The Half Breed Warrior
by makoto x chelia
Summary: For the early portions of his life, Akira lived a relatively peaceful life. Though he had to stay a secret from the world, that changed the day that his family and he were attacked. Now, while fighting to survive, he came across a silver haired girl, and now with his status known, Akira faces new challenges ahead, and protect those like himself!
1. Prologue

**Prologue!**

" _You have to run! Please, run away!"_

 _A woman desperately said to her young looking son. The boy couldn't of been older than 8 years old. The boy in question was of normal height and weight for a child his age. His grey hair shone in the dawn of the new coming day, and black streaks could be seen woven through it. His grey eyes looked at the panicked expression on the woman's face, and didn't understand._

 _[Yaegaki-kun, I am sorry, about all of this.]_

 _[Please, even if you have to kill me...spare my child, and my wife. Please, they are innocent.]_

 _[You know that I can't, Yaegaki-kun, I wish I could, but I…]_

 _[Touji-san! Please! They are...my wife, and my child are innocent. My boy...he's so young, please don't hurt him. I beg of you, please, leave that child alone. He hasn't done any crime. He is just my boy, he doesn't deserve death. Please, spare him.]_

 _The boy could hear the clashing of swords going on outside of the room. He had been brought up around blades, so naturally he knew what they were. But he could hear the words. This Touji, however that was, was hurting his father, that much was clear._

 _He turned to his mother who was frantically packing things into a bag._

" _Kaa-chan? W-What's going on? Who's outside? Where's Tou-chan?"_

 _Question after question was coming from him._

 _He simply didn't understand._

 _Why did this happen?_

 _Why did his mother look as if she was going to pass out?_

 _Why did it look...like this was the end?_

 _The woman, with tears streaming from her eyes, took the boy by the shoulders, and it sounded as if a battle was going on outside of the door._

" _Listen to me, you have to run away. They've come for us, and I wont let them have you. My precious baby, please, just please run away!"_

" _B-But Kaa-chan I can't leave you..."_

 _The young woman hugged her son desperately, and kissed the top of his head shoving him towards the window. She grabbed a bag, and thrusted it onto his shoulders as banging at the door could be heard. A powerful barrier type was placed around the door, so they couldn't get in right away._

" _Find Diehauser, he'll protect you, okay? I know he will, he'll look after you, he'll protect you, and he'll raise you like we wanted... And...I'm so sorry my boy. Your Tou-chan and I love you, never forget that. Never forget that we lived in love, and happiness. For the brief time we had together, we both loved you with everything that we had. We both cherished you, and decided to have you, and love you. Also, take this." She grabbed something that emanated a glow, and put it into his hand. "Take this and never look back. Even if you hear my screams, even if you think you see something you shouldn't, just run my boy, and never look back...and be happy, and be loved. If you can do that, then we'll know we did our best."_

 _The young boy shed tears, realizing what his mother was saying._

" _N-No! Kaa-chan! I can't leave! A real man would stay and fight! Tou-chan taught me that! Always to protect family!"_

" _And that's...what we're doing my boy. We're protecting you...I'd gladly die a thousand deaths, if it meant you are safe, and sound. And your Tou-chan would say the same. Because, you are the fruits of our love. Your Tou-chan and I weren't supposed to fall in love, but I never regretted a single moment of it, and now, I can say that, seeing you, as you are, I am proud, and I'll always be proud. Now...Now go!"_

 _The boy shed more tears, as the door caved in._

 _Cleria, the boys mother, grabbed her son and threw him out of the window._

" _I wont let you have my boy!"_

 _She declared and blocked the path to the window, and didn't move even an inch._

 _The boy outside, shed more tears, but respected what his mother and father wanted, and turned around and ran away as fast as he could. But then he felt eyes on his form. He turned around slowly, and saw that there was a man standing there. Blood on a sword, and his eyes pierced right towards the boy._

 _They felt hollow, and...scary._

 _Though regret wove itself onto the man's face, his brown hair shadowed his eyes. The boy felt fearful, scared, and even was frightened of who's blood that was. His mother's? His father's perhaps? Did that mean they were dead?_

 _All he knew was that this man, had eyes that pieced through his soul._

 _The boy saw the man tighten his hand on the blade he had, so rather than tempt fate, the boy ran as fast as he could, but the man didn't pursue. He couldn't even look at the child, and went back into the house as if he hadn't seen him at all, guilt spread itself across his face._

 _While running, he heard a feminine scream come from the house that was very blood curdling, and the rest, was silent._

" _Kaa-chan...no...Kaa-chan, don't be..."_

 _He called, briefly stopping and tried to have a glimmer of hope left inside of his body._

 _But that seemed to be his undoing._

" _There!"_

" _I've found him!"_

 _Two, what seemed to be Exorcists, wielding light blades, saw the young boy, and chased after him with their swords._

 _The boy looked at the house once more, seeing that more of them were inside, and he couldn't tell if his mother and father had gotten away, he had to hope that they had done._

 _But, he then turned and ran away while shouting "I love you Kaa-chan and Tou-chan!" and ran away as fast as he could, but as he ran, he tripped, and landed on the ground. The men behind him came up to him with their swords, fully intending to slay the child down._

 _But then, as they were, a mysterious glow spread out around him..._

* * *

"Waaah!"

The boy gasped, his head raising up, only to hit a tree branch.

He grasped the top of his head, and murmured "Owwww..." before looking around his surroundings. What he was inside, was a hollowed out tree. It had been like that for about a year now. He had been moving around, searching for different places.

But, each time that he tried to get in contact with his home, with Diehauser, he was always interrupted. People were relentless. Maybe because he was a half Devil child, maybe because he was a half human, maybe it was because of them both together, that made up his being. Maybe it was something entirely different.

All he knew was that he was endlessly being pursued by his enemies. By the time he would actually make it away from them, if he could that was most days, he would be too exhausted to try anything. He didn't know why that day, a year ago, he was attacked. Why his family were attacked.

All he could hope for now was that they managed to get away somehow. Even if it was a childish fantasy, even if it was something that he couldn't predict, even if it was…

"Munyaaaaaa..."

"M-Munya...?"

The boy turned curious, looking to the side to see a young girl with blonde hair clung to his body. She was quite small, and her skin was perfectly white, it had the looks of a china doll honestly.

He flickered his eyes, then pushed the girls head upwards.

"Oi, Gasper-chan. Wake up."

The girls eyes slowly opened, and faced the boy, who looked down at her curiously.

"A-Aki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I-I slept on you again!"

"Yeah, you did. Now, take off your clothes."

He demanded, shocking Gasper who's face turned bright red.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Y-You want me to strip already!?"

"Yes, take off your clothes right now."

His voice was cool, and didn't betray anything at all, what he was feeling.

"B-But! W-Well, if Aki-sama s-says that then..."

"Take them off, so I can wash them, dummy."

Gasper's red cheeks died down, and she settled on a blush.

"Y-Yes...I understand..." Her stomach began to rumble. "...I'm hungry..."

The boy looked down at himself as she said that.

He clearly was malnourished.

He hadn't had a proper meal since…

Even he couldn't remember the exact time in his life when he had a meal.

All he had now were a few little berries that he had collected, that he knew weren't poisonous after reading about them in a book.

However, he pulled his neck to the side.

"Bite me."

"A-Aki-sama, t-that's so intimate..."

"You're hungry, drink from me."

"B-But, that's..."

The boy casually took the girls head, and put it against his neck, where she melted at the smell of him, she found it delicious, more so with his blood.

BREAK!

The boy stalled himself, when he heard the sound of a tree branch breaking.

Taking out a knife, he spun it around in his palm, and placed it near a vine that he had set up.

Peeking out from his space in the hollowed out tree, he saw two men once more, holding up light swords. Though they weren't the same Exorcist's as before. He watched as they walked, and talked.

"Where's that Demon child…?"

"He's around here somewhere, his tracks were back there. But he's very good at hiding himself."

"Along with that Vampire."

The boy didn't show it, but he was angry.

He just wanted to be left alone.

He hadn't hurt anyone.

He didn't want to hurt anyone.

But he didn't have a choice.

"Gasper-chan, you stay here, and keep yourself hidden."

"But..."

"Listen to me, I chose to protect you, I'm protecting you, stay here, and stay safe, I'll lure them away, and come back for you, I promise."

Gasper hugged onto the boy, but he gently pushed her off, and offered her a smile, before going for it.

CUT!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

One of the men screamed, due to a large piece of bark that the boy had set up on a string slamming against his body. His body hit the back of the forest they were in, and then the boy came out of hiding, and span the knife in his hand.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until you're dead you little Devil brat!"

The man yelled, and charged at him with his sword. The boy, learning what he did from his father, clashed blades with the man, and danced into his zone, getting close to the body of the man, and then put his hand outwards, gathering demonic power from his mother.

"Ooh! Hah!"

Unleashing a devastating, but not deadly, wave of demonic energy, the man was blown back through the trees, and landed on the ground, unconscious. His demonic energy wasn't anything to laugh at for a child. Inexperienced Exorcists like this, he could take. If they had been trained, more seriously, then he would have more problems, like he had in the past.

The boy smiled in victory, but as he took a step, he seemingly lost his balance for a second, placing his hand out on the tree beside him.

"So tired..."

He groaned, panting.

He hadn't had much rest, maybe twenty minutes.

It was sunny when he went to sleep, and it still was now. Since he had been chased through the night, that happened more often than not, he rarely ever got the chance to eat, sleep, or do anything truly.

As he panted, he noticed from the side that a blade came for him.

He was too slow to react, and saw that it was a blade with light energy around it.

STAB!

"Worthless!"

Using his inherited power of Belial, he made the light energy worthless, meaning it didn't exist anymore. As long as he knew about it, what it was, then it couldn't affect him. Though he couldn't made the dagger worthless, as that was wasn't a power, he wasn't affected by the light energy due to his powers.

He looked at the dagger, and placed his hand on it.

"Aaah!"

He cried as he ripped the dagger out of his body, only for the man who threw it to come running at him with several others behind him. Even he couldn't fight them all. Even then, before he could retreat, one of the Exorcists made it to him.

"Die you Demon!"

The Exorcist swung his sword for the young boy. The boy reacted with training from his father, and avoided the blade, which went overhead. Then, with a fist of demonic power, he turned his hand on the energy.

"Blow away!"

The demonic power released was swiftly cut down by the Exorcist who wore a cocky grin.

But that was sort lived when the boy got close, and filled his hand with demonic power, swiping for the back of the neck. The impact of his fist was enough to knock him down to the ground and knocked him out.

Seeing the blade on the ground, he picked it up, just in time for another two Exorcists to come for him. One held a sword, and the other had a gun in his hand. The boy spun his sword around and deflected the bullets of light for his body.

"Damn this kid is good! He was trained by an Exorcist! Those moves are Exorcist type movements!"

Indeed, the way that he swung his sword, as he cut down the man with the gun, but didn't kill, was that of an Exorcist. Because of his father, he managed to learn a few tricks with a blade, and that was enough to baffle the Exorcist's before him.

But it wasn't enough.

SLICE!

"Worthless!"

He called, and the blade of light lost its hardness, and turned to nothingness once hitting his skin. Because there wasn't any steel with the blade, it could only cut the boy a little bit. His hand managed to touch it and activated his clans ability.

But, that put a strain on his body and the Exorcist kicked him in the stomach, hard.

"Gwaaaaah!"

He spat out bile.

If he had anything in his stomach, he surely would be vomiting by now. He hunched over, and held his stomach, but the Exorcist grabbed the boy by the back of his head, lifted him up, punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Don't cry out now, scummy Devil. And I heard you call out Worthless. That's the power of one of the Devils, right? Haha, are you calling me, or yourself, worthless?"

The boy panted, blood dripping from his broken nose.

His swollen eye from the impact closed, and his good eye focused in on the human.

"All I see before me, is you, a worthless being. And I'll invalidate you!"

The boy's hand glowed with demonic power, and the Exorcist takes note. He drops the boy, and tries to make distance, but the boy didn't allow it, and shot off a good chunk of demonic power, the energy rolling off of it wasn't a joke either.

"Oh shi-"

BANG!

The power released into the stomach of the man, and wounded him greatly. His body crumbled down to the ground, smoke coming off his form. The boy panted once more, and almost fell to his knees, feeling his consciousness fading…

"He's over here!"

"Kill the Demon!"

"He needs to die!"

Shouted the men and women from the Church who came to kill him.

He winced at the pain running through his body, but he stood up, on shaky legs.

" _Need to go, to protect Gasper-chan..._ "

He grabbed what he could, and ran away at top speeds so he could protect Gasper, even if it meant he was going to die.

He ran for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only minutes.

He was running on empty.

He was tired, hungry and felt like he could pass out at any second.

He felt sick.

He felt like his body was going to give up, and part of him didn't even care anymore.

He was too tired, he didn't know how he was going to continue on...

And the fact that they were firing bullets of light towards him didn't help either.

"Kaa-chan...Tou-chan..."

He cried out, wishing his parents were with him.

Wishing that before he died, he could see them once more.

Just a single time would do.

And when he reached the end of his stamina, he came to a clearing, where-

"D-Don't! Haaa!"

Suddenly, his body came into contact with someone else's entirely.

He fell forward, onto this person and their body felt warm, and soft…

Oddly, he hadn't felt this since, his parents were with him.

"Eyaaaaa! W-Why is there a boy on me?!"

The boy could have been wrong, but it sounded like she was using a country dialect.

He saw silvery white hair that waved around. It was long, longer than any man's he had seen before, and even his own father who had quite long hair, and even he now due to the fact that he hadn't had the chance to get it cut in a while, also had long hair, but this persons hair was even longer than that.

"Rose, oh Rose! Are you okay?"

An elderly woman's voice rang out, as the boys head lifted up.

His weak eyes caught the sight of a blue robe.

The elderly woman gently brushed the boy off the girl, who stood up. Her long silver hair waved down behind her, and her eyes went to the boy.

"Obaa-chan! Look, he's..."

"It would seem like this child is on the verge of dying. But look at those wounds, who would hurt a child like this…?" The old woman leaned closer, as if she was sensing. "This child has demonic energy...he's a Devil…? But, something else...holy energy? Could this child possess both? But how is that…?"

The old woman couldn't quite figure it out, she wasn't sure what to make of this.

"We have to help him Obaa-chan!"

The girl called Rose bent down towards him, and her aqua eyes came into contact with his grey eyes. With the last of his strength, he muttered "...Find...Diehauser...protect Gasper...chan..." and passed out. The young girl, and the old woman soon heard the sound of running coming from the trees that were behind the young boy.

* * *

Inside of a hospital room, many days later, the young boy laid there, almost lifeless. Wires were hooked up to him and mysterious symbols surrounded the area, like magic. Though the symbols were confusing and he couldn't work out what all of them meant.

Sat beside the bed, was the girl called Rose.

She hadn't left since he was brought in. honestly, she was fascinated with him. Being half Devil and half human she figured. All she could tell was that he had demonic and holy energy inside of him. How that happened, she didn't know.

But she was very intrigued by him, and when she was intrigued, she couldn't let it go.

She examined him, thoroughly, and almost to the point that it would be called intimate.

However, what she didn't bank on was that he woke up at that moment.

"Aaaah! Y-You awake?!"

The boy's eyes sharpened towards her, looking around the place that he was in. The hospital room, and saw the wires hooked up to his body.

His hand went towards them to pull them out, but Rose thrusted her hands forward yelling "DON'T!" which startled him, and he moved back onto the bed. His hand gathered demonic energy and he pointed it towards her.

During his time alone, he had learned not many people seemed to be kind for the sake of it. And he couldn't trust someone outright.

Rose attempted to move, but his hand snapped towards her.

"Don't move." He snapped, Rose's body froze at that moment. "Where am I? And what's inside of that drip thingy?" Rose didn't answer me, so the boy inched closer. "Don't make me shoot you."

"D-Don't! Shoot me ya, don't!" Her tone of voice turned to a country dialect once more which surprised him. "No, ya? Y-Ya don't have to do anythin' like that, ya know?"

"Why are you speaking like that? You don't sound normal, even to the Devil me who can understand all spoken language..."

Rose inhaled a few breaths, her chest raising and falling.

"T-That's..." She took a breath, and her voice turned to a normal sounding one. "...I get nervous when people point demonic power at me."

"Well, I get nervous when I'm abducted to a strange land and have me hooked up to a drip." He countered, causing Rose to smile weakly. "You have a minute, answer me, what have you done to me?"

"Nothing! We haven't done anything ya know!?" Some of her country dialect slipped into her normal speech once more. "I mean...you came running out of the forest so fast...how did you even get into that forest? It was supposed to be protected by powerful magic's...we were on a field-trip, and then you suddenly came..."

"I nullified it."

He revealed as the demonic power swirled in his hand, which surprised Rose.

"Nullified…?"

"Yes, that's what I said, I nullified it, my power can do that if I can understand the thing that is before me, and I understood it, so I could nullify it. I thought that since it was a strong type of barrier, that maybe I could use that to give those Exorcists the slip and keep Gasper-chan safe, I studied it for a little while to understand how it works, and then used my powers...but, they got inside and...I lost consciousness...and now...wait, where's my Vampire...?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice, you have a few scars across your body..." His hand cocked, causing Rose to back away. "W-Well it isn't that bad ya know!?"

"Let me go, and tell me where Gasper-chan is."

"Let me remind you, I'm not the one who has demonic power pointed at you. Clearly, the balls in your court here."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"J-Just an observation is all..."

She squeaked out, looking to the side with a grimace.

Seeing that she didn't look menacing, he dropped the demonic power, and stood up. As he did, he noticed that he only had on a hospital gown. Rose looked towards him, but he shot her a look, so she backed down.

His eyes cast outside of the window, and looked at the beautiful city before him. He didn't quite understand it, but it looked to be from the Norse. His eyes scanned, and saw beautiful big building's, and small building's alike. He even saw that there was a waterfall in the far distance.

His eyes turned back to Rose.

"S-So, where am I exactly?"

"...In the Norse...I mean, technically, this place is called...mehehe, why are you looking so angry?"

"Because I am. I'm worried for my Vampire."

"Oookay..." Rose grimaced once more, as the boy sat back on the bed. "Maybe I should go and get Obaa-chan..."

"Don't you mean your parents?"

The boy called, thinking that was what she meant.

"No, my parents aren't here...they are busy serving the Norse Gods so I don't see them much..."

"So, you have family huh..." A vulnerable look appeared on his face. "Must be nice...parent...grandparents...must be lovely."

"Diehauser-san."

The boys eyes shot towards her.

"That name..."

"That's yours, isn't it? You said the name Diehauser when you were in the forest."

"No...my name isn't Diehauser, that's the name of my Uncle. My name is Yaegaki Akira Belial."

Akira introduced himself, which caused Rossweisse to tilt her head.

"Whoa, that's a weird name..."

"There's nothing wrong with my name." He snapped back. "My name is a meaning to my birth, sunlight and moonlight, it is written like that. As in, being of a human, the sunlight, and the Devil, the moonlight, so what's wrong with my name exactly? I'm proud to have my name."

"Y-Yes, it's a lovely name...and that sounds like an interesting usage of the name. Forgive me, I hadn't heard such a name before. Since I haven't really ever gone to the human world before..."

"And what's your name?"

He quickly questions, wanting to know more answers than before.

"Rossweisse."

She answered casually, but with a hint of worry on what he was going to do.

"Rossweisse...san huh."

"Yes, and I wasn't insulting your name, I was just saying that you say it weirdly. Like, you have three names."

"I'm half Japanese from my Tou-chan's side." He said calmly, feeling a little more relaxed. "My Tou-chan's name is Yaegaki Masaomi, and my Kaa-chan's name is Cleria Belial, I put my human last name first like in Japan, and my Devil last name at the end, with my first name in the middle...say, you haven't heard of them, right? Maybe they're looking for me..."

"Looking for you...you lost your parents?"

That's what she could gather.

But then she saw his face drop slightly.

"They..." He didn't know how to answer it. "It's complicated, and I have to go, and get Gasper-chan."

He went to move, but Rossweisse put her hand out.

"No, you can't! Odin-sama and the other Gods wish to-"

"I'm not talking to your God's, if they are anything like the Church and other factions, they'll only be coming after me. So you can either move, or I'll just have to..." He looked upon her once more seeing that she wasn't aggressive, she was merely an innocent girl, and he wasn't going to hurt innocent girls, so he sighed. "Look. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to go home to my parents...just let me go. Please...I wanna go home to my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan..."

Rossweisse could hear how heartfelt that his words were.

How sincere, how honest they were.

And it was heartbreaking for her to listen to it.

Clearly, he had been through something.

She didn't even need to hear his words to know that, since his body told a story that a thousand words couldn't.

"Look, you aren't in danger here. No one's going to hurt you. Odin-sama...well, he's very perverted, but he isn't a bad guy, even if you're a Devil, human hybrid."

He was surprised that she knew what he was. Then again, he didn't know how long he was out for. What they could have done to him. What experiments that they could have done to his body. He didn't care either way, because he wasn't going to be used by anyone.

"I've heard that a hundred times before and each time I hear it, it doesn't work out that well for me, so just let me go. I'm not asking for anything fantastic, tell me how to get out of this place, and then I can go to my home again..."

As he said that, the door opened to reveal two men. One was an old man who had a long beard, and a monocle it seemed. And the other was a younger man who had blue hair, and they both were dressed in fancy robes.

"Aki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gasper came shooting through the door, and latched onto him. He smiled lightly, petting the back of her head gently.

"It's okay now, I'm here."

"B-But Aki-sama, these people c-came and it was scary! B-But, they've been kind!"

"They have? That's good. I'm so glad you're okay Gasper-chan, I feared the worst."

Gasper snuggled against him, as his eyes went to the newcomers.

The first one looked to be kind, if not have a weird expression on his face. The second one however was someone who the boy felt more malice from than any enemy he had felt before. Something about his cold eyes, could freeze him instantly.

"Hohoho, he's awake!"

"O-Odin-sama! I wasn't aware you were coming now!"

Rossweisse quickly stood up, as Odin moved inside. The boy tactically put himself near Rossweisse along with Gasper, just in case something was going to happen, though the chances of that, Akira didn't know. He knew he couldn't fight these two, they simply were too insane levels of power that radiated from them.

"I had to see this child, didn't I? The one that the Valkyrie who's years equal the time she has been single, or something like that, right Rossweisse? Isn't that what your classmates say about you?"

Rossweisse put a hand to her mouth, and tears formed at the base of her eyes, something that the boy didn't quite understand.

"It's not my fault ya know?! I am studying me best! I am doing it! I don't have time for a boyfriend!"

The Devil in the room thought " _Why would she need a boyfriend at her age? And why take it so seriously?_ " to himself, sweatdropping as Rossweisse fell to the ground like it truly was a dramatic turn in her life, while Gasper gave her a weird look, before deciding to just cling to Akira as tightly as she could, and didn't say anything.

Odin on the other hand continued to chuckle.

"Well, young man, do you have a girlfriend? Rossweisse here might be weird, but you could date her."

The boys face flew into redness as Rossweisse's did as well.

"W-What are you saying you weird Ojii-sama!?" Odin's eye twitched. "I want to know what's going on right now! And people better not mess me around because I am a child!"

"Hohoho, what a fun reaction-"

"This child is a Devil, Odin." The man said next to Odin. "He, shouldn't be here. I say we ship him off immediately along with that Vampire."

The way that the man said it, the boy felt something very cold in his tone. And since he directed anger towards Gasper, he held her very close, and protectively.

"Now, Loki, there is no need to act like that." The newly named Loki gave a grunt in return. "They're our guests. And they're children, I hardly doubt they're going to cause problems. Besides, Gondul vouches for them as well, and Rossweisse here hasn't even left the room since he came here those many days ago."

The lone Devils eyes turned to Rossweisse who refused to look at him.

"You...stayed here all that time?"

"I was worried ya know?" The boy let slip a small chuckle, Rossweisse's eyes twitched. "W-What?"

"Nothing...ya know?"

Gasper snickered lightly, as Akira patted the back of her head gently.

"Grrr! Are ya making fun of me voice ya know!?"

"Ya got it."

Rossweisse puffed out her cheeks as Odin began to laugh.

"So there is a sense of humour. Say child, you aren't an ordinary Devil, right?"

"I'm half human if that's what you mean. This Vampire girl, is half human too."

He grumbled back to Odin who stroked his beard once more.

"A half human and Devil child along with a half Vampire, that's rare. Also, it seems that there's holy power within you. Is it the ability to use it? To wield Holy Swords? Well, it would be interesting to find out."

The Devil boy wasn't really understanding what was being said. He didn't much care. All that he cared about was that he was

"Look, Ojii-sama. I wanna go home with Gasper-chan...or, at least, find my parents, and Uncle...my Kaa-chan said that I should go to my Uncle, but each time I've tried, I have been attacked. So, I can't do it. If you can point me in the right direction, then I'll leave like that guy there wants."

Loki, who heard what he said, became slightly annoyed.

"Listen you little brat, speaking to a God as if you have any rights at all-"

"Now, Loki, calm down." Odin silenced Loki but it was clear that Loki wasn't happy. "He's only a child, look at him, his body, he's probably been through a rough time like the Vampire girl said. Anyone of us would be guarded when going to a new place, and would lash out." Odin, walked closer to the young boy. "So young man, what do you intend to do once you're well?"

"I intend to find my family, Ojii-sama." The boy answered truthfully. "We were..."

"What happened?"

He had visions of that time again. The time they burst down the doors, and seeing his mother crying, and that man with brown hair, and a sword that had blood on it. He envisioned in, and sweat began to pool down his face, as well as some tears forming in his eyes, which Gasper kindly wiped away, making him smile down at her.

"...That's not your business."

Wanting to defend himself, and put up blockades, he turned his head to the side, and refused to answer.

Rossweisse could tell by the tone that whatever happened, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"I see, well. What Devil clan do you belong to?"

"Belial."

He replied while looking back, his face now free of the tears.

"I see...Belial huh...I have heard of that name...hmmmm, Belial...relation to Diehauser?"

"He's my Uncle."

He replied swiftly, Odin leaned closer, and inspected the boy.

"I see, I see! So, he is your Uncle! Well, looking at your face, you do look like him. Quite a handsome child huh. I am sure Rossweisse here-"

"Odin-sama! Please don't involve me!"

She cried out, but Odin continued regardless.

"-would love to get better acquainted with you. And if not Rossweisse, there are quite a few girls your age who have had boyfriends. Not a problem for Rossweisse though who's age-"

"Waaaaaaah! Please stop!"

Rossweisse broke down into tears, Odin chuckled, while Loki rolled his eyes. The Devil boy looked towards Odin.

"I thought you were a God."

"That I am~ Impressed with me? I even score with women hundred of years younger than me~"

"Well, I don't understand this 'scoring' but it sounds like you're bullying this girl, please stop."

Odin, and Rossweisse were surprised for different reasons.

"I see, so you want me to stop?"

"That's right, she's clearly uncomfortable, and while I don't get why it should matter that she doesn't have a boyfriend, since she's like, similar age to myself, she seems to take it seriously, and also, since I kinda threatened her before, I feel bad so I decided to speak up for her in her defence, that's all."

Looking kind of cool, and aloof, Rossweisse's eyes turned towards him, and burned into her memory about this event, and how he stood up for her.

"I see, well that's it huh. Okay, that sounds good, progress Rossweisse, I'll get you a boyfriend yet." Rossweisse sobbed at the dig at her, while the boy narrowed his eyes at Odin. "For now, relax boy, you haven't recovered yet. Stay here, and we'll be back soon. Also, while you're here, you'll understand if I leave some guards outside."

"Don't trust me, I get it."

Odin chuckled light heartedly.

"Not that...well, perhaps a little bit. It is abnormal for a Devil child to be here. So, you being here might cause some to become rowdy, this is for your own protection as well, just in case. But, relax, and take in the sights once you're done recovering. I heard from the doctors, you have broken ribs, and other things. Gondul said that it would have been excruciating for you to run around like you did. You must have a very high pain tolerance."

"...It's nothing really, had to be tough is all."

Odin could see wisdom behind his eyes. Even if he was young, he still looked to be wise beyond his years, battle hardened. And for that, Odin actually genuinely felt sympathy for the child, not wanting to see a child of that age suffering, regardless if he was a Devil, or anything else.

"Well, that's good, being tough is good. So, rest now child, and I'll see you later on~"

"Actually..." At that moment, his stomach rumbled a lot, and his cheeks turned slightly red. "...I could go for some food."

"I see, then we'll get you some right away."

"Don't worry, I'll get you some."

Rossweisse offered a kind smile, as did Odin as they walked out.

Loki on the other hand, smirked down at the boy, and he glared back. Loki walked towards the bed, and produced a knife with some magic.

Naturally, he didn't feel safe, so he put some distance between them.

But Loki laid the knife down on the bed.

"If you want to try and..." He gestured to the boys wrists, and then made slitting motions. "...you get the idea."

He looked at the knife, and then looked back at Loki, seeing a sadistic smirk that was on his face, while Gasper shivered immensely. Clearly, he wanted to see the pain of others. Especially his own at this moment. Loki wanted to see a Devil suffer, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You want me to kill myself?"

Loki waved his hand as if waving his rights to any of the conversation that they were having.

"I never said that, just merely thought you might want to. You know, being a half breed and all. You wont be accepted by the Devils, and the humans wont ever look at you like their own kind. You're nothing, to no one, and lets face it, even if your parents are alive, would they want this defective thing back that's not even a single thing?" His eyes narrowed upon Loki who chuckled slightly. "It was a joke, don't take offence."

"Right, I see how that works. If that's what you say. Sorry, I wont be killing myself, find your amusement somewhere else, Loki."

Loki felt anger at that moment, and wanted to take it out on the boy...but stopped himself at the last moment.

Loki turned his head, and walked towards the door.

As he did, the boy chuckled which forced Loki to stop.

"For a mischief God, you aren't very funny, or creative either."

Loki's hand tightened as it neared the door.

"Listen brat, speak to a God such as myself again and we'll have problems."

"Oh, a funny remark, the build up could be a bit better though. You could say "I am the almighty God Loki-sama, and a peasant like you has no right not to speak to me! Anymore nonsense and I'll have my followers behead you!" or something like that, right Loki-kun~?"

He shot a challenging smirk towards Loki.

He didn't have anything to lose anymore.

And he wasn't going to back down from Loki either.

Because, even if Odin was being kind, he sensed evil within Loki, and because of that evil, he didn't intend to ever hold himself back. Maybe it was crazy, he was beyond the point of caring at this point to care about what Loki wanted.

"You cocky..."

"I'm not cocky, I know the difference between us in power, you're immensely more powerful than I am. But I don't take kindly to threats either. I've been through hell this past year. If you're a God, why are you bothering with a half breed like me exactly?"

Loki's eyes became enraged. The mere thought that this boy wasn't either respectful, or fearful, gave him anger that couldn't be quelled immediately.

"Don't you understand who I am? I am a God, and you, aren't even a Devil, or human. You should show more respect."

"Respect is earned, not given straight away. There are people that deserve respect, but for someone to come in here, and tell a child to kill himself because you either want amusement or pleasure from my death, you don't deserve any respect from me. Odin-sama, however, despite being rude to Rossweisse-san, at least has a nice presence, and does garner respect. There's evil in your heart, I don't respect evil."

"You watch it child or I might just send you to your..." He stopped when he saw Rossweisse returning with some food. "Goodbye Devil-kun, enjoy your stay."

The venom in his voice wasn't even funny.

"Thank you Loki-kun, see you soon enough."

Loki left the room as Rossweisse walked back in with a tray of food. Briefly, Rossweisse noticed Loki had narrowed eyes, and she wondered why that was.

"It's...from the hospital, so I don't know if it is going to be good..."

"No, anything is fine with me. I'm starving, don't ya know~?"

Rossweisse looked at him, as he made a joking mock of her country dialect, while petting the back of the frightened Gasper's head.

"Mou...are you making fun of me?"

He pinched his fingers together.

"A little bit."

"W-Well, don't ya...ugh!" He began giggling to himself, as Rossweisse puffed out her cheeks. "W-Well, eat your food!"

"Yes, captain Rossweisse-san~"

He saluted, allowing himself to relax a little bit. He didn't sense danger (besides Loki and he doubted Loki would try anything now) so he could become calmer than before, staying with Gasper helped as well.

* * *

The next day, Akira was allowed more freedom with movement. His body was healing at a rapid rate. The injuries had been more than the others had thought, but he still was a fighter, and managed to get back on his feet.

What he didn't understand was Rossweisse though.

She kept staying.

She didn't even leave.

Why, he didn't understand.

She even now, was asleep on the bed. Her head rested on the mattress at the end. Though he didn't quite understand, he did find it, soothing that she was staying around. Though with how she treated him, she didn't quite understand it either.

As he sat there, watching Rossweisse sleep and Gasper slept within his arms as well, he saw the door open. Instincts kicked in and he grabbed a knife from nearby...but stopped when Odin walked through the door, so he slipped the knife under the covers.

Rossweisse stayed asleep along with Gasper, something that Akira never could understand how people could.

"Hohoho, I saw that knife there young man."

"...Sorry, I'm used to being attacked now."

Odin waved his hand as two women Valkyrie's stepped inside with him. He also saw that Odin kept looking at them with lecherous eyes, or rather eye since Odin's other eye (if he had one Akira didn't know) was hidden, and rolled his own eyes at the sight.

"Well, no bother."

"For a God, you have a lot of free time to come and visit me."

Odin chuckled at the words he used.

"That's me, I have plenty of free time~" Akira sweatdropped. "Well, I am also intrigued by you. I haven't met a half Devil child before that also has human inside of him...well, maybe once, I am not sure, I can't remember. Maybe I'm going senile or something~"

Akira was going to follow up with something, but he stopped himself, and chuckled gently.

"Odin-sama, why is Rossweisse-san staying here?"

Odin's eye went towards the sleeping Rossweisse.

"Fufu, maybe she's in love with you~"

"I doubt that, all I've done is show hostility towards her."

He said with a regretful heart.

"Well, maybe she wants to know more about the human world, and the likes. Maybe she's intrigued by you. Maybe it is because you and her met under weird circumstances. Whatever the case is, it seems to be something quite, fantastic, doesn't it? This girl, Rossweisse, I have my eye on her, she is quite the studious person, and could be a potential asset to me one day."

"If that's the case, why do you keep mentioning about her lack of boyfriend? Which apparently matters here."

"Hahaha, that's just for enjoyment, I don't mean anything bad by it~"

Akira didn't know if that was true or not. But he didn't sense any malice behind this man's words.

"Well, I hope not."

"In any case, I am glad you're recovering. And by the way, as a fellow man, I want your opinion on something."

"Erm...sure, what's that then?"

Odin adopted a perverted expression and pointed at the two ladies beside him...no, he pointed to their breasts, and then their butts. The child that he was, Akira naturally became embarrassed, and the women didn't look like they were doing much better either.

"Which is better? Their breasts or their butts? I myself am a breast kind of man."

"I am a child you sicko! I-I don't look at women's b-bodies like that!"

"Fufu, don't be a prude. I always ask everyone I know this, and now I know you young Akira, what is your opinion? Do you find bigger boobs more attractive, or are you a butt man?"

"...Are we really having this kind of conversation?"

"Yup~"

"...So, the Norse God, Odin-sama truly is just a pervert?"

Odin did a spit take, which stirred Rossweisse awake but surprisingly Gasper didn't wake up. She saw that Odin was pointing between the women's female assets. Rossweisse's cheeks became red with embarrassment, and she turned her head to the side, to see Akira's weirded out face.

"I am a God, young man!"

"But, you are perverted though, you just asked me if I prefer….I-I wont even say anything at all! I don't think about those things!"

Odin began to chuckle, stroking his chin.

"Well, you'll be interested eventually. But yes, speedy recovery."

"Wait, did you come here for another reason? Or was that it?"

Odin chuckled and walked away.

Akira blinked a few times, then looked towards Rossweisse.

"Rossweisse-san, don't take offence to this, but your God is a perverted weirdo."

"...How can I be offended by that when you're right?"

The pair let out a childish laugh together.

But then Rossweisse shot up off the chair she sat in.

"Aaah! I just realized, I slept in here! Ooh, I am sorry, I shouldn't of done that!"

"Rosssweisse-san, why did you stay with me?"

"E-Eh..." Rossweisse didn't know how to answer. "Honestly..?" Akira inclined his head. "Because, I wanted...I wanted to know more about you...y-you as in a Devil, and a human, I've never really heard of such things, so I am...sure that it must be weird...sorry, I am being rude."

"No, it's fine, I was rude to you, right?" Rossweisse didn't say anything, but Akira bobbed his head along with a small smile. "I'm sorry, I have been rude, I threatened you, I shouldn't have done that."

"N-No! It is fine! It's my fault..."

"No, it's my own fault. Can we just start again? I promise not to threaten you."

Rossweisse released a small giggle from her mouth.

"Sure, I don't mind. Yes, let us get along from now on."

The pair smiled at one another, and talked happily together. Less strain came between them as they talked. Though there was a little tension in the air, it didn't deter them and allowed them to continue to speak normally together. Even when Gasper woke up, they all had a good time together.

* * *

Several days later, Rossweisse was walking along the city with Akira and Gasper, who had finally been discharged from the hospital, and Gondul walked close by, being amused by the sights of the pair walking together. She didn't say anything, but she was glad that Rossweisse had someone to be social with. Even if it was a Devil/human child, it didn't matter to her.

Rossweisse and Akira had become a little friendlier with one another since the time that he was within the hospital, to the point that they could speak naturally together, and truthfully, Akira was glad that he could speak to people normally, as he usually only spoke to Gasper, who he did enjoy very much, but he did often wonder how his social skills were becoming.

"Eeeek! Aki-sama! People are staring at us!"

"It's because we're different faces, don't worry about it my little Vampire." He soothed, as she clung to his form. "So, you go to Valkyrie school, and want to be a Valkyrie serving under Odin-sama, that Ojii-sama, right?"

Akira questioned Rossweisse who stuck out her tongue.

"I study very hard thank you."

"I wasn't denying it. But, why do you study so hard?"

He questioned, while Gasper looked up towards him, seeing him smiling down at her, which in turn made her smile brightly.

"Because I want to succeed, why would anyone else study so hard?"

"What about having fun?"

Akira questioned, but Rossweisse turned her head to the side.

"...There's no time for that, I couldn't even inherit..."

"Inherit...what exactly?"

Akira questioned further, but Rossweisse's face took a nosedive.

"It's nothing important. But, you've recovered, and don't want me to die..."

"I wasn't ever going to kill you." He clarified as he petted Gasper's head. "I was….I suppose you could say I was scared...I've not had the easiest of times for a while now. I haven't been able to trust many people, and the people I have trusted, either disappeared, or have turned on me, and tried to kill me in one way or another. Well, besides Gasper-chan here of course."

The Vampire giggled, cuddling tightly to him.

Rossweisse couldn't imagine a life like that.

Where she was being chased constantly, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt a child, and do something like that. What she saw on his body, the shape he was in when they met one another. It just seemed so insane that it didn't matter.

He looked around and saw a bunch of females around his age, giggling and waving towards him. He didn't know what to do, so he ended up giving an awkward wave right back towards them.

"Eeeh, why are they smiling at me?"

"Probably because they want to be friendly." Rossweisse replied honestly. "Haven't you, ever had someone do that?"

"I haven't had many friends before besides Gasper-chan here, and a select few others, I lived a secluded life with my parents. We had fun...I had to be a secret, from the world...or, it would have been difficult for us to live peacefully. But, in the end….well, something happened, and it doesn't matter."

"I haven't got many friends either."

"Why?"

Rossweisse bites her lower lip, and shows a teary eyed expression, something Akira wasn't prepared for.

"B-Because, the age of myself, doesn't equal the number of boyfriends I've had or something like that! They keep saying because I don't have a boyfriend, that I am already past the marrying age! That means, no one is going to look at me like they want me as their girlfriend!"

"Why is that so important here?"

"I don't know! It seems to matter a lot though to everyone else! Everyone my age has a boyfriend and girlfriend and t-they go on dates, and make fun of me because I don't want one! It isn't my fault that no boy wants to date me and I spend all my time studying! Maybe I'm already past the age of dating!"

"...Does that mean that I am as well?"

Akira asked with a hesitant gaze, Rossweisse turns back to him, bags under her eyes, and a fearful expression on her face, only driving up Akira's fears even more, and then her weak hand touched his shoulder, heavy breathing came from the silver haired Valkyrie in training.

"I'm afraid so, I heard if you don't find your true partner by the age of ten, then you'll never be married."

Akira looked on for a few moments…

And then soft tears rolled down his face.

"I wanted to get married one day..."

"It's too much for me as well! I'm never going to get married, and will remain single forever!"

"Waaaaah! Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! I'm sorry, I can't ever give you grandchildren because I'm near the age and I haven't found my ideal partner yet! I've been too busy, and now no one is going to look at me either!"

Gondul watched as they leaned on one another, and cried.

She actually found it funny and began to laugh to herself.

""THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER!""

They yelled at her, but Gondul continued to chuckle.

"Hohoho, you children and your stories, Rossweisse, scaring our guest like that."

"But, I heard it is true! One of my classmates told me that she has betrothed herself already!"

"It isn't true. You both can marry at any age, and because of your species, you have lifetimes to find your loves. Don't listen to rumours now."

Rossweisse and Akira looked at one another, and then turned their heads to the side.

"Don't worry Aki-sama! I-I'll become your bride!"

Gasper cheered, making Akira smile, looking down at her with said smile.

"I see, then I'm okay, I'll marry Gasper-chan, Rossweisse-san you'll have to find a husband. Good luck Rossweisse-san."

Rossweisse whined as she heard a rumbling coming from Akira's stomach.

"Seems like you're hungry child."

Gondul spoke up, Akira looking down in embarrassment.

"Aah...yeah, sorry, I feel embarrassed."

Gondul waved her hand gently.

"It isn't a worry. I told Odin-sama that we would take care of you for this evening."

"What about contacting my family?"

"Odin-sama's sent word, we'll be receiving it back shortly, hopefully."

Akira put on a smile, and to Rossweisse and Gasper, it had been quite the sight.

"Thank you very much Gondul-sama! To be able to go home...to return to my family again...It will be the best thing ever...to feel my Kaa-chan's hugs and my Tou-chan's fighting experience coming to me...I can't wait..."

As he was speaking, Gondul placed a hand to her ear, as a magical circle appeared.

"...Yes, I see, I understand. I shall come right away." Gondul turned her eyes towards the two children. "Rossweisse, I've been called by Odin-sama. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to go. Are you three going to be okay?"

"Yes, we shall be fine Obaa-chan."

Rossweisse answered normally, Akira turning his head to the side, and overlooked a beautiful mass of water nearby. The shimmering of the water caused himself to feel cool inside. Gasper looked as well, and then blushed as she felt Akira's hand petting her head gently, soothingly and calmly as well.

"Wonderful. Then, return home when you're ready Rossweisse. Be careful now."

Gondul bowed her head, and then she left them with only each other as company.

"So, what should we do now Rossweisse-san?"

Akira quizzed the young girl, who tilted her head.

"I'm, not really sure."

"Is there anything fun here to doooooooooooo?"

Gasper yelled out, surprising Rossweisse.

"It costs too much for people like us. We couldn't afford it, and I'm not exactly the richest either so..."

"Gondul-sama and your parents are poor?"

"We aren't destitute or anything, but money doesn't grow on trees."

"I see..."

Akira looked around, as did Rossweisse and Gasper.

It didn't feel awkward between them, but they didn't know what to do.

That was until Akira saw that people, mostly kids, were running around. Akira decided to follow them with his eyes, and saw that they were entering a building. Curious, his eyes turned towards that area.

"Rossweisse-san, what happens there?"

Rossweisse looked towards the place he pointed.

"Oh...in there, they hold like...tests of strength. There's this one girl from my class that has this hero on the rising as her boyfriend, and because she is from a family that holds a lot of money and the likes, she likes giving out prizes to people who could beat her boyfriend, but because he's rather strong, no one our age has done it before."

"So, basically it is a place where this girl watches others fail, and finds it amusing?"

"That's one way to put it, she's really stuck up, and cruel."

Akira hummed to himself, then walked that way.

"Let's go and watch Rossweisse-san. It might be entertaining to see people having fun at our age. Come on Gasper-chan, lets go~"

"Yes Aki-samaaaaaaaa!"

"Ah, I suppose we could..." She saw Akira walking off with Gasper close on his waist. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Rossweisse rushed to his side, and then they walked together.

Reaching the large doors, they went to open them, but a boy around their age came bursting out from the door, and landed on the ground heavily. Akira, Gasper and Rossweisse gave him a curious look, seeing his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Are you sure we should do this Akira-kun?"

"S-She's right Aki-sama! I'm worried!"

"It should be fine, right? They are your people Rossweisse-san, and Odin-sama's already told the area about my existence, so they wont attack me."

"Well, that is true..."

So, Akira, Gasper and Rossweisse entered the area together.

* * *

Upon getting inside, Akira was surprised to see a lot of women. Not just half and half male and females, it was predominantly female. He guessed it was because most of them were Valkyrie's. Though he didn't know if males could be Valkyrie's. He just wasn't knowledgeable on their species as a whole. He did see a few males around as well, but the number of females outweighed the males by a large margin.

In the centre, inside of a fairly decent sized arena ring, was a young boy who was quite buff for a child his age. But still was a child, and there was an elegant girl that stood in the middle, dressed with proper and prim outfits that would put most to shame. Even Rossweisse, looked on with a slight pout at the expensive clothing she wore.

"Honestly, doesn't she even know about discount stores? They sell amazing items for fractions of the price."

Akira gave Rossweisse a weird look as they walked forward.

"A-Aki-sama, these people seems scary..."

"Hehe, don't they just? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Gasper's face lit up, clinging tightly to the boy.

"Now, my boyfriend who is just the best, won his 27th match this day, cannot be beaten! However. Would anyone like to come and try and defeat him? The prize fund currently stands at 10 thousand, is there anyone that would like to fight him?"

Akira watched as all of the males backed down. They clearly had seen something that he didn't.

The young woman in the centre of the stage looked around, and her eyes fell upon Akira who was enjoying the spectacle. She remembered who this was from the news, and developed a sly smile on her face.

" _Easy one._ " She thought to herself, then directed her hand towards Akira. "There, how about you handsome?" Akira looked around, and then pointed to himself. The girl smiled wider. "Yes, that's right, you! Would you like to try your hand?"

"H-He doesn't have any money for the fee."

Rossweisse interjected, but the girl snickered.

"That's alright, one free try is enough. So, what do you say handsome?"

Akira looked at the prize money, then back to the girl, and her boyfriend, which he thought was weird since they were around ten years old, and from the sounds of it, she was running a business scheme to have her boyfriend fight these people and take their money for themselves.

"So, if I beat your boyfriend there, I get all that prize money?"

She snickered lightly.

"That's right, that's how the game works."

"And, how does one win? Do I have to knock him out? Or, is it where they are thrown out of the ring?"

"It's any of those. And also, if the opponent gives up, then that's considered a win. So, what do you say?"

This girl, she clearly wanted to see some fun activity.

She wanted to see her boyfriend win no matter what.

"Okay sure, all in good fun, right?"

The girls smile widened, as a round of snickers came from a group of her friends.

"Exactly. Come up, and test your strength!"

"Okay!"

Akira got himself pumped up, Rossweisse on the other hand placed a hand on his arm, pulling him back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I've heard he's quite strong, and you've only just come out of the hospital."

Akira waved his hand towards her.

"I'll be good. Don't worry so much, it is only a practice match and what not."

Akira waved off her worries, and jumped onto the stage.

"Aki-sama..."

He turned to Gasper, and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll buy you some new clothes Gasper-chan~"

Gasper fiddled with her skirt, and blushed lightly.

The young girl who was running the fight smirked, and went to the side. The man with the muscles looked upon Akira, and snickered.

"Puny Devil, I'll crush you!"

The boy roared, and the crowd went wild. Rossweisse and Gasper watched on with worry as Akira swung his head back and forward.

"If that's what you say. You shouldn't underestimate your opponents before getting a good feel for them. Like, I am not underestimating you, I'd ask you do the same for me please."

The boy before him began to chuckle heartily.

"Haha, you're a weird Devil!"

The young girl from the side now, rang a bell.

"Begin!"

As soon as she said that, the boy before Akira clapped his hands together, and a small shake of the arena happened. Akira got into a fighting pose. He was more comfortable with a sword, but he didn't mind hand to hand.

"Listen puny Devil, you'll be suffering a defeat, so why don't we make this less humiliating to you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, thanks for worrying though."

Akira answered while giving off a radiant smile.

The boy didn't like that and his hand glowed with magical powers. Rossweisse didn't like this at all, she didn't want Akira to be hurt, and then saw that the man's hand glowed with fire magic. Akira took note of that, and hummed to himself as Gasper's nervous hands tightened.

"What a Devil, showing no fear in the face of defeat."

"Anyone who doesn't fear the battle ahead even a tiny bit is either crazy, or lying to themselves."

"And which are you?"

The boy before him asked with interest.

But Akira shrugged.

"Maybe all, maybe none, we'll find out eventually."

"Damn bastard! Be gone!"

The boy rushed Akira with his fist full of flames. Rossweisse looked on, worried for what was going to happen, but then as the boy neared Akira, his hand outstretched.

"What is he trying to do? Take the attack with just his fist alone?"

Akira heard the girl who ran this speak loudly, and mockingly as well.

"No, Aki-sama's got his skills!"

Gasper cheered, making Akira smirk.

But the instant that Akira's and the boys hand touched, Akira muttered "Worthless." and the fire magic around his hand, disappeared.

"..."

He didn't know what to say and neither did the audience and Rossweisse showed a small smile on her face along with Gasper, as Akira pulled to the side.

"I said before, don't underestimate your opponents. My Tou-chan taught me that. Always have a plan within a plan when fighting to fall back on."

He got to the left of him, and put his leg behind the boys. Then, using a thrusting technique of his palm, the force of it forced the boy backwards, and with his leg behind him, his body went into the air, and due to the force, he went flying across the stage.

"H-Hey! Stop! You're about to get out of the game here!"

He tightened his teeth, and regained his balance.

He stumbled upon finding his feet, but regained his stance once more.

"What kind of strange power is that?!"

Akira put his hand up in a peace sign.

"It's my power as a Devil, from my clan."

He replied strongly, and showed a strong form.

The boy looked on at Akira, who showed a relaxed face, and stance as well.

"Screw this! I'll take you down with this!"

He put his hand forward, and activated a few magical circles. From the circles, flames appeared, into balls, and shot them forward towards Akira. Akira himself jumped forward and danced around the battlefield as the flames fell down towards him.

"Akira-kun..."

Rossweisse looked worried about the fight ahead.

But Akira was holding his own rather well. He was able to avoid all of the flames, and then got close. He dashed forward, surprising the young man hero fighter, but he didn't give up, and his hand tightened.

"Be gone with you!"

His hand slammed down onto the ground and created a shockwave. Akira confronted it head on, and jumped high. He sailed through the sky, and all of the women and even the men looked on as he spun in the sky.

The enemy looked on as well, as Akira landed on the ground.

"I wont be beaten!"

He forced his fist towards Akira. Akira used his keen battle sense to dodge the attack, and got close.

"Sorry about this!"

Akira's palm went upwards, slamming against the boys chin. He went up into the air, stunned. Akira then focused on the centre of the boys body and tightened his fist. The boy went to defend, but Akira's fist embedded into the body of the boy before him.

"Gwaaaaah!"

He spat out some bile, and then his body landed outside of the arena.

[…]

No one said anything.

Rossweisse didn't say anything.

Gasper didn't say anything either.

Akira looked around, at the stunned faces of everyone that was focusing in on him.

"...So, I get that money, right?"

"E-Eh..."

The girl that organized the fight, dropped the mic on the ground and just stared on at her boyfriends body on the ground, and then she looked back towards Akira who just looked back at her, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"So?"

"..."

She didn't answer, she couldn't answer.

But then Rossweisse got onto the stage and smiled gently.

"He's right, he did win and you said it yourself-"

"Okay, I get it! Take the prize money, I don't care."

"Awesome, it must be thanks to the Lord for this!" Because he was half Devil, he suffered a slight headache. But then he turned to Rossweisse with a smile. "Well, seems that I won Rossweisse-san. Hey, why don't you have half? Gasper-chan and I will share my half."

"E-Eh!? I couldn't! You won it!"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have know about it if it wasn't for you saving my life back at the forest, and you kept my Gasper-chan safe when I was knocked out, she told me as much. So, have half, we both won. Isn't that something?"

Rossweisse's body twitched, and she looked at the prize fund.

She then looked back at Akira, gained starry eyes, then fainted with a happy smile on her face.

"O-Oh no, I've killed her." He worried, bending down and shook her body. "Rossweisse-san! Speak to me!" She giggled awkwardly. "Is there an accountant in the house?"

"Hehehehe..."

Rossweisse continued to giggle, money and discount shops, and how much she could buy was on the brain.

* * *

Later during the evening...something magical occurred, at least that's how it was to Rossweisse.

MUNCH! CRUNCH! SWALLOW!

"Delicious! This is fantastic food! And you say this is all bought with cheap money? Fantastical! I didn't know such warm foods could be bought on a budget!"

Akira was invited to Rossweisse's house to eat some food, and stay for a little while until they could choose what to do with the boy. Rossweisse, and her grandmother, Gondul were watching the boy practically inhale food, Gasper was used to it, so she just sat beside him, and ate her food calmly, well as calmly as she could anyway.

Akira surely was hungry. It was clear with the amount that he was eating. And he was devouring everything insight.

"M-My, Obaa-chan, he can eat a lot."

"Haha, that child is a man to eat such foods without holding back, and look, he's not gaining weight either."

"Hehehe, I don't get why he can be so hungry."

She whispered to herself, but Akira heard her with his Devil hearing and so did Gasper with her Vampire hearing. His eyes briefly went towards Rossweisse, who flinched. Seeing that reaction, he lowered his eyes, and continued eating the food without restraint.

"By the way Rossweisse-san, after you've finished your meal, take off your shirt."

"Pft!" Rossweisse did a spit take, while Gondul coughed into her hand, Gasper looked on with wide eyes. "W-What did you say?! Y-You want me to what!?"

"Take off your shirt, and give it to me."

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! W-Why are you saying that!?"

"So I can clean your shirt, it has become dirty, and I wish to repay the kindness you've given me, I don't like being in peoples debts."

Rossweisse blinked, and looked down, and it was indeed true, seeing that she had some dirt on her clothing.

"O-Oh...N-No, you don't have to do that..."

"I insist."

Rossweisse looked troubled, and didn't know what to say.

"A-Aki-sama, y-you shouldn't ask about such things with girls..."

"Why? I take your clothes all the time and wash them."

Rossweisse's cheeks went bright red, while Gasper's nervousness kicked in, and she twiddled her thumbs.

"B-But, that's different Aki-sama!"

"How?"

"B-Because, asking for peoples clothing is strange Aki-sama! E-Even though you want to do kind things...t-then again you were raised in a Church environment so you are blunt without trying to be malicious or anything..."

"Being blunt is okay with me, why hold back what you feel?"

Gasper shyly shook her head, and lowered her eyebrows, knowing that Akira wasn't being rude, he was just brought up differently, and sometimes was blunt, but not in a derogatory way.

He finished off the round of food, as Gondul cleared her throat.

"Diehauser-san has been contacted, and he's very eager to see you."

Akira looked up towards Gondul with hopeful eyes.

"...Really? He wants to see me? So, you really got in contact with him?"

"Yes, that's right. He'll be here tomorrow to collect you."

As she said that, Rossweisse's face turned downwards slightly.

"Yes! Diehauser-nii is coming! This isn't a joke, right?"

"No, I am not joking. He seemed very excited to see you. Apparently, he had been looking for you for a long time as well."

Akira adopted a wide smile, not seeing Rossweisse's face continue to fall, while Gasper seemed so happy for Akira.

"I knew he would be. Kaa-chan always said that he was dependable. At last, I can return home with my family! I get to see Kaa-chan and Tou-chan again~ I can't wait to see my parents again!"

Rossweisse, understanding the situation, turned her head downwards.

"Obaa-chan, I am going to go and wash..."

Gondul, Gasper and even Akira noticed the tone, as Rossweisse got up, and walked towards the stairs.

"What's wrong with her Gondul-sama?"

"It seems that Rossweisse has developed a friendship with you Akira-kun. And now that you're leaving...you see, Rossweisse doesn't really have any friends. Maybe before spending what brief time that you've been together, she has found out that having a friend is nice."

"...I see, so she desires friends...who doesn't desire them? But, why would she think that we can't be friends?"

"That's, something that probably plays in Rossweisse's head, and the fact that sometimes, other children bully her as well for, various things. And she probably doesn't want to lose her friend that she made quickly."

"I see...then, I'll go and speak with her. I am a man after all, and upsetting a girl is wrong, even if unintentional." His eyes went to Gasper, patting her on the head. "You stay here Gasper-chan, I'm going to go and heal a maidens heart."

"Y-Yes Aki-sama!"

Akira stood up from the table, and walked up the stairs.

Walking through the house, he definitely could tell that he was in a different place to the city. Not that he minded though. It was humble, and it reminded him of the home he and his parents had just a year ago.

Making it up the stairs, he walked towards Rossweisse's door, and knocked on it.

"Rossweisse-san, it's me."

[...Is there something you need? I'm a little busy.]

"I want to talk to you, because you are sad, right?"

[No. I'm fine! Don't worry about me!]

Akira didn't believe that to be true, so he knocked on the door once more.

"Rossweisse-san, please open the door, I want to see your face."

He heard her sigh.

She didn't answer it for a minute more, maybe hoping that he would leave.

But when she saw him on the other side of the door, she turned her head to the side.

"Rossweisse-san, your Obaa-sama seems to think that you're sad that I'm leaving tomorrow. Is that true?"

Rossweisse bit her lower lip, turning her head to face him, and continued to look slightly down.

"...I'm sorry, I'm kind of acting childish, we've only known one another for a few days now...but, the truth is, I've not had so much fun in a long time. Even today, when you were fighting that boy, who's name escapes me, and when you won, and gave me half the money...not about the money, but I hadn't received a gift from someone my own age before..."

"That's because, we are friends, right?"

"Friends…?"

Akira put his hand to the back of his head.

"I don't really get it, and maybe we're only beginning the road to friendship, and could be called acquaintances. But, I truly believe that things happen for a reason, and we met for a reason. Besides, we got to hang out together happily, didn't we? We could even play together, like we did today and in the hospital, even when I threatened you, which I am sorry for. I just, don't understand much about friendship, I've never really had any friends before, so I don't know if I am doing it right but...we can still be friends. Even if I leave, right?"

"...Can we? Even if we don't see one another often?"

"We'll meet up from time to time. Odin-sama seems fine with me and my races, so he would be fine if we met one another sometimes, right?"

"Well, that's true..."

"And we can write one another everyday, and send them with magic."

"You're right..."

"So, don't be sad Rossweisse-san, I'm sure that we'll become good friends eventually."

Rossweisse allowed a beautiful, and enchanting smile to spread across her face.

"Yes, we'll become friends! I'm sorry, it was childish of me...but, I understand, it would be nice if we became friends."

Akira nodded his head, the pair declaring to one another that even if they aren't true friends yet, they'll definitely become better acquainted, no matter how far apart they were from one another.

* * *

That night, Akira casually began removing his clothes to go to bed, he hadn't even considered that Gasper might become embarrassed upon seeing his naked body, or most of it at least.

"A-Aki-sama! Y-Your body!"

"Yes, I'm stripping off my clothes so I can relax more comfortably, perhaps you should do the same, and then get into bed with me."

"B-But, that's...y-you want me to strip Aki-sama...? F-For Aki-sama, I'd..."

Akira casually smiled, removing his shirt, tossing it to the side, and then went towards his pants, making Gasper blush even more.

"I only suggested it for comfortable sleeping. You can do as you wish. Because, tomorrow, I'm going to be going home to Kaa-chan and Tou-chan and we're going to live happily again~"

Gasper went towards Akira, and pulled on his hand, as his pants slipped off, revealing his underwear to her, making her gush.

"A-Aki-sama! Y-You're nearly naked!"

"You've seen me naked before Gasper-chan, when we've had baths together." He brought up, making her feel embarrassed. "By the way, you're coming home with me tomorrow."

"E-Eeeeeeh?! A-Aki-sama, that's-"

"I saw the worry on your face, I know you well. I said that day I rescued you that I'd keep you with me if that's your wish, and you decided to follow me. So, you'll come back home with me when I do. You'll love Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, they're amazing parents, and they'll take you on as well, I'm sure. Aaah, when we finally get back to Kuoh, it is going to be fantastic, Gasper-chan. Maybe I'll see Iri-chan again, I wonder how she is now...? She'll be a year older, maybe she forgot about me...but, I'm going to see my parents, this is the best feeling ever..."

Gasper tackled Akira onto the bed, and snuggled against his body, as he dragged himself up the bed, and they looked into one another's eyes.

"Aki-sama...I-I can always stay with you...yes?"

"Yes, that's right, you can always stay with me."

"Aki-sama..."

She groaned, collapsing into his chest, as he stroked the back of her head, thinking about tomorrow, finally being able to go back home to his parents again...or, that's what he hoped.

* * *

The day of the meeting arrived, and Akira couldn't contain his happiness. He barely could sit still as he waited within a special room that housed the teleportation circle that was meant for long distance travelling between different areas of the world. Even as Odin, Gasper, and Rossweisse (Gondul was busy with something that Akira didn't get) stayed near his form.

"Hohoho, he should be here soon enough."

"Odin-sama, what about my parents? Did you hear anything about them?"

Odin turned his head to the side so Akira couldn't see his face.

"...You'd have to ask Diehauser about that, I wouldn't know."

Something in his voice indicated that he did know, but for whatever reason Akira couldn't discern, he wasn't going to tell the truth.

They continued to wait for a few minutes. They had been waiting nearly an hour, when the light of the circle began to grow brighter and brighter. Akira stood up, and walked closer, a silhouette appearing.

A single one.

That confused Akira.

But he didn't allow himself to be deterred down from this.

Soon, a single figure arrived. It was a man that looked to be around his twenties, and bore a striking resemblance to Akira himself. This man was of course, Diehauser. Akira's eyes welled up when seeing him, and soon the tears rolled down his face.

"Diehauser-nii! It's me! Akira!"

Diehauser's form came into full viewing, and his eyes turned downwards.

Seeing the young boy stood there, looking at him as if new life had been breathed into him, his smile grew as well, and a few tears came from his eyes as well, he didn't even care that he wept in front of Odin or anyone else.

"Akira! Come here!"

Akira rushed towards him, and jumped, hugging onto his body. Diehauser returned the favour, and hugged him right back.

"Diehauser-nii!"

"It's okay now Akira, I'm here now." He soothed to the young boy, petting the back of his head. "I've been searching for you, for so long."

"It's okay, I'm okay..." His eyes went behind him to see if anyone else would have come, but he couldn't see anyone. "Diehauser-nii, where's Tou-chan and Kaa-chan exactly? They're...at home, waiting for me, right? I bet they've missed me so much too...they're probably going to arrange a birthday party for me, for the one we missed together, and then they'll..."

"Akira..."

Diehauser's voice turned towards sadness. Akira's eyes landed upon Diehauser's own.

"Diehauser-nii…? Tou-chan...Kaa-chan, they aren't...t-they couldn't be. They survived, right…? B-Because Tou-chan is strong, and Kaa-chan is strong too, they wouldn't... They're waiting for me to come back home...and we'll be a family again, right…?"

His voice got weaker and weaker as he spoke. Diehauser couldn't stand seeing this. Breaking a child's heart, he didn't want to do it. But he couldn't pretend that they were okay either. It wouldn't be right, and even if it pained him, he had to tell the truth.

"Akira...I'm so sorry..."

"N-No..." His voice trembled, as tears fell from his eyes. "Please...no...Diehauser-nii...please, don't...t-they're not gone...they can't be...w-we're a family...w-we're supposed to g-go home now...a-and h-have fun...a-and..."

"I'm so sorry Akira, I am so sorry. But there's no easy way to say this...they're dead."

Diehauser's eyes sprang a single tear that ran down his face.

With that, it was just confirmation on what Akira truly thought. He had held out hope for as long as he could...but, he knew the truth now, and that truth was...

"They're dead." His voice was broken, beyond depressed, beyond sadness, he was destroyed, hot tears rolling down his near lifeless face. "They're...gone...why? Why are they gone…? We didn't do anything bad...we lived together...we ate often...Tou-chan and I had a bath together...while Kaa-chan cooked...and then we'd eat our meals together every night, and then we'd sit together, and play board games sometimes, or read, or even sing together...why did those people come and kill them…? What did we do wrong…? ...Was it because of me...? I...I wasn't supposed to exist...because Tou-chan's from the Church...and Kaa-chan's a Devil...but, I-I'm a s-secret so...m-my birth w-was se-secret...a-and we hid a-all of the time...b-but, our life was good, we always had fun..."

"I..." Diehauser didn't know how to answer, as Rossweisse's eyes turned downwards, feeling sorry for Akira. "I don't know why Akira, but you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't because of you, you've done nothing to be blamed for. But I am going to find out. We'll find out why this happened, and I'll get justice for you...for them, for her...for Cleria, I'll do everything I can to get justice for them both...I promise."

It was a promise that Akira couldn't register.

Truly, his parents were gone now.

There were no words that could comfort him.

There were no words that could ease his soul.

All he could do was shed silent tears, replaying the memories back in his head. Memorizing the faces that had taken his mother's, and father's lives. The eyes that met his. The cloud of darkness that filled his mind.

"Aki-sama..."

Gasper murmured, seeing the pain that was on his face, and wished she could do something, anything to get rid of it, but of course, she couldn't right now, no one could.

"Diehauser-nii...what am I supposed to do now…? ...If Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are...then where can I go...?"

"Do…? There's nothing to do. You're going to come home with me, to the Underworld. I'll take care of you now...you don't have to be alone anymore."

"But, I can't go to the Underworld...I'm a half Devil...to a man of the Church...and...Kaa-chan always said that if I was discovered...then I'll be killed for being who I am..."

"I know, I've been working this past year for your rights, so hard for you, and you can come to the Underworld, and live there with me. I'm not going to lie, your life is going to be tough, many wont accept you so easily, because of your half breed status, but you're my nephew, I know you can handle anything thrown at you, you survived on your own, for a year. It must have been so scary, all alone, but you did it."

"...They hunted me, everyday, I never...I never got to take a break...I saw a lot of things, Diehauser-nii...people that I grew to care for...people tried to help me, but they killed them...and some even ran...and they tried to kill me, and I was separated from people I grew to care for...but, Odin-sama and Rossweisse-san and Gondul-sama were kind to me after I acted terribly because I was scared...and I saved a girl...she's coming back with us...I'll protect her...I'll keep Gasper-chan safe now...but, I can really go to the Underworld...? Will I be...a low class Devil...?"

"I...I'm not entirely sure right now, it's a little complicated due to your status as a half breed, however even if you are, you can rise through the ranks with my guidance, and obtain a peerage, and do what you like. I rose through the ranks of the Rating Game, and became the strongest, so I could provide for my family, you can do the same thing. No one's ever going to hurt you again, Akira. I'll make sure of it."

Akira's eyes fell behind Diehauser, and focused on the ground.

"...I need to become stronger...to find out what happened...why they tried to kill us that day...why they came for us...and get justice for them...for my parents..."

"Yes, and I'll help you become strong, Akira. Stronger than anyone."

"Thank you, Diehauser-nii...Kaa-chan...Tou-chan..."

Akira's eyes faced the ground and made a vow within himself.

No matter how hard it was.

No matter what trials and tribulations he would have to face.

He was going to find the people responsible for what happened to his parents, and he was going to make them pay, for taking them away from him.

On this, he was sure.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, an update on stories people think are dead, or something else for those who are interested and have been asking me about, I thought I'd address it here for everyone, if not, skip this bit, and look below for some important information.**

 **Astaroth Heir; I'm currently debating on doing a rewrite for it as I do like Astaroth Heir, while keeping the core of the story the same with Zenki and other things.**

 **Unusual Uchiha; I am going to be doing a rewrite for this fic, and change some stuff around that I didn't like before, same basic premise and character in Ryouta, but updated to fit the ideal story I'd like going forward.**

 **Exorcist of Phenex; Still writing chapters for it, just taking a little longer but that isn't dead.**

 **Younger Brother's New Life; Still writing chapters for it, just taking a little longer but it isn't dead, finishing off the Rating Game for that story.**

 **So, there we go!**

 **This story, is to celebrate the fact that I've been on this site for just over five years now! Time really flies, I hadn't realized until I was skimming through my page and looked at the date that I joined.**

 **But back to here, we got Akira, the son of Masaomi and Cleria, who did their best to protect their son. And Akira has been through quite a lot, on the run for an entire year, and being attacked and what not, and has met a few people that might pop back up in the story later on, along with taking Gasper with him, we'll get back to that later on. Then his fated meeting with Rossweisse, and what he had been through there. Loki even seems to dislike him, and might be playing a bigger role than he did in canon when it comes to Akira. He's going to have quite a tough time, he's a half breed from a Devil, and a human from the Church, but it shall make him a stronger person, and he's got a story arc to go through.**

 **And yes, I can confirm that Rossweisse, Gasper (fem) and Irina, are going to be apart of his peerage, and harem. Those three, confirmed, and unmovable.**

 **Why those three? Some might be asking that.**

 **Well, Irina because of what happened at the beginning of this chapter, and if you know who Touji is, or look him up quickly, then we'll be seeing some interesting developments there. And Rossweisse, because I think Rossweisse is a really good character, quite strong with her magic, and totally underutilized in the main series. The same can go for Irina actually to a slightly lesser extent. And Gasper because I've got some cool combinations for Gasper and Akira in the future, and they're both half breeds, so Akira would understand Gasper more than Rias would. So yeah, those three are going to be in his peerage for quite some different plots. What pieces they'll be, Irina a Knight, and for Rossweisse and Gasper, I haven't fully decided yet, they can fit into different roles.**

 **Now, here comes the fun part of his peerage building! A good, solid balanced Peerage between attackers, supporters, and what not. And actually, I have a few ideas that can be voted for as well as suggestions are always good.**

 **Two are, Asia and Xenovia, I thought they'd be pretty interesting, considering that Akira is somewhat religious despite being a Devil due to his Father, and a few other things like Xenovia's holy swords, and Asia's healing along with Fafnir she gets later on, they'd be pretty good on Akira's peerage.**

 **Another one is a female Vali and Akira, they would be able to relate to one another pretty well, considering their half breed status, their terrible childhoods in some different ways, but still quite equally terrible, and Vali's pretty powerful, so probably either a Rook, a number of Pawn's, or the Queen piece.**

 **Oh yeah, any member taken from Rias' peerage I've got a replacement for.**

 **Since Akira is a half Devil, he is gonna have a Sacred Gear. If that's a Longinus, or something else entirely, depends on how you guys, and girls, vote!**

 **I thought about Regulus Nemea as his Sacred Gear, then I thought about Sairaorg, and what he'd have instead of Regulus Nemea. I thought about having a Nemean lion as his Pawn, as there's been mentions of them so Sairaorg could tame one of them, just an idea I thought so. If anyone has suggestions for that, let me know.**

 **Another idea is a normal Sacred Gear, that could evolve into a Longinus later on, kinda like how Gasper's did, Variant Detonation would be a pretty good one for Akira to have I think, quite explosive and with Akira's powers, it could be a cool combination.**

 **I'd say one of the new Longinus' that have been introduced, though we really don't know much about them right now even though some sound pretty awesome.**

 **Another idea is a Sacred Gear or split into two like Saji's is split into four, based off Fenrir's power, or similar to how Sairaorg did with Regulus, and reincarnate Fenrir perhaps (yes I know he's powerful, so he'd probably take all the Pawn's, or Queen piece), and have them sync their powers together, someone suggested this to me a while ago and I thought this was a pretty cool idea.**

 **I wont be doing Annihilation Maker for this Oc, since I've got a plan for that in a future half Angel fic for those who were wondering.**

 **And suggestions for both peerage and Sacred Gear, always welcome of course. For definite though, three places on the peerage are taken, as well as the harem.**

 **So yeah, that's it, I'll begin posting peerages next chapter once I have a good idea on where the votes lie, but for the harem, here it is and until next time!**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem).**


	2. The new dawn!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Struggler-Sama Nerazim; Thanks very much! I'm gonna try my best!**

 **HUNTER with bad grammar; Thanks very much! Yeah, that would be pretty cool, not gonna lie. Those are pretty interesting choices, I quite like them, I'll consider them~ And thank you very much! I'm gonna do my best!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, he's been through quite a lot in his life. Yeah, Rossweisse could take advantage of all of those. I thought that too about Irina~ And the rest seem like cool suggestions! He'd get along with Akeno, both being half breeds would give them quite the connection. Ravel as his fiancee, could be interesting, they'll have, an interesting dynamic.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed, I'm going to make it, quite unique I'd say~**

 **Sunfang193; I know, I wish I knew what they did as well, all we know about really is two of them, not counting Gasper's. If I knew what that did, it would be quite perfect for Akira, by what it is the Holy Nails.**

 **Fairyfiction21; Sorry but it's happening~**

 **Crenin; Koneko would be a good choice, as you said, she is. Those are some awesome peerage choices. And thanks!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Yeah, I thought that it could bring an interesting dynamic to the peerage. And yeah, they don't get enough love in the series huh. Ooh yeah, it's going to be quite awkward when they meet. I know, it is kind of a shame Rossweisse, and Irina are quite good characters, they seem to be pushed back though most of the time. Loki's hate for Akira, it's going to be quite fun exploring that when we get to it. And yeah, his two sons could be cool as well. You never know, it could show up in the future. And thanks very much!**

 **qunbulah; True Longinus would be awesome, though I wouldn't know what Cao Cao would have then. Unless he's a Sacred Gear collector, or a weapon collector that can do things similar to True Longinus.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, since he's a half breed, he's had, and is going to have, a pretty tough life. Yeah, he can do that, he understands how her Sacred Gear works, and can stop it if he needs to. And yeah, he can understand her, and vice versa due to their shared half breed status. Bennia would be quite interesting~ Those would be quite interesting as well~ Thanks for the suggestions! Tiamat's power could be cool, though besides the normal Dragon powers, we have no idea what she can do.**

 **Kalashnikov ak47; Thanks!**

 **Ashborn2271; Akira is going to have quite the few sides to him, and thank you!**

 **Yoga pratama; Yeah, he's got quite a few enemies, just by existing. No, sadly I haven't played that. I wont spoil it for those who haven't read it, but you can look either through the novel, or on the wikia about why they killed those two.**

 **Kamen Rider W; Those would be cool! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Silver crow; I'm glad! Yeah, he has quite the hard life. Ooh yeah, when they meet, it is going to be quite interesting. He has yeah, they have quite a nice relationship. He does yeah, and I like it, it is strong, but not almighty which I like. Yeah, that's how Loki is, but the rest quite like him. Yeah, it was hard for Akira to learn that, it's going to be something that stays with him. He's quite talented, but a lot of it is training and his skills he learned from his mother, father, and now uncle in Diehauser. Yeah, I wish we knew what they did as well. If I did, then Rias would be quite screwed, she kinda needs Ise for quite a bit of the story. Those are some cool suggestions! And yeah, I've been looking at spoilers for her, and she'd be quite interesting, I'd have to change things though since we don't fully know until the volume is translated. Rias still needs a peerage, so she needs Issei in it. Those would be cool~ Hmm, when he finds out, it is going to be interesting. Eeh, I don't know yet, I don't think he'll need it. Those look cool~ And no worries~ Yeah, that would be cool. Perhaps yeah. Akira's gonna certainly make a name for himself. I don't think the Old Devils would allow him too, since he's a half breed, though he's gonna rise through the ranks, so we'll see that as we go on. Yeah, I'll be changing a few things around, but keeping the core themes of the story. Yup, he's pretty kind and what not~ He could do~ They seem rather cool to me~ Kaguya huh, could be interesting. Indeed yeah, I thought that would be a good way to get them. Yeah, Sakura and Ino, I like them, I know people don't and can understand why they don't, but they have potential to be great characters. Yeah, he would do~ I read those a little while ago, and thought that it was pretty funny. Yeah, I could see that happening. Yeah, I do quite like that idea. I guess it would be. It would be pretty cool huh~?**

 **Guest 1; Grayfia could be cool~**

 **Guest 2; I don't know yet~**

 **Guest 3; Like Whitebeard, his quake bubble things, they'd be pretty cool.**

 **Primevere; Thanks! Yeah, they'd be fun~**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, that's how it is~ He can yeah, he'll be looking out for Akira. By the time the story starts, he had been with Gasper for a number of months, so they got along pretty well. Yeah, something of a recurring gag, with peoples, reactions being quite fun to explore. After the life he had, he wasn't going to take it from Loki, he knows his limits, but he wasn't going to allow Loki to say such things to him.**

 **prism; Thanks! Those are some cool choices! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Hehe, that's Akira, he's quite quirky. Yeah, Akira and Diodora are, gonna have quite the relationship. Right now, there's only two swordsman, counting Akira, the other being Irina. Rossweisse isn't a swordsman, and Gasper isn't either~ And those are some other cool members! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 66; Thanks very much! Yeah it would be cool if he could become something like that. Yeah, being a descendant would be pretty cool for Sairaorg. And thank you very much!**

 **koihime; Cool suggestions! I like the ideas!**

 **king carlos; That seems pretty cool, and you're right, probably one of the reasons is that Cao Cao's a big Villain for a while, and if adding him, who would replace him as the Villain? Seekvaira, you're right about, sad to say, she really doesn't get any chances to shine during the story, and I think she would be a good choice, she probably wouldn't be worth seven Pawn's, but she'd be a good choice nonetheless.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, it could happen like that, sounds cool~**

 **Lightwave; He is yeah, and indeed, they would get along quite well. Exactly, as Akira said as well. That would be cool. You're right about Bennia, Leonardo could be interesting.**

 **Neonlight01; Cool, I like those suggestions! Thanks for the votes!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, he's been through a rough life, and it isn't going to be getting easier. Indeed it was, they're going to have quite the story when they meet one another. He's learned quite a bit on his adventures, we'll be touching upon them every now and again, there's gonna be some important stuff he's done during his travels. Hehe, that's Rossweisse for you, she's quite the strict person. Ooh it will be, Akira, and Loki...well, we'll get there eventually~ It's going to be tough, as Diehauser said, but Akira is tough as well, he can handle himself. Cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **Well, with those, lovely reviews out of the way, please check the bottom of chapter for information on story, and other than that, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **The new dawn!**

Upon going to the Underworld, Akira was brought to a new room entirely. The room was huge, bigger than he had ever had before. In his old house, his room was a third of the size. This seemed to be fit for a King in his eyes. Even the bed was huge, it could fit in ten people easily, so to the child size that Akira currently was, it seemed to dwarf him as a person.

Gasper had been taken to her own room, which happened to be next to Akira's so Akira was content with that. Though he couldn't deny that it would be weird not sleeping next to her, as he had done that for a few months now.

Even then, he was captivated by the room, and he felt undeserving of everything that was before him.

"Diehauser-nii, this seems too extravagant for someone like me."

"Heh, I don't think I've heard a child your age say extravagant before, you're quite the intelligent boy huh." Akira smiled lightly, looking around the room. "Don't worry, this isn't anymore than you deserve. It might seem quite big, but this is pretty standard in the Underworld, at least for families like ourselves."

"I see...even then, I don't know if I could get used to this."

"Quite the humble young man, you were raised well..." Akira's eyes turned downwards. "Akira, can I ask you, about that night?"

Akira stiffened, his eyes shifting to the bed.

"...What about it?"

Diehauser went towards the bed, and sat down on it. Akira sat down beside him with prompting from the young man, and looked up at him as he looked down towards her.

"Yeah, I don't know how to begin this...maybe it is a little soon..."

Diehauser wanted to know about what happened.

But, he didn't want to push him into saying anything that he didn't want to speak about.

However, Akira inhaled slowly, and strongly, as he began.

"Exorcists." Akira spoke up, surprising Diehauser. "I saw a number of them, with blood on their swords that night when they came for me and my parents...I had hoped that it was just a cut, and my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan got away but it seemed like they didn't...they, came after me, I remember that. I ran as fast as I could, but I tripped...and then...then I don't know what happened."

Diehauser gave him a curious face.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I was attacked, but then a weird glow happened...and I don't remember what happened after that. The next thing I knew, I was somewhere else in the world, I was...I don't know, teleported, or taken away from the area, and dumped in some weird ruins that looked to be European. I walked around for a little while, and searched for many different things, for people...but, the first people I came across were Exorcist's, and hunters of Devils like myself. They took one look at me, and then they used their swords to try and kill me. So, I managed to get away from them, and I've been running ever since...I mean, I had been running ever since before you found me."

Upon listening to what Akira was saying, it made sense why he was always moving. He had to run. But, he was curious as to why he would be teleported, and why. How did he get teleported. It seemed something happened, that he wasn't aware of.

"I see, that's how it was. You were pretty elusive, I had looked so hard for you, and when I got a good inkling on where you were, I would lose your position. Honestly, I found your ability to stay hidden to be very wonderful despite the fact that I wanted to find you. I understand why you had to stay hidden though. You just kept running and hiding and fighting. In many ways, you've already surpassed a number of Devils in terms of abilities. I doubt many children your age would be able to keep themselves safe for that long."

Akira felt good to receive praise, it had been a long time since he had received such praise from some people.

"Thanks...but, I was terrible at it at first. I didn't know how to survive on my own. I knew how to fight of course, my Tou-chan taught me how to wield a blade, and my Kaa-chan taught me how to use my Worthless ability. But survival, it seemed insane to someone like me. I didn't even know what I would be able to eat, and what I wouldn't be able to eat. But then I came across her..."

"That Vampire girl?"

Akira shook his head.

"No, someone like me...a half Devil. I met her, two weeks after the attack..."

Diehauser listened as Akira recounted the tale.

* * *

 _Running, running, and running some more, Akira ran through a town that had been destroyed. He didn't know how it was destroyed, though he didn't care, as he was being attacked by a number of people with swords, and guns._

 _Bullets of light came for the young boy, who turned around with a panicked expression, and stuck out his hand as the bullets came closer and closer._

 _"Worthless!"_

 _He understood about light bullets, he was trained by an Exorcist so he understood the equipment, and therefore, he managed to erase the bullets of light with his Devils trait, and they turned to nothingness._

 _"What is that power boy?!"_

 _"Seriously die you monster!"_

 _The Exorcist's yelled out, and charged from left and right. The swords came down towards him, so he pulled backwards, avoiding the swipes of the swords, then he placed his hands outwards, gathered his demonic power, and unleashed large waves of his demonic power, breaking down the stances of the pair, then kicked both of them in the side of the head, knocking them both out easily._

 _Then, he panted, finally having sometime to think to himself._

 _Or, that's what he thought anyway._

 _"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"_

 _An explosion went off behind Akira at a distance. Akira's eyes widened, turning towards the sight, and saw that there was power being flung around in that direction. He became curious, recognizing that the power was that of a Devil._

 _"A Devil...maybe they can help me...maybe it is Diehauser-nii...he's found me! Maybe it's Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! I'm here!"_

 _Becoming excited, he rushed towards the area where the large explosions were going off. The fact that he was able to run so fast despite being exhausted told a very telling truth that he wanted to go and find his parents and Uncle once more._

 _However, upon getting there, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Diehauser, it wasn't either of his parents, it wasn't even an adult._

 _It was a girl, around his age, with light silver hair that came down to her shoulders, and Devil wings coming out of her back, more than the usual two. She looked beat up, she looked as if she had been through a huge ordeal, and now she was fighting off some more Exorcists as well._

 _Akira watched as the demonic power of the girl sailed through the air, clashing more and more against the enemies, and knocked them back, and even erased some of them, which impressed Akira._

 _As she fought though, he could see that she was more and more tired by the second. And when finally, she couldn't take anymore, after defeating many different types of Exorcists, with one being left, she fell to her knees, and panted._

 _The sword of light was aimed for her body, so Akira took off from his feet, jumped forward, and landed before the girl, shocking her immensely, and the Exorcist, but he didn't stop and swung the blade down._

 _"Worthless!"_

 _The girl watched as the sword came down to Akira's body, but it disappeared as soon as it hit his hand. She couldn't understand what had happened. How it disappeared, and how he managed to do that so effortlessly._

 _Then, with a swing of his sword, Akira cut down the Exorcist, and turned back towards the young girl who's bright eyes were on his form, though he did see that her eyes were at his hip area when he had his back towards her, and shifted upwards as soon as she saw him turning._

 _"Hey, are you okay…? You used demonic power right...you're a Devil..."_

 _The girl became defensive, and raised her hand as if she was going to strike him down._

 _"You trying to fight me? I sense holy power from you, you're with the others. I'll take you down like the rest of them!"_

 _The young girl charged her fist and sent off a demonic blast at Akira._

 _Akira pulled back, placing his hand out, and yelled "Worthless!" as his palm hit the demonic power, erasing it from existence using the clans trait, shocking the young silver haired young woman. She then tried another wave of demonic energy, but Akira managed to use his trait of the Devil clan he's from to erase it from existence, taking out the energy easily._

 _"Hey, could you please stop fighting me? I only want to talk to you!"_

 _The boy yelled out, but the young girl wasn't able to accept it so easily. She didn't and wouldn't be taken advantage of at all._

 _"You looking for a fight because-"_

 _"No, no! I'm not looking for a fight...I'm looking for my parents, or my Uncle Diehauser-nii...do you know anyone by that name? Please tell me if you have...I've been looking for ages now...and I don't know what part of the world I'm in...I don't know where I am...please, if you know anything, please tell me..."_

 _The girl looked quite confused._

 _"No, I don't know who that is." Akira looked disappointed that she didn't know, he was becoming worried for his parents, and scared for his life. "Now if that's all...what weird power did you use? A Sacred Gear?"_

 _"No, it was my Devils trait."_

 _"You're a Devil too..."_

 _She couldn't hide her astonishment that he admitted that so easily. More so that he was out in the open like this, and actually defended her._

 _"Well, I'm half Devil actually."_

 _Akira confessed as if it was nothing, sensing some sort of kinship from the girl._

 _The girl looked beyond surprised._

 _"I thought that I was...so, you're a half Devil as well."_

 _Akira's eyes lightened up, bending down towards her excitedly, the young girls eyes fluttering._

 _"My name is Yaegaki Akira Belial, and I'm a half Devil. What's your name?"_

 _"...My name is Vali, and you're actually a half Devil...I'm shocked. Hmph, I didn't think that I would meet a half Devil like myself."_

 _"Nice to meet you Vali-chan...ooh my, your clothes. Give me your clothes."_

 _Vali developed a tick by her head._

 _"What did you just say? You want me to strip for you? What is wrong with you?"_

 _"There's nothing wrong with me...as far as I am aware of anyway. Give me your clothes, and I'll wash them right away."_

 _Vali looked on with confusion, looking down at her dirty clothing, and then back at the boy, still confused by what was going on. However, she was actually somewhat happy that she met someone like her, even if he was quite weird, and asked for her clothes._

* * *

Once he had finished recounting the tale, Diehauser looked on with surprise.

"Wow, I hadn't realized you had met someone like her."

"Yeah...she is quite the weird girl. At first, we found it hard to trust one another, but after a few weeks, we became closer and closer, so close that we often would sleep next to one another, and held hands, and everything. We were very close. We stayed together for a long time, that was until the Fire Nation attacked."

Diehauser sweat dropped at the serious way he said that.

"Fire Nation…?"

"Well, they're magicians and Exorcists who controlled fire. So, I called them the Fire Nation, reminds me of some cartoon or something, I don't remember. They attacked me, and Vali-chan, and we were separated. She lead them away from me as I was injured at the time from protecting her from a deadly attack, and could have been killed...by this point, we had been together for about eight months, travelling together. I grew to care about her a lot, she taught me how to survive outside, and I taught her about how to channel demonic power in a less wasteful way. We helped one another...after that attack though...I couldn't find her again. I don't know if she's alive...or dead."

He confessed with a sad face, Diehauser lightly petting the young boy on the head.

"I'm sorry about that Akira, if you want we can look for her. What's her last name?"

"...Erm, I don't know if I could say, it might cause problems."

Diehauser didn't quite understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Because, it is a name that might cause problems, she told me that because of her lineage, she would be hunted by the Devils, and what not. The same for the Heaven side, along with the Sacred Gear that she has."

"You can tell me, I wont tell anyone else. And Sacred Gear? What Sacred Gear does she have?"

Akira didn't know if he should…

But, he knew form his Mother that Diehauser was a good person.

So, he could say something to him.

"...Her last name is Lucifer, and she's got the Longinus Divine Dividing, we found out together by reading books about Sacred Gear's."

Diehauser couldn't be more astonished.

"...Lucifer, and Divine Dividing...yes, I can understand why she'd want to keep that secret. Like..." His eyes went towards Akira who cocked his head to the side. "Akira, this girl, she means a lot to you, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Now that I've been saved...I wish to find her and make sure that she's safe. She was better at escaping people than I was, so I'm sure that she'd be alive...then again I thought that my parents...it doesn't matter."

Diehauser lightly pets the young boy on the head once more.

"I'm sure that she would be alive. I'll do my best to search for her, Akira. And bring her here to you."

"But, if the Old Devils find out about her then-"

"I'll protect her, like I did you." Akira found astonishment in Diehauser's words. "I know that it would be hard...but, I promised you that I'd take care of you, and that means taking care of your emotions as well. I'll make sure that she would be safe, for you, Akira."

Akira didn't know how to handle it.

Someone doing something for him.

For so long now, he hadn't had anyone just do this, and be the adult.

He had to grow up quick, too quick in fact, and now going back to relying on someone, it was quite difficult.

"Diehauser-nii, I don't know what to say, to have someone do something for me..."

"I want to do things for you, you're my family, and I promised Cleria that I'd always take care of you if something should happen to you. But beyond that, I care about you, Akira. And now you're with me, you'll want for nothing. Is there anything you want?"

"No, I don't want anything other than to become stronger, and find out who killed my parents, and to protect those I care for, and find Vali-chan again."

Diehauser could understand that, seeing the resolute look on his face.

"I do as well, lets resolve to find out what happened together, okay? Justice for your Kaa-chan and Tou-chan."

"Yeah, I'd like that Diehauser-nii." Diehauser smiled softly, glad that he was able to connect to Akira in such a way. "Diehauser-nii, can I be alone for a little while? I just...this is kinda overwhelming..."

"Yes of course, if you need anything, I'm right next door."

"Thank you."

Akira nodded in thanks, and Diehauser left.

As soon as he did, Akira collapsed onto the bed, and curled up into a ball, murmuring "...Kaa-chan, Tou-chan..." recalling what he had just found out about his parents being dead, how cruel a reality that really was...

But then he heard singing.

It sounded familiar, too familiar.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The voice sounded soft, gentle.

His eyes scanned the dark room, but he couldn't see anyone.

So, he went towards the door, where the singing became louder, and louder...

However, as he opened the door, the singing stopped all together, confusing him.

"Who was singing...? So familiar..."

Akira murmured, wanting answers, but he didn't know if he was going to get them. For now, all he could do was go to bed, he had a hard year, at least now, he could relax for the moment.

* * *

"Akira, it's time to wake up now."

Diehauser said calmly, entering the room of the young boy.

One month…

That's how long it had been since he had finally found Akira.

Things had been tough, he couldn't deny that. Not Akira himself, but how the world, or at least the Underworld, treated him. He was an outcast. Not by his own choice, no one simply ever had anything nice to say to him, and when they did speak to him, it was usually terrible language that they would use on him.

However, as he got close to the bed, Akira suddenly opened his eyes, and aimed a knife right for Diehauser's chest, the man quickly grabbing the knife, and disarmed Akira who began panting heavily.

"Get off me! I wont let you kill me!"

"Hey! Akira, it's me...calm down now...it's alright. You're safe now."

He soothed, as the child panted softly.

His eyes adjusted to the light of the day, snapping out of his sleep, turning towards Diehauser who gave a soft smile towards him.

"Diehauser-nii...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that...please forgive me..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Diehauser smiled, sitting down on the bed and Akira did the same thing, sitting up on said bed.

"Diehauser-nii, about Vali-chan-"

"I'm sorry, I haven't found anything yet. I've got some information that needs to be confirmed, but for now, she's more elusive than you are." Akira bowed his head sadly. "So, Akira, want to tell me why you've got a knife in your bed?"

He tried to make it seem as normal as possible.

He knew Akira had gone through quite a rough time in his life, and he didn't want to stir up any feelings of the past.

"I feel safe with it." He revealed softly. "Before...coming back there, I always was being chased, I had to be active at a moments notice. So, I always slept with one, I learned the hard way when the first few nights were the roughest..."

Diehauser adopted a complex face, gently petting the young boy on the head.

"I understand. You were alone for a year, of course you're going to be on edge. But, you don't have to be on edge with me, here. You're perfectly safe here, no one and nothing is going to hurt you, I promise."

"Yeah...I know Diehauser-nii. But, I've been thinking about something Diehauser-nii."

Diehauser cocked his head to the side.

"And what's that then?"

"...Ever since coming to the Underworld, I've been placed in a weird situation. I'm technically classed as a Belial and a High Class due to my Kaa-chan being a High Class as well, however the Underworld have decided that I need to earn my position as a High Class Devil along with my Evil Pieces, and to do that, I need to go through many things."

Diehauser hated that Akira had to go through more and more things.

Even though he had proved he could survive for a year on his own, the Underworld didn't look at Akira as a valuable Devil, they looked at him as the offspring of a Devil, and a holy human, which was tainting in their eyes, so while technically he was a member of the Belial family, he was also considered a Low Class Devil by many even though he was technically a High Class Devil.

"i know, it isn't really fair. I wish I could change the system, it seems unjust. However, don't fret about it, working hard, and doing your best will do what you need to do. You see, by going through all of this Akira, you'll gain many understanding's. In some ways, this is going to help you prepare for when you become a King yourself. I know that your journey is going to be slightly different to how it will be to other Devils."

Akira cocks his head, not really understanding.

"I don't understand..."

Diehauser could understand that as well.

He wished Akira didn't have to go through all of this.

No other Devil his age had to work this hard, and he already knew that Akira was probably already stronger than most his age. So to put him through even more than others, some he didn't even think deserved Evil Pieces, it just seemed like a form of punishment for his own existence, which he didn't like at all.

"You see, you'll...if you were a normal Pure Blooded Devil and High Class, you'd receive your Evil Pieces by the age of 11 or so. But because of your status, there's a fair few that are, against it, because they are prejudice against you. I've been talking to the Old Devils about this situation, and I've come to an agreement with them, the best that I could do given the situation."

"Yes, and that is?"

Akira questioned, wanting to have more answers than he already had.

"Yes, the thing is, you have to complete a series of tests when the time comes."

Akira was surprised that he came out with that first of all.

"...I do these tests and...what? They'll give me my Evil Pieces?"

Diehauser tossed his hand to the side, then slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, that's right. You'll be put under a series of tests. It was truly difficult making them even budge this much. However, you'll be able to pass them no doubt."

"And what are the tests?"

Akira curiously asked, wanting to know more and more about what was happening, and what he would need to do.

"I don't know yet. We'll learn more once the time comes."

"To do these tests, it seems that I'll have to accustom myself to the Underworld, and what it means to be a Devil. I understand. I have read about half breeds before, while rare, there has been some instances, and they were put under a series of tests as well."

"You've been doing research it seems. You're right. While not in the exact same situation, there has been some half breeds before you, though you're the first case to do with a human from the Church. You see, they...they are curious of you, because of your human half. Though in my opinion, it is because they are stuck up…" Akira gave him a curious look, so Diehauser coughs into his hand. "Yes, well, suffice to say, because of your parentage, you're going to have to complete these tests. If I could, I would change it. But, I know you can do it."

Akira thought about what was being said.

He knew what he would have to do eventually.

Right now, he wasn't sure what the tests were going to be. However, if he managed to become stronger, and smarter, then he would have a shot. He didn't care about the Evil Pieces themselves, he just wished to be able to help people like his Father, and Mother had done before him.

"Right, I see...that's how it is after all. They don't accept me, but I'll just show them who I am and what I can do. Any test they throw at me, I'll knock it out of the park." Diehauser chuckled, Akira smiling lightly. "Also, to become stronger, I wish to join your peerage."

"W-What?"

Diehauser was taken back by what Akira just said.

Akira, seeing the confusion, cleared it up right away.

"I don't mean become your Evil Piece, I mean join you in Rating Games."

Akira clarified for the young man, which surprised him even more.

"Do you know what it means to join you in the Rating Games?"

"Yes, it would be dangerous. But, I've lived danger for a year, over a year in fact, and I know what it is like to always be on edge. I know it sounds crazy, but if I fight in the Rating Games, then I'll become stronger. If I fought in the Number One's peerage in an official Rating Game, then maybe I could be stronger faster. There's been cases when other Devils join peerages even if they aren't a member of said peerage for different types of Rating Games. That could be me, I could join your group and participate in Rating Games, and I'd become stronger than I am now, then I could become strong enough to protect my family, like you Diehauser-nii."

Diehauser had to admit that he wasn't wrong in what he was saying.

In fact he was speaking the truth.

If anything, he knew Akira had a good head on his shoulders, and wasn't an idiot at all.

However, there was something that Akira didn't think about, or maybe he did, which was even more worrying.

"Yes, what you're saying is technically right. However, the people I tend to face are Ultimate Class Devils Akira, and granted, you're strong, I wouldn't place you in that kind of danger to make you stronger, so some stupid Old people can see what I already can."

"...I just thought that if I fought in the Games, then they would see that I am just as good as any Devil that are in the Underworld. They are only doing this because they're scared, and wish to control me. I know you're dancing around that truth. They don't want a Devil like me out there, because of who I am, so they're doing this to try and make it difficult for me to gain Evil Pieces."

Diehauser gently pets the young boys head, and adopts a small smile.

"You are as good as any Devil here, and you're right, I'm not going to lie. They fear what they don't understand. Don't let what others say to you get to your heart. Your Kaa-chan wouldn't want you to worry about anything like that."

"Yeah...Kaa-chan wouldn't want me to worry about it."

"Good, now it's time for your first day at school!"

"Lovely."

He murmured, clearly not wanting to actually go to school. Diehauser could see it in his eyes as well, but he put on his best smile not wanting to worry Akira about anything else.

"Come on now, you're going to make many friends."

"I guess, though I'm not interested in many children my own age. I've got Gasper-chan and Rossweisse-san when we talk, so I don't have to worry about children my own age being my friend, as they wont be. They'll see me as someone who would be allowed to go to that school because you're my relative. I already know what they'll be feeling about me."

"Even then Akira, you'll be able to pull off many different things."

Akira lightly smiled, but he wasn't so sure if he would be able to continue to do that.

* * *

Once Diehauser was gone from his room, he looked at the clothing before him, and turned his head to the side, as Gasper walked in.

"A-Aki-samaaaa! Y-You're going to be late for school!"

"Yeah, I know." He sighed out, petting the side of him so Gasper came running and hugged onto his hip. "My little Vampire, are you having a good time in the Underworld?"

"Y-Yes...we-well, as long as I am with Aki-sama then I am content with everything else!"

"I see, I'm glad that you're having a good time."

"With Aki-sama, anything is fine with me..."

Gasper admitted, her cheeks turning slightly red as Akira's fingers slowly went through her hair.

"Good, because you need to take off your clothes Gasper-chan."

"A-Aki-sama!"

Gasper blushed, as his eyes looked over her clothing.

"I'll need to wash them later on-"

Suddenly the door opened, and stepped through a maid, frightening Gasper.

"Eeeep!"

Her eyes activated, her Sacred Gear, and it almost froze the maid, but Akira placed a hand on top of her head, and muttered "Worthless." which caused her eyes to deactivate all together. Gasper blinked, seeing that the maid hadn't froze in time, which made her giggle nervously.

"I-I am sorry Belial-sama! Diehauser-sama has sent me to check on your progress!"

"I'm currently getting dressed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

The maid bowed her head, and moved away from the area, as Akira inhaled slowly.

"I don't get why I have to go to school, it doesn't make sense to me. I haven't been to school in my life. And having servants...that's so weird, they keep, wanting to do things for me...why would I need someone else to do things like bring me food..."

"I-It's their job Aki-sama, that's why."

Gasper informed, though Akira gave a light smirk.

"Yes, I understand that concept, I'm not an idiot." He playfully poked Gasper's cheek, making her cheeks turn pink. "I just, don't get why someone would need servants, and have them do medial tasks. When I lived with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, they said that doing work itself was a reward, and made you a better person, and I think that's true."

"Y-Yes, that's what the maids and servants in g-general do Aki-sama...they're doing their job, f-for their money and their children and families, and it makes them able to d-do tasks better..."

"So...they're doing it to take care of their families...yes, that makes sense Gasper-chan. I like doing that as well." His eyes cast down to the school clothes, and sighed. "Ugh, school, I don't really want to go, but Diehauser-nii has put much time and effort to get me to go there, and I don't want to let him down since he's been so kind..."

Being conflicted about what was happening with the school, Akira folded his arms and glanced at the school uniform, Gasper tilting her head.

"Y-You didn't even go to school before your parents...erm..."

She didn't like mentioning Akira's parents, as she didn't want to cause upset for Akira himself.

"No, Tou-chan and Kaa-chan taught me what I needed to know about life, money and other things that I would need. I don't need to go to school, I'd prefer to just stay here, and train with Diehauser-nii all day."

Akira spoke honestly, and openly about what he wanted, and what he thought would be for the best. Gasper on the other hand tilted her head curiously.

"Aki-sama, y-you can have fun at school! A-And when you come back, we can have even more fun than before!"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind that at all. We can have fun when I return. I suppose I should be getting dressed. But first, Gasper-chan, give me your clothes."

"A-Aki-samaaaaaaaaaa! Please don't ask that like that!"

Akira tilted his head in wonder.

"I don't understand what is wrong."

"R-Remember, please don't ask about things like that...especially if it is clothes..."

Akira shrugged his shoulders, showing a calm face.

Gasper looked nervous, while Akira just smiled softly towards her.

* * *

By the time that it had arrived, going to school, Akira was already dreading it. He could handle fighting, that's what he didn't mind. This, was a fresh hell like no other. Watching students walk into the school, and seeing the annoyed, or disgusted stares that he received.

He saw Devil children older, younger, and the same age as himself. He knew that they were all High Class Devils. The Low Class didn't go to the same school as they did. He only did because of Diehauser. Though he did wish that there were able to have both High Class, Low Class, and Middle Class together, he thought that it would be unfair.

Gasper wasn't with them. Instead she learned at Akira's home. He wished he was with her, he could understand her, he couldn't understand Devils like this. He was raised differently than they were, and he didn't know how to interact with them.

Even the way that he dressed, it wasn't him. Prim and proper, like a young noble in school clothing. He wasn't a young noble, he wasn't raised as a young noble, and over the past year, he hadn't been a noble at all.

"This is a nice school, isn't it Akira?"

"It's...something alright."

He muttered, turning towards Diehauser who smiled down at him.

"Hey, I'm sure you're going to do amazing today."

"I guess. I'd much prefer just training with you, than doing things like this. It just seems like this wont do much good for me."

Akira expressed his real thoughts.

Diehauser pet the young boy on the head slowly.

"I know, but it is also good to interact with people your own age. You didn't do that when you were with your parents, right?"

"Yes, I only ever met a few people, and not many my own age. But, I didn't need to, I much preferred being with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan than being with people my own age, it just always didn't make sense to me why people would need to have friends."

Akira gave his real thoughts on the matter, and it was pretty sad for Diehauser to hear that, he didn't want Akira to feel like that at all.

"Come on, lets get going."

"Okay Diehauser-nii."

Akira hummed, as he was brought into the school.

He went through the halls, and the introduction to the Sensei's. Though it was quite clear that he was being glared at by them. They were people he suspected wouldn't be able to accept a half breed like he was, but he didn't really care. He did this for Diehauser, not anyone else.

Since Diehauser had saved him from a life of being on the run, he would be able to achieve a good level of importance for himself and for others as well.

So, he would do it for him, no one else.

Once Diehauser had to leave, he was suddenly looked down upon by his Sensei. He could see the eyes of disgust that was on his form. It was clear that the Sensei didn't like his presence within the school, and the thought that he would be there proved sickening to the Sensei.

"Listen, half breed scum." Akira listened carefully, without portraying anything. "Don't interrupt the others studying and don't get too close to them either, you might have a famous relative, but we all know what you are, you don't have a worthwhile future, you are disgusting. You are nothing. Are we clear?"

"..."

Akira was going to say something, but he remembered Diehauser and how he was excited for Akira to go to school, so he didn't say anything.

"Follow me."

Akira did as he was asked, and just followed the Sensei. As he walked through the corridors of the school, he definitely knew that he didn't want to be there, and just go back home with Diehauser. But, he was going to do his best, no matter what else was going to happen.

Upon arriving at the classroom, he was pushed inside, and was met with a few faces. Older, and younger. They were only by a year or so, but he could tell that they weren't all the same age. He wondered why that was, but he didn't much care in the end.

The Sensei walked forward, and sighed, glancing at Akira who looked around the classroom.

"This is...ugh...this is Akira Belial, he'll be in the class for a while..." His eyes went towards Akira who casually glanced towards him. "...You can sit at the back now, don't disturb anyone, understand?"

Akira frowned lightly, not liking how his human name wasn't mentioned at all, it was apart of his identity, and he wanted to be recognized as such. He wasn't ashamed of being half human and half Devil, he was proud of his parents.

"Right..."

Akira murmured, and went to walk, but was stopped when he saw movement.

"Wait, Sensei!" A young boy who was sneering raised his hand. "Why are we in the same class as a disgusting half breed like that? I don't want to be with him, he'll taint us all. He's not even a Devil, he's nothing Sensei."

The class looked at Akira, mostly with disgust. Though he saw some wondering eyes, and some just avoided his eyes all together, probably due to fear of the unknown. Akira however, after the year he had been through, wasn't all that bothered about this.

"I know Diodora-kun, but please try your best to get on with your work. We can get through this. Hopefully, he'll be transferred soon so we don't have to deal with him for long."

Akira rolled his eyes and went towards his seat in the back, far from the others.

As he walked by some of the students, he heard some slurs being thrown his way, while he saw the boy named Diodora smirking towards him. He found that a little creepy, but he didn't say anything, and just rolled his eyes.

As Akira went to move beside him, Diodora stuck out his foot in an attempt to trip Akira up.

BANG!

[Aaaaah!]

However, Akira slammed his hand on his table, causing Diodora, and a number of people to jump from the loudness of the bang.

"A bug." Akira spoke up with a calm face while looking directly at Diodora. "There was a bug on your desk. I got it for you." Diodora looked on with anger, Akira's eyes going down to the ground, where Diodora's foot stuck out. "Oh, your foot is also sticking out, if you don't reel that in, then maybe someone could trip over it, or kick it by mistake, hard."

Diodora narrowed his eyes considerably.

"Don't touch me, I don't want to be infected by you, half breed scum."

Akira tilted his head in amusement, then walked behind Diodora, wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug, and brushed his cheek with his own with a playful yet eerie smile that was on his face.

"You're being infected by a half breed like me~ We'll be scorn by society together~"

"Aaaaaaagh! I'm being infected! Help! Someone help me!"

Diodora cried, while a blonde haired girl with drill like curls placed a hand to her mouth, and giggled slightly at the expression Akira was using.

"Oi, half breed! Let go of that child right now!"

The Sensei walked closer, and raised his hand as if he was going to strike Akira, but Akira looked at him dead in the eye as if to say "Touch me, and you'll regret it." along with Akira releasing a very calm, yet frightening aura, something that Akira learned about when he was on the run, which made the Sensei back down.

The Sensei's eyes narrowed, as Akira pulled back, turning his back to the class, walking towards his seat at the back.

He also walked by a young boy with black hair, who looked curiously at Akira. The same with a red haired girl, black haired girl with glasses, a blonde haired girl with glasses, and a blonde haired girl with twin drill like curls.

Akira didn't care, and just sat at the back, where the other students made it a point to pull their chairs away from him. Once more, he just rolled his eyes, and listened to the class and what was happening.

* * *

Once lunch had arrived, Akira sat outside under a tree, just reading a book, while some of the others watched on. The girls consisting of Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, and Ravel Phenex, along with Sairaorg Bael, watched Akira casually reading a book.

"Fascinating, so he's a half human and half Devil, huh. I've never met such a being before. He seems like us, I don't see much difference between us and him."

Ravel took interest immediately. She couldn't deny that Akira surely was quite mysterious. She hadn't ever even heard of a half and half being before, being quite young. Though she couldn't tell much difference by face alone that he was half human.

"Yes, he's quite the mystery. Onee-sama said that even though he's a half breed Devil, since he's Belial-sama's relative, he was granted special permission to come to our school, , though I don't know much about who his Otou-sama is. Though it doesn't seem like he's having a hard time in the school assignments. I wonder how intelligent he is…?"

Sona murmured, Rias folding her arms.

"I heard he lost his parents. Poor boy. I can't imagine losing either of my parents, but he lost both of them? It must have been terrible. Like you said Sona...I don't know anything about his Otou-sama either, his Okaa-sama was apparently the woman who ruled over Kuoh, that town in Japan, and who his Otou-sama is, I haven't a clue at all, all I heard was that he was a human."

Rias showed a sympathetic face for the young boy, while Sairaorg crossed his eyes.

"There's something about him...it seems like he's already seen battle in his life. It is rather interesting. It makes me wonder how powerful he is. I wonder what he could do in a fight."

Rias gave Sairaorg a curious face.

"You aren't thinking of challenging him to a fight, are you?"

"I don't know, it depends if he can fight or not."

Rias rolled her eyes at her cousin, and shuddered, as Seekvaira placed a hand to her chin.

"I heard he killed his parents." Seekvaira spoke up, the others looked at her curiously. "O-Obviously, I don't believe that's true. That's just what some people have been saying is all."

As she said that, Diodora who just wanted to cause trouble, strolled over towards Akira. Sairaorg and the others watched on as Diodora, and two of his 'friends' stood before the reading Akira, looking smug and superior.

Akira saw the shadows near his body, so he tossed his eyes upwards.

"Is there something that I can actually do for you? Because, you're blocking the light, and I would like to continue reading my book."

Akira demanded, Diodora smirked lightly.

"Ooh don't worry half breed, I was just seeing what you were doing?"

"It's called, reading." He said in a dead pan voice, causing Ravel to snicker lightly as she heard it. "I suggest doing that sometime, it might...sorry, it definitely will help you raise the IQ points of yours. So, if you're done, leave me alone."

Diodora's eyes narrowed considerably.

"You don't tell me what to do you disgusting piece of shit." Akira was slightly taken aback by what he was saying. "You aren't a real Devil, you got here because of your famous relative, I have a Maou-sama in my family, if I wanted, I could get you removed from this school and out of this Underworld faster than you could click your fingers."

At the threat, Akira cocked his head to the side, Diodora was sure that Akira was going to attack him, which is what he wanted, so he could get Akira removed from the school.

However, what Akira did next, surprised the young man.

"Do it then."

Diodora certainly wasn't expecting Akira to say something like that.

"W-What!?"

Diodora was baffled.

Did Akira want to leave?

Did he see through his ploy?

He didn't quite understand it, but there was something going on.

"You have the power? Do it then. Get me expelled from this school right now. I'll come with you if you want? To see what you're going to do, I'm quite interested." Diodora took a step back, as if he had been challenged, Akira's eyes going for his. "But, I think you're lying to try and intimidate me. Is that what you're trying to do Devil boy?" Diodora didn't answer as Akira folded his book. "Before you threaten someone, have the authority to back up your threats, not make idle threats. If you were in the world, you wouldn't last five minutes with an attitude like yours. Self important and a little crappy. You think you can threaten me, I've come up against people a lot stronger and smarter than you are, so don't try it with me."

Diodora's anger grew, his hands tightening by the second.

Seeing the look of Akira on his form, and the very fact that Akira wasn't even afraid of him, annoyed him more than he thought possible.

"Heh, you'll soon be out of this school! I thought people from the Church were supposed to be pure! There's nothing pure about you!"

"You know about that, huh?"

Akira genuinely was surprised. He had heard that the Underworld children largely wouldn't be aware of where he came from, besides being a half breed as that would come out.

"Yeah, I overheard a conversation with my parents, and about you, you're from the Church. You're even more disgusting than normal half breeds, your Okaa-san became lovers with a holy human, that makes you even more gross and terrible."

Akira was tempted to punch Diodora right in his face.

However, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having him removed from the school, even if he didn't really want to be there.

"Perhaps, I don't much care what you think, now if you can go away? I want to read my book."

Akira turned back to his book, Diodora snatched it while saying "Let me see that." Akira's eye twitching.

"Awww, what are you reading? A baby book perhaps?"

"No, I'm reading a book about Devils society, and the history of certain clans. Now, give me the book back."

"Heh, as if. Boys, grab him while I burn this book."

Diodora smirked out, Akira didn't look amused for even one second.

Sairaorg, having heard enough, went to go and intervene…

However, he didn't need too.

"What?!"

As one of the boys were going to grab him, Akira moved at high speeds (for children their age) and got to the left of him, aiming his elbow for the side of his neck, and knocked the boy down, then he leaned forward, his leg outstretching behind him, kicking the other young man in the jaw with enough force that he went up into the air, and the pair were knocked out by his strength alone.

Diodora pulled backwards as Sairaorg's eyes widened, along with the others.

"Wow, he can fight...and he's so fast as well, I could barely see his movements...no, I couldn't see his movements at all."

Rias muttered to herself, Sona folding her arms.

"Amazing, he didn't even think it was just instincts."

"Y-Yeah, it seems that you were right Sairaorg-san, he has been in a few fights before."

Seekvaira spoke to Sairaorg who nodded absent-mindedly.

"My, he can truly fight. So, is the half human and half Devil capable of many things? I wonder how strong he really is. Yet, I didn't sense malicious intent behind his blows either."

Ravel watched on with glittering eyes, seeing how Akira looked calm and collected while stopping the two boys with ease, it reminded her of a hero in her books.

"Y-You stay away from me half breed!"

Diodora yelled out, as he felt his fears forming even more than ever before.

But, it didn't matter to someone like the young boy, and he just walked forward. Diodora kept pulling away, but Akira wouldn't allow him to get too far.

"Give me my book back, and I shall."

Akira spoke, holding his hand outwards.

"As if! You'll learn your place half breed!"

Diodora made a fire with his demonic power, and went to put the book in the fire.

Akira slitted his eyes, and moved with speeds Diodora couldn't keep up with, clasping hands with his fire, and muttered "Worthless." which erased the flames of the Devil boy, and grabbed his book, pushing Diodora down onto the ground, away from his body.

"Don't start fights you can't back up with your strength. Fighting unnecessarily, there's no point. You want to hate me, fine. Do what you want because I couldn't care less about someone like you, who has evil in his heart. But, stay away from me. You came here, to act all superior, to throw your weight around. But, you don't have anything to back up your grandiose claims, you might have power, but it is unrefined, you haven't been in a fight in your entire life, I can tell by your eyes, your stance, and other tells which give it away easily. If you wanted me gone from this school, you'd have me gone, you'd not come here, and threaten me with your Maou-sama family member. You also probably tried to provoke me, so I'd attack you, and get myself thrown out of this school. Sorry, but I don't fall for taunts like yours, it is childish and stupid. Now back off, and leave me alone, because, I don't want to talk to people with evil inside of their heart."

Diodora couldn't believe that he was bested like that, how he couldn't even think of a retort at all.

Akira then took off walking away, leaving Diodora alone who was shaking with his rage.

He was destroyed on many levels.

Not only physically, but mentally as well.

He hated that he could actually do something like that.

How Akira was able to beat him with words, and so easily with hand to hand as well.

He wanted revenge on Akira, no matter what else would happen.

Akira as he walked, heard singing again...

"That voice..."

He murmured, looking around.

But, he couldn't see anyone singing.

It almost was like it was within his head.

Now and again, he'd hear some singing from, someone, but he didn't know who that was.

And as quickly as it came, it went away.

" _Why do I keep hearing that singing? Where is it coming from? It's so beautiful...familiar, as if I've heard it many times before...what the hell is that singing..._ "

Think as he might, he couldn't come to a good conclusion at all, he didn't know where it was, what it was. But, it felt like he was being drawn somewhere, and he didn't know where that was right now.

As Akira was walking away, Sairaorg strolled over towards him, as the others watched on from afar. He got close to Akira, who casually glanced at him, sure that he was passing by Akira.

Though as he thought that, Sairaorg got in front of him.

"Hey there!"

Akira gave Sairaorg a weird look, not sure what to say. He hadn't really interacted with him, nor did he have true experience with people his own age.

"...Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

Sairaorg scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aah yes! Sorry, my name is Sairaorg Bael, and I saw what you did then, how fast and precise your movements were. I was very surprised, you disabled them without truly causing them permanent damage, it was fascinating to see. I would be very interested to see what you're truly capable of doing."

Akira continued looking at Sairaorg, not quite understanding what he wanted.

But then he believed he understood.

"I understand, you want to have a fight with me. Alright, I suppose you dislike me as well, come and fight me then, but you can explain that you started this fight, and I'm merely defending myself-"

"No, no! Well, not right now! Not in a bad way...I don't want to fight you for any malicious reasons. I just thought that you would like to speak with...other people."

Akira gave him a curious look, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess...by the way, I'm half human so if that puts you off, then I don't care."

Sairaorg blinked at the confession, then chuckled to Akira's bafflement.

"Oh, so you are half human. Okay."

"O-Okay? What do you mean by "Okay." exactly?"

It was strange to hear that. Since coming to the Underworld, besides Diehauser, and his parents, and peerage, no one had said that they were okay with Akira being what he was. In fact, he hadn't heard it in a long time from anyone that wasn't family, so it was surprising.

"As I said, you're half human. So what?"

It still confused Akira on what the heck was going on.

"..."

Akira didn't know what to say.

He hadn't met anyone in the Underworld who had said that before.

Someone that didn't care if he was half human and half Devil. It was quite mind boggling.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

Sairaorg took him towards the other girls, and he looked between them all. The girls looked back at Akira, and didn't know what to say.

However, Akira then tossed his eyes towards Seekvaira and looked at her shirt.

Without even thinking, it came out of his mouth.

"Take off your shirt."

[Pft!]

A round of spit takes occurred, Seekvaira's cheeks burning bright red.

"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? W-What did you just say!?"

"Take off your shirt, and give it to me."

Seekvaira crossed her arms over her shirt with the redness on her cheeks intensifying, while the others looked at the innocent way Akira was looking. He didn't seem to have any pervy intentions about it, but, they couldn't work out why he would ask for something like that.

"W-Why!?"

"It is a little dirty, I'll clean it for you if you like?"

Seekvaira looked baffled and didn't know what she was going to do, the way that he looked at her, it was calm, yet it wasn't in a perverted manner, she couldn't work out why he would say something like that.

"W-Why would you do that though..."

"Because, I like being useful, I like making sure people have a tidy life, Kaa-chan always said that it would be better to be clean than dirty, it makes it so you can think clearly, at least that's what she always said to me. It is a privilege, sometimes you can't have clean clothes."

Seekvaira looked baffled, as the others watched Akira place his hands behind his back, and tilt his head.

* * *

At the end of the day, Akira was met with Diehauser outside of the school. He walked casually towards him, and offered a light hearted smile, despite the other students looking a little freaked out by him.

"Aah, Akira! Did you have a good first day?"

Akira didn't want to say the truth.

He didn't want to worry Diehauser. Since he had done many things for him, he decided to lie.

"...Yes, I had a good time. It was fine."

Diehauser could immediately see that he was lying. But for what reason, he didn't know at all.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, I just had a normal day. Got the usual hate but it was fine." His eyes turned briefly behind him to see the Sensei giving him a hard gaze, then his eyes shifted towards Diehauser once more. "As I said, just a normal day."

Diehauser looked beyond Akira, and saw the Sensei looking at Akira. But as soon as he noticed Diehauser looking towards him, he stopped looking at him.

"Akira, did anyone say anything to you today? About being a half breed?"

Akira tried to play it off cool, so he didn't worry Diehauser at all.

"Heh, just most of the students. But don't worry about me Diehauser-nii, I can more than handle myself with anyone's comments. I didn't lash out at them either, one boy...erm, whatever his name was, don't really care as he had evil in his heart, tried to make me do that, so he could get me kicked out of school. But I'm not giving him or anyone pleasure to get me out of the school for his own enjoyment. People are uncomfortable with me, that's their problems, not mine. I'm proud to be my parents son, if they can't deal, then they can get out of my way."

Diehauser smirked lightly, lightly petting the boy on the head.

"That's a very mature response Akira, it isn't your problem that they don't like you, that's their problem. But, did your Sensei say anything to you?" Akira looked away, so Diehauser bent down. "Tell me, what did he say?"

"I don't want to cause problems, I can handle myself."

"It isn't about handling it yourself, it is about him being an adult, and you a child, if he has said or done anything threatening, then you can tell me. I'll look after you."

"...I'm not used to relying on adults."

"I know, but you can rely on me. So tell me, has he said anything to you?"

Akira looked at his Uncle, then bowed his head.

"He said "Listen, half breed scum. Don't interrupt the others studying and don't get too close to them either, you might have a famous relative, but we all know what you are, you don't have a worthwhile future, you are disgusting. You are nothing. Are we clear?" and that's it really...well the important part anyway. He also tried to strike me, but stopped when I gave him a cold look. Probably knowing if he did, then he'd be punished for it by you."

Diehauser tightened his hand angrily.

"I see. Don't worry about him Akira, lets get going. I'll deal with this right now."

"Okay...I'm not burdening you, right?"

"No, you aren't. It is okay to come to me and tell me anything. Adults can't speak to children like that Akira, he's in the wrong."

"I know that, I just don't want to burden you. You've done much for me, I feel like I'm just burdening you. I don't want to burden anyone with my problems."

Diehauser chuckled lightly.

"You aren't burdening me, I promise you. Continue to burden me with any problems you have."

"If you say so..."

"Now, why don't you run along home? I'm going to go and sort out this problem."

Akira smiled lightly, nodding his head, and began walking off away from the school while Diehauser walked into the school.

* * *

Having sometime to himself, Akira decided to explore the Underworld a little bit. With Gasper beside him, he decided to go into a secluded area, where he could be alone with the young Vampire girl, said girl was just happy that she could spend time alone with Akira. Though Akira wanted to go and search for Vali, he didn't know where to actually go, so for the moment, he had to rely on Diehauser for this moment.

"Ak-Aki-sama, I'm so happy that I can spend time alone with you!"

Gasper cheered, feeling free to speak loudly due to the secluded nature of the area they were in.

"Yes, me as well. Ugh, spending time with others is difficult, I'll just spend my time with you, the Devils are a mystery to me right now. Oh by the way, Rossweisse-san sent me a letter the other day, saying that she's progressed to near high school already."

"N-Near high school?! S-She's only ten, yes!?"

"I think so. At least, around that age anyway." Akira clarified. "She is just rather intelligent. But, she said that she is lonely as well, so I just said that she should just come here and live with us. I wouldn't mind having Rossweisse-san around here, she could stay with us and have fun often. She needs to learn how to have fun, she's too serious."

Gasper smiled lightly, though she didn't want to say what she thought truly, and how she wished to keep Akira to herself, and that was it.

"I-I see...b-by the way, Aki-sama...y-you're going to gain Evil Pieces, yes?"

Akira smiled lightly, sitting down on a log nearby, which happened to overlook the area, showing a beautiful waterfall before them. Gasper sat beside him, and hugged onto his arm tightly. Akira smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Gasper's body, getting out of her grasp, and instead held onto her hand.

"That's the plan. I'm going to gain my Evil Pieces after beating these damn tests, and give people a home that don't have one with my peerage."

"G-Give people a home huh..."

"That's right. I'm not the only one who has suffered. There will be people out there that have suffered, and I want to help them out in the future. To the people that don't have any places that they could go. They can come to me, and I'll look after them, it would be good, right? I think it would be good anyway."

Gasper agreed, and continued to smile as she was being held by Akira.

"B-By the way...A-Aki-sama, when y-you gain a peerage...is there, a-anyone w-who you'd want in your group…?"

"Eeh, I haven't thought about it. If you mean actively pursuing, then I guess there might be one or two people but I haven't thought about asking them yet. Though, Gasper-chan, how would you feel if I was to ask you about joining me?"

The young Vampire girl gasped, not expecting that he would even consider her.

"A-Aki-sama...y-you'd want so-someone a-as defective as m-me…?"

Akira's hand gently went over her cheeks, making her blush even more than before.

"Hey, you're not defective Gasper-chan, there's nothing wrong with you. You're like me, a half breed. We have to stick together after all. Besides, I'm not letting you out of my sight, and when I receive my Evil Pieces, then I'll be able to reincarnate you into my peerage-"

He cut himself off when he heard something again…

Singing.

"Again..."

"W-What is Aki-sama?"

"That voice...can you not hear singing?"

Gasper looked clueless towards Akira.

"Aki-sama, there's no one singing..."

Akira stood up, and looked around.

"Yeah there is, you're telling me you can't hear that singing? It is as clear as day...where is that singing coming from…?"

Akira continued looking around, but he couldn't see anything.

He definitely heard it.

But, Gasper wasn't hearing it.

It didn't make sense.

How could he hear something the others weren't hearing?

Akira then began walking in the direction he heard the singing coming from.

"A-Aki-sama! W-Wait for me!"

Gasper got onto her feet, and rushed him, holding onto his hand tightly. Akira continued walking, following where the voice was coming from.

Walking for a few minutes, Gasper was getting worried, while Akira kept following the voice.

"I'm definitely hearing something-"

"Nyan!"

"N-Nyan?" Akira meowed, looking around. "Was that you Gasper-chan? Because, that was adorable. Do it again."

"N-No! Aki-sama, that wasn't me! I wouldn't...y-you want me to meow Aki-sama?"

Gasper blushed at the end, wondering if she did, what Akira would do.

Akira chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, it just sounded cute. But if you didn't, then what did-"

"Nyan! Nyan!"

This time it sounded louder as the singing stopped, so Akira turned towards the source, and saw that there was a small object moving closer to the young boy himself. Gasper looked and let out an "Eek!" as her Sacred Gear activated, though Akira murmured "Worthless." petting her on the head, causing her Sacred Gear to go dormant once more.

"Oh, so that's the source of the sounds huh."

Akira stood up, seeing the small person running on all fours, and something chasing behind the person.

From the looks of it, it looked like a giant tiger, chasing after the small person.

Upon walking closer, Akira noticed that on the persons body, was a tail, a white fluffy tail, and two small cat like ears protruding from the sides of their head. Akira walked closer as the large tiger like creature raised its arm, and went to slice for the young cat.

"Aki-sama! T-That girl is going to get slashed!"

Akira hummed, and used his good speed to dash over towards them quite fast. Due to training with Diehauser, he could run pretty fast, and far as well. He made it to the cat girl, picked her up with one arm, and raised his other hand, sending out a demonic wave from his palm, blasting them backwards away from the pair of them.

"Don't worry kitten, I've got you now."

"Kitten...?"

The girl questioned, Akira nodded, patting the top of her head.

"That's right...by the way, where you singing? Before I found you I mean?"

The girl looked confused by that.

"Singing...? No, I wasn't singing, why...?"

"Eh...it's nothing really, it's just we wouldn't be here if someone didn't sing...maybe someone was guiding me here..."

Akira thought that could be a plausible explanation to why he heard the singing, but he honestly didn't know.

Akira turned back towards the tiger, and made a stance.

"Seems to have no intelligence, driven by pure instincts, he's not a Devil from what I can sense...just a wild animal. I can defeat this thing and let it back into the wild."

Akira summed up, and rushed the tiger while carrying the girl in his arm. The cat girl watched as the tiger showed its large claws, and sliced down towards him, but the young boy jumps upwards, avoiding the large swipe, and used the tigers body to jump higher than before.

The girl then saw Akira placed his hand downwards, and a volume of demonic power was formed into his hand. Watching the power swirling around his hand, the girl was surprised by how strong the power seemed, yet she didn't really sense any maliciousness behind his power either.

"Have this!"

Akira sent down his volume of energy, clashing with the head of the creature. Blood erupted out from the place that the demonic power washed over, and the power forced the head of the tiger down into the ground, blood spurting outwards, but it wasn't dead, just unconscious.

He then returned to the ground, and held the young girl outwards, looking at her innocent eyes, and her white hair.

"So, little-"

"My name is Shirone."

She cut off, so he didn't say the word once more.

"Shirone-chan huh, that's a cute name. My name is Yaegaki Akira Belial, and this girls name is Gasper Vladi-chan. Nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeees! N-Nice to meet you!"

Gasper cried out, hiding behind Akira, who petted her head gently.

"...I see, so you're the half Devil that everyone has been talking about."

"Eeh? You know about me then?"

Shirone inclined her neck in agreement.

"That's right, I have heard about you before. The Underworld have been speaking about you for the past month, and my current Master, talks about you as well...though, you don't seem evil to me. You protected me...even though you're strange with your..."

Akira's eyes went over the young girls form, and saw her clothes.

"Shirone-chan, can I take your clothes?"

"...What?"

Shirone looked baffled, while Gasper giggled with an awkward look on her face.

"Yes, to take your clothes, and wash them. They're a little dirty. As Kaa-chan says...said, clean clothes, clean mind. It's a good gesture of will, to look after someone else."

"...I'll clean my clothes later...I think I should thank you for offering, though you've very blunt."

Shirone deadpanned, Akira didn't see a problem with that though.

"Yup, being blunt is fine, why hold back what you feel? And I just ask outright what is needed for the current situation. Anyway, where is your home Shirone-chan? I'll take you there."

"...You don't have to do that for me. I wandered off as I saw something shining, Onee-sama probably is mad right now, as is our current Master."

"You keep saying Master, yet you aren't reincarnated, right?"

Shirone inclines her head.

"...We were taken in by our current Master, once our parents...had gone."

"Gone huh...I know about that, my parents are gone too."

Shirone lowered her head, hearing the pain in his voice, and could empathize with that.

"I see...so, you have no parents either...that must be sad."

"It is, but my Uncle takes care of me now. I don't have any siblings, so it must be nice having an Onee-sama, right?"

"...Onee-sama is weird, but I do like her."

Akira smiled softly.

"Then, lets get you back there. Where is it that you live?"

Shirone looked left, and right.

But, she couldn't remember.

She had been running for a while, so she couldn't remember where it was that she had been coming from.

"...I don't remember."

Akira cocked his head curiously, then closed his eyes briefly, before remembering something.

"I see. Well, what's the last name of the Master of yours."

"The last name? It's Naberius, why?"

Akira nodded, as he pulled out a device. Shirone and Gasper watched on as he switched on something and that showed a map of the Underworld, along with the territories of the Underworld, and their current location, in a holographic form.

"A-Aki-sama, where did you get that?"

"Diehauser-nii managed to get me this so I didn't become lost in the Underworld." He explained, looking through the holographic map. "Lets see here now..." He continued looking through the map. "Aah, there it is, Naberius. Hmmm, not that far from here. All we have to do is go east. By this map, if we walk at a good pace, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"East...then I'll go that way, thank you."

Shirone went to leave, but Akira stopped her.

"Whoa, hold on there, Shirone-chan. I'm not about to send off a young girl on her own through a forest with creepy things that could attack you."

"...I don't want to take any of your time."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt when I could have helped you out. It isn't a bother, I've got free time."

"...Then, thank you very much...Belial-sama."

"Ehe, don't call me that, I don't like being addressed as 'sama' as I don't deserve such titles."

"But, that girl does call you 'Aki-sama'."

Akira chuckled awkwardly, pulling closer to Gasper, who hugged him from the side.

"Yeah, I tried to make her stop that habit, but she doesn't."

Akira sweat dropped, as did Shirone, but Gasper placed her hands together.

"Aki-sama! I have to call you Aki-sama because you saved my life! You took me in when no one else would! You kept me safe, and you make it so no one around me gets frozen...you're the one that I want to be with..."

Shirone looked on as Akira pets the back of the young girls head, bringing her head to his chest.

"Silly, you can stay with me Gasper-chan."

Gasper snuggles against Akira's chest, while Shirone looks on, wondering what it was like between the two of them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shirone, Akira, and Gasper walked through the forest together, and found a large field. Shirone seemed to recognize it, and as they stepped onto it, an older (not by much) girl with black hair came running out from the left.

"Is that your Onee-sama Shirone-chan?"

"Yes...that's Kuroka-nee-sama, she's quite...what's the word..."

"Excitable?"

Shirone shrugged at Akira's suggestion.

"I suppose. But she also is..."

"Shironeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The girl yelled, jumping and sent a palm strike for Akira who grabbed Gasper, and pulled backwards, avoiding the palm.

The cat girl however placed her hands outwards, and summoned some white aura to her hand, Akira didn't know what it was, so his Worthless power wouldn't work on it.

"W-Wait, why are you attacking us?!"

Akira yelled out, the cat girl didn't listen and placed her hands outwards.

"Kidnap Shirone will you nyaa!? I don't think so! You'll learn about why it is not okay to try and hurt my Shirone nyaa! I will punish you!"

The girl unleashed her power, so Akira lifted Gasper bridal style in his arms, avoided the second blast, though the cat girl wiggled her fingers, and formed a barrier in front of Akira, where she then sent off a wave of her weird energy towards them, Shirone slapping herself in the head, as Akira placed his hand on it, knowing what this was, muttered "Worthless." which intrigued Kuroka, as he erased her barrier, and avoided another blast.

"Kuroka-nee-sama, please-"

"Have this heathen for attacking my Shirone!"

When she tried to explain, Kuroka had already formed a number of white spheres in the air, and threw them right towards Akira, and Gasper.

"Gasper-chan, it would be great if you froze those spheres for me. It would be a time saver."

Akira said, dodging the attacks, as he didn't know what they were, he couldn't nullify them.

"B-But Aki-sama, I don't know if I could..."

"You can do it, we've been practicing. Just aim and open your eyes wide, and let it all flow out. Remember when we were attacked by that Cerberus and you froze it for me as it was going to kill me?" Gasper nodded shyly, while Akira sent out a demonic blast, blasting one of the sphere apart, but more kept coming. "Remember those feelings, how you wished to protect me, and allow them to come out now."

"Aki-sama..."

"I trust in you my little Vampire, you've got this."

Akira, placing her trust in her, caused her to feel more than anything else.

The fact that he was willing to believe in her, and be beside her, made all the more difference.

"Aki-samaaaaaa! I can do it too!"

Gasper's eyes widened, and she activated her Sacred Gear, something Akira had been helping her with for a long time now. And because of that, the attacks thrown by Kuroka, stopped in midair all together, surprising the Nekomata.

"N-No way! What the hell?!"

"Well done Gasper-chan, leave it to me!"

Akira volleyed over the frozen spheres, and rushed Kuroka. The young cat girl grasped her hand tightly, and put her hand outwards, and a weird mist came from her palm.

"You might have frozen my power somehow, but with a sniff of this, you'll be on your ass nyaaa!"

Akira hummed, and then nodded, knowing that it could be dangerous. Though he didn't know what it was, he couldn't use his clans trait due to that, so instead he placed his hand to the side, and made wind with his demonic power, and swung it outwards, a gust of wind forcing the mist to the left hand side, and blew the mist away from him and Gasper.

Shirone, seeing Kuroka's eyes narrowing and forming another sphere in her hand, decided to speak up.

"Kuroka-nee-sama, they didn't kidnap me, they helped me. Stop trying to hurt them."

Shirone explained, as Akira avoided the next wave of energy, while saying "She's saying the truth! Stop attacking us!" which caused the girl to pause, turning to Shirone.

"Shirone nyaa? Are you sure? That's the boy who's a half breed Devil from what I read about. I heard he was insane and a monster nyaaa."

Akira frowned, while Gasper clung to his body tightly, her arms around his neck.

"...No, Belial-sama isn't a bad person, he protected me from something that was attacking me."

"...Are you sure? I mean, he's got..." Her eyes went towards Akira, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmmm, so what is this nyaa? Is this a holy power as well as a demonic? Are you a holy demonic boy?" She walked closer to Akira, who put up his hand in defence. "Fufu, don't worry, I wont attack you. I want to examine you nyaaa."

Akira looked over the young girl, and noticed some dirt on her clothing.

The young girl, Kuroka, tilted her head then nodded.

""Take off your clothes."" The pair blinked at one another, Kuroka was surprised that it seemed to be working, then both shrugged. ""Okay.""

Akira went towards his shirt, as Kuroka went towards her own, Gasper and Shirone's eyes widening.

""Don't!""

Gasper, and Shirone yelled, stopping their friends/sister's attempts to strip.

"A-Aki-sama! You can't take off your shirt here!"

"But, she wishes to clean my clothes, yes? She understands about why I like cleaning peoples clothes, it can help people even more."

An innocent question, Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"N-No Aki-sama! S-She...well, I don't know why she wants too...b-but, please don't Aki-sama!"

"Hmmmm..."

While Akira thought about it, Kuroka was being scolded by Shirone.

"Onee-sama, what were you trying to do then?"

Kuroka looked passive about what was going on, she didn't seem to care all that much.

"Well, I wondered if it would have worked. It seems to work. He was going to strip off nyaaa. Fufu, I sensed innocence within his being, so I wanted to see what was to offer. Seeing his assets, seeing what he could offer. But you disrupted that Shirone."

"...You shouldn't take advantage of peoples innocence."

Kuroka huffs, but then a youthful man came running out. Kuroka looked towards him, sighed, and then glanced to Shirone, keeping her close to her body. However, the man bypassed Kuroka and Shirone, and went towards Akira.

"Hello there, I was just delivering Shirone-chan back to-"

The man rose his hand and went to slap Akira, but Akira caught the hand.

"G-Get off me you scummy bastard!"

The man cried out, Akira inhaled calmly.

"You were going to strike me. Did you expect me to do nothing at all? I'm not your punching bag, I suggest not trying to attack me again."

Akira pushed his hand away from his and Gasper's body, Kuroka and Shirone looked on.

"Tch, get off my land or I'll have you hung for trespassing you filth. I know who you are, you aren't even a pure Devil, I don't want to be tainted by someone as disgusting as you."

Akira rolled his eyes, held Gasper close, and turned around.

"Alright, no need to become angry, I'm going now. Though speaking like that to people wont get you far in life, you'll eventually be punished for your actions, either by God, or by Devils, or your own circumstances." His eyes turned back towards Kuroka and Shirone, and smiled. "Goodbye, I'm glad you were returned to your Onee-sama Shirone-chan." He looked back towards Gasper, who wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her up with his arms. "Come on Gasper-chan, we'll go back and get some food."

"Y-Yeeeees~ I'm hungry Aki-sama! C-Can I..."

"You want my blood, right?" Gasper shyly nods, so Akira cocks his head to the side. "Bite me then, and suck on me."

"Pft!"

Shirone did a spit take, while Kuroka kept nodding.

"This boy, such double entendre's, and doesn't even realize it either. What a weird yet cute way to say things nyaa~ I'm impressed."

Shyly as Akira and Gasper walked away, Gasper lightly pressed her lips against his neck, as her teeth slowly sunk into his neck, a slight sensual moan escaping his lips from the quite good feeling that he was feeling from what she was doing.

Shirone looked on as did Kuroka, watching Akira and Gasper walk away from the area.

Shirone didn't get why their Master suddenly became angry at Akira, when he didn't do anything at all. Maybe it was a mistake. But, she couldn't see what others saw when they looked at Akira and gave him hate like their Master did.

However, while walking away with Gasper, Akira couldn't help but wonder, why did he keep hearing someone sing?

Was he going crazy…?

He didn't know the answer, but he intended to find out somehow, one way or another.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Akira's been going through a bit, the Underworld, as expected, don't pull any punches. He recounted a tale with Diehauser about how he met Vali when on the road, and spent time with her as hinted at last chapter, and even after a month, he's still on edge, though with the help of Gasper and Diehauser, he's slowly but surely accepting his life, though he wont take any crap from Devils discriminating against him, especially the likes of Diodora. Then, after hearing singing again, he came across Shirone, and Kuroka, the latter trying to kill him for a misunderstanding, and now they're, acquainted with one another. That shall be expanded upon more later on.**

 **But, who's singing? Why can Akira only hear it? Those shall be answered...in the future! It's gonna be something important for Akira.**

 **Also, thanks for everyone who voted, for both peerage, and Sacred Gear. I've had some cool ideas.**

 **For the peerage, it seems pretty much decided about Asia being in the peerage, as most voted for that so yeah, Asia's definitely in the peerage!**

 **Xenovia is quite the choice, considering her holy swords, and all. And Xenovia is just a fun character all around in my opinion, she'd definitely bring some fun times ahead. She'd probably either be a Rook or Knight.**

 **Vali's quite popular for the Queen position, and yeah, a Longinus, the power Vali has, and other things with the revealed past that they share as of this chapter, Vali's going tor be his Queen.**

 **A surprise suggestion was about Seekvaira, I mean she could, this is fanfiction, and she's not really ever used in the main story, she could become a peerage member for Akira. She's got a unique power with her time barriers, he's already got Gasper, so having someone with a different time type power would be pretty cool, and while not shown as often, she's quite the strategist so she could fill that role as well.**

 **Another surprise was about Ingvild as she's a new character and we don't know much about her, though I can understand why, being able to control, weaken, and strengthen Dragons, along with the sea with her Longinus as far as the spoilers say, and how she looks as well as she is quite cute and her being a half human half Devil, like Akira, she'd be quite the peerage member. What piece she'd be, either a mutated Bishop, or Pawn's, as far as I can tell, she'd be a magical type of fighter. But I haven't decided about her, if I did add her, it would be my own interpretation of the character based on what the spoilers have said about her. If she's not in this story, then I'll probably have her in my rewrite for Astaroth Heir, since Zenki's a Devil/Dragon, and she can power up Dragon's, it would make sense for that story for her there.**

 **Koneko, she'd be able to understand the abandonment that Akira felt by the Devils and the world at large as she'll be like that in the future, so they'd be able to bond quite well.**

 **Kuroka as well, she'd be a good choice, since like Akira, she understands what it is like to be abandoned, and like Akira, wishes to take care of people, in her case, her sister, Akira's case, his own family, and Gasper, and Vali as well for the moment.**

 **Bennia seems to be a popular choice as well, makes sense with her being a half breed, and all, and Bennia's a cool character.**

 **Le Fay is another option, even with Rossweisse there, I've always thought that Le Fay is more of a supportive magic user while Rossweisse is more of an attacker magic user, could balance it out.**

 **As for Sacred Gear's, Regulus Nemea seems to be quite popular. Canis Lykaon is another as well. Either of them would be quite interesting, and quite fun to play around with. They are Sacred Gear's rarely used, and they both offer quite interesting things. Also, a few suggestions about True Longinus, that would be cool, a Devil wielding the True Longinus, though I've been thinking about doing a story with a different oc having True Longinus in the future.**

 **I even thought about Neried Kyrie, Ingvlid's Longinus, the power to control, strengthen, and weaken, Dragon's, and the Sea. Or the same Sacred Gear where it can power up Dragon's, and a different power other than controlling the sea as that's very situational and as far as I can tell, can only control the sea, not make water itself. Maybe controlling holy power and strengthening/weakening it along with controlling Dragon's and strengthening/weakening them. That would be pretty cool for Akira, he could power up Vali who could in turn do what Ise does for Rias in canon, and give Akira an armour of the White Dragon, and if he's wearing the armour Vali lends him, power up himself or anyone in his peerage that wears Vali's armour, with the Longinus, and could do the same with holy swords, like Xenovia's (if she joins the peerage) or Irina's, and even Asia's Balance Breaker with Fafnir in the future, it would have quite a profound effect on his peerage members. The Balance Breaker for that, I've got a few cool ideas for it.**

 **So the choices are Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, or Nereid Kyrie (controlling, powering, and depowering Dragon's, and holy powers in this version).**

 **Last thing, if Nereid Kyrie is chosen as it seems more of a supportive Longinus than a destructive one in certain ways, I am thinking about having Akira have the Holy King Sword Caliburn and having Arthur just not exist, Le Fay still would, nothing against him as I like Arthur of what we see of him anyway, but that's only if that's chosen though and Akira's the King, so having the Holy King sword makes sense to me~ And if he gets that, doesn't mean Xenovia can't be on the peerage, they could do a double holy sword strike or something. If something else is chosen, I've got other ideas.**

 **So yeah, those are the choices, please vote for that and let me know! Also, he's not going to be OP for those who are wondering, he's talented and strong, but will struggle with stronger enemies, he's not having all of these things at once, he'll have challenges ahead of him.**

 **Also, for the moment, Gasper's place might change, depending on who's voted into the group, the Mutation is equivalent to the same one Gasper has in canon even though it's a single Pawn piece and not Bishop. I'll post Rias' new peerage lineup once Akira's is complete, they're gonna be equally as good and diverse as her canon one so don't worry about that.**

 **Anyway sorry about this being long, there was a lot to go through to sort through the story and what not, please keep suggesting, and what you think about those options for peerage, and Sacred Gear, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage.**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Both Free.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Free.**

 **Knights; Irina, Free.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Gasper (one Mutation)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem).**


	3. The half breeds meet!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **qunbulah; Yeah, he probably would be~ And thanks! Thanks for the vote!**

 **varush71; Thanks very much! Cool, thanks for the votes! Yeah, I'm going over a few of them to do a few things with them.**

 **hellspam; You're right, those two do fit the Rook pieces quite well~ She'd be a cool Bishop. That's pretty interesting, I'll think about it! Hehe, Akira's quite innocent, while Kuroka just said it without a worry. I could imagine Akeno actually doing that. And yeah, she's in the harem~**

 **Dark51; Thanks very much! Ravel yeah, she'd be a good choice! I'll try my best!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thank you! And thanks for the vote!**

 **Sunfang193; Yeah, thanks for the vote! You're right, it did, Sairaorg is quite the powerhouse. That would be interesting, and yeah, he could have that~ And thanks very much!**

 **Crenin; He surely does yeah. Well, Rias and Akira will have an interesting relationship with one another. Ravel as a Rook, I've never thought about that before, it could be quite interesting. And yeah, having those two together would be quite interesting to say the least. And yeah, it's basically a peerage where people are outcasts, been discriminated against, been abandoned, and so on and so forth. No, it's alright, vote as much as you like. Anyone can. And cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **HUNTER with bad grammar; Thanks very much! It could be, whatever it is, we'll find out eventually. The voice is important for the story later on, and will be referenced from time to time. That would be quite interesting to explore. And thanks very much!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; I'm glad that you do! He's going to be going through quite a lot during his time in the Devils world, and even moving beyond that as well. Yeah, by the time canon starts, he'll be around the level of Vali in terms of power without Balance Breaker, they'll be around the same level with different skills and all. Akeno and Akira, that's not out there, they are both half breeds, and would be able to relate to one another. Here's some more!**

 **desdelor97; Thanks for the vote!**

 **ShadowUzukami55; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's going through quite a lot during his life. Ooh yeah, when he shows his stuff, the world is going to open their eyes. Hehe, indeed, Akira yells it how it is, and wont back down from anyone trying to push him and attack him as well. When he meets Asia huh, it is going to be quite, interesting. He's gonna be a little closer to them now, though he finds it hard to relate to a few people. He has yeah, they're going to have quite the relationship between them. Regulus is pretty cool, thanks for the vote! And thanks for the votes!**

 **giacomoX; Thanks very much! And thank you for the vote!**

 **InsertSomethingFunnyHere; Thanks very much! Yeah, he met her during his travels through the world. He is, of what we know of him, which is...yeah, then again we don't know much about a number of characters. It is yeah, it would be cool, and thanks!**

 **Yoga pratama; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, he is quite blunt, he wasn't raised normally, but he's got a good heart, even if he's blunt. He is yeah, he's treated quite bad by many different things. I would, but we don'tn know much, if anything about that person. Yeah, maybe~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, she kinda needs that for the early portions of the story. Hopefully we do yeah. Yeah, we don't know much about her. I do yeah~ It could be interesting. I had mixed feelings on them, and when the series ended, I thought about their wasted potential and how good they could have really been. Yeah, I'd probably go white, for the pure thing and all. He would do. Indeed, what did transport him? He did yeah, and that's Akira for you~ Diehauser does yeah, he truly does care for him. And yeah, they do care for him. Indeed, he doesn't take any crap from anyone. It was a nice little meeting huh, and yeah he met the Neko sisters~ That's gonna be important later on. She is yeah, along with them as well~ Yeah, she would do, she is a Rook fighter than a speedy fighter like Irina is. Indeed, she doesn't do anything, really. She's just kinda there most of the time. And yeah, that just means she recovers fugitives, her clan that is. I wish we do as well. Those are some cool suggestions as well! And yeah, it would be cool to find out what her Balance Breaker does. Those are some cool suggestions! Yeah, not for this story, in the future she would be. Indeed, they make the most sense for the type of fighter Akira is. Well, it makes sense, she controls Dragon's, she doesn't make them, so controlling the sea, and not making it makes sense as well. Though maybe she could do that with her Demonic powers or something and enhance it that way. It would be cool yeah~ Cool! And yeah, it would make sense considering what she can do as far as we know. That would be cool, and yeah, Sairaorg could have that as his Pawn. And yeah, that could be cool~**

 **In the future, I don't see why not, it would be pretty cool. Yeah, as far as we know, it doesn't. Yeah, he could use his demonic power to replace life force, he's a half Devil, quite strong and being trained by Diehauser, so he's gonna have a good level of demonic power. Yeah, he could do~ Yeah, it probably would be that colour since it is Akira. Yeah, kinda figured lol~ Yeah, those are some cool nicknames~ And yeah, I don't see why not, Akira could be like that. Maybe Vali could do that. Akira wouldn't much care about ruling it, he'd protect Kuoh, he wouldn't care about ruling over it. The Kaichou huh, that would be interesting. Hehe, that would be funny~ Tech would fit her quite well too. She does yeah, he could help her with that. Maybe she could yeah~ Castle, a little far, a mansion would be enough for Akira and co. I'd say yes to Kushia, if Sairaorg didn't exist here, he kinda needs her there. Yeah, I don't see why not. That would be pretty cool.**

 **spiderspawn 616; Fafnir's already in the series. Cool, thanks for the suggestions, sorry I'll only be using characters from the series itself.**

 **Frost; Thanks very much! Yeah, I'm trying my best~ We'll be meeting them one by one as we go through these early chapters. With having met Koneko, Rossweisse, Gasper, Vali, and we'll be meeting others in the future. And yeah, they're going to be quite tough. Yeah, you're probably right, without it, he wouldn't need to be in the series. Yeah, he wasn't because he didn't naturally gain the Sacred Gear, and tamed it instead. A natural wielder probably would be able to use it a little more. And thanks very much!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Yup, I am, and yeah, I know, that's why I am rewriting it. Yeah, you never know, perhaps in the future.**

 **Skull Flame; Hehe, he's got moments, but he's usually on the ball. Yeah, he's pretty unnoticeable. Yeah, I think she would do as well. I think it would be~ Could be~ And yeah, had to add it, was watching it during the writing process and just thought it would be a little funny if that happened.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Yeah, it is pretty sad, that's the reality of their kind of situations. And you're right yeah, that's pretty much how Lord Bael sees it. He is badass, for canon. Sairaorg could tame it because of his Mother's clan ability to tame lions and while still a Sacred Gear, it is still a lion in a sense, that's what we're told in the series, Sairaorg just happened to be in the area when Regulus summoned itself to kill the people that killed its previous master, Sairaorg tamed him, and then reincarnated him into his Devil.**

 **CCC; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Blank-name26; You never know, it could be, or something else~ He's gonna be quite bad ass I'd say. Thanks! Yeah, those are some cool choices! And thanks! Yeah that could be rather interesting, whatever he gets though, is gonna worry the Underworld that don't like Akira, for a few reasons. And thanks very much!**

 **prism; Thanks for the votes! And thank you!**

 **Lightwave; He surely is yeah. Ooh yeah, he doesn't let anything set him back, he isn't going to be the type to hold back. Especially from the likes of Diodora. Yeah, he's beginning to become friends with them, though still keeps them at a certain distance. Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 2; Indeed yeah, he's been through quite a lot of things during this time in his life. And yeah, he's made some friends, and is going to become closer to them. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, he could do that, it looks cool to me. And thanks! Yeah, it's going to be quite the thing as we keep going.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that seems pretty cool to me! Thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, that seems cool, joining at the same time as Ahsoka, and he could be friends with Boba, it could bring an interesting dynamic.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks! Yeah, it seems to be. Thanks for the votes, and suggestions!**

 **Curse of Whimsy; Yeah, it's going to be a fun ride~ Yeah, Akeno and Akira would be quite cool together. It is quite contradictory, that's kind of the joke, Akira is a humble person, yet he goes around saying things are Worthless, I've got a joke coming up in the future about that as well.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it surely isn't going to be easy for Akira. And yup, he's got some enemies, as for that, we'll get an implication on what he did to him. Thanks for the vote!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The half breeds meet!**

It had been two months since he had met Kuroka, and Shirone, three in total since he came to the Underworld, and he was no closer to finding Vali than he wanted to be. Even with all of the research that he had done, he still wished to find her, somewhere, somehow.

But, it was proving difficult, each time he locked in on her location, she had already disappeared. For once, he wished she'd stop being so aloof, and allow him to find her already, it just made it all the more difficult.

Though he wasn't going to give up, no matter what.

Vali was there for him, now he was going to be there for her.

Even if he would have to search the entire world.

Across all dimensions.

He would find her.

However, while he laid in bed, contemplating on what his next move was going to be, he heard a swishing noise coming from behind him.

Blinking rapidly, he turned his head, and saw two long black fluffy tails swishing around, coming from his headboard.

Reaching half way up his bed, Akira grasped a tail that he saw swinging around for a while.

"Nyaaaaa!"

The voice cried out, as Akira gave the tail a small pull. The tail twitched within his hand, and he could see the black tail, he knew which cat had sneaked into his room already.

"Kuroka-san, you sneak into my bedroom again. What do you want?"

On and off, it seemed that Kuroka would sneak into his room. Sometimes, she would play pranks, sometimes she would start pinching his face, and other times, she would try and speak with him about a few things.

However, usually she would just sneak in to talk about, random topics. Mostly, she would ask him to take off his clothes, and he'd do the same. However, they did it for very different reasons.

"Alright, calm your cute body Aki-chan nyaaa. It's only me, it isn't like I'm a stalker, or that weirdo Devil...whatever his name is with the weird hair. I'm just me, used my Senjutsu to sneak into here, and find out what's going on with you nyaaa~"

Akira rolled his eyes, and sat up in the bed.

Kuroka's daring eyes went towards his bedsheets. She also saw that he had a naked upper half. She saw scars, and wondered how he got them. She didn't know much about what happened. All she knew was that he had been lost for a long time, so she couldn't imagine what he had been going through.

"Are you naked under there?"

Her devilish smirk was easy to see, and what she wanted made sense to someone like Akira.

Akira on the other hand genuinely didn't know.

"Hmmm, perhaps. I don't know. Sometimes I go to bed clothed, and wake up naked. Maybe I unconsciously take off my clothes during the night. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. I must do it because of being too hot or something."

Akira answered, piquing Kuroka's interest.

"I see, I see nyaaa. Well, aren't we a little bit naughty today? Fufu, why don't you show me some good stuff? Like, what is under your clothing maybe? I would like to see the body that you have under there please nyaaa~"

Akira gave her a deadpanned expression, he didn't seem to be all that bothered by what she was saying.

"Is there an actual reason why you're here? Or did you come here to watch me sleep and possibly see me naked?"

Kuroka suddenly remembered, clicking her fingers together.

"Right, I did come here for a reason~ Look after Shirone for me nyaaa~"

Akira looked on with bemusement, folding his arms.

"Two months ago, you wanted to try and kill me. In fact when we first met, you tried to murder me with your Senjutsu, and other techniques to do with Senjutsu. Now, you want me to look after your Imouto? What are you going to be doing exactly?"

Akira demanded as he folded his arms across his bare chest.

"I'll be doing some special work for our Master nyaaa. And I don't want Shirone to go along with me, she'd cramp my style~"

"Other word's, it is a little dangerous, and you don't want to place her in danger?"

Akira could see through her bravado, and how she was passive about it. It was clear Kuroka cared for Shirone. It had been obvious for the past two months now that she did. And that was because Shirone and Kuroka, he had seen them pretty much everyday since the first day that they met. Surprisingly, he had an impact on both of them, and they usually would be around at the Belial estate, or he'd get a call and basically they'd have him pick them up, and ignore verbal lashings from their Master.

"Alright Mr Technical, if that's what you want to say. Then yes, I want Shirone looked after nyaaa~ That's how it is after all~"

She played it off rather cool, but Akira could sense a deeper connection to the protection of her sister, than what Kuroka was revealing. Even the fact that she was displaying it with her eyes, gave Akira all the knowledge that he needed to know.

"Why not leave her with your Master?"

Kuroka showed an unpleasant face.

"Colossal douche, that's why. I'd not leave a pen in his care, never mind my Shirone nyaaa. Don't ask me such silly questions Aki-chan."

"If he's a douche...whatever that is, why do you stay with him?"

"Because, we don't have anywhere else to go nyaaa."

Kuroka answered truthfully.

Akira could understand that.

He was the same for a long time, he didn't have anywhere else to go either.

"I see. Then sure, if you want. I don't mind. I haven't gotten anything pressing to do."

"Don't you go to school nyaa?"

"That's not pressing for me."

Akira stated aloud, and without concern on his face either, which made Kuroka giggle.

"I see~ You are a bad boy~ So, I've got you watching Shirone then?"

Akira didn't have a problem with it, so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, if you want, and she's fine with it, I don't mind."

Kuroka's face lifted up, and she casually licked his face, while giving a slightly seductive wink.

"You're the best~ She's right outside your door nyaaa. She even asked about you taking care of her. Speaking of taking care of..." Kuroka smirked devilishly, raising a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Ooh my, if she's there, then you'll have to get out of bed, and reveal your state of dress~ Nude, or underwear...I bet you're a boxers kind of man, or are you a more revealing boy with tight underwear on to show off what you've got? Hmmm, I'd like to see what's underneath your underwear nyaaa~"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, then casually stood up, revealing his near naked body to her.

She thought he was bluffing, but he only wore underwear, and despite that, she could see everything. The shape and size of his member, and the curves of his butt among other things, and she had her face turn bright red, or rather, she didn't have a choice right now.

"Seems like I'm wearing underwear today. Look, or don't, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

He mused aloud, while Kuroka was left a blushing mess, not even trying to hide the fact that she was checking him out.

"C-Certainly, you have nothing to be ashamed of nyaaa~ And you're still young, so growth is definitely going to occur, but if that's what you look like now...I'm sure you're not going to have any problems in the future with women nyaaa~" Kuroka smacked her lips together and watched the young boys body. "Fufu, you were from the Church, so a sense of shame probably isn't really with you is it? Is there anything that makes you embarrassed? Even though I can see your member, and your butt through your underwear, you aren't trying to hide yourself away. So, what does embarrass you Aki-chan?"

Akira placed a finger on his chin, he couldn't think of anything really.

"Erm...not that I can think of anything that embarrasses me. After living a year and more on the run, you tend to not be ashamed of many things...well, I suppose situations with girls would make me embarrassed I guess, I don't have experience dealing with the opposite gender. So, naked girls showing me their bodies, that probably would be embarrassing for me. Other than that, not really. Being naked in public doesn't embarrass me either."

Kuroka took note of that in case she needed to use that for the future, and watched his naked form. She hadn't actually thought she'd meet someone who wasn't bothered about being naked with others around.

It ended, to Kuroka's disappointment, when he went over to the dressed, and slipped on some pants.

"Did you have to do that nyaaa?"

Kuroka complained angrily, while Akira didn't quite understand what was going on.

"What? Put on clothes?"

"Yes nyaaa!"

Akira tilted his head curiously.

"Well, if I didn't, then I would probably show your Imouto my near naked body, I am sure she wouldn't want that."

"I'm sure that she would be okay with it."

[I would not be okay with it.]

Shirone spoke from the other side of the door, Akira chuckled softly.

"I'm coming now Shirone-chan."

"Maou-sama, say that to me in the future, and I might lose it nyaa."

Akira didn't quite get why she would lose it, but he shrugged his shoulders, and strolled to the door.

Opening the door, revealed Shirone standing there wearing a cute dress.

Her eyes scanned over his form, and her cheeks turned slightly red. Even though he had pants on, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Shirone-chan, seems like I'm going to be watching over you today."

Shirone bowed her head.

"Yes, I'll be in your care. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Akira lightly smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't say that, it is alright. We'll have fun, I'm sure."

Shirone bowed her head once more, while Kuroka smiled lightly, glad that Shirone was being treated rather well by Akira. She knew that Akira would be able to take care of Shirone, no matter what else was going to happen.

However, as he was smiling at Shirone, he heard it again.

The voice.

That singing.

It was beautiful, yet he couldn't get what it was.

"...What is this..."

"What?"

Kuroka asked, Akira turning towards her.

"This is going to sound strange, but for a few months now, I've been hearing on and off, singing."

"Singing nyaaa?"

Akira nodded slowly.

"I don't know why, but even now, I'm hearing someone sing. It feels so familiar, like I've heard it when I was younger."

Kuroka and Shirone listened out...but they couldn't hear anything.

"Maybe you're going crazy nyaaa."

Kuroka suggested, Akira shaking his head.

"I'm not going crazy...at least I don't think I'm going crazy anyway."

Shirone hummed.

"Maybe you've got a ghost following you nyan."

"God I hope not, I really don't like ghosts. Ugh, ghosts, they appear whenever they want, and you can't fight them easily. Ugh, I hate the idea of ghosts being around here...damn it, now I'm going to be thinking about ghosts..."

Surprisingly, it seemed that Akira showed a small childlike fear when speaking about ghosts. Then the voice disappeared. Akira still didn't know what that was. He wished that one day, he would be able to find out.

He wasn't scared, or felt threatened by the voice.

It was just a voice that only he could hear.

Maybe Kuroka was right, and he was going crazy though he hoped not.

* * *

At breakfast, Gasper was casually drinking from Akira's neck, as she sat on his lap, blushing as she felt embarrassed by doing so. Not because it was Akira himself, but because of how it looked to others. She didn't like drinking blood from living people. But with Akira, she was okay with it, since he always made her feel good, and special, even when she felt embarrassed, even now he made her feel special by how he held her with one of his arms.

Akira however didn't mind, he just lightly petted the young girls head as she continued drinking from him, Shirone sat beside them and looked on, while Diehauser gave them curious expressions.

"Hey Akira, I've always wanted to know. Doesn't that feel weird? With the Vampire girl sucking your blood?"

"...I also want to know that as well."

Shirone added from the side of Akira, while Akira himself gave her a gentle smile.

Akira casually looked at Diehauser, cocking his head.

"Not really. I'm used to being bitten. Actually, it feels pretty good. Usually, she kisses my neck at first, which softens the bite a little bit, and when she's sucking it through my neck, it feels good. Her teeth penetrating my neck sends chills down my spine as well. It is nice, it feels like we've been bonded on a very different kind of level than anything else. I feel good with Gasper-chan." Akira said with no shame, Gasper whined against his neck, but his hand slowly ran through her hair gently and calmed her down. "Don't worry Gasper-chan, you're cute, and I don't mind you sucking on me."

Shirone's cheeks turned a little red, taking it the entirely wrong way, even though she could see it before her, and what he meant.

"I see...and it seems that the Nekomata dropped off her Imouto for you to watch over."

Akira lightly petted Shirone's head, making her meow a little bit as his hand brushed over one of her soft ears.

"I don't mind, she's a good kitten. I like having Shirone-chan around, she's adorable."

Akira added, Shirone looked on with surprise that he could actually say something like that. But also a small blush at being called adorable by Akira.

"Aah I see. Also, there's something that we need to discuss in the near future."

Akira gave him a curious expression.

"What's that then?"

"...It's to do with you gaining a fiancée."

Gasper, and Shirone paused, stunned that Akira would have a fiancée.

However, Akira just continued eating.

"Why would I be interested in having a fiancée?"

Genuinely, he didn't think about it.

Love, marriage, it didn't cross his mind, even if it crossed some other's minds.

He just figured that he would deal with that when the time came.

Not right now.

Diehauser continued eating as he spoke.

"Well, I don't know if you're interested or not. However, it is another control method I suppose. There's been several offers already from various clans."

"People have offered to become my fiancée?"

Akira seemed surprised, but Diehauser waved his hand from side to side.

"More like, they wish to have the power of the Belial clan in their clans in some cases. It is a powerful ability, and there's some more hungry Devils out there for it. And because of your unique situation, they realize that it might cause their children to be part human, they also see the famed power of Belial, and you yourself Akira, is a unique person. With your background. Despite the fact that you've been treated terribly by the Underworld, some families can see the potential to have your powers with their bloodlines as well. Some are interested in a give and take kind of relationship, and having our clans combine, would be beneficial for them, and for us in some cases. Though, I'm not going to essentially give you away for any benefits for the clan. Cleria would kill me if I even tried to do that. Knowing her, she'd come back from the grave to strike me down."

"She probably would yeah Diehauser-nii."

Akira, and Diehauser shared a small chuckle, while Shirone looked confused.

"Who's Cleria-san?"

Shirone asked with confusion, Akira answered calmly.

"She was my Kaa-chan." Shirone felt disheartened for even asking, but Akira laid her mind to rest. "Don't worry Shirone-chan, it is okay. I can talk about her without losing my mind." His eyes went towards Diehauser. "I'm not interested in a fiancée Diehauser-nii, especially if it is as you have said it could be."

Gasper looked relieved to hear that, as she continued sucking on his blood. Shirone looked on towards Akira, and despite his face looking calm, she could see that his hand had tightened under the table, clearly showing how annoyed he was, and she understood, she could understand what Diehauser wasn't saying rather than what he was saying.

"I thought you might say that. However, those bas...your favourite people, the Old Devils, are planning to force you into an engagement. Call it another method to control you. By tying you down to another family as well, they'll be able to keep taps on you."

Akira's hand continued to tighten under the table, but he kept his face calm and collected.

Shirone could understand why he was pissed off even more.

The fact that he was always being contained, being stopped from doing anything, it must have been quite the sad life. She knew about how it felt to be abandoned and alone, but Akira also felt that, that's why she could understand, and be at ease around him.

Gasper already understood, and comforted him by hugging him tightly, which he returned.

"I see, another way to put me down. Aah well, I'll find a loophole and get out of it. Send any fiancée they want at me, they'll have to pass my test before they can call themselves my fiancée. I don't want people who just want me for my genes, but to have genuine affection for me. Who knows, maybe the fiancée chosen for me could be someone who I end up falling in love with. Doubtful, but we'll find out eventually."

Akira finished off, as he took a bite out of his meal.

Diehauser adopted a light smile.

"Honestly, you are a weird child. But, I'm glad that you said something like that."

Diehauser couldn't be more happy with what Akira was saying.

Akira himself, remained calm and spoke up once more.

"Yes. So, which families have been sent my way and wish to have an engagement with myself?"

Akira continued, while giving off a calm air around him. He didn't seem like he was angry or anything. Though his hand was tightened. He seemed to be acting rather calm and mature, something that Diehauser could definitely get behind.

"Currently, there's the Vassago clan, Agares clan, Phenex clan, Sitri clan, and the Furcas clan. Some are genuine about their offers, and wish to combine our households, some aren't. There's also several other Devil families that aren't necessarily High Class also wishing to become a member of this high society by marrying you."

Akira got into a thinking position, while Gasper pulled her head away from Akira's neck, finished sucking his blood, and licked some of the blood away that was left on his neck, and collapsed onto his shoulder, feeling more comfortable than before.

"Agares, Sitri and Phenex, they're Seekvaira-san's, Sona-san's, and Ravel-san's clans. I have heard that the Furcas clan has a member that is going to be joining Sairaorg-san's future peerage along with a Imouto as well so I'm presuming that it is her that is wanting me to be in the marriage, and the Vassago clan have good ties to the Astaroth family I believe, so I'll be vetoing that one right away."

"Why Akira-sama?"

Shirone asked, Akira bonked her on the head, and she let out a soft purring sound.

"First of all, no 'sama' on my name." Shirone looked on with cool eyes. "Second, because I intently dislike the current Astaroth heir, he's pompous and stupid. And anyone aligned with him, clearly wouldn't be a good person. And I don't mean the Astaroth as a whole, I'm sure there's good ones, but with whatever his name is, then they'll not be good people, so this person is being vetoed right away."

Akira said it with a straight face, Diehauser being surprised...not completely surprised though.

"You're right Akira, for now don't worry about it. We'll deal with that when we come across it."

"Sure, I'm okay with that."

Akira smiled softly, though inside he felt annoyed that he was still being controlled. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to get out of the Underworld. While he liked Diehauser, and his family, and loved spending time with them.

He always knew that he was being watched by the Devils.

He always would be under their thumb if he didn't get out of the Underworld.

Though he knew that even if he did leave, they'd always have someone watching him.

But, he didn't care all that much, if he could get out of the Underworld, then he would have fun for the first time in a long time.

* * *

When school time had arrived, Gasper stayed behind at the mansion due to her shyness, while Akira, taking it rather seriously, kept Shirone with him at all times, even as they headed towards the school together.

Shirone casually held onto Akira's shirt, while he kept petting the top of her head.

Then, upon entering the classroom, seeing his usual classmates, he inhaled, and walked inside with Shirone beside him. Ravel, the girl with blonde hair, looked on and immediately, Shirone and her locked eyes, and narrowed upon one another.

"I smell fried chicken."

"I smell cat."

The pair continued glaring at one another, while Diodora, seeing Akira smirking, stuck out his leg to trip him up.

But as he walked by, Akira kicked Diodora's foot to the side, and hit his leg on the table, and made him cry out a little bit.

"Tch, you'll be killed one day half breed."

Diodora murmured to himself, Akira having heard it, snickered.

"I'd like to see you try."

Diodora's eyes widened immediately, he couldn't believe that Akira had actually heard him say that.

"If that's what you want, don't blame me if something were to happen to you."

"My, even threatening me in front of others, you have quite the nerve."

Diodora, taking note of others that were around, silently inhaled and exhaled.

"I was kidding of course half breed. I wouldn't do anything to you at all. That would be bad of me, I'm going to be a very powerful Astaroth in the future, I can't be dealing with disgusting creatures like you."

Akira knew that he was lying about not doing anything, the rest of what he said though was genuine as he could tell that Diodora hated Akira, but he didn't care at all.

Then, Akira and Shirone got towards the seat, and he looked between them.

"You sit on the seat, I'll sit on the floor. As a man, it is only right. Though, there's some dirt on your clothing, perhaps I should take your clothing later on and wash them for you?"

Akira casually stated, but Shirone shook her head, briefly blushing at the idea of Akira taking her clothing. Even though she knew what he meant, the way he asked it with a straight face made her wonder how he could even do something like that.

"I'll sit on the desk, you sit on the chair. And I'll be fine, I'll clean my clothing myself."

Akira shrugged, nodding his head, and sat down on the chair, while she sat on the table. Ravel continued looking on towards Akira and Shirone especially, and Shirone looked towards her as well, and locked eyes with her.

"...Why are you in this class cat? This is for Devils, not for you."

Ravel stated quickly, while Shirone seemed to be content with herself.

"Akira-sama-" Akira gave Shirone a look so she fixed what she said. "Akira-san is looking after me today while my Onee-sama is busy. I also wished to stay beside Akira-san, so I wanted to come here, with him. The Vampire wouldn't come, even though she seemed jealous that I was going, because she was shy."

Akira nodded his head slowly, petting the young girls head.

"That's Gasper-chan for you. But, slowly, she's becoming braver. But she's a shy girl after all at heart, so it is going to take some time with that."

Ravel, still reeling from the fact that Shirone was there, looked baffled.

"E-Even if that's the case, you shouldn't be in this class..."

"Even then, I am here, so deal with it." Ravel's eyebrow twitched as Shirone looked towards Akira. "Akira-san, if she's your fiancée, I feel sorry for you."

Ravel looked even more pissed than before, Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"I wonder, maybe my fiancée is in this room. Well, three of them have been given to me here in this room. I don't even know if I get to choose. Probably, the Old Devils are going to choose for me, depending on what would be the most appropriate. They never give me any choice anyway so what the heck, right?"

Sona, Seekvaira, and Ravel looked on and knew that he was speaking about them. They had already been briefed on it beforehand by their parents. Though each weren't sure if they wanted to or not. They didn't know much about Akira, he didn't speak much.

"...I don't know either Akira-san, that sounds quite sad that you can't choose your own fiancée though. Though you don't want a fiancée, right?"

Akira was about to respond, when Ravel cut into the conversation.

"N-Nonsense, of course Akira-sama wants a fiancée."

Ravel butted in, Shirone giving her a hard look.

"Akira-san said that he didn't."

Ravel didn't believe her, but Akira said it calmly.

"It's true, I don't want a fiancée right now."

Ravel looked stunned, while the others listened in.

"B-But, to have a fiancée, don't you want to have someone to share your deeper feelings with? That's what a lover can do you know? They can talk to you, be there for you, and love you with all of their hearts. It is like you're the Prince, and the Princess is waiting for her Prince to come and be with her...aaah, that would be lovely."

Shirone gave Ravel a weird look.

"Who is the Prince in your scenario?"

Ravel gained a small blush on her cheeks, glancing towards Akira, who gave her a small look back, then her eyes turned to the side.

"T-That's something that I have yet to decide! I don't know who it could be yet! It could be anyone! It could be a handsome Prince that would take me in his arms, and look at me, and whisper "You're my Princess Ravel-chan." and then we'd ride off into the sunset together~ Aaah, that would be lovely~"

The others watched as Ravel placed her hands together.

Shirone however didn't have time for that.

"Whoever is your Prince, I feel sorry for that person."

Ravel looked peeved from that alone, and she tightened her hand tightly.

"Watch it cat, whoever becomes your partner would have to clean the kitten hair out of the drain all of the time."

Shirone gave her a scornful look, but Akira cut into the conversation.

"I have Gasper-chan and Rossweisse-san, now having Shirone-chan and sometimes Kuroka-san as well. A lover, I suppose that would be nice one day. However, I currently don't want to be forced to love someone that I don't love. That's why even if I am engaged to someone, if I don't love that person, or grow to love that person, then I'm going to call the engagement off somehow. I wouldn't want to marry someone who doesn't love me and I love that person. It wouldn't be fair to either of them."

"I tend to agree with you there Akira-san."

Sona cut into the conversation, Akira nodding.

"No love, no point. My parents loved one another. They knew it was wrong, but they loved one another, and had me. For as long as we were together, we were happy. My Kaa-chan said that even though it was hard, loving my Tou-chan was worth it. She easily could have been married to a Devil, she was a well sort after woman, but she didn't want someone she didn't love. To me, that's what love represents. A love where you'd do anything to stay together with the person you love. Even if it is something that is against the rules. Love, is what Kaa-chan and Tou-chan showed me before they were killed."

Ravel, enthralled by the story, placed her hands together with a small blush on her cheeks.

"That's quite beautiful Akira-sama. Yes, I think you're right, that's how love should be. With holding onto one another, and staying together despite the odds. It seems that the human form of love is similar to the Devils form of love."

"Love is love, doesn't matter what race you weirdo."

Shirone scornfully said, Ravel gave her a disapproving look.

"S-Shut up, don't say such things to me! I already knew that, but people love differently don't they? I was just saying that it was quite beautiful."

Shirone rolled her eyes, as the Sensei saw Shirone sat there, and Akira giving her a pet on the head, and stormed over.

"Half breed, what is that cat doing in this classroom?"

Shirone shrunk away, so Akira placed his hand on top of her head, and gently stroked her hair, making her tail sway from side to side.

"She's under my guardianship today Sensei. And please don't speak like that about Shirone-chan, she is my friend."

He explained swiftly, the Sensei shaking his head.

"Do you think you're above it all? Bringing in some-"

"I think my phone is currently ringing. Maybe it is Diehauser-nii. I best answer it Sensei. Would you like to speak to him maybe?"

Akira went towards his bag, and the Sensei stopped.

His eyes turned wide.

He remembered when he had spoke to Akira badly, and what Diehauser had said to him.

Panic came over the man's form, and he backed down, not wanting to deal with anything else, especially if it meant to do with Akira.

He then backed away while saying "Please don't." and walked to the front of the class. Akira shrugged, as Sairaorg gave Akira a curious look.

"What did Diehauser-sama do to him anyway to make him fearful?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"Diehauser-nii just said that he had a talk with Sensei. What happened, you'd have to ask him."

Akira finished off, while Shirone swung her tail around happily, Ravel looking on with disdain.

* * *

At lunch, Akira, and the gang sat around a table together as Diodora watched on with jealous, and annoyed eyes, Akira's eyes going towards Shirone who sat beside him, while the others casually brought out some food.

"Here, I made you some food."

"You cook?"

Rias seemed surprised.

Akira however inclined his head.

"Yes, I can cook a few things, I learned from my Kaa-chan, came in handy when I was on the run, I cooked this for Shirone-chan here." Opening the packaging, he presented the delicious looking food for Shirone who's mouth watered. "I hope you like it Shirone-chan."

"...You really cooked this for me? I...I feel undeserving."

Akira chuckled, petting her head.

"Don't be silly, it's alright. Enjoy it."

Shirone took the food, and placed some in her mouth and the first thought that came to her mind was.

"Delicious."

She murmured, continuing to eat the delicious looking food.

The others watched on as she ate the food, Sairaorg coughing into his hand.

"Hey, Akira. Tell us a story about the human world. What you did there?"

"Like what? The time that I met Grim Reaper's that tried to kill me? Or the time Vampire hunters tried to kill me, as I was protecting Gasper-chan? Or the time that Stray Devils tried to kill me? Or, the time that I was chased by many Exorcists that tried to kill me? Well, that last one happened a lot."

"How many people have tried to kill you?"

Seekvaira deadpanned, Akira shrugged.

"Lots of people have tried to kill me. Humans, Devils, Youkai, God's-"

"God's?"

Sairaorg seemed intrigued, Akira chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, I don't mean he actually tried to kill me, but he did imply that I should kill myself, for his own amusement."

"Geez, that's terrible. You're quite knowledgeable about the human world though."

Sairaorg praised at the end, Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"I did live there for most of my life. The Underworld is...eeh, I am getting used to it. Though, there's one thing I don't fully understand."

"Yes?"

This time Sona brought up, as the others listened.

"It is to do with the system of the Devils, or more like, the Reincarnated Devils, and Low Class Devils." Sona's interests were piqued. "Even though I'm lucky enough for my Kaa-chan to be a High Class, and my Uncle is famous, even if I have to do stupid tests to receive my Evil Pieces, others aren't as lucky as that."

"I tend to agree Akira-san."

Sona spoke up, Akira nodding slowly.

"I mean, Low Class Devils can progress to become High Class, yet they receive little to no education, no time is really spent with them. It just seems unfair that people that aren't lucky enough to be born like us, can't progress through the world. Yes, my life isn't the best, but even if I have to pass these tests, I still have a goal to reach. But, these Devils, don't have a chance if no one is going to help them progress and become stronger."

Sona's eyes lit up like stars, putting her hands together.

"I have often thought about the same thing, it is as you said, the Low Class, and Reincarnated can progress, but if they're not nurtured, then they can't progress further and reach their potentials. In the future, I hope to establish a school like you're saying, a place for Low Class, Middle, and Reincarnated Devils can attend to learn more about their powers, the Rating Games, and other things."

"That sounds quite like a noble goal to me Sona-san. I wouldn't mind being a part of that. I can understand what it is like to not to have the best chances in life."

Sona adopted a slight smile on her face, something the others couldn't believe as she usually didn't smile at all.

"Yes, I like the way that you think Akira-san."

Akira smiled softly, while Sona cocked her head to the side curiously, thinking about what Akira had just said.

* * *

At the end of the day, Akira, and Shirone walked out of school. Since Diehauser couldn't pick him up, he just decided to walk home with Shirone touching his shirt. As he walked, he heard Rias, and Sona talking.

"Really? There's a girl in his territory?"

"We can't find out where she is yet. But, if I could help her, then I would be able to make things better."

As they passed, Akira continued hearing their conversation about a girl who was hiding somewhere in the human world. Though from the way that they spoke, he knew it wasn't Vali who they were talking about.

Getting to the gates of the school, he surprisingly, Gasper also appeared at the gates, though she was wearing a bag on her head.

"Gasper-chan, why are you wearing a bag?"

"I-If I can ke-keep my head hidden! T-Then, I can become braver!"

Gasper shouted, so Akira walked closer, and took her hand in his own.

"Come on Gasper-chan, for being brave, we'll go and get some ice cream."

"I-I love ice cream!"

Shirone looked towards Akira with a tilted head, Akira's hand patting the top of her head gently.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some as well."

Shirone nodded slowly, clung to his shirt, and walked off with the half Vampire and half Devil.

Ravel, who was curious about many things, she decided to follow them through the shadows, poorly. Akira, Shirone and even Gasper realized right away that Ravel was following them through the shadows.

"You do realize that she's following us right?"

Shirone deadpanned, Akira nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I don't know why though."

He whispered back, Shirone shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she's fascinated with you."

Akira didn't know either, he just looked on towards her, and saw Ravel gasping and hiding behind a nearby tree.

He continued to look at the tree for a little while more, but he wasn't so sure about what was happening that direction.

"Ravel-san, I know you're there, you can come out now."

Ravel slowly walked out of the shadows, and bowed her head.

"Akira-sama...cat, and Gasper-sama. I erm...I-I wasn't following you!"

"Other words, she was following you Akira-san."

Shirone cut in, Ravel tightening her hand.

"I just said that I wasn't following him! I wasn't!"

"Then why did you hide in the shadows when I looked then? If you weren't following me, you didn't have to hide from me."

Akira added, causing Ravel to furrow her eyebrows.

"W-Well, that's because...c-circumstances, and...I-I thought you might have been...a-angry if I had followed behind you...n-not following you mind you! Hehehe, I wasn't following you, I was following...my heart…?"

Akira, Gasper, and Shirone tilted their heads.

"And what does that mean?"

Shirone demanded, Ravel tilting her head downwards with an embarrassed face.

"I-I didn't do anything! Goodbye!"

Ravel, while looking cutely embarrassed, took off running away at top speeds.

Akira twitched his eyebrows, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, lets go and get that ice cream. Ravel-san is kind of strange sometimes, so don't worry about her now."

""Okay!""

The pair announced, and walked off with Akira.

* * *

Late at night, Akira carried Shirone towards his bedroom, since she was already asleep. He had just placed Gasper in her own bed, so now until Kuroka came back, he would allow Shirone to sleep in his bed.

However, upon arriving towards his room, he saw Kuroka on the bed, giving off a cute yet lonely looking smile.

"Kuroka-san, there you are."

"Ararara, seems like she's already asleep. Seems like I left her in the right care. She wouldn't do that for just anyone you know? She's a cute little kitten that needs to be taken care of. After all, Shirone is the type that couldn't take care of herself."

"Right...she's been very good, we went out for ice cream before, and played until she fell asleep while curled up against my side."

"Hehe, that's Shirone for you."

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, seeing that Kuroka was wincing slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

He quizzed moving to the side of her, and placed Shirone down onto the bed.

Kuroka waved her hand around carelessly.

"Of course not nyaa~ I'm perfectly fine~"

"So, that thing you had to do today. It was for your Master, right?"

"That's right."

"And what was that anyway?"

Kuroka poked Akira in the nose.

"Nosy, keep your nose out. Nothing too bad. But I'm glad that Shirone is being well looked after. She looks quite happy. You'd take care of Shirone for me, wouldn't you? If something was...if something went wrong….naah, maybe I shouldn't say it nyaa."

Akira pressed his eyebrows together, and leaned closer to Kuroka, not even thinking about personal space.

"Is there something going on Kuroka-san?"

"Don't be stupid. Nothing is going on nyaa~ But, you'd take care of Shirone for me again, right?"

Akira looked towards Shirone, shrugged, then nodded.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind doing that."

"That's good nyaa. Because, Shirone seems to like it around here. I asked her this morning if she wanted to go somewhere else, but she turned to me and said "If Onee-sama is going away for a bit, and I can't come, I wish to go to Akira-sama." and that's how it went down. So, I came here."

Akira looked surprised, but content at the same time.

"I see, so that's how it happened. Well, she's welcome here anytime."

Kuroka looked relieved to hear him say that.

"Thank you Aki-chan, you're a good boy after all~ And might I add, nice sized pen-"

"Okay." Kuroka pouted for being cut off. "Also Kuroka-san, it isn't just Shirone-chan that's welcome here anytime, you are too. I understand what it is like to be abandoned and betrayed. During my year trip, a few adults once offered to take care of me, but then I learned they were going to sell me to a high bidder, I felt abandoned and betrayed then."

"That must be quite the lonely feeling Aki-chan. I get what you're saying though. Thanks Aki-chan, I appreciate it. Even if you're weirdly blunt, I find it quite cute nyaaa~ Well, best be off nyaaa~ I've got me a girl to rest~"

Kuroka took Shirone in her arms, and left through the window.

As she left, Akira sensed that there was more to it than what she was saying, and he wasn't sure what it was either. But he could see that there was loneliness in Kuroka, which disheartened him.

* * *

"Good morning Rossweisse-san."

Akira said, as he held up a disk that showed the hologram of Rossweisse. Rossweisse would ring sometimes like this when she would want to talk, or something else. When she wanted to speak with Akira, or when she was lonely. He didn't mind, he found it enjoyable actually.

Rossweisse herself looked towards Akira's upper body and saw that it was naked, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red.

[A-Akira-kun! You can't be ringing me from bed c-can you!?]

Akira shrugged, then nodded.

"Yes, it is early in the Underworld, I have just woken up. And you rang me, I didn't ring you. I thought that it would have been rude if I didn't answer it right away. Speaking of, I can see your clothes are a little dirty, why don't you take them off, and send them to me for me to clean them?"

Rossweisse's face turned bright red, and she shuddered with new feelings that she didn't know how to even describe to anyone.

[E-Even then! To answer me call when I'm callin' ya…] Realizing that she was speaking in her country dialect, she coughed into her hand and fixed her words. [Y-Yes, I am a young woman and to see a naked boy before my eyes...t-that's…]

"Rossweisse-san, you've seen my chest before, it is fine. I don't understand why you're embarrassed. I'm sure that you wouldn't be if I saw your naked body."

Rossweisse went through several shades of redness on her cheeks.

[Y-Yes I would Akira-kun! I would be embarrassed! E-Even then, Akira-kun. You asked me once if I had heard anything about the Hakuryuukou.]

"Have you?"

Akira began excited, hearing a small giggling coming from behind him. Or did he? He didn't know. For now he chose to ignore it.

[Well, there's been sighting's of an unusual activities in some areas of Japan of a young girl wandering around. The details are kinda sketchy, but Odin-sama heard that there was someone that was passing by a convoy of ours just yesterday that seemed to be a child of an unknown origin.]

Akira tightened his hand, he finally had a chance to find Vali, that's what he wanted more than anything.

"I see, I see...she was in Japan you said...Vali-chan did say once that she would go to Japan at some point to fight strong enemies...well, maybe she's made her way to Japan and is making herself known to me...Rossweisse-san, could you send me the last location that she was seen, this girl, and what direction she was going in? If you know that of course."

[Of course. Here.] Rossweisse sent the information, and he quickly went over it. [Akira-kun, you aren't thinking of going on your own, are you?]

"I'm going to go and see if Diehauser-nii is here. If he isn't, then I'll go on my own."

[But, it could be dangerous!]

Rossweisse argued, and while Akira knew that, he wasn't an idiot, he also knew that he couldn't leave his friend alone.

"But if this is Vali-chan, then I can get her back with me, and protect her." Akira furrowed his eyebrows. "Seeing her a day a go, and if she's going east...then, she'd be around this area." He circled the map before her. "Even going at top speeds, she wouldn't be that far away...yes, she'd be in this vicinity. If I remember, it is a Devils territory as well, so I wouldn't have trouble going there. Vali-chan, I'm coming." His smile grew wider, and his eyes turned to Rossweisse. "Thanks Rossweisse-san for this, I'm going to go and find my Vali-chan now!"

Rossweisse looked troubled, but ultimately couldn't do anything since she wasn't there. He ended the call, and went to get dressed, but caught a sight of blonde from his side view.

He saw Gasper hiding behind the bed.

"Gasper-chan, what are you doing?"

"A-Aki-sama! I was waiting for you to finish! A-Aki-sama, are you going to the hu-human world now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go and find Vali-chan. I learned how to go to and from places now with demonic transportation circles."

Gasper looked troubled. But, seeing Akira's face, and how he was determined, just reinforced why she followed him in the first place. The fact that he would do anything for his friends, and how he'd risk himself. She wished to be that courageous.

"T-Then, I'll go with you as well Aki-sama!"

"Gasper-chan..."

"Aki-sama, please let me go with you! B-Because I want to also be someone like Aki-sama! A-And if I go, t-then I'll show Aki-sama wh-why I should become a-apart of your peerage as well!"

"It might be dangerous."

Akira informed, but Gasper bravely rushed him, and hugged him tightly. His hand touched the top of her head, and stroked her hair gently.

"Even then! Aki-sama is going to be with me! I can do it if Aki-sama is the one who i-is beside me!"

Akira chuckled softly, nodding his head.

"Alright, then lets keep going."

Akira took her hand, and rushed out of the room once flinging on some clothing.

However, as he exited, a maid was stood there and she gasped.

"Belial-sama! I-I-"

"Is Diehauser-nii here?"

"N-No, he's had to g-go to a meeting this morning a-and also, Lord, and Lady Belial h-have stepped out as well! W-Why do you look to be in a hurry?!"

Akira didn't know why she was being so loud, but he shrugged.

"Because I'm in a hurry. You need to tell Diehauser-nii I'm going to the human world, to this location." He quickly gave her the location, leaving her baffled. "I'm going with Gasper-chan now, I've got someone to see, and maybe save! Bye!"

Akira rushed back into his room, and set up a teleportation circle quickly.

He made sure to learn about them. During the time he was out on the road, he didn't have time to learn, and before becoming a runaway, he didn't need it as he always was with his parents. Now, he could go and find Vali and bring her back himself, that was his goal after all, to save his friend.

* * *

When going to the human world, the air had changed. The area also seemed to be a forest, a thick deep forest. Akira made sure that no one was around before teleporting, so they were alone. Gasper clung to Akira's side tightly, while he looked around.

"I've not been in the human world since..."

"Y-Yes, it seems good Aki-sama! B-But, we should f-find your f-friend, yes?"

Akira nodded.

"Gasper-chan, change into bats, and spread yourself out throughout the area."

"A-Aki-sama...t-that's..."

He cocked his neck to the side, making her blush lightly.

"Suck on me Gasper-chan and drink my fluids to fill your body up."

"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! S-Saying that Aki-sama! T-That's so lewd!"

Akira didn't get it, how it could be.

"Hmmm? Lewd? I don't get it."

"A-Aki-sama is as curious as always...y-yes, I understand Aki-sama..." Gasper turned towards his neck, and sunk her teeth into his neck, and began drinking his blood. "Mmmmm..."

She moaned around his neck.

His blood tasted the best to her eyes.

She felt good from drinking from his neck.

Akira cupped the young girls head, while looking around the area.

Then, she pulled her head away from his neck, panting from the euphoric feelings that she felt.

"A-Aki-sama...I-I a-am ready..."

Her legs quivered at the feeling that she felt from his blood. Her body felt hot, and her cheeks were pink from the deliciousness of his blood.

Akira smiled softly.

"You've seen a picture of Vali-chan before, please turn into some bats, and spread yourself out. I'll wait here for your return."

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeees! I shall do it Aki-sama! I'll do my best for you!"

Gasper, filled with new strength, turned into a flock of bats which made 'chichichi' sounds from the wings of the bats, and flew off in every direction on the orders of Akira.

Akira was left alone, and looked around the area he was in, sensing what he could.

He wasn't the best sensor, but he wasn't bad either.

He didn't have the best kind of senses…

But, he wanted to find Vali more than anything.

As he waited for Gasper, as she would be best for this situation, he took out a pendant, and opened it, revealing a picture of Vali and Akira together. It was merely something that a child would wear. It didn't cost much and getting the picture was difficult.

But, each time he wanted to feel good, he'd look at the picture.

"Don't worry Vali-chan, I'm coming."

He murmured, looking more determined than ever.

Then, after ten minutes, some bats came back.

[Aki-sama! Aki-sama!]

"Have you found her Gasper-chan!?"

[I've found someone! I couldn't get close, but I saw a young girl being attacked by all of these people!]

"A young girl...which way?"

[This way! Follow me!]

Akira nodded his head and followed after Gasper's bats. He hoped that it was Vali, and if she was getting attacked, then he would save her no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, a young girl woke up from a bad dream, with tears in her eyes. She remembered the dream she had, about her parents, about something that happened within her past. The very fact that she even woke up, she kind of wished that she didn't.

She hated it.

Being chased all of the time.

Being alone.

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

She just wanted to be with her Mother once more.

But, that was impossible.

Her Father...she didn't want to hear about that person again.

Looking around the abandoned temple that she was in, and wiped the tears that were filling her eyes.

She then left the temple to continue her journey...to where, she didn't know.

To why...because she always had to keep moving, no matter what.

It's exactly about time for the sunrise. While the morning mist is still up, she sprinted through the forest that is next to the highway.

The reason why she didn't make her move during late at night is because the time during then is the active time for Devils. If it's this time during the sunrise, then she will be able to leave this town safely.

When she was about to exit the forest, something covers her, from the side while grasping hold of her.

She then had a feeling that the aura coming from her whole body is disappearing right away. When she looked, there is a net around her body.

…It's not a mere net. The more she struggled, the more it feels like it will drain that much of strength from her. It must be a net with a special spell on it.

RING! RING!

Then a unique sound of a staff echoes throughout the forest creepily.

"I have found you." There was a single low-voice of a man. "The cursed daughter born from our Himejima bloodline." From behind the trees, several mountaineering ascetics sedge-woven hat who are carrying a staff appears. "The child that carries the blood of that black Angel. It has been a while, Akeno."

A voice with dignity says that to her. She's quite familiar with this voice.

The mountaineering ascetics make a path and the one who appears in front of me is man who has passed his middle age. He takes his sedge-woven hat off, and looks at the girl who is captured by the net. Her eyes are filled with sadness.

"…Granduncle."

The girls Granduncle says it to her while bending down.

"I won't let you escape now. I must get rid of Himejima's shame today. You understand me, right?"

She didn't understand...no, she did, she just didn't want to understand.

Because of her lineage, she was hunted. Being what she was, the daughter of what she was, they didn't like it.

"…I simply want to live."

She said that while actually meaning that. There isn't any falsehood behind that.

The girls Granduncle breathes out in grief, and shook his head to the side.

"Do you really think a human with black wings will be able to experience the life of a normal person? In the past one year and six months, you should have realised it when you travelled to different areas. …You are a smart child after all. For a monster to attain the living style of a human, did you not come to realise that it isn't something you can achieve with an ordinary strength?"

Yes, she had witnessed it. While she was travelling throughout the country, she came to understand that in order for someone who has an extraordinary power, you would need a strong determination and strength to live like a normal person.

She thought many times about just stopping. She didn't think she had the determination to keep going forward.

"No, I am here! I am living here! I still…..can't die! I don't want to die!"

She made lightning within her hand and released it towards the Himejima mountaineering ascetics.

While making a bright flash, her lightning strikes between them. Possibly due to the power of her lighting being stronger than they imagined, it seems like she got them while they let their guard down, and they didn't know where to aim their staff at.

"Ha!"

The girls Granduncle makes a loud voice. It seems like a strong spiritual power was released at the same time, and it disperses her lightning.

The mountain ascetics fix their stance, and increase their hatred toward her.

"Damn! The power of her "Light and Thunder" is getting more powerful as days pass!"

"If we don't take her down quickly, we will be the ones getting killed eventually!"

The mountain ascetics direct their staff at me, and sent off bolts of fire towards her. The girl, named Akeno, thought that this was the end, and closed her eyes…

* * *

But, nothing happened.

She wasn't hurt.

Even after a few seconds, she would have been burned...but, why wasn't she?

When she dared to open her eyes, she saw a dazzling silver and black before her. The hair that was flapping in the wind. The sword that held by the persons side, and how they stood in defence of the young girl.

She also realized something…

She no longer was caught in a net.

The net had been slashed off her body without leaving any marks on her body.

Her eyes widened immensely, she couldn't believe it.

Someone...was protecting her?

Who would protect her?

Why would someone protect her?

She didn't quite understand it.

But, then next moment, the figure turned their head to look at her, his eyes scanned her face, and her eyes scanned his own. He realized that it wasn't Vali who was before him. He let out a slight disappointed sigh.

"Gasper-chan, there's some oni over there, please get them to a safe location."

Akeno blinked, seeing some bats fly down.

[Aye! Aki-sama! I shall do so!]

The people that stood against Akeno pointed their staffs towards Gasper, and released power. Akeno gasped, but the next moment, Akira stepped in front of Gasper, and used his clans trait of Worthless, to cut down each of the fire attacks that were released towards them, allowing Gasper to grab the oni with her bats, and fly them to safety.

The men and women that were with Akeno's Granduncle couldn't believe what they saw, how he cut through their powers easily. Akira however, understood what they were, and since he did, he negated them quite easily.

Though of course, it cost stamina to use Worthless. However, he was strong, and could use it for different kind of situations, and he was quite fast for a child.

Akeno, continued looking towards Akira, as he stood half facing her, and half facing the enemies that were before her body.

The word that slipped out of her mouth was "Handsome." which made the boy smile.

"Well, thank you. You're quite pretty yourself...ooh my, your clothes. After this battle, definitely take them off and give them to me."

Akeno blinker her eyes, not sure what to make of that.

Akira's eyes then turned towards the men before him.

"Hey, you were attacking this girl, what is the reason exactly?"

"Damn it!"

"What are you!?"

"Holy and demonic power!? What kind of creature are you!?"

Akeno didn't get it, what did they mean by holy and demonic? He couldn't have both. He couldn't be an Angel and a Devil at the same time.

That's what she thought, but Akira shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. I asked why you were attacking this girl."

Akeno's Granduncle stepped forward.

"That does not concern you, Devil."

Akeno realized that now Akira was a Devil...yet, there was something different about what was being said.

"It does if you're attacking her. She's defenceless, she's got wounds on her body, and you're attacking her, along with these oni as well. What is it that you have against this girl exactly?"

"She's a mixed blooded girl, from the Angels of black wings, and human. She is disgusting, and needs to be put down right away."

"I see. Mixed blood, so she's half human and...black wing of the Angels...so, she's a Fallen Angel and human hybrid then." Akeno's eyes cast downwards, she hated her past, and what she was. But Akira casually shrugged his shoulders. "She's going to be killed because she's a half breed?"

"That's right, child. For being what she is, she's going to have to be killed. She's been on the run for a long time, and if you don't move, you will have to be put down with her."

Akeno gasped, she didn't want anyone else to suffer for her.

"No, you can't! Please, don't! Please young boy, run away-"

"Sorry, I can't be running away when you're in danger. If you're a half breed like me, then I simply couldn't turn my back on you. And even if you weren't, defending innocent people, that's what I do."

He said straight away, which made Akeno feel more surprise than ever. Another half breed like her. She knew he was part Devil, she guessed that he must have been a human as well. If that was the case, she had found someone who would save her, and was like her.

"B-But..."

When she went to protest, magical powers were formed, and shot towards them. Akira narrowed his eyes, and jumped forward, slicing through the magical powers with his Worthlessness activating each time that his blade hit the magical attacks. Since he knew what it was, he knew how to break it down easily.

Then, he closed the distance, and sliced left, cutting down one member, in turn from the right a staff gathered power, and shot it up close. Akira leapt into the air, spun around and slammed his foot downwards, kicking the man in the head, and forced his body down into the ground.

Akeno watched on as he managed to take down many members of the Himejima. Though he did get small wounds on his body from attacks that got through. For the most part, he was taking them down left right and centre.

"You say she needs to die because she's a half breed? What kind of thought process is that?"

Akira demanded, cutting down another member, and parried a staff strike with his blade, pushing him backwards, spun around and kicked him in the torso, releasing demonic power up close, and forced his body backwards.

"Because it is wrong. She is dirty."

"Yes, but I'll clean her clothes so she wont be soon!"

Akira yelled, Akeno sweat dropped, and so did the Granduncle.

"No, I didn't mean appearance wise, I meant her blood. Being what she is, she's unclean, and a shame on our clan. Like her Kaa-chan before her, being with a Fallen Angel, and now being this girl...the fruits of their love. She had to die, and now this girl does as well."

Akira looked at Akeno briefly...and a vision of himself overlaid with her.

He was the exact same.

His birth was thought of being a curse.

Being unclean.

She, and he, were people that weren't wanted by the world.

Hunted for being what they were.

It sickened him that someone thought of a girl like that, who seemed to be innocent.

"You dare say that around me you horrible man!? There's nothing wrong with her blood! Because she's a half breed, it doesn't matter! She's a child you evil man! She didn't do anything wrong other than be born! She didn't ask for that!"

Akira cut down some more members, but received a hard cut to his arm. Blood came out of his arm, Akeno made teary eyes, but Akira just gave her a smile, which in turn made her heart feel warm from his smile alone.

"I suppose you would sympathize with her, being a half breed yourself."

Akira glared, cutting down the last member, and leaving the Granduncle left. His body had small wounds over him, but he still looked ready to fight. Akeno simply didn't get why someone would go this far for her.

"You're right, I can. But, what you're doing is wrong."

"She's wrong."

"No, she's not. If you want her, you go through me. You will not touch this girl, do you understand me?"

Akira growled, surprising Akeno and the Granduncle.

"...Why would you go that far for someone you've just met?"

"Because, she's like me, she's a half breed, and she is in trouble. What more could I need to know?"

Akeno felt a pulse from her heart.

It was the first time someone had said that to her.

Someone actually standing up for her.

"Then die."

A cold call, the man shot some spiritual power towards Akira. It was stronger than the others, so he dodged it, not entirely sure what it was. But the man didn't stop and shot many of the attacks towards Akira.

The boy scowled, and armed his sword, and used a stance his Father had taught him.

"Slice."

Murmuring that, he aimed for the weak part of the power, and cut through the power. The Granduncle was stunned and Akeno was as well, how he managed to slice through his power, more and more.

Then he rushed towards the older man, and shot demonic power, the Granduncle formed a barrier, but Akira understood that, so he jumped forward, touched the demonic power, and muttered "Worthless." which made it to the barrier, and turned it into nothingness, and the power still continued for his body.

He ducked, and dodged the attack of demonic power, only for Akira to be right on him, his blade at the man's neck. The Granduncle looked upwards towards Akira, who looked down towards him with narrowed eyes.

"You have High Class power, while strong, stronger than the current me, I also have something that people wouldn't expected. It seems due to various things, you aren't as strong as you used to be, your ability to detect my movements were also dulled by your hatred for that girl, your eyes were more on her than me, you also underestimated my ability because I am a child. That was your last mistake. My speed is good due to my Uncle, and while I acknowledge your levels of strength, you can't do much with my blade at your neck. Move an inch, and I'll cut through your neck. Now, you're going to leave the girl alone. Don't make me kill you."

Akira demanded, the Granduncle narrowed his eyes.

"You can't be serious. She's a heathen!"

"No, she's a girl, that's all she is."

Akeno watched on, and felt some tears prickling her eyes. Gasper returned to the place, and saw Akira's body near the other man's, and the others that were on the ground.

"Aki-sama! Wh-While you were fighting, t-the oni told me t-this area belongs to Agrippa-sama from the Gremory clan!"

"Agrippa...sama...now hearing that, I remembered that girl, Rias-san was speaking about some girl that entered the territory yesterday...I hadn't realized that this was that territory. Well, since it is, I'll contact Rias-san right away, and have that Agrippa-sama deal with the situation here. It is his territory, and he should deal with it."

The Granduncle looked on with narrowed eyes as Akira made a call quickly to Rias.

While he did, Akeno turned towards Gasper, who shyly was poking her fingers together.

"Who is that boy?"

She just wanted a name.

The name of the boy that had protected her while getting injured.

The boy who stood up for her rights.

The one that was a half breed like her...and he was the same as her.

A half breed.

"H-He's Yaegaki Akira Belial-sama! He's my saviour too! He saved me from people who tried to kill me! A-And now I'm going to be staying with my Aki-sama always!"

Gasper answered while smiling towards Akira, who smiled right back towards her, despite being on the phone and explaining the situation.

"Three names...Yaegaki and Akira...they sound Japanese...he's Japanese...and he's a Devil...he's really a half breed."

Akeno looked towards Akira, who didn't let his sword down for even a second.

Akira finished the call, and waited for a few minutes.

* * *

Then, the man came along with Rias, who looked surprised.

"Geez Akira-san, you really totaled them."

"They weren't stronger than Low Class Devil besides this man. If he was younger, then he'd definitely be able to kill me. Good thing his age and his hate for that girl there clouded his skills, and therefore allowed me to get close."

Rias stood forward, still impressed.

"I see. Thank you for alerting me to the situation, we were dealing with another incident happening towards the west."

"It seems that these people wish to kill this girl because she's a half breed. I thought about killing him, but it might cause problems, I can't do as I like due to my own status as a Belial, and I can't disgrace Diehauser-nii either. So, I thought about settling this peacefully with you, and Agrippa-sama since this is his territory."

Rias understood now, nodding her head.

"Yes, leave this to us now Akira-san. Thank you for saving this girl, we've been tracking her for some time when she entered here."

Akira nodded, and let the sword down from the Granduncle's neck.

The Granduncle went to step forward towards Akeno, but Akira said "Nahahaha, don't think so." while his blade was close by the man's neck, which made the Granduncle back down, and Rias stepped forward.

"If you are planning to kill her like Akira-san just said, then we will be taking her."

The mountain ascetics starts to stir up at her words.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Damn Devil!"

"This is the problem of our Himejima clan!"

They start to say abusive words to her. Granduncle then calms them down, while glancing at Akira who gave him a soft smile.

"Calm down, all of you. …Gremory's daughter, are you planning to interfere in our problem like this Belial boy as well?"

The two sides then glare at each other, and the man who was next to Rias gets in-between them and tells her Granduncle while smiling.

"Now now, please calm down. I am the Bishop of the current Head of the House of Gremory, and the one that is in charge of this area, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Please call me Agrippa." The man with noble atmosphere who called himself Agrippa points towards the depth of the forest and says it. "How about we have a little chat over there? Don't you think having the children listen to the circumstance of us adults will only make them learn unnecessary abusive words?"

Since he is able to say this in front of Rias who is the daughter of his Master, it proves how much faith she has in him. While Akira didn't know him, he knew enough to know that he wouldn't betray their feelings.

"…Very well."

Her Granduncle and others who were still bleeding from the cuts Akira gave them, the mountain ascetics, disappear into the depth of the forest. Akira walked towards Gasper, who rushed towards him, and hugged him tightly while Akeno looked on.

"Hey, everything is okay now my little Vampire."

"A-Aki-sama, you're so brave! And look at your body, you're covered in wounds...A-Aki-sama is hurt..."

Akira's finger went under her eyes, and brushed away some fresh tears forming.

"Don't worry about me Gasper-chan, I'm alright. It's nothing new."

"Aki-sama..."

The Vampire girl snuggled against Akira's chest, while he petted the back of her head, and held her close.

Akeno looked on and cocked her head to the side.

"You will be fine now." Rias called to Akeno, who turned to her. Then she then says it after staring at her black hair. "You sure have beautiful black hair. I love the black hair of the Japanese people."

Akeno couldn't believe that Rias said that.

But, her eyes went back towards Akira, who was comforting the worried Gasper.

"Aki-sama, it seems your friend isn't here after all...a-are you sad?"

"A little bit yeah. But, I'm going to be okay. She wasn't here...but, I will continue looking for her, no matter what else happens. Vali-chan is waiting for me to find her. We always said that we'd find one another again one day before we had to separate."

"I'm sure you will Aki-samaaaaaaaaa!"

Akira chuckled, petting the girls head, while Akeno looked on towards them. How Akira was comforting Gasper, despite the fact that he was the one who was injured. How he managed to keep calm in the face of a stronger foe, and fight to defeat rather than kill. It made him quite a good person in her eyes.

* * *

After a while, the mountain ascetics and Agrippa return.

Granduncle says this to Akeno.

"…Promise me two things. I will swear to you that we won't lay our hands on you if you keep those promises. First, you must not step foot into the territory that is under our surveillance. Second, to stay besides that girl with crimson-hair every time you do something. As long as you keep these two promises, we will swear to you that we won't lay our hands on you ever again."

Akeno wasn't sure that she was hearing it right. Whatever he said, it seemed to have finally worked on her Granduncle, that she would be able to live a good life.

The mountain ascetics leave silently from them all. Akeno couldn't help it, so she asked him one question.

"…May I introduce myself as "Himejima" from now on?"

Her Granduncle says it without turning back.

"…There are many others that carry that surname. Do as you like."

Saying just that, Granduncle and the others leave from this place. Akira smiled down at Gasper, who looked up into his eyes.

"Seems like everything is okay here. Shall we go back home?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

Akira smiled, and lifted Gasper up.

"Then we'll be going Rias-san."

"Yes, thank you for being here. I'm happy that you could be here and helped her out."

Akira nodded, and looked at Akeno.

"I'm glad you're okay young girl. I'm sure with Rias-san, you'll be fine."

"My name...my name is Akeno Himejima. Call me Akeno."

"Akeno-san, my name is Yaegaki Akira Belial, call me Akira. Goodbye, Akeno-san. We'll be seeing one another again, fellow half breed."

He waved, and disappeared with Gasper, while Akeno kept looking towards the place they disappeared, and couldn't help but feel her cheeks turning slightly red at the feeling that was before her.

Akira truly did save her life that day, and stood up for her as well as a fellow half breed.

A chance meeting between them, would impact her life for a lifetime.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Akira's got a little closer to Kuroka and Shirone/Koneko for the two months they had been working together. Now, Akira's gonna have a fiancée! Though, as Akira said, just another form of control over him. He's gotten, somewhat closer to the others, to the point he can hold conversations with them, and he's still looking for Vali, even asking Rossweisse to help out. Finally, he's met Akeno as well! Their meeting was, quite telling for the pair, and will shape their relationship going forward, and yes, that means she's in the harem as well.**

 **Now, getting to the peerage!**

 **Thanks to everyone for voting! Quite a few votes for Xenovia and Koneko for members, and I've got some cool combinations for them with Akira and how they'll progress through the story so yeah, they're in it!**

 **For Kuroka, I haven't decided if she's in the peerage, in the harem yeah, but peerage, haven't decided. If not in the peerage, maybe a familiar of his. Ravel's also a suggestion, and Le Fay as well, they seem to be getting a few votes. Ravel's quite intelligent, and has her Phenex abilities so they'd come in handy, and if not here, she'll be in Rias' peerage. Le Fay, even with Rossweisse in the peerage, they'd be utilized differently in Akira's peerage, and if not in Akira's, she could become apart of Rias'. Bennia is still in consideration as well for the other Knight piece.**

 **Now, getting to the Sacred Gear!**

 **Wow, neck in neck for a long time now between Regulus, and Canis. To the point that it was tied with PM's, and reviews, so yeah, that's, something that helps lol.**

 **In all seriousness, they both are very good Sacred Gear's, and either would be good for Akira, but with them being tied, it's kind of hard to choose, so for one last time, we'll have one last vote, and this time, I'll explain a little bit on how Akira might use them for himself, and for others, it might sway your vote, or reinforce your vote. Either way, here we go!**

 **To show what they could potentially do for the others in the peerage, and himself, using Xenovia as an example, with Regulus Nemia, adding the earth breaking powers to her Durandal and eventual Excalibur's, it would be interesting and Koneko having that with her Senjutsu would be able to deliver devastating blows.**

 **With Canis Lykaon, the darkness ability with Gasper's darkness, increasing the overall darkness powers would be cool or giving the darkness beasts swords to wield from that Sacred Gear, or give Irina another sword to wield along with a darkness armour, the same for Xenovia.**

 **For either Sacred Gear, I've got ideas for how it would benefit most of the peerage, people like Vali wouldn't need or want Akira's power, but for others like Xenovia, Rossweisse and Irina and others would be able to wield it quite well.**

 **For Akira himself, adding his Worthless trait to Regulus' earth breaking power through the axe, he'd be able to deliver quite a devastating blow to most opponents, channel his demonic power through the axe, and send earth breaking demonic blasts at people, and as for Canis Lykaon, using a sword is Akira's thing, so using swords through shadows, Akira could add his Worthless trait onto that, and any defensive abilities they had, rendered Worthless and they'd stab the enemies everywhere. And that's not getting into the Balance Breaker's, which I've already got some ideas, some would change a little from canon as Akira's the wielder not Sairaorg or Tobio, but would be equally badass. Of course, he'd be able to Breakdown the Beast with either of them, even Canis Lykaon which hasn't shown that but could probably still do it, or have that do the Abyss style which would be slightly different to the canon one.**

 **But yeah, this is the last time I do a vote on Sacred Gear's I swear for this story, and even if it is just one vote between them, then that's the Longinus Akira is going to use.**

 **So yeah, last Sacred Gear vote, Canis Lykaon, or Regulus Nemia. If Regulus is chosen, then I might have Gogmagog be the Pawn of Sairaorg's, that could be interesting. Other than that, I wouldn't know what to add to Sairaorg to have him have similar kind of powers and strengths from canon. I want Sairaorg to be Akira's rival, as they have a few similarities with hard pasts, being discriminated, and power vs technique types would be cool, and I'd want Sairaorg strong as well. So any ideas for that if Regulus is chosen, would be great.**

 **If Canis Lykaon is chosen, I probably wont have Tobio be in the story, and have Akira do the things that Tobio does in canon, and that's nothing against Tobio as he's pretty cool, from what we know about him, he'd just have no role in the story really if this was the case. Unless someone has suggestions about that.**

 **There's also the rest of the Vali team as well. People have been asking, and suggesting about that as well, and here's what I thought about it.**

 **There's several ways this can be done.**

 **By having Bikou and Arthur join Rias' group, that would make up for Xenovia and Koneko being in Akira's group easily. I'd say Arthur for Akira's group, but there's already three holy sword wielders there (Xenovia, Akira and Irina) so it would be kinda redundant.**

 **Another idea is having Akira have the Holy King Sword, could be a gift from Le Fay, or maybe his Father that he left for Akira and given later, maybe by Gabriel or Diehauser himself, maybe merging it with one of the Longinus' to add holy powers to the Longinus, that would mean Arthur didn't exist, again nothing against the guy, Bikou could still join Rias' team for that scenario. That's just another idea I thought of.**

 **Arthur and Bikou could be apart of the Grigori, and work directly under Azazel kinda like Vali until Vali defected in canon though they'd stay with the Grigori, and aid Akira, and the rest when needed.**

 **As for Fenrir and Gogmagog, I've got ideas for them already so don't worry about them.**

 **So yeah, that's it really, next chapter is going to be a life changing event for Akira, and I'll start posting Rias' new peerage next chapter, once I get a good idea on peoples views here. Either way, she's still gonna have a strong peerage.**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Free.**

 **Knights; Irina, Free.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Gasper (one mutation)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka.**


	4. A very happy birthday

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **qunbulah; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, you're probably right, I haven't come across one before. And no worries~**

 **varush71; Thanks very much! Yeah, in DXD he surely is yeah. And thanks for the votes! Yeah, they'd be interesting to do in the future.**

 **HUNTER with bad grammar; Thanks very much! And thanks for the votes! Yeah, that would be interesting~**

 **Sunfang193; Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, that would be cool~**

 **InsertSomethingFunnyHere; Thanks very much! And thanks for the votes! Yeah, it does, and Akira is quite the sword user~ And yeah, I thought that would be cool~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Yeah, perhaps!**

 **giacomoX; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, it would be pretty cool~ And thanks!**

 **Crenin; Kuroka could be interesting. A Knight Kuroka huh, I hadn't considered that, but it could be fun~ Thanks for the votes! That truly would piss off Loki, if that happened. Yeah, I don't see why not. Ooh they'll be fighting eventually. And thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, I thought that, Akira's a sword user, and it is a sword Longinus so, yup~ I thought it would be pretty cool~ Thanks! Yup, Akeno is gonna be kicking it into overdrive when we get to the canon time. Yeah, Sona and Akira being fiancee's, it could lead to some interesting situations. I could see that happening, it could be a fun moment between the two of them. Aah, that would be quite funny!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Mittelt huh, she'd be fun~ And thanks! Yup, they're gonna bond quite well~**

 **Lordcarroty; We'll see, when they meet (Akira, and Touji, Irina's father) it's going to be quite explosive.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yup, he's beginning to make some good friends. And no, it isn't going to fly with him~ And yeah, as someone who's been discriminated against, he can empathize, and would want to help some others. Aah, they will have quite the fun relationship with one another. She might do yeah~ She has yeah, and Kuroka trusts Akira to care for Shirone. Cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **Haro654; Yeah, she's quite underutilized in Riser's peerage.**

 **cross; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Kamen Rider W; Yeah, it would be pretty cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Yoga pratama; She's watching him anyway, she's intrigued. Thank you! Thanks for the votes! There's a character called that in the series, and has a Sacred Gear. And I've got some ideas for the Pawn's~**

 **sonic; Thank you!**

 **Guest 1; The only way I'd take Saji, is if Sona was in Akira's peerage, Sona desperately needs Saji, as her peerage, without him, wouldn't be able to complete with many people.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that could be cool~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! I think they could have done more in the series, where they ended up is great but Ino and Sakura had more potential to do things during the series. Yeah, there probably wasn't enough time to introduce one, or the author didn't think it was important enough. Yeah, that would be cool~ Indeed I did. That's how I see it. Yeah, it's good. And yeah, I'm quite happy with that. Yeah maybe so~ He would do, the Old Devils probably wouldn't let him, though Akira wouldn't care about it either way. And yeah, I think so~ Kiyome as Queen? Eeh, she isn't really that powerful for that spot. Thanks! They have yeah, and yeah, basically besides those three, the others are the not so nice ones. Hehe, they had quite the dynamic between the two of them huh. Diodora surely is yeah. Ravel is quite the follower huh. Yup, she appeared again~ And thanks! Yeah, they are! Maybe, we'll have to wait and see~ She would be a good choice yeah. Yeah, perhaps she could do something like that. And yeah, thanks for the vote! Indeed, he'd do well with either of them. And yeah it would do~ Yeah, it would be. And yeah, I thought it could be cool~ Yeah, they'd be best friends, not like they'd be at one another's throats. I haven't read that part yet, so I can't comment on it, but it seems pretty cool from what I read on the wikia. Maybe he could~ Maybe it could yeah.** **Thanks for the vote! Well, she already was quite strong. Oc, Hanabi and Sai under Shisui. Yeah, that would be good. You'd have to wait and see if it did or not. Yeah, that could be cool~ Yeah, that sounds like some cool concepts~ And cool names!**

 **Guest 66; Thanks very much! Thanks for the vote. Yeah he is. An inheritance is his Sacred Gear, in away, due to his human side. Yeah, perhaps, and thanks!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! And thanks for the vote! And yeah, it would be~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that sounds pretty cool to me~**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah~ She is yeah, and Ravel, she's interested for a few reasons. Yeah, it shall be some banter, nothing like death threats or anything. She's curious about him, about his human side, what he said about love made her think about a few things. Diodora thinks he's funny, that's not saying a lot though. Cool, thanks for the vote! He did yeah~ Hmmm, good question~**

 **Guest 4; He is, but Akira can do the stuff that Tobio does in canon. Tobio's mostly a background kind of character, even Tobio's said it himself that he mostly sticks to the shadows.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, he probably would be like that. I do love that series, it is something I watched as a kid, and still love it today. And yeah, that probably would be like the characters to be like that. Ty Lee, she'd be quite interesting as a love interest, I did always like her. And yeah, that sounds pretty awesome to me~ And that could be quite interesting to carry it on.**

 **Cronus; She'd be cool.**

 **krane; I am thinking about her.**

 **ghost; Hmm, hadn't thought about them.**

 **Zi-O; She'd be fun~**

 **AlphaOmega; He's gonna have to do his best~ Yeah, nothing is going to stand in his way. He is yeah, something's watching over him. Yeah, that's how it is. Accepting it, right now he doesn't have a choice, but he'll be doing his best to either fall in love with that person, or break it off if he doesn't like it. And yeah, he supports Sona in her goals. They have yeah, and yeah, she could be~ Indeed, she does, but she's still friends with Akira. And yeah, with Akeno now in the story, it's going to be fun going forward~ Thanks for the vote, and suggestion! And yeah, thanks for the suggestions on them!**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, I don't see why not~ And yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **Frost; Thanks very much! Yeah, it sets up a few things~ Important, Tobio is because of the Longinus, Arthur, yeah I guess. Though Akira can take the place of Tobio and what he does, as he does things mostly in the background. The same with Arthur really, nothing against either of them as I do like them, I wish they were more fleshed out though. And thanks!**

 **Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Rouge; Yeah, she'd be cool~**

 **Guest 8; That looks like a pretty cool idea to me~ Ooh right, I didn't know that. That looks good to me!**

 **prism; Thanks! Thanks for the votes! And yeah, that seems like a cool peerage to me~**

 **Curse of Whimsy;** **Yeah, but if I did take Akeno, I might as well just get rid of Rias lol. She's in the harem though, and she'll have some good times with Akira himself. Hehe, I'm glad that you like his quirky things. Yeah, for a second, it did seem like that huh~?**

 **Guest 9; Cool, thanks for the votes! And thank you very much!**

 **Neonlight01; He has yeah, he's become a little closer to them. And yeah, Kuroka's beginning to trust in Akira. Indeed, they want to control most aspects, if not all, of his life, and this is another form of control, tying him down to another family. Indeed, he would only marry for love. He'll wait and see if anything happens, and if it doesn't, then he'll find a way out of it. If it does, then he'll go along with it. Yeah, in some ways, Sona and Akira have a good mentality to one another, and yeah, he'd help out with the school she wants to build. Heh, Diodora can try, but Akira wont allow him to get the better of him. He did yeah, Akira doesn't take crap from anyone. He has yeah, Akeno and Akira have a number of things in common and can get along with people rather well. Thanks for the votes!**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, he's beginning to make ties to the people that are in the Underworld. And yeah, they've begun to trust him as well. And yeah, she's giving Akira assistance in this case. For now, it seems he hasn't but his luck could be changing~ Yup, it surely will be the beginning of a lovely friendship between the two of them. Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, it probably would be like that~**

 **BloodChamp; Yeah, it's quite different, but I'm having fun writing it~ Cool, thanks for the votes! True, I can't deny that. Yeah, that could be interesting. Hehe, that would be rather fun~ Kushia, Sairaorg's Queen, possibly. It would be funny to see Grayfia try and do that. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 10; Well, thanks very much, I'm gonna try my best. I wasn't ever gonna get rid of Bikou's powers, just the other two. Well, fanfiction and all, lets you explore many different things. He is, but not as powerful as canon, and all. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 11; Hehe, that would be petty funny, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 12; That would be pretty funny~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **A very happy birthday**

Birthdays…

They were lovely for children.

They grow a year, and they get presents, and for that day, they are the centre of attention. That's how it is. Children always loved their birthdays, but for Akira, it was a hard time. Or rather, before the incident happened, it always was a celebration of many different things.

However, Akira remembered the last birthday he had, when he was with Vali...but, he wasn't with her anymore.

Even after all this time, he hadn't managed to find her yet.

He wanted to find her.

He wanted to go and find her.

But, he still didn't have a clue.

Though he was still looking as much as he could.

He spent most of his free time trying to find his friend, his Vali once more.

"Akira~" Diehauser used a sweet voice for Akira, who rubbed his eyes and glanced towards him. "It's your birthday today~ You're actually ten years old!" Akira smiled lightly. "I can't believe it, you're already ten years old! My, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

Akira chuckled, as Diehauser walked towards him in his bedroom. The young boy sat up on the bed, as Diehauser sat down beside him.

"Yeah, can't believe it. Ten years old huh..."

Akira thought about it, and wished that he was spending his birthday with Vali herself.

But, she wasn't around, and he could only hope that she was okay whatever she was doing out there.

"Yup, ten years old. One more year, and you'll be able to gain your Evil Pieces. Especially if it is because of your strength, they'll definitely do what you can do."

"I understand Diehauser-nii, I'll have to pass the tests before gaining my Evil Pieces."

Diehauser rubbed the top of his head gently.

"Akira, don't worry about that today. Your birthday is going to be a good time, and wonderful. I've got many things planned, and have got you a lot of presents."

"When you say a lot..."

Akira trailed off, wanting to know how much he had actually gotten. Not because he was greedy, but because he knew Diehauser had a tendency to overspend on him, which made him actually feel kind of guilty, he just wasn't used to being so well looked after, not since his parents died. Even after being with him for so long, over six months, he still didn't know what it would be like.

"I mean at least two per year that you've been alive." Diehauser continued after seeing Akira's shocked face. "So, that's about twenty...I think I might have more than that though."

Diehauser showed a sheepish smile on his face, while Akira looked deeply into the eyes of his Uncle, knowing that he meant well, he just didn't know how to handle things of this nature, it wasn't something that came easily to him.

"Diehauser-nii, you shouldn't waste so much on me. I don't know what I'm going to do with twenty plus presents. Even five would be more than enough for me, I couldn't do with twenty plus."

Diehauser petted the top of his head.

"Nonsense, you're Cleria's child, and someone I care about, you deserve that and more. Besides, I'm sure that Cleria and Masaomi-san got you many things, right?"

Akira cocked his head to the side.

"Well, they got me, a few things, I wouldn't say a lot. About two or three things from what I remember. But it was more then one at least. Usually, they were practical things, or toys or something. Ooh, I once got a sword from Tou-chan who said that it was crafted with fine steel. I liked swinging my sword around and dancing with it, these techniques were always fun to practice."

"Hehe, I see. A sword as a present huh. That sounds fun."

Akira chuckled, yawning lightly.

"I thought that it was anyway. It always helped me when I needed it. "

"I see! Then, get up Akira, and lets get the day started!"

Akira smiled out happily, and hoped that this was going to be the best day ever. If not for himself, but for Diehauser, he wanted him at least to have a good time to repay Diehauser for all of the kind things that he had done.

Diehauser then left, and Gasper came rushing into the room, hopped onto his lap, and hugged onto him tightly.

His arms wrapped around Gasper as well, petting the back of her head.

"H-Happy birthday Aki-sama!"

"Yes, thank you Gasper-chan."

Akira smiled happily, while Gasper brought out a small box.

"A-Also, though I don't have much...I-I also got you a present!"

Akira looked surprised, but gained a small smile, and took the box.

Opening it, he saw that it was some video games.

Some new ones as well.

"I-I didn't know what to get, b-but I knew Aki-sama likes RPG's, so I got the new ones!"

Akira hugged Gasper tightly, petting the back of her head, and then lightly kissed the top of her head, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red.

"Thank you Gasper-chan, this is very kind of you. I do love RPG's, I love them for the story~"

Gasper snuggled against Akira's body, and enjoyed being held on to by Akira himself, as he lightly petted the back of her head.

* * *

As Gasper left the room so Akira could get dressed, he got a video call from a certain someone.

[Akira-kun! Happy birth-] Rossweisse blushed brightly when seeing Akira's near nude body. [-naked body! A-Akira-kun! W-Why are you like that!?]

"I'm getting dressed." He explained, as his pants dropped to the ground, Rossweisse blushed even more. "I thought that it would be rude to not answer the call."

[I-I see...] Rossweisse tried her best to not look, though she'd take glances every now and again as he grabbed some pants from the side, slowly sliding them on. [A-Anyway, Akira-kun, happy birthday!]

"Aah, thanks Rossweisse-san." He thanked her, while pulling his pants up, Rossweisse didn't know how to feel right now. "Anyway, Rossweisse-san, you've called early."

[Y-Yeah, I have haven't I? I've got some news actually.]

Akira hummed as he wondered what it was, her news.

"You are in love with someone?"

[N-No! Why would you assume that?] Akira shrugged, putting on a shirt. [Anyway, I've been accepted into high school! Isn't that wonderful!?]

"You have? You're the same age as me, right?" Rossweisse nodded. "Wow, you're going places Rossweisse-san, I'm happy for you. But, are you remembering to have fun?"

[Y-Yes.] Akira cocked his head, Rossweisse tilted her head down. [No...]

"All work and no play makes Rossweisse-san a depressed girl, or something like that. You need to relax sometimes."

[I-I know Akira-kun, I just don't have time. I'm studying and doing my best to become a better person!]

"That's good, but you need to play as well. Come to the Underworld sometime, and play with me."

Rossweisse blushed slightly at what he said.

[Akira-kun...a-anyway, what about you?]

"What about me?"

He looked clueless on what she was talking about.

[About, where you're going in life. Have you thought about it?]

"I'm going to get my Evil Pieces, that's what I am doing. The Old Devils might want to control me, but I am going to be starting a family with my Evil Pieces, a place they can't touch. I'm also going to be leaving the Underworld and go back to the human world to study one day, probably Kuoh since I'm from there. I'm also tracking down Vali-chan and I'm tracking down the people that murdered my family." Akira explained to Rossweisse who furrowed her eyebrows. "Anyway, more than that, I'm just going to do my best to give others a chance that don't have anyone else."

[Well...that's a decent goal Akira-kun. I wish I had something like that. For me, all I'm thinking about is becoming Odin-sama's Valkyrie, and supporting my family.]

"That's a good goal, Rossweisse-san, supporting your family. For me, I'm going to be training Devils in the future in the art of the blade, and other things. Maybe even making defenders of peace or something. Training future Devils to defend the Underworld. Maybe bring peace to Heaven's, and Underworld alike. My parents wished for that, and maybe, people like me could be born into the world, and be the next bridge between the two worlds."

Akira explained to the stunned Rossweisse, which made her happy.

[That sounds wonderful Akira-kun, I like your thoughts.]

Akira gently smiled.

"Thanks."

[Y-Yes...but, happy birthday regardless Akira-kun! I hope you have a good one!]

"Yeah, me too. Though, what would make my birthday perfect, is if Vali-chan was with me as well."

Rossweisse tilted her head, and could understand what he was thinking about.

* * *

When getting to the dinning room, he saw all of the presents, and couldn't believe it. The pile was as big...no, bigger than Diehauser himself, and he was quite a tall man, so for the child Akira, it was definitely towering over him.

Akira looked over them. The big, the small, and the wide, and thin ones. He didn't even know what was in all of them. But, he was so excited. Despite what he said, he was actually very happy about it to see what it was all about.

"W-Wow! Aki-sama! T-Those presents are amazingly big!"

Gasper who was beside Akira cheered out, the young boy smiling out happily.

"Y-Yes, it seems very much! I don't know if I deserve all of these~"

Lord Belial and Lady Belial looked on with hands on their hearts, and smiled. They liked Akira, they really did, and seeing how Diehauser was with him, it was like that Diehauser was his…

"Dig in Akira! Open them all!"

They didn't get to finish their thoughts, but they both knew what Diehauser exactly was like to Akira.

"Y-Yes, I don't know where to begin though! Left, right, or going to the sides! There seems to be so many!"

Akira walked over to the presents, and one by one, began opening the presents. Gasper sat beside him, and watched as he continued opening the presents, appreciating each and every one of them, which Diehauser saw.

Lord, and Lady Belial walked towards Diehauser, seeing how he was watching Akira with a large smile on his face.

"Look at this Gasper-chan. Hehe, I always wanted a toy like this! It looks so cool!"

Akira smiled out, Gasper smiling as well.

"Nyaaaaaan!"

Kuroka came bursting in, and was being chased down by a man with a sword. Shirone casually was running beside her, Akira and the others watched on curiously.

"Kuroka-san? What's going on?"

Akira watched as Kuroka cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"Help Aki-chan nyaaa! We came here for your birthday and then this guard flipped out when seeing us, insulted my kimono which is not terrible by the way you little bastard, and is trying to kill me! And Shirone! Please help us out nyaaa!"

Akira looked to Shirone who ran beside her elder sister, but looked more calm.

Diehauser sighed out, and went to speak, but Akira flashed behind Kuroka and Shirone, and elbowed the man in the stomach, knocking him down onto the ground, and back into a nearby wall, the adults grimacing at the sight.

"Nyaa! You saved us Aki-chan!"

"My hero."

Shirone added, hiding behind Akira, Kuroka wiping her brow.

Akira watched on as Diehauser chuckled awkwardly.

"Wonderful, seems like you handled it...you handled it Akira."

Akira gave Diehauser the peace sign.

"Yes, that's right, I did."

Diehauser sweat dropped even more, as Kuroka hugged Akira tightly, Gasper showing a slightly jealous look.

"Ooh yeah! Happy birthday Aki-chan! I've got you a present, come to your bedroom later, I'll be waiting for you, with nothing but a ribbon tied on me. Come and open your present."

She whispered huskily into his ear while licking his ear, making him shiver from the touch and his cheeks turned slightly red, Diehauser shaking his head.

"No."

"I'm not gonna do anything yet though! I was just training him for the future when he's old enough, we can, begin doing stuff."

"You're going to train me Kuroka-san? Train me in what?"

Kuroka adopted a smirk, and placed a hand on his face.

"Aki-chan, you'd be okay for me to give you special, one on one training, right?"

"What training though?"

"Well, it will definitely be stamina building, rising to the occasion, and hip thrusts."

"Hip...thrusts huh...ooh yes, I understand~"

Kuroka hummed with intrigue.

Akira looked towards her arm, and saw that she had a deep cut there.

"Kuroka-san, how did you get that cut on your arm?"

Kuroka chuckled awkwardly, hiding her arm.

"Ahah, just some business I have been doing, that's all."

"For your Master?"

Akira pressed, but Kuroka looked as if she wanted to avoid the question all together.

"...Nothing to worry about Aki-chan, nothing at all."

Akira didn't exactly believe her, but for now, he had to bite his tongue from saying anything, until he had a good idea on what was happening.

Shirone shook her head, as she walked closer.

"I actually got you a real present, not a perverted one like her." Kuroka stuck out her tongue, but Shirone didn't care, and brought out a home made cat accessory, that was worn in the hair, similar to the one that Shirone wore. "I made this, so you can be a Nekomata like me too."

"Awww, that's beautiful Shirone-chan, you didn't have to do anything for me."

"But, I wished to do it for you, since you're my friend."

Akira smiled, bent down and hugged Shirone, who did the same. Taking the hair clip, he placed it in his hair, and smiled softly.

"Thank you Shirone-chan, you're very kind. I'll always wear it."

"Yes, please do."

Akira rubbed the top of her head, as Kuroka slipped out a card.

"Here's mine Aki-chan, use it whenever you want."

Akira took the card, and all it read was 'Good for one night of pleasure.' which caused Akira to cock his head.

"Pleasure..."

"Anytime when you're old enough Aki-chan nyahahahaha~"

Akira still looked confused by what was going on in front of him, but he appreciated it all the same, petting her head.

"Thank you Kuroka-san for this...gift."

Shirone gave Kuroka a disappointed look, but Kuroka seemed like she didn't care.

Diehauser's smile never left his face at seeing Akira's happy face as he opened presents, and talked with his friends.

He was glad that he would be able to smile like he did.

Even after suffering all of what he has lost in his life, that child still smiled, and Diehauser hoped that he was one of the reasons why he could smile. He was sure that Cleria would be happy

"He's so cute, isn't it Diehauser? I couldn't imagine a cuter scene than this."

Lady Belial cooed, Diehauser nodded his head strongly.

"Yeah, he's grown so much, he's becoming happier all of the time, he's even beginning to spend time with the others from the Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex along with Agares, and Bael clans, they are all quite nice to him. From the time that I have seen him until now, then I think that..." Lady Belial gave Diehauser a knowing look, as did Lord Belial. "...what is it?"

Diehauser trailed off, looking at the different expressions on his parents faces.

Lord Belial's face turned wider with his smile, even on his fifty something year old looking face, Lord Belial still looked on happily.

"Nothing, it's just like watching a Tou-san being so proud of his son."

Lord Belial added, and Diehauser looked towards Akira, who was smiling happily, in turn made him feel warm inside of his heart.

He hadn't expected it.

At first, when he searched for Akira, it was more to do with Cleria's wishes. Of course, he wanted to protect his family. But he didn't know much about Akira, he hadn't met him many times in his life. He could only get away for certain times of the year, and when he could, he met Akira. But he didn't spend much time with him.

But, now that he had spent over six months with Akira, he could say that he truly did care for Akira. Akira filled a void that Cleria had left when she had died. While he was still upset by her death, seeing Akira, who looked quite a bit like Cleria, reminded him of good times with his sister figure, and how she was able to continue living on through Akira. His mannerisms, and other things only made it all the more better.

He just wished that he had been there for the year that Akira was alone.

But still, he very much cared for Akira.

Maybe even the way that his parents thought.

Akira, was like a son to him.

He didn't admit it out loud, but if Akira was his son, then he would be very proud of him for all of the accomplishments he had made already, and more so that he knew that Akira would make a very good fighter in the Rating Game, even if his Mother, Diehauser's, wouldn't want to see Akira fight, the same reason why she didn't want Diehauser to fight, so they didn't get hurt.

"...He's quite the kid, funny, kind hearted, and quite intelligent in different ways. He reminds me a lot of Cleria, everything about him just reminds me of her. Even the way that he just smiles, it is the same as she was."

Diehauser smiled, as Akira turned towards him with a childlike smile.

Seeing his smile made his day.

"He's going to become quite the strong Belial, he's highly talented Diehauser. He's on the same level as you in talent."

Lord Belial added once more, but Diehauser shook his head.

"No, he's not."

"But Diehauser..."

Lady Belial tried to speak, but Diehauser spoke up once more happily.

"He's more talented than I am. He's going to surpass me one day and become King of the Rating Games." Diehauser said with a proud smile. "I'm that confident in his abilities. Already, he's progressed far and he's only just turned ten years old. In strength, and speed, and fighting ability, he's surpassed most of his classmates, besides Sairaorg-kun, I'd say they're on about the same level for different reasons. By the time he's come of age, he'll have surpassed me in strength. I can just feel it, he's going to be very strong."

"My Diehauser, speaking like that. Are you ready to retire?"

Lady Belial played a little with Diehauser, but the man smirked.

"Not yet. For now I'll keep watch over him, and see his progress as well. I'm sure that he'll become very strong in the future. I could see him reaching the top one day, surpassing me. For now, I'm not ready to retire. But one day..."

Before Diehauser could continue, a maid of the Belial came into the room, and walked over to Diehauser, and began speaking.

Listening intently, Diehauser gasped which caught the attention of Akira.

"A fiancée has been decided..."

Akira gulped, already knowing that he has to be the person that they were talking about. Gasper looked towards Akira, who's face fell down. She hugged onto his body tightly, while he gently petted the young girls head.

"Diehauser-nii...who is the fiancée anyway?"

Diehauser tossed his head to the ground.

He didn't want to say.

He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, at least for what was happening at the time anyway.

Since it was Akira's birthday, he didn't want him to worry about fiancée's, or anything of the sort.

But, he wouldn't lie to Akira either, knowing he's a smart kid, and would be able to handle it.

"The fiancée is Sona Sitri-san."

He expressed directly, Akira breathing out slowly while Shirone narrowed her eyebrows, Kuroka laughed lightly seeing Shirone's annoyed face, Gasper continued to show a pout on her lips, she didn't like that it was Sona...though she wished that it wasn't anyone.

"Sona-san..."

He murmured, thinking about it.

Marrying Sona...was he okay with that?

He knew Sona sure.

But, did he love her…

No.

He didn't love her.

Though he didn't know much about her.

Or rather, he knew a bit about her, but beyond that, he didn't, he was still a child after all, only ten years old, he didn't know much about love. But he understood the circumstances behind what was happening right now.

"Yes I've just been informed that her family have been decided. Considering their wealth, and their powers, it makes sense. Her powers, and your powers together, they want to have strong children to possess both the Sitri powers, and the powers of the Belial, along with her intelligence, and your own intelligence, potential, and the influences that the Sitri have, that's how the Old Devils are going to see it."

He didn't mince his words, he was truthful to Akira.

The young boy inclined his head, knowing the situation.

"I understand, she's my fiancée. I could have done worse I guess. Sona-san is quite the okay girl. I mean, she's not a bad person. She has a weird Onee-sama, but Sona-san is alright. My fiancée...so, she'd become Mrs Sona Belial or something like that. How does she feel about it anyway?"

"Well, I don't actually know..."

Akira cocked his head, and wondered what Sona would be feeling right now...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sitri household, they had received the news as well, as they sat around a giant table.

"Sona." Lord Sitri said, as he looked to his daughter. "It seems that you have been chosen to become the Belial boys fiancée. I have just received word about it. Well, this is good, the Belial and Sitri having connections."

Sona looked stunned.

Akira was her fiancée.

She was quite shocked that it was Akira that was her fiancee.

She honestly thought that it would be someone else.

She half expected Sairaorg or someone else, but Akira...

She didn't see him as a bad choice, and could understand why they would want Sona to be the fiancee. She had a Maou older sister, and her family had connections as well, as she believed, it would be another way to control Akira, she was smart enough to know exactly why she was placed in an engagement with Akira.

"W-Wait!? Someone's going to marry my Sona-chan!?" A hyperactive girl named Serafall bounced around with teary eyes. "B-But, how can that happen!? Sona-chan is actually going to marry someone!? A boy as well!? Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You don't love this boy, right!? Is he your boyfriend now?! Gasp, he's going to be marrying you tomorrow!"

Sona placed a hand on her forehead, and sighed out.

"Don't be weird Onee-sama, Akira-san and I are mature enough to know exactly why we have been placed in an engagement, we both have similar morals, and thoughts about marriage itself. Currently, Akira-san and I aren't in love with one another, we'll have to have a conversation about this marriage business, and come to an agreement."

Serafall hugged onto her younger sister, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red with embarrassment.

"If he's marrying my Sona-chan, then he'll have to pass my test!"

Sona murmured "She didn't listen to a word I said." with a sigh.

Serafall then raised her hand to the sky.

"Heh! This boy better be prepared! To steal Sona-chan away from me, my test will show that he can't take my Sona-chan away from me!"

Sona rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her forehead, already feeling a headache forming.

* * *

At school, Akira casually walked into the classroom, and saw that Rias, Sona, Ravel, Seekvaira, and Sairaorg were all stood there.

Their eyes went towards Akira, who looked on with weird eyes. He even glanced at Sona, but he didn't even know what he was going to do about her. Though Ravel seemed to be a little down all of a sudden, he didn't know what the reason was about though.

Fiancée's, it was a reality that was quite shocking.

But he didn't let it get to him today and just walked forward.

"Happy birthday Akira!"

Sairaorg announced in a booming voice, Akira was taken aback.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Sairaorg-san."

"Heh, I don't get what humans do for their birthdays. But in the Underworld, we usually have a birthday cake."

Seekvaira put her thoughts across, Akira smiled softly.

"Yes, we do that in the human world as well."

"I see, so that's how it is..."

Rias rolled her eyes.

"Either way, don't worry about that. Oh, Akeno also said to wish you a happy birthday. Seems like she is quite happy with you and likes talking to you. More so than myself."

"Probably because we're half breeds."

Rias nodded at the words, understanding basically what he was trying to say.

"This is your first birthday in the Underworld, right?"

Sona brought up, Akira inclining his head.

"Yes, that's right. Before, I celebrated my birthday on my own...well, rather with Vali-chan last time." His eyes glanced towards Ravel who looked down at the ground. "Something going on Ravel-san?"

Ravel fiddled with her skirt, shaking her head.

"N-No, nothing at all. There's nothing wrong."

"I see..."

Akira knew she was lying, but he didn't want to press it, so kept quiet for now.

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday?"

Akira smiled awkwardly at Sona's question.

"Well, after Diehauser-nii is finished with his work, and business, then we're going to some fancy restaurant or something. It seems a little much for me, but he insisted, so after he's done, I'm going to some restaurant."

The others looked on intrigued.

However, Diodora, who was watching on, walked over with a superior smile.

"My, half breed. I didn't know that half breeds celebrate their birthdays. I mean, what's to celebrate?"

Akira's eyes narrowed upon him.

"I don't know, maybe because I was born ten years ago?"

"That's a shame, maybe it would have been better if you weren't you know?"

This time, the others around all held glares for the boy that was before them.

However, Sairaorg stepped forward with his hulking form.

"It seems that you're saying unnecessary things."

The smaller boy chuckled softly, and yet, with fear laced in with his eyes as well.

"P-Perhaps I was, I just thought that the half breed might have wanted to look at it from that perspective as well."

Sairaorg however wasn't amused by what Diodora was saying.

"Perspective? What perspective do you have exactly? The one where you attempt to display superiority? Perhaps, if you wish to demonstrate what makes you superior, then we'll listen to what you have to say. If you don't however, please leave, and don't ruin this day for Akira."

Akira had to admit that Sairaorg was a good person.

He could understand being discriminated against.

That's why he liked Sairaorg, he understood his life to an extent.

Diodora however looked worried by what was going on.

So, he decided to back down away from them, and walked off, while cursing Akira under his breath.

Akira on the other hand didn't care all that much, and he wouldn't allow Diodora to ruin his day.

"Sona-san, can I see you outside?"

"Yes, I think we should get this over with right now."

Sona and Akira walked out of the room, as the others watched on.

"What's going on with them?"

Rias wondered, Ravel's eyes going down.

"It seems that Akira-sama and Sona-sama have been placed into an engagement."

Rias and the others looked shocked.

"Wait, they have? Isn't it a little early?"

Sairaorg wondered, Seekvaira however folded her arms.

"It makes the most sense, considering who Akira-san is, and what the Old Devils would want to happen. By forming it now, it would only accelerate their control over the half breed boy."

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, Rias noticing, and leaned down towards her.

"Ravel, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"I think you're lying because you have a crush on Akira."

Sairaorg pointed out, Ravel's cheeks turning slightly red.

"N-No I don't!"

"By your voice, you're telling me that you do."

Rias pointed out, Ravel huffed and turned her head to the side.

* * *

Outside of the classroom, and alone, Akira and Sona faced one another. She tilted her glasses up her face, while Akira himself hummed.

"So, I presume you've heard about our engagement?"

Akira spoke up, Sona inclining her head.

"Yes, I received word this morning. I presume we'll have to discuss what's going on with that huh."

Akira this time bobbed his head up and down.

"For now, there isn't much we can do. Though I'm glad that it isn't someone that I dislike."

Sona looked rather surprised.

"I-I see, then I am of the same thought. You aren't a bad choice, though as we currently are, we aren't in love, right?"

"I believe that's true. You're my friend, and I presume you think of me the same way."

Sona folded her arms.

"Yes, I'd consider you my friend. For now, we have to go along with it, until we are of an age were we can do something about it. So that's what I propose. I believe we should get to know one another deeper, and if anything happens, then so be it. If it doesn't, then we'll find a way out of the engagement together."

Akira could go along with that, glad Sona was taking a mature route with this engagement.

"That's what I think is best. We're quite young, so being in love right now is quite difficult, not impossible, but difficult. Either way, I think as you said, we should get to know one another for a few years. If love doesn't blossom by the time we're...lets say when we're in high school or something, when we can legally get married, then we'll get out of it together."

"Then, a verbal contract between us." Akira agreed with a nod of his head. "Good, I am glad that you have the sense that I do as well. I remember what you said about marriage and love, and I am of the same mind. I wish to love my husband, and not be in a loveless marriage, so lets strive to lead our lives, and see what happens in the future."

"Yes, that's the best thought, my fiancee."

Sona's lips curled upwards ever so slightly.

"It sounds weird to have a fiancee at my age."

"Also, I am sorry that they've dragged you into this. I know why they've done it for my own sake, and just to control me, I'd prefer they did something just to me and not drag in others."

Sona was surprised he said that, but she was happy as well that he said something like that.

"Do not worry Akira-san, I understand that this isn't your fault. And even if we do wed, it will be a partnership, not my control over you, or your control over me."

"That's exactly how I'm thinking Sona-san."

Sona and Akira nodded at one another, they both understood the reasons behind what was happening, and they knew what they would have to do, and would handle it as maturely as they could.

* * *

After school, Akira went to go home to pick something up, but from behind him, his eyes were covered.

"Guess who~"

"Eeh, Akeno-san?"

Akeno put on a pout.

"Yeah, but guess anyway."

"Aah, Akeno-san."

Akeno pouted even more dropping her hands from his eyes and faced him.

"No fun~ Fufu, I wanted to tease you even more~ But you guessed right away. But, happy birthday Akira-kun~"

"Thanks, Akeno-san."

"Fueee, not a problem."

"By the way, are you getting along with Rias-san?"

Akira brought up, wanting Akeno to feel as comfortable as possible.

"She's okay, we're becoming friends yes. Though there are things I can only talk to you about since you understand more of my struggles. Nothing against Rias, but she doesn't get about my struggles as who I am."

"Indeed, ask anything anytime, and I'll help you out."

Akeno felt a warmth spread inside of her heart, glad that she could rely on him.

For now though, since it is his birthday, she wouldn't say anything.

"I can't stay long, Venelana-sama has me doing lessons, but I had to see you on your birthday, I've got a present for you~"

Akira tilted his head.

"A present? You didn't have too."

Akeno giggled sweetly and produced a box in her hands from behind her back.

Akira took the box, and opened it, revealing a photo frame. It seemed that Akeno had decorated it in traditional Japanese items, which made him think about Japan, his homeland, and couldn't help but be happy that someone else understood about certain things from Japan.

"Akeno-san, this is really nice of you. I like the decorations. Thank you very much~"

Akeno adopted a small smile on her face, glad that he liked it.

"I've been learning about different things, and I've heard about this, if you give someone this, and then they put in a photo in the frame, then you'll always be with that person. I don't know how true that is, but that's what I've heard, if you make it from a special kind of wood that is, which I did."

"I see, that's quite nice."

Akeno pulled closer.

"So, who are you going to put in the frame Akira-kun? I presume it's going to be your Uncle? Or maybe Gasper-san?"

Akira glanced at Akeno, and then to the frame in his hand, making up his mind.

"I'll take a picture with all of my new friends, including you."

Akeno's cheeks went through several shades of red, she hadn't expected Akira to say something like that.

"Akira-kun...d-didn't you hear what I said? It's for someone you are always going to be with."

"Yes, I am quite aware of what that means, so I'm going to do it of my friends that I want, and that includes you Akeno-san."

Akeno's face lifts up brightly, nodding her head happily.

"Y-Yes, we'll all take a picture soon together!"

"Good, then that means we'll always be together. I'd be okay with that. We're close, aren't we?"

Akeno's face turned even more red than before.

"...Yes, that's what we are, close."

Akira gently smiled, and gave Akeno a pet on the head.

"Thank you Akeno-san, even if you end up in Rias-san's peerage one day, I'll always be beside you."

Akeno pulled closer, and held onto the boy.

It had been a number of months since they met, and now, they had grown even closer. Akeno definitely felt very close to Akira.

* * *

Later on, Ravel found herself in the Belial household, and waited for Akira, since he was currently doing something. She wandered around the castle itself, and walked towards Akira's bedroom. Since she had been let into the castle by a maid, she thought that maybe she could wait in Akira's bedroom for him to return.

As she got to the room, she realized something...

"T-That's a boys bedroom...e-even though he's not here...I-I can't go into Akira-sama's bedroom..."

She muttered to herself, and went to turn around...

[Come in~ I've been waiting for you sweetie pie, and open your present~]

Ravel cocked her head at the sweet sounding tone.

But, she couldn't tell who said that, she presumed it was Akira since it was his bedroom.

Also, she had to wonder how he knew she was there.

And she also wondered why he called her 'sweetie pie', but it made her blush at the same time.

Fighting down her inner nerv's, she placed her hand on the door handle.

So, she opened the door.

"Akira-sama, I-I'm sorry for coming unannounced, maybe we could play togeth..."

Ravel looked into the room...and saw something that scared her.

On the bed, was Kuroka, having a ribbon tied around her body, covering her important parts, but for the most part, she was naked, and her tails swayed around happily, giving off a sexual hungry look, and her body was in a position that showed off, everything...but that dropped when she saw Ravel's face.

Ravel's eyes flew open in horror, while Kuroka's jaw dropped to the ground.

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!""

Ravel slammed the door shut, and collapsed to the ground, shaking her body around heavily.

"N-No...N-No...w-why was s-she...ooh my Maou-sama..."

Ravel was having a nervous breakdown, the image of Kuroka burned into her memory.

As it happened, Akira came around the corner, and saw Ravel on the ground, shaking heavily.

"R-Ravel-san, what's going on?"

He walked towards her, and bent down to her level.

Her body convulsed, looking towards Akira with fear.

"O-Oh...A-Akira-sama..."

"Ravel-san, there's some dirt on your clothes, please take them off and I'll wash them for you."

Ravel's eyes flew open, remembering Kuroka's state of dress, and began crying.

"Nooooooooooooo! Akira-sama! M-My clothes are fine! I'll keep them on! P-Please tell her to put her clothes on!"

"Who?"

"T-That cat! Kuroka-sama is n-naked in there! W-With ribbons on! S-She's...ooh Maou-sama...t-the position she was in...a-and s-she's...s-she's going to do something..."

Akira looked weirdly at Ravel, and then opened the door.

Going inside, Ravel stuck to his body, and looked into the room, and saw...nothing there.

"B-But she was there...s-she was waiting for...s-she called me sweetie pie...a-and present..."

Akira rolled his eyes, petting Ravel on top of the head, which made her cling to him even more tightly.

"It's alright, she's gone now. Now lets get you out of those clothes, I'll clean them for you."

"Akira-sama! Y-You're so forward! Shouldn't you be saying that to your fiancee!?"

"No, her clothes are clean."

Ravel sweat dropped, and sat onto the bed.

Ravel inhaled and exhaled slowly, as Akira sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you alright Ravel-san? You've been acting weird today, and not just because of the possible naked Kuroka-san. Are you perhaps thinking Sona-san is a bad fiancee? Or I'm a bad fiancee for her?"

Ravel fiddled with her fingers, and glanced to the side.

"...Akira-sama, Sona-sama is your fiancee now, are you happy about that?"

"It's, fine, I guess."

Ravel couldn't believe his uncaring attitude.

"B-But, she's your fiancee. Shouldn't you be more excited?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought about it a few times, and right now, I'm only ten years old, so it doesn't matter much to me. Maybe when I'm older, it will, but for the ten year old me, it doesn't matter much to me, Sona-san's of the same thought."

Somehow, that relieved Ravel more than she thought that it would.

"I-I understand, Akira-sama. If you could choose your fiancee, would you have chosen Sona-san?"

"I, wouldn't have chosen anyone yet. Depends on who I became close to in the future. Though either you, or Sona-san would be potential fiancees for me."

Ravel's cheeks turned a little red at those words.

"A-Akira-sama...y-you might have chosen me?"

"Yeah, between the Devils in the Underworld, I'm closest to you, and Sona-san. Rias-san is...I guess we get along, the same for Seekvaira-san, but between the females in the Underworld, I spend the most time with you, and Sona-san, and agree with your thoughts more than anyone else of the female race of Devils."

Ravel allowed a small giggle to escape her lips, confusing Akira.

"Hehe, that is the answer I should have expected. Akira-sama, in the future, when you gain a peerage, you'll be changing a lot of things, yes?"

"I'm going to change a few things yeah. How Devils of lower class are treated, and give people fair and equal rights, or at least rights to defend themselves from Higher classes, and not just Devils, other races as well. It's going to be a hard road, but I'm going for gold."

Ravel released a breath, she was glad he said that.

"Then, I wish to help Akira-sama also. Your dreams sound good to me."

"I see, then maybe you could join my-"

"Aki-chan~" Kuroka came out from the bathroom, with a kimono on now, twirling her tails hungrily, Ravel's jaw dropping, while Akira cocked his head. "I've come to wish you a very happy birthday~"

"Y-You have? Awesome!"

Kuroka nodded slowly, and walked closer to Akira. Placing a hand on his face, she gently stroked his cheek.

"Nyaaa, your skin is soft. Do you want to feel my skin?"

"Feel your skin?"

Akira cocked his head curiously, Kuroka nodded, and leaned against his body, licking his ear which made him shiver.

"For taking care of Shirone for me all of the time, I'll give you a special birthday kiss~"

"Kuroka-san-"

Ravel however put a stop to it immediately.

"Akira-sama! Diehauser-sama also told me to tell you about training downstairs! Please follow me immediately!"

Akira stopped, to Kuroka's disappointment, and turned to Ravel with a gleeful smile.

"Yes of course~ Come along Ravel-san~"

Ravel nodded with a bright red face, and walked out.

Kuroka growled.

"Damn..."

She whined out, and looked regretful.

* * *

After the day that Akira and Gasper had, Akira returned to his room, and laid down on his bed, Gasper beside him. The young Vampire girl curled against his body, and held onto him tightly, while he wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her closer.

His hand went through the blonde locks of the young Vampire, who shuddered at the touch that he felt right now.

Gasper liked being like this with Akira.

Just personal time with the two of them.

That's what she preferred right now.

"A-Aki-sama, have you had a good birthday?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders gently.

"I suppose that I had a good birthday. I wish Diehauser-nii was available so we could train and fight and what not. But, this was a good birthday. Also, thank you for my present Gasper-chan, you've very kind."

Gasper shook her head, holding even tighter onto Akira's body.

"N-No, Aki-sama is very kind as well! I'm glad that you liked my birthday present! Aki-sama, I'll always be with you as well."

Akira's fingers continued going through Gasper's hair, and they laid in bed together happily.

For Gasper this was a good dream for her.

She loved that she could stay beside him like this.

Akira then pulled out a file, and looked through it. He also wrote a few notes down, as if he was remembering something. He even took some pictures out and placed them within the file as well, which all the more confused her.

"A-Aki-sama, what are you looking at?"

"Evidence."

He replied slowly, confusing the Vampire.

"E-Evidence? About what Aki-sama?"

"Kuroka-san's and Shirone-chan's Master." He replied swiftly. "He's someone that has always struck me as suspicious, and I've been gathering evidence against him. Kuroka-san keeps appearing with wounds, and she avoids when I ask where she's getting them from. I think he's forcing her to do stuff. She alluded to the fact that she didn't have any place to go and he's taking advantage of that. When I ask, she denies it. But, if I'm right, then she's worried that the Devils wouldn't believe her, makes sense really. So, I've been following after him for a few weeks now, and gaining evidence that he's doing stuff that he shouldn't be. I'm close to something, and if I can bust his secret, then I can get them girls away from him. I already know he's making deals with people he shouldn't, but I just need the evidence before going to my Uncle about it. Diehauser-nii can't go accusing people without evidence, so if I get it for him, then he'll be able to help us."

"A-Aki-sama, I didn't know you were doing that...y-you're so kind!"

"Kindness, I suppose. I just care about their well being, and don't want this person to abuse their situation."

Gasper looked on as Akira filled in somethings on the paper, and placed pictures in the file, clipping them to certain pages.

As they were talking, suddenly some alarm went off.

"W-What's that Aki-sama!?"

Akira's eyes turned wide, and rushed to the noise.

He didn't answer Gasper at first, and instead grabbed what was flashing.

He opened up the device, and looked over it.

"A-Aki-sama? What's going on?"

"This...This is it Gasper-chan! I and Diehauser-nii along with the Norse have been having people search the human world for traces of Devil, and Dragon power along with setting up special types of devices, and this is one of those devices going off. And now, one area has been located...though it seems to be the Church area from what I can tell...it has to be Vali-chan, there aren't many Devils, and Dragon's...no she's the only one I know. Gasper-chan! Could you go and get Diehauser-nii for me!?"

"B-But Aki-sama, what about you? What are you going to do?"

Akira smirked lightly.

"I'm going to go and get Vali-chan."

Gasper immediately looked worried.

"B-But, it could be too dangerous Aki-sama..."

Akira nodded his head as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"I know that, but I have to do it Gasper-chan, this is my shot. I'm going to go and see if this is Vali-chan. But, if it isn't, then someone is in danger, and I can't let them be alone and be killed. I have to go and see what is going on. Please go and get Diehauser-nii for me."

Gasper wasn't so sure.

She wanted to go and be with Akira, to make sure that he wouldn't die.

But, she was also sure that Akira wouldn't die.

Even coming up against a stronger enemy, he knew how to survive, so she was going to make sure he did as well.

"O-Okay Aki-sama! I-I shall do what you asked! And I'll go to Diehauser-sama as well!"

Akira placed a hand on top of her head, and petted gently.

"Thank you Gasper-chan. Don't worry about me, I'm going to go and save Vali-chan now. After all this time...I'm just so glad that something has finally come up..."

Akira bowed his head, stepped away from her, and made a magical circle.

On the ground, the transportation circle spread out, and then within seconds, the lights of the circle washed over him, and took him away.

Upon him leaving, Gasper just hoped that he would be alright.

* * *

Akira arrived in the location that he heard that someone that resembled Vali was. Even on his birthday, he wasn't going to lose this chance. Vali was someone that was highly important to him, and he wasn't going to stop searching for her.

He ended up being in an area where he was in a European setting, the buildings and other things were there around the area as well. He looked around the area, and saw that there were several Exorcists on the ground that were deceased.

He also sensed Devil powers around.

But also Dragon as well.

He wasn't the best of sensors, but he could feel her aura around the area.

Unlike the time with Akeno, this was the time that he would find her.

"Vali-chan! Vali-chan! It's me! Aki! Please come out! Vali-chan!"

He cried out, and equipped a sword to his hand. He knew that this would be rather dangerous.

His eyes scanned the entire area, and could see a gathering storm of people with light swords, and guns. And he saw people getting blasted left and right with demonic power, and his eyes widened happily.

"Vali-chan..."

He rushed towards that location as fast as his legs could take him.

He couldn't stop running towards her.

He knew, he just knew that she would be there.

Then, as he got closer and closer, he saw that there were several deceased Exorcists, and Akira held no qualms over that. He understood why Vali had to do it, if he was being attacked, then he would do the same thing as well.

Getting close, he finally saw Vali.

It had been so long since he had seen her.

She had grown, her hair was longer, and her clothes were tattered, and she was covered in wounds.

But, she was there, fighting the hardest that she could.

She had already defeated many Exorcists, Akira countered at least 50 or so that he saw, but guessed that she would do that.

However, since she had wounds, they slowed her down immensely.

Akira inhaled, and ran forward, as Vali's leg tripped. The blade of light came down against her, and she went to defend herself, but Akira got in front of her, and like when they first met, raised his hand and yelled "Worthless!", and the blade of light turned to nothingness, dispersing.

Vali's eyes widened with shock, and happiness dangled between them.

"Aki..."

Akira turned around to face her with a smile.

"I told you I'd find you one day Vali-chan."

Vali breathed out with relief, as Akira sliced down the Exorcist, and forced the others backwards with a wave of demonic power. The Exorcists were blown back away from Akira and Vali, who stood in defence of Vali.

"Aki...you idiot, how did you find me…?"

Vali had questions upon questions.

Even during the situation that they were in, she couldn't deny that she wished to know what had happened to him during the time that they had separated until now.

But, Akira continued to smile a smile that made her smile despite the pain.

"Heh, I had been looking for you for ages. Vali-chan, Diehauser-nii finally found me, I've been living in the Underworld, and looked for you everyday. I had planted a device in this area that scans for your kind of energy, while difficult since this is a Church's area, it was worth the worry. I came, and found you here. I'm so happy. Stay back Vali-chan, I'll deal with these people."

"Heh, you are, are you? Have you become stronger?"

Akira smiled lightly, nodding his head strongly, and dashed forward.

What Vali saw, she couldn't believe it.

Akira had become faster, and cut down the Exorcists. Sure, they were Low Class in terms of power, but the way that he managed to deal with them was amazing. How he fought against them, and protected her, and used his Devils trait as well.

All in all, it was quite fantastic to see him defending her.

When he was done fighting that wave, Akira rushed towards Vali, and placed a hand on her face, stroking her cheek gently.

"Vali-chan, lets get out of here."

Vali nodded, Akira bending down to her level, and held her up with his arm.

* * *

However, before he could begin making the circle of teleportation, a hulking presence appeared behind him. His eyes turned towards it, and saw an older gentleman, towering the pair of them.

Power.

It rolled off him immensely.

He was an existence that a human would call a joke with the power that he had.

The waves of power that rolled off of this man wasn't even a joke.

The man looked on towards the set of children, and could tell they both were Devils. However, they were children. It was hard for him, as an Exorcist to actually fight against children that were Devils. Unlike many of the other Exorcists that seemed find with fighting the Devil children and eliminating them...he wasn't.

However, it was his job.

That's what he had vowed to do, to fight against Devils.

"Children of the Devils. My name is Vasco Strada."

"Vasco Strada-san...the wielder of Durandal, the strongest wielder of Durandal since Roland-san...The Vatican's Evil Killer..."

Akira vaguely recalled that name. It was a famous name that ran in the circles of the Church and Devils. He was famous for being the strongest Durandal wielder. Even though he didn't have Durandal with him, it didn't make him any less dangerous. Akira knew this opponent couldn't be handled normally.

"Yes, that's right. I am sorry for this misfortune, but I am going to have to defeat you. Though you are children, my job is to eliminate the Devil children that are within this land. Please forgive me."

Akira thought that was odd.

An Exorcist that had actually apologized.

They never did that to him.

He knew good Exorcist's existed, his Father was one.

But he hadn't met one for a long time.

Akira looked towards Vali, who was already beaten up, and couldn't fight.

He knew what he had to do.

He stepped forward, and placed his blade out in a stance Strada recognized as a hybrid of a trained Exorcists, and something else as well, which surprised him.

"Do you oppose me child?"

Strada questioned, Akira nodding his head, his hands gripped tightly on his blade.

"Yes, that's right, to defend Vali-chan, I lost her once, I'm not doing it again Strada-san. If you want her, then you have to go through me Strada-san, I wont allow you to pass me, even if my body would break from your immense power."

Strada raised his head curiously, as Vali grimaced.

"Aki, get out of here, forget about me! Don't do this for me, knowing you're alive is enough for me, I can't and wont put you in danger like this!"

"No Vali-chan!" He cried, tears flowing down his face like rain on his cheeks. "Y-You saved my life once, I'm doing it now! Vali-chan, don't say that I should abandon you! I can't do that! You're too important to someone like me! Please, just don't do this Vali-chan! This time, it is my turn to protect you!"

Strada looked on, and seemed quite proud that Akira was saying that.

But then Akira turned towards Strada, and made a hard stance.

"If you want to fight me, then you'll be seen as my enemy!"

Vali watched with a pained side from the wounds she received as Akira dashed forward.

Strada was impressed by the speed, as he took out his own blade, and raised it high into the sky. Akira took notice of that, and placed his palm outwards, forming demonic spheres.

"Have this!"

Akira sent off several spheres of demonic power. They were fast in of themselves, and the volume of demonic power wasn't a joke either. Even Strada was surprised that a child could use such levels of demonic power at his age.

But, against Strada, it wasn't going to work.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Strada gave a massive swing of his sword, several times, and cut through the demonic power, each one being crushed under his strength alone. Even with Worthless, he couldn't defeat natural strength, that was hard. It wasn't an ability. It was just his physical strength. And since it was, he couldn't Worthless it.

Akira didn't back down though, and dashed left to right so fast that he left behind nothing. His presence couldn't be seen by normal people, his speed alone impressed Strada immensely, and that made Strada quite happy.

However, the instant that Akira got to his side, he grabbed the fast blade coming for his body with a single finger tips.

Two fingertips, stopped his sword so easily, and held it so tightly that Akira couldn't move his sword at all.

"D-Damn, the rumours of your strength are true."

He murmured, Strada was surprised that Akira seemed to know about him.

But, that just made him all the more interested in Akira as a person. His knowledge, his past, his powers. He was quite wandering what it was about this boy that Strada found to be quite interesting, he knew it was something and he was going to find out.

"You're fast for a child. I imagine that many Exorcists wouldn't be able to see those movements. However, you're still young and growing, and right now, you couldn't hope to defeat someone of my calibre. However, your sword movements, they looked to be like that of an Exorcist. I am interested, how did you have that happen? Where did you learn?"

Akira narrowed his eyes, and dropped the blade, forming two demonic spheres in his hands. The demonic energy gathered harshly in his palms, and he put them together into a solid burst of energy that came fast.

Strada however avoided the point blank range, showing his speed, and got behind Akira. Vali went to call, but Akira turned to see him, grabbed his dropping down sword, and swung for Strada's face, but Strada raised his blade, and blocked the sword, at the same time embedding a fist of holy energy into his stomach…

Or, so he thought anyway.

The moment his fist hit Akira in the stomach, he noticed that Akira's hand had touched him, and used his Worthless ability to rid the holy aura, but the fist itself was strong, and caused him to spat out bile.

"Gwaaaah!"

"Aki!"

Vali went to move, but pain surged through her form, and dropped her to the ground.

Strada looked down at his fist, and pulled it away from Akira.

"I was sure that I had infused holy power into my fist..."

"You did." Akira murmured, surprising Strada. "As long as I know what the power is, I can erase it. Offensive, and defensive abilities. I saw your holy fist, I've had to deal with it before. You're fast, and I barely managed to touch your fist. Some of the holy aura transmitted to my body, but I erased the worse case scenario."

Strada looked at the young boy once more, and ran through his mind what power of the Devils could actually do that. Then, he recalled something about the Devils, and what power it was that actually had stopped him.

"I see...Worthless then. Belial..."

Akira nodded the best that he could.

"That's me Ojii-sama! And I'm sorry, but I can't stop! I'll protect Vali-chan with my powers!"

Akira, despite the pain he felt, made several complicated blade strikes, and Strada blocked each one. However, he noticed how much it reminded him of an unusual Exorcists style. The blade strikes, and the sword swings as well, it was polished quite well.

He could barely see a flaw with his fighting style. While unrefined, he held few weaknesses with his stance, his swinging blade. It was obvious that he was trained by a strong Exorcist.

Coming left and right, and up and down, Akira's movements were solid, and rather fast. Though Strada was faster, and stronger. Even then, each time Strada gathered a holy aura around him, Akira managed to dispel it, which Strada understood why and was quite smart for him to do something like that.

"Though Worthless is a very powerful trait to have, it also takes power. The more you use it, the weaker you'll become. Also, if I remember, you have to touch the power to render it Worthless along with understanding the power before you. Beating you, is a matter of speed more than power. Though, if you have a durable body, then it also requires power as well. A powerful trait indeed, however it isn't invincible and you shouldn't rely on it either as your only source to fight."

Akira almost felt like Strada was instructing him in the ways to fight.

He didn't know for sure if that was the case, but that's what it sounded like from his perspective.

"If I'm hit by your holy aura, then weakening myself wouldn't be a factor since I'd be dead. And you're right, Worthless is powerful but has flaws. If I can't touch you, and you can touch me, then I'd feel your full impact. And if I don't understand the power before me, then I can't make it Worthless, and you're right about the power. Even my clans Worthless trait takes power. But even with all of those weaknesses known, it doesn't matter! I'll become the smartest! I'll become the fastest! I'll render this entire world Worthless if it tries to harm my important people! And you Ojii-sama, you're going to be rendered Worthless as well! So taste my blade!"

Akira yelled, pulling backwards, and placed his hand outwards.

Strada couldn't help but be impressed. Even with all of the current known weaknesses displayed, and how Strada said he'd be able to overcome it, he still wouldn't back down and didn't give up for even a second.

The demonic power changed into fire, and he swung his hand out with a burst of flames. Strada smirked at the sight, and used his fist to dispel the flames with his strength alone.

However, as soon as he did, he saw that Akira had disappeared.

He used the flames as a bait and switch.

He wasn't there.

His eyes looked around, but he couldn't see where he was at all.

But then he noticed that below him, there was a shadow coming down towards him.

"D-Damn!"

Strada turned his eyes upwards to see the demonic power of a high degree coming down towards him from Akira. The power itself was strong. And Strada couldn't believe that he couldn't sense him at all.

Strada however was fast, and he simply raised his sword into the air, and cut through it so cleanly that it turned into two different spheres, which exploded upon impact. The smoke rose from the explosions and doused Strada.

Strada, in the smoke, smirked and thought to himself.

" _He knows I'm stronger than him, and he made the demonic power to explode like it did so he could block my field of vision. He also is erasing his presence as well. Even I can't fully feel his power either. He's definitely a skilled child, and has been trained very well. To erase his presence to this high degree, he must have been through a lot to come to this level of hiding without any magic's or even demonic power. The slightest movement, I cannot hear it, and now I can't see it due to the smoke. If that's what I am dealing with, then I have found a strong child to fight. If I didn't have to fight him, I wonder how strong this child is going to be in the future. Even then, he knows he can't defeat me, probably, he is trying to stop me for a few moments so he can escape with that Devil girl, it makes sense to me._ "

Strada praised Akira, while looking for the boy himself.

Silently, Akira went behind Strada, and stabbed for his left hand side.

Strada didn't hear anything, he couldn't hear Akira's movements.

He was able to do it so well that Strada was having a hard time.

But, he saw that there was a small movement of the smoke, so he knew where Akira was coming from, so he jumped to the side, and slammed his foot into Akira's face. The strength caused Akira's nose to break from the impact, blood shooting out of his mouth from the impact, it was that powerful Akira thought that he was going to die for a few seconds, and his body was flung out of the smoke, into a building nearby, shattering the entire building with Strada's strength alone, and it came down on Akira's body.

"Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Vali yelled, and unleashed her violent demonic power towards Strada as the smoke cleared. However, Strada used his holy fist to destroy the demonic waves. Even Vali had much demonic power for her age. He couldn't tell who had more, her, or Akira.

"It seems you hold affection for that boy, and he you as well. Even as he received my kick, he didn't seem disheartened. He seemed determined to face me even more to defend you. Transmitting my feelings and his through our strikes, I can slowly but surely understand what this child is saying with his blade, you should be happy. I haven't met someone who cares so much for someone to suffer a beating like this."

Strada praised, as he stepped forward.

But, Akira shot out of the broken building, wounds on his body, bleeding pretty badly, but he still didn't hold back, and swung downwards, releasing several waves of demonic power in the form of half moon shapes, Strada smirking.

"That's good boy, even with pain in your body, you still face me. I am very impressed. Usually, people would go down with a kick like that. High Class Devils have gone down with my kick before. But you, have incredible durability to survive a kick like that and continue fighting."

Strada praised once more, while cutting down each and everyone of the half moon shaped demonic swings. His sword wasn't special, it wasn't a holy sword, but it didn't need to be in Akira's eyes, as Strada was a very powerful man. He was sure Diehauser could beat him, but he suspected that few other people in the Rating Games could stand against this man.

Even he knew that he couldn't win. He just had to stall long enough.

He knew that if he did, then he might be able to gain the upper hand in this fight, and retreat, or receive help. That's all he could bank on now.

"Honestly kid, you've got potential with a blade. I wish that I could train you myself."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that we have to fight. I can sense goodness in you. The Exorcists before had darkness in their hearts. I can sense that you don't want to fight me, yet you are duty bound to do something like that for God, and the Church. So, don't worry, I don't hate you. I understand what you're doing and why you have to do it. Even if I am killed by your blade, I understand your reasoning's for it. In another time, we could have been comrades. And if I am slain by your blade, then I died to a more than worthy opponent."

Strada smiled despite the fact that he was in a fight.

The fact that Akira recognized that, told Strada that if they met under different circumstances, then they probably could have gotten along.

"Yes, you're right, boy. However, as you said, this is a Church's territory, and you two could become very dangerous for the Church. However, it pains me to slay children such as yourself. It causes pain for me to do this though. But, I am happy to have met you, the child able to stand before me, you are impressive. I'll have to kick it up a notch, and not hold back as much."

"Then I'll show you my power!"

Akira ran forward, and sliced his sword in a square fashion. His demonic power followed after the slicing blade, and formed a square of demonic power. Then, Akira swung his sword left and right, drawing lines of demonic power within the air.

Strada looked on with a surprised face, wondering what he was doing.

But, then he saw the demonic power all converging that was with the square. The demonic power became intense, stronger than it was before. Strada held his sword out in front of him, and watched on as Akira's demonic power increased more and more.

Strada sensed how strong it was, and it was reaching High Class already. Not just for a child, but as an adult. The grade of the demonic power was very strong, and sturdy. He couldn't deny that he was quite strong with his demonic power.

And he also knew that he couldn't increase his power with the holy power. Akira's Worthless would activate, and dispel it. For that, he knew that he would need pure power to deal with the energy that was gathering before him.

The demonic energy formed a sphere that was the size of Akira himself, and even a little bigger as well. Akira's sword went into the sphere of demonic power, but then pulled it out, and shot the sphere forward.

"Alright child, then I'll show you my resolve!"

The old man tightened his hand, and his muscles enlarged to an insane degree. It was just his mass itself, and his pure strength would be able to destroy it, so Akira knew what he had to do when it came to that.

As the demonic power came close to Strada's body, Akira flicked his sword, and the demonic power went up into the air. Strada's eyes widened upon seeing that, seeing the demonic power surrounding him, and flying through the air.

"So, you've gained the ability to control the flow of demonic power, interesting."

"Yes, I've been watching my Diehauser-nii, and he can use his demonic power like this in some ways. You stated my weaknesses well, and if my attacks are taken down, then I wouldn't be able to continue fighting. I have to be faster than my opponent, and destroy what's before me, sorry Ojii-sama! I'll have to defeat you! Even if you're a million times stronger than I am! I'll defend Vali-chan with my life!"

Vali watched on as Akira swung his sword several different ways, and the demonic power followed. Flowing through the air, Strada made a stance, and swung his blade, but Akira flicked his hand to the left, and the demonic power followed akin to telekinesis with his demonic power, and it went left, avoiding the slicing sword of Strada.

"Impressive, boy. You managed to avoid my sword. Even with your Worthless power, my sword can cut through your demonic power. It has to be quite the strong demonic power that you wish to have hit me."

Akira didn't say anything as the demonic power went in different directions. Strada was bemused, and watched as the demonic power came close to his face. He expected the demonic power to not hit him, so he relaxed his stance…

But then he witnessed that Akira had no intention of moving it, so he tightened his hand and punched the demonic power. The demonic power and the fist met with one another, and the fist simply overpowered the demonic power, breaking it apart.

But, that simply didn't stop Akira who used his speed to appear beside Strada, and stabbed towards the elder man.

Strada turned his neck to the side, and saw the sword close to his form.

But Strada got out of the way, and slammed his knee, and elbow into his stomach and back at the same time.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Akira's eyes widened, spitting out blood, while Vali winced at the sight. But Akira didn't stop, and kicked towards Strada.

However, Strada simply was too strong, grabbed the leg, and used Akira as a toy, and slammed his body into the ground which broke it apart, and tossed him into a building again. This time, the building didn't shatter entirely, but the front half of the building broke down from the impact.

Vali watched on, as Akira stood up once more, despite being on shaky legs, and bleeding profusely.

"Aki...stop...just stop..."

Vali couldn't take seeing Akira in such a state.

Seeing him bleeding and fighting for his life, she couldn't take it.

But, Akira didn't stop, and charged for Strada.

Even then, Strada avoided the several slashes that came for him, and kicked him down to the ground, his rib area, breaking a few of them. Even then, he didn't stop, and continued going for Strada again and again.

Strada again and again put him down.

Though he had to admit that Akira was doing very well in the face of defeat.

Despite the fact Akira was in pain, he still fought, and did it well. Strada had to admit that each attack was calculated, and forced him to rethink about what kind of attack he'd give Akira next. The way he used his sword, demonic power and his strength as well, it caused many different things to occur.

Blood leaked out of Akira's body, his body felt painful.

But, he still fought.

In Strada's eyes, he still was quite the warrior, even more so than he had given the child credit for.

"Even though you've got a broken nose, your ribs are broken as well, some of anyway, and your arms are badly bruised along with your legs still being injured, you still are fighting. I commend you young half Devil boy. To fight through all of that pain and still fight me to defend that girl. It seems that you are a warrior. I know many people that could learn a thing or two from you. You have gained my respect boy. I shall give you the right to decide how you die. If circumstances were different...then I wouldn't do this to you, it is a waste of talent. However, it is my mission and as an Exorcist, I have to carry out my mission, even with a heavy heart. Please forgive me."

Akira looked up at Strada with blood dripping from his mouth and body.

A pool of it was around him.

But even then, he didn't give up.

His body was broken and defeated.

But, he wouldn't give up.

No matter what else was going to happen.

He wouldn't be defeated by this.

He would fight and become stronger than anyone else.

He would fight and continue fighting.

"I...I wont give up...Ojii-sama...I-I have t-to find o-out wh-why m-my parents w-were killed...b-by Exorcists...t-that a-are evil..."

"Your family was killed by Exorcists? What is your name young man?"

"Y-Yaegaki Akira Belial..."

Strada gasped and his fingers quaked slightly.

"Yaegaki...then you're his son...you're his son...the child of holy and demonic...you truly do exist after all...Yaegaki-dono's son..."

Akira could barely hear what he was saying.

His ears could hear the pounding of the heart he had.

His eyes went towards Vali who was trying desperately to get towards him.

But, she had been beaten up a long time ago.

His hands clenched the earth.

He didn't want it to be the end.

He didn't want to lose.

He didn't want to lose this fight.

He wanted to win the fight.

He wanted to fight and win.

He wished deep within his soul to fight.

His drive to fight.

To win the fight.

All he wanted to do was protect Vali from this fight.

Even if his life was going to end today, if he could save Vali…

[Is that what you wish, Akira?]

Akira's eyes widened at the voice.

He recognized it.

He remembered it once when he was young.

But, now he had heard it again.

"K-Kaa-chan..."

In his blurry eyes, he saw the figure of his Mother bending down towards him.

[It seems like you've got yourself into a dangerous situation Akira. But don't worry, you're reawakening it.]

"Reawakening...I-I want to protect Vali-chan..."

Strada looked on, finding it strange that Akira seemed to be talking to himself.

[That's right Akira, your desire to protect has reawakened the power that's been sleeping within you.] The ghostly hand touched his face, and he began crying, tears of sorrow and happiness. [Tears, I'm sorry for making them appear like this Akira. I can't stay...but, I am always watching over you. So, stand up my little warrior, and show them the power that was birthed through your Tou-chan and myself. My Holy Demonic boy.]

"K-Kaa-chan...d-don't go...I need you..."

A tearful confession which pierced the hearts of both Strada, and Vali.

[I'm always with you...now, reawaken it Akira. Show them what you have sleeping inside.]

The ghostly image began to disappear while tears of regret fell from Akira's eyes.

But, in the next instance, something new awoke.

Akira's body was surrounded by darkness that became so thick that the others were surprised. Strada, and Vali looked on, Strada backed off as a figure appeared. The darkness went high into the sky and blackened the earth, it was a dog that appeared, with swords growing all over its body, and one long one protruding from the dogs forehead.

"This dog...the darkness...t-then you're also a..."

Strada looked on as the dog stomped forward. The earth shook with a single step, and the darkness spread out around Akira, as if protecting him.

The majestic looking black dog before them let out a roaring sound, and swiped towards Strada with the blades produced from his body, who blocked with the blade in his hand. However, the many swords growing from the limbs, and even tail of the dog, forced the man backwards, and sliced right through the sword in his hand, and reached his body, cutting into his body, but he unleashed a wave of power and pushed the dog back. Though, the dog then slipped through the shadow, and Strada looked confused.

"No!"

But then it appeared out of his shadow, and came at him with many blades. Strada's eyes widened, and jumped away, turning to Akira, and grabbed the broken sword he had, tossed it at Akira in an attempt to stop the dog attacking him.

The dog made a mad dash for Akira, stood defensively over him, and sliced the blade into nothingness, protecting his new master.

Akira, on the ground, looked up to the dog as it looked down towards Akira, standing and looked to be protecting Akira.

The young man panted and smiled gently, petting the dogs head.

"A-Are you...I-I understand...y-you're Canis Lykaon...right...? I just...know you are...t-the information in my head...y-you're my Sacred Gear..."

The giant dogs body raised up and turned into a smaller version, a puppy version, Strada looked on and was very impressed by it.

"...So, that's the power I sensed inside of him. I understand, that's the Longinus, you're a Longinus possessor as well as being a half Devil, and gaining the power of the Belial clan, you are quite the existence, Yaegaki Akira Belial. In the future, you're going to be very strong."

Strada laughed through his nose, while Vali looked on completely stunned.

She couldn't believe that he also had a Longinus.

Vali, and Akira, two half Devils existences, and both wielded Longinus'.

In Akira's hand as the dog disappeared, turned into a majestic black blade. Though Akira had been exhausted, he still held the blade out in shaky hands.

"Y-You want t-to c-continue? B-Because I'm just g-getting started."

It was bravado at best.

But, Akira wasn't going to give up, and would fight even if his body perished, all for the sake of his loved one.

"Interesting, then maybe-"

But, just as Strada was intrigued a large amount of demonic power erupted from the left hand side, and shot towards Strada. Strada turned to the demonic power, and charged up his holy aura with the new blade he summoned, but as soon as blade touched the demonic power, the holy aura disappeared, forcing Strada to defend with his blade, but the demonic power forced Strada away from Akira, and Vali, exploding and sent Strada skidding across the ground.

"Akira! Akira!"

Akira smiled at the voice.

He knew who it was.

And indeed, it was who he thought it was.

Diehauser appeared, and got to the side of Akira, but noticed the weapon in his hand, and looked very surprised, sensing the power, and also feeling different things coming from it.

"Longinus...Akira, you're a Longinus possessor...there always was a question of a Sacred Gear inside of you...but, to think you wield a Longinus as well..."

"Diehauser-nii...I'm sorry...but you...weren't around..a-and I couldn't l-lose this c-chance to f-find Vali-chan..."

"Shhh now, it's alright, the Vampire girl told me what happened, and I came right away. I'm sorry for coming so late, but I'm here now my little warrior. I'll take care of you, and your friend. You fought very well, you have nothing to worry about." His eyes went to the side, and saw Vali there, so quickly shifted his body, grabbed Vali with immense speed, and put her near Akira, the girl wrapping her arms around his body tightly. "You're Vali Lucifer, aren't you?"

Vali looked reluctant to answer.

But, seeing the fact that Akira seemed to trust this person, she decided to do so as well.

"...That's right."

"Don't worry girl, Akira has vouched for you, you'll be under my protection now." Diehauser said with a refreshing smile on his lips, turning towards Strada who stood strong. "You caused this damage to this boy. He's very important to me, and you harmed him to this degree. You dare even stand before me now?"

Strada wasn't ashamed, nodding his head.

"That's right. He was my enemy, my reluctant enemy. To think that he held a Longinus, and he awakened it before my old eyes, I am very pleased. You should be proud of that boy, Diehauser Belial. He fought me off, and has earned my respect. Not many would face me, a child no less, after receiving the blows he received. Yet, he's shown to me that he is a warrior. He'll become very powerful in the future."

Diehauser held Akira in his arms, seeing how injured he was.

He wanted to go and pay back against Strada for what he had done to Akira.

But, he didn't have time to do that.

If he did, then Akira would be dead from blood loss.

"You're lucky, that I have to go and save this boy. Though if I ever see you again..."

"I understand, you have deep affection for that boy. I would ask if you were his Tou-san, but I already know who his Tou-san was. Raise that boy well, Diehauser Belial, he'll become a very powerful warrior in the future for the Underworld."

"He shall be raised very well." Diehauser activated a circle under his feet to take them three out of there. "As I said, you're lucky that I have to save this boy. Attack him again, and I'll end you myself."

It was a threat from someone who truly wanted to keep a child safe.

In this case, the child, while wasn't a son, felt like a son to Diehauser.

Even Strada could feel how powerful those words truly were, and understood the worry that most would when up against Diehauser.

He wasn't someone that you could fight recklessly, he was a very powerful opponent, and he would come back and fight you if he so desired. If he wanted you dead, chances are, you would be dead soon enough. That's how Strada felt when seeing Diehauser's angered eyes for his body.

Then, they disappeared in a blinding light.

Strada stood there, and murmured "Akira, I'll remember you, I wish to fight you again when you're grown up." that was his true thoughts on the matter. He would fight Akira again one day, especially now that he saw his Longinus.

Fighting a Longinus wielding Devil…

Yes, that definitely was a good trade if he lived for a few years more.

He definitely wanted to trade blades with Akira in the future when he was all grown up.

* * *

Days passed by, and both Vali and Akira had been left in a bed together. Since they had been injured a lot together, it was decided they'd stay in the same bed. Vali had already woke up, and was waiting for Akira to wake up from his wounds.

She kept replaying what she saw.

His Longinus.

He actually had one as well.

It was confirmed by two different people.

Even more, she felt connected to Akira in many different ways.

She also had met some people that had come to see Akira during his unconscious time. Diehauser came in literally every ten minutes or so to check on him, Diehauser's parents also checked on him in hour intervals as well. Gasper would often come in, see Vali, and run away. Shirone and Kuroka would often come to check on Akira as well, and didn't mind Vali's presence. Ravel came to visit as well, and kept hoping that Akira would wake up, though she was intimidated by Vali being around. Others also visited, like Akeno and Rias, and Sona and some others. Rossweisse also kept calling once getting word, but in the end, Vali put the calls on mute since she couldn't be bothered hearing the sounds of the calls anymore.

Though Vali didn't care about that.

All she cared about was Akira waking up from his damage.

As she waited for him to wake up, her hand gently brushed through his hair. Seeing his banged and bruised face, she couldn't help but feel...good.

Not because he was injured.

But, he went through all of that pain for her.

It made her realize that Akira was the one that she wanted to be beside from now on.

The man that came to find her, and now with his Longinus, definitely could be someone that could understand her even more.

Akira's eyes fluttered, and then slowly began opening.

The first thing he saw was Vali's face looking down at him.

"Am...I dreaming…?"

Vali shook her head, and grabbed his hand tightly. The linking of their fingers made Akira and Vali both feel better than anything else. The feelings between them swelled with the touch alone, and now that they were together, it was better.

"Definitely not a dream, Aki. You came to save me. You idiot. Look at your body, covered in these wounds. I am definitely annoyed with your stupid methods of protecting me, you keep getting hurt because of me."

Akira smiled despite the pain that he felt as well, and pulled closer to Vali. Vali accepted the closeness that they had with one another, and it made both of them feel immensely better than it was before.

"Sorry Vali-chan, I had to come and save you, because you're my Vali-chan...I looked for you for so long...I found Diehauser-nii again...I met many different people, I met God's as well, one was a pervert, and the other was evil, or at least had a dark heart. It was a hard road. I met a Vampire girl that's like us, a half breed as well. I met many different people and went through a lot of different things."

Vali scoffed, but her fingers ran across his cheek, and soothingly gave him a soft smile.

"I see, that's what you've been doing. I was worried about you, I knew you wouldn't be able to hold off on your own Aki." Akira adopted a small pout, but Vali laid her face against his own, and brushed his cheek with her own, and made him blush lightly. "My Aki, you are safe...I am glad that you are safe. I worried that you had died."

Akira could sense that Vali was truly concerned. She didn't have to say it, it was just in her voice. The voice that he missed immensely.

"Yeah, it was touch and go for a while Vali-chan, but I came to find you here now. Though Vali-chan, I don't remember much of what happened after I summoned something...a Longinus...seems like you aren't the only one..."

Vali chortled lightly.

"You're right, you and I are quite similar now with our Longinus'. Also Aki, I've been talking to that Uncle of yours, and it seems that I'll be living here with you now."

Akira's face lifted up brightly, hugging onto Vali, who did the same thing.

"I-I'm so happy Vali-chan...it's been s-so tough but now t-that you're here...w-we can become the strongest ever...together..."

Vali listened to what Akira said, and couldn't deny that he was right.

Akira couldn't deny that the face Vali was making was very strong right now.

"Together...I understand. Yes, that would be good. I'm going to become more powerful to kill my Otou-san, and you're going to kill those who murdered your family, right?" Akira nodded, he didn't forget that. "Then we'll help one another become more powerful. But more than that, Aki. I'm going to be staying with you now, I wont let you become hurt."

Vali was determined about that.

Not wanting Akira to become in danger, how they were fighting as well.

How he protected her, it made her all the more determined.

"Hehe, don't worry about that stuff Vali-chan, we'll become very strong. Also, I'm going to be gaining my Evil Pieces one day, I have to complete some stupid challenges. And you know, I've got a fiancée now, the Devils are forcing me to marry someone."

"Seems like you've been through an adventure. Though a fiancée huh. No, you aren't having one."

Vali said with a straight face, which surprised Akira.

"Vali-chan, that's..."

"No, Aki, you aren't having a fiancée. I've already decided. I wont allow you to have a fiancée, especially one that's been chosen for you. Whoever that person is, better be prepared before I destroy them."

Akira couldn't believe how she said that swiftly, and calmly at the same time.

"I-I see. Hehe, straight forward as ever Vali-chan. Though don't destroy her, I don't mind my fiancee as a person."

"That's right. Also, Aki..." Vali leaned towards Akira, grabbing the side of his face, and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek, causing his cheek to turn red from her touch. "Happy birthday, even if it is a belated present. I remembered your birthday, don't worry."

Akira's cheeks continued to turn red, and fell against her body. His head gently fell on her shoulder, as her fingers ran through his hair gently. The silver and the black tips as well, she found them quite lovely to feel, his hair felt soft.

Vali petted the back of his head, and slowly slid her hand down his back, gently stroking his back. They held one another in their arms, and wouldn't let go. After so long apart, now that they were together, they finally had a place where they belonged, and that was together.

However, Akira then felt something nudging him from the side.

Cocking his head, he saw that it was the black dog that stood there with a sword coming out of its forehead.

"Ooh, you're my Longinus, aren't you? Aren't you precious? To think you've been with me all along, you're just so gosh darn adorable~"

Vali gave the dog a curious look, while Akira petted its head.

"So, the Longinus activated to protect me, did it? Hmph, seems like you're going to be interesting to fight in the future Aki."

"I don't want to fight you Vali-chan." Akira expressed, Vali rolling her eyes. "But, since he is my Sacred Gear...a name, I wanna give you a name...d-do you have a name? Besides Canis Lykaon I mean?" The dog shook its head, as if understanding what Akira asked. Akira slowly petted the dogs head, and got to thinking. "A name...hmmmm...a name, a name...how about...John Smith?"

"Don't call it John Smith Aki."

Akira pouted, and cocked his head.

"But I like it...how about Puppy~?"

"It wont always be a puppy though."

Akira sweat dropped a little bit.

"Yeah...erm...hmmmmm...this is hard...a name huh...erm..."

"Ugh, just call it Jin."

Vali sighed out, confusing Akira.

"J-Jin? Why Jin?"

"Because you're Japanese, and you can write Jin as Blade as you've told me before, so have that as its name. It seems to be sword themed, so just go with that."

Akira placed a finger by his chin, and then petted the dogs head.

"Is Jin-kun...good?"

The dog looked on, then inclined its head.

Akira's face turned wider.

"Then Jin-kun it is! My Longinus! With you by my side, I'm going to become stronger and stronger! And I'll always protect the people important to me! With a Longinus...my parents powers with me..."

"Your parents?"

"My Belial powers from my Kaa-chan, and my Longinus from my Tou-chan. If I wasn't part human, then I wouldn't of received this gift from God, so this is my Tou-chan's gift to me. Training me with swords...heh, maybe it was fate Vali-chan. Now, I can have my powers merge and become even stronger than before."

"Yeah, that's a nice way to say it...heh, I got my Longinus from my Kaa-chan then..."

"Yup, we'll find your Kaa-chan one day Vali-chan and protect her, okay?"

Vali's fingers danced through his hair, and then kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Vali-chan..."

He hugged the dog towards him and Vali, embracing them tightly.

Because they were back together again, nothing else currently mattered.

Their future, their powers, any enemies they might have.

It just didn't matter.

They just wished to be together now from now on.

They were going to be together.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we finally got the Akira, and Vali chapter for Akira's birthday! And as you can see, Canis Lykaon won in the end. I waited until today of the posting of this chapter, to write that last scene with the awakening of the Longinus, and the votes between Canis and Regulus, after counting both reviews, and PM's, it was a three difference between the two in favour for Canis, so that's how it went down. Sorry for those who wanted Regulus as his Sacred Gear, maybe in the future I'll have another Oc have that, maybe Zenki, and maybe just not have Sairaorg exist in that case, but for this story, we've got Akira, wielding Canis Lykaon, it's going to be fun to see him use it and grow! A rivalry/friendship between two King's who wield beast type Longinus', Power vs Technique, Sairaorg vs Akira, that will happen in the series, and when it does, it's going to be quite the battle. But now with Canis Lykaon, I've got many ideas for how Akira's gonna use it, his Balance Breaker, and other things as well.**

 **And yeah, since Canis Lykaon won, that means Tobio isn't in the story, and people have said about his involvement with the Grigori and what not, anything Tobio does, and might do in the future of the canon story, Akira can fill that role, he could even double as an assistant to the Grigori if need be. And his Slash Dog team, only Lavinia really is important since she's got a Longinus, and I've got ideas for her.**

 **As for Bikou and Arthur, there's been suggestions for having them join the Grigori, or Rias' peerage, or just Bikou in the peerage and Akira would have the Holy King Sword, and votes against them as well. I haven't come to a decision quite yet, but it is going to be one of those three options so whatever happens, it will be one of them.**

 **Okay, now with the chapter itself, it's Akira's birthday! And what a birthday that he had! He got a lot of presents from many different people, something Akira wasn't used to including that of Akeno and Gasper, and Shirone and others. His fiancee has been announced as Sona! As smart children, they're gonna take it slow, and see what happens, and wait for the future of that. Also seems like Ravel is a little jealous~ Though Akira put that to rest by his usual blunt but straight to the point words, and was going to offer her something...before Kuroka came in. Akira also finally found Vali after looking for so long for her! After getting the crap beat out of him by Strada, someone right now who is a vastly stronger opponent, but Akira didn't give up, and awakened his Longinus at the same time as he saw a ghostly figure of his Mother. Even Strada acknowledged Akira's potential, so when they see one another again in the future, there's definitely going to be a fight between them, though they both acknowledged that Strada didn't want to kill Akira or Vali, since they were children, Akira doesn't truly hold it against Strada, and it helped him awaken the Longinus, so it was good as well.**

 **Now with the peerages. Thanks to everyone who voted for the peerages! About Akira's in particular! I've been getting a good idea on who would be on the peerage, and down below is a near finished list. First of all though, both Le Fay and Ravel are going to be on the peerage. Seems like Akira has a thing for blonde haired and silver haired/white haired women judging on peerage members lol~ But yeah, those two are going to be quite useful on the peerage.**

 **There's only one thing that I am thinking about, and that is Kuroka. Having her on the peerage, she'd be great but I don't want the peerage too big, so I've been thinking about having having Xenovia go to the Knight piece, and Gasper be a Rook, and Kuroka take the last three Pawn's. Or have Gasper be the Knight piece who could add the speed to her darkness beings, and Kuroka be the three Pawn's. Or just have Kuroka take the Knight piece, might seem crazy, but she could add that onto her mirages, and make them fast moving, or to use them to slip between them to confuse opponents, or like with her Touki, she could use it to make herself even faster.**

 **If she's not on the peerage, then I'll probably have her as his familiar.**

 **All members of Rias' peerage that might seem weak at first glance, will get things that make them strong and be able to compete with the likes of Akira's peerage and as strong as her canon peerage. Like how Akira's will grow in strength through the story. Also, Walburga wont have her Longinus Incinerate Anthem. That's going to another character. You'll understand why later on when we get to that part of the story. She might get it later, or it might go to someone else, we'll wait and see~ But, Walburga is a powerful magician so she'd be able to replace Rossweisse easily I'd say. Aika also is going to have something that makes her able to stand with the best of them.**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Free.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces) Gasper (one mutation)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno**

 **Rooks; Aika, Free.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Free.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Free.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga.**


	5. Keeping those Nekomata!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Yeah, she'd be cool. And thanks!**

 **LoamyCoffee; That's true, and thanks!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, it is going to happen at one point, and I could totally see Vali doing that along with Akira just saying "Go for it." or something. Yeah, I could see Akeno being jealous as well of Vali's place as his Queen~ That would be pretty funny, thanks for the suggestion~ Yeah, I thought that would be a pretty cool contrast between the two~ Yeah, that would be a cool idea to implement, thanks for the idea~**

 **Haro654; Well, thank you very much! Yeah quite a few underutilized but good~ I like Sona, she's a cool character, and yeah, it's going to be fun using that Sacred Gear~ And thanks!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! Yeah, that could be cool~ He does yeah, he can relate to them. I haven't decided either way yet.**

 **Sunfang193; Yeah, that would be pretty cool~**

 **Curse of Whimsy; Yeah, there were some cute moments in there huh~? And yeah, he will be soon enough~ I do like her anyway, and yeah, can't kill the fiancee now~ It is yeah~**

 **Crenin; Thanks for the suggestions! Even if they aren't in the peerage, I could see them doing that anyway~ Kunou as his familiar huh, yeah that would be good~ She is yeah, Akira and Sona will have a fun time as fiancee's. Yeah you never know, she might just try and do something like that.**

 **Kalashnikov ak47; Thanks very much!**

 **mohdnaved863; Thanks very much! Yeah, between Thursday and Friday is when I usually update~ And thanks, glad that you do~ And no problem~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, it surely was, for a good and bad points~ He does yeah, that's another reason he wont forget it~ He has yeah, and either way, the story wont change that much, just the powers of Akira, and I had plans for both, equally good, I'll probably have Regulus in the future with another Oc, but that's in the future~ Yeah, it is quite an amazing feat. Strada didn't go 100 percent, as Akira would have been destroyed, but as more time passed, he did try harder against Akira. Yeah, thanks for the vote~ Well, some changes will happen, but he'll mostly be the same.**

 **Yoga pratama; Hehe, he had quite the birthday huh~? Yeah, that fight will happen in the future, older Akira vs Strada. I don't know much about that honestly. There's already a person called that in the series, it would be a little confusing. Ravel's not really scared of Kuroka, just what she was doing.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! You'll have to stay tuned to find out if that's the case~ And yeah, he's going to do quite a few things with it. It could do. Yeah, God of the Blade seems fun. Yeah, perhaps~ Well, you never know, he might say something like that, he might even already think it, but hasn't said it for similar reasons why Diehauser hasn't said it yet. And yeah, he surely has, he wants peace, and wishes to make sure peace is set up. Yeah, it was~ She is yeah, Akira and Sona are smart enough to know what's what and will take it at their own pace. That would be funny~ Hehe, that was fun~ Glad that you liked those scenes~ Yeah, he finally met back up with Vali, and yeah, there's a point as to why he did show up, we'll explore more of that later on. And yeah, they respect one another as warriors. It will be yeah. He has yeah~ I suppose it could be when he's fighting. Sorry, it's gonna be Issei, you'll see why in the future, and Rias is with Issei. Yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah, maybe~ He did yeah~ It was, it was nice for Akira to see her again. He'll probably get it in the future, not right now. Yeah, maybe he could~ I've got plans for the Kokabiel arc, when we get there, we'll be seeing some cool things. By that time, Akira will be stronger than Kokabiel, as he'll be on a similar level to Vali. Yeah, that would be pretty funny. Yeah, that would be good.**

 **Akira's not really gonna be taking apart of Rating Games during his youth. But, he might face one of those in the future. Yeah, he would be half Dragon. It could be yeah~ Hehe, he could do something like that. Yup, that's how it was. Yeah, I guess that she could be. And yeah, that would be pretty cool~ That would be a funny name~ Yeah, maybe he could do. That would be awesome! God Slayer of the Black Blade, sounds awesome~ What I think about ex huh, well it's a fun little series, foreshadows a few things that are currently happening in the LN, it's a nice little story I think. That's Laxus' growth though, showing how he went from that to how he became what he was at the end. RWBY yeah I am, comics, I've read some marvel comics and dc as well, but I'm not an expert. I suppose he could do yeah~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that looks interesting to me. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Skull Flame; He does yeah~ Doting Uncle~ Aah, Gasper did~ She is yeah, Sona and Akira understand the situation and know what they have to do. Yeah, on some level, Ravel probably did want him on the peerage. One of them did, in the future, they might not~ He surely did yeah, he got the crap beat out of him, but he still did his best~ Vali, it's always fun~ He's alive for a few reasons, he wont be forever though~ Lint, I've got another idea for.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, it surely is going to be a birthday he'll never forget~ For them, that is a present. Though, as Sona and Akira said, they'll wait and see what's going to happen. He did yeah, though Strada didn't go 100 percent, Akira still fought and surprised Strada, so much that Strada genuinely wishes to face him in the future. It surely is his yeah~ Canis Lykaon is going to be fun~**

 **HolyKnightX; Yeah, he got to have a good birthday in the end~ I'm glad, I always find them fun to write~ And yeah, rivals having the beast type Longinus', strength vs sword. And yeah, if he wanted too, he could do once understanding the ability. And yeah, we've got a few things coming in now~**

 **Neonlight01; It surely was yeah, he's been going through many things~ He did yeah, he fought hard, and yeah, it was a little nice reunion for Akira, and his mother. It was yeah, it won by a few votes, so Akira's got Canis Lykaon in his group. Indeed, what is Saji going to do huh~?**

 **MPrevilO; Ravel's in his peerage, and really? I thought Sona was pretty rare. And thanks! Yeah, there are characters people like and don't like.**

 **BloodChamp; He certainly had a very happy birthday huh? It's not really important stuff, the ones I showed were the important ones really. I thought it would be a good way to reveal it, as I want Akira and Strada to have a fight in the future. Thanks for the suggestions, I'm thinking of having Lavinia in a different peerage in a different story, Akira's got three (counting future Gasper's) Longinus' in his group, he's pretty well prepared. Jin is going to have a few, we'll see some in the near future. We've got about two to three chapters before canon timeline starts. There's a few things that need to be covered/set up before going to canon. And thanks!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Keeping those Nekomata!**

"Alright Jin-kun, lets begin!"

Akira cheered.

Now that he had been able to move on his own again. The dog, that was his Sacred Gear, stood before him within the outskirts of a field within the Belial territory.

He knew that now he had it, he would begin to train with his Sacred Gear, with Diehauser looking on with interest.

"Alright Jin-kun, we're gonna be working on fighting together! So, lets do this together!"

Akira clicked his fingers, and then summoned demonic power. The dog Jin appeared to have blades erupt over the entire body. Akira then turned towards Diehauser who smirked, and got into a stance.

"Alright then Akira, lets do this. I wont use my Worthless ability, feel free to use it on my power."

"Alright then, lets do this!"

Akira placed his hand outwards, and shot off a volume of demonic power towards him. Diehauser used the smallest of movements but incredible speed to avoid the wave of energy, but Jin appeared to the left, with the sword on its head, and swiped for Diehauser.

Diehauser however raised a barrier, and blocked the swords strike, though Akira rushed forward, and grabbed the dog, and yelled "Worthless!" which turned the demonic barrier to nothing and allowed the dogs head sword to go through towards Diehauser's body.

But, Diehauser grabbed the blade of the dog within his hand, and lightly flicked it away, only for Akira to unleash a barrage of demonic power coming from his hands at close range.

With a smile on his lips, Diehauser punched forward and used his increased strength to barrage through the demonic waves of energy. Destroying them equally as easily as Akira was able to fire them off.

"That's a good way to use it Akira, however you have to remember. Even with Worthless, there's people out there that have bodies that can destroy things with fists alone. Even without ability enhancements. Like you fought with that Strada man, he was able to do this, yes?"

Akira nodded his head, understanding what he was saying.

"Yes, that's right. Jin-kun, blade form!"

Akira stuck out his hand and the dog jumped. Shifting from dog to blade, Akira grabbed the black blade, and swung it for Diehauser. The blade passed by Diehauser's face, and Akira did a number of stabbing motions.

"Yes, you are best with a blade. It is quite amazing Akira, you've been taught well. You put pressure on the opponent that's how to use Worthless. Make sure that the enemy can't attack you by keeping the pressure on." Akira smiled, but Diehauser, in the middle of avoiding the stabs, flicked his hand to the blade, and forced it away, leaving an opening. "But sometimes your enemies can even use this to their advantage, like this."

Diehauser kicked at Akira.

But Akira crossed the blade over his body to block the strike with his foot. The strength however forced Akira backwards, as Diehauser placed his hand outwards, and formed a demonic spear.

"Try that!"

Diehauser launched a spear of demonic power, which Akira countered with swinging his sword, and added his Worthless ability to the blade, cleaving through the demonic power, and then while doing that, used his other hand to send off a wave of demonic energy, Diehauser being happy.

"Yes, that's right Akira, keep piling on the pressure."

Diehauser avoided the wave of energy, only for Akira to be on him with his blade raised high into the sky, and already swinging downwards. Diehauser smirked, and raised his foot in a way where he could kick the side of the blade, forcing it off its intended trajectory, and avoided the worse case scenario with his foot, the blade slicing into the ground, Akira biting his lower lip.

"Diehauser-nii, you're very strong and fast. If I am to use this, I need to become faster."

"Yes, that's a key to your fighting style. Speed and technique. If you can master these two aspects, then the others shall follow. The power you have is already top notch, and shall continue to grow with age, and training. Your demonic energy potential will be amazing when you come of age. The same for that Vali girl as well. To think that you both met and now are friends and together."

Akira smiled lightly, and forced the sword to become the puppy again, which hopped onto Akira's head, taking a break.

Diehauser noticed as they took a break, Akira was casually playing with Jin, who licked his face.

It was clear the Sacred Gear cared for Akira, and Akira cared for the Sacred Gear as well.

It had been a few months since they had been together now. After summoning it, Akira hadn't talked about the situation all that much. He had to wonder what happened, and why he wasn't speaking about his experiences with Strada.

"You know Akira, the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which you've called Jin, is quite the Sacred Gear. It is an Independent Avatar type, it has its own instincts. There's a few ways you could use this Sacred Gear. Either as a blade, or as a partner. Either one is amazing, and we could work out a style that bests suits you."

Akira nodded happily, and clapped his hands together.

"Yes, I think that's right Diehauser-nii. I consider this a gift from God, and my Tou-chan. He trained me in the ways of a sword, and now the sword is my Sacred Gear. I got gifts from both of my parents, and now, I'm going to use my blade and Worthless to protect everyone."

Diehauser liked that resolve honestly.

But there was something that he wanted to know about.

"During your fight with Vasco Strada, it must have been an ordeal. The bone breaks and the injuries you received. It seemed that he was giving you a test as well. Perhaps he didn't truly mean to try and kill you."

"I think that he could have killed me earlier if he so desired." Akira divulged. "I know who Vasco Strada is, he's a man that used to wield Durandal, and once fought the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, and nearly killed him, but couldn't for some reason. Either way, he's not in his prime anymore. But his powers haven't diminished to a high degree."

"Yes, that's very true. But, to summon your Sacred Gear...you didn't tell me how you summoned it. Not that you have too, of course. I was just curious about it."

Akira could understand why he would want to know that.

So, he inhaled a breath and continued.

"Diehauser-nii. I need to say...when I was down in that fight. I saw...I saw Kaa-chan again."

That caught Diehauser's attention, as he moved closer to the boy.

"You...saw her?"

"I...I was...I think I did yeah. She talked about reawakening powers...and before Jin-kun here came out, I just...I knew that everything would be okay. The way her hand touched my face...it felt amazing, I felt complete again. So warm...so loving and devotion that was for me. More so than I have in a long time. Maybe I was imagining things...but, I want to believe that she was there."

Diehauser adopted a kind smile.

"If you think she was there, then she probably was there Akira."

Akira gained a wider smile, and poked his fingers together.

"Yeah, I hope that she is...it would be the best."

Akira grinned from ear to ear, glad that he was able to do this now.

But then as they were talking, Kuroka happened to come with Shirone once more.

"Aah, girls, what's going on?"

Kuroka giggled, and pushed Shirone forward.

"Shirone-chan wants to spend some time with you~ While I'm a little busy~"

Despite how calm Kuroka was, Akira knew something more was going on, but he wasn't so sure about it.

"Right...you're doing something for your Master again, aren't you?"

"You got it Aki-chan in one~"

"He seems to make you do a lot of stuff."

Diehauser pointed out, Kuroka wincing slightly.

"W-Well, he's a busy guy, and I have to earn my place you know? I refused to join his peerage, so he decided to have me do tasks for him is all nyaaa~" She tried to keep calm, as Akira held onto Shirone, who already latched onto his body. "Anyway, I've got to go, thanks again Aki-chan~"

Kuroka bowed, and rushed away, leaving Akira and the others behind.

Akira's eyebrows furrowed, and looked down towards Shirone.

"Shirone-chan, don't worry about your Onee-sama, okay?"

"H-How did you know I was worried?"

"Because, I saw it within your eyes, that's why. It will be alright."

Shirone collapsed onto Akira's chest, as he held her close to his form.

He wouldn't let her go, knowing that she would be worried about a few things.

For now, that's all he could do, and just wait for Kuroka to return.

* * *

For school, Akira looked at his Sacred Gear, Jin, while Shirone looked on curiously sat on another's desk. Ravel looked on from her seat, as did Sona and Sairaorg. Rias, and Seekvaira hadn't arrived yet.

"...Akira-san, what are you doing?"

Akira bowed his head, then nodded his head.

What Shirone saw next surprised her.

"...Why are you doing the macarena?"

Akira, and Jin on the desk who mimicked his movements, were doing the macarena. Hands, hips, everything involved with the dance. Ravel looked on with immense surprise, Sairaorg chuckled heartily, Sona tilting her head, and muttering "Onee-sama would like this, I'm sure." and wondered if Akira had a little bit of Serafall in him.

"Because it's fun~ Look, he copies my movements, it's so cute isn't it~? Now, turn Jin-kun!"

Jin jumped as did Akira, twisting their bodies, and continued doing the macarena.

"I-I understand, you're timing your movements with your Sacred Gear Akira-sama! That's ingenious!"

Ravel praised, while Akira chuckled.

"Yes, that's one reason. The other is, you never know when a dancing dog could come in handy. He's certainly cute, could be used as a distraction. I once did this in a town, it got me some money~"

Sona was surprised, she hadn't heard of that before.

"By the way, Akira. You have to tell me again about Vasco Strada. To face him and survive, that was an amazing feat."

Akira chuckled awkwardly towards Sairaorg.

"Well, Strada-san is very impressive, I wish to face him one day when I'm stronger. But, he could have killed me if he chose, he just didn't. Either way, it was a battle that a warrior would want. To fight such an enemy, it was amazing. Even though I was in, severe pain for a while, it taught me a few things about my skills, which is why I'll polish my skills the best that I can."

Sairaorg stroked his chin with intrigue.

"Yes, it does sound like the experience. Though I wouldn't like to come close to death, I understand about the battle a warrior would want. I wish to experience that one day."

"Heh, I'm sure you will Sairaorg-san. Maybe it might be against me."

"Maybe it will be."

Sairaorg expressed happily, Akira smiling gently.

While they were dancing together, Diodora came into the room, and laughed at seeing Akira, and Jin dancing together.

"Oh look, a bitch and his dog."

"Hah, look, a brainless moron."

Akira muttered back, Diodora snarled, and stormed over.

"Why is your mongrel in my class exactly?"

"You don't own the class, and my Jin-kun goes wherever he wants to go, and that's with me."

Diodora rolled his eyes, and turned his hand at Jin who looked towards him with cold eyes.

"Hey, dog, it's time to get out now, before I start hurting you."

Akira smirked.

"I wouldn't threaten him."

"Oh what? You gonna do something half breed?"

Akira, to his surprise, shook his head.

"Not me, he will. He doesn't like being insulted, or threatened."

Diodora didn't quite get it, turning to Jin and held his hand outwards ready to slap, Akira didn't do anything and allowed Jin to take care of it.

"Tch, it's a dumb dog, he wont do anything-"

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

Suddenly, swords were slowly coming out of the shadows, igniting fear within Diodora's heart, Jin's menacing eyes on Diodora, which made him feel true fear.

"GET LOST YOU EVIL DOG!" Diodora cried out as Jin pounced, Diodora falling backwards and fell onto his butt, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "YOU EVIL DOG! I WILL KILL YOU!" Diodora went to charge demonic power, but Jin made the sword protruding from his forehead grow, forcing Diodora to stop and turn away. "S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Diodora yelled out, Jin charged so Diodora cried and ran away.

"Wow, Jin-sama doesn't like to be bullied huh."

Ravel smiled, seeing Jin force Diodora to run away with fear in his eyes.

"Maybe this will teach him to not be so foolish."

Sona murmured, Sairaorg nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I thought the same thing as well, he really shouldn't insult Jin, or his Master either."

Running through the classroom, he tripped at the front of the classroom, and his back hit the wall. Jin cornered Diodora, and his blade aimed towards Diodora's chest. Diodora's eyes began producing tears as Jin closed in on him. The dogs sword was getting longer, and then touched his body, which made Diodora feel as if he was going to die.

"HALF BREED SCUM! KEEP YOUR HOUND OFF ME! I AM A MEMBER OF THE ASTAROTH, AND IF I DIE, THEN YOU WILL AS WELL!"

"Oh, don't insult or threaten me, Jin-kun doesn't like that."

Akira explained to the frightened Diodora, seeing Jin lift his sword as if he was going to swing down.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP! PLEASE!"

Akira snickered, and walked over.

'"Apologize to Jin-kun, and he might stop."

"I'M NOT APOLOGIZING TO THAT HOUND!" Jin walked closer with blades appearing all over his body. "OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY DOG!"

Akira chuckled, picked up Jin and held him close.

"Come along Jin-kun, he's not worth it~"

Diodora let out a frustrated breath as Jin jumped onto Akira's head. Jin locked eyes with Diodora with small blades coming from his fur, igniting fear into Diodora's heart.

* * *

That night, after Akira had taken care of Shirone once more, since Kuroka had to do something for her Master, Akira gently petted Shirone's head as she slept peacefully on his bed. Once again, he was waiting for her to come back home.

Vali was already asleep in his bed as well, he couldn't sleep right now.

He had to wait for Kuroka to come back.

He was alright with that though.

Since he was becoming more and more worried about Kuroka lately.

No, not lately.

More than lately, he had become even more worried than ever for her.

And his worries were proven true when Kuroka came back covered in some wounds.

"My God, Kuroka-san."

Akira walked over towards her, to try and help her, but she turned her head to the side.

"I'm alright nyaaa. Don't worry about me."

Akira though looked over her body and saw the wounds, and knew that she wasn't alright at all.

"You're far from alright. How the heck did you get your wounds then? Another mission for that Master of yours?"

Kuroka wiggled her fingers.

"Because he has me doing things for him nyaaa."

Akira wasn't happy about that.

He was worried for her.

Even more than ever before.

Especially how she was avoiding eye contact.

"What are these things Kuroka-san?"

"It doesn't matter nya."

"It matters when you're covered in wounds like this. What is it that he has you doing? Grunt work?"

"I don't do grunt work nyaaa. I do real important work for him nyaaa. That's all, don't worry about me."

"When should I be worrying about you? When you're dead? Because you've been covered in more and more wounds recently, what is he making you do?"

"That's..." Kuroka lowered her eyebrows. "That's not a concern. You've been taking care of Shirone for me, and I'm grateful, but you don't have to be concerned about me. I can handle any of this crap."

"Why do you have to handle anything? Why don't you just leave him?"

"Because we don't have anywhere else to go nyaaa! Who else is going to take us in huh?!"

Akira folded his arms, walking closer.

"I'd take care of you."

Kuroka felt a pulse coming from her heart.

The fact that he said that, Kuroka felt more and more warmth coming from her heart.

She even thought about it for a few moments, and almost gave in.

She almost wanted to say "Yes!" and just let it go.

But, she didn't think that she could.

She didn't think that she would be able to accept his warmth.

"Kuroka-san, let me help you."

"No...I can't nyaaa. You've already done much for me, I don't want to ask for anymore nyaaa. You make sure Shirone is safe, you give her food, and warmth, and...she really likes it with you Aki-chan. I feel...I am glad that we met one another, and that Shirone found a good place to come back too."

"You both can." Akira explained with a kind smile. "You can both stay here. You don't have to go back to that person. I don't know what he's making you do, but if he's making you hurt yourself, then you don't have to be like this. He's not worth it, you have a place to go, and that's here."

"Yeah, I'm sure that the Belial would want more strays around."

"I'm sure he'd be alright with that, my Uncle, and my Grandparents, they'd be okay with it."

Kuroka hugged onto her body, looking down at her body, and then towards Shirone, seeing how that she was so peaceful. Then, her eyes went towards Akira who kept a smile on his face, which in turn made her want to just stay in his arms…

But in the end, she couldn't.

"Thanks for the offer Aki-chan, but I can handle myself just fine."

She went towards Shirone, and picked up the sleeping girl. Her eyes then went towards Akira who kept his eyes on her form.

"You know, it isn't a weakness to accept help from others."

"It is for me nyaaa."

Kuroka meowed, and went to the window.

Akira breathed out, and followed after her.

"I'd protect you, if that's what you're worried about. I'd stop him from making you do anything else."

"Heh, always so kind Aki-chan. Thanks for looking after Shirone-chan for me, I've got to go now."

"Kuroka-san, wait-"

However, she left through the window.

Akira watched on for a few moments, his hand tightening.

"Whether you like it or not Kuroka-san, I'm going to be helping you. No one deserves to be hurt in their home...I'll protect you."

Making his promise, he was resolved to help them no matter what else happens.

* * *

Once it had turned night the next day, Akira along with Vali, and Gasper who clung to Akira tightly, began to sneak into the forbidden area that also housed some secrets from Kuroka and Shirone's master. Akira needed to find something, anything to help out.

Slipping through some trees, and through a wasteland, crossing a small body of water, and then going towards an obscure area of the Naberius clans land, which they had got into, Akira counted between some rocks that was before them. Then he counted down from a series of different shaped lands on the ground, some with dents, and some with weird markings.

"What are you doing?"

Vali demanded, while Akira smirked lightly.

"I'm remembering where the entrance is." He explained, moving closer to the place he was counting. "If I remember rightly, then the entrance should be around here...I think."

"You think?"

Vali scoffed, Akira scowled lightly.

"I only came here once. But, if it is this hidden, then there has to be something here, that proves that he is a scum bag, and then if he is, I can get Shirone-chan and Kuroka-san away from him."

"Why would you want to do that anyway?"

"Because I care about them, like I do you Vali-chan, and you Gasper-chan. They're important to me, I want to become someone that even they can depend on as well. Like us, they have nowhere else to go, and I want to make sure that they do have some places to go."

"Great, taking in strays. That sounds a lot like you...but, if you choose to do something reckless, then I'll make sure you don't end up killing yourself or something..." Her eyes went towards Akira's butt, while he bent over, making her bite her lower lip. "...what are you doing Aki?"

"The entrance is on the ground somewhere around here..."

Vali watched him from behind, and took in, the sights, which caused her cheeks to turn slightly red. Gasper noticed that Vali was checking out Akira from behind, and put her hands together shyly.

"E-Erm...a-are you l-looking a-at Aki-sama's b-butt…?"

Vali's cold eyes went towards Gasper who looked afraid.

"What I do is not your business Vampire."

Gasper let out a cute "Eep!" and turned away from Vali who scowled at her, Vali turning back to the boy who was bent over, and continued watching him tap the ground with his hands, doing this repeatedly, until he found what he was looking for.

"Aah here it is."

Akira stood straight up, and pulled the wire that was before them. It was hidden extremely well. It wasn't something that could be ignored either, so Akira opened it, and pulled it open, revealing the hidden passageway before them.

"Impressive."

Vali smirked, Akira turning towards her with a smile.

"Thank you." His eyes shifted behind Gasper. "You can come out as well."

"W-Who's there Aki-sama!?"

Gasper cried, hiding behind Akira, but Vali just rolled her eyes.

"It was clear that she was there anyway. Come out girl."

Vali demanded, and a few seconds later, a worried looking Ravel emerged from behind a rock.

"H-How long did you know t-that I was following you Akira-sama? A-And company?"

"Since we left the Belial territory."

Akira surprised Ravel with his response.

"I-I see, I can't hide myself very well it seems. A-Akira-sama, you're trying to help Kuroka-sama and the white cat, yes?" Akira nodded. "Then, I shall help out as well!"

"Why?"

Vali demanded, Ravel shrinking away.

"B-Because, even if it is that cat, I have also heard rumours about their current Master, a-and if you're going to be doing something dangerous, then I shall go with you all as well to make sure that nothing terrible was to happen."

"We're all stronger than you are, we'll be fine. Well maybe you're stronger than the Vampire."

"Eeep!"

Gasper let out a shrill cry, all the while Akira lightly shook his head, petting the top of Gasper's head.

"E-Even then, it doesn't matter about power! And I am going whether you like it or not Vali-sama s-so don't even try and stop me!"

Ravel yelled out, Vali smirking lightly.

"Hmph, guts, not bad. Follow then, whatever you want."

"Ravel-san, you just stay behind me, okay? I'll protect you."

Akira spoke up, Ravel blushed and then nodded, moving closer. She got behind Akira, who also had Gasper behind him. Together with Vali and the others, they entered the weird looking corridor that was before them.

"Akira-sama, y-you're doing this to protect Diehauser-sama as well, yes?"

Ravel asked quickly, as they walked towards the entrance.

"Yes, he's taken a lot of risks for me, and for Vali-chan. I have to find something for him to be able to help out, I can't place Diehauser-nii in a position where he could be in trouble."

"How noble Akira-sama, you care a lot about Diehauser-sama, yes?"

Akira inclined his neck.

"That's right, he's like...no one else to me in the world."

Ravel wondered what that meant, but it sounded quite positive from the way Akira was saying it.

"How did you find this place anyway?"

Vali questioned, as they went into the area. The darkness was hard for most to see. But for Devils and Vampire's like they were, it didn't bother them at all. They just walked forward through the darkened corridors, while being alert.

"I had been researching this man for a while now. He made a slip up, and didn't notice me following him here. Though I don't have much evidence, ever since Kuroka-san came and said that she did things for her Master, it made me suspicious. I want to see what these things actually are. He also makes me question many things that are about him."

"I see. Well, if there's fighting, then I would be okay with that."

Akira smirked at Vali's resolve, Gasper on the other hand clung tightly to Akira, Ravel looking around curiously.

"To think he concealed this place. It must have been very guarded with magical and demonic powers. Even now, I can't feel this place. It is like we are walking on something that wasn't supposed to exist either."

"I think you're right Ravel-san, someone, most likely the Master of Kuroka-san and Shirone-chan, made the area doused with such powerful hiding magic's. Technically, to our minds, this place doesn't exist. Our feelings right now, feel as if they are being drawn away. Through each of us, I suspect that the feeling of loneliness, and wanting to leave is coursing through each of us."

"Yeah, you're right Aki. Hmph, whoever goes to this great length's to hide here, must have something that would tell us about the predicament that is going on with those cats. And then, maybe we could have a good fight. I want to see blood."

Ravel cringed at the smile that was on Vali's face, and pulled away towards Akira. Gasper looked around and more than the others, she seemed to be the most effected by the magic's that should be forcing them to run away.

"A-Aki-sama, a-are you sure that w-we should d-do this…? It might be dangerous!"

When Akira went to say something, Vali scoffed.

"Go if you want Vampire, we'll deal with this ourselves."

"B-But, if I g-go, then Aki-sama w-wont accept me into his peerage! I-I want to join Aki-sama always! A-And I wont leave because you've told me to leave either! T-That can't happen! Aki-sama, t-though I'm terrible and terrified, I shall stay! E-Even when I'm scared as well!"

Akira smiled, petting the back of the girls head, and held her close.

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, we'll not be here long. We just need to get something and then we'll be going."

"What are we looking for anyway Akira-sama?"

Ravel questioned, as they rounded a corridor.

"Ideally, we would be able to find out something that this man has been doing. Experiments, dodgy deals with others, and things of that nature. If we can find out what he's been doing, then we can help the cat girls, and get them away from that evil man. Otherwise, we go with baseless accusations and then that means, we have nothing but our own thoughts. It wouldn't be good if we don't have evidence."

"Yes, that makes sense Akira-sama. We need to find something. And if this place is hidden like this, then we'll find something, surely."

Akira nodded his head, as they continued walking.

For a few minutes, they hadn't come across anything.

* * *

That was until they came across a large metal door.

"Rats, seems like there's a locking mechanism around it."

Ravel scowled, but Vali shrugged, and placed her hand out.

"Knock knock."

Vali sent off a large wave of demonic power, but an unknown barrier with strange marking's surrounding them erupted outwards, and then destroyed the demonic wave of Vali's power. Akira furrowed his eyebrows, at the sight, while Vali scowled slightly.

"Seems like knocking didn't work."

Ravel joked, Vali shaking her head with annoyance.

"Tch, a barrier. Aki, render it Worthless."

"I would if I knew what it was Vali-chan, but I've not seen anything like this before. So I can't."

"Right...hmmmm...these characters seem to be of a Norse type...from what I can tell."

Vali murmured, Gasper tightening her hands.

"Aki-sama...w-we have to do something...I wish I could help more...b-but, I think that Vali-san is right...it is Norse related..."

"If it is Norse related, why would a Devil use that kind of magic?" No one had an answer for Ravel, who narrowed her eyes. "Even with the way that it is, it is obvious what we have to do."

"Enlighten us then."

"Use both of your Longinus' of course Vali-sama." Vali and Akira glanced at one another. "Vali-sama, you can halve the power of the barrier with your Longinus, and then Akira-sama can use his own to slice through the barrier. It is a blade that is meant to cut through God, so slicing through a weakened barrier should work, right?"

Akira had to admit that she wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, I see that. Jin-kun, blade form." The dog did as asked, and turned into a black blade. "Vali-chan, tap that barrier, suck the energy out of it, then I'll plunge my sword deeply into it, and break it apart with this large sword."

Ravel's face flew into a redness like no other from Akira's choice of words, Gasper blushed brightly, and buried her face against his chest, Vali rolling her eyes.

"So innocent aren't you?"

"Hmmm?"

Vali shook her head, and spread her wings of light from her Sacred Gear.

"It's worth a try at lease. Get ready."

Akira nodded, and got into a swinging motion.

Vali then placed a hand on the barrier.

"Half it."

[Divide!]

The sound of the Sacred Gear ran through the barrier, and into her wings. The power of the barrier had been decreased by a good margin.

"Your turn Aki."

Akira took aim with his blade, and allowed his body to make a large step forward.

"Slice and dice!"

Akira swung up and down with the blade, and sliced through the barrier like it was butter. The barrier broke down with the swinging of the blade, and turned it into nothingness, Vali and Akira nodding at one another.

"Amazing, what two Longinus' can do."

Ravel smiled out, as Akira pushed the door open.

* * *

Upon seeing that, Vali and Akira went inside first, followed by Ravel and Gasper at the same time. The pair clung to Akira's shirt, and fully looked around the area. The area, looked to be something like out of a science fiction drama.

There were tubes with strange liquids in and also, with something inside of it as well. They looked to be morphed creatures, something that none of them liked. But they seemed to be docile, and unconscious, so they didn't worry about them.

Continuing to look around, they saw that there was a computer at the end of the area, the lab that was. Also, there seemed to be some cabinets around that housed some papers as well.

"What is this…?"

Ravel murmured, looking around.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"It seems that he's been doing things that aren't very good." His eyes went towards the computer. "Damn, I don't know much about computers."

Akira sighed out, he knew how to fight, but he didn't know much about computers. He didn't care for them though.

"A-Aki-sama! I-I do! Leave it to me! I-I can try and hack it Aki-sama!"

"Aah, you can Gasper-chan? Then please go and do that while we search around the area."

"Y-Yeeeees!"

Gasper ran towards the computer, while Akira took out a camera, a video camera, and began recording what was around. The different things that were around, the weird creatures, and other things as well.

"Aki, seems like these creatures hold power. I'm sensing a High Class Devil power from them at least, and they seem to be unstable with their demonic energies as well."

Ravel nodded her head.

"Yes, I concur, this creature before us is something that we have to worry about in the future if they fully mature. With the demonic power coming from it...i-is he creating Devils…? No, he couldn't be doing that...surely. If he is...then what is he trying to achieve exactly?"

Akira didn't know either, and continued recording around the area.

"Whatever this is, it has to do with Devils power...we need to find some info on these things, and then take it to my Uncle."

Ravel nodded, and with the others, searched around the lab.

While they were doing that, Gasper continued to hack into the system. It went over Akira's head, but Gasper knew what she was doing, so he allowed her to do that. And it made her feel useful as well, that she could actually do something like that.

As they were looking around, Gasper clapped.

"Aki-sama! I'm in!"

Akira smiled, and strolled over to Gasper, while the others continued looking around, Ravel taking over for the filming of the area should anything come about from this.

Getting to the computer, Akira leaned down and looked at the screen.

"Good job Gasper-chan, lets try and find something's out, okay?"

"Y-Yes, that's right! E-Erm, I should search these files then..."

Gasper murmured, and looked through the files. Some were encrypted, but Gasper broke through them within minutes, which impressed Akira.

Then Gasper came across one file that interested Akira.

"There Gasper-chan, it says Nekomata. Try and look in that one."

"Y-Yes Aki-sama! I understand!"

Akira smiled, as she opened the file.

But as she did, Akira was shocked with what they found.

Details about experiments that the man was planning to do on Kuroka and Shirone. Many different things written about what they intended to do. Something that Akira didn't like to even think about at all.

"Devils with strong powers..."

"Aki-sama...a-are they i-intending to m-make Devils…? B-But, how?"

"I don't know yet. But, there's something to all of this. It doesn't explain how, but he's planning on experimenting on the two to create a Devil with such power then... If he's planning to create Devils with absurd amounts of demonic power, then that could spell trouble for the Underworld. We have to give this information to the Maou-sama's immediately. Can you like, up...erm...whatever it is where you gain information from these magical boxes."

"Computers aren't magical Aki-sama...b-but, to download it...yes, I can, but it only shows that he in-intends to do something to Kuroka-san and Shirone-san as well...i-is it going to be that important Aki-sama?"

"Yes. Even though it doesn't specify what he intends to do, it proves that he is willing to do something to them. We need this data right away."

"O-Okay! Then allow me to download it into this!"

Gasper produced a device, and then she began downloading it.

Akira, while Gasper was doing that, walked towards Vali and Ravel who were looking around.

"All we could find was information about subjects. But doesn't really speak about what he did to these subjects."

Vali informed, Akira folding his arms.

"Yeah, we just found out that he could be trying to make Devils with absurd amounts of demonic power, we're talking off the charts here. From what little I read there, he wants to make things that rival, and might even surpass the current Maou-sama's."

Vali looked intrigued as she was always up for a fight as well, while Ravel grimaced at the sight.

"M-Make Devils to surpass the current Maou-sama's? Such things...h-he can create?"

"Right now, I'd say probably not. Based on what I read over there, it seems that the data might not be complete. But, it seems that there's something going on and we have to put a stop to it right away, and I can't be sure on how far these experiments have come along. There's no real data on these Devils within the computer, but it does detail that Shirone-chan and Kuroka-san might have something to do with it."

"Geez, there's more going on than we thought there were. Creating Devils...and using these cats to make them somehow..."

"I know, seems crazy. But according to that over there, very true. If I didn't follow that person here, maybe this place never would have been found. And if it did, maybe it would have been too late. Either way, we need to go and get this information to Diehauser-nii, and then we could go from there...actually, now thinking about it, we need to go and secure Shirone-chan and Kuroka-san from this person first...hmmmm. Maybe some of us should go to Diehauser-nii and the others go and get those two cat girls."

Ravel nodded slowly.

"I agree with you Akira-sama. We need to go and get help and make sure they are safe at the same time. Then maybe, while that's happening, I'll go with Gasper-sama and deliver the information, and you two can go and get the Nekomata girls."

"Right, that sounds the best. Now we wait for Gasper-chan to finish, and we can get going."

The others nodded, and waited.

Once Gasper was done, she rushed over and handed the data to Akira, who slipped it into his zipped up pocket.

"Alright, now that we've got what we need, we should-"

"Be making an exit?"

Akira and the others turned their heads to the entrance, to see the man that was from the Naberius clan, the man that was the Master of Kuroka and Shirone. He looked smug towards Akira and the others who made stances, besides Gasper who hid behind Akira.

"We know you're making Devils, don't even deny it!"

Akira yelled out towards him, but he wagged his fingers.

"Right, that's...heh, figuring that out. You've been poking your head in places where it doesn't belong, haven't you? Aah well, I will have to murder you, half breeds, and Phenex brat. Aah well, that's fine, it will be a freak accident."

"Y-You can't surely be saying such things! There's four of us, and only one of you! Two of us have Longinus'! There's no way that you alone would be able to defeat us!"

Ravel yelled out, but Naberius clan member chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong, girl." He clicked his fingers and some magical circle awakened around the monsters that had been docile. "You'd be able to take me, but I made these in preparation for anyone that would come here. Though I hadn't expected you half breeds, and Phenex girl. But, it doesn't matter. These aren't ready yet, but they should be enough to kill you off you stupid bastards. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and collect my cats, then I'm going to be leaving."

"Wait! Where did that barrier come from?!"

"Ask my benefactor, someone that hates you just as much as I do."

The man sneered, something that Akira didn't quite understand.

But, as Akira went to go forward, a beast appeared before him, and sent out a wave of demonic power from its mouth.

Akira grimaced, and sliced his sword outwards, adding his Worthless power, and destroyed it easily. But then the beast came at Akira with a couple of swings with its claws. Akira avoided them by jumping backwards, and summoned his demonic power, shooting it off with a destructive blast.

However, even with the blast of Akira's being a high grade of demonic power, barely left any marks on the creature at all. Even Vali was surprised that his power didn't hurt it all that much. Even Vali had to admit that Akira's power shouldn't be less than his own power.

"Vali-chan, there's four of them here. You and Ravel-san take two of them, Gasper-chan and I have the other two."

Vali looked dissatisfied, but she also trusted Akira, so she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Hmph, even though I don't need it, Phenex girl. You back me up."

"R-Right, I'll do my best!"

Vali lunged forward with her wings of light behind her, while Ravel looked on towards them both. The pair came for Vali with waves of demonic energy that were highly strong. Ravel winced, but Vali placed both of her hands on the targets, and activated her Sacred Gear.

[Divide!]

At the same time, she used her power to divide the power of the demonic power, and unleashed her own through her hands, blowing away the demonic power that came for them. Then, she used her wings to get above one of the beasts, and delivered a hard kick to the head of the beast, forcing it downwards.

"As expected of a Longinus user, especially one from the Lucifer bloodline. Akira-sama really has some strong friends."

Ravel murmured, as she placed her hand outwards. While she wasn't known for her damage impacting powers, she also had some power, and unleashed her flames towards the other beast that was aiming its head towards Vali.

The flames unleashed hard, and slammed against the beasts head. Though they managed to burn the target, the monster turned its head towards Ravel who winced, and was ready to defend herself, when Vali appeared behind the beast, and stomped downwards onto the creature itself, the creature spat out bile from the impact of her powers.

"My, you're very fast."

Ravel complimented, Vali smirking.

"Naturally. I wont be losing to these in terms of speed."

Vali jumped off the back of the monster, as the other came sweeping in with its deadly claws.

Slashing violently towards Vali, she used her speed to dodge the attacks, and then get close once more to the creature.

"Have this!"

At the same time Vali landed a blow, her Sacred Gear activated, since it had been over ten seconds.

[Divide!]

Vali felt the power flowing into her from the attack she gave, and stealing. Filled with the power of her enemy, she raised her hand to the side, and formed a large demonic mass from her powers alone.

Ravel felt as if this power was too high for her to have at her age. But, Vali had stolen other's powers to increase her own and what she couldn't handle, was released from her wings. And now that she had such power, she unleashed it downwards.

Ravel felt the air changing from the large volume of demonic power, and broke down the beasts body. It tried to fight what power that she had unleashed, but the demonic power was grand, and washed over the creatures body.

Then it exploded upon the creatures body.

But, the demonic power, despite being heavy, didn't erase the creature. But the power of Vali managed to force the creature to become unconscious, even if it wasn't a complete victory, Vali took it for now.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The next creature that Vali hadn't taken care of came for her with a wave of demonic energy from its mouth. However, Vali couldn't avoid it in time, and had to use her ability once more, slamming the demonic power and activated her Sacred Gear.

[Divide!]

Dividing the power of the creature, the power went into Vali, who did a number of combination strikes downwards, her hands filled with demonic power. The energy that released from the creature was amazing, and couldn't even be compared to a normal girl her age.

Even Ravel felt like she was inferior to the power that Vali was releasing right now from her powers.

" _She's so strong, if she and Akira-sama joined forces in a fight, very few people would be able to stand against them when they are of age. And although Akira-sama is to a less extent than Vali-sama, they both are battle maniacs. Yet, I can't help but find myself intrigued to see what potential these two have. And Akira-sama, he's going to be obtaining a peerage...I wonder, if he would ever have a use for someone like me on his peerage…?_ "

She couldn't deny that she had thought about it before.

Ever since she first met Akira, Ravel had become more and more intrigued. Seeing his thoughts about love, his fighting styles, how he wanted to protect and help people with their problems. Even now, he was risking his life, and trying to find out what could help out those girls. She also understood his thoughts and wishes about the Underworld, and other things as well.

Ravel couldn't help but admit that she was very excited to see what was going to happen right now.

Vali's coated fists in demonic power pounded downwards onto the creature for a few moments, before she flew into the air, and panted lightly. Using Divine Dividing along with dodging and attacking these creatures, did take a bit of stamina, though she had more stamina to spare if she needed to use it.

"Take this."

Vali aimed her hand downwards, and gathered her demonic power. Ravel looked on towards her, and wished that she could have done more. But, against this kind of opponent, she managed to defeat them without a worry.

The demonic power unleashed, and washed over the creature.

Like before with the other, heavy wounds appeared on the creature, and it dropped down onto the ground, passing out. Vali huffed at the sight of the defeated creatures, landing on the ground that was near Ravel.

"Hmph, fools might have power, but they're beasts. They have no intelligence. And it was easy to defeat them. As that bastard said, they weren't ready yet. Aki wont have a problem either."

Vali said with confidence, and waited for Akira to finish.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Gasper strapped to his back, and sucking on his neck, for the blood, Akira dashed forward with sword in hand. The blade reflected the light that was dancing from up above with the lights, which made Gasper suck on his blood even harder in case that she could do anything.

The black blade swung around as demonic powers came for him from the creatures.

"All of this is Worthless to me!"

Akira yelled, and from his blade, and Belial powers, he cleaved through the powers, and turned them into nothingness. However, the mindless beasts didn't give up, and came at Akira with high speed slashes from their claws.

Using his skills learned from his Father, he blocked the slashes with his blade and parried them away from his body. One by one, as they came for him, they didn't reach his body. The sturdy blade of his Longinus also was a factor for this, that helped Akira's power to parry them even more than he did before.

Then, the beasts spat out flames from demonic powers so Akira rendered it Worthless with his Belial trait, and dashed forward.

The beast pulled back as Akira sliced for him, the blade slicing across the cheek of the creature, unleashing a good sized chunk of blood.

However, the other beast snapped towards them with their giant teeth, Akira spread his Devil wings, and flapped away, avoiding the biting of the creatures, and then spun his blade around, aiming it downwards, and pierced downwards.

The beast though avoided the stab, which sliced into the very ground and tore it apart. Gasper looked down at the ground and witnessed the power of Akira's Longinus. A sword that could even cut a God, sliced apart the ground within seconds. That was terrifying for Gasper, and yet, she was glad that Akira had such an ability with him right now.

"Not bad, these things are a little fast."

Akira praised, swinging left, and sliced through the claw of the creature, going at the base where it was the weakest. The claw of the creature went into the air, where Akira sliced into several chunks, which landed on the ground like bricks.

"A-Aki-sama! W-We should finish them off soon!"

"Yeah, I've got it Gasper-chan. When I say, you activate those eyes of your, and freeze one of them in place, alright? I'll deal with it after that."

"Y-Yes, if Aki-sama is with me, then I can do it too!"

Akira smiled.

"Good girl, lets do this."

Akira ran forward as Gasper's eyes glowed. From the left and right, the pair of beasts once more mindlessly unleashed volumes of demonic power for Akira. The boy ran his Worthless ability through his blade, and swung left and right, cleaving through the demonic powers, and turned them into nothingness.

As he did, he unleashed a thin wave of demonic power from his blade. The wave of demonic power cut into one of the beasts, before exploding harshly. Gasper watched as the creature was forced backwards, and slammed against the side of the wall.

"Gasper-chan, left!"

"Y-Yeeeeees!"

Gasper's eyes lit up, focusing in on the left creature which was very close. Her power froze the beast in time, and left it there. Unmoving, unable to do anything before Akira, who raised his blade high into the sky.

"Slice and dice time."

Akira jumped up, and did some expert slashes. The blade cut through the monster again and again, dishing it up into chunks while it remained frozen. The ultimate technique between Gasper, and Akira.

She froze, and he delivered the finishing blow with his Sacred Gear.

They worked together expertly, and managed to kill off the first creature with ease.

Returning to the ground, the second creature howled, and unleash wave after wave of demonic power towards Akira's body. Akira turned to the demonic waves coming for him, and adding his Worthless ability to his blade once more, slashed again and again.

Each slash, turned it into nothingness.

But, as Strada had said before, he had stamina drain from using his Worthless power.

So rather than continue to drain stamina, Akira propelled himself into the air, and then turned to Gasper.

"Freeze it Gasper-chan!"

"Y-Yes Aki-sama!"

Unleashing her eyes, thanks to the taming ability of Akira's blood on her Sacred Gear, she froze the power in place, Akira gliding around it at high speeds. Even Gasper felt dizzy from the speeds Akira was going with his powers.

Then, after getting around the wave, Akira turned towards the creature who looked baffled. But, Akira got close, as Gasper opened her eyes on Akira's waving hand, freezing the beast in place, freezing it in time.

"Then, I'll deliver the final blow."

Akira flew closer, and got towards the beast, stabbing downwards, right through the head of the beast. Then, slicing upwards, the creatures head was tore off its body, and Akira swung his blade around, cutting the head that was removed from its body, cutting it into even smaller chunks.

Then, the body of the beast unfroze, but it didn't matter as Akira had already took off its head, killing it.

Akira panted, returned to the ground as the attack frozen before was released, and slammed against the roof. The area shook from the impact of the attack, but other than that, Akira and the others were relatively safe.

Once both sides were done, Akira and the gang returned to one another.

"Geez Aki, you killed yours. Brutal."

"Coming from the girl that taught me how to kill, yeah, Vali-chan~"

Vali smirked, while Ravel looked around.

"Two Longinus' are very powerful indeed...e-either way, we need to go towards the others now. Those cats are in danger."

"Right. Ravel-san, you and Gasper-chan go and take the information we recovered from here to Diehauser-nii." Akira passed the information towards Ravel who nodded. "Then, Vali-chan and I will go and find this man and bring him down for the sake of those cat girls. Most likely, they'll be in the Naberius' territory."

Akira explained, Ravel making a magical circle beneath her and Gasper, who walked over.

"A-Aki-sama, please be careful, okay?"

Akira nodded, as Jin turned into his dog form, landing on his head.

"Will do. You just get that information to Diehauser-nii, leave the rest to Vali-chan and myself as well."

Ravel and Gasper waved as they teleported away.

Then, Akira turned to Vali.

"You handled that very well Vali-chan, you've become stronger."

"Hmph, you're one to talk, you've improved as well."

"Had to, it was a very scary time out there."

"Yes, it really was."

Vali and Akira got close to one another, where Vali hugged onto Akira's body, while the young man activated a teleportation circle under them. Then within seconds, they disappeared together.

* * *

At the Naberius household, Kuroka was having a standstill with the man she used to call Master. He had come back and tried to take them both, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Akira, and Vali came back.

However, Kuroka was strong, stronger than the man that was before her.

So, when he tried to force them, he couldn't win against her, and she blew him away easily.

However, it wasn't going to be easy as Kuroka saw Shirone be kidnapped by the man himself. His hand was around her neck, and held her out like a shield.

Kuroka hated this kind of situation, that she was going to be attacked like this.

Shirone was in danger, and there was nothing that she would be able to do.

Even with the fact that she was right before her, and while she could move fast, she didn't think that she would be able to reach Shirone in time. Shirone herself was frozen in time, she couldn't move. If she did, then she would have her neck snapped.

"You coward! Let her go right now! I did everything you wanted, and you were going to betray us anyway!? You were going to experiment on her, and do things to us both?!"

"That's right, you both are valuable to me. Don't worry about the future though now, because you don't have one. You both are going to come with me. If you don't come with me quietly, then I'll hurt this cat. Do you understand me?"

Shirone looked on with shallow tears.

The fact that she was like this, she was scared.

Kuroka tightened her hand as well.

"Don't hurt her! If you do, then I'll..."

Kuroka wondered what she could do.

If she tried to use some Senjutsu, then she wouldn't be able to get close. Using some poison mist, that would help. But, even then, she wouldn't be able to get there fast enough. He'd kill Shirone, and she wouldn't be able to do anything.

If Shirone died...then Kuroka didn't know what she was going to do.

"What are you going to do exactly? Are you going to attack me? Are you going to hurt me?"

"I'll do more than that. I'll fucking destroy you, and make sure that your soul is burned down to the ground, then I'll burn your soul even more so even the afterlife wouldn't want you. You'll return to nothingness, get me?"

Kuroka used a threatening voice.

She couldn't hold back.

Even Shirone was surprised by how powerful her voice was.

How scary it was.

How worrying it truly was.

It was such a voice that even the man holding Shirone felt nervous about this.

So, he tightened his hand around Shirone's neck.

Kuroka felt her rage boiling inside of her more and more. The feelings that she had inside of her, was bubbling deep inside of her, and she wanted to kill. The willing to kill was very powerful, even the man felt sickened by how strong the waves of aura was coming off of Kuroka right now.

"D-Do anything Kuroka, and I snap her neck, do you get that? I will kill her."

"You dare!"

Kuroka growled, the man's hand pointed outwards, and made demonic power.

Kuroka went to raise her hand to stop it with a barrier or deflecting the blast with her own energy...but, her eyes went towards Shirone and saw her worried, so she didn't defend herself, as she was hit by the demonic energy.

"Onee-sama!"

Shirone cried out, as Kuroka stood up, a small wound on her body.

"Nyaa, don't worry Shirone, I've got this. You just stay there nyaaa."

Kuroka put on a tough act, but deep inside, she did want to say something, anything to help her.

Until she knew what she could do, she wanted to make sure that Shirone was safe no matter what.

The man then blasted out once more with his demonic power, hitting her in the stomach and forced her backwards.

Her body slammed against the ground, Shirone wincing at the sight.

Then again and again, Kuroka got hit several times with the demonic blasts. Shirone could hardly look as Kuroka was bombarded with the energy waves from her former Master.

As she was being hit, Kuroka wondered if she had gone to Akira…

He had offered her help, and she refused it.

If she had accepted it, could she have had a different outcome to this?

Would Shirone be happy with Akira if she wasn't around?

Did Shirone need her around?

She didn't know at all.

All she knew was that if she had to suffer through this, then she would at least like to see Akira keep Shirone with him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly, as Kuroka was being hit, a scream came from behind Shirone and the Naberius clan member. Akira raised his sword into the sky, and cleaved right through the man's arm, the arm holding Shirone's body, it was cut off his body, dropping Shirone, who was caught within Akira's arm, as Vali came behind the clan member.

"Have this bastard."

[Divide!]

At the same time that she hit him in the back of the head, she activated her Sacred Gear, and halved his power. The man's eyes felt wide when his power left him, and his head was punched, Akira and Vali putting their hands out.

""Bang!""

They released a double shot of demonic power, and smashed against the man's body. The demonic power forced against the man's body and slammed him against the ground. He let out a harsh cry and blood came shooting out of his body.

"Aki-chan!"

Kuroka cried out, while Shirone cuddled against Akira's body.

"Hey, sorry we're late Kuroka-san, Shirone-chan. Just had to deal with some problems this naughty man has left for us."

Kuroka shed a little tear, shaking her head.

"N-No, don't worry about it nyaaa. It makes sense, the man always has to make a grand entrance. Took your sweet time though nyaaa."

Akira smiled softly, and then his eyes went towards Shirone.

His hand petted the back of Shirone's head, comforting her.

"It's okay now Shirone-chan, I'm here. You're safe now."

"Nyan...Akira-san, came to save me from him...you're my Hero Akira-san."

Akira continued to smile, turning his eyes towards the crater as Kuroka strolled over to them, taking Shirone away from Akira, so he could hold his sword tightly, Vali's hands tightened, and was ready to fight at any second.

In the crater that they had made, the man's body leaked blood.

Because of how strong Akira, and Vali were together, he couldn't stand against them.

Leaking blood heavily, and missing an arm, Akira and Vali both scowled.

"It's over now, you wont be able to escape."

Akira warned, the man while panting, glared hard.

"Y-You pieces of shit...y-you defeated my monsters..."

The man couldn't believe it.

To defeat his monsters, it wasn't something that he had planned either.

But, that's how it was.

He managed to win, along with Vali and he suspected the others had gone to get someone. So, he was in a pickle right now. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to get away.

He was losing an arm, and he was bleeding terribly. He didn't even think he'd be able to win the fight either. If they fought, then he was thought for sure that he was going to be the one who would perish, and he didn't want to die by Akira, a half breed.

"That's right, we defeated them. Though they were strong, they had nothing to them in terms of intelligence, they were imbalanced, if they were complete, it would have been a different story, but they weren't. If they're just mindless beasts, then they can be outsmarted easily. You aren't going to be running away. We have everything at your lab, all of the plans you had." His eyes went to the Nekomata girls. "The way that you were going to use them to make strong Devils somehow."

Kuroka already knew that, but the fact that Akira found that out, confirmed it, made her hate this man all the more.

"They're pawns, they're nothing but my research subjects. And you...you are going to pay for this, you're going to die, and you're going to suffer for everything that you are, half breed. You are disgusting, and you'll pay for this..."

"Pay? How are we going to pay exactly? You can't beat us, you're defeated. Now come nicely. You're going to be locked away for a long time for what you've been doing and trying to do. Experimentation, exploitation, and coercion among other things. We've got the evidence, you're done for now."

"I'll never do anything for you! It doesn't matter what I've done because I'm never going to be going to prison! I have friends, and they'll come for me! They'll save me from people like you!"

The man activated a device that was on his wrist, the others becoming ready if something was to come.

Akira and the others looked around…

But nothing happened.

No one was coming.

No one was going to help him.

His eyes fell into despair.

Seeing that no one was coming, he was stunned.

"C-Come on! We had a deal! I held up my end of the bargain! Please! Come on! He's right here! You have to come and help me! I did everything you wanted me to do! Kill him! Come on! You can do it right now! Take him out!"

Akira and the others looked at one another, and didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"I don't get it, what's going on with you? Who is it that you're trying to talk too? And who wants to kill me?"

The man's eyes narrowed upon Akira, and then a devilish smirk appeared on his lips.

"You'll soon see, he'll take you and your Longinus too. You're an existence that shouldn't of happened. You are trash that was lucky, and now you're going to die. I am sad that I wont be able to see your death, but seeing you now is enough for me."

Akira didn't quite understand what was going on, but the man stood up with shaky legs. Akira and the others watched on as he slowly got out of the hole. His body was still leaking some blood, but he didn't even seem to be bothered that Akira and the others were around.

"Stop right now. Come quietly, or we'll have to stop you."

Akira threatened, but the man didn't stop.

"To be abandoned like this...heh, makes sense. I didn't think that he would abandon me...but, I am going to be alright...even if he left me, I'll make sure that you are going to die right here, and now! You get me you punk bastard!?"

"I get you."

Akira said it with a glaring expression on his face.

However, it didn't seem like he cared all that much, and he was going to fight no matter what.

The man took up a stance, and then weird marking's appeared all over the man's body.

"If I'm going to die, then I'm going to take you all with me! Then I'll be saved! You're dead!"

Kuroka looked on and knew what they were about.

"Aki-chan, that's a self destruction spell! It's a spell from demonic power nyaaa! He's going to take us all out nyaaa!"

"Self destruction from demonic power...I get it! I've got it!"

Akira rushed forward, as Vali and the others watched on.

"Hahaha! You can't stop this! I'll take you out now you son of a bitch! You wont beat me! I'll beat you! To death you evil bastard half breed scum! That's all you are! You are going to die, you know?! That's what you are going to die by! Me!"

The man shot off demonic waves in an attempt to stop him from coming closer.

Akira however kept swiping his sword side to side, cutting through the demonic power with his Worthless ability added onto the sword. The man was becoming more scared, weakened from the attacks, and other things that Akira was showing.

He was scared.

He didn't want to deal with Akira and the others right now.

He knew that he was going to die.

But, he didn't want to.

Though, he brought this upon himself, that's how Akira thought it was anyway.

"I'll stop you right nooooooooooooooooow!"

Akira plunged his sword into the man's stomach, and at the same time, yelled "WORTHLESS!" spreading his power from his hand, to the sword, and then to the man's body. From his Worthless ability, he managed to dispel the explosion all together, made it Worthless, the man's eyes widening in pure shock.

"Shit..."

The man's body dropped down to the ground as Akira pulled his sword out of his body.

Blood leaked out of his body.

So much that it had pooled around him. His body had been turned into red, and that was all. No, it was a deep crimson.

The man's body laid there, motionless, unmoving. His eyes were lifeless, almost eerie.

Akira bent down towards his body, and checked a pulse…

But there was none there.

He was dead.

"He's gone now. He's dead."

Akira breathed out, Kuroka and Shirone looked relieved, while Vali was surprised that Akira managed to take him out, or rather, Akira actually killed someone like that. It showed that he had what it takes to defend the people that he truly did care about.

"Aki-chan, you did all of this for us...you saved my Shirone, and-"

"Get them!"

Suddenly, from behind Akira, and the others, men of the Devils appeared. Swords, spears, and other bladed weapons appeared. There were more than 50 men there. Akira thought that it was quite the extravagant thing to have all of them there all of a sudden.

Akira and the others got together, the sword of his Longinus stood protectively over the Nekomata's bodies, while Vali tightened her hands.

"Wait a second, we were just attacked by this-"

"Shut up half breed scum!"

Akira tightened his eyes, and got ready to defend them, when Diehauser arrived with a number of people, including that of Ravel and Gasper as well. Diehauser saw the situation, and rushed forward, getting between the enforcers of the Underworld, and Akira and the gang.

"Now hold on, I've just been given evidence of that man's involvement with many dealing's that shouldn't be happening. Why are you raising your blades to these children?"

"They have just murdered a Naberius clan member. They have to be stopped right away."

"That man, as I said, has been involved with different people, and is trying to do different things. I've been doing my own investigation, and with the evidence they recovered, it is going to show that these children are innocent."

Diehauser explained, and the Devils looked on harshly.

* * *

Later on, Akira, and Ravel stood before the Maou's, and some of the Old Devils, along with the first head of the Bael clan, Zekram Bael along with Diehauser who stood beside Akira, and Ravel as well, were explaining the situation of what happened.

The talking was long, and hard to follow. Ravel and Akira were having a slightly tough time in following, but they understood the gist of what was going on. However, Serafall kept waving towards Akira happily, who did the same thing happily.

They had a good relationship with one another.

Though as they talked about the situation with the Nekomata's, what happened, and other things to do with Akira and the others actions, Akira felt uncomfortable by a certain someone that was within the room.

The eyes of Zekram on his form, made him feel terrible.

And for reasons he didn't understand, his inner most feelings told him to think of Zekram as an enemy.

But, for this, he kept his personal feelings for the man to himself for now. He didn't want to have to deal with them anymore, he just had to keep his head down. But, for Kuroka and Shirone, he definitely was going to stand up for them.

"The fact remains, this Kuroka, has been doing unlawful activity."

One of the Old Devils spoke up, Akira however clenched his hand together.

"She was forced to do so by her Master. He forced her to do it, or he would have hurt Shirone-chan, her Imouto. What did you have her do? Do nothing?"

"She could have come to us."

Another Old Devil spoke up, but Akira knew that was merely a lie.

"You wouldn't of been fair to her." Akira spat out with annoyance. "You wouldn't have believed her, deny me all you want, but you know it is true."

"Akira..."

Diehauser whispered, Akira bowed his head, knowing what his Uncle was saying about.

"No disrespect intended, but they aren't Devils, they are Nekomata's, and the man who did this, was a Devil, a Pure Blooded Devil at that. Without proof, she wouldn't of been believed. She might of even become a criminal, and no one would have been there for her, if it wasn't for us. Right now, she could have been on the run and maybe a story about her going crazy or just a killer, killed the man who almost killed her Imouto, Shirone-chan could be in danger for just being her Imouto as well. Can't you see her position at all? She had no one to turn too. She couldn't go to you, she would have been persecuted. She had to protect her family, anyway that she could. They have no one, their parents are gone, and they're alone. They haven't done anything wrong at all, other than trying to survive. Can you all say you wouldn't do the same if you were Kuroka-san? Wouldn't you do anything to protect your families? I know I certainly would."

Sirzechs and the other Maou's couldn't deny that Akira probably was right, and if it wasn't for them, then the scenario he was suggesting, would have gone down in similar ways. And he didn't lie about how they would have been treated.

"I can attest to this as well. Kuroka-san might have done these actions, but for her current situation, she wouldn't of been able to have an alternative action. Though, as far as I am aware, she hadn't killed anyone. She stole things, yes. But they've all been returned now. As Akira-sama said, they were in circumstances beyond their control. They didn't even wish for our help, because she didn't want to burden us. Yet, we helped her, and if we hadn't, it could have ended worse than how it did. And even if we came to you, it could have put their former Master in a more favourable situation. Even if it wasn't Akira-sama's intentions to kill him, that man caused pain and took advantage of people that had nothing, and he was doing experimentation to create Devils that could of potentially damaged this society, that could have overthrown the Underworld. In my eyes, we protected the Underworld along with the protection of these girls that had nowhere to go."

Ravel added after Akira, which surprised him.

He didn't think that Ravel would help out like this.

But he was glad that she was lending her voice. She was a Pure Blooded Devil from a respected House of Phenex.

"Even then." Zekram spoke up. "She's dangerous, she has a growing power, and the same could be said for her Imouto as well. Even if they had no room to escape and get help, she still committed serious crimes against the Underworld. The pair are rare Nekoshou, and they could grow out of control if they aren't left checked."

"That's not right! They wouldn't be out of control!"

Akira argued, but Zekram shook his head.

"They are unpredictable. Thinking about what this Kuroka did as a young girl. What if she comes of age, and shows her powers as well? If she continues to grow at the rate she has been, she could become Ultimate Class in power before reaching adulthood, and could be even more dangerous than she is currently. It would be better to put them down."

Akira, and Ravel gasped, while the Maou's didn't like that idea. Even Diehauser's hands were tightened so tight that he looked as if he was going to punch someone, namely Zekram who was before him.

"They aren't a burden, or anything. You can't put them down, they've done nothing wrong other than survive. They can be great assets to the Underworld, I know they can be."

"And who do you suppose takes these girls? Yourself? Excuse me young man, but you yourself is a question mark. It is not hidden that you have a Longinus in your possession, along with another Longinus possessor in your forming group, even a Lucifer at that. Some would see it as building an army against the Underworld. Though with Diehauser there, I can trust that you'll be kept in check. There's many that don't trust you, and I am one of them. Quite frankly, there's people who believe that you should have died along with your parents, and I am one of them, I wont hide it."

Diehauser's eyes narrowed upon hearing that.

He felt his anger rising.

If he was alone with Zekram, he would have killed him for saying such things.

But, Akira slipped a hand into Diehauser's own, and despite Diehauser seeing the sadness that was within Akira's eyes, he was still smiling.

"Don't worry Diehauser-nii, I'm okay. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but their words can't hurt me."

"Akira..."

"Don't worry Diehauser-nii, I'll learn from you, and do everything to protect my important people, like you did me."

Diehauser gained a smile, as Akira inhaled a breath.

Akira then spoke Zekram coolly while Diehauser listened.

"I always knew that the Underworld wouldn't see me as an equal, that's why you're making me do tests to earn my Evil Pieces even though I'm the same as my classmates, and I get that the Underworld would think like that. However, I already have thought of something. And it is a solution. This solution only hinges on if Kuroka-san and Shirone-chan get to stay with me."

Zekram rubbed his chin, while Diehauser turned to Akira, confused.

"Akira, what are you saying? What have you got planned?"

Akira showed a sad smile on his face.

"I came here, knowing that the Underworld, at least the Old Devils wouldn't be on our side. So, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to protect those who you care about. You've done a lot for me, there's a limit that they'll take if it is only you sacrificing things. To protect my precious people, I'll make sacrifices as well. Don't worry Diehauser-nii, I'll protect you as well like you've done with me." Diehauser didn't know what to say, as Akira turned towards the Maou's, the Old Devils, and Zekram himself. "So, are you going to listen to my thoughts? Because, I understand their feelings more than anyone else. They were alone, and abandoned by the world, and for a long time, so I was. Nowhere to turn too, no one to count on, everyone is a potential enemy. It's frightening, always having to be on the lookout. I fortunately had Diehauser-nii who came to save me...they don't have that, so I want to be that someone for them, who they can turn to and feel safe, protected. Even if I have to bargain for their lives. I'd gladly make that sacrifice to protect them. For Kuroka-san's crimes, I'll take responsibility for them and set it right. Just let her crimes be abolished right now and allow Kuroka-san and Shirone-chan to stay with me, that's all I ask."

The Devils were silenced by Akira's words.

The Maou's actually found Akira brave at this moment. He was within a room of people that could kill him, yet he was defending his friends. Even Ravel found his actions noble, and powerful, it just made everything that he was to her, someone that she would like to stand beside, and see where he goes in the future.

"Then, young Akira-kun, please take the stage."

Sirzechs added, Zekram furrowing his eyes.

"Surely, to think we'd listen to a child's demands-"

"It isn't his demands." Diehauser stepped forward. "It is his compromise, Zekram-sama. With how the Underworld is treating him, this is a very good thing to offer, he does understand their feelings. Please listen to what he has to say before dismissing him. He just said that he'd take responsibility for Kuroka's crimes, so listen to his thoughts now. It shows how intelligent, and grown up he truly is, he understands what he is saying, so don't think of him as a child, but as a Devil making a deal."

Diehauser believed in Akira's thoughts, and feelings.

If he had a plan, then he was going to support Akira fully.

Zekram didn't know what to say, but he saw the others intrigued. Even the Old Devils were intrigued, so he had to listen this time to see what the child was going to bring forth.

This time, they allowed Akira to take the stage, and that's what he did...

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroka, Gasper, Shirone and Vali waited outside of an important room, where the Old Devils, Maou's and Diehauser, Akira, and Ravel were dealing with the situation that was inside of the room.

"Nyaaaa, I'm bored. What is taking them so long?"

Kuroka whined, Vali rolling her eyes.

"The fact that you're a criminal might not be so good for them to deal with."

"Hey! I did it to protect my Imouto nyaaa!"

"See if they think the same way."

Vali mused, Shirone bowing her head.

"She's right Onee-sama, even to protect me, the Devils might not see it that way."

Kuroka rolled her eyes, but she knew that Shirone was right as well.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I'm sure that they're doing their best, and if they can't, then we'll run away Shirone nyaaa."

"No we wont."

"Shirone..."

Kuroka murmured, Shirone nodded her head slowly.

"It's true, they are doing all of this for us, we can't run away Onee-sama. No matter what else happens. Akira-san is doing this all for us, we wont abandon him now."

"I guess you're right nyaaa. That damn holy Devil, he's surely touching my heart." Kuroka sighed out, looking at Gasper who cowered in the corner. "While we're here, lets play with the Vampire nyaaa~"

"Eeeek! Please don't pick on meeeeeeeeeeeeee~! I'm just a Vampire that freezes time! Please don't do anything! Please don't pick on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kuroka snickered, but a harsh look from Shirone made her relent, rolling her eyes, and folded her arms.

"Alright I wont do anything nyaaa."

Kuroka gave up, and waited for them to come.

That happened a little later, Ravel, Akira, and Diehauser leaving the room. Vali thought " _Finally._ " as she was glad to get out of there. She preferred to fight. And this wasn't a fight, it just seemed boring to someone like her.

"Wow, that was long nyaaa~"

Shirone shook her head, and moved closer.

"Akira-san...what happened? Are we...are we going to prison…? Are we...going to be abandoned?"

Akira allowed a soft smile to appear, his hand placing on top of her head.

"No, Shirone-chan, you aren't going to be punished, I swear. You're going to be staying with me now."

Shirone's eyes widened, while Kuroka looked stunned.

"I thought for sure that I was going to be punished...I-I'm not nyaa?"

Akira nodded his head, confirming what she said.

"You're not going to be punished. You have to stay with me from now on though. How about that?"

Shirone's eyes became a little teary, looking up to Akira who bent down. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he stood up, hugging onto her form.

"A-Akira-san..."

"Don't worry Shirone-chan, you're going to be fine now."

"...I get to stay with you always?"

Akira chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes, that's right, you get to stay with me now Shirone-chan."

"No...not Shirone." Akira cocked his head. "Akira-san, I want to be called Koneko from now on. Last name...I'll let you decide, though I would like to be called Yaegaki as well."

"Y-Yaegaki Koneko-chan? W-Why would you want to be called that?"

Ravel rolled her eyes, murmuring "I know why." with a voice full of annoyance, Shirone/Koneko's eyes sharpening on her form, Kuroka didn't say anything and just looked on curiously, she didn't think that her little sister would want to change her name.

"Because...Akira-san calls me his kitten...Koneko means kitten in Japanese...and Yaegaki...because I want to be apart of your family, Akira-san."

"I-I see...y-you want to be apart of my family?"

Koneko's cheeks turned a little red, nodding her head slowly.

"Akira-san has done much for me, you saved my life, you're protecting my Onee-sama. All of the time, you're making my life easier, better. You take care of me, and always be with me. I always feel safe when I am with Akira-san, and even now, I get to feel good now, and stay with Onee-sama. I know that if you didn't intervene, then I wouldn't be able to be with Akira-san and my Onee-sama. Also, if I have a new name, then I will have a new me, a me that gets to be with Akira-san all of the time and stay with you. So, please allow me to adopt that name. And if not the last name yet...maybe in the future I could be known as that..."

"Yaegaki Koneko-chan huh, yeah, that sounds good to me. But you wouldn't need my permission anyway, we're friends, I don't own you Koneko-chan."

Koneko whined, and placed her hand on his shoulder, as he stroked her head. He then felt her tears coming out. However, they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy, that she got to have the two people that she loved to stay with her.

Kuroka watched on, and couldn't help but feel herself welling up. She tried her best to keep it calm. But in the end, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it for much longer.

"A-Aki-chan..." Kuroka placed a hand on his shoulder, and began to tear up. "Y-You protected me nyaaa...both me and my Imouto. You go above and beyond for me, even when I say that I don't want to be a burden to you after doing all of these things."

"That's right, that's what friends do for one another. You're my friends, and I'll protect both of you. You just have to stick around me, you're not going to be punished. I hope you don't mind staying with me."

Kuroka shook her head, and her tears spilled out, and ran down her face. She then latched onto Akira's body who hugged her tightly. Gasper looked on and shed a few tears of happiness, while Vali inhaled a deep breath slowly, but she didn't say anything.

"You really want this naughty cat nyaaa?"

"Yeah, I want this naughty cat."

He replied softly against her ear, making Kuroka sink against Akira.

"Aki-chan, you have to do things in place of me, don't you? For my crimes? It can't be easy..."

"Yeah, but it's fine. You didn't have a choice, I told you, you can rely on me Kuroka-san, I'll gladly do anything they want me to do if you can have a better life, both you and Shi...Koneko-chan. All you have to do is stay with me, and I do these things, and your crimes are pardoned."

Kuroka knew that he had made sacrifices for them, and for that, she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore, and knew where she wanted to stay, and that was with Akira.

No one had ever gone so far for them before. She didn't know the extent, but she knew it wouldn't be easy for Akira whatever they wanted. For him to do this...she wanted to stay with Akira, and so did Koneko.

Kuroka's eyes then went towards Ravel, who caught her gaze and Kuroka gave her a sultry wink, Ravel gasping.

Kuroka giggled, and went back to hugging Akira.

As they hugged, Ravel looked towards Diehauser, and whispered to him.

"Akira-sama is truly a very strange person. He's really making such a sacrifices for them."

"Yeah, but you see, Akira is a person that wishes to protect his loved ones, and if he has to make sacrifices like that, it is well worth it in his eyes. Though I'm unsure of it, I know that Akira will always do his best." His eyes cast themselves onto Ravel, and saw her face turning red as she looked at Akira, understanding something. "It seems that you also care for Akira, Ravel-san. To put yourself in danger, could it have been for the cat girls? Or because you wanted to help Akira as well? Or, I suspect it was both."

Ravel's cheeks turned slightly red, shaking her head again and again.

"Y-Yes! I-I mean, Akira-sama is n-noble, and kind a-and he's very caring a-and...w-well, after he-hearing what I did with the Devils...and how he stood up t-to them...that makes him a Hero in my eyes. Akira-sama puts himself on the line for the people that need it. Vali-sama, Gasper-sama, and the Nekomata girls as well. He doesn't gain from sacrificing himself for them, yet he still does it. He nearly died to save Vali-sama, and yet...he didn't regret a single thing he did. In my eyes, Akira-sama is a Devil that I can get behind, and support. Akira-sama is a true Hero to me."

Diehauser smiled softly, and watched as Kuroka and the newly named Koneko held onto Akira tightly. Seeing Akira smiling, it made Akira in his eyes, a very wonderful person, and someone that was like both of his parents, kind hearted and strong willed people. He could definitely seeing Cleria doing what Akira just did if it meant protecting someone else, and if that's what Akira chose to do, then that's how it is, and Diehauser definitely supported that.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this was the chapter that showed how Akira, and future peerage worked together. Of course Vali and Akira are the heavy hitters, but they all had roles to fill, even Ravel did as well with her intelligence, Gasper's own computer skills, and the strength between Akira and Vali. Gaining evidence with Akira and the others, protecting Shirone, now Koneko, and Kuroka, are now staying with Akira after Akira bargained for their lives. Zekram made himself known and if you know canon, you'll know why he doesn't like Akira or trust him either, not that Akira trusts him either. Also, who helped out** **Kuroka's, and Koneko's former Master? And why would they be after Akira as well? Is it for his Longinus? Or is it for something else?**

 **All shall be revealed, eventually~**

 **Now for the peerages! Phew, it was quite tough to decide, and after thinking about it for a long time, and which placement would suit best, not just for now but the future of their powers as well, I've changed a few things around. Xenovia's gonna be the Knight, Gasper's gonna be the Rook (if you know of later canon you'll understand why) and made Kuroka the last three Pawn's. So yeah, that's how it is! Thanks to everyone suggesting, it really helped out a lot, and I always appreciate it. For those who didn't make it into this peerage, like Bennia, they'll be in other stories, for this story, I think this works quite well.**

 **Also, for Rias' peerage, I've decided to have Bikou there, he's pretty strong and would come in handy in a fight. Others I am considering for Rias' peerage, I am thinking about Valerie for a healer for Rias' group, probably a mutated Bishop. Bennia could also be the last Knight in Rias' peerage as well. Karlamine with a unique sword. There's also Raynare, with power ups of course. Either way, the peerage shall be decided soon, and they'll be quite strong, about the same strength as Rias' group in canon.**

 **Anyway, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Free.**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Free.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga.**


	6. The tests!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **qunbulah; Thanks very much! I'd have to catch up with the manga before I did anything with One Piece.**

 **LoamyCoffee; It is indeed~**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they surely aren't going to be happy about that. You never know, there might be an arc about that in the future. It would have to be after the factions meeting though. Yeah, I could see that, by the time canon comes around, Akira's gonna be known through the world. Hehe, that would be funny, and I could see that happening with Griselda.**

 **Crenin; Yeah, it would be cool, wouldn't it? Yeah, perhaps~ Ophis huh, she'd be fun~ Cool, thanks for the vote! He has Akeno as a Fallen Angel, Gabriel would be cool though. He's getting them rather soon~**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed, that mouth of Diodora's is going to get him in trouble. Jin doesn't take crap from anyone~ Gasper has computer skills in canon so I thought it would be cool if Gasper could do that here~ I suppose it could be seen like that~ Those are some good theories, it will be answered in the future~ For now, hold onto them, it could be any one of them.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It was quite the ride~ Jin does fit in rather well, and he wont take crap from anyone~ Indeed, Akira and Jin have quite the teamwork skills between them. It will yeah, I've got plenty of combinations between them. And yeah, he's gone now, and Akira bargained with the Devils, they get to stay with him now~**

 **Curse of Whimsy; Yeah, they surely did~ It isn't about her being weaker, it's that Akira's stronger than her canon master, not just the person being turned into a Devil, it also has to do with the King themselves and how strong they are. Two Bishops equal 6 Pawn's, because he was rather weak, since canon Kuroka killed him without much difficulty and she was still quite young when she did that, he needed to use both pieces, Akira on the other hand is a Longinus user, half Devil with great potential, so he can reincarnate her with half of the pieces required. Kuroka's as strong as she is in canon.**

 **Yoga pratama; It surely has, and that's what Koneko wants her name as, as Ravel hinted. He will yeah. That would be pretty cool~ And yeah, Akira goes through it, but he wont back down either because that's just not in his nature. And yeah, that would be cool~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, I do~ Yeah, for this story, it's gonna be Issei. Yeah, maybe. He will do, Kokabiel couldn't stand up to Vali in canon, so Akira who's gonna be around that same strength, he wouldn't be able to stand up to her either. Vali and Akira will be around the same strength, Akira's more inclined to skill though than brute strength, and with his powers, his skills can fight strength easily. Yeah, it would be cool. And yeah, they're pretty interesting. I guess he could have that yeah. Yup, he's training hard with his Longinus, and we'll see plenty of tricks in the future. Hehe, Jin and Akira, will have adorable moments like that in the future~ It always is~ Yeah, they have good teamwork, whether that's a fighter, or a strategist, or supporter. Hehe, Akira wont take crap, and just cut him down. Yeah, that's one of the reasons. It surely will be. If Akira's gonna kill him or, what, we'll have to wait and see. Serafall and Akira, have similar energies sometimes. They are yeah, he did his best to protect them both. We'll find out eventually~ It is yeah, peerage is complete. And yeah, if you didn't know, then it would seem a little weird. He is yeah, and they'll have a dynamic bond. She would do yeah~ Yeah, that sounds pretty cool to me~ Serafall and Gabriel wouldn't need them, their kids, maybe~ And yeah, they have done~ Yeah, he could do~ Maybe he could do yeah, it would be cool~ That could be cool. The RWBY idea seems like it could be quite fun, thanks for the suggestion! Yeah, that would be cool~ Silver eyes seems fun. And yeah, maybe he would be.**

 **MPrevilO; Thanks very much! And no worries~ Well, that's just because Koneko is more suited to the Rook piece, if Akira so desired, he'd be able to use two or so Pawn's for Koneko. But, if you're caught up to the LN's, I wont spoil it, but something between Koneko and Kuroka changes in terms of what you're talking about.**

 **xhope14x; Quite a few things~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I don't see why not, it seems pretty cool to me! And yeah, that would be Vali alright~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, he surely did, he wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to them. Maybe it is, could be someone else~ We'll eventually find out~ When we reach canon, Akira's gonna be involved with the Norse and doing things with them while things are happening. He does yeah~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not, it looks pretty good to me!**

 **Guest 3; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you like it! Yeah, maybe he could do something like that. And yeah, that would be funny~**

 **Lightwave; They surely are, when they grow up, they'll be quite the power duo huh. They did yeah, and Akira's, he's gonna have to do a few things. Hehe, yeah, Jin can be quite scary huh~?**

 **Neonlight01; They surely do yeah, that's how they are. He has to do a number of things~ And yeah, they'll be quite dynamic between then when it happens~ He would when he gets older, right now he knows what he can and can't get away with, as demonstrated with last chapter.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The tests!**

Late at night, Akira yawned as he walked into his bedroom. He didn't know the time, nor did he care either. Vali, who basically just lived in Akira's room now, watched as Akira yawning.

"Geez, those old bastards are really putting you through a lot huh. You always come back exhausted."

Akira smiled gently.

"They surely do. But, if it is for Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan, I don't care."

Akira explained, as he took off his clothes, barring his underwear. Vali watched with slightly pink cheeks as he got into his bed, and curled up to the silver haired girl. Her fingers gently went through his hair, his eyes looking up towards her own, her eyes scanning his tired face.

"Tch, either way, forcing you to pay back what they have stolen during their time here by doing jobs for scumbag Devils."

"Yeah, that and also reporting their activities and other stuff. Tonight, I had to decurse an item with my Worthless ability for Zekram. That guy really makes me feel uncomfortable, I am sure there's something about him...I just don't like it."

"Even then, pushing yourself this far for these cats."

"If it is to keep them safe, then I'm fine with it. Vali-chan, I'd do the same for you and others if I had too. They are just trying to have another method of control. That's all it is. I can handle it, as I grow up, I'll gain more power, both personally, and politically as well. I'll change this society somehow. I don't know how yet, but I will do it."

Vali brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"You're weird, you've been doing it for nearly a year now, isn't it enough?"

"It's never enough with them. That's why they're making me do these stupid tests for my Evil Pieces. Speaking of, I'll be finding out what I'll be doing soon."

"Heh, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll pass it."

Akira smiled up towards Vali, who smiled back down.

Their eyes lingered on the others, and they felt...warmth between them.

Something that they had felt for a while now.

Something that they hadn't discussed either.

But then, Vali tilted Akira's head backwards, and leaned downwards.

"Vali-chan, what are you..."

When Akira went to speak, Vali's fingers coolly went over his face, making him blush even more.

"Aki, you're really an odd person. You're like no Devil I've ever met, that's why I'll..."

"Vali-chan..."

Her lips parted, and went for his own.

He didn't fight back, and leaned closer towards her.

Unspoken between them, they went to kiss one another...

"Aki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

"Nyan!"

"A-Aki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kuroka, Koneko and Gasper shot through the door, irritating Vali to no end who fell back onto the bed angrily, muttering "Stupid girls." and tossed a hand through her hair with her annoyance being shown.

Akira chuckled, and hugged the three as they jumped onto the bed.

"Hehe, hey girls, I'm back~"

Kuroka, Koneko and Gasper held onto Akira tightly, while he smiled back towards them, Vali rolling her eyes, but held a small barely noticeable smile.

* * *

As Akira's test was approach, he hadn't been told what he would be doing. But today, he was going to go and learn what it was that the Devils wanted from him.

As he stood silently besides Diehauser, the elder looked down at the younger, and patted the young man's head.

"Hey Akira, are you worried about what might happen?"

Akira adopted a kind and soft smile.

"I know what to do Diehauser-nii."

Akira thought about this day many times.

He was sure that he would be able to do something.

He had to play by their rules.

Even if he didn't like it.

This time, this was going to be what they wanted.

Even if they were hard, Akira was going to break through the barriers of everything and everyone that stood before him.

"Good, then we'll find out what they want from you, and then we'll begin preparing for it. Though Akira, try your best to remain calm. Even if they come out with unreasonable thing for you to do. Allow me to speak on your behalf."

Akira understood what he was talking about.

Why he was saying things of that nature.

"Hehe, I know when to control my inner annoyance. This time, I'll leave it to you. I want those Evil Pieces, because I'm going to begin my family soon enough. Everyone else, barring Ravel-san has theirs, and I want mine. And if this is something that I have to do, then I'm going to do it no matter what else happens."

Diehauser furrowed his eyebrows, and could see that despite saying that, Akira looked quite frustrated.

He also understood why.

Devils got their Evil Pieces, the same class as him, without any tests.

Yet because he was a half breed, he had to do things like this.

"I see, then I'm glad. For now, lets just get through this."

Akira nodded, and folded his arms, waiting for the doors to open.

And a few minutes later, the door indeed did open. Akira inhaled and walked inside with Diehauser beside him.

Stepping through the door, Akira came across the person he really disliked.

And that was Zekram Bael.

That man, Akira would be happy if he didn't hear of this person ever again.

He also saw other Old Devils, along with the Maou's. Serafall looked towards Akira, and waved her hand, and he did the same thing towards her.

Then, Zekram stepped forward, and his iron gaze fell upon Akira's form.

Akira felt uncomfortable with the looks he was receiving. But he didn't back down, he wouldn't hold back from this person.

Zekram felt the same however.

"Young Akira Belial-"

"My name is Yaegaki Akira Belial. If you're making me do these tasks because I'm a half breed, even though it seems pretty ludicrous considering the things I've done and shown the Underworld before, please respect my name, all of my name. Including that of my human half. If you're treating me like a half breed, then both of my sides count, my human and Devil name."

Akira said it with a strong face. Diehauser would have said something, but he had to agree with Akira's wording. Since, technically, he was right. He was being treated as a half breed, and as a half breed, he had his name which he loved more than anything else.

"Very well, young Yaegaki Akira Belial." Akira nodded, though he saw that Zekram looked disgusted when saying it. "As you know, to satisfy the Underworld, about you and your loyalties to the Underworld, there are three tests that we would like you to pass."

"Yes...I understand."

Akira minced his words.

He wanted to say something else, but he bit his tongue so he didn't say anything at all.

"Yes, for the first test, to see what you would do with your Evil Pieces, we would like an essay on how you'd use your Evil Pieces, and how you would benefit the Underworld at large with your Evil Pieces, and yourself."

That seemed a little unfair, but Akira had to go along with it, Diehauser looked on and bowed his head.

"We understand, what is the next?"

"The next is a test on your knowledge of the Underworld. The past of the Underworld, among other things to do with the Underworld, past and present and even some goals we hope to reach in the future. For this test, we wont be judging you, you'll just have to have a score that's over 80 percent."

Akira guessed that would be alright. Though it seemed something trivial to him.

"Okay, what's the third?"

Akira asked, though he felt like demanding it from them.

"The third, is going to be a battle trial."

"A battle trial...right, I understand. Who am I going to be facing?"

Akira thought that it was a fair request.

To know who he would be fighting.

Zekram shook his head though, not thinking the same thing that Akira thought about.

"You wont be told until the day you arrive. It could be anyone. It could be multiple people. Or anything. This is to see how you would handle situations that could crop up. Being a Devil means having to adapt to situations of an unsavoury nature. However, when you are going to be fighting, you'll be transported to a Rating Game arena, an artificial space, so you'll be able to fight your hardest. But, there will be rules during the fight, and if you disobey them, then you'll have to forfeit, understood?"

Akira rolled his eyes, but he nodded his head, in agreement to what was being said.

"Right, I understand. An essay, a mental test, and a physical test. Testing all three things you'd need. My loyalty, my mental aptitude, and my physical strength which could benefit the Underworld. Am I right in assume this?"

Akira asked outright, Diehauser already knowing the answer.

But, Zekram answered anyway.

"Yes, that's exactly it Yaegaki Akira Belial. It is as you said. These tests will show us where your loyalties lie, how your mind could help the Underworld, and how your strength could help the Underworld, and where you could go on these aspects in the future."

"We understand Zekram Bael-sama. Could you give us a time on when these tests shall occur?"

"Of course Diehauser. The tests shall begin in two weeks from this date."

Akira felt like growling, as that wasn't much time at all.

Two weeks to learn many things, to make sure his skills were sharp, and an essay about how he'd use the Evil Piece as well, it just seemed unfair. Then again, that's how the Underworld seemed to work when it came to people like Akira.

"T-Two weeks? Isn't that a little soon?"

Diehauser voiced his thoughts, but Zekram shook his head.

"No, this is a fair time. It...the boy has two weeks to learn, to prepare, and to impress us. Also, the judges. To be fair, it will be the Four Maou-sama's along with myself. As you all would agree, there are people that are against the Belial boy, and that includes myself. However, the Four Maou-sama's can be impartial, and I shall be watching their impartial thoughts as well throughout the trials."

Akira looked at the Maou-sama's. He only knew of two of them on a closer level. He had relations with Serafall and Sirzechs. He knew of the other two, but he guessed that they would be mostly unsure of Akira as a person, so he could see that being fair.

"So, is it a deal where the majority rules?"

Akira questioned further, Zekram bowed his head in disagreement.

"You are incorrect in a sense, Yaegaki Akira Belial. We each will be marking you in different categories. For the mental test, that's the mark itself, anything above seventy percent is a pass for that. For the essay, we'll give a one to five, and if our accumulating score is above twelve, half of twenty five which is the highest you can get, then you'll have passed. And the same for the final fighting round. Get twelve points or more, and you'll have passed. So, you have two weeks, I suggest preparing. For where these tests shall take place, we'll send the information to you at a later date. Until then, dismissed."

Akira bowed his head, and walked out.

Diehauser however stopped, and looked towards Zekram.

"I hope these tests are fair for a child his age."

"Do you believe that we would do anything to put his chances into unfavourable odds?"

Diehauser then answered it with a strong gaze.

"Yes, I do."

He answered strongly, and it was obvious to most that he would do that. Even having the Maou's there was a formality, considering what most knew to be true.

"Diehauser-kun..."

Sirzechs spoke up, but Diehauser tightened his eyes on him.

"Akira, has to go through this, because he's a half breed, when we all know here that he's as capable as anyone in his grade. More than your Imouto, Sirzechs-sama, no offence, and yours as well, Serafall-sama, I don't mean that they're bad, but in terms of fighting ability, Akira surpasses them both. In terms of decision making, he has very good decisions to be able to make, and he's intelligent, check out his scores from school. Even when the Sensei's put unfair questions against him, he knocks them out of the park, as humans say. Though I understand why you're forcing him, he's already King material, more so than I can say about some Devils that receive Evil Pieces. Case in point, the incident with the Naberius clan that housed the Nekomata's. Akira put a stop to that. He protected a Longinus user, and brought her to our side. He's already proven that he's loyal to the Underworld. More times than I can remember."

Listening to his words, Sirzechs and Serafall definitely agreed. Zekram however wasn't so agreeable. But, Ajuka, was the one who spoke up.

"Yes, you're right Diehauser, do not worry, we have overlooked these tests, and they are fair. They're hard, but not impossible for him to achieve. I know of your annoyance, and even anger for these tests to come to pass. However, this will place any doubts within the Devils society that he deserves to have these Evil Pieces."

Diehauser bowed his head.

"Yes, that's right. Thank you. I'm going to go and help Akira prepare. That's allowed, right?"

"But of course."

Sirzechs chimed in, Diehauser bowed his head and walked off.

Zekram however stroked his own chin and thought about what could happen now, and what he would need to do to keep Akira under control. But, he didn't know what he was supposed to do about this. All he could do was hope that Akira wouldn't be able to win with what he had planned out.

* * *

Sairaorg, and Akira clashed in the middle of the area, with Vali joining in for the fight. All three of them were coming at one another. Their powers clashed violently between the three of them. Vali and Akira and Sairaorg were all very strong, and would use their powers strongly against the other.

The area they were in clashed too violently. The area was being destroyed with demonic power, and fists and other things. It was even being cleaved apart with the sword of the black blade of Akira's Sacred Gear as well.

All this, and more happened for many minutes, and no one let up on their fights.

Akira was glad though, this was good practice for the fight that he was going to have.

Though he didn't know what the fight he was going to have to suffer through as well.

When the three hour mark was hit, they all stopped, and looked on between them all.

The three panted as they all sat down. Vali leaned against Akira's arm who smiled lightly, and leaned his head on top of her own head. Sairaorg looked on towards them, and then adopted a smile on his face.

"So, when you gain your Evil Pieces, I presume you're going to make Vali your Queen then, Akira?"

Akira looked towards Vali, who looked on with half crossed eyes.

"W-Well, I haven't actually asked yet...but, I would like it if Vali-chan became my Queen."

Vali glanced towards Akira, who was currently fiddling with his thumbs, and then folded her arms.

"Hmph, becoming your Queen, you'd have to do something before I would agree to that."

Akira cocked his head curiously.

"And what's that then?"

"You'll find out when you receive your Evil Pieces."

"B-But, I might not receive them."

Sairaorg let out a hard laugh.

"I've known you for a while now Akira, if there's anything that you've set your mind onto, then that thing shall be achieved. I am sure that you would be able to pass all of these challenges, and these fights help build stamina and fighting prowess as well."

Akira nodded his head slowly, and strongly.

"You're right Sairaorg-san. And thanks for training with me by the way, Diehauser-nii is also training me on how to use my Worthless power a little more differently. And doing this shall raise my stamina as well. God and Maou-sama knows who I am going to be fighting. I wouldn't put it past them if I fought something that was on a different level than I had been apart of before."

"I'm sure they wouldn't allow anything you had no hope in beating."

Akira wasn't so sure about that.

He believed that some of the Devils might have something done.

He knew that he was disliked in the Underworld, it wasn't a secret.

But, he did like that Sairaorg was staying positive.

He had to follow that mentality as well.

"Either way, in a few weeks, and I am going to be doing the trials. Heh, to test all of these things. I am going to be fighting. The most I'm worried about is the intelligence test that they have me doing. I am confident in the speech I'm going to give, and I'm confident that I can fight anything they give me. Especially with these practice fights."

"Indeed! That's how it is! In fighting, you're very strong for our age. I'd wager that we'd be on similar levels."

"You're very strong Sairaorg-san, physically stronger than I am, and I'm probably more skilled than you are. We would have the best battle if we ever went all out with one another."

"Yes, that's how it is. I would like to do that."

Vali looked between them, and then adopted a smirk.

"If I have a rivalry with the Red Dragon like this, then that would be good."

"Aah, you are the White Dragon, so facing the Red would make sense. What kind of opponent are you hoping for?"

Vali tilted her head at Sairaorg's question.

"Someone that's strong and that can challenge me. Someone that isn't a pervert would be good. Too many of them in the world."

"Hehe, Vali-chan, you might actually have a rival that's a pervert. What would you do if that was the case?"

"I'd be very unhappy. I've already decided how we would fight, and what we would do. Fighting the Red, next to the Black Dog, that would be good for someone like me. Though I haven't decided to join your peerage Aki, you'd have to prove yourself to me."

"And how can I do that?"

Vali smirked, and didn't reveal anything.

"You'll find out in the future. Either way, in a few weeks, your challenges huh. These bastards need to be put in their place. Heh, they give Evil Pieces to that dick Diodora, yet they wont give it to someone that actually deserves it without a challenge being issued first? It is bias. That's all it is."

"That's how the Underworld can be Vali Lucifer."

Vali agreed with what Sairaorg had said, and hummed to herself, watching as Akira rotated his shoulder.

"Either way, it is alright, I'll show the Underworld what I am made of. It doesn't matter if the Underworld is against me, my power is going to blacken the sky and the earth with the shadows of this Sacred Gear. I'll even spread my swords around this world, and show my strengths."

Akira seemed determined, and it showed within his face as well. Akira was going in prepared, no matter what else happened.

* * *

Soon, the day was fast approaching.

The time when he would have to take his tests to gain his Evil Pieces.

Though the thought of having to actually take tests to gain his Evil Pieces, it just seemed insane to him. But, he was going to do his best, no matter what the tests were. Even if he would have to fight strong enemies, he was alright with that.

"You need to prepare your essay on what the Evil Pieces can do for you Akira-sama! We only have a few days to prepare!"

Ravel cried out, Akira smiling softly, nodding his head and petted her own.

"I already know Ravel-san, don't worry about me. I've got my ideas on how to prove myself during that day. The questions they've set up, I've got ideas on how I am going to gain my Evil Pieces. Even if I have to defeat the entire Underworld, they aren't going to stop me. This has been a dream for me to gain them for a long time now. I'm going to become someone who was going to defeat any people, mentally, physically or anything else."

Akira said it with a strong face, Ravel looked on at the determined young man and inclined her head.

"Then, remember the core tests. First, it is the essay on how you'd use your Evil Pieces, along with how you'd benefit the Underworld in the long run, what your goals are. The second is a test about what came before, the Maou-sama's, and other things to do with Devil society. And then there's the battle test as well. Though who you're going to be fighting...it hasn't been decided yet, but it seems like it is going to be a hard battle whoever it is, they wont make it easy for you."

Akira was aware of what she was saying, and he knew that it would be quite hard for him to do it.

But, he was determined as well to fight.

"Yes, I'm currently writing the essay on what I'd do with my Evil Pieces, and how I'd benefit this society. Even though it should be obvious. I mean, even without my Longinus, I can still be a powerful fighter for the Underworld."

Akira answered Ravel with a pained expression.

He hated that he would have to do something like this.

But, if it meant that he'd finally gain his Evil Pieces, then he would power through this annoyance.

"Yes, just tell them what they want to hear Akira-sama. It doesn't matter if you believe they're true or not, what they want to hear is better than speaking the truth. Once you gain your Evil Pieces, then I believe that would be for the best."

Akira nodded his head.

"Other words, kiss some major butt."

Ravel adopted a slight smile.

"Yes, that's basically it Akira-sama. They will want to hear what you can do for them, rather than what they could do for you. Just appeal to their greed, their desires to see a strong warrior for the Underworld. They'll also appreciate your goals...or the goals that would help them."

"Heh, I wont tell them about the goals that I have that could throw their systems into jeopardy."

"For now, it is better to keep it quiet. But for the future, that could happen. Even then, gaining your Evil Pieces is the most important part of the matches going ahead. More than proving yourself to anyone, this is about your own Evil Pieces."

Akira understood perfectly on what she was saying.

Even then, he found it tedious that he would have to do this.

But, there was something that he found to be quite helpful.

"Ravel-san, you've been helping me for quite a while now. Honestly, I am surprised."

Ravel looked confused.

"Huh? Why would it be weird for me to help you?"

"It isn't weird or anything. But, surprising as I said. I am just saying about your stance as a High Class Devil, you haven't decided to gain Evil Pieces either."

Ravel adopted a shy looking face.

"W-Well, the reason I haven't is because I don't want to have a peerage. I have been thinking about many things for my future. As a King, I don't know if I would be the most appropriate person. Though I wouldn't mind being on a peerage and helping within the games in the future."

"Have you received any offers?"

Akira posed the question, Ravel cocked her head, and then nodded slowly.

"I have had one. But, my Onii-sama...Riser-nii-sama at that I should say...he's...well, I wouldn't mind it. I can see the positives about joining his peerage. But, I think he's more into just looking after me, than actually having me assist him. Either way, that's an option. Other than that, I have an unsure future right now."

Akira hummed as he wrote something down. Ravel looked towards him, and couldn't see what he was writing down. She had to wonder what it was. If it was for the trials he would be doing, or something else entirely.

Then he turned back to Ravel, and placed a different piece of paper towards her.

"Write down on here what you think would be the best kind of peerage."

"Huh? What do you mean Akira-sama?"

Ravel didn't quite understand what Akira wanted her to do.

Akira then explained swiftly, while writing down a few things.

"On an ideal peerage, put down what you think would be the best kind of peerage. For Knight, Rook, Pawn, Bishop, and Queen as well. I'd like to know your thoughts on this matter."

"B-But, why Akira-sama?"

Ravel didn't understand, but she could see that Akira was serious about something. Though what that something was, she didn't know.

"I'm just seeing something. Please, for me?"

"Erm...s-sure, I suppose that I could...though I don't quite understand the significance."

Ravel didn't quite understand, but she took the paper, and wrote down what she thought would be the best kind of peerage. What she thought would be the best kind of peerage. But, she didn't understand why Akira was asking.

Then, when she finished, she handed the paper back to Akira, and he overlooked the peerage that Ravel would set up. The way that she set it up, how she would have it, and what she would have on the peerage as well, it seems pretty good in her eyes.

"Hmmmm..."

"A-Akira-sama?"

Akira continued looking over the paper for a few more moments, before stopping and looked right towards him.

"You know, I wrote down what I thought would be an ideal peerage as well before you did, and I made sure that you didn't see so I could check something out. Here, check what I wrote down."

Ravel took the paper, and opened it up to see what he wrote down.

Overlooking the paper, she became surprised.

"B-But..."

"It seems that we have similar thoughts on a good peerage, huh."

Ravel slowly nodded.

"I just thought about what would be the best. I didn't even think that the results would be the same. In fact, I didn't think you had wrote anything down about it. So this came as a surprise for me."

"Yes, that's what I did. Ideally, I'd like a healer, and you thought of that. Having a user of a strong sword, you also thought that. Having a Longinus on the peerage, you also put that down. Having different races on the peerage, you put that down as well. It seems that we have many thoughts similar...yet, there are a few key differences, things that I hadn't thought of and things you hadn't thought of. If we put these peerages together, I think that truly would be the ideal peerage."

Ravel still wasn't truly sure what Akira was getting at.

But, she felt like he was trying to drive home a point.

"Akira-sama, when you're talking about this, can I ask why you're asking me about these things?"

"Well, it is because, I believe that you have a good mind. If you don't want to have a peerage, and you wish to help people out during a Rating Game, and I will need good support on my future peerage along with a good strategist that would be able to work together with me and my future peerage. How about you join my group?"

Ravel was left stunned.

Of course she thought about it before.

But now that he had confirmed it himself, it was so shocking.

She was happy however that she would even be offered a place within his group.

"A-Akira-sama, you'd really consider me in your group?"

Ravel couldn't hide her surprise, and for Akira, he couldn't deny that she looked rather cute when seeing her surprise either.

"Yes, you're smart and have a good knowledge about many different things. You're good at organizing, and I see potential within you. You also are a Phenex, who can also produce Phoenix Tears, that would come in handy for our group. Besides, I think that we'd get along very well as peerage members, and we'd be able to build a name for ourselves. And, also, looking at it politically, the Phenex, and the Belial clans would come together. Wasn't the Phenex also thinking about that with the marriage between us originally before Sona-san was chosen as my fiancée?"

Ravel was still caught in her surprise.

She didn't know how to respond.

But, she couldn't deny that the thoughts that joining his peerage, it seemed to be good.

"A-Akira-sama, I don't k-know what to say...t-to become apart of your peerage...I-I mean, of course I believe we would h-have great chemistry as a King and peerage member...and to help out on your own journey...hehe...t-that would be...I don't know how to say it Akira-sama, I didn't think that you would ever say something like that to me...but, you are right in the fact that the Phenex would want ties to the Belial's as well, so that would make sense, I don't see my parents being against it if it was something that I would want..."

Akira lightly smiled, petting the young girl on the head. Her eyes went towards his own, and he adopted a soft smile, the same thing that she did as well. Akira couldn't help but show his smile, and she did the same thing as well.

"Well, it makes sense to me. It is your choice, but there's a place on my peerage for you Ravel-san. Think about it, and tell me what you want to do by the time I get my Evil Pieces. We have sometime yet."

"Y-Yes, of course. I shall think about it Akira-sama!"

"Good, now I'm going to prepare a few more things..."

While Akira was going over a few things, Ravel watched on and wondered how he wouldn't be able to give up either.

* * *

Koneko hummed as she walked up and down within the living room. Kuroka casually was eating some food as she watched her younger sister doing this, Gasper was in the corner casually on the internet and tried her best to not be afraid of Kuroka since she was strong.

"Shirone, what are you doing anyway?"

"...My name is Koneko now."

"Well, I'm still gonna call you Shirone. So, what's going on with you?"

Koneko sweat dropped, but folded her arms.

"...Akira-san is going to be gaining his Evil Pieces eventually, you know?"

"Yup, I do know nyaaaa."

Kuroka meowed adorably, Koneko inhaled slowly.

"I...I am going to ask Akira-san if I could join his peerage."

Gasper's eyes widened, as did Kuroka's, the latter brushed her hair as she faced her younger sister.

"Shirone, did you just say you're going to join his peerage nyaaa?"

"Yes, that's right, I am going to ask to join his peerage."

"Why?"

Koneko's cheeks turned slightly red, as she poked her fingers together.

"Because...he was there for me...he has protected me...he saved my life from our former Master...and he always looked after me...I want to join his peerage...so I can always be beside him...and help him with his own goals...I know that he would treat us all fairly and equally...I wouldn't mind being within his peerage...it sounds good to me."

Koneko spoke with a candid strength that others wouldn't be able to match.

Gasper looked on and wondered if Akira was going to allow her to join...no, he probably would if she asked. She was just a little worried about it.

"Well, I hadn't expected you to say that Shirone nyaa. I know the Vampire girl over there has expressed an interest, and naturally, I've heard that the Hakuryuukou girl would want to join his group, probably. Even that bird-chan would want to do something as well. But, you as well? Fufu, this boy is building a hard and strong group it seems already."

"...What about you Onee-sama? Are you going to ask to join?"

Kuroka paused eating her food, and tilted her head to the side.

"...Well, I hadn't thought about it. Joining Aki-chan's peerage huh. Well, I don't know. Being tied down like that...then again, Aki-chan would always be kind to us...I suppose that if I did join his peerage, then I would be able to have a lot of fun I suppose...yes, that does sound good to me nyaaa. I like that. Even then..."

"...Are you worried that he'll treat you like our old Master?"

Kuroka snickered, shaking her head.

"No, I wouldn't think that of Aki-chan, he's too kind and with a good sized-"

"Okay."

Koneko cut her off, Kuroka pouted, then sighed.

"I'll have to think about it. He might not even want to have me on his peerage. If he's got one Nekomata, why would he want two?"

"...Because Akira-san is giving people a home. He told me so. With his group, his peerage, it is going to be his family...he's going to look after people that don't have anywhere else to go...like us Onee-sama."

Kuroka shook her hands, and thought about what Koneko just said.

Being apart of a family.

It would be nice.

She remembered her original family, one she hadn't disclosed to Koneko.

Now, that another family appeared before her…

"Yo, Vampire girl. You're going to be joining Aki-chan's peerage, right?"

"Eeeep!" Gasper shrieked. "Y-Yeeeees~ If Aki-sama s-says that I ca-can then I w-want to be beside Aki-sama always!"

"And why do you want that anyway? You're a Vampire, don't you people live forever? Being a Devil would mean..."

"I want to be with Aki-sama always! Even if I live as long as a Devil, it is fine! Aki-sama is my home! He saved me, and protected me even when he got hurt! Aki-sama is the one who always stood beside me, and loved me as well! Aki-sama held onto me, and whispered that I'd be safe with him...I want to be with Aki-sama always, even as a Devil, I will serve Aki-sama as his peerage member, and allow him to love me even more! He'd be super affectionate with his peerage!"

At that, Kuroka looked on with intrigue.

"Super affectionate huh...yeah, that would be pretty cool nyaaa. Then he can help us restart the Nekomata race nyaaa! Damn, thinking about it, a Nekomata with the Belial abilities would be cool. And he's got a Longinus. Ooh, cat dog! That would be awesome nyaaaa~"

Koneko rolled her eyes, as the door opened, and Akira stepped through. As soon as he came in through the door, Koneko walked over and hugged onto his body, as did Gasper as well, while Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"Ooh my, you're both super affectionate~"

"Nyan~"

"Aki-sama~"

Koneko meowed, while Gasper looked at him with a cute blush on her cheeks.

He petted both of their heads which made them blush even more, as Kuroka rotated her shoulder, and stood up. As soon as she did, Kuroka licked her lips.

"Aki-chan, you have your test tomorrow, don't you nyaaa?"

Akira nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've got my tests tomorrow."

Kuroka moved closer, and slid some of her kimono down her body, Koneko's eyes sharpening on her elder sisters form.

"Yes, I understand nyaaa. Why don't you come here, and we can have some fun nyaaa~"

"Fun? What kind~?"

Kuroka's grin turned even wider than before, and she got towards him. Her body pressed against his own, her growing chest pushed onto his body. Akira's cheeks turned slightly red, as Kuroka's hand slowly slid onto his back.

"Fufu, I'm sure that you're going to do your very best. Now, why don't you allow me to take care of you nyaaa~?"

"Take care of me? Like, massage my shoulders?"

Akira innocently said, but Kuroka had naughty intentions. Koneko didn't like it, and neither did Gasper, so they held onto Akira even tighter, using their cuteness rather than beauty since Kuroka was beautiful, while those two were cute.

"You want a massage my adorable Aki-chan? That's cute, yes. I can give you a great massage~"

Akira found it intriguing, while Kuroka's hand slid down his back.

Moving slowly, her fingers dug into his back, but not in a painful way. Her growing breasts continued to push against his own chest, her other hand went towards his chest, and ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Don't worry about it Aki-chan, I'll take care of you now~"

Kuroka's hand continued to go down towards his butt…

"Don't."

Vali growled, appearing from the window, making Kuroka jump.

"Shit! W-Where did you come from?!"

Kuroka yelled, Vali jumped onto the ground, and strolled over. Making it to the others, her hand slapped Kuroka's away from Akira's butt, and then placed her hand on his butt.

"Touch where you want, but don't touch his butt. That belongs to me."

"Geez, I did hear about the White Dragon being like that with butts nyaaa~ I also heard that the Red Dragon's have love for boobs...though if the Red Dragon was a girl...what would their fetish be then...?"

Even Koneko didn't know, and she didn't want to think about it.

Vali didn't care, and stared on.

"That's not your business if I do or not. As I said, touch him where you want, but not from behind at his hips, that area belongs to me, and if you try and touch him there, I'll blast you and put you in a corner and spray water at you."

Kuroka grimaced, and pulled away, Vali glared hard at Kuroka, who whined. Koneko and Gasper, continued holding onto Akira's body, but were a little worried of Vali.

* * *

It was finally the day that he had to do his tests. Akira had three things that he needed to do, and he was going to accomplish all of them the best that he could. He knew that the first one would be quite able to do something.

Akira was waiting with Diehauser, outside of a large room. The others didn't need to be there for this. Ravel and the others had gone to wait for the fighting portion of the test. Akira also convinced Ravel to go there, since she wanted to stay, but he was going to be alright.

"Akira, are you ready?"

Akira inclined his head.

"Yes, I'm ready to impress. But Diehauser-nii, I have to ask...do you think they'll really treat me fairly?"

Akira had a feeling that some wouldn't.

He just wanted Diehauser to be honest with him.

Akira then saw Diehauser's face cocked his head.

"Zekram-sama...no, I don't think he will." Akira bowed his head. "But, the Maou-sama's, we can trust them to be fair. Honestly, I think that Sirzechs-sama, and Serafall-sama are the ones who will be okay with you gaining them. The other two, Ajuka-sama and Falbium-sama...well, they might need convincing. They aren't bad, but they are cautious about you. But, you can do this Akira, I know you can. Just think, get through this, and then you'll gain your Evil Pieces."

"Yes, you're right. It seems that I've had a bit of help, from everyone. From Ravel-san, to the Nekomata girls, and Gasper-chan helping me relax. Even Vali-chan and Sairaorg-san also helping me train along with you Diehauser-nii."

"Heh, you're definitely prepared for this in fighting terms. You can just have to get through these parts. And your intelligence, you'll be fine with the written portion of the tests."

"I hope so, Ravel-san spent a few nights testing me on different questions. So, I think I am ready. I just don't want nerves to overtake me."

Akira smiled and waited for the things to begin.

As they waited, Diehauser inhaled and exhaled, and went to fold his arms…

But he then suddenly felt Akira's hand holding onto his own in a childlike manner.

Diehauser looked down but saw that Akira was looking away from him as if he was embarrassed.

He understood.

Sometimes he forgot because Akira was mature.

But, Akira was still a child, and as a child, he'd want to hold the hand of his guardian in times of stressful situations. He didn't think that Akira had to suffer through this, he didn't see it as fair. But, Akira still had to do it, and Diehauser was going to make sure that Akira was going to do his best.

So, Diehauser didn't do anything other than allow Akira to hold his hand, and he did the same thing.

It did feel like he was standing with his own son, and he was content with that.

He did wonder how Akira felt about that.

But, he wouldn't ask straight out.

He didn't want to replace Masaomi as Akira's Father.

He wanted to be a second Father to him.

Though he wouldn't outright say that in case it freaked Akira out.

So for now, he just kept the comfortable relationship that they had with one another.

Then, a man dressed in a royal guard type outfit came out of the double doors before them.

"They're ready."

With that, Akira knew that it would begin.

Akira inhaled, as Diehauser looked down.

"Ready, Akira?"

He held up a finger and muttered "One second." as he undid his jacket, revealing a shirt that said had 'I' and then had a love heart under it and then 'Levia-tan' under the love heart, Diehauser cocked his head to the side.

"I'm ready now."

Diehauser sweat dropped while Akira walked inside.

Seeing Zekram and the four Maou-sama's, Akira's shirt came into view of Serafall, and she grinned with a wide smile.

"Pass!"

Serafall did a thumbs up while keeping her wide smile on her face, Sirzechs and the others turned with shocked faces towards her.

"That's…"

Sirzechs went to say something, but Serafall giggled.

"Anyone that loves me, can't be bad! Yes, he'd make a great King! Well done Aki-tan! You have a pass from me!"

Akira turned to Diehauser with a secret smile, causing Diehauser to hold back a chuckle.

"But, that's not how it works..."

"He's shown me dedication to me! I think that Aki-tan is already ready to become a King anyway~ So, I'm alright with this~"

Sirzechs and the others didn't know what to say, but Serafall kept grinning happily.

Zekram looked stunned, but he half expected that from Serafall.

"A-Anyway, after all this time, it is time to begin. Yaegaki Akira Belial, you have to explain to us why and what you'd do with your Evil Pieces to us three. What benefits you'd have for the Underworld at large. Also, as I said when issuing these tests, we'll be scoring you out of five. For this, we'll be seeing how you can benefit the Underworld, how you wish to proceed in the future, among other things."

"Try and relax Aki-tan and do your best!"

Serafall winked, causing Akira to smile lightly.

"Yes, I understand. Then I'll begin."

Akira answered Serafall, and began explaining.

As he did, he could see that Sirzechs was intrigued, while Ajuka was more intrigued by how Akira planned to help out different people around the Underworld. Though he didn't reveal his true goals, Akira also expressed interest in learning more, and aiding people to learn more, which was a plus in his eyes.

* * *

After the first part of the test, the essay out of the way, Akira inhaled and waited outside of a room for the next test. Diehauser looked towards Akira, and he smiled.

"Your words were quite beautiful Akira."

Akira turned his smile towards his Uncle, and did a peace sign.

"I did my best to articulate what I wanted to get across and it seems to have worked. I got fifteen out of a possible twenty five. I had Ravel-san and some others help me. But they were my words."

"You're right, and it wouldn't of been great if it didn't come from your heart. Either way, from what I can tell, you've won over Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama as well. The others...well, we'll have to wait and see."

Akira overlooked the scores he got from the previous round as he was handed them afterwards, and saw that Zekram had given him a one. Serafall a five, Sirzechs a four, Ajuka a three and Falbium a three as well.

He was okay with that.

"I expected that he'd give me a one. He talks about being fair and impartial, but his scoring clearly doesn't reflect that at all. You'd think for a man who's lived for centuries would be a little more willing to give me a chance considering what I could do for the Underworld. But it is like he is out to make sure that I don't succeed at all."

Akira growled out, Diehauser agreeing with a nod.

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you Akira. But, even if he doesn't, the Maou-sama's are being fair. I think a three from Ajuka-sama and Falbium-sama are a pretty good score. They are the hardest to impress. Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama are already aware of your accomplishments and are behind you, yet are still being impartial...maybe besides Serafall-sama. That shirt...I heart Levia-tan?"

Akira snickered.

"What? I just wore it~"

"Sure you did~"

Akira chuckled, and did another peace sign.

"By the way Diehauser-nii, about before with holding your hand and all...hehe, I guess I had a childish moment there."

"Well, you are a child Akira, so having a childish moment is fine."

Akira smiled softly, glad that Diehauser said that.

But then the doors to the next test opened.

Akira bowed his head to Diehauser, and then walked through the doors.

Noticing that the room was empty, he went to the lone seat there, and took the paper. The questions, as he scanned them with his eyes, seemed rather difficult. Something that most people wouldn't know about in the modern era.

But, once again, Akira took this challenge head on and continued forward.

* * *

After finishing the first two of the things he had to display, he was on the final one. The first two were difficult in of themselves. But the next one was going to be a fight, and he wasn't sure what they'd dish out for him.

Diehauser looked towards Akira, the others had gone to the spectating area to watch the fight that was going to happen with Akira. Diehauser stayed behind to offer support before Akira had to go and do his last trial.

"So, I got 89 percent Diehauser-nii. Not a perfect hundred, but enough to pass. Thank goodness for Ravel-san and her tests she had given me. I don't think I could have done it without her. I'll have to wash her clothes at a later date."

Akira showed the score to Diehauser who grinned, though seemed confused about the clothes washing thing as a way to repay someone for their kindness, but Akira was quirky so he knew he would be like that.

"Yes, you did very well. Though some of the questions...even I wouldn't know the answer. I'm sure that Zekram-sama had something to do with that."

Akira rolled his eyes, knowing that was probably true.

"Yeah, seems like it Diehauser-nii. But even if he did, I wont allow it to dictate my thoughts and feelings. He can throw his tests at me, I'll just keep knocking them back with everything that I have inside of me."

Diehauser smiled at this attitude, and continued to converse with him.

As they talked, a light shined on the ground, so they stopped speaking.

The person that appeared was Zekram Bael who appeared. The man that Akira had to deal with all of the times he did his movement for his Evil Pieces.

Akira inhaled slowly, and then bowed his head.

"I am ready for the third challenge."

"Yes, that's good to hear. Now, your opponent is going to be a variety of monsters."

"Monsters...like what exactly?"

Akira had to wonder what he would be facing.

Zekram answered swiftly.

"There's going to be a few different kind of monsters. Don't worry, they aren't super powerful and you would have no chances of winning. You of course have a chance, but it shall be difficult for you. However, this will test how you'd deal with different enemies at the same time with different attack styles, and other things. And while you're fighting, you shall also be protecting someone."

"Protecting someone? Who am I supposed to be protecting?"

Akira wondered, as Zekram stuck his hand to the side. Summoning a magical circle, someone appeared from the circle.

With rimmed glasses, and a hard gaze, it was Sona Sitri who appeared.

"I'm supposed to be protecting Sona-san? Why is that? I'd prefer not to endanger someone because of these tests."

He didn't want to place her in danger. He couldn't believe that they would involve Sona. It just seemed crazy to him.

But, Zekram inclined his head and continued on.

"Because she is your fiancée." Zekram revealed, as Diehauser looked on with worried eyes, not wanting to place Akira in danger nor Sona either. "To protect her, shall give peace of mind to both the Sitri clan in your abilities to protect, and also to others that will see your ability to fight as well as keep someone safe at the same time. You have to make your way through a section of a city that we've made. From point A, where you'll be transported, to the other side point B, all the while that you're protecting Sona here."

Akira understood what they were talking about.

Though he didn't like that he was endangering Sona in this.

He would prefer not to do that.

"I see, I understand. Alright, I guess that's fine, I'll protect her, and do my best against these beasts." His eyes go towards Sona and inhaled slowly. "Thank you for doing this Sona-san, you could have refused, but you didn't."

Sona shook her head, knowing how important this was to Akira.

"No, please don't worry, I trust in your capabilities in protecting me. Use me as you will during the fight Akira-san, I haven't been given restrictions other than lending you assistance in a fight. I am not allowed to fight the beasts. But, in any other way you wish to utilize me, then please do so, and I shall believe in your capabilities."

Akira smiled lightly, and stood next to her.

"Thank you Sona-san, I'll do my best to make sure that you're safe now."

Akira then looked to Diehauser who smiled.

"Good luck Akira, I know you can do this."

Akira nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I'm going to do my best. Don't worry about me Diehauser-nii, I'm going to be winning this, I'll protect Sona-san here, and make sure that I come out on top. Even if I have to exhaust myself. I'll just do my best, that's all I can do."

"Yes, that's right Akira. Remember what you need to do. And I know you've got this."

"Right then we'll be off."

Akira and Sona stood beside one another, and waited for the teleportation to take them away. Akira and Sona then disappeared in a flurry of lights, Diehauser sighed, and walked away. Zekram watched on towards Diehauser's leaving form, and then bowed his head.

"This is for the good of the future of Devils."

Zekram murmured, and quickly did something, then disappeared from the area.

* * *

Within the arena, Akira, and Sona appeared. The place itself was just as described. It was a section of a city. It wasn't overly huge, but there were tall buildings that were around the area. Skyscrapers, and smaller buildings as well.

It was like a section of a city. He didn't know if it was Japanese, or American, or what. He couldn't tell by structure alone. Though Akira didn't care all that much, and just waited for what was going to happen with the fights before them.

In the waiting area, Vali, Ravel, Akeno, Rias, Seekvaira, and Sairaorg, along with Gasper, Koneko, Kuroka, and the four Maou's along with Sirzechs' Queen, Grayfia, waited. Even Diehauser appeared, with Zekram soon appearing as well within the location.

Though the amount of people watching probably exceeded the hundreds. They would watch from different locations. Even reaching the thousands wouldn't be much of a stretch.

Overlooking Akira, and Sona, Rias was a little worried, and Akeno placed her hands together, hoping that Akira was going to be okay. She was even worried that the Old Devils might try and do something as well.

"Hmph, do this quickly Aki, so we can get out of here."

Vali muttered, Koneko glancing towards her.

"...You believe in him, yes?"

"Of course cat, I don't see him losing so easily."

Vali assured her, while Kuroka twirled her tails.

"Aki-chan's got it nyaaa~ He can do this, even if he has to protect-"

"Sona-chaaaaaaaan! I know you've got this! You can do this!"

Serafall cried out, Kuroka glancing behind her, and then cocked her head curiously.

"Well, that's something weird...she does know that it is Aki-chan that is the one who is doing the test, right?"

Kuroka whispered to Ravel who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Serafall-sama is a special person."

Kuroka didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but Akira along with Jin who he summoned to his side, and Sona who stood beside him, waited for the announcement, which came in the form of Zekram towards them.

"Devils known as Akira, and Sona. Your task has been set before you. Akira, we'll be judging your character, your strengths, and how you handle these situations. Your objective is to get Sona from point A, to point B. We have marked where you need to go, so you will be aware. Remember, even though this is a Rating Game setting, it still can be a little dangerous."

[Yes I understand.]

Akira spoke up, Sona nodding in agreement.

"Then, please begin immediately."

An alarm went off, Akira turning towards Jin immediately.

[Jin-kun, you stay right beside Sona-san and keep your eyes on the left. Also, Sona-san, I ask that you keep your eyes towards the right, and tell me anything that could come out. Myself, I shall keep my eyes front.]

[Yes, of course Akira-san.]

The dog nodded, and turned his body into swords as Sona kept her eyes right. At the same time, Akira brought out a normal katana, and held it out in front of him. Sona stood between the two of them, and it was eerie silent.

Sona however was surprised and yet happy. Because, he knew she couldn't fight during this fight. Yet, this way, it got around that so she wouldn't be useless. It made sense to her for her to have this kind of task. So, she couldn't be more impressed.

"My, he's already taken a stance to keep her safe. That makes sense. Also, it is quite good that he's utilizing Sona in such a way, where even if he has to protect her, he can have her be a lookout on the other way."

Sirzechs noted, while Ajuka nodded his head.

"He's made the best formation considering what little he has to work with. Directly, it seems simple enough. They have to move from one place to another. But during that time, anything could happen. And he's set up a good formation. So, either him, or his dog, can defend from behind as well, and having Sona watching over another part of the area, it leaves him to concentrate on different parts. All in all, he is quite tactical."

Ajuka couldn't help but speak about that, he was rather impressed with what he was saying.

Diehauser watched on with worried eyes.

He didn't know why, but he had a sense of dread filling his being.

Akira and Sona along with Jin then began walking forward.

"Yahoooo! Look out Sona-chan, you are amazing!"

Sirzechs and the others watched Serafall cheering quite happily for Sona, though it was Akira who they were supposed to be following after.

As they walked, suddenly, Jin sharpened his blades, and let out a howl. Akira turned and saw a beast coming towards them from that way, so Akira called [Jin-kun! Slice and dice!] which the dog nodded at and jumped forward.

The beast swung for its body, but the dog slipped through the shadow of the beast, and appeared behind it, the long sword on its forehead then sliced it from the middle, cutting it in two halves, killing it off. The two halves disappeared with a flash of lights, Akira nodding his head.

Vali watched on with an intrigued smile on her lips.

"The biggest thing about Independent Avatar types like Aki's, is that he can fight from two different locations at the same time. A weakness is leaving the owner without his Sacred Gear. But, Aki is quite the fighter even without his Sacred Gear."

Vali noted, Sairaorg nodded his head.

"Yes, he's a trained fighter, and with the Longinus aiding him, he has two secure areas where he can fight, and if need be, give himself a boost with the sword, and cut down people if he needs too. He is quite diverse in a fight."

Sairaorg pointed out, Rias looking on worried.

"If he gains his Evil Pieces, then I'm going to have to build a strong peerage to combat his own. I don't think I could take him on my own."

"No, you couldn't."

Rias sweat dropped at Vali's words, Gasper looked on with a slight fear.

"B-But, Aki-sama, is going to be s-safe, right!?"

"Don't worry, Akira-sama knows what he is doing, he'll be fine."

Ravel reassured, but even in her heart of hearts, she didn't know what was going to happen. She just felt like something was going to happen.

But then another two beasts came from the right, which alerted Sona.

[Akira-san, to the right, two beasts!]

[Right!]

Akira rushed towards that location as Zekram watched on. He looked at his watch, which Diehauser took note of, wondering why he was doing that. But he turned back to the screen to see Akira jumping upwards, and avoided the first strike of the monster, and placed his hand outwards, unleashing a wave of demonic energy. The power of the demonic energy was indeed very strong, and washed over the creature, until it turned to nothing.

"For a child his age, he has quite the degree of demonic energy. And he's a half breed as well, he's strong."

Sirzechs noted, Ajuka folding his arms.

"Could it be because he's a half breed? Or, purely on genetics alone from his Devil side? Cleria Belial wasn't weak, so her son wouldn't be weak either."

Ajuka furrowed his eyebrows, while Diehauser grinned at the sight, seeing how well Akira was fighting right now with his demonic energy.

But while he was finishing off the demonic beast, the other beast got by him, and rushed Sona.

[Jin-kun!]

The dog barked, and from the shadow in front of Sona, a sword erupted with a sturdy blade, and pierced the monster, allowing Akira to get close, and cut through the monsters body, killing it off all together.

Sona inhaled slowly, as the others watched on.

"Well, he's in tandem with his Sacred Gear. Without even speaking the command, it seems to know what he wants from it. Interesting, that's quite the interesting sight to see. Also, he himself is able to fight quite well. You've been training him well Diehauser-san."

Ajuka spoke up, as the fourth Maou who seemed to be half awake, yawned and muttered "Good show." before stretching his body, and seemingly falling in and out of consciousness.

"Yes, perhaps. But, I do believe that it is his hard work that has been doing most of the work. He is able to fight and now, he's going to be fighting and proving to everyone that's going to be a great King, so keep watching him."

Diehauser's praise for Akira, actually annoyed Zekram, who wished that Akira was failing. But, he managed to take down his beasts that were supposed to be Middle Class Devil level of power.

"Ooh yeah! Did you see my Sona-chan then!? She was so cool and calm as well in the face of danger! She was directing and kicking butt all in one! Hahaha, that's my Sona-chan! You can do this Sona-chan! Don't lose yourself, get it!?"

Serafall cheered, Vali sighed heavily.

"She doesn't even seem to notice that this is about Aki, this woman is surely infuriating."

Rias let out a small giggle, but stopped when Vali looked towards her.

Then Akira brought himself closer to the dog, and Sona who looked relieved.

[That was a good display Akira-san, you are quite in time with your Sacred Gear. And it seems to understand your wishes. You handled that very well.]

[Thank you Sona-san, I'm happy. Now, let us continue.]

Akira expressed, Sona nodded, and they continued walking forward. The others watched on as Akira, Jin, and Sona continued moving forward. Working together, Jin and Akira moved swiftly, and cut down different monsters that would appear, all the while protecting Sona. It seemed fantastic to most of the people watching. How he fought, how he managed to protect Sona as well.

Zekram however wasn't happy. He was sure that Akira would be having a hard time dealing with these while protecting Sona. He actually believed that he had misjudged Akira's capabilities, and that had annoyed him as well.

"Yahoo! That's right Aki-chan! You got this nyaaa~! You can do this nyaaa~!"

Kuroka cheered, Koneko leaned forward, and adopted a small smile.

"Akira-san is definitely going to be able to win nyan."

Koneko muttered, while Vali smirked a little bit.

"Seems like when he's a King, it is going to be hard to defeat him, huh red."

Rias pointed to herself, Vali nodded, Rias curling backwards.

"W-Well, even if he is, I'll become stronger as well."

Vali adopted a light smile, and then turned her head to the side, Rias looking on with unsure feelings as Akeno giggled.

"Fufu, Rias, it seems that Akira-kun is able to defeat many monsters with swords, and demonic power. He can even control the flow of his demonic power after it has been shot off. Can you do something like that?"

Rias held her head down.

"That's...w-well, I don't know. I suppose that I could do something like that if I train. I just haven't seen the need to do that. Honestly, I am still young so-"

"He's still young and he trains. Maybe you should think about it if you don't want to become a weak King. A weak King would make the peerage useless, you're taken out, then the others lose as well."

Vali suggested, Rias flipped her head to the side, and huffed, Seekvaira watched on with a curious expression and smiled gently at the sights before her, Sairaorg on the other hand tightened his hand strongly.

"Yes, I understand, I'll have to train harder! Seems like Akira is quite strong!"

Sairaorg complimented, seeing how Akira was fighting very well, and wished to face him as well, it made him happy.

Ravel smiled at seeing how Akira was fighting and defending. Even when the beasts came from behind, Akira grabbed Sona, and twirled her around his body, as he had Jin cut down the monster with the swords on his body.

They had perfect teamwork, and ability to defend and attack. If one would go, the other would stay behind and defend Sona. And even if one stayed behind, they'd still help with swords or demonic powers.

They did have their strengths together, and it was fantastic in her eyes.

It was a good move from him.

She was very happy to say the least.

" _That's right Akira-sama, they're getting impressed. It seems that the Maou-sama's also liked your speech and your mental test as well. Zekram-sama might be the one who has a good rule, but he set the rules for the Maou-sama's to be impressed and win their favour. It seems to be working even on harder ones to impress like Ajuka-sama as well. If you can just get to the end without Sona-sama being damaged, then you would be able to impress them enough to allow you to gain your Evil Pieces._ "

Ravel thought to herself, as Akira, and Sona along with Jin got closer and closer to the end of the area. Zekram on the other hand, clicked his fingers secretly, and that seemed to activate a magic circle near the ending of the fight.

Akira, and the others stopped while a new beast began rising from the ground. It had three heads which spit out fire, large claws which could slice through flesh. It was ten metres tall, and the darkness of the eyes of the creature looked terrifying.

"...It's Cerberus."

Vali muttered, while Koneko cocked her head.

"Cerberus?"

"It's named Guard Dog of Hell." Ravel explained as others listened in. "It's supposed to be quite strong. But there's more than one, there's many in fact. In terms of ability, and power, it would probably be on the same level of a High Class Devil, a low version of that. Most High Class Devils can deal with them with their powers. Though for children such as us, they can be quite dangerous if they're caught. Even people like Akira-sama might have trouble with this beast."

Vali didn't believe that would be true, and neither did Sairaorg either. Kuroka on the other hand folded her arms, and smirked happily.

"Fufufu, I wouldn't worry~ Aki-chan can handle himself quite well~"

Kuroka had that much faith in Akira himself, and was able to see him be able to handle this fight pretty easily.

Diehauser angrily turned towards Zekram however, and glared hard, yet tried to be calm with his words.

"What's the meaning of this exactly? Having Akira fight against a Cerberus?"

Zekram waved a hand through his hair.

"It's the ultimate challenge. A Guard Dog of Hell, guarding the exit. It's quite poetic if you think about it. Akira, there shall be able to fight it and if he wins, then we know what he's capable of, if he loses, then we know what is happening with him in regards of ability. Is that satisfying for you?"

Diehauser wasn't at all.

He didn't like what Zekram was doing right now.

"But, it's a Cerberus. To place him against a Cerberus, no normal child would be able to face that. Would you send Rias-san or Seekvaira-san against that beast?"

Sirzechs knew Diehauser was right, and he hated it as well.

But, Serafall looked on and surprisingly, she looked rather calm as well.

Zekram on the other hand huffed as if he didn't care at all.

"That's different. They aren't the ones being challenged. He is. You don't understand, currently the Old Devils aren't happy about that boy gaining his Evil Pieces. But, if he is to gain them, then there has to be a valid reason to do so, to protect the Devils, to be able to use that Longinus in his midst to be able to fight. So, you have to understand, this is to appease them so they don't have any problems with him gaining his Evil Pieces."

Zekram might have spoken softly, but it irritated Diehauser to no end.

He wanted to stop the fight, but Akira wouldn't allow him. He knew that he wouldn't do that at all.

Zekram then smirked as he thought.

" _What that Diehauser doesn't know is that this things specs have been raised a little more than normal Cerberus'. If this was a normal Cerberus, then that child could beat it, but this is faster, and stronger. I doubt that this child would be able to defeat this thing...then again he has that Longinus...even then, this is going to work. Then he's not going to be able to gain his Evil Pieces. A child like him shouldn't exist, and having a peerage, could he overthrow this Underworld as we know it? This child is too dangerous to be kept alive..._ "

Zekram thought to himself, and believed that Akira wouldn't be able to win. He hoped that Akira would lose, and then, it would show that he wouldn't be able to be a King. He just disliked Akira's existence that much.

In the fight itself, Akira watched the monster howl, and breathing out fire which was faster than Akira had expected. Akira understood what he would have to do, and pulled backwards with Sona. Jin growled, as Akira made a stance with the blade in his hand.

[Sona-san, I'll deal with this Cerberus, you stay back here.]

Sona looked on with wary eyes.

[Are you sure it is fine? It is going to be strong. That Cerberus that is.]

Akira nodded his head.

[Yes, that's right, I shall be alright. Don't worry about me, I am going to be able to fight it.]

Akira made a stance with his blade, and Jin as well.

The dog scowled, while Akira twirled his blade within his hand.

[Jin-kun, lets do this.]

The dog barked, and charged forward. Akira did as well, and extended his Devil wings, and flew forward. The Cerberus opened its mouth, and a sea of flames headed right for Akira's body. But the boy placed his hand outwards, and muttered [Worthless.] which turned the flames into nothingness.

Diehauser smiled as Jin got close, and made a slash with its sword on its head. But Cerberus took a look downwards, and swiped with its claw. Jin turned to the side, and caught the claw with its sword, and sliced right through it, causing it to howl out.

Zekram looked shocked that Jin could actually slice through the claw, it was supposed to be strong...did he underestimate Akira and his Longinus? He believed that he did, and now he was sweating.

[Have this!]

Akira gathered a strong demonic power within his hand, and aimed it downwards as he got above the monster. The demonic power was shot downwards, and it slammed against the beast. Akira's demonic power forced itself through the body of the creature, and made a wound appear on its back, with blood leaking out.

"Fufu, Akira-kun is surely punishing that doggy~ Go on Akira-kun, punish it even more~"

Akeno giggled out with a red face, running a finger across her lips, her cheeks blushing a little more than ever before.

Rias looked on as the beast turned its heads upwards, and lunged for Akira. Using its sharp teeth, Akira danced around the attacks, snapping down upon him from different areas. Akira dodged the first head, before the second came from the left.

[Haaah!]

Akira shot out a sphere of demonic power, and pressed against the dogs head, forcing it backwards.

The third head however came right for Akira's body. Its mouth opened, and snapped towards Akira's body once more. The mouth was fast, and was on top of him already. He could even see down the throat of the monster. Akira was shocked that he was so fast, the Cerberus, as he knew, wasn't supposed to be this fast.

Akira this time couldn't escape due to it being close, and the others looked worried.

"It's going to bite down on him...it seems to be quite fast...faster than I thought it would be..."

Ajuka muttered, wondering how Akira was going to get out of that.

"Akira...come on Akira, you've got this..."

Diehauser murmured, his hands tightening and didn't want anything bad to happen to Akira.

The others also looked on with worry, besides Zekram who was smirking.

He was sure that this would work and that Akira would be bitten.

But Akira smirked out, and stretched his hand, forming some light within his hand and sent it towards the dog, which illuminated the large Cerberus' mouth, which also cast large shadows as well.

The others looked confused. It wasn't a light that was made from demonic power, but it was a light that was made from magical power. And not just any magical power, the magical power was recognized by a few people.

"Those equations...they're from the Norse..."

Ajuka murmured, which made Gasper know where he got that from.

"R-Rossweisse-san helped Aki-sama with magic!"

Ravel and the others looked towards Akira, who held his calm and collected nature.

[Jin-kun! The shadow in its mouth! Come through!]

The dog barked, and then slipped through one shadow that was on the ground, a skill that Jin was able to awaken with the extensive training that Akira did with his Longinus.

The shadow the beasts mouth created allowed Jin to appear, and turned into a sword which Akira wielded, and with a giant swing upwards, as the roof of the mouth was cleaved right through, and then towards the monsters head, twirling around and flew forward, slicing downwards, which cut off the other half of the mouth, and it fell downwards to the ground, killing off one of the heads, and blood rained down from everywhere, Akira using his demonic power to force the blood away from his body, Sona couldn't help but look rather impressed.

[Bad dog.]

Akira smiled out, and pulled backwards, avoiding a snap of the mouth of one of the Cerberus' head, and then used his Worthless power to erase the flames that came from came one of the heads that remained, and put some distance between the two of them.

"W-Wow, that's so good..."

Rias murmured, as Seekvaira placed a finger on her chin.

"That's quite clever, the shadow that the Cerberus' mouth cast from using the magic he learned from the Norse. To use that to his advantage, that's brilliant. Tactically speaking, he couldn't of done it better with such a movement. He's quite a fighter, and tactical as well."

Seekvaira couldn't help but praise the works of Akira and how he moved as well.

Ravel nodded her head strongly.

"Akira-sama knows how to use his Sacred Gear. Having been training with it, he's able to use its abilities like that. It is quite quick thinking, isn't it? I thought that it was interesting anyway. And to have help from Rossweisse-san as well, that's a good idea. Even I didn't know that he had been conversing with Rossweisse-san to be able to use some Norse magic like that. But, Akira-sama isn't an idiot, he is quite smart with tactics, especially in the heat of battle, that's when Akira-sama truly shines in a fight."

At Ravel's words, Zekram's eyes narrowed considerably.

" _Damn that child, he was smarter than I gave him credit for along with his strength, I thought that the Cerberus enhanced would be enough. To learn Norse magic as well? He does have connections to the Gods of the Norse...shit, he's truly going to become influential in the future. If I'm not careful, he might become a Super Devil. With a Longinus, and the Belial power, and being trained by Diehauser. There might not even be a title suited to him other than that. Though that's far into the future. Right now, he's still a child...but the potential of this child, it is hard to contemplate. Even then...this is a dangerous situation._ "

Zekram was annoyed that he managed to do that and scowled deeply. Diehauser smirked at the sight, and knew that Akira had done something that Zekram hadn't expected, while Serafall clapped her hands.

"Wow! That was pretty smart! So, he isn't just a cute boy huh~?"

Serafall grinned out, as the Cerberus' heads turned towards Sona. This time, it seemed that they were heading for Sona.

Akira took his wings and flew towards Sona to defend her. But the Cerberus' head breathed out flames to block Akira's path. Akira turned to the flames, and placed his sword outwards.

[Worthless!]

With a swipe of the blade, he erased the flames. But the beast sent out more and more balls of fire towards Akira. And he knew that he would have to take them down, he was too close to dodge them, so that's what he did.

With each swing, he took down the flames with his clans trait. But the other beasts head went towards Sona. This time, Sona was getting a little nervous, while Zekram looked on with a bewitching smile.

"Well, it seems that he wont be able to save Sona, it seems that he has failed."

"He hasn't lost yet. Don't underestimate that boy, he will be able to think of something."

Diehauser informed swiftly, igniting an annoyed rage within Zekram. But, he kept calm and didn't say anything.

Akira looked on between the two, and knew that he wouldn't be able to get to Sona, so he tilted his sword, and then threw it downwards.

[Jin-kun! Protect Sona-san for me! Get her out of the way!]

In the air, the sword turned into a larger than normal dog. The dogs paws stretched outwards, and it flipped through the air, as Akira took down the giant fireballs that the beast released with his Worthless ability.

Sona watched on as Jin got before her, as the Cerberus' head came close. Rather than attack, Jin got Sona onto its back, and dodged the bite of the Cerberus. Cerberus' head turned towards Jin and Sona, and shot off a fireball towards him.

Jin jumped upwards, and avoided the flames, then forced itself downwards with Sona being protected. Then, the Cerberus opened its mouth wide, and formed a swirl of flames that erupted from its mouth, increasing the level of powers that it would be able to spit out more flames.

Zekram smiled, he was sure that this would do it and he wouldn't be able to escape. If Sona got hurt, then Serafall would become annoyed, and would potentially turn against Akira in his eyes, and the others might follow, it was a win win for him.

But Jin allowed swords to erupt from the shadows, and created a wall of swords.

"A wall of swords...coming from the shadows. That's pretty impressive."

Sirzechs praised, while Diehauser smirked.

"Akira's been training with his Longinus for ages now, and has begun unlocking the potential that it has. Using swords, and the dog, along with attacking, defending, and their teamwork. Jin, as Akira called it, and Akira himself, are in sync with one another to the point that Jin reacts without Akira speaking, or speaking minimally."

Diehauser explained, which frustrated Zekram to no end.

The flames clashed with the swords, and broke them down. However, as soon as it did, Sona and Jin had already disappeared, hiding somewhere, which was what made Serafall truly happy.

"Awwwwe, Aki-tan totally protected Sona-chan with the cute doggy! Hmmmm, that's a cute way to do things Aki-tan~ Protecting my Sona-chan like that, while leaving yourself without your Longinus, all so he could protect Sona-chan and leaving himself in danger~ Yup, he's getting top scores from me~ He just protected my Sona-chan, that's the best thing ever~"

Serafall seemed rather impressed with what Akira did, and Zekram hated that it did happen, that Akira managed to do that with the dog.

As for Akira himself, he unleashed a wave of demonic power. The beast spat out a ball of flame, but Akira twisted his hand, and turned the demonic power around, controlling its flow.

"So, he can control the way his demonic power moves. That is quite impressed for his age."

Sirzechs couldn't deny that at all, that Akira was doing quite a good job. The beast also had to change its head to try and take it down. But the demonic power flowed around and avoided the waves of power.

Then, Akira did a movement with his finger, and it cut up his own demonic power. It formed smaller spheres, but they all rained down onto the Cerberus, bombarding it in different places. The blasts continued to rain down onto the Cerberus, which distracted it, giving Akira enough time to get close with a normal katana blade within his hand.

[Be gone!]

Akira commanded, and cleaved right through the monsters head. The large monsters head dropped down to the ground, and it was dead. For good measure, Akira sent down a wave of demonic power, washing over the creatures head, and erased it out of existence.

"He's two for two!"

Kuroka cheered, Ravel smiling confidently.

"Yes, Akira-sama is doing very well! Just one head to go!"

"Hmph, and people doubted him. Naturally, a wild beast like this is able to be taken down by Aki. He fought that Strada, and lived to tell the tale. So, taking on a Cerberus, it wont be so hard for him."

Vali was confident with Akira's ability.

So much so that Zekram found it annoying. And saw that now, Akira was going to win. He was going to win and he seemed to be winning the Maou's favour with what he was doing, and he hated it, that Akira was gaining this level of power.

Then Akira turned his head to the side to see the last head coming for him.

The Cerberus unleashed a wave of flames, but Akira turned his head and then placed his hand outwards, and used his Worthless to turn the flames into nothingness. Because it used power, he still was gradually getting weaker and weaker, and he felt the hit on his stamina, he was beginning to feel weaker, the Cerberus was stronger than he had expected.

But for his Evil Pieces, he was able to continue fighting.

[Jin-kun! Lets slice him from beneath!]

Akira commanded, and from an unknown location, Akira's dog came out from the shadows, jumping upwards towards the Cerberus. The Cerberus jumped up with his last head aiming downwards towards the dog, and unleashed its flames.

Jin ducked into the shadows, as Akira raised his hand, and created a light with Norse magic, allowing a shadow to appear on his body, which allowed Jin to slip out of it, turned into a sword, and because Cerberus was looking downwards, it didn't see until the end, with Akira coming down with his sword, and sliced right down the middle of the Cerberus' body, cleaving it in half, and killed it off immediately.

"Ooooh yeah! That's awesome! He killed it! Ooh yeah Aki-chan! You got this very well!"

Kuroka couldn't hide her excitement, while Koneko looked on with impressed feelings.

"...Akira-san really has done very well, he's managed to defeat the beast before him."

Ravel however gained a large smile.

"Akira-sama has won in the end yes. He is quite intelligent, and Akira-sama is someone that would be able to pull off these kind of tactics. Using his Longinus, and his knowledge in tandem. Yes, in a few ways, he's a strong enemy and ally to have."

Ravel expressed her true thoughts, and while Vali didn't say anything, she was proud that Akira was able to beat all of the odds, and win the fight.

"Heh, I didn't expect anything different from Akira. He definitely is a genius when it comes to tactics in a fight. Using such baits and switches. This is why I can't wait for the day that we have a Rating Game. He truly is a worthy rival."

Sairaorg spoke with a wide smile, folding his arms. In contrast, Rias, and Seekvaira didn't want to fight Akira, since they just witnessed that.

Diehauser couldn't be more impressed as Akira returned to the ground, and went towards the side.

Offering his hand, Sona came out of the building, and she took Akira's hand, and began walking towards the exit.

Zekram on the other hand, was left visibly stunned.

" _N-No, he couldn't have defeated it...the fact that he fought it and didn't receive a cut...no, does that mean that he was stronger than I thought? Any normal child would have been demolished. Even with a Longinus...he should have had more trouble...could the Cerberus have been weaker than I believed it would be? Even then, if he didn't have that magical spell for that light...then he would have been devoured. I didn't account for that. He could have been defeated if that was the case...and now he's going to get his Evil Pieces...shit._ "

Zekram bit his lower lip, seeing the other Maou's all happy.

[Akira-san, you did quite well. Defending myself, and fighting off Cerberus at the same time. At our age, that's quite impressed. Longinus or no, it would have been hard. So, I have to offer you my praise.]

Akira scratched his cheek, and smiled gently.

[R-Right, I did my best. I hope it was enough.]

Akira said as they made it to the end, and the game was over.

Akira and Sona had finally reached the end, and it was finished, Zekram looked extremely pissed, so much so that Sirzechs and Diehauser both noticed that he was more visibly upset than he had been before, it was a little worrying that they both noticed that. Zekram, did he hate Akira's existence more than they realized? And if so, was it because he was the son of both a Devil, and a Church warrior? Or, was it because he could surpass most Devils in the future with a Longinus on his team? Or the fact that he had something now that he wouldn't be able to control when it came to Akira?

Whatever it was, they both knew that Zekram's face, told a thousand word story about what was going on.

However, everyone else, each and everyone of them, seemed to be quite impressed with what Akira was doing and how he fought and more. Even when Sona and Akira disappeared, they all were excited to see what would happen next.

* * *

Sometime had passed since then, and Akira was resting within a room with Diehauser who couldn't help but smile for the young man.

"Akira, you did fantastic today. You took those challenges on and won each and everyone of them."

Akira beamed a smile towards Diehauser.

"Diehauser-nii, I did win the challenge, but that Cerberus...maybe I'm just imagining it, but it seemed faster and stronger than the ones that I had witnessed before. I almost got caught a few times, and towards the end, I was beginning to feel a little exhausted due to rendering a lot of things Worthless. If I didn't have Jin-kun, I could have been eaten. I get the feeling that it was stronger than it should have been."

Diehauser placed a hand on his chin, and hummed.

"Maybe you're right Akira, I got that feeling as well...Zekram-sama..."

"Do you think he was setting me up to fail? With that Cerberus?"

"Probably." Diehauser shared his true thoughts. "You, as a being, must be worrying for him. A Longinus, a Belial. You have a very strong power on your side, and in the future, you might change a few things about the Underworld. He's stuck in the old ways. He acknowledges different kinds of power of course, however someone like you...it must be worrying due to you being half from the Church and half from the Underworld. And now that you've proven your strength, and intelligence, he might feel threatened about what you could achieve in the future. But don't worry, I wont let him do anything to you."

Akira thought that was the case all along, but he was glad that Diehauser was there and said that.

"Yeah...even then, if I gain my Evil Pieces, then I'll be starting my own peerage. Hehe, that must be even more scary for him huh. If Vali-chan joins my peerage...well, I'll just show that I am for the Underworld. I want peace, why can't he just see that?"

Diehauser placed a hand on top of his head, and petted gently.

"Because right now, he doesn't want to see it. In time, he'll see you as an asset. For now, just do your best, and don't allow him to weigh you down."

"I wont. I just wish that I was told already."

"Impatient huh Akira?"

Akira stuck out his tongue in a childlike manner.

"Maybe~"

Diehauser chuckled.

"Well, you've earned them in my eyes."

"You're just saying that Diehauser-nii."

"No, I mean it, I couldn't be more proud of you."

Akira adopted a small blush on his cheeks.

He looked towards Diehauser, and grabbed his hand once more, surprising the older man.

"Diehauser-nii...you've done a lot for me, and I am really grateful, for everything you've done for me. Is it okay if I think of you as my-"

Before he could finish, the door opened.

Stepping through was Sirzechs himself, Akira and Diehauser both stood up, though Diehauser wondered what Akira was going to say.

"Young Yaegaki Akira Belial. It seems that you have managed to impress us all today, with the exception of Zekram-sama...though most could guess that he wouldn't be. Even then, your skills, your judgement's, your loyalties, your intelligence, and your strength. Being able to think clearly when in a tight situation, being able to use your comrades to the utmost of their abilities and to also protect your comrades at the cost of your own body potentially being in danger, that's what makes a true leader. Along with what you did before, we Maou's have acknowledged your potential as a King. It is very high, and you have a bright future ahead of you. Honestly, I've been thinking about maybe it was a mistake to not put Rias forward in an engagement for you."

"Hehe, me and Rias-san in an engagement, it probably would be weird. I'm already engaged to Sona-san, so another one would be difficult for someone like me."

Akira stated honestly, Diehauser looked on with a smile.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. Either way, as I was saying, your future is bright, young Akira-kun, and I can't wait to see where you go. While there will be people against it, we have all discussed it, and yes, I agree that it was unnecessary, but now others can't argue that you worked hard for this. And work hard you did."

"Sirzechs-sama, I'm sorry if this is coming off as rude, but what is your decision?"

Diehauser had to admit that he wanted to know as well. Though he had a good guess based on what Sirzechs was saying.

"Heh, shouldn't it be obvious from my praise of you?"

"Yeah...but, I've been really wrong in the past, so I would like confirmation please."

Sirzechs chuckled, he could understand that.

"Okay then, Akira-kun. You have passed of course. You'll be receiving your Evil Pieces."

Akira's eyes lit up like a thousand suns, and jumped at Diehauser who caught the young boy in his arms.

"Diehauser-nii! I'm going to be a King too!"

"Yes, I'm so excited for you~ You did very well Akira~"

Akira beamed, and couldn't be more happy.

Akira had finally passed the tests on what he was made to do, even if he knew that Zekram had cheated somewhere. Even then, he was now going to be a King, and no matter what else happened, Akira was going to be the best kind of King.

* * *

At another place entirely, Diodora, having just heard the news as it was told to the entire Underworld via television reports, couldn't believe it.

He didn't think Akira deserved to have a peerage.

And now that he would have one…

He was worried.

He knew Akira was strong and Akira didn't take crap from him.

If Akira did come at him seriously, then he knew that Akira most likely would be able to kill him, and he hated it...

He wanted Akira gone.

He wanted Akira to die.

That's why, he had to do something.

And that something meant getting into contact with someone else…

He would have to begin making connections to protect himself, and to get rid of Akira as well.

"Power, is that what you want?"

Diodora's eyes suddenly shot his eyes open, looking around and saw that the area around him had been tinged in darkness.

"W-What?! Who's there!?"

"The half breed, Akira, he's going to be very powerful in the future, especially with a strong group behind him. He'll be a hindrance within my plans. If you want power, to kill Yaegaki Akira Belial, I'll give you that power. But, you have to work under me now."

Diodora couldn't believe it.

Working under...who ever this was.

But, for the power to defeat Akira...

He couldn't deny that is what he would want.

So, Diodora adopted a smirk.

"Yes, I want the power...to kill him."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we finally got to the battle to gain his Evil Pieces. Even though Zekram tried to cheat with his enhanced Cerberus, Akira showed his wit, and handled it pretty well. And the others are deciding their future, with Koneko and Gasper pretty much decided, Vali and Kuroka as well. Even Akira asked Ravel outright to join his peerage, seeing her potential. At the end, seems like Diodora's up to something, but who would he be making a connection with? And who was it that offered him power? A character we've met, or someone else entire? We'll find out, eventually!**

 **Also, thanks to a few people voting, and offering suggestions, Rias' peerage is now complete! Valerie (with a mutated Bishop) and Raynare will fill those in. Valerie's obvious as why she would be a good asset for Rias' peerage, and Raynare, I've got ideas for her to gain stronger powers later during the series so no worries, she wont be fodder. So, yeah, that's how it is! Also to remind everyone that Walburga doesnt have her Longinus but shes still a powerful magician. Got plans for Incinerate Anthem.**

 **Also, people have asking about Kuroka being three pieces here, and she was worth two Bishops, equaling six Pawn's in canon, so I'll address it here. Akira, is way stronger than her canon Master. He's got a Longinus, he's got great potential, and being trained by Diehauser, Kuroka isn't weaker than she is in canon. The Evil Piece depends on the King as well as the person, Akira's just strong enough to reincarnate her with three Pawn's, so yeah, that's the reason.**

 **Next time will be the last chapter before going to canon timeline, it is going to be quite fun getting there~ He'll also be getting his Evil Pieces among beginning his peerage and other things. But, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	7. The gaining of Evil Pieces!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; I could totally see that happen, it might even happen~ Yeah, I do believe that at that point, Vali could one shot the human Xenovia with her powers. Haha, that would be a funny comparison to make~**

 **GGPD; No, she has two on her peerage, and ones not an attacking Longinus, Walburga doesn't have her Longinus, got plans for that.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **Crenin; Yeah, it surely is~ Yeah, you're not wrong, and I am thinking about her. Akira's half of the Church through his Father, Zekram doesn't like that, in his eyes, he could as easily defect, and fight for the Church, or something worse, and he knows with his Longinus, he'll become powerful in the future, so he's worried. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely did yeah! There was some tricks and turns for him, but he did it in the end! And yeah, they surely are going to try that. He's been friends with her, and while he's not at her level, he knows enough to get by. Indeed, and that is only going to increase in the future, they're going to be showing their best strengths in the future. Arthur...we'll see about in the future, can't say anymore than that.**

 **Yoga pratama; Yup, they surely do, but Akira wont back down. Yeah, after this, canon timeline starts. Yeah, I will be making it in the future. And yeah, they would be. Yeah, maybe. That would be fun between them, and yeah, he'd probably end up doing things like that.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! She might succeed here~ Yup, that's how they are, but Akira didn't back down and finished with flying colours. He is yeah, he's going to be rather influential. Hehe, yeah, she very well might be. No, she wants to see about Akira's potential, and his strength, Vali explains in this chapter what she wants. He'd probably do that if Ise said something bad about Vali. And yeah, he would believe in Vali. Yeah, most people got one last chapter, this chapter confirms them all. The bond increases this chapter as well~ Hehe that's Akira for you~ He did yeah, he managed to snap him awake~ We did yeah~ He has yeah, he's now a King! That's Diodora for you~ It has yeah, and sorry, she's gonna be in Ise's. Yeah, it would do, and it does look cool. And yeah, maybe they could be. Yeah, I do like RWBY, and probably will write a fic for it one day. And that looks pretty cool to me~ Yeah, he could do something like that, sounds great to me!**

 **Probably black and silver from his Dog, and his Belial heritage. When we reach Kuoh, Akira's gonna be quite strong. I wont spoil it, Vali definitely will, as for Akira, we'll have to wait and see. Yeah, maybe it could be like that. Yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah, those ideas sound cool! Cool names! Yeah, don't see why not. Sounds good to me!**

 **Kamen Rider W; Yeah, I might do~**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed yeah, he did his best~ Yeah, that's Zekram for you, he will do almost anything to get Akira killed, or taken out of the way. He did yeah~ That's Diodora for you, and we'll find out quite soon about who it was. And no worries at all~**

 **prism; Thanks! Telos Karma seems more OP than Innovate Clear, though I'm sure that there are limits, there would have to be or the owner of them wouldn't be able to be touched. But, they both are quite interesting from what I could find out about them.**

 **Guest 1; Maybe she could do, it would be pretty funny~ Thanks for the idea~**

 **Kalashnikov ak47; Thank you!**

 **AlphaOmega; It surely was yeah, and Akira did his best to get through it. He can't no, and he wont accept Akira so easily. Yeah, he surely can do something like that. Yup, he's got his Evil Pieces now, and he'll be using them this chapter to get some servants. Yeah, in someways, it seems that Serafall has yeah~ That's Diodora for you, he's always like that~ Yeah, they are quite like that huh? Yeah, he doesn't show Akira any respect at all. They'd come regardless, and Akira isn't one to hide himself away, he's already lived a life like that. Yup, he had some hard tests, but eventually he managed to beat the enemies, and the Cerberus as well~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that would be pretty cool, and fighting Yuno like that would be cool, she'd finally meet someone just as skilled as her. Tsubaki would be quite fun, she always seemed like a character that could have been more, before she went crazy.**

 **Lightwave; He surely was yeah~ He didn't hold back it seems~ Yup, he's getting his Evil Pieces, and is gonna start using them right away~ Ooh, Vali and Akira will come to an agreement.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah that would be pretty cool, and that would be funny for some comedy purposes or something like that. And yeah, that sounds great to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Neonlight01; Nope, it surely isn't, but Akira doesn't much care. He does what he needs to do for them, but beyond that he'll be doing his own thing. Yeah, that's how it is, they don't care about him, and see him as a credible threat in the future. He surely did yeah~ He proved his strength, intellect among other things. Yup, he's learned enough to get by, he isn't a master of it by any means, but he's not bad in it. Yeah, it probably did~ That's Diodora for you~**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I could see them having a conversation like that~**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, that would be Vali alright~**

 **Wtfstarftw10; That stories finished season one, I'll be doing season two eventually.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The gaining of Evil Pieces!**

Finally, the day had arrived.

Akira stood within a small room within the place where one is dubbed a King, and he was waiting for his Evil Pieces to be given to him that happened to be in the Maou's territory, that's where he would touch the stone that would register him as a King, and then he would receive his own set of Evil Pieces.

Jin sat on top of his head within his puppy form, while wagging his tail.

Akira was sure that he was doing this because he was showing how happy he was for Akira. They didn't need words to communicate, Akira instantly understood what Jin felt, and Jin understood what Akira felt as well.

Because of the many things that he had gone through, this felt right.

He felt as if he had earned this right to gain his Evil Pieces.

He fought, and fought. He had to struggle for so long. He had to fight everything that he had come across just to get this far. Fight against people that tried to kill him, people that hated his existence, and other things.

Now, he was on top and was ready to gain them.

The very fact that he finally could gain them...he couldn't hold back his happiness.

While he was waiting on his own, he fiddled with his fingers, and felt nervous. He knew that he would be gaining his Evil Pieces in this time and place...but, he wasn't so sure on what he was going to do.

Where he was going to start with his peerage.

He had ideas, but he didn't know if Vali would want to become apart of his peerage.

He also thought about a few others that would join his peerage as well. But he hadn't asked, besides Ravel that was, and she hadn't given her answer just yet. Though today, Ravel did promise that she would give him an answer. Because of the receiving of his Evil Pieces.

As he waited, the door opened, and stepping through, was Rossweisse herself. She was wearing a dress that looked to be from the Norse, Akira could tell by the design alone. And it looked quite beautiful in his eyes.

"R-Rossweisse-san. What are you doing here?"

He was surprised.

He didn't think that he would be seeing her anytime soon.

Rossweisse placed a hand on the back of her head, and scratched slowly.

"Diehauser-sama invited me, and some of the God's from the Norse. Odin-sama and a few others have attended. Because of our connections and such. It seems that you are a hit over there with some God's, Odin-sama has been talking about you."

"H-He has?"

Rossweisse tilted her head to the side, and then smiled.

"Yes,that's right, he has been talking a lot about you, he's quite taken with you."

"I didn't expect it."

Akira wasn't so sure about that, he didn't think he had earned any titles of being a Hero.

Rossweisse inclined her head.

"We met under weird circumstances yet during the time we've known another, you have grown into someone that I have immense confidence within. It's the same for Odin-sama. He has faith within you, and is curious about what you are going to do next. I am quite pleased to have met you Akira-kun, you have grown a lot since we met before. I am pleasantly surprised, and happy. I can't wait to see what you're going to do in the future."

Rossweisse's words touched Akira.

He hadn't really thought that someone would say such things, yet it had made him quite happy.

"Th-Thank you Rossweisse-san! Anyway, Rossweisse-san-"

"M-My clothes are clean!"

She rasped out, confusing Akira.

"Em...I was just going to say that I'm happy that you're here. But if you want your clothes cleaning, I would happy to clean them. Please take them off immediately~"

Rossweisse's cheeks turned even more red by the second.

"I-I see, no I'm okay my clothes are fine...s-sorry, I jumped to conclusions..."

Akira sweat dropped, though he could understand why she would make that conclusion.

"Yeah...anyway, Rossweisse-san. I've been thinking about my peerage now that I have an actual peerage to think about, and with you being here, I can't think of any time better to ask than now, and I wish to ask you something."

"Hmmmm?"

Rossweisse hummed, tilting her head.

"Yeah, the thing is, I'm gonna need a few different types of members for my group to cover different sections within my group, and you Rossweisse-san, I would like to ask if you would like to join my peerage."

Akira didn't see the need to hold back, so he just asked outright.

Rossweisse looked stunned.

She didn't expect that he would ask her something like that.

"W-Why me?"

That was the first thought out of her mouth.

She didn't think that he would even consider her. He wanted a strong peerage from what she could tell. So, why would he ask her exactly? It just didn't make sense for someone like her.

Akira however adopted a smile.

"Because you're strong with your Norse Magic, that's why. If you could lend that to my group, then I could totally see you becoming a strong member of my group. So far...I have no one confirmed. I've asked a few people, and thought about a few others, but I think that if you joined, I'd have a good peerage member. Your magic is really strong, and will grow more in the future. Also, the way you know different types of Norse Magic with your bombardment of magical powers, it could be good for my team. It's just something I have been thinking about since the possibility of gaining my Evil Pieces would be a reality."

Rossweisse tried to wrap her head around what was being said.

She actually considered it quite the honour if she could join his group.

"Actually...I don't know. On one hand, I would love to...but, I've been training as a Valkyrie for years now. If I didn't try it, then I would only end up regret it...but, the chance to be beside you Akira-kun, I think that would be a good trade. You are an up and coming Devil with a bright future ahead of you. I could see us doing many different things...maybe this isn't the response you'd like to hear..."

"Well, I'll hold the position for as long as I can Rossweisse-san. Though I doubt I'd find someone as good as you in the ways of Norse Magic. Please think about it, and give me an answer when you've experienced the other life that you wish to experience."

Rossweisse's cheeks turned a little more red, and she poked her fingers together quite shyly surprisingly.

"Akira-kun, such kind words...w-well, I'll keep this in my mind. If I don't like being a Valkyrie, then I could become a member of your peerage. Please wait a little longer."

Akira nodded his head, and adopted a soft smile.

"Yes, don't worry Rossweisse-san. Thank you for answering honestly. I thought you might say that, but I'm glad that I'm in the running. Letting you go would be a big mistake on my part as a future King. But, I also understand why you haven't answered yet, please go and experience the life of a Valkyrie, it might be for you, or it might not be for you. You've worked hard, so I wouldn't want you to not do it if that's what you wish. I just thought I'd offer it myself."

Akira explained the best that he could, and Rossweisse appreciated what he was saying and he was glad that she was honest with what she was saying as well. For now, he would have to wait, though he couldn't deny that he felt slightly down that she for now had refused his offer, or rather, put a pause on the offer to try something else out, which he understood honestly, he'd be the same way as well.

"Yes, thank you Akira-kun, it is a great offer. I'll think about it and give my answer in the future."

Akira smiled gently, and stretched his arms.

"Thank you. Either way, I'm going to be gaining my Evil Pieces now! I can't believe it! To think that I would be able to gain my Evil Pieces, I just can't wait. After everything that I've been through, everything that I've had to do...now is the time that I finally begin my own family."

"Y-Yes, that sounds wonderful Akira-kun. I'm sure that you're going to do very well with whoever you gain as a peerage member. But, I am happy that I know you." Rossweisse admitted to his surprise. "When we first met, I didn't know what to think about you...but, ever since we did meet, we became friends, and my life has become happier than ever before. I even find myself waking up just to give you a call and see what your life is like, and what's going on with you. It just makes me happy to know you."

Akira continued to smile, and responded with a positive smile.

"Thank you Rossweisse-san, I'm glad that I met you as well. In ways, you saved me, and allowed me to go to Diehauser-nii. If it wasn't for that, then I might have not been able to live. I might be dead right now and I wouldn't of been able to have a good life that I have right now."

Rossweisse smiled softly, and went to speak, but the door opened, and it revealed Ravel stepping through the door.

"Akira-sama...and Rossweisse-sama as well. It's time for the ceremony. There's many people inside of there. I've been sent to get you."

Akira smiled gently, Rossweisse bowed her head.

"Good luck Akira-kun."

"Thank you Rossweisse-san."

Rossweisse walked away and Ravel moved closer, wearing a formal looking dress. She walked closer to Akira who wore traditional robes that the Belial clan would wear. Ravel moved even closer, and then she placed a hand on his chest, and finished up his outfit with the robe being straightened out.

"Akira-sama, this day, you've waited so long and now that you've attained it, it is amazing. Your peerage is going to be realized. Your Evil Pieces are going to be yours within the next ten minutes. Everyone in there is waiting for you now."

"Aah, even though I'm usually not the nervous type, this is kind of nerve wrecking. I haven't experienced things like this before. I'm used to being in secluded area and without eyes on me. And now, this is going to be all eyes on me. Rossweisse-san was even saying that Gods are out there...ooh, Loki isn't out there is he?"

"Loki-sama...erm..."

"Long blue hair, condescending look on his face and white robes as well. You'd spot him easily, he'll be making snarky comments."

Ravel put a hand to her forehead, and tried to think.

"I don't recall seeing anyone like that. Though, there were still people going in as I came out here to get you. Either way, are you ready Akira-sama?"

Akira bowed his head.

"Yes, I'm ready Ravel-san. Also, thanks for everything you did for me. Helping me study, become a better and stronger person. Standing up for my beliefs, when we were helping out the Nekomata girls and other things like that."

Ravel adopted a small blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes, that's...I just w-wanted to help you out Akira-sama. And now that you've done everything you need to do. You have done amazing, from rising from nothing and until now, you are someone that I admire. And I have already made my decision about joining your peerage."

Akira perked his ears.

"You have? What's the answer?"

Ravel adopted a slight teasing smile, and winked towards him.

"I'll tell you afterwards~"

"Tease."

Ravel shrugged and walked to the door.

Akira followed after her, and walked out of the door.

Going through the large hall, the decorations around the halls, and they continued going forward.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the large double doors that would lead into the ceremony.

Then the drum rolls. The double door opens quietly while the music chosen for Akira entrance is played.

What appears in the spacious view in front of them are the higher-ups in formal dresses lined up in the splendid and gorgeous ceremonial hall. Though most of them seemed averse to Akira getting a peerage. He did notice that some Devil families are clapping for him as well.

Ravel walked forward, and Akira followed after her. He looked dignified as he did so. Turning to the sides, he saw Rias, along with Akeno, and Sona with Seekvaira, and Sairaorg. He even saw Koneko, Kuroka, Vali, and Gasper all stood together, watching Akira walk through the large room.

Continuing to look around, he saw Diodora there, which made him frown. He also saw some of the Maou's...no, in fact, he saw all of them. Some of the other clans were there as well. Phenex, Sitri, Gremory and others as well. Even some that wished to have him as their fiancée, he didn't want to deal with that as that. He even saw Zekram there, which he wished he wasn't there.

His eyes went towards the right, and saw some of the God's. He saw Gondul, and Odin there with some Valkyrie's accompanying him as well. He was glad that he didn't see Loki, he didn't want to see him at all.

As they headed for the alter, Akira saw that on it, was Diehauser himself. Usually, as to his knowledge, it was usually Maou's that would be doing this. But, it seemed like Diehauser was the one who was doing this.

Though he was alright with that.

When getting closer, and closer, Akira couldn't help but shine his smile.

This was his time.

He wasn't going to give this up, his time was now, and he was going to finally achieve one of his dreams.

To finally gain his Evil Pieces...he would be fine with that.

Even if he had to see some people that he didn't want to see.

Diehauser, who stood there before him, Ravel standing off to the side, but was stationed near Akira, gained a large smile.

"You know, I had asked to be the one who did this, Akira."

Akira knew that, and was very thankful that it was Diehauser that was the one who was doing this.

"Yes...I am glad Diehauser-nii. You've been supporting me since the beginning. You where there for me when I cried, you saved me when I was weak, you stood up for me when the world was against me. In many ways...you're like my Tou-chan." Diehauser let out a little gasp, but Akira continued to smile brightly. "I remember my Tou-chan very well, my human Tou-chan. I loved him, and I still do love him, and no one could take that place...but, there's a place for you as well within my heart. But, after all this time, you've taken care of me. You have been with me, even when you didn't need too. Maybe this is a little much to ask...but, is it alright if I think of you as my Tou-chan too?"

Diehauser couldn't believe Akira said that.

He had wanted to hear that for so long.

Now that he had said it.

He looked as if he was going to cry.

But, these tears looked happy, the ones that would show everyone around what Akira had said.

Lord and Lady Belial looked on and held proud smiles for their son and Akira as well.

"Akira...y-yes of course, if that's how you feel...can I think of you as my son?"

Akira adopted a childlike smile, and fresh but happy tears began to come from his eyes.

"Yes, that would be the best Diehauser-nii...Tou-chan. I'm still gonna call you Diehauser-nii though."

"Hehe, that's fine with me...son." Akira blushed with happiness at being called that. "Once upon a time, we both lost many things...and we found one another. You filled a void in my heart that I never thought would be filled."

"You did with me too Diehauser-nii."

Akira answered while smiling gently.

Diehauser inhaled, and exhaled slowly, and calmly.

"Right...okay Akira, lets get on with this."

Under Diehauser's guidance, the ceremony began.

Akira sits on the chair beside the altar with Ravel and follow the guidance of the host of this ceremony. Then as he did, some opera singers came forward, and sung songs from the Underworld. Some where good, some weren't. Not because of the singers being bad, Akira just didn't like some songs from the Underworld.

He kinda wished that his parents could be here to see this.

To watch him gain his Evil Pieces, that's what he wanted.

After the song, the ritual finally phases into the main part. Ravel and Akira stand in front of the altar and the first thing that will happen is the certificate being delivered for passing the tests that he was forced to be put through. At least, he was acknolwedged for doing the right thing. Diehauser then presents it towards Akira.

"Here you go Akira, hold it with pride, and don't worry about anything else now."

Akira got on his knee, and accepted the certificate gratefully.

"Thank you Diehauser-nii, it will be my honour."

Usually, people would go into detail about it. But, Akira didn't want to go into detail. He didn't even like the idea that he was forced to take the tests. But this was God enough for Akira, and he held it up to the people in the crowds.

Surprising, people began to clap, and other things as well. Even flashes from the cameras that they had brought alone. Diodora looked displeased right now due to what was going on, the fact that Akira was receiving this was out of his mind.

Ravel then takes the certificate from Akira, and held it within her hands tightly.

Next is the ritual where Diehauser, who is his relative and this time running the ceremony, puts on a crown on his head.

Akira and Diehauser stand in front of the altar and face each other. He then got on his knee. Diehauser takes the crown that was near by and puts on the crown on his head. It was a real crown, it felt quite heavy on his head.

Then there is another round of applause from the others. Even Vali was clapping. Though this wasn't her scene, she wanted Akira to have a good time regardless.

For the last part Diehauser appears on the altar once again and raises his hand. Then a stone monument which is shining in black colour comes falling from above their heads. The stone monument floats in the air.

"Wow, that's something nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed out, while Ravel glanced towards her. Kuroka smacked her lips together, and winked at her, making her turn her head and briefly think " _Is she flirting with me?_ " as Kuroka kept her eyes on Ravel's form.

Akira already knew what this was, something that would register a King as a King.

He had to touch this so he could become a King, it registered him as a King.

"Now, the new King, Yaegaki Akira Belial. Stand in front of the monument."

Akira did as he was asked, and stood in front of the monument. Then he enveloped an aura within his hand, and then touched the monument with it. The monument received Akira's aura, registering him as the new King.

The monument shines a bright silver colour, similar to the colour of Akira's hair. Though there seemed to be a white aura as well, which Ajuka noted, and placed a finger by his chin as well, wondering what that was.

His handprint also appeared on the stone, Akira's. Soon however, it disappeared, and returned to a normal monument.

Akira then receive a small box from Diehauser. When he opened it, Akira found, 15 Evil Pieces inside. Akira looked over the Evil Pieces, and couldn't contain his happiness for long. It was beautiful, they were all his. All of these Evil Pieces. From the Queen to the 8 Pawn pieces along with the others, the Knight, the Rook and the Bishop as well, two of them in fact. Akira felt so happy right now, he couldn't help it at all, that he was so happy.

"There they are Akira, your very own Evil Pieces."

Akira smiled at the pieces, and then held them tightly within his hands.

"Yes, you're right Diehauser-nii. They're all mine...all mine. My family starts here...my peerage."

Because the ceremony was done, Ravel and Akira leave the stage, while Akira hears claps from everyone around. Nearly everyone anyway. Diodora didn't clap, and neither did some like Zekram since he didn't like that Akira had received these Evil Pieces.

* * *

Once the ceremony was complete, the party truly began. The lights came down and music began to boom. Though it wasn't so loud that you couldn't talk. People began to dance, and mingle, among other things.

Zekram looked on towards Akira as he spoke with Ravel, and walked over. Vali and the others paused when seeing that, and watched on, so did Diehauser.

"Young Akira Belial-"

"Yaegaki Akira Belial."

Akira corrected for what seemed like the thousand time.

"Yes, of course. Either way, I wish to congratulate you. Also, I have a proposal for you-"

"Not interested."

Akira said swiftly, confusing the elder man.

"Excuse me?"

Akira knew exactly what this person was thinking of, and Akira wasn't interested in the slightest with this man before him.

"If your offer is to have someone join my peerage, then no thank you. That wasn't apart of any agreement that we had arranged. I have my own thoughts for my own peerage, and I wouldn't want anyone to offer me a place, considering I know that you dislike me, please don't take me as a fool. So, please don't try and come into my peerage now. These are mine, the one thing that I control. Please respect my wishes. I am still doing the duties you asked to keep the Neko girls, the peerage however I earned with my own merit, I would like to add who I wish to add."

Zekram tightened his hand tightly, while Akira held a hard gaze for him.

"That's how it is young Akira Belial."

"Yaegaki Akira Belial. I remember your name, please respect mine."

Akira was close to growling at this point. In fact, Jin was showing his annoyance that Akira couldn't express with showing his teeth.

"Of course Akira Belial." Akira bit his tongue so he didn't say anything, he was truly annoyed. "Either way, you have my regards for your future, I am sure you'll manage to do many things with your group, I shall be watching your progress."

"I'm sure you will."

Akira murmured as Zekram already walked off.

* * *

Before Akira could say anything though, Odin came strolling over, and clapped his hands together.

"Young Akira, the first time I met you, you were quite the scrappy boy, and now...that hasn't changed." Akira sweat dropped as did some others. "But, it seems that you've matured a bit as well. Which is always something good to see. And you have a Longinus as well. In the future, you'll be someone who becomes important to the world. This world is always changing and you are going to be someone who instigates change. And you as well, Akira, are someone who is going to become interesting in the future. But there is one thing that I have to ask..." Akira gulped as did the others around. Then, he expressed it happily. "The breast or the butt. Which do you like on girls more?"

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! That's what you wanted to ask?!]

The crowd yelled, while Akira calmly sighed.

"Clearly, things never change with a perverted God."

Akira berated, making some of the adults chuckle. Even some of the Maou's had chuckled as well.

"But, but! Which is best!? I have to know! Breasts or the butt!? I already know that Hakuryuukou girl wants your butt! I can see her eyes on your butt! So that's one Longinus user down! 12 more to go!" Vali scowled, while Kuroka nodded slowly. "So, tell me. As a Longinus possessor, which do you care for more? The girls breasts? Or their butts?"

"You are as weird as ever Ojii-sama. Did you forget that I am still a child?!"

"No, but you should be hitting puberty soon enough! Tell me when you finally find the answer, okay? It could be a path to power~"

"That would be a very weird way to get power. Touch or poke a breast, and you get power? Is that even a thing?"

Rias felt a pang in her heart, as if she felt like her future was going to revolve around that. Don't ask her why, because she didn't know. But that's how it felt to her.

"Hohoho, either way, that could be a future that you should invest in. Because, if you control a Heavenly Dragon as well, you'll have a peerage that will be very fun to see. It seems that there are a few things that you'll have to go through but, you'll be alright, I'm sure that you will. Either way, Rossweisse is also growing in her own way. So, when you're older, you can use Rossweisse to see which one you love more~ Breasts or butts~"

Rossweisse adopted a deep crimson on her cheeks, while Odin chuckled. She was just glad that he wasn't speaking about her lack of boyfriend again which he seemed to love to do.

"You're so weird Ojii-sama, have you ever had a conversation that doesn't revolve around the females bodies?"

Odin furrows his eyebrows, and then shrugs his shoulders.

"No, I don't think that I have."

"...Seriously?"

Akira couldn't believe it, but Odin gave a wink with his one single eye.

"Well, maybe once or twice, but lets keep that between us~" Akira shook his head playfully, while Odin smirked. "Either way, I've got an offer for you Akira. Do you want to hear it?"

"An offer for me?"

"That's right. How about sometimes, I call upon you and your group to be my bodyguards, and my line to the Underworld, when you're a little older of course."

Akira and the others looked on with shock on their faces.

"Ojii-sama...w-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, in the future, I would like it if I could call upon you if I need some bodyguards. Also, I'd like to think about our connections to the Underworld. I'd like that person to be you. I see potential within you, your skills and I'm not talking about your skills as a fighter. You have a unique position within the world. You, from the Underworld, and the Heaven's so to speak due to your Tou-san being from the Church's side. I'd like to invest myself with you personally, I am quite interested to see you progress. So, how about it?"

Akira looked stunned and didn't know what to say.

Diehauser, who was close by, looked on with a grin on his face, glad that others saw potential within Akira as well.

When Akira didn't answer, Ravel cleared her throat.

"Yes of course, I believe Akira-sama is up to the task, yes Akira-sama?"

Akira snapped back to reality, inclining his head.

"A-Ah, she's right. Yes, if you'll have me, then I'd like this partnership between us."

Odin adopted a smile, petted the young man's head, and continued to smile.

"Good boy, I'm sure you'll progress further. Also, if you want to mate with some Valkyrie's then please do so."

"Mate?"

Akira adopted a clueless face, while Ravel and Rossweisse adopted large blushes on their face.

"Yes, that means-"

"Odin-sama!" Diehauser stepped in. "If you'd like to follow me, please come this way to see some of your...personal tastes that you requested~"

Diehauser lead Odin away who grinned happily, Rossweisse bowed her head, and followed after him with the others from the Norse.

Once he was gone, Akira turned towards Ravel while the others looked on towards him. Before he could speak, Sairaorg came over with the others, and grinned. Gasper hugged Akira, as did Koneko and Kuroka, the boy smiled at each one of them while Vali looked towards Akira.

"You have your Evil Pieces now, Aki."

"Y-Yeah Vali-chan. I want to talk to you about that. You said that I would have to do something when I receive them if I wanted you in my group?"

"That's right, I wish to have you prove something to me. Beyond that, I also am happy that you received your Evil Pieces, I see you growing stronger as a person, I can't wait to see it. But for now, don't worry about what I have planned. Just know that I am happy."

Akira felt Vali's hand slide onto his butt, and gave it a squeeze, causing him to moan a little bit. But that seemed to make Vali smirk who continued to keep her hand on his butt.

Rias bowed her head.

"Well done Akira-san, you've gained your Evil Pieces, have you decided on who you would like?"

Akira looked between a few people, then nodded his head.

"I have a few ideas."

"Fufu, Akira-kun, it seems that Rias is being mean and stingy as she wont let me go to your peerage~ I thought that we would be good choices, for one another, wouldn't we~?"

Akeno giggled out, Akira adopted a soft smile.

"Don't worry Akeno-san, you'll still be a big part of my life, even if you aren't apart of my peerage."

Akeno smiled gently, while Sona hummed.

"Originally, I was going to be assisting you, but Ravel-san insisted on being the one who stood beside you. She said "You get to be his fiancée, so I wish to aid him in this." so, I decided to drop it for now." Ravel's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Either way, I'm happy that you received your Evil Pieces. It seems that you'll be an interesting King in the future."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you Sona-san, you would be a good person to face in the future."

Seekvaira added on, Akira continued to show a smile towards them.

"Yeah, I'm going to do my best as being a King now."

Akira explained to the best of his ability. Sairaorg then said it while having a hearty smile on his cheeks.

"Akira! Congratulations on receiving your Evil Pieces!"

"Aah, thanks Sairaorg-san. Now that I have them, you best be prepared for when we have our eventual fight."

Akira spoke with a fierce face, something that Sairaorg matched.

"Yes, you might have a Longinus, but I wont give up either. To see your powers before me, I am going to use my own to defeat you as well."

"Hehe, good luck Sairaorg-san."

"You as well."

The pair smiled at the friendly rivalry that they had with one another. Then, as they did smile at one another, Ravel's Mother came strolling over with Riser Phenex, Ravel's older brother.

Akira...didn't really speak to Riser, as he knew Riser didn't care for him as well.

"Ara, it seems that you've become well versed in many things, Ravel."

Lady Phenex spoke towards her daughter, who nodded shyly.

"Y-Yes, Okaa-sama. Also, about the aforementioned thing I discussed with you all..."

"Yes, about that, why don't we get this over with right now?" Lady Phenex turned to Akira. "Akira-kun, Ravel has expressed an interest in joining your peerage. In fact, you also requested this of her, is this correct?"

"Yes, that's right, I see potential within Ravel-san and her experience as a Devil would help me in my future as I go to the Rating Games, among other things. It would be a good opportunity for both of us to learn and grow as people, and build a strong peerage."

Akira explained swiftly.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Of course, we would like to have a partnership between Phenex and Belial. We originally did have Ravel be presented as the fiancée of yourself. However, it soon became clear that wasn't the case. However, do not misunderstand, we aren't wanting Ravel to be unhappy. When we heard the news of you having a fiancée, Ravel seemed to be okay with that. But when it fell through, Ravel was a little unhappy." Ravel pouted slightly, while Akira petted her head, making her blush a little bit. "That's why, when Ravel came towards us and asked us permission to join the peerage of the Belial boy who's a half breed, of course this was a chance for the Phenex, but more than that, we're thinking of Ravel's happiness."

"Ravel-sans happiness huh."

Akira muttered, Lady Phenex agreed with a nod of her head.

"Yes, that's right. Akira-kun, we don't deny that you will have a promising future. However, can you make Ravel happy?"

Akira looked towards Ravel, who looked back towards him.

They stared at one another's eyes, and then he adopted a smile.

"I can't promise that." Akira began, Riser went to speak with a smug face, but Akira cut him off. "But, I can promise that my life is going to be a wild whirlwind from now on. It is going to be full of fun, worry and hardships. People will dislike the people in my peerage however if they can overlook that, then they'll be looked after by me, my peerage members are my family. But, the one thing that I can promise is that if Ravel-san joins my peerage, I'd protect her with my life, and she'd have a wonderful life."

Lady Phenex, upon hearing that, adopted a kind smile.

"Then, that's what we would like to hear. Yes, that's the best answer you could have given. It wasn't sugar coated, it was out in the open for what kind of life Ravel would have. Yes, I do believe Ravel would be able to serve your group rather well. She's a strong young girl, with many ideas. And your paths to fighting would mesh very well together. We'll discuss details in private, but for the answer right now, I do believe that Ravel would have the best life with you on your peerage. If, that's what she would like."

"Y-Yes of course! I'd love to be on Akira-sama's peerage!" Ravel squealed out, Akira and the others looking surprised, so she inhaled, and then spoke once more. "I-I mean, I would serve Akira-sama very well."

Ravel calmly stated, Riser on the other hand wasn't so sure.

"But Okaa-sama, can we really trust a half breed to take care of Ravel? I'm worried about her."

Riser stated, Akira however answered.

"Riser-san, you can trust me to look after Ravel-san, and if my word is not good enough, then you'll see when I make Ravel-san my Pawn." Kuroka snickered a little bit, confusing Akira. "What's wrong Kuroka-san?"

"Nothing at all nyaa. She'd be your porn, would she?"

"Yes, I think Ravel-san as my Pawn would be the best."

Kuroka continued to snicker, Akira looked confused towards her, but Ravel got it and scowled towards the black haired Nekomata.

"Don't start."

"Hehehehe nyaaa~"

Kuroka giggled, Ravel sighed loudly, and put a finger to her chin.

"E-Either way, you want me as your...Pawn Akira-sama?"

"Yeah, I think that would suit you the best. You are a Phenex, using your flames for speed, magical power, and strength as well. I think that would be for the best."

"I-I see, then I agree Akira-sama!"

Akira petted the top of her head, as Lady Phenex leaned closer.

"Shall we go and discuss about your future with Ravel now?"

"Aah, yes, I haven't gotten anything to do. Ravel-san, ready?"

"Y-Yes of course, let us go."

Ravel bowed her head, and walked off with the others.

* * *

After the meeting concluded, Akira returned home and got into his bed. Or rather, he would have if he didn't see Gasper sat on his bed. Surprising him, she wore nothing but a nightdress, something that she usually was shy to wear, and the fact that she was on his bed alone, was surprising.

The young girl waved a hand through her hair, and gave a shy expression on her face.

"Gasper-chan, what are you doing there?"

"Aki-sama...have you t-turned Ravel-san into your peerage member yet…?"

"We're going to be doing it tomorrow. There's just a few things that we, as in the Belial, and Phenex, clans have to go through before it happens. But, with no hiccups, Ravel-san is going to be my peerage member."

Akira explained as Gasper played with her thumbs.

"A-Aki-sama...y-you've gained your Evil Pieces now..."

Akira nodded, and went towards the bed. Gasper crawled over towards him, and held onto his body tightly. Akira's hand gently petted the back of her head, as she snuggled against his form.

"Gasper-chan, it's been a long road huh. Between when we first met, and here now. You have helped me out a lot during that time, I'd like to thank you for that. For staying beside me for so long Gasper-chan."

Gasper's cheeks turned bright red, shyly looking into his eyes, as he looked down at her with a kind hearted smile.

"A-Aki-sama...d-don't praise me s-so much...I-I'm not worth such praise..."

Akira shook his head, and pulled her body close. Her butt met his lap, sitting on his lap, and held onto him while shaking. Akira laid his head on top of her own head, and continued holding onto her body tightly.

"Gasper-chan, don't ever say that. You are important to me, you're my little Vampire."

"A-Ah, Aki-sama...t-that's..."

Gasper was lost for words.

She hadn't and couldn't believe someone would care so much for her.

She hadn't experienced that until Akira was the one who was beside her.

He made sure that she was alright, that she was looked after. It made her happy that he was always going to be there for her, and now she wanted to repay him somehow.

Akira's fingers brushed across her reddening cheek, and made a smile appear on his face.

"As I said, you're my little Vampire, I couldn't replace you ever. That's why I'm going to keep you with me as well, you're my little Vampire, and I remembered what you said once about joining my peerage. There's a place for you there, Gasper-chan, if you want to become apart of my peerage."

Gasper's eyes lit up brightly, staring into his own eyes, and her cheeks flushed brightly.

"A-Aki-sama...t-to become a-apart of your g-group...you'd really want me…? I might be a burden though..."

That's what Gasper thought about.

But, Akira laid those worries to rest.

"Burden? No, you wouldn't be Gasper-chan, you'd be an asset to me. A girl that can freeze time, that's what I want. And even if you didn't have that, I'd still have you on my group. You might have a hard time controlling your Sacred Gear, but I'm here to make sure you don't go out of control. You'd have the best kind of life, I know that you would. I'd always look after you."

Gasper began shedding a few tears, as Akira looked down towards her, and placed a finger under her eyes, and brushed the tears away from her eyes. Gasper's mouth parted, and then closed, as if she was trying to say something.

"Aki-sama...w-would you be okay w-with me a-as a girl too…?"

Akira cocked his head to the side curiously.

"As a girl? What do you mean?"

Akira made a clueless face.

"Y-Yes...as a girl...Aki-sama...I...I want to a-always be with you as wellllll! I-Is it okay if you t-think of me as a girl tooooooooo?!"

"Did I think of you differently before?" Gasper giggled awkwardly. "But, either way, you are a cute girl Gasper-chan, I wish to have you join my peerage and always be with you. What do you say my little Vampire?"

Gasper's eyes shone brightly, and she placed her lips on his cheek, surprising him. His cheeks turned slightly red, while Gasper blushed brightly. She then fell against him, and snuggled against his body as he petted the back of her head.

"Yes...Aki-sama, I want to join you and be with you forever!"

"Hehe, you always were going to be with me forever. Now this just confirms it~"

"Aki-sama..."

Gasper allowed her body to fall onto his and they stayed together comfortingly.

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, you're going to be taken care of now, we're going to have a good time as a family."

"A-Aki-sama, I am so happy, I always wanted to be with a family, and now that I am with you Aki-sama, in your family, I couldn't ask for anything more..."

"Yeah, me too Gasper-chan, me too."

Akira smiled gently while Gasper fell asleep within his arms.

Now that he had gained two Evil Pieces, he was quite excited for what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

The next day, Akira walked towards the living room, as he waited for Vali. She told him that he was going to be meeting her soon, so he went towards the living room. As he did however, he saw that Koneko was sat there with a nervous expression on her face.

Akira, cocking his head to the side, walked closer and bowed his head towards her.

"Koneko-chan, what's going on?"

Koneko looked towards his face, and then stood up. Her hands fiddled together, while looking towards Akira. Kuroka, who had walked in as well, sat down and watched the nervous looking Koneko.

"A-Akira-san...I...I want to make a pledge."

"A pledge? A pledge for what?"

Akira seemed confused, but Koneko knew what she wanted.

"A pledge...well, it is more of a request..."

Akira sat down on the table, and took her trembling hands within his own. Koneko's nerves seem to quell as he held her hands. She felt calm and safe, like he had made her feel since they had met one another.

"You can talk to me about anything Koneko-chan. Please tell me what's going on."

Koneko looked into his bright eyes, and tried to gather her courage. Usually, she would speak what's on her mind. But right now, she felt like Gasper who was naturally a shy girl. She wanted to show what she was thinking and feeling right away.

"...Yes, Akira-san...I also thought about a few things recently...Akira-san, now that you have your Evil Pieces...you're going to be building a peerage. And I heard...that Ravel-san and Gasper-san are going to be in your peerage."

Akira scratched the back of his head with his free hand, using his other hand to hold both of her hands.

"That's right yeah, they've been confirmed, so to speak. News seems to travel fast around here huh Koneko-chan. But Koneko-chan-"

"P-Please, me too Akira-san!"

"Koneko-chan..."

Akira went to speak, but Koneko stopped him with her hands holding his tightly, while looking directly into his eyes. He saw a vulnerable, cute, and desperate look in her eyes. As if she had wanted this for a while now.

"Akira-san, please...I know I'm not the strongest...but, I could do a few things...I could become a fighter...I'd train hard...and I would use my Nekomata power...e-even though it is something that worries me a little bit...but, if I joined...I'd do everything I could...I'd become stronger, and I would...t-to be with Akira-san is..."

Akira leaned closer, while Kuroka watched on. His hand touched Koneko's head, and stroked under her ear. Koneko let out a small meow from the touch that he gave her, then Akira held onto the young kitten.

"Koneko-chan, are you asking me if you could join my peerage?"

"...Yes, I would like to join your peerage Akira-san. Even if I'm not that strong..."

Akira, seeing where she was going with this, placed a hand on her cheek, and slowly stroked her face. Koneko sank into the warmth that was his hand, and couldn't help but feel complete right now, his warmth just made her feel amazing.

"Strength...Koneko-chan, I don't care about strength." Koneko cocked her head. "I care about who the person is. Weak, strong, everyone has something unique to them. You are a Nekomata, with Senjutsu skills, and I've seen you train in hand to hand. You'd be a great peerage member for anyone. You are skilled Koneko-chan. You don't have to be the strongest in the world to join my peerage. Maybe others care about that, but for me, it is the person who I want, not what power they have. The person is more important. What powers they have, that's just a bonus. And Koneko-chan is one of my favourite people ever."

Kuroka looked on and despite the words not being spoken to her, she had to admit that Akira truly did say the right words. It touched her heart, and Koneko, she definitely felt good with how Akira was treating her right now, how he was there for her, always.

"A-Akira-san I...w-would you accept me too…?"

Her trembling voice was easy to hear, Akira however allowed his smile to appear.

"Heh, I said to myself that when I got my Evil Pieces, I'd use them to give people a home that no longer have a home. People that have been abandoned by society and are unloved by most among other things. Koneko-chan falls into that category, you were abandoned by the world...but, you wont be abandoned by me, I promise. If you want to join my peerage Koneko-chan, then there's definitely a place for you there."

Koneko's tears became known to her face, and she shed them, while Akira held onto her tightly, brushing her eyes so the tears wouldn't be there anymore. Continuing to hold her, Koneko hopped onto his lap, and allowed her to feel warmth, and comfort from Akira's body on her own.

Kuroka watched on, and folded her arms.

She slowly stood up, and walked over to Akira, and Koneko. She sat down on the table as well where Akira sat, and her eyes went towards his.

"Once, you said that I had a place with you, and you said that I could rely on you didn't you?"

While holding Koneko, Akira faced Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san, I always say that to you. Whether you're hearing me or not."

Kuroka giggled a little bit, and her eyes went across his form.

"Definitely, it seems that from the time I met you until now, you've become more and more manly. Fufu, when we met, I thought you were trying to take Shirone...now, you've protected Shirone, and me too. You came for me, even when I rejected it. And in the end, I got to spend all of my time with Shirone, it makes me so happy. I can't express how happy I am. But, before I ask, I want to ask one thing."

"Hmmm?"

"Yes. Aki-chan, you always make me smile. But, there's something that I want to do. It is a dream of mine."

"A dream? What's your dream?"

Kuroka blushed a little bit, looking towards his hip area, and then pulled her body closer.

"Aki-chan, you know about our race, which is dying out now, with Shirone and I being rare breeds. The Nekoshou, right?" Akira nodded, knowing what that meant. "So, how about you help my dream come true, and give me some children."

"You want me to give you children?"

Kuroka blushed while Koneko did as well.

"Yeah, that's what I've always wanted. A family. I want a family. Many babies, many little kittens one day. And I wouldn't mind if they were apart of you as well. I think that you are strong, and passing on the aura of the dog, onto my kittens along with your Belial genes, we'd have a breed of super cats! And Aki-chan is cute, our children would be cute~ That's what I have always desired, a family and I'd want you to be the apart of that nyaaa~"

"Children and dog auras...huh." Akira muttered, Kuroka for sure thought that he'd freak out. But surprisingly, he looked rather calm. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

""S-Seriously!?""

Koneko and Kuroka couldn't hide their astonishment.

Akira however inclined his head.

"Yes, I'd like to have children one day, I want to be the Tou-chan that my Tou-chan was, and Diehauser-nii is to me now, and give them the best life. I know what it is like to be left without a family, and I want to give my future children a family. Seems like our dreams coincide Kuroka-san."

"Y-Yes, you're right nyaa. So, in order to have your future children, I'll become apart of your peerage if you ask me nicely~"

Koneko sweat dropped, while Akira chuckled.

"Is that your way of asking to be apart of my peerage?"

Kuroka turned her head to the side, so her face couldn't be seen.

"...Maybe nyaaa. That's what I am thinking about anyway. If that's what you want, I could go along with that. My body would be for Aki-chan as well. And we'd have fun all of the time. Besides, you did save Shirone and myself, and I wouldn't mind being under you for the rest of my life, I'd actually be happy if that happened."

"I see...then, Kuroka-san, Koneko-chan, would you like to be in my peerage?"

After officially asking, Kuroka and Koneko said "Yes~!" at the same time, which in turn caused Akira to smile, so they all hugged one another. Koneko on his lap, and Kuroka on his right, the pair held onto their new Master, knowing that whatever was going to happen, they were all going to be happy, that's the best outcome that they could have right now, that's what they thought anyway.

* * *

Later on, Akira, along with his forming group (Ravel, Gasper, Koneko and Kuroka) stood within a field, and Vali stood there as well as Diehauser who stood off to the side, watching what was going on. The field was vast, and gave them plenty of opportunities as well.

"Aki, I want to fight you."

Akira looked stunned.

Though he had guessed this might happen. Jin hopped off of Akira's head, and turned to his body.

"Vali-chan, why would you want to fight me?"

Akira questioned, Vali cocking her head.

"You want me in my peerage, you defeat me in a fight. I'd only acknowledge you as the man that I want if you could fight me and beat me in the fight. Then I'd want to see my King to be the strongest. If you can't beat me, then I wont join your group, is that fair?"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and then nodded.

"Alright, if that's what you want Vali-chan. I want you as my Queen, that's the only space that you could take in my group. You've been with me, fought by my side, and protected me and helped me grow as a person. If I have to prove my power to you, then that's fine with me. I'll definitely fight you and beat you."

Akira smiled out, Vali smirked and spread her wings of light from her Sacred Gear. Akira stuck his hand to the side, and Jin turned into a sword with the black blade.

"Good, that's what I want to see. You, Diehauser Belial, you be the judge."

Diehauser chuckled at the confidence that Vali was wearing.

"If that's what you want. Akira, you okay with that?"

"Yeah, when you say one of us wins, then that person wins. Please also don't favour me because I am your son...eeh, I am your relative." Akira corrected but Diehauser smiled at the slip. "I want it to be fair, I want to beat her fairly."

"Hehe, if that's what you want Akira, then I'm alright with that. Do your best Akira, and you Vali. Don't underestimate Akira, you might have a Longinus and Lucifer blood, but my boy isn't a weakling either."

"Yes, I never thought that for even a second."

Vali grinned, so Diehauser nodded.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, do as you like. Don't worry about damage around here, or your comrades Akira, I'll keep them safe."

Akira nodded, as Vali spread her arms wide.

"Then lets do this!"

Vali put her hands forward, and shot off several waves of demonic power. Akira swung his sword to the side, and then ran forward. Slipping between the demonic powers, Akira swung his sword outwards, and cut into the demonic power, activating his Worthless ability and turned them into nothingness.

Vali smirked, and flashed towards him at a high speed. Kuroka and the others were surprised, they couldn't keep track of Vali's movements. But Akira could, and he saw Vali on his left, so he dodged a strike with her palm, and then opened his hand and unleashed a volley of demonic energy right for her face.

Vali continued to smirk, and placed her hand on the demonic power that had come near her.

[Divide!]

The power of the demonic power halved, and she used her strength to crush the demonic power with her own. The wings of light flashed from the energy stolen, and leaked out the excess energy that Vali didn't need.

"Not bad Akira, that was quite strong, it seems that you aren't holding back."

Vali had to praise.

At first, she thought that he might have held back on her.

But now, it seemed like he wasn't even letting her have a breather, which made her happy.

"Of course! You are my Vali-chan of course, and you're becoming my Queen! And if I have to fight you, then so be it!"

Akira swung his sword downwards, and Vali noticed something. Underneath her feet, the shadows erupted with swords. The black blades came out, so Vali dodged the blade strikes as if she was dancing. And because she was moving, her shadows followed her, so the sea of swords became greater than she expected.

"Heh, that's right Aki, you want me, you beat me!"

Vali saw an opening from the sea of swords, so she shot through at high speeds. Akira noticed her approaching presence, so he made several demonic spheres, and shot them forward towards her. Vali knew something was different, so she avoided the waves of demonic power, and sent her own demonic power towards it, breaking through his own demonic power and caused them to explode upon impact.

Then, after Akira did that, Vali noticed that a light had been shot towards her body. Vali went to take it down, but Akira tightened his hand and caused it to flash brightly, causing the light to shine beautifully.

As she did, Akira smirked, and swung the sword downwards.

"Blade!"

The girl looked confused, but then heard the sound of metal coming from the left and right. Turning her head, the light that Akira had used, caused a large shadow to form from her wings of light. Vali's eyes widened with shock and surprise, as the black blades shot out of her wings, forcing Vali to retract them and drop down to the ground.

But, she had received a cut on her side from the speed of the blade from the shadow, and she was immensely impressed with how he managed to think of that.

"Yes! That's right Akira-sama! You've got this!"

Ravel cheered, she was pleasantly happy that he managed to do that.

Kuroka snickered.

"Seems like he is pretty smart on the battlefield nyaaa~"

Koneko nodded, while Gasper looked on with a happy smile.

"Akiiiiiii! You aren't half bad! What a great tactic! If I was slower, then I'd be done for by now!"

Akira accepted the praise, and pushed forward, jumping high and made it to Vali. Vali tightened her eyes on his form, and made a demonic sphere in her hand, but Akira dodged the wave of energy she shot out, and appeared at the side.

"I'll cut you down Vali-chan! I wont lose!"

Vali turned her body in time for her wings of light to appear, blocking the sword that Akira swung down. But the sword was sharp, and left a cut within her light wing. Vali turned around and went to kick Akira, but the boy dodged the attack, knowing it would be dangerous if she did manage to touch his body.

Akira jumped lightly, and avoided several punches from Vali who closed the distance rather well. But Vali didn't give up, and used a number of jabs that was added with a silver radiance, her demonic power, so if he was punched, it would hurt more.

Or, that is if Akira didn't manage to stop the demonic power with his Worthless ability.

Vali couldn't get through and found it hard. But because Akira kept using his ability, it did slowly wear him down. Using it more and more would begin to exhaust his demonic energy, so Vali was getting closer and closer, and Akira knew that as well.

So rather than continue this fight, Akira paused his movements, and swung his sword around. Vali watched curiously as his shadow extended around him. Vali was intrigued, seeing the shadows growing more and more.

"Indeed, you have the power to grow the shadows it seems."

Vali expressed joyfully, as swords erupted out of the shadows. The thick black blades sprang around Akira's form, and then formed a dome of the blades. Vali, still intrigued, watched on as the blades rose up into the air, and then Akira thrusted his blade forward.

"Dance of the swords!"

Akira announced, and the blades shot forward like bullets towards Vali. Diehauser was intrigued by this usage. The blades weren't weak either, they managed to slice through the air, and caught the young girl in surprise, so she clapped her hands together, and made waves of her demonic energy.

Knowing she couldn't dodge them all, she threw her demonic power at the swords coming towards her, but as soon as it hit one of the swords, the demonic power went through the gaps of the blades, which moved out of the way, as if they were being controlled with telekinesis.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

Vali yelled, and flew to the sky, Akira flicked his hand upwards, and the blades followed command. Diehauser saw how he was doing that trick, and it made him smile at the sight.

"My boy, you are intelligent."

Ravel also saw how Akira did what he did, and folded his arms.

"It seems that I did pick the right group to be apart of."

Kuroka seemed confused as did Koneko and Gasper. But Akira smirked at the sight, and knew this would be for the best.

Vali saw each and every blade follow towards her like a swarm of bees, but with more deadly sharp blades coming for her.

"I have to admit, you aren't that bad, Aki. In fact, I'm having quite the good time! Now, you've forced my hand!"

She growled in discontent, and had no choice but to head directly towards them.

At that moment, Vali saw that Akira was using the shadows between the blades, to connect them together, springing swords from the shadows, and changed their movements by hitting them with the swords that came from the shadows.

Smirking, she got into the swords swarm, and kicked one blade to parry another, and did that with another blade. By hitting them against one another she managed to deflect each and everyone of the attacks that Akira was giving off towards her body.

But, as she was dodging, Akira spread his Devil wings, and shot for her body. His blade swung around and gathered demonic power. The tip of the blade was shining silver with Akira's aura. The aura also made the surrounding area become a little distorted.

"If that's what you want to do Aki, then I'm fine with that."

Akira nodded, and swung his sword downwards. From the swing of the blade, a thin wave of the sword shot out. Because of the thinness, and the speed of the swing, the half moon shaped wave of demonic power sliced through the air, and got close to Vali.

Vali dodged to the side, but received a cut to her arm as the wave went on, and cut through a mass of trees that were behind Vali. Vali's eyes turned backwards, and saw what the blade had done, and saw Akira was serious.

" _Damn, if I had been hit with that, I would have been cut down...then again, he has a sword that's meant to cut God, so cutting me wouldn't be a stretch...I understand, I get what he's doing now. He's keeping me at a distance. If I get close, he'll be worried about me stealing his power. But, that's all I can do at this point. At a distance, I wont have a chance. But I need to have that chance now, and get close._ "

Vali thought to herself, and then placed her hands outwards. Several demonic bullets appeared within the air, Akira furrowing his eyebrows, and then made a stance with his blade, and took off swinging as Vali unleashed the hailstorm of bullets from her demonic powers.

Each and everyone of the attacks were cut down and rendered Worthless from the attacks Akira gave out. Though, Vali also saw that and grinned, and while the bullets came down from Vali's attack, she slipped through them and made a speeding bullet type movement with her body.

"I see, trying to gain distance! I don't think so Vali-chan!"

Akira yelled out, and went to shoot Vali down, but Vali showed a surprising skill, and controlled her demonic power, and forced them to form a wall before him, blocking off Akira's eyesight so he couldn't see Vali.

Growling, Akira stabbed the demonic power, and caused it to disappear with his Worthless ability. But because of that, he panted a little bit. Using it did drain stamina, and he didn't have the high tiers of stamina either.

But, when he did, Vali wasn't there at all.

He looked around, but he couldn't see where she was. Looking left, right, up and down, he didn't see her.

"Behind!"

Akira yelled, and went to attack, but Vali did appear behind him, and punched him in the back, his eyes widening and then he heard it.

[Divide!]

Half of Akira's power disappeared as he went crashing towards the ground. Vali felt her powers being restored. Her stamina however wasn't restored. It only fuelled her power, and not stamina. If she ran out of stamina, then she would be in a worrying condition.

"Come on Akira, you've got this!"

Diehauser supported Akira, who flipped in the air, and landed on the ground.

Vali stood within the air, and made a stance while Akira did with his blade.

"You've lost half of your power, Aki. It seems that you might be able to fight me though. I'm impressed. But your speed, and strength will be considerably less now as well. Sorry, but I've won this fight the moment I touched you."

Akira looked on as Vali slowly flew down towards him.

Akira however didn't answer and flew up towards Vali as well.

"Though, I do have to admit that I was happy to become apart of your peerage. But, if you can't defeat me, then I'd be following someone weaker than I am, and I can't do that Aki. I need to be with strong people, my lover has to be strong as well."

Akira continued to fly towards Vali who did the same.

The others watched on as Vali flashed out of existence, and appeared behind Akira. Before Akira could turn, Vali unleashed a wave of demonic energy. The energy exploded in his back, and forced him away from Vali's body.

Marks appeared on Akira's back. Because he couldn't touch it, he couldn't make it Worthless. And due to the stealing of his power from Vali's Sacred Gear, he was running on half of what he usually would be as well.

When he turned around towards her, Vali vanished and reappeared before him, so he took a chance.

"Haaaah!"

Akira swung his sword towards her, but because of his slowed speed, Vali dodged it, and managed to put her hand towards Akira's face. Though just before she unleashed her demonic power, he used his Worthless ability to erase the demonic power.

But Vali retracted, and made several dashes towards different locations. Akira tried to follow her with his body, but with his diminished power, it was hard to follow with his eyes where she was going to be next.

However, Vali appeared behind him, ready to strike towards him.

Akira turned towards Vali, who had a fist of her aura and went to slam it towards Akira, but the boy caught her fist, and used his Worthless ability to erase her aura.

But, Vali's other hand already had embedded itself into Akira's body, causing his body to bend with her fist inside of his stomach.

"That man, Vasco Strada, also said this. About your ability, if you can't touch me and I can touch you, you'll receive all of the power that I have, even with my aura. You can't erase what you can't touch with your hands."

Akira, panting from the fight itself, showed a strong will that Diehauser liked to see.

"You're...right. That's why...your Longinus...is Worthless!"

Akira's power activated, that's when Vali saw that Akira's sword was touching the Sacred Gear.

The power that Vali received from the Sacred Gear vanished, her eyes widening as Akira span in the air, and delivered a kick to her face, shooting her down to the ground.

"Gawah!"

Vali spat out a little blood from the impact, Akira smirking and wiped his mouth of the blood he spat out from her impact.

"You're right, but I can make anything I can understand Worthless, and touch. Even things I'm touching, like my blade, can run the power through that and what that touches, becomes Worthless. All I had to do was make you let your guard down Vali-chan. I'm not finished yet!"

Akira yelled out, Vali spun and landed on the ground, and made a stance. Akira did the same thing and made a stance as well, his sword aimed right for her body as her hands were aimed right for his body as well.

"Alright then, that's what you want."

Vali growled, and they took off at one another in high speeds. Vali and Akira slashed and punched one another. Kuroka and the others couldn't believe the speed that Akira and Vali were using. They couldn't follow them at all. Diehauser was the only one that could, and saw how equally skilled and powerful they really were, no one was getting the upper hand, and both were receiving wounds on their bodies.

After ten minutes of fighting, the pair stopped in the middle, and looked at one another. They clearly were tired, and had major wounds on their bodies. Ravel and the others looked on with a surprise, and were glad that they weren't fighting them either.

"Haaah...that was good...Vali-chan, you are very strong and fast..."

"Haha, that's right Aki, you aren't half bad either. I haven't been pushed this hard by a single person, but I am going to end it now. You aren't going to be able to use your powers now, even your Worthless ability, you've exhausted yourself too much to make anything else Worthless, right?"

"Vali-chan...you aren't wrong, I wont deny it. But, don't count me out yet. I have something that you don't have."

Vali cocked her head with a confused expression on her face, but shook her head, and charged forward with her demonic power shining. Akira rushed forward as well, and held his sword outwards, ready to slash down towards her.

As Vali got close, she went to blast Akira, but Akira announced "Jin-kun!" which turned the sword back into a dog, and it changed direction. Vali widened her eyes, and turned her hand to the dog, but in that instant, Akira grappled Vali from behind, his arms holding her arms in a lock.

"A-Aki!"

Vali yelled out, as Jin rushed closer, and finished off Vali with a swing of the sword protruding from his head. Vali, couldn't do anything due to Akira holding her down, and with that, Vali went down and couldn't fight anymore.

"With her down, it seems the winner of the fight is Akira!"

The girls cheered, as Akira fell down to the ground, exhausted.

"If you had gone for me Vali-chan, then I would have lost. You concentrated on Jin-kun. That was your fatal mistake Vali-chan."

Vali, laying on the ground, looked up towards Akira, and just smiled.

"Aki, you've come along way, you are so powerful. I hadn't expected that I'd be pushed this far. Even as I fought, I thought you'd slip somewhere, but you didn't. I have to admit...you are a man that I can stay beside. You want me as your Queen Aki? Is that offer still open?"

Akira's eyes became moist as he helped Vali sit up. Her body fell into his arms, and he held her close while Vali looked up towards him.

"Yes, I've always wanted you as my Queen Vali-chan. There's no one else that I would want in this position. Please, would you accept that Vali-chan?"

"You, are someone I acknowledge as very powerful, and you defeated me in the end, we hold similar levels of power it seems, I am pleased. I, am your Queen, Aki. I'll gladly be your Queen. But there is one more thing that we need to do."

"I-It isn't another fight, is it…?"

Vali chuckled, and shook her head.

"No, just something between King and Queen."

Akira cocked his head, as Vali took his face, and casually laid her lips on his own.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Kuroka snapped, but Vali held Akira close as she continued to kiss him deeply. Akira was new to things like this, so he allowed Vali to take the reigns, and allowed her to kiss him like she was, he was enjoying immensely.

"It seems that she's really going to be a major problem for Akira-san's heart in the future."

Koneko said with lidded eyes, Gasper pouting adorably.

"B-But, Aki-sama is...s-she's forcing Aki-sama...that's not fair..."

"Haha, don't worry girls, there's such a thing as harems. Just have one of them. It is something that most male Devils do, just have one of them, if you're comfortable with such things."

Diehauser said with a grin on his face, Vali taking her lips off of Akira's own and held onto him tightly.

"Heh, my King, that's a good deal. Yeah, definitely."

Akira smiled gently, hugging Vali to his chest, and wouldn't let her go. Vali felt comfortable within his arms, and felt safe as well. It was something she wouldn't admit aloud, but being apart of the family that Akira was offering, it did sound the best.

"Wow, now that you've won Akira, you're going to have two Longinus' on your peerage, along with many different people that would be beside you as well. Strong people, with unique gifts. It is true that they say about Longinus' gathering the strongest types of people. Even Dragon's are said to naturally draw strong people as well, so maybe Vali would be a case where she'd bring even more people as well."

"Yes, that's true Diehauser-nii. But, they are more important than their powers to me. I've gained quite a good group already. Vali-chan, my strongest Queen, Ravel-san, my tactile Pawn, Kuroka-san, my illusion Pawn, Gasper-chan, my time stopping Rook, and Koneko-chan, my fist fighting Rook. Yes, that's what I am going to do, that sounds the best to me. But, before that, there's somewhere that I want to go."

"Hmmmm?"

"I want to return home."

Diehauser seemed confused, but Akira grinned from ear to ear happily.

* * *

"Here we are everyone."

Akira looked at the house that he used to live in, with his newly formed peerage, Jin on his head in puppy form, and Diehauser as well stood behind him, and memories of that night flooded into his mind.

The Exorcists, the swords, the guns, everything that happened. His eyes looked at the ground, still seeing marks on the earth from a battle that had gone on. His eyes blinked several times, trying to take in all of the information around him.

"...Diehauser-nii, looking at this is making me feel sick...I remember what happened that night with the people attacking...I just wish I remembered who's name was said...if I could remember, then I would be able to find out about the men and women who killed my parents. But everything was happening so fast...Tou-chan was speaking to someone...but, for the life of me, I can't remember that name...To...something...what is it..."

Diehauser bent down towards Akira, and gently patted his head.

"Don't worry about it Akira, it will come to you in time. Don't force it, and if you want to leave, I understand. You don't have to force yourself to see this."

Akira shook his head, and looked over the area, as the others watched on.

"...Kaa-chan and Tou-chan used to play catch with me there." He pointed to the left, pointing right at a small field. "Hehe, we'd run around in their, and Tou-chan would teach me how to fight with a sword. He said I'd be special one day...he was right, with my Longinus and my Belial power..."

"Wow, you used to live here?" Kuroka spoke up, Akira nodding. "Seems quite small to me."

"Onee-sama."

Koneko berated, Kuroka huffed and looked away.

"It didn't need to be big Kuroka-san. There was only three of us. We had fun here every day and night. That's why, I haven't been able to come back here since that day. I couldn't face seeing the memories again. Seeing those people come after my parents, and me...what they did to us..." Akira smiled, squeezing Diehauser's hand as he gently did the same thing back. "Diehauser-nii, this world is wrong, isn't it?"

"...Yes, there's major problems with this world."

Diehauser answered strongly, the others watching on as Akira furrowed hs eyebrows.

"The Factions, they fight, and it only leads to terrible situations, and people like me are caught up in others wars...Kaa-chan said that I could have been a bridge, between the Devils, and the Church, I could have begun a new race of holy demonic Devil humans. I mean, I believe in God. A Devil, believing in God, doesn't make sense, does it?"

"If you believe in God, then God has a worthy follower in you, Akira."

Akira continued to smile, looking over his old home.

"Yes, people suffer in this world. The world turned their backs on each and everyone of us standing in my group. Even Ravel-san in a sense. Gasper-chan was hunted for being a half Vampire, Vali-chan was attacked for being a half Devil, Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan were left in the cold because they were abandoned. And I had to see my parents slaughter...everything that happened to us, brought us all together. That's why, I'm going to make sure that people that have been abandoned by the world, or have nowhere else to turn to, can be with me, and I'll give them a home."

Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Vali and Gasper all smiled at that dream. To them, who had been left by the world, all loved. They wanted to have fun with Akira, they wanted to support Akira, no matter what else was going to happen.

Diehauser bent down towards Akira, and adopted a smile.

"That sounds wonderful Akira, your dream, is going to be achieved, I am sure."

"Yes...also, I'm going to find who killed my parents, and bring them to justice. I'll find out one way or another, and then my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will be able to rest in peace."

"Yeah..." Diehauser smiled gently. "So, Akira, I actually have some business that I have to take care of in this town, so would you like to go back to the Underworld now?"

Akira shook his head.

"I'd prefer to stay here with my group. I...I can't face getting any closer, but just looking from here is enough for me. I'm not ready to go back to the Underworld yet, something about the human world feels more familiar to me, it calms me a little more."

Diehauser inclined his head, smiling softly.

"Then once I'm finished with my business, I'll come and find you."

"Okay, Diehauser-nii."

Akira waves Diehauser off, and sits down on the grass, looking towards the place he used to call home.

"So, Aki-chan, what's the real reason you brought us here for? I feel as if you're hiding something."

Kuroka questioned, Ravel huffed.

"Clearly, it was because Akira-sama wished to see his former home, and didn't want to do it alone."

"Actually, there is another reason."

Akira began, confusing Ravel and the others.

"What is it Akira-san?"

Koneko questioned, as Akira stood from the grass, and stood before them all.

"Actually, I have a reason for being here now. Because, everyone. One day, I am going too..."

Before he could finish, he began hearing something...

Singing.

It was a soft voice fit for a young woman

The song made him feel quite happy inside.

That singing again.

A few times he had heard it in the years, but this time it seemed closer.

He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone singing.

"Okay, is anyone else hearing singing nyaaa?"

Kuroka brought up, Akira looking shocked, but Ravel nodded.

"I thought I was the only one, but you're hearing it too Kuroka-sama?"

Kuroka inclined her head, Gasper's eyes darting left and right.

"B-But, where is that singing coming from?"

"...The voice is quite beautiful."

Koneko added, as she stood beside Akira, and latched onto his hand, him holding her hand as well.

"Aki, is this the singing you've been hearing?"

Akira inclined his head swiftly at Vali.

"Yeah, this is the same singing...I can't believe you all can hear it now too."

"Damn, as Shirone said, what a beautiful song."

"Lets follow it...it's coming from this way..."

Akira walked forward and the others followed after him. He didn't have a reason not to follow the voice. He wanted to know where the singing was coming from and the others decided to follow after him as well.

They walked through the forest, following the voice of the woman. Bypassing some trees, the voice continued going into the town. He hadn't really ever ventured into Kuoh before. He had been some places, but since he was supposed to be a secret from the world, he didn't get to go into the town, so it was a new experience.

"Okay, so we're going to follow the voice that we're all hearing, right? Even if it is a ghost?" They all nodded at Kuroka. "Okay, just wanted to be sure."

They continued walking into the town, following the voice of the woman which was gradually getting louder and louder. It felt like the song was playing in their heads. He barely could make out the lyrics of the song, but he felt like he knew what the words were.

As he walked through the town, their eyes caught the different humans walking about. Adults, and children alike. Though they paid no attention to them, which was refreshing actually, they didn't want to be apart of any negative attention at all.

However, as they walked, the singing became louder. Akira passed through a group of children, and Vali's eyes went to one of them, a brown haired boy. Her eyes narrowed, as Akira noticed, and folded his arms.

"Vali-chan, what are you feeling right now?"

"You must be feeling it too."

Vali spoke, as her hand slid onto his butt, which he smiled sheepishly at.

"Yeah...come on Vali-chan, lets go."

Vali nodded, but glanced at the boy once more, before sighing and continued walking off.

"Say Aki-chan, did you ever come into the town when you were living here?"

"I wasn't really allowed too." Akira divulged to Kuroka, and the others. "But, I did meet someone in this town when I went exploring a park in the middle of nowhere...actually, if we keep going in this direction..."

"So, you didn't go through the town and we're going to that place?"

Ravel estimated.

"Seems so, from what I remembered. I went the long way, I wasn't allowed in town. As I was always a secret from the world. However, I went wandering around and found this abandoned park. I played there with a girl called Irina-chan, I called her Iri-chan."

"Another girl huh..."

Koneko muttered, Akira didn't catch the hidden meaning of Koneko's words, and just smiled.

"Yeah, she was my friend. I haven't seen her in years though now. She probably doesn't even live in this town. The last time I saw her, was a day before the incident with my parents happened. We agreed that we would...well, that doesn't matter. What's important is...she's probably not here anymore. She was from the Church."

Akira divulged at the end, surprising the group.

"A-Aki-sama, you were friends with someone from the Church?"

"That's right."

Akira said as they came off the road, and went up a hill.

* * *

Walking through the hilly area, and through a woodland, following the voice, and eventually came across what he had been searching for.

The originator of the voice…

"K-Kaa-chan..."

Akira couldn't believe it.

It was his Mother's voice all along.

She was stood within the park, at a tree.

Akira rushed over as the others followed after him. They didn't seem to see what Akira was seeing. But Akira saw his Mother, and rushed towards her, and went to hug her...but, his body went through her body as he did.

"Kaa-chan...y-you were singing to me..."

"Your Okaa-sama?"

Ravel questioned, Akira nodding and looked at the ghostly form of his Mother.

Her hand went towards the tree, and then pointed downwards.

[Akira, continue protecting our home, okay? This place, this is the home of you, me, and your Tou-chan. Will you be its protector?]

"Kaa-chan...of course, I'd always...I'll always protect this town for you, I love you Kaa-chan..."

[I love you too. Seems like you have good friends around you...be safe my son.]

It was brief when she disappeared, but she left an impact on Akira's heart. He wished he had been able to speak to her more. But, he couldn't in the end, and she just disappeared before his eyes.

"The singing is gone nyaaa."

Kuroka muttered, Koneko sniffing the air.

"Akira-san, your scene is all over here. Even though it has been years...I can vaguely smell you around here."

"I used to come here a lot."

Akira explained, Gasper looked towards the tree, and saw inside of a heart 'Iri, and Aki forever' written there. Having remembered what Akira said before, about this Irina, it seemed like she or he had carved that there.

"A-Aki-sama, there's a carving of your name there on the tree..."

Akira looked to the tree, and blinked in surprise.

"I didn't do that...did Iri-chan do that?" Akira muttered at the end. "Either way, it seems she came back here since..."

Kuroka allowed her Senjutsu to flutter around her, and turned her senses onto high. Looking through the area...it came to her from the tree. Something was at the base of the tree, or just before it anyway.

So, she bent down and used some power to unleash a small wave of energy, brushing the dirt to the side more and more.

"Kuroka-san, what are you doing?"

"There's something here with an aura. It's very faint, but I can feel something here." Kuroka continued looking through the ground, and came to a box, that said 'Aki' on it. "Seems like this is for you Aki-chan."

Akira took the box, and looked over it. It was a relatively simple box, but it was decorated with shells from the sea. He smiled, remembering how he had said he wanted to see the sea once, since he hadn't been able to do that before.

Then, he opened the box, and found half of a heart pendant inside. Along with a note.

Akira took the note out, and read it to himself.

[Dear Aki-chan, it's been a year today since I've seen you, I've come here every single day in the hopes you'd come back, but you haven't yet, I am sure you have a good reason. I looked for you everywhere for so long, every place we had, but I could never find you. I don't know what happened to you, but I fear you may have been killed for what you said to me about others knowing you exist. As I write this, my tears wont stop shedding, because I truly miss Aki-chan, and I don't want Aki-chan to be dead. Papa is becoming increasingly sad as the days pass, but he wouldn't say why. All he said is that he did something that he immensely regrets, even if it was his duty. Mama tries to comfort him, but he keeps thinking about whatever happened, I'm worried for Papa. He's also saying that we'll be moving to England soon so I can train as an Exorcist like we talked about. Maybe this note will never reach you, but I wanted to write it anyway in the hopes that it does. Because, even if I never see Aki-chan again, I wanted to say that Aki-chan, for how long I had known you, I truly did want to be with Aki-chan. It didn't matter to me what Aki-chan was. Aki-chan was Aki-chan and that's all I ever cared about. And if I never see Aki-chan again, I'll always remember Aki-chan. I hope that, if you are alive, you will think of me as well. I pray for your safety, and I hope God helps you, and we can be together again. I found this heart shaped rock, and broke it in half, and I'll keep one half, and if you find this, please keep the other half. Even if we are old and look very different, we'll recognize one another again. And if we never come together again, I'll definitely take it to Heaven with me, and search for Aki-chan, I'll even ask God to give me Aki-chan. Goodbye Aki-chan, I love you. From Irina.]

As he read the note, Akira began crying and by the end of it, he was being held by his entire peerage.

"She never forgot about me...even though she was from the Church...and I was a half Devil..."

"She knew you were a half Devil?"

Ravel seemed surprised, Akira nodded.

"Yeah...I told her...and she didn't hate me. She just looked at me and said "Half Devil and half human, Aki-chan is the best of both." is what she said...even after a year...she never forgot about me. She's in England now huh...as an Exorcist..."

"Akira-sama, it seems that this girl truly cared for you. And we all do as well."

Ravel added, the others nodding.

Akira steeled himself, and slipped on the half heart shaped necklace on, and wiped his eyes.

"Ravel-san, Kuroka-san, Koneko-chan, Vali-chan and Gasper-chan. You all chose to stand with me, and I wont let you down. We'll become the best, we'll dominate the Rating Games, and we'll show the world that people, that are 'defective' as the society believe, can be the strongest, and the best. That Zekram Bael has it out for me, and so does most of the Underworld. But, with us all together, lets strive to become the strongest. We'll defeat God's, and Demon's alike to achieve all of our dreams. Lets state our dreams right here and now, okay?"

He questioned them all, so Vali stepped forward first.

"Heh, my dream is to become the strongest White Dragon, defeat Great Red, and kill my Otou-san and Ojii-san as well."

Vali stated, Akira smiled.

"Hehe, my dream is to rebuild the Nekomata race with your genes Aki-chan nyaaa~"

Kuroka stated, Akira continued to smile.

"My dream is to become even braveeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Gasper cried out, Akira smiled when petting her head.

"My dream is to to stand beside Akira-sama as he advances through the Rating Games, and his future career."

Ravel said shyly, Akira continued to smile, as Koneko looked towards Akira.

"...My dream is to stay with Akira-san and Onee-sama always."

Once all their dreams have been stated, Akira nodded and tightened his hand.

"We'll be achieving all of them. Big, or small, it doesn't matter. If it is something you feel passionate about, then it is worthwhile. My dream is to protect those who can't protect themselves, and fight for equal rights for people that don't have them like most of us here. Another dream, is to find who killed my parents, and make them pay for that. Also, my new dream just came to me...we're going to be this towns protectors, in memory of my parents. My Kaa-chan before me, and me now. Even if the Underworld never give me this town to watch over, I'll still do it. And I'm going to make all your dreams come too."

"Even mine nyaaa~?"

Kuroka meowed with excitement, Akira nodded.

"Yes, even yours Kuroka-san. If that's what you want, then I'm okay with that as well~"

"Awesome! We'll have a lot of sex~! Despite being a cute cat, I'd like doggy style please~"

Ravel frowned at that part, but smiled when Akira stood before them with a confident look on his face, Jin barking from the top of his head.

"Each of our dreams are going to be achieved. As I said, we'll become the strongest team, the kindest team. Even if it takes us lifetimes, we're all Devils now, we'll have many years to achieve our dreams. Lets aim for the top of everything that we do!"

[Yeah!]

The girls announced beside Vali who just agreed, Akira then wrapped them up in his arms, hugging them tightly.

Now they had their goals set before them, they were going to be fighting strong.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a young brown haired girl looked down at a half heart shaped pendant that she wore around her neck, thinking deeply about the past, she did this often when she was alone.

Even after these years, she felt down, and depressed.

She never did find out about Akira.

If she could, then she would find out.

But, she didn't know if he was alive, or if he was dead.

She prayed and hoped that he was alive, and was well, whatever he was going through.

As she sat there on the bed, her Father came through the door.

"Irina, it's time to go and train."

Her Father said it with a smile.

But, Irina could see that it was fake.

Something weighed on his mind, even now Irina didn't know what that was.

"I'm coming now Papa!"

Irina cheered happily, and her Father nodded, walking out of the door.

She then looked towards her pendant and smiled gently.

" _Thinking of you, wherever you are Aki-chan. Whatever you're doing, I hope that you're happy. I'm going to become an Exorcist and you'll be proud of me Aki-chan. I'll definitely protect those who can't protect themselves. No matter what else happens. Maybe, now that I am training, we'll meet again. Maybe one day...we'll come together again._ "

Irina stood up, and bowed her head, and walked out of the room, more determined than ever before.

Irina's Father inhaled slowly, and bowed his head, before following his daughter.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Akira finally got his Evil Pieces! After all of that happening, he finally got his Evil Pieces, and he's got five peerage members already! Vali, Kuroka, Ravel, Koneko, and Gasper, with Rossweisse denying it, for now but she'll come around eventually. But yeah, Akira's mysterious singer, seemed to be his Mother, who has been guiding him, and watching over him, and now he's more determined than ever. Even Irina seems to remember Akira, and thinks about him, as he did her.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be going to the future, meaning canon time so next chapter, Akira and the others will be teenagers, in high school, and a few new characters will be introduced. So yeah, thanks for reading the chapter, and until next time!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	8. The new era begins!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, I thought I'd throw a line in there for some fun foreshadowing. Yeah, we're gonna have quite a bit of fun now in canon. I could see that actually, he'd be too frightened to try anything with her. That would be Vali as well, she'd only go if she wanted, or Akira had bribed her or something. Yeah, it's going to be quite fun when they do meet one another huh. She will eventually, I can't see when she would though, spoilers and all. Hehe, that would be funny~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, many~**

 **AnimeA55Kicker; He was involved yeah.**

 **Skull Flame; It was and now that he's got them, he's gonna have quite the journey now. Yeah, that's Diodora for you. It was yeah~ She's not been introduced before last chapter, she was mentioned in previous chapters though~ It seems so yeah. Yeah, Gasper surely is, knowing what happens later with Gasper, it makes sense. It is, and he'll find out eventually. When he does, it's going to be quite the time. And yeah, we'll be finding that out eventually~**

 **Kalashnikov ak47; Thanks!**

 **Wtfstarftw10; Thank you very much!**

 **varush71; Thanks very much! Yeah, they might be~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was, but Akira's finally got his Evil Pieces now. He has yeah, he's got some attention from some people. Yeah, Akira's gonna be apart of that, and I could see that happening. That's Vali for you, but Akira proved himself, and shot through the top as hard as he could. He did yeah, he had mentioned it briefly in a previous chapter, but this confirmed it now~ And yeah, it's going to be something.**

 **Yoga pratama; Somewhat, we'll be getting to a plot line as well. When she joins Akira's peerage, she'll be teaching Akira's class. Depends on how they're done. He might have a club, we'll have to wait, and see.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Sorry for this story. Nope, they wont be best friends or anything. Maybe he could yeah. Glad that you do~ We'll have to wait, and see. She isn't yet, got a fun scene for when she does though. They did yeah, he got quite a few guests turning up. Some wanted, some weren't. Yeah, I suppose you could. Zekram is yeah. Yup, Akira's gonna be involved there, when we get there, and it is going to be rather fun. Thanks! I thought they each deserved a scene where he gets them to join. That's Vali for you, in the end Akira managed to pull off a victory. Yeah, it was his mother singing to him, watching over him. Maybe, we'll have to wait, and see. Yup, he's had a bond with Irina this entire time, it was mentioned briefly in past chapters, but confirmed here. Yeah, he very well might. Hehe, they surely did notice his presence yeah. I thought it would be a good way to kick off to canon. Maybe. Yeah, that all sounds pretty cool to me! Thanks for the suggestions! I suppose they could do. Yeah, that's gonna be talked about when we get to that portion of the story. Perhaps yeah~ That sounds great to me! Yeah, it would be. Yeah, that would be pretty cool~ Eeh, I dunno, any would be cool. No, I haven't watched that.**

 **itsamemario; Thanks very much!**

 **Crenin; That could be a cool idea, I'll have to think about it~ A rematch, Akira will have a rematch with Strada in the future. Now that Akira is older, the fight wont be one sided since he's been training and what not. Yeah, they'd be pretty awesome! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, she'd be their adviser for the club when they make one~**

 **Guest 2; By now, Akira is just as strong as Vali is, so she wouldn't need to save him from Kokabiel. But, I do have some plans for that part of the story when we get there. And yeah, she probably could do that though it would be faster with Balance Breaker.**

 **AlphaOmega; It finally has yeah, by the Maou's at least~ He does but Akira is ready for anything thrown at him. They do yeah, and they'll have a good connection to Akira alright. That's Riser for you, but Ravel had made up her mind and wouldn't allow anyone to deter her. That's Vali for you, but Akira managed to win, but it could have gone either way. Hehe, Vali just took what she wanted~ It was yeah, and we might see her again in the future~**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Thanks very much! Yeah, he trusted Irina enough to tell her, and yeah, when they reunite, it is going to be quite the scene. And I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **Lightwave; Thanks! Yeah, they showed their stuff, didn't they? They were yeah, pretty evenly matched in a fight. Hehe, Vali knows how to make the others jealous it seems~ He has yeah, and he did trust her enough. We'll be meeting her eventually, and it's going to be...well, we'll see soon enough.**

 **Guest 3; Heh, that would be pretty funny, can't deny that~ Thanks for the suggestion~ I would, but Valerie wont be there for the arc, she's gonna come in later.**

 **Neonlight01; He finally has yeah~ Eeh, I suppose a little, though Akira began before even getting his pieces by gathering people around him. She did yeah, but that's Vali for you. He did yeah, he showed her his power, and they came together, even with a kiss~ He does yeah, that's gonna come into play later on~ She was yeah, and yeah, we might do. He does appear in canon again, so it is safe to say that he will be seeing his Father again.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would be pretty cool to me! I like the idea!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The new era begins!**

Azazel, a man of many mysteries, looked between four Fallen Angels. Raynare, a long black haired woman, and large breasts. Kalawarner, a woman with navy blue hair, and even longer hair than Raynare, and even bigger breasts. Mittelt, a gothic lolita wearing girl, who has blonde hair tied into twin tails, and finally, Dohnaseek, a man with a fedora and a long thick coat on.

"Now, I've told you your mission. Watch over Hyoudou Issei, and make sure that his Sacred Gear doesn't go out of control. In the event that it does, then take the precautions that I have told you about."

[Yes sir!]

The man and women besides Raynare yelled out.

Raynare inhaled, and hugged herself.

"Azazel-sama, this town of Kuoh, I heard that the Black Dog, and his Dragon live there...right?"

"Yes, that is true." Raynare looked fearful. "What's wrong Raynare?"

"I-It's just, I've heard the stories, the Black Dog of Death, and his Hakuryuukou are supposed to be too scary for most...I don't want to die."

Azazel chuckled, Raynare becoming even more frightened, while the others didn't see why Raynare was worried.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't attack anyone you shouldn't, he'll leave you alone."

"But how do you know Azazel-sama?!"

"Because I know about these two. Yaegaki Akira Belial, and Vali Lucifer, such scary people together. Then again, they are famed for being battle freaks, Vali more so than Akira, but as long as you don't attack them, they wont attack you. Besides, they wouldn't consider you guys a threat. In fact, I probably should contact them soon enough. Though I am a little busy...aah well, I'm sure they'll contact me once finding out you guys are there~" Raynare wasn't sure if she was relieved. "Either way, dismissed."

Dohnaseek and the others bowed, and left the room.

Once outside and walking together, Raynare saw Mittelt snickering.

"Hehehe, why are you so worried Raynare? You aren't scared of them, right? They can't stand up to the Fallen Angels."

Raynare shook her head at Mittelt.

"They are terrifying. I just don't want to deal with them."

"Heh, these people wont be a challenge. Hype, that's all they are. They can't be stronger than the average weak ass Devil."

Dohnaseek's input wasn't accepted by Raynare.

"Clearly you've not heard the rumour's, where they casually take out large amounts of enemies with their demonic powers, and swords. Those black blades...I've heard that if you see them, then that means you wont be walking away unscathed."

"Rumour's, that's all they are. I wouldn't worry about it."

Dohnaseek's words didn't carry weight to Raynare, she was more cautious than the others, and wondered what would happen if they came across enemies like Akira, or Vali.

However, while they were walking, a man that looked like a bat came closer, and his smirk went over his face.

"K-Kokabiel-sama, what is going on?"

Kalawarner muttered, Kokabiel smirked happily.

"How would you truly like to please Azazel?"

The others watched on, Raynare on the other hand felt worry inside of her, and she didn't know why, but she felt like something was wrong with this...

* * *

Akira, now 17, had changed from a child.

Now, he had gone from cute, to being quite handsome.

His cheeks had narrowed a little bit, and became more handsome than cute. His hair was styled to be similar to the way that Diehauser styled his hair now, though he had his front spiky. His body had grown, and now he was quite tall for a teenager his age, being at 5ft 8inch's, and was around the same height as Rias' Knight. He also had quite a lean body. He had some muscles, but he wasn't like Sairaorg. Even then, he looked quite healthy for a young man his age.

Jin had also grown as well. He even had his own room. Though most nights, he slept on a special bed made for him in Akira's large room. Jin now was the size of a fully grown adult male. He could shift between puppy mode, and full dog mode. He was quite tall, and menacing looking, and because he was Akira's, the dog also gained some demonic features. But still, most that saw it, would say that he was cute.

And the members of his peerage had grown as well. Kuroka the most in terms of bust size. She had the largest bust within his peerage, Vali followed sharply behind, having a 90cm large breast, and shapely hips, and waist as well. As for the other members of his peerage, while they weren't as gifted as the first two, Ravel had the third largest in the group coming in at 85cm's, and finally, it was Gasper who out beat Koneko by a small margin. Koneko had a 67cm breast, while Gasper had a 69cm breast.

Even if they had smaller busts, Ravel's weren't small, and the other two had something that made them rather cute in Akira's eyes.

As for the final person who usually stayed at his house, she beat them all in terms of breast size. She came in at 102cm's, which Kuroka hated. But, Akeno, who had basically moved into his home as well, enjoyed being in bed with Akira as well. Even without being in his peerage, there were little differences between them now.

And now that he had reached an age where he was seeing girls for who they were, Akira could understand a number of things. Though in terms of innocence, he still was quite innocent. But, now that he was a teenager with hormones, he would be able to see a few things about the girls all around him.

Especially when they decided to go to bed with him with nothing but their panties, and some without, like Vali, Akeno and Kuroka, had him had a few things that he didn't have when he was a child.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down to see all of these girls clinging to his body. Akeno and Vali stayed at the top, holding him tightly, while their heads were by his own head. Kuroka and Ravel were the next, laying their heads on his chest, and finally, Koneko and Gasper were the lowest down, due to being the smallest, could fit in at that part, holding onto Akira's body, and his legs wrapped around his own as well, their heads on his chest.

He had to admit that it wasn't so bad.

Feeling these women clinging to him.

But, he was still respectful of them.

It was just good right now, with everything that was happening.

"Nyaaaa~" Kuroka meowed, and sat up, looking into Akira's eyes. "Good morning Aki-chan, ready to give me a child now~?"

Kuroka said, showcasing her boobs. Akira's eyes went down towards her boobs, and saw that she was puffing them out to show them off to Akira. Her pink areola was already hard, and her lips were moist from her own tongue.

"Heh, Kuroka-san everyone is here."

Kuroka shrugged, and leaned up his body, briefly kissing his cheek, before snuggling against him.

"I don't mind nyaaa. We can have some fun together nyaa. Come on, take off your underwear, and show me your penis. I wanna see if you're erect~ Fufu, want me to have a little play with my favourite part of you nyaaa~?"

Akira's cheeks turned slightly red at the suggestive tone that she was using, but Vali's eyes shot open, and pulled Akira away from Kuroka who scowled. His head landed on her breasts, and she gently brushed his hair.

"Aki, I want to do something."

"What's that my Queen?"

Akira said from her bust, the young silver haired girl leaned down her head, and caught his lips to Kuroka's annoyance. As their mouths met again and again, Vali's eyes went towards Kuroka who was glaring right back, hard.

When she broke the kiss, her fingers ran through his soft black and silver hair, making him feel relaxed at her feeling.

"I either want to fight a strong enemy today, or I want to kiss you and grope your butt."

"Hehe, kissing is good Vali-chan. And groping my butt huh. That's okay, that's alright Vali-chan~"

Vali smirked, brushing the young boys face, and looked down at his face, where he was smiling towards her.

"Then, after everyone's gone, we'll be having an intense make out session."

Akira rubbed his head against her breast, making her cheeks turn a little red from the feeling, Kuroka scowling angrily.

"Fufufu, Vali-chan is cute~" Akeno giggled, seemingly having awakened, and sat up, showing off her larger breasts than anyone in the room, stirring the others awake. "Aki-kun, why don't you come here~? I'll allow you to suck on my boobs today~ Fueee, it would have been good if I would like to feel your body on my own, your hot body~"

"Akeno-san, you're looking lively~"

"That I am~ Now, Aki-kun, lets play for a little while..."

"No nyaaa! He's putting a baby in me!"

Kuroka growled, Vali scowling.

"No, we're going to be kissing, and I'm going to be groping him. Don't disrupt that."

Ravel, Gasper, and Koneko, all topless, looked on between them, and shook their heads.

"No, Aki-senpai is going to be with meeeeeeee!"

Gasper cried out, while Koneko tightened her hand.

"Aki-senpai is going to be playing with me..." Her neko ears twitched. "...He can play with my boobs too..."

Ravel wasn't having any of it, and raised her objections.

"W-Wait everyone! Aki-sama is very busy! Please don't make him choose right now! If you want to schedule events to happen, then please run them through me first! And I've already just pencilled in my time for Aki-sama to play with my boobs!"

"You bird-chan!" Kuroka growled. "You can't schedule moments! And baby making takes time nyaaa~ And I have to show him my moves nyaaa~!" Kuroka got up, stark naked, and began wiggling her hips, her tails swaying around, and her breasts bounced with her movements. "Look at me Aki-chan nyaaa~ I'll take you to paradise and right back again nyaaa~"

"K-Kuroka-san!"

Akira yelled, seeing Kuroka's womanly parts, but Kuroka was okay with it.

"Ooh yeah Aki-chan! Look at me~ I'm ready for you~"

Akeno giggled, as she stood up, and pushed her boobs against Kuroka's own. Akira's body heated up, as Akeno held onto Kuroka, placing a hand on her butt, and held her other hand tightly, and since Akeno was naked as well, it looked quite compromising position they were in.

"Fufu, look Aki-kun. If you want, you can take both of us right now~"

"Yeah, she's right Aki-chan, do both of us nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed as she held onto Akeno as well. It looked to be like a lesbian scene between the two of them, and their mouths got close to one another, as if they were going to kiss, Akira's eyes were glued to them, his teen hormones being filled with their expressive natures.

Koneko on the other hand looked on with sharpened eyes, and got towards Gasper, pushed her down onto the bed, and got on top of her.

"K-Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Gasper cried, as her eyes shyly went towards Akira, who was caught with their attention.

"...Aki-senpai, we might be small...but, you can do things with us too..."

Koneko pointed her butt towards Akira while her small boobs pressed against Gasper's slightly bigger boobs, as her single white tail swayed around happily.

"Challenging Shirone? That's alright with me~"

"Aaaaah~"

Kuroka smirked, as she groped Akeno's breast, causing a small moan to escape her mouth. Akira looked between them, and couldn't contain the feelings he had inside of them. Ravel on the other hand scowled.

"Stop this nonsense right now, if you want to do things with Aki-sama then come to me, and I shall-"

"Shut up, I'm the Queen, I say who and who doesn't do anything with Aki." Vali spoke up over Ravel, then Vali grabbed Ravel, and then threw her at Akira, landing on top of him. "There, you're involved now. Aki, come, play with my breasts."

Vali spoke swiftly, and placed her breasts against him. His cheeks turned red, as the two largest breasted women fell down towards Akira, and pushed their breasts against his body.

"No! Aki-chan, play with Akeno-chan and myself nyaaaa~"

"Yeah, lets play Aki-kun~"

Koneko, not standing for it, got up and jumped onto Akira's body, hugging him tightly, as Gasper, not wanting to be left out, did the same thing, and held onto him tightly.

"Aki-senpai...please play with me too..."

"Y-Yeeeees! Lets all play together Aki-senpaiiiiiiiiiii!"

Akira looked between each of the girls, Vali, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko and Gasper as well as Ravel.

Each of them held cute, and or sexy expressions and each of them felt like they were going to do something to him, and he wasn't exactly going to fight against it either. All of them, wanted special hugs, and he was going to have that with them.

* * *

Later on, the girls, and Akira walked towards their school, Kuoh Academy. Akira held the hands of Koneko, and Gasper, while Kuroka and Akeno held onto his arms. Vali walked beside him, her hand firmly on his butt, and Ravel who held out a notepad and pen.

"Okay, so I've moved the four o'clock to six, and I've moved the eight to tomorrow at seven at night, and then I've moved the meeting with that Devil from next Tuesday, to the Thursday, and I've also made sure that the situation from the South is also put on hold until next weekend. Also, Diehauser-sama has sent his best wishes as well, and will be coming to the human world within a month since he's currently busy with some Belial duties and other things, so he can come and see you at that time, he'll let us know closer to the day when he is going to come."

Ravel rattled off a number of different things, Kuroka looked confused, and it went over her head.

"Do you know what she's talking about nyaaa? All I heard was a bunch of days and times and things like that nyaaa~"

Kuroka simply swayed her body in her school uniform, Akira nodding slowly.

"I do yes." Akira answered as he smiled at Ravel. "You are a treasure Ravel-san, you've sorted all that out amazingly. Phew, I knew that it was going to be quite the trial. And Diehauser-nii is coming within a month. That's quite interesting. I've not seen him in a little while, I hope he's doing well, he was when we talked the other day. Either way, also Ravel-san, there's something that I need to be set up..."

Akira explained towards Ravel what he wanted, and she was more than willing to help out. In fact, she found it quite amazing that he put this much trust in her. In fact, he did trust her more than anyone else to accomplish these tasks, knowing that she would be more than capable of doing it.

"I see, that shouldn't be a problem Aki-sama, I shall be able to make sure that's okay. Also, I've been hearing rumours about Fallen Angels being within the town lately. Are we doing anything about that?"

Akira placed a hand by his chin.

Technically, it wasn't his town. But, he treated it as such, and if Rias wasn't going to take action, then he wasn't going to shy away from it.

"Actually, yes. I'd like to set up a meeting with Azazel-san and see what's going on before making any rash decisions with them. If they are here for legit reasons, then I would like to know them right away. And if they are traders, then I'd like to deal with them if we come across them."

"Hmmm, for Azazel-sama to answer our call quickly...I'll ask for Odin-sama to send word from him to get in contact with us immediately, he'll answer a God for sure even if he is a perverted God, and he'd answer us within the day."

Akira nodded his head.

"Yes that would be best, and also send Odin-sama my regards." Ravel nodded as they walked closer to the school, Akeno and the others surprised by how much they had to go over in just the morning. "Speaking of, Odin-sama also sent me word this morning and he would like us to investigate an Ultimate Class threat that the God's are too busy to deal with." His eyes turned towards Vali. "Could be dangerous Vali-chan. Odin-sama is worried that there might be an Ultimate Class level opponent there that could cause trouble. It seems that some of the Valkyrie's are spread a little thin, so he asked us to see if we can deal with it quietly without worrying the masses."

"Heh, an Ultimate Class enemy that could cause problems. I'd be okay with that."

"I thought you might~" Akira smiled out, as Jin wagged his tail from Akira's head, since he was in his puppy form, Akira reached up and petted his head causing the dog to whine cutely. "So yeah, contact Odin-sama for me and have him send a letter to Azazel-san with the information that we have going on."

"Right away Aki-sama. Is there anything else for me to do?"

Akira placed a finger by his chin, and hummed.

"Well, other than the usual, we haven't got anything major pressing to do. Well, unless you count training and all, but that can be put on the backburner if anything major happens. And we have contracts, but we can go over them later on, they aren't that pressing right now. I'm more concerned about these Fallen Angels, I don't like that we didn't know of their arrival."

"Okay, then I'll make sure that I'll contact Azazel-sama right away through Odin-sama. Hopefully, we shall receive word within a day or so. Even though Odin-sama can be a perverted God, he usually is quite swift with these actions. And if not him, then Rossweisse-sama is the one who can help us out."

"Yes, hopefully. But, from what Kuroka-san has said, they aren't that strong."

Kuroka nodded happily.

"That's true, anyone of us can beat them pretty easily, they're...Middle Class Devil power at most and we're all above that, even the weaker members aren't going to lose like Shirone and Ravel-chan, so it wouldn't be that hard for us to defeat them. Even if all of them came for us as well. It wouldn't be hard for us to win nyaaa~"

"Fufu, it seems that you've got a busy life Aki-kun~"

Akira looked towards Akeno and winked.

"Definitely very busy. Busy life for the Longinus' of the Underworld...well, three including Sairaorg-san."

"Ooh, I forgot Aki-sama. Sairaorg-sama wishes to have a practice match in the near future with you. He considers it quite the honour considering you both have beast type Longinus'."

"Heh, I see. I thought Sairaorg-san might be like that. I'll have to find time for my old friend. Thanks for letting me know Ravel-san."

Akira smiled, as they walked through the gates of the school.

As soon as they did...the students eyes melted on sight of the group.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! That's Akira-sama! He's so handsome! The Prince has arrived! And he's looking so manly today! I wonder if he'll ask for my clothes~"

"Aaaaah! Even with one of the two Onee-sama types with Akeno-senpai as well! She's so great!"

"He's with the third most popular girl Vali-chan! She's so scary cute!"

"Kuku, and then there's the fourth most popular girl, the cute Kuroka-chan who meows adorably~"

"Even with the mascot character Koneko-chan! The loli type is adorable!"

"Awwww, Gasper-chan is so cute when she's shy! She can be shy with me too~"

"Even Ravel, the Ojou-sama type as well! How adorable is she!"

The students went mad as they see Akira and the gang walking through. Mostly the girls ogled Akira, and it was a mix of men and women for the other females. Naturally, Gasper was shy so she clung to Akira's hand tightly, while the others just took it in their stride.

Honestly, Akira thought that it was a breath of fresh air that they were liked.

In the Underworld, usually it was the opposite.

But here, in the human world, they were liked.

Sure, it was for superficial things because of their looks and not really anything to do with their personalities, but Akira was okay with that, as long as it didn't come out as a bad thing and they just thought they were good people.

The one who didn't mind being looked at because of her looks, was Kuroka.

"Yes! I have arrived nyaaa! Time for some pictures~ I'll do a sexy pose for my male fans, but don't forget, I am Aki-chan's nyaaa~"

Kuroka drunk it in like a sponge sucking up water, and opened her arms wide like she was declaring it to the world, her followers all gathering around her, and took pictures while she did poses in her uniform. She just didn't have her ears and tails out, otherwise she looked the same, and she was okay with that.

She leaned forward, showcasing her shirt covered breasts, sticking out her tongue. Then she placed her hand behind her head, and winked at the camera, and other alluring pictures, she just loved it all, and Akira was happy if she was happy with people taking her pictures.

"Geeez, she's always doing things like that."

Ravel scowled, but Koneko rolled her eyes.

"Onee-sama is the type to do things like that."

"She's enjoying herself." Akira butted in. "I think we should just enjoy it too~" Akira waved to some girls, who fell to the ground with red faces. "See? The girls are enjoying it too~"

"Your mind is adorable Aki-kun~"

Akeno giggled, Akira tilted his head.

"Well, either way, we should get to class~ Who's first for the hugs~?"

"M-Me! I want it first! I never get to go first, my turn!"

Ravel butted in, and pushed her way to the front, hugging Akira tightly, who did it right back.

"Have a good day Ravel-san."

Ravel soaked up the hug, and the kiss on the cheek as well, Ravel's cheeks burned red.

"Y-Yes, I shall Aki-sama. I shall a-also send those requests straight away."

"Thank you Ravel-san, I can always rely on you."

Akira petted the top of her head gently in their embrace, then they broke apart.

"Me next. I want Senpai to hug me."

Then, Koneko was the next to do it, receiving a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, causing her face to blush.

"Have a good day Koneko-chan."

Koneko shyly nodded, as Gasper shyly opened her arms, so Akira bent down and gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek as well, her cheeks burned crimson at the touch.

"S-Senpai's so affectionate~"

"Hehe, you too Gasper-chan, have a good day."

"Y-Yes! I shall do my beeeeeest! Even th-though it is scary, I shall do my best!"

Akira chuckled, as he turned to Akeno. Akeno, with her arms wide open, embraced Akira, who even though she wasn't apart of his peerage, gave her a kiss on the cheek as well, making her smile happily with a flush forming.

"Have a good day Akeno-san."

"Fufu, Aki-kun is too generous, kissing my cheek, and hugging me. Buchou doesn't do this you know~?"

"I'd be worried if she did, wouldn't she be a lesbian then nyaaa?"

Kuroka added as they made it to the school doors.

"Well, she might be, who knows. She rejects males sexual advances, and seems to want to be near me...so, who knows what she is going to do in the future..."

Akeno muttered, as Akira gave them all the peace sign.

"Have a super day! Vali-chan, Kuroka-san, lets get going~"

Kuroka and Vali wrapped their arms around Akira's as he kissed both of their cheeks and walked into the school. Since they both were in his year, and class, they walked together to school.

* * *

Inside of their classroom, a brown haired boy, a boy named Issei Hyoudou, with his two friends, Motohama and Matsuda, one had a bald head, and the other wore classes, were gathered around a magazine they had, which held pictures of different naked women, all of them having big breasts. Though one of them was a lolicon, and would sometimes look at those kind of images as well.

Aika, watched on with disgust for the males of the class at their antics.

"Sicko's, what are you doing?"

"Piss off Aika! I am looking at something amazing! Kukuku, look at the size of that girls oppai!"

"I know, she's got massive breasts!"

"Haha, I wouldn't mind having them to myself~"

Aika rolled her eyes, and took out a magazine herself, as she did, she held a perverted gaze, looking at different kind of men that were nude as well.

However, while they were doing that, some of the girls in the class seemed to be purposely dirtying their clothes. Ise looked clueless, why they would do that, didn't make sense to someone like him, but to the girls, they understood very much.

And then the reason came in as Akira walked through the door with Vali and Kuroka. Vali looked bored, Kuroka looked excited as she usually did, and Akira's face dipped when seeing the girls dirty clothing.

"Ooh my, take off your clothes, and I'll wash them for you right away."

The girls grinned, and rushed Akira, and all held cute expressions.

[Yes Akira-sama~ We're so clumsy~]

Akira chuckled, and led the girls out, while Ise ground his teeth.

"That damn Bishounen! All he has to do is say "Take off your clothes!" and they do! Seriously, he's got the best kind of deal! He gets to see their boobs and butts! Damn Bishounen!"

Kuroka strolled over, and casually patted Ise's head.

"Ararara, are you jealous of something~"

Ise's eyes shot for Kuroka who held a teasing gaze on him.

"Damn right I am! He just had them take off their clothes! Right now, he could be playing with their oppai! Damn it all! That bastard knows the secrets of women! When I haven't even touched a breast at all!"

"Maybe if you didn't be a perverted weirdo, then they'd do that for you. But, take comfort in the fact that he isn't actually doing anything with them."

"B-But, he just asked them to take their clothes off! What other reasons would he want to do that for then!?"

Ise snapped at Kuroka who scowled as a response.

"First of all, don't take that tone with me, ever." Ise froze under Kuroka's icy cold glare. "And second of all, he wants to genuinely wash their clothes. Nothing to do with being perverted. There are decent people out there that aren't driven by their hormones like you. You just see your thing, and then think that's it nyaaa. Seriously, get your priorities straight~"

"...W-What?"

Ise was in disbelief, and his perverted friends didn't believe her either.

"It's true, he wouldn't be doing anything perverted with them. If he was, then I'd be the first there to get in on the action nyaaa~" Kuroka meowed out while she did hip thrusts and giggled perversely, making Ise and the others blush. "Heh don't get any ideas you freaky perverts. My breasts, for Aki-chan. And Vali-chan's, for Aki-chan too."

"Why!?"

"Because, we want him nyaaa~ He's done things for both of us, we're his~ And come onto us, and-"

"Kuroka."

Vali spoke up, Kuroka froze.

"Nyaaa~ Alright then, don't worry about it~"

She meowed, and sat down in her seat. Vali, who sat at the back, Kuroka sat next to her, and the window seat was for Akira himself, when he was going to show up. Ise wouldn't look at Vali, he was too scared to even try and peer at her, she had a scary aura coming from her, and while she was very beautiful, every guy knew not to try and hit on her.

Soon, Akira came back, to Issei's annoyance, the young boy glanced towards the girls who followed him.

"I hope your clothes feel good now~"

[Yes~ Thank you Akira-sama~]

Akira smiled, and walked forward.

As he went to his seat, Ise locked eyes with him. But Jin, on top of Akira's head, looked towards Ise, and then held up his paw. Ise became suspicious of Jin, who glared down at Ise, Ise's eyes widening.

"T-That dog is glaring at me!"

Ise yelled at Akira, who looked clueless.

"Glaring at you? Jin-kun is a good boy."

Ise got off his seat, and glared at Jin who glared right back.

"It hates me!" Kuroka and Aika snorted, Ise scowled. "It's not funny! That dog hates me! It wants me to suffer!"

Akira cocked his head, while Jin continued to glare at Ise. Ise tightened his hand and raised his middle finger to Jin.

"Why are you holding up your middle finger to Jin-kun?"

"B-Because I have to do it! That dog wont win against me!"

"But, it's my Jin-kun, he's a good boy."

"T-Then, why does a dog get to be in here?!"

"You get to be in here." Aika snickered out. "So, why can't an actual dog?"

"S-Shut up Kiryuu! Haven't you got anything better to do than flirt with yourself!? We all know Kiryuu! Time to change the batteries, right!?"

Aika's eyes flew into a rage, and she stormed upwards.

"You little freak! You wanna fight me?! Because you have a small penis! I need a microscope because I-I can't see it! It's too small!"

"You have nothing for breasts! Literally, you are as flat as a board! No, a board has larger breasts than you! Don't even try it with me!"

Aika made the 'come and get me' sign towards Ise, who did the same thing.

Going to take the challenge, Ise, and Aika went to charge, but faster than they could comprehend, Akira flashed between them, and forced them down onto their seats, their eyes rolling around in their head, and shook their heads from the weird feelings that they had right now.

"H-How the hell?"

Ise was lost, and so were his friends. Aika frowned and huffed, while Vali smirked.

"Damn Aki, even I had trouble seeing that."

Akira grinned, placing his thumb towards Vali.

"Yes, that's right Vali-chan, I'm gonna be the fastest, right~?"

"Yes, it seems so. Though I'm still stronger."

Akira gave a playful smile, as the door opened. Stepping through the door, was the Sensei, and she began doing the lessons soon afterwards.

* * *

After school, Akira, Sona, and Rias, along with peerages, gathered together. Akira's peerage, consisting of Koneko, Vali, Gasper, Kuroka, and Ravel were all doing different things within the Student Council room. Vali and Koneko played zombie video games, while Kuroka was doing some dance numbers to a beat on the television. Gasper calmly sat on Akira's lap, as Ravel sat beside him, dutifully setting up the computer, sorting out a few things.

Sona sat opposite of Akira, who currently was having a chess match with him. Rias sat on the side of Sona, as Akeno was with Kuroka, doing some fun dance moves. Yuuto casually looked through a book. Aika Kiryuu, Rias' Rook, shook her head from side to side happily, as she looked through a magazine as well.

Sona's peerage were hard at work doing some school work, besides one male, and that was Genshirou Saji who was glaring hard towards Akira himself.

He was jealous.

Because Sona was Akira's fiancée, they never hid that fact. Even then, Saji didn't like it, and would always glare at Akira whenever he was around Sona. Though Akira didn't pay attention, he was too busy for that.

"Vali-san, I am surprised you came to school, usually you don't bother."

"Aki's got a new system for me coming here."

Sona cocked her head at the answer.

"What system?"

"I come here, and I get to do what I want with a certain part of him for ten minutes a night."

Sona's cheeks flushed, while Akira chuckled.

"Vali-chan needed some incentive, so I gave her some incentive~"

Sona wondered what the incentive was, but Akira already knew and was happy to allow Vali to do it.

Ravel booted up her computer, and a strange video of Kuroka came up as Ravel logged in, dressed in nothing but a loose fitting kimono.

"Ravel, you are very good at-" Video Kuroka revealed her chest with one fell swoop, Ravel's eyes popping out of her head. "-turning me on!"

"Aaaah!"

Ravel let out a cry while pushing back from the desk, as Akira glanced at the screen.

"Kuroka-san. How did you do that?"

Kuroka twirled her tails around happily.

"It took a lot of time and pain, but the look on Ravel-chan's face is priceless~"

"You stupid cat! Ugh..."

Akira's hand lightly petted Ravel's head, calming her.

"Don't worry, she'll repay you for scaring you later~" His eyes went to Kuroka. "Be kind and apologize for scaring Ravel-san please."

Kuroka sighed, and did as she was asked.

"Sorry Ravel-chan, it was a joke~"

"N-No problem, thank you for apologizing."

Kuroka gave Ravel the thumbs up, which she seemed to be okay with.

Akira looked down towards Gasper, who whined, as his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Gasper-chan, are you hungry?"

"Y-Yes Senpai..."

"Go ahead then my cute Gasper-chan~"

Akira tilted his neck, her eyes widened, and then showed a toothy smile, as she bit into his neck, and drunk deeply. Akira himself stroked the back of her head, as he moved a piece on the chess board to counter Sona's attack.

"Interesting, moving your Bishop in such a way. Speaking of Bishop, have you found anyone yet?"

Akira shook his head as Sona made a move.

"No, I've got a few ideas for them though."

Sona hummed as Rias cocked her head.

"You know, I've been thinking about that Hyoudou Issei boy, he seems to be someone who is strong. But I can't get a good read on him..."

"He's the Sekiryuutei."

Vali spoke from the television, Rias placed a hand by her chin.

"Surely, there's got to be something about him..."

"He's the Sekiryuutei nyaaa."

Kuroka spoke up this time, while swaying around, Rias bit her lower lip.

"I just wonder what his Sacred Gear is..."

"He's the Sekiryuutei Rias-san. He has the Boosted Gear."

Akira this time answered, Rias furrowing her eyebrows.

"If that was true, why haven't you added him to your peerage?"

Akira glanced towards Vali, who looked back from the corner of her eye.

"Because, she wouldn't let me for one. He's her rival, having him in my peerage would be a sad thing for her. And I don't have any need for the Sekiryuutei because I've got the Hakuryuukou, he's currently in a dormant state, and if he awakens his Sacred Gear as a human, he might go unstable. Besides, Ise-san is someone that dislikes me, I doubt we'd get along even if I did add him to my peerage."

"And what about you Sona? Have you thought about it?"

"If I had enough pieces, but currently I do not. Either my Rook, or my Knight wouldn't do for the Sekiryuutei's power. And as Akira-kun has said, he is quite...challenging, I don't know if we would be able to work together effectively. Rias, are you thinking of adding him to your peerage?"

Vali's ears perked.

"Well, I don't know. I have thought about something to do with him, and having the Boosted Gear in my group...but, he doesn't know about the Underworld, and what not. I might have to have a chat with him and see what he is thinking about."

"If you're going to have him in your group, you better make him strong." Vali's voice echoed through the room. "I felt depressed when learning that my rival was someone that had no special background and didn't have a chance of using his power as long as he remained a human. Now if you do add him, you better make him strong Rias Gremory."

"Kuku, Vali-chan surely was sad when finding out about that."

Akira smiled out, Vali rolled her eyes, but he was telling the truth.

"Either way, I'll have to sit on it for a little while, and think about how I am going to approach him."

"Yeah, do what you will Gremory, whatever it is, he better be strong. Even if he is a stupid pervert."

Akira winced at the tone, as Sona played a piece on her chess board.

"Gosh, you're very smart Sona-san."

Akira praised, which seemed to be too much for Saji, who stood up violently.

"Seriously?! You're just going to flirt with my King again!?"

Akira cocked his head.

"Flirting with Sona-san? When did I do that?"

"Grrr! Don't even say that! I challenge you for the right to be her fiancée! I have that right as her Pawn!"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, while Sona sighed.

"I am sorry about this Akira-kun, Saji is a very determined young man. Even if I have told him repeatedly that it isn't going to happen."

"No no, don't worry about it." Akira looked towards Saji, as Koneko stood up. "Koneko-chan? Are you going to defend my honour~?"

"I like hitting perverts, I'll take this one down."

Saji looked stunned, pulling backwards, while Koneko advanced.

"N-Now hold on Loli-sama! Y-You don't have to do anything to me!"

Koneko didn't stop advancing however, she showed her strongest face.

"...If it is for my King, then I am going to have to take you out. I am sorry, but that is how it is going to go down. If you don't want me to beat you hard, then you'll stop being a perverted person and allow me to beat you down quickly."

Saji's shaky hand went outwards, and he summoned his Sacred Gear. Kuroka glanced towards him, as he shot out a line from the skinny lizard that appeared on his wrist.

"Nyaaaa~ Thinking he can get my Shirone like that, got another thing coming you weirdo~"

Akira glanced and saw Koneko skillfully dodge the line. Going in and out, swinging it for her, she moved her body as if she was dancing. Saji's face fell downwards as Koneko rushed forward, and her hand tightened very tightly.

"S-Stay away from me you weird loli!"

Saji cried out, as Koneko got close. She slipped under his legs, and from behind, grabbed his arms, forcing Saji down onto the ground, onto his face, and held his arms behind his back, stopping him from doing anything else.

"Damn, that's a record Koneko-san."

Ravel looked impressed, Koneko nodding her head strongly.

"Submit."

Koneko demanded, but Saji shook from side to side.

"Nooooooooooo! I wont submit!"

He cried out, Akira chuckling awkwardly, as he petted Gasper's head, she moaned as she drunk his blood, suckling on his neck.

"I said submit and leave my King alone."

"Nooooooooooooo! I wanna marry my King and get her with child!"

Kuroka shook her head, and muttered "I'm getting the pictures." as she left the room.

"Onee-sama is bringing the pictures Saji-senpai, are you going to submit?"

Tears leaked from Saji's eyes, shaking around, thrashing around violently, but he couldn't get out of Koneko's binds.

"I DON'T WANT THE PICTURES! PLEASE! I'M SCARED! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Then submit."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kuroka entered the room again with some pictures. But the others couldn't see what they were.

"Shirone, lets go and show him the pictures~"

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Koneko forced Saji up to his feet, and while he cried, was led out of the room with Kuroka and Koneko.

The others watched on with slitted eyes, and didn't know what else was going to happen to Saji now.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Saji cried out from where they were, Sona and the others winced.

"Either way, Aki-sama, the contracts are coming in now. My, there seems to be a few of them tonight. A few have been requested for Vali-sama, and of course Kuroka-sama as well. Hmmm, there even seems to be some for Koneko-san and some online gaming for Gasper-san as well. Myself, and yourself...we've got our appointments to withhold soon Aki-sama."

Ravel spoke up, Akira looking on with interest.

"Aah, seems like they're a bit early. But you're right, we'll have to get going soon."

Sona and Rias turned towards Akira, with a confused face.

"So, you get them through the internet?"

Sona questioned, Akira inclined his head.

"Digital age, saves time." Akira explained. "Also, Ravel-san, has there been any answer yet?"

"Currently, no. Odin-sama said that he's sent the request, but we haven't heard anything yet. But, besides that, nothing yet."

"I see...well, it hasn't been a full day, so it makes sense. Either way, contracts everyone~"

Akira smiled out, and the others looked on.

* * *

At the end of the day, Akira slipped into his room, while stretching his body. Since he was usually alone within his room at this time, Jin was off eating some food, but this time he wasn't.

Akira noticed that Vali was on the bed, seemingly waiting for him.

"Aki, come here."

Akira's cheeks turned a little red, as Vali showcased her body. She wasn't wearing anything but a pair of panties. She leaned up the bed, and got close to Akira's body. Her hands went towards his chest, and ripped open his shirt, revealing his chest towards her.

"Vali-chan, you're so lewd."

"Heh, you promised me either a fight, or an intense make out session. Since no fight, make out session right now. That's just as thrilling."

Akira chuckled softly.

"Sure, that's alright with me Vali-chan. I do like kissing Vali-chan after all, you are my Queen~"

"Good, then come here."

Vali took his hand, and pulled him to the bed. At the same time, her other hand went to his pants, and tore them off his body, revealing his underwear to him. His cheeks turned even more red, Vali smirked at the young boys body, and pulled him to the bed, allowing their lips to meet one another as he hovered above her body.

Her hands went across his naked back, and slid down his body, as their lips connected again and again in a fiery kiss between them. Her hand found its way towards his butt, and smirked as she casually squeezed, making him moan into his mouth.

"V-Vali-chan, you're so forward."

Vali kissed his lips gently, pushing him down onto the bed, and held onto his form.

"Well, I have to be. These women are becoming more and more forward. Usually, I wouldn't think about these kind of things. But, you've taught me that a relationship is better in some ways than fighting. And because of these feelings, I feel a little stronger, Aki."

Vali's fingers brushed through Akira's hair, as Akira held her close to his body.

"Vali-chan, you haven't regretted becoming my Queen, right? Because, I'm glad I made you my Queen, you've been the best ever."

"No, I like it. It's fun, fighting and spending time with you like this. Though we're a weird group, I don't mind it I guess."

"Because we're a family, aren't we Vali-chan?"

Vali chortled as a response.

"A very dysfunctional one, but yes. I like to believe that. But, tell anyone else, and I'll kick your ass."

"Vali-chan, you wouldn't kick my butt."

"Heh? Why's that?"

"Because you love my butt~ Why damage it then you know~?"

Vali sweat dropped, as Akira chuckled a little bit.

Then, their lips came together once more, and held one another tenderly, and lovingly.

However, as they were kissing one another, the light of the hologram circle within the room lit up, and showed the appearance of Odin. He looked over at the pair, and gained a perverted smirk on his face.

[Fufufufu, what a curious sight, seeing you both doing such things~ My, Hakuryuukou, your assets have grown very much. I'm sure that the boy really likes them~]

Akira and Vali stopped kissing, and looked towards the hologram, Akira hugging Vali to his chest, so her breasts weren't shown to Odin. Fortunately, he couldn't see her breasts, Akira grabbing the covers, and threw them over Vali and himself.

"Odin-sama, you have impeccable timing as always."

[Hohoho, I'm sorry young man, I hadn't realized you were having a private moment between yourself, and your Queen.]

"Well, we were, but not now. Is something going on? Has Azazel-san contacted you yet?"

Odin stroked his beard, as Akira felt Vali's hand on his butt, and was slowly stroking it, her eyes being as serious as her face. So, rather than saying anything, Akira just kept his mouth closed, and just smiled, laying his head on her shoulder, Vali raising her free hand, and stroked his cheek, making him smile.

[Actually. Yes. He's going to contact you tomorrow, with a time to meet.]

"Thank you Odin-sama. We'd have asked directly, but he takes ages to respond to us, even though we're essentially done stuff for him in the past, like taking out some Strays."

"Speaking of taking things out, I want to go and hit something since I didn't get to finish my make out session with you Aki."

Akira chortled awkwardly, but Odin smirked, and stroked his beard.

[If it is hitting things, then I've already got the perfect target for you.]

Akira cocked his head.

"You've found that Ultimate Class power?"

[Yes, he's been hiding under our noses this entire time. Would you come and deal with it? I've got others doing some other duties, and I'd like to discuss something with you all in person anyway. I'll have Rossweisse send the details to your phone straight away.]

Akira inclined his head strongly.

"Yes, we'll be right there Odin-sama." Odin's form disappeared, Akira turning to Vali. "Seems like you get your fight after all Vali-chan."

"Good, I've been itching for a fight."

Vali said with a determined expression.

Akira chuckled softly.

"I'll gather the peerage, we'll meet downstairs in a few minutes."

"Right." Vali turned to Akira, and took his lips with her own, Akira moaning into the kiss as Vali pulled him closer. "I've found that before battle, kissing you makes me feel ready to challenge anything. You could say that it fills me with excitement."

"Fueee, Vali-chan, you're very cute~ Come on, lets go and deal with this business. But I wonder what Odin-sama wishes to talk about?"

Vali shrugged as they stood up together, and got ready.

* * *

Finally, Akira and his peerage arrived within the Asgard territory. Akira already had his Jin in its sword form, and Vali had her wings of light out.

It seemed that the area itself was just a barren wasteland. However, standing before them, was two beings, with a good amount of power, and some underlings as well which held a good amount of energy inside of them, but nothing compared to the others.

"Hmmmm, a Grim Reaper...no, it seems to be a Devil with a reaper's scythe it seems, with a good level of power, and an Ultimate Class Devil. That's a rare surprise. Either way. It doesn't matter, our orders are to eliminate them, so we'll be able to take them out no worries."

Akira spoke up, the Devil and scythe wielding Devil both backed down with a slight fear in their eyes.

"N-No way! That's the Blade of Death from the Belial clan! And his Hakuryuukou as well! Those two are insane!"

"Shit...to think that they'd send these hit men after us...isn't it going too far? Did Odin really need to send two Longinus' at us!? The Strongest Hakuryuukou, and Strongest Black Dog in history!?"

The scythe user added, looking on with a fearful expression.

Kuroka folding her arms and walked closer.

"Judging by power, the Devil without the scythe is stronger, but they both are low in the Ultimate Class level. Either you or Vali shouldn't have much problem nyaaa. Even I could take these out quickly if need be."

Akira nodded as the others got into a battle stance.

"I see, then I'll-"

"Take the Devil without scythe."

Vali spoke over Akira, who pouted.

"But, I wanted too..."

"You got to fight the stronger one last time Aki, this time it is my turn."

Akira huffed, folding his arms.

"Vali-chan is cruel."

"I'm not cruel, I'm fighting that one, that's the end of it. I'm your Queen, and I decide that is my challenge."

"Hmph, Vali-chan will have to make it up to me."

Vali rolled her eyes playfully, and slapped his butt, making him jump slightly.

"There, made it up."

"That's pleasurable for you, not me Vali-chan."

Vali smirked, and stuck out her hand out, which Akira grasped tightly.

"Fine, then I'll make it up later. For now, Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon's Balance Breaker!]

The voice of Albion came from Vali's Sacred Gear, and she went through a new change.

Vali's body was enveloped in a snow-white aura which spread around her body. The Devil, and Grim Reaper panicked as Akira smiled gently. Vali's body was covered in a beautiful white, and then an armour appeared from the Dragon. Vali's armour was quite bulky, but it didn't hinder her ability at all. It had a chest area plate because of her larger assets, and also a helmet to cover her face as well.

With their hands connected, Akira and Vali casually swung them up and down, which unnerved the opponents very much. Akira and Vali looked as if they were on a date with one another, rather than in a serious battle. Even the peerage seemed calm and relaxed.

"Hehe, it seems that Vali-chan has activated her Balance Breaker. Remember how she got that nyaaa?"

Kuroka teased, Vali's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, I remember that. Wasn't it because of Aki-sama's..."

"Breathe a word of that to anyone Phenex, or you cat, and I'll strangle you both."

Kuroka and Ravel winced at the same time, shaking their heads as if they didn't want to become involved with that.

"Kuku, going Balance Breaker Vali-chan, you are quite determined today."

"Want to make this enemy disappear rather quickly. Are you not?"

She explained with a blood thirsty smile on her lips, Akira catching it despite her wearing her helmet, he just knew her very well.

"Naaah, unless I need too. But I understand, then go to your hearts content. I've got the scythe Devil. Have fun Vali-chan."

"Always do."

Vali extended her wings of light, and flew so fast that the Devil was blind sided.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

Then, Vali appeared before the Devil, slamming her fist against the monsters body, and unleashed her aura inside of the monsters stomach, at the same time her Sacred Gear activated.

[Divide!]

The power of the monster halved, and added onto Vali's own, blowing the Devil away.

"Hmph, seems to be not that bad to someone like me."

The Devils eyes widened, and felt sick from the attack. But as he sailed through the air, the Devil spread his wings, and opened his hands.

"You think, even taking my power, is going to bother me!? Even you would know about this kind of power! I'll slay you Dragon!"

The man opened a magical circle before him, and then more and more. The power that came out of the man's magical circles, unleashed a barrage of bullets towards Vali's direction. However, Kuroka felt something off about them.

"If I'm right, then the power that is leaking out of them, is something that would be anti Dragon nyaaa. Seems like they were prepared for us."

Kuroka explained, Akira glanced towards Vali, the scythe user hadn't moved, like he was frozen in fear.

"Vali-chan, hear that?"

Vali hummed as a response to Akira.

"Mmmm, I did. Troublesome. But..."

Vali stuck out her hand, and activated another ability.

[Half Dimension!]

Using this ability, everything was halved with a shimmering space. It wasn't super specific, but it managed to halve everything that was within its path. The power wasn't, but the size of the attacks were halved, and the space as well. Vali used this chance to open her palm, and because the powers size being halved as well as the space, they were all in a single area, which allowed her to unleash her aura, which broke through the powers of the enemy, destroying them all at the same time, Akira smiling softly.

"It isn't going to stop me with simple anti Dragon magic's. You should try Ascalon, or the famed Dragon Killer of legends, then it might be a challenge. These, are too weak."

Vali smirked, and unleashed a barrage of demonic power for the Devil. The Devils eyes turned scared, and made several barriers to block the shots. But the shots that came from Vali were stronger than the barriers, and destroyed the barriers, and reached his body, causing the man to bleed from the assault.

"Piss off! You little bitch! I'll slay you, you bitch!"

But, he didn't stop, and continued firing barrages of anti Dragon magic's towards Vali.

"Hmph, resorting to calling me names huh. It must mean you understand the gap between us in strength."

This time, Vali evaded the attacks by making simple movements, and enclosed the distance, using some moves that she learned from Diehauser in fighting with her hands, and delivered several punches full of her aura, causing the man's eyes to release tears, and bleed from the impacts of Vali's punches, and then she blew him away, flying off to a different area.

"I guess she wants to have her fun with him."

Akira murmured, Ravel walking closer.

"Aki-sama, we shall take care of these enemies before us. If you would, would you take the scythe user out?"

"Right, I'll go and defeat the scythe using Devil then. Be careful everyone. Also, Kuroka-san, Ravel-san, you have my permission to promote~"

Akira smiled out, and swung his blade around, and dashed forward.

Ravel and the others couldn't follow Akira, who disappeared in a flash.

Then reappeared before the scythe user, and made a single swing of his blade. To the credit of the scythe user, Akira's blade was parried by the scythe, but the force of the swing caused the scythe user's body to be forced away with the impact alone, Akira followed after him gleefully.

* * *

Kuroka then looked towards Ravel, who nodded.

"In the absence of Aki-sama, I'll be taking control as per usual when these things happen. Also, Promotion, Queen!"

"Me too, Promotion Queen!"

Everyone agreed to that as Ravel and Kuroka promoted at the same time, feeling the powers of the Queen filling them, making them stronger.

Because Ravel was very smart, and capable. While she wasn't the leader, her intelligence and strategies were invaluable for the group, even Akira acknowledged her as someone they could rely on when he wasn't around, so they all listened to her.

"Alright Ravel-chan, lets do what you want us to do."

Ravel nodded as the hoard of enemies came for them all.

"Kuroka-sama, please use your special skills and mess with the ground, alright? We need to keep them from moving for a few seconds. We should be able to take out a good chunk of these in one strike."

"Alright~ I'll make it muddy~"

Kuroka wiggled her fingers in an interesting manner, and the ground below the enemies began to sink down. The enemies eyes widened at the sight and tried to escape, but they couldn't in the end because of the effectiveness of Kuroka's technique.

Ravel glanced towards Gasper, who put her hands together.

"Gasper-san, please freeze them while they're struggling with the mud."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees! I have them!"

Gasper, who had already drank some of Akira's blood to control her power, opened her eyes, and activated her Sacred Gear.

The enemies that were before them, were weaker, and therefore, they froze in time, and looked to be statues. It was a good portion of the enemies, the others avoided it by moving out of the sight of Gasper, but that didn't matter to them right now.

"Looking good Gasper-san. Koneko-san, let us do this. It is our turn to burn and devastate this battlefield."

"...Understood."

Koneko tightened her hand, and summoned her Senjutsu around her fists.

Ravel then summoned her flames as well, and spread her fire wings.

"Then, I'll defeat them from the inside out."

"And I'll burn their bodies until there's nothing left!"

Koneko leapt forward first, and with the frozen enemies, she jabbed them hard enough to send Senjutsu to flood their systems, while Ravel unleashed her flames on the other half that Koneko wasn't dealing with.

Koneko's Senjutsu managed to break through their bodies, and brought them down to nothing. Ravel's flames of the Phenex weren't as strong as her brothers, but these enemies weren't that strong, being Middle Class in power, were burned down into ashes.

"Nyaaa, we have awesome teamwork~ Naturally, because we've been training for years today~ What's your last orders Strategist-chan~?"

Kuroka playfully spoke, so Ravel smirked quite like Akira when he was going to fight.

"Lets destroy them."

"You heard her girls! Lets do this!"

Kuroka cheered, and leapt forward as Koneko grabbed Gasper. She threw Gasper onto her back, who clung for dear life.

"Gasper-chan, freeze them and I'll take care of them."

"Y-Yeeeeeeeees!"

Gasper cried, and opened her eyes left. The men that stood there, were frozen in place, when Koneko turned and summoned her Senjutsu, punching the creatures left and right, breaking down their bodies with her fists along with Gasper using her own Rook strength to occasionally hit enemies away that would get near Koneko, showing their teamwork and how strong they can be together.

"Well done Gasper-chan, you have good timing."

"I-I am glad that I can help!"

Gasper beamed out, Koneko nodding and continued going forward.

"Fueeee~ Ravel-chan, why don't we team up too~"

Kuroka suggested, Ravel shrugged.

"Yes, I don't see why not."

"Sweet~ Then, I'll seal them~"

Kuroka waggled her fingers, and formed a barrier around them, cutting them off into a different space. Ravel then flew upwards above the barrier, and gathered her flames together, and aimed her hands downwards.

"Okay, now it is time to burn."

Ravel sent her flames downwards. The scorching flames of the Phenex were so hot that the creatures couldn't take it and were burn down to the ground, turning them into ashes.

""Alright!""

Ravel and Kuroka high fived one another, and continued working through the enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira chased down the scythe user. His scythe was big, and seemed to be sharp. The scythe swung around, and he turned towards Akira, and swung the blade. Akira used Jin to block the strike easily, and parried the blade away from Akira's form.

"You aren't bad, but you can't beat me. I have been through a lot, and trained to my utmost. By the way, how did you get a Grim Reaper's scythe? Kill one?"

Akira explained, the scythe user scowled and came from different directions.

Akira however matched the swings of the scythe, parrying each and every strike that the scythe user gave, not allowing him to go through his defence, and when seeing a chance, Akira stabbed forward, and cut through his robe, and sliced a part of the scythe user's body, blood coming out of the wound.

"Y-You damn bastard! The rumours are true! You're so fast!"

"That's right, I've been training in speed especially. Now, why are you trying to invade the Asgard exactly? You do realize that if you can't defeat me, then the God's in Asgard will demolish you. This is why Odin-sama sent us, because he wanted to send a message, that if we can defeat this force, then Asgard will not have anyone try and walk over them. Understand that?"

The user of the scythe placed a hand to his side, and grimaced.

He pulled backwards, and then moved fast. So fast that he left behind afterimages. Akira however was used to high speed, so he managed to keep track of the scythe user and continued swinging his swords, left and right, and back and front, blocking each and every strike of the scythe user.

The scythe user's eyes narrowed angrily, and then clicked his fingers.

From that, Akira saw that replicates of the scythe user appeared. They seemed to be made of a demonic technique, but they were quite weak, but many of them.

"So, you got some friends? I've got a friend too."

His hand released the sword, and Jin appeared.

However, compared to when he was younger, Jin now was large, larger than a normal human. He was taller than Akira who was a tall young man. The sword protruded from his forehead, along with swords spreading around the dogs body.

Then a single sword came from the shadow, giving it to Akira, who accepted it happily.

"Thanks Jin-kun. I've got the main body, please take care of the copies."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ooh Jin-kun, I love you too~"

Akira grinned, and the dog did as well.

The scythe user grimaced, as the dog slipped through the shadows.

As soon as it did, one by one, at light speed, the dog appeared, cut through the replica, and then disappeared through the shadow. The speed was insane, and the scythe user looked as if he was going to die.

However, Akira appeared before him, with his sword that Jin gave him. It wasn't as strong as the dog itself, but it was okay for what he needed. Akira twirled his blade, so the scythe user made a ball of light in his hand with what Akira noticed to be Norse magic.

"You think I'm going to die!? Screw you seriously! With this light, you Devils shall be erased!"

The scythe user yelled, and shot the sphere up close and personal. The light was dense, and would seriously kill a normal Devil. Good thing Akira wasn't a normal Devil, and had ways to get around this kind of power.

"Worthless!"

Akira made it Worthless, running the power through the blade, as he cut into the scythe user The scythe user let out a cry, and pulled back, seeing Jin appear beside Akira, having already taken care of the replicas.

The Devil with the scythe looked as if he was going to cry.

"C-Come on...y-you can't do this! We aren't going to lose to you people! I fucking hate you!"

"Well, get in line because quite a number of people hate me."

Akira said with a collected expression.

The Devil with the scythe however wasn't having any of this, and formed more clones around him. Then they spread their hands, and made lights from Norse magic. It was clear what he was trying to do, and Akira knew what he had to do.

"Jin-kun! Sync with me!"

"Woof!"

Akira placed his hand on Jin's back, and ran his Worthless through him. Then, Jin stomped on the ground, and from the shadows of the Devil, thick black blades erupted out of the ground, laced with Akira's Worthless ability.

As the blades pierced the scythe wielding Devil, and extended to the lights, the Worthless ability activated, so before they could be released, turning them into nothingness, Akira looking towards the lone Devil who was scared.

"And then there was one."

The Devil shuddered, and aimed his scythe towards Akira.

"I-I wont die from yooooooooooooooooou!"

The Devil shot for Akira, who bowed his head, and together with Jin, disappeared in a burst of speed.

On the other side of the Devil, faster than he could realize, the two blades of Akira and Jin's forehead, doubly cut through the Devil.

The Devil's body split into two sides, and dropped to the ground, dead.

"Sorry about that scythe wielding Devil, but you chose your fate the moment you decided to wage war on Asgard."

"Woof! Woof!"

Akira grinned, leaning his hand upwards, petting the large dogs head.

"Who's a good boy~? You are Jin-kun~ You are~"

"Woof!"

"Alright, I'll get you your fav meal later on for being a good boy~"

"Woof!"

The tail of Jin went crazy as it turned into his puppy form, and leapt into Akira's arms, who held him tightly.

Once it was settled, the others came around towards Akira, and he smiled at each of them. He saw Vali seemed to be satisfied enough.

"Vali-chan, did you have fun?"

Vali nodded her head, as her body moved to Akira's, placing a hand on his butt, Akira smiled lightly.

"It was good, I liked it. Though he died too quickly, it was a good fight for me. It pushed me to a good point."

Akira was glad, as Gasper held onto Akira's body. Then, he bent down and held her in his arms, Koneko latching onto his hips, and the same with Ravel as well.

"Aki-sama, it seems that you've defeated the Devil as well. As expected of our King."

"The scythe Devil was a good opponent, he was a good level for a Devil. He wasn't weak either, just not strong enough for me."

"Even though they were here...they couldn't of fought off the God's here nyaa."

Kuroka expressed her thoughts, Akira nodding his head.

"Yeah, there's something odd about this. They couldn't of been invading Asgard on their own. We killed them, and the God's here are currently stronger than we are, by a good margin. So, what the hell is going on here? Why where they here? Even if they were here to invade Asgard..where they that stupid that they thought they'd be able to take God's? Even I wouldn't go against a God right now, it would be stupid."

"That's a good question Aki-sama and you're right about that since even though you two are here, fighting a God is...they wouldn't of been able to fight even a low tier God, never mind any other kinds of God's here. But we should report to Odin-sama and go from there."

"You're right Ravel-san. Everyone, lets get going."

Akira nodded in agreement, and they all then left together.

* * *

Getting back to the offices of Odin. Odin watched as Akira, and the others came in, and he smirked. Rossweisse was also there. She had grown a lot as well. She wasn't that far behind Kuroka in the terms of bust size as well.

Upon seeing Akira, Rossweisse waved, Akira doing the same thing.

Odin leaned forward, stroking his beard swiftly.

"So, young Akira?"

Odin didn't think they'd fail.

And he was right when Akira bowed his head.

"Dealt with." Odin looked relieved. "Also, you said that you wished to speak with us?"

"Aah yes, about that." Odin clicked his fingers, and the room was sealed with a powerful barrier. "I need to converse with you all actually. I can't speak about this to the other God's yet that reside here."

"Odin-sama, what's going on?"

Rossweisse didn't even know, which made Akira wonder what the heck was happening.

"Rossweisse, everyone. What I say here, stays between us." The air got thick with an intense atmosphere. "Young Akira and peerage, and Rossweisse...there might be a traitor within Asgard."

Rossweisse gasped, while Akira folded his arms.

"A traitor..." Kuroka's finger went towards Ravel with an accusing look within her eyes as well, who let out a cry. "I-It isn't me Kuroka-sama!"

"Well, you never know nyaaa. I've always thought that you might be a traitor nyaa~"

Kuroka snickered while Ravel bit her lower lip so she didn't say anything at all, Koneko shaking her head and continued.

"...Odin-sama, why do you think there's a traitor here?"

Odin inhaled a breath, then he replied in a sightly worried manner.

"Well, young cat. What you just witnessed with the Devils. You must be wondering how it got so close to Asgard?"

"The thought crossed our minds."

Akira agreed, Odin furrowing his eyebrows.

"Right now, I can't make baseless accusations. But, I have a sinking feeling that there's a traitor within Asgard, and I have a feeling that it could be Loki."

"Loki..."

Akira never trusted Loki.

He remembered the first time that he had met that person, and he'd never forget how much evil he saw that day from that man, and now that Odin had suspicions, he knew that he had to do something about Loki, before he hurt anyone else.

"That's right. He's made no secret in the past that he has wished for the world to have a new change. And I am worried that he might cause havoc to the other factions as well. Loki also might be making deals with other races. How I believe they got close, was because Loki let them in. But as I said, if I made accusations now..."

"It could cause an uproar in your society and might bring panic to the masses, that's what you're saying, right?"

Ravel expressed swiftly, Odin stroked his beard.

"That's why, we have to keep it between us as well. That's why I would like your support as well. Having two Longinus' allied with myself, as I investigate this, would come in handy, and if Loki has been amassing an army, I'd like you all to look for that. I can't make a move with Loki around, and I don't know if there's any of his supporters here. If I make a move, and there are indeed other God's allied with him...then it would cause some problems."

Akira looked between the rest of his peerage, who all seemed to be calm, and then looked towards Odin once more.

"Odin-sama, we of course would support you." Odin looked relieved. "I've also had my doubts about Loki for a long time now. Even the first time that I met him. And if he's been making deals...Odin-sama, when we were younger, the former Master of Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan had Norse based magic blocking the door to his secret lab, and he said that he had made a deal with someone. Could it be that it was Loki that was making the deal?"

Kuroka and Koneko looked at one another, then folded their arms together.

"Honestly, it could have been. I've been suspicious for a few years now. That incident...that was to do with creating abnormal Devils, isn't that right?"

"That's right. Though we put a stop to it, I've always felt that someone else was involved with that. If it is Loki, and he was included with making these strong Devils, then I am worried that he could have carried on that research."

"If he has, then could he be after starting Ragnarök..."

"If he is, then we might have a trouble in the future."

Akira finished off, Odin once again couldn't help but nod his head.

"You're of course right. I am glad that I can depend on you. For now though, you've done well~ Hohoho, you did very well~ And it seems that you've got a little problem within your own town to do with Fallen Angels?"

"The Fallen Angels aren't strong, we're not that worried. Anyone of us can fight these enemies, and defeat them. And even for Rias-san and Sona-san as well, they aren't going to be able to hurt them either. We just need to make sure that they aren't their for bad reasons, or trying to start something. We can't kill them either without knowing what's going on. They might be sent their by Azazel-san, and if that is the case, then we'll have to learn why he sent them there. We can't cause wars now."

Akira explained, Odin snickered.

"Well, for your group who is made up of strong contenders, I don't doubt that you're not worried about these Fallen Angels. Either way, Azazel-boy will talk soon with you, so that's alright~ He said that he'd contact you soon enough. But, don't worry about that for now, and relax here for the night. Hohoho, we'll have your room prepared immediately, Rossweisse."

Rossweisse stepped forward.

"Y-Yes, Odin-sama! I shall do my best!"

"Also, Akira-kun, Rossweisse has been speaking about you more and more, she's been thinking about being by your side, and touching you as well~ She said that she wanted to bite your lower lip as well~"

Rossweisse's cheeks burned bright red, Akira tilted his head to the side.

"W-Wait a second! D-Don't say such things! I never said anything like that ya know?!"

Akira always found her country's dialect to be quite the cute thing to hear.

"Hohoho, don't worry about that now Rossweisse. Also, Akira-kun, about the women-"

"Don't even start pervert~"

Odin sighed, and tossed his hand to the side, looking a little depressed all of a sudden.

"Fine, go and have fun with your harem peerage. You might not say it, but you've got all women in your group, and good sizes as well. Loli to busty women, you have good eyes Akira-kun, I am impressed!"

Akira chuckled awkwardly, but bowed his head.

"Thanks...I think anyway. We'll be going, come along peerage~"

Akira smiled out happily, and turned to walk away with his peerage. Odin stroked his beard, and he was pleased with what he was seeing, he was glad that he had someone like Akira on his side, he could trust that person a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a girl with hair as light as the sun, and eyes that looked like green emeralds, looked on innocently, and beamed outwards happily.

But on the inside, she wasn't happy.

Because of what happened, she had to go through a new life.

Leaving the Church…

She didn't think she would be able to cope with that.

But, now that she had a good place to go, maybe God would love her again.

That's what she thought anyway, and that's where she was going.

"Kuoh...in Japan...yes, I am coming."

The girls smile was radiant, like her face.

She was a good girl, who had a bad hand drawn for her.

She, wanted to have a better life now, no matter what else happened.

She was going to shine as much as she could.

However, what she didn't know was that she was about to have a meeting with a boy, and that would change her life exponentially.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've reached canon! Now that they're of age, the girls are more and more forward with Akira, and now he's old enough to appreciate it, he's going through a lot. Especially now that he has to deal with new and different kind of threats, including that of people Odin has sent after him, and revealed that he has been doing some work with Azazel as well, that shall be explore more at a later date. And it seems that they've built up a rep if people like Raynare have heard of them.**

 **Ise and Akira...well, Ise doesn't like pretty boys, and Akira is alright with that so they have no relationship, not yet anyway, they'll become friends later on. Saji on the other hand...has daily challenges for Sona's hand in marriage, but Saji right now...yeah, he couldn't stand with people like Akira, and his peerage, in the future he will. And also, it seems that Asia is coming!**

 **The people currently in Rias' peerage are Akeno, Aika, and Yuuto. For those like Valerie, Bikou and Walburga, they'll be introduce as we go through the LN's, and of course, Raynare's already been introduced~**

 **So, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	9. Fallen Angel blunders!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **mastert3318; We surely are. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, there just wasn't much else to talk about with regards to the backstory. Don't worry though, there's gonna be plenty of adventures for Akira and the gang that are separate from canon. Sometimes things from canon will come in, and sometimes Akira and the others will be doing stuff while canon stuff is going on, and sometimes stuff will blend together.**

 **Neon Starch; Well, it's a long story, and it started out as something between me and a friend in IRL, and it turned into this. I don't hate Rias as a character or anything, it's just something of a joke with a friend of mine. And thanks very much!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, when he meets Asia, it is going to be a rather fun time, it's going to be something that grows Akira as a character. Maybe they could have yeah, it would be a pretty cool way for her to do things like that. Though she'd probably not recognize Akira right away, since he's changed since a kid, maybe she'll feel as if she's seen him before. Yeah, and this chapter, we'll see how the girls learned about it, from a certain sadistic girl~ That's Ise for you, and most people really who wouldn't understand about that. Hehe yeah she didn't listen until the end when Akira finally spoke up. Aah that's gonna be rather fun honestly~ No, it wasn't shown, but it will be explored/stated in the series at some point, Kuroka and Ravel alluded to it in the last chapter~ I could see that being Saji's dream, and Koneko would deadpan about that~**

 **kynan99; No worries!**

 **LoamyCoffee; I'm glad that you are!**

 **Alex886; Raynare's with Ise, but Kalawarner, maybe~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He surely has yeah, he's got much responsibility and he knows how to rely on others now. He has yeah, he's quite strong now. True, he's got a Longinus, and Vali wouldn't allow Aklra to be weak. Seems so huh~? Naah, Saji wouldn't, but currently he wouldn't be able to fight against Akira as he currently is. And yeah, he's surely gonna have a good time.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Not in the peerage, peerage is complete now, but harem, maybe. Thanks, glad that you do. Yeah, I don't like rushing things, yet dragging things on either.**

 **Crenin; Besides Ise, yeah that's how the Fallen Angel's think about them two. You're not wrong, that would work before they could take him or Vali. Jin's gonna have his likes and dislikes. He likes certain things, and hates other things. Cool, you never know, and thanks very much!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, that's how it is. Indeed it was~ Well, you never know~ Yeah, Raynare showed her fear from just rumour's, wait until they meet, it is going to be rather terrifying. Yeah, a little calmness between them all. Maybe he will be, and yeah, they have a close if not teasing relationship between the two of them. Indeed, Ravel shines in that kind of role. And we will be. Yeah, he's quite popular it seems. Hehe, yeah, seems that they know what 'weaknesses' that Akira has. That's Jin for you, he has his likes and dislikes as well~ I thought that it would be a little fun moment~ That's Saji for you, it could be between Son and Akira, it could be Kuroka showing him pictures of men or something~ Glad that you did! Yeah, she surely does have Balance Breaker. Akira judged the situation and knew that he probably wouldn't need such a thing. He can yeah, while Jin in his sword form is the strongest sword Akira has, he can use the blades from the shadows as swords as well. Jin and Akira have such a fun relationship don't they? Yup, he surely has, and we'll be seeing that more in the future~ Yup, Rossweisse is still there, and Akira and she have a good relationship, and yeah, Asia's been introduced it seems! Yeah maybe he could do that. Yeah, I could see that happening~ I'm glad you are! Yeah, maybe in the future he could~ That sounds great to me! Yeah, it was sad when she died, and it would be cool to see her live. And that sounds cool to me! No worries. Yeah, that would be funny actually. Probably Diehauser, he couldn't spar against the others yet, he currently isn't strong enough for that. Yeah, I suppose it could. Yeah, maybe, though Valerie's with Ise so she probably wouldn't want Akira's blood like that. Yeah, she lost some due to relying on the King piece, so she'd have to train to get back to that level of power. Yeah, I might check it out in the future. I am a Harry Potter fan yes. I'd probably have the Balance Breaker do that yeah. And yeah, it would be. And yeah, they'd probably be that.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that could be cool and it would be a funny little moment between them huh~? I could actually see that happening, and yeah, that would be a cool name~**

 **Kalashnikov ak47; Thanks!**

 **V0lk4n00; No problems~**

 **Skull Flame; It surely did yeah. Yeah, they were weak Ultimate Level threats. He surely does yeah, he's suspecting Loki, and we'll soon see about that as well. Yeah, it probably would have gone down something like that. It surely was, and yeah, Mittelt, believe these rumour's~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, they surely are, they're quite strong together. Yeah, don't mess with these two, they aren't weak by any means. He is yeah, he's not had such a thing in his life before, so it is rather quite the adjustment. Jin doesn't like people who say bad things to Akira, so he'll not like people like Ise, and Saji, and others as well. Hehe, he surely would be in a very tough fight. They will do eventually.**

 **Lightwave; Well, heard of at least, maybe. Akira had to be kept secret, so he would have had a hard time meeting others like that. He only met Irina because they lived in the same town. Yeah, keep dreaming indeed, Saji can't defeat Akira. They're accepting of it for now, and will speak more in the future. That's Vali for you, she wanted to finish it off quickly, and as for Akira, you never know, he might in the future.**

 **Guest 2; Awesome! Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I'm not against doing pairing's like that. Supergirl's one is pretty cool as well, thanks for the ideas!**

 **Neonlight01; They surely have done yeah~ Somewhat yeah, the guys don't like him, and the girls seem to like him~ Yeah, it's gonna be quite surprising huh. He does yeah, it isn't going to win for him if he's like that. They surely are yeah, they're in good with Odin and some of the other Norse God's as well. Yeah, a few people do.**

 **Guest 3; That sounds like an awesome idea to me! Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I don't see why not~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, it really did huh. That would be cool, and yeah, those choices seem pretty awesome to me!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel blunders!**

After meeting with Odin, Akira sat down within a hot tub, and relaxed his body from the days events. He wanted to think about what happened during that day, but he didn't bother thinking about that right now.

He just relaxed with Jin, who was swimming around the hot tub.

He preferred to just relax for the moment.

He didn't think that he would need to think about it.

While the bubbling waters washed over his skin, a lone Vampire came towards the water, wearing nothing but a towel. Akira himself hadn't realized she was there, until he heard an "Eek!" come from the side of the hot tub.

His eyes cracked towards that area, and saw the shy Vampire covering her body with a small towel. If it was any smaller, then he would be sure that he'd see the girls more private areas. He didn't know if she wore a small towel intentionally or not, but either way, he was happy to see his Rook.

"Aah, Gasper-chan. Come here, come and sit with me."

"Y-Yeeeees! Senpai! I'm coming!"

Gasper rushed Akira, and got beside him in an energetic, yet with a shy little smile on her lips.

"You can sit on my lap you know Gasper-chan?"

"Y-Yes, I love Senpai's lap! I want to sit there the most!"

Her body moved, and she jumped onto his lap, her butt landing near his crotch, but Akira quickly moved his male part out of the way, just before something could happen between the two of them, Akira smiling gently.

"Fuee. Gasper-chan, you're so excitable, my thingy almost went inside of you~"

Gasper's cheeks went through several shades of red, clinging to his body tightly.

"I-I'm sorry S-Senpaaaaaaaaaai! I didn't mean to! I was just s-so happy that w-we were t-together alone!"

Akira's head petted the top of Gasper's head, as Gasper herself snuggled against Akira's body.

"It's alright now, you can relax my adorable Vampire. Come and lay together with me."

"Y-Yes Senpai...I like being with Senpai..."

Gasper admitted, Akira smiling gently, and wrapped an arm around her body. Her eyes fluttered, while her soft feminine body rested against his male one.

"That's good, because I like being with my adorable Vampire as well." He smiled out, while Jin continued to swim around. "Gasper-chan, you're not worried about what's happening, are you? With the God's and all?"

"N-No Senpai, I'm okay...I really like Senpai...and I trust in Senpai as well...a-also Senpai?"

"Yeah, my Vampire?"

Akira questioned back, his fingers running through her blonde locks.

Gasper took in the feelings that she was experiencing with Akira's fingers in her hair.

"Senpai, I'm so happy that I am your peerage member."

"Hmmm? Why are you saying that now?"

Gasper placed her hands together, with a determined face.

"B-Because, I want to become even stronger Senpai! I-If we're going to be fighting God's, then I wish to grow even stronger! A-As I am Senpai's Rook, I want to become strong as well!"

Akira's finger went over her flesh, her body heating up even more than ever before from the touches.

"Gasper-chan, you have one of the highest potentials within my group."

"I-I do Senpai?"

Gasper didn't really seem to believe it.

Akira chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes, that's right. There's a power sleeping within you. I felt it the day I met you, and I feel it now. It will awaken one day and you'll become one of the strongest members of my group. But don't force it out, it will come out in time."

"B-But, I want to be useful to you Senpai...I want to be strong too..."

Akira cupped Gasper's chin, making her blush lightly. He leaned closer to her body, and kissed the young girl on the cheek, making her blush even more. Her body quivered, which in turn made her towel slip down and unveiled her breasts. Though she usually was shy, she felt good with Akira looking at her developing chest.

"Gasper-chan, everyone of my peerage has something that is unique to them, and you as well, my cute Gasper-chan. You are my Rook, I made you my Rook for a reason. The reason you'll see in the future. I know what I did with my pieces, and why I chose who I chose for those kind of pieces. You are going to be a good strong Rook Gasper-chan. It might seem weird right now, but I sense potential for you in that role more than anything else."

"S-So, the Rook wasn't wasted on me?"

Akira shook his head, holding the Vampire even closer.

"No, it wasn't my little Vampire. Trust me, one day, you're going to shine stronger than anyone else. When you awaken your powers, the world is going to see your potential, with how I see it as well. You just have a very strong power Gasper-chan. For now, allow yourself to relax. And don't worry about the God's, allow me to worry about that."

"...Senpai, are you worried that we might get hurt if we fight a God?"

"I'll protect all of my peerage members Gasper-chan. I'll even slay a God if I have too. I don't know if I can, but we'll find out in the future if I can or can't, wont we? Slaying a God...it might be difficult, but it is going to be interesting to find out about it."

Gasper's cheeks burned red, as she allowed her towel to completely come off. She revealed her entire naked body towards Akira's eyes. Seeing the proportions of Gasper, she was a small girl, but it didn't matter, she had cuteness on her side, and that made him feel hot inside of his chest.

"S-Senpai, I'm okay with a-anything because Senpai is my saviour! I grew with Senpai, a-and no matter what...I'll always be with Senpai!"

Akira chuckled, lightly stroking her face. As he did, she grasped his hand and put it towards her small breast. Feeling the softness of her chest, and the erected nipple as well, Akira was sure that Gasper had been influenced by Kuroka at this point.

"Gasper-chan, what are you doing..."

"S-Senpai! I'll seduce Senpai as well! My body is small...b-but, I'll still do it! I have a g-girls body s-so you can h-have fun with me too!"

"When you say have fun..."

Gasper fell against Akira's body, and he held onto her form. His hands rubbed her back, as she kissed his neck. A shiver went down his spine, as his hand slid down her back, and rubbed the lower part of her back.

"Senpai, when y-you want...w-we could d-do things too..."

"What things nyaaa~?"

Kuroka slid into the water, along with Koneko, both of them were naked, surprising Gasper, and even Akira as well. Gasper cried out, and hid to the side of Akira, as Koneko waded through the water, with her small naked body and got onto Akira's lap, blushing madly.

"W-We were...e-erm...S-Senpai and I were..."

"Fufu, I understand, you want to have some fun sexy times nyaaa~ I do as well~ With Vali-chan training her body and that Ravel-chan busy setting up things with Azazel-chan, we can all have fun. What do you think Shirone? Wanna play with Aki-chan?"

Koneko, with a shy face, nodded her head.

"...Yes, with Senpai, I want to play...with my boobs...please play with them Senpai..."

"K-Koneko-chan, you're suddenly so forward..."

"...Yes, Senpai. I wish to be forward with Senpai as well...it would be good."

Koneko muttered, Kuroka smirked, moving closer to Akira, and winked.

"Me too~ Have fun with me Aki-chan~ Look, at my breasts~ You can have fun with them as well nyaaaa~ Remember, you have to give me a child nyaaa~ Put a baby in me Aki-chan nyaaa~"

"N-No! Senpai was with me first! Don't do anything with Senpai! An-And if it is with children, then I would do that with Aki-senpai as well!"

Gasper cried out, surprising Akira that Gasper actually said that, Kuroka snickered.

"Fueeeee, you're getting braver. And even wanting to have Aki-chan's child too? That's good. Alright Gasper-chan, we'll all have fun together with Aki-chan~"

Kuroka grabbed Akira's head, and brought it to her chest. Using her fingers, she ran her fingers through her hair, Koneko and Gasper pouted, so took Akira's hands, and placed it on their small chests.

"Senpai, w-with me too..."

"...Senpai, I also want you...if Onee-sama is...then me too..."

"Nyahahaha~ That's good Aki-chan! Lets all have some fun! Do all three of us at the same time nytaaa~ That would be fine with me~"

Gasper, Koneko and Kuroka all moved closer to Akira, and they all had a fun time together.

* * *

After their fun-filled bath, Rossweisse collected Akira, and the others, all dressed in yukata's and took them towards their room for the evening. Even Vali was dressed like that as well. Koneko and Gasper both held onto Akira's hands tightly as they walked together.

"Awwww, Ravel-chan. Did you have to stop us? We were about to have sex nyaaaa."

Ravel crossed her eyes at Kuroka as she grinned.

"Y-Yes! Of course I had to stop you! You can't have sex here! You are too bad when it comes to things like this Kuroka-sama!"

Kuroka stuck out her tongue and huffed.

"If she didn't, I would have stopped you." Vali spoke harshly. "I will be taking Aki's virginity first, so don't even try and do anything with him ever." Kuroka whined, and hid behind Akira, who smiled lightly. "Either way, it's time to go to bed."

"Yeah, after the day we've had, it is about time that we get to bed."

Akira agreed, he was quite tired from the days events. Not just the fighting, but other things as well.

"Before that Aki-sama. The appointment with Azazel-sama has been moved to Sunday."

"Sunday huh...yeah, I don't see that as a bad thing. We'll meet him and then see what's going on with him, and deal with anything else that needs to be dealt with. Azazel-san can tell us what's going on with these Fallen Angels and then we can take it from there..."

As he said that, coming around the corner, was Loki.

The hollow eyes of Loki made the others stiffen their bodies. Akira dropped Koneko's and Gasper's hands, the latter hiding behind Akira's body, Jin hopping down from Akira's head, and stood beside his Master.

"My, half breed. It has been a while."

His condescending voice caused Jin to growl. But Akira petted the dogs head, and stopped him from doing anything.

"Oh, the unfunny version of Loki, wonderful. What is it that you want? Come to actually add some quips in maybe? That would be good for someone like me to hear."

Akira demanded, Rossweisse looking on, and then spoke up.

"Loki-sama, do you have business here? Because, I've been tasked with looking out for Akira-kun and his group while he is within Asgard. Please tell me if you have business with them."

"Now, now, Valkyrie, don't worry. I merely came to see the half breed. I had heard he was back in Asgard. But, why is he here exactly?"

"Odin-sama summoned me, that's why, Loki."

Akira answered before Rossweisse could.

Loki cocked his head, and walked closer. Akira and the others felt the aura of the God washing over them. It was quite powerful. The very powerful aura of a God could be felt. But no one from Akira's group backed down.

"I see, still as mouthy as ever with your idealistic bratty ways. Well either way, you'll soon learn your place."

Akira scowled.

"And who's going to teach it to me? You?"

Akira dared him.

To make a move.

If he did. It would prove a point.

Akira was okay with that.

He knew Loki was powerful, and if he fought him...he didn't know if he would win.

But, he wasn't going to bow down to a God either, especially one as evil as Loki was.

Loki's hands danced with some magical equations, and it looked as if he was going to release some magic…

But, he stopped at the last second and didn't do anything other than smirk right at the young boy.

"You'll find out half breed. One day, you'll be knocked down, don't come crying to me if it happens to you."

Akira shook his head, as Loki smirked, and pushed his way past them.

Walking away, Vali was tempted to shoot him down. But for the moment, she didn't, and just scowled in his direction. Even she knew that she shouldn't take a God lightly, it wasn't something that she would be able to do easily.

Then, Akira folded his arms, as Rossweisse looked on.

"Akira-kun, we definitely have to find out something about him soon."

"Yes, I agree with you Rossweisse-san."

Rossweisse and Akira shared a look, then looked at the leaving form of Loki. They all knew that they would be doing something. But, what Loki was planning, none of them knew what it was, and they had to find out, one way or another.

* * *

The next day that Akira and the group arrived back in Kuoh, Akira sat within his classroom as he thought about what was going on with Loki, and other things. Because he was in deep thought, he didn't even see that Ise was coming towards Akira with a smug expression on his face.

"Kukuku, I have something that you don't pretty boy~"

Akira didn't register Ise, and was busy thinking about a number of things.

When Akira didn't answer, Ise tried to tap Akira, but Jin on top of Akira's head snapped back, and clenched his teeth, Ise backing his hand away, Kuroka to the side allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"Oi! Listen to me you pretty bastard! Seriously, don't ignore me!"

Akira didn't respond, due to his own thoughts on what he would need to do. He just didn't even think, he was in his own little world.

But then he felt Jin's tail lightly hit the back of his head, as if alerting him to something new and interesting.

Akira hummed his eyes snapping back to normal, and turned to Ise.

"Oh, good morning Ise-san, what's going on? Did you need something?"

Akira looked clueless, he didn't know what Ise was doing.

"Grrrr! I was going to rub it in your face and now I can't! Because you're trying to be so much cooler than I am!"

"I'm trying to be cool? When did I do something like that? And you're rubbing, what in my face?"

Akira didn't know what he was saying, so Ise smirked and his hand shook.

"I-I got it! And you didn't! I got a date with a real girl!"

"Heh, how much are you paying for her nyaaa? Because, I heard they don't come cheep for perverts~"

Kuroka snickered out, Ise scrunching his eyes.

"D-Don't say that! I didn't pay anything! She came up to me and said that she really liked me! She said that she wished to have a date with me! A real date with me! Haha! And she has good sized oppai! She's much better than anyone I've ever met...maybe not Rias-senpai, but everyone else is weaker than she is!"

Kuroka rolled her eyes.

"Tch, you don't know women then if you don't know me. Literally, these puppies are hard to beat~"

Ise's lewd eyes went towards her breasts…

But Kuroka poked him in the face, forcing him away from her.

"Don't look at my breasts. They are for Aki-chan, and not you~ You are a bad perverted man, leave me alone~ Also, this girl must be desperate huh~ You focus too much on the breasts, be a better man and actually get to know them~ Maybe that's why girls run away from you or something nyaaa~"

Akira chuckled as Ise let out a defeated sigh.

"So, this girl just came up to you and said that you and her should go on a date? Did you not ask why?"

Ise turned to Akira and felt as if he was challenged by Akira, even though he truly wasn't.

"Gaaah! I don't even need to know why! I just know that she wants me! Clearly, she's into me! She likes perverted men! And she wants me to play with her oppai! But, that doesn't matter right now! I am going to do things with her as well and you'll be jealous!"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and then tilted his head.

"I see, well have fun with her. As long as she wants you I suppose. But I don't think I could go out with someone I don't know much about. Or that just asked me out. I'd like to know something's about them before it."

"Well, you have everyone throwing themselves at you! You don't know the struggles of the common men like me!"

"Trust me, I know struggles Ise-san."

Ise didn't see how he would, he thought that it was a joke, but Akira knew what he was talking about either way.

"W-Well, anyway! I'm going on a date on Sunday! So don't even try and come between that for me! Hear me!? I'm going on a date, and if I see you, I wont forgive you either! You wont steal my girlfriend from me!"

"So, you have so little confidence in your own pulling ability that if Aki-chan shows up, you will lose your girlfriend? Is that what you're saying nyaaa?"

Ise tightened his hand, Aika nodding her head in agreement.

"She's telling the truth right now, Hyoudou. You always do think that you would lose because you are too perverted~ This girl will come to realize this, if she is not fictitious, and all that crap."

"I'd rather be too perverted than you! No breasts! No soul!"

"You piece of shit! Dare say that to me again!"

"You have no breasts! Literally, you have no difference than a man's chest there!"

Aika's eyes blazed with fury, Akira rolling his eyebrows, and then turned his hand to the left.

"Either way, have fun on your date Ise-san. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

Ise scowled towards Akira, but the boy was already playing with his dog.

* * *

"Hmmmmm~ Hmmmmm~ Hmmmmmm~"

After school, Akeno waited within the Occult Research Clubroom, alone.

Rias and co were busy, and she was humming to herself...and doing something else as well.

She was doing something that most would consider a little weird.

Using some foods, and saucers, she was dirtying her clothes.

Most would wonder why she was doing that.

But, she had the answers already.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

And it came about when the door opened, revealing Akira who's eyes turned agape.

"Akeno-san! Your clothing! How did you become so dirty!?"

Akeno gained a soft smile on her face, hiding the true one that she wanted to show.

"Fufu, I had an accident Aki-kun. I was eating a burger, when all of sudden, the sauce came out of the burger, and dripped down my clothing. What's a girl to do? I'm so clumsy~ Also, Buchou threw some sauce at me as well, I couldn't stop her~ She had gone into her rage mode again and then she saw red, and grabbed the ketchup and decided to do a little dance, which covered me in her sauce, could you help me out Aki-kun?"

Akira walked over towards her, and with a serious face, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Akeno-san, I'll definitely clean your clothing. Please take them off immediately."

Akeno feigned a sigh, and consented.

"Of course, you're a life saver Aki-kun. But, my hands are a little weak right now, could you help me out of my clothing~? These hands have been too busy helping Rias-buchou, so I need your strong, manly hands to help me out~"

Akeno adopted a cutely shy expression, something that despite her being a massive tease, was able to pull off quite fantastically.

"Y...Yes of course, as a man, I shall assist you right away."

Akira blushed lightly at the tone, so he nodded his head, and walked closer. His hands went towards her shirt, and began undoing the buttons. More focused on getting the dirt than actually stripping her, that's how his thoughts handled this kind of situation.

Akeno's cheeks turned even more crimson, as his fingers slid across her body and removed the shirt, showcasing her black lacy bra towards him. Akira caught the sight of the girls bouncing breasts, and how she looked towards him.

"Akeno-san, there seems to be dirt on your bra as well. Take that off immediately as well so I can wash it."

"But of course~ But, my hands...Aki-kun, take care of my breasts as well, okay?"

"T-Take care?"

Akeno giggled happily, and moistened her lips.

"Fufu, that's right. With your manly hands, take my bra off, and release my boobs from their prisons. More than my clothing being dirty, my body needs to be taken care of as well Aki-kun. Will you do that? As fellow half breeds?"

Akira knew when someone said that, he definitely would want to do something.

"Alright then Akeno-san, because we're half breeds. I'll help you."

Akeno grinned, as Akira's fingers danced across her skin, sliding across her stomach and back. Each inch made Akeno's face burn more and more with intensity. The feelings of his cool fingers almost made her melt on the spot.

But Akira had a determined face, and made it to the back of her bra. Without worry, he undid the hooks, and her bra released from the breasts, he slid off the straps and revealed her very large breasts.

Akira, being modest, looked away, but Akeno continued to grin.

"Don't worry Aki-kun, you can have a look at my breasts."

"But, it would be wrong."

Akeno took Akira's face, and pulled it towards her growing chest, and smacked her lips together. His eyes went towards her large breasts, then was tempted to close his eyes, but Akeno wouldn't allow it.

"Fufu, Aki-kun. Don't close your eyes, keep your eyes on my breasts~ Would you like to play with them?"

"W-Well..." His eyes went down her body, and to her dirty skirt. "Akeno-san, your skirt as well. Can you take that off?"

"No, I am too weak Aki-kun. Please take it off."

"I've been told doing that is quite inappropriate. And with your boobs already out, I don't know if we should. Though your clothes do need to be cleaned, and I don't know what we should do."

"Fufu, well it is when the girl doesn't want it. But, I do~ You are still so innocently cute~ Why don't you take off my skirt as well? Then we can get my clothes cleaned~"

"Well, you are right about that, and to get them cleaned rather quickly, it would be best..."

"Exactly, so Aki-kun! Lets get too it~"

Akira nodded, and his hands went towards her skirt. Akeno ran a hand through his hair, as his fingers brushed the sides of her legs, sliding up.

She felt her body almost convulsing from the new and exciting feelings that she would have from him. She couldn't deny that if he continued to touch her, she'd probably lose it and jump onto his body, it felt good. So soft, and slow, and took in the texture of her milky skin.

His fingers made it to her skirt, and slowly undid it, so it became loose and fell down. Now, standing in the clubroom with nothing but her panties on, Akeno saw how Akira was trying to avoid eye contact with her, which she found to be cute.

Then with her clothing in his hands, he went towards the washing machine, and began doing what was necessary, while Akeno followed, her intentions fully being on her face.

"With my special formula Akeno-san, even the most dirtiest of stains will be freed from your clothing."

Akeno now knew that she would be able to do it since they were alone. Even though Akira was smart, since he was raised in the Church, or at least someone from the Church, he was still innocent, and she loved taking advantage of that.

"Fufu, that's a good thing to know. But, Aki-kun, as that's happening, we have to occupy ourselves somehow. And you know with my boobs, your hands haven't massaged them today. Remember, I need them massaged daily, or they might become weaker."

"Aah yes, I understand. Allow me to help you Akeno-san, so your boobs stay strong."

Akeno smirked, as Akira finished putting the clothes in the washer, and went to the couch of the room. Akeno followed, and sat down onto his lap, leaning backwards. Her hands found his own, and brought them towards her large breasts.

With his cheeks a little red, his hands cupped her large assets, and slowly, but surely, began massaging them.

"Aah, Aki-kun, only your hands h-have such power..."

"Akeno-san, you're okay with my hands, yes?"

Akeno's lips curled upwards, her head turning backwards, and made eye contact with Akira's own eyes. With a loving expression on her face, she inclined her head.

"I'd only want your hands on my boobs Aki-kun. So, please continue stimulating my breasts."

"Fufu, that's alright Akeno-san, for my Akeno-san, I'll definitely do my best for you."

Akeno allowed Akira's hands to slowly massage her breasts. Moving clockwise, Akeno bit her lip so she didn't release a moan at all. Her breasts felt hot each time his hands rotated on them. With an innocent expression on his face, yet his cheeks burned red, Akira did his best to make Akeno feel good, believing that Akeno needed it, and in away, she really did.

"Aaah, Aki-kun, your hands are so wild~"

Akeno moaned, making Akira blush even more.

"A-Akeno-san, is this helping your boobs?"

"Fufufu, that's right Aki-kun, my boobs appreciate this~ They feel stronger from your hands~"

"I see, then I'll help you even more~"

Akira smiled, so put more into it, to help Akeno, her eyes widening when she felt his hand flick against her breast, and her nipple as well, Akeno felt her body becoming even hotter by the second from what she was feeling, and her nipple became harder from the flick.

"Aaaaaah~! Aki-kun, you suddenly went wild!"

"I-I'm sorry, I wanted to help your boobs."

Akeno smiled, and allowed her hand to graze his face, giving a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, you are Aki-kun. Very much so, you just keep going~"

"Right, I understand, I'll do my best!"

So, for half an hour, Akira played with Akeno's breasts, and Akeno, she certainly appreciated it, but just to have alone time with Akira like this was enough. She knew how busy he was, even with his peerage members, and she wasn't. Yet, somehow, she felt like she was apart of the group just because Akira helped her, and paid so much attention to her, like he did with his other peerage members.

But that ended when Rias stormed into the room.

"Holy crap!"

Rias cried, turning her head, seeing Akeno's state of dress, and Akira's hands massaging her chest.

"Ara ara, it seems Rias has arrived as well. Fufu, I would offer you Aki-kun, but I think you might be too much of a girly girl to handle a boy like Aki-kun."

"I can handle anyone I want thank you." Rias muttered, her cheeks as red as her hair. "B-By the way, why are you doing it in my clubroom? To play with her breasts..."

"Ooh, it's because Akeno-san's boobs needs my strength, so I massage them and give them strength. Also, her hands are weak from doing a lot of work for you, so I am helping Akeno-san regain her strength. Also her clothes are dirty, so I'm currently cleaning them."

He answered with an innocent tone, Akeno smirked and smacked her lips together happily.

"He's right Buchou, that's how it is after all."

Rias, continuing to blush, looked back towards them to see Akira still massaging Akeno's chest, her cheeks couldn't contain her embarrassment.

"E-Even then...ugh..."

"Why don't you ask Yuuto-kun to play with your chest Rias-san? Maybe he can help you regain some strength?"

Akira offered her, while Akeno smirked happily.

Rias on the other hand rejected that immediately.

"No thank you, I wouldn't do that with Yuuto, that's too private after all."

"Even if you say that Buchou, you are envious of the relationship between Aki-kun and myself. Maybe you should think about getting a man. Maybe Riser?"

"Riser? I'd rather poke out my own eyes than go with that idiot."

Rias shuddered, and walked to the door with a huff.

But then she stopped and turned to see Akeno happily curled up to Akira as he massaged her large breasts.

Somehow, despite the situation, Rias had to wonder what it was like to be in such a situation.

But then remembered the lewdness of the situation and ran out of the door.

"Fufu, it seems that she was embarrassed Aki-kun."

"Seems so. I don't get it myself, I'm only giving you strength."

"I know, she doesn't understand though, you know?"

Akira inclined his head slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. Though she did ruin an opportunity for my group to get a really strong peerage member once, I still am sad about that, that person would definitely had been a very strong ally for us."

"Fufu, that was true. She pranked you that day, and lost you a good peerage member, it was sad, yes?"

Akira inclined his head.

"Kuroka-san isn't pleased either, but we agreed that we'd prank her once when we get the chance after she pranked us with this peerage member that we could have had."

"Fufu, when she gets a new peerage member, you should play a prank on both of them~"

"Hey, if it is Ise-san, we could do it to both of them? Kuroka-san doesn't like Ise-san much it seems."

"Fueee, that would be a good idea Aki-kun~ I'll even help you give them both a prank~"

Akira cocked his head, before shrugging his shoulders, and then continued to hold Akeno for a good long while.

* * *

The day for the date had arrived, and Raynare, a young long raven haired woman with a large bust, was getting ready. She had an innocent persona, and she was sure that she would be able to seduce who she needed to.

But, there was something weighing on her mind.

The date that she had with Issei Hyoudou.

He was a pervert, there was no getting around that.

But, it was also something that she didn't want to deal with either.

She was forced to do it, but she hadn't said no either.

So, whatever the date was going, she knew that she would be having a heavy heart today.

"Damn it..."

Raynare muttered, as Kalawarner, and Mittelt, along with Dohnaseek walked into the room as well.

"What's wrong with your ass Raynare?"

Raynare tossed a glare towards Dohnaseek, then lowered her eyebrows.

"Nothing, but I'm not sure about this. Killing off this boy, why can't we just keep to ourselves and watch over him? Don't you forget who lives in this town? That boy, the Dog of Death lives here withg his Hakuryuukou. They both are monsters. What if we're caught up in the middle of the war of them huh? I don't want to die Dohnaseek."

Raynare complained, Mittelt folding her arms under her bust.

"I guess that you're right. But still, I don't think that they would be able to defeat me that easily. Longinus or not."

She held a cocky expression on her face.

Raynare didn't think that she was thinking correctly at the moment.

"Heh, then you must be high because they are powerful, haven't you heard the rumours? They make even Kokabiel nervous, and if they had something that can make him nervous, then I don't know what we're going to do. We aren't as strong as he is."

Raynare explained, Dohnaseek however rolled his eyes.

"If he shows up, I'll kill him myself."

Raynare scoffed, she didn't think that it would happen. Knowing what they knew about Akira and the group.

"That overconfidence is going to get you killed. You don't mess with those two, didn't you hear Azazel-sama's words? He told us directly that we should avoid contact with them as much as we could. We'll die."

Dohnaseek's eyes narrowed upon Raynare's form, Kalawarner looking on with a worried expression on her face.

"M-Maybe she's right, if we get caught up in his power, we would be defeated...I don't want to really die or anything, I can't die yet...it wont be worth it. They are insane monsters! I heard that the King, the Belial boy, is a monster with a sword that cuts through anything! And then there's his Dragon Queen who's obsessed with fighting! They both go to different lands, and devastate the battlefields! I don't want to die!"

Kalawarner cried out, imagining a very distorted image of Akira with blood dripping off him, and Vali with a severed head in her hands, and blood thirsty expressions across their faces.

She felt like crying from just that alone, and she didn't want to feel like this anymore.

She curled up to the wall, and held onto her knees, with her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

Dohnaseek sighed deeply.

"Are you a bunch of cowards?! I'm not afraid of him! Screw the bastard! He is not frightening to me in the slightest! I'll prove it when he shows up! Heh, Dog of Death, I'll put this dog down and make him my bitch before he dies from my power!"

Raynare thought that Dohnaseek was delusional, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, his mentality due to a few things.

But rather than the fight with Akira, Raynare also thought about killing someone for this mission of theirs.

She wasn't sure if she was cool with it. It would be easier, and would finish their mission. But she didn't think that it would be worth it. She wanted respect from Azazel, and if she did this, would she get some respect?

She didn't know.

For now, all she could do was deal with this, and continue going forward for the date.

* * *

The time had arrived during the Sunday that Azazel would be able to meet them, and Akira along with his peerage disappeared from Kuoh and went to another place entirely. It was a town that wasn't far away, but it was far enough that Akira and the others would say that they didn't know it that well.

The area they ended up at was a small cafe area. It wasn't that big, and it wasn't small either. It was in a town that neither Devil or Fallen Angel had sway over. So, it was an ideal place for them to meet up with one another.

"So, we're meeting Azazel to find out about these Fallen Angels nyaaa? Why don't we just kill them?"

Ravel turned her eyes towards Kuroka.

"Because, we can't cause wars because we don't want the Fallen Angels monitoring us. Aki-sama is doing the right thing by making sure that they are being looked out for. Aki-sama is thinking about the bigger picture, please don't mistake that. And please don't try and make something difficult."

Kuroka rolled her eyes, she didn't think that she would be that bothered about her thoughts.

"Even then, we'll just have to blow through these people if they piss us off."

Kuroka stated, while Koneko furrowed her eyebrows.

"Onee-sama, please don't cause trouble now. Aki-senpai doesn't need it."

Kuroka rolled her eyes once more, and folded her arms.

"Aki-senpai..."

Gasper's hand held onto Akira's own tightly, while he smiled down towards her since she was on his hip.

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, we'll not be meeting Azazel-san for long. We wont be in any danger."

Akira explained, Gasper looked up to Akira.

"A-Aki-senpai, when we g-go home, can we h-have some fun too?"

"Yes, I think that we could Gasper-chan, it would rather fun~"

Gasper beamed up towards Akira, hugging around his waist tightly. Akira's hand petted the top of her head, and she felt comforted at that moment, she felt happy and safe as well. Even if they were going to be meeting Azazel, she knew that they'd be okay thanks to Akira's body.

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows.

"To think that he would meet here. A public place at that. He surely is someone that is lax."

"That's Azazel for you, he's always the lax kind of person. Even with us here, he still would be calm and collected."

Vali muttered, as Akira sat down. Koneko and Gasper hopped onto Akira's thighs, and held onto Akira's body tightly. While Vali sat down on Akira's left, and Ravel on his right, Kuroka hugging Akira from behind and pushed her large assets into his back.

"Azazel-san, I hope he explains why the Fallen Angels are within Kuoh. I also hope that they are for innocent reasons. No doubt, Azazel-san isn't really malicious or anything. But if some of the more aggressive ones like Kokabiel show up, then we would have to be a little worried."

"Worried? We wouldn't be worried Aki, Kokabiel isn't that strong."

Vali spoke while folding her arms.

"I know that we can defeat him Vali-chan, but Kokabiel could still do some damage if we aren't careful. Or if we aren't around either. And we can't have the Fallen Angels as enemies, it wouldn't be good for us."

"I suppose. Though, the entire Fallen Angels against us. It does sound pretty fun, don't you think Aki?"

Akira rolled his eyes playfully, petting the top of Vali's head.

"I wouldn't mind fighting some strong Fallen Angels and Angels anyway."

"Heh, it seems that I have rubbed off on you Aki, in a good way."

Vali showed a grand smile, something that she usually reserved for people that she wanted to fight.

Akira went to speak, but Azazel, the man with a sharp gaze upon Akira's body, and the others as well. Walking majestically, Akira noticed that Azazel didn't have anyone guarding him. Most would assume that Azazel was mad for that.

But, Akira was alright with that considering what was going on.

Azazel didn't need to feel worried about their current predicament.

"Azazel-san, it seems that you are well."

Azazel overlooked all of them calmly. Despite two Longinus' and the other members being present, they seemed to be calm and collected as well, Azazel didn't seem as if he was involved with something like two Longinus'.

"Haha, that's right, Akira, and group, seems like you're doing well as well Vali? My two Longinus' that are half breeds, or in Vali's case, was, a half breed." Azazel sat down, and ordered some coffee, as Akira and group did. "So, you got a God involved? That wasn't necessary, I would have answered you guys...eventually."

Akira and the others sweat dropped at that last part.

"Yes, that eventually part is the worry Azazel-san." Akira explained. "So, could you tell us what you are doing with the Fallen Angels? We aren't worried about their strength per-say, but to have them based in town, is there something that you want to tell us?"

Azazel hummed carefully, while smirking slightly.

"To tell you huh. Truthfully, I'm sure you're aware of it, the Sekiryuutei resides within that town." Akira furrowed his eyebrows. "As he is, if he unlocked his Sacred Gear now, he could go into a berserker state. And if that were to happen, it could cause problems. I'm having Raynare and her group watching over him. Other than that, they shouldn't be causing problems."

Akira nodded while Ravel spoke up.

"So, you're only having them follow around Issei Hyoudou-senpai, is that correct?"

"That's correct Phenex girl." Azazel agreed. "Why? Do you have something that you're thinking about?"

Akira folded his arms.

"Well, we've been getting some reports that they might be contacting someone. But we aren't quite sure yet. It is just some noise that we've been investigating is all. But for now, it doesn't seem to be much, we just thought that we'd bring it up."

Azazel brought a finger to his chin and thought about what was going on.

"Contacting someone...you assume it was me, but I haven't talked to them in a few days. When was the last one you heard?"

"Yesterday."

Akira explained, Azazel's eyebrows furrowing.

"I see. Well, it could be Kokabiel, I had them report to Kokabiel as well. But, I wouldn't worry, they aren't strong. I made sure that they wouldn't be a worry for you and your Devil groups yet that could handle Issei Hyoudou should something happen. I couldn't ask you guys to eliminate him should it need to happen, it would have been wrong. Though I should have sent word, I didn't think about it. You know me and Sacred Gear's, we get on like a house on fire, and I love studying them more and more. It is too bad that this Issei Hyoudou is too imbalanced to actually awaken his Sacred Gear. It would have been a great thing to see."

"Yes, I feel the same. It is a shame."

Vali muttered, Azazel giving off a small laugh.

"That's how it is. Whether it is things of that nature, or Vali not getting your rival. Either way, don't worry about it now. If they cause problems, feel free to make sure they are put in line. And tell them I give you the authority to actually do something. Speaking of, here." Azazel gave Akira a special looking card. "Show them this, and they'll see that you're associated with me. This is special, so don't lose it now."

Akira placed the card in his pocket, and then faced Azazel.

"Thank you, I am relieved."

"I thought that you might. Speaking of, there's something that I would like you to do."

Akira bowed his head.

"You know our terms."

Azazel chuckled heartily.

"Alright, I know I know. I have some rewards for you."

"Well, Azazel-chan." Kuroka grinned. "You know my terms. You know what I want. And if I don't get it, forget our helping you out nyaaa~"

Koneko slapped her forehead, she truly wished that Kuroka would one day stop acting like that.

But, Azazel gave a belly laugh.

"Haha, as always, Kuroka is demanding. Alright, don't worry about it. I've got your usual rewards ready. There's just some business that we've been dealing with lately. There's a number of Stray Devil's that are causing trouble for all of us."

Akira tightened his eyes.

"Stray Devils? What levels?"

"The usual levels, High Class Levels. I'd deal with it myself, but there's a few things that I want to do, and I don't have time. And you guys aren't that weak either, so defeating these would be alright for you...but, why it did seem like you were asking for another reason?"

Akira chuckled.

"That's classified."

Azazel furrowed his eyebrows, and folded his arms.

"I see, that's how you're seeing it then? Alright, if that's how you want to do business, then I wont say the big thing I'm working on. Which is really cool by the way. Having even Fafnir help me out himself, that's going to be a very powerful thing in the future. Might even be able to take you on Vali."

Vali huffed, folding her arms.

"I doubt that."

"Haha, either way, it is going to be something to see when we get there. Might even reveal it in the future to you all. But disregarding that for now, why don't we talk Sacred Gear's?"

Azazel grinned, his eyes dancing between Vali and Akira. Akira and Vali looked between one another, then back to Azazel.

"Well, what is it that you want to talk about anyway?"

Azazel grinned and leaned closer towards Akira.

"About yours, young Akira-kun, it seems that you've been gaining quite the popularity among the factions. Just think, the half breed that the world detested, now is beloved for having his Sacred Gear. I heard you've been helping out other factions."

"When we can. We are disassociated from wars and such, we wont do anything to change the tide of a faction. But, if it is small jobs, or fighting creatures, or in this case, Stray Devil's, then we do it. Besides, Vali-chan likes fighting, and this gives her a chance to do one of the things she loves. And my other peerage also get things out of it. We get to go to different places around the world, it is quite fun."

Akira said with a peppy smile.

Azazel chuckled as well.

"That does sound quite fun. And because you're related to Diehauser, it seems that you'll no doubt enter the Rating Games one day. Are you planning to dominate the Rating Games?"

"That's one of the plans yeah. I do plan on fighting Diehauser-nii one day, so I can show him my true power. He trained me since I was a kid, I wouldn't be as powerful if it wasn't for him."

"I see, I understand. Well, if I can study your Sacred Gear, I'd definitely reward you. The same with Vali as well. I know I've done some in the past, but for my Artificial Sacred Gear research, researching you two up close would be fantastic. The strongest users of your Sacred Gear's in history, that's a title you've been receiving, yes?"

Vali smirked, while Akira inclined his head.

"To be honest, I think that the current generation of Longinus' are amazing."

Azazel leaned closer with intrigue.

"Have you come across another Longinus user? This era, it is harder to keep track of them."

"Actually, we have. Haven't we Vali-chan?"

Vali nodded her head.

"Damn Mist user, and his little gang of magicians. The magicians weren't hard, the Mist user though was a little bastard to deal with. Before we could come to a conclusion to our fight, he ran away. We also saw someone else."

"We don't know who it was, but that person, wasn't a pushover from what little we saw."

Ravel added, Azazel furrowing his eyebrows.

"I see. So, the mist user...that would be Dimension Lost. And working with another person huh..."

"We currently don't know who, of course. We were a little busy fighting some chimeras that they had summoned during the time. They even forced us to go stronger than normal." Akira spoke up. "But, the person who it was, wasn't weak. I couldn't see who it was, but whoever it was, was a strong foe to fight. We clashed a single time, a wave of power hit my own and as it did, I felt the powerful intent behind their power."

"I see...I'll have to keep investigating. I've been hearing noises about a new group that's being formed. But the information about that is sparse. I trust if you hear anything else, you'll let me know?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'd do the same?"

"But of course Akira-kun."

Azazel smirked, as did Akira, it seemed like they had reached a certain understanding with one another.

* * *

At the end of the day, Issei and Raynare went to a park for their final portion of their date. Raynare furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about her day.

She...didn't hate it.

To say that she had the best day might be stretching it.

But, Issei wasn't a bad guy.

A pervert, yes.

But a bad person…

No, she didn't think so.

And she also thought about the people who lived in the town as well.

Akira, and Vali in particular.

She didn't want to get entangled with them, it was too hard for her.

"H-Hey, Yuuma-chan, the dates been awesome! Haha, I didn't know if it was good for you, but I had a lot of fun..."

Yuuma, the name that Raynare chose for herself, was what Issei called her.

Raynare breathed out as she looked out towards the fountain that they had found themselves at, a lonely look on her face.

She knew that she would have to do something soon, but what that was, she didn't currently know.

"Hey, Ise-kun. Can I ask you something?"

Raynare suddenly brought up, Ise cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Yeah, what's wrong Yuuma-chan?"

Raynare hummed, trying to think of how she was going to word this.

"Hmmm...you know, I have to ask. If you were made to do something bad, would you do it? Even if it could make your life easier?"

"When you say bad..."

"Just, bad things in general. Like...I don't know. If you were forced to steal, or if you were made to hurt someone else...it's just, I know someone that went through something once, and had to do something bad. Also, there's someone else that's driving them to do it. I just, wondered what you thought about that."

Issei wasn't so good with the hard stuff.

He didn't know what to answer with.

He scratched his cheek and answered as honestly as he could.

"I...erm...well...ugh, this is hard for me to answer! I mean...hahaha, you know. There's this guy in our school, the damn Prince, he'd answer it so freaking easily. Kinda makes me jealous that he's so calm all of the time. Damn bastard, even when I'm yelling at him, all he does is flash that damn handsome smile of his, and look at me with those weird eyes of his..."

"Jealousy huh...heh, I can relate to that. I'm jealous of a few people Ise-kun. But, I'm sure that you shouldn't be jealous of this guy anyway. This Prince. Who is this Prince anyway?"

Raynare asked with interest, Issei chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, his name is Yaegaki Akira..."

The colour from Raynare's face, drops considerably, turning her skin pale white.

"YAEGAKI AKIRA?! AS IN YAEGAKI AKIRA BELIAL!? HOLY SHIT! HE DOES GO TO THIS TOWN...HE LIVES HERE! AND HE'S IN YOUR CLASS! HOLY FUCKING GOD! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT, YOU CAN'T KNOW HIM, RIGHT!?"

Raynare was having a mini break down.

She couldn't stand it.

The rumour's, everything that she knew about Akira, it wasn't something that she wanted to deal with.

She didn't want to have to do this anymore…

She was worried.

Ise, felt confusion pass through him though.

"...You know him then?"

Raynare shuddered with immense fear, confusing Ise.

She looked as if she was about to pass it, it wasn't even funny either.

"Ooh God...Ise-kun the thing is...shit, he really lives here...I thought it was a rumour...but no, he does live here...oh God I'm scared...Ise-kun, y-you know, I've been good to you...and y-you'd tell him that, r-right…? I'm a g-good person...please don't tell him I'm a bad girl..."

Upon Raynare's small fear feast, Ise's eyes flew into a rage.

"Ugh! Another follower of the Prince! I should have known! That damn handsome bastard!"

"I am not his follower! Trust me Ise-kun! I don't follow him! I'm scared of him! The rumours! Ooooh! The world is going to turn...ooh crap. I feel scared right now Ise-kun, I mean petrified within my body."

"Why do you sound scared of him?"

Raynare sat on the edge of the fountain, and hugged her body tightly.

"B-Because I am Ise-kun...you don't understand. This guy is...ooh crap, there's stories, he does things, with his black dog...and he's got a Dragon girl...and his peerage are made up of adorable monsters..."

"Peerage…? Adorable monsters…? What are you talking about Yuuma-chan!? I don't get it!"

Raynare inhaled and exhaled dramatically, as if she was going to hyperventilate.

She controlled her breathing the best that she could, because that's all she could do now.

"Ise-kun...you better go, I can't...I just can't. I already had reservations, and now that he does go to this school, and lives in this town...I can't. I'm sorry, I might sound weird huh...but, nothing is worth this, I'm not fighting two Longinus', especially with reps like those two...it's too unreal for someone like me..."

Ise didn't quite understand.

He sat down beside Raynare, and sighed sadly.

"...You want me to go huh...was I, not a good date…? Is it because of the Prince…? Heh, makes sense, that bastard is popular, and..."

While he looked to be in self doubt, Raynare placed her hand outwards, and stopped him.

"Ise-kun, what you're thinking about, doesn't matter to me. The fact that he's here, doesn't remotely interest me romantically, I'm too scared of him to be interested romantically."

"Why are you scared of him? He's not scary Yuuma-chan. He's just a damn handsome bastard."

Raynare tried to stay calm and collected. But she was having a hard time right now.

"If you knew what I knew, then you'd either respect or fear him. You don't know, his story is told all over the supernatural..." Her eyes widened as she let that slip. "...ahaha, don't worry about that now Ise-kun. I'm all good, and you're good as well. Good, good."

"Supernatural...Yuuma-chan, I don't get what you're saying, but you're really scared of that damn bastard?"

"...Yeah, getting on the wrong side of him at least. You know, I've heard that he's a nice person. But I've heard that hurt him, or people he cares for, and he's going to turn his power on you angrily. But don't worry about it, if we keep this between us, then we're golden. But I have to go, it's better if you forget about me. I'm no good."

Raynare deflected, not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"You're no good...why?"

Raynare looked to the side sadly.

"Because I'm not good. I actually was sent to hurt you." Ise looked very surprised. "But, now that I am not, I feel kinda stupid. I did this, so I'd appease to my leaders...and now I've just told my target I was going to hurt them...you see? I'm not that good at my job, and I always end up doing something wrong."

"Aha, that's not true Yuuma-chan. I'm sure you're great!"

For a second, she was surprised.

But then she didn't believe it.

Raynare shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. Go Ise-kun, before they come. They'll come and finish you off. If you want to live, go towards where that boy, Akira-sama lives. He would keep you safe. I am sure that he would. Just go, even if he is what he is..."

Ise looked at himself, and didn't quite get it.

"What he is…? What do you mean?"

"Well...it's complicated. Just go and run away...right now, I mean it, go and find Akira-sama and stay with him. He'd protect you."

Ise wasn't quite sure what to think.

Why was Raynare saying these things?

The date was good, and now she was saying things about the supernatural, and how she's worried about Akira as a person.

It just didn't make sense to her.

"Y-You're playing a joke on me, right? It has to be."

"No, I'm really not. Trust me Ise-kun, that's what he is. He is very who's relative was apart of the famous Belial clan, who is number one in the Rating Games, and I heard that he's even fought in a Rating Game before against a powerful opponent. But this is tedious, go and run away Ise-kun. And, thanks for the date. You say that you weren't good, but I actually had fun. It was a good time in my life. At least, I didn't fail the date part of me huh. So, go on, and live for another day. I'm going to go and prepare for my departure into another world. That is if I have a soul afterwards…"

Raynare grimaced, and went to leave, but Ise couldn't understand.

His hand went towards hers, and grabbed it, pulling it back towards her.

"W-Wait a second! You can't just leave like that! You said we had fun! Am I going to see you again!?"

"No, probably not. Nothing against you..." Her eyes turned towards him, and she revealed a spear of light, shocking Ise. "I was meant to kill you, today. I was supposed to ram this through your body and kill you off, because of your Sacred Gear."

"S-Sacred Gear…?"

Ise didn't quite understand.

Raynare on the other hand breathed out slowly.

"That's how it is. That's what you have inside of you. If you didn't want to meet me, then you would probably blame God or something for it." Raynare expressed directly. "However, you have met me now. If Akira-sama wasn't in this town...I don't know what I would do. Kill you, let you go. Either way, I have to make a decision. And you, just standing there, are you crazy? I'm showing you a supernatural event, and you aren't running away, you're freaking crazy, you know?"

Raynare thought that was actually true.

That he was quite crazy.

But, Ise was frozen with fear, and yet, also curiosity as well.

"M-Maybe, I'm just a high school student, so I don't get what you're talking about. But, it seems that you're doing something incredible...b-but, you aren't going to kill me….right? You could have done it already so..."

"I could still kill you if I wanted! Don't mistake that Ise-kun!" Raynare snapped at him, his eyebrows fluttering with worry. "You are a lowly human, and I..." Raynare's dark wings of the Fallen Angel appeared, and spread out behind her. "These are my wings."

"W-Wings...you look like an Angel..."

"Well, you're half right anyway. Now, get lost!" Raynare yelled, swinging her spear towards Ise who cried and fell backwards. "Geez, you are just a human after all, you wont be able to contend with Fallen Angels...now, get lost! Go and find that damn Akira-sama to protect you! He'd defend you! Now get lost!"

Raynare yelled out, and flew at Ise. Ise's eyes turned white with fear, and she aimed her spear downwards. Though she was going slower than she could, as to see Ise jump up and dodge the spear, stabbing into the ground harshly.

Ise pulled away, and moved quickly backwards.

He couldn't believe that his date was trying to kill him.

He was having fun, now she was depressed, and seemed angry.

He turned his head, and began running away, while Raynare stopped her attack, and just stood there at the fountain.

" _There, he got away. That's what I am going to tell Dohnaseek and the others. If he does go to Akira-sama, then we'll have nothing to do...yeah, I don't want to kill someone because of this. He's just an ordinary human with a supposed weak Sacred Gear, he'll be fine. Weird pervert. Though, not a bad date. Can't deny that._ "

Raynare thought to herself, and just watched the boy running away.

But as she did, she felt a disturbance, and turned to the side, to see Dohnaseek fluttering downwards.

"D-Dohnaseek." She gasped. "W-Why are you here? Akira-sama is in this town! Don't listen to what Kokabiel-sama said, if we do this...then he'll kill us all..."

"I thought you might chicken out in the end. Your worry for your Akira-sama is so stupid. If you don't want to kill him, then I'll do it myself. If that's what you want Raynare."

"Come on." Raynare bargained. "He's just a human. That's all he is. Just let him go."

"You know that I can't Raynare. So, what are you going to do? Stop me? Or allow me to kill him? If you can't do that, then I'll just do it myself, I'll kill him, and I'll end him myself. That's fine for someone like me. Kokabiel-sama will give me the rewards then after this."

Raynare stood there, as Dohnaseek aimed his spear towards Ise.

She wanted to fight it, but she simply couldn't.

She wasn't stronger than Dohnaseek, she could only be horrified by what was going to transpire.

She closed her eyes, and mentally said " _Sorry._ " to Issei, before she heard the sound of a stabbing.

* * *

The next day, Ravel was busy writing some reports, Akeno had to go in early for Rias for something so she left before Akira did, Kuroka wanted to do something for her 'fans' and dragged Gasper to help her out though Akira didn't know what that something was as well, and Akira had gone to school.

Vali wanted to train early in the morning before coming to the school with Koneko.

Vali didn't use Balance Breaker for this, and clashed with Koneko with hand to hand. In fairness, Koneko wasn't that bad in Vali's eyes. She managed to keep up with a none Balance Breaker Vali, and used her good speed to punch and kick from all sides, where Vali had parried her attacks with her hands and legs as well.

Since it was a private area just outside of the town, they could use their powers without a worry.

"You're getting better, cat."

Vali praised, dodging a swift punch and returned one right to Koneko.

While raising her arms to block, Koneko lightly smiled at the praise.

"Thank you, Vali-senpai. You are quite strong. ...No wonder you're tied for strongest on peerage."

"Hmph. That's right. But, you aren't that bad either, stronger than most of the Devils within this town."

Vali said as she placed her hand outwards, and shot off sizable demonic blasts.

Koneko used her enhanced reflexes to dodge the strikes, and then rushed Vali, clashing with a hard punch against Vali's fist, which blew away some of the ground below them.

However, while they trained, Mittelt was out on a morning fly, to stretch her wings, when she came across Vali and Koneko training with one another.

" _So, those are the peerage that Raynare's worried about. Don't seem so tough to me. One's a freaking loli, and the other is a big breasted bimbo. And she's the Dragon!? As if, I could kill them easily...in fact, if I kill them now, then I would be beloved by Kokabiel-sama, and he'd want to be with me forever, and he'd keep me by his side! That's it, I'll do it right now!_ "

Mittelt, with a sneak attack, formed two pink spears of light, and threw them at both Koneko and Vali.

She thought that she had them...

But the shockwaves of their clashing (Koneko and Vali's) destroyed the spears of light without even intending to.

Mittelt gasped, and gathered more light.

"Eat this!"

She threw some more, but like before, the shockwaves blew away the spears of light that tried to stab into them.

This time, Koneko sensed something, and cocked her head to the sky.

"Seems like a Fallen Angel has come here."

Vali paused, and cast her eyes to the sky.

"Didn't even sense her, her power must be tiny."

Mittelt's eyebrows twitched angrily, while Koneko inclines her head.

"Yes, she's a Low Leveled Fallen Angel. I only just noticed her."

Mittelt wasn't pleased with that, and she flew down towards them.

Her anger got the better of her, and she formed two thick spears of light.

"Oi! I'm Mittelt-sama! Don't make fun of me! And you've had the worst day in meeting me! Heh, I heard that you had a Longinus, but you're weaker than I am!"

Vali smirked, and folded her arms.

"Have you come to challenge me?"

Mittelt felt sweat forming at the top of her brow, but she kept her stare down.

"Challenge means that you have a chance of winning! But, you don't! Don't worry though, if you beg, I might let you live."

"This bitch must be delusional."

Vali's comment made Mittelt sniffle lightly, Koneko bowing her head.

"She seems to be in over her head."

Mittelt's rage flew high.

"B-Both of you shut up! I am Mittelt-sama! D-Don't make a mockery of me! I-I'll take you out if you don't stop!"

Vali opened her arms wide.

"Then try. I'll give you one shot to injure me. If you can, I'll take you on as a serious opponent. The most I'll do is stand here with my finger."

Mittelt's eyes turned more rage fueled and she charged.

"Don't make fun of meeeeeeeeee!"

Vali blinked as Mittelt got closer. She made a spear of light, and it grew and grew. Koneko looked on as Mittelt aimed the spear for Vali.

"Is that your power?"

Vali asked, but Mittelt didn't say anything, and threw her spear of light.

The spear got close to Vali, and went to penetrate her, but Vali's finger filled with aura clashed with Mittelt's spear, and struggled. Vali was slightly surprised that Mittelt's spear struggled with the finger she used, but it soon became clear on who was going to win, as Vali flexed her finger, and the spear of light got destroyed, leaving no marks on Vali.

Mittelt fell into devastation.

"O-Oh come on! Y-You must be using anti-light or something!"

"Afraid not. That's just my aura, you are Low Class, even this cat could take you down without much trouble. You should judge your opponents before recklessly challenging them. For trying to attack though, Aki would want me to punish you, so I'll give you a punishment. Try and avoid this."

Vali extended her hand, and Mittelt freaked out.

"N-No! You can't do this to me!"

Mittelt cried, and flew away.

Vali released her aura, it was quite fast, Mittelt didn't have a hope as she tried to avoid, but she couldn't, and it slammed against Mittelt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mittelt's screams penetrated the heaven's as she was shot across the sky.

"Aki-senpai will want to hear about this attack."

Koneko spoke, Vali nodding in agreement.

"Seems like the Fallen Angels have attacked us. I wonder if she'll survive that?"

"...She will, you held back just enough."

Koneko determined, while Vali seemingly didn't care.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravel was busy at the house, writing some reports for the peerage.

She loved doing it.

It gave her a sense of purpose, and it was something she was best at.

She even listened to music when she was writing out some of her reports.

She was listening to a theme song from an anime.

She had to admit that even though she wasn't overly keen on anime, some of the peerage members, mainly Kuroka, had gotten her into some of the songs.

But then she heard something coming from outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream.

She went towards the window, and shooting across the sky, thanks to her being a Devil, she could see what it was, and it happened to be a Fallen Angel, Mittelt.

"A Fallen Angel...that aura was Vali-sama's...makes sense. I guess the Fallen Angel's are causing trouble. I suppose we'll be having a meeting about that later on...and it seems like she wont die from that...so we're fine."

She mused to herself, and stretched her body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroka was in the wilderness near the house, with trees swaying behind her, giving her extra appeal. Gasper was in front of her, and took some pictures as well for Kuroka.

"Ooh yeah, my fans are gonna enjoy this nyaaa~"

Kuroka took several pictures. One of her bent over and blowing a kiss to the camera, her hands behind her head, and winking at the camera, her sucking on a lolipop with a lewd look on her face and then others as well.

"K-Kuroka-saaaaan!"

"What is it Gasper-chan nyaaa? We're taking sexy pictures here~"

"Y-Yes I know t-that but..."

Kuroka giggled happily.

"This is for the fans, both human and supernatural. This will be good for Aki-chan as well, good publicity and all."

"Y-Yes I suppose..."

Gasper just went along with it, and took some more pictures.

"Good girl. Also, make sure to get the background in it as well, I'm thinking of the people who'd want to see me within a sea of trees~"

Kuroka added with a smile, so Gasper nodded shyly and took some more pictures.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

However, they suddenly were stopped when a sound up above came known to them.

They looked up to see Mittelt flying through the air on Vali's aura.

"Nyaaa. Seems like Vali-chan blasted a Fallen Angel~ Didn't even sense her having a fight though. Guess it didn't last long. But, with them causing trouble, I guess we'll be talking about it. Though it seems that for humans, they wont see what was blasted, so good on Vali-chan for concealing it well."

"S-Should we get her?"

Kuroka saw that Mittelt's body was already gone.

"Naaah, she'll be alright, it wont kill her."

"A-Aki-senpai's gonna want to know about this, r-right?"

Kuroka hummed, and then shrugged.

"I suppose so yeah. Though I'm sure he'll hear her as well nyaaa~ Anyway, back to the pictures Gasper-chan~"

"Y-Yes Kuroka-san."

With sweat dripping down her neck, Gasper continued taking pictures with Kuroka.

* * *

Meanwhile Akira decided to go to the school early in the morning so he could meet up with Sona and discuss a few things that he needed to discuss with her, though he wanted a jog so he went the long way to school.

Jin, in his puppy form, walked beside Akira and barked happily. Not in an annoying way, but in a fun happy way.

Since he had gotten back late last night, he didn't know of any changes within the town, if anything happened. Usually Sona or Rias would tell him when they met at school. It seemed to be a ritual between them that they would talk for a while.

And now, he was currently on the phone to Diehauser.

[Ehehe, it seems that my trip is going to be delayed Akira.]

"Aah, don't worry about it Diehauser-nii, I'm pretty busy myself. Been helping out God's, and Fallen Angels alike."

Akira explained as he turned a corner.

[I see, as long as you're careful. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.]

Akira gave a soft smile, glad that even as Akira was getting closer to adulthood, Diehauser still cared enough about him to make sure that he was alright.

"Don't worry Diehauser-nii, I can take care of myself. I'm alright. Nothing that I can't handle, well if I can't, I have my peerage as well. Ehehe, is it weird that I haven't added anyone else to my peerage since gaining my Evil Pieces?"

[No, I took a while to choose my own as well. You've got plenty of time, just do and add who you think would be the best. I'm sure you'll make the right decision Akira. But, I've been hearing that there is something's that are going on in the human world. I don't know where, but some big powers have been making themselves known, if you find yourself near one, make sure that you're safe.]

"I see, if that's the case, then I'll be using everything you've taught me Diehauser-nii. My training, I still do it daily, and improve all of the time. Fighting Vali-chan makes it alright as well."

[Haha, Vali and you are quite the strong duo, and your peerage as well. Sometime in the future, I definitely would like to have a challenge against you and your group.]

"R-Really? You'd want that?"

Akira couldn't help but admit that he would actually like to have that happen.

[Haha. Are you kidding? Of course I'd want to know and fight you Akira, it would be a great challenge. My adoptive son, you have the potential to surpass me, and I just can't believe that you've grown so much already. Hahaha, I can't wait to see you anyway.]

"Yeah, it would be great to see you as well Diehauser-nii."

Akira smiled happily.

The thought that Diehauser actually thought that made Akira believe that Diehauser could see him growing and becoming stronger. If he fought Diehauser one day, he was sure that he would be quite powerful, and have the best kind of match. Now that he was a teenager, he wondered how that fight was going to go down.

[Anyway, I have to go now Akira. Be safe, and I'll see you soon.]

"Y...Yes, I definitely will be. I'll see you soon too Diehauser-nii. Goodbye."

[Goodbye.]

Diehauser then ended the phone call, Akira smiled at the phone, before putting it away.

"Come on Jin-kun, lets get to school. Burr, it's a little cold, isn't it?"

"Woof!"

Akira didn't even need to hear what Jin said, he just already knew anyway, and he was okay with that.

With that, they continued walking forward together.

Akira always found it enjoyable to walk in the morning.

The soft winds brushing against his skin.

The calmness of the day, all of it just seemed to be quite amazing.

He couldn't of picked a better day to just walk around within the April's breeze.

However that was about to change when he rounded a corner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He heard a scream coming from above him.

His eyes turned upwards, and saw Mittelt within Vali's aura, and was flying across the sky.

" _That's a Fallen Angel...and she's in Vali-chan's aura...? I guess that the Fallen Angel's have caused problems...though it seems Vali-chan hid the girl within her aura, so normal humans will only be confused by the screaming and not know where it came from. And she wouldn't die from that, Vali-chan did very well, knowing that we'd have to take them in for doing bad things and only kill if that's a last resort. I am proud of my Queen for doing that! But, I wonder if Ise-san is alright if they're causing trouble with my Queen...then again, why would they want to kill him normally...? As far as Azazel-san said, they are loyal to him so I don't think Ise-san would be in danger...unless that Kokabiel has done something...even then, what would he gain from killing Ise-san? I'll have to ask Rias-san, she said she'd be watching over him while we were out of town. I wonder what we'll do about these Fallen Angels...I might have to go and pay them a visit._ "

While he was musing within his head, a noise was carried on the wind.

"Waaah!"

With a soft cry from a girl, and something flying in his face, Akira was alerted to a new presence.

Jin turned his head, and looked up at his master.

Akira himself smelt the fragrance that was something similar to strawberry.

It was rather enchanting to his nostrils to inhale such a scent.

It almost was intoxicating for his early morning senses.

Taking the thing off his face, he saw that it was a veil that someone would wear, not to a wedding, but something else entirely.

His eyes went towards the girl, and saw her long blonde hair.

It shimmered in the sun.

He couldn't see her front, due to her back being towards him. But, her long hair enough was enough to mesmerize him and cause feelings to erupt inside of him.

But he didn't know what it was.

Something inside of him was telling him to go and greet her, and retreat from her at the same time.

Like a war was struggling inside of him.

It was a war, he didn't know which side he wanted to win.

To go over, or to go away.

But, the inner nice guy self he had wouldn't just walk away when he had something of hers in his hand, so he had to go over. Even if half of him was telling him to go the other direction, that's just how it was.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped your veil."

Akira said with a gentleman like voice, walking over to the standing up girl.

At first he didn't see her fully since she had her back to him.

But, it became clear what she was as soon as she and he locked eyes.

Green met grey, and Akira knew what she was right away…

She was a nun.

This, was a meeting of fate...and a meeting that Akira would want to avoid.

Because...it happened just like this for his parents, and he remembered what happened with them…

He didn't know what he was going to do now.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

Mittelt eventually stopped as she hit a nearby abandoned landscape.

Her body, within the crater, twitched wildly.

She felt broken.

She felt like she was going to break down mentally.

She came up against a Dragon, and she lost completely.

Now, fear was the only thing on her mind, and if that was how strong the Queen was...what did the King have to offer?

* * *

In another place entirely, a young man was doing a deal with a certain someone.

"You want me to kill Yaegaki Akira Belial?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm going to be forming an alliance soon, and that damn bastard is getting in the way, so I want you to help me out. You can use your powers to assist me, can't you?"

The young man demanded of the mysterious figure, who slowly allowed magical circles to raise upwards.

"It isn't a problem for the right fee. You want this Akira Belial dead? Then I'll do that if you give me the money."

"Fine, I don't care. I just want my precious Asia without that bastard interfering. Currently, he's too strong for me, that's why I'll be forming an alliance with that damn Fallen Angel leader as well. He can be persuaded to help me out. Besides, my benefactor also wishes to get rid of that damn Belial and his group as well."

The young man held a disturbing look on his face, while the mysterious person looked on towards him with a creepy gaze.

"And the Longinus'?"

"Ooh, don't worry about them, we'll be having their Longinus' as well."

A maniacal cackling rang out from the young man, while the mysterious stranger looked on.

For the right price...

They'd definitely try and take down Akira, and his group, no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Akira is quite aware of the potential that Gasper has, and can see how she might grow in the future. Also, Loki and Akira briefly met, and he hid no hate for Akira, those two eventually are going to be going at it, it is going to be a rather fun fight between them. Akeno also showed her stuff in seducing Akira, in a way that would appeal to Akira, and have a good excuse to get out of her clothing~ They also met up with Azazel, and it seems that they have quite the relationship between them. And we've seen Raynare isn't as blood thirsty as she is in canon, she's still got some of her snarkiness, but she is a genuinely nicer person than canon showed her. Doesn't mean she doesn't have her moments. And it seems that at least these Fallen Angel's are quite frightened of Akira and his stories about him, have ignited fear within them just hearing his name. Though Mittelt tried, and failed to defeat Vali, and sent her...God knows where. Akira and Asia have met, towards the end! More of that shall be explored next chapter! Also, seems like someone (I'm sure most can guess who) has made an alliance with someone, to kill Akira, and his group! More of that shall be revealed in the future! But, the person who's been hired, isn't a pushover so they're gonna have a hard time.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	10. The meeting of the nun!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Hehe, yeah she was quite fun huh~? Vali doesn't take crap~ She probably would be like that huh. And yeah, I could see Vali doing something like that actually, sounds good to me~ Ise probably would be like that seeing the physical prowess of Vali. Yeah, their relationship is going to be rather interesting to follow, it's gonna be a struggle for Akira to accept it easily.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, a more social Gasper would be quite something huh~?**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, that's how it is with Loki. She surely is yeah, and yeah, if it went further, Vali would have something to say about it. Probably a mixture of both lol. She does, sort of. He surely is yeah, the mercenary is going to be a tough opponent for someone on Akira's peerage.**

 **Kalashnikov ak47; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, they're very close with one another. And yeah, Akeno's rather bold, using such things to get an advantage. Gasper surely is yeah~ He's got something up his sleeve, he's gonna be someone that they'll have to fight eventually. She didn't no, and well...Ise's been saved, but it was pretty much clear that he was stabbed last chapter. Yeah, poor Mittelt, she didn't know what she had to fight when fighting Vali. He is yeah, for Asia, Diodora will try anything, and if that means hiring someone powerful, then that's what he's gonna do.**

 **Yoga pratama; Yeah, they surely will~ He's a Devil. Akeno and Akira had some good times together~ Well, I'd rather do that for a Marvel thing, as he was involved with Marvel, to me at least, there would be no point putting it in a DxD story. Not really no. Never heard of the other one before.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah maybe~ Maybe he could, we only know that he's around Satan level, at least that's what's been implied, he could be stronger than that. Valerie isn't gonna be sorry. Well, Koneko was swept up in the moment to care about such things like that. That's Loki for you. Indeed, Akira was too busy thinking about different things. That's Akeno for you alright, and yeah, they were good~ Yeah, he has fought Georg before. Maybe, it could have been or something else~ Indeed, they were just doing whatever, and then once seeing Mittelt, just knew something would happen. Even when learning that, it would be hard for him, considering what happened to his parents. What makes you think it's a man that Diodora hired? Well, not really~ Maybe she would do that yeah~ I could only see that in Balance Breaker honestly, otherwise it would just be Annihilation Maker. Yeah, it could be like that. Yeah, the RWBY stuff seems good to me. Yeah, Jin and Akira have quite the good relationship huh. He could do yeah. I suppose he would. Maybe, though I don't really plan on either of them being in the harem. Vasco and Akira definitely are going to be fighting one another again. Sure, sounds good. Yeah, that would be a cool idea. Those ideas are awesome. They'd probably have something like that yeah~ Yeah, perhaps she could~ Yeah, that sounds awesome to me as well!**

 **ShadowKing042; They are yeah. She would have been cool.**

 **AlphaOmega; I'm happy you did! That's Akeno for you, she's quite seductive it seems~ No, he isn't stupid, he is aware of what's going on. Yeah, that would have been funny. Yeah, Gasper showed some bold sides last chapter, and she'll be showing even more in the future as well! And yeah, he's been aware of her hidden powers, and knows she'll be a key in the future. That's Loki for you alright~ Hehe, that's the Fallen Angel's for you, but they'll be going through a rude awakening quite soon~**

 **Crenin; Thanks very much! Well, we'll have to wait, and see what happens with Mittelt~ So is Mittelt, well she will be now anyway. Seems so yeah~ Well, they will eventually~ And you're right yeah, but they don't see that.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah maybe in the future. That would be a pretty cool idea~**

 **emiyaryo; Thanks! Right now, I don't have any plans for such things.**

 **Guest 2; That would be pretty funny actually~**

 **Lightwave; They're quite crazy I'd say. They will do eventually~ She surely did yeah, shows how strong Vali is when she just uses a finger. He's gonna have to be yeah, and he's gonna need a special friend of his to convince him to do things.**

 **Andrew123456; I'll be doing Season Two eventually. And thanks.**

 **Neonlight01; They surely do huh. Yeah, Vali wasn't taking any nonsense and just gave her the flick. They will do yeah, and you never know, he might do. He's gonna have a hard time dealing with Asia for a few reasons, it is something he wouldn't want to do.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I don't see why not. It would be cool. He doesn't no. Yeah, he might be getting it in the future, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The meeting of the nun!**

"E-Excuse me...y-you're just staring at me..."

The girl with long blonde hair addressed Akira, who did as she said, stared at her.

He didn't know what to do.

This scenario never had come to pass in his mind. He remembered how his Mother, and Father met, or rather, how they told him they met. It was quite like this. An early morning, opposing factions meeting one another.

The Devils and the Church.

Both were supposed to be against one another.

But, their eyes met and they ended up being enthralled by one another.

The love blossomed from there.

But for Akira, it couldn't come to pass.

He knew that it couldn't, so his head turned to the side.

"...I've got to go now."

Being as dismissive as he could, Akira turned his head, and began walking away.

"Erm..."

She tried to call, so Akira coughed into his hand.

"Sorry I don't speak your language."

Akira tried to deflect, but the girl gained a confused expression.

"Erm...you're speaking my language though~ I can understand what you're saying~"

Akira sweat dropped.

"Not well. I'm, sick. Got to go and be sick."

He covered, continuing to move forward.

"W-Wait a second...erm, thank you for returning my veil. You're so kind~"

Akira cocked his head back, seeing her smile.

He almost turned back to see what was happening.

But, he remembered his parents situation.

She clearly wasn't evil.

Akira knew that to be true.

He could sense that from her, she wasn't a bad girl.

However, he just couldn't involve himself, he didn't want a situation where he could be compromised like that again. Where he would suffer, and his friends and family would suffer as well. It just didn't work out like that.

"It's...fine, I've got to go now...dead busy...yeah, very busy...yeah, I've got to go now...good luck."

Akira once more turned and began walking away with a heavy heart.

The girl watched Akira's movements and went to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Jin looked between them, and then went towards the young girl.

His head turned to the side, as the girl did the same.

The girls green eyes landed upon the dog, and her eyes sparkled because of the cuteness that is Jin.

"Woof! Woof!"

Akira turned his head to the side, and saw that Jin hadn't begun following him yet.

Rather, Jin had turned his head towards the girl, and barked up at her.

"Awwww, you're so cute~ Aren't you just a treasure~? You are so cute, I really do like you very much as well~"

Her voice was like velvet, and it felt like, something that Akira had missed for a while now.

He watched as the girl bent down and was stroking his face, while Jin licked her own face, and she was giggling away happily while saying "You're so cute~" again and again, playing with Jin.

It looked like a scene of a girl and her dog just getting along happily.

Jin also seemed very calm, something that Akira had noticed that he usually wasn't. He didn't usually get along with people like this. Especially when meeting them for the first time. So that he was now, was quite a surprise.

"Jin-kun, come on, we're going."

Akira called.

But to his surprise, Jin turned towards him and shook his head.

Akira was baffled.

Jin always listened to what Akira wanted.

But, now he wasn't?

He was disobeying Akira.

For the first time in his life, Jin actually was refusing him.

It didn't make sense to him.

He couldn't understand that at all.

"Jin-kun? What do you mean? Why aren't you coming?"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Akira understood what he said, glancing at the girl, who smiled.

Then, he looked at Jin who wasn't moving at all.

He walked back towards the girl, and bent down towards Jin. Jin glanced towards him, and then shook his head.

"You want to stay with the girl?"

"Woof!"

Akira folded his arms at the unmoving Jin.

It seemed like he truly wasn't going to move at all. Akira hummed and didn't know what he was going to do about this now.

He picked Jin up, and walked away with him to a good distance.

Once away, he looked at Jin, putting him down on a nearby fence so they'd be face to face.

"Jin-kun, we can't involve ourselves with a nun. She's from the Church, I'm from the Devils, it just doesn't work like that. I can't be with that girl, she's a nun and I'm a half Devil so..."

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"I wont hear it, because she's from the Church...I'm not making that mistake. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan met like this...they met harmlessly, but as soon as it happens, then we become closer...I wont allow anyone to suffer because of me. Besides, getting involved with someone from the Church is worrying, I can't deal with it. I wont do that to someone..." His eyes casually glanced at the girl, who waved towards him, a pang of unsureness filling his heart. "Ugh, Jin-kun. You feel really strongly about this, don't you?" Jin nodded. "Well...I guess I could see what's going on. But after that, I'll be leaving, okay? I can't allow myself to be in such a position again."

Jin nodded, so Akira walked closer to the young girl. Making it to her body, his eyes looked over her form, and saw her modest body...or more than that actually. She was quite stunning, Akira couldn't deny that.

But, he didn't know what he was going to do now.

"Y-Yeah...eeh, what are you doing in this town anyway?"

Akira asked rather abruptly, trying to be as aloof as he could, for personal reasons.

"O-Oh, I'm currently trying to find the Church of this town. Erm...I don't speak Japanese very well, so I couldn't ask anyone~ Hehe, I've been appointed to the Church in this town."

"Appointed?"

Akira found that impossible.

Because, there wasn't one in the town that was lead by the humans.

He knew of one that the Fallen Angels had taken residence, but this girl wasn't a Fallen Angel, and as far as he was aware, she wasn't going to be there to hang out with the Fallen Angels. She felt like a pure soul, so he had to wonder what was happening with this now.

"Y-Yes, that's right, I have been appointed here~"

Akira still didn't quite believe it.

That story would fly with a newbie Devil.

But for a Devil like Akira, it wouldn't because he knew certain things and that was the Church as well, he made it a point for him to know what's going on with the Church.

"And who appointed you to this Church exactly…?" Realizing how he was demanding it, Akira softened his eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound rude or anything like that. Actually...hmmm, I'm actually a...member of the Church, you see. A young member, and I have been looking for...special people to help out at the Church. I was wondering, who was it that asked you to come? Was it Father...Diehauser?"

Akira couldn't think of a name so he used Diehauser's.

The girl seemed confused by the name, which was mentally glad about. But, she also seemed quite happy as well.

"You're a member of the Church too!? And no, I don't know who Father Diehauser is. H-He must be important in this town~"

From how she sounded, Akira sensed that there was something going on, but he didn't know what it was.

Akira had to lie about it. Because he knew something was suspicious, and he wouldn't try and do anything if she was a legit member of the Church. He knew when and when not to cause problems. This way, he could deceive her, and get more knowledge, and afterwards, if he had to, then he'd tell her the truth. For now, he had to make sure what he thought, and what could be, could be true.

"Y...Yeah, my Tou-chan was a member a long time ago, and I, take after him, as I am a member of the...Church. So you must be..."

He trailed off, wanting more of her name.

"Asia Argento! That's my name!"

"The Holy Maiden?" Akira muttered because, Asia being surprised, and seeing that surprise, Akira knew he had gotten it right. "The Church sent the Holy Maiden to this town?"

Akira knew the name.

Most people related to the Church knew the name. Even though he wasn't fully in the Church, he still did practice his religion sometimes, and he knew the more known members of the Church. So, he was mildly surprised that Asia was sent to the town.

"...Yes, that's right." Akira could tell that she was hiding something by how she was taking a little time to reply. "...The one who sent for me was Raynare-sama and Father Freed."

"Raynare...huh. I see...then, please follow me, I'll take you to the Church right now."

Asia clapped her hands together with her shiny eyes.

"Ooh my! Thank you very much~ I'm very grateful~ This must be because of God~" Asia sang out happily, but then tilted her head curiously. "Erm...your name is..."

"Akira." He replied, not revealing his other names because he really couldn't right now. "You can call me that."

"Akira-san...that name sounds familiar...then please call me Asia~"

"Asia...san then." Asia smiled. "I see, then I'll take you to the Church, Asia-san. Since we're both...Church goers, and all that. Praise God in all his glory~"

"Thank you! And yes, praising God is good!"

Akira waved his hand, since he wanted to investigate what was going on with this, he knew that something weird was going on, and he was going to find out what it was, whatever it was that he would have to deal with.

Asia went to pick up her bags, but Jin walked over, and lifted the bags onto his small back. Even though he was in puppy mode, he was very strong still, surprising Asia.

"Oh my, your puppy is so strong Akira-san~ And kind as well~"

"His name is Jin, and yeah, he's quite strong. He's taken a liking to you."

Akira explained swiftly, Asia turning her head to Jin who bowed towards her, making her smile.

"Jin-san, that's a lovely name for a cute puppy~ And thank you Jin-san, you're very kind to carry my things for me~"

Jin barked up at her, making Asia smile happily.

Akira smiled weakly, and decided to walk forward. Asia caught up easily, since he walked slowly, and walked beside him.

While walking, Akira wondered what he was doing.

He knew that if he kept doing this, then he might cause a situation to happen.

Jin was all for it, and he trusted his dog.

But, he didn't know if he could trust himself to not become too attached.

He didn't want to end up in a situation like his parents.

They from opposite sides that couldn't exist together, now were walking together.

He himself was a half Devil, and half human, from the Church as well.

But still…

* * *

As they walked, Akira heard the sounds of a child crying coming from a nearby park. The kind soul that Asia was, she turned towards the park without even thinking and went to go and see what was happening.

Akira looked over towards her moving form.

"Asia-san, that's..." Akira sighed out, seeing her fleeting form. " _Need to know why she's really in town...better follow. I need to find out what's happening. I have to make sure that this town is protected, and if she's in this town...Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, I'm doing the right thing...even though I feel so strong against this...I know you'd want me to do this...even if it was painful..._ "

Akira surmised, and moved closer towards Asia.

Upon arriving, Akira saw Asia bent down to a small boy. His knee was cut, and her hand was on the wound.

Akira thought that she was just being a good nun.

But, what he saw next, surprised him.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

A green light came from Asia's hands, and ran over the wound. The light also was accompanied by a pair of rings that were around Asia's fingers. Akira could hardly believe what he was seeing, how she was healing his wound.

" _The Holy Maiden Asia-san...if I remember correctly, then she had the power to heal...so, it is a Sacred Gear after all. Healing Sacred Gear's...there's Holy Resuscitation, but that only heals those related to the Heaven's and the Church followers...so, it's probably Twilight Healing, that can heal anything since that boy most likely isn't a faith type believer. Devil, Angel, and human and other races. The rumour's were right. Yes, I'm sure that this is the same girl I'm thinking of. But, the Holy Maiden to be here, in a town of Devils, and summoned by the Fallen Angels. Something isn't right with this. The Church wouldn't allow such a valuable member to just go off on their own like this, and to send them to the Fallen Angels. I'll have to find out more about this. But, have to admit, she's quite kind, and cute...no, Akira. You can't get attached. What happened with Tou-chan and Kaa-chan, I can't put myself into that kind of situation. Just take her to the Church, kick out the Fallen Angels, and then go...don't associate with her anymore than you have too...it's better for everyone involved, can't involve myself with the Church...never can do that._ "

In his heart of hearts, he wanted to do good.

He wanted to help her out.

But, the night his parents died, he knew that he never wanted to be in that situation.

Not because of what his parents did.

If they didn't do that, then he wouldn't be alive.

But, because he didn't want anyone to suffer a same fate as they did.

Jin looked up to Akira, seeing the uncertainty on his face, and whined, catching Akira's attention.

"Hehe, don't worry Jin-kun. I'm alright."

Akira reassured, petting the dogs head.

Finally, Asia finished healing the young boys leg, and petted his head happily.

"Here, your wounds are healed. There should be no more pain now." Asia gently spoke, and then looked towards Akira, and stuck out her tongue cutely. "Sorry. I had too."

"No, it's fine. It's kind to do something like that for a stranger."

Akira expressed happily, as the boys Mother, who had been a little distance away, witnessed this, quickly grabbed the boys hand, and muttered "What a Witch." which made Akira a little annoyed.

So, he got before them, and stared into her eyes.

"You shouldn't call people Witches."

"That's what that girl is! She j-just...w-what kind of Witchcraft..."

"It's called, being a kind person. She healed your sons knee. You should be grateful that she did, not calling her a Witch."

"...J-Just stay away from me and my child!"

The Mother pulled her son along, but the boy yelled "Thank you Onee-chan!" which confused Asia.

But, Akira cleared it up because as a Devil the spoken language translated to the one that he was most familiar with.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

Asia adopted a smile, and waved to the fleeting boy.

"I see. Then I am glad to help out with my powers~"

"Your Sacred Gear, right?"

"Huh..."

Asia didn't know how to speak next, so Akira folded his arms.

"I knew it was, a Sacred Gear. Probably Twilight Healing, yes?"

A look of sadness passed through the girls eyes, as if she felt bad about having such a power. Or, something to do with that as well. Whatever it was, Akira didn't think he had to pry, he was trying his best not to become involved after all.

"...Amazing, you knew from sight alone? Akira-san, you're so intelligent~"

She seemed to pep up, but underneath that, Akira sensed that there was still sadness within her.

"Eeeh, there aren't many Sacred Gear's that heal like yours, at that kind of rate, and have that kind of appearance with the rings. So, I made a deduction based on what I've seen. So, that's it really. Come on, we should be going to the Church."

"Aah yes! That's right, please let us go Akira-san...or is it Father Akira-san…?"

Akira chuckled, and remembered his Father briefly, and how he used to say that Akira could have been that one day, Father Akira, someone who was from the Church as well. But, that's alright for him to hear it from this girl a single time. He was sure that his Father would be happy to hear about that.

"Father Akira huh...well, I'm sure Tou-chan would be happy to hear it like that. Haha, yeah, he'd be okay with that. But, just Akira is fine."

"Akira-san then..."

Akira nodded, and walked away with Asia following after him.

Continuing to the Church, Akira had questions for Asia, but he didn't know how to bring them up. Even as they got closer to the Church, it was as he remembered it. He had once been here when he was young, with his Father. The Church clearly had seen better days since then, and needed to be done up once more.

But, that wasn't his problem.

He also sensed the Fallen Angels as well.

He knew that they wouldn't be that much of a problem. But he knew that he would have to get them out of there. A member of the Church as pure as Asia with the Fallen Angels, he knew that they might try and abuse that power. That's the only thing that made sense. She wasn't the type to work for the Grigori, and he couldn't see Azazel asking the Fallen Angels to bring her to the town, he'd inspect her himself if that was the case.

Upon making it to the Church, he wasn't as put off by it that most Devils would be. He was half Devil, so the effects of holy things were half as good as on normal Devils, he could even get cut by a Holy Sword, and it wouldn't affect him as bad as it would a normal Devil. It was a perk of being a half breed like he was.

Once getting to the outside of the broken Church, Akira hummed, and definitely felt the Fallen Angels inside of the Church. Then his eyes went towards Asia, and Jin.

"Aah yes, this is the place. Thank you very much for taking me Akira-san!"

"No problem. Now..."

"Akira-san, please allow me to make you some tea. As gratitude for taking me here."

Akira went to answer, but then stopped, and chuckled, surprising Asia.

"Wait here for a minute Asia-san. I'll be back out. I'm, going to make sure that the Church is ready for you. Jin-kun, you wait out here with Asia-san and make sure she's safe, okay?"

Jin nodded so Akira casually walked into the Church. Before he did, from his shadow, and without Asia seeing, a sword came out. It wasn't as strong as Jin's sword form, but the sword wasn't that weak either, so he held it in his hands.

* * *

Upon getting into the Church, he saw that the area was a broken mess. The pews were half broken, or fully broken. The symbols of the Church had been destroyed. The crosses, and the alter seemed to have been messed up a little bit.

He clicked his fingers, and a wave of energy came around the area. The area was then sealed with a barrier. It wasn't anything like Kuroka could do, she was way better than he was, but with this, he would be able to cause trouble, and not have Asia, or anyone else get involved with anything either.

Akira also sensed around him a number of humans and Fallen Angels who were waiting around. Their eyes didn't leave his form. Like they were eyeing up what was going to happen in regards to Akira, and what he might do.

"Hello Fallen Angels, and Stray Exorcists. May I have your attention please. Will the real leader please stand up? My name is Yaegaki Akira Belial, and I am currently in talks with your leader Azazel-san and he's given me permission to speak with you. So, please step forward whoever is the leader of this establishment."

The Fallen Angels stiffened, even Dohnaseek could feel the waves of power flowing from Akira's body and didn't want to deal with it. It felt High...no, Ultimate Class levels of power that radiated from Akira's body, so it was frightened. Even Dohnaseek, despite his bravado beforehand, was worried about Akira's presence right now.

Dohnaseek took a step forward, and his hands shook.

"...Devil named Akira-sama, what is it that you want?"

Dohnaseek tried to be strong, but the look of Akira was very terrifying. It was like staring at the endless abyss that was Akira's powers.

"Yes, your name is...Dohnaseek, correct?" Dohnaseek stiffened, but nodded. "Yes, I'd like to ask you why you have the nun Asia Argento coming towards this Church for you Fallen Angels. She explained to me that the Fallen Angel named Raynare, and a man known as Father Freed, told her to come here. However, I find that suspicious. So, could you give me an explanation please?"

"W-Why should we answer you? You're a Devil, and we're mighty Fallen Angels..."

Akira chuckled, taking out the card that Azazel gave him, and showed them the card.

"Your leader, gave me this. Meaning, that if you are causing trouble, then I can handle you. So, why don't you all tell me what's going on? Why did you all have this girl come here? Because, I remember your objective was to watch over the one known as Issei Hyoudou. Nothing to do with this girl."

Raynare grimaced, and thought " _He doesn't know he's dead yet. We need to leave before he finds out._ " to herself, and shuddered as Akira's eyes went around the area.

"W-Well, we were taking care of her! B-Because, she's been let go of the Church! That's all!"

Dohnaseek cried out, Akira rolled his eyes, knowing that they were lying.

"Let go from the Church huh...I see. So, you're going to lie to me. Because, we both know that you're being deceitful right now. You wouldn't merely take care of her. Azazel-san never said anything about this. He would have told me because I need to know what's going on within this town if it is to do with another faction. So, I'll give you to the count of three before I start becoming angry."

"You wouldn't do anything!"

Dohnaseek was so sure that he showed a darkened glare towards him.

But, Akira remained calm.

"One."

Akira began, Dohnaseek tightened his hand.

"You're bluffing!"

"Two."

Kalawarner seemed cowardly right now, Raynare was close to fainting.

"T-That's not possible, he couldn't do anything. We're stronger than he is...we outclass him by a large margin. We can't just...shit, what are we going to do…?"

Dohnaseek on the other hand glared very hard towards Akira.

"Hah, you're not going to do anything!"

Dohnaseek was so sure.

But, Akira had finished playing around.

"Three." Akira disappeared, and reappeared behind Dohnaseek, his eyes widening as Akira's hands grappled Dohnaseek's arms, and forced them behind his back, his foot on the back of Dohnaseek, Akira's sword on his back as well. "I told you, three. Now, start telling me what you intended to do to this girl. If you wont, I'll start plucking feathers."

"F-Fucking get off me you piece of shit Devil!"

Akira pulled harder, making Dohnaseek cry out, the other Fallen Angels looking on with fear.

"That's not nice. I'm asking a question. Your leader gave me the card, to show you to show that if I want answers, you give me some answers right now. If you don't want me to continue hurting you, then you better tell me what you intended to do to this girl. You aren't just taking care of her, we both know that. And as I said, Azazel-san would have told me. So, tell me what's going on right now, understand me?"

"Fucking help! Raynare! Kalawarner! Get this trash off me!"

They didn't move.

They were frozen in fear.

However, a crazed looking man stepped forward with a blade of light, Akira cocked his head to the side.

"Hahahahaha! This is the half breed bitch of a former member of the Church and a Belial slut, is it!?"

"...Did you just call my Kaa-chan a slut?"

Akira's eyes turned dark, and his power radiated from his being.

"That's right! That's all she was! She fucked a human of the Church! She was a mega slut! That's all she-"

SLICE!

Akira appeared before him, and his blade dripped with blood.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Freed's eyes widened in horror, looking down at his body, and saw the big slash wound in his body. From right shoulder to left hip, blood shot out of his body, and he dropped down to the ground.

He wasn't dead, Akira kept him alive, and knew that he would have to do something to keep them alive for the moment. But Freed had pushed him too far with that comment.

"Shit! What the hell?! He fucking disappeared! And then reappeared! They're all fucking powerful! We can't do this! We're dead! We're fucking screwed! This can't happen! Please don't let this happen! I'm scared! He's a fucking monster! He's insanely powerful!"

Freed cried, shaking his body which was bleeding.

Kalawarner grabbed her head, and let out a cry.

"He's fucking fast! What the fuck is that!? Seriously!? Is he really a teenager?! He's got to be some kind of ultimate Devil! That speed was unlike anything I've seen before! He's too fast! He's like God speed! That's how fast he is! And Mittelt's gone as well...he must have taken her down...w-why did this have to happen!?"

Raynare's eyes danced with tears, and she fell to the ground.

"Holy fuck...he's a monster...he's a monster! He's on a different level to us! We're fucking screwed! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raynare screamed, she couldn't contain her fear.

She was so scared.

The speed, and the strength she felt rolling off of him.

It was too unreal.

She knew that this would happen.

As soon as she felt his presence within the town, she knew that this would be a bad idea, and now it had been confirmed.

"That's so fast...he's on a different level...there's no way that we can win...we're outclassed..."

Dohnaseek shed a tear, realizing what was happening now.

Akira was someone who they couldn't fight. He was on a level that they hadn't reached. Raynare felt her stomach churning and felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't want to die anymore, she didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Akira's eyes went to the barely moving Freed, and glared hard.

"No one calls my Kaa-chan a slut, especially scum like you. She was better in her little toe than you in your entire body, so her entire body was amazing and you're nothing compared to her kindness. The only reason you're alive right now is I need info from you. But, call my Kaa-chan something else, and I'll kill you, painfully. Are we clear?"

Freed, on the ground, was shaking.

He couldn't even predict where Akira was, and how it happened either, it just didn't make sense.

Akira turned his blade towards the Fallen Angels, and sharpened his gaze on them.

"Now, you're all going to tell me what's going on. My patience is wearing thin."

Dohnaseek showed a fearful face, while the girls were all hugging together, showing their fears.

Akira however took a step forward, and was ready to fight as well…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

But then he heard something coming from outside.

It was a scream.

It sounded like Asia.

Akira quickly dashed through the Fallen Angels, and sliced each of them down. They couldn't keep up with him. His speed was insane, and the Fallen Angels were down and out, even the humans that came with them as well.

Akira didn't kill them, needing them alive to find out what they intended to do with Asia.

However, he did make sure that they wouldn't be walking for a while.

So, he dropped the barrier from the area, and rushed outside.

* * *

Getting outside, he saw that Jin was standing before Asia, protecting her as a hoard of monsters came for Asia's body. The monsters exceeded at least twenty, and Akira felt that they felt like Middle Class Devils beasts, something that he could take care of, even as a child he could so for the teenager he was, he didn't have much problem.

"Jin-kun! Lets do this!"

"Woof!"

Asia watched with amazement as he dashed forward, and Jin jumped upwards. Jin turned into a sword, surprising Asia, and then Akira stabbed into the ground. As he did, the shadows around the monsters extended outwards, and became like a large pool underneath the monsters.

"Blooming Black Blades!"

Akira announced, and the swords from the shadows erupted upwards like flower petals. Asia was amazed, seeing each of the swords stabbing upwards into the monsters, and killing them off. Seemingly, they seemed to be mindless, so they didn't even avoid any of Akira's swords.

Asia couldn't even count the monsters that were killed off.

"Amazing...Akira-san, you stopped them all with a single move...you're so strong...and Jin-san is...a sword now..."

Asia cooed from behind Akira, the young boy smiling as he stood up.

But then he remembered the Fallen Angels, so he rushed back inside.

As he did...they were all gone.

The Fallen Angels had disappeared, Akira's anger being tested.

" _So, they had an escape plan after all...no, it wasn't like that. Maybe someone was helping them...but, why would they...were they after Asia-san? Was it to distract me maybe? I don't know...either way, something is wrong here..._ "

Akira shook his head, and went outside.

Seeing Asia baffled, Akira chuckled gently.

"Tea?"

Asia merely nodded, dumbfounded by what was happening.

* * *

Later on, Akira sat down with Asia within the broken Church. The Fallen Angels had disappeared, and now they were sipping tea next to one another.

This wasn't how Akira had exactly planned it.

He didn't even want to be here.

But, if they were after Asia, then he would have to do something.

Even he wasn't heartless enough to leave her to her own devices.

But, what he was going to do, he didn't know.

Even now, he felt that he was worried that he might even begin truly wanting to stay with this girl. She just had that affect. She was kind, sweet, and humble as well. She seemed to be new to the world, and he could understand that.

He was new to the world once. Before his parents were killed, he wasn't well versed with the world. He had to learn the hard way. And he also had an idea about Asia, as well. But he didn't know how he was going to get the information.

While they sipped their tea, Akira and Asia were conversing, Jin was happily sat on Asia's lap.

"S-So, even Akira-san has a Sacred Gear? And Jin-san is that Sacred Gear, that's amazing~ It must be a gift from God~"

Asia sang out, Akira chuckling awkwardly.

"Maybe, who knows. I consider it a gift from my Tou-chan than anything else. But, Asia-san, can you think of why anyone would want to hurt you?"

Asia adopted a clueless face.

"No, I don't think that I can...they didn't...I don't know Akira-san. I'm no one special…I haven't seen anything like them before."

Akira folded his arms.

"I see...well, you're safe here, I wouldn't worry. I wont allow anything to happen to you."

Akira assured her, Asia on the other hand adopted a wide smile on her face, gratitude dangling between her eyes.

"Because Akira-san protected me. Thank you Akira-san, I'm blessed~"

Akira didn't know about that, but he looked around the Church. He thought of the Fallen Angels, and decided to just come out with it to her, so she didn't have any worries that Raynare might come back, or might try and hurt her with the others.

"You understand, the people that summoned you here, were people that were going to hurt you, right? The Fallen Angels weren't going to be kind to you, they were going to hurt you, they would have used you. Maybe even your Sacred Gear, you know?"

"...Yes, I understand Akira-san."

Asia knew that, but she didn't have anywhere else to go, that's why she had to rely on them, though Akira didn't know that.

Akira was glad about the fact that she realized that as well.

She wasn't as naive as she seemed to be. But, she still was innocent, and he wasn't sure how he was going to explain that he was a Devil to her. Even now, sat within the Church, Akira was surprised that he wasn't being contacted to get out of the Church by the Heaven's or something. But since he wasn't, he was going to enjoy the time again.

"Good, because they wont be able to get back in here. This Church, seems to need a bit of work huh. Lots of different things have been broken. The pews, and the alter, and other things as well, it seems that they'll need to be fixed up."

"Aah yes, it does seem to be the case. Maybe I could do that, then God would..."

"God would..."

Akira carried on, wanting to get an answer from her.

Asia however shook her head.

"My mission is to always serve God, and if I can help his Church bloom, he'll see me as a good girl as well~"

"I don't think God needs to see you do that, he probably already knows you're a good girl already. I haven't personally met someone as pure as you in a long time." Akira spoke candidly, Asia's cheeks turning slightly red. "But, making this Church new huh. Yeah, you could do that. Having people work on it, getting funding from the towns people. It wouldn't be so bad, I'm sure that it could be your mission to do that. But, it is up to you to do what you want to do. I just thought that it would be cool."

"Up to me...Akira-san, you'll be staying around, yes?"

Akira wanted to say "No." but something stopped him.

Whether it was his sense of duty to the town.

To protect her.

To find out what was happening.

Or something else entirely, he didn't know.

But, his mouth let out a "Yes." which made Asia happy.

"I'm glad! Akira-san is going to stay here with me!"

Akira scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Right, that's how it is. I'll be watching over the Church, and you. Because, there might be dangerous things around here. I might not be around that much, but we'll see one another from time to time."

"Even then, Akira-san is so kind, and you protected me as well...Akira-san truly was sent by God to give me a second chance..."

"God giving you a second chance huh...why would you need-"

"Aah! I need to pray! Akira-san, would you like to pray with me?"

"Praying..."

Akira had to admit that he hadn't had someone to do that with for a long time.

He still did it on his own.

But, with Akira himself, he only had his Father to do that. Now that he didn't have anyone else to hang out with from the Church or a believer, he didn't have anyone to pray with.

"Yes, praying Akira-san. Would you like to pray with me?"

"Erm...sure, I guess that we could do that."

Asia clapped her hands, and Akira did the same thing.

It hurt a little bit, but because of his half status, he still didn't suffer the major affects of it.

Then, Akira and Asia prayed together.

Akira had to admit, that it wasn't so bad.

* * *

At school, Kuroka was getting agitated, and Vali kept staring at Akira's empty seat, wondering where he was. Issei on the other hand was remembering what happened with the Fallen Angels the day before, and how he was killed, by Dohnaseek.

He remembered that, and he also remembered that Raynare was speaking about it as well, about how Akira would be able to protect him. But, Akira wasn't there and couldn't do anything at all, and hoped he came soon to understand a few things.

"Damn it, where is he Vali-chan? He isn't in danger, is he? I haven't felt him since this morning when he left for school early. I'm getting a little worried."

Kuroka whispered to Vali, who folded her arms.

"I don't think so. He wouldn't be in danger from anything around this town. But soon, if he doesn't show up, we'll go and look for him. I will be damned if he doesn't suffer this school as well as I have too. Damn sexy assed bastard."

"With his cute butt huh Vali-chan?"

Vali huffed, and turned her head.

"Don't even think about his butt, that belongs to me. I wont allow anyone else to play with that ass."

Kuroka giggled awkwardly, as the door opened.

Revealing Akira stood there, the boy placed a hand on the back of his head, Jin surprisingly wasn't with him at all.

"Young Yaegaki-kun, where have you been exactly?"

"Sorry Sensei, I've been busy." Akira apologized as he placed a spell on her so she wouldn't bother with asking anything else, Kuroka gained teary eyes. "Kuroka-san, Vali-chan, we need too-"

"Aki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Kuroka cried, and jumped into his arms. Confusion came over him as he petted the back of her head. "What happened to you nyaa?! You disappeared, and Vali-chan called me a weird girl! And she said that your butt belongs to her!"

"Well, it kind of does." Akira chuckled out, Vali nodding as she stood up. "Either way, Vali-chan, Kuroka-san, we need to go and discuss something. Please come along."

"Right."

"Okay nyaaa~ I'm good with that~"

Vali and Kuroka didn't have any complaints, and went to leave but Issei stormed towards him.

"Wait a second! I wanna say something to you! You weird bastard!"

"Call him that again you pervert, and I'll butcher you!"

Kuroka snapped, making Ise flinch.

But, he also had to know something as well.

Akira turned towards him…

And then his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell..."

"We miss a day and we miss a lot it seems Aki-chan nyaaa."

Kuroka meowed, knowing what he was referring too.

"I see, so it is...Rias-san then. I sense in him her...yeah, that's how it is it seems. I see, I see..."

Akira now was getting a better idea on what was happening.

"Wait! I need to ask! Things happened yesterday, and I'm so confused, and then she said that you were a monster with adorable monster peerages! And I really don't get what happened! Did I dream it!? Why does the sun hurt me like this!? Please tell me because I don't get it at all!"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and looked slowly up and down Ise.

Feeling the Devil within him now, due to his reincarnation, he folded his arms.

"Ise-san, I'd love to talk, but I've got something kinda pressing to deal with. It seems that you weren't asked to be...so, in that case, I'd suggest going to speak to Rias-san after school, if she hasn't said anything about it yet. Other than that, if I have a chance, I'll come and find you to tell you what's going on with the, transition that you've been going through."

"...I-I erm..."

Akira could see the confusion on the young man's face, so Akira placed a finger to his chin.

"Ise-san, this new world you're apart of is...confusing, but...well, I've heard you want a harem, yes?"

Akira thought that this would be for the best, since he knew of Ise's perverted attitude.

Ise gained a perverted expression, and his lips curled upwards.

"Hehehehehe, that's very right~ Kuku, are you telling me that I could get one~?"

"Yes, it isn't weird for your new kind to get ones. Just think of that until getting proper answers. That would be for the best."

Ise developed even more of a pervy look on his face, while Akira waved, and left with his Queen and Pawn.

"Seems to have worked nyaaa. What a weird pervert. I mean, I get the harem thing, but he really creeps me out nyaaa~ He's a perverted boy~"

"It seems like he was the type to do such things, so I thought that would tide him over until he finds out. I can't believe that this happened though. But, you must be happy, right Vali-chan?"

"If that red head doesn't screw up, then yeah, I'm somewhat happy. Hate the person, but if he can become powerful, then it would be a good challenge."

"Hehe, I thought you'd say that Vali-chan. Come on, lets get going."

Akira said, and then went to get the rest of his peerage.

* * *

With his peerage now formed, and they were in a private location on the roof of the school, Akira held onto Koneko and Gasper, as they hugged him tightly, and sat on his lap. Even Kuroka and Ravel held onto Akira as well, as Vali looked on from in front of him. They seemed to have been concerned for him, he was rather touched. All of them had been worried for him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Gasper-chan, Kuroka-san, Ravel-san, Vali-chan and Koneko-chan, I'm alright. I promise you all. I wasn't in any danger or anything like that. I saw that Fallen Angel flying through the sky as well. What happened to her?"

"We checked it out, but she wasn't there by the time we arrived."

Ravel explained, Akira slowly nodded.

"Where's Jin-chan anyway? He doesn't leave your side nyaaa."

Kuroka wondered, and as Akira was about to say it, Ravel spoke up.

"Aki-sama, what's happening. Where did you disappear too anyway?"

Akira, furrowing his eyebrows, began explaining.

"Well, I hadn't planned it or anything, but the fact that I ran across a nun as well...it had been something that I didn't want. I was fully prepared to walk away, but Jin-kun decided that she was a good person, and stuck around her. That's where he is now, watching over her."

"Why does she need watching over? In fact, why are you doing anything for the Church at all?"

Vali demanded cutely, so Akira explained.

"This girl, she's a nun from the Church, and she can't fight by herself, it is obvious. She has a Sacred Gear that can heal very well. Twilight Healing."

"Twilight Healing, that's supposed to be a rare Sacred Gear, right?"

Koneko added, Akira inclined his head.

"There's several other wielders, but yes, that's how it is. People could take advantage of that power. A healer with a good level of skill. And she seems to be unable to defend herself, so she could be taken and used rather easily."

"A-Amazing, Aki-senpai you also found someone with such a power...it is amazing..."

Akira gently petted Gasper's head, causing the young Vampire to nuzzle against his cheek.

"But, the Fallen Angels were going to do something to her. I don't know what, but it was clear that they were. Maybe it is to do with her Sacred Gear as well. When I was stopping them, some beasts came for the girl, who I left outside, so I went outside and took care of them. By the time I went inside, they were already gone. So, someone had to be helping them."

The others seemed rather surprised.

Ravel placed a hand to her chin in thought.

"But, if that's...Aki-sama, I didn't expect you to get involved with a nun from the Church though. You always tell us to not become involved with them."

Akira nodded his head.

He did say that.

He didn't want anyone to wind up like he was when he was a young kid. He didn't want anyone to suffer like that.

"That's how I planned it, didn't seem like it didn't work out like that Ravel-san. She...well, there's some mystery there. I want to know where the Fallen Angels went and why they were doing such things. Though it isn't about the Fallen Angels themselves, it is about who was it that saved them. I knocked them out so they couldn't do it themselves. So, someone else had to be behind it, and hearing about the other Fallen Angel being taken as well, someone definitely is in this town causing trouble."

Akira's thoughts for the others made them feel complicated.

"Heh, so we have a mystery enemy on our hands. If we find this person, can we fight that person?"

"If they are people that are enemies, then yes I'd say to that Vali-chan."

Akira's words made Vali's body tingle with excitement.

"I feel good about this, I think this enemy might be good. I want them to be powerful Aki, not some weak ass Fallen Angels."

"Hehe, maybe you're right Vali-chan, and yes, I do think like that as well, I would like them to be powerful as well. For now though, I'll be watching over this girl...I don't want to become involved with the Church...they still killed my parents...but, I get the feeling this girl doesn't have anyone else...well, in fact, it is pretty clear considering that the Fallen Angels were trying to gain the Holy Maiden, so either the Church has abandoned her, or the Church is stupid and sending their Holy Maiden's to the Fallen Angels. Assuming that the second one there isn't true, I'd say that she's not apart of the Church. I'd like to know why that is, she didn't say."

"We could force it out of her nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed, Ravel gave her a disappointed look.

"We are not forcing innocent nun girl to give us the information. We'll just have to be creative, or gain her trust to the point where she'll tell us."

"That's how it is Ravel-san, that's what I'm going to be doing. Also, we've got missions for everyone here~" Akira expressed happily. "Ravel-san, I'd like you to contact Azazel-san once more, maybe through Odin-sama again if he wont answer right away."

"Of course, Aki-sama. But what should I ask?"

"Basically, about the reason why the nun named Asia Argento-san was going towards the Fallen Angels, if he had knowledge, things of that nature. And also, someone who might have been able to summon Middle Level Devil beasts."

"I understand, I'll ask right away."

Akira nodded his head, turning towards Gasper, and Kuroka.

"Now, Gasper-chan, Kuroka-san, I'd like you two to find out anything about this nun girl, and see why she was banished from the Church. That means looking through the supernatural network, meeting some connections, and what have you. Gasper-chan, you're good on the computer and searching online, even the supernatural internet, and Kuroka-san, you're good at, gathering information, so I'll leave that to you both."

"Y-Yes Aki-senpaiiiiiii!"

"Nyaaaahahaha, sure~"

Akira nodded happily, turning towards Koneko and Vali.

"Okay, thank you. Koneko-chan, Vali-chan, I'd want you two to search through the town. While Kuroka-san is stronger than Koneko-chan right now, Koneko-chan is still a very excellent searcher with her Senjutsu, on par with Kuroka-san, and Vali-chan can handle any situation as best as I could. And once you're done with your part Ravel-san, I'd like you to join that team and be the strategist in case anything was to happen."

"...I understand."

"Got it."

"Y-Yes Aki-sama, leave it to me!"

Akira smiled at his peerage members, which in turn made them feel calm and happy at the same time.

"Finally, I'll be gaining this nun's acceptance of me, and we'll find out what's going on if your search Kuroka-san and Gasper-chan turns up empty. Other than that, I'll be protecting her just in case anything were to come for her again..." Akira hummed as the others watched on. "...This situation is going to be tricky. Until we know of the situation with the Church, and other things, we can't be sure if this is anything that we can or can't become involved with. If she's fully with the Church...then officially, we can't and have to let it go. If she isn't, then she's alright to associate with. Until knowing these aspects, then we'll just have to keep going forward, and doing what we can...also, why is that boy, Hyoudou Issei-san a Devil?"

No one had an answer for him.

Kuroka then smirked.

"I bet Rias-chan was tired of being a singleton and reincarnated him for her own use. I mean, she has a questionable Knight at her disposal and-"

"When you say questionable..."

Ravel murmured, Kuroka grinned.

"Well, it doesn't matter."

Ravel wasn't convinced.

Koneko shook her head, while Vali leaned towards Akira, and smirked.

"The enemy, is mine. If he or she is powerful that is."

"Alright, next powerful enemy we fight Vali-chan, all yours."

"Good."

Akira smiled happily, and was glad that his peerage were behind him in this.

* * *

During lunch hour, Akira went towards the Student Council room to fill in Sona about a few things.

As he entered, Saji rushed Akira.

"Today is the day I'll beat you!"

Activating his Sacred Gear, he shot a line for Akira, but the boy made minimal movements, avoiding the line, grabbing it, and pulled Saji closer, delivering a devastating elbow for his stomach, and used so much force that he was knocked out.

"Wow, Senpai, that must be some kind of record~"

Ruruko spoke up, a girl with brown hair and pigtails.

Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"A little busy, no time to mess around." Akira looked towards Saji who was twitching on the ground in his unconscious state. "He really needs to practice and stop challenging me to a fight."

Sona sighed as she saw that, her other peerage amazed by what Akira just did.

"Yes, I'd tend to agree Akira-kun." Sona adopted a soft face as Akira walked closer. "So, what do I owe the honour?"

Akira scratched the back of his head without a worry in the world.

"Hehe, nothing too serious. Just come to say that there's some Fallen Angels in town. I'm worried for your newer peerage members. While you, and Tsubaki-san and some others would be fine, for Saji-san there it might be dangerous if he's alone at night and attacked. There's four Fallen Angels, and at least a dozen maybe a lot more Stray Exorcists. I wouldn't know, I only saw a few."

Sona glanced at the downed Saji, and grimaced.

"Yes, I understand. I'll make sure that my newer peerage members are safe. So, what is going on with these Fallen Angels? Are they a kill target for us? Capture? Or avoid?"

"For now, I'd say capture, and possible kill if you have no other choice."

Sona inclined her head.

"Understood. I'll keep my ear out for these Fallen Angels."

Akira bowed his head.

"I'm glad you'll be safe. Also, seems like Rias-san has a new peerage member."

"I heard. Seems like the Sekiryuutei is being with Rias now. Makes sense, I thought about it at one point. But, now that Rias has the Sekiryuutei, it seems that she'll become quite famous with such a Longinus in her peerage."

"I wouldn't worry about it though Sona-san. Tactics can be used to win against a Longinus."

"Says the holder of a Longinus."

Akira smirked.

"Well, I'm sure you'd think of something to take me down Sona-san if you really wanted too. I wouldn't want to fight you in a straight fight. Scary."

Sona held a hand to her mouth, and allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"I see. Well, either way, thank you for letting me know. I'll see what's going on, and if there's any information that I can give you."

"Aah, thanks Sona-san. I'd appreciate it!"

Sona nodded, and Akira bowed his head.

* * *

Later on, Akira went towards the Occult Research clubroom, and casually walked inside, to see Rias stood there, shaking her body around as if she was cold, Akeno stood there with a smirk on her face, and Aika who shuddered as well, as Yuuto was merely reading a magazine to himself.

As soon as she heard the door, Akeno looked and saw Akira, and practically ran towards him. Her arms went around his body and he held onto her body tightly. Her head nestled against his neck, his fingers soothingly going through her long hair.

"I was worried, when you didn't show up for school."

The concern in her voice was surprising. He didn't think that she would be that concerned. But he was glad that she was, it just showed how much that she cared.

"Sorry about that Akeno-san, had some business to take care of. I'm here now~"

Akira assured her calmly, and lightly pecked her head with his lips, making her smile happily.

"Fufu, that's right, I'm happy that you're here. You always make me happy~"

Akira smiled softly, stroking the back of her head.

His eyes then went towards Rias, who was still shuddering.

"Rias-san."

Rias turned towards Akira, and shuddered even more.

"Akira-kun, what's going on? You and Akeno come for some playful times on the couch. With her boobs?"

"Pft!" Aika did a spit take. "W-What!?"

Rias, with a coy smile on her lips, addressed Aika, as Yuuto looked on with a baffled expression.

"Ooh yeah, these two play with each other when on the couches in this room." Aika looked stunned, as Rias continued. "Yeah, so that's how it is. Either way, what's going on? Have you come for something other than Akeno?"

Akira gave Rias a curious look.

"Well, it's about Hyoudou Issei-san. He's a Devil now, how did it happen?"

Akira had some guesses, but he'd like to know the full story the best that she knew it anyway.

"As far as I am aware, the Fallen Angels attacked, and killed him. I only found out after the fact. I didn't even realize the Fallen Angels would take him out. He had one of my summon leaflets, and then he summoned me. His desires must have been very high for him to do something like that."

Akira clicked his fingers.

"Damn it, I could have stopped them if I had known that. Seems like they've disobeyed Azazel-san definitely now."

"Hmmm?"

Rias looked on curiously.

Akira nodded and continued strongly.

"Yeah, he used the Fallen Angels to look after Ise-san and make sure that he doesn't go out of control with his Sacred Gear. And if he did, then they'd kill him. But if he was out of control, he'd still be in a berserk state, and he clearly isn't. So, they killed him without remorse. Gives me another reason to find them."

Akira explained, Rias being quite surprised.

"I see, so the Fallen Angels are on the chopping block then."

Akira inclined his head.

"I'd say yeah. They disobeyed direct orders. And because of that, we Devils have permission to stop them from Azazel-san himself. So yeah, come across them, and then we'll have to put a stop to them. But disregarding that, where is Ise-san?"

Rias hummed, as she thought about it.

"Well, I was about to go and get him..."

"Ooh, you were?"

Aika called, Rias nodding.

"Yes, why?"

"Ehehe, well he's already gone."

Aika said with a sheepish expression on her face.

Rias slapped herself in the head.

"Aika, I told you to tell him to wait for me in the classroom."

"I tried!" She snapped at Rias, who scowled right back with a hard gaze. "But, he started on me again, so I started on him as well, and in the end, I didn't stop, and he then left in a fit of rage. Heh, that cheeky punk, he really gets on my nerves...damn it Buchou, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of allowed my anger to get the better of me."

Akira watched on as Akeno continued to cling to his body.

"It seems that I'll have to go and find him. Aah well, it isn't like he's in danger..." Rias hummed. "Yuuto, Aika, you two go towards his house and see if he's there. I'll go towards the shopping centres, maybe he's gone there. Akeno...you go to the park where he was killed. Maybe he might go there if he's nostalgic or something."

"I'll go with you Akeno-san."

Akeno whined, and hugged onto his body even tighter than before.

"Fufu, Aki-kun is going to be taking care of me~"

"Yeah, it's on the way to something I have to do. And you never know, what's going to happen."

"Fufufu, Aki-kun truly does take care of me after all~ You're so kind~"

Akira gently took her hand and walked out with her. Rias watched on, and then turned to Yuuto, and shook her head.

"Buchou?"

"Nothing Yuuto. You have your orders, please follow them."

"Y-Yes, of course Buchou! I shall do it!"

Rias bowed her head, and walked away with Aika following. Yuuto cocked his head to the side curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, as it went dark, Issei was walking back home.

The world had changed. He could hear different things now, he could see in the dark. He was able to see everything now. And the sun was an enemy. He didn't know what the hell was happening to him...and then there was Raynare.

What happened the night before.

Raynare's movements that night.

The fact that she didn't kill him…

She tried to make him run away...but now…?

He didn't know what he was going to do.

Did he imagine it?

No one seemed to remember the date that he had.

His friends drew blanks.

Nothing was going right with him.

He just didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

"Yuuma-chan...what am I supposed to do…?"

Ise sighed, as he continued walking away from his friends house.

As he was walking away, he decided to go by the park that he had 'died' in.

If he had died, he didn't know. But he was sure something had happened.

While he was walking, he felt presences behind him. Though it was a weird feeling, he decided to turn and saw that it was some Stray Exorcists. But to him, he hadn't really come across things like this before.

All he knew was that he sensed some kind of danger.

"H-Hey...eh, guys. What's going on…?"

Ise called, seeing the men walking closer and closer. On their hips, it seemed like toy guns were there, along with handles to swords. But there was no blade at all. The men seemed to be transfixed on Ise as well. There were four of them, and he knew that he was outmatched if he had to do anything at all.

"So, this Devil is a Devil away from his Master?"

One of the men asked, Ise developing a confused face.

"Devils...Master? What are you talking about?"

Ise watched as one of the men withdrew his gun.

"After that weird thing at the Church, I'd like to kill a normal Devil."

"Kill a normal...y-you can't kill me! I am...I'm just a normal High School student! You can't do this to me!"

Ise yelled, but the man didn't care, and shot the gun. Just enough to graze his arm.

But the pain transmitted right through his system, because it was a bullet of light.

"Aaaaaaah! W-Why did you shoot me?!"

Ise cried out, but the man didn't care, and twirled his gun around.

"As I said, I've been having a hard day, and you are a weak Devil. So, I'll kill you right now, that's fine for me."

Ise pulled away, as the other men pulled out their handles, and the blades of light came out. Sharp, and deadly, Ise felt like he was going to die from their blades, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

One of the men came at Ise with their swords, so he cried, and jumped back. As he did, he saw his Devil wings coming out of his back, and flapped once, giving him a boost in his movements, and he landed on his butt, a fair distance away.

"Darn, seems like he can move at least."

The man sounded disappointed, while Ise looked at himself, and his wings as well.

It seemed so unreal, how he was a Devil.

He didn't believe that he would be like that.

"Let me have a crack at him!"

"No, I'll do it."

"Naaaah, he's so weak, I'll kill him. It would be fun."

While they were picking who should and shouldn't kill him, Ise knew that they would be able to win, so he turned around and began running away as fast as he could, and he realized something as he was running…

He was fast.

Faster than he had been in his life.

The darkness also felt good as well.

As if he was more stronger than he had been a day ago.

He actually could run fast.

"Oi! Devil scum! Don't run!"

Ise heard the yell, but he didn't stop and ran for the fountain.

But the man pulled his gun up, and shot a bullet towards Ise.

Ise's eyes turned and saw the bullet coming…

But then it disappeared from sight, confusing all of them.

"W-What the hell happened?!"

The man yelled out, and shot another bullet.

Ise threw his hands up in defence, but once more, the bullet disappeared into nothingness.

"Why aren't they hitting!? Devil, what are you doing!?"

Ise didn't have an answer.

He didn't know what was going on either.

"Ara, it seems like they are doing naughty things Aki-kun~"

A soft voice came from the side.

"Seems so, Akeno-san. Might have to punish them."

Ise and the others turned to see Akira stood there, with Akeno clinging to his side. Ise's eyes turned white, while the skin of the Stray Exorcists turned pale, as if they were going to die due to Akira being there.

"N-No..."

"The calamity!"

"It can't be!"

"He's actually here! It can't happen!"

The men looked freaked out, while Akira cocked his head to the side, and summoned some demonic power to his fingertips.

"Shooting people isn't good, you know? I had to stop those bullets from hitting that boy there. You weren't being nice people."

The men took a step back as Akira walked forward.

"D-Damn handsome!? What are you doing here!?"

"I am merely saving you, Ise-san, that's how it is."

Ise was baffled, and bewildered.

Akira, was saving his life?

It just seemed incredible.

Akira on the other hand placed his hand outwards, and aimed it at the men before him.

"Now, Stray Exorcists. Where are your Fallen Angel buddies? I'd like to have a little chat with them."

"As if we'd tell you! Men! He can't take us all on! Fire at him! Fire everything you've got!"

The man ordered, and they all pulled their guns on Akira. The boy cocked his head, as they all fired bullets towards him.

"Ooh crap! Damn handsome! Run away right now!"

Ise yelled, and covered his eyes, believing that Akira was going to be punctured full of holes.

Akira rotated his shoulder, and fired his finger like a gun. Demonic bullets came out very fast, and pierced the bullets of light. Each time they did, Akira's Worthless power, which was added to his demonic power, erased the bullets without a worry. They simply disappeared out of existence, something that scared the Exorcists before them.

"No!"

"He's unreal!"

"It can't do this!"

"Shit! Help!"

The men cried out, as Akira dashed forward. Faster than Ise could see, and Akeno as well, Akira delivered devastating blows to the humans bodies, and knocked them unconscious, forcing them to bend to Akira's will.

Once Akira appeared on the other side of the humans, his eyes went towards Ise's own.

Ise, looking baffled, and scared, pulled away.

"W-What the hell damn handsome!? How the fuck did you even do something like that!? Seriously?!"

Akira chuckled, and picked up the Strays by their clothing.

"Seems like I'll have some fun deciding what to do with these."

"Hey! Don't ignore me damn handsome!"

"I wasn't." Akira spoke, looking up to Ise who flinched. "Something wrong?"

"Y-Yoooooooooooooou! You just took them all dooooooooooooooooooown! You were s-so fast and strong a-and! W-What the hell is going on with yooooooooooooooooooooooou!? You couldn't have done that so fast, could you?! That's insane! You shouldn't be able too do that! It was too much! Come on you weird bastard!"

Akira tilted his head curiously.

"What's wrong with you exactly?"

"I-It's you! It is you! It can't be like that, can it!? That's not right at all!"

Akira rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.

"It's not right because it is me?"

"Yeah! Things aren't making sense! It can't be right, can it!? Damn it all! I want to know what's going on with everything here! You're all confusing me! I am worried about what's going on with you kind of people! People are chasing me! The sun is hurting me! And I don't get how you just disappeared! Are you not human?!"

"Well, actually. I am half human so you know?"

That didn't even make sense to him either.

But, Akira didn't mind and just smiled gently.

"Your life has changed Ise-san, and you'll be going through a lot now. But, I have to go and check on someone. Goodbye. Akeno-san, I'll leave it to you."

"Fufufu, of course~"

Akira waved, and disappeared with the men.

Ise looked baffled, and he couldn't even believe what was going on now.

* * *

A little later on, Akira stood on the Church, and saw Jin casually playing with Asia around the Church as he held a bag within his hand.

Inside of it, he could see it, due to being stood on the roof. Looking downwards, he could see how happy Asia seemed.

She seemed more happy than she did before when speaking about Sacred Gear's.

But, Akira felt something else as well…

Something that he didn't want to happen…

It was a desire to protect.

To protect Asia, from people that might want to hurt her.

Naturally, he would want to protect people.

But, there was something more too it.

He wished that he knew what it was, but he didn't have a clue at all about it.

" _This girl, I wonder why I am drawn towards her? But, if this happens like my parents...Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, what should I do? If I get close to this girl, and it turns out like you two...I don't ever want to go through that. I lived it once...I wouldn't want anyone else to go through something like that ever again. Even if she is a pure hearted girl, she'd suffer if we stayed in contact for so long. I'll just have to wrap this up quickly, and then get this over with._ "

That's what he thought would be for the best.

Akira's thoughts were caught off when Asia started giggling.

"Ooh Jin-san! You're so cute~"

Akira smiled down at Jin and Asia.

He saw Jin being quite happy.

It was odd that even he decided to be kind to this girl.

It must be because of her pure heart.

That's what he thought anyway.

But, he was happy for his Sacred Gear. He loved Jin very much, he was his partner in most things, and if he cared for Asia, then he knew that Akira was able to be happy with this girl. But, he didn't know if he should...he surely was going to be going through a lot now.

Inhaling, Akira then jumped down, appearing before both of them.

"A-Akira-san! You've come back!"

"Y...Yeah, I'm back. I've, brought you some food."

Asia smiled as Akira gave her the food.

She looked inside, and saw many different types of food.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I got a number of different things."

"Ooh my, I haven't even seen such things like this before...Akira-san, will you eat with me?"

"Ah well..." His eyes darted to Jin, who nodded, so Akira bowed his head. "Sure, I guess that I could."

"I'm glad!"

Asia smiled out, and then, the three of them ate a meal together. Akira felt unsure, and Asia seemed quite happy, Jin sat between the two of them, and they seemed rather happy together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raynare, and her gang, even Mittelt, recovered slowly from what had happened. However, Raynare noticed that she was within a cage, and when she tried to summon her light powers, it seemed to not work that well.

"What's going on!?"

Raynare cried, Dohnaseek shifted awake as did the others.

"What's happening?"

Mittelt wondered, Kalawarner going to the bars of the cage, and tried to pull them off, but a barrier erected, and stopped her from touching the bars, pushing her backwards.

"What the hell!? I don't get it!"

Kalawarner cried, and Dohnaseek went to summon his light...but, nothing had happened.

"Shit, my light isn't working. Why isn't it working?!"

"I don't know, I just woke up and here we are...what the heck is happening."

Raynare murmured, as a new shadow came into view. But the fact couldn't be seen. It was that hidden.

"Fallen Angels, the pathetic people that were beaten by a half breed."

"Who's there?!"

Dohnaseek yelled, a snicker escaping the persons lips.

"Don't worry about it. But, if you want another chance, why not go for that Hyoudou Issei person? Akira, that half breed, and his group are out of your league. And I want them to be distracted, before I take my Asia away from that scum."

The Fallen Angels seemed confused and unsure of what to do.

This seemed to be quite amazing for them.

"Y-Your Asia…? Why would we work for you?!"

"You don't have to work for me, but I'm giving you a suggestion. You, as Fallen Angels, are weakly pathetic. But, I heard that the Hyoudou boy has a good Sacred Gear. Maybe you could take that and be loved by Azazel, wouldn't that be your goal? I heard that you were doing that for Asia, and that's okay with me. But, I would rather you go for Rias' group, along with Sona's if she involves herself. I'd prefer not dealing with all three Devil groups. Also, your leader Kokabiel, and I have made an agreement between us both, so if you don't want to hear it from me, then hear it from him."

Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt all gushed, while Dohnaseek smirked out.

"Come on, there's got to be more than that. You want us for something else, don't you?"

The person allowed a simple snicker escape their mouth.

"Not at all. That's all I want, do what you want after that. But if you go against the half breed, you'll die. So, why don't you go and do what you want to the Hyoudou Issei fellow? He wouldn't be that powerful now, and you could have his Sacred Gear. All I care about is my Asia. So, are you willing to listen to what I have to say? After that, I'll let you go."

The Fallen Angels didn't know what to do.

But, a chance to be let go, and to gain a powerful Sacred Gear…

Even Raynare wasn't sure what to do.

But the others, they seemed to be quite understanding of the situation and knowing what they would want to do.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Akira and Asia have fully met! And Akira, is quite understandably unsure of what to do, considering how his parents met, and what happened with them. But, he scared some Fallen Angels, and managed to defend Asia pretty well as well as saving Ise from some Stray Exorcists. Now Akira's group got a mission to find out what's going on, and next chapter, Vali's gonna have a challenge from a strong fighter.**

 **Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	11. Augusta, the Witch

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, he's quite torn about the situation at hand. Eventually yeah, he's gonna have a little arc during this part of the story. Yeah, he might very well do~ She did yeah, that's gonna crop up a little later during the arc, I wont spoil it for how she does think that name sounds familiar though. Yeah, she could do that~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, he surely does~**

 **gundam 09; It very well could be~**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed it could~ It's more like Jin is drawn to people like Akira, people with pure hearts, and Asia has the purest heart. Yup~ He surely did yeah, don't say things about Akira's parents, or you'll regret it. He'll get it eventually~ Ooh Vali will be fighting that person this chapter.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He is yeah, he doesn't want it to end up like his parents, how they died, and other things like that. He does yeah, he's drawn to kind hearted people, quite like Asia. Hehe, they surely did yeah, don't piss off Akira or you'll regret it. She does yeah, Vali's gonna be fighting that person this chapter. He will eventually~**

 **Yoga pratama; Asia's familiar and Jin, yeah they would meet. Thanks! Yeah, they surely will be. It's gonna be different than how canon handles Asia, since Akira's the one protecting Asia, not Ise, as Ise right now is a new Devil, and Akira's power is above Rias' power and he's got Vali along with the other members of his peerage so he's got a good group helping him out. He is, he transforms into a sword for Akira to use. Yeah, surely would be~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, it's only really them. Yeah, it just seems like a Balance Beaker thing that he would do. Indeed, they are rather interesting, I hope they play a good role later on during the series. Yeah, he could do something like that. Yeah, it's a good image of the pair of them. He surely was in a way, though Jin's still his own person so he's got his own instincts and all. Yeah, Akira knows quite a bit about the Church, his Father was a member, so he'd learn much from him, and he'd keep himself up to date with most things that he could at least. Strada does since they had a fight when Akira was a kid, Irina knows him and I'm sure Xenovia has heard of him. Hehe, they surely were afraid, with good reason as well. I suppose he could do if he comes across Akira again. They were a little concerned, even Vali if she didn't show it, was concerned. Hehe, Saji right now couldn't fight Akira, if Ise tried he could one shot Ise right now considering he's a newbie Devil and all. I thought it was, shows how close Akeno and Akira are. The fear of Akira's been placed in them~ Yeah, when Akira and Strada fight again, it is only going to be between those two. He could do yeah~ He was raised with his Father for a number of years, even after everything that happened, he still has faith in God, he just knows God wouldn't look out for a Devil such as himself. That would be a little funny. Akira knowing Touki, we don't know if he does or not.**

 **Yeah, it's a good idea. Indeed. We've known that about Beelzebub for a little while now since Shalba used it. I presumed something like that would be for Leviathan, it would make sense. It would be cool to see it in action. Probably, Akira isn't the type to do such things, as seeing what happened with his parents and all. His kids, they'd be quite fun to write about. That would be funny~ Yeah, I like Harry Potter. Yeah, I don't like that book really. Those sound cool! Maybe he could do yeah. Sounds good to me! Yeah, sounds great. Maybe one day, don't know when though. Perhaps he could be yeah~ I don't know about that. Riser probably would be yeah. Would be funny. I think Vali would be more disappointed than laughing about it. Kuroka probably would though. I don't know yet. Maybe yeah.**

 **Guest 1; That could be a cool idea~ Cool peerage as well~ Hehe, that would be funny~ She probably would be like that yeah~**

 **Guest 2; That could be pretty cool~ Yeah, that's a different and interesting idea~ Ophis, maybe.**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely does yeah. It is, but Akira's gonna handle it, in his own way. He did yeah, they aren't on his level. It's both, he wants Asia, and wants Akira out of the way.**

 **Guest 3; That would be pretty cool. Ralts is always fun. That would be pretty funny~ Yeah, maybe she could. That would be pretty fun, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Lightwave; He surely does yeah. He doesn't no, he doesn't want a repeat of the past, though he wishes to keep people safe. He can't no, he's being suckered in by her, and Jin's captivated about her. Well, we'll see what happens to Diodora in the future. Eventually.**

 **Neonlight01; They really did yeah. They shouldn't no, if it was Vali, she would have just straight up killed them. Well, some might, we'll have to wait, and see~ He does yeah, he seems to have taking a liking to Asia. Yeah, he'll have to be careful.**

 **Guest 4; Hah, that would be funny, I could see Kuroka liking things like that. And I could see that happening!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Augusta, the Witch**

The evening that Akira returned home with Jin (Asia had a barrier around her area so if it was broke, Akira would be alerted immediately and could get there within a flash), he sat on the couch where Gasper, and Kuroka were sat together casually. Gasper, upon seeing Akira, hopped onto his lap, and cuddled against him tightly, while Kuroka curled up towards him.

"So, what's going on nyaaa?"

Kuroka questioned the young male, who smiled gently.

"I tried getting information out of those Stray Exorcists that I captured when they went for Ise-san. But, as I was interrogating them, something, weird happened to them..."

"Weird nyaa?"

Akira nodded, as he petted Gasper's head slowly.

"Yeah, quite weird. As I was, a magical circle I hadn't ever seen before came from their eyes. I don't know how it happened...well, I have a good guess, but the Stray Exorcists died."

"Are you sure they died?"

Kuroka questioned, Akira tightened his eyes at the memories of what truly happened.

"Yeah, I'm dead sure."

Kuroka folded her arms.

"How can you be sure? They could have faked their deaths nyaaa~"

Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"Their heads exploded. I'm almost certain you can't fake that."

"Oh..."

Kuroka grimaced, while Gasper clung to his body tightly.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Their heads exploded!? W-What if it happens to you?! I couldn't stand losing Senpai! You mean the world to me! Please don't leave Senpai! You can't! I'll die if you die Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Akira's kind eyes went towards the Vampire, and lightly pecked the top of her head, causing her cheeks to burn a little red, and then hugged her closer to his body, all the while running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Fueee, don't worry Gasper-chan, the spell must have been placed in them beforehand and activated when realizing that they had been captured. No one was around when I was interrogating them, so it had to be a spell that could be remotely activated from different places."

Gasper's heart was slowly calmed, but Gasper being Gasper still was a little worried about Akira personally.

"I-I see...b-but even then Senpai...I'm worried that you could be hurt...I don't want you to be hurt Senpai..."

"Don't worry about me Gasper-chan, I've got you all to help me. I'm good, and I'll be able to fight quite well in the future as well. Even if they have someone that can use magic to do such things, I'll be fine."

"Even then, the Fallen Angels went to a good length to do something like that nyaaa."

Akira also thought the same thing, Akira wasn't sure about why they would go to that length to hide themselves.

"You're right. But, once the others come back and see what's happening with them."

"I see~ But, did you get any closer with the girl~?"

Kuroka sang out wonderfully, Akira cocked his head.

"I'm getting a little closer to Asia-san it seems. Have you found anything out?"

Gasper whined, as she shook her head.

"N-No Senpai, I'm sorry. I couldn't find much out..."

Akira petted the back of her head, and put her head against his chest.

"Don't worry about it my little Vampire, it's alright."

"It seems that for the most, they are keeping quiet at the Church about this. Couldn't find much out nyaaa. Only vague references that the Holy Maiden was absent from the Church but didn't say why or what was going on with that."

With Kuroka's explanation, Akira bowed his head.

"I understand. Don't worry, you did your best. We'll find out more things in the future. For now, we'll just have to continue on. But, I've got some other things for you girls to do, as I continue gaining Asia-san's trust."

"Fufu, speaking like a real Devil~ Are you going to make her yours nyaaa~?"

Kuroka gave a suggestive tone, Akira's cheeks turned slightly red at her tone.

"Do you mean my servant?"

Kuroka gave a teasing smile.

"Okay, lets go with that~ So, what do you think? Do you want to add the nun to your group?"

"Well, she'd be a good healer, I'd definitely be able to use such a good member for my group. But, I don't know. She's a member, maybe former, member of the Church. I remember what happened with my parents. If I get involved with her...what would become of me? What would happen…? I wouldn't want to place you girls in danger..."

Kuroka leaned up towards Akira, and licked his neck, Gasper following suit and caused him to groan lightly at the gentle feelings that he felt from their mouths.

"Nyaaa~ Don't worry about us, we'll definitely have fun nyaaa~"

"A-Ah, Kuroka-san, Gasper-chan, if you keep doing that then..."

Akira groaned from the licking that they gave.

Gasper's body curled up to his own, and Kuroka stopped licking, and began kissing his neck as well. Her soft, luscious lips released moan after moan from his mouth due to her active kissing on his neck. Gasper, while continuing to lick his neck, found an erogenous zone, and bit down, Akira jolted with the feeling of new pleasures from her bite.

"Aaaaah~ G-Gasper-chan, you're being quite rough and K-Kuroka-san as well..."

Kuroka smirked as she continued kissing his neck, and Gasper sucked on his neck, sucking some blood, which all in all made the perfect feelings of euphoria to be transmitted from their actions alone. Even Gasper felt Akira's 'thing' becoming awakened due to her butt being on the place she'd feel it.

"S-Senpai, y-you're so happy down there~ I'm glad~!"

Gasper happily exclaimed, and then she continued sucking on his neck, while Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"Fufufufu, that's so cute. Aki-chan is getting turned on. Alright, Vampire move it, I'm going in for the suck."

Kuroka grinned, and her mouth opened wide. Gasper winced, as Akira, looked on with wide eyes.

But before she could continue, Vali appeared at the door, and grabbed Kuroka's body.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kuroka cried, as she tossed to the side. Gasper scrambled away as Vali sat beside Akira, and forced his head to her bust. Koneko and Ravel walked in as well, the former jumping to his lap, and the latter getting on the side of Akira.

"So, we didn't find any enemies. No Fallen Angels or anything."

Vali said with a depressed face, Akira giving off a sheepish smile.

"I see. I still think we should keep looking. Just in case. Ravel-san, did you have any luck with Azazel-san?"

"Well, I've been contacting him through Odin-sama again, and he said that he would be able to meet in a few days. He'll allow us to know the day before. Apparently, there's some disturbances within the Grigori, and he has to delicate his time there."

Akira cocked his head.

"What kind of disturbances?"

Ravel shrugged her shoulders.

"He said that he'd talk about it when we meet, apparently. That's what he said to Odin-sama to tell us anyway."

"Hmmmm, I see. Then when we meet, it is going to be rather interesting, huh."

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and had to wonder what was happening at the Grigori, that would cause Azazel to stop meeting them for a few days. Whatever it was, Akira was sure that he was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

The next day, after school, Ise was brought towards the Occult Research room by Aika. She didn't look happy about it, but she did it. But when he walked inside, the first thing he saw was Akira, surrounded by females. Vali, Koneko, and Gasper on his lap, Ravel on his side, along with Akeno clinging to his body tightly.

"Ooh come on! I knew you surrounded yourself with girls!"

"Hmmm? Oh, they chose to cling to me of their own volition."

Ise's hands tightened, and looked around. He saw Yuuto nearby and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Then he turned his head to Akeno who rubbed her head against Akira's chest, the boy stroking the back of her head slowly.

"Ara, Hyoudou-kun, Buchou said she'd be here soon. For now, why don't you sit down?"

"A-Ah! Yes Himejima-senpai!"

Akira looked on as Ise did just that, and sat down.

Then they waited quietly.

While waiting within the Occult Research clubroom, Ise saw the door finally open, and stepped in Rias.

"Heeeeey boys and girls! Rias is here~!"

But she had a wide goofy grin on her face, and she was shaking her chest from left to right, they bounced happily, and slapped one another, making a large booming sound, which made Ise's attention go towards her immediately, and blood came from his nose as Rias also shook her hips left and right as well.

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooa!"

Ise yelled with a perverted expression, Akira chuckled lightly, as Koneko and Gasper held onto Akira tightly. Ravel gave a bemused smile along with Vali, as Akeno stood up.

"Rias baby~"

Rias paused her body, and thumbed up Akeno, walking over to her body.

"Akeno darling~ Give me some sugar~ I came for sugar~" To Ise's delight, Rias kissed Akeno's cheeks, and Akeno did the same thing. "How lovely Akeno. You make me happy. Now shimmy with me girl~"

Rias and Akeno together began shimmying together, pushing their busts together, and then breaking apart. Ise was in ecstasy right now, while Rias and Akeno continued dancing together, pushing and flowing together happily.

"A-Ah! Rias-senpai! Y-You're looking lovely!"

Ise yelled, while his nose continued to bleed.

Rias' face, suddenly turned sullen.

"Oh right, we have to deal with that pervert then." Rias' eyes fell onto Ise who flinched at the gaze. "Lets get this over with. Akeno, prepare my bottles. I feel like I'm going to need a pick me up right now."

"Right away Buchou~"

Akeno giggled, and Rias went to the chair. Ise went to lean forward, but Rias put her hand out.

"Lets just keep distance between us."

Ise sensed the harshness of her voice echoing to Ise and he felt worried about what was wrong with her.

"A-Ah, Rias-senpai, that's..."

"You will refer to me as Buchou. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand me brown hair? I don't take nonsense from anyone, especially you, get me fool?"

Ise stiffened, and let out a small cry, nodding his head as Koneko bit her lower lip from giggling surprisingly, Aika doing the same thing.

"Y-Yes Buchou..."

"Good boy. You just keep the distance, and we'll be good. No one will have to become angry and release the Hulk!"

Ise backed away, wondering what 'the Hulk' was.

Akeno walked over, with a bottle of gin, Akira's eyes meeting Ravel's who stifled a laugh.

"Here's your gin Rias baby."

Rias' fingers brushed Akeno's face, and made her smile gently.

"Thank you Akeno darling. Also, my other drink. I need it to take the edge off of this bad boy."

"Ara, of course~"

Akeno bowed her head, and Ise looked on as Rias grabbed the bottle, and went to drink.

But then saw Ise's surprised eyes on her, so she gave an explanation.

"I like to drink gin on a Monday."

Ise wore a confused face.

"B-But it's Tuesday..."

"Tuesdays the new Monday."

Rias sipped a bit of the gin, and giggled happily.

Ise looked stunned as Akeno came over with a sippy cup filled with milk.

"Here Rias baby."

"Thank you Akeno darling." Rias winked at Akeno who bashfully waved her hand. Then she saw Ise's wide eyes on her form, so Rias giggled slightly. "Takes the edge of the gin."

"B-But...that cup is..."

When Ise questioned it, Rias bowed her head.

"This is my big girls cup. I was on a bottle last week, I'm improving all the time."

""Pft!""

Ravel and Akira fell into a fit of giggles, while Vali bit her lower lip. Koneko was so close to laughing it wasn't funny. Even Gasper was giggling away happily. Yuuto inhaled and exhaled slowly, with a fat smile on his face, Aika was downright laughing.

Ise was more baffled than before, he didn't get what was happening.

"Now, everyone be serious. We all have people here that need introductions. Look at the brown headed kid, he's worried about his new life." Her eyes darted to Ise with a grin. "I'll make it clear. You're mine now."

Ise's ears perked happily.

"S-So, I'm yours Buchou!? Fufufu, what can we do together~?"

Rias held her hand up, and stopped him from speaking.

"Sorry, don't fly that way Ise, may I call you that?" Ise nodded. "Sorry. I'm involved with someone already."

Like that, Ise felt his life shattering.

"What?! W-Who are you involved with!?"

Ise put his hopes on that.

But, Rias dashed those hopes.

"Yes, Aki-chan, he's my light in the darkness."

"B-But, why him!? Of all people?!"

Ise angrily growled, Rias shook her head slowly.

"Because he's got a huge penis, and I want it baby~ Also, he's adorable, and that's always a plus with me. Sorry, but I like handsome pretty boys, and you don't fit the bill, and don't worry, neither does Kiba. I'm not really into that, because of many different reasons. Conflict of interests you might say."

Akira's cheeks turned red, while Rias blew him a kiss which he awkwardly caught and brought to his lips, Rias giving off a wink towards him, Ise's eyes falling down into despair.

"B-But, I..."

"Sorry...but why do you think there's all women here? I'm expanding Aki-chan's harem while ruling over it myself! We have a special relationship you see. I'm hoping to become his baby's Kaa-chan in the future."

"B-But Kiba's here so..."

"Oh yeah, Kiba. Well, he's someone that's in love with Aki-chan."

""Pft!""

Both Akira, and Yuuto did spit takes.

"K...Buchou, I'm not in love with Akira-kun!"

"Then why do you request 'special training' and keep suggesting you bathe together then? I know Japanese males bathe together to bond as to Japanese women, but you seem a little too eager to get him into a bath." Yuuto's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry Kiba, it's alright. Sorry that Aki-chan isn't going to return your affections or anything because you're a guy, maybe if you were a girl, but I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

Yuuto sweat dropped while Akira sighed gently, the girls shuddering, and Ise just didn't know how to handle it.

So, he did the only way that he could.

"N-Nooooooooooo! Buchou! Please don't say that!"

Rias tossed a hand through her hair, seemingly showing that she was uncaring.

"Sorry, but that's how it is. Oh yeah, you're apart of my group now, but you are...well, alright I suppose. Nothing amazing, but nothing terrible, so there's that. You're a pervert, and that's always, fun for Kiryuu I suppose. Maybe I could get you a girlfriend?" Ise looked troubled, when Rias snapped her fingers. "Just had a thought. Hey, Kiryuu, you date him. In fact, I command you! I am your leader! Do as I say! Date him and give weird perverted children to the world!"

Aika's eyes blazed, shaking her head violently.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Please don't make me! I don't want too!"

Aika cried, Rias smacked her lips together, and licked her lips gently.

Ise on the other hand let out a cry.

"Buchou! You've got great oppai! Even if you're… maybe if I could touch them..."

"Screw off Ise, you're not touching these puppies. Only Aki-chan can grab these puppies~"

"But! Buchou! Come on! Please help me!"

Rias shook her head slowly.

"I'm not going to help you like that. I mean, geez… Ooh yeah, I'm also a Devil, you are too. If you aren't good, I'll eat your soul~ If you disobey me, I'll eat your soul~ Yummy yummy soul~ I'll have it with some gin~ I do like the souls of virgins after all~"

Ise shuddered heavily as Rias blew a kiss to Akeno, who caught it bashfully, and placed it to her lips, Rias giving her a wink.

Ise grabbed his head with despair forming in his eyes.

"I-It can't beeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"But, that's how it is. I am an alcohol drinking, sippy cup using, harem building for Aki-chan, Devil woman who eats the souls of my group when they annoy me~ Especially virgins~ Hahahahahaha~!"

Rias cackled like a witch, while Ise looked absolutely stunned.

The others watched on, trying not to laugh or anything like that.

But then the door opened, and stepped in...Rias.

The Rias at the door, looked at the cackling Rias, and gasped.

"What the hell?! Why are you...who is that..." Her eyes went over Akira's, and her own peerage, and then saw someone was missing. "Kuroka! Why Kuroka!? What have you done?!"

Rias rasped out, but the Rias on the couch was still cackling.

"Ku-Kuroka?"

Ise seemed baffled, the Rias on the couch, clicked her fingers, and a light washed over her, and revealed Kuroka, the one who was laughing. Rias became quite shocked.

"Kuroka! Why have you done this!?"

Kuroka snickered as she jumped up.

"For all of the crap I've had to put up with due to that pervert over the months, and now you as well Rias-chan. You have been bad to our group lately, you chased off a very strong potential peerage member for us who could have been good. But you, being you, chased him off, and now we don't have him when his power would have added greatly to our own groups power. Also, you once stole my chicken when I looked the other way, you said bad things about Phenex's once, so Ravel-chan was upset, and then you said things about my Imouto as well~ And that pervert, besides Vali-chan because he's shit scared of her, he's perved on all of us, without our permission. So, this is payback on both of you~ Good luck explaining this to the pervert there~ Bye~"

Kuroka snickered, and skipped out of the door.

Akira, and his other members stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Sorry Rias-san, Kuroka-san and the others wanted to blow off steam, and you have been kinda bad to us and she's right about perving on my peerage members from Ise-kun, they didn't like it so they wished to do something, so as she said, this is kinda payback, we're even now~"

"Heh, this isn't that bad, it was entertaining, almost as much as a good fight."

"I have to admit that it was rather entertaining Rias-sama."

"...It was fun."

"Y-Yes, Aki-senpai and everyone had fuuuuuuuuun! Thank you for hosting us!"

Akira, Vali, Ravel, Koneko, and Gasper all walked out, leaving a baffled Rias.

Rias then turned to Akeno who waved.

"D-Did you go along with it?"

"Yes."

Akeno answered without a worry within the world.

"Why!?"

Rias cried, so Akeno giggled.

"I was promised some fun time with Aki-kun, it would be good fun~"

Rias shook her head, and looked at Ise, who was shaking.

"Damn, are you alright? You look scared. Don't be scared, Kuroka is a prankster sometimes, and that group are all terrifying in of themselves, I wouldn't worry about them that much though, they're harmless."

Rias tried to remain as calm as she could.

But, Ise was having a mental breakdown at that moment in her life.

"Y-You're not a drinker and into that Bishounen, right!? Buchou! I mean! If it is with me, then it is good!"

"No, I'm not a drinker or into Akira...damn Kuroka. Alright, just calm down now."

Rias sighed out, while Ise put a hand to his relieved heart.

Akeno however scowled.

"Why? What's wrong with Aki-kun? Is he not good enough for you?"

Rias saw the scary look of Akeno and backed down.

"W-Well, nothing, and he's fine...he's just not my type."

"You could do a lot worse than Aki-kun. In fact you have with Riser, he's a lot worse."

Akeno huffed, and walked out, leaving behind a baffled Rias.

"What was that about?"

"She probably just wanted to get out of here to be with Akira-kun..."

Aika confessed, Yuuto then chimed in.

"She is right though, you could do a lot worse than Akira-kun."

Rias turned to Yuuto with bafflement, but he shook his head and turned away, hiding some embarrassment.

* * *

A few days later, Akira walked towards the Church once more with Jin beside him, both carrying large equipment, wood, tools, and other things as well.

It had been a common occurrence for a while now. Gasper and Kuroka were still together searching about Asia, and the rest of the girls (Vali, Koneko and Ravel) were searching for the Fallen Angels. But they hadn't been able to track them for reasons they didn't understand.

While he walked carefully, he came across the Church, which was doing slightly better than before. For the past few days, Akira had been helping Asia in building the Church back up to what it was before (he mostly did the heavy lifting while she was decorating) and it looked a little better than it had been.

If he could use his demonic power, it would go immensely quicker.

But, he found the slow way, was quite fun as well.

He couldn't deny that it wasn't.

Upon bypassing the barrier he placed, he walked through the doors to the Church, to see Asia on her hands and knees, her hands together, and she was praying.

Akira couldn't deny that she had a cute pose when doing that…

But, he had to get those thoughts out of his head.

"Asia-san, I've come with some equipment. Today, I should be able to finish off the roof, and make it so that the roof will be able to support rain and other things coming down."

Akira glanced upwards, and saw that the majority of the roof had been fixed by now. Akira had done it all with DIY. It was quite the achievement, considering he hadn't done that before. But, he had seen his Father do it at one point with his own house. This was bigger of course, and he looked up the ways to fix a roof, but he was mostly going off on what his Father had taught him before.

Asia turned towards Akira, and developed a smile.

"Y-Yes! I have almost finished the alter as well! Soon, it shall be able to support sermons as well!"

Akira smiled at her gentle nature, and Jin walked closer, bowing his head, and delivered some food towards Asia as well.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ooh Jin-san! You're so kind~ What did you and your Master bring today~?"

Akira smiled. Even though Asia probably didn't understand the woofing sounds that Jin made while Akira knew what he said through the bond they shared, she still spoke to Jin and sometimes it looked like they held conversations between the two of them.

"Yeah, I brought some Chinese meals today, you expressed wanting to try some Chinese delicacies so I thought that you would it would be good for you to try it."

Asia's eyes shone like stars.

"W-Wow! Akira-san, you really got my some Chinese food as well?!"

"Yes, you said you wanted some, so I didn't see why I wouldn't. Enjoy it, I'll start on the roof. Should be finished in an hour or two."

Akira began to walk away, but Asia walked closer, and pulled on his elbow, his shirt that was there.

"Akira-san...I don't have any money to give you though."

Akira waved his hand towards her.

"I don't want nor need money."

Asia still wasn't sure what to think.

Akira was a good person, but she couldn't help but wonder why he was helping her out.

"Then why are you helping me?"

That question...Akira didn't know.

Technically, he was trying to earn her trust.

But, he seemed to be doing more things than he had done to get information from people.

He didn't know how to answer that.

He didn't even know the answer either.

Akira placed his hands together, and hummed.

"Well, you remind me of me I suppose."

"Of you, Akira-san?"

Asia didn't understand what he meant.

So, without even thinking about it, Akira explained.

"Yeah...I was alone for a long time when I was younger. I don't understand what's happening with your situation, and until you want to tell me, I wont ask. But, I feel your loneliness as well, so I wanted to have that disappear, even if it is just a little bit. I know what it is like to be lonely. When I was alone for that time...it was one of the worst times in my life. I didn't have anyone to rely on for a long time, so you can rely on me."

Asia's cheeks turned slightly red at his confession.

He didn't lie.

He didn't even expect to say something like that.

"I-I see, Akira-san, you've very kind~ If I can rely on Akira-san, then I know I'm in safe hands."

Akira adopted a soft smile, then petted her on the head, and turned away.

He walked out of the door, and glanced back to see Asia waving towards him.

He was tempted to wave back…

But he caught himself in that moment, and stopped himself.

" _What am I doing? Sharing stuff with her...getting closer to her? Why am I doing this? Why do I want to help her…? It feels more than just the normal obligation of helping her...it doesn't make sense to me. Is this like my parents? Did my parents fall for one another like this? Am I falling for Asia-san...or is she falling for me? I don't know...this is confusing...the sooner this is over with, the better. I just need to stop thinking like this. She's just a girl...she just is a lost soul...damn it._ "

With his inner struggles known, Akira went to the roof, and began fixing it.

As he did, he had plenty of times to think about his situation, and what he would have to do as well.

It allowed him time to think.

But, when he did think, he didn't know the right solution.

By the time he was finished, he came off the roof, and went back into the Church, seeing Asia painting the door that lead to the back a deep brown colour. Jin also was helping her, a paint brush in his mouth.

It was a beautiful sight, and it made Akira wish he was apart of it.

But, he hated that he wanted to be apart of it.

He promised himself that he wouldn't do this…

But, he was doing this, and now he was torn on what he was going to do with this.

Steeling himself, he strode over towards her, and casually patted the top of her head.

"I'm done with the roof."

Asia looked at the roof, and gasped.

"Akira-san! It looks so beautiful! You've done a good job! The inside looks amazing, and I am sure the outside does as well! You're so handy!"

"Yeah, I suppose. Also, Asia-san, what are you doing anyway?"

Asia smiled, and looked to the door.

"I've been painting this door, I am thinking of converting the room behind this door into a confession room. Though, there will be changes that need to be done. Usually, there are confession boxes, but I thought that a confession room would be good...i-is it weird?"

Akira chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it would be good. I'll get some materials, and start it right away."

"A-Actually, Akira-san...maybe we could talk…?"

Akira hummed.

"Sure, about what?"

"W-Well, there are a few things that we could talk about...the fact that I am...Akira-san, the Church...do you think God would be okay with me? I mean, if I healed...others than people of God, would that be something God would be okay with? I have, healed others before, besides those from the faith...I don't know how God would feel about that."

Akira continued to hum as he thought about it.

"Asia-san, I don't know." Asia's eyes tilted down. "I don't know God, I don't know how he thinks. All I do know is that you can only do your best. And if God recognizes that or not shouldn't be the worry. God, will offer his love towards you. Unspoken and without your knowledge. Healing others...did you feel good when you did heal others?"

Asia fiddled with her fingers, and ultimately, nodded her head.

"Yes, I felt very good."

"Then you have nothing to be worried about. You did your best, and healed people. That's all you could have done, because you're a kind person. Whether that person is a human...or something else, I know you're the type to help take away others suffering. But, why are you asking? Do you think God doesn't love you anymore?"

Asia's eyes went down to the floor.

She then looked back towards Akira, who just stared at her calmly.

"Akira-san, you are a very kind person, and I am pleased that you are with me now in this new adventure. Thank you for helping me."

That didn't really answer anything.

But, Akira was okay with that.

It just meant that Akira was someone that she was beginning to trust, that's how it was in the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Ise was biking towards his new contract. Since it had been a few days, he had already been given the contracts. Though, Rias wanted him to go by magic circle, he couldn't because he didn't have enough demonic power.

So, he was forced to go with the bike that he had.

But as he was going along, he spotted something that was on the side of the road.

It was a girl, and someone that he recognized.

It was Raynare.

"Yuuma-chan!"

Ise exclaimed, and stopped his bike with a screeching halt.

Raynare cocked her head to the side, and then walked closer.

"H-Hey! S-Stop Yuuma-chan! Y-You're! Y-You're actually here!? W-Why are you here?! Please don't kill me!"

Raynare's head dipped lower than before.

"No, I didn't come to kill you, Ise-kun. I just came to see that the rumour's of you being a Devil are true. I'm just sorry about what happened and how it happened to you. I mean, I wasn't really going to kill you..."

"Y-You said that you had to kill me, right? Because, that's what your job is...I found out about my Sacred Gear...that thing you were talking about...and that Akira, apparently he's a badass around this town, though I don't know why that is..."

Raynare inhaled slowly.

"Right...Ise-kun, also I have to say something...that day, when Dohnaseek killed you..."

"I don't want to know. You were...I don't get why...it just confuses me. The Fallen Angels, the Devils, and things...well, I'm under Buchou, and she's kind to me...but, you lured me out into a date, didn't you? If you didn't, I'd still be a human...and wouldn't know anything about this..."

"Would that have been better? If you had stayed human? You say Buchou...and I heard that Rias Gremory is your Master, don't you like her? You're the type to like girls with big breasts so, you'd be happy."

"Even then! Your friend killed me!"

"Yeah, and he's going to come after you again if you aren't careful."

Ise took a step back, Raynare averting her eyes.

"W...What do you mean?"

"It means, he's after you and your Sacred Gear, they all are."

"...Including you?"

Raynare shrugged her shoulders.

"Officially, I am supposed to be. But, I don't want to do anything to you. I mean, I didn't feel comfortable in the first place. You're a weird perverted boy, that holds weird potential, and I don't get what it is about your Sacred Gear that can be called amazing...but, it seems that it is, so I'll warn you now, and leave you alone. That's all I can do now. So, be safe, and keep watch out. Anyone could ambush you, and you might not sense us either, due to someone that we're working with."

"Working with…? Who are you working with?"

"Heh, that's a long story. Trust me, the person that we're working for, isn't someone that I care for. He's kind of an annoying bastard. But, I don't mind if it means that I can continue being who I want to be for the moment. You see, I'm not that strong, so if I am to be able to live, I have to follow others orders for now."

Ise didn't quite get it, but Raynare sighed gently.

He then went towards his bike, and got on it once more.

He glanced at Raynare, who folded her arms.

"Do you expect me to forgive you for what happened?"

"Not really."

Ise hadn't expected that answer in the slightest, it was an answer that he didn't think she'd say that.

"Then why are you warning me?"

"Because I'm tired of the bloodshed. And I certainly don't like Dohnaseek either. He's a douche, and the new person we're working with is a bigger douche, that's how it is. Well, I wouldn't worry so much about it now."

"...Are you putting yourself in danger by warning me?"

Raynare didn't answer, and turned her head towards the side.

"Goodbye Ise-kun. Again, sorry about the whole Dohnaseek stabbing you thing and all. Well, have a good life, maybe if the Devils find out about us, and all. We wont see each other again, probably anyway. So, good life. Goodbye."

Ise watched as Raynare spread her wings of darkness and flew away.

Ise didn't know what to think, and could only watch her fly away. Since it was a deserted place, no one saw the interactions between them. But Ise had to wonder about Raynare, and what she would be going through.

It was true that she lured him on the date. But, it seemed like she had a change of heart. She didn't get what she was supposed to do now, and Ise could see that conflict within her eyes as well as she went away.

* * *

"Hmmmmm...cat, sense anything?"

Vali demanded, but Koneko's ears twitched, and she shook her head.

"No, I don't sense anything at all nyaaa."

"Seems like they've either left town or..."

Ravel mused as the three of them walked around the town.

It had been a few days since Akira had asked them to do this. But, in those days, they hadn't come across anyone that would be able to give them a clue on where they are. But, Akira was kind enough to make them happy when they were finished.

Though Vali was becoming a little annoyed that no one was coming out for a fight.

Ravel looked around and hummed to herself.

"It seems that they have left the area. Makes sense though, there's two Longinus' in this group, and we have the upper hand in terms of battle power. The Fallen Angels, no offence to them, but they're pretty weak, anyone of us could beat them. So, even they must realize that they can't do anything. So, this might be pointless."

Ravel surmised, Vali nodding her head.

"Yes, I feel the same as well."

"Yes...we haven't found anything, so what are we going to do Ravel-san?"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, and folded her arms.

"Then, maybe we should go back to Aki-sama and report that we haven't found anything. If we haven't found anything by now, then we aren't going to find anything. The Fallen Angels couldn't keep themselves hidden like this...right?"

"Unless what Aki thinks is true about the help. If they are even evading a Senjutsu user, then they must be either skilled in that area, or they have magic's that are able to hide themselves from the detection of Senjutsu."

Vali explained, and Ravel could understand that as well.

"Then maybe we should-"

Before Ravel could finish, Koneko looked upwards swiftly.

"Above!"

Vali growled, and looked upwards, seeing purple flames raining down onto them. Ravel and Koneko gasped, and went to pull away, but Vali raised her hands, and unleashed a barrage of demonic power, clashing with the flames, and turned them away from the group, Vali's face turned into a smirk.

"Seems like we've got someone who's going to be a fighter. You, cat, contact Aki right now. And you, Ravel, put up a barrier around the area so no one else gets involved."

Listening to the Queen, Ravel and Koneko nodded, and got to work, while Vali watched an older woman slowly descending from the heaven's above. Her wrinkles placed her above 50's at least, and her hair waved within the air of the area. Her robes were that of a magicians robes, and beside her, were flames of a purple nature.

Vali smirked, tightening her hands together.

"So, purple flames, and a magicians robes. Can I take it you're Augusta of the Incinerate Anthem?"

"So, you've heard of me, young girl? That's interesting. Yes, my name is Augusta, and I've been hired to take you out, along with your King, the boy named Akira. Though, it seems he isn't here right now, and you are. Though, you are a Longinus user as well. That's fine, I'll take you out right away."

"Heh, someone hired you to take us out? So, we're acknowledged enough to warrant a magician like you with a Longinus? Makes sense. Alright, my name is Vali, and I shall be your opponent. And you've made a mistake."

The old woman tilted her head.

"How so?"

Vali gained a smirk.

"Because, you appeared before me and not Aki. He's more lenient than I am. If you wanted to die, then you came to the right person."

"Vali-sama! We can't kill her! We have to find out what's going on with her, and who sent her!"

Ravel yelled, having finished putting up the large barrier.

"Well, if she dies by mistake, that's fine."

Ravel slapped herself in the head, as Koneko walked closer.

"...Aki-senpai is currently on his way, but there seems to be a separate incident happening with another group of those mysterious beasts. Kuroka-nee-san and Gasper-san are also with their as well. So, we'll have to deal with this until they come here."

"Don't worry cat, you stay back, I've got this Witch."

The old woman gave a smirk to her old face.

"Alright then, then I'll just have to become serious from the beginning."

She clicked her fingers, and the flames of purple reacted to her click. From her click, the flames twisted together, and grew larger and larger. The flames turned into a giant man shaped thing that was made with the purple flames. In his arms, there was a cross made of the purple flames as well, and the ground below it as well began melting with such a heat that it wasn't even funny.

Vali adopted a small smirk, and then summoned her Sacred Gear.

"Alright then, this is my Balance Break!"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Vali's body was coated with the white aura, and it turned into an armour around her form.

"Vali-sama, are you sure that this is for the best?"

"Yes, don't interrupt my fight." Vali spoke up, Ravel bowed her head. She then placed her hand outwards, as the old magician smirked. "Then, lets begin!"

"Yes, let us begin young Devil girl."

The magician drew magical equations in the air, and unleashed a hailstorm of magical attacks.

Vali spread her light wings, and flew forward towards the incoming wave of magical attacks. Since there were many, she knew she wouldn't be able to take them all down with her own power, so she placed her hand outwards.

[Half Dimension!]

The surrounding area shrunk with the power she released. The magical attacks did the same thing, and allowed Vali to place her hand outwards, and unleashed a barrage of demonic energy, slamming their way through the magical attacks.

However, the giant of purple flames came towards Vali, and swung its cross towards her. Vali ground her teeth, and placed her hand outwards, ready to shoot demonic power towards it, but Augusta turned a magical symbol in her hand, and the giant teleported.

"What?!"

She didn't know where it went, until it appeared behind her.

"Sorry, Hakuryuukou, but I have more experience with this kind of thing."

The giant came down with the cross, hitting it at Vali's armour.

[Divide!]

At the same time, she activated her Sacred Gear, and stole half of the power from the giant, but the flames were strong, and began melting through the armour that she had. Even at half power, they weren't that bad either.

"An interesting way to use your Longinus, but it isn't enough."

Augusta spoke up, and unleashed her magical powers towards the place that Vali's armour had been melting. When Vali went to stop the attack, the giant of flames went for a stab towards Vali's helmet area, so she clicked her fingers, and caused her large demonic powers to flourish around her form, and shot it for the giant, forcing the giant away from her, but Augusta's magical attacks reached Vali's armour, blowing parts of it off.

"Vali-sama!"

Ravel yelled, and went to help, but Vali stopped her, and the armour repaired, before Augusta's magical attack could do anymore damage to her body.

"I said I have this. It takes more than that to take me down."

Vali spread her wings, and once more, activated her Sacred Gear.

[Divide!]

Because she had taken the power before, and touched it, the giants power was halved once more. But the magician seemed to be calm and happy at the same time.

"Your armour repaired itself. That's interesting. However, you forgot something."

Vali looked down at the armour, and then back at her, and didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?"

Vali demanded, Augusta clicked her fingers, and then her armour that had been disappeared before, and the armour was released, broken by a teleportation spell. With some of her armour disappearing, the giant unleashed a pillar of flames for Vali's body.

Faster than she could repair the armour, the flames entered Vali's armour, and she gritted her teeth, unleashing a wave of demonic power and pushed the flames backwards. But she received a burn inside of her armour, and she ground her teeth.

"Hmph, not that bad. You slipped in a teleportation spell within your magical attacks. It wasn't that bad. But..." Vali placed her hand on the spell itself, and pushed demonic power through it, breaking it apart. "...now that you've revealed your hand, you are going to be a troublesome Witch to deal with."

"Witch? That's not nice."

Augusta smirked out, Vali however tightened her hands.

"Though, I have thought about this fight, it isn't that bad either. I have been itching for a good fight, and I don't mind hitting old women, if they try and fight me. Even a Longinus is a good opponent for me as well."

Vali spread her arms out, and flew at hyper speed towards the magician, seemingly have had enough. Augusta however smirked, and placed her hands outwards, and drew many equations within the air, and unleashed many magical spells that couldn't be taken down so easily, shooting them off like bullets for Vali's armour.

When Vali placed her hands out to activate her Half Dimension, the giant with the giant cross in his hands made of purple flames, swung down horizontally towards her. So Vali flew backwards, and then shot into the sky, avoiding the wave of magical attacks.

Augusta however didn't stop the magical assault, and unleashed magic towards Vali. Fire, ice, lightning, and light as well. Things that would cause damage to Vali. Vali, with a passionate expression on her face, dodged the attacks like she was dancing in the air, and shot down some others as well.

The giant of flames placed the cross upwards, and shot off spheres towards Vali.

"Seems like a Longinus isn't that bad. But, I will have to pull out a good move as well with this kind of power."

Vali, knowing that she would have some trouble, dashed forward, and spread her wings of the Sacred Gear.

[Divide! Divide!]

Though Vali usually had to touch the power to divide it, if she spread her wings, and used it this way, while taking a little more stamina, she would be able to steal the powers of the flaming spheres, to the point where she would be able to unleash her demonic energies, and force back the flames, killing them off with her energy alone, and then sent the waves towards the giant.

But, Augusta waved her hand, and placed up two strong barriers. Even when Vali's demonic energy clashed with the barriers, they didn't even receive a crack, that's how strong they were. Vali had Ultimate Class demonic energy, and yet, the barriers still withheld her kind of power, which surprised her even more.

"You are strong, young girl. But, I've lived many times, and I am an assassin for many people. If I was defeated so easily, then I couldn't be held accountable for the many people I have killed in my life. And I am about to add a Hakuryuukou to my list as well."

Vali tightened her hands, and growled underneath the helmet she wore.

Vali was getting annoyed, the Witch was better than she had expected. Now that she was in the fight though, she wasn't going to waste her feelings, and was going to continue onwards, and fight as hard as she could.

Ravel on the other hand was amazed.

"A magician with her Longinus is holding Vali-sama off like this…? It seems that even Vali-sama is having trouble. She hasn't had trouble like this in a long time. Aki-sama, I hope he and the others come soon. I'm getting worried."

Koneko nodded her head.

"Yes, but this kind of fight, we can't intervene in until it is necessary. Besides, Vali-san wouldn't be happy if we got involved."

Ravel had to agree there, and watched as the magician once more, clicked her fingers, and made lightning from her magic, and sent it at bursts for Vali. Vali once more shot forward, and dodged the lightning elegantly, and then turned to the giant as it came down with a slamming movement towards her body.

Rather than take it, Vali made a giant wave of demonic power. She sent it upwards, and towards the giants cross, but Augusta wiggled her fingers, and formed barriers, blocking the demonic power, then the barriers dropped, so Vali had to place her hands outwards, and formed a barrier of demonic power, the giants cross slamming down onto her barrier, and forced her downwards.

Vali growled, and continued her protective barrier, then forced her body left, avoiding the cross, and got to the side of the beast, where she held her hands outwards. Her violent demonic power twirled, and formed good energy.

"Using the same tactic? You can't break my barriers, so don't even try."

Vali looked on towards Augusta, and smirked.

"I'm not an idiot."

Vali unleashed her demonic energy towards the giant. So Augusta formed a barrier. But, as the demonic power came towards the barriers, Vali flicked her hands, and the demonic power changed direction, shocking the magician.

"You can control the direction of your powers!?"

"Yeah, it's a trick my Aki taught me."

Ravel and Koneko smiled, as the demonic power went around the barriers, and before she could form more, the demonic power smashed together the giant like boulders, crushing the giant with her demonic power, and because of the power she stole before, the giant turned to nothingness, killing it off, the old woman scowled.

"You bitch."

The magician cursed, Vali smirked underneath her helmet.

"And here I thought old women were kind and didn't swear."

"Heh, my age brings me great wisdom girl, and you are also someone that would be watching out for me as well. I wont be made a fool out of from someone like you. A young girl who is also a Devil. As if I shall be losing to you so easily."

Vali spread her wings of light, and changed her eyes towards the old woman.

"We'll have to see, wont we?"

Vali shot off towards the old woman with her speed being faster than most would be able to see. But, the magician had accounted for that, and released a barrage of light magic towards Vali. If Vali took a direct hit, then it would be dangerous. Her powers weren't laughable either, if this was a lesser Devil, then they easily would be released out of existence.

Vali planned to use the Hakuryuukou's power, and halve the power of the light magic, but because their were so many, it was hard to determine which one would be the best, so she decided to avoid the powers for the moment, and shoot down the attacks of the light magic the best that she could, but Augusta continued to shoot the light magic towards Vali.

Vali knew what she would have to do, and she placed her hands outwards, and released her power.

[Half Dimension!]

Using the halving aspects of the power, she halved everything, shrinking down the power, and turned them smaller. And by the time that they came towards Vali, the power was so diminished that the magical lights bounced off of Vali's armour.

But, that was only part of the attacks. They were coming from everywhere, and moving along with halving the space around her, took up more concentration than Vali would like, so it was hard to break through this barrage of light magical powers.

Eventually, while dodging and keeping up the halving field around her body, one of the arrows pierced through Vali's armour due to Augusta telelporting it in close, past her halving field, and got through her defences, and blew her armour, and struck her back. Flesh and blood leaked out of her armour, and the pain transmitted to Vali's body.

Light, even as Vali was, was a weakness, and the level of light felt as if she was hit with a spear of light from a high tier Angel, or Fallen Angel. It wasn't a joke, this woman truly wore her age through her magic, and her experiences as well, she was quite skilled, even without her Longinus. If anything, this freed her up to use her magical powers even more, and devastate the battlefield that Vali was on.

Ravel and Koneko looked on, and now that Vali was struggling, they knew that they wouldn't be able to become involved with this kind of attack.

"Aki-sama must be having a hard time where he is if he hasn't shown up yet."

Ravel muttered, Koneko nodding her head.

"Yes, but Vali-san is just as capable as Aki-senpai so I wouldn't worry, Vali-san shall be able to fight onwards."

Koneko thought that it would be good.

Vali winced at the feeling of light piercing her body, but she fixed the armour, and turned her body towards the light that came towards her, and furrowed her eyebrows.

" _If I halve that, then she would come around my back. She also is mixing some teleportation techniques within her magical powers, so I can't determine where they'll all come from. I have to make a bold decision and go right for her body. There's no need to go into Juggernaut Drive, I can finish this off now. Yes, I'll be able to speed through the magical attacks, and keep the halving field around me. If she can't see me, then she can't use her teleportation techniques to get within my guard._ "

Vali furrowed her eyebrows, and then shot off with a speed of light. She flew so fast that even Augusta was surprised. But, she didn't hold back, and continued unleashing her light magic at Vali, but, with her halving field around her, each time the magical powers entered the field, it was halved, and turned smaller, and Vali managed to use her hand to hand to smack, and kick them away, killing them off with her strength along with her Sacred Gear ability.

Then, as Vali got close to Augusta, the magician growled, and formed a barrier around her body.

"You think you've got me, but you've not. You are strong, but I am going to be beating you!"

The old woman yelled, and Vali growled as well.

"Tch, then I'll halve your barriers."

Vali knew that she wouldn't be able to take them down easily, and she placed her hands on the barriers.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

She divided the power of the barriers, and then clutched her hands together. The demonic energy that was created was very powerful, and she unleashed her energy at close range. With the barriers being weakened, and everything else that she had done, the demonic power crushed the barriers, something Augusta cocked her head at.

The demonic power came towards Augusta, but she placed her hands outwards, and a wall of purple flames was released, Vali growling.

"Just because the giant is gone, doesn't mean I can't still use my Longinus like this. Didn't you even know something like that Hakuryuukou?"

"Hmph, in fact I was sure you would."

"Then..."

Vali chuckled, and shot forward. Faster than her demonic energy, she got close to the wall of flames, and placed her hands outwards.

[Half Dimension!]

Vali panted at the drain of stamina, but it wasn't a bad deal if she could do this. The flames, and the area around them turned smaller from using that ability, and then she moved upwards, the demonic power she shot before crushed the smaller flames, and slammed against the Witches body, causing her body to bent backwards, and throw her down onto the ground, blood leaking out of her body.

"You are a good fight Witch, but I still wont lose to you."

The Witch, who was bleeding, stood up from the attack Vali had used on her, and smirked.

"Haha, you aren't a bad fight. Definitely, you use your mind quite well, despite appearing not too. Judging ability isn't that bad, and also, your fighting skills are top notch. But, you made some errors fighting me. And you'll fall for my trap."

"Trap-"

Before Vali could finish, she suddenly was surrounded by a barrier. The barrier rose upwards, and surrounded her. Vali went to move, but the barrier strapped onto her, stopping her movements, her eyes widening in shock.

"That's right, a trap. The instant you began shrinking my flames, I placed a barrier around the area. What activated it was your Dragon power. I made it like that. I knew you'd use it near me, your Dragon power. So, it took a few seconds to warm up, all I had to do was wait. And now you're going to be done." Her hand danced with a weird type of magic, a magic that looked like a Dragon's head. "Dragon Slayer magic, I'll slay you with this girl."

Koneko and Ravel looked on as Vali tried to use her Sacred Gear, but she couldn't do it. Some weird patterns appeared over the wings and the armour as well, stunning Vali.

"What have you done?"

"Remember that first light attack that hit you? When it did, I placed another spell, besides a teleportation spell. It was a sealing spell on your Sacred Gear. I just waited until you stopped all together."

Vali struggled with the binds, but without using her Longinus, the spell was quite strong. Koneko and Ravel looked at one another, then nodded.

Rushing forward, Ravel spread her fire wings, and Koneko formed Senjutsu around her palms.

Since Augusta was looking towards the Queen of the group, she didn't even think that Koneko and Ravel would try anything until she saw them coming from the side.

Ravel's flames turned towards the magician, and shot off a good size fireball towards her. The magician turned towards Ravel, and smirked.

"Such flames of the Phenex, I have heard about you. Unlike the girl, you can't stand up to me."

Ravel watched as the magician took down the flames she sent, and then turned her light magic towards Ravel.

Ravel stood there, unmoving, and placed her hands downwards, and summoned two wheels of flames.

"Maybe I can't. But even if I can't, I shall be able to fight you with everything that I have! For our Queen, I will show you my flames!"

Ravel raised her resolve, and sent off flames so powerful that even the magician was surprised. It scorched the earth with the flames, and she threw the wheels right towards Augusta. But she allowed a small smile to appear.

"Your Phenex flames, or my Longinus. Lets see which burns brighter?"

Ravel watched as the magician summoned her purple flames around her, and the flames Ravel sent off were caught up in the fire. The fire itself turned into nothingness as the purple flames smothered them, and the light magic still went for Ravel's body who remained calm and collected as well.

"It seems that your flames aren't that bad, Witch of purple flames."

Ravel praised, as the light magic enclosed around her.

"You'll be erased if you just stand there."

The Witch spoke up, but Ravel remained calm.

Just as the light magic went to attack her body, Ravel snapped her fingers, and teleported out of the way, shocking the magician. Ravel also appeared behind the magician, and aimed her hand towards her, and unleashed a devastating wave of fire.

"You're not the only one who can teleport!"

The Witch turned around towards Ravel, surprised, and erected a barrier. Just in time for the flames to enclose around her. Ravel however, made her fire dance around the Witch, and made a circle of her flames to enclose the target in a flaming prison. The flames even went up into the sky, and formed a dome.

It was something that Akira had Ravel practice. To make a dome where the flames would stop the target moving forward. Ravel wasn't as powerful as her brothers. But, she excelled in skills, and she was quite the magic type. With the Pawn's inside of her, if she promoted to Queen, then she would be able to trap the enemy even more.

But, the magician released very powerful magical attacks. The dome of flames began to crack, and simply broke with Ravel being pushed back a little bit. The magician, Augusta, glanced at Ravel who held her hands beside her body.

"Did you think that you would be able to defeat me so easily? When your Queen, the Hakuryuukou, lost to me?"

Ravel tightened her eyes, and then the magician was surprised when Vali appeared before, and faster than she could think, embedded her fist into the old woman's stomach, causing bile to be coughed up, and unleashed her demonic power within the stomach of Augusta, forcing her body crashing into the ground.

"No, I really didn't. I was just waiting for our Nekomata to find and destroy the weak points of the barrier with her Senjutsu. Sorry about that magician Augusta-sama, but we wouldn't allow our comrade to stay bound, you just had to keep your attention on me."

Ravel smirked out, Koneko landing next to Ravel with her neko parts showing.

Vali looked slightly dissatisfied, but she was okay with it ultimately.

"Though it displeases me that she caught me, it seems that the group Aki is putting together aren't that bad at support. You did your job girls, leave the rest to me."

Ravel and Koneko nodded, and backed down.

The Witch held a hand to her stomach, and felt her body bleeding. She then tossed her eyes towards Vali who glared on towards her.

"You aren't all bad after all. This is certainly a challenge. The Hakuryuukou in this time is strong, and is surrounded by smart allies. Hmmmm, then I'll just have to use some drastic-"

"Measures!"

Akira came from behind, and sliced downwards with Jin in his sword form. The magician gasped, and teleported out of the way, short range teleportation. Then, Kuroka and Gasper rushed up towards them, and stood with the others.

"Shirone, are you alright?"

Kuroka questioned, Koneko nodding her head.

"Yes, Vali-san is the one who fought the most."

Kuroka nodded, as Gasper looked relieved.

"Aki-sama, she's got a Longinus, Incinerate Anthem I believe, and she can summon some giant with a cross of purple holy flames. I don't know if it is her Balance Breaker or a technique she can use, but that's what she did."

Akira, hearing what Ravel said, furrowed his eyebrows.

"Even a Longinus here as well..." Akira got to the side of Vali, and held his sword tightly within his hands. "Vali-chan, you're struggling with this enemy? I haven't seen you struggle with an enemy for a while now."

"Seems like there are some worthy opponents. She's smarter than she looks, and she can hide spells within spells Aki. Be cautious of her. She's no ordinary old woman. Though, this is my enemy now, I'd like if you stood back and I'll take care of this."

Vali spoke strongly, Akira furrowing his eyebrows.

"Normally I'd agree, but with the power of the woman before us, I don't know if we should. Vali-chan, it's better if I go into my-"

"You are Yaegaki Akira Belial then?"

The Witch spoke up, Akira turning his head towards her.

"That's right, that's who I am. And you, have been attacking my Queen, Pawn and Rook as well. Is there a reason? Because..." Akira unleashed his demonic power around him, showing a highly terrifying aura that would make most weak enemies submit. "...no one targets my peerage and gets away with it, you Witch. Now, tell me why you attacked my peerage members, and if you're lucky, I might let you live. But, it is unlikely if you don't stop right now."

Koneko and Ravel even Vali developed small blushes. Hearing how angry Akira was, it showed how much he cared from them, and usually the peace loving Akira, would show a dangerous side if his peerage members were in danger.

"I'm sorry young man, but I've been hired to take you out. It seems that you have made someone angry, and I've been paid a high amount. However, I miscalculated. I thought that the Queen might have been the place to begin. But, it seems that she was more agile than I had anticipated. I wont be making that mistake again. And fighting two Longinus' at the levels you're both at? I wont be able to defeat you both right now, so I'll have to fight you at a different time."

The Witch allowed her magic to swim around her. And she was beginning the transport.

"I don't think so!"

The boy allowed swords to appear from the shadow of the Witch. But she used some weird magic that Akira hadn't seen before, and broke apart the blades. Even his Worthless ability wouldn't be enough to stop the magical attacks that were being released.

Vali and Kuroka both went forward to attack, but the Witch repelled them with a wave of magic, and by the time that they were able to get through it, she was already gone, something that irritated Vali and the others.

"Damn Witch, she seems more skilled than she let on before."

Ravel clicked her tongue as she said that, Akira looked between his three peerage members that were caught in the fight.

"Are you three alright? Sorry for taking so long, we were held up by a hoard of monsters. Except, these ones are more powerful than the previous ones. They felt like weak High Class Devils to me, and a bunch of them were terrible to deal with." Ravel and Koneko both walked over, and hugged Akira, who did the same thing back to them. "It seems that she was more prepared Vali-chan than we expected."

"She's quite skilled yes, even for an old woman like she is. She's weaker than I am, I'd guess she's around Ultimate Level power though, but she had different magical skills, and used them quite effectively, along with her having the element of surprise, and knowing our weaknesses as well. Next time, I wont lose to her, I've seen her tricks now, it only can work once."

Akira agreed with what she said.

Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is this really just about this nun? I mean, she said that she was hired to take us out nyaaa from what Shirone just told me. Someone doesn't like us that much that they'd hire an experienced magician with a Longinus to burn Devils, to kill us all?"

Kuroka couldn't make sense of it, and Akira was having a hard time as well.

"I know, if this was just about Asia-san...why would they attack Vali-chan and the others? She's clearly been hired to take us all out, not just those who are protecting Asia-san."

"Aki-sama, this Witch is dangerous. The Longinus Incinerate Anthem is dangerous for us Devils. Luckily with Aki-sama, and Vali-sama, we'll have two on our sides. But, with your permission, I would advise that all of us stay with at least one of you at all times."

Akira nodded his head.

"Yeah, with a rogue Longinus user coming for us, it would be better if we have all of us in groups. So, no matter what happens until we are sure that she's either stopped, or killed, or hurt so she can't hurt us for a while, lets stay in groups. Vali-chan and I can fight Longinus users. Kuroka-san is also able to fight them if she needs. Ravel-san, Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan, while not weak, this magician definitely is on a strong level, that even we King and Queen would struggle with. But, it seems that you all handled yourself quite well."

"We-Well, it was Vali-sama mostly. We just helped her when she was caught. It wasn't a big deal at all."

Ravel said bashfully, Akira lightly petted the top of her head, and her cheeks turned slightly red as Vali dropped the armour, showing her body. But, Akira saw the wound on her, and gasped.

"Vali-chan, you're wounded!"

"Nothing too serious, she just struck me with her damn light, and some holy flames as well with her trickery. It will heal. I contemplated going into Juggernaut Drive, it would have finished her off, but the makeshift barrier around here wouldn't of held and I'm sure you wouldn't like if people around here would have been involved."

Vali waved off his concerns, but he was adamant about helping her.

"Yes, you're right Vali-chan about that, if you had done it...well, next time we see her, we'll just have to be creative. Though since it is you, I doubt you'll allow this to slide, and will fight her by yourself next time, and kick her butt. I've never seen you lose to the same person twice after all. But I will definitely heal you! Vali-chan, strip, and get into bed immediately! I'll bathe you in my aura, and cuddle you all night long until your wounds have disappeared!"

Vali developed a small smirk, while the girls frowned.

"Alright, if that's what you want Aki."

Not catching what hidden meaning she was thinking of, Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"Good, I'm glad you're listening to me Vali-chan. Please hold on for a few minutes while we clean up here, then we'll be getting you into bed, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine."

Kuroka saw a piece of metal on the ground, and wondered if she should injure herself so she could get special treatment. But Koneko caught her thoughts with a single gaze, and shook her head, making Kuroka huff.

* * *

Later that night, Vali stood in the room as Akira began removing his clothing. Vali also began taking off her clothing as well, her bra came off immediately, and was tossed to the ground with her shirt, and skirt as well.

"Though I think it would be easier to use that Phenex girls Tears, this shall do."

"Vali-chan, we need to save those Tears for now. If we're going to have a big battle in the future, we'll need to use her Tears. For wounds like this, I'll use my demonic power to bathe with you naked all night long."

Vali smirked, and looked towards Akira's body, which had dropped the underwear. She saw everything of his. His penis, and his butt, two of her favourite areas. She smirked, and dropped her panties, revealing her womanhood towards him, which made his cheeks turn pink a little bit.

Her hand went towards his butt, and dragged his body close to her body. Her large breasts pressed against his body, and his cheeks turned even more red. Her fingers made their way to his chest, dragging slowly up and down his body, and made his body turn a little warm with her feelings transmitting towards him.

"Aki, come on, come to bed with me."

Vali showed a rare hint of a lustful smile on her face, Akira was surprised, but happy as well.

"Alright Vali-chan, lets get into bed."

Vali walked towards the bed, grabbing Akira's hand and forced his body onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, his arms wrapping around her form, and she pulled closer towards his body. Her hot breath hit his face in small waves, sending pleasurable feelings through his body.

"Aki, bathe me in your demonic power then."

"Y-Yes..."

Akira stuttered, which made Vali smirk, since she found it cute when he acted shy. His demonic aura was white, like his families, and mixed with Vali's body. Slowly, but surely, because of the demonic power sharing, her wounds would heal. It wasn't as fast as a Phenex's Tears, or, the Sacred Gear like Asia's, but it would work with some time as well.

While he held her in his arms, his fingers brushed over her face.

"Vali-chan, I'm glad you're okay."

The relief in his voice told Vali that he truly was worried for her, which in fact did make her feel better about a few things.

"Worried about me, were you?"

Though there was a hint of teasing in the voice, Vali also transmitted her appreciation through her voice, and Akira understood that, which made him cuddle her even more, Vali's head falling against his shoulder happily, though she wouldn't admit it out loud that she loved it, she truly did.

"Of course I was Vali-chan, you're super important to me. And I was worried about all of my peerage. It seems that we've got a real fight on our hands. We haven't had a huge one in a while, not since that time, Vali-chan."

Vali's fingers ran through his hair, and turned to the side. She slid beside him, and turned him so he was on his side. Her fingers went towards his back, and stroked downwards, until reaching his butt, and laid her hand there, something Akira allowed since she usually did like that part of his body.

"Yeah, she wasn't that bad of an opponent. Smart, and strong as well. She definitely gave me a good challenge Aki, and I wouldn't mind fighting her again. Next time, I'd definitely defeat her body with my Sacred Gear and my powers."

"Not if I get my hands on that old Witch first. She dare harm my peerage members, she's going to suffer the ultimate price! No one endangers my peerage members and gets away with it!"

Vali looked dumbfounded, but then allowed a gentle smile on her face.

"Aki, you truly are someone that I always want to be with."

With the surprisingly sweet voice that she used, Akira couldn't help but feel good inside of himself.

"Vali-chan, you're saying that now..."

Vali caught his lips with her own, and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, that's right, because you're the one I want Aki. Soon, I want you to take my virginity."

Lustfully speaking, Vali didn't hold back, and Akira's cheeks turned bright red.

"V-Vali-chan...a-are you really...s-saying such things…?"

He stuttered.

It was a huge deal.

For her to say that it meant that she truly wanted him, and wanted to be with him always.

That's what Akira had said before.

He'd only ever have sex with someone if he knew he'd be with that person always, and he had explained that to his peerage as well. And now that Vali said that, it was a huge deal with him as well.

"I am, Aki. Who else would it be, other than you? You've given me a home, you've given me love, and you've given me many challenges. That's all I desire, and you gave me then in abundance, you've made me happy. So, I want us both to be happy. And if having sex means that, then I'm okay with that."

"Vali-chan, you're so cute~ If you feel that way, then I do as well~ Because, you're my Queen, we should have intercourse to express our love, yes?"

Vali continued to smirk, and held a hand to her face.

"Damn right, that's how it is. You're mine, after all."

"Yup, I am Vali-chan~"

Vali sunk into Akira, as he continued holding her, and healing her, and having a private moment between the two of them. That's how Akira felt about this, and Vali as well. Without even saying it, they both knew how they felt with one another.

And they both knew what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a new challenge came ahead of the group! Seems like Akira and the gang are as close as ever. Kuroka pranked Ise, and Rias to an extent for some personal reasons. Akira, and Asia are slowly, but surely getting closer, making Akira consider what he was thinking about when it came to Asia and his views on things of this nature. Raynare made her thoughts known to Ise, even if it was in a slightly indirect way. A magician known as Augusta (who is from Slash Dog for those who don't know though changed slightly for this story) who wields Incinerate Anthem managed to keep up with Vali! She's quite dangerous, and we'll be seeing her again in the future, consider her a boss for Vali for this part of the story, though that doesn't mean Akira and the others wont also be fighting strong opponents either. And now Vali and Akira have promised something to each other, and we'll eventually see that happen~**

 **Next chapter, Asia reveals the truth to Akira, and other things as well!**

 **Also, about familiar's! I pretty much know who other members of Akira's peerage are going to have as familiar's, but I haven't decided on one for him. There's a good few that it could be. It could be Kunou (like a pact that Asia has for Fafnir), Yasaka (the same with Kunou), both of them, or it could a Cerberus. I thought about Fenrir or Gogmagog as well (got plans for them if they don't become his familiar's though). But I'd like your opinions as well!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	12. Asia and Akira's Truths

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, that could be cool, Irina getting that. And yeah, Xenovia doesn't need it with Durandal, Excalibur, and other things as well. Those would be pretty funny, I wish I knew more about her to do it justice.**

 **LoamyCoffee; The first volume has been translated as of the posting of this chapter, it's pretty good. And thanks!**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Cool, thanks for the vote! And yeah, perhaps~**

 **ShadowKing042; No, it was Kuroka playing a prank as she revealed later during that scene~**

 **GGPD; Well, you never know, he might do. Yeah, Tobio did, then Valerie briefly got it, then Lint got it~**

 **Hobowarrior29; Thanks very much! I'm glad yoiu like it~ Yeah, there will be enemies as we go that will provide good challenges to the both of them. I've never actually watched/read that series before honestly.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They surely did huh~ The magician proved to be a rather dangerous opponent to deal with~ She is yeah, and she is aware of such things~ Eeh, not really. Vali did yeah, and it gave her some excitement in the fighting department. Hehe, Kuroka surely had a lot of fun~ I know, he was probably mortified, though he did annoy Kuroka a lot, so pay back for her~**

 **Yoga pratama; Fafnir would go to Asia. Fenrir could go to Vali. The others look cool. Probably not a full chapter, but some of a chapter yeah~ As I said, Asia's gonna have a different road to travel in this story and Akira's not a newbie Devil, so he can protect her immensely more than what happened in canon. Depends how it turns out.**

 **Guest 1; That would be pretty funny~**

 **Guest 2; That would be quite funny to see~ Yeah, that would be a cool idea~ May's pretty cool, and so is Dawn.**

 **Skull Flame; She surely is, she's put through a lot, and wanted to cut loose. She was yeah, and yeah, she is quite powerful. Vali surely will. And yeah, that's how Jin is.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Hehe, yeah, Vali surely was disappointed, but she's got a good reason to be happy now with a new challenge. Yeah, it's gonna be fun~ She saw an opportunity and she took it~ No, it wasn't Ise, it was someone else who may or may not appear again in the future. It is a bit ironic huh. Yeah, they did rather well, and now Vali's determined so she's gonna be fighting even harder. It doesn't no. She surely did and yeah, maybe in the future we'll see some lemons. It's gonna be fun when they turn up. Yeah I suppose he could do that, he'd probably name some of his children after his parents as well. They probably would if circumstances would allow. I know, and yeah, she'd be like that~ Yeah, it's gonna be fun exploring what she's like in canon huh. I hope she's a unique character. I'm sure they'll be revealed eventually. Cool, thanks for the votes~ Yeah maybe~ It isn't going to her no. Well, it could do, we'll have to wait and see~ They probably would, and Vasco would be like that. Maybe down the line he could be. Yeah, I read about that as well, I hope she's interesting. Yeah, sounds cool. Yeah, would be interesting. I do like it yeah. It could be funny. That sounds good to me. They do sound good to me.**

 **Only if they're in that series. Yeah, maybe he could. It would be pretty funny if that happened. Depends on what she's like, until it's been translated, we have no idea what she truly is like. Perhaps. Sure, don't see why not. That sounds more like a Zenki thing than an Akira thing. Ravel's got her own path to power, and she's going to do quite well.**

 **lord web of life of destiny; Yeah, that would be pretty awesome! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that could be quite interesting. True Longinus to a half Devil, that would be a unique thing to read about. And cool harem!**

 **Guest 4; That would be funny! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AlphaOmega; She surely did have a good fight huh~? It was a good fight for her, she enjoyed herself. They did yeah, they are quite good at support. Yeah, Kuroka's quite good with illusions~ He is yeah, Asia's not with the church now so the church wouldn't much care.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, Vali had quite the fight huh, I'm sure she was excited~ We'll have to wait and see what happens there~ Cool, thanks for the votes~ I can't spoil it, but Akira isn't a newbie Devil, so he wouldn't go down so easily.**

 **Sylveon; Yeah, that sounds cool. I might do it in the future~ She could have that kind of relationship with others. Yeah, if she sees their actions, she probably wouldn't be happy about it.**

 **Guest 5; That could be a cool idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, Kuroka pulled it off quite well huh~? He's going to be going through a few things. We'll have to wait and see what happens. Yeah, Vali had quite the fight huh~? No, she was hired to kill him, so that's why she knows him. It would be weird if she didn't know her target.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Asia and Akira's Truths**

A few days after the events with the Witch with holy flames, Akira and the others finally managed to get a time and date with Azazel. It had been a hard time to get in contact with him, and they hadn't even been to school in that time so whatever was happening there, they didn't know, since they had things that they would need to do. So, Akira was glad that he finally could get some contact with the man himself.

Azazel himself seemed rather frazzled, which was quite unnerving for someone like Akira himself.

"Geez, Azazel-san, what's going on? You look as if someone had died or something. Wait, no one's died, have they?"

Azazel inhaled slowly.

"There's been troubles at the Grigori lately, and no, no one has died. After we saw one another last time, a few Fallen Angels have disappeared."

Akira, and the others became rather shocked. Ravel pushed her body forward.

"Disappeared? Dead?"

Azazel shrugged.

"That's the thing, we currently don't know. We can't find them, they aren't weak or anything, but I am worried about what has happened. I hope they haven't gone to the Stray side."

Akira raised his eyebrow.

"Strays huh...were they the type to do something like that?"

Azazel linked his hands together, his elbows on the table, as he leaned forward towards Akira himself, along with his peerage.

"I can't say yes or no, but they're more likely to leave the Grigori, but the worse thing was that they were some strong Fallen Angels, and we as Fallen Angels have been becoming less in the years so losing these would be a big blow for us, so it is a little worrying as well. Also, about Raynare, and her group. Have you not found anything?"

Akira shook his head.

"No, we haven't found anything about them. It is like they have disappeared. But, I had heard from Rias-san, that the Sekiryuutei came across Raynare-san herself, but by the time that she got there, Raynare-san was gone. According to Ise-san apparently, she was warning him about the Fallen Angels going after him."

"I never had them do this. They killed him without my authorization, and now that we have trouble with them targeting the Sekiryuutei. They even hid themselves from two Senjutsu users as well? They shouldn't be able to do that."

"About the Fallen Angels. They weren't asked to watch over a girl named Asia Argento-san, right?"

Azazel plucked his chin in thought.

"Well, I never gave that order no. But that name sounds familiar to me..."

"The Holy Maiden Asia-san, she's the girl with Twilight Healing."

Azazel clicked his fingers.

"Yes, that's right Akira-kun. So, she's in Kuoh...and the Fallen Angels had asked her to go to their location. Cynical of me to think this, but I believe that they probably were planning to either use her for her Sacred Gear, or take her Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear...Fallen Angels do have that technology. But I heard that it comes at a price, and it kills the host, yes?"

That's what Akira thought, and Azazel nodded with a grin.

"That's how it is. However, a person with a strong enough will and power might be able to survive the extraction process, but it could be a problem if that were to happen. Though I wouldn't use that method, sometimes it might be necessary if the user is going berserk with the Sacred Gear. But, I would like to find a safer method one day so the user wouldn't die. We've only done it a few times in our lives when we have had to do that and even then, the choice wasn't easy."

Akira could understand that.

Though he was pissed that the Fallen Angels, not Azazel, but Raynare and her group, actually tried to do that to Asia. It would make sense given what he knew about them, and how she was quite innocent. They would take her Sacred Gear, it was powerful, and useful as well.

"I see, good thing I put a stop to them then. But the fact remains, the Fallen Angels need to be found, and we can't find them anywhere. It is crazy, they shouldn't be able to do this..." Akira inhaled a breath, then continued. "We also came across a magician named Augusta, who-"

"Wields Incinerate Anthem, I know."

Azazel said it as if it was nothing at all.

Akira was surprised, Vali rolling her eyes.

"She managed to even surprise me with her knowledge on magic, and teleportation techniques. She even hid spells within spells. I know the basic information about her, but tell us more."

Vali questioned, Azazel linking his fingers together.

"Aah, she is quite a dangerous opponent. Augusta is a Witch, as you've figured out, who managed to cause problems a few years ago. She is hailed as being a very talented magician, and with her Longinus, it is surprising isn't it? She also has magicians under her, so I wouldn't be surprised if you came across them as well. She's in her sixties, but she isn't a slouch, and for her to fight the Hakuryuukou as well. That's quite surprising for someone like me."

"That's what we thought as well. Vali-chan had trouble against her, and she said she was hired to kill us."

"Hired to kill you...that's interesting. Then, they acknowledge your group as a threat. Well, you would be quite threatening to most normal people. And Devils and other beings. So, it isn't weird that they have hired her. She is quite skilled, I wouldn't take her lightly. Even as an old woman, she isn't weak."

Akira also suspected Azazel would say something like that, and it worried him on who would want to kill them.

"Have you heard anyone that would want to kill us Azazel-san?"

"Heh, well I haven't heard of anything major. But you've made enemies over the years. Can you think of anyone?"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, then Kuroka snickered.

"There's Loki, there's some Stray Grim Reaper's, there's some Stray Devils, there's some Church faction members, or rather, Stray ones. Maybe some Stray Fallen Angels, and then there is also Diodora, he has made it known that he hates us nyaaa. So, he could be involved as well. There's also that Grim Reaper dude that hates us, he's a leader...is it Pluto or something? Yeah, add him as well. Hades might hate us, but he pretty much hates most that can be nuisance's to him in the future, so there's that. Then there's that damn mist user with his secret weapon guy who we didn't see that totally tried to off Aki-chan once. Them as well. Then there's-"

"So, I'm just gonna guess you have a lot of enemies then."

Azazel sweat dropped.

"Yup, the price you pay for protecting good people I guess nyaaa~"

Kuroka smiled lightly as Akira folded his arms.

"Hate saying it, but out of them, the most obvious ones would be Loki or the Fallen Angels that reside in the town. But, the Fallen Angels wouldn't have anything to offer the old woman, right Azazel-san?"

"She'd work off commission and rewards from her kills. Get her excited enough for two Longinus', I could see her going for it. So, it could be Raynare and her group as well. But, it seems something is fishy here. You mentioned in your message that they disappeared before this new Augusta came across you guys?"

Akira nodded.

"That's right, she came days afterwards. And when I knocked them out, I made it so they wouldn't be able to move for a while. So, someone had to rescue them. And that someone, is someone who I think could be the reason that Augusta was summoned to our town, and maybe even the ones that were behind Asia-san coming to the town in the first place. Though that second one seems more questionable. But, what other use would they save the Fallen Angels? No offence to them, but they aren't super strong."

Azazel could agree with that, nodding his head.

"Then, could it be Loki? He would do it to have you killed off, and not have a connection to him as far as I am aware. But, if it was Loki, he would have tried to kill you there and then, right? He has the power to do it...unless he was hiding himself for some purposes. And while he might be arrogant, he isn't completely stupid, so he wouldn't do anything right now. This is a mystery though. This seems like we have a connection here. Maybe it is the same person who ran away from the Grigori and the ones who saved the Fallen Angel girls, and male."

"Yes, maybe they do have a connection Azazel-san and if that is the case, seems like we'll have to work together to help one another."

Akira suggested, and Azazel agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I think that might be for the best. So, for now, I would like to find the Fallen Angels, and see what is going on. They have a magic to disguise themselves within Kuoh, and probably it came from Augusta, so if you managed to defeat Augusta, then maybe you'll have the spell broken so they could have their locations known. After that, I'd like to have them brought back for interrogation if you can, if they die then...they disobeyed me, they did things behind my back, and now they have potentially called a magician that is worrying for us to the town of Kuoh. It might sound heartless, but the things they've done behind my back, are things I am not sure I can forgive."

Akira could understand his plight.

It must have been hard to learn all of this, all the while things were happening with his organization, and stealing from it.

Azazel must be put into a hard position right now.

"I understand Azazel-san. We'll keep looking. If I could find this magic, and use my Worthless on it, then it wouldn't be able to hide them. But, I don't know where it could be. Using it like it is...I'd wager that it is something that is a wide cast net, not just over the people themselves."

"Hmmmm, something like that would have to have a good concentration of magic. To hide Fallen Angels in general...maybe that's how it is. Maybe try and see if you can sense Akeno as well. If you can, then that means it is something individual, if you can't, then it is a spell that covers a wide area, and if that's the case, then more than likely, it could be a device that works similar to a system. So, if I were you, I'd do that and then if the second option is true, then I'd try and find the machine that's running this hiding system."

"Alright, thanks for the advice Azazel-san. Even though Akeno-san is half Fallen Angel, or a former, she'd still register like that for senses, like Koneko-chan? Kuroka-san?"

Kuroka nodded, and so did Koneko.

"Yeah she does nyaaa~"

"...We'll sense her when we get back home and see if we can or can't."

Akira nodded in thanks.

"Also, about Kokabiel Azazel-san, have you had any additional thoughts about him?"

"Speaking quite frankly, he could be involved...I wouldn't like to believe it. He has been acting suspiciously lately, and I haven't been able to contact him. Geez, and I just wanted to relax."

Akira chuckled.

"Seems like it can't ever be that easy."

Akira snickered, Azazel nodded with a sigh.

"Whatever, this old man will relax eventually."

Akira and the others chuckled about what was going on. Though the situation wasn't good for them all, they still had a good moment to relax with one another. That's what they would want to have as well.

* * *

At school the next day, Akira casually was conversing with Vali and Kuroka while Jin sat on Akira's lap, and he petted the back of his head gently.

"Hmph, we should be out there finding these people Aki, not taking class. This is a waste of time."

Vali said with an annoyed face, Akira however chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Vali-chan, we are just having a normal day at school. Don't you find it fun?"

Vali shook her head.

"I find fighting fun, this is boring for someone like me. I want to find that Witch and show her what's what. Damn Witch. She really did annoy me, how dare she get away from me. Next time she wont have a good time in doing that."

Kuroka rolled her eyes, and put her hands behind her head.

"I dunno, there's something nice about being here in the morning. We can just relax, and have fun with one another, don't you think? It seems good for someone like me Vali-chan nyaaa~ Besides, we're Devils, we work better at night anyway."

Vali shot her a dark look, making Kuroka coil away.

"She's right though Vali-chan, we should conserve our strengths and plot out a fight before going to it. Vali-chan, don't worry. Once school is over, we'll be going to check out places to see if we can find the Witch. But, beyond that, sometimes it is nice to relax, and take it nice and slow. We have stressful lives, we have to take time for ourselves like this. Also, you got burned by her Vali-chan, we can't have that process repeat, we need to be at top form."

Akira knew that they needed a break, so she went along with it, because she trusted Akira.

Though she did want to have a fight with the Witch soon. Akira could see that, and even he wouldn't deny that he would like to have a fight with the Witch as well.

While they were talking, Ise came into the classroom, and his eyes shot for Akira's form. Akira felt the eyes on him, and looked towards Ise, who seemed to be unsure of a few things, and he stormed over to Akira.

"Hey you, Bishounen!"

Akira's eyes met Ise's own, the latter backing down slightly, while Akira's eyes blinked a few times.

"Hmmmm?"

Akira hummed out, Ise walking closer.

"Y-Yeah, you're supposed to be a bad-ass in this town, right?"

Akira shared a look with the others, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I suppose I'm not weak. But, what's going on?"

"Y-Yeah, Buchou was telling me about things around this town and she said that the strongest person here is you."

Vali felt annoyed with that.

"Heh, that red head clearly doesn't know that Aki and I are tied for strongest. I might have to go and find her later on to go and punish her for saying such things."

"Vali-chan, don't worry, we all know we're similar levels of power."

Vali huffed, and folded her arms.

"Well, that's how it is."

"Yes, that's right Vali-chan~ If we fight again, who knows who is going to win huh~?" His eyes shifted towards Ise. "So, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well...actually, yeah there is!"

He spoke aggressively, but Akira didn't seem to care about it at all.

"Okay, we'll go and talk outside then."

Akira stretched, and Jin hopped onto his head. Then, he walked towards the door, with Ise following him. Some girls shouted "Don't stain the Prince!" and "Keep away from Akira-sama you fiend!" among other things. Akira found it funny, while Ise ground his teeth together.

* * *

Once outside and making sure that they were alone, Akira faced Ise.

"So, what's going on? You could always speak to Rias-san about, whatever it is that you're thinking about, you know?"

"Well...I don't know. She told me she's my King, and I get something's about it. Like being her...Pawn, and things like that. But, she also said that Fallen Angels are our enemies, and then Yuuma-chan..."

"Wait, what about this Yuuma-san? She's...the name of the Fallen Angel, right?"

Akira recalled briefly about hearing the name that Raynare gave herself, and wondered when they had met, and more importantly, why he wasn't able to feel it...no, not just him, but others as well.

"Yeah, and she came to me a few days ago as I was going to a clients house. I wanted to tell you before, but you've not been here so..."

"Wait, she came to you again?"

Ise scratched his cheek slowly.

"I-Is it weird?"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't like this even a little bit.

"Yeah, I'd say so...I can't go over everything, but there's things going on with the Fallen Angels, and this is really odd. So, what did she say to you? Rias-san said a few things, but not everything."

Akira pressed on, genuinely curious about what was going on.

"She said that she was sorry basically, about what happened with my death and all...I-I don't get it. She said that she wanted me to die during that day...she also told me to run away towards you actually. She freaked out about hearing your name, and then she...I ran away. And then another Fallen Angel, I think she said Dohnaseek or something, killed me...but, she lured me out on the date...yet, she apologized for it...ugh! I don't know what to think! My head is totally messed up! And Buchou said that you are strong, and have had a hard time so I thought that maybe you'd get my dilemma here! Buchou said that I can't see her again, but I don't know!"

"Dilemma...what is it that you're struggling with? Forgiving her for being a reason of your death?"

Ise rubbed the back of his head with an unsure face.

"I guess...that's what I think anyway. She apologized to me, and she seemed genuinely sorry for what she did...but, she's a Fallen Angel, and I'm a Devil now...what do I do? Can I do anything? If I talked to her...would I be disappointing Buchou?"

Akira folded his arms, and recalled his parents.

People from other worlds, getting together.

He also thought about him and Asia as well.

Two people from other worlds.

If they became close...would the world change differently?

Akira didn't know, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to continue.

"You know, there's...a story about two people from different worlds that had a child one day together. A...woman from the Underworld...and a man from the...Church."

"Really…? What happened?"

Ise had to admit, from what little he knew, Devils and agents of the Church weren't supposed to get on. Even he found it slightly fascinating that he would want to know what's going on with this little story that Akira was telling.

"Well...they lived together happily for a long time. They were a happy family unit. The Kaa-chan and the Tou-chan and the child, they spent many times playing and having fun together. But the child had to be kept a secret. And they were, for a long time. But, then it changed."

"How? What happened next?"

"People came to the home of the child, and the parents. The Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, sacrificed their lives for the child. Then the child was left alone for a long time. Eventually, the child was found by someone else, and they were raised happily. But, the fact remains...was it better to have loved, and then lost their lives? Or, do you think that the people involved, the woman of the Underworld, and the man from the Church, cherished the time they had together? Or, do they wish they had never met?"

"Aah well...I don't know…"

"If you put you and Raynare-san-"

"Raynare?"

Ise asked with confusion.

Akira realizing that Ise probably didn't know that name, clued him in on it.

"Oh, that's Yuuma-sans real name. It is Raynare-san." Ise looked baffled, while Akira chuckled. "Taking the child aside, if you and Raynare-san continued to talk and you'd be in trouble with Rias-san...would it be worth it? Not talking about death, but you could like her, and then lose her...would you still do it?"

Ise put on a confused face.

He honestly didn't know what he would do in that situation.

"Well...right now, I don't know. What would you do?"

Akira unfolded his arms, and cocked his head.

Would he…?

Actually, he already has decided.

But, he didn't want to face it…

Now, he would have to face it.

"Yes, I would."

After thinking long and hard about it, that's how he thought about helping Asia now.

She was a good person, and he wanted to help her.

If something bad happened...he knew that knowing Asia would be better than not knowing her.

"Really…? Even if you could get in trouble? Even if you lost her…?"

"...I think so, yeah."

Akira couldn't deny it.

He had grown fond of Asia, and he didn't mind if she stuck around.

Realizing the consequences of his thoughts, he had to put them to the side. Maybe he could discover what it was that his parents decided to risk their lives for to live in love like they did, even if it was for a little while.

He made that choice himself.

It was a weird choice.

He promised himself that he never would have to choose this kind of choice. But, that's what the choice would have to be. He would have to do this kind of choice, and he would still have to fight, and do other things as well.

As for Ise, he was still wrestling with many emotions within his body, but he wanted to see Raynare, and see what was happening with her.

"I-I see...then maybe I could meet Yuum...erm, Raynare-san."

"It's your choice, but if you come across her, tell, me about it, okay? I need to speak with her."

"Aah, sure, I guess it would be fine. By the way, that story of the two lovers from the Church and Underworld. Is that true? I mean, has that happened before? Where a man from the Church and the Underworld beauty came together and had a kid?"

Akira smirked.

"Yes, it was."

"And that kid in it, did he or she have a good life?"

Akira couldn't help but allow a smile to appear on his face, he thought that he was having a good life now.

"...Yeah, he currently is having a great life."

Ise leaned forward, and tightened his hands.

"Who is it!? Do you know the kid!?"

"I do yes. And I can say that he's having a good school life, and has great friends, and family. He goes through a lot of hardships, but he wouldn't take back the experiences for the world. He's also very grateful to the man who saved him...more than he ever could realize."

"Hey! Also, Buchou was talking about things like chess pieces, and Evil Pieces when we went to fight a...erm….eeh...a Stray Devil..."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"It's just, you have them, right? Buchou said that you were a King as well."

"I am yes. I have Evil Pieces, got a few spare."

"R-Right, so the Pawn, probably the most useless pieces, right?"

Akira tilted his head to the ide.

"Why would you think that?"

"W-Well, the Pawn's are the common foot soldier's. So, that's what I am, isn't it?"

Akira couldn't help but allow a soft smile to appear on his face.

"Aah, Rias-san said you were her Pawn...no, there's nothing wrong with the Pawn. The Pawn, is the most diverse piece, on par with a Queen piece."

"Queen...Buchou mentioned about them having the others roles. Like, having the Knight...and the Rook, and the Bishop..."

"Yes, the Pawn can do that as well. It is called Promotion. If you promote, then you can gain these aspects. The Pawn is very diverse, and I currently have two Pawn's in my group. I also have two Rook's, and a Queen in my group as well. The Pawn's in my group...actually, one of my Pawn's, is the third strongest in my group, and my other Pawn is very tactical. My Rook's are strong and my Queen is the strongest in my group, on par with myself. In your group...currently, I'd say that Rias-san is the strongest, though Akeno-san could overtake her if she used her...well, that doesn't matter. But you have the potential to be stronger than she is."

Ise blushed a little with embarrassment.

"You think?"

"Oh yes, you will be very strong in the future if you train and dedicate your powers to such things. My Queen currently is going to be someone who'll become quite interested in you if you grow in power. Though, come for my Queen and hurt her, I will have to destroy you."

Ise sweat dripped down his face at how causal Akira just spoke those words.

He wasn't sure if it was a joke or a threat.

The tone was monotone, so it could be either.

Ise was between unsure feelings and looking weirdly at Akira, who remained calm and unmoving.

The bell to the school went off.

"Seems like class is starting. Come on Ise-san, lets get to class. I hope I helped with your dilemma with Raynare-san."

"Y-Yeah, I guess that it did...thanks."

"No worries at all."

Akira waved his hand and went into the room, Ise following after him.

* * *

At lunch, Akira gathered his group together, and went over a few things with them about the current situation, and what could happen as well. Gasper, and Koneko sat on Akira's lap happily, the former swaying her legs, while Koneko hugged onto Akira's body tightly, and neither would move, something that annoyed Ravel a little bit.

"We've confirmed that we can't sense Akeno-san, so the option about a wide area cloaking spell has to be true. If we can find that, then we can find the Fallen Angels, and get some answers about what was going on."

Vali folded her arms.

"Likely, this device would be in a place not many people would go too. So, deserted areas."

Akira nodded his head.

"That's what I was thinking Vali-chan. That's why, I had Ravel-san bring a map. Ravel-san."

"A-Ah! Yes, of course!"

Ravel brought out a map, and laid it out before them.

She then took a red marker pen, and circulated some areas on the map that were out of the way, and in places that many people wouldn't go, or couldn't go as well.

"From what I can gather, these places would be the most likely place to have this device. I wouldn't know which would be best, but these are locations that would be hard to get too if you can't fly, or use magic somehow to teleport there. The device, if it is blanketing the town in this field, would be able to be felt upon getting in that location. That's what Azazel-sama has thought about as well. He said that it could be derived from Fallen Angels technology."

"Alright, so what are we doing with this? Teams of two, three, or all of us nyaaa?"

Kuroka meowed out, Akira furrowing his eyebrows.

"Before this Longinus came known to us, I would have said teams of two to cover more ground. But, now that the Longinus user is out there, then I don't know what to think about it. Maybe it could be all of us...but, it would take a while to do that. I'd prefer to find the Fallen Angels now, so they can give us the information on what's going on."

"Yes, I'd agree with that Aki-sama. So, maybe it is safer if we all go together?"

"Maybe that would be the safer bet. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. But, I will have to stay with Asia-san, just in case the Fallen Angels think of trying to take her while we're all busy. Vali-chan, I'll leave the peerage in your protective hands. Though don't worry about calling me, I'll come right away if you need me."

"Hmph, understood. I wouldn't allow anything weird to happen with these people, Aki."

Akira nodded in thanks.

"This stuff is giving me a headache. Ise-san also said that Raynare-san might be a good person, or rather at least apologized to him about the death. These Fallen Angels are definitely very weird everyone. But, still we're going to be capturing them and seeing who and what had done this. And that Longinus user...she might be a problem..."

"I'll take her down Aki."

Vali said with a resolute face, surprising Akira, but he then smiled.

"Sure, that's alright with me Vali-chan. Though if you have trouble, don't worry about relying on comrades."

Vali wasn't sure about it, but she nodded regardless.

"I understand, my fight though. That damn Longinus user, she gave me the slip, she wont do it again."

Akira could see that she truly did want to fight the Longinus.

Even he wished to have a crack at her.

But, if Vali had her, then he was alright with that.

"Aside from Longinus, and the Fallen Angels, there's the unknown player Aki-sama. What are we going to do about that?"

Akira rubbed his chin at Ravel's question.

"That's a good question. We don't know who it is, what they want, or how strong they are. Could we assume that this person is stronger, or weaker than the magician woman? I'd assume that they'd be weaker if they're hiring a Longinus user. So, I'd have to say that we'd just have to band together, and fight these enemies should we come across them. We should also aim to capture them as well. So, while you're all doing that, I'll be with Asia-san and protecting her. So, after school, lets get too it!"

[Understood!]

The girls announced happily, Akira gave a peace sign towards them all.

* * *

After the school session at finished, Asia was waiting patiently within the Church, and was just dusting off some things that were around the room.

Though she couldn't wait to see Akira.

It had become something that she found to be most exciting when she had finally found someone that actually spoke to her.

They had fun.

It seemed like Akira was standoffish, and keeping something back.

But, so was she.

So, she couldn't say anything about that.

So, when the door opened, she became quite happy.

She heard the familiar barking of Jin, who came rushing towards her.

"Jin-san! Hehehe~ I'm happy to see you as well~"

Jin rushed towards her with a flower in his mouth.

A rose.

Asia bent down and took the rose with a bashful expression on her face. She held it to her nose, and smelled the rose, and she smelled all of the scents coming off of the rose, and she was filled with delight from the smells.

"This is so kind Jin-san, you're so kind~"

Asia spoke with a cute expression on her face.

Akira looked on towards the pair, and couldn't hide the smile that was spreading across his face.

"Ah, Asia-san. There you are. Ready?"

Akira spoke as he looked around the Church.

"R...Ready? For what Akira-san?"

Akira clapped his hands, and smiled.

"Being stuck in the Church all day must be boring. Come on, we can go out and pick some pews out for the Church. There's also a place I wish to take you, so you can experience another type of food as well~"

Asia tilted her head to the side.

"Going into the town...to buy pews, and new food? Akira-san...w-we're going out together? We'll be spending time as friends…?"

Asia almost couldn't believe that Akira would want to do that with her.

To do things that friends would do together.

She had thought about it before, and now that she was experiencing these things, she was quite happy.

"Well, we are, aren't we?"

Asia hadn't considered it, she just knew that she really like spending time with Akira.

So, being called friends...was a dream of hers.

She hadn't had any before, and now Akira was being there for her, and taking care of her. If she was on her own, then she wouldn't be able to do this. But, Akira was there and was kind to her, which made her happy.

Asia's eyes welled up with tears, and she clapped her hands together.

"Yes, that's right Akira-san! We are friends!"

"Then, lets get going. Time to see the town Asia-san. As they say, lets paint it red."

"Paint it red…? Why red?"

Asia looked confused, and even Akira couldn't deny that he didn't know why it was said as that either.

Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, that's what I have heard before from other people. So, want to come along with me?"

Akira offered his hand, and she looked towards his own hand. She then glanced at her hand, and towards his own as well. The fact that she would be able to hold his hand...she was okay with that. She wouldn't mind doing that.

So, she walked closer, and clutched onto his hand, and wouldn't let go of his hand either.

"Then lets go Asia-san!"

"Hehe, yes!"

Together, Akira, and Asia, along with Jin, walked out of the room, and went towards the town, unaware that something was following after them.

* * *

Getting into the town, Asia was taking in the new sights, while Akira was casually looking around the area. He had seen it all before, but for Asia, she was dumbfounded by what she was seeing all around her.

"Amazing, I haven't seen so many things before Akira-san!"

Asia beamed out, while Akira gently smiled.

"Yes, it is unlike anything I've seen before."

Akira smiled out, Asia still looked on in wonder. She was happy, and excited at the same time as well. She couldn't deny it, she was happy about this. Akira himself was also enjoying himself. Now that he had relaxed himself, he was enjoying the time together with Asia.

Walking into the shop were pews were sold, Akira watched Asia look around happily.

Though he knew the Church might not be one that others would go too…

He couldn't deny that he liked seeing Asia's smiling face.

It was good, it was amazing to see Asia look like that.

"Akira-san! There's so many! There's long ones, and wide ones, and it seems that there are ones that are multilayered as well! It is all so good to me! But, they seem expensive Akira-san, are you sure that it is alright…?"

"Fueee, I wouldn't worry about it Asia-san. Anything you want, is okay with me."

"But the cost..."

"I've got money, and this is for the Church as well. I don't mind about the cost. You pick some out, and I'll buy them, and pick them up later on. Or have them delivered towards the Church or something."

Akira's words made Asia smile brightly, and she looked through the pews around her.

All of them looked good.

She felt slightly guilty about not being able to pay for them and having to rely on Akira…

Especially because she was lying to him.

She knew that she would have to say something eventually, but she didn't know what to say.

She didn't know how she was going to say it.

But, she had to tell the truth, Akira had done much for her, and was helping her out.

He deserved to know the truth about what she really was doing in Kuoh, and why she was forced towards this area.

Once finished inside of the shop, they left, and walked the street together.

Akira noticed Asia's head turning to the side, and she seemed to walk closer towards it, Akira catching it out of the side of his side gaze.

Akira stopped, and looked to see what was going on, and saw that Asia was looking towards a photo booth.

Moving closer to Asia, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to take a photo?"

"This takes photos!? How does it work!?"

"Well, you step inside, and you can take a picture. Alone, or with a friend or a pet maybe. It's up to you. And once you're done..." He points to the side, and showed a hole on the side of the large box. "They come out here. It's an old photo booth so they come out here."

"I-I see...so, doing it with friends...Akira-san, let us take a picture together! With Jin-san as well!"

Akira wore his surprise on his face, and entered together with Asia. He set up the picture to be taken, while Asia picked up Jin and held him in her arms.

Then, when he had finished off setting up the device, Akira stood awkwardly with Asia, who leaned closer. He just accepted it, and saw Asia looking cutely towards the camera, while he gave an awkward smile, Jin himself had his mouth wide open and looked on gleefully.

Then, Akira watched as the picture was taken, and some more were taken as well.

On some, Asia looked surprisingly happy as Akira pulled funny faces. Asia pulled her tongue in one of them, while Akira gave a laugh. Then Akira, and Asia did the peace sign towards the camera, Jin doing the same thing.

A bunch more were taken, until the pictures finished.

Walking outside, Akira took the pictures from the slot on the side of the booth, and held them towards Asia.

"Here, Asia-san. If you would like them that is?"

Asia's eyes shined brightly, and she held a hand to her face, as she took the pictures.

"My, these are so cute Akira-san! Look at us together...we're like true friends..."

"As I said, we are friends Asia-san, there's nothing to worry about now."

"I'm sorry Akira-san, I haven't had a friend before, so I don't know if I am doing this right or not. It is hard for me to understand...but, I will try my best! Being friends with Akira-san is the best, I really do find this very much as a good thing~"

Akira chuckled, petting her head slowly.

"Yes, I must admit, that it is a rather good experience for me as well."

Akira said with his smile, which in turn made Asia's heart flutter a little bit.

"Akira-san, you're too kind to me. You don't even know much about me."

"I know enough about you to know what's what and how good of a person you really are. I wouldn't worry Asia-san, lets just have some fun."

Asia's face turned even more happy, and she nodded happily.

"Yes, that would be for the best Akira-san!"

Akira chuckled, and went towards another place together.

* * *

Eventually, Akira and Asia found themselves within a fast foods place. Asia currently was standing before the cashier, and was waiting for things to go down. But, Akira just watched as she was looking on curiously.

"E-Erm…?"

The man behind the register didn't know what to say.

Asia didn't speak Japanese, and she didn't quite understand what he was saying to her either.

He himself found it rather funny. The man was unsure, and Asia was unsure.

Neither seemed to be making headways about what was happening either.

Akira hummed, his eyes meeting Jin's and he let out a happy laugh together.

"Aah, she'll have the same thing as me."

Akira finally couldn't stand what was happening, and decided to just go along with it, and stop the conversations between them. Asia nodded with a shy expression on her face, and they got their food, the man behind the register looked super relieved by how Akira finally stepped forward and said that.

Taking the trays together, they found a table, and sat down together happily.

Akira's eyes went towards Asia's own as he unwrapped his burger and slowly ate some of it. Asia however looked on with a cute curious expression. She also looked at her own wrapped burger, and he found it rather cute.

"Asia-san, eat it like this. Unwrap it, and use your hands."

"Ooh my! To eat in such a way! That's amazing!"

Asia unwrapped the burger, and ate it joyfully.

Akira couldn't deny that even eating, she seemed quite fun loving, and happy.

But, there also was something else that was behind her eyes.

She was hiding something and Akira could see that.

She didn't have any maliciousness in her intentions, it wasn't hard to see that.

But, there also had something to do with something that she was hiding.

Asia and Akira continued to talk together, and eat together.

But, as they were, Asia was feeling more and more guilt about what she was hiding.

Akira had been so kind to her.

Helping her fix the Church, helping her find a place to sleep, protecting her from things that attacked her, and didn't ask for anything in return. He didn't want money, he didn't want anything at all, Asia wasn't sure on how to handle it.

So, as they ate, soft tears began to roll down Asia's face, confusing Akira.

"Asia-san, w-why are you crying?"

While she was eating, Asia was crying.

The tears were so real, and tugged at Akira's heart strings.

It felt like his own heart had crumbled because she was crying.

"A-Akira-san, I'm so sorry...I'm a bad person and...I...Akira-san's been so kind and I...I can't be as kind as Akira-san and he's able too do many kind things for me...I can't take it Akira-san...you're too kind to me and..."

Akira inhaled slowly, and stood up. Jin watched as the young boy went around to her side of the table, and petted her head. Asia though laid her head on his chest, and she sobbed openly, Akira on the other hand didn't know what to do.

His eyes looked down at the girl who sobbed…

So, he consoled her gently with his arms wrapping around her.

He didn't know what was going on.

He didn't know how he was going to do this.

He just knew that there was something going on, and he himself was worried about how she was going to handle this.

* * *

Later on towards the night, Ise was on his way to another clients house. Since he was a Devil, the darkness didn't bother him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, even as he rode his bike. Thoughts of Raynare filled his mind.

He couldn't get her out of his head.

Because she had actually apologized.

He didn't know if he was supposed to hate her or not.

Though he felt like he didn't know what to think about all of this.

He made it towards the house he was supposed to be going too.

But, before he entered, he felt chills running down his spine.

"Erm...hello, is someone there?"

He didn't get an answer, and the door was open.

He wanted to do his best for Rias, so he walked through the door.

It was quiet, it was eeriely quiet. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he walked into the room.

"Aye! There he is! That scum Devil!"

But then from the stairs, he saw something that was light, bright. As his eyes caught the sight of it, it was a blade of light. His eyes widened, and went to move but the blade of light was so fast that he couldn't move out of the way in time…

But, suddenly he felt something pull his body into the room at the side. His body went towards the ground, with a thud, and he saw the blade of light slash downwards, and then a confused expression that was on the man's face, Freed's face.

"What the hell?!"

Freed angrily said, glancing towards Ise. Ise himself panicked, and pulled backwards, as Freed walked inside of the room. His eyes disgustingly went towards Ise, and licked his lips, while Ise himself felt worried.

"W-What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Hahahahaha, Raynare. Why are you pulling him away like that?"

"Raynare…"

Ise heard that name before from Akira, and turned his head around, but couldn't see her.

But, he did see something else that was on the wall.

Hung upside down, was a corpse. It was skilled, and the insides were on the floor. Ise felt sick to his stomach, and he threw up a little bit. It hit the ground, while Freed wore a crossed out expression on his face.

"Geez, you sick bastard! That went over my shoes!"

"W-Who is that man?! Or woman?! I can't even tell! Who is that!?"

"Heh, the former resident of this house. He was trying to stop my entry, but someone who associates with Devils is scum anyway. But, that doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! You're a human...and you've killed him?! Because he associates with Devils?! What joke is that?!"

"It's not really a joke, it's more funny to see it as serious! This scum was against me so I killed him! I did him a favour, his soul is safe now from the Devils! Seriously, dealing with the Devils, there's something wrong with this Devil! Hahaha, that's how it is after all!"

Ise felt even more sick.

Freed had no remorse.

He was just sick, and twisted.

He even saw writing on the wall, but Ise didn't care what it said. It was made from the blood from the deceased male of the residence. And now, he was stuck with that lunatic. He also noticed that he seemed to be holding his chest as well.

"Tch, Devils are all scum. That scummy Belial did this to me as well. Cutting me down for telling the truth...he truly is a monster. Anyone that fucks with him here is going to be killed. Even I wont want to fight him."

For Ise, he didn't know what he was saying.

But Freed seemed to be frightened of something, or someone.

Even dressing as a priest, Ise was sure that was a mockery.

"Raynare! Come out right now! Come on, don't you wanna see this boy die again? You failed last time, don't you want to see him die this time?" Freed thrusted his hand to the side, and released a slash, cutting through the wall, a woman pulling away. "Raynare-sama! Seriously, you're the worst sometimes!"

"Heh, Freed, don't be an idiot."

Raynare stepped forward, and showed a strong face.

Ise felt his hopes dashing at that moment, and he looked stunned.

Raynare locked his eyes with him, and he didn't even know what he was supposed to say.

"Raynare...that's your name, right?"

Raynare stiffened...but then nodded.

"You shouldn't of come here. I said to be more cautious to you."

"What's this Raynare-sama? Have you been fraternizing with the enemies?"

"It isn't like that. I just gave him a warning, that's all it was. Don't be stupid about all of this, and just go away. I've got the Devil...also, while on that subject, you went to kill him. I was under the assumption that we were taking this Devil, and not killing him?"

Ise felt his body twitching with fear at that.

"Well, it wouldn't matter in the end! Dead, alive! That's all the boss wanted, right!? That's how it is! You are all afraid, and worried! But, if this Devil dies, then maybe Akira-sama might leave us alone!"

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Shut up! That guy is a monster!" Freed snapped, and pulled out his sword. "Aah well, if it is a shitty Devil like this person, then I'll just have to use my powers to kill you off! I would say a eulogy for you, but you don't interest me! I'll just have to take you down now!"

Freed stepped forward, Ise himself growled at the thought of being attacked…

But then he made a stance.

"B-Buchou wouldn't allow me to lose! And I don't intent to die!"

Ise activated his Sacred Gear. A red gauntlet appeared on his arm, and he charged for Freed. Freed however just roles his eyes, and mutters "Definitely not a threat." and rushed forward, swinging his blade for Ise's body.

Ise rose his arm, and blocked the sword, but the intense push of the blade forced Ise backwards. While on one leg, falling backwards, Freed took out his gun and fired it towards Ise. Like in slow motion for Raynare, the bullet went towards Ise's chest, and would pierce him.

Ise would die.

He was going to be killed, and this time, she was right near it.

Unlike last time, Freed couldn't fight off Raynare, so she summoned a spear of light, and deflected the bullet of light to Ise's shock, he fell onto his butt, and watched Raynare stand before Ise, as if she was defending him.

"Raynare-sama? Seriously? You're going to defend a Devil like him?"

"...We were told to capture him, you're breaking the rules Freed. Also I am your superior, you do as I say, and if you want to break the rules, then you're going to have to be stopped, I don't mind fighting you like this."

"Then, lets dance you little bitch!"

Freed like a tornado came for Raynare, who swung her spear, and deflected Freed's blade, but Freed took out his gun and shot off a bullet at close range. Raynare flapped her wings and dodged the bullet, but Freed followed with the hail of bullets, piercing the walls, while Ise pushed himself backwards, and behind a table, flipping it so he could hide behind it, knowing he couldn't get involved right now.

While dodging the bullets, Raynare groaned angrily.

"For disobeying me, should I kill you quickly? Or should I do something else entirely?"

Raynare dared to issue him a threat, and Freed responded by moving closer, and made a numerous stabbing motions towards him.

"Hahaha! For a Fallen Angel to fall in love with a Devil! It is rich!"

While parrying Freed's strikes, Raynare snapped at him.

"I'm not in love with him! I'm tired of the senseless violence from people like you! We shouldn't be pissing off the Devils! No matter what that man says! Don't forget that the White Dragon and the Black Dog reside in this town! The Black Dog fucked you over within a second! Just think what he could do to all of us! We'd die, get it!? I don't know about you, but I don't want to die from either of those power houses! And you are beginning to piss me off! Now, have this!"

Raynare flipped her hair to the side, and then disappeared from Ise's new eyes in a burst of speed. She was fast. He didn't know how fast she was compared to Yuuto since he was quite fast from what he had witnessed. But Raynare wasn't bad, and she made the distance between Freed, and Raynare short within seconds, and slashed towards Freed.

Freed parried the attack, but Raynare's hand was at Freed's wound where Akira had hurt him, and merely let out a burst of light energy. The light energy embedded into the man's stomach, where he spat out "Gwaaaah!" blood from his mouth, and his wound began bleeding once more, being forced to be in a wall within a matter of seconds.

Ise was baffled, he blinked, and didn't know what the hell was going on.

She saved his life.

She protected him.

Did she really care?

Did she just do it because she didn't like Freed?

He didn't know, and he wasn't sure what to think.

Raynare's eyes went towards Ise's own and lowered her eyebrows.

"Run, right now. The Fallen Angels are on their way."

"R-Raynare, what are you doing?! Isn't he apart of your group!? Why are you helping me!?"

"That's a good question. I don't know myself. I've thought about it before, and even now I don't know. I just know that I have a few feelings going on inside of me. And I don't know what to do with them. The person that I want to be, isn't someone that I currently am. So, go now before they come. I wont follow you. Or shoot you in the back, I promise. Though I don't know where the Fallen Angels currently are, as there's...well, it doesn't matter. Go on, get going."

Raynare spoke swiftly, and Ise couldn't believe it either.

"...Will you be punished by your Fallen Angel friends for helping me like this?"

Raynare shrugged her shoulders, looking towards the twitching body of Freed, and saw that he wouldn't be moving for a while.

"Don't know, and to be honest, I'm tired of caring about what they think. They put me down, and allow me to be used for things I don't want to be used for. We weren't even supposed to kill you, truthfully we were supposed to only watch over you. So, that's the truth. Now, go away and keep yourself safe. Actually listen to me, and get yourself out of here, and stop going to strange places without support."

Ise inhaled, and exhaled. He didn't want to abandon her, and he didn't want her to get hurt either because of this.

"Come with me!"

"Don't be daft, I couldn't go with a Devil, and I can't go back to the Grigori, we'll surely be punished for what has happened. So, God knows what I am going to do now. Go on Ise-kun, get out of here now."

"But, I can't just leave-"

"Well, I'm telling you to leave! Go on, get going! Don't make me hit you!"

"You're going to hit me…? Eeeh, do you always do that?"

Raynare's eyes blazed, forcing Ise backwards. He fell down onto the ground, Raynare moving closer. Ise got up to his feet, and shot for the door, Raynare rolled her eyes, and watched him leave, glad that he was leaving before the Fallen Angels could come.

"Seems like I can do good things sometimes...have that you bastards for using me."

Watching him run away, Raynare smiled softly, glad that he managed to get away. It seemed like they didn't need anything after all. Though Raynare wondered what she was going to do now, before anything else happened.

She needed to escape.

But it wasn't to be.

* * *

As that was happening, Vali and the group were searching for the device that held the Fallen Angels locations secret. Since Vali was the Queen of the group, she always took head point, and the others stayed behind her.

They had been to several places, but they couldn't find anything that would give them what they wanted. So, Vali was becoming slightly annoyed. Kuroka looked bored, and Koneko along with Ravel and Gasper looked on seriously.

"We better find it soon. I'm getting pissed off."

Vali spoke with her annoyance, Kuroka wiggled her fingers.

"Fufu, don't worry about it Vali-chan nyaa. We'll find it, and the little bitch magician as well. Even if she is an old woman, I still wont lose to her~ I'll trap her within my own space, and make her go towards her death~"

Kuroka gave off a slight sadistic smile, Koneko sweat dropping.

"...We're not trying to kill her Onee-sama, we're trying to capture her, and see who she is working with."

"She's right Kuroka-sama. Please don't kill this woman, we're trying to take her so she can't keep using her Longinus against us."

Kuroka looked towards Ravel and gave her a wink.

Ravel's eyes turned suspicious, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you jealous I'm paying attention to Shirone and not you nyaaa?"

Ravel looked baffled, as Kuroka sent another wink her way. She shuddered, and twisted her body to the side.

"Kuroka-sama, please be calm right now, there's no need to worry about our things between us..."

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, I will play with you later on nyaaa~"

Ravel shook her body but knew Kuroka was lighting the mood up so she was alright with it.

Gasper while clinging to Koneko's shirt tightly, let out a shrill cry.

"Koneko-chaaaaaaan! A-Are we going to find e-enemies soon!?"

"...I don't know Vampire. I guess we'll find out rather soon."

The group continued walking towards the next location. The location was quiet, and eerie. It wasn't exactly a normal thing. Usually, even background noises could be heard, but this...this kind of situation, was something abnormal.

And then Kuroka, and Koneko's ears twitched.

"Nyaaa..."

"Nyan."

They both meowed, Vali cocking her head back.

"Sense something?"

"Faintly, yes nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed adorably, and pointed towards the left.

"Towards that abandoned sea of buildings nyaa. The factories or something. We've come here to defeat Stray Devils sometimes, so this is a good place for us to see some enemies nyaaa. Though I don't sense anyone around, you also mentioned that the magician was good at hiding her presence?"

"Seems like it. Everyone, on alert. We're going to be fighting. If that magician shows up, don't become involved, that's my enemy."

"Heeeh, Vali-sama, that's noble, but shouldn't we work together?"

Ravel posed the thought, but Vali waved her hand.

"No, you deal with the device. I've got the magician bitch."

"W-Well, you are the Queen so...I suppose we'll go along with your thoughts."

Vali nodded, and walked forward.

As they walked towards the deserted area, they followed Kuroka's and Koneko's guidance, and found the device that was blocking off the senses for the Fallen Angels. Then finding the device, the machine device that looked to be radiating an aura around the area.

"There it is, unguarded."

Vali muttered, and raised her hand. She summoned her demonic power, and then shot off a destructive wave of demonic power, but then a barrier erupted around the device, and crushed the demonic power under its protective stance.

"Seems like the Witch also made a powerful barrier nyaaa." Kuroka went to summon her Senjutsu and Youjutsu together power, when she felt a power nearby, and turned her head to see a wave of purple holy flames coming for their powers, and she gasped. "Incoming attack nyaaa!"

Kuroka wiggled her fingers, and made a barrier, Ravel placing her hand out and did the same thing. Creating two types of barriers, the purple holy flames washed over the barriers, and burnt through the strong barriers, Vali grabbing each and everyone of the group, and dragged them away from the flames path.

"I was glad that you are here, Witch. Usually, I'd feel bad about hitting someone old, but you don't qualify as a good person. Aki would be fine with me destroying you, so that's what I intend to do right here, and now."

Vali smirked out, but the Witch waved a hand through her hair.

"I don't feel like fighting you people right now. Besides, I've got somewhere else to be, so why don't you play with something else?"

The woman clicked her fingers, and from the ground, shadows came upwards as a magical circle spread outwards. Tons and tons of Demon like creatures began to erupt from the ground itself, and looked to be devastating as well.

More than Middle Class Devil, these felt like High Class Devils level of powers. Even Vali looked quite shocked that they managed to make these level of beasts. And it reminded her, Ravel, and the others of something.

"Vali-sama, correct me if I am mistaken, but didn't we fight bigger versions of these as children?"

"You're right, it's like when we were fighting your former Master Kuroka, and you Koneko. Though unlike those, these seem a little more focused. Even then, it doesn't matter, we took these as children, they can't stop me now!"

Vali made a huge demonic energy appear within her hands. Swirling around, the demonic power was so strong that the others stepped backwards, and watched as she shot off a large wave of her demonic power of the highest grade, it wasn't weak at all.

The magician Augusta was surprised as the demonic energies washed over the Demon beasts, and killed a number of them off. Even when they shot their own demonic powers towards the shot that Vali made, the beasts couldn't stand up to her energies, Vali was simply too strong for them to handle.

The demonic power also went towards the magician who thrusted her palm outwards, and made a barrier. A tough barrier, which blocked Vali's shot. But the barrier cracked, Augusta was surprised that it even managed to be cracked the way that she used her demonic power.

"That's not bad, girl. But I'll-"

When Augusta went to shoot towards Vali, Vali had disappeared. Vali's speed was so great even when she hadn't activated her Balance Breaker. Following towards the left, she saw that Vali had crossed the distance, and was sending a variety of kicks and punches towards her.

"I'll end you!"

Vali yelled, her fists and kicks filled with aura. However, Augusta made barriers and blocked the shots. The fists and kicks that Vali released weren't bad, and she still had her Balance Breaker to fall back on.

The magician then gathered her holy flames, and shot them for Vali. But while dancing in the air, Vali dodged the flames of holy, and sent off waves of her aura towards Augusta, the elderly woman used her magic to shoot them down, surprising Vali that she could move so fast.

"You can try but you wont be able to-"

"Vali-sama! I highly suggest that we work together!"

Ravel pleaded, Vali sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Work by destroying that damn device, I've got this woman. Also, those Demons, defeat them as well."

Ravel nodded, and turned towards the others.

"Kuroka-sama, we have to beat these beasts down quickly. As you're the third strongest on the peerage, please work together with Gasper-san to defeat these! Koneko-san and I will find away to deliver a destruction to that device."

[Got it!]

Ravel and Koneko spread their wings, and flew off towards the device, while Vali and Augusta had a wild battle in the air. Even Vali had activated her Balance Breaker, so she was clad within her armour, and once more, the Witch made her giant of holy flames appear, so Vali fought them off at the same time. Using her demonic energy to shot it off towards the Witch, while the giant came for her body with a sweeping motion of its cross, but Vali managed to fly around the power, and used her Half Dimension ability to halve the size of the attacks, so she could destroy them with her powers, and Augusta noted that even though she and Vali only fought a few days ago, Vali learned, and was slowly but surely overpowering her stronger techniques, she couldn't begin to understand it, but Vali was a prodigy, and she was becoming harder and harder to fight off.

"Yo, Vampire chick. I'm gonna be destroying these bastards. You better stop them with your eyes, okay?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

Gasper yelled out, and took out a battle of Akira's blood that was within a vial. Sipping on the vial of Akira's blood, a pulse of energy radiated through her entire body. Her body quivered and she fell down to the floor, clutching her legs together, and she held redness on her cheeks.

"Fufufu, you do get turned on from Aki-chan's blood don't you?"

Gasper's cheeks turned even more red than before.

"K-Kuroka-samaaaaaaaaa! Please don't speak like thaaaaaaaaat! B-But, I'll do my best!"

While blushing heavily, Gasper turned into many bats, and flew around the area.

The demonic beasts shot blasts towards Kuroka. The young woman smirked, and clicked her fingers, which formed barriers, and blocked the shots. However, the shots were all that of a High Class wave of energy, and each and everyone of them were slowly breaking down her barriers.

If this was ten waves of energy, then she could handle them just fine.

But, when it came to over fifty, that's when she was would struggle fighting them all off.

[Aye! Aye! Don't worry Kuroka-sama, I've got these!]

Flying high into the sky, the bats of Gasper's eyes glowed red, and the demonic energies that came from the beasts were all stopped mid air. It was like they weren't going to be able to move at all, Kuroka smirking.

"Good girl Vampire-chan. Now, it is my turn~"

Kuroka wiggled her fingers, and made her magical energies to flourish. She shot off spheres of her space manipulation along with teleportation skills towards the powers, and then clicked her fingers, which teleported them away, and by using space manipulation on them, she could also position them into different angles around the beasts.

Because the powers were frozen in time, by Gasper's ability, the beasts were surprised by the demonic powers surrounding them.

"Gasper-chan, release the powers~"

[Yes! I shall do so!]

Gasper released her eyes powers, and the powers of the spheres of demonic energies rained down onto the enemies before her. The bombardment of energies managed to crumble the enemies before them, Kuroka smirking towards Gasper, who smiled in her bat form.

"Alright Gasper-chan! Now, you're going to circle them and you're going to freeze them, then I'll finish them off!"

[Okay Kuroka-sama! I understand! I've got this!]

Gasper's flock of bats all turned to the beasts, and flew forward. The demonic beasts opened their mouths, and shot off energies that could defeat most normal Devils. Even Devils in Kuoh would have much difficulty against these energies.

Fortunately, Gasper's flock of bats flew through the air, while Kuroka summoned her demonic powers, and shot off energies that blew away some of the enemies, shooting them down while they were distracted by Gasper's bats.

[Kuroka-sama, I'm ready now!]

Creating a circle of bats around the Demon beasts, Gasper's eyes turned bright red, and she activated her Sacred Gear, and froze them in place. Even with their power, Gasper's eyes were able to stop them in place.

"Hehe, that's good Gasper-chan, I've got the rest of this now~"

Kuroka smirked out, and she placed her hand outwards. She gathered her Senjutsu and Youjutsu together, and forced the energies to swirl around her palms. By combining these techniques she was able to deliver devastating blasts that could even take out many different people.

Even the Demon beasts couldn't stand up to the full force of Kuroka's waves. Even with their durability that shouldn't be weaker than average High Class Devils, she managed to defeat them all with her swift movements.

Kuroka smiled at the accomplishments, and with Gasper, they made a good duo together, and continued sending out their powers to destroy the hoard of beasts that were coming for their bodies.

* * *

As they did that, Ravel and Koneko went towards the device, thankfully unhindered because of the enemies being dealt with by Vali, Kuroka, and Gasper. They looked at the barriers that were surrounding the device, and hummed.

"if Aki-sama was here, then we would be able to use his Worthless ability to get rid of these barriers. But, he's currently with Asia Argento-sama, so we have to take care of it unless it becomes necessary for us to call him."

Ravel surmised, Koneko nodding and put her hands together.

"...We should strike the place at the same time. If we combined our powers, our flames and Senjutsu might be able to break through it."

"Yes...by sending your Senjutsu into it, your power should be able to break down the strength of the barrier, and then we should be able to unleash all of our powers to break the barrier. And then we would be able to destroy the device, which would blanket the Fallen Angels."

"...Okay, I trust in you."

Ravel nodded, and stepped back as Koneko summoned her Senjutsu. Thrusting it forward in bursts, slowly but surely, the aura of the barriers were beginning to break down. They didn't have a lot of time, so Koneko worked as fast as she could.

"Then, I'll burn the barriers!"

"Lets do this."

And once it was down as much as it could go for them to break it, Ravel raised her her hand, and summoned the flames of the Phoenix and Koneko tightened her fists, and came at the barrier at the same time.

The barriers broke down with the assault of Koneko and Ravel. Then, Ravel seeing the device, continued releasing her harsh flames towards the device. Turning them as hot as she could possibly go, the flames melted the device, and it gave off a small explosion, destroying the device that was before them.

* * *

In their fight, Augusta noticed that the device broke, shocking her.

"Damn it!"

She cursed, Vali seeing her chance shot forward angrily.

"You should be keeping your eyes on me!"

Vali crossed the distance between them, and her powers shot right at Augusta. Augusta's eyes widened, and she went to raise a barrier, but Vali was faster, and exploded her demonic powers in the old woman's face, forcing her down to the ground and made her cry out in pain.

She fell down to the ground, bleeding from the attack.

She went to stand up, but Vali got before her, and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so. I learned last time, I wont give you a chance to hide any spells on me."

Augusta's eyes narrowed considerably, and clicked her fingers.

"Incinerate Anthem!"

She yelled, and the holy flames responded, shooting for the young woman's body in a flame thrower form, turning from the giant beast form that it had been in. Vali pulled backwards, as the flames circulated the old woman, and burned the ground that was around her, spreading outwards.

"Damn it. She's going to teleport away."

Vali growled out, and attempted to shoot through the barrier of flames, but by the time she got through, the old woman had disappeared.

"She seems to be able to get away rather quickly nyaaa."

Kuroka almost sounded annoyed, while the others came close.

"Because it was all of us, she knew she wouldn't be able to take us all. She struggled with the Hakuryuukou, she wouldn't be able to fight us. Next time she shows up, we have to beat her and get some information out of her. We should strive to have a barrier that she can't teleport out of."

Ravel expressed swiftly, Gasper hid behind Ravel.

"R-Ravel-san...s-should we g-go towards Aki-senpai now?!"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best Gasper-san."

"...It seems that we might be struggling with someone who's continuing our former Masters research, and trying to create strong Devil beasts."

Koneko added, Ravel folded her arms.

"I can't believe this, I thought we put this behind us. They made low leveled High Class beasts. If they have done, they might be able to make stronger and stronger beasts. What if they make an Ultimate Class. Or even worse, a Maou class level power...even Super Devil. We're strong, but we can't defeat a Super Devil. We should meet up with Aki-sama right away and discuss what we're going to be doing now."

Vali and the others agreed, and took off to find Akira.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going down, Akira found himself in the park with Asia, Jin sat on her lap, and was comforting her in his own way, that's how he was doing it anyway. As she was crying, he waited for her to calm down. He consoled her the best that he could do. But, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He didn't even know why she was crying either.

She wasn't a bad person, he didn't think she had done anything wrong.

But, Asia seemed to be upset about something.

"Asia-san, you can talk to me. Why are you crying? Have I done something to upset you?"

"N-No, Akira-san...I'm the one who is in the wrong...I have...I have done bad things...Akira-san."

"I don't think you have, you aren't a bad person."

"But...I lied to you Akira-san...I lied to you...about a few things."

Akira cocked his head, seeing how she was still crying, so he wiped a tear away that rolled down her face.

"What did you lie to me about Asia-san?"

Asia fiddled with her fingers, and she held her head down sadly.

"...The reason why I am in this town...I wasn't sent by the Church Akira-san...I was...I was forced to leave the Church Akira-san. I...wasn't allowed to go to the Church anymore after what I did..."

"Why? What did you do?"

"...I healed a Devil."

Asia explained and then began explaining her thoughts about what her life was like.

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

Because of that, she was abandoned. Akira also understood a few more things now.

He also understood that Asia suffered as well, Akira also knew now that the Fallen Angels could take her there to this town. That's why he and she could speak together, and God wouldn't become angry, because God had abandoned her as well.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I also lied to Akira-san about it. I should have told Akira-san earlier. The boy who came to my side, and saved me from the bad people. I was...I was lonely, but Akira-san came into my life, and made it better...but, I had lied, and I am so sorry Akira-san...I would understand if you didn't like me..."

Akira folded his arms, and looked towards the sobbing Asia.

"Don't cry about something like this. Asia-san, we all have secrets, and we all need to lie sometimes. It isn't a crime to lie if it means trying to keep yourself safe. You didn't know me, you couldn't tell me the truth. I understand. You don't have to cry."

"E-Even though I lied...Akira-san doesn't hate me?"

Akira gave a small laugh.

"No, I don't hate you Asia-san, I couldn't hate you."

Asia's eyes turned even more moist, yet she looked rather happy as well.

"Akira-san, you're so kind...it is like God sent you to me Akira-san and so you would be here for me, and help me on the right path once more. Yes, I believe-"

"Asia-san, God didn't send me."

"W-Well, even then, Akira-san is a good person and-"

"Asia-san." Akira spoke a little louder. "About lies...there's one I kept from you as well. I mean, a secret. You see, I'm not as I seem to be. You call me kind...but, I was debating with myself for a long time if I should even spend any time with you at all."

"But, you decided to always come back."

"Yeah, each time, I was wrestling with myself until today. I spoke to someone in school, and they were talking about forbidden relationships, and I realized...I was born from a forbidden relationship. Each time I thought about you...and I being together, I remembered what happened to my parents."

"Your...parents? Why was it forbidden?"

"Because, they came from different worlds. My Tou-chan, was a member of the Church, I told you that before, right?" Asia nodded. "My Kaa-chan however, came from somewhere else...and when I tell you...you might hate me, or be scared that I was...using you or something, but that wasn't the case. I was curious about why you were in Kuoh, and what connection you had to the Fallen Angels...but, Asia-san, I need to say...I'm sorry for deceiving you, because I'm not fully human, I'm half human."

"Half...human?" Asia tilted her head, but then realization came to her as Akira held up a cross, and saw that it was discomforting for him to hold it. Not impossible, but still it wasn't a good thing for him. "Then, Akira-san is the half breed child that came from a man of God, and a woman of the Underworld...Akira-san, that's why that name sounds so familiar to me...and Jin-san...Akira-san, with the black dog...yes, now it makes sense..."

Akira turned his head to the side, hiding his sadness.

"Yeah, that's me. My full name is Yaegaki Akira Belial and I'm-"

"The kind boy who fought his Eminence."

Akira became confused.

"Huh?"

Asia fiddled with her fingers, and she showed a kind smile.

"Akira-san, is the Devil that impressed Eminence Strada the most. He told me stories about the kind Devil boy who came from Heaven as well as Hell, who fought to protect his friend, and nearly gave his life for his friend."

"Eminence Strada...he talked about me?"

Akira was beyond surprised, he didn't think that Strada would speak about him.

"Yes, Yaegaki Akira Belial-san, the boy who was the Devil that Eminence Strada was most impressed with. He told me many stories about you. When you both met, and other stories that were circulating around about you. Even the Church heard about the boy with the black dog..." Her eyes went towards Jin on her lap, and it made sense to her now. "So, this boy is Canis Lykaon, nicknamed Jin, and together with Akira-san, is the Black Blade of Sanctuary."

"Black Blade of...Sanctuary? I've never been described quite like that before."

Akira spoke truthfully, Asia giggled slightly.

"Yes, Eminence Strada described you like that to me. He said that you were very kind and you give people a home when they have nowhere else to go...and you did that with me, Akira-san. You took me in and gave me a home."

"Asia-san...why aren't you bothered that I am a Devil? Don't you think that Devils are evil?"

"I used to believe a number of things. But, lately Akira-san, I've learned new things. Also, I remember...your Otou-sama saved me too."

"H-He did?"

"Yes, many years ago, there was an attack near where I used to live, and a Stray Devil came to attack me...but, with his long black hair, and eyes like yours Akira-san...he saved me, he smiled at me just like you and said "Do not worry Holy Maiden, I shall protect you." and he did. He saved my life...then after that, we got to talking, and he told me it was someone's birthday that day...he said he was going to get him a huge chocolate cake...he said that the person would really like that."

"H-He did huh..."

Akira hadn't realized that she had met his Father all those years ago.

He remembered that, the year he received a large birthday cake made out of chocolate.

"He also said to me that keeping secrets were good sometimes...that's why I kept this secret. He said that sometimes, secrets have to be kept to protect the people we love. When I asked more about it...he said that there was two people that he loved more than anything who he had to keep safe no mater what."

"...He was probably talking about myself, and my Kaa-chan."

"Y-Yes, I believe that is true Akira-san. Also, he said one more thing to me." Akira tilted his head, so she continued. "He said that one day...I'd meet someone that would bring together Heaven and Hell, and make the world better. When I heard that Yaegaki-san had died, I was upset, and then I heard he had a son...I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I heard from Eminence Strada sometime later that he met that son, and said he was okay and strong and kind like Yaegaki-san, I was relieved even though I hadn't met the boy before, I was relieved for Yaegaki-san that his child was safe. It didn't matter to me that he was half Devil, Yaegaki-san, the man I met, was a good person, so who he fell in love with, must have been a good person as well."

Akira smiled.

He didn't think that they would even have that connection, he even learned something new about his Father, making him love his Father even more, if that was even possible.

Asia then continued on.

"Eminence Strada was correct about you, Akira-san. Even when you were unsure about me, you still came to my side, and protected her. You gave me food, you gave me warmth, you gave me shelter, and you came to the Church, even though you're a Devil, you came here to protect me. Akira-san says he's half Devil...but, he's also half Angel as well."

"Heh, I'm half human, not an Angel."

"But, I still think that you are a good person Akira-san, you are kind like an Angel and strong like a Devil. Akira-san is the best of both worlds."

At that, Akira's eyes turned moist, but he refused to shed a tear.

"...I haven't been described quite like that before. All of my life, I've never been apart of any world. The human, or Devil. The Devils don't really accept me for who I am and I've had many hardships...but, I have had a lot of good feelings as well. I've got good friends...and Asia-san, I'm sorry for lying to you but I'd like to be your friend as well."

Asia's eyes this time turned moist, and she shed a few tears.

"Y-You would want me as a friend Akira-san?"

"Yeah, I think that we would want to be friends. We have a few things in common. Even though I'm half Devil, I still like praying, we could pray together. Though the world abandoned you Asia-san, I wouldn't. We still have a lot of things that we need to do together. We can do anything you'd like. We could still deal with the Church, I could help you fix it. And we could still look around the town, there's many things to see. You also talked about flowers at one point, I could take to a place in this world where the flowers bloom beautifully. We could make it a hobby to find rare flowers, and we could breed our own."

Akira suggested, and Asia couldn't contain her happiness either. She was extremely happy about what was going on.

"Akira-san! That sounds so wonderful! M-Maybe we could even read, and write stories together? I heard friends do that..."

Akira smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we could do all of that. I'll properly introduce you to my peerage, they're all great, and I'm sure that you'd have a great time with them, you'd get along with them. Asia-san, if you don't have anywhere to go...no, I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that."

"Do what, Akira-san?"

Asia asked while tilting her head.

Akira's face lifted, and his mouth opened.

"How about you join my-" His eyes caught the sight of a shadow, and a fireball being released. "Get behind me!" Akira stood tall, and placed his hand outwards. "Worthless!"

The fireball turned to nothing from the power of the Belial clan, surprising that of Asia. She stood up, as Jin turned larger, and larger. Swords erupted over his body, and one came out of the shadows, Akira grabbed it, and held it tightly, Jin standing before Asia, as if he was defending her, and Akira himself took a step forward.

"Worthless, that explains so much about you."

Akira's eyes looked around, but he couldn't see anything.

But then he came into view was a man.

No, it wasn't a man.

It was a woman. It was an elderly woman who appeared, with magical symbols swimming around her form. Also, flames of purple surrounded her body as she took aim towards Akira himself.

"So, you look injured, did you attack my Queen and she gave you a whooping?"

"Little Akira Belial, my duty is to kill you. And I wont rest until you have been defeated, or killed. Also, that Longinus you have, I would like to have that, so either come quietly, or I will have to become heavy handed with you."

"You're injured, and you are the one who is threatening me? Do you really think that you can do something like that to me? Don't think just because you're old, I will go easy on you, because I wont. Even if you're a Witch of the purple holy flames, they aren't going to be enough to defeat me."

"That's my mission, I've been hired to kill you. So, either allow me to kill you nice and easy, or I shall have to go the hard way and burn you to death."

"You're quite confident that you can defeat me. What makes you think that you can defeat me so easily?"

As he asked that, her eyes turned to the side, and Akira looked there as well, seeing a ray of light coming for his being. Akira swung his sword in that direction, and used his Worthless power to make it disappear, knowing it was light, but it was on a level that was higher than normal Fallen Angels.

"Very perceptive of you, Akira Belial." The one who stepped forward was a man that had a bat like face, and a long cloak, he knew who this was. "My name is Kokabiel, and I am going to be taking your Longinus."

"Great, you're after my Longinus as well?"

"Yes, that's right. I am after your Longinus."

"I'm surprised, I heard that you hated having people with Sacred Gear's with you?"

"It is true, in the past I have expressed disdain for Sacred Gear's, it comes from that God that I hate. But, I've been thinking and someone helped me see the way. Your Longinus, and your Queen's as well. They are very powerful, and if I am going to cause havoc, then I will need power, and your powers would do. In the past, I wouldn't bother but I've been shown the way and having your powers would be best. So, you can either die quietly, or you'll force me to flex my powers."

"Cause havoc huh. I guess that could be a good reason for me to fight you as well."

Kokabiel scoffed.

"You couldn't possibly defeat us. But if you insist, then I'll kill that girl behind you."

His finger jabbed towards Asia who made a fearful face, but Akira stepped in the way in defense of her.

"Sorry, you wont be doing that. The girl is under my protection. If you want to have her, then you're going to have to go through me."

"That can easily be arranged. There's two of us, and one of you. Who is going to stand against me? Is it going to be you? You can't fight us without your peerage, it is a flaw of Devils. Group powers, the individual is weak."

Akira looked between the Witch and Kokabiel. Two were very powerful, Akira saw Vali having trouble with the Witch. And now that Kokabiel was there, Akira knew that he was going to have a hard time against them both.

So, he turned to Jin and smirked.

"Lets do this Jin-kun." Jin barked towards him, making Akira smirk, and turn back to the others. "Kokabiel, Augusta, you both think you've cornered me, and I can't fight without my peerage beside me, is that what you are saying? Guess again because I don't go down without a fight."

Akira and Jin's bodies began to erupt with immeasurable amounts of darkness which began wrapping around them, and turning the area around them into an abyss of darkness and thick blades slowly rose up from the darkness, Asia being surprised but could feel power coming off of Akira, and so did Kokabiel and Augusta, and they both sweated a little.

"W-What's this darkness? This power..."

Kokabiel wondered, Akira continued to smirk.

"Did you think only my Queen awakened it? I'll show you something many don't get to see and live. Check this out." He winked, Kokabiel gasped as Akira's body was covered with darkness, so was Jin's, and the world around them sank into darkness. "Balance Break."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **I know I'm evil for stopping there, but next chapter, we're going to see Akira's Balance Breaker! It has been hinted at beforehand, but now we're going to see it right before our eyes, next chapter! His Balance Breaker's gonna be different to that of Tobio's since it is Akira and all. So it's gonna be quite fun to explore~**

 **As for this chapter, a few new things happened, Raynare and Ise were once again caught in a situation, where Raynare helped Ise escape, but not before Akira gave him, and also himself, some advice about going forward. Asia and Akira connected deeper, and now with their secrets out, they have become even closer, also revealing that Strada had been telling Asia stories of Akira. The peerage also confirmed that the Devils that Kuroka's and Koneko's old Master made are still being made, so expect to see some of them in the future. And Kokabiel's here! What does that mean for the third arc of the story you might ask? Well, we'll see when we get there~**

 **Also, thanks for those who voted for the familiar, and gave me suggestions! I've got some good ideas on who/what it is going to be.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	13. The Taking!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, you surely do huh~? Yeh, it's gonna be quite the good time, Akira showing off some of his Balance Breaker skills and other things. Yup he's shown up, and it's gonna be quite fun as we go forward. I could see that happening, she probably would be protective over her. I could see him doing that. Yeah, that would be pretty cool. And yeah, she probably would have won, I think Azazel even said if she used her Holy Lightning, Riser's Queen wouldn't of been able to beat her. That would be funny~**

 **Crenin; Yeah, it might be~ I surely am huh~? Well, we'll wait and see what happens~**

 **LoamyCoffee; I surely am~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; We do yeah, we're gonna see his Balance Breaker. They have yeah, this is gonna be what leads into Akira having Asia join his peerage. They have yeah, and Akira doesn't go down without a fight.**

 **Yoga pratama; He's got a few enemies~ Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens there~ Well, it could do. They aren't with the Khaos Brigade. They will yeah.**

 **Sylveon; That would be pretty funny~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Skull Flame; He has yeah. They surely will expect a hard fight~ He surely is yeah, quite a kind guy. She did yeah, bonds them even closer. Yeah, I suppose it could be seen like that.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yup, I surely am~ They might have had a run in with him in the past~ If he ever insults or hurts a member of his peerage, then it would be worrying for them. That's Vali for you, she wont allow something like that to go down so easily. Yeah, they had a cute conversation huh, getting everything out on the table, and did their best. Yeah, he's talked about. She has yeah~ It's going to be quite something~ Maybe he will, we'll have to wait and see. Yeah, I think that would be pretty cool. Yeah, it would be pretty cool~ Those names sound good to me! That sounds good to me! Yeah maybe. Yeah, Lint looks about how I expected her to look. Yeah, Crom's appearance is pretty good, Strada's, isn't as I expected it, but it seems pretty awesome to me. Yeah, I suppose so huh~?**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that would be cool, thanks for the suggestion! She was always fun in that game~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that sounds cool to me! It probably would happen like that. That sounds good to me as well~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; That would be a pretty funny moment~ Vali probably would do that to Diodora.**

 **AlphaOmega; We surely do yeah! It's gonna be quite something! It is surprising isn't it? They have yeah, and they accept one another for who they are, not what they are.**

 **Guest 5; Well, it is going to be quite...something when we get there. When Irina finds out who actually killed Akira's parents.**

 **Guest 6; That could be a cool idea~ Yeah, I like that, Yasaka would be concerned if she heard things that could endanger her family. That would be nice~ Those are some cool harem suggestions as well! Yeah, that would be pretty cool, yeah it could be that Sacred Gear. That sounds cool to me~**

 **lord web of life of destiny; Yeah, that could be good~ I'd have to think how that would work out before doing it though.**

 **Lightwave; Raynare's...well, we'll see in this chapter. They have yeah, and it seems like Akira made more of an impression on Strada than he thought he did. They are yeah, things are gonna become quite intense!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, that would be pretty cool~ And yeah, Asia's a cool character, I like her. Yeah, she could do~ Akira is Sona's fiancee. That sounds cool to me! She'd be cool as well~**

 **Guest 8; That sounds pretty cool to me~ I could see Tiamat doing something like that. That would be pretty funny, and sure, she could be like that.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it's gonna be quite something~ Yeah, it's going to be quite the fight. Well, we'll have to wait and see, but as I've said, Akira isn't Ise, he's a seasoned Devil, he knows how to fight, as we'll see this chapter, and he has a pretty strong peerage so it's going to be quite the fight. He is yeah, their fight in one of the earlier chapters proved that to Strada, and he took it away with him. They will in the future.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Taking!**

"Balance Break."

Akira said, and darkness began to wash over his form. The same for Jin. His entire body erupted with the shadows, and it clung towards his body. The earth began to turn black with the shadows that were before him, spreading outwards. And the darkness also went into the air as well, turning the air into darkness as well, and thick black blades came out from the ground and the sky where the shadows dwell.

Asia looked on with shocking eyes.

But, she also saw something else happen to Akira as well.

Around his body, something metallic could be seen shining through. Around Akira's body, an armour seemed to have formed. A large black armour at that. It was form fitting, yet it seemed sturdy as well. In the middle of the armour, was a dogs face, resembling Jin's. His head had a helmet that looked like a dogs face as well, and towards Akira's butt, a metallic tail formed, and it seemed to be as sharp as a sword.

Around Jin, his body was also covered in an armour as well. It covered his body, and legs, and head with the armour. It looked thick, and detailed. And on the chest, rather than Jin's face, it was Akira's own face that was shown on the dogs chest.

Akira raised his head, as did Jin.

"This is my Balance Breaker, Transcend Twin Chaos Inugami's, otherwise known as The Two Dog God's Cutting Across the Eclipsing Destruction. Do you like it? I've polished my Balance Breaker, and I'm ready to show you both my powers."

Akira said with an intriguing voice.

"Balance Breaker..."

Kokabiel announced angrily, seeing the darkness all around him. He seemed that wherever he went, he would be attacked. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything of this now. He was worried about Akira, but he still wouldn't lose to these people.

"Seems like you want a fight? That's fine with me."

Akira thrusted his hand forward, and from the shadows of the pair, thick black blades erupted outwards. The magician shot her flames downwards, and burned some of the swords, but some came upwards, and stabbed towards her chest, but she made barriers.

Though Akira then said "Worthless." and the blades radiated with Akira's Belial power, piercing through the barriers, and stabbed into her shoulder, and leg as well, as she pulled away, the blood from her body fell down to the ground. She panted from the stabbing that she received,

As for Kokabiel extended his wings, and flew higher into the sky, avoiding the sea of swords. But Jin sank through the shadows underneath him, and reappeared through the shadows of the darkened sky, and a long sword came from his forehead, shoving it right towards Kokabiel's body who winced, and shot off light power close range at Jin. Jin however swung his blade forward, and cleaved through the light power, but it allowed Kokabiel to put distance between them.

"Impressive, I didn't think that you would activate your Balance Breaker here. What about the bystanders? Do you want to involve the human world in our fight? I didn't think that you would do something like that."

Akira tossed a hand through the air, and demonic power danced at his fingertips.

"Already thought of that. This dome around us makes a blanket of darkness, and contains any damage to the outside world. You could say that this is my darkness world, and I control what happens here. Also, I've laced the darkness with an illusion spell, anyone would see normal park stuff. Though if they get close, the darkness would repel them. Do you like my Balance Breaker? I achieved it a few years ago, after my peerage were under heavy attack. I awakened it, and now I'm going to use it to destroy you both. As Kuroka-san would say...welcome to my world."

Akira said with a resounding smile.

Augusta, and Kokabiel glared hard.

"Seems like we're going to have to go serious from the beginning. Don't worry about it Akira-san, I shall burn you to a crisp."

Augusta then summoned her purple holy flames, and it formed her giant. It stood before her, and the holy flames shone so brightly that Akira rolled his eyes, and made a stance. From his armour, a blade came out of it, Akira catching it, and held it tightly within his hand, while Jin's forehead sword showed a ready to fight attitude.

"Jin-kun, why don't you take that giant of purple flames? And then I'll hold these two off. Alright?"

"Woof!"

Jin said, and lunged forward. The giant of purple flames spun the cross within his hands, and then thrusted it towards Akira's dog. However, the armour let off a silvery glow, and then the next second, as the dog slashed towards the cross, it let out a bark, and the cross turned into nothingness, surprising Kokabiel.

"That's the Belial clans...how did that dog have that power…? You aren't even connected..."

Kokabiel didn't understand, so Akira gave him a rundown quickly on what it was.

"My dog, and I, are connected through our Balance Breaker. We share everything. My face on his chest isn't just as decoration, it is because we share our powers. His face is on my armour, and I'm on his. I can do what he can do, and he can do what I can do. My powers, he has access to them now. My Worthless ability, is also apart of his power set now. Even using demonic power as well, my Jin-kun is an extension of me, and I am an extension of him. You made a mistake thinking that I was alone. With Jin-kun by my side, I'm never alone. And you targeted my peerage members, you think I would allow you to get away with that?"

Kokabiel, and Augusta took a step backwards, seeing how Jin jumped forwards, and clad himself in swords, becoming a spinning ball. The flame giant took a step backwards, and made a wave of flames, but Jin activated the Worthless ability, and the flames died off, and he continued spinning around towards the giant, and the blades from his body extended, the blades piercing the giant from all sides, and used the Worthless ability, causing the flames to disappear.

But, the giant formed from a tiny portion of flames, and became a giant once more.

While the dog, and the giant had a battle, Akira looked between the two enemies that he was viewing, he was ready to fight the enemies, and they both readied themselves against Akira as well, who made a stance with the blade in his hand.

"Lets do this!"

Akira dashed forward, flying as fast as he could. Because of his speed, after images were left behind. The Witch and Fallen Angel duo unleashed waves of magical attacks and light spears. But each time the light spears and magic went through the after images, they disappeared but more appeared as well.

He was so fast that he left behind images of himself, and they couldn't even tell them apart either. But Kokabiel growled, and summoned his light in blades, and threw them in different areas of the place they were in.

"Hah!"

One of the blades came for Akira, and he slashed through it with his blade, cutting it down and closed the distance. The man went to slash down at Kokabiel, but Augusta placed her hand outwards, and formed a spell around Akira, which was enclosing around him.

Just as it was going to close, Akira used his incredible speed to move out of the way, and put distance between them. But Augusta already had used a teleportation spell on some light power that Kokabiel had made, and forced it to appear behind Akira, in a sharp stabbing motion.

They thought they got Akira, but the boy produced blades from his back, stabbing into the light power, and used his Worthless power, forcing it to turn into nothingness, surprising the pair that were fighting Akira.

"What kind of inhuman speed! What are you boy!? The Underworld should have killed you off years ago!"

"Too bad they didn't Kokabiel. Now, if you want to fight me, come for me right now, and I'll show you the meaning of death, and send you to nothingness. I'll use my Worthless ability to render even your life nothing if you don't stop right now. You've been causing trouble for my peerage, and I can't allow that, so prepare yourself."

Giving him a chance, didn't seem to work as Kokabiel aimed his hand at Akira.

"If that's what you say, that Longinus is coming with me. Augusta, do it."

Augusta nodded, and created a magic circle. The circle went towards Kokabiel, and it swam around the man's body. Then, a burst of aura came from his body, which seemingly increased the levels of energy that Kokabiel had released until now, and he moved forward, his speed having seemingly increased, and he made a long path narrow by mere seconds.

But Akira planed for this, and he clicked his fingers, swords erupted out from the shadows. But, Kokabiel used his increasing strength to swat away the blades, and aimed his fist for Akira's face, sending off a heavy wave of aura for Akira's body.

But, Akira placed his hand forward, and used his Worthless ability to release the aura, Kokabiel having made a fist for Akira's face with light added on. But Akira ducked the fist, and charged his energy into his fist, and embedded it into Kokabiel's stomach as blades came out of his hand, stabbing right through his stomach, and pierced out of his back.

"Gwaaaaah!"

"I told you, you tried to hurt my peerage members, no one gets away with that."

Kokabiel spat out blood, as Akira made swords appear around his leg, and he kicked Kokabiel in the side. The swords stabbed into his body, as the force of the kick made Kokabiel sent hurdling downwards into the ground, crushing the ground with his strength, and then Akira swung his sword downwards, Kokabiel letting out a cry but Augusta teleported him away before Akira could stab his body.

Appearing next to Augusta, blood came from Kokabiel's body as Akira narrowed his eyes.

"You, magician woman, even if you're empowering Kokabiel, he still is inferior to my Queen and my friend Sairaorg-san. They aren't that weak! If you wanted my Longinus, then you aren't going about it the right way! Come at me with a Sairaorg-san! Or come at me with my Queen's power! Come at me with Azazel-san's power! You are inferior to that and you've begun making me angry for trying to mess with my peerage! For that, you wont escape punishment!"

Disappearing from sight, he then appeared before Kokabiel, and stabbed forward.

"Shit! Stay away!"

Kokabiel was caught in surprise, but the magician woman sent waves of spells at Akira.

Magical attacks that would even put Rossweisse to shame, which made Akira know why Vali had trouble with this old woman, so he pulled away, and swung his sword outwards, and cut through the spells with his Worthless ability being added, knowing each and every spell that was being sent his way, and the ones he didn't know, he used the swords to make shields and blocked the strikes of the magical attacks.

While he was cutting down and blocking the spells, Kokabiel created more and more of his light spears, and sent them towards Akira. Because he was defending against Augusta's attacks, he tried to take advantage of that and sent out his own waves. His power wasn't absolute, Akira had a limit, and he knew that eventually, his stamina would be worn down as well.

But Akira pushed forward, and continued cutting down his enemies attacks, even Kokabiel's as well.

"You piece of shit! The rumour's were right...you are a monster!"

Kokabiel was getting enraged by Akira's movements, and then his light power changed shape in the air, and tried to attack Akira from behind, but his blades from his armour protruded forward, and crushed, and slashed through each and every attack that was being used on Akira.

"Monster huh...I suppose to evil people like you, you could see me as a monster, that's fine with me."

But Akira couldn't deny that even he was being pressured by the constant attacks from the pair, so he made a decision and jumped downwards. The magical and demonic energies followed after him, as he made it to the floor, and slipped through the shadows.

"No! He can travel through shadows! Any shadow! And all around us are shadows!"

Kokabiel yelled, and looked around but couldn't find Akira.

Even Augusta couldn't find Akira's body either, so she deployed sealing spells all around them, all of the shadows. So even if Akira tried to come out from any of them, then he would be able to take care of him by sealing.

However, what they didn't account for was the shadow that was near the fountain within the area they were in, and came up from the water, his sword aimed right for Kokabiel who seemed to be worried about where Akira was.

"Boo."

Akira said, appearing besides Kokabiel and cut into his body. His body erupted with blood, and he cried out, as Augusta unleashed a sealing spell around Akira's body, trapping him within a sphere of magic, Kokabiel pulling away and saw how his arm was cut deeply as well.

"D-Damn it! That damn brat! He dare do this to me!?"

From all of the wounds, Kokabiel was bleeding heavily. He was shaking, he didn't think Akira would be this capable on his own. Even with Augusta there, it seemed hard to contemplate on how to fight.

"Calm down, Kokabiel-sama, he is trapped now. His Worthless ability wouldn't be able to break this. He wouldn't know about this type of attack. He will slowly be brought down and stopped from going forward."

Akira, swinging his sword, tried to cut through the barrier, but he couldn't get through it. He didn't know what the barrier was entirely made of, so his Worthless ability couldn't be used, and his sword bounced off of the barrier.

Kokabiel smirked at the sight.

"Even as strong as you are, you have lost now. You can't beat me, and I am going to end you! Your Longinus is going to be mine, you can go and die."

Akira rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side, seeing something else entirely.

"Did you forget that I'm not alone?"

Augusta and Kokabiel became confused, but Jin came from below, so Akira stabbed downwards. Channeling their powers together, the blades pierced the barrier, and became of the piercing, Akira and Jin swung left and right, cutting through the entire barrier, releasing Akira from the barrier, shocking the pair.

They looked towards the giant...but, the giant had already been slain by Jin.

"No! It couldn't of been...but, you managed to break my barrier. You are strong, the rumour's weren't a lie. And it seems that we'll have to rethink that strategy."

Augusta grimaced, Akira rolling his eyes, and then stuck his hand outwards. Jin jumped upwards, and transformed into a cool looking sword. It had armour around the blade itself, yet it was still as sharp as always. Even sharper.

"You can try, but when Jin-kun and I come together, then we're even stronger. He can use the Worthless ability without me having to activate it. We are the best pair and now, you're going to see why it isn't okay to mess with me, or my peerage."

Standing strong, Asia watched with gleeful eyes.

In her eyes, Akira looked to be like a hero.

He stood there with a sword in his hand, and a confident expression. Even through the mask, she could tell that he had one on. His eyes displayed his calmness as well, which was quite worrying for the two that were his enemies.

"Then if this is it..."

Augusta went to power up her magical abilities, but Akira flashed towards her. He used speeds that seemed faster than she could register. Using her magic, she created several lights that would even vanquish a normal Devil. But, Akira slipped through them, and appeared before her, shocking the older woman who looked worried.

"My Queen fought you, and she told me that it wouldn't be a good idea to allow you to use your magic's, so you're first!"

Akira raised the Jin blade, and it gave off a glow.

Her body trembled, and she placed many barriers before her, and she slid in some spells as well. She knew that Akira would make her barriers worthless, but if she could use a sealing spell as well, then she thought that she had a chance.

But, Akira accounted for that due to the information that Vali had obtained from her fight with Augusta, and waved towards her...before his body disappeared.

"But how?!"

"It's called an illusion made from demonic power! Did you only think I'm a sword guy?! My Uncle taught me how to use my demonic powers as well!"

Appearing behind her, Akira slashed downwards, and cleaved into her body. Her old eyes wrinkled with pain as blood shot out of her. The blade tore into her flesh, and she managed to do a short range teleportation, before he could cleave her in half.

She appeared a little distance away, having a large gash from her left shoulder, to her right hip, blood leaking out of her like a rain pour flowing down to the ground, and she brought out Phoenix Tears.

"How did you get them..."

"Call it stealing boy. You always have to be prepared, you know?"

Augusta growled out, Akira growled right back and went to move, but Kokabiel, who was scared, placed his hand to the side, towards Asia who flinched.

"If I can't have you, then I'll kill this girl!"

Summoning his light power, he shot off a spear right for her body. Asia's body turned cold with the worry she felt. But Akira used his enhanced speed to cross the distance, and cut down the light power, protecting Asia.

However, Kokabiel shot forward many blasts of light power, and each were heading for Asia's body. He knew she wouldn't be able to take any, so Akira used his incredible speed to cut one down after another, and used the shadows when he could to release a sea of swords, and cut down the light power. He even used Jin to separate from himself, and cut down the light powers as well.

While Kokabiel was focused on that, Augusta made a teleportation circle underneath them.

"Sorry Akira, seems like we'll have to be making our leave. But don't worry, we'll be back rather soon for you."

Akira growled, knowing he and Jin couldn't stop him, because they were busy protecting Asia. But was okay with that. However, before they could escape, Akira grabbed two blades from his shadow, and laced it with his demonic power, throwing it right for the bat looking Fallen Angel and Witch, which pierced her torso, and sliced off one of his arms.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kokabiel screamed, grabbed his cut off arm as they disappeared.

Akira inhaled slowly, and then dropped his Balance Breaker, the darkness world disappeared all together.

"Phew, seems like they weren't messing around. They tried to kill me huh. Well, that wasn't nice, and here I was, trying to be a good host. Longinus, and Fallen Angel squad huh. Well, aren't we in for a surprising shock?"

While Akira was speaking, Asia couldn't deny that she was so stunned.

Asia wasn't able to understand what Akira was able to do.

How he fought them off.

She hadn't seen such movements before.

"Akira-san, you're so strong, you managed to fight them both off. I couldn't believe it, you zipped and waved your body through the area, and managed to fight off the enemies. It was so fast that I became slightly dizzy."

Akira waved his hand slowly.

"Well, the Witch was injured, probably from my Queen, and Kokabiel...well, he is quite predictable, and isn't as strong as some people that I train with. Though he isn't weak, he isn't strong enough to face me in my Balance Breaker, my Queen could beat him easily as well. Come on Asia-san, lets get out of here for now, I'll regroup with my peerage, and make sure that they're alright."

"Y-Yes Akira-san...thank you Akira-san for protecting me. Even though it cost you getting them..."

Akira chuckled as a response.

"Don't worry Asia-san, we'll come across them again. Next time, I'll bring the big guns."

Asia spoke "Big guns?" and wondered what that entailed.

Akira chuckled.

"Well, lets just say that my Queen will want to fight for the final time, as well as my peerage. Anyway, lets get going. Don't worry, by the end of the night, this will be over."

"Y-Yes, Akira-san!"

Akira chuckled, petting her head, as he walked away with her, and Jin.

* * *

While that was going on, Ise returned to the Occult Research club, and told them what happened, about Raynare, how he escaped, and what happened when he was attacked. Rias was sat there, baffled by what she was hearing.

"Amazing, we hadn't sensed anything at all."

Rias was baffled.

To hear the Fallen Angel Raynare had helped Ise, it was surprising.

Even Aika and Yuuto were baffled by what had happened.

"Fufu, good thing that Ise-kun got away from the Fallen Angels...with the help of a Fallen Angel. That's weird."

Akeno muttered at the end, Rias agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I think you're right."

Rias spoke up, Ise clutched his hand.

"Buchou...Raynare is...we need to help her! She protected me, a-and she said that she could be punished. She acted tough...but, she's here, and was able to help us as well...she helped me Buchou. Can we please go and help her?"

Rias folded her arms, and hummed.

"Ise, that's the thing, I don't know. Truthfully, I don't know what kind of situation we have to deal with. I want to say yes, but I can't be sure. I need to converse with Akira-san before doing anything. We both have had situations going on, and before anything else goes on, we'll have to talk."

"But! She's in danger!"

Ise snapped at her, but Rias remained strong.

"Yes, and there's been powers brewing in this town Ise, stronger than I am. If we all go in blindness, we could all die as a result. This Raynare clearly wanted to keep you all safe, and she said that as well. She gave up her happiness for you, as in abandoning the Fallen Angels, and protected a Devil. I'd like to help her. I really would since she saved you Ise. But we can't go into an enemies den without knowing at least what we've got going on, and what powers are there. There are times when we can't know everything, but when there are times that we can, then we have to come up with a plan and make sure that we don't get ourselves killed."

Ise understood where she was coming from.

He really did.

But, he was worried for Raynare.

She saved him, even when she was supposed to kill him. She didn't actually harm him. Now that she was thinking clearly, it made the world seem a little different and he wouldn't be able to hold back his thoughts either.

"Ise, I'm just glad that you aren't hurt. It could have turned very dangerous for you. This Raynare, what is she trying to do? She saves you...and yet, she was going to kill you...I don't know her motivations."

"Heh, maybe we've found a pervert that's into perverts like this pervert."

Aika snickered, Ise frowning.

"Oi! Don't say such things!"

"Well, I'm saying such things, that's how it is Ise. You are a pervert, and she might be into that, while being a pervert as well. What did you say to her anyway? When she saved your ass?"

"Eeh...I don't remember."

Aika rolled her eyes, while Yuuto spoke up.

"Buchou, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to go and meet Akira-san and we'll be discussing deeply about this. Ise, you should be getting home, and it is dangerous, so Aika and Yuuto, why don't you take him home? Akeno, you can come with me."

[Yes Buchou!]

The club cheered, while Rias looked towards Ise.

She felt as if he was going to do something, but she didn't know what it was. All she could do for now was trust in his better judgement. But for now, she had something else that she needed to do, even if it was going to be a weird thing to do, she needed some answers.

"Also, Ise."

Rias called, Ise faced her.

"Aah, yes Buchou?"

Rias stood up, and walked towards him.

Her hand slowly went to his face, and gently brushed it.

"Desire, is what brings out the power of your Sacred Gear."

"Desire…?"

Ise called, Rias nodded.

"That's right. Your desire shall bring out the power of your Sacred Gear. Also, remember this. Your Pawn power, is able to have any other of the pieces. Right now, since you're new, a Queen might be difficult. But, Rook, Bishop, and Knight, it shall be achievable. And when you're facing a Fallen Angel, you're definitely facing an enemy, okay? If I acknowledge this to you, then you can promote when facing a Fallen Angel as well."

"Buchou, why are you telling me this?"

Rias folded her arms slowly.

"Because, I know of your heart Ise. If something were to happen, and I wasn't around, do your best. Though I'm going to have Aika and Yuuto watch over you for now to make sure that you're alright, okay?"

"Buchou, don't worry about me! I will always do my best for you!"

Rias nodded, and stroked his face slowly.

"Good boy Ise. I know that you are a good Pawn for me. I couldn't of picked a better Pawn, I know it now. By seeing your strong face. Don't lose that sense of strength. Even if you're a pervert, I sense you will have a good future."

Ise blushed while Aika and Yuuto looked on together with Akeno, and decided that they were probably going to have something between them, seeing the sparks that was going between them, Aika however rolled her eyes.

* * *

When he got home, Akira saw his peerage waiting for him there. He had called them and told them what had happened. And now seeing that they were safe, Akira was relieved, as Gasper, and Koneko came over, and held onto his body tightly.

"Aah, I'm glad everyone is okay! I was getting worried about you all. But, you all accomplished the mission, I'm glad that you managed to do that. Well done everyone~"

Akira cheered, while Asia stood to the side, and looked on between them all.

She couldn't deny this wasn't how she thought Devils would act.

She always imagined that they would be at one another's throats, or they would be wanting to attack one another. But, it seemed that they were just like normal humans and were speaking calmly with one another.

In fact, she liked how everyone was relaxed, and seemed to care about one another.

"Aah, Aki. You're back. So, you went Balance Breaker huh. I felt the waves of power that you were releasing. I'm glad."

Vali murmured, Akira nodding his head, as he stroked Gasper's head, along with Koneko's as well.

"Yeah, had too. The Balance Breaker managed to help me out of a bad situation and I somehow managed to get through the barriers around me. This has gotten a little complicated."

Akira spoke with a disappointed voice. Not with the peerage, but the situation as well.

Ravel folded her arms, she didn't look pleased.

"Aki-sama, you talked about it briefly, but you're saying that Kokabiel is truly out there, and is leading this all?"

Akira nodded as he sat down, Gasper, and Koneko hopping onto his lap, while Asia sat down near by. Kuroka, and Vali both scanned the girl with their eyes, and she shrunk under their gaze, but Ravel and the rest seemed okay with her presence.

"Yes, that's right. He's the one that hired that Witch. She's after me, trying to kill me to gain my Longinus. Even Vali-chan as well. They want both of our Longinus' for their own powers. But, they didn't count on us being stronger than they thought. Even if we're separate, they thought we'd fall so easily. Their big mistake huh."

"Tch, for some people that had rejected God, they're after Longinus' from God. Well, I presume that we'll be killing them."

Vali guessed as she folded her arms with a slight annoyed look on her face.

Akira nodded.

"In a no win situation where we can't achieve an objective of capture, and they're too dangerous to let go, then yes. Though I'm sure that the Underworld would want us to capture them, so would Azazel-san. And I tend to agree, and see what is going on with them. But, you've destroyed the device that was blanketing the Fallen Angels. Koneko-chan, Kuroka-san, can you both feel where the Fallen Angels are?"

Koneko and Kuroka's ears twitched, while the others watched on.

"Well, I can feel their approx location yeah nyaaa~ Though it seems to be being skewed with some magic as well. Even then, we've got where it is approx Aki-chan nyaaa."

"...Aki-senpai, are we going to go there now and put a stop to them?"

Akira looked around at his peerage members, seeing that they were a little tired, and then saw that he himself was a little tired from the fight that he had before. Though he was able to fight with the best of them, he didn't want to endanger them.

"Though usually I would wait until tomorrow so we would be at our peak, but they are unpredictable, wounded, though they have Phoenix Tears to heal them, even then they're still wounded, and there are people in this town that Kokabiel could hurt, and use as bait, so we can't waste time." Akira explained to Koneko and the others. "So, we'll begin making preparations for us to go and put a stop to these Fallen Angels, and this Witch once and for all. We'll be leaving in about an hour so, that's all the time you all have. Prepare well, and lets take them out!"

[Right!]

The peerage cheered, Akira smiling and then turned towards Asia.

"Also, everyone. This is Asia Argento-san, she's going to be staying with us for a little while. I've learned the truth about why she was let go from the Church, and she knows about us as well. Until we know what she wishes to do, we'll be protecting her here."

Asia bowed her head towards all of the peerage members.

"V-Very nice to meet you all. Akira-san has told me a little about you all, and you all seem so nice."

Kuroka stroked her chin in thought, and then stood up swiftly.

Asia watched with unsure eyes as the young girl got closer.

"So, this is the nun that's been stealing our Aki-chan away for a while nyaaa?" Asia blushed lightly while Akira tossed his hand to the side. "Don't worry sweetie, you're in capable hands. We're good people really. With big hearts and lovely breasts...and some cases, they have the butts girl~ Though we can all agree that Aki-chan has the best butt, at least Vali-chan certainly thinks so~"

Asia looked confused while Ravel took off behind her, and pushed her to the side.

"I'm sorry about her, she's odd. My name is Ravel Phenex, and I'm a Pawn of Aki-sama."

"Aki…? Everyone seems to call Akira-san that..."

Asia seemed confused, so Ravel explained.

"Everyone calls Aki-sama 'Aki', and an honorific, besides Vali-sama who just calls him 'Aki'."

"I-I see..."

"Yes. And these are other Aki-sama's peerage members. She's Koneko-san." Koneko waved. "This is Gasper-san, and together with Koneko-san, they make the Rook's of the peerage. They both are quite strong, in different ways."

"P-Pleased to meet yoooooooooou!"

Gasper let out a cry, while Ravel smiled.

"And she is Vali-sama, Aki-sama's Queen." Vali casually glanced at Asia, and then looked back to the television. "Y-Yes, now that's all of the peerage members. You've met Kuroka-sama, she's another Pawn like myself. While you're here, we'll do our best to make you feel as good as you can. You're our guest and-"

"Akira-san!"

Rias cried as she walked through the front door.

"Rias-san, what's going on?"

"Well..." Her eyes went towards Asia, and pulled back. "W-Wait, what's going on? There's a nun there, and...what?"

Akeno also stepped through the door, and giggled.

"Fufufu, so Aki-kun has a fetish for nuns~ You didn't say Aki-kun, I would have dressed up as a nun for you~"

Akira's cheeks turn slightly red, and shook his head.

"N-No...well, we should talk since it concerns you both. Vali-chan, Ravel-san, please come with me. Everyone else, please make sure that Asia-san settles in well."

The girls all nod, and leave the room, leaving Asia with Kuroka, Koneko and Gasper.

Kuroka, making sure that they were gone, leaned towards Asia, and grinned like a cat.

"Hey, Asia-chan, so what do you think about Aki-chan huh?"

Asia's cheeks flushed brightly, Kuroka smirking.

"A-Akira-san is very kind a-and I think that he and I could..."

"So, gonna join the group?" Asia cocked her head in confusion. "Aki-chan's peerage. With us. I'm pretty sure everyone would be alright with it." Gasper, and Koneko began nodding their heads, Asia looked surprised. "We haven't had anyone new in...well, years now. We've been together since the beginning, so having a healer would be good~"

"To become a Devil..."

"You'd be able to live with Aki-chan forever and ever~"

Asia gasped.

To live with Akira forever...

It would be a lovely dream for her to have that.

"Akira-san and I being together forever..."

"Yes, he'd like that, I'm sure. And you as well, I'm sure you'd have fun nyaaa~"

"...She's right, we are a good group to be in."

"I-Is this us trying to have Asia-san join the group for Aki-senpai's sake?!"

Gasper cried out, but Koneko covered her mouth.

"Don't worry Vampire, Aki-senpai wishes for it."

Gasper hushed herself, while Asia got into thinking.

"Akira-san's peerage...to be in Akira-san's peerage...it is true that I don't have anywhere to go...and Akira-san's been so kind to me..."

Kuroka placed her hands on the young girls shoulders.

"Exactly. We'd help you transition. We pretty much decided that it would be alright if you joined as soon as we saw how happy Aki-chan is. He hasn't had the easiest of lives, none of us really have. But, that's the beauty of this peerage, we who are outcasts come together, and get to live happily. I know if it wasn't for Aki-chan, I'd be a runaway right now."

Asia gave a surprised gasp.

"Y-You would?"

Kuroka nodded.

"That's right nyaaa. If he didn't come and save me, then I'd be on the run, and then I wouldn't be able to stay with my Imouto. Gasper-chan there would have died, and God or Maou knows if someone would have picked up her life. Shirone could have been killed as well if it wasn't for Aki-chan. So, that's why we are going to help Aki-chan become happy. And he seems happy with you around, so consider joining~ Your life would be happy as well, you wouldn't have to be worried about anything~"

"...As brash as Onee-sama is, she is right, Asia-san. ...We would be happy if Aki-senpai is happy. ...We would protect you, and give you a good life."

"Y-Yes! Our lives are very happy! We have fun everyday!"

Asia looked between them all and it was obvious what they were saying.

How they were speaking.

It was clear...

They all loved Akira very much, and wanted him to be happy.

But more than that, it seemed like they cared about what happened to her as well.

And for that...she truly felt blessed.

* * *

While that was happening, Kokabiel was tending to the wounds that he received from Akira, and so was the magician Augusta. Because of what happened, they knew that they couldn't be reckless about this as well. His severed arm was being reattached but it was painful. Kokabiel felt more sick by the second with the wounds he has on him.

"Damn it, he was stronger than I had thought. And he managed to wound us as well. If we had stayed any longer, then he would have been able to kill us. Shit, this bastard is truly beginning to piss me off. But that dog, he surely would be a good strength for us, if I could only get my hands on it..."

"If not on that, why not go for the Sekiryuutei?"

Standing at the door, was Diodora himself.

He was smirking towards Kokabiel, who scowled right back.

"To show such a face to me boy. Don't forget who you're working for!"

Diodora cringed, and thought about Asia.

If he could do this, then he thought he'd be able to get Asia back.

"I know, don't worry. I was just saying, if the dog is currently too much. Then take the Red Dragon, he has a Longinus as well, and right now, he is weak. You could steal that Sacred Gear, and give it to yourself. Think about what you could do with the power of the Sekiryuutei boosting your own powers. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Kokabiel couldn't deny that it would be.

And it would be easier than going for Akira right now.

He didn't have the strength to take them, Kokabiel knew that.

Though he wanted the Dog, he'd settle for the Dragon.

"Maybe you're right Diodora, that's a good idea. This Sekiryuutei, the weak one that has no talent right now. He is so vulnerable, and they wouldn't expect us going for him either. We could get him and his power, and then I'd be the Red Dragon, and I'd be able to bolster the powers of the Fallen Angels I shall be leading."

"Yes. Also, don't forget the present that Master has left for you, Kokabiel."

Diodora smirked as Kokabiel formed an idea within his head.

He was sure that Akira would help Rias get back the Red Dragon, so while he was distracted, he would be able to retrieve the nun that he was pining for, before Akira managed to get his hands on Asia herself.

He was sure that he wouldn't take Asia to a fight, she'd be in danger.

That's what he wanted.

He didn't care about power right now.

He'd get Asia, and then he would be able to build his power to kill Akira.

That's what he was going to aim for now.

Asia, in his mind, was going to be his.

* * *

Akira, Vali, Ravel, along with Rias, and Akeno held the meeting together, and spoke about the current situation about what's been happening, how they've been dealing with the Fallen Angels, and the Incinerate Anthem, among other things as well.

"Fufu, what a situation we're in."

Rias spoke up, Akira nodding his head and folded his arms.

"Yeah, you're not wrong. I think it would be safer if we all stayed together for now. Including Sona-san."

"I've sent word, and she's currently gathering her peerage to come here right away."

Ravel added, Akeno giggled happily.

"Fufufu, it seems like you're on the ball. But to think that a leader from the Fallen Angels would come here, Kokabiel at that. What a thing that they would be doing. Though, it seems that you fought him off quite well Aki-kun."

"Yeah, I managed to fight him off, and his little Witch as well. I'm going to speak to Diehauser-nii after this, but if he can't do anything for the moment, then I am confident that Vali-chan and I along with my peerage will probably be coming into contact with them again. We have to make sure that they're driven off for the moment. If we can't capture them that is, or we have to kill them, that's what we have to do."

Rias held her hands up.

"No offence, but currently my peerage wouldn't be able to stand up to people like this."

"Yes, that's alright Rias-san, Vali-chan and I will face the bigger opponents, and my other peerage members shall be facing off against any underlings that they bring. I wouldn't ask to place your peerage in danger with these kinds of opponents right now. But, we'll be making an attack tonight. Devils are naturally better in the dark anyway, and they wouldn't expect us to attack right after being attacked by them, so this is the best chance."

"Still, I'd feel bad if we couldn't do anything at all. If they come, I'll definitely help your group fight as much as we can. Ise...well, he currently couldn't stand up against these enemies, but my other peerage members shouldn't have a problem, they shouldn't be weaker than some of your peerage members. Excluding the Monster Duo of course."

Vali smirked a little bit.

"Monster Duo is right. Don't worry red, leave Aki and I to handle these bastards. That Witch is definitely going to be defeated the next time that I come across her. I'll show her why it isn't alright to mess me around."

Rias grimaced, and didn't know how she was going to handle this now.

But, she could trust in Akira, and the others as well.

"R-Right, if that's what you want to do, then I'm alright with that. I've got Yuuto, and Aika watching Ise, I shall bring them here immediately once the meeting here is done."

"Yes, that probably would be for the best. Though teleporting might be difficult, they might be able to tell where we go. Before I arrived here, I had Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san use their Senjutsu to hide our presences, along with Ravel-san casting some magic. They aren't the only ones who can hide. There's a barrier around here that's keeping us off the map, and masking us as if we're normal humans here. I had Sona-san also bring her group on foot, just in case. The magic user, Augusta, is a seasoned Witch, she might be able to track down our transportation."

Akira said with a smile, Rias slowly nodding.

"Yes, that would make sense. It would be best if we went on foot. Ise's house is a little away's from here, but it shouldn't be that bad if we went quickly."

"Fufu, what a thing. Everyone is getting super pumped up. Though shouldn't we contact Sirzechs-sama as well during this?"

"We can't. I thought about it, but Onii-sama is currently busy."

Rias replied to Akeno straight away, Akeno slowly nodding.

Ravel folded her arms.

"This is most troublesome, thinking that they could attack us while being here. It is attacking people on their own turf, it can't be allowed to be getting away with, we need to stop them by any means necessary."

"Ravel, are you going to war?"

Vali demanded with a smirk, Ravel gained a red face.

"N-No, it isn't like that at all! I'm just saying, they've insulted us by attacking and believing they would be able to take our King and Queen away by underhanded tactics."

"She's right. Fufufu, just hearing Ravel-chan is making me fired up for a fight as well~ Fufufu, it would be amazing if this happened, wouldn't it~? Yes, I do like this~ I want to fight as well against these bad girls and boys~"

Akira had to give it to her at least that she was quite spirited.

* * *

After the meeting with Rias, and Akeno along with his own Queen and Pawn, Akira went to the hologram room so Akira could contact Diehauser about what had been going on, though he didn't like the Underworld much, he knew that he would have to tell them about it, and he'd rather tell someone he trusted rather than someone he didn't.

Getting inside, Akira ran some power through the circle on the ground, and it activated. It called Diehauser, and he waited for an answer, sitting down in the lone chair that was within the room. They usually used this to talk to members of the family for some of their cases, or to make long distance calls, like to Odin or to someone else as well.

And then after a few minutes of waiting, Diehauser's form came to view.

"Aah, Akira. What's going on?"

Akira knew that this would be tough to explain, but he wasn't sure what he was going to say now.

"Diehauser-nii, the Devils will need to know this...Kokabiel is within Kuoh town. And he's hired a magician known as Augusta with Incinerate Anthem to try and take my Longinus away from me, and my Queen's as well."

Diehauser looked shocked.

No, he was worried that someone was targeting Akira, and Vali as well.

Knowing their Longinus', it made sense, and they would have to fight as well.

But, he didn't want Akira to be in danger.

He knew Akira was strong, he was very strong.

But, in Diehauser's eyes, he still thought of him as a boy, that he would need.

"There had been suspicious reports about the Devils being attacked by a Witch...but, this confirms it. Akira, don't confront them."

Akira smiled sheepishly, and Diehauser already knew something's of what Akira was going to say, but that's how it was after all.

"Too late. Had a battle with them before. Used Balance Breaker, and fought them off. They didn't count on that. But, I'm sure they have been working with the Fallen Angels within this town. To give you a quick version, the Fallen Angels tried to use a nun's Sacred Gear, take it most likely, put a stop to them, but someone rescued them, we believe it was Kokabiel, but we don't know what purpose they'd want with the Fallen Angels. And then they had some funky device that blocked off the locations of the Fallen Angels. Destroyed it, and now we're being targeted by Kokabiel."

"I see...that's how it is Akira. I'd like to say that this is a random attack, but when you said after your Longinus...and also your Queen's as well. It makes sense, two Longinus'. They rejected the path of the Evil Pieces. And there's been noise about them recently. But, to be in Kuoh...I'm just glad that you aren't harmed. You aren't, are you?"

The concern was touching, Akira couldn't deny that.

He always liked when Diehauser sent his fatherly concern towards him.

"No, I'm not. Thanks for worrying though, Tou-chan." Diehauser adopted a small smile. "So, what should we do? Currently, we're talking about cooperation with the Devils and other things here to make sure that we aren't cornered and to fight if we need to fight them off. Though we might go and put a stop to it ourselves. If Rias-san, and I along with our peerages do a teamup, we should be able to take them down or at least force them to go away for the moment."

Diehauser scratched his chin.

"I'd love to come myself, but there's currently some business within my territory that needs sorting out."

"An attack?"

Akira asked with worry.

Diehauser nodded.

"Yes, there's been a few attacks within Belial territory recently, and I haven't been able to leave here. Sorry for not telling you, I didn't want to worry you."

"If you're under attack, then I'll come right away and help you put a stop to it!"

Akira said with a lot of strength behind his words.

"Haha, I thought you might be like that. Don't worry Akira, I'm strong, and can handle it. But it means unfortunately I wont be able to come soon. However, I'll speak to the Maou-sama's, and see what they can do. Since everyone's currently busy...but, don't get yourself hurt, alright?"

"I know Diehauser-nii, don't worry about me. I'm going to make sure that we're as safe as we could be. But I'll have to put a stop to this Fallen Angel before someone becomes hurt."

"I'll get there as soon as I can, and make sure that you're alright. Don't worry Akira, I'm sure that you'll be able to pull off a win if you have too."

Akira gave his best smile to Diehauser, wishing Diehauser well for the moment.

"Yes, I do hope that as well. I'll be safe, don't worry Diehauser-nii."

Diehauser nodded.

But, he was still worried for Akira, and didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Ise sat within his bedroom, and stood watching Aika and Yuuto both sat opposite him.

He was becoming agitated.

He didn't really like Yuuto anyway because he was a Bishounen and that wasn't something Ise liked anyway, but he didn't want to have to deal with Aika who pissed him off as well.

"Grrr! Why are you both here anyway!?"

Ise snapped after a while, Yuuto put down his coffee calmly and explained.

"Because we're watching over you Hyoudou-kun. It was Buchou's orders. We have to wait until she comes to get us."

Yuuto explained as best as he could, but Ise wasn't having any of it.

"R-Right! And you have to be in my room, why!?"

Ise continued to yell towards Yuuto, Aika tightened her hand with annoyance.

"To make sure you're safe, that's why."

"But still-"

"Shut up Hyoudou Ise! Seriously, you're getting on my nerves now! All you do is bitch and moan! We're here to make you safe! We didn't have to do this, but we are here to make sure that you are safe and sound!"

Ise backed off with a little cry.

He was worried.

He was scared.

He didn't want to be attacked anymore by Aika's anger.

She was scary.

She truly was a scary person.

"A-Alright, calm down."

Aika shook her head.

"Alright, then. Now we'll wait for Buchou to come, you wont anger me, and we'll all be good and happy, get it?"

Ise nodded without speaking, he didn't want to anger Aika anymore.

Her eyes then went towards Yuuto.

"It seems that Buchou is worried if we aren't going by magic circle, that's how we always travel if it is a serious matter."

"Apparently, Buchou said that there might be a magician out there that can track down our teleportations. So, we'll have to be on foot for the most part for a little while. Though I'm sure that Akira-kun and the others are going to be able to handle this situation."

Ise raised his head, adopting a slightly confused face.

"By the way, people keep saying that he's badass...he can't be stronger than Buchou, right?"

Yuuto chuckled awkwardly, and Aika shuddered.

"Hyoudou, he is not normal. He's very strong and powerful. We wouldn't be able to defeat him currently. He's skilled with a blade, and demonic power. He also has a Longinus."

"Longinus…are they special?"

Ise wore a clueless face, while Aika was tempted to hit him.

"Idiot, they are the Longinus class of Sacred Gear's, they aren't something that you just scoff at. They can shape the world, and destroy it in the wrong hands. And two of them are on Akira-kun's peerage. With Akira-kun himself wielding one."

"But, Buchou was saying that only humans can have Sacred Gear's, and Yaegaki is a Devil, so how can he have one exactly? I don't get it!"

Aika went to stand, but Yuuto stopped her.

"Hyoudou-kun, Akira-kun is a very special kind of Devil. He isn't normal like Buchou. Not to say that Buchou isn't amazing, but Akira-kun's birth is different to how normal Devils are brought about. If you want to know more, I'd suggest asking him. I wouldn't feel comfortable explaining about his past without him being aware. He's the same for me as well. He knows about me and I wouldn't want him to tell others my past unless he really had to. Or he knew that the person he was telling was trying to help out."

Ise was baffled, but he also understood if it was something that Akira didn't want to spread it around.

So he didn't ask anymore about it.

However, as they waited, Yuuto and Aika suddenly stood up.

"That power..."

Aika murmured, Yuuto made a sword in his hand.

"We have enemies! Hyoudou-kun, stay here, we'll deal with this!"

Yuuto went out of the window, and so did Aika. Ise was confused as hell, and shot his head out of the window to see Kokabiel leaning downwards. Though he didn't know who Kokabiel was, he just thought that it was a regular enemy for them to face.

"The waves of power coming from him, why didn't we sense him until now? Even we who aren't the best, would sense what was coming, wouldn't we? But we didn't feel anything at all, I don't quite get it..."

Aika questioned Yuuto, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but he might be here for Hyoudou-kun, so we'll have to stop him here!"

"Stop me?" Kokabiel spoke up, infuriating the pair as he flew down towards them. "Sorry, but you currently can't stop me. I'm to strong for people like you."

"We'll see about that!"

Yuuto tightened his hands, and dashed with God speed for Kokabiel.

"Whoa he's fast!"

Ise watched on and thought that Yuuto was too fast for Kokabiel.

"Is this it?"

But Kokabiel surprisingly dodged to the side, the blade of Yuuto coming up from below and merely sent out light power which crashed with Yuuto's sword, and broke it down, forcing him backwards, Ise rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

Aika however leaped forward, and tightened her hand.

"Try this then!"

An aura gathered in her hand, and she sent it forward towards the man, who merely raised a barrier, and stopped the attack coming towards them.

The barrier however gave off an explosion upon impact from Aika's attack, the young brown haired man shocked that Aika could do that. But, he was also slightly intrigued as well at her being able to do that.

"I see, so you've got a Sacred Gear. If I'm correct, then it is Variant Detonation. The ability to make explosions upon impact with different things. While it isn't a Longinus, it certainly isn't a bad Sacred Gear either. So, I'm intrigued to see what you can do girl."

Aika slowly allowed herself to breathe, but Ise was in a state of shock.

"You have one too!?"

Aika heard Ise's surprise, but she didn't care, and just turned her eyes to Kokabiel.

"Kiba-kun, we'll have to come at him at the same time!"

"Yeah, you're right, we'll have to do this together!"

Kokabiel watched as Yuuto dashed around the battlefield, while Aika charged up her fist. It seemed that they weren't bad at what they did. Aika and Yuuto seemed to be good Rook's and Knight's, but for the current Kokabiel, they wouldn't be able to beat him.

"Come on then, do this together then and I'll show you why you wont be able to defeat me. Currently, you both are weak. You might have potential, but it isn't going to be enough to defeat me you know?"

Kokabiel sent off a wave of light energy towards Yuuto.

Yuuto jumped backwards with his speed adding to his movements, and avoided the wave, as Aika got close towards Kokabiel, and went for the punch, but Kokabiel raised a barrier, something that she understood, and dashed to the side, gathering demonic power.

"Try this!"

With the demonic power shot with the aura, Aika's power went towards his own light that he sent off. The powers collided, and an explosion was let off.

"If your eyes are on her, then you wont be able to fight me!"

In that time, Yuuto jumped upwards, and aimed a sword for the man's torso, swinging it outwards with as much speed as he possibly could muster up in that moment.

But, Kokabiel caught the blade with his hand, and crushed it with his hand.

"Nice trick, I suspected you'd do something like that. But, it isn't strong enough for someone like me. Come at me again when you're Akira Belial, or Vali Lucifer."

Ise watched as Yuuto was pierced in the stomach with a sharp kick.

Blood shot out of Yuuto's mouth with the single kick, and it made him drop down to the ground.

Aika yelled "Kiba-kun!" but Kokabiel got close to her.

"Get away!"

She tightened her hand, and allowed her aura to gather there, and sent off a strong fist.

"Good girl, but not enough."

The man blocked the shot with his foot, which exploded, but the explosion only gave minimal injuries, and she received a kick to her stomach as well.

"Gwaaah!"

She spat out blood, and dropped to her knees, Ise's eyes became horror filled.

"Kiryuu!"

Kokabiel was alerted to Ise's voice, and turned towards him.

"You must be the Sekiryuutei. I hate God's creations, it is Azazel's thing. But, I don't mind facing you as well if I can take your powers."

Ise backed away, but Kokabiel raised his hand into the air, and gathered light power. Ise was caught between two places. Fight, or flight. The others couldn't stop him, and they were more experienced as Devils than he was. So how was he supposed to fight them off?

He didn't know what to do.

His eyes went towards Aika and Yuuto, and saw how they struggled to their feet.

"S-Sekiryuutei...w-what are you doing here?! And why are you attacking my friends?! I want some answers right now you bastard!"

At his provocative yelling, Kokabiel began to smile with a wicked look within his eyes.

"Well, because they're protecting you. I will have to take you with me. Usually, I wouldn't come myself. But with that damn dog around, I can't just allow him to murder my subordinates, and waste such valuable people. So, I can get you quickly. Please don't become a bother, as I wont be happy if you do, understand?"

Ise's hand tightened.

If he ran, he would be caught.

If he fought, then he could die.

But, the others were fighting as well.

So, wouldn't he fight as well?

"That's it! I'll become a bother! Sacred Gear! Buchou said you'd respond to my feelings! I want to kick the shit out of this bastard!"

[Boost!]

Ise felt a surge of power flow into his being, and he jumped out of the window, with his Sacred Gear equipped. He didn't get it, but he allowed his fist to go forward towards Kokabiel. But, Kokabiel merely caught the fist, and flicked it away, Ise's body going along with it as well, he skidded across the ground and got to his feet.

"You currently don't know how to use your Sacred Gear. It is a power that doubles your own every ten seconds."

Ise looked at his red gauntlet, surprise within him.

"T-That's what it does? It makes me stronger every ten seconds?"

"But, your power is still weak. Doubling one gets two, and doubling two gets four. If you keep doubling, you'd reach me, eventually. But, you'll be long dead before you can actually fight against me. You can't currently beat me, you're weaker than your friends here. So, why don't you just stop and come with me?"

"Seriously screw you! I wont lose to someone like you!"

Ise charged forward towards Kokabiel, as Aika slowly stood up.

"Run Hyoudou! It is useless! You can't fight him! He's too strong for you, don't you get it!? You'll lose!"

Ise didn't care what Aika said, and got close to Kokabiel, the man yawning as he raised his hand to block the shot, but Ise moved to the side, and sent his kick out towards him. Smirking seemed to be what Ise wanted to do, believing that he got Kokabiel on the run.

But, he was wrong.

"Again, one to two doesn't make a different."

With a single slap, Ise was shot down, smashing his body against a wall, and he coughed up some blood.

"D-Damn it! Sword Birth!"

Yuuto cried out, and the swords shot out from the ground. However, Kokabiel flexed his muscles and from his body, waves of light power was released, and they broke through the swords easily, destroying them with a powerful wave of his energy.

Yuuto also was hit by the wave of energy and was made to bow down onto the ground, panting.

Aika looked towards Ise, and saw that despite being in pain, he still got up.

"Run you little fool! Stop trying to fight him! He's too powerful for someone like us! Now just go!"

Aika yelled out, while sending out her demonic power with the aura of her Variant Detonation added onto the power. Kokabiel however, shot down the attacks that she released, and destroyed each and everyone of them strongly.

Ise in that time, he rushed closer, and a [Boost!] came from his Sacred Gear, filling him with more power. Kokabiel rolled his eyes, and formed a spear of his light power, shooting it towards Ise's body, and pierced his thigh, his eyes lighting up with pain.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Hyoudou!"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

Aika and Yuuto cried out, seeing Ise drop to the ground. The light power was stronger than they had thought as Ise was struggling to get up. Yuuto and Aika though wouldn't allow a fellow peerage member to be hurt, so with pain running through them, they stood up, and rushed him.

"My, a comrade assault. What a thing. Even Reincarnated Devils can fight for their comrades as well. I suppose it wasn't lost on you people then."

With small movements, he dodged the swords, and fist of Yuuto and Aika, and embedded his fist into their stomachs. Using light power to add to his strength, he dropped both of them to the ground and they let out small cries as well.

Ise watched on as Kokabiel got above him, and looked down towards Ise.

"Seems like you're coming with me."

Ise at that moment, he felt worried.

No, he was scared.

* * *

Later on, Asia was being led towards a bedroom by Akira.

Akira didn't know what he was going to say…

No, he did.

But, he didn't know how he was going to speak to her. But, he was going to try his best, since there was a few things that he wished to speak to her about.

He inhaled, and exhaled slowly, as Asia looked towards the entire area of the house...no, it was a mansion, it was huge, and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

Akira got to the bedroom, and opened the door.

Stepping inside, Asia's eyes widened.

It was huge.

The bed was a double bed, and it was huge to her. It made her look small actually. She also saw a large closet, and a bathroom leading off to the side. She even saw a television and a small fridge in the corner as well.

It looked like a hotel room, though she hadn't seen such a thing.

"So, you'll have a bathroom of your own within your bedroom, to the side I should say. You can get freshened up there, and tomorrow, we can discuss what you want to do Asia-san. If you want to stay in Kuoh, or if you want to go somewhere else."

"I don't have anywhere else to go Akira-san."

Asia said truthfully with a disheartened face, Akira bowing his head.

"Yeah, the Church, probably wouldn't let you back now. Considering that you healed a Devil. But, even if they wouldn't, you can still have a life full of God, and what not. It isn't a problem at all. There's nothing wrong about living your own way Asia-san."

"Living...my own way? There's nothing wrong with it Akira-san?"

Akira inclined his head, stepping into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed.

Asia sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

They didn't say anything.

But then Akira inhaled slowly.

"Yeah, you can do a few things. We've been building the Church, you could stay there Asia-san, if you wish. I'd help you make that Church a good place to be. It could be your own Church. Not saying start another religion or anything, but the Church could be yours, and you could do with it what you want to do with it."

"But, what could I do with it Akira-san?"

Asia's innocent question met Akira's unsure face.

"W-Well, you could use it to teach people about the Church. You don't have to be from the Church to teach it. You were the Holy Maiden, you'd know more than anyone about the rules of God, the teaching's of the bible and other things like that. You could do many things with the Church. It would be your choice."

At Akira's thoughts, Asia contemplated what she was going to do.

What she could do.

Not just with the Church, but with her life as well.

"Akira-san, if there was other places I could go..."

"You could go to other places within the world, you don't have to worry, I'll make sure that you're safe. If you want to go to Paris, or Rome or somewhere else entirely. I'd make sure you'd be able to go there."

Asia was surprised he'd say that.

He didn't have any obligations to her.

Yet, he was still thinking about her, and making sure that she was safe, it was insane for someone like her.

But, she was also realizing that even with his unsure feelings, he still was there for her.

He was making sure that she would be safe.

Even if they came from other worlds, Asia couldn't deny that the world Akira had, was a world that she would like to be apart of.

Asia's arms linked around Akira's own to his surprise.

"Akira-san...you, give people a home, you gave me a place to stay with the Church, you made sure that I was given food, and friendship even when you wasn't sure about who I was and what I could be doing, you still came to my side, and helped me, even now, you've invited me into your own home. Kuroka-san, and the other girls were telling me before that you gave them all a home, when they had no where else to go. Is that true?"

Akira lifted his eyebrows, nodding his head.

"W-Well, yeah, that's how it is. I've always said that I'd give people a place on my peerage if they don't have anywhere else to go, and obviously are a good person. Because I didn't have a home for a long time, I was abandoned for a year of my life, all alone for the most part, but I got rescued, and I thought that if I got rescued, then why couldn't others be rescued as well? That's just how I thought about it anyway. But, why are you asking Asia-san?"

Asia fiddled with her fingers, a shy expression that was on her face.

"Akira-san, you still pray to God, though you're a Devil. Is it weird that you like praying to God as a Devil?"

Akira to Asia's surprise shook his head.

"No, I don't find it odd at all. I like praying because it gives me peace of mind. I know God wouldn't really accept someone like me, but, I still pray because I believe that he is a good person. Even with faults. Everyone has faults. But, he is doing good in my opinion."

Asia's fingers rasped together as she thought about what to say next.

"Akira-san, I've been listening to the stories of the other girls, and I wondered what my life would be like. Akira-san takes care of me, and I wish that I could repay you one day with what you have done for me until now."

Akira waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it Asia-san. You'll probably repay me in ways you wont understand yet, and neither would I. But, that's how it is. Don't feel obligated to do anything for me, just be happy. That will be payment enough for someone like me. You had a hard life from what you've said to me, I couldn't ask for anything, it would be wrong. Just be yourself, that's all I can ask."

Akira spoke truthfully, that's how he thought.

Asia's hand found Akira's own and held it tightly. Akira just allowed it, he wouldn't stop her from doing that.

"I thought that being with a Devil would be so bad...but, I've had the best kind of day Akira-san. Without doing anything with the Church...is it wrong? I love God, and I want to always be his loyal subject...but, I've had more fun with you, in these days and weeks than I have ever had in my entire life. I just...I like being with Akira-san, you make my life happier."

Akira wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

But, he was glad that she was happy regardless.

"At first, I wasn't sure on what to do. I was just looking for some answers, and I think I found a fellow lost soul like me, and my peerage. We all have things that we have lost. Whether that's on a personal level, or another level. Even Ravel-san has lost a few things, and now that we live together, we are all happy. Might sound weird, these bunch of misfits and outcasts come together, and have fun all of the time."

"Akira-san, it sounds really good. It sounds like you have built a home for these girls, it must have been hard being you Akira-san. The Underworld and Heaven wouldn't be kind to you...yet, you still offer these girls a home, and still protect people. It is lovely."

At Asia's words, Akira was quite surprised. But he was happy as well that she thought like that.

"I've never thought about it before, I've been focused on doing many things. But yeah, you're right, I have built a home. And you know Asia-san, whatever you decide to do now, do it for yourself. Probably, most of your life, you've been told what to do...but, you can live as you like. Be whoever you want to be. Do whatever you want to do. Those things you want to do Asia-san, you can do them now, I'll make sure of it."

"Y-Yes, that would be amazing Akira-san! But, Akira-san...since you're half Devil, you'll live for thousands of years, wont you?"

Akira scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, that's right, I'll be living for many many years. Who knows how many years."

"And...Akira-san, will outlive someone like me by many years. Because I'm a normal human, Akira-san's life is going to be long and vast..."

"Asia-san..."

He thought he knew where she was going, but he wasn't sure if she was actually going to ask about it. If she did, he didn't know what he was going to do. But if she did ask, he'd think about it. He wouldn't lie about that.

"A home, Akira-san's peerage is a home. And Akira-san prays despite being a Devil. Maybe it would be wrong for me to ask...and maybe it is hasty but...being together with Akira-san all of the time sounds like a dream come true."

"It would? You want to stay with me Asia-san?"

"Why did it sound like you were sad then Akira-san? D-Do you not want me around?"

Akira chuckled waving his hand.

"It's the opposite. I do like you Asia-san and being around you is always a delight. But my life is quite hectic, and you'd be in danger sometimes. If you stayed with me that is. Just look with the Devils trying to take my Sacred Gear, my life is quite like that. I'm attacked sometimes. The Underworld isn't exactly the kindest to me, they don't want me to do anything, they have many restrictions against me. And well...my life is going to get more and more hectic, probably as I keep going to a new path."

Asia listened to what he said.

Nothing put her off.

She found his life sad, that the Underworld would be around like that.

Yet, he still kept smiling as well, which made her smile.

"But, you have a lot of fun as well. Kuroka-san and the others were telling me about your fun, and it was fantastic to hear that Akira-san. Even if you're in danger, you still make sure to have fun with your peerage everyday, and that would be good. To be with Akira-san and to stand with Akira-san. My life, I haven't done many things. I loved healing people, but I always wondered what it would be like within the world. And when Eminence Strada told me those stories about you Akira-san, I was enamoured. To meet a Devil like that, I didn't think I would, and now that I have, I can't be more happy Akira-san. You inspired me to be able to be strong Akira-san."

Akira didn't think that he would be so important to her.

Even Strada telling her these things, he didn't think that it would inspire her as much as it would do.

"Asia-san, that's...you're very kind. I haven't done this in a while, but my peerage, you know there's always a place for others that don't have a place to go anymore. And you Asia-san, you don't have a place to go. So, I'll offer you-"

"Ise's been kidnapped!"

Rias cried out, while busting through the door. She looked disheveled, and worried as well. It made sense considering what she said.

Akira stood up immediately.

"What? He's been attacked?"

"Y-Yeah, and Yuuto and Aika are hurt as a result! Come on!"

"Right!"

"Akira-san, if there's injuries, I can help them!"

"Okay, lets go Asia-san!"

Akira nodded, and took Asia with him as they ran out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ise was being dragged to a dungeon by Kokabiel. He couldn't fight Kokabiel, everything he tried, he couldn't get out at all. He was wounded, and he wasn't going to be fighting him anytime soon.

He was dragged past a few Fallen Angels.

He recognized Dohnaseek as well.

He sneered at Ise, which made him growl.

He remembered all of the night when he was killed.

When Dohnaseek had murdered him.

But, even as he was dragged away, he couldn't help but wonder where Raynare was.

If she had gotten away, or something else entirely.

He was going to make sure that he would find her if he ever got out.

"In here, you'll soon be relieved of your Sacred Gear."

Kokabiel threw Ise into a cell, and then pushed a button. Light bars came out from the holes in the ground and in the roof as well. It sealed off Ise's path, and he wouldn't be able to get out of that either.

"You super douche! You're going to do what to my Sacred Gear!?"

"You boy, are a weak little Devil. But, you have a good Sacred Gear. If you are to be useful to anyone, then it is me, as I'll be taking that Sacred Gear of yours, and I'll be the new user of your Boosted Gear! That would be a good trade! I hate humans and relying on them for anything, but I have to admit that God did one thing right about making these Sacred Gear's, and giving them a good thing for us to have as well. While i'm not Azazel, I can see the use for your Sacred Gear. So, when I take it, I'll use it in your memory, that's fine for you, isn't it?"

Ise scowled angrily.

He wanted to punch Kokabiel right in his face.

But, he couldn't do anything at all.

"You damn bastard! Buchou will come for me and-"

"She probably will yeah. But, she wont be able to beat me, the only ones that could are the Dog and his Dragon girl. I'm sure they'll come, but we'll just have to hurry up before they come. And if they come, they'll have to deal with the army of beasts I acquired. They aren't weak either, so I wouldn't allow hope to come over you, you know?"

Kokabiel laughed, as he walked away from the cage.

Dohnaseek, watching Kokabiel walk away, went towards the cage, to Ise, and grinned sadistically.

"Seems like you're going to be apart of the group now, aren't you?"

"What group?"

"The newly deceased group." He laughed. "Hahaha, you escaped death once, with your Master's help. But, your Master wouldn't be able to defeat us now, because he's promised us that we'll be treated as new rulers! All we have to do is help take your Sacred Gear!"

"You're going to help that damn monster!?"

Dohnaseek leaned towards the cage, and couldn't help but fold his arms with a grin.

"Who do you think is going to take your Sacred Gear? The Fallen Angels have that tech and we'll be using it."

Ise learned the disgusting truth.

It was the Fallen Angels all along after his Sacred Gear.

A race he didn't even know excited a while ago.

Now they were gunning for his Sacred Gear.

It was worrying for many people and Ise, was the most worried.

Dohnaseek and the others then left, leaving Ise to curse his situation.

"Damn it all!"

He slammed his hand on the wall, but then he heard a voice behind him.

"It isn't going to help, Ise-kun."

Shock came over Ise, and he turned to see a roughed up Raynare.

"R-Raynare! What happened!?"

Raynare brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, and she lowered her head.

"I'm going to be killed tomorrow morning."

Ise gasped.

"B-But why?!"

"Because I helped you. I tried leaving town, but that damn Kokabiel caught me...no, his damn Witch did, and they brought me here. I don't know why he cares, because I'm just a weak Fallen Angel. But, that's how it is. I guess this is the price to pay for being moral huh."

Ise allowed a breath to leave his mouth, as he moved closer. His hand laid on the top of her head, her eyes going towards his, and she began crying.

The tears were real.

And they were full of fear.

Even he right now was afraid.

And his only hope laid with Rias, and Akira.

He just hoped that they would get to them quickly.

* * *

"A-And there! You should be all healed!"

Asia announced, as Yuuto and Aika flexed. Before, they had been covered in wounds. But now it seemed that they had fixed what was wrong with them. Akira couldn't deny that her healing was top notch. She healed them in record time.

Akira stood with his peerage, Sona stood with hers, and Rias went towards both of them.

"Yuuto, Aika. Are you both okay?"

Rias asked with a worried face, and hugged them. Yuuto and Aika both accepted the hug, while Asia pulled away shyly.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry Buchou, that Fallen Angel was too strong for us. But if we came across him again-"

"I'll be handling him."

Akira said seriously, surprising Yuuto and the others.

"Akira-kun that's..."

When Yuuto tried to protest, Akira shot him down for the moment.

"Currently, you can't fight him. Only Vali-chan, myself, and Kuroka-san has that ability to fight these enemies. Nothing against you all, but these aren't enemies you'll be able to defeat yet. They're Ultimate Class level and stronger even. Kokabiel isn't weak, and the Witch certainly isn't either. Kokabiel, a Cadre Fallen Angel, the Witch Augusta with Incinerate Anthem, and if anything else comes then it could be dangerous. That's why Vali-chan and I shall be dealing with these enemies. Kuroka-san will be providing support to all of you along with the other members of our peerage in the efforts to rescue Hyoudou Ise-san."

Rias wasn't sure about that.

She didn't want to be seen as weak, and she didn't want to let Ise down either.

Sona nodded as Rias looked in doubt.

"He's right Rias, we should take the lead from Akira-kun this time. Since his peerage currently is the strongest. Not to say that we're weak, but they have two Balance Breaker's, and no one on our peerages that have Sacred Gear's, have awakened Balance Breaker's, and they are Longinus users, so it would be best if they lead the charge to recapture your Pawn from these people."

Rias shook her head, but accepted it.

"Alright, I will go along with that. I trust Akira-san to get my Pawn back along with our assistance."

"Thank you." Akira's eyes went towards Ravel. "Ravel-san."

Ravel nodded, and made a map appear with magic. She then made it bigger with magic, and showed the others the map.

"While waiting for your group to recover Rias-sama, Kuroka-sama and Koneko-san confirmed the location of your group, your Pawn as it were. And he's here." She pointed to an abandoned district. "They're here. They originally would have used the Church, but Aki-sama kicked them out. So here, they will be causing havoc. Out in the middle of nowhere. Even they don't want to capture attention. But, because we destroyed the cloaking device, we have found out where they are."

Akira nodded, and drew a circle around the end building.

"Most likely, they are conducting the ceremony here. To steal a Sacred Gear. It makes sense why they would want him. A Longinus that hasn't been active long. If they get their hands on that then they would grow in power. Ise-san currently can't defend himself against these enemies. That's why we have to act fast. From what I can tell, it seems that this covers a good portion of the outskirts of town. Usually, this place is used by Stray Devils. This time, it seems that this faction is going to be bothering us. If it is just Kokabiel and this Witch, then Vali-chan and I can handle it. But, if it is someone else...then we'll have to be careful. Also, there are some monsters that have High Class levels of power. That's why, Sona-san, I'd like your peerage to place a high containment barrier around the area. It would save damage to the town, and also, make sure that they can't teleport from the inside out, they wont escape this time. It seems that we will have to go all out for this fight."

Sona furrowed her eyebrows, but she understood.

"Currently, my peerage aren't that strong to face enemies like that, and I don't have enough information to form a good plan. However, if it is keeping the area safe, then allow the Sitri group to protect the outside world, and have a battle as much as you have too. We'll even make the barrier so they can't teleport from the inside out. That will limit their options."

"That's good Sona-san, it will be a big help."

Akira nodded, as Sona folded her arms.

Rias then pulled closer.

"So, while you're fighting off the main enemies, I shall lead my peerage to go and get Ise. That's the objective. But, about this Fallen Angel that Ise said helped him. What do you think we should do about her? Technically she did attack Ise once, but she also saved him from being captured."

Akira and Sona both shared a glance between one another, and thought about it.

"I suppose it depends on what she's doing now. Against him, with him. I'd leave that in your capable hands Rias-san. It is your peerage matters. And I am sure that you'll be able to do a good thing, whatever that is."

"Yes, I'd agree Rias. That's how it is. We have to judge by how the situation goes. But the minimal objective is to get Hyoudou Issei-san out of confinements. But the other Fallen Angels might become involved as well."

Akira inclined his head, and continued.

"If that happens, they aren't that strong unless they go through some enhancements. Even then, I'm sure you guys can handle that. Now, it's time to get going. We should move now before something happens to Ise-san. We should be able to get the surprise on them and hopefully stop them stealing Ise-san's Sacred Gear."

Rias, and Sona nod, and with their peerages, they went towards the door.

Akira went to move with his peerage, but he saw Asia walking closer.

"Asia-san, you stay here."

Akira was adamant about it, wanting to protect her.

Asia however looked on strong.

"Akira-san, I can help. If Hyoudou-san is in danger then I should help him, yes? If he's wounded, I could heal him."

Akira knew that she was trying to be kind, but he walked closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't confirm your safety if you go with us Asia-san. It is highly dangerous. And now they've seen our powers, they could power up...at least, that's what it seemed like."

"Y-Yes, I am aware Akira-san. But, I can do this Akira-san. I wish to help out in anyway that I can Akira-san. Please, I can be useful."

Akira sighed out.

He didn't want to place Asia in danger.

But she was right.

If she was attacked then he wouldn't know what he would do.

But she would be able to heal if something should happen.

"Alright, but stay beside me unless I say otherwise. Alright?"

"Y-Yes Akira-san! I shall do that!"

Akira nodded, and then stuck out his hand. Asia took his hand and was lead out of the room with Akira, the others following behind him.

Now was their final fight with the Fallen Angels coming to ahead.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're getting close to the end of Volume One, or my version of it anyway~ Ise's been captured, and Raynare is going to be put to death all because she helped Ise! Seems like they aren't holding back on them! But, Asia seems to be contemplating a number of things, to do with Akira, and what his peerage does, among other things. Akira, and Diehauser had a small chat, seems like he's got something's going on in the Underworld as well~**

 **Akira also showed off his Balance Breaker! The powers of the Balance Breaker were mostly explained but I'll explain a little more here, where he can do what Jin can do, create blades across the armour, slip in and out of shadows, create blades from shadows, and Jin can do what Akira can do with his demonic power, his Worthless ability, without having to be in contact with one another, along with a boost in speed, strength, and defence as well being able to extend the shadows further than he could before so he has more places he can create blades. In the future, he'll gain different forms, like Vali and Ise do, but for now, that's how it is!**

 **Next chapter, we'll see Akira, and Vali fighting in their Balance Breaker's, along with showing what his other peerage members can do, and Rias along with her group as well!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare.**


	14. The assault for Ise!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it's quite action packed. That could be a cool form he'd go in, kinda like Juggernaut Drive. He probably would if he thought Asia wasn't pure. That sounds pretty good to me!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it's quite cool huh~? They do yeah, they've been with one another for years so they are quite good together~ She does yeah, and yeah, pesky people getting in the way of that. It surely is yeah.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! They were yeah, but Akira wouldn't allow it without a parting gift to them. Yeah, she'll be apart of the group rather soon~ Yeah, some people would be dumb enough to do such things. Hehe, it is a little funny huh~? They did yeah, it was hard for them but they put up a decent fight. They do yeah, she'll be invited soon~ Yeah, Raynare's going through quite a bit huh. He thought it made the most sense, and Sona agreed with it so yeah~ It was surprising, but it's a cool design. Yeah, they're good. It was yeah, hope they're cool~ Yeah, I suppose he could be like that~ Maybe she might~ Sounds good to me.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds great! If I do a DB fanfic, I'd probably do something like that, so thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Skull Flame; It surely has yeah! Ise's been kidnapped, and Raynare's with him as well~ It has yeah, and very well could be~ He is yeah~ She surely is. And thanks, glad that you like it!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, it's pretty cool~ They work very well together~ She does yeah, and yeah, she's considering it a lot. He has yeah, we'll have to wait, and see~ Maybe.**

 **Lightwave; They surely did yeah~ Yup, they're quite strong~ They'll be fighting separately, but taking down some of their enemies. They're going to be getting a time to shine during this chapter. He will soon~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds cool to me!**

 **Guest 3; It surely is yeah~ He has been fighting enemies quite like that so this is nothing new to him. He's going to be getting a moment to shine this chapter.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it's going to be a rather fun fight~ Vali surely is looking forward to her fight.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The assault for Ise!**

Arriving at the area, Sona and her group had already placed the large blue barrier around the area.

"Then, we Sitri shall be keeping this barrier around the area. Try and win the fights quickly."

Akira nodded to Sona.

"Thank you Sona-san, we shall go forward, and fight as hard as we can fight. We have our main objective of Ise-san, that's who we should aim for. Even if this place becomes a wasteland, lets secure Rias-san's Pawn everyone."

[Right!]

With that, Akira and Rias along with their peerages moved in quickly. Akira saw the vast area that they would be moving through.

It was like they would be going through a large district. They saw their target at the end, Kuroka and Koneko had confirmed it. And the area itself was eerily silent. It wasn't something that they normally would like, but that's how it was.

"Akira-san, we should be cautious."

Akira nodded his head at Rias.

"We should, but we shouldn't sneak in. They'll know that we're here, so there's no point trying to sneak on them. Ise-san is at the end building. There are other building's around that they could come out of. Kuroka-san, Koneko-chan, you both use your Senjutsu and warn us if anything should show up."

"Yes nyaaa~"

"...Understood."

Kuroka and Koneko with their Nekomata parts being shown, twitched their ears.

"Good, then everyone remember. If we come across the Witch, or Kokabiel then leave that person to me or Vali-chan. Since they are quite strong, we would have to fight them."

"Should we try and sneak around the back perhaps Akira-kun?"

Yuuto asked, but Akira shook his head.

"It would take too long. Ideally, we should try and get the drop on our opponents if time allows. But time today doesn't allow us to be sneaky, and we have to be as destructive as we can. They've had Ise-san for a few hours, and according to our research, the fact that they have the tech to remove Sacred Gear's, also means that they would have to set it up. For Ise-san's Longinus, they'd need a good amount of power from what I've been told to take the Sacred Gear. But since they've had chances to do that, then we'll have to deal with that enemy quickly."

"Alright then, Akira-san. Lets go and get Ise."

Rias spoke up, Akira nodded and got ready.

Akira, and Vali went forward together, since they were the strongest, they would be able to deal with any credible threats right off the bat. Rias, and her peerage were on Akira's left, and Jin stood with Asia as if protecting her from the enemies at hand, with Ravel and the others being on the right of Akira, watching and waiting for anything else to happen.

* * *

While walking through the area, it felt quite weird.

It was as if they were being watched, but they couldn't see who it was that was watching them.

Akira guessed it was the Witch that was watching them.

But he didn't truly know right now.

"Kuroka-san, Koneko-chan, can you feel anything?"

They both shook their heads.

"Seems like they are good to hide from enemies like us huh."

Akira heard Ravel say and he couldn't deny that she was right.

"Even if they hide, my neko girls will sense them eventually. They can't release attacks without giving away at least a bit of their aura, and as soon as they do that, then we'll be able to see a good deal of enemies, and defeat them."

While they were walking around, Kuroka's ears twitched, and turned to the side to see a wave of purple flames coming for them.

"Aki-chan! Left!"

Akira nodded, and erected a barrier in that direction. The barrier was filled with his Worthless ability. Because of the wide range of the barrier, it managed to erase the entire wave of holy flames that came for them.

"Ooh crap! That was so fast! We were nearly charcoaled!"

Aika yelled out with a slight amount of fear between her eyes.

"Don't worry Kiryuu-san, I've got this."

Akira said with a confident smile.

But then from behind them, Koneko sensed something and turned to see the Witch stood there, her hand shooting off magical attacks. It seemed to be different types of elemental waves of magical energies.

"Aki-senpai!"

Koneko called out towards him.

Akira went to turn, but Vali stepped forward, and shot off a wave of demonic power, taking down the magical blasts coming for them, and then smirked at the enemy that was before them, it seemed like Vali was ready for the challenge.

"Seems like the enemy up first is the Longinus user."

Akira muttered, Vali smirked, and pulled her hands upwards in a fighting position.

"Aki, you go on ahead. I'll deal with this enemy."

Akira acknowledged Vali's willingness to fight, so he nodded.

"Be careful Vali-chan. Remember about this Witch's capabilities. She can even trap you with spells within spells. Remember that."

"Got it. Time for it to happen I suppose. Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Vali nodded, and activated her Balance Breaker. The white snow armour went around her body, and she made a stance against the Witch. The Witch herself seemed rather content with fighting Vali, who herself was more than eager to fight the Witch.

"Vali-chan, do you want anyone else to stay and help you?"

"No, I almost lost to this woman once, and I wont be doing it again. I'll be taking care of her on my own. I've got this. This woman will see my Balance Breaker one last time before I defeat her."

Akira bowed his head, and walked forward.

"Be safe Vali-chan. I don't want a charcoaled Queen."

"Don't worry about me Aki, you just go and deal with the others. No Incinerate Anthem user is going to take me this time."

Vali nodded, and the others took off running away from the area.

While they did, Vali's eyes narrowed upon the Witch and the Witch herself bowed her head.

While Vali and Augusta had a fight with one another, the others moved quickly through the area. The area behind them was being obliterated with the powers that they had. The demonic power of Vali and the magical attacks of the Witch and the holy flames as well.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

Akira heard Rias ask, so he nodded his head.

"Yes, Vali-chan is a strong enemy to fight, and the Witch will have her last mistake trying to take her on again. I believe in her, she'll be alright."

Akira believed in Vali that much, and it transmitted to the others as well. Akira himself was slightly worried about her, and could hear the powers clashing behind them, but Vali was strong and capable, so she was alright with that.

"Damn, is this what your group does everyday? I feel chills all over my body."

Aika muttered, Akira snickering lightly.

"That's how it is, we have quite the life. Longinus', and Ultimate Class threats. You'll be seeing them eventually as well."

Aika shivered, shaking her head.

"No thanks, I don't want to do that."

"I don't know, it sounds like quite the life to me."

Yuuto spoke up, Kuroka rolled her eyes slowly.

"Try and live it. Vali-chan and Aki-chan love getting into battles. I'd much prefer being together with the others and having some sexy fun time. It would be cool to someone like me."

Yuuto smiled awkwardly, Akira smiling lightly.

"So Rias-san, what happens if you find out that Ise-san and this Fallen Angel girl are going to be together then?"

Rias shrugged her shoulders, she genuinely didn't know what she was going to do.

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

Rias' thoughts were expressed, and Akira wondered how this situation was going to be handled.

However, as they walked around, magical circles came from the left, and a single beast were summoned. The beast looked strong and sturdy, it wasn't even a joke either on how strong this beast would be. They sensed Ultimate Class power, and it made Kuroka and the others feel a little worried.

"D-Damn it! They came up on us quickly!"

Rias let out her surprise, but Akeno stood before her as if protecting her.

"What should we do Aki-kun? Should we fight this thing now? Or something else?"

"I'll take it on right now Akeno-san, everyone. Don't worry-"

Akira growled and went to take a step forward, however Ravel stuck out her hand.

"Aki-sama, you can't waste your strength here."

"Ravel-san..."

While Akira was worried, he could feel the power of the beast. They weren't anything to laugh at. It was like fighting something that was near Kokaiel's power level already, or maybe even on Kokabiel's level, though it seemed to hold some mysteries. But, Ravel and the others seemed determined as well.

"Leave it to your peerage. Kuroka-san, myself, and Gasper-san and Koneko-san as well. You all can go on and deal with the others. We can handle this enemy. We will have these cleared up in no time."

Akira was unsure.

But, right now he didn't have a choice but to leave it to them. He knew his peerage were capable and strong, he just wished that they would be safe.

He wanted his peerage to be safe, but he wanted to make sure that they were safe, no matter what else was going to happen.

"...Alright Ravel-san, everyone. Be careful. We'll be back soon."

Akira said with a concerned face.

But Kuroka and the others didn't hold back and were going to fight.

"Hehe, by the time you've come back, we'll have already dealt with it nyaaa~"

Kuroka was confident, and the others also showed how strong they were with their eyes as well being shown.

"I see, then you both have my permission to promote."

Akira nodded, and took off with Rias, and the others, as Kuroka and the rest of Akira's group got ready to fight.

Ravel and Kuroka looked at one another, then smirked and said "Promotion, Queen!" at the same time, and their powers were raised by a good margin.

* * *

Quickly moving through the area, Akira and the others made it to the large building that was before them. His eyes scanned the building, while the others watched on, ready to fight and get past the enemies that were here.

"Haha, so the perv's in there then? Should we knock?"

Aika joked, but Rias shook her head, and shot her POD at the door, destroying the large door before them.

"Guess we aren't knocking fufufu~ Rias surely is fuelled up today for a fight~"

Akeno giggled out, Rias however had her POD rolling off of her body and showed how strong she truly was. How pissed off she truly was as well. Akira however looked towards Asia, who was currently watching the area with the dog guarding her body.

"Akira-san, everyone should be in there, yes?"

Akira nodded his head.

"Yeah, come on everyone, lets get going."

Akira took the step forward, with the others following after them as well.

Stepping inside, it was large inside. It was a mostly empty space, besides the legion of Exorcists that blocked their paths, along with two Fallen Angels. Kalawarner, and Mittelt as well. They stood there with a defiant look on their faces. And Freed was there, albeit injured from what happened beforehand.

"Fallen Angels, where is my Pawn, Ise exactly?"

Rias demanded, but Kalawarner rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to try and demand stuff from us Gremory girl?"

Rias flowed a hand through her hair, and stroked slowly.

"Yes, that's right, I would like to know about that as well. If you don't tell me where he is, then I shall defeat you quickly, do you understand me? Because I'm not happy. No one takes my Pawn and gets away with it. I shall blow you all away immediately!"

Kalawarner laughed as did Mittelt.

But, Rias looked super serious, and seemed as if she was going to destroy them within a second.

Freed however looked towards Akira, and the colour dropped from his face.

"Hohoho! It is Akira-sama! Shit, you truly are a beast, aren't you!? Don't come here now you insane freak!"

Freed yelled with actual fear on his face. The Exorcists all had light swords, and guns. And the Fallen Angels also had their light spears out as well. Though each of them looked worried about Akira being there as well.

"I cut you down once. Seems like you survived. That's good. Because I could do it again. But, I currently don't have time to deal with you. You have her Pawn and I wont allow you to take his Sacred Gear. Especially for the side of the Fallen Angels that oppose the Underworld, and peace as well."

Freed backed down slightly.

He was worried for Akira himself.

He didn't want to fight Akira. He was sure that he was going to die if he came up against Akira, and he didn't want to die either.

Rias stepped forward, with her POD washing over her form.

"Akira-san, we can handle these enemies. They aren't that powerful. Along with those Fallen Angels as well. You go and rescue Ise for me, and give him my regards. Also, if he needs to, remind him about his Pawn power, and his Sacred Gear as well. I'm sure that you can do that."

Rias spoke up, Akira folding his arms, and then nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure, be safe, and we'll be back soon enough. Then Asia-san, we'll go on ahead. Jin-kun, take Asia-san on your back, and keep her safe, alright?"

"Woof!"

Asia got onto Jin's back, and together, they moved so fast that they couldn't even be seen by the normal Devils, and the Fallen Angels, and humans. Even Yuuto couldn't keep up with Akira's speed, the Fallen Angels being stunned to respond to what was happening. Even Akira knew that it would be alright if he dashed like this and Jin getting out of there as well.

Rias watched the Fallen Angels being stunned, which in turn made Rias smirk.

"Seems like you have highly underestimated us."

The girls looked shocked, and didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Finally, Akira and Asia with Jin went through the large building. Going through the narrowed hall, as fast as they could. Not even a spec of dust was able to move because of the speed Akira and Jin were moving together.

"Akira-san, are the others going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Asia-san, everything will be fine. We'll get Ise-san and get out of here rather quickly."

Akira spoke swiftly, and got through the hallways pretty quickly. Then they got to the large door before them, and saw that it was looking a little damaged. Akira inhaled a breath, and then kicked open the door.

Stepping through the door, he saw Raynare struggling to get free on the other side, calling "Ise-kun! Ise-kun!" as he was strapped up to a device. From the looks of things, it seemed that he hadn't had his Sacred Gear extracted. He was still alive, and kicking outwards, trying to get free. He had some wounds on him and so did Raynare as well. But, from what he could see, he was safe. Also, from before them, there were many Exorcists stood there, readying themselves to fight Akira himself.

Dohnaseek was at the back, attempting to activate the device, while Kokabiel looked quite shocked.

Ise looked towards the kicked in door, and saw Akira stood there, and looked relieved.

"Damn handsome, seems like you came in time."

Akira gave Ise the peace sign.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to get through some trouble. Don't worry Ise-san, I'm here now, and so is Rias-san and the others. We've come to save you."

Ise looked even more relieved. Raynare looked down at the ground, wondering what was going to happen to her now. But Kokabiel looked worried about the fight that he was going to have. But, he wasn't about to give up now either.

"You, came quicker than I thought. How did you defeat the enemies I laid before you so quickly?"

"I didn't."

Akira said as he took a step forward.

Kokabiel looked confused.

"What?"

Akira showed a confident face that would even surprise most at how calm he was being at this moment.

"I didn't. My comrades are fighting them right now, I believe in them to fight. Your opponent is me, and this time, I'll be going serious from the start." Darkness began to leak around Akira, and Jin, the pair glaring forward. "Balance Break."

As soon as he said that, darkness spread out the area. Shooting up into the sky, and staining the ground in darkness. Ise and Raynare looked frightened, as the darkness overcame Jin and Akira, Dohnaseek's eyes becoming scared.

"HOLY SHIT! HE HAS BALANCE BREAKER! WE CAN'T FIGHT THAT! OH NO! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEADER THAN DEAD! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!"

Dohnaseek couldn't help but scream loudly.

He was terrified, he was scared to fight this enemy.

But Kokabiel looked on with composure, and didn't stop either.

"Shut up Dohnaseek. You get me my Boosted Gear, I'll deal with him myself."

Kokabiel said with some confidence.

But, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it.

The darkness formed the armour around Akira, and Jin as well. With their faces on the other, Akira withdrew a blade from the shadow, and he made a stance. Jin also made a sword appear from his forehead, and was ready to fight as well.

Ise looked on and muttered "Cool." while feeling slightly jealous. He didn't know what Akira did, but now he was wearing some cool jet black armour with shadows all around him, and the area in fact.

"Dohnaseek! I said get the Boosted Gear!"

Kokabiel yelled, and Dohnaseek nodded.

However, Akira made the smallest movements with his hand, and from the shadows, blades shot upwards, and right through the machine. It was destroyed the machine with the black blades, Ise was dropped down to the ground, and he looked stunned.

"H-Hey! Damn handsome! Raynare needs help too! Will you help her!? She helped me! She's a good person!"

"Alright Ise-san, I'll help her."

Akira looked towards Raynare, seeing her bound, so he nodded, and clicked his fingers, blades coming out of the shadows, and pierced around Raynare without touching her form, taking away the men that bound her, and also around her wrists, the binds that had her, freeing her, Raynare being surprised but she was glad that she was no longer the enemy of Akira now.

Kokabiel made a fearful face, but he also wasn't going to lose, so he shot his hand forward.

"Exorcists! If you want power, then you'll defeat that monster before us right now!"

"Y-Yeah! Kill the monster!"

Dohnaseek spat out, and the Exorcists raised their guns, and took fire towards Akira.

"Akira-san!"

Asia let out a cry, but Akira pushed Asia behind him, and raised his swords from the shadows. The swords made a barrier, the blades carried his Worthless ability, and each time the bullets hit the wall of swords, they disappeared into nothingness.

"Asia-san, you stay behind these swords, alright? They'll protect you."

"Y-Yes Akira-san, I shall do as you say!"

Akira petted her head, making her smile.

"Good girl. Jin-kun, you grab Raynare-san, I've got Ise-san."

"Woof!"

While behind the swords, Jin and Akira sank into the shadows. Swiftly, quickly, both Jin and Akira came out of the shadows, grabbing Raynare and Ise at the same time.

"What's going on!?"

"Waaaaah!"

Ise yelled, and Raynare let out a cry as they were both grabbed, but they couldn't do anything as they were delivered to Asia behind the wall of swords, which still protected Asia from the bullets that the Exorcists shot.

Even Kokabiel and Dohnaseek hadn't realized that Akira and Jin took the pair before they had appeared back here Asia is.

As soon as they appeared, Asia began healing the pair while Akira made some more swords to create a larger wall, protecting the group.

"D-Damn it handsome dude! Is this why people fear you?!"

Akira smirked as he lifted his helmet.

"I don't know about that Ise-san. Sorry about them kidnapping you. But I'll deal with these people now. You have nothing to fear." Ise looked dissatisfied, confusing Akira. "What's wrong Ise-san?"

"Tch, that damn Dohnaseek. He has done so much to me, I wish I could have smacked him right in his face. For what he did to me, to Raynare. He's such a bastard! Ugh, to be captured, and having to be saved...it makes me weak for Buchou. She'll be disappointed in me."

Ise seemed to be down in the dumps, so Akira gave his thoughts towards him.

"Not so. Rias-san was very angry when you had been kidnapped. She would come herself, but she can't beat Kokabiel right now. I can however. So that's why I have come." His eyes went towards Ise's arm. "You know, you and I hold similar Sacred Gear's, in name I should say."

"I-In name?"

"Longinus, you have one Ise-san. It is something that can slay a God. You will be able to reach that level one day. For now, train and become stronger. And allow me to handle these people now. I'll promise to make it hurt with Dohnaseek."

"Heh, that's all I ask damn handsome."

Akira smiled, as he stepped out of the wall of swords. Jin followed, while Asia healed Ise's wounds, and Raynare's as well.

"You're that nun that was under the protection of Akira-sama. Why are you helping us exactly?"

Raynare couldn't get it.

She was supposed to be on the side of the Devils, and now Asia was actually trying to do things like this for her. It just didn't make sense.

But, for Asia, it didn't matter.

"Because Akira-san is helping you. That's enough for me. And anyone that needs healing, I definitely will help Akira-san and everyone that I can come across!"

Asia said with a strong face, and continued healing them both.

Akira walked forward as the men and women Exorcists all looked at Akira and Jin as well. Their light swords aimed for Akira, and Jin, while Kokabiel looked on with a slight worry on his face. He could see Akira smirking a little bit, and that was worrying.

Then he saw his hand being directed downwards, and knew something was about to happen.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

He grabbed Dohnaseek and flew upwards as an aura surrounded around Akira, and Jin as well.

"Sea of Worthless Swords!"

From all shadows around the area, thick black blades came out of the shadows. The Exorcists were impaled immediately. Some tried to use their swords to block the blades. But, Akira had used his Worthless, and so did Jin sharing their powers now, and pierced through the light blades, and pierced the Exorcists bodies, killing them off immediately.

Kokabiel was stunned.

The army of Exorcists...were gone.

There were over fifty, and they were all dead now.

Akira and Jin ran demonic power through the blades, and destroyed the bodies so there was nothing left at all.

Akira doing that was stunning. He was in a state of total shock, he was even afraid as well. He didn't want to deal with that, but he would have too. He wanted the Boosted Gear, and he didn't have to win against Akira, all he had to do was stall him for Dohnaseek to get the Longinus Boosted Gear.

"Dohnaseek, you get me the Boosted Gear, and I'll give you a reward. I'll even give you another Sacred Gear, other than that one. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes...but, Akira-sama is..."

Dohnaseek wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to fight Akira.

But, Kokabiel looked determined to fight Akira.

"I've got this son of a bitch!"

Kokabiel yelled out, and lunged forward towards Akira. Akira looked to see Kokabiel rushing him and shooting off extra large volumes of light spears. Akira swung his sword outwards, and each time they hit the light spears, he used his Worthless power, and took them down immediately. But Kokabiel didn't give up, and shot out more and more waves of energy.

But then he changed tactics, and appeared left, and made rope of light power. He shot around Akira, and bound his body.

"Hah!"

Akira flexed, and swords from the armour came out, and stabbed all over the binds of light power, releasing his body. Kokabiel took a step backwards, and formed light power between his fingertips.

"Damn you half Devil boy, you truly are annoying to someone like me. But, if you want to fight me, then you'll have to follow me! I'm going to take that girl!"

Kokabiel changed tactics, and charged for Asia. Akira growled, and sank through the shadows as did Jin as well. As Kokabiel got towards Asia, and went to grab her, Akira and Jin got through the shadows, Jin forced him backwards with blades erupting over his body and then Akira punched forward, blades coming out of the armour, stabbing Kokabiel's upper body, who retracted, but Akira shot forward demonic power, shooting Kokabiel through the wall.

However, as Kokabiel was sent through the wall, he made a magic circle appear with his hand, and something came out of the circle. It was a large hulking monster that looked to be quite strong. Akira growled as it swung its hand very fast for the group.

Akira grabbed Asia while forcing Raynare and Ise downwards, receiving the hard blow to his back, while protecting Asia.

His body was forced across the room, and some of his armour had been damaged, but it repaired immediately, though as he was hit, he forced the swords to pierce the hand of the monster, some blood leaking out.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Jin charged the beast with his armour around him, tackling him hard and smashed his body through the wall that Kokabiel went out of, and they struggled as they went further away. Slashing and cutting one another, it seemed like a battle of beasts was happening right there and then.

Akira looked down at the blonde haired girl in his arms.

"Asia-san, are you alright?"

Akira asked, Asia looked up towards Akira, who smiled down towards her.

"Y-Yes Akira-san, I am okay. Thank you for protecting me."

"No prob-"

Suddenly, Kokabiel wrapped a light powered whip around Akira's neck, but Akira quickly made blades come from the neck on his armour, cutting through the whip, and then turned to see Kokabiel stood there.

"Come on you bastard. I'm going to kill you, and that girl too!"

Akira looked between the others, then nodded, and took Asia with him, while saying "I'll be back soon Ise-san! Remember to use your Boosted Gear! And to promote as well! Rias-san gave you permission!" which Ise was shocked, Raynare was as well, Akira charging for Kokabiel and began having a fight with him.

* * *

Back with Vali, she was currently facing down the Witch Augusta. She shot some spells towards Vali immediately, and in different types. She sent out a massive wave of light magic towards Vali. Even though she wore her armour, Vali knew that these light arrows would damage Vali even through the armour, and she would try and teleport them towards her.

Then the beast of holy flames sent a cross wave towards Vali. A pillar of flames erupted outwards, and went towards Vali. One on side, the light magic, and the other, a pillar of holy flames, and she growled with annoyance.

"It seems like on your own, you wont be able to defeat me. I understand though, I will be able to have some fun with you, and take your Longinus as well."

Vali growled and them spread open a field around her.

[Half Dimension!]

The area around Vali became a halving one. The magical attacks of light were halved in size, and so was the pillar of holy flames. But they still both were dangerous, so Vali used her speed to avoid the light arrows. Because they were half the size, she was able to duck in and out of the light arrows, and the flames that were released from the giant also decreased the size, so her strong demonic aura shot outwards, and crushed the flames...or so Vali thought.

"Did you think I wasn't aware of this Half Dimension ability girl?"

Augusta formed a teleportation spell, and teleported the flames out of the path of Vali's demonic wave, and made it appear to the left of her. It seemed that during the time she shot the light arrows, she made the teleportation spell appear on them as well, and since they were close to Vali, it was more difficult for her to dodge them.

But Vali didn't allow it to deter her either, the flames got close, so she clenched her fist, and combated the flames itself at close distance. Augusta was surprised by that, but she didn't allow it to deter her either, and the flames came in contact with Vali…

No, just before it did, a wind was released around Vali's arms, and pushed the flames backwards just enough for Vali to release her aura up close, and crush the flames of holy, Augusta being quite surprised by that.

"So, you do know some powers other than brute strength."

"Hmph, I know how to shape my demonic power into elements. My King taught me how to do that years ago. Didn't think I'd need it. But, seems like that I can do this. You might be skilled, and if I have too, I'll fall back on my Juggernaut Drive. But, for an opponent like you, I think I've got a good idea on how to take you down."

Vali showed her strong face, so Augusta bowed her head, and shook her head to the side. She then made magical lights within her palms, and arrows of light came from her fingertips. However, when Vali thought that she would shoot them out, she made them disappear, a short range teleportation spell.

They appeared all around Vali, and went down towards her. But once more, Vali used Half Dimension to halve the size of the arrows, and therefore, Vali managed to shoot upwards with incredible speeds.

"That's the only way you'd be able to go so-"

"I saw that coming!"

Vali yelled, and released her demonic power upwards. In that moment, a binding spell appeared, Augusta growling angrily that she only bound the demonic power, and this allowed Vali to shoot for the Witch up close and personal.

Vali was insanely fast for the old Witch so she made the giant come along and stand before her. Vali also knew that this would happen, so she extended her wings of light, and forced herself to use the Divide ability without touching the flames, something that she could do at such a close range.

[Divide!]

The flames of Augusta became half as powerful, Augusta growling at that and wouldn't allow it to happen, so she clicked her fingers, and across the giants body, magical symbols appeared. Vali saw that they had the Dragon sign, Dragon slayer magic.

Holy flames, and Dragon slaying magic, it was two weaknesses Vali couldn't afford to deal with.

"You think you have me? But that's not the case. I've lived over your life, and double that again. I have the power to stand before you and shoot down all of your powers. Even if you think you can defeat me, I wont allow it to happen. So I'll make my beast fight you and kill you! If my usual tactics wont work, then I'll make you be defeated!"

Augusta concentrated her magic on the holy flames, and made it stronger. She used enhancement magic, and Dragon slaying magic, and the holy flames beast charged for Vali.

Vali inhaled, and exhaled, and then charged forward.

While she did, she noticed that the beast had become faster, and came at her with a swinging movement. Vali went to move out of the way, but Augusta made the beast disappear with magic, and teleport behind Vali, and swung downwards.

Vali tried to move out of the way with God speed. However, Augusta allowed her magic to shine, and she created a binding field around her. Since it was an ordinary one that didn't have any affects, and could be set up quickly, Vali knew that she could break out of it.

[Divide!]

Vali even divided the magic that was binding her, and then used her strength to break through the barrier since it had been weaker, only for the beast to be right on her. She raised her hand to make a defensive magical circle, and stopped the force of the attack going for her body.

However, Augusta smirked.

"Even a demonic barrier? Don't you know who I am?" Her hand lit up, and so did the beast. The barrier that Vali had, suddenly disappeared, shocking Vali. "Even demonic barriers have an anti spell. I have researched many enemies before, and I have fought Devils. Breaking demonic barriers with anti spells isn't so hard for someone like me."

The flames and Dragon slaying slammed against Vali's body, and burned the armour off, and affected her normal body.

"Aah! Damn it!"

Vali pulled away, and fixed the armour. But she had a hit on her stamina, and caused some great damage as well.

Fixing the armour took stamina, and also the hit from holy flames and Dragon slaying magic didn't exactly help her out either, and yet she was...excited.

She hated it.

Yet, she also enjoyed the fight that she was having as well. It was so fun, for someone like Vali.

[Vali, you can't be hit like that again, you've already suffered a stamina hit by taking such a blow to your body. It was transmitted to your body and because of its properties, it will take you down. It is both of your weaknesses as a Devil, and as the Hakuryuukou.]

"I know Albion. That's why I have an idea."

[Vali...it isn't Akira's butt, is it? I can't handle it again Vali.]

Albion almost sounded afraid, Vali rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Albion, don't say such things now. Though Aki's butt is the best. It is something else entirely."

Albion sounded interested, but Vali didn't reveal.

Instead, she turned towards the elderly woman once more.

"Alright, you aren't that bad. But, I've learned from my fights with you, and it seems you've changed tactics. That isn't going to save you woman."

Augusta's eyes narrowed.

"You sound confident, you think you'll be able to defeat someone like me?"

"I know that I will. Because, you aren't going to manage to defeat me."

At Vali's words, Augusta's eyes changed with her rage, and she swung her arms outwards, enhancing the beast even more. It charged for Vali strongly, and made a jab with its cross on its back. However, Vali then activated her power.

[Divide!]

Because she had touched it before, she could release half of its power, and it transmitted right to her body. She got powered up, which allowed her to release a volley of energy right for the main body of the beast itself.

Augusta rolled her eyes.

"If that's your only skills, I feel sorry for you. Did you think that I would do something stupid like this?"

Vali watched as the magician teleported the giant, but Vali clicked her fingers, and changed the direction of her demonic power. The demonic power came towards Augusta instead, and the speed of the demonic power was so fast that Augusta growled, and the magician made the giant appear before her.

She was confident as the giant swung down onto the demonic power, but Vali flicked her hand sideways, and avoided the wave. The wave went around the giant with speed that the magician was stunned by how insanely speedy it was, so she raised a barrier to the left, knowing the giant wouldn't be able to make it in time as Vali shot for the giant itself.

"Still thinking you can get past me? You must be joking. I am vastly superior to someone like you."

Now she was confident that she would be able to block the shot…

But to her everlasting surprise, Vali clicked her fingers, and a magical circle appeared. The demonic power then vanished and Vali appeared where the power was, sending her aura covered fist right for the magicians barrier.

[Divide! Divide!]

At the same time that the fist hit the barrier, she made it divide twice, and therefore, it was halved in power twice, allowing Vali's fist to go right through the barrier itself, the Witch becoming frightened and went to activate her magic, but Vali was faster, embedding her fist into the Witch's stomach, and released her demonic power into the stomach of the Witch.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Witch was blown away with Vali's attack. The Witch bounced off the ground, blood leaking out of her body. Vali watched as fresh blood came out of her body, and her eyes went towards Vali shakily, who looked down.

"I have to admit that you aren't half bad, and I had considered going Juggernaut Drive, but that would waste too much stamina, and I might need some to help my comrades, and that damn red headed woman along with her weird peerage. You're good at magic, extremely good. But, you're cocky as well. You didn't think that anyone but you would be able to use transport magic. I have to admit, I am pleased that Aki had me learn some types of magic like teleportation, it does please me. That Kuroka is better than I am, but with this, I will not be going down. And you yourself, has a weak frail human body. Your fighting style is keeping your opponents away. Knowing one hit from someone like me would be enough. But you got arrogant in your old age, and thought your wisdom brought me down to nothing."

Augusta, panting at the wounds she had, felt sick, but she aimed her hand at the giant made of flames.

Vali turned to the flaming beast, and then made her wings of light extend.

"Ah yes, your holy flaming beast. Then I shall take it down right now."

"Try it!"

At the same time as the giant advanced on Vali, she made the purple flames create a ring around her, to protect her from Vali. She also used her magic to boost the power of the giant, however Vali rushed the demonic beast.

[Half Dimension!]

She made a halving field around her body and got close. The giant swung the cross towards her, but the field activated, and shrunk down the size of the cross, and because of that, Vali managed to use a mixture of hand to hand, and demonic energy to crush the cross itself.

Then Vali combated the giant with her hand to hand and demonic power. She used her demonic power at close range, and made barriers to block the flames as much as she could. Even with the Dragon slaying aspect of the holy flames, which did affect the armour, Vali made it so that each time it came close, she would release demonic power at close range, and destroy parts of the holy flames itself, forcing it to be destroyed.

Then, after a few minutes, Vali finally made the final blow, and obliterated the giant of flames. She panted from using her stamina. It was hard to fight and defend at the same time. But, she managed to defeat the flaming beast, and turned to Augusta.

Augusta, cradling her wound, looked on with fearing eyes.

"You're done Witch Augusta."

Augusta panted, and watched as Vali came closer. Because of the giant, her stamina had been drained as well, and was helpless to the girl coming closer, but before she could finish her off, Augusta made a teleportation magic...but the barrier around the area stopped her, shocking her.

"N-No...w-why?"

"Aki predicted this, you wont escape by teleportation this time."

Vali rushed her, and knocked her out from behind her neck, making her cry out, knocking her out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroka and the others were facing down the beast that had been summoned, Gasper having drunk some blood already that came from Akira to control her abilities a little better. The beast held a good level of destructive power. It was Ultimate Class and it wasn't something that they would be able to face down so easily either.

"Alright everyone, lets do this! We need to hurry and defeat this fiend and meet up with the others!"

Ravel announced, and the others nodded.

[You got it Ravel-chan! Let us do this!]

The group announced, and got ready for the fight.

"Then I'll go forward first!"

Koneko rushed forward and avoided a claw swipe of the monster and used her Rook strength to punch downwards, forcing the claw downwards. But it didn't seem to cause any wounds, and it came right for her once more. Koneko avoided the claw as Ravel stuck out her hand.

"Burn with my flames!"

Ravel's Phenex flames were strong, and she allowed them to flow strongly towards the enemy. However, the flames when hitting the monster, merely pushed it back slightly. And the burns that came from Ravel, seemingly healed after a power ran through the demonic beast.

Ravel pulled backwards as did the others.

"Something that can heal from wounds instantly?"

Kuroka let out surprise, Ravel nodding.

"However, it doesn't seem as complete as my own Immortality from what I saw. It seemed to have to concentrate, and it takes power. My own takes power as well, but it can do it instantly unlike that which seems to need to concentrate, so I'd say it is self healing rather than self resurrection like my own powers to a degree. I'd wager if we cut off the head, or something like that, then we would be able to defeat the enemy itself."

Kuroka having heard that, adopted a smile.

"Alright then, we'll just have to take off its head nyaaa." Kuroka stuck out her hand, and formed a Senjutsu sphere, and shot it towards the monster that was before her. "Have that!"

The sphere went fast towards the beast, but the beast breathed out demonic power, and washed over Kuroka's power. Kuroka stuck out her hand and formed a barrier, blocking the demonic power that it used, but Kuroka was surprised by the power.

"G-Gasper-san! Freeze the demonic power! Kuroka-sama is struggling!"

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

Gasper's eyes opened wide, and the demonic power that was being shot for Kuroka froze. Kuroka used a short range teleportation spell to get to the side of Ravel, as the demonic power was unfrozen, breaking the ground.

"It seems to not last that long. It must have a good power to be able to break out of the eyes of Gasper-san so quickly. Usually it takes longer. But, don't worry we still have some options as well! Gasper-san!"

"Y-Yeeeeees!"

Ravel rallied the others, so they all watched as the beast came towards them. It opened its mouth to release demonic power, but Gasper opened her eyes, and froze the target just as it was about to release the demonic power.

"Kuroka-sama! Please aim for the mouth of the beast!"

"Then I'll do what I love to do best nyaaaaa~"

While the beast was frozen, Kuroka made a Senjutsu sphere within her hands, and it became stronger than usual, it flowed, and became a sphere. She then fired it towards the mouth of the beast, just as the unfreezing happened.

Because it was inside of the beasts mouth as it unfroze, the demonic power released and crashed together, destroying one another's powers, but the backlash happened within the beasts mouth at the same time, blowing it backwards, and blood erupted out of its mouth.

"Alright then! Koneko-san, use your Senjutsu to lower the aspects of this monster. If it can't build up as much power, then it wont be able to heal! And I'll give you the distraction for this beast!"

"...I understand Ravel-san."

Ravel raised her hand, and flames of the Phenex were formed at her fingers. Then, turning towards the beast, she sent off flames from the Phenex. The flames were intense, strong for a girl her age. The flames crashing with the enemy, and burned its face at the same time as Koneko jumped upwards, and thrusted a fist into the stomach of the beast, sending Senjutsu towards it at a strong rate.

The Senjutsu lowered the rate of building power it could do, so the healing of its wounds took slower than it did before. Ravel was pleased. A simple yet effective plan in her eyes.

She then turned towards Gasper.

"Gasper-san, knock them down with a darkness fist!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuu! I am a Rook s-so I shall do it as well!"

The beasts body bent backwards, Gasper then concentrated on darkness forming around her body, and sent off a fist of darkness. With her Rook strength added onto it, the fist embedded into the creature, and forced it backwards as well, slamming it down against a nearby building and breaking it down.

Kuroka twirled her tails around as she placed her hand outwards. She went to shoot down the enemy beast, but suddenly it came outwards and opened its mouth, shooting off a very large demonic power.

Kuroka twirled her tails, and teleported away from the attack, appearing besides Ravel. However, the beast came swinging its claws for the pair.

"Kuroka-sama! Down!"

Ravel pushed Kuroka down, and the beasts claws went through her body. Ravel received the blow. But because she was a Phenex, she didn't receive an injury. There were times were she could be overpowered, and it took demonic power to heal herself like that so she couldn't do it indefinitely. But, it was possible to survive it with this single movement.

"Ravel, you took a blow for me."

"Y-Yes Kuroka-sama, I'm glad that you're okay. It seems to be quite a fast beast, and strong as well. One on one it would take anyone of us a quite good while to deal with it. But with all of us together, we shall be able to succeed."

Kuroka nodded, and she shot upwards. Her eyes turned to the beast, that came towards them with a heavy swinging claw. However, Gasper allowed darkness hands to come out, and latch onto the claw of the beast, and yanked it downwards, stopping its advancement.

"I-I have it!"

Gasper cried, but the beast howled, and an aura ran through its body, destroying the hands that were binding it, and continued going for Ravel and Kuroka. The pair extended their Devil wings, and flew into the sky, avoiding the claw, but the beast then shot off an orb of demonic power.

"Geez, this thing isn't half bad it seems."

Kuroka moved her fingers outwards, and formed a barrier. The barrier and the demonic power clashed, while Ravel leaned forward, and made a magic shield as well, adding it to Kuroka's barrier, and blocked the shot all together.

Koneko twitched her ears, and jumped upwards. She then aimed her fist for the claw but the beast aimed its claw for her, and swiped towards her.

"Oi! You leave my Imouto alone you heathen!"

Kuroka glared hard, and made the area below the beast muddy, which in turn caused the beast to sink down into the ground, and Koneko flipped out of the way, then as Koneko did, Ravel shot off a burst of flames, but the beast clashed with her flames by using demonic power from its mouth, pushing Ravel back, and then broke her flames.

"R-Ravel-saaaaaaaan! I have this tooooooooooo!"

Gasper activated her eyes, and froze the beast in place, just briefly for Ravel to fly upwards, and avoid the forced demonic power of the beast.

" _Tch, it seems that it is stronger than my flames. It does indeed have a good level of demonic power. I'd wager it would be around Low to Mid Ultimate Class Devil, and its speed isn't bad either. Certainly stronger than the ones we fought in the past. And it has a good durability as well. However, we still can defeat it. Kuroka-sama also has Ultimate Class powers. If this beast didn't have its healing factor, then Kuroka-sama could deal with this easily. But, since it does, we have to be smarter than attacking normally._ " Ravel looked on and then she bowed her head. "Kuroka-sama, everyone, we need to defeat this creature quickly."

"Yes, we have got to do something. Come on Ravel-chan, what are we gonna do?"

Ravel nodded, and then inhaled.

"We have to finish it off quickly so lets wear it down even more. Kuroka-sama, restrain it with your mist, I'm going to assist you with my Phenex winds to force it down its mouth. Koneko-san, while we're doing this, please keep lowering its power with your Senjutsu also a distraction for it, and finally, Gasper-san, please use your eyes when you get the chance and use your darkness to assist Koneko-san!"

[Right!]

Koneko jumped forward first. She used her enhanced speed from the Nekomata to charge for the beast. However, the instant that the beast was close to her, Gasper's eyes widened, and it froze the beast in place for a brief moment.

But, in that moment, Koneko managed to slam a hand against the paw, and sent her Senjutsu through its body, slowly but surely dulling its power. The monster unfroze, and went to swipe Koneko, but she elegantly dodged, and went for his chest.

The beast responded by shooting out demonic power from its mouth, but Gasper once more allowed her eyes to shine and froze it in place, as Koneko delivered a strong punch to the creatures body, causing it to bend backwards, then Gasper grabbed Koneko with her darkness hands, pulling her out of the way of the demonic power.

As that happened, Kuroka wrote in the air, and around her, poisonous mist came around her form. Ravel at the same time swayed her hands around and the winds of her clan began to swim around her. Though she wasn't an expert, she managed to sweep up the poison mist, and shoot it towards the distracted beast.

"That's right, choke on it you bastard!"

Even a little bit, it seemed that the mist went into the monsters body and caused it to shake a little bit. Because of that, Kuroka smirked, and sent off a wave of her Senjutsu power, forcing it backwards, and knocked it downwards.

Ravel saw how the monster was coughing, and the damage that Kuroka gave it wasn't healing as well. It seemed that Koneko and Kuroka managed to give it harsh damage while Ravel and Gasper supported them, and that was good for them.

"Alright, now that it is like this, let us unleash the powers that we have!"

Ravel spread her wings of fire, Kuroka charged up her powers, and so did Koneko. Gasper also made darkness surround Koneko's Senjutsu as well, so they could combine their strengths together, to deliver harsh attacks.

Then, everyone unleashed their attacks at the same time.

Their powers washed over the creature. The Senjutsu, flames, darkness and other powers mixed together. Because of the mist, and the damage it received, it couldn't build the power it needed to heal itself, so it couldn't do anything other than go down in the blaze of the powers.

Once it was killed, Kuroka and the others all panted.

"Seems like they were hard nyaaaa~"

Kuroka smiled out, as Ravel nodded, and got ready for another fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rias and the others were dealing with the Exorcists. Aika and Akeno seemingly have teamed up, and were both destroying Exorcist's left and right. Aika used her Sacred Gear, while Akeno unleashed waves of her lightning which shocked the enemies.

"Fufufu, it seems like they are quite strong huh~?"

Akeno giggled sadistically, and sent more bolts of lightning towards her enemies. They got heavily shocked, as Aika jumped forward. Left and right, the Exorcists came towards her, and she sent devastating punches right for the enemies, exploding them at the same time, and forced them backwards as well, showing how strong they were.

"Well, these are the small fries compared to what the others are doing out there! I'm worried but I wont give up either! I shall defeat them with my powers!"

Aika slammed her fist downwards, and used her explosive power to send out a good shockwave of her power. The power stunned the enemies that were around her, and she allowed Akeno to take them down with her lightning, a good combination between the two of them.

"Arahahahahaha! It seems like you are trying to beat me! But, you aren't Akira-sama!"

Freed brought out his gun and shot it at close range towards Yuuto.

Yuuto used his sword to parry the attacks themselves, the bullets, and then swung it outwards, Freed using his own sword to block Yuuto's own.

"You're right, I'm not Akira-kun. But one day, I'll catch up to him, and face him down as a serious opponent!"

"Fufufufu! I see, so do you bend over and he gives it ya huh!?"

Yuuto's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, while Aika briefly came in and said "In my dreams they do~" before smacking around some more of the Exorcists, and destroyed their swords with explosions from her Sacred Gear, Akeno giving a good lightning shock to them to stop their movements.

Freed glanced at Yuuto who seemed to be more embarrassed than before.

"So, you and Akira-sama..."

When Freed asked, Yuuto became even more embarrassed, and released a yell.

"There's nothing between us! It is Kiryuu-san and her weird fantasies! She is Hyoudou-kun's female counterpart in every way! While he fantasize about women, she does with men! I don't want to continue this conversation anymore!"

Yuuto yelled, clashing swords with Freed. Zipping in and out of sight with the blades that they had, Freed slowly was being pushed backwards. However, he was managing to hold his own against Yuuto which was a good accomplishment.

Even when Freed fired bullets towards Yuuto, he managed to block the bullets with his blade. Even when he tried to fire at Yuuto's famed legs, he still couldn't get through. It showed how good of a blade user that Yuuto was.

"Damn you! Why don't you just stop already!? I've had enough of you!"

Freed yelled, and went to stab Yuuto.

But the man dodged to the side, and quickly spun his sword, and slashed Freed's arm. Freed let out a panicked cry, and couldn't believe what was happening, his body was cut by a Devil.

"Y-You shitty Devil! Cutting me! You have another thing coming! I hate you! But, you're a fast Knight! I am pleased and want to cut you even more!"

Freed didn't let up on his sword slashes, and gun shots. It seemed like they were coming from everywhere. And it didn't let up. Yuuto was now being pushed back slightly by the oncoming slaughter of the light blade and gun at the same time.

But then Yuuto had enough and saw his chance.

"Eat the light."

As soon as he said that, Yuuto's darkness blade turned towards the light blade that Freed had.

The blades darkness wrapped around the light blade, and began to devour it. Freed tried to pull the sword away, but by the time that he did, the blade had already been devoured, and he couldn't believe what had happened.

The sword disappeared from sight, and Freed looked stunned as well.

"W-What have you done?!"

"My Sacred Gear, it might not be as flashy as the Longinus' but it is quite handy in these situations. My Holy Eraser is able to devour light like your blade." Yuuto swung forward, Freed pulling away with a sly smile...but, his gun had been sliced, stunning Freed. "I wasn't aiming for you specifically Freed."

"D-Damn you! A Sacred Gear possessor as well as a Knight! You cocky little brat! Don't think I'll die because of you yet! I'll kill you another day! Though I wanted to see Ise-kun being killed off, I guess that seeing you and fighting you is enough for me! I'll definitely kill you the next time that we meet one another! Until then!"

Freed takes a light ball out, and slams it on the ground. A blinding light was released from the orb which affected Yuuto's eyes. When the light died down, the priest was gone, which made Yuuto click his tongue in annoyance.

But then he saw that Aika and Akeno were having a few problems, so he rushed towards them and helped them deal with the remaining Exorcists.

Rias currently was having a battle with the Fallen Angels. Because they weren't on her level, she managed to dodge their light spears with ease. Kalawarner and Mittelt both didn't have a hope to fight against Rias.

But that didn't mean that they didn't try.

Their light spears sailed through the air, and came at different locations. But Rias dodged left and right and managed to avoid the spears. When one came close to her face, she unleashed her POD right for it, and crushed the light spear with her powers alone.

Kalawarner and Mittelt knew that they would have more trouble against Rias than the others. Though they knew that they wouldn't be able to fight against Akira or his monster peerage. So they had to do something to Rias or they would be defeated.

When Kalawarner came close to Rias with a light sword, Rias raised her hand and formed a barrier, blocking the sword of light. Kalawarner was pushed back, and Rias raised her hand, shooting off a POD shot which embedded into Kalawarner's chest, blowing her backwards, and slamming her body against the wall, a large wound appearing on said chest.

Kalawarner panted, while Mittelt went into a frenzy.

"I've had enough for you!"

Releasing as many spears of light as she could, Rias merely opened her palms for a wide POD shot, and crushed each and everyone of the spears under her demonic power. Mittelt dodged out of the way of the shot, which crumbled the area behind her.

But while she was focused on that, Rias managed to shoot a powerful blast at Mittelt, catching her off guard, and slammed her body into the wall, and she dropped down to the ground. She felt sick from the hit, and Kalawarner looked ashamed of what was happening.

Seeing them both near one another, Rias walked forward.

"Give up, and your punishment might be light."

Rias explained.

But, Mittelt yelled angrily.

"If we defeat you! Kokabiel-sama said that we'd be loved by Azazel-sama! And we would gain powers as well!"

"He lied to you. He wouldn't give you powers. Think. Why would he give power to you when he desires power for himself? What power is he going to offer you exactly?"

"But but! Kokabiel-sama said that it was true!"

Kalawarner this time yelled, Rias furrowing her eyebrows.

"Kokabiel said something like that..."

Kalawarner saw her chance, and got close to Rias.

Rias went to block, but Mittelt came from the side, and stabbed with her spear of light. She made her choice, and blocked Mittelt's shot with a barrier, and moved her head to the side, but Kalawarner managed to cut her cheek, making her feel annoyance running through her system.

"I gave you one chance, and you didn't take it. Alright then, I'll show you my powers as well."

A red aura ran through her body, and she increased her power at the same time.

Rias' demonic energy came out of her hands, and she shot it right for Kalawarner. Kalawarner let out a gasp at the raw power she released, and tried to block it with her light sword, but the sword of light was eliminated with Rias' aura, and crushed against Kalawarner.

Kalawarner couldn't let out a scream as she was forced into the wall. Her power was stronger and Kalawarner was knocked out as a result.

Mittelt then faced Rias, and felt fear running through her system.

"Y-You can't do this to me!"

Mittelt yelled out, but Rias had enough already.

"Sorry, but this is how it is."

Mittelt felt panic rising within her, so she attempted to flee.

But, Rias wouldn't allow it, and shot off her POD. Mittelt let out a cry and flew to the side. The shot destroyed some of the roof, making Mittelt feel fear, and then turn on Rias, and fired off a nearby spear of pure light that Rias didn't allow to touch her body, increasing her aura, and destroyed the shot as it came near her form.

"C-Come on! You can't do this! Not for your stupid Pawn!"

Rias...didn't like that at all.

She wasn't pleased.

Her aura increased even more, and she took a step forward.

"Did you just insult my Pawn? No one insults my peerage and gets away with it!"

Rias' power rose upwards, and shot for Mittelt. Mittelt cried, and went to avoid, but the power washed over her. Her body was wounded, over in different places. Rias clapped her hands together, and the power stopped hurting Mittelt.

Mittelt, with wounds on her, dropped down to the ground and she felt sick to her stomach, but she then passed out from the wounds.

Rias inhaled a deep breath, looking towards her other peerage members fighting off the remaining Exorcists, so she took a step forward, and decided to help them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that fight was going down. Akira went outside with Asia and Jin. Kokabiel and his beast turned towards Akira and the group, Akira furrowing his eyebrows while Jin stayed beside Akira himself.

"Asia-san, you stay back here, alright?"

"Akira-san...please be careful."

Akira nodded, and clicked his fingers. All around Asia, thick black blades formed, like a prison. Asia could still see out of the swords. But it covered a large place around her, and she was protected, and Akira also made sure that the blades cast a thick black shadow, so he could come back and help her if he needed to.

"Kokabiel, seems like you've got a friend for my Jin-kun to tear to pieces. You really shouldn't have."

Kokabiel angrily glared towards him. He wasn't pleased with what Akira had said at all.

"Heh, I knew that your bitch and you would come to try and stop me. So, I reached out, and was given this beast. It isn't weak, and it can't be killed off so easily either. If you try and take it down, then you'll lose to me."

Akira glanced at the beast, and then towards Jin.

He knew he'd have to leave that with Jin while he fought off Kokabiel himself. He didn't want to, but that's how it was. He'd rather have Jin with him, or stay with Asia to protect her. But, this was the current reality that they would have to face down.

"Alright, if that's how you want it. Jin-kun, destroy his beast. I've got him."

"Woof!"

Akira nodded, and Jin shot forward. Kokabiel also said "Go!" to his beast, and it shot for Jin. Its teeth came biting towards Jin, but Jin slipped through some shadows, and disappeared. The beast growled, and looked around, but Jin came from behind the beast, and sliced downwards with the sword on its forehead, cutting into the monsters flesh.

However, that didn't seem to deter it, and it turned around at lightning speed, its claw coming down onto Jin. The claw was tough, it managed to slice through the armour that was on Jin's body, but Jin repaired it, and allowed swords to spring out from the shadows below. The beast however jumped upwards, and opened its mouth wide.

From its mouth, a powerful beam came forward, and shot down at Jin.

"Woof!"

Jin activated Worthless as the demonic power was touched with the sword on his head. The power turned to nothingness, and Jin leapt upwards, shooting like a bullet for the torso of the monster, but the monster kept shooting down with demonic waves, but Jin managed to put a stop to them with his Worthless ability, cutting deeply into them as time went by.

Jin made it to the airborne beast, and went to slice towards it, but the claws of the monster stopped it, and they clashed. Surprisingly, the claws of the beast managed to stop the sharpness of Jin's blades, which surprised Akira who watched on.

Then the monster whizzed around in the air, and delivered a kick towards Jin...or so the monster thought.

As it went to kick Jin, Jin made swords erupt out of its armour, and shot them upwards. The swords slashed at the monsters legs, cutting deeply into the monsters legs, and then Jin moved forward, slashing downwards, and the beast followed, forcing the monster down into the ground.

Akira grinned…

But Kokabiel was grinning as well.

"What are you grinning for Kokabiel?"

"Heh, seems like your mutt is going to be in for a rough ride. It isn't just a beast, it was made to defeat strong monsters. And that includes your mutt as well. Don't count it out yet. But, enough of the beasts, time for the Master's to fight!"

Kokabiel released several waves of light spears for Akira as Jin saw the beast return to its feet, even bleeding it didn't slow down the movements, and managed to shoot large waves of demonic power for Jin, Jin himself extended some wings from his back, something that he shared with Akira, and dodged the attacks that were coming for him, and got down to the ground, beginning a battle of the beasts.

"Masters? I'm not Jin-kun's Master, we're partners! That's your first mistake Kokabiel!"

Akira rather than waste Worthless, dodged each of them in the sky as if he was dancing. His speed was more than Kokabiel liked, and he managed to dodge all of the spears of light while crossing the distance between the two of them.

However, as he did, Kokabiel seemed to be calm and merely put his hand forward. From his hand, he summoned a device that controlled demonic power, and shot it right for Akira's body at close range. Akira forced himself to the side, but the powerful ray of demonic pierced the side of Akira's armour, but Akira repaired it immediately, and made two swords appear in his hands, slashing in a cross manner.

"X Slash!"

From the swords cutting power, an X shaped wave of demonic power was released. Added to the power of the Balance Breaker that Akira had equipped, and because they were so close, Kokabiel knew he wouldn't manage to dodge so he raised a barrier to block.

However, Akira then smirked.

"Worthless!"

The barrier was cut down from the Worthless power, rendering it nothing, and the slash received on Kokabiel's body made him bleed. Kokabiel let out a cry as blood came from his body and he was forced backwards.

Kokabiel growled outwardly, and then turned towards Akira.

"Tch don't think you can beat me with such vileness you evil bastard!"

"Actually, you're the evil one around here, not me. You're planning to steal that boys Sacred Gear. Sorry but I can't let you do that."

"Heh, it is worthless in that boys hands."

Akira smiled at the choice of words that Kokabiel used.

"Worthless huh. A fun choice of words. I thought that as a Belial, I decided what was and wasn't Worthless around here?"

Kokabiel wasn't happy with that at all.

"You piece of trash! Your Sacred Gear shall be ours as well one day!"

Kokabiel's face twisted, and he then aimed the device of demonic towards Akira and shot at him with it. Akira moved his head to the side, and avoided the shot of demonic power. It was pretty fast, Akira was surprised by the speed.

Kokabiel then smirked slightly.

"See that? Someone special gave me this, knowing of your Worthless ability. And I also have my light as well. If it pierces you, it shall kill you."

"I see. Well, that's alright, it wouldn't be the first time a light attack reached my body. I have fought off many Exorcists within my past, and I no doubt will again in the future as well. So, why don't you come for me to try and fight me?"

Akira made a stance, but on his other hand, Kokabiel made light spears appear as well as aiming the demonic device towards Akira.

"If that's what you want boy. Don't forget that I am your better, and with my powers, and this device, I shall be taking you. I acknowledge your powers. At least for a half breed, you aren't weak, and your Longinus certainly will be useful to someone like me. I haven't had a chance to use one before, and if a disgusting monster like you can use it, then a Fallen Angel-sama like me would be able to use it to its full affects."

Kokabiel taunted Akira, but he didn't care.

He was too busy looking between the light and the demonic powers to care what Kokabiel was thinking about at that time.

Either one would bring a dangerous feeling to them.

If it happened where the light reached his form, or the demonic energy, then most would be in trouble. Kokabiel wasn't a weak Fallen Angel, and the device that he had also seemed to be strong as well. He'd guess that it was High Class level Devil powers. He wished to know where he got that from.

Akira looked between them and knew that Kokabiel was doing.

"Trying to force me to decide to erase light or demonic powers. It isn't a bad movement. I can only erase one thing at a time and if I'm erasing one thing and you hit me with another, it could be damaging, it's a good idea. But, you have to even come close to hitting me before even making me contemplate erasing anything at all."

Kokabiel growled, and then with demonic power and light, he unleashed a hailstorm of the powers. Akira movements became like a blur, zipping in and out of existence with his speed. The speed he had made others seem foolish. He truly was a speed God, at least as Kokabiel was concerned. Of course powerful beings would have been able to keep up with him. Diehauser would be able to easily.

But, for Kokabiel, he didn't have a chance, and each attack that neared Akira, he avoided it, and created after images because he was moving so fast. Kokabiel was seeing different Akira's around the battle field. He didn't even know what he was looking at right now.

"Stay still you bastard!"

Kokabiel yelled out, increasing the amount of power he used. Both light and demonic. However, Akira still managed to avoid it, and closed in on the distance. He managed to get close to Kokabiel, but Kokabiel wouldn't allow it, and he formed a light spear, aiming it right for Akira's chest.

"Sword!"

Akira's body erupted with thick black blades which cut through the spear of light power, rendering it Worthless. At the same time, Kokabiel was forced backwards, but the swords pierced parts of his body. His legs, his arms, and his stomach as well.

While not deeply, the swords felt like true blades being rammed through his system and he couldn't keep up with the level of speed that Akira was dishing out. He felt his blood dripping from himself, and onto the blades Akira had made.

He pulled himself off the blades, and attempted to shoot Akira down with the demonic device, but Akira disappeared from sight, reappearing behind him, and kicked him in the back of the head, Kokabiel's eyes widening and he spat blood out, his body flying through the air.

"Stay away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kokabiel yelled as Akira closed in on him.

He made several magical circles, and each one came out as elemental attacks. Each different element. Fire, ice, lightning and so on and so forth. Akira didn't stop moving forward, and span around, blades coming from his body.

"Tornado Slicer!"

Akira managed to cut down the attacks of Kokabiel himself, the elements were all cut down while Kokabiel pulled away from Akira, shocked.

"You piece of crap! You aren't even a real Devil! You are nothing, do you understand that?! Even those disgusting Maou's are better than you are! It sickens me that I would need your powers to achieve my ultimate dream! But, it has to be like this after all! Because, I am growing in power all of the time! And when I gain all three of your Longinus', I shall be the strongest Fallen Angel in existence! Even if it help from that damn God up there, I wouldn't mind that if I could destroy the Devils! And I'll go for your Diehauser as well! Lets give you no family left at all!"

While he put distance between them, Akira merely flexed, and crossed the distance.

"My Diehauser-nii is never this weak! You wouldn't be even able to touch him you scum!"

Akira's fist embedded into Kokabiel's torso, and swords came out strongly. At the same time, Kokabiel saw a chance, and shot off a light spear at close range towards Akira. He went to render it Worthless, but Kokabiel formed a rope of light power, and dragged Akira's hand backwards, the light being strong enough to pierce right through Akira's armour, which Akira was surprised about, and pierced his body, Akira wincing, but he called "Worthless!" and ran the power through his armour, destroying the light, Kokabiel being slammed right down into the ground.

Asia looked on worried for Akira.

But, Akira merely fixed the armour, as he felt Jin's worry for him.

He turned to Jin to see Jin still wrestling with the beast. Slashing and becoming slightly tired. Akira was surprised that the beast managed to give Jin so much trouble. It was like those in the past, the ones that were within the labs when he was helping out Kuroka and Koneko.

But, these seemed more intelligent.

He knew that this mystery was getting deeper and deeper.

However, it seemed that Jin and the beast were fighting hard against one another. The swords of Jin and the claws of the monster seemed to be evenly managed. However, while the swords could be repaired, the claws couldn't, and Jin was slowly but surely cutting away at the claws so he would be able to overpower him, which made Akira smile.

Then he turned to Kokabiel who clutched his stomach. Bleeding from the stabbing that Akira gave him, and looked a little defenceless as well. But his eyes looked as if he was truly pissed off, and Akira shook his head.

"I'll show you the power of the real Fallen Angels!"

He made his wings go forward, and lights...no, steel feathers from his wings were formed around Akira, and Asia as well. The swords that enclosed around Asia were protecting her, but Akira knew what Kokabiel was trying to do.

"Show me the power of Fallen Angels? You mean Azazel-san?"

Kokabiel's eyes grew angrily.

"Fucking die you fake Devil!"

The feathers from all sides were charged span around sharply, and shot towards both Akira and Asia. Akira with his speed, made many movements, and avoided the feathers while Asia was protected by the swords, which ran Worthless power through them so each time the feathers hit the swords, it disappeared all together.

Akira made the swords in his hands swing around, and he used with God speed, cutting down each of them. Kokabiel was scared, he was seeing Akira's speed, and power, and he was worried about what his future held as well.

However, Kokabiel saw an opening while Akira was cutting through the feathers, and aimed the light he had towards Asia. While Akira was busy, he was sure that he might be able to get through the blades that were busy rendering the feathers useless, and if he could, then he was going to shoot down Asia, therefore sending a shock through Akira's system, and hopefully be able to destroy Akira, or hold him off long enough for Dohnaseek to steal Ise's Sacred Gear.

So, as Akira cut down the feathers with his speed, he charged up the device, and then unleashed a large blast towards Asia.

Asia gasped and yelled "Akira-san!" which made him turn to see that was happening. Akira slipped through a shadow nearby, and crossed the distance as the light slammed the swords away, due to them rendering the feathers power Worthless.

Akira got close, and grabbed the light which burnt his hand before he could render it Worthless. But he did render it Worthless, and the light disappeared. But the feathers were on top of him, and shot many of them towards Akira.

"Hooked Blades!"

Akira announced, slamming his hand on the floor, and from the shadows, blades that looked like hooks came outwards. Like they were swinging, the blades hooked the feathers, cutting through some, and with the feathers hooked, Akira ran his demonic energy through the feathers, and killed them off, Kokabiel becoming so shocked, that he barely could stand.

"Woof!"

At the same time, Jin managed to finally cut through the beasts claws. The beast pulled away with blood coming out of its claws, but Jin was on top of it. He leapt forward, and stomped down on its bleeding claw, extending a shadow around it, and forced blades upwards.

The blades sliced right through the paw of the beast, pinning it down as the blades curled around, like Akira's did, and stabbed back down, creating a chain of swords around the beasts paw. Kokabiel looked towards his beast and saw that it truly was pinned down.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kokabiel yelled out, as Jin jumped upwards. The blade on his forehead extended, and he got above the beast. Said beast shot out its demonic aura towards Jin, but Jin twirled in the air, using Worthless to cut through the demonic power, and turn it into nothingness.

"Woof! Woof!"

Jin called, and came down onto the head of the beast. The blade sliced right through its neck, cleaving off its head, and then Jin howled while releasing a wave of swords from his armour, piercing each part of the body, and destroyed the body with his demonic power, running through the swords.

Jin then rushed towards Akira, and got beside him.

"Who's a good boy? Well done Jin-kun, you did fantastic~"

Akira praised, Jin panting as its tail wagged.

Kokabiel's face twisted angrily, and he held up the device towards Akira, and the others.

However, Akira saw this coming, so he slipped through the shadows, and appeared beside him. Kokabiel's fearful eyes went towards Akira, but Akira coolly held his blade outwards, and cut through his arm, stabbing the device with blades shooting out of the shadows, destroying it, and his arm in the process.

Kokabiel let out a cry, blood shooting out of the place his arm was.

"You let your guard down, because you thought my guard was down as well. That was a fatal mistake that you made, sorry about that. But, I simply can't afford to lose right now. You say that I am a fake Devil. Well, you're a fake Fallen Angel. Having a Longinus might be good, but if the host is weak, then the Longinus isn't worth anything at all. It is the same for me. If I'm weak, then Jin would be weak, and right now, we're stronger together. And if you had him, you'd still be weak Kokabiel. You relied on borrowed power. Didn't think I noticed, did you? I know you've increased your power somehow, but it still isn't enough. You threatened Diehauser-nii, yet he'd never lose to a weak Fallen Angel like you. Azazel-san is many times stronger than you."

Kokabiel felt like crying.

His plan had failed.

He had underestimated Akira, and now that he was in this fight, it was clear that Akira was stronger than he currently was, and he couldn't hope to win. He knew that if he was beaten, then there was no chances to get the Longinus, and he didn't have a hope now.

He'd need to regroup, and think of something else.

"Get away from me!"

Kokabiel sent a kick towards Kokabiel, but Akira yelled "Enough!" and cleaved off his leg, which went up into the air, and he fell down while crying.

"Stop now, or I'll take all your limbs off you."

With a missing leg, and arm, Kokabiel knew he had lost.

"But I had his power...and still..."

Akira didn't know what he was talking about, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Bad."

Akira thrusted his head forward, crashing with Kokabiel's and knocked him out.

Akira inhaled a little bit...but then from the side, magic of Norse relation came for him. So he pulled away...but, rope pulled on Kokabiel's body, ripping him from Akira's grasp. Akira turned to see someone holding Kokabiel tightly along with Freed standing beside him, but he couldn't see who it was, the person was using some magic to hide their appearance, but Akira felt like he had a good idea on who it was.

"Damn you Black Dog...but, I can't let you kill this stupid Fallen Angel yet, he could be useful to my plans."

"As if I'd let you escape!"

Akira rushed forward, but the man clicked his fingers, and magical circles appeared on the ground at the same time as Norse power was shot towards him from the person, which he took down with a single slash of his sword, Worthless being added.

Before Akira, a small army of Fallen Angels came outwards, and all charged for Akira. While they did that, the person took Kokabiel and Freed away, Akira growling in discontent.

"Alright then, I guess I'll clean you people up."

He sighed, but he was alright with this.

As Akira went to move forward, Vali flashed next to him, carrying Augusta within her arms, Akira happily surprised. Before he could speak, Ravel and the others also appeared beside Akira, and gave smiles.

"Aah, I'm glad you're all okay! You all managed to defeat your opponents it seems!"

"Yeah, we destroyed our opponents. Seems like yours got away Aki."

"Hmmm, indeed. But, I cut off his arm and leg, so he'll be quite armless for a while."

Kuroka snickered.

"Hehe...but, how did this person get inside?"

"It's a barrier that keeps people from inside teleporting out, not people outside teleporting in. Besides, if I'm right, then the person who we came up against is worse than a Fallen Angel."

"...It couldn't be Loki you're talking about?"

Ravel said with narrowed eyes.

"Norse magic, how he knew of this location when we know he's been doing dodgy dealings, and with the beasts Kokabiel had with him, the same ones that came from your old Master Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san, along with that being related to Norse magic as well. It has to be Loki, he'd be powerful enough to get in, and leave a pathway out of this barrier. Damn, a God is even involved with this...this just keeps getting complicated."

Ravel turned to the Fallen Angels present, releasing a small breath.

"Aki-sama, we'll help you take care of these people. Then we'll go and help the others."

Akira, and the others smirked at the Fallen Angels coming for them, before Akira's group completely destroyed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was all happening, Ise, and Raynare were left with Dohnaseek. Hearing the roaring battle of the others all around, they felt like small fish in a big pond. Akira and the others were moving too fast that they wouldn't be able to keep up.

Dohnaseek however glanced towards Ise, and Raynare, and smirked.

"So, I'm left with you both to fight me huh."

"It's over Dohnaseek. Even if you managed to take us down, the other Devils are going to win. They have two Longinus' here, and the others aren't weak either. The Devils will win this fight. It would be better if you give up now."

"Don't you mean 'we'!?"

Raynare shook her head at his rage.

"No, because I know what I have to do now."

"For Kokabiel-sama, he's going to give me power, and I'll stand beside Kokabiel-sama and-"

"You think Kokabiel is going to help us, really!? He isn't on our side! We're on deaths door! We are disposable, can't you see that?! We haven't got a hope in hell in what we're going to be able to do! Don't you get it!? You need to stop! The Devils might be good with us if-"

"Do I care what Devils think?! They are not us Fallen Angels! We are the superior race! It is obvious, Kokabiel-sama is going to gain that bastards Longinus, then we'll become strong! Hahaha! That's going to be ours!"

Raynare shook her head once more, knowing how deceived Dohnaseek was.

"I'm sorry you think that way Dohnaseek. But that's how it is after all. If you go for this boy, then I'll have to defend him."

Dohnaseek scoffed, Ise was quite surprised that she would actually do that for him.

"Why would you do that for him though!? I don't get it! He's a Devil-"

"That died because of our actions! I didn't want to do that, but you killed him, and then...damn it, I don't want to do this anymore. You all turned your backs on me, you didn't listen to me at all! You were going to kill me! If that's not enough reason then I don't know what is!? At least to him, I'm not seen as a burden...and you, all you did was...tch, I wont let you harm him for his Sacred Gear. He might be a pervert, and kinda can be irritating sometimes, but even he doesn't deserve to die for it! Now, if you come for him, be prepared to fight me!"

"Raynare! W-What are you saying!?"

Raynare turned to Ise with a smile, before turning back to Dohnaseek, forming a pink light sword.

"I'll fight off Dohnaseek. I might not be able to overpower him, but I'm going to do my best! If you run now, you'll be able to get to the Devils behind us! They'll keep you safe, you know!?"

Ise couldn't believe she was saying this, it seemed maddening that she would do something like that for him.

Since she was a Fallen Angel, and he was a Devil...why would she?

It wasn't something that he could wrap his head around.

"But! But! I can't suddenly-"

"Don't worry, I'm alright now. I might not die, and if I do die, I'm alright with that. After what's happened, I need to right the wrongs I committed. I should have done more to stop your death, and I should have done more to stop this now. Because of me, you almost were killed for your Sacred Gear. Don't worry Ise-kun, I've got this now. Just go, and leave this fight to the Fallen Angels. A Devil doesn't have a part in this fight."

Raynare with her sword, she flew forward towards Dohnaseek who smirked, and raised his blue light sword. Then they clashed violently together. Raynare came left and right with her sword, but Dohnaseek blocked the blade strikes easily.

Sparks went off between their blades. Ise could barely see their movements. How she was fighting, she was rather fast. Not as fast as he had seen Yuuto, or Akira, but she was still faster than he was and he wasn't sure if he could intrude on a battle like that.

"Raynare, you've never been stronger than I have!"

"Even then! It doesn't matter! I can do this now!"

Raynare pulled away, as Dohnaseek lunged forward.

She raised her sword to block his own, but Dohnaseek flipped around her, and slashed at her back.

"Aaaah!"

Raynare cried out, turning around and slashing, but Dohnaseek blocked the blade easily.

"Raynare!"

"Just go Ise-kun! Leave right now!"

Raynare demanded, and threw her sword at Dohnaseek. But as he batted it away, Raynare came flying towards him, and with a sword of light in her hand, she swung for his neck. He growled in discontent, and pulled away…

However, her sword slashed against his cheek, cutting his cheek and blood trickled down his cheek.

"Alright!"

Ise cheered, Raynare smirking slightly.

Dohnaseek touched his cheek, feeling the blood there, and wasn't pleased at all.

In fact, he was annoyed.

"You bitch, you managed to cut me! That's it, I'm going to defeat you!"

Dohnaseek fluttered his wings, and shot for Raynare. Raynare gasped, and her sword was penetrated by Dohnaseek's, breaking down. At the same time, Raynare felt his sword slash at her side, she winced and felt stick from the piercing that she had.

"Aaaah!"

Ise winced, and his hand tightened.

He wanted to go and help her, but what could he do…?

He didn't know what it was that he could do…

But then he remembered his Sacred Gear, and forced it to come onto his arm. The Boosted Gear had appeared, and his eyes went towards Raynare, who was parrying the attacks that Dohnaseek was giving out towards her.

" _Come on, Buchou said that my Sacred Gear would respond to my feelings and that damn handsome said that my Sacred Gear was a Longinus! Isn't that supposed to be strong?! Then I want to help Raynare anyway that I can! I want the power!_ "

[Boost!]

Ise felt power flowing into him, and he rushed forward towards Dohnaseek. Because he was fighting Raynare, he didn't even think about Ise. Ise wished inside of his heart as well, remembering about his Pawn piece, and called "Promotion, Rook!" and he felt strength and more durability being added onto his form.

Dohnaseek's eyes glanced to the side to see Ise coming in fast and hard, so he pushed Raynare away, and blocked his fist with a light sword. Because of his Boosted Gear, the swords light didn't transmit to his body, Dohnaseek laughed.

"You might have a Longinus, but you're far off from hurting me kid. Come back when you've...wait, you're never going to get the chance to wield that Gear so well. Aah well."

Dohnaseek pushed back against Ise, and delivered a swift kick to his torso.

"Gwaaaah!"

Ise felt the blow deep inside, and dropped to his knees, it gave Raynare a chance to get close, and cut his arm a little, though Dohnaseek saw it coming and managed to avoid a worse case scenario.

Dohnaseek then saw Raynare throwing some spears of light towards him, so he parried the spears away from his body, though he had a hard time considering the speed of the spears of light.

"Why are you still here!? Why haven't you run away?!"

"Heh, because I can't let a girl fight for me without fighting as well! As if!"

Raynare gave him a weird look.

"Right, you're very weird. If you want to fight, I can't stop you. But you might die. Are you alright with that?"

"I...I died once, and I don't want to die again. This bastard is the one who killed me. He killed me without a care. I thought you were the heartless one for a long time...but, then you protected me from Freed, and you're willing to fight against him for me now. If you are going to die, then I wish to fight as well so it doesn't happen! So, I'm going to kill this bastard because he killed me! He put my comrades in danger! And I wont have it! He's going to be killed!"

Ise yelled out, and then another [Boost!] happened, Raynare scrunching her eyes together, feeling his power growing a little more.

However, it wouldn't be enough for Dohnaseek.

"Come on you bitches! Come on!"

Dohnaseek like tooth picks, he threw spears of light for Raynare and Ise. Ise couldn't take them, so Raynare pushed him to the side, and parried the attacks with her own sword of light. However, some spears of light cut through her body. It didn't pierce her, but she did receive some harsh cuts to her body.

Raynare though didn't back down and she launched many spears of light right back. It became a battle of light spears, and they batted against one another. But the sheer amount of spears of light that she was dealing with managed to be quite harsh as well, as Dohnaseek wasn't as weakened as she was, therefore being unable to keep up for long, and broke through her spears, and some went for her body.

"Not a chance!"

Ise got towards her in time, and swatted away the spears of light with his Boosted Gear. Raynare looked surprised...but, then she became determined, and launched herself forward, as Ise ran behind her as well.

Dohnaseek raised his weapon and she swung for him...but then her wings shot upwards, and she did as well, Ise appearing from behind her, and gave a straight punch for Dohnaseek's body.

"Are you really trying that misdirect!?"

Dohnaseek easily parried Ise, but Raynare who was in the air, came swinging downwards, and with her blade, she delivered a good sized cut to his arm, before he could pull away, and she received a kick in the stomach as he flew backwards, forcing her downwards.

"D-Don't underestimate your opponents. Azazel-sama always said that! And now you're beginning to piss me off!"

Raynare snarled, Ise stood together with Raynare.

"Heh, you managed to cut me again. You truly are annoying me Raynare!"

Dohnaseek shot forward at a good speed. Raynare ground her teeth, and swung forward. However, Dohnaseek paused just as the sword was going to reach him, and he pulled backwards, launching off a few spears.

Raynare parried some of them, but one was aimed for her chest, and she couldn't move in time. So Ise dove at her, realizing this fact, and took the spear right in his arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Ise cried out, feeling the light filling his body and he felt his tears coming. It hurt more than when he was pierced as a human. Because he was a Devil, he would react negatively to the light.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Ise-kun."

Raynare cringed at the sight, and quickly pulled the spear out, where blood leaked out of his arm, staining his clothing in the redness of his blood. It even was smoking because he was a Devil, it was burning from the intensity of the light.

"For a Devil, it must be agony. To receive light. Especially as weak and new as a Devil you are."

Raynare growled at hearing that from Dohnaseek, and stood tall.

"If you want to fight like that, then come at me! I'll show you how to fight!"

Raynare shot off at Dohnaseek while Ise heard another [Boost!] which increased his power even more. Raynare however, got into a battle with Dohnaseek. Their blades clashed, and their bodies hit one another.

Dohnaseek was stronger, and he was managing to overwhelm Raynare, but she held her own, and managed to cut him as well. He was bleeding from her sword, and Raynare was as well. But, she didn't give up either.

Ise felt his energy sapped from the light he received before.

He could only watch Raynare attacking and defending.

However, she then slipped and Dohnaseek took the chance, parrying her sword left, which was knocked out of her hands, and then he twirled around, stabbing right into her chest.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Ise cried out, his tears flowing down her face. Raynare felt much pain, but she wasn't a Devil. She felt the light, but it didn't take her down. Even then, a stab wound to the chest, was more than enough to force her to stop.

Dohnaseek smirked, yanking his blade out of Raynare's torso.

"You didn't do anything wrong Raynare, your skills have improved. But, you also forgot that I am stronger than you. Sooner or later, you would have slipped, and you did. That's your mistake, and now you'll pay."

He grabbed Raynare by her hair, and held her upwards, and grabbed his sword.

Ise saw this, and he flew into a rage.

"I wont let you do anything to heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Ise yelled as loudly as he could, and took off running towards her body, and Dohnaseek as well. Dohnaseek rolled his eyes, and casually tossed Raynare at Ise, but not before stabbing her once more, so she wouldn't be able to fight, Ise caught her, but fell backwards with her in his arms.

Raynare looked up towards him, bleeding quite badly.

"I-Ise-kun, y-you need to g-go right now..."

"N-No! I'm not leaving you with that lunatic bastard! He's crazy! I have to do something...until the others come..."

Raynare winced at the feeling she felt, as Ise held her in his arms.

"Ise-kun...listen to me...you know, I always felt...like I wasn't worthy...the fact that I had...done things like this...I wanted Azazel-sama to see me...as a good person...to see me as worthy...but now that I've done these things...I wont be seen as that...I'm sorry...I truly am sorry f-for dragging you...into this life...if you had never met me...then you would have...had a normal life..."

Ise saw that she was crying.

She was regretting what had happened.

She regretted the things that she had done, and now she wished to atone. But she was sure she was going to die, so she apologized to Ise.

And from that...he couldn't ever hate her.

The genuine feelings that she was releasing, how she was showing what she was on her face...it was a fight that she needed to fight, and because she lost...it was saddened...but, it looked as if she was angry that she had failed to stop Dohnaseek.

Ise picked Raynare's body up, and he walked to the side. Dohnaseek chuckled, watching him walk off with Raynare. Seeing how much blood she was losing, it was clear that she wouldn't be around for much longer.

"Stay here, Raynare. I'll deal with this."

Ise assured her, and turned his teary eyes towards Dohnaseek.

Hearing what Raynare said, what happened to her, what happened to him. His comrades that were already in harms way because of him, and he was feeling his feelings coming out of him. He wanted to fight Dohnaseek for what he had done.

He also recalled what Rias said about Sacred Gear's, and what Akira said about using his own.

So his determination was raised.

"You bastard! For everything you've done to Raynare! To me! How you played with us! How you endangered my comrades! I am going to destroy yooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

[Dragon booster!]

Responding to Ise's feelings, the Sacred Gear's jewel glowed bright green. It didn't hurt, it was light but it felt good at the same time. And he felt empowered, it running through his entire system, and he wasn't going to hold back.

Ise went ahead while having his body overflow with power. He thrusts his fist towards the Fallen Angel front of Ise who is smirking. But as predicted, he dodged the fist as if he was dancing, Dohnaseek rolling his eyes.

"I said before, you don't have the power to face me. You can't currently beat me. You might have the Boosted Gear, but your low level power isn't strong enough to fight my own power. It is like increasing one to two. Try and come back when you reach the hundreds were I am, you stupid shit."

[Boost!]

At the same time Dohnaseek berated him, Ise felt more power flowing into his form.

"Uoooooooooo!"

His power flowed even more, and he went at Dohnaseek who just raised his light sword, and pushed against his fist. It couldn't even touch him at all, and Ise was pushed back away from Dohnaseek. But he also noticed that his power had grown even more than before.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

Dohnaseek gathered light within his palms, and he formed it into a spear. Ise raised his arm to block the spear, but his spear didn't aim for his chest, he aimed for Ise's legs, and two spears of light went forward.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ise cried out, the spears pierced both of his legs. Even with the Rook's defence, it still hurt. But, he didn't allow it to deter him.

Ise grabbed the spears, and burned his hands. Even as he let out screams, it was amazing, and crazy that he was doing this. The pain he felt, must be nearly unbearable, yet he was still doing it. That's how determined he was.

"Heh, so you aren't just a pathetic Devil. That's fine with me. You seem to be trying to pull it out. Go ahead, because it wont save you. Soon, your Sacred Gear is going to be mine, and I will make sure that I'll take it."

While Ise was pulling on the spears, and burning his hands, Dohnaseek made one spear within his hands. This would end it. Because Ise was down and he didn't have a lot of time, Dohnaseek went for the killing shot, and threw a spear right for his chest.

As Ise pulled out the spears, his blood shooting out onto the floor,

[Boost!]

Ise received more power, and he got up from the ground. Even with blood coming out of his legs, he stood tall. His eyes went towards Dohnaseek, who looked back, forgetting about Raynare. He smirked as Ise strode forward...but, he fell over from the pain he felt, and slipped down onto his butt.

"Honestly, I am surprised you're still standing at all. My light is the strongest out of the Fallen Angels here. Even stronger than Raynare's. I've killed better Devils with my spears before...yet you, there's something about you that is really doing such things. It should be spreading through your body, but you're still there, aren't you? Well, that's quite funny~"

It feels as if his muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by his nerves, so letting his guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw his head.

However…

His eyes looked towards Raynare, who was just blankly staring outwards.

All she endured, how she had protected him again and again.

He thought that she was just keeping herself alive…

However, his eyes went towards Dohnaseek, and glared hard.

"At times like this...usually, I'd pray to God, right?" Dohnaseek looked baffled. "However, I'll pray to the Devils instead. Because, that's what I am now. Maou-sama will listen to me, right? Because, I've had enough. I'm going to beat this shitty Fallen Angel before me! I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit him."

Even with the pain he felt, his body left the floor, and he turned his rage onto Dohnaseek.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light!"

Ise approaches Dohnaseek slowly who has a shocked look on his face. With his feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of him, he still moved towards him.

"I'm going to defeat you! I can't care about anything else right now! You've caused enough damage to us!"

"Tch, a Low Class like you shouldn't be able to stand up to someone as strong as me! I should be wiping the floor with you immediately! Yet you...you who stood before Raynare, your power has increased...even then, you aren't going to beat me!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this." His last blow, he was okay with it being his last blow if he could finish off this Fallen Angel. "Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

Ise felt all of his power flowing through him now. He was ready now. The light dazzled out of his Sacred Gear, and the jewels flashed. Even then, he still didn't hold back, and he was sure he was going to finish off the Fallen Angel now.

He takes a step forward, and blood comes out. The pain was intense, but he was going to fight as well. Though he doesn't have any experience, he made a mediocre fighting form, something that Dohnaseek growled at.

"S-So, this is the power of the Boosted Gear! It turns even shit Devils into strong ones! Hah, this is amazing! Your power...is it High Class…? It feels strong, stronger than me...damn you Hyoudou Issei, to power up this far for this...screw you! I will definitely kill you!"

Dohnaseek launched two spears at Ise. But he used his Boosted Gear, swatting them to the side. Dohnaseek pulled away from Ise's body as he rushed towards him. He's trying to fly away, but Ise wouldn't allow it, and got close.

Dohnaseek made a light spear, and went to throw it, but he felt something throbbing from his arm...it was the wound Raynare gave him. It was her final attack, and because of the distraction, he was grabbed by Ise, and yanked down towards him.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Fallen Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low Class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm, and Ise concentrated them on his fist. Using that fist, he punched straight and accurately at the face of the enemy he detests.

The hard sound echoes. His fist digs into Dohnaseek's face, and Dohnaseek went flying backwards with that punch.

GASHAAAAAAAAN!

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere, and once it was gone, Dohnaseek was unconscious.

Ise however, panted heavily, and looked towards Raynare. He knew the fight was over, and went towards her. Even as he fell on his face, he crawled towards her body, and got beside her. His hand touched her face...but she didn't move.

"H-Hey, Raynare. It's over now...i-it's time to wake up." Raynare didn't respond. Her lifeless body fell against his with a slight nudge. Ise realized what had happened, his hand patted her face, but she didn't reveal anything. "R-Raynare...n-nooooo...R-Raynare...c-come on...w-wake up...please wake up..."

He cried for her, hugging her into his chest.

But, she wasn't alive anymore, she had died.

His tears flowed down his face, and hit her face, but she didn't respond. He couldn't help but cry for her. At the beginning, he cared for her, then he disliked her...and now that she had done this...he couldn't help but cry for her.

* * *

However, the crying ended when the wall crumbled with a Fallen Angel coming flying through.

"Aaaaah!"

Ise let out a cry, as the Fallen Angel turned towards Ise. Menacingly, he went towards Ise, but Akira flashed in, and cleaved through his head, taking out the Fallen Angel itself, and soon he was joined by his peerage members Jin included in his armour form, Akira still in Balance Breaker, plus Asia as well.

"Phew, last one taken care of." His eyes went towards Ise, and saw him crying. "Ise-san, what's..." When he went to say something, he saw Raynare, and the condition she was in. Asia also did, and went to go forward, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, Asia-san."

"But, Akira-san..."

Akira shook his head.

"She's been dead for a few minutes now...from what I can see. The wounds she has...and the chest wound, it had pierced her heart, that's where her heart is...you couldn't of saved her, even if you were here. Phoenix Tears...even I doubt they'd be able to save her. She would have died too fast..."

Asia developed teary eyes, and hugged him as he held onto her form. Akira petted the back of her head, while she sobbed against his armour. Ravel and the others looked on sadly. Even Vali seemed to be slightly disheartened at the scene, though she wasn't as much as the others.

"Aki-sama, it seems that all of the fighting has stopped. Rias-sama and the others are coming here as well."

Ravel gave the report, Akira nodded, and folded his arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ise-san."

"S-She protected me...s-she saved me fr-from Freed, and s-she stayed h-here to fight for me...it's because of me t-that she's dead..."

Akira walked closer to Ise, and bent down towards him. Seeing the young man cry, Akira bowed his head.

"If she stayed for you...then she must have really cared. A forbidden love between you two...it seems that even if you never said it, you both had strong feelings for the other. For that, you have nothing to worry about. You didn't do anything wrong, this was your first major battle. Do you know how many times I failed before I became this strong? In time, you'll become strong as well."

Ise continued to cry, while Akira petted his head for comfort. Asia watched the kindness of Akira, and how he was comforting the crying Ise, and it had made her feel more deeply about Akira, and how his kindness shined through such things.

Rias and her peerage walked in as well with a knocked out Kalawarner and Mittelt, seeing what had happened, and looked at Raynare. Ravel quickly went to them and explained what had happened, and she bit her lower lip, and moved closer to Ise.

"Ise, while it is hard for me to understand...she died for you, she saved your life. To me, she wasn't a bad Fallen Angel. You did amazing work today, you fought hard after being kidnapped, and this Raynare...she really was...a good person..."

Rias slowly slid her hand into her pocket, but before she could, Akira noticed that Dohnaseek was trying to get away, so he clicked his fingers, and swords formed all around him. He let out a cry and turned towards Akira.

"B-Black Dog! N-No! Stay away from me!"

Akira went towards him, as the others watched on. Dohnaseek threw a spear at Akira, but it bounced off his armour.

"Your light wont penetrate my armour, it is too weak."

Dohnaseek fell into despair, and he let out a large cry, as Akira grabbed him by the back of the neck. He dragged his body towards Ise, and threw him in front of Ise.

Dohnaseek cried, and went to pull away, but swords of black blocked his path.

"No, you aren't squirming away now, Fallen Angel. You'll answer for your crimes right here and now."

Dohnaseek looked around, seeing Vali, in her armour, Kuroka smirking at him with a blood thirsty smile, Ravel who scowled, Rias who did the same thing. Akeno giggled while glaring, and the others held contempt for him, and he was frightened.

"Y-You can't do this to me...Kokabiel-sama promised me I'd be right next to him..."

"He lied to you." Akira revealed to Dohnaseek's disheartened feelings. "He was using you. It was obvious. Kokabiel has already left, and he didn't take you with him. He used you for his own deeds, he only needed you to remove Sacred Gear's, and he knew you'd follow him."

Dohnaseek looked to be enraged, yet he knew that Akira was right.

Kokabiel hadn't come and he was worried about what was happening.

Rias then went to take a step forward.

"This Fallen Angel, who hurt my Pawn..."

"Rias-sama, we have to take these Fallen Angel's in..."

Ravel argued, while Akira watched on.

"Even then, he attacked my Pawn, I can't allow him to get away with this."

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and got onto the phone with Azazel.

The others watched what happened, Akira explained the situation, and soon nodded.

"Alright, just spoke with Azazel-san, good thing he gave me a direct number to call, and he's dead busy apparently, but he said that the fate of Dohnaseek is in the hands of Ise-san due to what I've explained, what Dohnaseek has done to him, to Azazel-san and others, and since we have Kalawarner and Mittelt, it should be alright. So, Ise-san, what would you like to happen to Dohnaseek here?"

Ise looked towards Dohnaseek who scowled right at him.

He remembered it all. And he hated Dohnaseek. He hated what he had done to Raynare, to himself, and to others. For causing all of this. He wanted power and in the end he was abandoned. Ise didn't feel sorry for him, it enraged him even more.

Then Ise shook his head.

"...I can't stand to look at him anymore, for what he's done...what he did to me, and to others...please get this bastard out of my sight. He made Raynare suffer...it isn't right..."

Akira knew what Ise wanted now.

"It seems you've decided." Akira looked towards Rias, who nodded, and walked forward. "Rias-san, do you want to take him out for harming your servant?"

Rias walked closer to Dohnaseek, and stood over him. The weakened Dohnaseek was frightened, and tried to pull away, but Akira stopped him from going away. Rias' hands danced with her POD, which made Dohnaseek frightened.

"Y-You can't do this to me! I am going to become all powerful! I can't lose to shitty Devils like you people!"

Rias held a cold look within her eyes, as Akira covered Asia's eyes so she didn't see what was going to happen next.

"For harming my cute servant, for causing my cute servant to suffer like this. The only punishment is death, you shall be killed for your crimes." Dohnaseek shed tears, as Rias aimed her hand towards him. "For what you did to Ise...disappear."

Rias' red energy came out, washing over Dohnaseek's form. His cries penetrated the sound barrier, but then dulled. With the red energy, Dohnaseek was killed off from the face of the earth, Ise looked on with relief, and yet, he still felt bad for Raynare, and what happened to her.

* * *

Akira, seeing Ise's pain pulled Rias to the side.

"You know, a Fallen Angel in your group might not be so bad."

Rias looked surprised he'd say that.

"You want me to reincarnate her? Into my servant?"

"Thinking about it, a Devil that wielded light? Isn't that amazing already? You'd have a Devil that could hurt Devils easily. Also, it would make Ise-san quite happy. But, it is your choice. With the right training, your Fallen Angel girl there might be able to help you become stronger, and fight stronger opponents. It is your choice though Rias-san. I could see the benefits for her on a peerage, I'd do it, but I think that Ise-san would want to be with her, and she would want to be with him. She didn't seem to have many chances at life when she was a Fallen Angel. Maybe as a Devil, she can have a life she deserves to have, she did protect your Pawn after all Rias-san, right? That's what Ise-san was telling me. Whatever you decide, I'd suggest hurrying."

Rias looked between Ise, and Raynare. Thinking about the power that she had, and what she could bring to the table. And she also saw how Ise was genuinely suffering because of Raynare's loss. Then she thought about what the future would hold.

"Would it be okay? With the Fallen Angels I mean?"

"We witnessed what happened, explaining this to Azazel-san should be fine."

At Akira's words, Rias nodded her head, having decided what she was going to do, and moved closer to Ise. She looked down towards Raynare, and rummaged through her pocket, until she pulled out her Knight piece.

"Do you know what this is, Ise?"

"I-It's a chess piece, but..."

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Knight pieces, but I still have another one left." He watched with hopeful eyes as Rias glanced at the girl on the ground. "Unusual as it maybe, but I've been thinking and conversing with Akira-san. The light power of a Fallen Angel and someone who can move fast would definitely be an asset to us. It hasn't happened quite like this before, but I'll reincarnate this girl into my Knight."

Rias laid the Knight piece onto her chest, and pulled backwards.

Then Rias began the demonic power around her.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Raynare. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Knight, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson piece went into Raynare's body. Rias stops the demonic power soon afterwards once confirming that the piece had gone inside.

Then they waited for a little while.

However, Raynare's eyes soon cracked open, surprising Ise, but tears overflowed from his eyes.

"W-What the hell is going on?"

Raynare muttered, but then was suddenly hugged by Ise.

Rias then gave her a wink.

"Well Ise, she might be a senior of yours within the supernatural world. But you're her senior Devil, so you'll be responsible for her."

"Y-Yes Buchou! I'll do my best!"

Rias nodded her head, and watched the scene unfold. Raynare was told what she was, and while she was surprised, she seemed unusually happy. Maybe this was a second chance that she didn't have in life. Even as a Devil, it seemed like it would be good.

However, as they watched, Akira noticed something was coming off of the unconscious Augusta...it was the purple flames of Incinerate Anthem.

He moved closer to the flames, and snapped his fingers, creating a wall of swords so it couldn't move.

"Sorry Incinerate Anthem, can't be sure you'd find someone crazy to go to next. Ravel-san, the lantern."

Ravel nodded, summoned a lantern, and Akira scooped the Incinerate Anthem into the lantern which it lit up beautifully.

"What's that lantern thing for?"

Yuuto questioned Akira, who smiled.

"Azazel-san gave me this in anticipation that the Longinus would leave its current host and try and find a new one. Leaving it alone, it would wander the earth to try and find another host, or it could be stolen by some crazy person. This is designed to keep it inside for the time being until we can decide what we're going to do with these purple flames."

Yuuto nodded slowly, while Rias examined the flames carefully.

"So, that's the Longinus. What are you going to do with it Akira-san?"

Rias questioned, Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"I haven't decided yet. For the time being, I'll probably keep it with myself and our group so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I'll have to call a meeting with Heaven, the Underworld, and Fallen Angels about this Longinus and see where it would go to. Even though we currently are at odds, with this Longinus, I think it's better if the higher ups decide, and come to a decision together."

Rias could understand that, and so did the others.

It was the choice of the higher ups, not people like them.

* * *

CRASH!

The door was then kicked in, Diehauser running very fast.

"AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'VE COME TO SAVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Akira cringed while Rias looked shell shocked.

Diehauser's eyes went towards Raynare, and she widened her eyes in fear.

"Is that the Fallen Angel who attacked my son!? I wont stand for this! Time to face punishment!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Raynare cried and Diehauser raised his hand to fire power, Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"Diehauser-nii, I'm alright. Don't attack Rias-san's new Knight."

Diehauser's eyes went towards Akira, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, thought my boy was in danger. But, I should have expected you'd be alright."

Akira walked over and smiled, while putting his hands behind his back.

"I thought you were busy with some problems in the Underworld with attacks?"

Diehauser scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Yeah, I should be getting back to that. But, I had to see if you were alright." His eyes looked around the area, and saw the damage, and tilted his head. "I'm late for the fight it seems. Ah, but you managed to fight hard, I can tell. Say, how about one more battle within the Underworld before the nights over? It would go a little quicker with two Longinus' there."

Akira looked towards Vali who seemed excited.

"Vali-chan, you got another fight in you?"

"I always have another fight in me."

Vali answered as expected that Akira thought she would.

His eyes looked over his other peerage members, and saw that they seemed to be alright with it, so he threw his hand into the air.

"Come on gang, lets go and punish some evil monsters~"

[Right!]

The peerage followed after Akira, and Diehauser. Even Asia followed after them, since she didn't know where she would go.

The others watched as they disappeared through the door…

But then Akira came back.

He walked towards Akeno, picking her up in his arms, gave one look to Rias with no expressions, and muttered "I'm taking Akeno-san." and then walked towards the door, the young woman didn't complain and wrapped her arms around Akira's neck.

Rias looked confused, as Akira looked back towards her once reaching the door. Their eyes met, and Rias looked on cautiously, but Akira then walked out of the door with Akeno.

Ise and the others remained confused by what had just happened.

"...So, what kind of group are they?"

Ise muttered, Aika folding her arms.

"They're made up of adorable monsters."

That didn't help Ise at all.

As for Rias, she just couldn't believe that Akira stole her Queen away from her…

But, she was alright with it for now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Phew, what an action filled chapter huh! Everyone got a good time to shine! Vali won her fight with Augusta, and now she's been captured. Kuroka and the gang worked together to take down a large creature, while Rias and the others finished off the Exorcists, capturing Mittelt, and Kalawarner. Akira took down Kokabiel who was powered up a little more by Loki it seems, and while he managed to escape, his arm and leg got cut off, so he wont be a problem for a while. Finally, Raynare died, after trying her best to defend Ise, and Ise pulled off a victory, and now Raynare is Rias' Knight! Now after the fight, Akira, and his group have Incinerate Anthem with them! What's gonna happen to it, we'll see in the future! Then Diehauser made a cameo at the end to check on his 'son'~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	15. Asia's decision!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Pringles Can Mafioso; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you like it! Erm, not sure right now.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, glad that you were excited~ I hope you had fun~**

 **hellspam; That would be cool, thanks for the suggestions! Well, I'm glad that I could invoke those emotions in someone. She does yeah~ That would be a nice moment between Akira, and Akeno huh~? That could be cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Crenin; I do have a plan, but I wont say what it is. Irina's gonna be strong, she still has her holy sword coming her way, and she's got demonic power she could use. But those would be cool! That does sound good to me!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was quite the action chapter huh~? Akira and the peerage members are pretty strong together huh~? She did yeah, she tried her best, and even though she was stabbed, she helped Ise in her own way and did her best. She has yeah, she's a Devil!**

 **AlphaOmega; It surely was yeah! He is used to taking on very strong people, so people like Kokabiel while strong, aren't going to be able to defeat him since Vali could also wipe the floor with him as well. She did yeah, Vali managed to win her fight! Ravel is quite good with her skills and tacticians. They did yeah, poor Raynare got killed, but she did her best, and now she's a Devil! It could do yeah~ Hehe, he kidnapped Akeno at the end~ It was yeah~**

 **Skull Flame; She did yeah, and yeah, I suppose it is. It seems to be yeah. He did yeah, but he had good intentions. We'll have to wait and see there. Hehe he surely wont be missed. Yeah, he very well might be~ Eventually he will do yeah~**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, I hope she's quite an interesting character, and plays a good role. Yeah, it seems to be like that. They probably are. Thanks, glad you liked it. Yeah, he instilled some good fear into people. Yup, Vali beat her, and now they have the Longinus. It was yeah, shows how well they work together~ He was, but that just means another fight is going to happen down the line. It might not even go to Lint, we'll have to wait and see where it goes~ He was concerned for Akira, and yeah, he just took Akeno~ No, she'll be staying with Ise. Sorry. Yeah, it looks cool. Yeah, that sounds great! Yeah, I guess he could be. Yeah maybe he could. Yeah don't see why not. It would only be one Longinus if that was the case. Yeah, that sounds great~ Sure. That sounds good to me! Cool looking peerage. No, Grayfia isn't in this story single. I guess he could be.**

 **Guest 1; That sounds cool to me! Yeah, it was weird he didn't come back since Number Eight did.**

 **Guest 2; That would be pretty funny!**

 **Lightwave; It was quite action heavy last chapter~ She did yeah, Vali doesn't lose twice. They did yeah, they're pretty good at fighting together. It was, but we'll see him again down the line. Hehe, yeah he just took Akeno~**

 **Neonlight01; He did yeah, he's a pretty tough guy. She did yeah, don't mess with Vali or you'll regret it. Yeah, they'll catch up as we go through the story. He did yeah. Raynare was put through a lot, but she got to show her redemption. Yeah, Rias was just in a state of awe at what happened.**

 **Kamen Rider W; Don't know right now.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Asia's** **decision!**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Akira unleashes a barrage of blades from around the shadows of the enemies before him. Each pierced the enemies that were attacking. Swords sprouted from the armour he wore, and he held two in his hands, slaying left and right.

"Woof! Woof!"

Jin was slaying beasts left and right. The sword on his head cut through them easily, and killed them off.

"Hah, nothing to me. Have this."

Vali also flew ahead, and unleashed violent waves of demonic power up above. She even got close, and delivered devastating blows up close with her powers. Her demonic and fist fighting as well, that's how strong Vali was.

"Nyaaaa~ Time to punish these people~"

Kuroka was casually destroying enemies left and right with her Senjutsu and Youjutsu techniques combined. She even trapped them within barriers, before finishing them off with strong waves of powers she released.

"...Time for us to clean house."

Koneko was jumping around and clashing with some of the enemies, and kicking and punching them down. Using the Senjutsu, she managed to stop the enemies from progressing forward, and they dropped like flies.

"I'll also burn them with my flames!"

"Aaaah! I've got them with my eyes Ravel-saaaaaaaaan!"

Ravel also lent a hand and burned them with her flames, while Gasper used her Sacred Gear to freeze them in place, stopping their movements.

All of the peerage members worked together in tandem.

For people who were attacking the Belial territory, Diehauser also was beside Akira, and casually taking down large groups of enemies easily. The pair of them then got together, and unleashed violent waves of demonic energy, crushing their targets within an instant.

The reason why they were there...well, Diehauser asked them to help out.

Akira wasn't going to refuse Diehauser.

He also knew that Diehauser really didn't need the help.

His peerage and Diehauser were more than capable of taking down these threats.

But, Akira was fine with it.

He didn't mind taking down these enemies with his powers.

He got to be with Diehauser again.

Asia and Akeno were currently within the human world, Akira had Akeno watching over Asia just in case since he couldn't bring Asia to the Underworld since it could've been dangerous.

So he knew that she was safe.

For now, he had to take down some enemies, while he was within his Balance Breaker state. Vali also was in Balance Breaker, they weren't taking any prisoners now, they were given the orders to terminate these people.

Then, as they were, a large monster appeared, and showed its fangs.

Diehauser landed next to Akira, who smiled.

"Hey Akira, wanna do a cool combination?"

"Sure! Allow me to set up then!"

Akira pulled some swords out of his armour, and held one tightly. Diehauser also grabbed the blade, and added his immense demonic power into the blade, imbuing it with the powerful demonic energy.

Then, Akira gave a throwing motion, and the sword sailed through the air. The powerful sword looked like an arrow, which pierced the monsters defense's thanks to Diehauser's Worthless ability being added on.

Then, once stabbing into the creature, the pair unleashed their demonic powers from the sword, and the monster was enveloped with the demonic power of the two Belial clan members, destroying off the creature, leaving a happy Diehauser, and Akira as well, seeing what had happened.

"My, you've become strong Akira."

Diehauser praised as he grabbed a beast that charged for them by the neck.

"Thanks Diehauser-nii!"

Akira slayed the beast that Diehauser held, and continued fighting off the beasts with the others around them.

Akira was having a blast.

Since this was a fight with his Diehauser, he was alright with that.

He rarely got to fight with Diehauser, side by side, like this. He almost felt like an equal. He knew that Diehauser was still stronger. But, he was alright with that if he could fight so well like he was, and fight beside Diehauser.

His peerage also seemed to be relieved as well, being able to let loose.

That's what he liked to see.

He was glad that his peerage were happy, and he was proud of all of them as well.

* * *

Once the fighting had died down, Akira got out of his Balance Breaker, and walked away with Diehauser. His other peerage members went to go and relax, while Akira spoke with Diehauser privately. Even Ravel went to go and see her parents briefly. Since they were there, Akira thought that it would be a good idea, and Ravel agreed as well.

"So, Kokabiel was the one who was behind this then..."

Akira slowly nodded his head, folding his arms.

"That's right, he's the one who was behind it. Him, and possibly Loki as well. They wanted to get Rias-san's Pawn, who houses the Red Dragon within him. Ddraig, I believe the name is. He also mentioned that he wished to have my Sacred Gear as well. Apparently, from what I could tell, they had been planning it for a while now. But I don't know how long it was."

Diehauser frowned at that.

"I see, so they also came after you huh."

"That's right Diehauser-nii. He also came after Vali-chan as well. They were going to kill me, and Vali-chan for our Sacred Gear's, but of course he didn't think we'd be that strong against them. It seems that Kokabiel didn't count on seeing my power like it was."

Diehauser frowned even more.

Folding his arms, he sat down and Akira sat down before them. They were within the Belial castle, and now where in a private room so they could catch up with one another as well.

"Tch, to think they'd target you, I shouldn't be surprised. They say that they don't want to be like us Devils. Yet they are willing to steal the powers of others to further their own goals. It makes sense, they would do something like that."

"Yeah, but I cut off his arm and leg." Diehauser let out a laugh as did Akira. "I doubt they'd have hands in our work for a while."

"Haha, that's true~" Diehauser's face turned a little more serious though. "I'm glad you're okay Akira. I was worried."

Akira scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You didn't have to worry about me Diehauser-nii, I was taught by the best after all~"

Akira blushed with some embarrassment, when Diehauser gently patted his head.

"Well, I can worry because I'm your guardian so don't worry about that. It seems that you have repelled quite a number of enemies in the past, and even now, you managed to fight off a number of Fallen Angels. You've done very well, Akira."

Akira smiled gently.

He was always happy to hear Diehauser speak like that to him.

So, he was quite happy.

"Y-Yeah, I tried my best in the end, and couldn't help but do what I needed to do. I wish I could have caught him. But Vali-chan caught the Witch...but we have her Longinus so that's good~ But still, I wish we could have caught all of them..."

Diehauser placed a hand on the young man's shoulders.

"You have no blame to feel, you did all you could. And to fight strong Fallen Angels, and a Witch with a Longinus, and a rep like hers, you all did fantastically. I can't deny that myself. Especially with no assistance from the Underworld. I wish I could have gotten there sooner."

Akira waved his hand towards Diehauser to lift his worries.

"Don't worry about it Diehauser-nii, I'm a teenager now, and can take care of myself. And my peerage. Though they can handle themselves pretty well. They've grown very strong. Vali-chan is always improving, but so are my other peerage members as well, I'm proud of all of them."

"Speaking of peerage members, I noticed that nun girl. Is she, a potential peerage member?"

Akira tossed his head to the side, unsure feelings on him.

He honestly didn't know how to answer that either.

"At first, I would have said no. But, things have been happening. I planned to not be close, then there was situations that we would have to be close to find out what's going on, and now...I don't know. I mean, she'd be great because, hello, a healer! That's what I have wanted since the beginning. Ravel-san has her tears yes, but she can only make so many, and someone who can heal me immediately is a good asset. But, she's a follower of God, I wouldn't feel right to even ask about something like that. I just couldn't do that at all."

Diehauser stroked his own chin in thought.

"Yes, I can understand your dilemma. It could be hard to ask something like that. But, I think that she would be alright with that. Because, I think that she might quite like you Akira."

Akira's cheeks turned slightly red.

"She's just appreciative of what I did for her, that's all."

"Yeah, that's because you have a kind and pure heart. If she was to ask you, then that would be her choice, right? You'd be alright with that?"

Akira was actually shocked by such a question.

However he couldn't deny that he was kind of right with what he was saying.

"W-Well, I guess that you're right. Even then, I don't know. I wouldn't feel right about taking a girl away from God. She's devoted her life to God, even though she isn't a member of the Church. Is it right to take someone from that kind of life? I don't know."

Akira had some unsure feelings washing over him.

Doing that, to add Asia to his peerage...honestly, he would love to do something like that.

But, he was sure that he would be able to do something like that.

"Yes, but you yourself also said to me once that you wanted to give people a home with your peerage. If she asked for a home with you, would you refuse?"

Akira fiddled with his thumbs, and thought about what was being said.

What Diehauser said, was true. He wasn't lying about what he said, and Akira would do something like that. He would have to think about it and speak to Asia about it at a later time. For now, he was just glad to see Diehauser again.

"Hehe, I guess you're right Diehauser-nii. But, besides what's happening with me, have you had any good things happen to you lately?"

"Eeeh, no not really. Won a few Rating Games. I had a game against two people at once the other day, that was quite fun. Against a few strong enemies, it was rather a fun fight."

"Hehe, that's like you Diehauser-nii. You couldn't lose to anyone in the Rating Games, even if they tag teamed you...well, not until I get there with my peerage and whoop your butt. That would be fine, right?"

Diehauser gave a challenging smile.

"So, think you can beat me, son?"

Akira leaned forward, giving off the same challenging smile that Diehauser was doing.

"Well, I have been growing stronger, and I have been able to develop my Balance Breaker. So, you never know. I did take down an enhanced Kokabiel, though granted that he wasn't enhanced to an insane degree, it seemed to have done rather well for someone like me."

"Well, that's different, I'm a little stronger than they are from what I have witnessed before. You might have come far, but I still believe that I would be able to kick your ass."

Akira chuckled slightly, while Diehauser did as well.

They liked having small moments like this between them.

It was always nice to feel like this between them.

"Well, I'd be alright with that Diehauser-nii, if you were the one to fight and defeat me."

"Heh, in the future my boy, you'll be rather strong and will be able to fight different enemies. However, consider that nun girl for your peerage. I'm sure that you'll be able to make her happy, you've made your other peerage members happy as well. Also, while you're in the Underworld, relax, and have fun."

"Thanks, I have to get back to the human world soon though. I've left Akeno-san to care for Asia-san and it would be terrible if they were attacked."

Diehauser chuckled, folding his arms.

"Yes, I thought that you might say something like that. In the meantime, you can stay for a little while. You've had a hard time recently, there's no shame to relax here. This is your home as well. I'm sure the human world will be fine if you aren't there for a few hours."

"W-Well, maybe you're right. I do want to spend time here before going back. Though the human world was my first home, this is also my home I lived for quite a bit for my life as well, and I do like spending time here as well."

Diehauser smiled, and opened his arms.

"Then relax, and have some fun here~"

"Thank you~"

Akira smiled out, and Diehauser smiled as well.

* * *

Akira went towards his old bedroom within the Underworld, and found Kuroka and Koneko sat there. The pair of them held blushes on their cheeks, while they wore nothing but small thin cloth around their bodies.

"Nyaaaa~ Hello Aki-chan, ready to have a little fun?"

Kuroka meowed, stretching her body, as Koneko held a shy expression on her soft cheeks.

"...Yes, it would be good if we spent time together. Aki-senpai...come with us, and have some fun..."

Akira's cheeks turned slightly red, while Kuroka stood up, the thin cloth did a lot of justice to her frame. It showed off her womanly figure, and her breasts bounced happily. Even the way that she looked as well, how she was focused upon Akira's eyes, her tails swaying around her.

Koneko also stood up, and while she had a petite frame, it also showed off her small bust, and her curves as well. Also, with her cutely shy expressions, it made Akira feel hot within his chest, and heat pooled inside of him.

Kuroka walked towards him, and held onto his form. Her arms snaked around his body, and then the hands she had also placed around his body. Koneko also walked closer towards Akira, and hugged to his hips, holding onto him tightly.

"Aki-senpai...though my body is small...I'll take care of you as well."

Koneko muttered, her hands resting on his hips.

Akira looked down to see where Koneko's hands were. One on his butt, and the other near his crotch. Because she was that height, it was easier for her to do such things. Kuroka smirked at the sight, and casually placed her hands over his shirt covered chest.

"We had such a hard battle Aki-chan, will you make us feel better with your hands? Our breasts need playing with~ We need your magical hands to play and spend more time with us Aki-chan. Please make us both feel good after the hard battle nyaaaa~"

"I-Is that so?" Both girls nodded their heads, so Akira smiled and complied. "Yes, if my peerage needs it, then I shall comply!"

Kuroka nods her head, and slowly drags Akira to the bed. Koneko also snaked her hand into his own, and pulled him towards the bed. Kuroka got onto the bed first, and her body bent over. Akira saw that she didn't wear panties at all, and was showing off, everything towards him.

His cheeks turned bright red, but Kuroka lightly teased him, wriggling her butt towards him.

"K-Kuroka-san..."

"Nyaaa. Don't worry about it Aki-chan, I'm your neko girl, you can do as you like with my body~ Remember, you still have to give me a child soon~ I'm ready and waiting for you to inject me with your naughtiness~"

Akira's body felt more hot with the alluring form that Kuroka had. She slowly slid off her small cloth, and revealed her bouncing breasts. Her slim body and her milky skin. The breasts she had were still bouncing, her fingers slowly slid around her being, trying to entice Akira himself, and slowly, he was being allured towards her.

Koneko, not wanting to lose, also bent over on the bed. The fluffy white tail she had, swayed around and she looked back towards Akira, her body twitched as she meowed. Akira's eyes went towards Koneko, seeing how while she did wear panties, he could see how, excited she was from her panties alone.

"K-Koneko-chan, are you alright…?"

Her cheeks turned even more red, seeing Kuroka still slowly playing with her body. She didn't do anything lewd per-say, but the way she casually groped her large breasts, and how she exposed herself to Akira, made Koneko feel jealous.

"S-Senpai, I'm ready for Senpai as well...my body is ready for Senpai..."

Akira watched as Koneko dropped her cloth as well. Since she was bent over, it fell to the bed, and Akira saw her small bust, her nipples beginning to harden with just Akira's eyes on her form. Like her elder sister, she also wished to have Akira as well.

"Yes...Koneko-chan, you're too cute~"

Akira chuckled out, as Koneko sat down onto the bed. Her hands lightly cupped her own chest, while Kuroka looked on, seeing Koneko's body heating up even more. It looked as if she was going to pounce on Akira.

"...Senpai, likes my body too, yes? E-Even though I'm not like Onee-sama...me as well...you would like me, yes?"

Akira didn't even need to look at Koneko for his answer.

"Yes, Koneko-chan is adorable after all~"

Koneko's cheeks turned even more red by the second, Kuroka went over to Koneko, and touched her small breasts. Koneko bit her lip and moaned, the moan sending shockwaves through Akira at how sensual Koneko sounded.

"S-Senpai...O-Onee-sama is playing w-with my boobs..."

"Fufu, that's right Shirone, I love playing with your boobs. And look, the thing inside of Aki-chan's pants is growing. It is because he finds us both sexy Shirone. Wouldn't it be good if we could pleasure your precious Senpai?"

Koneko gave a shy nod while mumbling "Y-Yes." and that made Akira feel the tightness within his underwear as well.

Kuroka then reached forward towards Akira's shirt, placing her hands on his chest, and slowly began taking off his shirt, releasing the buttons from their prison. He allowed it to happen, knowing that Kuroka would be sad if they stopped, and he didn't want to make his peerage sad.

"Nyaaaa~ Aki-chan, you're so toned, your chest is delectable~"

Kuroka praised, Akira lightly petting the top of her head.

"Kuroka-san, you're more forward than usual~"

"Yes, that's because we're alone. Vali-chan is training with Diehauser-sama, and Gasper-chan is currently busy with some Vampire stuff, or something~ Now that we're alone, it is time to pound these pussies~"

Akira's face continued to blush at her forward words.

Koneko also got up from the bed, and her hands went towards his pants. Following after Kuroka's example, Akira saw how shy she was, so his hand went towards her head, and his hand lightly petted her head, causing her to blush.

"S-Senpai...I feel hot...when looking at Senpai's body..."

"Koneko-chan, just do what you want, alright? Don't allow Kuroka-san to influence you."

Kuroka pouted, while Koneko nodded.

"...And if I wanted Senpai's pants off…?"

"Then that would be okay with me~ I want to make all of my peerage members happy~"

Koneko nodded, and bravely took her hands to his pants, and pulled them downwards. His member was seeable through his underwear, Kuroka smacked her lips together while slurping. Koneko blushed up a storm, and held a hand to her chest, feeling an inrush of feelings, something that Kuroka noticed as well, seeing her lower body quivering and her eyes scanning Akira's form.

"Now, with your clothing off, for the most part, come and pleasure us Aki-chan~"

Kuroka giggled, pulling Akira onto the bed. Koneko watched as Kuroka clung to his arm, her breasts squishing his arm between them. The softness sent melting feelings into Akira's mind. The way that she showed a sexy face, also made his heart jump out of its place.

Koneko, not wanting to lose, crawled onto Akira's lap. His member stood tall and proud within his underwear, and Koneko carefully avoided sitting on it, for now. However, she sat on his thigh, and clung to him tightly.

"S-Senpai, play with my boobs as well..."

"Yeah, Aki-chan, come on. We've been good girls..." Kuroka leaned to his ear, and nibbled on the lobe, Akira suppressing a groan of pleasure coming out. "But, we could be bad girls if you want us to be Aki-chan~" Kuroka's tongue went across Akira's ear, waves of pleasure entered him. "Fufu, you are fun to tease, I want to tease you even more Aki-chan. With your erect penis, I want to take it into my mouth, and suck on it."

Her alluring words, and her sensual tone told him she wasn't kidding around. She actually would do that as well. Kuroka also had her hand sliding down his stomach, going towards his erect member. His eyes widened, but Koneko stopped Kuroka's hand.

"No, Onee-sama. I-If Aki-senpai w-wants that then...I'll do it!"

She boldly declared, both Kuroka and Akira were quite stunned.

But Kuroka then smirked, held Koneko close. Akira, wanting to make them both happy, hugged both of them to his chest, making them groan and smile at the same time. Kuroka then took his hand, and placed it on her large breast, Koneko doing the same and placed his hand on her smaller breast.

"Do as you like Aki-chan~"

"...Y-Yes, we're ready."

Koneko added shyly, so Akira pulled them closer, and began to massage their chests. Because of the size difference between them, it was a nice feeling that he had within his hands. Koneko and Kuroka both moaned as Akira slowly rotated their chests towards the left. Koneko felt her body heating up even more, something that Kuroka took notice of.

"Is this good?"

Akira asked Kuroka and Koneko with a gentle whisper which brushed their ears at the same time. The latter couldn't speak, moan after moan was being released. Kuroka on the other hand, panted from the feelings of her breasts being played with.

"A-Aki-chan is the best, his hands are freaking amazing...Aki-chan, I want to do it with you nyaaaa..."

She moaned and meowed at the same time.

Akira couldn't help but feel hot within himself at her sensual words.

"Kuroka-san, we can't do things now, we have to go soon."

"Then, play with our boobs until we have to go nyaaa~"

Kuroka pleaded, Koneko nodding, her voice failing her.

Koneko looked up towards Akira with an innocent expression, while Kuroka clung to him tightly.

Seeing and feeling this, Akira consented to what they wanted, and played with their breasts until they would have to go. Kuroka noticed that Koneko was unusually getting into it, and wondered a few things as well.

* * *

Once the fun time with the Neko girls were done, Akira went to gather his peerage once more. He went to go and get Ravel, since she would be at her parents place, since he gave them some free time. So he decided to quickly go there with Jin beside him since she was the furthest away and it would be quicker to get her rather than call since she'd be with her parents and might not answer.

But once he got there, he saw that Riser was waiting for him outside of the large mansion that was the Phenex estate.

"Today is the day that I manage to defeat you!"

Akira gave him a curious look before shrugging.

"Ravel-san, it's time to go."

"Gaaak!" Riser fell down to the ground with a cry. "C-Come on! Didn't you hear what I just said!?"

Akira sighed.

Riser usually did this when he came.

He never could accept that a half breed would take Ravel as his peerage member. Even when his parents agreed to it, so he tried to challenge Akira, but it always ended up as the same.

"Riser-san, it's just going to go as it did last time, unless you've trained. Have you trained?" Riser looked sheepish, Akira furrowed his eyebrows. "Then nothing is going to change. I've trained since last time, so I've become stronger. Talent is alright to rely on, but if you want to be stronger than you naturally would be, you should train your powers. You'd probably be able to become quite strong if you trained."

"Elite like myself don't need to train, we naturally grow stronger over time so what's the point?"

"That's not how it works Onii-sama." Ravel said coming out of her home and walked towards Akira. "We train all of the time and grow stronger, you can't rely on natural talent. If that was the case, then we'd always be the strongest, and nothing could oppose us but training is the best, we need to train, even I train as well."

Riser huffed, and turned his flames towards Akira.

"If you're not going to take this seriously then I will-"

"Woof!"

Jin charged forward, a sword protruding from his head.

"Aaah! Stay away freaky dog!"

Riser shot numerous flame attacks towards Jin, but the dog managed to dodge them all with swift movements, and then pounced on Riser. Riser tried to punch Jin, but Jin twirled in the air, and used his tail with a blade on the end to knock Riser's hand away, and with the force alone, Riser's body went to the left, as Jin turned around and went forward, Riser crying out "Don't go for the balls!" and covered his private area.

Akira saw that Jin had considered it, but chose against it in the end, and his front paws pushed against Riser's chest, knocking him to the ground and placed his sword by his neck that came from Jin's forehead.

Riser let out a cry at the blackened blade that was before him, and didn't want to be stayed with a sword designed to slay a God.

"Jin-kun, are you protecting me and being a good boy~?"

Akira chuckled out, which made the dog bark.

"Woof!"

"I thought so~ You're so kind~"

Riser looked at Jin who growled, making him cringe.

"T-This dog is crazy!"

"Jin-sama is merely protecting Aki-sama." Ravel informed while Riser's peerage came out, saw what happened, and cringed, but didn't move since they knew that Jin wouldn't allow it. "If you didn't threaten Aki-sama each time we came here, then Jin-sama wouldn't attack you." Riser sniffled while Ravel turned to Akira. "Aki-sama, by the way, my parents say hello to you and hope you're doing well. I told them you were doing well."

"Aah, that's kind of them~ And thanks Ravel-san! But we should return to the human world Ravel-san. Are you ready?"

Ravel nodded her head.

"Yes, I am ready to go back to the human world now. Though I've heard things about you and your own engagement coming up, it seems that you and Sona-sama will soon have to decide what is going to happen."

Akira scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, Sona-san and I are gonna have to talk about that in the future. If we're going through with it or if we aren't. Who knows what's going to happen."

"D-Do you want to marry Sona-san?"

Akira gained a slight teasing face, at the jealous look on Ravel's face, so he leaned closer, and poked her cheek.

"Are you jealous if I do Ravel-san?"

Ravel's face turned into a pout, and she turned away.

"T-That's not up to me what you two do together, e-even if it should be me..."

Akira chuckled, placing his hand on Ravel's face, and brushed it gently, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"Don't worry Ravel-san, I'm always going to be with you anyway. You're one of my cutest Pawn's after all~"

Ravel blushed up a storm, her bottom lip quivered and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Y-Yes I su-suppose y-you're right...but still, Sona-sama and all..."

Ravel gave a slightly jealous look about Sona being Akira's fiancee.

But for the moment, she had to do what she had to do, and simply bowed her head.

"Lets go back to the human world Ravel-san with the others." Akira chuckled out, and clicked his fingers. "Jin-kun, it's time to go back to Asia-san~"

Jin's face turned happy, leaped off Riser, and shot for Akira's side, jumping on his shoulder as he shrunk to a small size and was able to fit on his shoulders easily.

Akira and Ravel then waved to Riser, and the others.

"See you soon girls, and Riser-san."

"Bye Onii-sama, please take what I said to heart. Bye Onii-sama's peerage."

Ravel and Akira held one another's hands as they walked away from Riser.

Riser seethed with rage...

But he couldn't do anything in the end.

Even if he hated to admit it, Akira was just stronger than he was right now, and he hated it.

But, had to accept it.

* * *

While within the human world, Akeno casually was watching television, on the big screen, while Asia sat down beside Akeno. Akeno wasn't bothered by Asia's presence, though she couldn't wait for Akira to come back to the human world. But she was alright if she could look after her, and did her best.

Asia was fiddling with her fingers, trying to think about what was happening with Akira, and wondering when he would be returning.

Akeno herself also saw that there was something wrong with Asia. But she hadn't spent much time with Asia, so she didn't know how to speak about it. Besides that, she just kept a careful eye on the young girl.

"E-Erm...y-you aren't in Akira-san's...peerage, yes?"

Asia broke the silence between the two of them, Akeno turning towards her causally.

"No, I'm not on his peerage. But, he still treats me very kindly, and we live here together. Why did you want to know?"

Asia poked her fingers together shyly.

"Well...I don't know what I am going to do now. Now that the incident has been finished...I have been thinking about my future, and I wouldn't know what to do. Akira-san has been so kind to me, and if I could help Akira-san somehow then...I wouldn't mind being able to do something like that. He, and his peerage are all strong..."

Akeno hummed as she listened to Asia's words, and then nodded to herself.

"Aki-kun is a kind person. His peerage are filled with people abandoned by society or have been attacked for no reason. He gave them a home. Fufufu, if I had been a little quicker, and Rias didn't come before Aki-kun did to save me, then I would have been able to return with him, and could have been his peerage member. But, this is good as well. Though if you have a chance to join it, I would if I was you."

Asia was quite surprised by Akeno's omission that she would want that.

"Y-You would?"

"Yes, I would. But to be here, and live with Aki-kun is enough for me. I can also become someone that he adores as well, that's good for me. But being his peerage member would be for the best, don't you think so as well? It is your life, and if you do become a Devil, you wont be able to pray to God. Is that alright with you?"

Asia had to think about that.

Being able to pray to God was good…

But, God had left her, and now she was sat in a Devils house.

She didn't think that she would be going through something like that.

The God that she adored, hadn't come for her.

Though, she also enjoyed her times with Akira as well.

She thought about that and how the others seemed to always have a lot of fun as well.

Akira was someone that she liked, and wished to be beside.

Being a Devil…

Could she take that plunge?

Would she give up a God, for Akira?

Honestly...she thought that she could.

And being with Akira and the others. They always seemed to have quite a lot of fun, and that's what she enjoyed the most about everything that was happening. It was quite the fun time between all of them.

"Yes...I think that it would be. If I could be with Akira-san and the others...then that would be okay."

Asia answered truthfully.

Akeno was rather surprised that she would say something like that.

But, she was happy as well about it.

"I see. Then just talk to Aki-kun. I'm sure that he would be alright with it~"

Asia bowed her head downwards, and thought about what Akeno said.

"If it was me, Akira-san would accept me?"

"If you want to be with Aki-kun, and on his group, think about what you want before doing it. He'd only turn you if you didn't have any hesitation within your heart."

Just as she said that, a light shined in another room. Akeno became happy, while Asia looked on to see that Akira, and his peerage, had returned.

Akeno got up from her seat, and strolled over to Akira, and held onto him, which he held her back as well.

"Aki-kun is home~ I'm glad~"

Akira lightly petted the back of her head, making her smile.

"Fueeee~ Akeno-san, you're quite cuddly today~ Did you miss me?"

"Fufufu, I always miss Aki-kun when he goes away. I'm glad that you are okay."

Akira lightly petted the back of Akeno's head, making her fall against him.

"We should be going to bed soon, it's been a long day." Akeno agreed, and held closely to the young boy. "Also, Asia-san. As before, you're welcome to stay the night. Tomorrow, we can talk about what it is that you wish to do, okay?"

"A-Ah yes, Akira-san, that would be good! T-Thank you for letting me stay here~"

"Well, I wouldn't kick you out Asia-san, I'm not that cruel." Asia giggled lightly. "Either way for now it seems that Kokabiel is going to leave us alone considering what happened to him. Also, with the Fallen Angels, I'll be taking them to Azazel-san myself tomorrow morning, so we'll only have to deal with them for tonight. Speaking of, where are they?"

Akeno giggled, and clicked a button on the remote she grabbed. The image of Kalawarner and Mittelt appeared, showing the pair within a room. Kalawarner was screaming while Mittelt was crying to herself.

Akira folded his arms while Asia looked worried.

"A-Akira-san, can they get out of that?"

"No, it is a room that seals things within it. You'd need to have at least High Class power to get out of it. But, they wont be able to get out of it. Don't worry Asia-san, you'll be safe and sound here, they can't hurt you." Asia looked relieved, as Akira kept his eyes on the screen. "Seems like they're going crazy right now."

"Well, they shouldn't of planned to do what they were going to do. Apparently, while in the Underworld, Rias-sama contacted me, and told me about what their plan was, and how they were being quite wicked. So, whatever is going to happen with them, they will be punished."

Ravel explained, Akira nodding his head slowly.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, we'll have to find that out tomorrow. For now, I think that everyone should get some rest for tomorrow."

[Right!]

Most shouted out, and they all began going towards the bedroom. Akira noticed that Asia was staying behind, so he stayed behind as well. So when they were alone, Akira walked towards the young woman.

"Asia-san, is something wrong?"

"N-No, there's nothing wrong Akira-san, I'm just thinking about a few things. Akira-san, the world is very tough...and I am glad that I met you Akira-san."

Akira lightly petted her head, making her cheeks turn slightly red.

"Yes, I am glad that I met you as well Asia-san. Come, lets go get to bed." Asia's cheeks turned several shades of scarlet. "N-Not in the same bed or anything! Any place that you want to sleep Asia-san! Your bed is upstairs!"

"O-Oh! Yes, Akira-san, I understand~"

Akira lightly petted her head, and she smiled happily.

Though she was thinking about her future, she knew what she would have to do now.

She still needed to see what his peerage thought about it.

* * *

The next day, while Akira was away, Asia looked on towards all of the peerage members. She saw Gasper was playing games on her computer, and Koneko was doing the same thing with Vali. Kuroka was quite busy dancing herself away as well as Ravel sorting out paperwork, but she didn't look bored about it either.

She couldn't help but think that they looked rather happy.

Without Akira there, they still seemed to be rather close with one another.

She just felt like this was a family environment.

"E-Erm..."

Asia's meek voice carried to the others, Ravel looked up towards her, as the others stopped what they were doing.

"Ah, Asia-sama. Is something wrong? Are you worried about Aki-sama?"

"N-No, that's not it. It's just...you all...erm, maybe this is weird for me to say but...erm, w-would you consider yourselves a family…?"

Everyone paused what they were doing, and thought about what Asia had said.

Kuroka looked around, then shrugged.

"I'll start then." Kuroka walked towards Asia, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You see Asia-chan, the thing is, we all have been given a home by Aki-chan. We all get to have our own lives. Before...some bad things happened with Shirone...eeh, who you call Koneko, my Imouto, and I. I was made to work for someone that treated me terribly, and because of that, I had to do a few bad things in my life. However, Aki-chan worked hard, even when I tried to stop him, and he still fights for us now. He has to do things for us, so Shirone and I get to live a comfortable life. Even if it is an inconvenience for himself."

"...Onee-sama is right, Aki-senpai is the man that I admire the most. He puts himself on the line for us, he does many things for us, and he is someone that we love very much. He gave me a home...he gave us all a place where we could go back to. He saved me and Onee-sama. Though Onee-sama can be crude, I still enjoy all of my time with Onee-sama, thanks to Aki-senpai's love and affection."

Asia couldn't help but have her tears well up.

Hearing that story made her feel so good, and she was drawing to a choice that she wanted.

"I-It's the same for me..." Gasper admitted, poking her fingers together shyly. "A-Aki-senpai saved me...I was being attacked by V-Vampire hunters...and he put himself on the line...he got hurt for me, and he kept me safe. He kept me with him, and we get to live, and to love together...and I chose to be with Aki-senpai, and his peerage, he is someone that I truly do admire a-and he's given me more courage as well! With Aki-senpai, I-I can do anything!"

Having heard what she said, Asia couldn't help but feel as if she was truly in a place that would be the best.

Vali, while she usually wasn't one for sentimental feelings, also spoke up.

"While everyone else is saying it. Aki also protected me, and has given me a good life. I don't ask for a lot. A fight, affection, and a good place to live. He fulfilled those things for me in spades. He gives me good opponents to fight, he gives me affection, and he also has a good place to live as well. I don't think about it much, but even when he makes me do stupid trivial things, like go to school, or spend time with this group, it isn't so bad. I don't mind doing this."

Everyone was surprised with what Vali had said.

But they were also happy that Vali had actually said it.

Ravel then stepped forward.

"Whether it is protection, comfort, love, or whatever it is, Aki-sama has given us each something that makes us loyal to him. He makes us happy, and we in turn do our best to make him happy. He spends much time with us, and he protects us, and gives us a good home. In turn, all he asks from us is to be happy, and fight when we need to. Or when Vali-sama forces us."

"It's true, I will force you to get into a fight if you join this group."

Vali spoke with a slight grin.

Asia cringed, but Ravel giggled.

"However, even if there is a fight, Aki-sama knows our limits, and if we have to leave, then we leave. If we're in danger, he'll throw his life on the line for us." Ravel moved closer, and sat down on the other side of Asia. "Asia-sama, if you're thinking about joining Aki-sama's peerage, then think about what it could mean for you. To not look at the Church, or anything. Because, Aki-sama will change you into a Devil, if there's no doubt within your heart. If this is your future, and you wish to be apart of our family, then he will do it for you. But if you have hesitation or doubt, then he'll not do it, because he wouldn't want to take someone's choices away. Being a Devil, means you'll have to follow Aki-sama for life. And we Devils live for many many years."

Ravel's explanation was understood by Asia.

She knew what Ravel was saying.

And what the others were saying as well.

Akira, she was ready to ask now.

Having heard what Akira's peerage were talking about, it made sense, and it made her happy as well.

To know that Akira gave these girls all good lives, and how they were still so grateful to him.

It was the best feeling.

And she wished to be apart of it.

She, wanted to join Akira's family now.

* * *

While that was going on within the human world, Akira and Azazel had arranged to meet up with one another. He didn't need his peerage for this, so he let them have the day off. Though he was with the Fallen Angel girls Kalawarner and Mittelt, who both were crying.

"Come on! You can't do this to me!"

Kalawarner cried, while Mittelt sobbed into her hand.

"B-But, we're good Fallen Angels! You can't do this to me! We are...you can't! Please Akira-sama, see sense, and be happy for us as well! We aren't bad people! We are good people for God sakes! Please find goodness in your soul and help us already!"

Akira looked towards both of them, as he stood outside of a place where Azazel agreed to meet him, and then shook his head.

"Sorry, but you did evil things, so you need to be punished for it."

Kalawarner burst into tears, Mittelt was already in floods of tears.

"B-But come on! Have goodness in your soul! W-What about Raynare?! Why isn't she being punished as well!? She did bad things, and yet, she gets to live a comfortable life!?"

"She died for a Devil, Azazel-san has deemed it fine that she would live with Rias-san now. That's why. You tried to kill the Devils, you kidnapped a Devil and was helping a traitor Fallen Angel in trying to extract a Sacred Gear. So, you're the one who is to blame, you know?"

"W-We can be redeemed!"

Mittelt argued, Akira however held an unsure gaze.

"Well, you'll have to prove it as well. It isn't for me to decide, argue this with your leader, Azazel-san. He is the one who can decide, not me. So plead your case to him."

Kalawarner and Mittelt placed their heads downwards, they were worried about this now.

They stood there in silence. They didn't even need to be bound up, they daren't move with Akira around, nor his Longinus either. Jin was in his big form, and he seemed ready to give a fight towards the others if they tried anything.

Then, soon afterwards, Azazel came with a few Fallen Angels behind him. It seemed like they were there to take the girls away. They walked closer towards Akira, and the Fallen Angel girls, and saw no Dohnaseek, but he had already been told about him.

"So, you caught them then?"

"Well, Rias-san did really. Told her about it, and she didn't kill them. Dohnaseek, as you know, is dead, due to a few reasons. Then again, it was because of his foolishness and how he messed with peoples lives. But, it seems that the Fallen Angel Kokabiel was behind this. And he seems to be after Longinus'. Taking a page out of your book Azazel-san."

"Heh, maybe that's the case. So, they were after yours as well as Vali's?"

"It seems like they were trying it for a while now. But, I've cut off Kokabiel's arm so he'll be nursing that for a while."

"And that Witch? What about her?"

Akira folded his arms with a disappointed look on his face.

"Yes, Vali-chan captured her, and she's currently within the Underworld being interrogated. But, we haven't gotten anything out of her. It seems that she's sealed her memories somehow, and we can't access them. So, whatever plans they'll have, we don't know what they'll be doing. Unless we can get through those barriers somehow, but we don't want to try anything in case it activates something else, and erases her memories entirely, or kills her or something. The researchers along with Ajuka-sama, are also looking into it. He's a good magic user, and he said he might be able to crack them with time."

Azazel looked unhappy about that.

Though he seemed pleased that Akira, and the others managed to get even that far by themselves. From what he had heard, it seemed like a tough battle.

"I see, so they had someone like that. And from what I received from you, you've retrieved her Longinus?"

Akira inclined his head.

"Yes, we managed to capture it, and we have it safe within a certain place. Sorry for being vague, but we have to keep it secret for the moment so no one knows where it is."

Azazel nodded.

"I understand, it makes sense that you would. Hahaha, that's a good way to go about it!"

"Also Azazel-san, it seems that Kokabiel had them work for him, Isn't that right girls?" Both Mittelt, and Kalawarner remained silent, they didn't say anything, Azazel frowning. "They don't have to say, because Raynare-san has already said, also sorry about that. It seems like she died protecting the Red Dragon boy."

Azazel chuckled, shaking his head.

"It seems that I had someone do something right at least. They did what they could, and you did as well. Facing the circumstances, I can understand why you were pushed to a hard limit during that day, so don't worry and don't feel guilty about this. I am sorry for what has happened during all of this. The Fallen Angels were my responsibility, and they caused you trouble. For that, I can only apologize."

Akira could see that Azazel looked to be quite annoyed, but Akira also understood that as well.

"You don't have to apologize, you couldn't have predicted this would happen. But Azazel-san, about Kokabiel...what are you going to do?"

"I've kept him in the dark about our meetings, he shouldn't know anything about this, but he's disappeared already. Myself, and some of the high tier Fallen Angels are going to arrest him or kill him if we find him. However, I should be enough, I would like to be ready just in case."

"Yeah, you never know what is going to happen. But, Azazel-san, about this..."

Azazel held his head down, glancing towards Kalawarner, and Mittelt.

"I can only ask, why you did this. Did you not get treated correctly? Why would you choose to disobey me like this?"

Kalawarner, and Mittelt both held their heads down further.

They didn't have an answer.

They looked ashamed of what was happening.

Akira himself also understood how shameful Azazel felt right now in regards to Kalawarner and Mittelt, and with Kokabiel as well, how he couldn't have predicted this either. Akira sighed and folded his arms as Azazel clicked his fingers.

"Just take them away, I will deal with them later on."

Kalawarner and Mittelt shed a few tears as they were lead away.

Azazel himself inhaled, and exhaled slowly, and surely.

Akira watched him, and saw how sad he seemed. He didn't like Azazel being quite sad like this, but he was also proud of Azazel for what had happened, and was handling it in a good situation as well.

But then his phone rang.

Akira watched as Azazel's face turned sour. It seemed like he was hearing news

"What?!"

"Azazel-san?"

Akira called, Azazel glared hard, and put down the phone.

"Someone's broken into the Grigori, and took something from a few important items! We've sealed off their escape routes...how could they have known...either way, we'll have to cut this meeting short. Akira, I shouldn't ask this but-"

"I'll come and help you if you desire."

"Yes, thank you. Lets hurry."

Azazel walked closer, and activated a transport circle. The circle surrounded them both, and they disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

When they arrived, Azazel and Akira saw a number of people running around like headless chickens. Within the large hall, Akira saw a number of Fallen Angels and magically aware humans among Sacred Gear possessors, that were injured, and some were getting attacked by what appeared to be Cerberus'.

"Jin-kun!"

"Woof!"

While Akira flew forward on his Devil wings, Jin slipped through the shadows, and got to the people being attacked. He then activated a wall of black blades, blocking off the path of the Cerberus, where Akira flew forward, grabbing a blade from the extended shadow, and swiftly, sliced and diced through the Cerberus' heads, and shot a large wave of demonic power to crush the target under his power.

Azazel was surprised, yet happy about that as Akira landed on the ground near a group of people.

"Hey, it's alright, you're safe now."

Akira soothed, the men and women looked relieved, and each thanked Akira, as Azazel saw another Cerberus coming forward.

Akira went to move, but Azazel held his hand upwards.

"Don't worry about it Akira, I've got this one."

Azazel placed his hand upwards. From his hand, light danced around, and it became a large and thick spear of light. Akira noted how strong it was, it was thicker, and bigger than any of the Fallen Angels he had seen before with light power.

Azazel flicked his wrist, and the thick spear pierced the Cerberus' body. Penetrating it harshly, the spears light washed over the beast, and erased it from existence, Akira being rather impressed with what was happening.

"Damn Azazel-san, you are quite skilled."

"Heh, not so bad yourself." Akira felt the praise running through him. "But, for Cerberus' to be unleashed, and from what I heard of the reports, it must be Kokabiel. He has had dealing's with the Cerberus' before. I heard rumour's that he had made many himself, so he has cloned these Cerberus'."

"Right, so where is he?"

"He's..." Azazel pulled out a device, and saw Kokabiel making a break for it. "He's down the corridor on the left. Before I left, I made sure to make a space where teleporting outwards couldn't happen, so teleporting inwards would be fine that's how we got in, and in case Kokabiel or anyone tried to break in. He would need to leave the complex to get out of here. And someone's near the exit right now. But there's trouble here as well..."

"Azazel-san, you go and find whoever this is , I'll defend the people here."

Azazel wasn't sure.

But, he trusted Akira enough to know he would do as he said.

"Alright, I'll go and get the intruder, I'll leave the Cerberus' here to you."

"Right, I'll finish these off quickly."

While Azazel took off flying away with his darkness wings, while Akira stepped forward.

His eyes went towards Jin, seeing at least seven Cerberus' in the area. Outside within a courtyard part area as well. He could see some Fallen Angels fighting them and taking some down, but he was also seeing people being injured as well. He also saw Akeno's Father as well, he didn't know the man that well, but he could see the strong Holy Lightning that he was releasing, it was at least 10 times, maybe even 100 times stronger than what Akeno could do.

But, he then smiled.

"Check this out Cerberus', Balance Break!"

Akira's body and Jin was covered within the armour itself, and the shadows extended all the way around. With the armour around them, they gave off a strong presence, destroying the area around them.

Baraqiel saw the darkness surrounding them as well. His eyes went towards Akira, and saw Akira becoming one with Jin, their auras overlaying with one another's as well.

"Sea of Black Swords!"

Akira announced, and the next moment, from each place on the shadows, where the Cerberus' were, thick black blades erupted out of the shadows. It pierced the Cerberus' from the stomachs, and ripped them open, Akira channelling his demonic power, Jin doing the same thing, and killed off the Cerberus' in his immediate area.

Then, with the ones further away, some Cerberus' looked and saw what was happening, so with some common sense, some dodged. But some where caught in the blades, and the ones that weren't, were blocked off with the blades themselves.

Baraqiel looked towards Akira, who nodded, and then Baraqiel raised his hand to the sky, and unleashed a barrage of lightning, Holy Lightning, at that, and crushed the targets that were before him, killing them off immediately.

It was a good combination between the two of them.

And with that, the pair managed to clear the area of the Cerberus' within a minute. Maybe even less than that, Akira was quite determined, and Baraqiel also seemed to be quite determined as well, and threw his bolts around at the enemies Akira pinned down.

They even saved a number of people during that time. Akira had Jin go around and collect people, while Akira concentrated on pinning down the Cerberus'. Getting behind, and in front of the Cerberus' with his swords, he allowed Baraqiel to blow them away without destroying the entire area.

Eventually, they finished off the enemies, and met up with one another.

"Baraqiel-san, it seems that someone dangerous is behind this. Azazel-san has gone to deal with that person."

"I see, then we should go and meet up with him...no, I'll stay here, you go with your Black Dog, and find them. I'll make sure the others here are protected."

"Right, understood."

Akira waved, and took off with Jin through the shadows. It was a quicker way to travel than running around.

He dashed through the shadows into the hallways, and rushed towards the scene of where he found Azazel duelling with someone hidden with magic, and while Azazel was launching heavy spears, the enemy managed to block them all with simple barriers, it wasn't even funny. Akira noticed that the barriers seemed to be Norse based, and he suspected who this would be as well.

Then Akira saw that the man released a large amount of magical abilities towards Azazel. Try as Azazel might, he couldn't take them all down, so Akira flashed between them, and set up a barricade of blades, and blocked some of the shots, but some of them managed to get through the swords since Akira didn't know what they were, and came towards him and Azazel.

"Akira!"

Azazel announced, so Akira and Jin swept the area with a sea of blades, heading for the mysterious stranger, only for that person to fly high into the air, and avoid the blades.

And he then was pushed back from Azazel. A large cut appeared on Kokabiel's body. Azazel looked on towards Kokabiel, who held his side as he bled.

"It's over, we both have come here, and if we team up, we might be able to deal with you, Loki."

Azazel made a guess based on what he thought to be true, what he saw with the magic. He also saw that the person was teleporting away important itemts, despite Akira, and Azazel's best attacks trying to reach him. He managed to block Azazel's light spears, while he had to avoid some of the blades of Akira's own attacks.

"Over, huh. Well, it isn't over yet. By the way, you wont be able to defeat me, I will be bringing ruin to all of you. That includes you as well, Black Dog."

Akira gave narrowed eyes, as the man placed his hand outwards, and a large amount of flames appeared.

"You wont be able to run away forever, you know? If you want to end it right now, then come at both of us."

Azazel nodded, and brought out his best spear of light.

"He's right, come at us if you want to fight. Stealing from the Grigori, I hadn't suspected you'd fall that low."

"Stealing what rightfully belongs to me? I don't see why I can't do that. But, I don't have time to deal with maggots, so burn to ashes."

Azazel and Akira watched as the man unleashed a barrage of destructive flames. Akira placed his hand outwards, and summoned his powers.

"Worthless!"

As he made the power disappear, Akira noticed on the ground below the man there was a magic circle. He recognized where it was from as well. Even Azazel did as well. Akira reached his hand forward to render it Worthless, but by the time he touched it, it had already transported the man away.

Leaving behind, there were some demonic beasts, Akira went to move, when he noticed that the beasts were going for his body.

"Leave it to me."

Akira watched as Azazel got beside him, and created a light sword, swiping downwards, and cut down a good number of the beasts, Jin joining in and got to the side of Akira, slicing through some more, Akira raised his hand and the swords extended from the shadows, slicing through some of the monsters as well.

After taking out a good chunk of them, Azazel made a bitter face.

"Damn, seems like that they are good at escaping at least. It isn't even a mistake to who this is now."

"Yeah, it's got to be Loki, those circles aren't a mistake...and the way he spoke..."

"Damn that God, just what is he planning?"

Azazel seemed annoyed, as the beasts got closer.

Akira and Azazel glanced at one another, before nodding their head.

"Alright, lets deal with these then."

Akira, and Azazel together with Jin sliced through the beasts. Because of the speed they both possessed, it didn't take long for them to kill off the beasts. However, in that time, Azazel was feeling regret, and Akira was as well that they managed to escape.

Once the beasts were done, Azazel looked at the situation at hand, and his eyes narrowed.

"To be able to teleport these here to the Grigori, I'll have to strengthen security."

Akira bowed his head.

"It is regretful that he escaped. Next time, I'll render his escape routes Worthless."

Azazel smiled gently at what Akira had said, he expected something like that to happen.

"Heh, I expected a response like that. Though he managed to escape, we got some intel on who we're facing. It seems that my worries for what could happen is quite worrying. But, even if that is the case...we'll have to speak about this in the future. Hopefully, the Factions will be alright with that as well. Maybe we could gain some peace between us."

"I'd certainly like peace to be between us Azazel-san. For now though, as you said, we have intel on what's going on, and what deals Kokabiel has been making and with who as well. Though, I can't deny that I am surprised. To see the evil people team up before the good part of the Factions have teamed up to deal with these people."

"Hah, in this case, it seems like we should follow after these people, and come together. I'll have to think about how to even begin those meetings."

"Well, if I can help Azazel-san, give me a call. I wont charge you~"

Azazel chuckled, and looked at Jin who was yelping away happily.

"Ooh seeing your Longinus and Balance Breaker in action is enough for someone like me. Though, damn your speed is good. I couldn't even follow you with my eyes. Just shows what a Longinus is capable of. Seems like this generations Longinus users are quite amazing."

"Seems so."

Akira smiled out.

Though he was worried about the future, he was going to be okay for the moment, having found out more information was alright with him. He didn't need to know anything else for the moment.

* * *

Akira then went towards the Norse Faction. He had special access due to being friends with Rossweisse, and he managed to get to Odin rather quickly.

The thoughts of Loki doing this, he knew that Loki was power hungry and if this is what was happening, then Akira knew that it wouldn't be a good fight that they would have.

When making it to Odin, the man sealed the room, and his fingers rasped together again and again. Akira then explained what had happened after a few days. Odin listened intently, while Rossweisse did as well, and she wasn't pleased with what was happening.

"It seems you've been through a lot, and I agree, it is Loki that is behind this."

"What are we going to do Odin-sama?"

Odin furrowed his eyebrow in thought.

"I don't know. I've been doing some research while we haven't been talking, and I've been studying something's about Loki. Of course I haven't managed to confirm one way or another, but I do believe that he did leave around the time you were speaking to me. And he has just come back according to intel. So, it makes sense if he managed to go to the Grigori. He is a good user of magic, and hiding his presence wouldn't be hard. I just wish I knew what his fighting force was. If he has some of the stronger God's within his group...then it could be dangerous. He could even have Fenrir, and if he does..."

"Fenrir...the God devouring wolf, I've heard of that before. Yes, I can see why you'd be worried. But there's no mistaken it, if the times line up, and he's been acting suspiciously, then he's working with at least Kokabiel, and he's after the Longinus'."

"To steal from another faction, to have the humans power. Well, Loki is someone who would want to cause problems, but if it is Loki, then stealing the Longinus' makes sense. At least he didn't manage to get yours, or the others either."

"For the time being, it seems he'll probably stay quiet, wouldn't you agree?"

Odin inclined his head, Rossweisse looking worried.

"I'd say you're right young Akira, he must know that we'd be onto him. If he was ready to make a move, then he already would have moved. So, he's waiting for something. What that is, I don't know. But if he's going to make a move, then we'll have to be prepared as well."

"I, and my peerage, shall be assisting you Odin-sama with whatever Loki has planned."

Odin bowed his head, Rossweisse looking towards Akira.

"Aki-kun, please don't get killed by Loki-sama. He's very powerful, and he might have used Kokabiel this time to not reveal himself. But, he might get desperate, and he might target you directly next time."

"She's right Akira, I hope you're ready because soon, we'll be fighting down a God."

Akira folded his arms, and knew what he was saying was right.

Fighting a God, it was going to be a rather intense battle.

But Akira was prepared.

He was going to be fighting a God eventually…

It was going to be a good fight.

* * *

When he returned back to the human world, Akira sighed, and walked through the area. However, he saw that it was all empty. It didn't seem to be filled with anyone, which he found rather odd honestly.

However, he then found Asia sat down on her own within the living room.

"Asia-san, I thought you were going to be spending time with Koneko-chan and the others?"

Asia poked her fingers together shyly.

"Y-Yes, I was all day. However, Vali-san and the others have currently gone towards a restaurant to celebrate what had happened during the fighting, and I said that I would wait behind to give you the details Akira-san. They seemed okay with that and left just ten minutes ago."

"O-Oh right. I see. Then shall we get going?"

Asia went to nod…

But she stopped, and glanced at Akira.

"Akira-san...can I speak to you privately for a few moments?"

Akira didn't have a reason to not agree, so he inclined his head.

He sat down beside her, as her eyes went towards his own.

"Akira-san, I've been thinking a lot, and I've been speaking with a number of your peerage members, and I have been listening to their stories. It seems that Akira-san is as kind as I had heard about before. I am very pleased to hear about Akira-san's kindness."

"I see...but, what are you thinking about Asia-san?"

"Yes...Akira-san, maybe I shouldn't be asking this, and before I left the Church, I never would have even considered this...but, my life is different now, I'm different now. My life has changed in many different ways, and I have Akira-san to thank for that."

Akira stayed silent as she said that.

But when she paused for breath, he spoke up.

"You don't have to thank me Asia-san. I was just doing a good thing. It took some convincing from Jin-kun, but it worked out in the end. Even then, Asia-san. Why are you bringing it up now exactly? Is there something you're thinking about?"

Asia poked her fingers together shyly.

She didn't know how to answer…

No, she was going to do it.

She had her courage on high, and she was going to do her best.

"A-Akira-san, in your peerage...Akira-san, I have been speaking with them, and hearing their stories. And I have witnessed Akira-san's kindness first hand...Akira-san, is it okay if I ask to become apart of your peerage as well?"

Akira suspected that this was coming.

But, he couldn't believe that she would say it though.

He thought that she wouldn't say something like that.

"Asia-san, you know that if you become a Devil, praying to God would be rather difficult. You'd get hurt to pray. Even I suffer some headache when I pray. While I'm a half Devil, it still could hurt, and you'd suffer from the full blown effects from that as well."

"Y-Yes, I am aware of that. I hold my religion still. I love God...but, God has abandoned me right now Akira-san...no, that is the say, the Church has abandoned me. I still wish to walk with God...but, I have a bigger dream now, and that is being apart of Akira-san's family."

At Asia's words, Akira leaned closer, and peered into her eyes.

She looked towards him, and smiled gently.

"Asia-san, being a Devil means God wont look at you anymore."

"But, God doesn't look at Akira-san, and yet you still pray to God Akira-san. Why do you pray to God if God doesn't look at you?"

Akira's head turned to the side.

"Well, you can't help what you feel sometimes. God might not look at me, but I believe in his ways of feeling and doing."

"Yes, and that's why I would be okay. Akira-san still believes in a God that doesn't believe in Akira-san. Then, I could do the same, and believe in God that doesn't believe in me. I healed a Devil, and I never looked back in doing that. And because of that, I met Akira-san as well. That's why, being together with Akira-san...would it be okay if I did join your group Akira-san?"

Akira looked towards Asia, and thought about it.

Of course from a strength point of view, he'd want to have Asia. A healer, and a pretty good one at that. That would be great.

But, he didn't want to have Asia jump into something that she might regret. The others knew what they were getting into. But Asia...maybe she did, and if she did, then Akira was alright with that. If she understood what it meant, then he was alright with that. It wasn't a situation like Raynare, where she was already dead. Asia wasn't dead, and had a choice.

"Asia-san, do you really want to be apart of my group?"

"Y-Yes! I would want to be apart of your group Akira-san!"

"If, it meant that the Underworld would be against you?"

"Yes...I thought about that, but I saw that Akira-san's peerage also seem to not be worrying about it. They enjoy their lives with you, Akira-san, and I wish to enjoy my life with you as well. I also wish to be apart of your family...and be at your home. The home you made for everyone Akira-san."

Upon hearing that, Akira was beginning to be convinced that she had thought about it. Her voice held no deception, it held no doubt. While she did pause, it was because of nerves, as far as he could tell. Not about the decision, but asking seems to be nerve wrecking for someone like her. Akira was alright with that though.

"Asia-san, if you're really determined, and you wish to join my peerage. Then, I can't see why I wouldn't have you within my group." Asia's eyes lit up happily, Akira's hand lightly petting her head. "I'll give you a few days to think about it, to see if you change your mind-"

"No, I wont change my mind Akira-san. My mind is all made up. I wish to be with you forever Akira-san. For as long as Devils live."

Upon hearing that, Akira's smile became wide, all over his face.

"I understand. Then if in a few days, you feel the same, then I'll change you into my servant Devil, alright?"

Asia nodded happily, and tears welled within her eyes, as she leapt into Akira's arms, and hugged her tightly. Akira chuckled slowly, and hugged her back as well. Stroking her long blonde hair, Akira hummed and wondered what was going to happen now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a wrap up chapter for the first arc, and now that Asia has heard everything she needed to hear, she's decided to go onto Akira's peerage! So, from next chapter onwards, she'll be his Bishop!**

 **Also, seems like Kokabiel is working with Loki, as most have probably figured out by now, to try and get Akira, along with other's, Longinus'. A small interaction with Baraqiel, seems like that they have an alright relationship...until he finds out about him and Akeno huh~?**

 **Next chapter is familiar getting...with some fun interactions involved~**

 **Until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	16. The familiar contest!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **AnimeA55Kicker; Yeah, that sounds funny to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, she's gonna have quite the life. Not yet, Le Fay's gonna be introduced in a different kind of way. And yeah, he'll be popping up in the future!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much!**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks! Yes it is, and I will be doing a rewrite of that, and for the exorcist story, I don't know when.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They did yeah, they have quite excellent team work! He did yeah, Diehauser's always looking out for Akira, and Asia's very determined to become Akira's peerage member. It surely was, and yeah, they'll have to pull out all of the stops it seems to beat him~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much! Yes, I will be in the future.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much. Sorry, but for this story, that's how it is. It surely is yeah~ Diehauser's always got some good advice for Akira~ He did yeah, he has fun with the Neko's~ He had a cute moment with Ravel when she showed some jealousy. They did yeah and Asia's already integrating herself into the peerage it seems~ Hehe, they do have some good dynamics with one another. He has yeah. Ooh that's gonna be quite fun~ He didn't no, but he might in the future~ He will be yeah, he's on a list now~ He did, but he didn't want to have Asia just jump into it, and wanted to make sure that's what she truly wanted, even if he wants her in the group, if she chose not to be, then he'd be fine with that. It's going to be quite the adventure~ Yeah, sounds good to me. Maybe he could joke about that. Yeah, it would be. He probably would do yeah. Well, they're together in canon, but separately they're still quite powerful. Yeah, can't wait to find out what they do. I'd only do the Boosted Gear in a Oc Ise replacement story. Yeah, not hard to figure out~ I suppose so yeah. Sure. I don't see why not, they could have a rivalry like that. Sounds good to me. Haven't been able to see it yet~ I haven't really thought about writing a Pokemon fic before honestly. Those ideas sound good to me! Yeah, she'd be cool. Yeah, that sounds cool to me! I could see them doing it together!**

 **kyuzo3567; No, Akira's got it.**

 **AlphaOmega; It sure was huh~? Yeah, they still have quite the close relationship with one another. Hehe, they wouldn't allow any time to go away it seems~ It was quite cool how they worked together huh~? She has yeah, and yeah, what's Diodora going to do?**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, maybe in the future~**

 **Lightwave; They surely are yeah. It is yeah, it is a God so it's gonna be tough. It was yeah. Indeed, what's gonna happen when he finds out~ She did yeah, and she's decided to join the peerage~**

 **Guest 3; That would be cool! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Neonlight01; It was pretty cool huh~? She has yeah~ She did yeah, she had a choice this time, and with the kindness and acceptance the peerage gave, she's able to settle into a new life.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The familiar contest!**

"So, you're really sure about turning into a Devil Asia-san? It means you wont be able to speak to God."

Akira asked as he was in a private room with Asia.

Since he wanted to make sure that she wanted this, he asked her once more.

Asia however, in her nun outfit, nodded strongly.

"Yes, I'd like to be apart of Akira-san's peerage please!"

"You sound sure...then I'll reincarnate you into my Devil." Akira's eyes went towards her clothing and saw that she was wearing a cross. "Asia-san, you should take that off. It would cause you pain once becoming a Devil."

Akira pointed forward.

Asia looked down and assumed that he was pointing to her outfit.

"O-Oh, I understand! Yes, I shall do so immediately!"

Akira nodded, and then became surprised when Asia began to take off her nuns outfit.

"Asia-san, what are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothing."

She replied, throwing her nuns outfit to the side, and showcased her breasts covered by her bra, and her panties. Though she looked shy, she seemed determined. Akira's eyes widened slightly at the near nude Asia.

"But, why?"

"Because, you asked me too Akira-san~"

Akira slapped his hand on his forehead.

"No, I meant your cross."

"Cross?" Akira nodded, so Asia looked down. She saw her cross dangling between her breasts, so she nodded. "Yes, I understand!" Asia then took off her cross. "Akira-san, it seems that we have to be naked to do this."

"Why would you think that?"

He questioned, Asia looked down at herself, and then back at Akira.

"Because you asked me to take off my cross, and my nun clothing."

"No, just the cross. You didn't have to take off the nun outfit."

"Oh...should I put it back on?"

"If you want to."

Asia smiled happily, and placed her outfit back on.

Then Akira came over towards her, and took out a Bishop piece. He moved to her side, and placed it against her chest. Asia clenched it in her hand, and looked into Akira's eyes.

"Asia-san, ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

Akira smiled, and began doing the ritual.

Then she saw the demonic power surrounding her, and the chess piece reacted, going into her chest.

She shivered at the feeling, and felt a new sense of wonder. Her eyesight suddenly got better, her hearing got better, and so did everything else.

She then looked to Akira, who smiled gently towards her.

"It will take a little while, but you'll adjust to the new things that have happened to you."

Asia smiled brightly, and collapsed into his chest.

He blinked, and then looked down, seeing Asia looking up to Akira.

"Akira-san, we'll be together forever, yes?"

"Yeah, we'll be together forever now Asia-san."

He assured, petting the back of her head, and Asia was content.

Being apart of a family like this...

It felt good, and she felt as if she was truly going to be okay now.

She was now apart of a new family.

* * *

Early one morning, as the sun was rising, Akira laid in his bed, and saw the different girls within his bed. Raging from loli to big breasted girls, he was having a good time. After all of the drama with Kokabiel, and other things lately, Akira finally had time to get some good times going. He was surprised however that Asia was in his bed as well.

Koneko, Gasper, Kuroka, Akeno, Vali, and Ravel were all sleeping peacefully on his body, while Asia cuddled against his arm. He mused that because the others had done it, she had come in and didn't want to be left out...he noticed that she seemed to frequently not want to be 'left out' which he found quite adorable.

Vali was the first to wake up, and she leaned towards Akira, without even thinking and caught his lips with her own. Vali smirked as they kissed, and allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth, which surprised the young boy immensely. But he didn't resist, and allowed her to keep kissing him as much as she wanted.

When she broke away from him, she smirked in his general direction.

"That was good Aki. A good morning kiss."

Akira smiled gently, and brushed the young girls face.

"My Vali-chan, what are you doing anyway?"

Vali showed a careful smile on her lips, something that surprised Akuma.

"Hmph, kissing you in the morning is a delight for someone like myself. It also has meaning. I don't have to go to school if I kiss you this early in the morning."

"Vali-chan..."

Akira wasn't exactly happy that she didn't want to go. He wanted her to have the full experience of a school life as well.

"We agreed that I could take days off. I want a day off so I can get back into training."

Akira rolled his eyes. But it was like Vali to do something like that.

"Alright, if that's what you want. But you have to come by when we are all finished."

Vali sighed, but kissed him once more, and consented.

"Alright, then that's fine."

Akira kissed her once more, before she fell against him. The others also began to wake up as well. Asia, who was quite shy about these situations, was suddenly groped by Kuroka, who smirked against Asia's shy face.

"Wow, you have good sized boobs~"

"K-Kuroka-saaaaan!"

Asia cried out, and moaned at the same time.

Akira's eyes flew open.

"Kuroka-san, don't tease Asia-san like that."

Akira berated, but Kuroka giggled, and then Akeno came closer, and placed a hand on the young woman's breast. Kuroka's breast.

"Fufu, don't worry about it Aki-kun. Look at this girls naughty breast. I'll punish it for you."

She groped Kuroka's breast, as she groped Asia's breast, and the pair of girls moaned, Koneko who was on Akira's lap, felt him rising down below, and looked on jealously.

"A-Akira-san...e-even though th-this is embarrassing...i-if it is for Akira-san then..."

Asia continued showing her shy expressions while Kuroka played with her boobs, and Akeno played with Kuroka's, Akira was more surprised that they all seemed fine to be playing with one another's breasts like that.

Koneko then took Akira's hand and placed it on her small breast. Akira's surprise became even more so when she began bucking her hips up and down on his lap, a luminescent blush on her cheeks.

"A-Aki-senpai, me too...don't leave me out too..."

Koneko showed a cute shy expression on her face, and didn't even hold back with her cuteness either.

"K-Koneko-chan, that's..."

Koneko however kept his hand on her breast, and wouldn't allow it to be dropped either. Gasper, seeing what was happening, jumped onto Akira's lap, and took out her slightly bigger breasts, allowing his fingers to slide across her breast, and made her twitch with delight.

"A-Aki-senpaiii! M-My breasts too! P-Please play with mine too!"

Gasper kept Akira's hand to her breast, and Koneko did the same thing. Even though their breasts were small, they felt good in his hands.

Ravel scowled at the sight, and wouldn't allow it to happen.

"N-No, you can't do something like this! You have to make appointments-"

"Screw your appointments."

Vali growled, and Ravel was thrusted into Akira's chest. She let out a gasp of surprise, and then held onto him, as Vali grabbed Akira's face, and laid her lips onto his own lips, while his hands continued to play with Koneko's, and Gasper's breasts, Ravel's breasts brushed against Akira's chest, and his eyes were forced to be glued to the other girls that played with one another.

Sometimes, he truly wondered how his life ended up like this…

But, he couldn't deny that it was very fun.

* * *

It was a normal day for Akira, and the group. Considering that they had many battles before getting Asia to join, they finally found a day to relax. Akira was going over a few reports, Ravel was his ever loyal assistant and helping him out with them while Jin, in puppy form, slept on Asia's thighs, a place he seemed to very much enjoy. Vali was currently eating ramen slowly, Gasper was tapping away on the computer, Kuroka was with Koneko, having a little fun together, and lastly, Asia herself sat nearby Akira and just watched him do his business in the morning, before school had even started. It was so hectic, that even Akeno had already gone ahead in the morning.

"Aki-sama, with those disruptions during the Fallen Angel incident, it seems that we have quite the back log of deals that we have to deal with."

Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"It seems so yeah. Aah well, that's the price that we pay when we have to deal with things like this. Don't worry Ravel-san, we'll catch up eventually. For now though, we should just take the pressing ones that we need to do."

Ravel nodded, and went through a few programs on her computer.

"Yes, I understand. Okay, I've managed to put the most urgent, and separated them based on threat level. Take a look Aki-sama."

Akira whizzed the computer around and took a good look at the monitor.

"Hmmm, seems that these are missions from Odin-sama, and then there's some from the Underworld. Serafall-san wishes to have a talk about Sona-san. And then there seems to be messages about..." As he was looking through the documents, he thought about some other things. "Aah, okay. We'll begin work on these soon. Vali-chan, want some of the fight ones?"

"If I can go on my own."

"Fufu, we operate with at least one other person Vali-chan."

Akira reminded her, so Vali nodded slowly.

"Then I'll take the smaller cat, she pisses me off the least."

Koneko raised her head cutely, Vali nodded at her, so Koneko nodded back and got back to work with Kuroka, or rather, began having fun with her even more than before.

Akira chuckled…

But then a thought came to his mind.

"You know what we haven't done in a while? It's about that time of the month and all."

Akira spoke up, and a collective groan rang out, to the astonishment of Asia.

[Familiar Hunting…]

They almost sounded like they didn't want to do it.

Asia couldn't understand why they seemed to be so against it all of a sudden.

"Exactly! Don't sound so down about it girls."

Vali placed a hand by her forehead.

"Each time we go familiar hunting, you always say you can't find a good one for yourself."

Vali dead panned.

Akira huffed.

"You're picky as well Vali-chan. You haven't found one either."

Akira countered, Vali shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't deny that."

Vali said with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Excuse me...b-but what is a familiar?"

Asia spoke her confusion, so Akira explained.

"You see, as a Devil, you can gain creatures, not always creatures, to serve under you and help you out with different tasks, or can be body guards for you, or ones that can aid you in battle, with every day Devil duties. There's no real job for them, they can be whatever the person wishes for them to be. Sometimes you can't find one and that's alright as well. Definitely though, it is better to have one, you can do whatever you want with them, but make sure that they don't be abused or anything."

"You should just do what we did nyaaa~" Kuroka giggled, and revealed her black cat. "Here's my cutie pie, my Kuro-chan~"

"...This is Shiro."

Koneko showed her own familiar, a white cat which snuggled against Kuroka's own.

Asia's face lit up.

"Awww, they're so cute~ I love them already!"

Asia cooed, as she looked them up and down.

"They're siblings, just like us, right Shirone?"

Koneko nodded at Kuroka's words.

"Yes, that's right, we found them cradled up against one another while being cold and looked as if they needed a home, so we decided to make them our familiars and give them said home."

Ravel cracked her neck, and then placed her hand outwards. Asia was intrigued, and watched as a bird appeared, and flames danced around it.

"This is my familiar. I found this cute boy within the Underworld. He became attached to me, and has been my familiar ever since. I named him Phoenix-kun. Since he is so cute. He also helps me with scouting sometimes, and can deliver letters quite fast if I need them to be delivered like that."

Asia inspected the fire bird, and looked on cutely.

Then Gasper shyly placed her hands outwards, and from the circle, a cute little bat flew out. It had a cute pink ribbon tied to the head of the bat, and it flew around Gasper, which made her smile happily.

"T-This is my girl! I-I really like her! S-She helps me with m-my transformation into bats!"

Asia looked enamoured by the bat, and then turned to Vali, but she shook her head.

"Don't have one."

"R-Really Vali-san? Why is that?"

Asia was curious.

Vali gave her a slightly bemused face.

"Haven't found one that is in my tastes yet."

"...What is your tastes?"

"Strong, capable. Something that doesn't pass out after a single punch, and something that doesn't immediately piss me off either. Aki is the same. We're looking for strong ones. We don't much care about appearance or anything like that."

"I want Tiamat-san..." Akira spoke loudly, surprising the others. "I mean, if I could get a Dragon King and have a fight with her, and win? Then it would really show how strong I truly am. But each time we try and go for her, she rejects my advances for a fight, and then it leaves me sad."

Asia placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Akira-san."

Akira waved his hand.

"It's alright, there's plenty strong ones...actually, you are new to the group, and we have time tonight. We should go back to the forest for you Asia-san! We would be able to find a few cute familiars that you might like. By now, we should be infamous at that place."

"For causing trouble maybe nyaaa~ I don't think that he likes us much anymore. Well, what's new about that anyway?"

Kuroka sang out, while Akira chuckled.

"We aren't that bad."

"Well, even if we aren't. If we're going back, lets hope we can find good ones nyaaaa."

Kuroka added on.

Ravel hummed, as she placed her finger by her chin. She recalled something that she had read not long ago, and decided to voice her thoughts on the matter.

"Actually, I have been reading up on a few things. Apparently, Satooji-san now has an ad that can be placed and sent around to different areas quite quickly and have them arrive by the time of the full moon within the familiar forest. You know for people searching for some strong familiars, and the familiars themselves searching for some strong partners to tame them."

Akira looked astonished.

"Really Ravel-san?"

"It's new. Apparently, he wished to expand his business for future Devils. So he wishes not from just the familiar forest, but strong tameable creatures to find strong partners. Not just familiars but pact partners as well. Apparently, he teamed up with Azazel-sama to do such things. Azazel-sama, being Azazel-sama, was alright with such things though, he liked the idea of this happening."

Akira chuckled.

"Makes sense. Say, if he does that, maybe he could send them for us tonight? We might be able to find new enemies to face, and gain some strong familiars!"

Ravel nodded strongly.

"Allow me to make the necessary arrangements immediately!"

"Thank you Ravel-san. I can always count on you." Ravel bowed her head. "Hey, maybe tonight is the night Vali-chan. We might find strong familiar's~ I feel good, maybe Tiamat-san will come and we can have the best kind of fight! Yes, I wish to face her down and we could have the best fight that we could hope for!"

"Hehe, Aki-chan sure is determined~"

Kuroka giggled out, while Asia found it infectious and began giggling as well.

"Yes, I am and since Asia-san doesn't have a familiar either, maybe she'll be able to find one as well~"

"E-Even I get one? Even though I'm a new Devil?"

Asia pondered, Akira however showed a serene smile on his lips.

"Yes, that's right. Even if you're a new Devil Asia-san, you're still a Devil, and having a familiar is always a good thing. So, tonight, we're going familiar hunting! And this time, we will obtain strong familiars!"

[Yeah!]

The peerage cheered out happily, ready to face this task head on.

* * *

Within the grand city of Kyoto, a voluptuous young woman sat on her throne, and was watching her daughter. Her golden eyes, and her golden like hair flowed down, and her large breasts hung out of her kimono, watching her daughter swaying from side to side.

Her daughter was around fifteen years old, and while she was cute, she had yet grown to the figure that her Mother had grown to. Yet, she was quite cute, and small, she was quite the loli girl at that.

Their names were Yasaka and Kunou.

Yasaka, the Mother, then was flooded with noise coming outside of the throne.

Intrigue, she decided to go and have a look with Kunou.

Outside of her throne room, she saw that there was a number of Youkai looking at what appeared to be flyers. Some were freaking out, some were looking at the flyers with widened eyes, and some seemed ready to have a challenge.

When she saw one of her faithful servants moving beside her, she stopped them.

"Excuse me, what is going on? What are these flyers?"

"A-Ah. Yasaka-sama, this is...it seems that there's going to be an event on involving the Black Dog of Belial, and the Hakuryuukou. They are looking for familiars, and or pact partners. And the man known as Satooji-san has sent out flyers to all known Youkai within the area. Many people have expressed desires to go and challenge them Yasaka-sama."

Yasaka blinked in surprise, while Kunou placed her hands together.

"T-The Black Dog!? He's so cool! He's looking for a familiar!? Then he's got to have the best one!"

Yasaka chortled lightly.

"Oh yes, you are a fan of the Black Dog of Belial, aren't you Kunou?"

"I have all his action figures!" She excited said, and brought out some action figures of Akira. "Even his posters too!" She pointed to the side to see a picture of Akira holding Jin's blade across his body, and fireworks going off behind him. "He's amazing! I heard he took down many enemies with a single swipe of his sword! Aaah! Kaa-chan! C-Can we go and see the Black Dog as well?!"

Yasaka raised a finger to her chin.

"Well, we haven't got anything pressing to do, so I don't see why we couldn't go."

"Yay!" Kunou jumped high into the sky. "I get to meet the Black Dog! I get to meet the Black Dog!"

Kunou swayed side to side, while Yasaka was happy that her daughter was happy. And she herself couldn't deny that she was intrigued herself, considering that she had heard things about Akira, and Vali over the years.

* * *

When classes had begun, Akira took Asia to their shared class. He thought it would be best if they kept together. And because it was her first day, and Raynare's as well, who went by Yuuma for some reason, they both stood at the front. Akira couldn't deny that he was happy for Asia, how she was able to stay so shy even when others were there as well.

"Damn, seems like the males are getting horny Aki-chan."

Kuroka giggled out, glancing between the people in the class. Akira then chuckled.

"Seems like it. Though they try anything, then I'll become involved~"

"Fufu, seems like someone is protective over Asia-chan there~"

Akira's cheeks turned slightly red.

"I-I wouldn't say it is anything like that."

He denied it, but Kuroka knew the truth.

"Heh, don't worry about it Aki-chan. We know the truth after all~"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, while the men of the class took in the sight of Asia, and Raynare.

"Wow, they're both babes!"

"Awesome!"

"Y-Yeah, that blonde one is..." Akira let out a low growl, which made the man cringe. "...n-never mind."

Asia brushed her school uniform, and then bowed her head.

"M-My name is Asia Argento, and I am going to be a second year student...p-please take care of me!" Asia became shy, and ran towards Akira, and hid behind him. "...E-Everyone is staring Akira-san..."

"That's because you're cute Asia-san, that's why."

Asia tilted her head, while the males sent death glares towards Akira for taking Asia for himself, or that's what they thought.

"S-So, even Akira-san thinks I am cute?"

Akira chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes of course, you are definitely cute."

Asia shyly hugs onto his arm, which didn't help with the death eyes being sent towards him.

Kuroka chuckled at the sight, finding it rather cute.

And then Raynare stepped forward, and swayed her skirt as if she didn't care at all.

"My name is Ra...no. It is Yuuma, please call me Yuuma. My last name is a secret, but I do have one, a good one...it is better than most names out there..."

Akira, Aika, and Ise all sweat dropped, but the students seemed to accept them easily enough.

"Wow, she's just intelligent as hell isn't she?"

Aika muttered, Ise scowled.

"Don't say such things! She is a good girl!"

Ise snapped back at her, but Aika wouldn't allow it to hold her back either.

"Yeah, but she still is a little weird to me. I don't know what to think about this anyway. A Fallen Angel being with us, and then...ugh, I just don't know. I can't be sure if I can trust her."

"She saved my life, of course we can!"

Akira, while listening to what was being said, couldn't deny that it was a rather interesting thing to deal with. A peerage member being unsure of someone else. Though he was fortunate enough that his own peerage member wouldn't bother him either about Asia, and they all seemed to like Asia as well.

"Either way Asia-san. During the day, we have to do school lessons. Some you might find boring, some you might like. But don't worry, we'll help you catch up with us, and anything you need to know, just ask me, and I'll help you the best that I can."

Asia adopted a cute smile on her face, placed her hands together, and looked on shyly.

"I-I see. Then Akira-san, there is one thing that I would like to understand."

Akira cocked his head.

"What is it?"

Asia pulled out some paper, and handed it towards Akira.

Akira opened the paper, and his eyes widened.

"Dildo's, what is one Akira-san?"

"Pft! W-What!? Who did you get this off?!"

Akira glanced towards Kuroka, who snickered.

"I'd take credit for it Aki-chan, this isn't on me sadly. I wish it was me, because that would have been an awesome opportunity. But it wasn't me, sorry nyaa."

Akira was confused who would do something like that.

"S-So, Asia-san. Who told you about...things like this anyway?"

Deciding to ask straight out seemed to be the best way to go about it.

Asia's eyes went towards Aika who swerved her head to the side.

"Kiryuu-san told me that I would need one before a real one comes my way to prepare myself...b-but, what does it prepare me for?"

"Nothing. You don't need one."

Akira said quickly, Aika felt like eyes were burning into her skull.

"But, she said that if you were going to become friendly with me..."

Akira sighed, and was tempted to say something but he saw the innocent look on Asia's face, so he didn't say anything at all.

"W-Well, you don't need it Asia-san, trust me. She is...truthfully, she's a naughty girl."

Asia stroked her chin and glanced at Aika who felt sick right now.

"I see...then I understand! But, there's another thing...nipple clamps." Akira's face dropped. "She said it would enhance the experience...but, how would it enhance the experience? It sounds painful to me."

"Asia-san, no...just don't listen to her..."

"Uuu, I'm troubled..."

Asia looked on towards Aika who felt tears stinging her eyes.

Akira however petted her head, and Jin, who was in puppy mode, licked Asia's face, making her feel happier.

* * *

The time had come, and Akira along with company shot for the familiars forest. Akira gathered his peerage, and once they were all set, Akira took them away from the area, disappearing and reappeared within the forest itself.

The thick forest full of trees.

Akira noticed as they arrived, that a small baby Dragon was watching them from the trees.

"Look up there Asia-san, a little Dragon."

Asia's eyes went up, and saw the blue Dragon, and she smiled.

"He's so cute~"

"How do you know it is a he?"

Ravel questioned, she couldn't tell.

Asia adopted a slightly confused face, but she didn't know either.

"Erm...I'm not exactly sure, but I can see that there's something boy like about the Dragon."

"I see, a feeling huh. W-Well, there has been weirder things happen to us so-"

"Get dazed!"

A middle aged man came out of the trees, wearing a cap, and landed before them. Asia let out an "Eep!" and hid behind Akira, while Kuroka's eyes blazed.

"I told you last time stop ripping off Satoshi! He is better than this world allows!"

Kuroka aggravatingly stepped forward, but Akira, and Vali grabbed her arms, and wouldn't allow her to pass.

"G-Geez, calm down Kuroka-san..."

Satooji quietly uttered.

Kuroka however frowned at the man, she wasn't pleased in the slightest.

"Tch, I'll calm down when you stop ripping off Pokemon you little freak."

Kuroka growled out, but the man looked less than happy, so he growled back.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Stop it now! I'm serious nyaaaa! I told you that it isn't good if you do that!"

Kuroka yelled as loudly as she could.

But Satooji wasn't exactly thrilled about backing down either.

"...I'm going to catch them all!"

...Kuroka snapped.

"That's it! Let me at him! I'm going to kill him!"

Kuroka charged for him, but Vali and Akira wouldn't allow her to go forward.

"Kuroka-san! You can't let him win!"

Akira pleaded, Kuroka panted angrily, and stuck out her tongue towards the familiar master who backed away with a whine.

"This isn't over, hear me?"

The man cringed, and then overlooked the others.

"S-So, Ravel-san contacted me and I have gathered familiars far and wide for the stubborn duo!" Akira and Vali tightened their eyes. "I mean my two loyal customers." Akira and Vali nodded. "A-Also, it seems that this cute girl has appeared as well. Is she also looking for a familiar?"

"Not one out for a fight like Vali-chan and I. But yes, she is looking for one as well."

"That's good! I actually have had a new in take of good familiars!"

Akira placed one finger out.

"And the arrangements Ravel-san has made?"

Satooji nodded again and again.

"Yes of course, please follow me. But, it seems that people want to see Vali-sama again."

Asia turned her head in confusion.

"Akira-san? Who is he talking about?"

Akira smiled slightly.

"We'll go and see them then. Follow me Asia-san, you're about to see something...fun."

Asia didn't know what to say, and just followed Akira, and the others.

* * *

They walked towards a lake that was sparkling. Vali looked annoyed, but she flexed her fingers. Akira, and the others stood a little far away from Vali, who stared at the lake, and then raised her hand, and gathered demonic power.

"What is she doing Akira-san?"

"Summoning her...servants."

"S-Servants?"

Asia became confused, so Ravel stepped forward.

"You see. Vali-sama a few years ago came here, and she was challenged by the..occupants of the lake here. When Vali-sama beat them, they became loyal to her, and each time we come here, they make it a big deal, and wish to...serve Vali-sama."

"Wh-Who lives here?"

Kuroka chuckled, as Gasper held onto Akira's hand tightly.

"You're about to find out nyaa. See? The lake is glowing."

True to her words, the lake was glowing and then bodies began to emerge. Large muscles, and large tall bodies as well. With the face of a warrior, and battle scars running across their bodies...more than fifty came shooting out of the lake and rushed Vali, tears in their eyes.

[VALI-SAMA HAS RETURNED!]

The Undine yelled out, Asia looked on shocked.

"W-Wow..."

"Yes, they see Vali-chan as their Queen."

Akira explained, as they crowded around her. They clasped hands together with one another, and jumped around them, skipping, a form of dancing in their eyes, and their eyes were heart shaped for Vali.

"You'd think with bodies like them, they would be males...but, they're females."

Kuroka gave a bemused smirk on her lips, while Satooji appeared beside Ravel, who gasped at the sight.

"Anyway, these lovely maidens have been waiting for their Vali-sama to return. They have made many gifts."

Akira looked back to see that statues of Vali had been made, in her armour, and outside of her armour as well. There also seemed to be statues of Akira, and Vali together, with her groping his butt, which made Kuroka snicker.

"Even the Undine understand that Vali-chan has a love for your butt Aki-chan nyaaa."

Akira sweat dropped while Koneko nodded.

"...Seems to be the case."

Ravel tilted her head curiously.

"But, they are made with good detail, it almost looks like Aki-sama's butt to me, such fine detail."

"Can we not focus on my butt please?"

Akira's eyebrow twitched, Gasper giggled, and held onto Akira tightly.

"A-Aki-senpai, they seem to love Vali-sama!"

"It seems so Gasper-chan."

Gasper's head was stroked by Akira's head, who snuggled against his stomach.

Asia looked on as the muscular Undine's stomped their feet onto the ground, and got into wrestlers positions.

"Ooh my. What are they doing Akira-san?"

Asia asked while Jin stood beside her, and slowly pushed himself so she sat on his back. Asia looked down at the young dog, and then smiled happily, understanding that Jin was making it so Asia didn't exhaust herself.

[Vali-sama! Please fight us!]

Vali folded her arms, Akira snickered.

"Vali-chan seems to like fighting, but she is repulsed by these...people."

"Why? They seem like beautiful girls to me. Their souls are very beautiful."

Akira glanced at Asia, and saw her hands together. Sparkles by her eyes, she looked as if she was going to jump them at any second. Akira looked on with confusion, more by the second, and Akira was worried about what was going to happen.

"Asia-san, you okay?"

Asia turned to Akira, and smiled gently.

"Yes of course Akira-san, I'm perfectly fine."

Akira wasn't so sure, but Koneko turned her head back to the action at hand.

"...Maybe this is the reason why she didn't want to come here."

Koneko mused as Vali unfolded her arms.

"Listen to me. Currently, you aren't strong enough to fight me."

The Undine's eyes turned to despair, and tears flowed down their manly faces, which disturbed Vali even more.

"But it can't be!"

"We trained!"

"Vali-sama!"

"We love you Vali-sama!"

"Please don't reject our love!"

Vali shuddered while Akira chuckled light heartedly.

"Awww, Vali-chan. Be kind, have a fight with them."

Vali's eyes turned with annoyance to Akira, who gave her the peace sign.

She sighed even more, but consented with a nod of her head.

"Fine, if that's what I have to do."

Vali sighed out, and got into a fighting position. Her fingers twitched with demonic powers, and the Undine increased the Touki around their bodies. Surrounding them with the thick aura, Asia hid behind Akira, who snickered at the sights before him.

"Don't worry Asia-san, Vali-chan is in no danger."

Asia looked on as Vali placed her hand forward.

From her palm, a large amount of demonic power came out. It was a high grade of demonic power, and it washed over the Undine's that were before her. The Undine's raised their battle spirits, and tried to fight the demonic power, and send their auras outwards, but their auras were crushed under the power of Vali's own and she blew away a good majority of the Undine that were before her.

"Vali-chan, you could have given them a fighting chance."

"It's the same as if you had asked me to fire this at the Sekiryuutei. I wouldn't of held back."

"If you shot it at him right now, he would die though."

Ravel informed, Vali shrugged her shoulders.

"Then that would be that."

"Hehe, seems like Vali-chan is the same as normal~"

Kuroka sang out with a delightful smile on her face.

Vali then saw that a few of them were still standing, albeit with wounds on their bodies.

"Good, it seems that some of you have improved after all."

[ANYTHING FOR QUEEN VALI-SAMA! SHE IS THE BEST! SHE IS OUR LEADER!]

Asia continued to look surprised as they cheered for Vali.

Vali however shuddered.

"Can we go now? These people only remind me why I hate the current Sekiryuutei."

"...How are they related?"

Akira questioned, not making the connection.

"Because, they both annoy me, and have stupid expressions on their faces."

Akira chuckled, while Satooji looked on with worry.

"W-Well, we could go and see the monsters that have gathered to face against you both in hopes to become your familiars."

"Alright, then lets get going."

The lone boy, and girls bowed their heads, though Akira was excited to fight strong enemies, and Vali hoped that there would be some strong enemies for them to face, she didn't want to deal with weak enemies.

* * *

Akira, and the others walked to a deep area of the forest. Akira noticed that the small Dragon kept following them. Its eyes were on Asia. He wondered if the Dragon was following her because it wanted to be with her. He thought that would be a good idea if that was the case.

Akira then witnessed that all around, many monsters, and Youkai had appeared before them. Far and wide, he could see that their were fantastical beasts. Cerberus', mermaid's, bees that were glowing. Hydra's, and even Dragon's had gathered around as well. Even some Youkai like bird Youkai, and others.

"Phew, what a turn out. And I can sense some good power levels as well."

Akira grinned out, Vali turned her smirk on as well.

"Yes, even for someone like me, I can feel the powers of the enemies, and I am not displeased either. I wish to have a fight with some of these-"

"THE BLACK DOG IS HERE!"

Akira heard the cry of a little girls voice, startling the others.

They turned to see a blonde flash going across the ground and latched onto Akira's leg.

He looked down towards the blonde thing, and saw nine tails growing from behind her, her hair in a ponytail, and her golden eyes beaming up towards Akira.

"My, a little girls attached to your leg Aki-chan. And how cute she looks as well~"

Kuroka giggled out, petting the girls head.

The young girl looked up, and gasped.

"T-That's Kuroka-san as well?! The Black Dog's Black Cat!"

Kuroka smirked, and placed her hands behind her head, in a sultry pose.

"I know, I'm famous. No flash photography please….okay, maybe some are required~"

Akira gave Kuroka curious look, as Kunou looked at the others.

"Aah! The Hakuryuukou who loves the Black Dog's butt!" Vali looked slightly embarrassed, while Kuroka giggled. "Even the Loli Cat, and the Loli Vampire as well!" Koneko and Gasper both smiled awkwardly. "And then there's even the Phenex of the Black Dog! She's one of the coolest!" Ravel bashfully looked to the side. "But the Black Dog is the best ever!"

Akira looked down at the young girl, giving off a calm smile.

"Hello there, what's your name?"

"M-My name is Kunou! And I'm a huge fan!"

She cried out, Asia became confused.

"Akira-san, how can she be your fan? Does she know you?"

Kunou looked towards Asia, dumbfounded.

"Who's the new Onee-san? Kunou doesn't recognize her..."

"She's my peerage member Kunou-san, my new peerage member. But Kunou-san...that name sounds really familiar...Ravel-san, do we know that name?"

Ravel hummed.

"Hmmmm...there's been fan letters from a Kunou-san before if memory serves...she's the one that sent those cute drawings of you and her holding hands. I've filed it under K for her name. Here, check it out."

Ravel brought out a tablet, and gave it Akira. He quickly went through the K's, and found Kunou's file, which was rather big. She had sent many letters, and other things as well.

"Aah yes, I remember. It's almost as big as the ones that came from that magician girl as well." Akira looked down to Kunou who smiled up at him. "So, you're the cute fox-chan who's been writing many letters huh. Always great to meet a fan~"

Kunou's face became even brighter, and she giggled again and again.

"Y-Yes! I have all your action figures, your posters, and your calendar as well!"

"Naughty or normal?"

Kuroka giggled out, Asia was surprised Akira did a naughty calendar, while Akira felt embarrassed about that calendar.

"Both!"

Kunou replied joyfully.

"But, Akira-san. I don't understand how she can be your fan."

Asia asked again, so Akira chuckled.

"Well, ya see. There's, stuff we've done in the past. You know, fighting off enemies, working for the Norse God's, and defending towns, civilians and other things as well. I suppose we're a little famous to some people."

"We're in talks of a t.v show Asia-chan with us as the main stars nyaaaa~"

Kuroka butted in, Asia became surprised, while Akira continued.

"I suppose with two Longinus' on a peerage, we make headlines, and have been talks of the town I suppose. I didn't think we'd be this popular though. What a turn out, and even a cute fox girl as well~"

Koneko looked on with uneven eyes as soon as Akira called Kunou 'cute', she didn't seem pleased in the slightest, and felt slightly threatened as well.

Kunou however gained a blush.

"Cute? Kunou is cute?"

Akira chuckled, petting her head.

"Very cute."

Kunou blushed even more, as Yasaka came strolling along. Akira, and the others felt her power immediately, and Vali gained a smirk on her lips.

"Power...maybe she could be my familiar."

Ravel looked at Yasaka, and furrowed her eyebrows. She seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"Oh my, there you are Kunou. Don't run off like that."

"But Kaa-chan! Look! It is the Black Dog!"

Yasaka glanced at Akira's face, and gained a smile.

"So it is. I've heard much about you. You've made quite the name for yourself."

Akira overlooked the young woman, and even Kuroka looked at her chest, and all thought " _Incredible breasts._ " while sighing to themselves, Akira however just smiled gently.

"T-Thank you, it is nice to meet you as well..."

"Yasaka-sama!?"

Ravel cried out, Yasaka tilted her head.

"Yes, that's my name. I'm surprised you know who I am."

"Y-Yes...A-Aki-sama! Everyone! She's the Youkai leader from Kyoto! Yasaka-sama! It just came to me...and if she's the Kaa-san of the girl...then that means she's the little Princess of the Youkai from...ooh my..."

Akira and the others looked stunned by what was being said.

Yasaka, the Queen of the Youkai from Kyoto.

She was actually standing before her.

Vali however seemed excited.

"Alright then I'll fight-"

[No!]

Akira's entire peerage shouted out, making Vali huff and turn her head to the side, uttering "Whatever." though she was still wanting to fight some strong enemies as well. Even if one of the enemies was going to be the Queen of the Youkai.

Yasaka however giggled, and waved her hand side to side.

"Don't worry about my presence. My daughter was super excited to see the Black Dog in action. I thought that it would be a good experience for me as well. I have been thinking about talking to the Underworld for some time about peace. And to see some of the future of the Underworld in action would be good for myself as well."

Akira bowed his head as did the others minus Vali. Even Kuroka did as well, so the situation was rather serious.

"W-Well, thank you Yasaka-sama, I'm sure we'll try our best, right girls?"

They simply nodded their heads.

"Then, I can't wait to see it! Come on Kunou, lets go and find our seats."

"No...I want to stay with the Black Dog."

Yasaka looked on awkwardly.

"I see...it isn't an inconvenience, is it?"

Akira shook his head.

"N-No of course not."

"Great!" She clapped and bounced at the same time, it was a marvel that she didn't come out of her loose fitting kimono when she did that. "Then I'll be over there Kunou. Come back when you're ready. Thanks again everyone."

Yasaka walked off, leaving Kunou with the others. She was still in eye shot so if anything was going to happen, then she would do something. Though she didn't sense any evil from Akira's group, so she didn't say anything at all this time.

Ravel looked at the small Princess, and then folded her arms.

" _If we get in good with the Princess of the Youkai, and in turn the Queen of the Youkai, then Aki-sama's social standing would go up even more, and more and more people would see us as people who bring peace...this is very good. I'm glad she's a fan of Aki-sama, this is going to help us very much._ "

Ravel thought to herself, as Akira bent down to Kunou.

"So Kunou-san, you're a Princess huh. I was surprised."

Kunou bashfully looked to the side.

"W-Well, yes I am a Princess...b-but it doesn't matter! C-Can Kunou ride on your Dog please Black Dog!?"

"Hah, just call me Akira, and sure, if Jin-kun allows it."

Jin looked towards Kunou who moved closer. He cocked his head, before bowing down and allowed Kunou access, sensing that she was a good person. So, Kunou hopped onto the back of Jin, Asia having gracefully got off the back of Jin, and Kunou looked super excited.

"Kunou can't believe it! She's on the back of Jin-kun!"

Akira smiled at the sight, and petted her head. Kunou looked towards him shyly, and saw his smile, so she smiled childlike as well.

"Are you happy Kunou-san?"

"Yes! Very! Meeting you has been a dream of Kunou's since Kunou first heard of you!"

"I see. I'm surprised a Princess of Kyoto would want to speak to someone like me. But I'm glad that you like us enough for such things."

Kunou continued to smile happily.

Vali overlooked the people that had come.

"Not a bad show up and even the Youkai from Kyoto came as well. That's shocking. Too bad I can't fight her."

Kuroka gave Vali a bemused look.

"Don't fret about it Vali-chan, you'll be able to fight strong enemies, I am sure. There's some that are in the Ultimate Class area~ Wouldn't that be a good challenge for you Vali-chan?"

"I suppose they would be good challenges for me as well."

Vali concluded.

* * *

Soon enough, Vali and Akira had begun weeding out the weak ones from the strong ones. Asia, and the others watched from the sidelines, while Kunou kept bouncing up and down near her Mother, and watched Akira, and Vali in their Balance Breaker's, flying around, and cutting down, blasting and other things towards the beasts that came for them. All sorts of beasts went for them, and each one fell towards their powers as well. But they couldn't deny that they were getting good workouts either.

"Aaaah! Look at them go Kaa-chan! Akira-san is the best ever!"

Yasaka gave her daughter a slight pet on the head.

"Yes, he's quite the skilled young man. I can see why you like him."

"Hehe, Kunou thinks he's the coolest ever. He gives me happiness~"

Yasaka was glad that her daughter felt like that, and continued watching with joy.

"Hohoho, look at them go~ Like kids in candy stores nyaaaa~"

Kuroka sang out, Ravel placed a finger to her chin.

"Yes, it does seem like they're having a good time..." Akira then slashed down a Hydra, and Ravel giggled happily. "...that makes five Hydra's now."

"Amazing, they're so skilled, and strong."

Asia commented, Koneko nodding strongly.

"...They train a lot, and have mastered their Balance Breaker's to good degrees. Both could stay in Balance Breaker for a month if they wished to do so, that's how high their stamina's are. That's why we train to make sure we aren't weak either, Asia-senpai."

Koneko's words made Asia contemplate what she was going to do. But she wished to have a strong familiar as well. And wondered which one would be hers. Though she also saw that the tiny Dragon from before, that had been following her around, also was a candidate, as it kept watching her with sparks going off around it.

"Y-Yes! S-Senpai's are g-going so strong! They are great! I haven't seen them have this much fun in a while!"

Gasper's thoughts were shared by the others, and wondered what they would be doing after this. Since they were beating the monsters left and right. Swords came from the darkness. Jin managed to cleave through the enemies as well as Vali dropping them one by one with her amazing powers. It seemed like nothing was going to stop either of them.

However, soon something else happened entirely…

* * *

Up above in the sky, it began turning dark.

"Eh...does it go dark that fast here nyaaa?"

Kuroka wondered, Ravel furrowed her eyebrows.

"No...I've got a sinking feeling about this..."

Yasaka also didn't like what was happening, and she went to order some of her people around, when a violent shock of the earth became known, and stopped the fights that Vali and Akira were having with the monsters.

"What the hell was that?"

Vali demanded, only for Akira to see a very fast moving object, and it was heading right for Yasaka and Kunou. The pair also realized it, and couldn't react fast enough. Fortunately, Akira moved closer, and appeared before them, sword in hand, and clashed violently with something that was trying to attack the pair. The area around them was carved out from the clashing of their auras, destroying the ground around them as well, as the trees that were surrounding them.

"No! No! No! This can't be!"

Satooji cried out, he didn't want to see his forest being destroyed.

"Calm down Satooji-san, it is either this, or the people here die. What's it gonna be nya?"

Kuroka questioned, using a barrier to defend herself, and the others from being affected by the overwhelming aura that was being shown by the others.

"A-Akira-san!"

Kunou cried, Akira parried a few strikes, before pushing the assault backwards.

"Don't worry Kunou-san, I'll keep you safe."

Kunou let a small blush appear on her cheeks.

Skidding across the floor, Akira saw a cloaked man, with a large scythe. On their face, it looked like a clown mask, and peaking underneath were the eyes that Akira found quite terrible.

"Aaaah!"

"Help!"

"Someone!"

From around them, cries rang out, and quickly, they all saw that there were people in cloaks attacking the Youkai in the area. Vali and the others looked pissed, but so did Yasaka as well who narrowed her eyes.

"Attacking at such a place. Amazing, thinking you can actually do that."

Yasaka growled out, Akira had Jin come towards him, and transform into a sword.

"Yasaka-sama, you know what's going on?"

Akira questioned, Yasaka bowed her head sadly.

"Grim Reaper's, they've been causing trouble for the Youkai in my area lately. And that man there, he is Pluto, I've had dealings with him before and he isn't a pleasant man at all. I'm sorry, this is my fault, I hadn't imagined that they would attack here of all places."

"Pluto, yes, I remember. We've fought before. And don't worry about that Yasaka-sama, we'll do everything we can to fight this opponent and keep your Youkai safe. Please just make sure that everyone here is safe."

Yasaka widened her eyes, but then nodded.

"But of course. Kunou's Hero is about to get to work, I understand."

Akira chuckled lightly, while Pluto looked him up and down.

"Yaegaki Akira Belial, the Black Dog. It seems that we have been fated to come up against one another again. I'm sorry but my current target isn't you. It is that woman behind you. If you will move, then I'll deal with this."

Akira narrowed his brows.

"As if I would actually do something like that."

"If you don't move, then I'll be forced to go through you."

Akira spun his sword around, and made a stance.

"Then come at me, and we'll fight once more, Pluto-san."

"So be it."

Pluto dashed so fast that the others couldn't see at all. Besides Akira that was. When the Reaper came close, he slashed left at Akira, but Akira parried with his blade, Jin, and stuck out his hand, creating swords all around his form, shooting up like arrows, and laced with demonic power.

"Have this!"

Pluto pulled upwards, avoiding the blades, but Jin spread the darkness behind of him, and shot out swords from behind.

"Tch, you are an annoying opponent."

Pluto growled, as he was cut on his arm, before swinging down his black scythe, and slashed through the blades with strength alone, nothing that could be nullified by Akira himself with his Worthless ability.

"It seems like I've got this one as my opponent. Everyone else, please protect the Youkai here from the other Grim Reaper's. I can fight this one. Ravel-san, you're in charge, protect the Youkai around here as much as you can, but remember that a slice from a Reaper can cut down your soul as well, so be careful! Also, Ravel-san, Kuroka-san, you have my permission to promote!"

"Y-Yes Aki-sama! Leave it to us! Promotion, Queen!"

"Nyaaaa~ Give it to me~ The Queen powers, by Promotion!"

Akira nodded with the two girls promoting to the Queen class, as he grabbed a nearby Reaper that tried to slip by his defences, and ran a sword through his head, Vali thought that Akira was bad ass for doing that.

"Thanks. Then I'm going to deal with this Reaper."

"Not without me you don't."

Vali said, and stepped up towards him.

"Vali-chan..."

"Pluto is an Ultimate Class Grim Reaper, much stronger than the average Ultimate Class Devil and could cause problems to either of us if we fight alone. In terms of power, though not nearly as strong as Thanatos, he is still dangerous, it is better if we fight together. Usually, I wouldn't suggest such things. But against this bastard, we should pool our powers."

Akira nodded.

"Alright then, lets do this Vali-chan. We need to finish this guy off quickly."

Vali and Akira shot for the man at the same time. Pluto slashed his scythe downwards, but Akira and Vali dashed left and right, avoiding the scythe and got behind him. Vali's hand radiated with her demonic power, and Akira swung his sword downwards towards the Reaper.

Pluto countered with his scythe against Akira's sword, but the strong violent sword managed to slice the blade of the scythe and cut the blade slightly, all the while Vali's power clashed violently with the Reaper himself, forcing his body to go through the air, while Akira charged for him, got behind him, and sworded up his knee, before grabbing his shoulders, and jamming the blades right into the Reaper's back…

Or so he thought anyway.

The moment Akira was going to stab the man in the back, Pluto activated a spell, and created a seal around Akira's knee. However, Akira activated his Worthless ability and broke down the seal, and continued on with his knee towards the back of the Reaper, but the Reaper used those precious seconds to free himself from the grip of Akira, only for Vali to fly at super speed, and cross the distance, aiming her hands towards the beast.

[Half Dimension!]

Using the ability to halve toe space around the Reaper, Akira was given enough time to close the distance, and Jin ran demonic power through the blade, which allowed Akira to concentrate on speed, and crossed the distance between the two of them.

"Shit!"

Cursing, Pluto tried to create distance, but Vali used Half Dimension once more, and halved the distance for Akira to cross, allowing him to catch up to the speedy Reaper, and swung his blade downwards, creating a curved shape of demonic power in the air, and sliced through the scythe of the Reaper, and in turn, managed to land a cut on the body of the Reaper, who pulled back, but some blood came out of the Reaper's body but not as much as Akira had hoped.

"My sword can slay even God's, Pluto-san! You made a mistake coming here today!"

Akira and Vali charged for the Reaper together, who avoided with speed so fast that they were surprised, and summoned another scythe to his side.

"Get away from me!"

The Reaper tried to use some magic to blast away Akira, and Vali. But the pair avoided it easily in the air, going faster than the Reaper predicted. Akira was ultimately the faster of the two, but Vali wasn't slow either, and managed to avoid the attacks as well.

"Lets get him Aki!"

"Yeah, lets do it!"

Akira and Vali used swords, and demonic power to cross the distance between the two of them.

Pluto attempted to make some slashes with his scythe towards Vali, but Akira appeared before her, and parried the attacks, then ducked, allowing Vali to gather her Dragon aura, and shot it off towards the enemy, which in turn was caught up in the amazing power, and blasted the Reaper backwards.

Small wounds appeared on the body of the Reaper, and both Akira, and Vali were surprised.

"His durability is fantastic Vali-chan, that's your strongest aura as well, and he's only suffered minor wounds. Even my attacks aren't hitting as hard as I would like."

"I know. Perhaps I should go into Juggernaut Drive to finish him off."

"Perhaps Vali-chan. Right now, even you using it consumes a lot of demonic power, and we don't know if any other enemies of massive danger are around, we might need to conserve our powers just in case."

"I guess you're right, lets just tag team him."

Akira gained a teasing face, and leaked towards Vali's own, her eyes blinked as he kissed her cheek, surprising her.

"Vali-chan, I thought you said tag teaming was out of the question."

"Well, in this instance, I don't mind."

Vali replied, as she saw Akira's dog tail wagging.

She had to admit that she found that quite cute, but she didn't say anything.

"Then Vali-chan, allow me to make the first move!"

"As you wish."

Akira raised his blade into the air, and the darkness around the area spread out. It formed around the Reaper himself, into a sphere, and Akira then allowed Jin to unleash a hailstorm of blades from inside of the dome itself.

All of the swords came stabbing towards him, laced with the Belial's power from Jin, Pluto growled out, and slashed around like a tornado, but because of him trying to avoid and break them, it allowed Vali to cross the distance between the two of them, and aimed her fist right for the Reaper himself.

"Eat this!"

Vali dug her fist into the face of the Reaper, and unleashed her strong aura. The aura pierced through the mask of the Reaper, and barraged him with a continuous wave of demonic energy, at the same time Vali activated her Sacred Gear.

[Divide!]

Vali divided the power of the Reaper, which allowed Akira to come up above, and came down swinging. The Reaper raised his hand, creating a scythe in the air, and slashed at Akira's own blade, but the cutting power of Jin was fantastic, and managed to cleave right through the blade itself, slicing at the hand of the Reaper, causing it to bleed, Vali then spun and kicked the Reaper in the stomach and forced him through the forest.

But, once more, they saw that he still had only minor wounds rather than major.

"Definitely a being that is most troublesome."

"Yeah, way stronger than Kokabiel." Akira spoke with a slightly annoyed face. "I don't know if we could fight this dude alone currently Vali-chan without exhausting ourselves."

"Good thing we aren't alone then, huh. This is fun though."

"Can't deny that Vali-chan."

Akira nodded, and the pair shot off for the Reaper.

He deployed many magical circles in the air, and shot off different elements towards Vali and Akira.

"Aki!"

"Right!"

Vali pulled back, allowing Akira to go forward, and he shot his darkness forward. It appeared below the attacks of magic, and he unleashed blades, allowing his Worthless ability to penetrate them, and turn them into nothingness.

"Damn you Belial brat! You and your Dragon are most troublesome!"

Akira snickered.

"That's because we like being troublesome, that's why~"

Akira grinned, which wasn't exactly thrilling for the enemy either.

Then he grabbed Vali and sank through some shadows, which made Pluto narrow his eyes.

"Where the hell..."

His eyes widened, seeing a shadow below his feet, gasping, he pulled upwards, to see Akira's sword penetrating his foot, and Vali's demonic energy being shot at close range, the aura covering his body and blew him upwards.

More wounds appeared on him, but Akira and Vali weren't done and gave chase towards him.

But because they sent out sword slashes, and demonic energies at the same time, the Reaper could only dodge, not giving him any leeway whatsoever, and that's exactly what both Akira, and Vali had hoped for.

Then Vali managed to use her powers of Half Dimension which allowed Akira to finally get close enough and give both his, and Jin's demonic energy to one another, and the blade, which they swung downwards.

Pluto let out a cry as he used his scythe to block the strike. But the half moon shaped demonic power was strong, stronger than he thought, and it managed to cut right through his scythe once more, reaching his body and gave him a gash.

Pluto looked between them, and felt sick.

Fighting these two.

One on one, he was sure the fight would be more in his favour.

But, fighting both the Black Dog, and his Dragon...he didn't like his odds at all.

* * *

Down in the area, as the clash of the King, Queen and Reaper were going on, shaking the environment again and again with their ultimate power, Ravel was directing the others on how to help out, Kuroka having finished setting up powerful barriers were people could retreat to. Yasaka took her daughter towards that area.

"Kunou, stay in here, and be safe."

"Kaa-chan, that's..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that we're safe together with these Devils."

Kunou bowed her head, while Yasaka smiled gently.

Ravel, who was assessing the situation, seeing the battle of Akira, and Vali with Pluto in the sky, and saw how that truly was a battle that none of the others would be able to become involved with either.

"Koneko-san, please work together with Asia-san, and lead them towards the safe zone area that Kuroka-san has just set up. Also, Asia-san, it would be best if you also remained within the barrier once people need healing." The pair nodded. "Gasper-san, you and I will be diverting the Reaper's towards us, and fighting them down. Kuroka-sama, please make sure that the barrier holds, and take out ones that get too close to the barrier. We will do our best in diverting their attention, and hold them off, but if that barrier falls, then many could be in danger." The pair nodded once more as Yasaka walked closer to them. "And Yasaka-sama..."

"Do not worry, I will give you all assistance, since this is also my problem which I've brought to your doors today. Please help protect my Youkai Phenex-san and group."

"Yes of course, we will do our best."

Yasaka gave a nod in thanks.

Then a change happened with Yasaka.

Yasaka's body gave off a bright glow, and her body began shifting as well. Growing from a woman, into a large golden fox with large nine tails flowing behind her, the others looked on in awe, as she opened her mouth, and blue flames came out of her mouth.

"Well, she'd be a great help."

Ravel surmised as they got to work.

Yasaka, in her giant fox form, howled out, and unleashed a barrage of flames downwards. The flames were hot, and managed to cover the Reaper's in the area. The incineration was fantastic, even Ravel had to admit that and watched as she burned down a good chunk of the forces with a single attack, but more kept coming as well.

So Yasaka brought out her large claws, and swiped left, and right, cutting through the army of Reaper's that were coming, and sent them up into the air, and used her blue fox fire to melt them down into nothingness.

Ravel and Gasper rushed forward, seeing some Youkai being attacked, and Gasper drank some of Akira's blood immediately. A pulse went through her, and her body ached for Akira's own right at that moment.

"Aaah~ A-Akira-senpai's blood is the best~"

Gasper whined cutely, as Ravel placed her finger outwards.

"Gasper-san! Please freeze!"

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

Gasper's eyes gave off a beautiful glow, and the Reaper's in that section were frozen for a brief period. Then Ravel stuck out her hand, and flames began to manifest themselves around her palm, which span around highly dangerously.

"Then I'll incinerate you!"

Ravel shot off a good sized flame thrower. The flames of the Phenex were strong, and managed to burn down some Reaper's, while Gasper used her shadows to create shields for the Youkai, so Ravel didn't have to worry about holding back, which she didn't, and burned away a good amount of the Reaper's.

Once done, Gasper dropped the darkness around the Youkai's, and Koneko came over with Asia.

"...Please follow us, Asia-senpai will heal those who are currently hurt."

"Y-Yes! This way!"

Asia yelled out, and the Youkai began following them towards the barrier. However, as they ran towards the area, two Reaper's came out of the darkness, and charged for both Asia, and Koneko. Since Ravel, and Gasper were busy fighting off some more Reaper's, Koneko revealed her tail, and her Senjutsu flourished around her fists.

"...I've got this."

Koneko leaped forward. One Reaper slashed left, but she ducked it, and gave him an uppercut. With her Senjutsu added to the mix, the blow was hard enough to render the Reaper incapacitated, but the other one got by her.

The one charged for Asia, who gasped, and went to move…

But the blue small Dragon from before came flying down heroically, and shot out a pale blue lightning out of its mouth, forcing the Reaper to move away from Asia, and then shot some lightning at it in the air, shocking the Reaper, allowing Koneko the time to thrust her fist right into the enemies body, and deal a good amount of damage to the enemy, throwing them into the air, where she jumped upwards, and kicked them in the side of the head, knocking them down.

Asia looked at the blue Dragon who landed on her shoulder.

"You protected me Dragon-san...thank you very much! You remind me much of Akira-san, he also protects me a lot~"

The Dragon let out a little cry, but then another Reaper came out, but before it could do anything, Kuroka nailed it in the stomach with a blast of her demonic power, shooting it into the air, where she crushed it with her demonic power, and killed it off.

"No more moving slowly! Come on Shirone, Asia-chan nyaaa~"

"Yes Onee-sama!"

Koneko helped the Youkai out, as Asia went into the barrier, and began healing the ones that were injured.

Ravel and Gasper worked together rather well, Gasper grabbing the Reaper's with darkness hands, and Ravel used her flames to the utmost, and burned them away with the power of Phenex, and her Queen powers added onto it as well made her all the more stronger.

"We're making good time Gasper-san!"

"Y-Yes! I'm glad to be able to do this!"

Gasper cried out, Ravel showed a slight smile, and worked together with her, and took down a good chunk of enemies coming for them.

Asia healed the people that she could, while Kuroka took down enemies that came for the barrier. When one came for the young woman's body, Kuroka went to take it down, but Koneko shot up, and nailed him in the stomach.

"Damn Shirone, you are cool sometimes."

Koneko gave her a look.

"...I'm always cool though."

Kuroka giggled lightly.

"I suppose so."

Kuroka watched as Yasaka continued breaking down the forces of the enemies with her strong powers. Satooji looked shocked that his forest was being destroyed as it was, and fell to his knees in despair.

"My forest..."

"This is the price you pay for being a Satoshi wannabe."

Kuroka replied nonchalantly, causing the man to break down in tears.

"Ooh, please don't cry."

Kunou soothed, but he continued to cry.

* * *

Then, as they all were fighting, Pluto came crashing down into the ground, with the armoured Akira, and Vali flying down together. They seemed to be slightly tired from the fight, but they didn't stop fighting and together, cut down and blasted a good amount of Reaper's away from the others.

He was in a hole, and looked roughed up. His cloak was in tatters, and his body had wounds on it. They weren't life threatening, but they weren't a joke either. Pluto looked up and saw that his forces were being wiped out.

Ravel, Gasper, Yasaka, Kuroka, Koneko, Akira, and Vali all gathered around Pluto, who narrowed his eyes at all of them.

"This will teach you not to ever attack the Youkai of Kyoto."

"You're lucky these insane Devils were around to help you, that's all. If they weren't, you would have been killed."

"And we will always be around." Akira stated, standing with Yasaka who looked thankful. "Dare to attack again and I'll slice you stem to stern. Are we clear? Your forces have been beaten back, you don't have a choice but to accept this as a fact."

The man didn't want to accept it as a fact at all.

But with many enemies around him, including the Heavenly Dragon, the Black Dog of Belial, and the Queen of Youkai, among the Devils of Akira, he wasn't in a winning situation, he thought that he had the surprise attack as well.

He knew that he was defeated for the moment…

But, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Screw you people."

He said stoically, and slammed his hands down onto the ground. A light shined and blinded them for a second. When they came to, he was dashing for Kunou, his scythe out before him, and he managed to break through the barrier.

"No!"

"KUNOU!"

Yasaka cried out, only for Akira to use his shadow teleportation ability, slipping through his own shadow, and came out of the shadow of Kunou's, grabbed the girl with one arm, and used his Jin blade to block the strike of the Reaper, forcing him backwards, and through the woods with a single swipe of the blade he had, slicing trees with air pressure alone, Kunou looking at Akira, as he held her in his arm, her cheeks continuing to go red.

"Definitely, Kunou knew you were a Hero."

Pluto, still flying through the air, tried to readjust his stance, but Vali allowed her demonic energy to spring out, and slammed against the Reaper, blowing off some more of his cape.

"I've got this one!"

Vali appeared behind him and went to take him down, but Pluto used a teleportation spell, and a binding spell on Vali, stopping her just long enough for him to be able to escape the area. However, before he could teleport away, Vali managed to send out her powerful aura, and took off Pluto's arm, which he screamed at.

"Ooh Vali-chan, you disarmed him."

Vali turned back to Akira, with a slight smirk on her face.

Akira and the others didn't much care that he escaped, since it gave him something to think about in regards to fighting them again.

* * *

An hour later, Akira who was out of Balance Breaker, Vali who was the same, and the others were helping out with the situation at hand. Though Yasaka looked regretful at what happened, and had decided that she would help the forest get back to normal due to what happened with the attacks.

As they were helping out with the forest, Akira noticed the blue Dragon that was following Asia around.

"Ne, Asia-san. It seems you've made a new friend."

Asia giggled, and stroked the Dragon's head.

"Yes, Raiaki here is very cuddly."

"Raiaki? Is that the name of the Dragon?"

Asia poked her fingers together shyly.

"Y-Yes, it is the name I gave him." She revealed shyly. "The name is Raigeki, combined with your name Akira-san. Many people call you 'Aki' so I took that part of your name. Because, this Dragon boy is someone I hope grows up to be just like you Akira-san. Kind, gentle, and loving as well."

"Haha, I see." Akira overlooked the Dragon who scowled. "Seems like it might not like men. I heard that they usually dislike the same gender of other species."

"Is that so?"

Akira nodded, as Jin looked towards the Dragon. The Dragon looked back at Jin, and the pair went towards the ground.

Curiously, Akira, and Asia watched as the pair moved closer to one another, and then nuzzled one another's faces.

"Awww, Akira-san! They have become friends!"

"Unexpectedly, seems like Jin-kun found a friend. And you Asia-san, do you want him to be your familiar?"

"Can I Akira-san?"

Akira chortled.

"But of course. He has taken a liking to you, it is highly rare for Dragon's to take likings to Devils. It must be because of your pure heart Asia-san." Asia's face turned red, as she clung to Akira's body. "After we've done this, we'll make him your familiar, okay?"

"Thank you Akira-san!"

Akira petted her head, as the other members of the peerage came over.

"I suppose that at least someone found a familiar this time."

Ravel mused, Akira shrugged.

"I'm glad. Even if the matches were cancelled, the fights were good, and has given me hope that I'll find a good familiar one day. What about you Vali-chan?"

"Let me fight the fox woman, I'll make her my familiar. A Queen of Youkai seems good for me."

Akira and the others let out small laughs, as Yasaka looked on towards them all, with Kunou as well.

Kunou's eyes were on Akira's body.

In fact, they hadn't left him since he had saved her.

It was as if she was transfixed with the young boy.

Yasaka then bent down towards Kunou.

"You know Kunou, it seems that Akira-san is looking for a familiar."

"Yes, it seems like he couldn't find one though..."

"Yes, that is true. However, after seeing what Akira-san accomplished today, along with how he defended us without even a seconds hesitation, I think that he is a good young man, and if you wish to make a pact with him, then I wouldn't mind that."

"A-A pact Kaa-chan?!"

"Yes. Isn't that what you want? It seems like you've begun becoming closer. Maybe you could even become apart of this television show I've been hearing about. The Princess, and her Black Dog. Isn't that good Kunou?"

Kunou's eyes became so happy, and she latched onto her Mother.

"Kaa-chan! You're the best!"

"Yes. It also benefits me as well, since he is an up and coming Devil. I wouldn't mind backing him, and forming a partnership myself. Seeing the capabilities of himself, and his peerage...actually, let me save that for the moment. Let us go and talk to them Kunou."

"Yes!"

Kunou replied happily, Yasaka walked towards the others, and then Kunou as well.

Once getting to them, Akira, and the others turned to Yasaka.

"Aah, Yasaka-sama, and Kunou-san. Is everything okay?"

"Yes...actually, I was overhearing your predicament, and couldn't help but hear that you don't have a familiar."

Akira scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll find one eventually."

"Perhaps so. But, there is someone that wishes to make an offer."

Akira wore a clueless face, but Kunou walked forward, and bowed her head.

"It would be an honour if I could become your pact partner Akira-san."

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

Besides Vali, the girls let out their surprise. Even Koneko did as well. Akira looked stunned to say the least.

"Y-You wish to become my pact partner Kunou-san?"

"Y-Yes! Kunou will do her best! Kaa-chan wishes for it as well!"

Yasaka raised a finger to her mouth, and looked on cutely.

"She's right. After witnessing what happened today, I can't deny the strength of you Devils. I've heard that you have arrangements with the God's of the Norse. How about, we have those arrangements as well?"

"W-Whoa, I didn't expect you'd say that."

Akira admitted, Yasaka however giggled.

"Even for myself as well. I hadn't expected it. But, you protected my daughter." Her eyes went towards Kunou who smiled up towards her Mother. "She is very important to me, and you jumped into danger without a second thought. Even though we caused this problem, you immediately chose my side to defend, and saved a number of my Youkai's lives. For that, I am eternally grateful."

Yasaka bowed her head, while Akira looked on awkwardly.

"A-Ah, it isn't like you have to worry. We all knew they were the aggressors and..."

"Even then, you have my thanks for protecting my Youkai, and my daughter. Which is why, I would hope you consider having Kunou here be your pact partner. Of course, being a familiar is out of the question, due to her status, but if it is a pact partner, then I know she would be in good hands."

"A-Ah, Yasaka-sama that's..."

"Aki-sama, come here for a second."

Ravel dragged Akira away, leaving the others alone.

Then getting far enough, Ravel faced Akira.

"Aki-sama, I think you should do it. Make her your pact partner."

"You do?"

"Yes, because not only is she the Princess of Kyoto, but the future of it as well. And if we're to change societies, we will need to be backed by powerful people, and she's quite the powerful person in regards to politics. Even Serafall-sama hasn't able to get an audience with her for a long time, yet she's here speaking with us. If we can eventually get that audience, then we could grow in status among other things. It benefits both sides. They would have ties to the Belial clan, the clan with the Rating Game Champion in it, and we would have the powerful leader of Kyoto by our sides."

Akira placed a finger to his mouth.

"Thinking politically, you are thinking correctly. Yes, I think you're right. Besides, this could be good for us personally as well, not just politically. We could learn from one another...alright Ravel-san, lets go for it."

Ravel looked very happy as Akira moved back towards them.

Getting there, Akira looked down towards Kunou.

"Hey Kunou-san, is that offer still open?"

Kunou's face lit up like a thousand suns.

"Yes! Kunou will become Akira-san's pact partner!"

Koneko looked on and her jealousy grew by the second. Especially as Kunou leaped into Akira's arms, and he held her within said arms.

"Ara, ara. Shirone. It seems like you have competition for Aki-chan's lap now nyaaa. A loli that's cute and forward."

Kuroka teased, Koneko's eye twitched as Kunou stared into his eyes.

"Now that you've got your pact partner Aki." Vali turned to Yasaka who looked bewildered. "Woman, fight me right now, and if I win, you become my familiar."

Akira's, and the others jaws dropped to the ground.

Yasaka however giggled.

"Hohoho, I do recall that the Queen of the Black Dog is a battle maniac. If it is a battle you wish for, then I might accept in the future. If Akira-san agrees to marry Kunou that is~"

She clearly was teasing, but Vali took it seriously.

"Aki, you're marrying little fox there."

Akira could hear the seriousness in her voice, she was that determined.

"V-Vali-chan, that's..."

Kunou however nuzzled against Akira's cheek.

"Kunou's gonna become Akira-san's bride already?! Kunou wasn't prepared, but Kunou will do it as well! I will marry Akira-"

Koneko had enough and took Kunou out of Akira's arms, and jumped into his arms instead, looking up at Akira adorably while saying "Nyaaaa~" making Akira melt while saying "Cute~" earning a victory look from Koneko, who then glanced down at Kunou.

"...No, he will marry me first. Get lost."

"Grrr! But that's Kunou's spot!"

"...It's mine, I'm head loli, get used to it."

Koneko said daringly, showing her brightest and strongest face.

"Even then! Kunou is Akira-san's pact partner!"

Koneko let out an exasperated sigh, placing a hand on her forehead dramatically.

"...First it is loli Phenex." Ravel looked sheepish. "Then it is loli Vampire." Gasper hid behind Akira, seeing the rolls of annoyance coming off Koneko. "Now it is loli fox. It seems that I'm going to be busy being head loli."

"But, Kunou wishes to be head loli! Whatever that is~"

Koneko sighed even louder, making Kuroka laugh.

"My, Shirone's being challenged~ This outta be good~"

Koneko gave Kuroka a daring look, making her back down.

"...I am not being challenged, being challenged implies that Kunou-san is a challenge, when she isn't."

"Kunou is a challenge, because she is a Princess, and she'll be Akira-san's pact partner forever!"

Koneko gave Kunou a glare, so Kunou did it back.

The others began to laugh as Kunou and Koneko got into a small argument about who Akira was marrying first.

Though it had been a rather weird and stressful time, both Akira, and Asia managed to find a new friend to call their own.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Kunou became Akira's pact partner! And she seems to be a fan of his as well! Along with revealing Vali is the 'Queen' of the Undine! Asia also received her Dragon which protected her from a Grim Reaper, and Asia herself is settling into her new life, in quite interesting ways, though Aika's been teaching her rather bad stuff, and the birth of Koneko vs Kunou has happened!**

 **Next chapter, we're beginning volume two, and someone magical is about to enter Akira's, and the others lives. Who that is, we'll find out next time!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	17. Runaway magician!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **AnimeA55Kicker; I'd say she's a big busted loli, or quite close to it anyway, Koneko certainly thinks she's one anyway.**

 **LoamyCoffee; It surely is huh~?**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Vali's the Queen of the Undines~ She is yeah, and speaking of Le Fay...we'll be seeing her in the future. That would be pretty funny~ Le Fay's gonna have a story arc coming up, it's gonna be quite good, at least I think so~ That's quite the funny joke~**

 **UndeadGods; Yeah maybe~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! It seemed so yeah~ He was yeah, but with Akira and the others working together, they managed to beat him back. She did yeah, rare, even she acknowledged it was rare, but necessary in her eyes. It seems that they have something in common, they keep taking arms off people. She is yeah, and you're not wrong~ Thanks for the vote!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! She did yeah~ He certainly has some interesting ways to wake up~ Yeah, she's quite a good manager huh~? Hehe, it's turned quite maddening for Satooji, even Kuroka wont put up with him~ He is yeah, he wants someone strong, Tiamat's strong so it works out well for him~ I'm glad you liked their introduction! Vali's the unwilling Queen of the Undine~ Kunou really likes Akira huh~? Vali really wants to fight the Queen of Youkai huh. He doesn't get much in the canon, so he'll get some here. I suppose he did in a way. I'm glad you liked the fights! Maybe she might be~**

 **Yeah, they sound like good ideas to me. I suppose he could. Yeah, I like them together, I do hope that they have some legit weaknesses though or some way to go around it as they're cool abilities but needs balancing as well. It is simple, and basically, it's elemental magic that most people use, but dialed up to an insane level. Yeah, those ideas sound good to me.**

 **He could do something like that for Vali. Yeah, it would be pretty interesting to do. But I don't have an idea for it yet really. Sounds good to me. Yeah I suppose she could say something like that. Yeah maybe~ I suppose it could be her yeah. I'd keep Videl with Gohan, I actually like that pairing if I did a Dragon Ball fanfic. Sounds great to me! Don't see why Akira couldn't. He could do that. Yeah, maybe she could do that. That sounds good to me. That sounds like something Vali would say. I suppose she could do. Yeah perhaps he could do~ He could bring it up yeah~ It isn't Akira's town though, the Old Devils wouldn't allow that to happen, and Akira doesn't care, he's doing it for his Mother than anything else. Yeah maybe~**

 **I could see Kuroka doing something like that. Yeah, it would be cool, but there would have to be pretty powerful enemies for Strada to fight. That would be quite interesting huh~? Yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah, that sounds good to me! Yeah, I think that sounds good!**

 **Guest 66; Thanks very much, glad that it is entertaining~ It could be, we'll have to wait, and see~ She very well could be~**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; He surely is yeah~ When isn't he~? That's funny~ She does yeah, and don't mess with the lap.**

 **ivan meza; I know.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds great! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **TianLongYi; Yeah, maybe!**

 **AlphaOmega; She is yeah, and even Akira and the others were surprised, guess their hard work is paying off. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, like King like Queen it seems~ She is yeah and yeah, she had a choice this time, and she decided to be with Akira and the others.**

 **Skull Flame; No worries~ She can't no, and yeah, Akira wants a fight with Tiamat and make her his familiar. She has yeah, and she's enjoying it a lot. Vali wants a strong familiar, and who stronger than the Queen of Youkai? Hehe, that's Yasaka for you~ She does yeah, Koneko feels the threats, but she's gonna try her best~ She did yeah, and Aika...she's trying to corrupt sweet innocent Asia. She does yeah~**

 **Lightwave; He wants to fight strong opponents, and Tiamat, the strongest Dragon King, that's definitely an enemy that he would want to combat. Yeah, she doesn't want it, she wants to fight Yasaka, even if it leads to such things, that's why the others were adamant about her not doing it. Ooh Koneko isn't happy with it at all~**

 **Neonlight01; She does yeah, and Koneko isn't thrilled about that, her position as head loli is being threatened. Asia probably not, Ravel borderline and Le Fay, I'd say she's borderline as well. Hehe, she's the Queen, even of the Undine. She did yeah, and it would, that's why the others stopped her. He wants to fight the strongest, and Tiamat's the strongest Dragon King so for him, it makes sense~ Well, you never know~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Runaway magician!**

Running…

A girl was running for her life.

Running through what appeared to be a forest.

She was running, and she looked exhausted.

Behind her, there were people chasing after her. She clutched what appeared to be a sword within her arms, and she wouldn't let it go. Even as people attacked her. Even as people trying to slay her as well.

It was scary.

It was cruel.

She didn't want to die.

But she wouldn't give the sword up either.

"Get back here right now!"

The aggressor yelled out, but the girl couldn't allow it to happen.

Even as energy blasts came for her body, she made movements, and dodged.

But as she dodged, it exploded behind her, and forced her body through the forest.

She span around and she hit the ground, bouncing along dangerous.

She came to a hill, and she slid down it without her authorization.

She was worried.

She was scared.

She was being attacked.

But she kept the sword tightly within her arms.

She couldn't let it go.

When she got to the bottom, she panted, and looked at herself in the muddy water she fell into.

She felt dirty, and she felt scared as well.

But there was something that she could do.

Some place that she thought she would be able to go.

She looked at the picture that was within her pocket, and she saw that it was a boy, with a black dog.

That boy, was Yaegaki Akira Belial.

That person, would be able to help her, she thought that it would be the best to go to.

* * *

Early one morning, Akira was having a clean out of his home. Since Asia moved in, he was making room for her stuff, and had to put some stuff in storage, though he didn't mind. Vali and the others decided to help out their King in moving and made it into a game where they would do different and fun things.

However, Akira then found something that he chuckled at.

"Look Vali-chan, it's that stuffed white Dragon I got for you years ago." Akira held up the stuff white Dragon toy, Vali looked at it rather pleasingly. "Seems like the little guys been buried under your clothing."

Vali casually walked closer to the young man, and took the Dragon.

"I didn't know that Vali-san liked stuff toys as well?"

Asia said with an innocent Angel looking face.

Akira gave a small resounding smile towards her.

"She likes it because it was something that I got for her when we were on the run together. Remember Vali-chan?"

"How could I forget? It's when we were alone together, and slept in doorways together."

Asia put on a sad face, hearing what she heard.

"That's so sad..."

"It worked out Asia-san, don't worry. It's just something we had to do. But I got this with little money that we had. Since Vali-chan has a white Dragon, and it was a white Dragon, so I thought the blend of them together was rather good."

"Yes it's very lovely! I love it Akira-san! Ooh, maybe we could all get stuffed toys that represent us~?"

Asia giggled out, Akira chuckled, as Ravel came over with a box, and placed some garbage into it.

"Well, I guess that we would be able to do something like that."

As Ravel said it, Vali jabbed a finger at her.

"Ravel, lets have a fight."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! W-Why would we do that?!"

Ravel cried out, Vali smirked.

"I want to see where you stand in power. So we should have a fight."

Ravel didn't like that idea, while Akira chuckled, and petted Ravel's head.

"Don't worry Ravel-san, you wont have to fight Vali-chan."

Ravel looked relieved, while Gasper hid behind Akira's body.

"P-Please don't let her attack me either! I'm worried!"

"Okay, okay, no worries. You wont have to fight Vali-chan."

Gasper looked relieved, and held onto Akira tightly, while Asia smiled happily at the sight.

Since she had been with the Devils for a few weeks now and being a Devil, it was rather a weird transition. But it was good as well. She could see different things in her life now. And she was having more and more fun all of the time.

Kuroka giggled, and made a fighting stance.

"I'll take you on Vali-chan, then we can decide who's going to take Aki-chan's virginity~"

Koneko gave Kuroka a shrewd look.

"Onee-sama, stop fighting about that. It doesn't matter who's taking Aki-senpai's virginity, because that's going to be me."

"Pft!" Kuroka did a spit take. "G-Geez! W-What was that about exactly?! Don't say such things nyaaa! If you are then I would as well! Lets do it Aki-chan! We need to make love right here and now!"

Kuroka jumped Akira, who side stepped so Kuroka fell against the floor, while Koneko raised her two fingers in a peace sign.

"Aki-senpai and I are going to be marrying. Especially before little fox Princess can take the chance to marry my Aki-senpai. She has another thing coming."

"Fufu, sounds like you're jealous Koneko-chan~"

Akira teased, poking her cheek.

Koneko's cheeks flushed and she shook her head.

"N...No, I'm not jealous of little fox Princess. She can just stop flirting with my King is all."

Akira found it cute that Koneko was jealous of Kunou. He could tell that they would have such a relationship with one another.

Ravel watched on curiously as Akira lightly teased Koneko about Kunou while Koneko kept rejecting what was being said at all.

But then she heard a call going off from the phone that's connected to the Underworld. She went towards it, and answered it, while Akira and the others began throwing the trash around at one another.

But then it stopped when Ravel looked at the ground.

"Aki-sama, it's the Underworld. Sona-sama has also been requested to go to the Underworld as well."

The room turned silent while Asia seemed confused.

"Akira-san what's going on?"

Still in confusion she decided to ask.

Akira let out a breath, and stretched.

"Time to deal with those old guys it seems. Don't worry Asia-san, this is just another blip in the road."

Asia still seemed confused, so Akira explained it to her swiftly. The cliff notes version. As she heard, she became stunned about what was going to happen if Akira had to do that with Sona, and what it meant for the rest of them.

"Akira-san, if you...marry Sona-san, what about the peerage? A-Are we..."

Asia seemed concerned about it.

He could understand why that was.

Even he would be concerned if someone he knew was being forced to be married to someone he didn't really know. But for Asia, it was worrying since she was apart of the group, and she didn't want to see her King be in a situation that he didn't like at all.

"Don't worry Asia-san, you're all going to be with me always~ Besides, Devils marry multiple people, so it is alright if I married my peerage members as well~"

Kuroka smirked, hugging Akira's arm tightly.

"That's right Asia-chan, Aki-chan can marry anyone he wants~ Like me, I'm going to be marrying my adorable Aki-chan and having fun with him all of the time~ Don't worry Aki-chan, go and deal with them old bastards, and then come back to us and we'll be waiting for you with nothing on~"

Akira's cheeks turned slightly red, Koneko got onto Akira's lap, and held onto him tightly.

"She's right...we'll be waiting with nothing on."

Koneko said shyly, Gasper clung to him tightly.

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeees! W-We will wait f-for you if you c-come home soon!"

Ravel looked shyly, and then towards her outfit.

"W-Well, we could d-do that for Aki-sama..."

"Hmph, seems like we wont have a choice. We'll be naked when you get back."

Vali stated to Akira's surprise.

Then Asia shyly fiddled with her outfit, and showed a shy face.

"M-Me too! I want to do it as well Akira-san!"

Akira and the others looked on with surprise as Asia began taking off her shirt, showcasing her breasts.

"A-Asia-san! Y-You don't have too-"

"Please don't worry Akira-san! I can do it now!"

Asia removed her shirt, and her bra as well, revealing her breasts, Kuroka was surprised, but she smirked.

"Ooh yeah girl! That's the attitude!"

Kuroka threw off her top, and Koneko looked on, not wanting to be left out, also took off her top, the sisters revealing their breasts towards Akira. The big, and small chests of the girls.

Gasper then shyly revealed her small chest too.

"A-Aki-senpai! I shall do it as well! Please play with my boobs tooooooooooo!"

She blurted out to Akira's surprise. Even Ravel was surprised as well, and just looked on curiously.

But when seeing the girls advancing, Ravel knew she would have to become involved somehow.

"W-Wait, a second..."

Ravel exclaimed, but Vali didn't care, and threw off her top as well, showcasing her breasts.

"Alright, lets just do this."

Vali said with a grin, and then casually took off Ravel's shirt and bra, showing her breasts off as well.

"V-Vali-sama! This is..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We'll have fun with Aki now."

Ravel looked on shyly, as the girls gathered around Akira.

"G-Girls! I usually say take off your clothes but this is..."

[Lets have fun Aki-san/chan/sama/senpai!]

Akira's face went entirely red, as their breasts enveloped around him...

* * *

Akira, and Sona had been called to the Underworld. They didn't know what it was about at first, so they just went in casually. They both left their peerages back in the human world, while they walked towards a designated area. Of course Jin was by Akira's side, he never left his side unless it was really important.

Though Akira had to wonder what was so urgent about going to the Underworld. He thought about what Ravel had said about the marriage, and if he had to guess, it would be about that. But he didn't know fully if it was about something like that.

"Do you know what this is about Sona-san?"

Sona turned towards Akira, and thought about her answer for a few seconds.

But then she explained the best that she could.

"I presume it is about the marriage. We haven't had a real chance to talk about it. Since we're both of the marrying age, I suppose the Underworld is getting restless that we haven't spoken about it yet. Even though we are of that age...it's something that we've neglected to talk about. Though neither of us can be blamed for that, time just caught up with us."

"I thought it would be about that, and you're right. It isn't like it is a normal topic to casually bring up. It's the same for Rias-san and Riser as well. Though Riser's kinda forcing it honestly, from what Ravel-san has told me about."

"It's the same situation with us, though neither of us are forcing it. It's Zekram and the other old Devils that are forcing it. It seems that they wish to have more control over you considering how strong you're becoming."

It was true.

The Old Devils were forcing it as a form of control over Akira. Since he was growing stronger all of the time, they wanted him to be controlled. It was the same thing as when he was a kid and having him earn his Evil Pieces, or when he had to prove himself as a Devil, among other things.

They wanted him and Sona to be wed as quickly as possible, and have children. It was hypocritical considering that they despised Akira's half breed status, yet they desired for his genes to be passed onto another Devil family. Akira honestly didn't know if they even knew what they wanted with Akira, and if it wasn't for Diehauser, he probably would have been killed off by now, and his Longinus taken. They probably didn't expect for Akira to live this long.

"I suppose we'll have to speak about it soon Sona-san. They wont hold off forever. Even during this meeting, they might ask some difficult questions. Are you prepared?"

"I suspect that you're right...hmmmm, these people really are pushing it. Being prepared for this, I don't know if I can be prepared, but I'm going to try my best regardless and give us some more time before we have to decide anything. I hope Onee-sama isn't going to be there, so she doesn't cause problems. She usually does."

Sona held a bitter face, while Akira looked towards Jin who barked up towards him.

Then they made it to their destination, and walked inside once being allowed to. Sona's fears were confirmed when Serafall was sat there. She breathed roughly through her nose, while Akira noticed that Diehauser was sat in the room as well.

Then his eyes fell on the old council along with the families of Belial and Sitri, and even the Maou's as well. It just confirmed what it was for Akira and Sona, and they knew that they would have to have a true discussion.

He also caught the sight of the older man named Zekram. He didn't want to have to deal with him in any time soon.

Sona and Akira walked forward, while Serafall waved towards Sona.

"Sona-chan! This is good! Hello Sona-chan! Please look up here, and wave at your Onee-chan as well! Love you Sona-chan!"

Sona shuddered, placing a hand to her forehead while saying "Please let this nightmare be over soon." and she shook around dangerously, she didn't even know if she would be able to continue this for much longer.

Akira chuckled lightly, only for Diehauser to wave his hand around.

"Yo! Akira! Up here! It's surrogate Otou-chan up here! Hello and good day my boy! You're looking as lively as always!"

Akira breathed slowly, and gave a wave.

"Yes, hello Diehauser-nii, it is always a pleasure to see you."

He said it with a serene smile, yet there was a mix of worry within his face as well, since he didn't want Diehauser to embarrass him. Though he had to admit that he was cool.

Diehauser looked towards Serafall with a superior smile, while Serafall sniffles.

"Sona-chan doesn't love me anymore. Even though she's grown up, I thought we'd be cute sisters forever, and yet, Sona-chan is being disobedient because she doesn't want to be with me. I understand, she loves boys now, and Onee-chan is going to be left in the dust for all time and forever."

Sona looked ready to throw in the towel, she didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. Beads of sweat went down her face, her eyes were blinking unfocused, and her body was twitching around slowly, her hands playing together, and she felt like she was going to fall over from what was going to happen.

Akira, and Sona then looked at one another before stepping forward. Zekram looked between them, before nodding to himself.

"Akira Belial-"

"Yaegaki Akira Belial. I don't want to have to repeat myself once more. Please respect my name, all of my name at that."

Akira sighed out.

He just wished that they would keep using his full name.

"Yaegaki Akira Belial, and Sona Sitri. I am sure that you both have an idea on why you're here?"

Sona nodded, stepping forward, and placed a hand over her bust.

"Because you want to discuss the nature of the marriage that's between myself, and Akira-san, yes?"

Zekram nodded slowly, his eyes darting between the two of them.

"Now that you are of that age, I would like to understand what is the nature of your relationship exactly?"

Sona and Akira looked at one another.

They didn't know what to say.

What was the nature of their relationship exactly?

Sona and Akira were friends, they got along rather well.

Beyond that…

Going into lovers territory, being married.

Even at his age, Akira was sure that he would want to get married.

But with Sona…

Would he want to marry Sona?

Sona felt the same way.

Did she and Akira have good chemistry?

Did they want to marry one another?

She didn't hate him, she did quite like him. He was strong, smart and dependable, and thought that he ran his peerage rather well. Yet, going from friends to lovers, if they were to do that, then the nature of their relationship would change, would she be okay with that?

Sona and Akira didn't say anything for over half a minute, before Akira spoke up.

"You see, we're thinking about it. We are going to be speaking about it, and seeing what our relationship would be like going forward."

Sona nodded.

She didn't think that she would be able to put it better honestly.

Zekram didn't seem to like that answer.

"You've had a few years to discuss it. Why haven't you talked about it before now? The higher ups, along with the families wish to have an answer about what is the nature of your relationship." Diehauser and Serafall showed that in fact wasn't true at all. "So, what is the answer? Because if you aren't going to marry...Akira-kun, then you'll have another fiancée."

" _Just another way to control me huh..._ "

Akira thought to himself, while Sona narrowed her eyes.

"How long do we have before we have to give a decision?"

Sona spoke up, and asked at the same time.

"A month."

""A month!?""

Akira and Sona yelled out at the same time. Sirzechs wished he could say something, but he didn't have the business to say anything. Akira also understood that Diehauser couldn't say anything, he had been holding them off until now. Even Serafall was tightening her hand and wanted to say something, but she couldn't say anything.

"You've had a number of years to decide. The families need to know where you stand. If you aren't going to marry, then we will have to make preparations for another marriage to be arranged for the both of you. It wouldn't be a problem. There's plenty of people that wish to marry you both, from good families."

Akira and Sona glanced at one another, before sighing deeply.

The pair knew that this would be tough.

But they didn't realize it would be this tough.

Sona could get out of a marriage if she wanted. She knew that if she was placed into another marriage then she would be able to get out of it with a chess game. It was more so about Akira than it was her, and they both knew that, but Akira wouldn't ever force Sona to marry him if that's not what she wanted.

"So, we'll answer within a month then."

Akira finished, and turned around, walking away.

He knew it was done, so Sona did the same thing. Serafall and Diehauser shared a look between them both, watching their young sister, and nephew walking away. They knew it was unfair to place such a thing on their shoulders, but it was quite literally out of their hands now and had to trust in their decision.

* * *

After the meeting concluded, Sona and Akira sat down together, and were casually drinking tea, or milk as in the case of Jin who was sat on Akira's lap happily swaying his tail, but could feel the worry of his master as well.

"I suppose this is as good as any time to speak about our marriage Akira-san."

Akira bowed his head slowly.

"Yes, that's right, I guess we should speak about it...and I'll say now that even if we choose not to, don't worry about me." Sona didn't say anything as Akira continued. "I know you might be worried about me but I can handle myself."

Sona furrowed her eyebrows.

"Even then, I would feel bad if you were put into a situation where you couldn't get out and had to marry someone who was the female equivalent of Diodora-san. Like Seekvaira-san, she's quite the..." Akira gave her a knowing smirk, Sona turned her head to the side to hide her thoughts from him that was written on her face. "A-Anyway, we have a month. We can decide then...we'll have to see if anything changes between us."

"Yes. But don't worry about me if you choose not to, I can handle any situation they throw at me. I'm growing in strength all of the time so they wont be able to force me to do anything they wouldn't want me to do."

Sona still didn't know.

They had a month…

But would that be enough?

She didn't know, but she thought that it would be rather sad if he was forced to marry someone that was a terrible person.

"I see...then we have a month. We'll have to decide between now and then what we are going to do. The Underworld are very sure about this, so we have to be sure about this as well. Whatever is going to happen."

Akira knew she was right about what she said, and he was sure that we would be able to get by with whatever is going to happen.

* * *

When Akira returned home, he noticed that it was rather quiet, so he went walking through the house. He walked towards the living room, and saw that a light was coming from there as well.

Tilting his head, he walked closer to the living room, and saw that Akeno was sat there in the living room. But as soon as she saw Akira, she gained a smile, and stood up. Her eyes met his, and he saw the outfit she was wearing.

"A-Akeno-san, why a-are you wearing such dirty clothing!?"

Akeno's clothes had been covered in sauce and other things that would mess her clothing up. She giggled "Ufufu." and moved closer to the young man. Her hands took his own hands, and placed them on her large breasts, his face flushing at the feeling of her large chest

"Aki-kun, I'm sorry about my clothing, it seems that I could be a slob huh?"

Akeno restrained her grin, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Nonsense! You aren't a slob! But those clothes need cleaning immediately, please take them off."

Akeno acted bashful, and turned her head to the side.

"Aki-kun...you see, my hands...they're weak from helping Buchou again..."

"She really does push you hard, doesn't she?" Akeno whined cutely. "Don't worry Akeno-san, I shall give you assistance! I can't have my Akeno-san be dirtied like this! I'm going to do something for you!"

Akira placed his hands on Akeno's shirt, and lifted it off her body. Akeno's breasts bounced despite being in a bra, and how big they were came into Akira's field of vision. Akeno then wriggled her hips, and showed her body off towards Akira, making him smile happily towards her.

"Aki-kun, my skirt as well~ It needs taking off too~"

"I-I understand, I shall do so right away~"

Akira's nervous hands went towards Akeno's skirt, and began sliding it down her body. Slowly, inch by inch, it began moving downwards. Akira's eyes looked up to Akeno who grinned down towards him, so he gained the confidence he needed to take her skirt off, showing her panties towards Akira who looked bashful.

"Fufufu, Aki-kun, you look so adorable when acting cute~ So, come over to the couch quickly, okay~"

"Sure..."

Akira quickly placed Akeno's clothes in the washing (something that he liked doing naturally) and then went back to Akeno. Her eyes and his own met, as he sat next to her body. He also noticed that in the time he was away, she had taken off her bra.

She then moved closer, and began getting onto his hips, straddling the young boy. His eyes widened and his body felt hot as her large bouncing breasts formed in front of his eyes.

"Aki-kun, I've got something to tell you."

"Y-Yes?"

"You see, Aki-kun. The thing is, Rias has heard from the Underworld...about Riser. It seems not only you, but Riser is also going to be marrying Rias soon."

Akira understood the worried feelings that Akeno displayed with her face at that moment in time.

"I get it, don't worry Akeno-san, I'm sure Rias-san has a plan to get out of it. She isn't an idiot."

"She's thinking about doing something reckless, you know? I don't know what it is, but she's a reckless person and..."

Akira placed his hand on the side of her face, and gently stroked.

"I'd defeat Riser for her if I could, but if I become involved, it might cause problems for Rias-san as well. I know it seems hard, but I have to allow her to handle it. But don't worry, I'll give my support as much as I can. No one should marry for anything other than love, you know?"

Akira smiled out, and in turn, Akeno gained a smile as well.

"Yes, I know Aki-kun. Don't worry, we'll pick up the slack. Even if we have to make Ise-kun and Buchou have love with one another fufufu. It would be cute to see that happen, wouldn't it Aki-kun~?"

"Yes, maybe that's the way that you can do it. Have Ise-kun and Rias-san declare their love for one another~ But Akeno-san, there is another way that a Phenex would be able to be defeated, you know?"

Akeno's face turned dumbfounded.

"...How?"

"Your special power Akeno-san."

Akeno breathed slowly, and heavily.

She didn't want to resort to something of that nature.

"...Aki-kun, I can't use that...it is..."

"It's lovely Akeno-san, I know that you can do it."

Akeno's head turned to the side, she wasn't sure.

Akira however placed his hand on the side of her face, and brought it back towards him. His fingers slowly danced over her cheek, and gave her a calm and reassuring look that would even melt the hearts of anyone that saw it.

Even Akeno wasn't fully immune to such things.

"Aki-kun, why do you continue spending such time with me anyway?"

"Because you're important to me Akeno-san, that's why."

Akeno's face turned upwards, and she clung to his body. Her head fell against Akira's chest, and snuggled against him. His hand slowly stroked the back of her head, and she just clung to him, she wouldn't let him go.

"Aki-kun is always beside me, thank you Aki-kun. Stay with me a little longer, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

Akeno groaned as she fell against him and wouldn't allow him to be let go either.

* * *

The next day at school, Akira casually walked towards his classroom, with Asia, Vali and Kuroka beside him and were speaking to the others about the day ahead, while Vali seemed to be bored, but she promised to go to school today at least.

"Akira-san, there's still a few things I'm finding hard to grasp about some Japanese culture."

Asia began, gaining Akira's attention.

"Yes? What about it Asia-san?"

"Yes, you see. It is about dildo's."

Akira's eyes broadened.

"N-No! They aren't apart of Japanese culture!"

"But Kuroka-san said that she has one in your image..."

"That's..." His eyes went towards Kuroka, who smiled happily. "Kuroka-san! You can't keep telling Asia-san these things!"

Kuroka giggled happily.

"But, it is so fun~ And it is true, I do have one that's your size~"

"H-How do you even know my size though?"

Akira stuttered out, Kuroka however gave a lewd look, and scanned his hip area.

"Because I have been measuring Aki-chan. Don't worry, I only look at it, I'm waiting for your penis, which I have dubbed, The Virgin Breaker, to break me nice and tenderly~" Kuroka thrusted her hips forward, and smacked her lips together, Akira's cheeks burned at the sight of the young girl. "So, why don't you take me now and passionately, and give me your children-"

"I said, I'll be sleeping with Aki first, wait until I've had my fun with him, which will happen everyday once we are beginning our sexual conquest."

Akira continued to blush while Asia looked as if she was going to pass out.

However, as he walked forward, Saji stepped out of a doorway and his eyes charged for Akira's own.

"I-I heard about the marriage arrangement, and I wont stand for-"

"Get lost you little freak."

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Saji screamed as Vali slapped his hand away from her, and his body went flying with her physical strength. His body twitched as it twitched within the wall. His eyes narrowed upon Vali but she gave him a dark glare.

"I said get lost you little freak. Would you like to fight me?"

Saji began crying a little bit, shaking his head again and again and couldn't stop crying his eyes out.

Kuroka gave him a curious look.

"So, this is how it is, huh~? I have to ask, why do you keep challenging Aki-chan when you know you can't win nyaaa~?"

Akira looked on as Saji glared harshly at Kuroka.

"Because I have to do something to win Kaichou! She has to be mine!"

"Erm, she's no one's really. She can choose who to be with Saji-kun, don't you know that?"

Saji growled at what Akira said and hated that as well that he would say something like that.

"B-But, that's….if not Kaichou, then who I am going to have?!"

"There's always those girls from the peerage that like you. Erm, Nimura-san and Hanakai-san as well."

Saji huffed, and turned away.

Kuroka rose her middle finger, shocking Saji.

"Don't be weird all your life, alright~?"

Saji's eyes glared upon the young girl, but she didn't care, and skipped off with Akira and the others as well.

* * *

At lunch, Akira, and the others quietly ate their lunch together on the roof. They discussed a few normal type things, while Koneko and Gasper sat on Akira's lap, and fed him, taking it in turns. Asia was surprisingly speaking with Vali which everyone found strange, she didn't really speak with anyone unless it was necessary. Kuroka and Ravel were conversing happily together, while Akira spoke to both Koneko and Gasper at the same time.

"S-Senpai, it's been quite quiet lately...d-do you think L-Loki has stopped?"

"He's probably planning some kind of attack." Akira answered Gasper back, while stroking her head, making her whine cutely. "But I wouldn't worry, we keep up with training often, so it isn't like we wouldn't be unprepared."

"...Senpai, we'll be prepared, don't worry. ...But, Senpai, about you marrying Sona-senpai..."

Akira could hear the venom that was within Koneko's voice, she really wasn't happy at all.

"Koneko-chan, you aren't jealous or anything, are you?"

Koneko turned her head to the side, and shook her head, hiding her face.

"...No, I'm Senpai's main loli after all."

Gasper looked on shyly, and then hugged Akira happily. The young boy continued petting the back of her head, while Koneko looked on with annoyed eyes, he could tell that she didn't like that Gasper was doing it, but Koneko then got what she wanted as he petted her head as well.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, even if I get married, I'm still gonna be your King and we'll always be together."

"...Yes, after all Senpai is my King and I want to be with Senpai always."

Akira chuckled, petting the back of her head, and the young girl collapsed onto his chest, as did Gasper. He wrapped his arms around the pair of them, and they cuddled against him as well, wanting to enjoy everything that was going on.

But then Kuroka stopped, and looked between them all.

"You know, something's just crossed my mind nyaaa."

Akira paused his conversation with the two girls on his lap, and looked towards her with bafflement.

"What's wrong Kuroka-san?"

"Yeah, it's just that the two Devil peerages in this school have clubs, and we don't have any...is there a reason why we don't have a club?"

Everyone looked at the other who was sat beside them.

No one had an answer.

"Now that you mention it...we kinda just do what we want at the end of the school day, which usually consists of going around to others, and sitting on their clubs, or eating at a local restaurant or something like that. We haven't really had the need for a club...d-do we need a club at school?"

Ravel asked Akira, the young man furrowed his brows.

"I mean, I suppose if we had an official place to meet, it would be cool. But I wouldn't know what club we'd be."

"...The club that raps. It sounds good to me."

Koneko spoke up to the surprise of the others, Asia tilting her head.

"Y-You rap Koneko-san?"

"Word."

Koneko replied in a rapper like voice, surprising Asia even more.

"Shirone, we couldn't be a rap club…"

Koneko looked rather sad that they couldn't be a rap club.

"We could be a fighting club Aki. Let us fight one another in the club and have any strong enemies come for us."

Akira chuckled lightly, petting Vali's head, but vetoed the idea right away.

"Sorry Vali-chan but we couldn't do something like that."

"I like that idea anyway."

"Don't worry Vali-chan, we can still fight together."

Vali looked satisfied with that answer.

"A-Akira-san, we could be a book club!"

"That sounds boring Asia-chan."

Kuroka shot that down, making Asia pout.

But Akira petted her head.

"Don't worry Asia-san, we can read books together if you want."

Asia smiled happily, Gasper raised her hand and gave a shy face.

"W-We could b-become a computer club maybe..."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind that~"

Akira smiled out, Kuroka however sighed.

"No, that's not right at all. I don't even use a computer or anything nyaaaa."

"So, what club do you want Kuroka-sama?"

Ravel demanded, Kuroka chuckled happily.

"Well, my idea was if we became a club that...w-well, whatever club we're going to be apart of, we would need a base of operations for such a thing..." Kuroka smirked as she saw the Old School building. "...well, I have an idea. Vali-chan, wanna help me out for a little bit?"

"With what?"

Her eyes went towards the Old School building, and then back to Vali. Vali caught her meaning and stood up.

"We'll go and procure a building."

"H-Hey Vali-chan, Kuroka-san, what are you two..."

Kuroka and Vali went with one another, confusing Akira and the others.

* * *

It was a peaceful day within the Occult Research club, Rias was casually looking through her books, and thought about Riser. She had of course heard the news, and that was she would be marrying Riser, and she didn't want to do that.

Ise was speaking with Raynare, while Aika was bugging Yuuto. Akeno sat around casually drinking her tea. Ise was worried for Rias, he could tell that there had been some kind of change within her but he didn't know what it was.

Then the door opened, and Kuroka stepped in along with Vali.

"Alright Rias-chan, it's time to leave."

Rias spluttered, and looked over her book, to see Kuroka's eyes upon the girl.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Rias spat out with worry, but Kuroka stepped forward.

"You see, we need a clubroom for us, and this building seems nice. Besides, you aren't doing anything here anyway nyaaa. So we would like the clubroom please~ If you don't give it us, Vali-chan will fight you~"

"It's true, I'll fight you all if you want."

Rias couldn't believe it.

But, Kuroka seemed to be rather serious about what was going on.

"Come on, you can't do this."

"But, Rias-chan. It would be nice. Besides, don't you want to give it us to be kind nyaaa~?" Rias looked less than willing, so Kuroka resorted to something else entirely. "Also, Rias-chan. This could give you a good chance against a certain flaming douche bag. To see where your peerage currently rank, right? A practice match with Vali-chan, and what not~"

Rias looked between Vali and the others of her peerage.

It was true that they wanted to train and become stronger. And she was worried about Riser. If she had a weak peerage, then it wouldn't do any good for her. She would need them to become strong. But she didn't want to lose her peerage members.

"If you can land a hit on me without me blocking, you can keep this place for yourself."

Vali spoke indifferently.

Rias hummed, and looked at her peerage members. Raynare looked worried, Aika seemed pleased, Yuuto also wished to do something as well. Akeno gave an indifferent look, while Ise wasn't sure about it.

"W-Well, do we have a choice?"

"No, either fight or give up your club."

Rias winced at Kuroka's words.

Kuroka then smirked.

"Rias-chan, think about it. You say that you wish to be strong. What if you can't ever grow stronger because you don't accept challenges like this? It would suck wouldn't it nyaaa? It seems like you'd be like that though hehe~"

Rias was intrigued by this.

It was true that she did want to grow stronger.

So she stood up.

"Fine, to defend my peerages honour, we will land a hit on Vali! Come on gang, lets take her out!"

The others groaned, seeing that Kuroka had just appealed to Rias' side that was to do with her pride.

* * *

On the battle field, Rias stood with her peerage as Vali stood there calmly. Kuroka stood to the side, and made a barrier around her. Rias' peerage looked less willing to fight, but Rias was quite determined to do it.

Ise equipped the Boosted Gear, Yuuto pulled out his sword, Akeno's fingers danced with lightning, Aika had an aura around her fingers, and Rias held the POD within her fingertips, while Raynare held out a light sword.

"You can't use Balance Breaker, it wouldn't be fair."

Rias demanded, Vali gave an uncaring face.

"Sure, whatever. I don't need it against you."

Rias nodded, gaining a confident face.

Akeno however knew that this would be a downfall, and she didn't want to be put through shame like this.

Rias however remained strong, and was becoming peppy.

"Alright then! Everyone, let us land a blow on Vali! Then we get to keep our club room!"

"But, we don't have to agree to this anyway because it is ours. So, what you're saying is..."

Raynare pointed out the obvious, Rias gave her a look which made her look down at the ground.

"Raynare, you're new so I understand if you don't understand. But this is about pride, and they have challenged us as well. We have to fight this opponent and show our strengths. Besides, it is all of us vs Vali. She isn't even going to use her Balance Breaker. So this is going to be alright, isn't it?"

Raynare didn't think so, but she was sure that Rias was being rather weird right now.

But then Rias turned towards Vali.

"Come on then Vali! I'll show you how to lose!"

Vali didn't know if she had said the right words, but she was alright with it if she could mess with Rias a little more.

"...Okay."

Vali murmured as Yuuto went rushing towards her body.

"I shall be your opponent Vali-san!"

Vali just stood there as Yuuto disappeared from sight from the likes of Ise and Aika. But Vali could see him easily, and held out her sword, and raised a barrier, as Yuuto came close, and swung his sword at her body, blocking the blade.

"I thought you would be my opponent?"

Vali said while looking at him curiously.

He narrowed his eyes, and came left for the young woman, but Vali blocked it with a barrier. He swung towards her several times in different and complicated ways. But his blade couldn't get through at all.

Then Yuuto yelled "Sword Birth!" and summoned blades all around her body. They jabbed towards Vali, but Vali looked down at the blades, and huffed, allowing her demonic power to come out of her body, and the swords all crumbled with her power, and smashed away the ground easily, destroying said ground around her, and Yuuto was caught up with her as well, Vali blasted Yuuto away.

Yuuto landed on the ground with some wounds on his body, but he stood up on shaky legs, Vali smirked.

"You didn't go down then? Alright, I'll try a more concentrated blast."

Vali raised her hand, and unleashed a violent demonic power wave.

Yuuto tried to avoid it, but the power came faster than he expected. He raised a wall of swords, but the swords broke, and the violent demonic power washed over Yuuto.

A number of wounds appeared on his body as he was blasted into a tree.

"Shit..."

Rias cursed, seeing Yuuto being taken out.

Kuroka giggled however, as Raynare rushed forward.

"Aika-chan! Lets do it together!"

Aika also rushed forward.

"Right, leave it to me!"

Aika rushed forward, and grabbed Raynare's sword of light. At the same time, transferred her aura towards her sword, and Raynare launched it towards Vali who stood there calmly, and shot off a blast of demonic power towards the sword, and it exploded upon impact along with creating a cloud of smoke, combatting the demonic power which was rather interesting for her.

The smoke cleared and revealed that Aika was still rushing towards her.

"Have this!"

Aika came at Vali with a number of timed punches and kicks for her upper body.

"Not bad, but your form is easy to move around."

But Vali dodged them with minimal efforts, and then side stepped, avoiding Raynare who got behind her, and slashed downwards.

"Shit! Don't hit me!"

Aika cried out, and Raynare's sword stopped inches from Aika's forehead.

"Have this!"

Akeno came in, raised her hand to the side, and thunderclouds gathered. Then the young girl aimed her fingers downwards, and unleashed a strong lightning bolt, Vali looked upwards, and shot off a blazing sphere of demonic power, and blocks the attack wave from Akeno, destroying Akeno's lightning and the power of Vali's went into the sky, and shattered the barrier Kuroka had created.

"Vali-chan! Hold your power back nyaaa!"

Kuroka complained, Vali rolled her eyes as Ise came closer.

"Have this..." He went to punch Vali, but stopped when Akira came to mind and remembered what he said he'd do if he ever hit Vali, and stopped. "W-Wait, your King wouldn't kill me if I hit you right? Because that's terrifying..."

"You couldn't hurt me as you currently are. And no, Aki wouldn't kill you, just scold you if you did hit me."

Vali said while shooting down Rias' POD attack. Rias cringed as Akeno waved her hands, and shot off spears of ice, the same time that Raynare used her new found speed to cross the distance, and came swinging down on her form.

Vali raised her leg, and embedded it into Raynare's stomach along with destroying the ice of Akeno's with a little fire made from her demonic power, Rias felt like crying, seeing that Raynare had been taken out of the fight and was knocked out all together.

"Ooh come on! Please hit her! That crazy woman!"

Rias yelled, and deployed many of her shots of POD, but Vali used her demonic power to take down each of her attacks, while Ise [Boost!] power activated, and his power grew which slightly intrigued Vali, but she managed to kick him away with enough force that a gust of wind erupted from the impact, his body slamming against a tree, his eyes swirling around in his head.

Kuroka snickered while Aika growled out, and unleashed her own demonic power, with her Sacred Gear's aura around it. The power seemed to swim around her demonic power, and Vali chuckled lightly.

"I think you could be strong if you tried harder."

Vali swung her arm outwards, and combated the blast with her hand. Sending a demonic powered aura outwards, the powers clashed together, and created a large cloud of smoke, as Akeno took advantage of the situation and created lightning in her fingers, and cut through the smoke, shooting it at Vali.

Vali however, wasn't there at all.

She had disappeared, shocking both of them.

Then Vali appeared behind Akeno and got close to her ear.

"Since you're a lover of Aki's, I can't hurt you so submit."

"...Okay."

Akeno sighed out, and walked away, making Kuroka giggle.

Rias looked on with a WTF face, and she made a cry.

"Come on Akeno! Please!"

Rias looked sorrowful, pitiful.

Akeno felt harsh about this, but she knew that it was something that she had to do considering what was going on.

"Rias, I'm sorry, but she'd have taken me out anyway."

Rias continued crying as Vali took out Aika. She tried to combat him, but she wasn't able to do anything in the end. Aika was dropped down to the ground, leaving only Rias in the battle, Kuroka's happiness grew.

"So, Rias Gremory, club house?"

Rias shook her head, and her power filled her hands.

"D-Don't even start with me!"

She yelled loudly, and Vali just watched calmly.

"Are you going to fight me?"

Rias' eyes blazed with fury, while Vali just looked at her.

"I wont lose!"

Rias shot out her POD power, that came towards Vali. Vali swatted the power away, which destroyed a tree instantly, Rias let out a small cry as Vali continued walking closer to her.

"Submit."

"No!"

Try as she might, Rias couldn't get past her. Vali was too strong, and now she regretted it. Even as she deflected the attacks that Rias used, Rias thought that she would be able to do something, anything, but in the end, she couldn't do anything at all.

Vali got in front of Rias, who let out a small cry, and flung her fist for Vali. But Vali moved out of the way and pushed Rias away with enough force to make the ground dent with the amount of power that she was releasing.

Rias fell down to the ground.

Vali placed her hand outwards.

"Now, want to submit?"

Rias let out a mixture of laughter and sobs as she submitted.

"Okay!"

Kuroka clapped her hands together happily, and moved closer. She held out her hand towards Rias who sniffled.

"Keys please nyaaa~"

Rias let out more sobs while reaching into her pocket. With shaky hands, her keys rattled as Kuroka gained an impatient face.

"I don't want to..."

"Rias-chan, the agreement."

Rias shook her hands.

However while Rias was taking her time, Akira came along. He saw that the Gremory peerage had been defeated, and Rias seemed to be looking on with fear.

"Kuroka-san, Vali-chan. What are you two doing anyway?"

Vali huffed, folding her arms.

"I came for the fight. Kuroka said it would be interesting, and it was...entertaining at least."

Akira guessed that would be the reason she would do something like that. She wouldn't be interested in gaining the club house, she just came for the fight.

"I came for us to get a club room for our forming club~ Rias-chan made a bet with us that if she could hit Vali-chan, and if she couldn't and lost, then we would get her club house, so, that's good of us, isn't it Aki-chan~?"

Rias looked like life had lost her, and she didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Akira glanced at her, and then towards Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san, we don't need her Old School building, we can get another arrangement."

Kuroka sighed, but nodded her head.

"Sure, that sounds good to me."

Rias looked on with fear, as Kuroka skipped away, Vali huffed, and walked away.

Akira then looked down towards the young girl, and chuckled awkwardly.

"Rias-san, don't worry, we aren't after your club room or anything."

Rias looked relieved, and sighed deeply.

"Damn, it seems that there is a gap between myself, and your group Akira-san. I don't know how I'm going to close that."

"We train, train and you'll become stronger as well. If you ever need any training partners, let us know."

Rias widened her eyes as Akira walked off away from the young girl. Rias had to think about what was going to happen. She had to fight Riser, and her entire peerage had been slaughtered by Riser. She knew that she needed some power, but she didn't know what that power was going to be either.

* * *

Later that evening, Akira and the group were walking home together. They were discussing about what club they would be going towards, what club they could create, but they were hitting road blocks on what they would do.

Even Gasper, and Koneko as they held Akira's hands were torn on what they were supposed to do as well. Akira however thought that it would be interesting if they had a cool type of club that could show off their talents.

But what kind of club that would be, Akira didn't know at all.

"I mean, we could do an anime club, but there's already kind of one out there already."

Kuroka sighed out, Ravel folded her arms.

"Hehe, we take out Ultimate Class threats on a weekly basis, yet we can't even decide what club we're going to be. If the people discovered this, I wonder what they'd say about us huh?"

Ravel gave a small joke towards the others, Kuroka even began to laugh a little bit.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know, but we have to do something..."

Akira didn't know what he was going to do either.

It wasn't a huge deal.

But it was important to his peerage it seemed. So if it was important to them, then it was important to him as well.

But then as they walked, Kuroka paused, and looked towards the side.

"Hmmm...what's this feeling?"

"What Kuroka-san?"

Akira questioned, Kuroka sent out her Senjutsu and searched for what she was faintly feeling.

"I don't know, but there seems to be something strong that's come to this part of the world. It seems that there is a fight going on on the outskirts of town nyaaaa. But I can't tell what it is yet...it doesn't feel like Rias-chan or Sona-chan's groups either. So whatever it is, is a new feeling."

"A new thing fighting in our town...we should go and investigate."

Akira and the others took the fast way to get their. Akira took Asia in his arms, and Gasper rode on his back since she wasn't that fast, Koneko doing the same thing, and Jin sat on top of his head. Kuroka and Ravel grabbed Vali's body, and shot forward like bullets through the sky on their Devil wings.

* * *

As they got closer towards their destination, Akira and the others began feeling what Kuroka felt. Since she was the best sensor, she would feel it easily. But for them...it was harder. But as they got close, Akira saw that there was someone being attacked.

They had covered themselves in barriers, and were being attacked by weird creatures, along with a male that held out a strong sword, and another female who held a sword in her hand. Finally, there was another boy that was stood with them but he was being quite silent about what was going on.

"A-Akira-san, someone needs help!"

Asia exclaimed, Akira nodding and formed Jin into a blade. The black blade looked sharp, and dangerous. He charged up demonic power on the blade, and then swung it downwards, and unleashed a crescent shaped demonic wave at the people attacking the person within the barriers.

The young white haired man looked up and he took out his sword. The sword that he had gained a demonic aura, surprising Akira, and then he swung it outwards, unleashing a devastating power that crushed Akira's own power, so he placed his hand outwards.

"Worthless!"

Akira turned the demonic wave Worthless and it disappeared into nothingness. But he saw Akira's hair, and the young man spoke.

"Well, if it isn't the Black Dog. Jeanne, Leonardo, it seems that we might have been too late."

The girl next to him, Jeanne, adopted a pout on her lips.

"Awwww, that's not fair, I wanna have a fight with the cute magician-chan and get back what belongs to us."

Akira looked between them all as they landed. Akira sharpened his sword while Vali cracked her wrists.

"Hmmm, seems like we've got some fighters Aki. What should we do?"

"If they're attacking this person here, then we should defend that person. Vali-chan, I've got the boy, you take the girl, alright?"

Vali sighed, but nodded.

"Alright that's fine with me."

Akira nodded, and stepped forward, as his eyes went towards Ravel.

"Ravel-san, please lead the others and protect who's in that barrier, alright? Also keep your eyes on that boy, I sense great power coming from him."

"Understood. Permission to promote?"

"Hehe, naturally. You as well Kuroka-san."

"Good nyaaa! Then I'm going for the Queen!"

"Me too, please give me the power of the Queen!"

Kuroka and Ravel promoted their powers to become the Queen, while Akira's eyes went towards Gasper.

"Gasper-chan, your job is to keep Asia-san safe, alright?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeees! Leave it to me!"

Gasper said with vigour, Akira nodding and went forward with Vali. They zigzagged one another, as the girl smirked, and thrusted her sword outwards, and a numerous amount of blazes came out of the ground and headed for the pair.

"My swords mess with your own powers, you know~?"

The girl giggled out, Vali however huffed, and shot off a very powerful wave of energy that crushed the swords before her, and then she crossed the distance with Jeanne, getting before her, and shot a point blank range of demonic energy for Jeanne who jumped out of the way, and avoided the wave but Vali was on her heels and knocked her away.

Akira crossed the distance with the white haired youth, and raised Jin upwards. His blade clashed with the man's own who held a devious look in his eyes. Akira however just stared on, and saw that he held a calm expression.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yaegaki Akira Belial."

"Hmmm, nice to meet you as well. My name is Siegfried, and I'm going to be your executioner Devil-kun."

Akira chuckled.

"You can try if you want."

Akira pulled backwards and stabbed the ground.

From said ground, shadows extended, and shot upwards. All around Siegfried, hooked swords came outwards, hooking upwards so they'd pierce Siegfried. It wouldn't kill, but it would hurt a lot. But Akira saw Siegfried grin and swung his demonic sword outwards, and his blade sliced right through all of the swords Akira created, surprising him.

"What a sword you have it seems."

"Yes, it is a masterpiece, but I'm afraid it is going to be the end of you as well."

Akira watched on as Siegfried came at Akira again and again with his demonic sword, but he parried the attacks rather easily, and when seeing the chance, Akira shot off a hard demonic power towards him.

But Siegfried caught the demonic power with another demonic sword which seemed to be sharper than normal, and cut through Akira's demonic power, which made him smirk, he was having a blast right now.

"Seems you can give me a challenge. Alright then I'll be your opponent."

Akira took it up a notch, and shot forward dangerously, his speed increased so fast that Siegfried was surprised. He barely could see Akira's movements, and when Akira came to his side, Siegfried came at him with both of his demonic sword powers…

But Akira's body seemed to be an illusion or was so fast it produced an after image.

Whatever it was, Akira managed to get to his other side, delivering a hard kick to his side, and blew his body away from the others, Akira following after him with his sword going straight for Siegfried, but even being kicked mid air, the man parried Akira's sword, and they all had a massive sword fight between the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravel looked on and saw monsters coming towards them. Her eyes went towards the boy as well, and saw that he was emotionlessly looking towards them. The monsters then began erupting with ice, which she found strange.

"Can they change their properties?"

Ravel wondered, only for Kuroka to go to her side.

"Ravel-chan, lets do this!"

Ravel nodded, and raised her hand to the sky.

"Alright, lets do this together! First of all, Gasper-san, please freeze as many as you can without catching us up in them, and Koneko-san, please use your Senjutsu to deliver blows to their bodies and stop their progression."

""Yes!""

Gasper's eyes lit up, and began freezing the enemies that she could see, while Koneko delivered a punch to their bodies...but they didn't disappear right away. Koneko furrowed her eyebrows, and did a few more punches, and eventually, it broke the beasts bodies down and took care of them swiftly.

"Kuroka-sama, we need them in close quarters, we can't have them spread out. Also their ice seems to be weird...we have to take care of the ice ones first, so lets concentrate on them!"

"You got it, I'll wrap them with a barrier nyaaa~"

Kuroka wiggled her fingers around and from all sides of the beasts, Ravel saw the barriers raise upwards, and trap them within. Then her hands lit on fire, and aimed them for the trapped opponents.

"Have this!"

Ravel unleashed her flames…

But she saw that the beasts ice came together, and froze her flames, shocking the others.

"...They froze your flames Ravel-san. Since when can mere ice freeze your fire?"

Koneko added, as she nailed one of the other creatures in the stomach, using her Senjutsu on top of it, and knocked it down to its knees, only for Gasper to shyly tighten her hand, and from afar, sent off a harsh darkness fist, which clashed with the enemy, and thrusted it into the sky, knocking them away from the others, and it disappeared.

"I know, it usually can't happen like that. Freezing Phenex flames can't come about so easily. Maybe they've studied my abilities and made adjustments...maybe they've studied all of our abilities and have come up with countermeasures. We need to be careful...alright, Gasper-san, please use your darkness to take care of the ice trapped ones, I'll go for the others."

"Y-Yeeeeeeeees!"

Gasper (who had already drank Akira's blood beforehand) rose her hands, and created fists of darkness. They rose so high that Ravel was surprised, and then saw them come clashing downwards, crushing the enemies with overwhelming strength, with the Rook trait added on, showed how strong Gasper could be.

Swiftly, they broke through all of the beasts that were made, leaving only the young boy left. Ravel looked towards him, and stepped forward while Kuroka and the others stood before her, Asia however was worried about the person inside of the barriers.

"It seems your army has been defeated. If you want, I'll be your opponent along with these people beside me. Though I do feel bad about hitting a child...if you're with the enemy then we'll have to stop you."

Ravel said it with a strong gaze.

But the boy tilted his head, and then placed his hand outwards.

"I see...then I shall fight you as well."

The boy said with near no emotions in his voice.

It was like he was a husk, or just emotionally distant.

Whatever the case was, Ravel and the others felt as if chills were going down their spines.

"Be careful everyone nyaaa!"

Kuroka warned, and they stiffened their bodies.

Asia then saw something on the ground towards the left, so she took a closer look.

Then she saw that from the shadows, beasts were growing.

"Aaah! R-Ravel-san! Everyone! T-Those monsters are coming from the shadows!"

They gasped, and turned towards the left, and saw that she was right.

Monsters were coming out of the ground.

"What the hell? We just defeated these things."

Kuroka growled out, Koneko got into a fighting position.

"We have to fight them again Onee-sama...but, is it to do with that little boy? Did he summon them?"

Ravel also wondered that. But they didn't have time to do that.

However, they didn't have time to discuss it, and began fighting off their enemies once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vali was parrying the attacks of Jeanne who was swinging her sword heartily. She used her demonic power to break through the swords, and their strengths. Jeanne however didn't quit and she took out a rapier from her side, and attempted to cut Vali's face, but Vali unleashed her demonic power from all over her body and blew away the enemy that was before her, knocking her down to the ground.

"Owwwie, that hurt you know?"

"If you had wanted someone who would have shown you mercy then you should of gone to Aki. With me girl, you wont be able to leave here without me giving you a good beating. And don't think your holy swords reach me either."

Jeanne crossed her eyes.

"It seems that this Onee-san is quite dangerous. Alright then." Jeanne took her sword, and placed it between her breasts, a lewd look appearing on her face, her cheeks burning red, her tongue sticking out. "Check this out. Balance Break."

With a lusty voice, Jeanne's body lifted upwards as something made of swords came out of the ground. Vali watched it grow higher and higher, and it turned into the shape of a Dragon, something that made Vali smirk.

"I see, so this is a Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith is it? If we're going Balance Breaker. Then check this out girl. Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon's Balance Breaker!]

Vali's body erupted with a powerful glow, which surrounded her body. The snow white aura overcame her, and she doused herself with the power. Armour grew along her body, and then her helmet appeared.

Her eyes met with Jeanne's who grimaced.

"Right...you have Balance Breaker too huh...damn."

Vali gained a smirk, and pushed forward.

"Alright girl, then it is time for us to meet in battle again. I've been fighting enemies that have abilities like you recently. I guess it is time for me to take out the trash."

Vali shot for Jeanne who grimaced.

But then purple fog came outwards, and blocked Vali's path.

"Shit, so this is that magician bastard..."

Vali saw the fog wrap around Jeanne and within seconds, she had teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira and Siegfried exchanged blades with one another. Violently clashing swords together. The sharp one almost cut through Akira's body once, but he parried the attack before it could happen, and then Akira would parry the attacks of Siegfried with ease.

Though he had to admit that Siegfried wasn't a bad opponent either.

"It seems you've been trained very well. If I'm not mistaken, it seems like you're making movements like the Exorcists would make."

Akira spoke while dodging a heavy duty swing of the blade that he had, which destroyed the ground.

Akira then got behind him, and swung for his body, but Siegfried pulled out a sword with another arm that grew from his back. A silver arm that had Dragon scales across the arm, and it swung out towards Akira but he blocked the shot with Jin's blade, only for Siegfried to come at Akira swiftly with two stabs to the torso from his blades.

Akira clicked his tongue, and formed a barricade of blades from the shadows below him, activating his Worthless ability to the demonic powered blades, and blocked the swords. But the swords themselves were highly strong, and managed to eventually pierce through the blades themselves, so Akira pulled away, only for Siegfried to swing one of the swords down, and from the ground, pillars of ice erupted.

Akira sighed, and spun his body downwards, like a twister, and sliced through the ice itself, as he landed on the ground, he looked towards Siegfried who gave him a cold look backwards, though Akira seemed calm.

"Not bad Black Dog. I heard that you were a great swordsman that clashed with the great Vasco Strada."

Akira twirled his blade around and nodded.

"That's right, I've clashed blades with him before, he was much stronger than I had ever thought. Even now, I don't know if I could compare with him. However, I have to commend you, most swordsmen I've met can't block my strikes so easily."

"Yes, it was harder than I imagined. But I fought off a Longinus, that's quite good on my part I believe. Wouldn't you agree with that?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders, as Siegfried showed his Dragon arm.

"I suppose that was good. So that Dragon arm, it seems to be a Sacred Gear."

"It's what you would call a low tier type Sacred Gear. It's called Twice Critical."

"I see...the ability to double the users power."

"That's right. Even doubled, it seems that I'm having trouble with you. Maybe I should go into my Balance Breaker? To fight the Black Dog, I might have to do something like that. So, why don't you prepare yourself for..." Before he could finish, purple fog began to come in, Akira's eyes narrowing. "Darn, it seems that it is time for me to make a retreat. But this isn't over Black Dog."

Siegfried's body was surrounded with the fog, and he then vanished faster than Akira could get there.

Akira sighed, and rushed to the others.

* * *

Upon getting there, he saw that Vali was already there, and saw that Kuroka and the others were safe. He was relieved, as he dropped down beside them. His hand reached all of their heads, and petted them gently.

"That fog Aki-sama, it took that boy with him as well."

"Yes, it took my opponent as well. Vali-chan?"

"Yeah, mine too."

Vali folded her arms as she said it.

Akira then inhaled slowly.

"That fog, we all know what that means."

"It means that spear bastard is involved as well."

Kuroka grimaced, while Ravel placed a hand on her forehead.

"We can never have a normal day, can we?"

Akira chuckled, petting her head.

"Seems not. But that's what makes our lives exciting." His eyes went towards the barriers. "So, who's inside there anyway?"

"...We don't know, that person hasn't come out yet. Maybe they're worried."

Koneko looked towards the barriers, so Akira did as well.

He walked closer, and tapped on the barriers.

"You can come out now, the bad guys have gone. We're the good guys."

"Well, we're good girls and guy Aki-chan nyaa~"

Akira snickered at Kuroka's words, then he heard a small moaning coming from the barriers.

"I-Is it really safe?"

He heard a sweet cute voice say.

"Yes, that's right, it is safe now. Please come out."

Akira assured the voice.

They waited for a few moments, before the barriers began to drop.

As they did, they came to see that it was a blonde haired girl that was inside of the barriers. Her curly blonde hair was dirty, as was her magicians outfit. Her eyes peered into Akira's own, while his eyes looked over her.

"Ooh my God..."

"I know, she looks injured-"

"She's dirty!" Akira yelled over Ravel's words, causing her to sweat drop. "Excuse me, you're very dirty. Please take your clothes off immediately, so I can clean them for you!"

The young girls eyes fluttered, and her cheeks burned with shyness, while Kuroka giggled "That's so Aki-chan nyaaa~" while the others watched on.

"A-Akira-sama is a-asking me t-to take my clothes off...I-I'm so going to be the hit at the club! Akira-sama wishes for me to take off my clothes, he must find me attractive! Eeep! Akira-sama wishes for me!"

The girl began giving a little dance, which made Kuroka and Gasper giggle, Vali looked bemused, and Asia smiled happily.

Koneko's eyes narrowed, and muttered "Another damn loli, just like that Kunou." which made Ravel chuckle.

But Akira was confused about something.

"Club?"

Akira muttered, the young girl let out a squeal.

"Yes! I am your biggest..."

The young girl went to take a step forward, but her energy left her, and she fell face first.

Akira appeared before her, and caught the young woman in his arms.

Her blue eyes met Akira's own eyes, and she breathed in and out slowly.

"It's alright, you're safe now."

"...Akira-sama, I knew...Akira-sama would...protect me...and he wants my clothes...I'm so honoured..."

Genuinely, the young girl looked thrilled by the fact that he had asked for her clothing, despite the fact that Akira didn't mean it in the way that she thought he did.

"It's an honour for him to take your clothes?"

Ravel gave a confused look, the young girl gave a weak smile.

"Of course...Akira-sama is amazing...I follow...all his work...he's fantastic...rising up from nothing...and has become an inspiration...that's why, I knew that if I came to Akira-sama...then I would be safe...Akira-sama is so kind and generous...he's truly inspiring..."

Akira could see that the girl was losing some of her light from her eyes, so he gave her some calm words.

"Don't worry about those people who attacked, I'll protect you. What's your name?"

"Le Fay Akira-sama..."

That's all she said before she passed out.

"Damn, she's quite injured. Asia-san, we should get back to the house, so you can heal her."

"Y-Yes, leave it to me Akira-san!"

"Alright then, lets go everyone."

Akira lifted the girl bridal style, and began making his way back to the house, the others followed after him.

Now a new mystery was going on with them.

Who was Le Fay, and why was she being attacked?

And what did they want?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Akira and Sona have had a discussion about their marriage, it seems they've only got a month to decide what's going to happen to them. And it seems that the others want to start a club as well! Which Kuroka and Vali almost procured a clubroom for them, by beating Rias and her peerage who were baited into fighting Vali. After that, Akira and the others came across members of the Khaos Brigade, along with Le Fay! What's Le Fay and them got to do with anything? What is she protecting? What are they after? All shall be revealed, eventually!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	18. The magician and Devils plans!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; They do yeah, it's been mentioned in passing before, but that confirms it~ Hehe, that's Le Fay for you~ Maybe it is, we'll have to wait and see~ Yeah, I could see that happening. I could see them doing something like that if they wanted. That would be a funny moment if that happened~**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; Yeah, Kuroka is quite adorable isn't she~?**

 **Enrq Rldn; Yeah, I'll consider it~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They have yeah, and they're causing trouble already~ It surely has been yeah~ She does yeah, Rias' quite headstrong in things like this, and suffered a defeat for it. Le Fay's gonna be quite important here, and she's gonna be quite cool during this part of the story~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! I suppose people like Azazel and Yasaka might, though for people that don't know Akira wouldn't. It did yeah, that might be important later on~ Hehe, it was quite funny huh~? Seems like they're pressing Akira, and Sona to become wed to one another~ Well, you never know~ Akira and Akeno have cute scenes between them huh~? Yeah, Vali just kicked the crap out of them and didn't hold back it seems. Yeah, the Hero's Faction has arrived! Le Fay, the new loli (at least for Koneko) is causing quite a bit of stir huh~? Yup, we're gonna have some fun interactions this chapter~ Yeah, I guess that she could. Yeah, that sounds quite fun. We'll have to wait and see what happens with that.**

 **Skull Flame; That's how they are it seems. Yeah, quite amusing huh~? They fight off Ultimate Level threats, yet they can't agree what club they'd do. It was a learning experience for them~ She is yeah~ Arthur's not in the story, so it's just Le Fay, she'll explain it in this chapter.**

 **Guest; Yeah, that sounds good to me. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, it seems like they are in a tough situation huh. It seems like Saji only has eyes for Sona even though Sona doesn't like him like that, even Kuroka was curious as to why he would do such things. She does yeah, and there's a reason for that, we'll have to wait and see what that is.**

 **Lightwave; We'll find out this chapter what she's keeping and why she's keeping it. They have yeah. Vali just wanted a challenge, while Kuroka wanted a club room even though they actually don't have a club yet. It did yeah, if he didn't, Rias would've lost her club room~**

 **TianLongYi; Yeah maybe!**

 **Neonlight01; They surely are, they just want Akira to be controlled even more since he's growing in power. She really should, but her pride got to her, and she didn't want to lose. They didn't no. And yeah, Vali just basically told Akeno not to fight, and Akeno knew she wouldn't win so she just gave up. They have yeah, and if you loved that, then I wont spoil it but they might be clashing again in the future.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The magician and Devils plans!**

"Buchou, we're leaving now..."

Ise said as he, and Raynare were going to leave.

Rias was being quiet.

Too quiet.

Even in the dead of night that was the Occult Research clubroom.

Akeno looked on towards Rias, seeing that she was thinking about something deeply.

Yuuto and Aika had already left. But before they had gone, Rias seemed to be spaced out as well. They all didn't know what was going on. But, Akeno knew what was going on and she hoped that it didn't lead Rias into doing something that she would reject.

"Buchou, did you hear what I said?"

Rias' eyes flickered, and looked up towards Ise who was before her.

Raynare was giving her a weird look as well.

"Buchou, he said we're going. Contracts done, we can leave, right? Ise-kun and I are going to be going back home now. Is that alright with you?"

Rias offered a weak smile on her face.

"But of course, it is alright. Don't worry about me. Go on home, good work."

Ise and Raynare shared a look, before turning their bodies, and leaving.

Akeno however watched as Rias walked over to the window.

Her eyebrows twitched, and then her eyes went towards Akeno.

"Akeno, you can leave as well if you want."

"Buchou. After the weekend, Riser-sama is coming here on Monday."

Rias' eye went low to the ground.

"I know that. Only a few days it seems."

Akeno could see that Rias was looking unsure of what she was doing.

"Buchou whatever you're going to do, you can always rely on us, your peerage."

Rias offered her friend a smile.

"Thank you Akeno. I know. I'm going to take care of a few things. I need to go and get ready...say, do you think that Akira-san is home now?"

Akeno gave her a suspicious look.

"Why?"

Rias gave an innocent look to her face.

"I was just wondering. There's just something that I want to speak to him about."

"Buchou..."

Akeno didn't like the sound of that.

But Rias was able to deflect.

"It's alright Akeno, I wouldn't do anything weird. I just need to discuss a few things with him." Rias turned from the window, and went towards the door. "I'm going to go and make sure that I'm ready for a few things. See you later Akeno."

Rias walked out of the room, and Akeno looked on curiously, she didn't know what she was going to do now.

* * *

After the fight with Siegfried and the rest of them, Akira returned home, and Asia was healing the young magician of her wounds. Akira himself had Vali over watch what was happening just in case that the magician turned out to be dangerous. Though he didn't think that it was true, he couldn't take any chances, and had to be prepared. He wasn't going to allow this to turn out like the incident with the Fallen Angels, no matter what else would happen.

Akira, Ravel, Koneko, Gasper, and Kuroka all went to the living room to discuss what had happened. At the same time, Koneko and Gasper reclaimed their rightful places on Akira's lap, and Akira himself thought about the magician while Ravel spoke up first.

"So, who is this magician girl anyway Aki-sama?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I think she said her name was Le Fay-san but she seems to be strong from what I sensed. I guess we have to work out what's going on with her. I've got Vali-chan watching over her just in case she tries anything. Though I don't detect evil from her heart."

"She doesn't have a mean bone in her body nyaaa~ To me, she seems to be the cute type. Eeh, Shirone, maybe you'll have competition?"

Kuroka sang out.

Koneko scowled, and held onto Akira tightly. The young man petted her head gently, stroking the back of her hair, making her meow adorably.

Ravel placed a finger to her chin and got into a deep thought.

"I thought the same. But, why were they chasing her anyway?"

Ravel brought up, Akira recalled back to the fight.

Thinking about what they said, and how they acted, he conveyed his thoughts to the peerage that were around.

"They said something about taking back what belongs to them. But, what would belong to them anyway? The girl? She might be a magician...but, to me, it sounded as if they were being more possessive than anything else. I don't think you'd say that about the person. You'd just say give her back, not give it back, you know? So there's definitely something she either has, or has knowledge on where it is. But what that is...I don't know yet."

Akira expressed his thoughts, Ravel furrowed her eyebrows.

"If that's the case, then what would it be? Secret knowledge on magic? I sense a good flow of magic from her being so..."

"It could be spells. It could be an item. We wont know until we ask her ourselves. But, there's something else we need to discuss, and that's who we fought. Ravel-san." Ravel nodded, and brought out some pictures of Siegfried, Jeanne and the boy Leonardo as well. "We managed to get these before they left. That man, Siegfried, he's a Church trained warrior."

"How can you tell nyaaa?"

Kuroka meowed out, Akira folded his arms.

"Because, the way he wielded a sword was techniques that came from the Church's Exorcists side. Because of my training with my Tou-chan when I was a kid, I've become well versed in swordsmanship from the Church, and how they move, and how they are able to use their weapons. How he used his, he definitely was someone who was from the Church, those were Church techniques no doubt. He also said that his name is Siegfried. If that's the case...and he has demonic swords as well. I've heard of someone called Chaos Edge Sieg before, I wonder if that is the same person? If it is, then he's quite dangerous. I've heard he can even fight Ultimate Class Devils with his swords beside him."

"Chaos Edge Sieg...huh."

Koneko muttered, catching Akira's attention.

"Hmmm? Do you know something Koneko-chan?"

Koneko shook her head side to side.

"No, I was just thinking about it. If this person holds different type of demonic weapons, then we might be in danger. But, what about the girl? She seemed to have holy swords...right?"

Ravel nodded slowly, looking on with a complex face.

"I think it is the holy version of Kiba-sama's Sacred Gear, so Blade Blacksmith. It can do what he can do, only with holy power added. And then her Balance Breaker, she showed Vali-sama a large Dragon made up of holy swords according to what she said. Before they could fight more, that mist took them away. Speaking of, we've come across this mist before Aki-sama."

"That Longinus, Dimension Lost, right Ravel-san?"

Ravel inclined her head, and showed a picture of a young man wearing glasses.

"He was also an accomplished magician as well. But even then, it is a Longinus, it is going to be complicated. It can block any attack. And teleport anyone that's within the mist. A highly dangerous opponent. Then there's that spear user you clashed with Aki-sama. Remember?"

Akira narrowed his eyes, recalling that event.

"Yeah, that person was very strong, skilled, fast. We can't let out guard down when it comes to an enemy like that. Though it is going to be difficult on knowing what we have to do next since we don't know the tactics of the enemies. Then there's that little boy as well..."

"T-The one t-that summoned t-those monsters! They were scary!"

Gasper whined out, only for Akira to gently pet her head, making her relax, and fall against him.

"I have to admit, they sensed powerful. But they weren't like the ones that Kuroka-san's, and Koneko-chan's former Master made, so we can conclude that it probably isn't connected. And that boy summoned them...is there a Sacred Gear that can do that?"

The others began to think about it, while Kuroka bit her lower lip.

"There is one that I can think of." Kuroka surprised the others. "I heard a little while ago about a mysterious youth able to summon monsters. But, that person was...either way, maybe it could be the Longinus Annihilation Maker. That's said to generate monsters, right?"

Akira, and the others let out an audible gasp.

"That makes two Longinus' if that's the case. And a third if the spear users spear is indeed that True Longinus. Until fully seeing it, I can't be sure but...three Longinus', a girl with the ability to summon a Dragon made of holy swords and Chaos Edge Sieg huh. This is quite the challenge."

Akira knitted his eyebrows together, and thought about the situation.

Ravel and the others did as well.

For the moment, they had to gather as much knowledge as they could.

But then as they talked, Asia came into the room.

"Akira-san, everyone. She is awake, and I've healed all her major injuries, she's in no danger of dying. Akira-san, she's asking to see you."

"Thanks Asia-san. Lets go and talk to the magician girl now."

Akira glanced between all of them before nodding and walked off to go and speak to the girl.

* * *

They walked to the bedroom she was in and upon walking in, they saw Vali stood to the side with her arms folded. Then they saw the young blonde haired girl on the bed, she was fiddling with her thumbs, and her blue eyes were looking at the bedsheets nervously.

Akira then moved forward.

"Hello there, my name is-"

"Oh my gosh! It is really you in live action! Yaegaki Akira Belial-sama!" The girl jumped up and down on the bed, surprising Akira himself. "Y-You are really...it's such an honour to meet you!" Le Fay bowed her head so fast that Akira was worried that she would break her neck. "Ooh my gosh! I'm actually speaking to Akira-sama! And he's here before me! It is amazing! Akira-sama, I am so pleased to meet you!"

"Fan girl alert, fan girl alert. She has a major case of fan girl power. We need to tread carefully."

Kuroka purred out, Akira gave her a curious look, before he turned back to the young girl.

"I-It seems you know me then."

Akira didn't know what else to say.

The way that the girl was staring at him, he felt odd.

It wasn't a mean look.

Actually, it was a look that said that she was excited.

Even if she had just been through an ordeal.

"How could I not?" The girl chuckled out, gripping her hands together. "You are famous! You are amazing! You are the Black Dog of Belial! Literally, you are amazing!" Akira scratched his cheek awkwardly while Koneko gave harsh eyes, seeing Le Fay's bust size, along with her height as well and how she seemed to really like Akira, she wasn't pleased. "Hehehehe! I knew that if I came here, Akira-sama would protect me! It is amazing-"

"So, who are you again? I heard you say Le Fay-san...right?"

Akira cut to the point, seeing that the girl was going to ramble on a little more.

The young girl gasped, placing her hands to her face, and acted bashful.

"Here I am, not even introducing myself. I am Akira-sama's fan number 01, Le Fay Pendragon! Here's my club member card as well." Le Fay showed her official looking fan card that held her picture, and her name and had 'Akira's fan club!' written on the top. "I actually run several meetings a month to talk about Akira-sama."

She finished off with pride, which surprised Kuroka.

"There's fan meetings about Aki-chan nyaaa?"

Le Fay looked baffled that Kuroka would even say that.

"Of course, there's many meetings. There's meetings about his power, his skills, his kindness, what work he's done for the Underworld, human world. The naughty calendar's and other things. There's just so much to discuss!"

Kuroka chuckled light heartedly.

"Wow, she and Kunou-chan should get together."

Suddenly, Le Fay's face turned sour.

"Kunou..."

Something about the way she said that was unsettling to the others. Even Vali had to admit that it was slightly weird how she said it.

Akira could see that she seemed displeased when saying that, but he didn't know why.

"Is something wrong with that name?"

Koneko questioned, but Le Fay put on a forced smile, her eyebrow twitching.

"O-Of course not, e-even if she k-keeps tr-trying to g-get the limited additions of A-Akira-sama memorabilia that I would want and ch-challenges my authority during meetings even if I tell the little fox that we take turns..."

"You seem bitter."

Koneko dead panned, Le Fay put on a cute nervous face.

"D-Do I?"

"Yes. It is okay, I am not her fan either."

Le Fay looked relieved.

"You understand as well then."

"...Yes I do."

Unexpectedly, it seemed that Koneko and Le Fay had begun forming a friendship over their dislike over Kunou. Though Akira didn't know how to feel about that, and hoped that they weren't being fully serious.

"Girl, did you say your last name was Pendragon?"

Vali chirped up, Le Fay looked towards Vali with a shy face.

"Y-Yes, that's right. My last name is Le Fay Pendragon, Vali-sama the Hakuryuukou. Even meeting the Hakuryuukou is fantastic, I can't believe that we're meeting like this. It's an honour, thank you for taking me into your home like this."

"Pendragon...that name sounds familiar to me..."

Akira murmured while rubbing his chin slowly, Ravel folded her arms.

"Yes, that name is familiar..."

"It's to do with the legend of Caliburn."

Vali surprisingly said, Akira clicked his fingers.

"You're right! But beyond that, Pendragon is..."

While Akira thought about it, Ravel also did and remembered something after half a minute of thinking.

"Ooh, I know who she is now. She said number 1 of fans..." Ravel pulled out her tablet, and gave it to Akira. "Under L, you'll find her name Aki-sama. It should explain from there why you know that name so well."

Akira flicked through the tablet, while Le Fay looked on with hopeful eyes.

What he found was...a very large library that required individual folders named A-Z with each letter having its own folder filled with different letters, and drawings, and other things as well. He overlooked them and went through some to refresh his memory on what he was witnessing.

He saw letters, pictures, post cards, ideas that she sent in among other things. It was quite overwhelming honestly.

"I see, yes. It makes sense." His eyes went towards Le Fay who's cheeks turned slightly red upon his gaze being on her body. "Le Fay-san, can I ask about why those people were chasing you?" Le Fay's eyes went towards the sheets on the bed, so Akira walked over, and placed his hand on top of her head, petting gently, making her blush even more. "It's alright, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you."

Le Fay's fingers brushed against one another, and then her eyes went towards Akira's own.

Upon her looking at him, Akira saw that tears were forming in her eyes, so he pulled Le Fay closer while saying "It's alright now.", and gave her a hug, which she returned, and she began crying on his chest.

He just sat there, and gave her silent comfort and waited for her to finish crying.

Because of that, the peerage once more were reminded of the kindness that Akira would even show a stranger. Even a girl that was essentially someone that Akira doesn't need to worry about, he still was there for her, and would offer them comfort.

It made them all happy.

Even Vali was touched by what was happening with Akira comforting Le Fay.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually stopped crying, drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry..."

"It's okay, you can cry if you want to here. Hey, I sometimes cry when I'm alone as well, when I'm down."

Le Fay placed her fingers together, and then bowed her head.

"Akira-sama, the people chasing me were part of the Hero Faction."

"Hero Faction?"

Vali questioned, the others listened as Le Fay continued explaining.

"Yes, that's right. They're apart of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. Have you heard of them before?"

"Aki-sama, Khaos Brigade."

Ravel said with a solemn expression.

Akira matched that expression as did the others barring Asia who didn't even know what was happening with this Khaos Brigade.

"I know. It's the people that Azazel-san warned us about, the people that were working together with the Dragon known as Ophis-san. This Hero Faction, it is apart of the Khaos Brigade, a faction of it. So I have to presume that others exist as well."

Akira's words connected to Le Fay who gave him a run down of a few.

"They do. Currently, there's a Magician Faction, and there's the Old Satan Faction. I myself was apart of the Hero's Faction for a time." Le Fay revealed. "I was...I was searching for someone to use the Holy King Sword, Caliburn."

That name sent alarm bells through everyone's bodies. Even Asia knew what that was and she hid behind Akira since she didn't want to be caught up in the Caliburn problem.

"So you have Caliburn, do you?"

Vali demanded, Le Fay nodded.

"Yes, that's right. It has been apart of my family for generations, and while I don't have the ability to wield it, I wanted to find someone who could use it. You see, I don't even have siblings or anything to wield the sword. I have parents, but they don't have the ability to wield it either. I wanted to find someone to use it, so they would be able to help people with its power. I joined the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction to find someone that would be able to wield it...but, I didn't know at the time that I was walking into the den of unjust Hero's."

"Unjust huh."

Akira said with narrowed eyes.

Le Fay's expression turned sour.

"Yes...I thought that as Hero's, or descendant's, or having inherited their spirits, or what have you, I thought that they would be good people who were trying to achieve peace. At first, I thought they were as nothing major rang out in my head that they were doing horrible things. They were only trying to make humans strong...or, that's what they told me. The truth is, they're after defeating, and killing, others that they see as 'dirty' like Devils, and Fallen Angels, and other creatures like that."

Akira didn't like the sound of that, it was something that worried him.

"It's human nature that they would see us as evil." Akira began, looking between his peerage members who each looked strong. "But, they are just doing it for the sake of getting rid of all of us that even haven't committed crimes, is that it?"

"Yes. That and to defeat Great Red as well. That's Ophis-sama's main mission. The Khaos Brigade may say that though, most are using Ophis-sama for...currently, her, power."

"C-Currently her? What does that mean?"

Asia asked the question, so Ravel answered.

"Ophis-sama is genderless, technically. Ophis-sama is a true shape shifter with no set gender. It is more specific to call Ophis-sama an 'it' rather than 'him' or 'her' or anything to try and identify a gender. Though I have heard that currently, Ophis-sama is in the form of a female, according to the rumours anyway so if you want to call the current Ophis-sama a female, I suppose you'd be right."

At Ravel's explanation, Asia nodded, and Le Fay continued.

"As I was finding out about the true goals of the Hero's Faction, I knew that they weren't good. However, because I had the Holy King Sword Caliburn with me, they wouldn't let me go so easily. And I couldn't leave the sword in their possession. Them having that sword as well, it would cause trouble for many. They already have the True Longinus so-"

"They truly do have that Longinus after all. I was kinda hoping that they wouldn't have that."

Akira grimaced, Le Fay nodded with a sad face.

"Yes, they have that. Cao Cao-sama is the one who has the True Longinus. And Cao Cao-sama leads the Khaos Brigade's Hero's Faction. If Cao Cao-sama also received the Holy King Sword with the Longinus as well..."

"He'd have no trouble with even higher tier Devils, am I right Le Fay-san?"

"Y-Yes, that's right Akira-sama. So, I decided to run away from the Hero's Brigade. But, I didn't have anywhere to go."

"You couldn't g-go home?"

Gasper questioned with sympathy.

Even the others thought about it as well.

Le Fay's face fell downwards, her face turned crestfallen.

"...No, I couldn't go home. My family...I ran away from my family with the sword, and they aren't happy about that. I didn't have anywhere to go...but, I remembered about Akira-sama and his kindness, and his strength as well. I didn't mean to bring hardships to your door Akira-sama. But I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'm sorry Akira-sama, I really am-"

"Hey." Akira cut her off, giving her head a pet, making her blush even more. "It's alright, don't worry about it for now. You did the right thing. If these people got that sword, then the world might be in danger. I've heard it is the Strongest Holy Sword, and humans that are damn sure to try and kill off the Devils race getting that, a sword designed to kill Devils along with the ultimate Longinus...yeah, I'm not too thrilled with that idea. You did the right thing Le Fay-san, don't worry about causing us trouble. We're bound to get into trouble anyway eventually."

"It's true nyaa. We can't usually go a week without getting into a fight, or causing trouble or anything like that."

Kuroka added, Le Fay hiccuped, and wiped her eyes.

"I knew I came to the right place! T-Thank you! But now...erm...I-I should probably go before..."

"No, you can stay here if you want."

Akira offered, Vali looked on and she was fine with it. Especially if she could fight as well.

"But, I'll just cause trouble..."

"It's alright, I promise. Don't worry, it sounds like you've been through a lot. Besides, I usually take in people that have no where else to go anyway, and it sounds like you as well. You can stay here tonight, and we'll talk more about this Hero Faction tomorrow, and what else they have and what could cause us problems. We'll also place powerful barriers around here, and make sure that we can sleep peacefully."

"I-If you're sure…"

Le Fay said shyly, so Akira chuckled.

"Of course~"

Le Fay's eyes lit up happily, and grabbed Akira's hands with stars shooting out of her eyes.

"T-Then we can talk about many things! Like the time that you defeated a town full of Devils trying to harm humans! Or the time that you fought off Kokabiel-sama, and his group! Or the time that you fought the Grim Reaper known as Pluto-sama! Or the time that you were a child and fought against Vasco Strada-sama! Maybe the time that you appeared on television and gave a speech about equality! I remember it word for word! Then there's your calendar's as well which I liked, the naughty one in particular was amazing...ooh right! Please give me your autograph! I'd be the hit of my club! T-Then there's also that fox who I would be able to show that I have an autograph from Akira-sama as well, and maybe a picture if it wouldn't be too much of a bother..."

Akira's head spin as he listened to what Le Fay would want.

She kept speaking and speaking.

Akuma couldn't deny that she was quite funny when she was in such a mode.

He found it quite cute as well.

"Wow, she is a hyper fangirl after all."

Kuroka murmured to Koneko who nodded slowly.

"...Seems so. At least she's better than Kunou-san."

"Ararara, are you that jealous of Kunou-chan Shirone?"

Kuroka teased, Koneko didn't look pleased in the slightest.

However, Kuroka also noticed that Koneko was looking a little more serious than she usually did, and wondered what that was about.

But then she remembered something and decided to leave to the confusion of the others.

* * *

Alone within Akira's bedroom, a single shadow sat against a chair.

They seemed to be waiting for something.

Then something came as well.

A red magical circle came onto the floor, and shone brightly.

Who appeared was Rias Gremory, who was wearing nothing but her panties, and bra.

The figure in the shadows watched as Rias faced them.

But even with her Devil eyes, she couldn't make out who was in the darkness.

"Akira-san, is that you?"

"...Maybe."

A voice came out, Rias thought it sounded like Akira so she nodded, and pulled closer.

"Akira-san, I've been thinking about something, and that is...I can't marry Riser. I'm not powerful like you, and I don't have any other way. so...Please, please take my virginity, make me yours, and..."

"You want me to sleep with you?"

The shadow said, Rias bowed her head.

"I know what you're thinking, but this is the only way that I can get out of this kind of situation. T-Though, I'm nervous, maybe it would be good if we both got naked right away. I thought about Yuuto, but he's too prideful, and Ise is...well, Ise is a candidate, but he's a Low Class Devil, and you are apart of the Belial clan, so being able to help me out of a situation like this would be good, right?"

"Well, that's placing me in a position that would be uncomfortable."

Said the voice from the shadows.

Rias' head lowered.

"I know that, and I'm sorry. This is the only thing I can think of. If I become yours, then you can-"

"Do you love me?"

Rias gasped, and her body twitched.

"...Yes."

"Well..." The person in the shadows came forward, and revealed who it was. "...you're a freaking liar!"

"K-Kuroka!"

Rias gasped once more, Kuroka twirled her tails with speeds that made Rias' head spin.

"That's right, I knew that you'd come here sooner or later. Trying to force Aki-chan to sleep with you. He'd never sleep with you."

"W-Why not?! What's wrong with me?!"

She argued, only for Kuroka to stare her down with a playful expression on her face.

"Well how long do you have anyway nyaaa?"

Rias scowled, she wasn't pleased at all.

"Just tell me why he wouldn't."

Rias demanded, so Kuroka showed her serious face.

"Because he wouldn't take advantage of someone like that." Rias' heart skipped a beat, she didn't know what to think. "You came here, to try and have Aki-chan sleep with you. Do you know what that would do to Aki-chan's reputation as well? Did you even consider his feelings on this matter at all? I know you're in a terrible situation and that's bad for you, but are you trying to bring someone else down just to make yourself be saved? Is that how you want to go about this?"

Rias stayed silent.

She didn't know what to say.

She hadn't thought about it.

Now that Kuroka was saying it, it made sense that something bad would've happened to Akira as well.

Kuroka wasn't done though.

"He's already despised by the Underworld. If he did this with you, which he wouldn't because he doesn't like you like that, then even more problems would come to his door. He doesn't need it, and frankly, I wont allow anyone to harm my Aki-chan either. Even if it is you. You need to find an answer on your own and not just give yourself up to anyone like that. You're the freaking Princess of Gremory, and you're saying shit like that? Seriously? Have some pride in yourself, and use your brain more nyaaa."

"Kuroka..."

Rias could understand what Kuroka was saying.

She was making sense.

But she didn't know what she was going to do now.

Kuroka however folded her arms.

"Go and find another solution. You want to not marry Riser? Then find a way out of it. Be it a Rating Game, be it a deal that you cut with the Phenex. But don't you dare try and ruin Aki-chan when he's worked so hard for all of us. Even now, he has to work hard for me and Shirone to have a comfortable life, and I am very thankful to him for that. If you try and ruin what good he's done along with how hard he's worked to get the respect of the Underworld then I wont forgive you."

Rias' eyes went towards the ground and she sighed sadly.

"...You're right, I'm sorry Kuroka. I didn't think...I just don't want to marry Riser."

Rias was torn right now.

Because of what was currently happening and now she wasn't able to

"Yes I know that nyaaa. But this isn't the answer."

Rias' head bowed down to the floor, and she sat on the bed.

"Damn...if not this...when I don't know what to do..."

"As I said, fight for your freedom. I think it's pretty stupid that Devils put kids through this crap anyway, but if you want to be free, then use your brain and fight him in a Rating Game. Even if he is a Phenex, all Devils have weaknesses, and he's not the exception nyaaa."

Rias brushed her eyes with her small fingers, and stood up.

"I guess you're right...I'm going to have to find another solution to this problem. Thanks Kuroka for stopping me doing something I'd regret, and place others in troubling situations."

"No problem. Remember your peerage are your family nyaa. That's what Aki-chan says. When one of us can't do it, we can rely on our family for help."

Rias' face perked up.

"R-Right, I get it!"

Rias activated a teleportation circle once more, and teleported away.

Kuroka wondered what she was going to do.

But then the door opened, and it revealed Akira which surprised Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san, I'm sorry for overhearing but..."

Kuroka brushed a bang behind her ear, and adopted a small smile.

"I knew she'd try something like this, so I had to stop her before she could try anything else. Aki-chan is too kind, so I had to tell Rias-chan off for what she was trying to do. Honestly, trying to ruin your rep because she wants to get free from Riser. Seriously, that woman needs to be put in her place."

"Heh, Kuroka-san. Thank you for doing what you did."

"No worries Aki-chan. We all know how hard you work for us, so I'll do everything that I can to make sure that you're safe, and sound as well nyaaa~"

"Yes, thank you Kuroka-san."

Kuroka smiled bashfully, which was surprising for Akira to see.

She usually wasn't like that.

But now that she was…

Kuroka then crossed the distance between the two of them.

She placed her hand to the side of his face, and gently stroked it. Akira could feel the soothing fingers that she used, how gentle her touch was, and how her eyes would shine when being this close to Akira.

"Aki-chan, there's many things that I want to do for you. I'm not really as smart as Ravel-chan, nor am I able to fight incredibly like Vali-chan. I'm not a weird Vampire with special powers, or a healer like Asia-chan. Even Shirone has that cuteness factor going for her..."

"Kuroka-san, what are you saying? You do a lot for me, by just being happy."

Kuroka's face tilted upwards, and she couldn't deny that she was quite happy at that moment in time.

How he was there for her, how he was always going to be beside her.

It was beautiful.

That's why Kuroka made her distance and his own known.

"K-Kuroka-san..."

"Shhh, don't worry about it Aki-chan. Allow me to express my feelings for Aki-chan as well."

Akira was bewildered as Kuroka placed her lips over his own.

It was their first kiss between them.

Kuroka sank into the kiss, and her tongue and his own tongue met one another, and wrestled. Kuroka however was quite determined, and wouldn't stop playing with his tongue. Akira pulled forward, and sank into the kiss with her, which made Kuroka feel good, and special as well.

When the kiss broke, Kuroka's cheeks flushed, while Akira's did as well.

"Heeeeh, our first kiss. Damn, I can understand why Vali-chan likes doing it now, it was fantastic."

Akira chuckled lightly.

"Yes, it was pretty fantastic, wasn't it?"

"Yup~ I wanna do more with Aki-chan in the future~"

Kuroka sang out, she seemed quite excited that she finally got her kiss. Akira himself was also feeling good from the kiss, and couldn't deny that doing it even more would be rather fantastic if he did say so himself.

* * *

After having a kiss with Kuroka, Akira once more contacted the Underworld, and spoke directly to Diehauser himself. Because of what this was about, the fact that he had to speak to them made him worry about the others.

"So, it seems that we've been caught up in something again Diehauser-nii~"

Though Akira said it playfully, Diehauser could see that it weighed on his mind.

It was true that Akira, and his group got into bad situations a lot.

[Heh, it seems to be the case. Why is it that your group always has the most fun?]

Akira shrugged his shoulders playfully.

"I don't know. But with this Holy King Sword in our possession, it might be a problem for the Underworld. I don't think they'd be able to truly get involved, right?"

Diehauser placed a finger by his chin.

[Officially, you are right. This is a faction that we know nothing about. And this Holy King Sword could be highly dangerous in the enemies hands. We need to find more out about this Hero Faction, what their goals are, among other things. That's why, until we can discover a few more things, would it be okay if this Le Fay-san stays with you?]

Akira inclined his head swiftly.

"Yes, I don't have a problem with that."

[Good, I'm glad. While you're doing that, I'll do whatever I can to get some information on this Hero Faction from this Khaos Brigade.]

"Thanks Diehauser-nii, it means a lot to me. Until you can, I'll keep Le Fay-san and the Holy King Sword safe."

[Right. But besides that, are you okay? Has anything happened to you?]

Akira shook his head.

"I'm good. Despite this happening, I am doing quite well. How is that crisis that happened in the Belial territory?"

[Construction is coming along quite well, and the fact that the people that attacked before, we're beefing up security and making a few new barriers among other things as well. Though we don't know who did it, we have a few options about who did it.]

"Is one of them Loki?"

Akira guessed, and the man nodded slowly.

[Yes, that's right. We can't be sure about it though. But from what's happened recently, what happened with you, and Kokabiel, among other things like that. For now though, we just have to make sure that this part of the Underworld is protected. Probably, the reason why Belial territory was attacked was because of trying to distract me so I couldn't come to your assistance.]

Akira placed a finger by his chin.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry about that it seems because of me, Belial territory was in danger of being destroyed."

[As if my boy, I wouldn't allow a mere God to try and keep me away from assisting you.]

Akira chuckled light heartedly.

It was something that Diehauser would do.

It made sense to Akira.

And he was glad that Diehauser was like that.

* * *

After settling Le Fay into her room for the night along with placing powerful barriers around the area, and even alerting Rias and the others of what was happening and gave them the ability to teleport into the home if they would need to do so, Akira went towards the living room and saw that Vali was sat there. He smiled towards her, and walked closer, sitting down beside her.

"Vali-chan, are you alright?"

Vali's eyes shot towards his own, and Akira could see that she was being serious about something.

"Yes, I'm currently thinking about the fight that we could have ahead." Akira chuckled. He expected that. But what he didn't expect was Vali taking his hand and held it. "Aki, you sure you want that magician girl around?"

"Are you worried?"

Akira's question was met with a stone like face.

"No, I'm not worried for us. I'm...concerned for the members that can't fight as well as us. And that nun girl, Asia Argento, she can't fight at all. Aren't you worried about her?"

"I am worried." He revealed to his Queen who furrowed her eyebrows. "But, so are you." Vali showed a face that said that she didn't care about Asia, but her eyes revealed that she did care about Asia. "I know that I'm kinda dense sometimes and wish to help everyone. But, she's a good person Vali-chan, and she needs help. Remember, when we were like that?" Vali's eyes went down to the ground, but Akira took Vali's face, and brought it to his own. "Remember, when we were on the run together? How we didn't have anyone else either?"

"Yes, I remember that. But, we did have someone." Akira looked confused, so Vali chuckled, and laid a kiss on his lips, surprising him. "I had you, and you had me."

Akira's cheeks turned slightly red.

It was a weird time of his life, when he didn't have anything, and he did only have Vali during that time, and then it was Gasper, and then he finally came to Diehauser. If it was something else that was terrible...then he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Y-Yes...and she doesn't have that. Now she has us. I know this is placing us in danger...but, we're always in danger. Not just from these humans, but the Underworld, like Zekram, he still doesn't like us around. And I know that you're worried for the others as well. You don't have to say it, but you care for our comrades as well….no, not our comrades, our family."

Vali didn't want to admit it.

But Akira could see that she did.

She wasn't as stone hearted that others thought.

"...Maybe I do care about them a little."

Akira saw how hard it was for her to admit something like that.

But he also knew that it would build strength as well.

"That's why I'm gonna pick up training and have the others work together to increase their battle potential, like Gasper-chan and the others. Kuroka-san is very strong and she is third behind us, and the others have much potential, and if we are going to be facing Longinus', then we need to be prepared. You and I as well should consider working together more Vali-chan, and our Longinus', maybe we could think about mixing them together somehow."

"...I understand, maybe we could develop a technique together."

Akira was surprised that she actually agreed.

Usually, she would just say "I don't want power from others." but Vali was understanding that it always didn't mean you had to fight alone, and borrowing the powers of others would be alright as well.

"A-Alright then Vali-chan. I'm glad that you agree."

"Yes. Also."

Vali took Akira's face and overlayed her lips once more over Akira's own.

He pulled the young woman closer, as Vali slid her tongue into Akira's mouth, surprising the young man. But he accepted it, and his tongue played with Vali's own, while she got onto his lap, and straddled the young man.

His hand found itself on her lower back, and his other hand was being held by Vali herself.

When the kiss was over, Akira panted lightly, while Vali gave off a small smirk.

"I do like kissing you. It's simple, but a joy of mine to do something like that."

"Me too Vali-chan~"

Akira sang out, though Vali held a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah...also, I'm ready anytime Aki."

"Ready?"

Vali pulled closer, and muttered the single word "Sex." against his ear, his cheeks burned red, and before he could even say something, Akira saw Vali got off his body.

"I'm going to bed. You better be there soon."

"Y-Yes..."

Akira muttered a single word, and walked off towards the bedroom with Vali.

Though Vali's hand then went towards his butt, and gave him a squeeze, making him yelp in surprise, but Vali seemed satisfied enough.

"Vali-chan, you perverted girl..."

"I'm only like this because of you, Aki."

Akira chuckled, and walked off with Vali to go to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, within a different area, within the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction, Cao Cao was taking a meeting with the other members of the Hero Faction. Jeanne, Georg, Heracles, Siegfried and Leonardo as well.

They were discussing about what would happen with Le Fay and the sword that she has.

"Gosh darn, I can't believe that she got towards the Black Dog, and his peerage as well. Talk about scary, that Dragon-chan was going to cleave my head off! She was dead serious! I didn't even know what was going to happen! If you didn't come Georg-chan then I would have been murdered by the Hakuryuukou!"

Jeanne jumped up and down with fear etched onto her face.

Though it didn't seem like true fear.

It more seemed as if she was a child that was afraid of the dark.

"Yes, the Hakuryuukou and the Black Dog, are troublesome foes."

Georg spoke quietly, Siegfried however showed a menacing smile.

"I wanna fight the Black Dog again. His Swordsmanship was exquisite. I wouldn't mind fighting him once more. He'd be a challenge for my blades."

"Remember, Siegfried. Our objective is gaining Caliburn away from that pesky Pendragon girl."

Cao Cao reminded him, Siegfried held a complex expression on his face.

"I know that. But I can't deny that this is a good chance. If we take down these Devils, then the world is going to take us seriously. The Hakuryuukou, and the Black Dog, those two are some of the promising young Devils that we have seen in a long time, so we can fight and kill them off, and be known through the world."

Siegfried expressed with a calm yet determined face.

Jeanne however swayed her hand side to side.

"I don't know, it seems dangerous to me~ That boy, and girl seemed to be quite strong~"

"They might be strong, but they're no match for the Hero Faction. We'll go for them with everything that we have. Wouldn't that be better than nothing at all? Don't we have to have that blade on our side? I'd add it to my collection."

Siegfried smirked out.

He didn't really care about the sword.

He more wanted to fight Akira than anything else to do with the blade itself.

"...You want that blade?"

Leonardo brought up, surprisingly speaking more than a single word like he usually did.

"Yes, that's right." Siegfried gave a so so look. "It's pretty strong...unless, you want to have it, Leonardo? Do you want to wield that blade?"

"No."

Leonardo dismissed him.

"Our objective is gaining that blade. And even if it is the Black Dog of Belial, we will have to be creative. We can't have the entire Underworld after us right now. However, that doesn't mean we can't use this situation to our advantage."

Cao Cao said with a devilish smirk.

"How are we going to do that though Cao Cao?"

Georg questioned Cao Cao who looked determined.

"There's a few ways to lure out Le Fay and the Black Dog. We just need to find out who is precious to the Black Dog. Knowing Le Fay, she'd give up if she caused others problems. So, lets cause some problems."

The others didn't know what Cao Cao meant.

But, it seemed like Cao Cao was determined about something.

Whatever that was, since Cao Cao was their leader, they would do everything that they could to help Cao Cao along, and gain Caliburn, no matter what that thing was.

* * *

The next morning, Akira, and the others discussed what had happened with Le Fay, and what the Hero Faction had. They had currently three Longinus' on their team, which Ravel thought was unfair, though Akira reminded them about their own team, and how it was with their group.

After that, Akira thought it would be time to take training up a notch, in case they would need to fight. Vali and Akira were fine and he knew that Vali could handle anything that he could. But, there was the other peerage members.

While they weren't weak by any means, Kuroka being the strongest, Akira wanted them to be prepared. So, he had called his peerage members to a training area, where each of them stood before Akira.

Even Le Fay had joined as well, she wished to know more about this as well.

"As you all know, with this new Hero Faction that could come for us, we have to be prepared for anything. Currently, you all don't have the power that Vali-chan and I have." Vali slowly nodded. "However, all of you have the potential to become very strong in the future, and I'd like that future to be sooner rather than later. Kuroka-san is also on a similar level to myself, and Vali-chan if she pushes it." His eyes went towards Gasper, and he smiled. "Gasper-chan, you have the potential to shine very bright. There's locked potential within you, and your Sacred Gear. I know that it is hard for you to control it, but we'll be training more with using it, and being able to use it in quick succession. Along with your darkness abilities, being able to use your darkness to lock someone down and then freeze them with your Sacred Gear, that's what we should be aiming for. Among other things as well."

"Y-Yes S-Senpai! I shall d-do my best!"

Akira petted her head, and looked towards Asia.

"Asia-san, I've been thinking about your progression on the peerage. No doubt, you are an excellent healer and are invaluable to the team, especially if one of us needs emergency first aid. But we need to make sure that you're safe. So, I've been thinking about having you learn defence type magic."

"D-Defence type Akira-san?"

Asia seemed confused, so Akira filled her in.

"Yeah. In the event that we can't get to you, then you'd have a method of defending yourself, and others if need be. I've also been thinking about having strong familiars for you as well to defend you if need be. So summoning magic. I myself hasn't really delved into summoning magic, but for defensive magic, there's a few that I know. So for now, we'll work on defence magic."

"I understand Akira-san, I shall do my best!"

Akira continued to smile, and then his eyes went towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, we're going to be increasing your speed. You have a good amount of strength and being able to hit your target is what we'll need to work on. I know as a Rook that physical strength is your thing, but if you can't hit your enemy, then we'll all have trouble. You could potentially cause a lot of damage with your strength, your hand to hand isn't weaker than Vali-chan's since you train together a lot, but Vali-chan right now is currently faster than you are. So lets work on speed together."

"...Yes, I understand, I shall be working to increase my speed."

Akira petted her head once, and turned towards Kuroka who swayed her tails side to side.

"As you know Kuroka-san, you're very strong."

"Yeah, can't deny that~"

Kuroka sang out.

"But, we need to work on increasing your speed as well. Like Koneko-chan, you have immense strength and if you can't hit your target, then the immense power is null and void, you see? Your Senjutsu prowess is great, and your demonic powers are top notch as well as your control over space, that could come in handy. That's why we should work on speed for you as well Kuroka-san. Especially with you being a Pawn, using the Knight aspect would be good for you as well."

"I get it nyaaa~ I'll do that and beat all of my enemies~ Even if it is a Longinus, I can take them all on nyaaa~"

Akira nodded, and moved towards Ravel.

Ravel looked towards him in a complex manner.

"Finally, Ravel-san."

"Y-Yes Aki-sama!"

Ravel seemed pumped, so Akira gave her a smile but before he could speak, Kuroka did instead.

"Doesn't she need to work on stop being so adorable during a fight nyaaa~? It's distracting to the other peerage members with how cute she is~ I myself have caught a glance at her before, especially when she makes cute faces nyaaa~"

Ravel's eyes widened, and went towards Kuroka who gave a bashful smile.

"Kuroka-sama, that's..."

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, it's because you're adorable. We understand~"

Oddly, Ravel felt happy that Kuroka said something like that.

Akira gave Kuroka a bemused smile, knowing that she was giving Ravel a compliment, then turned to Ravel herself.

"Ravel-san, I'd like you to increase your demonic power."

"Demonic power? I don't understand Aki-sama."

Ravel didn't quite get it.

But it became clear when Akuma began speaking.

"Your Phenex powers rely on the level of demonic power that you have. By increasing that, you can fight for a longer time, and be able to take hits better. Also, by increasing your demonic power, you can output more of your flames. Even Longinus humans would suffer from heat problems if a Phenex came after them with her flames and wind. Other than that, you really have nothing to be criticized over. You have decent speed, your stamina is pretty good, and you're able to defend others if need be. In the future, I would like you to study a few things that I think would help. But, for now, I think that this is the best way to go about it."

"A-Ah, I understand! Then I shall do my best!"

Akira clapped his hands together happily.

"Good, good! I'm sorry about this everyone, but I don't want anyone of my peerage to suffer. So, that's why we have to grow in strength and train hard. Lets be inventive. Each of us has abilities that very few others have. Longinus', special powers, Sacred Gear's, among other things as well. If we're going to be fighting Longinus' then we'll have to be prepared, and fight as hard as we can. Even if it seems scary, a Longinus is just a high tier Sacred Gear, they can be taken down."

[Yeah!]

The peerage were determined to help no matter what else happened.

Because of the sacrificing that Akira did for each of them, they were going to work just as hard, if not even harder to show their appreciation for the young boy.

So, they got to work immediately. Vali took Kuroka and Koneko and helped them with their speed training. Gasper also tagged along with them to help her improve her speed over using her Sacred Gear, while Akira was with Asia and helping her with her with her training in making barriers. Ravel's training was building her demonic power, so she was able to do that mostly on her own, though Akira would come in and help her sometimes.

While they were training, Le Fay couldn't help but think that they were doing it all for her.

Training to become stronger. Using their powers to help her, and being able to grow to help her as well.

She didn't think that she deserved it.

But they were still willing to help her like they were.

It was fantastic to say the least.

Akira's eyes went over the others, and saw them slowly but surely improving themselves.

It wouldn't be a one and done thing, they'd need to train hard.

But Akira was sure that if they could continue training, then it would be fantastic to see them grow in strength, and skills.

Akira, as he was training with Asia and helping her out, saw the muddled expressions of Le Fay so he moved closer towards her. His hand placed itself on the top of her head, and gave her head a small pat, which made her gush at the feeling.

"Is something wrong Le Fay-san?"

Akira's question caught Le Fay off guard.

"N-No! It's just...the rumours of your kindness aren't unfounded. You are doing this to help me out. I feel guilty about doing this. I wish I could help out Akira-sama, but I don't know what I can do."

She was feeling down, dejected.

She didn't know what she could do in these situations.

"There's nothing to do right now. We just have to make sure that the Hero Faction doesn't try anything with us."

"But, I don't want to be useless Akira-sama. You're all doing this for us, and yet...I feel unsure about a few things..."

Akira could understand that.

Once upon a time, he felt like that as well.

Useless.

Where he couldn't do anything.

"You aren't useless Le Fay-san. You got away. That's the first important thing you did. You escaped a nightmare situation and survived. Many can't say the same."

"Y-Yes...I did my best and..."

"Exactly, you did your best. You got to help, that was what your job was. Now that you have, we'll have to work through this together, and deal with the Hero Faction should they come for us."

Akira saw that Le Fay's face was curling upwards, which made him happy that she was like that.

"Y-Yes I understand Akira-sama!"

"Good, I'm glad. Besides, we need to protect that blade, and make sure that it goes to the proper person, don't we?"

Le Fay nodded strongly.

"That's all I want. If I can't wield it, then I want it to go to someone who has a just heart, and if that person wields the blade with a good ideal behind them, then I will stay with that person. Even if I haven't had any luck just yet, I will try my best to get what I need to get, and have that person be as strong as they can."

"So, whoever gets this blade, you're going to stay with?"

"It is apart of my families legacy, I've always thought that if I couldn't wield it, then I'll stay with that person who can, and help them harness the abilities of the blade itself. So that's why I have to make sure that the Hero's Faction doesn't get their hands on this blade. If they did, then I'd have to follow them and I don't want to do that."

"I can understand that. Don't worry, we'll find the person that is meant to wield that blade. We'll make sure that him or her is a good person."

Akira expressed joyfully, to the happiness of Le Fay who couldn't hide her happiness either.

"I thought about you Akira-sama, wielding the blade as well."

"Me?"

He gave a clueless face.

But Le Fay smiled brightly.

"Because Akira-sama is pure of heart too! I am sure with your black blade, you can add the white holy blade, and make a twilight blade-"

"Twilight!?"

Kuroka snapped, Akira chuckled.

"Not the film Kuroka-san."

She nodded slowly, as Le Fay continued.

"Anyway, it's just a thought. But, thank you Akira-sama! I am so happy! Being here is a joy! Seeing everyone in action was fantastic! I couldn't be more happy! Akira-sama, if you were the one who got the blade, then I wouldn't mind staying with Akira-sama."

"Hehe, well I wouldn't want you to be stuck with someone like me~"

He chuckled out awkwardly, to which Le Fay showed a cute expression on her face.

"But I wouldn't mind either! It would be a joy to spend so much time with Akira-sama! To be able to see what Akira-sama does day by day! It would be fantastic!"

Akira thought that she was sweet for saying such things.

Then they got back to training for the day. Since it was the weekend, they didn't have to worry about going to school. Though Akira wondered what was going to happen with Rias, and Riser, since he had heard about what happened with Kuroka.

* * *

After training that day, Akira and the others were sitting together, and drinking some tea, milk or anything they wanted really. Akira smiled towards each member of his peerage, despite most looking tired.

"Amazing! You did fantastic today! I'm sure that you're progressing very well!"

The girls all looked relieved, and happy. Jin himself barked, so Akira petted his head while saying "You too little buddy~" making him bark happily, Le Fay cooed at the sight.

"Jin-sama and Akira-sama are so adorable together~" She gushed, and wrote something down in a book. "Definitely good material for the next meeting."

Kuroka gave her a worried look, but then chuckled.

"While we're here, how about thinking about the club that we could have Aki-chan."

"Aah, our club. Since this happened, I hadn't even thought about it. I don't know what we'd do."

Akira admitted, so Kuroka smirked.

"How about modelling. Some of us can do it quite well nyaaaa~"

Ravel had to wonder what was going on with Kuroka and why she wished to have a club all of a sudden.

"W-Well, we could do that..." Ravel began while looking around. "But, I'm not sure all of us would be comfortable with that." Her eyes went towards Gasper, and saw that she was hiding behind Akira. "But, we've got plenty of time. Maybe we could be a tea ceremony club?"

Kuroka let out a snore, making Ravel scowl as a response, Le Fay was drinking it all up though, seeing the interactions of the others.

"Yeah right, that sounds very fun."

"Don't mock me."

Ravel said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry Ravel-chan, but that would only be fun if you were into that and besides you, not many others on the group are into that."

"I very much like tea though."

Asia brought up, showing a supportive smile to Ravel who smiled right back.

"See? Asia-sama understands me."

Kuroka rolled her eyes, as Koneko sat up.

"The rap club."

Koneko said with shiny eyes.

But Kuroka shot that down.

"Stop trying to make that a thing Shirone nyaaa."

Koneko's head bowed down at Kuroka's rejection.

However, Akira petted her head.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, I'll hear your raps anytime that you want."

Koneko nods "Thank you Senpai." and fell against the young boy, snuggling against him.

Le Fay continued to watch as they talked about it, and she couldn't deny...it was nice.

Even as they were worried about the Hero's Faction, they simply were discussing what kind of club they'd have in school. It seemed so trivial...yet, necessary. It was something that helped break up the seriousness of the situation. Maybe that's why Kuroka brought it up, and why Akira was going along with it, to show that they didn't have to be serious all of the time. She even saw that Vali was getting involved as well.

Then as they talked Le Fay began giggling to herself, stopping their talks.

"Something funny?"

Akira questioned.

Le Fay continued laughing a little bit before she smiled lightly.

"S-Sorry, it's nothing. But you're like a weird family~"

Akira and the others looked at each other, before giving Le Fay a curious look.

"Well, we are a weird family though. We might kick ass on occasion, but we do have downtime and just speak like this, you know?"

Le Fay giggled even more.

"Y-Yes I suppose you're right~ Also Akira-sama, and everyone, I have a few questions for the next meeting of Akira-sama's fan club..."

"Shoot."

Le Fay went into excitement mode, and pulled out a notepad, and pen.

"Yes! Now, is it true that Ravel-sama is a stalker?"

Ravel did a spit take while Kuroka burst out laughing.

"What!? Why would you think that?!"

"W-Well..."

Le Fay didn't know how to answer, but Ravel gained a knowing look.

"Don't bother, I already know..." Her eyes went angrily towards Kuroka...but Vali surprisingly put her hand up. "...V-Vali-sama!?"

"For a while, I wasn't sure."

Vali's words made Ravel's eyes pop.

"Y-You wasn't sure!? You thought I was a stalker?!"

Ravel raged on, she couldn't believe it.

"You seemed to follow Aki around during the first part of our life in the Underworld, and how you seem to know everything that he does, even when he took baths and when he ate his meals among other things. I thought you might be a stalker, apparently you're not."

"Of course I'm not a stalker! I know Aki-sama's schedule because I make it! I'm his assistant after all! Even knowing when he bathes is what I need to know!"

Le Fay wrote down 'possibly a stalker.' next to Ravel's name.

"A-Anyway! Moving onto new things! Now, for Koneko-sama, it is to do with your rapping...is it true that you're currently writing a rap song for Akira-sama?"

Koneko was surprised that Le Fay knew that, but she gave a shy nod.

"Y...Yes I would do that."

Akira placed a hand over his heart, and smiled down at her.

"Koneko-chan, you're writing a rap song just for me?"

"...Yes, I'll be thinking of Senpai when I finish."

"T-Thank you Koneko-chan, you're so sweet~"

Koneko smiled lightly, and then Le Fay continued asking more and more questions. In the end they forgot about the club since Le Fay brought them into different lines of questioning, and they couldn't deny that it was rather fun.

* * *

Monday morning rolled by, and Akira went to go and get ready for school after training most of the weekend. However, as soon as he entered his bedroom, he was surprised when he saw that Grayfia appeared, standing within his bedroom.

"Grayfia-san, what a surprise."

Genuinely, he didn't know what she was doing there.

Though he had some ideas, the ones he did have ideas for, he didn't think that they would actually come true.

Grayfia bowed her head respectfully.

"Yes. I am sorry for interrupting your morning Akira-sama."

Akira gave a gentle smile, as he began taking off his clothing.

Grayfia remained neutral faced as he revealed his chest to her.

"It seems that you are comfortable with undressing in front of me."

Akira gave Grayfia a curious look.

"Yes I don't mind Grayfia-san, I'm usually with most of my clothes removed anyway. I wouldn't worry about it. Is there something I can do for you?"

As he said it, he placed a shirt on his body.

"Yes, actually, there is. As you know, Riser-sama shall be coming to the human world today after school has finished, and I would like it if you would be there. No, not just me. But also Sirzechs-sama as well. Riser-sama is...difficult, and I'd like to settle with that as well. He seems to be...afraid of you, and if he tries anything then..."

Akira clicked his fingers.

"Aah I get ya, you want me to make sure he doesn't cause troubles."

Grayfia inclined her head swiftly.

"Yes, that's correct. Usually, I would be enough. But Riser-sama is quite...what's the word..."

"Hyperactive?"

"If you say so."

Akira showed a ghost of a smile.

Then Grayfia continued.

"No, it is because there is also something else that Sirzechs-sama wishes for you to do. Knowing that you can't involve yourself within...whatever is going to happen, if you would please be there as well. Then I would be happy."

Akira smiled softly.

"Sure, if that's what you want. But, what's the thing Sirzechs-sama wishes from me exactly?"

Grayfia nodded, and handed him a letter.

Intrigued, and since Grayfia wasn't saying anything, he opened the letter, and read it to himself.

He scanned the letter with his eyes, and then nodded to himself.

"Alright, I don't see a problem with that."

Grayfia didn't show it, but her eyes allowed Akira to know that she was relieved in what was happening.

"Then I shall report to Sirzechs-sama immediately. Thank you Akira-sama, I am sorry that Rias-sama might have caused any problems for you."

Akira shook his head.

"Don't worry, I understand why she would feel the way that she does, considering who she is going to be marrying." Akira's eyes went over Grayfia, and saw something on her outfit. "Grayfia-san, please take off your clothes immediately!"

Grayfia's cheeks turned slightly red, and looked down at her clothing.

"Ak-Akira-sama, that's very forward to say..."

"But, I only want to wash your clothing. As a maid, don't you have to be clean as well? So, please remove your clothing so I can wash it for you~"

Grayfia usually wasn't one for breaking her stoic demeanour.

But today, when seeing Akira's eyes on her, and how he basically just asked her to strip in his own unique little way, it was quite the embarrassing thing that she would have to deal with and could feel her cheeks heating up with intensity.

"N-No, that's not necessary, I shall wash my uniform in time for the meeting."

"Are you sure…? I have very good fabric softener."

Akira tempted, and Grayfia wondered if this was something that Akira genuinely loved doing, to do with clothing and other things like that.

"No...that's not necessary."

Akira tilted his head.

"If you say so. But I could clean it easily."

Grayfia blushed even more, before she activated a teleportation circle, and disappeared.

Then Akira turned his head towards the doorway.

"I know you've been listening Akeno-san, gonna come inside?"

Akeno shamelessly came around the door, and saw that Akira was giving her a smile.

"Aki-kun, about Buchou...are you going to help her?"

Akira walked closer to Akeno, and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best as well."

Akeno fell against his chest, and snuggled against the young man who was smiling gently, and petted the back of her head.

"Thank you Aki-kun. I was getting worried."

Akira gave a gentle smile, and continued petting her head.

"Anything for my Akeno-san~ I wont allow you to go to Riser, even if I have to beat the man myself. But right now, I can't truly become involved, but I'm going to do my best to help in anyway that I can."

"Aki-kun, thank you..."

"I'll always be here for you and protect you the best that I can Akeno-san."

Akeno groaned as Akira held her.

She was glad that he was there for her.

Even during his own troubles, it seemed like that he would be there no matter what else would happen.

For her, he'd do anything, and that's why she truly did care, maybe even love him very much.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a few things happened this chapter! Le Fay showed, many sides to her, and how intimate of knowledge she has on the group, even having a small rivalry with Kunou! Kuroka confronted Rias to defend Akira and not cause more problems, showing how kind Kuroka can be when she wants to be, and in the end, Akira, and Kuroka shared their first kiss together! Vali also showed a softer side to her, showing concern for the peerage and wished to help them grow stronger. Grayfia also came in, and asked for Akira to be a peace keeper, along with reassuring Akeno that he'd do anything to help the peerage, and more specifically, her.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	19. The marriage meeting!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; She surely is yeah. He might do, we'll have to wait and see~ And yeah, they wouldn't be happy about it. I could see that happening!**

 **Crenin; It does sound pretty cool huh~? And yeah it will be eventually.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! It was yeah, Rias' going through a few things. Le Fay was quite cool huh, her borderline obsession with Akira is always fun to see. It is going to be fun when Kunou and Le Fay come together. Ophis and Akira haven't met no. Yeah, she tried to find someone that could wield the sword, and not have it be used for misdeeds. It was quite fun huh~? They are yeah~ Vali does care about the peerage, in her own way~ They acknowledge that Akira is quite powerful and so is his peerage. Male. That's Le Fay for you, she doesn't want to miss a thing. We'll learn more about that soon. That's how he is after all~ No worries. That sounds great to me! I haven't watched Infinite Stratos before sorry. Those sound good for Young Justice. Like the RWBY idea! That could be cool, the Vampire group~**

 **Silver1997; Thanks very much! He could, but Rias is the type to not accept things like that, and you're right about it being shameful for her, after seeing what happened, it would be a difficult issue for her to think about. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Le Fay's pretty fun huh~? She does yeah, and I could see that happening as well~ It is, but she wants to help people, and there's a risk of it being stolen anyway, people would know that they would have it and no one to wield it, she wanted to make sure that it goes to the right people, and not someone evil. That's Kuroka for you, she might be a joker, but she does genuinely care and want to make sure that Akira is safe and doesn't have to suffer. We did yeah, and when it happens, it is going to be quite the fight.**

 **StraxyX; Indeed, at least to someone like Akira it is.**

 **Skull Flame; They are yeah~ They do yeah, it's going to be a troubling time. It is rare, but she does have one. It surely isn't huh. Yeah, it's gonna be hard, but they'll try their best. He's gonna do his best~**

 **Guest; Akira and Akeno are going to have a talk before the Rating Game, I wont spoil it though. I could see that happening~**

 **AlphaOmega; She is yeah, it's gonna be a little awkward, but fun as well. He wouldn't know. She knows that, but if she can steal it, then people that are stronger could easily, so it shows that she did something right by finding someone that could use it and isn't evil either. That's Kuroka for you, she's got her vulnerable side. He is yeah, its gonna be fun~**

 **UndeadGods; Yeah maybe!**

 **Lightwave; She is yeah, they have their rivalry going on. It did allow her to meet Akira, and if she can steal it easily, then think about people stronger doing it, she knows it is extreme, but she wants someone to do genuine good with it, and not give it to someone evil or have someone evil steal it. She did yeah, Kuroka cares for Akira's well being~**

 **Neonlight01; They aren't no, they're determined to get Akira and Sona together. Well, they don't hate him or they'd be against the marriage. That's Saji for you, he'd fight it all the way. She did yeah, she helped Rias think more clearly, while making sure she didn't damage Akira's reputation. Maybe they will~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The marriage meeting!**

After meeting with Grayfia in the morning, Akira, and the others headed for their classes. And Le Fay decided to tag along with them as well. Though he didn't know how it was going to go down with the rest of the class, he was certain that Le Fay would stick around no matter what so he helped with that, using his own brand of magic to cast a spell over the teacher which caused them to ignore Le Fay's presence.

"Eeep! That's just so cool Akira-sama! Using your magic just for me~"

Le Fay sang out, while Kuroka gained a smile.

"Right, isn't he the coolest? If you want the inside scoop, let me know~ I'll give you the details Le Fay-chan~"

Le Fay's eyes shone like diamonds as Akira sat down with Asia.

"Ooh my! Y-Yes of course! Anything to know more about Akira-sama! It would be the greatest joy!"

Kuroka smirked as she sat down, swaying her tails side to side.

"So, you know, Aki-chan is quite good at kissing."

Le Fay took out a note pad and pen, and jotted some notes down.

"Good at kissing...preferred technique maybe? Or, is the type of guy to be shy about it and wouldn't do anything weird?"

Akira gave them a curious look, wondering why they were discussing about kissing techniques. Did people want to know about such things? Akira didn't understand about that, and he couldn't get what Le Fay found interesting about it.

"Ooh yes, there's a good technique he uses, and that's coming in from the left, and using his tongue to lightly push against the lips. Then, he goes for the real deal, and slips the tongue into the mouth of the woman that he loves. Like me for example nyaaa. But, there are also times when he can be shy about it as well nyaa. That's the times when you have to be more aggressive, and take what you want nyaaa. Since he loves us, he allows us to kiss him anytime."

Asia tilted her head.

"I didn't know that."

Kuroka confirmed it with a nod.

"It's true Asia-chan, you have to be more aggressive if you want to make love to someone like Aki-chan nyaaa. That's why we have to do it together. Find a good partner. But you can't have Shirone since she's my Imouto, we're going for the sister angle of the harem after all~"

Le Fay looked super excited, and clapped her hands together happily.

"Ooh my, this is going to be good for the Akira-sama club meetings~"

Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't do that, do I Vali-chan?"

Vali shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I'm more dominating when we're kissing."

Akira sweat dropped.

"I guess you're right about that Vali-chan."

As Akira said that, Issei came into the room, and stormed over towards Akira. Akira gave him a curious look, while Le Fay began taking notes.

"Akira-sama, who is that boy?"

"Oh, he's the current Sekiryuutei."

Le Fay nodded slowly, Issei gave Le Fay a curious look, before shaking his head.

"N-Never mind that! Do you know what's going on with Buchou!?"

"You mean why she's acting strange?"

Akira wondered, the young man nodding so fast Akira thought that his neck was going to break.

"Y-Yeah! She's been acting off all week! Whenever I talk to her, she seems out of it, and the other day, she was thinking about something and completely blanked me and Raynare for a good while. I don't get it...was it something that we've done? Has some trouble come to Buchou that we don't know about? Since you're also a High Class whatever, you must know what her troubles are, don't you?"

Akira nodded slowly, Issei looked thankful.

"Yes, I do know what's going on with her."

"W-What is it then?"

Akira chuckled as Issei gave him a strange look.

"Promise to not become hyper?"

Ise didn't get why he would. But he knew that it probably was something shocking from those words alone, so he had to agree for the moment.

"I-I guess...just tell me what's going on!"

"Alright then. You see, Rias-san has a fiancée." Ise's face dropped, but Akira placed his hand out. "Remember. Middle of class, you can't freak out." Ise placed a hand over his heart like he had been shot there. "But, she doesn't want to be in this marriage anyway, she doesn't love who her fiancée is, that's why she's been out of it."

"S-So she has a fiancée...and she doesn't...y-you!? I-Is it you!? Is that why you told me to not freak out?! Because she has you as a fiancée and you want to marry Buchou but she doesn't want to marry you!"

Akira gave him a curious look while Le Fay furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, I already have a fiancée but it isn't Rias-san."

As he said that, Sona stepped through the door.

It seemed like she had something to discuss with Akira.

She walked closer as Ise chuckled.

"Ooh thank God. So, who's your fiancée...is it that girl there?"

Ise's accusing finger went towards Le Fay.

Le Fay placed a hand over her heart, blushing brightly.

"T-To be Akira-sama's fiancée would be the ultimate pleasure! I would die happy! Alas, it isn't I who is his fiancée. His fiancée is someone called Sona Sitri-sama, otherwise known as Souna Shitori-sama within this world."

"Souna...y-you mean Kaichou!? Your fiancée is Kaichou!?"

Sona raised her head, and moved closer.

Akira wondered why Ise was yelling about it. He didn't think that it was that big of a deal for someone like Ise.

Sona got closer.

She went to speak, when Ise burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Y-Your fiancée is the Kaichou that has small breasts?!"

Sona's eyes narrowed considerably.

Her watery aura began gathering around her form.

"A-Ah, Ise-san maybe you shouldn't..."

Akira muttered, seeing Sona's eyes turn red.

An aura leaked off of her, but Ise seemed oblivious as to what was happening.

"Hahaha, I was worried that you'd have a girl that has massive breasts! But, if it is Souna-senpai then it is fine. She's almost as flat as Kiryuu...no, I think she is flatter than Kiryuu. Phew, thought that you'd have someone with larger breasts than Raynare and Buchou combined! But for the small breasted Kaichou, I'm relieved!"

Sona looked murderous by this point.

She looked as if she was going to kill Ise for the comments that he was saying.

And the worst thing was, he was oblivious to Sona being there.

And the others weren't sure how to say it, as Sona looked terrifying right now.

"You really shouldn't say such things Ise-san. There's nothing wrong with small breasts."

Akira tried to defuse the situation, which made Sona nod her head.

But Ise scoffed, Akira and the others wishing that he didn't.

"Yeah, but smaller breasts aren't that good for me though, right?"

"That's only true for perverts like you though nyaaa. People can see past peoples breast sizes. Clearly you can't. I don't have a problem because my breasts are big and awesome. But girls with smaller chests, there isn't a problem there you know?"

Kuroka added, but Ise shook his head, Sona's rage was being dialled up by a lot.

"Even then, small breasts don't do it for-"

"Do it for who, Hyoudou-san?"

Ise stopped in his tracks.

He felt sweat going down his neck, while Akira and the others gulped.

Sona looked super pissed off.

She didn't even seem like she had any forgiveness in her right now.

She looked very angry and it was rather scary honestly.

Asia looked faint, and hid behind Akira, not sure what Sona was going to do now. Kuroka inhaled slowly, as did Vali. Le Fay however was taking notes, and it said "Sona Sitri, dislikes her breasts being mentioned being small." and then breathed out slowly.

Ise turned around with teary eyes, Sona didn't look impressed at all.

"A-Ah Kaichou, I-I didn't see you there...i-is there something I-I can help you with…?"

Sona tilted her glasses to the side, her eyes showcasing how angry she was.

"Hyoudou Issei-san, it seems that you have to learn about tact. For your information, there is nothing wrong with a woman having small breasts, or big breasts. You shouldn't be objectifying women or causing others to feel self conscious about their bodies. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes..."

That's all he could croak out before Sona gave him the dark glare.

"Good, I am glad. But I would like to speak to you outside if you would?"

Ise didn't want to.

He was frightened.

Of course he was.

Even the others thought Sona looked terrifying to say the least.

"I-I don't need to speak to you though..."

"It is vital, I wont hear anything else."

Sona didn't miss a beat.

She went for the killing strike with her words.

She didn't even seem as if she was going to stop either.

She seemed very determined.

"Okay..."

Ise winced, nodding slowly.

He had to accept it, especially with the fact that Sona was looking very scary right now.

Sona turned her attention to Akira.

"Akira-san, I would like to speak to you at lunch."

"S-Sure. Whatever you want..."

Even Akira felt Sona's aura right now, and she wasn't pleased in the slightest, he didn't want to piss her off. Even Vali felt a little weird when looking at Sona right now. She was completely different to how she usually was.

"Good. Then, Hyoudou-san, follow me."

He looked ready to pass out.

He just knew something bad was going to happen.

"Please..."

Ise pleaded.

But it fell on deaf ears.

"Now."

Sona's voice was harsh, and it sounded so cold that ice wouldn't even describe what it could be.

Ise bowed his head, and walked outside of the room.

"Akira-san, is he going to be okay?"

Asia asked with a worried face.

But Akira didn't know either.

"I...I'm not sure, I don't know what to say about it...I haven't seen Sona-san quite angrily like this before. She really takes it to heart when someone comments on her breasts huh..."

Asia looked towards the door with worry while Kuroka smirked.

"Sona-chan's gone up in my opinion, she seems cooler than normal. I wonder what that's about anyway? But, she's awesome anyway, I love Sona-chan when she's unhinged like this. But she did have a point, he was making women with small breasts feel ashamed. We all can't be blessed with my babies~"

Kuroka cupped her own chest, and gave a lewd look to Akira, who blushed lightly, and looked away.

Vali looked at her chest, and was satisfied, while Asia and Le Fay both sighed that they didn't have big chests like her.

"Either way, I'm sure that Sona-san will speak calmly to him..."

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

Ise's cries alerted the others to the shock of what had happened.

"I stand corrected."

Akira finished off, Asia looked stunned by what she had just heard.

"S-Sona-kaichou must've gave him a very good talking too."

"I think she probably hit him, and if she didn't, she showed him something terrifying. If she did, she's gone up in my estimations as a good person. I wouldn't mind seeing what she did actually. Maybe she can make him a decent rival for me. Right now, he just doesn't measure up."

Vali smirked out.

Kuroka snickered "Lets hope she scared him~" and then turned to Le Fay.

"Get this down."

"Yes of course~ Sona-sama as a fiancée can be quite scary after all~ This is going to be good for the club meeting, and when we discuss relationships with the others as well...this is such good material, I can't believe that this is happening right now...I'm so thrilled..."

Kuroka nodded, while Akira sighed deeply.

* * *

At lunch, Akira went towards Sona, with Jin his faithful partner riding on top of his head and Le Fay who was continuing to knock on the door. He casually knocked on the Student Council door, and when he heard a "Come in." he walked inside to see Sona and some of the Student Council, specifically Saji who had daggers for eyes.

"Today is the day that I am going to beat you!"

Saji charged Akira with his Sacred Gear, while Sona sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Akira-san. He wont be told."

Akira casually side stepped Saji, and pushed him down onto a nearby chair, his demonic power coming out and wrapped around Saji, pinning him down to the chair, so he couldn't attack Akira anymore.

Le Fay looked excited, and cheered "Go Akira-sama!" while writing down a few things.

"Please don't be so worried."

"Hey let me go!"

Saji demanded, but Sona gave him a dark stare.

"Saji, I've told you repeatedly, please don't do something like that again. Especially to Akira-san as well."

Saji let out cry after cry, but no one paid attention.

Besides Le Fay that was.

She walked closer, and gave a smile.

"Please don't attack Akira-sama like that, because he is a gentle soul, and doesn't deserve such abuse."

"W-Who are you?!"

Saji demanded, Le Fay pulled out her card.

"Akira-sama's Number 01 Fan, Le Fay Pendragon! I am currently observing Akira-sama and reporting back to the club that I run along with a few others. It is quite the club, would you like to join? We gather every week."

"N-No! I don't want to be apart of that club! It sounds stupid!"

Suddenly, the air got very cold.

Le Fay's head twisted to the side, and she looked very annoyed.

"Did you just say it was stupid?"

Saji, sensing the tone, shook his head so fast Akira thought that his neck would break.

"W-Well it was just..."

"Do not say that ever again. The Akira-sama fan club is fantastic, we are celebrating someone that comes from adversity and growing and becoming stronger to fight for the right of those who have near no rights at all. Someone that takes in people that have no where else to go. That's worth celebrating. More than his Longinus, Akira-sama is a very kind, gentle and compassionate person who would do anything for the sake of others. So don't be cruel, and speak as if you are speaking to a bad guy, Akira-sama is a very good guy, and I wont forgive anyone that does evil deeds to Akira-sama. Are we clear?"

Akira was surprised.

Le Fay, more than being a fan girl, was showing that she was actually a very lovely person who wouldn't do anything terrible. She was showing that she believed in Akira's ideology, and how he is fighting to make a better future for those who have no hope.

Saji developed tears, and nodded without saying anything at all.

Le Fay adopted a smile.

"Thank you for listening! Please call me for any Akira-sama related needs~ My card."

Le Fay pulled out a card, handing it towards the young man, who was tearing up.

The card said 'Le Fay Pendragon, Akira-sama's 01 Fan, and Expert.' along with a number.

Le Fay then sat down and stared at Akira happily.

He gave her a smile, making her coo in delight.

Akira then went towards Sona, and sat down before her.

"So, Sona-san. You said that you wished to speak to me about something?"

Sona nodded slowly.

"Yes, that's right. I wished to talk to you about the situation that we have to deal with concerning our own marriage. With Rias dealing with hers, I thought that now would be better than any other time to deal with this."

Sona spoke seriously.

Akira could understand that and showed a soft smile.

"Yeah, you're right Sona-san. So, what do you want to do about it? Want to talk about it?"

"Yes, we should talk about it. It is about our compatibility as a couple. We need to determine that we have a good chemistry together. So, I propose that we go on a date with one another."

Saji's world fell apart at that moment.

He looked horrified that she said something like that.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Saji yelled as loudly as he could.

Akira winced at the sound. And so did some of the others in the room as well.

Sona placed a hand on her forehead, and let out a soft sigh.

"Don't be so loud Saji, Akira-san and I are discussing a potential date."

Saji sniffled, while Ruruko comforted him about what had happened.

"No it can't be, then that means Kaichou is going to love that damn handsome bastard, and I'm going to be stuck alone and with no one..."

"Saji, stop."

Sona cut him off.

Saji didn't say anything else, and just cried a few more times, until Sona shot him a death glare.

That caused him to freeze, and he didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Akira sweat dropped.

He thought that this was a rather weird situation.

Le Fay on the other hand gasped at the situation.

"A date...so, Akira-sama and his fiancée are going on a date...a new development!"

Le Fay began writing down so fast, Akira chuckled awkwardly.

But then he remembered what Sona said before, and spoke to her calmly.

"A-Anyway, you want to go on a date Sona-san?"

Sona nodded slowly, though she was hiding a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, that's right. Since we have to determine if we would be compatible, we have to make a connection with one another. And if this means that we go on a date, then so be it. I am free anytime you wish Akira-san. Since this is to decide our future, we have to be prepared for anything that we will go through."

"Y-Yeah, you're right. But I am surprised that you're the one suggesting it."

Sona flipped her hand to the side.

"Yes, that's right. Usually, I wouldn't suggest such things, but we need to begin making strides to see what we would be doing together."

Akira could understand what she was saying.

He nodded his head slowly.

"Right, then we'll be able to see what we can do together, and how we could bond together."

Sona nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. Then we should discuss what we should do together in the future."

Akira could get that.

Though he was surprised, he was rather excited.

If he had to marry someone then he was glad it was as rational as Sona was.

She didn't just want to get rid of him or marry him, she was being smart, and was deciding what to do after they had spent time together, and while that was going on, Le Fay was growing more and more with happiness at seeing Akira's daily life.

* * *

The time had come, and Akira, and his peerage, along with Rias and her peerage minus Ise, and Raynare had arrived at the Occult Research Club. Because of what was happening, and what could happen, Akira was asked by Grayfia to come and make sure nothing too bad would happen.

Koneko and Gasper sat on Akira's lap, while Jin curled up against Asia's own who sat beside Akira. Kuroka and Ravel sat together while Vali was casually on a handheld game, and played it silently to herself, not really caring what would happen. Le Fay was sat near Akira, and was dutifully writing down many different things.

However, as they were sitting, Grayfia received a call from Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs-sama, I'm currently...yes, I understand. If it is about that matter, then I don't see why not."

"Grayfia, is everything okay?"

Rias wondered, Grayfia nodding and bowed her head.

"It seems that I have some duties to attend to with Sirzechs-sama. An unexpected event has happened."

"I-Is it serious?"

Rias was worried for what was happening.

But Grayfia shook her head.

"No, it isn't serious at all. Please do not be worried Ojou-sama, it isn't anything you have to worry about. But, Akira-sama, I would have to leave this task to you. From our conversation before, and what we discussed via message, you understand Sirzechs-sama's wishes."

Akira bowed his head.

"Of course, if I have permission for such things?"

Grayfia confirmed it with a nod of her head.

"Yes, you have permission. Sirzechs-sama trusts that you'll be able to deal with this task. This is something that I have to do with Sirzechs-sama."

"If Sirzechs-sama is requesting you then we can't say anything. Leave it to me Grayfia-san, I'll take care of this situation."

Grayfia bowed her head.

"I thank you. Then I shall be making my leave."

"B-But Grayfia, is it really alright? This is my future."

Rias was worried.

She didn't distrust Akira or anything. But she thought that someone like Grayfia would have to deal with it rather than another High Class Devil like her.

"Yes, Akira-sama understands what is happening here, I've discussed with him before about what the families have been discussing with one another. He came here to make sure that nothing bad happens. Though it is unprecedented, I have to leave right away. Do not worry Rias-sama, act as if Akira-sama is myself, and continue doing what you need to do."

Rias wasn't sure.

But she had to trust in Grayfia right now, and do what she needed to do.

Even if it was against Riser.

She had to believe in Grayfia and Akira right now.

"Alright, I trust Akira-san. Grayfia, thank you for making this possible."

Rias was thankful to Grayfia. If she didn't set this up, then it would cause a problem and she didn't want to deal with any problems.

"Yes. Then I shall be seeing you soon Rias-sama. Akira-sama, I entrust you with this situation."

"I understand. I've got this."

Akira bowed his head as did Grayfia.

Then Grayfia hurried off with a teleportation circle.

* * *

Akira then placed a hand on the side of his head.

"Since I'm going to be in charge now. Don't worry Rias-san, this shall go smoothly. Riser wouldn't dare anything with both Vali-chan and I here."

Vali raised her head from her game.

"What did you say Aki? I wasn't listening and only heard my name."

"I was just saying, Riser wouldn't do anything with you and I here."

Vali nodded slowly, and went back to her game.

Rias then bowed her head.

"Thank you Akira-san, I will entrust this meeting with you. I am sure that he wont do anything weird with you two around."

Akira exhaled slowly "No problem." and waited for Riser to show up. As he did, he decided to talk with Koneko and Gasper, while Le Fay jotted down a few more notes.

" _Amazing, this is going to be fantastic for the club. I get to see Akira-sama in action and leading a meeting. Naturally, seeing Akira-sama doing this kind of work would be for the best, I've seen Akira-sama fight so this is a new side that I get to explore. This is going to be so good for the club, they are going to go insane and wild._ "

Le Fay thought to herself.

While waiting, Kuroka turned to Ravel who sat casually waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Hey Ravel-chan. When your Onii-sama comes, wanna mess with him?"

Ravel was intrigued.

"Mess with him how?"

"I was thinking, if you give me your phone, I'll write weird messages to him, and send them. All you'd have to do is smile, and wave. It would make Riser feel weird about many different things. He'll probably think that you've gone a little loopy, or he has. I'll give you my phone so it looks like you're messaging him."

Ravel couldn't deny that it might be funny.

Riser usually did do something weird to her, so she did want to see something happen with Riser where he was cornered or something or she could have some fun for some time as well.

"Well, it could be interesting, and Onii-sama pranked me a while ago so it is time for pay back. Yes, I agree Kuroka-sama, let us work together."

"I'm so freaking glad you said that Ravel Phenex-chan, love you~"

Ravel didn't know if she should be touched or disturbed.

Kuroka was showing a wild face that said that she was going to become more happy by the second.

Soon, Ise and Raynare arrived with Yuuto as well. Akira casually glanced at them, and then they sat down. Rias looked towards Ise, and then bowed her head.

"Rias-san, I've already explained about you having a fiancée."

Akira spoke up, Rias looked thankful.

"Right, I understand. Thank you for that Akira-san. It saves me time." Akira nodded, as Rias looked around the room. "Okay. Now it is time to discuss-"

* * *

Before she could do anything, a flaming magic circle appeared on the ground. Flames spread outwards from the circle, and Asia looked nervous. But Akira gave her a calm smile, and said "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens." which relieved Asia.

Then, from the flaming circle, Riser appeared with his hands in his pockets. His eyes looked around the room, and he came across Ravel.

"Ravel, it is always a pleasure to see you."

Ravel didn't say anything and took the phone she had, and Kuroka wrote the message secretly, sending it to Riser.

Riser's phone pinged, so he looked at it, and read the message.

[Hello Onii-sama. I'm sorry for not speaking, I currently don't feel well. But I am happy to see you. But, couldn't you of brought that hot piece of ass that is Yubelluna? Please reply with a message so the others don't know what's going on here, thank you Onii-sama.]

Riser gave it a weird look, and looked towards Ravel who seemed disappointed.

[I'm sorry Ravel, I didn't realize that you wanted to see Yubelluna.]

Kuroka snickered at the message, and Ravel looked at it secretly, held a smirk on her face, and continued as Kuroka wrote the next message.

[I do, she's beautiful, and quite frankly, has a better personality than some people I know, including family members.]

Riser gave it a worried face, as Ise stepped forward.

"S-So, this douche bag Devil is taking Buchou away?!"

Riser gave Ise a curious look while Akira sighed.

"Who is this Rias?"

Ise sweat dropped, but he still didn't back down.

"Shut up! I am Rias-sama's Pawn! And I wont allow you to marry her!"

Riser adopted a small smirk.

"Hmph, okay. If that's what you want to believe."

Ise fell down to the floor, and his hand tightened.

"Oi-"

"Ise-san, don't say anything more right now."

"B-But damn handsome-"

Akira stepped up, and got between Riser, and Ise.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, I shall be taking this meeting and keeping it calm. Is that alright with you Riser-san?"

Riser folded his arms, and looked like he was going to fight.

Kuroka then sent another message.

[Doesn't my King look so sexy as he stands there, especially with his cute little ass. Oh yeah baby, I wanna have fun with him~]

Riser looked disturbed while Ravel and Kuroka smirked at one another.

He didn't even know what he could send back to that.

When Riser didn't answer, Akira continued.

"Grayfia-san left me in charge, so please respect my authority and sit down and speak with Rias-san about what your marriage entails, and leave her peerage members alone. Since he's a new Devil, there's things that he might be new too, so please be patient." His eyes went towards Ise. "Also, Ise-san. This person is Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex family, and like myself, and Rias-san, a High Class Devil."

He looked completely shocked.

But Raynare rolled her eyes, muttering "Another douche bag." and didn't say anything else, other than sitting down by Aika who had stayed silent.

When Ise went to move, Aika growled.

"Sit down Hyoudou!"

"K-Kiryuu! That's-"

"This is a serious meeting, stop interrupting and causing trouble!"

Ise let out a growl, and sat down beside him.

Akira nodded, and looked towards Riser.

"Riser-san? Are you going to be okay with me taking this meeting and making sure nothing happens?"

Riser glared towards Akira.

He didn't see why he, a pure blood, would have to follow orders from a half breed.

Even if Akira was strong, probably stronger than he was, he still didn't want to be ordered around by Akira.

But Akira didn't back down.

Jin hopped off of Akira's head, and grew to a larger size. Riser could feel some nerves filling his body, seeing Jin's glowing eyes. It was quite worrying, and he could see Jin wasn't messing around either, and was snarling lightly.

Riser backed down as Kuroka sent another message.

[Onii-sama, please listen to my King, or he might become pissed and unleash Balance Breaker, and unleash the Virgin Breaker on the girls, which I hope he uses on me one day. Because whoa, he's got a big one you know?]

Riser felt even more disturbed by that coming from Ravel, while Kuroka and Ravel gave soft laughs to each other.

"...A-Alright, if that's how it is then I agree to what you're saying."

Riser could see between Jin and Akira, along with what came from Ravel's phone, that he would be in trouble if something would happen.

Le Fay looked on with happiness and smiled.

" _Amazing, Akira-sama has such authority that he can even do such things like that. Yes, I am sure Akira-sama is able to do these things happily._ "

Le Fay was very pleased at that moment.

Instead, he turned to Rias, and adopted a keen smile.

"Rias, you're looking as lovely as always."

Rias rolled her eyes as Akeno went to make tea. Akira sat back down and Koneko, along with Gasper hopped onto his lap, cuddling against him tightly.

"Well, thank you I suppose. But Riser, I still don't even want to do anything with you, I would appreciate it if you didn't try and force me to marry you either."

As she said that, Kuroka sent another message.

[Aki-sama and I have made out many times before. Though I'd like to make out with Yubelluna as well. Or as I call her, Yu-chan, my adorable purple haired girlfriend~ She has purple hair right? Or is it one of those other babes in your peerage? #LoveYubellunaForever.]

Riser's eyes darted to Ravel, but she placed a hand on her throat, showing that she couldn't do anything like speaking.

He shuddered while Kuroka and Ravel chuckled, though no one understood why that was.

Then Akeno finished the tea, and brought to others. Riser put it against his lips, and took a sip.

"Amazing, it is quite a good tea from your Queen Rias."

"Well, thank you very much."

Akeno said it with a smile, though it was clear that it was a fake smile.

Riser's hand went towards Rias to touch her, but Jin barked, showing his teeth, causing Riser to retract his hand. Akira watched on between them, and made sure that Rias was safe, and wasn't in a position that would cause her harm or worry. And Riser wasn't in a position that would be compromising as well.

Rias then placed a hand on her forehead.

"Riser, I said before and I will say it again, I will not marry you."

"I heard that before Rias, but this is what the family has decided. We are to be wed, and there's nothing that you can do about it. Sorry Rias, but that's how it is."

Kuroka then sent a message to Riser.

[Onii-sama, don't sound so crazy. And bring Yubelluna here soon so we can have a pillow fight in our underwear. Thank you in advance.]

Riser looked towards Ravel horrified, but Ravel gave him a smile.

That seemed to be worrying for someone like Riser.

[Are you alright Ravel? You're acting a bit weird today.]

Ravel and Kuroka hid their smiles as Kuroka continued without Riser being seen.

[Yes, I am fine. Just a little bored, and happy. Speaking of, isn't Rias-sama looking like a cute darling today? I wouldn't mind having fun with her. You should see her at night when she and I are taking a bath together. Talk about sexy.]

Kuroka and Ravel shared a knowing look.

Riser shook his head while cringing, while Rias took that offensively.

"What's wrong with you Riser? This is serious!"

Riser inhaled slowly, he was trying to understand the messages 'Ravel' was sending, and Rias was also annoying him as well.

"I know that this is serious, but this is...Rias, stop being a child, and begin accepting that this is your new life now."

Akira could see that Rias was going red with rage, and he was sure that she might try and do something if she got too rallied up.

"No, Riser! You don't get it! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My Otou-sama, Onii-sama, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct."

Akira knew that the Old Devils had bent that rule for Akira and Sona. It was more about control than continuing on the pure blood. But, he didn't mind since he knew that the Old Devils would do such things anyway and couldn't understand why people were forced to marry in the first place.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias made her declaration, Riser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose, and I don't choose you."

Rias talks over Riser and says it clearly.

Akira looked on, and thought about his own situation, where he didn't really have a choice. It was more on Sona than him. If he tried to break up the marriage, he knew that the Old Devils would be firmly against it, but if Sona did it then it would be something that they'd be upset about, but they'd still do it.

Hearing what Rias said, Riser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames erupted around Riser, causing Asia to let out a shocked breath.

"Akira-san..."

Akira petted her head.

"Don't worry Asia-san, it is alright. I'll put a stop to this."

Le Fay looked on with such a happy face that she could barely contain it.

"You know, Rias. I'll take you to the Underworld even if I have to burn all of your servants to do it!"

Riser increased the flames.

Koneko, Gasper, Vali, Kuroka, and Ravel seemed to be rather calm about this, they didn't make a movement at all.

Le Fay looked intrigued, and looked towards Akira, wondering what he was going to do.

Asia was worried, and so was Raynare as well.

Aika and Yuuto looked to be ready for a fight, and so did Akeno.

Rias held her power in her hands, and Riser gained a cocky smile, Ise looked troubled on what was going on.

Akira stood up, and placed his hands on Rias and Riser's shoulder.

"Alright, enough of this right now. You're both acting like children throwing a tantrum. We're here to discuss marriage, not to have a fight with one another. So please act civil and sit down right now."

Rias bowed her head, knowing that he was right, and sat down.

But Riser didn't sit down immediately, and stood up towards Akira.

"Don't pretend you have any power over me half breed." Akira's peerage looked up and all began to glare while Akira remained calm. "You are not above me, you are below me, and I suggest learning your place before I become serious and burn you. Even if you're Ravel's King, I wont hold back."

Akira cocked his head.

Akira didn't seem to be offended by what he was saying right now.

He had been through enough of it, for him to not be affected by what was being said.

"Well, if you want to take that up with Grayfia-san and Sirzechs-sama then I shall contact them right now. Though they are involved with something important, perhaps you would like to explain to them why they had to be dragged from an important meeting and brought here to deal with something that they left me in charge with? You might see me as a simple half breed, but don't forget something Riser."

"...What's that then?"

Riser seemed to hesitate which made Akira give a small smile.

"I might be a half breed, but that status gifted me Jin-kun my Longinus, and if you keep speaking down to me due to my status, then Jin-kun might become upset. Remember what happened last time you upset Jin-kun?"

Riser's face drained of colour.

Looking at Jin, he didn't look pleased.

It looked as if Jin was going to do something terrible, and attack.

Jin did frighten him, he couldn't deny that.

Then Kuroka sent another message.

[Don't be a idiot, and sit your ass down, or I will become involved. Do you want me to throw my anger at you Onii-sama? Because I wont hold back, and will take Yubelluna away from you.]

"No don't take her!"

Riser yelled out, surprising the others.

"Take, who?"

Kuroka asked while hiding her smile.

Riser held a troubled expression on his face, and sat down on the couch once more.

Le Fay looked happily at Akira, and smiled.

"So cool~"

She let slip, Akira giving her a curious look before continuing on.

"Then let us continue. Rias-san, there's something Grayfia-san instructed me with in case this went into a direction that was unfavourable and you didn't wish to proceed with the marriage to Riser Phenex-san."

Rias cocked an eyebrow up.

"What do you mean Akira-san?"

Akira nodded, and looked between the two of them.

"How about a Rating Game between you two to settle this once and for all?"

Rias and Riser looked stunned.

It wasn't something that they thought Akira would say.

But without missing a beat, he continued.

"Because Sirzechs-sama, and your families thought that it might turn out like this, they have decided to give you both equal chances to settle this. Rias-san, because this is a household matter, then the Rating Game has been approved. All you have to do is accept and then you both decide when it happens, and I'll report back to Grayfia-san who will inform the families."

Rias put on a complex face.

Though she thought that this could be an outcome.

She didn't want it to be.

"Because of my rejection, my family have decided this would be my out...just how far are they willing to go to control my life…?"

Rias murmured to herself.

But Akira caught it, and cocked his head.

"So, what is your answer Rias-san?"

Rias' eyes went towards Kuroka who nodded.

Rias remembered what happened, and how she had to take control of her own life.

"No, I understand what I have to do. Yes, Riser. I will have a Rating Game with you to settle this."

Riser adopted a smirk, while Kuroka sent a message.

[Onii-sama, if you fight Rias-sama, would you allow Yubelluna to stay with me so she could comfort me?]

Riser's horrified face went towards Ravel who continued to smile.

Riser shuddered.

"R-Right, then I accept the Rating Game Rias. Though I have participated in the real games, and I rarely lose my games. Even then, are you still wishing to do it?"

"Yes, that's right."

Rias showed a fearless smile.

"Yes, lets settled with a game."

Akira bowed his head slowly.

"Then, with acknowledgement of both sides. Grayfia-san also instructed me to make sure that it would be alright if she is in charge of the game. Is that alright with you both?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Riser both accepted it, so Akira nodded slowly.

"Good, then I'll inform them immediately."

After saying that, Akira breathed out, while Le Fay looked super excited.

To see Akira like this was a joy for her, she couldn't deny it.

* * *

Kuroka smirked, and sent another message.

[I bet that Rias-sama wins.]

Riser looked offended.

[Ravel, are you thinking that she is stronger than I am?]

[Her servants aren't bad, and I like the way that Akeno-sama looks, maybe more than Yubelluna.]

Riser turned to Ravel who did a peace sign.

[Hmph, I'll show you Ravel that my servants are better than her own.]

Riser smirked.

He looked towards Rias' servants. And then he scoffed.

"So, these are your servants? I doubt they'd be able to beat my lovely ladies."

Riser snapped his fingers, and a large circle appeared on the floor. Spreading outwards, the circle grew and grew, and became known that fourteen shadows had appeared. Ranging from tall, to small shadows.

While Akira, and the others let out sighs, Ise's eyes lit up when he saw that all of them were girls.

Akira could see that Ise was eyeing each and everyone of them up, with a lewd expression on his face. He was even crying.

"Akira-san, why is Ise-san crying?"

Akira didn't know how to answer Asia honestly.

But Kuroka spoke up.

"Because even if Riser is kind of a douche bag, he has what seems to be a harem. And that pervert wishes for a harem."

"Tch, that sounds about right." Aika gave harsh eyes. "Hyoudou, seriously. They are only girls."

"But, they are beautiful! And fantastic! And you'd be the same if it was all men anyway! Think if it was Kiba and Yaegaki together at the same time with different men that looked like them! You'd be perving on them as much as I would! You'd be moved!"

Aika couldn't deny that.

Yuuto looked embarrassed while Akira just rolled his eyes at the sight.

Kuroka then leaned closer to Ravel.

"Hey Ravel, you got Yubelluna's number?"

She whispered.

"Yes, why?"

"Lets make sure that she is also confused, it would be funny."

Ravel nodded her head, and Kuroka found Yubelluna's number, and sent a message.

[Hello Yu-chan, I'm sorry about not speaking but I feel unwell. I just wanted to say you're looking beautiful today. Please reply with the messenger and not speaking.]

Yubelluna took out her phone with a buzz, while Riser gave them curious looks.

[Ravel-sama, thank you but it was unexpected.]

Kuroka gave a sly smile.

[Don't worry, you're beautiful. Lets get together soon and have a sleepover. #NakedSleepover.]

Yubelluna gave the message a weird look while Riser narrowed his eyebrows at the sight.

While that was happening some of the girls stepped forward, who looked towards Le Fay.

Le Fay looked back at them and gave them a surprising face.

"Le Fay-sama?"

"Why are you here?"

Some of the girls said, confusing the others.

Akira gave a curious face.

"Le Fay-san, you know them?"

Le Fay adopted a shy face.

She didn't think that this would happen.

"Yes, that's right. They are apart of the Akira-sama fan club as well. Since I run the meetings...speaking of, the meeting is next week at three at our usual place."

[Yes Le Fay-sama!]

The girls replied, Akira was surprised by what was happening. They looked towards Akira, and blushed lightly before looking away. He tilted his head in uncertainty, while Riser gave a scorn look towards Akira.

Seeing the look, Kuroka sent a message towards Riser.

[It's all go, Yubelluna and I are going to be sleeping together soon. #RavelxYubellunaForever.]

Having read the message, Riser couldn't understand what was happening, and had to question it.

"Ravel!" Ravel looked baffled as Riser yelled. "I-Is something wrong? These messages are..."

"Onii-sama, I'd prefer to keep it between us for now. Besides, you still have to inform Aki-sama about when you and Rias-sama wish to do the Rating Game."

Riser wasn't exactly happy about this. She didn't want to understand what was happening.

But then he looked towards Ise, and came up with an idea.

He took one of his girls, and placed his lips over her own. It seemed like she was alright with it, and Akira could see that Ise was growing in anger, while the young man placed his hand over Asia's eyes so she didn't have to witness what Riser was doing.

He didn't really understand why. He knew that Riser was kissing a girl, but he didn't get why Ise was getting angry about it.

While he was kissing one of the girls, he looked directly at Ise, while Vali turned her head to the side.

"Seriously, doing such stupid things gets the Sekiryuutei rallied up? My rival..."

Vali seemed depressed, Akira could understand why that was.

"Vali-chan, are you depressed right now?"

Vali nodded her head.

"Yeah, it seems my rival is getting mad about a simple kiss. Why doesn't he take that damn red head, and do the same? It is obvious she wants too. It's the same for that woman with black hair named Raynare."

Rias and Raynare looked embarrassed, while Riser takes his mouth off the girls who was panting, and smirked at Ise. Ise felt as if he said "You'll never do this." which pissed him off, and then, Riser actually said it.

"You'll never do this."

"Don't say it like that! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

Ise activated his Boosted Gear while Akira sighed.

"Ise-san, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm defending Buchou's honour of course! This super douche is doing that in front of her when they're supposed to be getting married!"

"No you're not."

Kuroka accused, Ise furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah I am!"

"No you're not nyaaa. Shirone."

Koneko nodded and explained.

"You're doing it because you're jealous of a few things. One, him being engaged to Rias-sama, and the second, because you're jealous that he has a harem, along with what you said, but that is a small portion of it. But it seems to me that affection level is on surface for Riser and peerage, and not deep like Aki-senpai and us in his peerage."

Riser's eyebrows twitched while Kuroka concluded.

"Also don't forget that he is a High Class Devil. He is currently stronger than you are right now. You have to be careful who you pick fights with."

Ise gritted his teeth together.

He hated admitting it but it was a fact.

But it was frustrating what was going on. How he was doing that in front of Rias, it wasn't something that would cause problems.

So, he turned to Riser.

"Oi! Don't do that in front of Buchou again! Y-You're marrying her! You'll still do it after you marry her, right!?"

Riser tilted his hand left and right.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just close to my servants, is all. Don't you get adorned by Rias?"

"E-Even then...you're just an annoying bird guy! Heh, you're Yakitori!"

Aika placed a hand to her mouth as Raynare let out a laugh.

Ravel looked offended by that and so did Kuroka.

"Oi, don't you call my super best friend a Yakitori by association!"

"W-What do you mean by that!?"

Kuroka sighed.

"Ravel, Riser, siblings."

Ise's eyes blinked.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! T-They are!?"

"Why do you think she called him 'Onii-sama' you idiot?"

Ise cocked his head to the side but then continued his rage.

"A sign of respect! S-So, they're siblings? Seriously? Yakitori and Ravel?"

Kuroka rolled her eyes while Riser showed a furious expression.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks away and says "Like I care." while Akira let out a small breath, Ise seemed to be getting fuelled by his anger, and jealously over Riser doing what he was doing among other things like that.

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear! We don't need a game! I'll defeat you right here and now!"

Ise activated his Boosted Gear, and his power doubled.

But Akira sighed deeply.

"No, Ise-san. Please calm yourself right now. You can't start a fight with a High Class Devil, the repercussions with the Phenex family would-"

"It's fine." Riser waved his hand. "Mira, take care of him."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Akira stood up, placing his hand outwards.

"I said, no fighting in this area."

Riser gave a smirk.

"Like I care what a half breed wants. Mira, take care of him."

Mira pointed her staff towards Ise.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and took a step forward.

Mira charged for Ise who couldn't see it.

Akira flashed between them, and grabbed the staff faster than Ise could even see it.

Ise looked stunned, so did Raynare. Even though she was a Knight, she couldn't see his movements. Yuuto barely caught the movements as well. Rias and Akeno were shocked, they didn't even see his movements either.

Vali saw it happening...but, Riser didn't at all.

He was stunned.

Seeing Akira moving so fast, he didn't even catch a hint of his movements until he saw him standing before Mira.

Akira tightened his hand and crushed Mira's staff with his strength, the others of Riser's peerage all sweat dropped with nerves, Le Fay's eyes widened with happiness.

"I told you, that there would be no fighting. So go and sit down, right now."

He said to Mira in a voice that said he wasn't kidding around.

Mira looked troubled, and then sweat pooled off of her.

She then bowed her head "Sorry." and then walked away, sitting down on the side of the couch near Riser.

Riser's eyes blazed, which Vali caught.

"You little half breed-"

BANG!

"Shut up."

Vali said, with her fist inside of Riser's gut.

"Gwaaah!"

Riser spat out bile from the impact of her fist.

"I've had about enough of you speaking to Aki like that. He might be kind, but I'm not. Say anything derogatory to my King again, and you wont have to worry about red head because you might be a Phenex, but even you have your limits, and unlike these people, I can destroy you. So don't piss me off ever again or insult my Aki in front of me, because I'll take you down."

Riser felt like crying as Vali pulled her fist from his stomach. Rias smiled at the praise, while Akira gave a smile towards Vali.

"Oh Vali-chan, you are so kind~"

"Hmph, had enough of that bastard talking today as if he's Gods gift to everyone. He's not even that strong. Ravel surpasses him when it comes to talent and techniques. All he surpasses her on is the level of his demonic power and power, that's all. She outclasses him in ever other way. Technique, speed, and support."

Ravel placed her hands together.

"Vali-sama...d-do you think that's true?"

"I wouldn't lie about such things, it is the truth."

Vali finished, sitting down.

Le Fay was excited to see what had happened, and wrote down "Vali-sama loves Akira-sama and will defend when Akira-sama is insulted." which made Le Fay happy about many different things in her life right now.

Riser panted at the sight of Akira, and Vali, and muttered "Monsters..." knowing that they were stronger than he was. Even if he hated it, that was the reality and that was without using their Balance Breaker's, so seeing them in Balance Breaker, would be terrifying.

"So Riser-san, Rias-san, when do you want this Rating Game to be?"

Riser fiddled with his fingers, as Kuroka sent a message from Ravel's phone.

[Onii-sama, I know you're worried, but is Yubelluna free tonight?]

Riser's widened eyes went towards Ravel who did the peace sign.

Rias hadn't answered yet either, she was waiting for what Riser was going to say.

Riser then saw that Akira was tilting his head.

So he breathed out slowly.

"...S-So, ten days, Rias? How about that?"

"You giving me a handicap or something?"

Rias demanded, but Kuroka sighed.

"Rias-chan, think about your peerage right now, and his. While you have strong servants, training is always great, and can make you stronger. Trust us, Aki-chan would take this chance to help us, and you should as well."

Rias sighs, but she inclined her head.

"Yes, you're right...I accept."

Riser adopted a small smile.

"Ten days then, Rias. If it is you, then you can train your servants up." His eyes went towards Ise, who scowled back. "You are Rias' Pawn, your hit is hers. Don't disappoint, and I'll see you on the battlefield."

Ise tightened his hand and looked down at the ground.

Seeing how Akira, and Vali moved, and how strong they were, it was understandable what had happened.

They were on a different level to what he was on.

They could take Riser out easily, while he wasn't even able to see Mira's movements. He didn't know where she was in strength, but he felt like she was weaker than Riser. If he couldn't fight her or even react to her, then he didn't know how he was going to be able to fight Riser either.

Kuroka then sent a message to Yubelluna.

[Yu-chan, gotta say that I'm glad you wore that revealing dress today, it makes a good change. #MoreSexyOutfits.]

Yubelluna's bottom lip quivered, shooting a look towards Ravel who gave her a smile.

"O-Oh my God..."

Yubelluna let out a shocked breath.

"What is it Yubelluna?"

Riser asked, Yubelluna looked towards Ravel as she waved, and she felt panic erupt inside of her.

"C-Can we leave now Riser-sama? T-There's...w-we have to leave!"

"What's going on with you?"

Kuroka, seeing her chance, as Yubelluna hesitated, sent a message to Riser.

[She's wanting to hurry so we can go on our date tonight Onii-sama.]

Riser felt like crying at this point.

Seeing these messages, he was worried about a number of things.

Then he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Y-Yes, then we should leave. Ravel...always a pleasure."

Ravel smiled, as Kuroka muttered "Wink at Yubelluna seductively." which she did, scaring Yubelluna.

"R-Riser-sama please!"

"Y-Yes, we're going now...Rias, next time we meet..." His eyes went towards Ravel who smiled softly. "...we will be enemies. Until then..."

Riser activated a magic circle underneath his feet, and the other members of his peerage.

"Goodbye Le Fay-sama!"

"Yeah, we'll be at the meeting!"

Le Fay waved to the members of Riser's peerage in her club, and then they disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, Kuroka and Ravel burst out laughing to the confusion of the others.

"Ooh Maou-sama! Ravel, that was awesome!"

"Y-Yes, it was quite funny~"

Akira gave them a curious look between them, before he chuckled.

"Come on everyone, we've got to get back to training and I've got to report this to Grayfia-san and what not. Le Fay-san you can come with us as well."

"Of course!"

Le Fay cheered, and followed Akira and the others out of the room.

* * *

Soon, Akeno and Rias left the room to discuss what they were going to do and allowed the others to go home for the day.

Ise couldn't help but think that what happened, how Riser seemed afraid of both Vali and Akira, along with their power they had already shown, he knew that he would need to do something to make sure that Rias doesn't fall under the clutches of Riser and knew that he would have to do something.

"Ise, what are you thinking right now?"

Raynare asked, Ise however gave a chuckle.

"Raynare, you were scared of Yaegaki, right?"

"You're speaking in past tense. I still freaking am scared of him. Didn't you see what he did? He disappeared from my senses and I didn't even know where he was until he appeared before you. He's so freaking fast, talk about scary."

She admitted while looking slightly fearful.

Ise gave her a weird look before continuing.

"W-Well, anyway...he's strong, right?"

"Well obviously. Why?"

Ise rubbed his hands together, while Aika glared.

"What are you thinking about now pervert?"

"Kuku, I have some ideas."

Raynare, and Aika didn't know what he was going to do, but whatever it was, they were slightly worried.

* * *

After leaving the clubroom, Akira went towards the Underworld quickly, and found Grayfia with Sirzechs. He was casually eating some cake, and she was bowing beside Sirzechs respectfully.

"Yo, Sirzechs-sama. It seems that the Rating Game is on for ten days from now. That's what they both agreed."

Sirzechs chuckled light heartedly.

"I see, so that's how it has come to pass. Well, it was obvious that it would turn out like this considering. Grayfia, you'll have to inform the houses."

"Yes, right away Sirzechs-sama."

Grayfia bowed her head, got the information from Akira, and then left.

Once she was gone, Akira looked around curiously.

"So, what was the emergency anyway?"

"Hmmm?"

"Grayfia-san left for an emergency and I didn't see anything here that needs to be addressed immediately. Is something going on?"

Sirzechs laced his fingers together.

"Honestly, there's something that I have to admit."

Akira cocked his head.

"What do you mean Sirzechs-sama?"

"Yes...you see, Grayfia actually didn't need to come down here."

"But, why did you call her away?"

Akira didn't quite get it.

If she didn't need to leave, why would she leave in the first place?

It just didn't make sense to Akira.

But Sirzechs began to explain.

"Because, Diehauser and I have been talking about your future Akira-kun, and we both decided that you'll need some diplomatic skills, and practice. For something important like this, you handled it very well. We were impressed, we watched everything happening."

"Then, you already knew about what happened?"

"Of course, this was just a formality, and to explain my reasoning's. In the future, you'll have to stand on your own and we want to prepare you for that eventual happening. Like with your marriage to Sona Sitri. If you choose to marry her or not, then these skills with be vital. Even if you've earned many things in your life, you can still continue learning all of the time."

Akira released a chortle.

"I get it. It was quite fun for a change to settle things with words."

"Aah, with all the fighting you do, you're stronger than most Devils, and you're still young with unknown growth. So power isn't a problem with you at all. What was a lacking point was dealing with situations like this. Especially with your dealing with those Old Devils as well."

Akira could understand what he was saying, it did make sense.

"You're right, thank you for giving me the opportunity. Though Sona-san and I haven't decided yet, we will be going on a date to make sure that we can decide what's going on."

Sirzechs chuckled as a response.

"It shouldn't have to be this way, but sometimes to move forward, we have to make compromises. And this is one of those times."

"You're right. But, I don't mind. This is just my life after all."

Sirzechs furrowed his eyebrows.

"It surely is. Also, about the aforementioned matter Grayfia delivered in the form of that letter..."

"Don't worry, it is all going to be taken care of. I'll do my best if I can."

"Good, that's good. Also about this Hero's Faction and Khaos Brigade, we have found out a number of things, that confirm what you've brought to our attention. We don't know where they are, but it isn't a mistake that they are strong and have multiple Longinus'. It seems that they might also have reached Balance Breaker, at least the leader has. We can't confirm for the others. And even the leaders Balance Breaker is a mystery as well."

Akira placed a hand on his forehead.

Thinking about fighting a Longinus in Balance Breaker, especially if it was something to do with True Longinus. He didn't want to have to deal with that, and could only imagine how powerful that would be.

"Balance Breaker huh. Guess we'll have to be even more prepared."

"Seems so."

Sirzechs and Akira nodded at one another, knowing how dangerous this situation was going to be.

* * *

Late at night, Akira returned back home, and decided to watch television with his peerage, a kind of time to relax. Gasper and Koneko sat on his lap, and cuddled against him, while Ravel, and Kuroka did on one side, Vali and Asia did on the other side, Jin in puppy form sat on Asia's lap, and watched some television.

Le Fay sat off to the side, and couldn't be more happy about him being back, and also, the fact that they were able to relax at times like that.

But it was a testament to how close they were to be able to switch off whenever they needed to in order to have a relaxing evening together.

However, as they sat together, Akira heard a knock at the door.

Curious, he went towards the door, and opened it to reveal a tired looking Ise.

"Ise-san, what's going on?"

Ise scratched his cheek slowly.

"Y-Yeah, you see...the thing is...today you totally could defeat Riser, couldn't you?"

Akira folded his arms.

"Well, nothing is certain, but if I tried, probably. Why?"

Ise's hands tightened, he thought that this would be the best way.

He didn't want to leave it someone else, but right now, he didn't know if he could defeat the enemy.

"It's just, couldn't you get Buchou off the hook? I mean, if you fought Riser in the Rating Game then..."

"Then she'd probably have to marry me then in that case. Or, my family name could be tarnished for becoming involved directly with another families problems. I couldn't fight Riser in the Rating Game, it would cause upset among other things with the family, the Belial could be accused of playing favourites with the Gremory though I have a Phenex in my peerage. It might seem like I'm trying to butt into things that aren't my concern. Sorry but I can't fight in the Rating Game."

Ise's head went down lower than before.

"I should've expected. Yeah, I guess that makes sense...w-well, there's got to be something that you can do...I...I don't think I can do it...I'm not strong enough. I saw that you today...you moved so fast that even Riser was surprised...and then you casually crushed that staff like it was made of paper...and I saw you fighting during the rescue Raynare part...you are stronger than us right now, aren't you?"

Akira listened to what Ise had said, and could hear how desperate he was.

He also got what was happening within Ise, and how he felt about not being able to react to Mira, along with how Riser looked down on him.

"Rias-san and my peerages have similar levels of talent." He began. "However, while mine has begun showing it, yours has yet to show it. Trust me, in the future, Yuuto-kun is going to be as fast, or even faster than I am, and you Ise-san, you have a Longinus as well. That Sacred Gear is going to change the tide of the battle. Ise-san, you have the power to reach the levels of God's. In the future, you'll end up doing that. Right now though, Riser is not invincible. Rias-san has the peerage members to take down Riser's own. He might be a Phenex, but his peerage are about Rias-san's own level, and if you train, you can grow stronger and get ready for the fight. Riser is overconfident, and he thinks that he will win because he is a Phenex. But there's something that all Devils are weak too, Ise-san."

"Huh…? All Devils…?"

Akira chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. That Raynare-san is going to be a good companion to have in the matches."

"Raynare...huh."

"Yes, that's right."

Akira agreed, then Ise began leaning downwards.

Akira noticed something on the floor.

"Stop! Don't do that!"

"B-But!"

"If you do, your clothes will become dirty and I don't really want to ask you for your clothes because I don't want to see a man naked or anything like that and it is awkward, but I don't like people having dirty clothing so if you wish to lean down, please don't do it there."

Ise was baffled.

He didn't get what Akira was talking about.

But he then bowed his head towards Akira.

"Please teach me how to be strong too!"

Akira was shell shocked.

To hear Ise say that was surprising.

Akira knitted his brows together, then chuckled.

"Seriously, asking me something like that."

"B-But, you're the strongest guy I know! Y-You have to help! I have to help Buchou and make sure she doesn't marry that douche bag! Please!"

Akira continued looking over Ise and saw that he was sincere.

He wanted to help Rias.

Even though he didn't really like Akira due to him being a 'pretty boy' he fought down those thoughts, and decided to go to someone that he knew was strong, stronger than even Rias was, and that was Akira.

He thought that was quite the passion that he was showing in order to protect Rias.

"Even if the training is tough?"

"Anything for Buchou!"

Ise replied with pep.

Akira was glad at the determination that he was showing right now.

"Alright, if that's what you want, then I'll train you Ise-san, and the group. I'll make sure you are strong."

Ise's excitement grew.

But he wasn't fully prepared for what training Akira, and his group were going to give them.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Akira held the meeting with the absence of Grayfia due to her being told to allow Akira to develop his more diplomatic side, with some success~ Ravel and Kuroka teamed up, and gave Riser, and Yubelluna a fright, along with Le Fay being serious about her club, with even some of Riser's peerage members being members! And Sona really doesn't like people commenting on her chest, but she does like the idea of going on a date with Akira to see how compatible they really are.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be going to the training among other things! Well, until next chapter!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	20. The training!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, she's gonna be training him and it will be tough. Yeah, he's gonna have Asia learn a few things, we'll see more of it when we get into a certain part of the story. I could see that happening, it sounds good to me!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Le Fay is quite a treat huh~? Don't piss off Sona, or she'll come for you~ Le Fay showed that she truly does understand the kind of life Akira has and wished to express that. Yeah, it isn't his best suit, but he tried his best~ Hehe, Ravel and Kuroka had some fun huh~? Vali wasn't having any of it. He did yeah. That would be fun~ Sounds good to me! Yeah, it could be interesting if he was his son. That sounds like a good idea! Yeah, I guess that he could do something like that while turning people to Vampires. Those ideas sound good to me~ Yeah, I don't see why not~ Maybe, that would be funny. Yeah, for RWBY it sounds good~ I don't see why not. Yeah, that would be cool. That sounds like a cool name as well~**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; Fluff indeed~ He did yeah, and he'll be appearing in the future~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, never do that, especially with Sona around. She is yeah, she has a time limit, and she is going to do her best to make sure that she makes the most informed decision. He can't no, that's Saji for you. She is yeah, she understands what he's done and how he can change others lives, and how he protects those who can't do it themselves. He did yeah, he wanted to help him improve. He did yeah, it was a big moment from Ise to do that.**

 **xhope14x; Thanks! Erm, not really, Akira doesn't have a problem with Ise, if he did then he'd not bother helping him out. And there's none of that at all.**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Yeah perhaps!**

 **Silver1997; Well, thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yes, he knows that it is right for the Underworld, but for the person, it isn't right and that's what Akira believes, and doesn't want anyone to personally suffer. Yes it doesn't make sense, it's hypocritical, they don't like Akira, yet acknowledge that he's powerful with strong genes, and while they cherish pure blood, if they could have stronger Devils, then that's what they want, and with Akira and Sona, it would be a good sacrifice. Yes he is, and he has his moments when he gets punished for it, as does Riser as with Sona last chapter. And thanks!**

 **Curse of Whimsy; Head loli wins lol!**

 **Skull Flame; They do yeah! Yeah, she'll be fine~ Yeah, he has to learn not to speak about people, especially people that can hurt you~ They did yeah, glad that you liked it~ They surely are yeah~ it was yeah, he was helping him prepare, knowing that Akira is more than capable of defending himself. She is yeah, we'll go a little more in depth this chapter. He probably died a little bit yeah~**

 **Guest; A crossover huh. I hadn't really thought about it before, I'd have to plan that out before even attempting it. Yeah, that would be pretty cool~**

 **AlphaOmega; They surely did yeah~ She understands what he's done in his life, she might be a fan girl, but she's a fan girl with a heart of gold and for genuine reasons other than thinking he's cool. Yeah, don't insult her club or she might come after you. It also ties into her duties as a Sitri as well, since it would determine a number of factors for her future. So, she's doing a smart thing before defying the Old Devils and the families if she didn't want to be with Akira. He did yeah, he showed that though he didn't get along with Akira, he can swallow his pride to become stronger.**

 **Lightwave; She did yeah, to see if she was compatible with Akira. Of course, that's Saji for you. She did yeah, she had enough of him insulting Akira so just did what she needed to do. He did yeah, he's building his diplomatic skills. Well, Akira wouldn't let them die, but it might be a little...rough.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he never gives up even though he kinda should sometimes. She does yeah, she very much does care about Akira, and can see what he's done in his life. Hehe, Kuroka and Ravel had quite the fun time huh~? Riser needs to learn to keep his prejudice to himself. Yeah, Akira's not going to let Rias just sit there and not train. When I can.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The training!**

"Mehehehe, sorry about the earliness of this date Sona-san. Since I'm going to be training with the Gremory group and all, and with our time constraints, next time I'll take you somewhere else that's better than this."

Akira apologized while bowing his head.

Since the time was seven in the morning, they went on a breakfast date together.

It was nothing truly special, which Akira hated because he wished to make it more special since Sona had asked. But with everything going on, Akira had to do this right now or he would have to make Sona wait more than ten days which he didn't want to do.

Sona however waved her hand.

"No, please don't be worried. Truthfully, when I asked you to go on a date with me, I was...nervous."

Akira gained a stunned face.

"Wow, you were? I didn't think you got nervous Sona-san."

Sona placed a bemused finger to her chin.

"Honestly, neither did I. But this is...weird for someone like me. When I go into a situation, I like to know what's going to happen and what could happen, and expect the unexpected...but, this is an unknown to me. To plan ahead would be impossible. A fight, I can handle. A surprise attack, I can handle. But a date? This is...unknown territory for me. I'm sorry if I sound weird, but I'm having trouble collecting my thoughts."

Akira chuckled, shaking his head, and took a bite of the burger before him.

"Don't worry about it Sona-san, I understand. I'm kinda nervous as well. I mean, it's you."

Sona tilted her head.

"Is there something odd about me?"

Akira scratched his cheek slowly, unsure of how to answer that.

"W-Well, not odd. But, you're way more intelligent than I am, it is kind of intimidating, I don't want to come off as a bumbling fool or anything. Technically, I spent a number of my years living in relatively normal accommodations and was on the run for another year, so I'm not the most normal type of noble Devil."

Sona slowly ate some of her pancake and then continued slowly.

"Yes, that's right. But, that's what I do like about you Akira-san. You are different to others. The Devils in the Underworld, don't really interest me. There's something about you, that's why I haven't decided about if I want to marry you yet. I don't know if I have feelings for you, but I do know that I find you rather fascinating."

Akira was surprised.

Someone like Sona found him to be fascinating.

Akira chuckled lightly, sipping some of the coffee that he had.

"You do huh. I don't know if I've been referred to as fascinating before."

Sona brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, you are a unique person. I don't know what it is. But when I see you with your peerage...it shouldn't work, but it does. The structure of your peerage is all over the place. Your peerage members don't act like peerage members. They act like a family. Normally, it would be...I wouldn't say strange as Rias runs her peerage a little like this...but, you don't have a...I was going to say a dictatorship but it isn't like that with myself...I don't know...an established leader? No, even that wouldn't be accurate either..."

"You're wondering why I and my peerage talk about things before making decisions?"

Sona nodded.

"Yes, that. While input is good, I always believe that I would have the final say...but, it seems that you have the others ideas, and build together with them. Honestly, it shouldn't work on paper, but in practice. It works very well. Honestly, I am surprised and astonished, and intrigued all in one. If possible, I would like to improve my peerage and their strength as well. Saji has untapped potential, but the way he takes training, and how he trains, I wouldn't mind if he became stronger."

Akira patted his chest.

"Well, if you're going to be my wife, then I'd make sure your peerage would be strong too."

Sona released a rare chortle that Akira found to be a little cute.

"I suppose so. And as my husband, if we do get married, then I'd have to make sure your peerage is well looked after as well...honestly, when I was a child, I hadn't thought about marrying. I didn't see the necessity about it."

"Yeah...well, when I was a child, I didn't have anyone to really consider a friend, besides one person called Iri-chan. But, I didn't think I'd ever marry."

Sona leaned forward.

"Honestly, I don't know how you did it."

"Did what?"

Akira asked curiously.

Sona knitted her eyebrows together.

"How you managed to survive with the world against you. While I'm not as hyper as Le Fay-san...I have to admit, I find it encouraging that you did overcome adversity...and then for this to happen...the Old Devils, they're hypocrites. You see, they wish for you to be controlled by tying you to a prominent Devil family, yet they also wish for the Devils to remain pure, yet they wish for us to have strong children so the Devils would have those children and the power of Belial, along with Sitri, and your Longinus as well, even if not the Longinus itself, the aura of the Longinus. Then again, they don't make much sense to me in the first place. Our children would still not be fully Devil. They'd have human blood in them."

"They'd be more Devil than me though. It seems that they'd be willing to sacrifice that if they could have strong warriors, and they would be able to be raised as Devils, and not from the Church. They're worried about my allegiances even now, due to my connections with the Church with my Tou-chan."

Akira commented, Sona nodding.

"You're right about that. Well, enough of them for now, let us just enjoy our company with one another."

"Aah yes, lets do just that."

Sona and Akira sat together, and spoke about many different things over breakfast. Surprisingly, Sona even let out a chuckle, a genuine laugh with a joke that Akira told. Akira was surprised. Sona seemed more relaxed than she usually was. But he could see that she was nervous as well. Seeing Sona nervous was surprising, but also he was glad, because it showed that despite Sona usually being guarded, she was allowing her guard to be dropped and for her to be someone that was on a date with a boy.

What they didn't know was, secretly, someone was spying on them, and their eyes fixated on Sona and they said "Yes, she's the one." before leaving the area without being seen.

* * *

"March! One two three four! Come on everyone, lets go!"

Akira cheered as he and his group consisting of Vali, Gasper, Ravel, Koneko, and Kuroka all walked forward with heavy back packs on, weighed down with some gravity magic as well to make it even harder than ever before.

Riding on Jin's back was Asia, and Le Fay. They weren't suited to such things right now, so Akira wouldn't force either of them to do such things.

"I feel like I'm not doing much..."

Asia confessed while riding on Jin.

Le Fay waved her hand.

"Akira-sama is building to the strengths that we all have. He's trying to make sure that you and I are taken care of. He wishes for us to do other kind of training. We aren't suited to physical combat, so we are going to be doing magical training."

"I guess you're right...b-but Le Fay-san, have you found anyone to wield that sword yet?"

Le Fay placed a hand on her face, looking regretful.

"Unfortunately, I haven't found anyone that would be a suitable candidate. Besides one person that is." Her eyes went towards Akira, who was currently casually trading blows with Vali as they walked up the mountain so they could build strength. "Akira-sama, could potentially wield it. But as I am, I don't know if Akira-sama is a Holy Sword wielder. All I know is that Akira-sama is from a man that could wield Holy Swords or at least I believe he could, but I don't know if the trait was passed on or not, and since he's a Devil as well, it would be hard to determine as well."

Le Fay said with a serious face while Kuroka giggled.

"Damn, just think when I get my hands on red head nyaa. She's going to be screaming nyaaaa~ It's going to be awesome nyaaa~"

Koneko gave her a curious look.

"...What are you going to do?"

"Well, lets just say that she is going to be training hard and strong for this time nyaaa. Even if she thinks she's not, she's going to be. I don't believe in having a weak King and all, so lets strive to have a strong and capable type of woman as a King, alright~?"

Akira heard what she said, and casually dodged a wave of energy from Vali.

"You're not wrong, I believe personally that the King should train just as hard as the peerage should and take care of many different things."

Ravel nodded while seemingly keeping up with the others. She wasn't the most physical girl, but she wasn't lacking either due to the time that she had spent with Akira and the group.

"I have to confess to being the same way. All of the peerage need to be strong. Though this is against Onii-sama's group, we have to be strong and help this group. I love Onii-sama, but he needs to learn that he isn't almighty because of his Phenex powers. And to take a joke. He really thinks I'm going to kidnap Yubelluna-san."

Kuroka snickered while Akira casually slashed at Vali, who jumped over the blade, and then punched at Akira, who blocked with his blade, creating a shockwave that knocked down Rias and her peerage, the others didn't seem to be bothered and continued walking.

"That was funny. He really does need to learn to take a joke yeah nyaaa~"

Gasper then rushed towards Akira, and clung to his body.

"A-Aki-senpai, w-when we train...I-I wont be left alone w-with anyone from the Gremory group, r-right!? I-I don't know if I could handle it!"

"No, of course not my adorable Vampire, I know how it would be hard, and I wouldn't put you in a bad situation. I've got training preparations for everyone. I hope you guys can handle it~"

[Of course!]

Akira's peerage and Le Fay cheered out.

"You promised me the Sekiryuutei Aki. I can't have a weak rival."

"I know. Don't kill him though Vali-chan or you wont have a rival for a long time."

Vali chuckled lightly.

"I'm not a sadist nor am I willing to wait until the next one grows up to be a credible threat to me, I wouldn't kill him. But I will make sure that he at least isn't weak at all. It is something that I have to do to make sure that I have the best fights in the future."

Akira could understand that.

While they were having a normal time, behind them, it wasn't that good.

Rias had sweat pooling off of her body, as did Akeno.

"Ooh God, these people are monsters, how are they carrying all of this crap? It feels like I'm carrying twenty boulders on my back. And they're fighting!? Seriously?! They can have a fight with this crap on their backs?! How can they do that?! Are they super human!?"

Rias panted, sweat dripping off her brow.

Akeno chuckled lightly.

"I don't know Rias, but it is a world of good. You keep saying that you don't want to be behind Aki-kun and his group, so we have to do training like they do to catch up. This isn't so bad, I've seen them do worse."

"What? Like fighting like they are now?"

Rias sweat dropped while seeing Akira and Vali casually having a battle while walking up the hill.

Akeno held a hand to her mouth.

"But of course fufufu. I've seen them go against a hoard of Ultimate Class beings for sport."

Rias felt pain seer through her body.

She didn't know if she would be able to do something like this.

Aika seemed to be doing the best with the weight due to her Rook trait, while Yuuto was handling it rather well.

"By the way, Kiba-kun. Have you seen how Akira-kun's sweat glistens on his body? Doesn't he look nice like that?"

Yuuto's eyes went towards Akira, and saw some sweat dropping down his face, making it shine.

"W-Well, that's..."

"I think he looks manly, don't you? With those rippling muscles of his, and the way that he looks innocently towards others, and then there's the fact that he's also a person with a cute expression on his face?"

Yuuto didn't know where she was going with this, but if it is Aika then he knew it would be dirty.

"Of course but..."

"Don't you want to go and take his shirt off and your own as well?"

"Pft! W-What!?"

Yuuto never could believe that she could say something like that so openly.

Aika gained a dirty smile.

"It's going to be good. Just innocently go over and ask if you could dry his body and then your hands meet one another's, and then you stare into one another's eyes. Awww, I can imagine it, you propose to him, and he accepts while you grope one another..."

Aika held a lewd face, while Yuuto was genuinely disturbed by what she was saying.

Raynare and Ise looked as if they were going to pass out. Raynare could barely breathe, Ise looked ready to throw in the towel. But he thought of Rias, and how she did her best, so he had to do his best for her as well, even if he would have to do this weird kind of training.

"H-How can he be so freaking cheerful?! And he's fighting!? What is this shit!? Is he a monster or something?!"

Ise yelled out while seeing Akira fighting with Vali, Raynare couldn't breathe.

She was exhausted right now.

She didn't think she would be carrying something like this...and they hadn't even gotten to the training yet.

This was torture from hell.

Aika though gained a smirk.

"Come on now Hyoudou, don't let us all down. We're going to be trained by these adorable monsters. This is going to be the best ever."

"E-Easy for you to say..." He wheezed out, trying to catch breath but couldn't. "W-Why a-aren't y-you struggling…?"

Aika showed a peppy smile.

"Because I'm a Rook, that's why. I have natural strength. But I have to admit that it is rather hard for someone like me to do this. But, I can still do something like this."

"Then that's...not fair! Take the Rook strength out of you!"

"I'm a freaking Rook! I can't just take it out of me can I?! No more than I can take that damn Boosted Gear out of you! I can't believe someone like you got a Longinus! It doesn't make sense to someone like me! I hate you and your luck!"

"Well, I hate you!"

"Screw yourself!"

"You already have!"

As they fought, Raynare cried "Why me?" before falling to the ground and cried a little bit.

* * *

After that, they had made it to the mansion, and Akira naturally shared a room with his entire peerage. He had a very large bed prepared for him and the group. He began packing things away for the others while they got ready for the training, Akira heard the door open.

From the door, it revealed Gasper stepping through the door, and looked to be shy about something.

"Gasper-chan? Is something going on?"

Gasper swayed her body left and right.

She continued acting shy, as she pulled closer.

Akira watched the young girl, who came closer, and hugged around Akira's waist. The young boy petted the young girls head.

"What's wrong Gasper-chan? Is someone scaring you?"

Gasper shook her head, so Akira lifted her up.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she licked his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Akira could see that there was heat on her cheeks, flushed cheeks.

"A-Aki-senpai, I need some..."

"Fueee, of course. Please do what you need to do."

Gasper nodded shyly, and licked his neck once more. Akira cupped her head, and she shyly bit down onto his neck, slowly sucking out his blood. He had to admit that it always felt good when she did it. He didn't know if she did it with a technique or anything, but it was good when she did it.

But, as she did suck his blood, he could feel something was unsettling his Vampire, so he sat down on the bed, and placed the young girl on his lap.

When she finished, Akira peered into her eyes.

"Gasper-chan, tell me something. What's going on?"

Gasper shuffled on his lap, while he continued giving her an encouraging smile.

"Y-Yes...Senpai...I-I've seen others...b-becoming stronger...b-but, I don't know how I can...a-are you sure t-that I have potential like the others…? Everyone is growing...Koneko-chan even is stronger than I am..."

Akira hummed, thinking about what to say.

Then he ran his cool fingers through her hair, and pulled her body closer. The warmth that she felt from him was real, and it made her believe anything would be possible. It was beautiful she couldn't deny that she would like this more and more.

"Gasper-chan, remember when I said that you have potential?"

"Y-Yes..."

"It's because it's true." He placed a hand over her heart, and smiled gently towards her. "Remember this Gasper-chan. It might not show itself now, but your potential will show itself in the future. Maybe it will take something to trigger it. Maybe a spike in emotions. Maybe it is going to be something that changes who you are...but, that potential is in you. You have the potential to do many different things. Don't worry, just continue training your best, you're progressing just as much as the others. I know you are."

"Senpai..."

Gasper collapsed into Akira's chest, and held onto him tightly.

Akira could understand that she was unsure of what was going to happen with her.

But, he was happy at the same time that she came to him and talked about it.

He always wanted to reassure his peerage members the best that he could, no matter what else would happen.

* * *

Once settling in, they changed to their gym outfits, and met outside. Akira's peerage stood with one another in a line, Le Fay stood with them, and Rias' peerage stood before them all. Rias looked nervous, she didn't know what was going to happen now. She, after the back breaking training of carrying the back packs up the hill, this was a daunting experience to have to deal with.

Akira stepped forward, and paced back and forth between the line of Rias' peerage, looking at each and everyone of them.

"So, in ten days, you're going to be facing down Riser Phenex, and his peerage." He began, Rias looked on with determination. "Right now, you are about on par with that group to a degree. Some pieces are stronger, and some aren't. Right now, you're the weakest piece." His finger went towards Ise who held his head down. "However, in these ten days, you're going to go from the weakest to a level compared to the others and might even be stronger in some aspects." Ise perked up from that. "Now, I've assigned you each instructors to help with various parts of your training. First of all, Rias-san."

"...What?"

Rias seemed genuinely surprised.

She didn't think that he would call upon her right now since he was speaking about training.

But without missing a beat, he continued.

"Your training partner is-"

"Wait." Rias held out her hand, and a confused expression on her face. "I didn't know I was getting a training partner."

Akira's eyebrows dipped down.

"But that's the point of training, to train and become stronger. So why is it a surprise? Don't you want to become stronger?"

Rias looked unsure, looking between Akira's peerage and then him.

"W-Well, of course I do, I just didn't expect it."

"Well, it is good if the King trains as well. Rias-san, you have untapped potential, and I know you'll be able to do it if you try hard."

Rias felt inspired from that.

If she tried harder, then she would become stronger.

That's what she wanted after all.

"B-But, who is it going to be? I was just going to do light training."

Kuroka looked on, and then wagged her finger with a teasing expression that's on her face.

"Light training would improve you a little bit. But in this future, you want to be stronger than you would be on your own, right?"

Rias bowed her head.

He was right in that regard.

"I guess you're right. Okay, so who is my training partner?"

Kuroka smirked, and stepped forward.

Rias' face drained of colour.

"N-No way, it can't be...please anyone but her...I can't Akira-san, please don't make me fight her, she's weird, and insane..."

Rias didn't want this.

She knew Kuroka could be...rough with training, it wasn't an experience she wanted to have to deal with honestly.

But Kuroka had a fat smile on her face.

"That's right nyaaa. You and I are going to be building up your power nyaaa. If you want to be stronger, then you have to be with me for this week and next week as well, until the time of the Rating Game."

Rias placed a hand to her mouth.

"I-I see, so I have to do it..."

"That's right, we'll begin after this nyaaa~"

Rias didn't know if she was going to survive.

But for her peerage and the Rating Game, she couldn't hold back either.

"By pairing you with Kuroka-san, you're going to build on your natural strengths. Since you're a Wizard Power type, Kuroka-san is the perfect person for you to be with, she'll help you refine control over your demonic powers, and help you grow stronger than you would on your own."

"R-Right."

Rias murmured, still unsure of all of this since she didn't want to be attacked by Kuroka.

Akira then turned to Yuuto.

"Yuuto-kun, you're going to be with me." Both Yuuto and Aika's eyes lit up with happiness but for different reasons. Akira's hand then went towards Raynare who shuddered. "And you, Raynare-san. You are going to be with me as well."

Raynare felt her life slowly leaving her body.

Akira, was going to be her training partner…

She didn't know how she was going to survive this honestly.

"No, please..."

She looked afraid.

She looked as if she was going to die at that moment.

Akira cocked his head.

"What's wrong Raynare-san?"

Raynare felt sick right now.

She remembered the rumours and didn't think that she would be able to handle this.

Raynare whined and held her head down, she couldn't say what was going on in her mind right now, she didn't think she'd be able to take it.

"...Nothing."

Raynare meekly answered.

Akira chuckled lightly.

"Since you're both swordsmen, you'll be learning to refine your techniques with me, and your speed. That's the best thing about being a Knight. You don't necessarily have to have the highest defences. It would be good, of course. But being a Knight means you have the advantage of speed. If you can toy with your opponents with speed, then you'll be able to grow stronger than before. And for Raynare-san, who uses a sword but doesn't have any real technique. We'll be building on that and making sure that you have the techniques that Yuuto-kun has already displayed but for your style. Everyone is different after all, it could be that you are a power girl who fights with overwhelming power, and that's fine. But with the aspect of the Knight inside of you, it would be a waste not to make you fast as well."

"Yes, I'll be under your care Akira-kun."

Yuuto said with a dutiful smile, Aika grinned "I bet you will." while chuckling dirtily, Akira rolling his eyes.

Raynare didn't say anything, she just nodded, she didn't want to get on Akira's bad side.

Then Akira's eyes went towards Aika.

"Now, Kiryuu-san, your partner is going to be Koneko-chan."

Aika shrugged, she seemed fine with that.

"Aah, I see. If it is the Loli-chan then that's fine with someone like me."

Aika grinned out, she didn't think that she would have a worry.

But then she saw Koneko's eyes on her form.

Something about the way that Koneko was staring at her, she was worried about her to be attacked.

Koneko stepped forward, and cracked her knuckles, Aika's body had shivers go through her entire body when seeing Koneko having such a face on, it was rather worrying and scary at the same time, she didn't want to have to deal with this anymore..

"...I wont hold back pervert. I've been waiting for this."

Aika's face dropped.

"W-What do you mean you've been waiting for this exactly? What are you waiting for?"

Koneko's eyes didn't change.

She looked ready to take down Aika, and Aika didn't know how she was going to survive.

She placed a hand over her mouth and she looked like life was leaving her right now.

"...You heard what I said pervert. Today is the day that you are punished for harassing my King."

Aika's face looked bleak.

She thought she was going to die at that moment.

Koneko looked tough.

Akira chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan is going to teach you better methods on how to fight and be strong as well. She has many fighting hand to hand techniques that she can show you and make you a more effective fighter. Don't worry about fighting while holding back, my Koneko-chan can take anything that's thrown at her."

Koneko nodded her head slowly.

Then his eyes went towards Akeno who gave a confident smile back.

"Next is Akeno-san."

Akeno developed a teasing expression on her face.

"Fufufu, it seems that I'm ready for anything. Aki-kun, what are you going to do?"

Akira shook his head, and patted Ravel on the head.

"Your partner is going to be Ravel-san. Since she's an expert with demonic power, she's going to help you grow in that aspect, and also, fighting a Phenex would give you a good perspective on how to fight Riser as well. While Riser is more powerful than Ravel, she isn't weaker in terms of fighting with skills, and her Phenex flames among other things."

Akeno nodded her head quite quickly.

"Alright, I'm okay with that."

"Yes. But there's also something else that I want you to do Akeno-san. It's something that we'll talk about in private, alright?"

Akeno had an inkling about what he was speaking about.

But she didn't know how she was going to answer it. She didn't want to make any situation hard. But if it was to do with her origins, then she didn't know how she was going to handle it honestly.

Then lastly, Akira's eyes went towards Ise.

Ise smiled sheepishly.

"S-So, who's gonna be my training partner? That loli girl there?"

He pointed towards Gasper, who let out a cute "Eep!" before hiding behind Akira.

Akira turned towards her, and petted her head.

"Don't need to be so worried Gasper-chan. Remember, you have to be more brave like I know you can."

Gasper whined while holding onto his body tightly.

"Y-Yes Senpai."

Akira nodded, and then looked towards Ise who was looking back expectingly.

Akira then tossed his hand towards Vali.

"Vali-chan, he's all yours."

"Eh…?"

Ise seemed confused, but Vali stepped forward, and showed a smirk on her lips.

"My turn with the Sekiryuutei."

Ise felt fear coursing through his system.

"W-Wait a second! W-Why does she look like she wishes to kill me exactly!?"

"Because she wants to fight you in the future." Ise felt like dying. "Ise-san, you've got a Dragon type Sacred Gear. I wont spoil what Vali-chan has, but she also has a Dragon type. To teach a Dragon, it takes a Dragon sometimes. So Vali-chan, you know what I want."

Vali folded her arms, having the same serious expression on her face.

"Basic understanding of demonic power, hand to hand training, physical stats increase, and more stamina to use the Boosted Gear longer, and also, more durability. I remember."

"Good. Then I'll teach him basic sword training myself if that's what he wishes to do."

"Right." Vali flashed before Ise, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Training starts now."

Vali lifted Ise's body and casually threw him miles away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY GOD! HELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ise sailed through the air, while the others looked sick right there and then.

"Ise!"

Rias cried, while Vali gave her a look.

"Enjoy your training with Kuroka."

Rias felt fear screaming inside of her body at that moment.

"N-No! Come on! Don't say such things! Don't kill my Pawn, alright!?"

Rias shook her head while Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"Well, I don't know about that. It depends on what is going to happen." Rias placed a hand to her mouth and looked afraid. Vali then spread her Devil wings, her eyes landing on Akira. "What time should we be back?"

"Dinners at seven Vali-chan."

He answered calmly, stopping Rias from following her.

"Right."

Vali shot upwards, and away with Ise still sailing through the air.

Aika's eyes turned towards the flying Ise and Vali, and let out a cry.

"Seems like she's going to be training Ise-san very hard."

Akira smiled out, Koneko saw her chance, and moved forward.

"...Come with me."

Koneko grabbed Aika's arm and pulled her along.

"H-Hey! Please!"

Aika's cries fell on deaf ears, as Kuroka got close to Rias who felt like crying.

"Come on Rias-chan nyaaa~ Lets have some fun~"

Rias felt ill right now.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Kuroka gave her a blank stare.

"No."

Rias didn't know if she could believe that honestly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Rias still didn't know what she was supposed to think right now.

"...Okay, I'm placing my trust in your Kuroka. Please don't betray my trust."

Rias bowed her head, and walked away with Kuroka.

Ravel then walked towards Akeno, and bowed her head.

"Ready Akeno-sama?"

"Fufu, if it is the cute Pawn of Aki-kun, I don't see why not~"

Akeno causally left with Ravel, then Akira walked towards Asia, Le Fay and Gasper.

"Gasper-chan, you're going to be training with Jin-kun, okay? I'd like to see your potential growing. More than the others, I know you've got what it takes to unleash your hidden potential that's inside of you."

"S-Senpai..."

Akira bent down towards her, and gave her a hug.

Gasper felt surprise at first.

But then accepted it when feeling him pet the back of her head, and stroke her back as well.

"Trust in me Gasper-chan, you've got it inside of you. And Jin-kun can help you grow stronger, and he'll grow stronger which makes me grow stronger as well. So I'm sure you've got this Gasper-chan, okay? Remember what we talked about before? Even if it doesn't seem like it, you're growing stronger all of the time, this will help you. And Jin-kun is someone you like, right? You aren't scared of Jin-kun, right?"

"No! Jin-kun is my friend!"

"Then you wont be scared training with Jin-kun. Just try your best my adorable Vampire."

Akira lightly kissed her forehead, filling her with confidence.

"Y-Yes Senpai! I wont let you down!"

Akira petted her head.

"Of course you wont, I know you've got this."

Gasper nodded, and walked off with Jin.

Then Akira turned to Le Fay and Asia.

"Le Fay-san, can I ask you to do me a favour?"

Le Fay's heart filled with joy.

A favour from Akira, that was something she couldn't deny would be the best.

"O-Of course! If it is for Akira-sama, then it would be the ultimate pleasure!"

Akira chuckled.

"Right. You see, Asia-san here." Akira petted Asia's head who smiled. "I'd like Asia-san to be able to use defensive type magic. Since I'm going to be a little busy with these two, it would help me out if you'd become a partner for Asia-san. I'd ask about summoning magic but..."

"Ooh, I know some summoning magic." Le Fay spoke up to Akira's surprise, she then placed a finger on her chin. "It isn't my specialty or anything, but I do know some. Would you like me to teach that to Asia-sama as well?"

Akira was relieved.

Unexpectedly, it seemed like Le Fay was someone that he could rely on very much and was glad that she was around.

"If it isn't a problem. It would be a good help, thank you Le Fay-san. You've become very good at helping out. Heh, wanna become apart of my peerage? I could do with a magician girl like you on the group. I've got an extra Bishop, you'd be a great Bishop for me."

Le Fay's eyes turned happy.

To hear that…

To be asked that even if it was off the hand or something…

It was amazing.

She wished that she could join his group.

It would be the ultimate joy for her to do something like that.

"A-Akira-sama! T-That's! I-If Akira-sama was sure then I wouldn't mind! I could join Akira-sama and we'd grow and become stronger together and forever and always! It would be fantastic! I can't deny that this would be good as well! Yes! I shall do my best Akira-sama!"

Akira petted her head, causing her to blush brightly.

Then his eyes went towards Asia.

"Do your best Asia-san, I'm sure that you'll manage to learn something. Don't worry about attacking or anything. Right now for these ten days, I'd like you to be able to use your powers to make a barrier. Then we'll work on your Sacred Gear."

"I-Is it bad?"

Akira chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's the opposite Asia-san. It is top notch. What I meant was that you'd be able to use your Sacred Gear to a good potential, and maybe project it from your body so you don't have to always put yourself in danger."

"Aah! Yes, I understand Akira-san! I shall do my best!"

Akira watched as Asia and Le Fay left together.

Then his eyes turned to the eager Yuuto, and the worried Raynare.

"Ready?"

"Yes Akira-kun."

"..."

While Yuuto was pumped up for this, Raynare looked like she wanted to die at that moment.

* * *

With Ise and Vali…

"Dodge this or die."

"No leave me alone!"

Ise cried while dodging another wave of energy from Vali.

She kept firing them at him.

Her demonic energy was strong.

It kept leaving large craters in the earth. He didn't even know if they would ever be repaired at all. The trees were blown away by her aura. Her powerful attacks could kill him. He was sure about something like that.

But he didn't care about it because Vali was a monster.

She kept attacking him. With demonic power, her fists, and he was scared on what she was going to do to him. It was terrifying, he was scared, she was relentless, and he didn't know why that was at all. It was like she had something against him.

"D-Do you hate me or something!?"

That's what Ise thought based on what was going on.

"I don't care enough to hate you. I'm disappointed you aren't stronger."

"W-Why!?"

Ise demanded, only for Vali to flash towards him, and casually send a fist towards him. Ise tried to dodge the fist, but it was simply too fast for him to see, and it embedded against his stomach, blowing him off his feet, and forced him through a row of trees.

His body broke five trees down before he skidded on the ground, and dug into the ground.

Vali walked closer.

"Because I am. Aki told me to train you, and I wont be going easy on you. If you hate that, then go home right now, I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a newbie. If you want to be strong, then you have to live with it. You know, Aki didn't start out strong either."

"H-He didn't?"

"No, he trained hard everyday of his life, and overcame many things. Sure he had talent, but talent isn't everything. You have to train hard. If you can't understand that concept, then your match with Riser is going to go one way, and it wont be in your favour."

Ise knew she was right.

Because of the strength that she was showing, he wanted to be strong as well.

It was going to be tough.

But he had to do it.

He had to show that he was strong as well.

He stood up, and got into a hand fighting.

"R-Right...then I wont give up! Boosted Gear! Damn it!"

[Boost!]

Vali looked surprised.

Despite the fact that she had beaten him down, he still stood him on shaky legs. But still looked strong, as much as he could right now.

Vali then summoned her demonic power.

"Then it's time to continue."

Vali charged at Ise while he stood there, and readied himself for the fight ahead.

Though it was difficult, Ise pulled through somehow and did his best to become strong.

* * *

With Koneko and Aika, Koneko got into a fighting style, and Aika did as well. Koneko's battle style didn't really have any flaws, or ones that could be seen easily. But she could see points in Aika's fighting style that she could exploit easily.

"...Kiryuu-senpai, you aren't bad at hand to hand, but you're still green in terms of fighting."

Aika furrowed her eyebrows, then summoned her Sacred Gear, Variant Detonation. The aura surrounded her body, and she launched herself at Koneko. Koneko blinked, and casually dodged to the side, surprising Aika, who turned to Koneko and gathered her demonic power, infusing her aura into it.

"Have this!"

Aika shot off her demonic power at close range, and it exploded when hitting the area Koneko was. The large explosion caused Aika to back away, only for her eyes to widen when she saw that Koneko was stood next to her, pulling her shirt.

"You showed your hand too easily."

Aika's eyebrows twitched.

"Then have this and this!"

Aika came at Koneko with a flurry of punches. But they were unrefined, Koneko could see through them all easily. She dodged the punches, and then saw her chance, so she delivered a hard punch to Aika's solar plexus, knocking her down onto the ground.

"Your form isn't too bad, but there's holes in it everywhere."

Aika's hand tightened angrily, and placed it outwards.

Koneko blinked, and thought that Aika was going to shoot out her power.

But, she didn't and exploded it near her body, creating a cloud of smoke.

Koneko's ears twitched, as Aika leaped high, Koneko looking upwards to see that Aika gathered demonic power, and summoned her Sacred Gear's power. Surrounding the power that she had, she shot off a strong power.

Koneko's hands infused with Senjutsu, and she shot off a burst of it towards the attack that came for her body.

"I don't think so!"

Aika landed on the ground, panting lightly, and rushed Koneko.

While Koneko's power and Aika's in the sky met, and destroyed one another, Aika got close and went to take Koneko down.

But the neko easily dodged Aika's attack, then Koneko punched Aika in the right hand side, kicked her leg, and her body went over itself, where Koneko pinned Aika to the ground with her foot.

Aika looked up towards the young girl who looked down calmly.

"Ooh come on! How?!"

Aika didn't understand.

How did Koneko see through her attacks so easily?

It just didn't make sense.

Koneko however went onto explain.

"Your weak points, I saw them easily. Everyone will have something that they are weak too. And if you show it then the enemy can exploit that as well."

Koneko took her foot off of Aika, who got to her feet.

"Come on! I haven't been a Devil all that long you know?! You've been a Devil for years!"

Aika cried out, while Koneko nodded her head slowly, and strongly.

"...I realize that, but your fist is Rias-buchou's fist. My fist is Aki-senpai's fist, and we can't show our bad sides. You also have a Sacred Gear. You've done well with adding it to your demonic power, but you don't have good control over it. Aki-senpai wished for me to maximize your use over the power that you have, without wasting too much stamina. The way you fight right now is you use overwhelming power, and that's fine. But, if you're caught in a bad situation that overwhelming power can't overcome, then you'll end up being defeated. You tried to surprise me with an attack in the sky, but you focused too much power on trying to catch me off guard, it was clear as soon as you exploded your power near you that you'd go for a sneak attack. If you could hide your presence for longer than you did, then it could of worked. But for me, it wasn't able to work for you."

Aika inhaled slowly, taking in everything that Koneko was saying.

She could understand what Koneko was getting at.

She didn't want to let Rias and the others down.

She didn't want to be weak either.

She wanted to be strong.

So, despite it being painful, she got up, and got ready for the fight ahead, by training with Koneko as hard as she could.

* * *

With Rias, and Kuroka…

Kuroka watched as Rias hid behind a tree.

She had been hiding for a while now.

Kuroka was getting slightly impatient as well as what was going to happen. She didn't even know what she was going to do when it came to Rias doing things like this.

"Rias-chan, we're supposed to be training here."

"Y-Yes, I know that but I don't know what you're going to do."

Kuroka rolled her eyes, and walked forward.

Kuroka had her Senjutsu power out before her, in the form of a sphere.

Rias breathed hard, and shallow, she looked as if she was going to pass out honestly.

"Rias-chan, stop hiding."

"No I don't want to."

Rias continued hiding behind a tree which annoyed Kuroka.

Kuroka whipped her hand out, and shot a ball of her power, breaking the tree in half, Rias jumping to the side, and hit the ground hard, Kuroka rolled her eyes, and placed her hand on the ground.

"Time to become muddy."

Kuroka grinned out, sending out her power.

"N-No!"

Rias saw the ground changing under her into mud, a sticky type of mud where she wouldn't be able to walk, so she shot her POD downwards, and destroyed the mud below her, extending her Devil wings, and flew into the sky.

"Good Rias-chan. Remember, Riser isn't going to take it easy on you. That's why Aki-chan told us all to take this seriously, and have you fight us. Because if you don't take it seriously then you and your peerage could suffer. Now, have these~"

Kuroka wagged her finger, and sent several spheres of her power towards Rias.

Rias dodged left, avoiding the sphere, and then shot her POD forward to destroy another sphere of Kuroka's. Though, the last one cut through the barrier Rias made, and embedded into her stomach, forcing her down into the ground.

Rias panted, seeing that Kuroka was moving closer, spheres of power dancing all around her form.

"Kuroka! You're being too rough!"

Rias yelled out, jumping to her feet, and got behind a tree.

Kuroka had to wonder why she was hiding behind a tree, when any Devil could destroy a tree easily.

"Rias-chan, I have to be tough to be kind nyaaa."

Rias growled deeply, and earnestly looked stunned by what was going on.

She was worried about what was going to happen now.

"Rias-chan, the thing is, you can't hide behind a tree. If you do, then you're not going to be able to grow stronger at all nyaaa. Please don't be worried. I'm not going to kill you, but you have to train just as hard as everyone else has to. Your entire peerage are working hard, so you do as well nyaaa. Aki-chan works his hardest to be strong to keep us safe. Yes, having a strong peerage is good, but it is better when the King is strong as well. Even if you aren't the strongest, that's fine, but not training makes it as if you'd be dead weight. You don't want to be dead weight, right nyaaa?"

Rias listened to what Kuroka was saying.

Kuroka was being cruel to be kind.

To make sure that Rias didn't suffer, and that she wouldn't drag behind her peerage members.

She wanted to be strong, even if she had to do gruelling training.

She stood up from where she was, and dusted off her pants, before putting her hands outwards, and gathered her POD power. Kuroka cocked her head to the side slowly.

"So, ready to stop running away?"

Rias nodded.

"No more running away. I'm ready."

Kuroka smirked.

"Alright then nyaaa~ Lets go~"

Kuroka charged for Rias who did the same thing, ready to become serious.

* * *

With Akira, Yuuto and Raynare. He stood before them with a single black blade in his hand. Yuuto grabbed his blade tightly while Raynare made a light sword in her hand. Akira twirled his black blade around before him, and showed how calm he was.

"Alright you two, it's time to begin training. Yuuto-kun, Raynare-san. Come at me as hard as you want. Use whatever techniques that you want."

"W-What if we end up hurting you? I don't want Vali-sama after me!"

Raynare cried out.

But Akira waved his hand.

"It's alright, do your best. I want to see what you can currently do, before giving you tips to improve."

"But, you have Worthless. You can make our powers Worthless. How can we train if we don't have any powers in the first place?"

Akira could see why Raynare thought what she did.

So he denied her worries.

"I wont use my Worthless ability for this fight. As I said, do what you want. Use light, swords, Sacred Gear's, whatever you want to use. Magic, demonic power. Whatever it is that you want to use. I will take it all."

Yuuto stepped forward, and held his sword out.

"Yes, then I shall begin! Sword Birth!"

Yuuto stabbed the ground and a circle appeared below Akira. Akira casually chuckled, and disappeared from sight before the blades shot up from the ground, appearing before Raynare who let out a cry.

"Have this!"

Raynare with some small confidence, she swung her light blade for Akira's neck, but the boy parried the blade easily.

While he did, Yuuto came at Akira with a great speed, appearing behind him, only for Akira to jump and flip over Yuuto's body, kicking him in the back, and sent his blade at Raynare who cried.

"Please don't stab me!"

Yuuto managed to stop, only for Akira to appear next to Raynare, and kicked her hand with her light blade towards Yuuto's body, lightly scratching his skin, causing him to wince. But he pulled backwards, and aimed his sword at Akira.

Akira cocked his head.

"You see? Even if it is two on one, they can be used against one another. Even if you have the number advantage, if you can be played off against one another, then it doesn't matter. That's what the enemy would do. Yuuto-kun less so than Raynare-san."

Yuuto nodded strongly, Raynare looked fearful.

"A-Alright then, so we should do this!"

Raynare summoned her light spears, and launched a myriad of spears for Akira's body. The young man casually slipped through the spears and headed for Akira, only for Yuuto to slip through them himself, and attempted to catch Akira off guard.

"Good, working together like this is good. Getting in one another's way isn't going to work, but if you can work in tandem then you'd be able to work very strong."

Akira deflected the blade of Yuuto's as Raynare flew in from behind, and made a good sized spear in the air. Yuuto pulled back, and Raynare went to throw her spear. Akira's black blade went into the air, and gathered his aura, only for Yuuto to stab the ground.

"Sword Birth!"

Akira watched as blades came out of the ground and Raynare's spear came downwards towards him.

He chuckled.

He was glad that they were showing their skills in cooperation.

He knew it was hard for someone like Yuuto to work with the ex Fallen Angel Raynare, and vice versa.

But, he then held his blade outwards, and span around. His body went faster and faster, until air began dancing around him into a tornado. His black blade sliced through the swords of Yuuto's, and because of the air that Akira was producing with his spinning, the spear was slightly knocked off course, allowing Akira to slice it from the side, destroying the spear all at the same time.

He then went to speak, when Yuuto slashed complicatedly at Akira, and Raynare flew down with a sword of light in her hand.

He chuckled deeply.

"Good, that's good."

Akira parried one blade of Yuuto's, and twisted his hand so his sword pointed upwards, clashing with Raynare's blade. Sparks went off around their swords, and then he pushed them away with his single black blade.

But neither gave him, Yuuto slashed at him from the left, and the right, and tried to get into Akira's blind spot, while Raynare moved with a better precision as they were fighting one another, and he couldn't deny that he was pleased.

Akira could see the determination that was on their faces.

Then, he released his aura, and blew them backwards. Yuuto skidded on his feet, while Raynare flapped her wings hard.

"I understand now. Yuuto-kun, your speed and technique is top notch, I can't deny that. There's a few things to improve, but they are minimal things. Honestly, you'd probably be able to beat Riser's Knight's right now if you came up against them. Your Sacred Gear is also very diverse, and can be used in many ways. Don't just think of normal things, think of things that would go together. Like, making an ice sword and a wind sword to blow the ice onto the enemy and surround them easily. You truly have the ability to adapt to any situation that's thrown at you. More than Ise-san, you are the Ace of the Gremory group Yuuto-kun. While his Boosted Gear is a Longinus and very useful, I believe that you are going to be able to use your skills to take down a number of enemies."

Yuuto looked satisfied with what he said.

"Y-Yes, I understand. Thank you very much."

Akira's eyes then went towards Raynare.

"Now, Raynare-san. While your skills are unpolished, there is room for good skills to come out. I'll teach you a few styles, and we'll see what's good for you. But, I can feel that you're more of a power type than a technique type like Yuuto-kun and myself, and that's alright, I can still give you some good tips, and you can decide what kind of battle style you'd want to use. But, as a Knight, I'd like to focus on increasing your speed."

"My speed? Is it bad?"

Raynare wondered.

Akira tilted his hand.

"It isn't bad and certainly above average, but I can say that Riser's Knight's are currently faster than you are, even Riser's slower Knight. But don't worry, within these ten days that we have, your speed will increase. Your light power is also going to be a deciding factor as well so we'll work on making that stronger."

"R-Right, I understand. I'll do my best."

Akira span his sword around.

"Good, then lets continue."

""Right!""

Akira smiled at the sight, and watched as they rushed him, delighted that they would be able to fight stronger now.

* * *

While Yuuto and Raynare took a break, Akira went into the kitchen and began cooking some food for the evening, and he had summoned help.

"So, Kunou-san, can you help me cook?"

Kunou raised her hand, and gave her brightest smile towards Akira.

"Akira-chan! Anything for Akira-chan! Kunou's good at cooking!"

She said with pride in her voice.

"Oh, so I'm 'Akira-chan' now huh?"

He teased, causing Kunou to develop a blush.

"Y-Yes, Akira-chan is a good name! Or Akira-nii-chan!"

Akira petted the young girls head.

"Anything you want Kunou-san. But, since I'm asking for you to help me, I have to repay you, don't I?"

Kunou blushed brightly, and hugged around his waist.

"Akira-nii-chan, can Kunou have a kiss as a reward!?"

"A-A kiss huh? Well, if that's what you want."

Kunou's face lifted up happily, as he bent down towards her. His lips came close, and Kunou leaned up excitedly, only for her to feel his lips pressing against her cheek. Kunou developed a pout as Akira chuckled "You didn't say where you wanted a kiss." causing Kunou to pout even more.

"Akira-nii-chan! Kunou meant on the lips."

"Maybe next time." He chortled, and began cooking with Kunou's help. "By the way Kunou-san, I heard you know a girl named Le Fay-san, is that right?"

Kunou stopped, and her eyes narrowed considerably.

"...Kunou knows her."

"Hehe, I never imagined that I would come across two of my biggest fans-"

"Kunou is the biggest fan! More than Le Fay!"

Akira could hear the cute venom in her voice, she tried to sound threatening but it didn't come about like that.

"Well, can't you both just be my fans?"

"Yes, but Kunou wishes to be the best! If it is a case like that then I can do it too Nii-chan!"

"Do what?"

He curiously asked, only to see Kunou to throw her clothes off, and stand there in nothing but her panties, showcasing her small breasts.

His cheeks turned slightly red as Kunou raised her hand.

"Kunou is determined as well!"

Kunou jumped up towards Akira, who caught the girl in his arms and she hugged around his neck tightly, her tails slowly sliding up and down his body.

"Kunou-san, w-why are you so determined?"

"Because I want Akira-nii-chan to be with me always and not Le Fay! If Nii-chan wishes to become the new King of Youkai with Kunou being the Queen then that's fine too!"

"W-Whoa Kunou-san, that's quite bold."

Kunou showed a serious face, and laid a kiss on his cheek, surprising him.

"Kunou is serious after all."

Showing her determination, she continued kissing his cheek and neck and cuddled against him, showing that she was jealous of Le Fay, yet determined to stay with Akira as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asia and Le Fay were training together. Le Fay was teaching Asia some defensive magic spells, while Asia listened dutifully.

"It seems you have a natural talent for magic Asia-sama."

Asia blushed at the praise.

"T-Thank you, Akira-san said that I was good at demonic power as well."

Le Fay inclined her neck.

"I can see why he would say that. Yes, it seems that you'll get this down in no time."

"I'm glad!" Asia clapped her hands. "Le Fay-san, after this is settled...w-what are you going to do?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I mean...w-with the Khaos Brigade...a-are you going to leave?"

Le Fay placed a hand by her chin.

"Well, honestly...I love it here!"

"You do?"

"Everyday is very fun. Even though we're in a situation, being with Akira-sama and his peerage is a delight. It's the most fun I've ever had in my entire life. You see, when I was younger, I didn't really have many friends, and I didn't know what fun really could be...but then I heard about a Devil human boy. At first, I thought that was really weird. I mean, why would a Devil and a human come together? It didn't make sense to me...but, then as I learned more and more about Akira-sama, and the struggles in his life, and yet, despite having those struggles, he still smiled. That smile...it was just so bright. I was entranced with everything that he was doing, every person he ever saved, protected, and cared for, and what he accomplished, what his goals were, it was so dazzling to me that I was enthralled, and wanted to know more. I remember every night before I went to bed, I'd check on every piece of news that this half breed boy was doing, and was enchanted by all of the work he did."

"Amazing, Le Fay-san truly admires Akira-san."

Le Fay nodded slowly.

"Actually, Akira-sama inspired me to...it isn't my proudest moment, but my family wasn't using the Holy King Sword...I didn't want to just sit back and do nothing. I persuaded with my family to try and find someone to have that sword...but, they said that it wouldn't be a worthwhile effort, and they couldn't wield it either, and their security was good, but I was still worried, since several attempts had happened before. I just wanted to do good."

"I-I see, so you wanted to be like Akira-san and help people?"

Le Fay poked her fingers together shyly.

"I suppose I was inspired to help the world by Akira-sama trying to change societies for the better. But as me, I'm not that powerful. So, I decided to take action. When I was planning on taking the sword, someone else broke into the place the sword was stored, so I went and took the sword. That person had wild eyes...I remember their wild eyes, and their aura that felt like death. It was either take the sword, and run away, or leave the sword, and allow them to take it. So I ran, left my family a message to explain my actions, and set out on my journey to find someone to wield this blade, and decided I'd stay beside that person whoever it was. I decided to be strong like Akira-sama, and how he suffered through his life only made me more sure of my decision, and like him, I decided to help people as well. Maybe it was rash thinking about it, but I'd rather do that, than have evil people take the sword and use it for evil."

Asia, enchanted by her story, placed her hands together.

"Stay with Akira-san Le Fay-san."

Le Fay was surprised by her saying that.

"A-Asia-sama, I don't know if Akira-sama would want me to stay around..."

Asia shook her head.

"Akira-san took me in when I had nowhere else to go...even though his family had died for being in a relationship like we were at the time, he decided to protect me with his life, and kept me beside him, even when he wasn't sure, because that's the kind of man Akira-san is, kind and loyal, protective, and strong. Akira-san is a man that I admire, and if you decided to stay, Akira-san would welcome you with open arms, like he did me, Koneko-san, Kuroka-san, Gasper-san, Ravel-san and Vali-san as well. Even if you wished to join the peerage, Akira-san would never force anyone to join his group, Akira-san gave me that choice, and though I can't pray to God, I've not regretted my decision for even a second."

Le Fay's eyes gained a few happy tears.

"Really...? Would this be a place I belong?"

"Of course! Akira-san's peerage is a family! We might bicker, and tease, and play around...but we love one another, and are there for one another. Le Fay-san should know more than me, right? Since you've been Akira-san's fan for years."

Le Fay's smile lifted up even more.

"Y-Yes! That would be wonderful! I wonder if Akira-sama can wield the sword...? If he could, then that would be the ultimate pleasure...but, I worry that I am burdening Akira-sama and the others..."

Asia waved her hand.

"No, Akira-san wouldn't think like that and neither do the others. We all love having Le Fay-san around!"

Le Fay showed a cute smile and so did Asia as well.

While they smiled, Akira walked closer, and looked between them.

"Hey, is the training going okay? Don't push yourself too hard now."

Asia went towards Akira, and hugged him tightly.

Akira was surprised, but he hugged her as well.

"It's alright Asia-san, is something wrong?"

Asia shook her head cheerfully.

"No, I just wanted to hug you."

"Then that's okay my cute Bishop~ Anything you want."

Akira hugged Asia's head to his chest, while Le Fay looked on and couldn't help her smile growing more and more.

It felt, warm where she was right now, with Akira and the others.

And if she could stay...she'd be very happy.

* * *

After the events of the day had ended, the group sat down for dinner.

The Gremory group, looked exhausted. Even Asia seemed to be tired from Akira's group, and so did Gasper as well. Le Fay seemed quite happy. Akira's group for the most part seemed to be fine, and were casually looking at the food presented to them.

It was more than food, it was a feast.

They could see different dishes had been made, raging from casual burgers and fries, to more elegant dishes that nobles might eat. To Ise, Aika and Raynare, it looked like the food was sparkling with deliciousness.

"W-Whoa! Who made this?!"

Ise exclaimed, looking at the mouth watering food.

Akira stepped forward, and bowed his head.

"I did. I had time while Raynare-san and Yuuto-kun were having a break. Kunou-san gave me a hand."

Le Fay's head rose up.

"Kunou…?"

The way she said that, there was much venom.

"Yes, that's right, Kunou-san gave me assistance, and she cuddled me and kissed my cheeks and neck, such an excitable little fox. Everyone, please dig into the food."

Le Fay's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Even Akira was worried about what she was thinking about right now.

Le Fay nodded to herself, and she walked towards Akira.

"I-If Kunou is doing things then I will too!"

Le Fay boldly tried to sit on Akira's lap...

But Koneko's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she wagged her finger at Le Fay.

"No. Bad."

"But..."

Le Fay wanted too, but Koneko wasn't thrilled about it.

"No, I'm head loli, if you want to sit on Aki-senpai's lap then you run that through me. Don't we Gasper-san?"

Gasper nodded without a word.

Le Fay looked troubled, and just sat beside Akira, Koneko nodding strongly, and got up, sitting on Akira's lap, showing her determination to Le Fay.

"My lap."

Le Fay frowned, so Akira placed his hand on her head, petting gently.

"Sorry Le Fay-san, Koneko-chan is quite particular about these things."

"N-No, I understand! To sit next to Akira-sama is a pleasure for me, I will continue doing so!"

Le Fay beamed out, changing her demeanor from before.

Then with that out of the way, they began eating food. Rias and Akeno ate the more elegant looking dishes as did Yuuto and Ravel. Vali and Kuroka went for the ramen that was made, Asia and Le Fay ate some of the burgers, as did Gasper and Koneko.

Raynare placed her head on the table.

"The food smells so good, I feel like I've not eaten in years."

Akira gave her a curious look, Aika tried lifting her arm, but it fell down onto the table.

"Ugh, my body is in pain."

Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, no pain no gain."

Akira muttered, Aika gave him a dry look, but then glanced at Koneko who's eyes fluttered. Aika placed her eyes to the food, and just allowed her head to drop to the food, eating some of the food without moving.

Akira sat down and began eating, as he looked towards Vali.

"Vali-chan, how did the training go?"

"He didn't die."

Akira chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad, but did he learn anything good?"

"I taught him about basic demonic power. He summoned it while thinking of a naked Rias and Raynare. That was rather disturbing to say the least." Rias and Raynare both gained embarrassed faces. "I taught him some hand to hand and we'll be continuing that tomorrow. And I also taught him how to run away."

"Right, that's good Vali-chan!"

Ise however spoke up.

"I didn't get it, why did I need to learn to run away exactly?"

Akira turned towards Ise, and gave him a calm smile.

"Because even people have to run from a fight to conserve stamina. Running away might seem easy, but you can be shot in the back. You have to be aware of your surrounding's at all time. Even if you're running away, you have to make sure that you can still run while keeping yourself safe. And also, because you have the Boosted Gear Ise-san, you have to make sure that you survive until the end, you could change the tide of battle with your power."

Ise slowly nodded, understanding what was being said.

Then Kuroka and the others explained the training that they gave the other members of the peerage.

Once they finished, Akira clicked his fingers.

"Now Ravel-san, if you'll please."

Ravel nodded, and turned to Rias who looked baffled.

"Rias-sama, your training hasn't ended for the day."

Rias placed a hand over her mouth like she was going to give in.

"N-No..."

Ravel gained an awkward smile.

"Heeeh...well, I didn't mean you'd actually be training, but to understand your enemy, I am going to tell you what I know about Riser-nii-sama, and his methods on fighting. Aki-sama asked me and I agreed. While Onii-sama is important to me, I also wish that he would learn a valuable lesson as well."

Rias didn't know what to say honestly.

But, it sounded good that she could know some of his tricks.

"Though, even with having knowledge, Riser could switch it up if he's smart enough so expect the unexpected."

Akira spoke up, Rias nodding her head.

"By the way Rias-chan, if you had the hots for Riser, then this would be unnecessary. You could've just married him."

The red head's face dropped considerably.

"B-But, that's..."

When she didn't know what to say, Kuroka winked at her.

"It's alright, don't worry about it now."

Rias didn't know if she could or not.

Then Akira stretched his arms.

"Aah, a bath would be good now."

Upon hearing that, Kuroka's ears perked as did Akeno's.

"Nyaaa~ If it is a bath, then I don't see why we couldn't have one together~"

"Fufu, if it is a bath time, then I wouldn't mind~"

Kuroka and Akeno stood up, and hugged onto Akira's arms. He chuckled lightly, while Vali just huffed.

"Aki, bathe with me, now."

"Sure~"

Akira stood up, and walked away with Vali. Akeno and Kuroka shrugged, before leaving along with Gasper, Ravel and Koneko. Asia shyly looked towards the others, before she disappeared with the others as well.

"Well, if this is the case then lets get going!"

Le Fay cheered, and rushed after them, leaving Rias, Ise, Yuuto, Aika and Raynare alone together. The girls looked towards Ise, and Yuuto. Yuuto himself chuckled awkwardly.

"It seems that they wished to be together huh."

Rias nodded slowly.

"Sorry Yuuto, I know how much you wanted to bathe with Akira-san as well."

"W-What?! I-I-"

"Shhh." Rias placed a finger to his face. "Don't worry Yuuto, it's alright. I have always known, I still love you and want to protect you."

Yuuto looked baffled, while Rias gave him a smile. Aika chuckled dirtily.

"That's right. If you go now, then you can have a lot of fun with the others~"

"Kiryuu-san that's-"

"It's fine." Aika looked around. "Lets go and have a bath, alright~"

Ise, smirked and looked towards Rias.

"Buchou! I propose that we have a bath together! T-To bond together! That's fine! W-We could get to know one another, and be best friends, and other things!"

Rias placed a hand on her face.

"There are two large baths here. I don't mind. Raynare, would you like to join?"

Raynare glanced towards Ise, who gave a perverted smile back.

"W-Well, I guess if it is necessary."

"Alright then, Aika. What about you?"

Aika gave Ise a dry look, before rolling her eyes.

"Sure, whatever. I don't care, he wont bother me anyway."

"Okay then Ise, lets go and have a bath together!"

Ise's dreams came too, and left with the other girls. Yuuto was left alone, though he didn't seem to mind all that much.

* * *

In the baths, Akira was surrounded by his female peerage members, Akeno and Le Fay as well.

Each of them, had forgone with the towel. Even Le Fay didn't bother wearing a towel, and her eyes were on Akira's form. She couldn't take her eyes off his form. She was seeing a new experience, seeing Akira's body the way that it was. His named form, his chest, and his abs among other things, it made her feel very good.

"So, this is a bath with Akira-sama. I must admit that it is a rather interesting experience~"

Le Fay sang out, and showed a wide smile on her face.

"Isn't it just?" Ravel spoke, while running a hand across her breast. "Though, you're not wearing a towel Le Fay-sama. Aren't you worried about Aki-sama seeing your body?"

"Of course not. Because I am Akira-sama's number one fan, and if he sees my body and he wishes to have a lovely time with me too then I'd be fine with that~"

Akira gave Le Fay a curious look, while the young girl smiled lovingly.

"Anyway, I've been in contact with the Underworld about the Khaos Brigade, and unfortunately, they haven't made any progress about them."

"It seems that they are rather elusive huh."

Ravel added, while brushing her chest, Koneko scowled and casually strolled over to Akira, sitting on his lap. Ravel narrowed her eyes as did Koneko.

"...Don't worry Aki-senpai, we'll be alright."

Akira chuckled, petting her head.

"Of course, we'll just have to do our best."

Akira agreed, and showed a wide smile on his face, causing Koneko and the others to feel relieved.

Then, Akeno lifted her breast up, and pulled closer to Akira.

"Aki-kun, once again, after training with Ravel-chan today, my breasts, they feel weak. She punished them, and she couldn't stop hurting them. They need you Aki-kun, please help my breasts."

Ravel widened her mouth while mouthing "Seriously?" but it seemed to work when Akira gave her a sympathetic face.

Akira leaned forward, and placed a hand on Akeno's breast, making her smile, while the others frowned.

"I'm so sorry Akeno-san, I didn't want you to suffer because of your breasts needing my hands. I'd never want you to suffer Akeno-san."

Akeno bashfully turned her head to the side.

"It's alright, if you can give me strength, then please help me Aki-kun."

"Of course, I'll definitely help you out!"

Akira gave her a calm smile, and brushed against her breast, causing her to moan, while the others narrowed their eyes dangerously. Kuroka wasn't having any of it, so she grabbed his other hand, and pushed it against her large breast, Akira's eyes went towards her, and she smiled lightly.

"This feels so good Aki-chan nyaaa~ Like Akeno-chan, I need your hand too~"

Kuroka sang out, and pushed her boobs against his body, Vali huffed, and did the same thing.

"Don't worry Aki, I'll make sure you'll feel good like this."

Akira gave a happy smile to Vali while she pressed her lips against his own, and gave one another a deep tongue kiss while cupping his face with her delicate fingers.

Asia moved closer and hugged tightly on his body.

"Akira-san, m-me too, I wanna do this too..."

Asia showed her bright smile which in turn caused Akira to blush at how cute and innocent she was in what she wanted, while Koneko dialled up the cuteness factor, bringing out her tails, and wrapped it around his waist, while placing her hands together cutely.

"Me too nyaaa~"

Akira almost lost it with the cuteness that she was displaying. Gasper then cried out "Me too!" and rushed Akira, jumping onto his body and hugged tightly onto his form, and wouldn't let go of him either.

Then Kuroka turned to Ravel.

"Ravel, lets make Aki-chan feel good with some kisses."

"N-No! You stay away from me!"

Kuroka opened her arms wide, and showcased her large breasts, causing Ravel to scream "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" as Kuroka lunged at her.

But at the moment she would make contact, Ravel hit her away, and her lips ended up getting caught by Vali as she pulled away from Akira's lips, and gave her a dark glare.

"Holy crap, you're kissing..."

Ravel murmured while Le Fay stared upwards.

"New developments and new team ups in order to seduce Aki-sama!"

Akira gave her a curious look, then looked at the kissing girls. Vali looked annoyed while Kuroka looked scared, but oddly, he could feel himself being aroused by such a sight.

Kuroka pulled away and chuckled awkwardly.

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen..."

Vali tilted her head.

"Aki's way better than you. Kiss me ever again and I'll hit you hard."

Kuroka sniffled.

"Y-Yeah. I expected that nyaaa..."

Le Fay looked on curiously, and then squealed.

"Eep! This is such a good development! Yes, this is good for the club!"

Le Fay jotted down some more information on water resistant items, while the girls continued to flirt with Akira and cling to him tightly.

* * *

After the baths, Akira pulled Akeno aside, and took her into a room by themselves. Akeno's fingers melded together, Akira could see that she was nervous and he knew why that was as well, but he had to say something.

"Akeno-san...you know, I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

Akeno nodded without a word.

His hand placed itself on her leg, making her eyes flutter.

"Akeno-san...you know, even with us training you all, the chances of Rias-san winning the game is hard to dismiss...you and I both know that while Riser's peerage are mostly on par with your own right now, Riser himself has an ability that makes him immune to attacks until his mind is crushed, or he depletes his demonic power."

Akeno of course understood this.

She also knew where he was going with this as well.

What he wanted from her.

"Aki-kun, I know what you're going to say...but, even with this happening, when thinking about using it...Holy Lightning, it brings back memories of what happened before I came to the Underworld, and of my Tou-san as well."

Akira could understand that.

It must be difficult for her to try and come to terms with her past.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was necessary. For the Underworld, it might be a good deal between Rias-san and Riser to get married. But if Rias-san doesn't love Riser...then the marriage would only be a misery for her. While Ise-san could potentially defeat Riser in the future. Right now he's a new Devil so the chances of him doing it are hard, unless he made a deal with the Dragon inside of him to borrow the power. But, I wouldn't know what he'd have to sacrifice in exchange for that."

Akeno twiddled her thumbs together.

"Aki-kun, I don't want Rias to marry someone she doesn't love...but, when I think about using it, all I can see is my Tou-san and his dirty wings...and see my Kaa-san on the ground, dying for what was happening and who my Tou-san was. It...I'm scared about using it Aki-kun."

Akira pulled closer to the young woman, and held her close. His fingers brushed against her face, and pulled her close. Her body ended up getting on his lap, and he held her even closer than ever before. Her eyes, and his own came into contact with one another's, and he smiled lightly towards her.

"Akeno-san, right now, you could defeat Riser with Rias-san." Akeno didn't say anything. "You see, Raynare-san's light is a gift of course, and would come in handy against the Devils, but even they would be expecting that and we'd see that they would be defeating her swiftly. They wouldn't expect you and your powers. The Queen of Riser's is on par with you from what I can tell. With your Holy Lightning you'd be able to defeat her. I wouldn't ask if I could do it myself...but, I can't do it myself. I wouldn't ever want to place you under these burdens."

"I know Aki-kun but I...I don't know if I could..."

Akira pulled her closer, and her eyes fell into his own deep ones. She felt like she was losing herself in his gaze, yet she was rather happy with that.

"But, what if was me Akeno-san?"

Akeno opened her mouth to answer, but then she stopped herself, and lowered her eyebrows.

"...But it isn't you."

Akira expected her to say that.

But he could see for a few seconds that when she said it, that she was glad that it wasn't him that was in this situation.

"But, if it was me, I know you'd do everything you could to help me as well. I know that you don't want Rias-san to be in a loveless marriage since you're best friends. I know it isn't something that you like, but to me, I know you'd be able to do it. Make it your own lightning."

"...My own?"

Akeno wore a confused face.

Akira caressed her face with his fingers, which in turn made her cheeks turn dark red.

"When I was young Akeno-san, I didn't know what to think when it came to my existence. My Belial side, and my human side. It was always confusing, walking in both worlds, but never being a part of any. And even now, I walk the line of both. But, you're similar to me as well Akeno-san."

"Yes...we walk the line of both while belonging to none..."

"But, we belong to each other."

Akeno let out an audible gasp.

"Aki-kun..."

"We do, don't we? We might not be fully human or Devil, but we came together, and became friends, and became...more than that as well." He confessed, causing Akeno's face to turn even more red than before. "I know it must be hard to use your Holy Lightning...I get that you think it is dirty...but, it isn't dirty Akeno-san. If it was, I'd clean it~" Akeno snorted while Akira showed a wide smile. "How about...instead of worrying about it being a bad thing...how about using it for me?"

"For Aki-kun?"

He nodded, pulling closer. His face and her own came closer and closer. Their breath could be felt on the others face.

"It doesn't have to be anything connected to your past. How about while you use it, you think of me. Or think of something very important to you. It doesn't have to define who you are Akeno-san. Denying yourself...trust me, I know what it is like to deny who you are for so long. I had to do it when I was on the run just to survive. Even now, the Old Devils want me to deny who I am because they don't like it. But, I don't care what they think. When I use my Kaa-chan's powers, I always think of her smile. When I use my sword techniques, I always remember my Tou-chan teaching me. How about, when using your Holy Lightning, you think of me? You say your blood is dirty, but it isn't Akeno-san. There's nothing wrong with being half Fallen Angel. You are you, whatever species you are, and who you are, is someone that I truly cherish very much. Fallen Angel, Devil, human, whatever you are, as long as you're you, that's all that matters to me."

Akeno's eyes furrowed.

He wasn't asking her to forget the past.

He wasn't asking her to do something that would tear her up.

He was giving her something that would help her move forward.

He knew she couldn't speak about her Father, so rather than deal with that, to change the meaning of why she was able to use her power in the first place.

And what he said...

He cared about her...cherished her.

It didn't matter what she was...as long as she was her, then he cared about her.

Akeno's face lifted up and she became tearful.

"W-Wait, Akeno-san. D-Did I make you cry?"

Akeno nodded, but she held a smile on her face.

"Good tears...I didn't even think about using it while not remembering the past...you understand me more than anyone else Aki-kun. You understand my pain because you are a half breed like me, you've lived a life where the world hates you...that's why, if Aki-kun can overcome everything that he has, then it is selfish of me to not use my powers for Buchou."

Akira ran his fingers through her long hair, soothingly looking into her eyes.

"It doesn't mean that the past isn't with you, it just means you can begin feeling good about all of yourself again."

"I know...that's why I am glad Aki-kun said what he did. You know how hard it is for me to just forget the past...but, I can find a new reason to use this power. If it is for Aki-kun...I'll think of Aki-kun each time I use it. But, will you watch me Aki-kun? As I am in the Rating Game, if you're watching me then I know that I can do anything."

Akira's features soften, his smile grew and his face came closer to the blushing Akeno.

"Of course, I'll definitely be watching."

"I'm glad...now, Aki-kun."

Akira tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Akira became confused.

"Sorry for what?"

Akeno giggled with a perverse expression on her face, and pulled closer. Her lips and his own came together in a surprise twist. The kiss between them was the first one that they had shared. Akeno couldn't express the joy that she was feeling right now, from the feeling that was coming from Akira right now, and he felt the same as well with Akeno's lips being soft, and delicate.

Her soft hands looked for his own for support, so naturally he cupped her hands with his own hands and offered her the support that she would need, he didn't mind that.

Akeno became a little more daring and slid her tongue into his mouth, and danced with his own tongue. She pushed, and pulled at his tongue, while Akeno moaned into his mouth, when he decided to play with her tongue.

When Akira, and Akeno mutually pulled away, Akeno panted at the new feelings that were inside of her.

"Aki-kun, that was my first kiss you bad boy."

"Y-Yes...I hope that it was good Akeno-san..."

Akira gushed out as Akeno casually threw off her top to showcase her breasts. Her tongue ran itself across her mouth, a sensual and seductive look appearing on her face. She then lightly pushed his body down and hovered above him, her large breasts brushing against his chest.

"But, it didn't last long. So we should continue kissing Aki-kun to find out what we should be doing."

"I understand Akeno-san!"

Akeno giggled "Fufu." and lightly laid her lips over his own again and again in a blissful feeling.

* * *

Days after that, Sona was walking back from her meeting and heading home.

Since it was dark, she hurried towards the shops. She contemplated teleporting there, but she wouldn't know who would be around. So she had to walk in the dark though she felt relatively safe in Kuoh.

She thought about what Akira, and the others were doing at that moment.

She also thought about her marriage to Akira.

She often contemplated this because of the kind of life that she was leading.

She couldn't deny that during their brief 'date' that she managed to get to know him.

However, as she was walking…

She suddenly felt something chilly running down her spine.

She couldn't explain it at first.

She looked around in the dead of night, but she couldn't see anything at all.

Sona tried to sense anything around her, but she couldn't so she continued walking.

But as she did, she definitely felt that something was off.

She didn't know what it was at that moment, but she knew something was off.

But she didn't expect what was going to happen next when a spear user appeared before her body.

"Hey, Sona Sitri."

Sona's eyes narrowed at the spear user before her.

"You...how did you slip through the defences of this town? It was even checked by Grayfia, and other officials while Akira-san and...how did you do it?"

The young spear user let out a chortle.

"Yes, it is a good barrier. I wouldn't of been able to slip through it normally. But there's something that you didn't count on, and that was to do with a certain magician friend of mine. He is very good with magic, and was able to find a weak point in the barrier. By copying the aura of the people that lived here, like Vali Lucifer, and Yaegaki Akira Belial, we were able to come in here quite nicely. The barrier recognized me as Yaegaki Akira Belial-kun."

"By copying their aura...when did you even have the chance…?"

"When they saved Le Fay. While getting Le Fay is our main priority, once seeing Akira-kun and the group, we knew that it would be very difficult fighting them all, so Georg managed to get some good information, we prepared for all potential situations, and this was one of those thoughts we had, so I am glad. Now, Sona Sitri, you're going to come with me."

Sona pulled away but the spear user pulled closer.

The spear users hand stretched out, and Sona could feel her worry coming to her.

The barrier around the town had failed, because of the magician on their group. Unexpectedly, they were smarter than they had thought. They hadn't even thought that they would be able to copy auras.

At that moment, Sona knew that she was in trouble.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Sona and Akira met up to have a conversation about the marriage and even bonding with one another. Akira and the group took to training Rias and the group in their own way, and helping them improve, along with Kunou having some time with Akira, even Le Fay had a nice conversation with Asia and explained more of her backstory and why she decided to do what she did.**

 **Akira came to Akeno and tried his best to connect with her, which ended up happening, and they shared a first kiss between them! And at the end, Sona has been confronted with the True Longinus all for Le Fay and the Holy King Sword! What's going to happen now? We'll have to wait and see!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	21. Training's end, battles begin!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they had quite the cute scene between them huh. There might be another one during this arc between Akira and Akeno that's going to show how close they really are. I doubt it as well, Akeno's Holy Lightning is the weakness of Devils, and since they were pretty equal in canon, with Akeno's training with Akira's group, she's gonna be stronger than this part in canon. She probably would yeah~**

 **LoamyCoffee; It surely is huh~?**

 **Crenin; He does, and it isn't for him, it's for someone in his group, not Heracles, there's two sword wielders on the Khaos Brigades main team so it would be one of them. They're after Devils, Fallen Angels and other beings, what better, besides True Longinus, than to have the strongest Holy Sword on their side? Yeah, if he hurts Sona, he's gonna incur the wrath of Akira, and his group.**

 **xhope14x; Thanks very much! Yeah, we're going to have to have quite the fight to get Sona back. And yeah, Le Fay had a cute moment, along with Akeno as well~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They did yeah, they let the other know of their own thoughts on the other. They are yeah, it's gonna be a hard time for them, but it will pay off in many different ways. Yeah, Rias didn't expect that, but she's going to be toughened up by Kuroka through her actions. Vali is yeah, she isn't holding back. They do understand one another very well, suffering the loss of a parent, or parents in Akira's case, chased through the world by people that hated their kinds, and other things. Yeah, Akeno's gonna show a good side to her soon. She is yeah, what's gonna happen to Sona?**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Sona and Akira discussed a number of things, including their thoughts on the other, and for Sona, it makes sense that she would admire what he's been through in his life. Hehe, they don't care, they love to train and become stronger, even when just walking up hills. Yeah, she wouldn't wait for such things. Yeah, he might be into fighting, but he isn't an idiot, and knows who would be best to help the Gremory group. Right now they are yeah. Kunou is just adorable~ Le Fay doesn't believe that she could stay, though she hopes that she does, since she's never really fit in with anywhere before, but Akira's gonna put that to rest here. Le Fay really doesn't like Kunou it seems. That would of been fun yeah~ She is yeah, thanks to Akira being there to help her with her problems since he knows what she's been through in her life. Ooh yeah, they're going to be having a battle very soon.**

 **Skull Flame; When they come together, it is going to be rather...fun. It is going somewhat well yeah, and it will pay off. She did yeah, she likes punishing perverts. He did yeah, he's very crafty Cao Cao, and thanks to that, he's come into contact with Sona.**

 **Zombiep1zza123; No problem!**

 **StraxyX; He surely does yeah~**

 **AlphaOmega; Indeed, they had quite the time together, however brief, they got to know one another even more than before, and yeah, they revealed such things to one another, only helps them with their bond. They did yeah, Akira's group don't go easy, but the fruits of their training will pay off~ She really isn't no. She did yeah, we'll see some more resolution to that scene here. He did yeah, he's going to cheer for her...when he can as we'll soon see.**

 **Lightwave; They did yeah, and in ways they are yeah, we'll soon see them getting closer. It is going to be rather dangerous. We'll have to wait and see~**

 **Neonlight01; It was yeah, shows that they have things in common and how they feel about the other as well. They would make a good couple, she's serious, yet Akira can bring out things about her that she didn't know she had, and vice versa, he can learn more from how Sona runs her group, and her as a person. She is yeah, it's gonna be a rather interesting turn of events.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Training's end, battles begin!**

Akira casually stood in front of Odin as Rossweisse looked between the two of them.

He went there on behest of Odin as he seemed to want to discuss something. Though the training was still going on, since it was Odin, he didn't mind coming if it meant something to do with Loki. Besides, he also needed to tell him about the Khaos Brigade as well, and what they are doing.

Odin stroked his beard, while Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"Is there a time in your life where you don't get yourself into bother?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help it. I couldn't turn the girl away could I?"

"Suppose not. Is she beautiful?"

Akira knew Odin would ask something like that.

"She's pretty cute. But why does that-"

"Is she, gifted in, certain departments of her body?"

Akira rolled his eyes.

"She's a cute blonde haired girl with bigger boobs than Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan, that's what you want to know, right?" Odin nodded with his pervy smile, causing Akira to roll his eyes. "Can we get back to the Khaos Brigade now?"

Odin chuckled, while Rossweisse stepped forward.

"Khaos Brigade, they've been causing problems for a number of factions. In fact, in recent times, members of Asgard have gone towards that part of the world. And now are working under some of the Khaos Brigade. Thankfully, no God has gone there...unless Loki has gone there of course."

Akira wished he didn't have to worry about Loki ever again.

But he knew that it would happen eventually.

"Loki, he probably would. Any news on him by the way?"

Rossweisse shook her head.

"We have to assume that he's still planning something. But there's been no activity as of late, which is a blessing in of itself."

"It also unnerves me that he hasn't made a move yet."

Akira spoke his thoughts, Odin agreeing with him.

"I as well am unnerved. I don't know what he's planning, but we'll have to be prepared for whatever is going to happen. Speaking of being prepared, I've got many meetings to be going too in the near future, even some meetings with some important people."

"Always busy Odin-sama?"

Odin chuckled rather dirtily.

"However, I'm never too busy for a certain aspect."

"A certain aspect?"

Odin nodded his head, and pointed his finger towards Rossweisse who slapped her head.

"The love lives of my Valkyrie's. She's been telling everyone that you're her boyfriend."

"Pft! W-What!?"

Rossweisse placed her hand on her embarrassed face.

"N-No I didn't at all ya know?!" Her countries dialect came through which Akira found cute. "I-I never said anything like that! I-It was you Odin-sama!"

Odin gave a blasé look while shrugging his shoulders.

"Because I think it should happen, that's all. I mean, aren't you both in the prime of your life? It would be better if you both think about going towards the other and dating. It would be good for the Asgard and the Underworld."

Rossweisse blushed brightly, while Akira lightly tapped Odin on the head, and Jin barked angrily.

"Don't be silly Odin-sama. Rossweisse-san surely will find a man-"

"I'LL NEVER FIND A MAN!" Rossweisse collapsed to the ground and cried harsh tears. "WHY IS LIFE SO HARSH!? I COULD BE A GOOD GIRLFRIEND AND YET NO ONE EVER WANTS ME OR ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T I BE A GOOD GIRLFRIEND TOO!?"

Akira walked closer to the crying Rossweisse, and petted her head.

"Ooh Rossweisse-san, please don't cry. I'm sure you'll get a good boyfriend."

Rossweisse wordlessly hugged onto Akira's body and shed large tears.

"I-I'm damaged goods Akira-kun...no one wants me...no Hero, no God, no one and it is so hard..."

Akira didn't quite understand what she was talking about when it came to being called 'damaged goods' but he tried his best to help her along.

"Ooh, you're not damaged goods, whatever that means. I'm sure you'll find the perfect boyfriend in the future, just give it time. Someone will see you for the lovely, intelligent and beautiful woman that you are."

Rossweisse continued shedding tears while he hugged her tightly, and gave her comfort.

Odin watched the interactions between the two of them, and chuckled deeply.

* * *

Sona stared down her enemy. The spear wielder looked highly dangerous, but she wasn't one to give up so easily. She couldn't. If she did, then she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She thought about many scenarios that would run through her head.

She wasn't strong enough to beat the spear wielder with her own power.

She realized that.

She didn't have the power that Akira, and his group had.

But, it didn't mean that she wasn't going to back down either.

She raised her hand, and formed a water dome around her body.

"Heh, are you trying to deny the inevitable?"

"I don't think so."

Sona replied while tried to send a message to Akira-

"Hah!"

The spear user thrusted the spear forward, and sent off a massive wave of holy power.

Sona gasped, as the dome of water was pierced, knocking her down to the ground with the intense blow. Though no holy power touched her body, she also saw that her phone had been cracked when she was forced to drop it.

"Damn..."

Though she hadn't been able to contact Akira directly, she hoped that her peerage would sense that she was being attacked.

Even with the enemy before her she believed that she might be able to get away.

Though there was something that she was unsure about, and that was the level of power that her enemy held, and if it was immensely stronger than her peerage, then there was nothing that her, or her peerage would be able to do against this enemy.

Sona stood up and glared down her opponent while said opponent just looked calmly towards her form.

"I wont just be your Pawn to get the Holy King Sword."

Sona said seriously.

She didn't back down.

Just because she was with the enemy, she didn't want to show a weak side, and show that she would be beaten so easily.

The spear wielder raised a smirk.

"I see, so Le Fay told you the reason...forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Cao Cao, and I am from the Khaos Brigade. I hadn't realized that I was being rude. I am sorry but you are going to come with me."

"Are you going to kill me? Use me as bait for the Holy King Sword?"

Sona guessed that was what Cao Cao wanted based on what Cao Cao had said.

"It is one of those. Or it could be both." Sona narrowed her eyes, while Cao Cao stared on with a darkened smirk. "Sorry if it sounds like I am going to kill you, but I simply can't allow that sword to be let go of so easily."

Sona pulled her body backwards, while raising her hands.

"And I wont be your captive either."

Sona began summoning her water. The water formed into a giant serpent and twirled around her form. Cao Cao cocked his head to the side curiously, before spinning his spear in his hands and aimed it at the enemy before him.

"So, you're going to fight me? I don't mind but it will be futile."

Sona didn't give Cao Cao an answer, and shot forth the water serpent. It shot for Cao Cao harshly, and opened its mouth when closing the distance, fully intending to bite down onto the young man, but he chuckled, and swung his spear horizontally, cutting through the serpents mouth and by extension, the body of the water serpent, and destroyed it off easily.

Sona however waved her hand left, and from the serpents decaying body, bullets of water were being shot off, surprising Cao Cao.

"So, you do know how to fight?"

"Actually, Akira-san gave me some tips."

Sona replied, as Cao Cao casually dodged the bullets of water which cracked the ground with the intense strength that she had on them.

"I see, that's a good surprise Sona Sitri, I thought that this might be a weak battle. Impress me, Sona Sitri!"

Sona span water around her form, as Cao Cao sliced through several of the bullets of water. With the water around her form, she made a Dragon of water, and sent it towards Cao Cao. Cao Cao raised his spear, and thrusted it towards the Dragon of water, extending farther than Sona predicted.

But she moved her hand upwards, and the Dragon of water flapped its wings, and brought its body high into the air. Cao Cao chuckled, genuinely surprised that she would do that, only to see that from behind the Dragon of water, was a sharp rain of water needles heading for Cao Cao's form.

"You keep impressing me Sona Sitri, I am genuinely happy."

Cao Cao expertly swung his spear in complex manners, and sliced through the needles of water, only for the Dragon of water to come down towards his body let a jet, and tried to take a chunk of of his arm, only for Cao Cao to drop to his knee, his spear pointed left, and up, and extended it, piercing right through the Dragon of water, and sent off a devastating blast of holy power, destroying the Dragon of water, Sona pulled back and narrowed her gaze.

" _He's toying with me. He's got the skills to match Akira-san I wager, and I currently don't have such skills. If he wishes to play around until my peerage gets here, then I'll happily oblige._ "

Sona didn't mind that.

In fact, she expected that he was the type to toy with the enemy so she wouldn't hold back either.

Sona gathered water from the area around her. From a fountain in the distance, from the puddles and ponds and other things that she could, and formed complex creatures. She made Dragon's high in the sky, she made snakes slithering on the ground, lions that growled, and dogs that had sharp teeth that looked rather close to Jin.

Cao Cao looked mildly impressed.

"This is the skill of the Sitri, I had heard that you weren't a pushover. But, this is quite good. Now, shall I destroy them quickly, or shall I destroy them slowly?"

"Your overconfidence is going to be your undoing. Even if I don't beat you, I know that Akira-san will be able to defeat you."

Cao Cao released a chortle.

"Is that so? You have that much confidence in him?"

Sona didn't even waver for a second.

"That's right, Akira-san is very capable and tied for the Strongest Youth Devil. If anyone our age can defeat you then it is Akira-san, and he wont lose to someone like you. If you underestimate that group then you will die."

Cao Cao began chuckling at what she said.

"I understand! For your fiancée, it must be comforting that he would be able to fight me. But, I highly doubt that he would be able to defeat me. If I became serious, he wouldn't be able to win against me at all."

"As I said, that confidence will be your undoing."

Sona didn't even say it with malice.

She stated it as if it was a fact.

That kind of pissed Cao Cao off.

Thinking that a Devil could best him like Sona was saying.

He tapped his spear on the ground with annoyance but from the spears point, a glow of holy power gathered. Sona could feel it tingling on her skin, it was immense. It could kill off most Devils in an instant, she could feel it.

Rather than take it, she created a wall with her water creatures, as Cao Cao unleashed the devastating wave of power.

"Aaaaah!"

Sona cried out as the light touched her skin.

The power was immense, it was stronger than they had expected.

Sona was brought down to the ground with a cry, and she could feel the sensations of light on her body. The water creatures had managed to defend her a good deal. But the light was excruciatingly painful.

She was brought down to the ground, and panted.

She had wounds on her body. While nothing life threatening, she was injured to a good degree.

"I decided to go for the fast route, Sona."

Cao Cao said with an eye roll.

Sona panted on the ground.

She looked up towards Cao Cao who moved closer.

She tightened her hands together.

She went to stand up, when she saw that her peerage were coming closer.

"No..."

Sona knew now that they didn't have a chance.

Her peerage weren't stronger than he was.

Cao Cao simply were too strong, they couldn't take this opponent down.

Saji, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Momo, and Reya came rushing towards Sona and stood before her in a protective stance.

"Kaichou! A-Are you alright!?"

Saji cried out, Sona brushed a hand over her body.

"I'm fine. But we can't face this kind of opponent down, we need to regroup, and-"

"It's useless, you wont be able to fight me like this."

Cao Cao grinned, while Tomoe and Tsubasa raised their sword, and fist respectably as Momo gathered demonic power.

"You hurt our Kaichou!"

"We wont forgive you!"

"Exactly, we'll take you down!"

Tomoe and Tsubasa charged forward with their anger on high.

"No don't!"

Sona's warning came too late when Tsubasa swung her fist for his body, but Cao Cao dodged it with speeds that the others couldn't see, and embedded the butt of the spear into her torso, causing her to cough up bile.

"Tsubasa-chan!"

Tomoe was angry and swung her katana for Cao Cao at the same time that Momo shot off a large destructive energy blast. Cao Cao, without missing a beat, swung his spear, and at the same time, cleaved through the demonic power of Momo's, and blocked the sword of Tomoe's, while sending a light blast at Momo.

Momo and Reya stepped forward, and raised a barrier, but the light energy was too strong, and broke down their barriers, and washed over their bodies. Sona could hear the cries of her peerage members, and it tore her up inside, as he batted Tomoe's sword away, and sliced her down with the spear, she dropped down to the ground while Reya and Momo bled from the wounds they suffered.

"Don't worry Sona, I wouldn't kill your peerage members yet."

Sona glared hard while Saji growled.

"Y-You dare attack Kaichou and our comrades!"

"Saji! Don't do anything-"

Before she could say anything, Cao Cao flashed before Saji, so he made his Sacred Gear appear on his wrist, and thrusted it to Cao Cao. But Cao Cao breezily sliced it down, and slammed the spear into Saji's gut.

"Saji-senpai!"

Ruruko got mad, and came at Cao Cao with a flurry of kicks.

Cao Cao however, sped behind her, and sliced her down her back, knocking her down to the ground.

Sona hated this.

That she couldn't beat this person.

They couldn't even touch this person.

They weren't weak, but this person is too strong.

"Kaichou! This person is..."

Tsubaki couldn't handle it, and thrusted her naginata at the enemy. Cao Cao deflected the naginata away from his body but she didn't give up, and came at him from the left and right, but Cao Cao blocked the shots easily.

Sona placed her hand out, and made an eagle of water for Cao Cao.

Cao Cao chuckled with delight.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

Cao Cao admitted, and cut down the water eagle, while Tsubaki thought she found an opening, and stabbed for his chest, only for Cao Cao to move his spear in the water, forcing Tsubaki to jump backwards, and spin her weapon.

"You shouldn't underestimate our Kaichou!"

Tsubaki said while looking at her fallen comrades.

They wouldn't be able to fight, the holy power of the spear was too much for them currently.

Tsubaki then charged forward towards Cao Cao, who turned towards her with a smirk.

"I see, then it is about time I deal with you."

Cao Cao unleashed a wave of holy energy.

Tsubaki smirked, and in front of her, a mirror was summoned.

"Mirror Alice!"

Cao Cao was quite intrigued, and Sona was as well, so she shot off a high blast of water at the same time towards Cao Cao as the mirror was shattered. Because of the shattering of the mirror, her power was activated, and double the power shot at the mirror, was shot right for Cao Cao's form.

"Damn."

Cao Cao murmured, slicing down Sona's water, and placed the spear outwards, and concentrated.

The aura around the spear grew larger and larger.

It looked deep, and powerful.

Sona and Tsubaki could see that it was powerful.

"Double the power I'd estimate from looking at it."

Said Cao Cao, unleashing his own aura.

Tsubaki and Sona watched as the massive aura from the attack overcame the power that Tsubaki shot back, and destroyed one another, causing a large explosion of light which blinded both Sona and Tsubaki for a few seconds.

In those seconds, Cao Cao got before Tsubaki, and nailed her in the stomach with his spear, forcing her down to the ground.

Sona opened her pained eyes to see Cao Cao before her.

She looked around and saw her peerage down onto the ground.

She panted hard, and sweat dripped off her body.

"Seems like I've won Sona Sitri. Now, it is time to go and make sure that Akira-kun knows about you, so I can finally have that sword."

"You have to use me...because you know that the Akira-san group can fight and potentially defeat yours, right?"

Cao Cao chuckled.

"I have to admit, the fact that the peerage has two Longinus worries me, and they have quite the power between them. Even I know not to underestimate them. So, rather than fight them, I'll go the intelligent route, and take you so we can do a trade. But don't worry, we wont involve the Underworld. As if they do become involved, you will die Sona Sitri."

Sona's teeth tightened.

Her eyes narrowed angrily.

She was going to be used as bait for Akira and the others.

It was something that she hated.

But she didn't have a chance, and would have to leave it to the others.

She would have to trust in Akira right now.

* * *

Back at the training camp that Akira, and the others were having with days to go, Akira and the others were going to have to train the girls and boys of the Gremory group. They weren't aware of what had happened back in Kuoh since they trusted that the barrier would hold.

For now, Akira was being pinned down by both Akeno and Kuroka. The girls knew it was early in the morning, so they decided to have some fun with Akira, so they removed their tops, and showcased their breasts to Akira.

"Fufufu, good morning Aki-kun."

"Ararara, now that you've made out with Akeno-chan, we can have even more fun~"

Akeno and Kuroka bent down towards Akira's body. Their large breasts pushed against his chest, their pink buds brushing against his skin and he could feel that the pink buds were rather hard, indicating that they were turned on.

Akeno's larger breasts came fully against Akira's body, sending pleasurable waves down his body. Kuroka pouted, and caught Akira's lips with her own, and began kissing him with her tongue. Sliding it into his mouth, she groaned with pleasure, and new excitement, this time it was Akeno who was left pouting.

"Fufu, it seems that Kuroka-chan is being cruel, and taking advantage of Aki-kun. Then I can also do that as well."

Akeno lifted her body, and slipped off her panties, exposing everything to Akira. Kuroka was surprised at her boldness.

Akira's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed red as she took his hand. Sliding his hand up and down her body, Akeno's excitement grew while she flaunted her body towards him. She then brought his hand to her large breast, and bit her lower lip.

"Aki-kun, you own this body of mine. Take advantage and do as you wish~"

With her large asset in his hand, and kissing Kuroka, he could see Akeno was serious, so he slowly began rubbing her large asset, causing her body to fall against his own, her lower body brushing against his thigh, causing the pair to blush even more.

Never one to be outdone, Kuroka intensified her kissing, and allowed her mouth to be dominated by Akira's tongue. She let out playful and cute moans into his mouth that would lit up even the world around them.

The two continued doing these actions to Akira for a number of minutes, before switching it up, and having Akeno casually kiss Akira, and Kuroka having her breasts played with. It seemed that the girls were enjoying it, so Akira wouldn't deny them pleasure if he knew it would make them feel good about themselves.

When they finally broke away, Akeno and Kuroka cuddled against Akira from left and right hand sides. He wrapped his arms around them and showed a soft smile.

They leaned on his body and felt safe, and secure.

It was just a small pleasure they could have early in the morning.

"It was good Aki-kun~ Fufufu, it seems that we can have good times like this before training."

Akira chuckled, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Are you going to be training in your Holy Lightning today?"

Akeno looked down for a moment, and thought about it.

But she gained conviction, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I shall be training with my Holy Lightning Aki-kun. Though I could use some more strength~"

"Nyahahaha~ Me too Aki-chan, I need your strength as well~"

Akira lightly petted their heads, and brought them closer towards his body to give them some comfort.

* * *

Later on, Akira currently was watching Raynare and Yuuto taking a small break, sweat was dripping off their bodies, while Akira gave them both smiles.

"You've both improving very well, steadily, and skilfully as well. I can see your powers coming together, and growing stronger. Especially you Raynare-san, your light is becoming stronger, and Yuuto-kun's skills are naturally growing."

Yuuto gave an appreciative smile, and Raynare did as well.

Though Raynare's was a little more forced due to the fact that she was worried and scared.

"Akira-kun, thank you for giving me assistance during our training, I feel like I've learned much."

Akira's smile went towards Yuuto who shyly looked to the side, Raynare giving a curious look.

"It isn't a worry Yuuto-kun, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are. It's just, this is cutting into your own training time, aren't you worried that working with people weaker than you that you wont be able to train at your normal level?"

"Honestly, it isn't that bad. I can train after this, and we've been training like crazy lately anyway, so this is good. Light training for me and the others is going to help us unwind."

"This is light training for you people?!"

Raynare yelled, Akira nodded slowly to the astonishment of Raynare's.

"Yes, that's right."

Raynare placed her head on the floor, looking defeated.

"I suppose that you're right..."

"Yes, but don't worry. One day, this is going to be considered light training for you as well."

Raynare murmured "I doubt it." considering that she was sweating so much right now.

Akira thought she was being slightly dramatic but then he turned towards Yuuto.

"By the way, Yuuto-kun. I've got a gift for you."

Yuuto's ears perked, while Raynare showed a disturbed face.

"You're going to confess your love for him?!"

Yuuto gained a shy blush while Akira tilted his head.

"Why would I confess my love for him? He already knows that I cherish him."

Raynare's nose erupted in blood, while Yuuto's cheeks turned more red than before.

"H-HOLY SHIT! YOU LOVE HIM?! AIKA! AIKA! IT HAPPENED! HE IS IN LOVE WITH YUUTO-KUN! AKIRA-SAMA AND YUUTO-KUN ARE LOVERS!"

"Lovers? Why would you think we're lovers?"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU CHERISH HIM!"

"I do."

Akira said without even a hint of a pause.

"THEN YOU'RE LOVERS!"

Raynare seemed too excited for this.

Akira didn't get why.

"I don't understand, how you got that from what I said? I do cherish Yuuto-kun, he's my friend. Don't you cherish your friends?"

Raynare's mouth dropped to the ground.

"B-But that's no good!"

"Why isn't it good?"

Raynare adopted tears in her eyes, confusing Akira and Yuuto.

"B-Because, I wanted it to happen, but if it isn't then...y-you're into girls, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

Akira spoke swiftly, while Raynare sighed deeply.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Raynare collapsed onto the ground while Akira gave her a worried look.

"Ignoring that for the moment, Yuuto-kun. As I said, I've got something for you."

"Something just for me? I didn't expect anything..."

"Well, perhaps you can add it and use it if you need it. While I can't officially become involved or anything, there's nothing against me giving gifts to you guys, so I've got a good gift for you Yuuto-kun. While it isn't the strongest, it carries a good deal of power behind it."

Yuuto looked intrigued as Akira revealed what he was gifting Yuuto.

* * *

After gifting Yuuto a gift, he walked towards Akeno to see that she was training with Ravel, and was shooting out lightning…

No, it wasn't just ordinary lightning.

It was Holy Lightning at that.

The Holy Lightning rained down onto the ground and destroyed a good portion of the area.

Akira gained a wide smile, and couldn't help but show a smile at the sight.

"Aah, Ravel-san, Akeno-san. How's the training coming along?"

Akeno and Ravel paused their training and looked towards Akira.

"Ara ara, Aki-kun. Are you skipping the training for the others?"

Akeno teased, but Akira chuckled, shaking his head.

"They're resting right now. I'll be going back in a minute. I just wanted to check up on you guys."

Akeno gained an adorable smile on her face.

"Fufu, if that's the case then I would be happy about that."

"And I see you're using your Holy Lightning Akeno-san. I'm glad."

Akeno nodded, and showed her lightning to Akira.

"I'll be thinking of Aki-kun when I use this Holy Lightning."

Akira placed his hand over the lightning and chuckled.

"Yes, that would be good. Could you show me some power Akeno-san?"

Akeno gained a teasing smile, and placed a hand on his butt, cupping said butt, and gave it a gentle squeeze, making her smirk, and he groaned.

"Fufu, if that's what you want Aki-kun, allow me to oblige."

Akeno raised her hand to the sky, and her fingers sparkled with her Holy Lightning. She then aimed it downwards, and shot off a devastating bolt of electricity, which destroyed a number tress that were in her path.

Akira whistled at the sight.

"Damn Akeno-san, that's pretty strong. I'd say you'd be able to take out Yubelluna-san with that kind of power."

Akeno tilted her head.

"You think?"

Akira inclined his head.

"Ooh yeah, with that kind of power backing you, and with the holy aspect of it, a Devil of Yubelluna-sans calibre wouldn't be able to take such power. It seems that the Queen is going to be the most important member of the fight along with Ise-san."

Akeno bashfully looked to the side.

"If Aki-kun says that then I'll be glad."

Akira gently brushed her face with his fingers, and laid his lips onto her own. Encouraging her. Akeno could feel the affection and love between the kiss that they shared, and when he pulled away, he showed a smile.

"Go ahead Akeno-san, do your best."

Akeno giggled, dragging her fingers across his butt, before leaving to go and practice.

Ravel looked towards Akira, who smiled down at her.

"Something going on Ravel-san?"

Ravel gained a complex face.

"I've been thinking about this Khaos Brigade, and how silent they have been. They seemed determined to get Le Fay-sama and that Holy King Sword, away from her. So, it is worrying that they haven't made a move yet."

Akira could understand that.

"Yeah, I'm of course worried too. But until they do, or we can find them, then there's nothing that we can do besides train. As long as she stays with us then she'll be alright."

Ravel ran a hand across her face, and adopted a smile.

"I suppose I'm worrying about nothing."

Akira shook his head, petting her head.

"Well, I don't know about that Ravel-san. Worry keeps us on our toes, and can help us fight and become stronger."

Ravel inclined her head.

"I'd have to agree. But, I'm worried about our family Aki-sama. If they came for us then..."

Akira bent down to her level, and showed a calm expression on his face.

"I know you're worried, I am too. But lets just do our best Ravel-san. We'll make sure that this Hero Faction is going to stay away from our family the best that we can. We aren't God's, and we can't predict the future. All we can do is do our best, and protect one another. That's why I'm having everyone train and become stronger. We will be safe Ravel-san, even if I have to take every hit myself."

Ravel's face turned into a wide smile.

She was so happy that Akira would say something like that.

She hugged him around his chest area, so he hugged her back and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, causing Ravel's face to turn upwards in delight, and a large blush was felt on her cheeks as well, she always felt good when Akira did such things with her.

* * *

Later that night, Akira went downstairs so he could get something to drink before going to bed for the day.

As he walked, he happened to notice that Asia was sat in the living room by herself, so he curiously went over towards her.

"Asia-san? Is something wrong?"

Akira sat down beside her, and peered into her eyes.

Asia showed a shy face.

"Akira-san, I've been speaking to Le Fay-san, and I think that she is going to leave after this is dealt with."

Akira knitted his eyebrows together.

"I see...well, it is her decision, and we can't stop that. But I've offered her a place to stay with us if she wants to do that."

"I don't think she believes it though Akira-san."

"What makes you say that?"

Akira curiously asked.

Asia poked her fingers together.

"It's just how she has been speaking...I think she doesn't believe that she could stay with us...even after you offered Akira-san, she was speaking as if the offer wasn't genuine...I am worried about Le Fay-san, and wish that she would stay around."

Akira placed his hand on top of Asia's head, petting gently.

"You've become quite good friends with Le Fay-san, haven't you?"

Asia gives a shy nod of her head.

"Y-Yes, Le Fay-san is a good person, and she's been through a lot...Akira-san, she can stay with us, can't she?"

"If that's what she wants, then yes of course she can. I'll speak to her again when this is over, and ask her what she wants to do."

Asia clung to Akira's body tightly, embracing the young boy.

Akira embraced her back, and pulled her closer.

"Akira-san, you're always so kind...do you think we can stop the enemy Akira-san?"

"I don't know." He confessed. "I mean, it is three Longinus', so it might be difficult. But we aren't slouches. They wanna come for us, then they can try but they aren't going to get anywhere. If they come for Le Fay-san, then I'll take them on, even if I have to do it alone. No one should suffer just because they want to make a good change to the world, and help people."

Asia nodded strongly.

"Yes, that's what I believe as well Akira-san."

Akira continued petting her head while she cuddled against his body.

"Exactly. But we need our rest Asia-san, we should go and get some. If we're going to be taking on the Khaos Brigade, then we have to be very strong."

"Hehe, yes! Lets go to bed Akira-san!"

Akira took Asia's hand, and together went into the kitchen to get something to drink, before going for the stairs.

However, while walking by the back door leading onto the garden, Akira saw that Ise was speaking to Rias. Asia also saw the same thing, and they heard some of the conversation about what Ise was saying to Rias.

"Akira-san, Rias-sama is in trouble with Riser-sama...yet, the Underworld wants them to get married...why can't they be kind and let her marry whoever she wants?"

"Because they want to keep the blood pure in the Underworld. On paper it makes sense, in practice, it really doesn't at all. They don't consider the feelings of the people. I can understand wanting to keep blood pure, but like shown with me and Vali-chan, we gain powers from both sides of our heritage. It's because they aren't willing to accept change."

Asia could understand what he was saying.

They watched as Rias began to cry a little bit, surprising Asia.

"Akira-san, she's crying..."

Akira chuckled lightly.

"It seems that Rias-san is understanding something and has begun falling for her Pawn."

Asia placed her hands together, and her eyes shined.

"Y-Yes, it must be that! Love is beautiful Akira-san, I love their love!"

Akira couldn't help but show a light smile on his face.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful, love. Come on Asia-san, lets leave them alone."

"Okay Akira-san!"

Akira and Asia gave one last look towards Rias, and Ise, seeing that they were getting along, before leaving to go to bed.

* * *

With the final day of training, Akira looked over the different members of the Gremory group. Each seemed to have improved, and strength was obvious now. Ise looked buffer than he did before, and Rias seemed to have grown in strength as well.

"Good, it seems that from before until now, you've improved very much. Ise-san, why don't you demonstrate for us how strong you've become?"

"Eh? How?"

"I've been hearing of this, Dragon Shot you've been developing. I'd like to see that if you'd please."

Ise nodded his head, and summoned his Boosted Gear. Akira could see that some changes had happened to it as well. It looked stronger, and the flow of aura around him had grown to a good level as well.

"Then I'll Boost!"

Akira nodded, and waited for Ise to boost to a good level.

When he was done, he formed a sphere of demonic energy in his palm, and aimed it towards where Akira was pointing, a mountain.

"Fire it at that."

Ise liked the challenge.

He didn't know how far he had come, but he was excited to say the least.

"S-Sure!"

"Don't hold back now. I've checked and there's no life there so shoot it as hard as you can. Put as much power as you want and can into it."

"Go it!" Ise clenched his fist, and slammed his hand forward. "Dragon Shot!"

Ise's power shot forward, and dug into the ground. Leaving a dirt trail behind it, the sphere shot towards the mountain and destroyed a good portion of the mountain, surprising Rias and the others, besides Akira and his group.

"D-Damn, he's improved a lot. Damn Longinus users."

Aika murmured, while Yuuto looked impressed.

"That was good Ise-kun. Well done."

Ise showed a less than subtle disturbed face by the smile on Yuuto's face.

Raynare looked at the mountain crumbling and her face turned to shock.

"R-Right, so he's improved. Hahaha, I guess that's how it happens sometimes...shit."

Raynare placed a hand over her mouth, while Vali rolled her eyes.

"Why are they so hyped up? I could do that without powering up."

Kuroka gave a blasé smile.

"Well, it's an improvement for them isn't it? For us, we could do it too nyaaa~"

Kuroka whispered back to Vali while Ravel tilted her head.

"But it was still amazing for ten days of training, he's got hidden potential it seems. Or it is thanks to our training. Or a combination of the two. Either way, it seems that he's grown very powerful, and in a short time. That's quite an achievement."

"Maybe it is because you're adorable, Ravel-chan. Maybe later we could go and cuddle?"

Kuroka winked at Ravel who had a trembling bottom lip. Kuroka then casually stroked Ravel's face, making her stiffen and go to stand beside Akira, and clung to his shirt, causing Akira to turn to her with a smile, relaxing her heart.

"A-Amazing Ise! That was strong! Yes, that's right my Pawn!"

Akira chuckled at Rias' happy delight.

"Yes, but also, I had Le Fay-san place a decent barrier around the mountain so you managed to overcome that as well. So, if she did, then the mountain would have been destroyed, I wanted to measure accurately the power that you would have and I can see, you're quite strong now Ise-san. With boosting your power, I'd say you'd be able to most likely go against the higher members of Riser's peerage, if not giving Riser a run for his money yourself, and with your comrades, you've become quite the strong enemy."

"R-Really damn handsome?! I've grown that strong!?"

Akira nodded, and walked closer.

"Vali-chan's training wasn't just torture, it brought out the power of your Sacred Gear more, and she taught you how to use demonic power with your Boosted Gear, along with giving you a good hand to hand knowledge, that will come in handy...yes, you've improved very much Ise-san, one of the most improved in the group."

Ise gained a wide smile, while Vali smirked.

"See, my training works. Though it pains me to do this with him, if he can become stronger from now, then I can get a good fight out of this."

Akira chuckled, and turned to Yuuto and Raynare.

"Now you both have speeds that have increased. Yuuto-kun already was fast, but he's improved by a good bit, and Raynare-san, you've adapted some new techniques and light manipulation all for yourself. But it wasn't just about increasing your speed, it was increasing your reaction speed." Subtly, he kicked the ground and from their shadows, swords sprang upwards faster than most could comprehend. But Raynare and Yuuto brought out their weapons and blocked the black blades coming from Akira who chuckled deeply. "See? You aren't only fast, but your speeds to react to new situations has improved as well. Before the training, Yuuto-kun could react to my sword but not as fast as he did then and Raynare-san couldn't, now you both could without a seconds thought. Though it isn't my full speed, it is about the same level that Riser's group would show. I'd consider you two a good success."

Yuuto and Raynare smiled happily.

They were glad that they had improved.

Then his eyes landed on Aika's form.

"Now it is Kiryuu-san...Koneko-chan."

"...Yes."

Koneko leaped forward and sent a hard punch for Aika who used her arm to block the impact. The force of the punch allowed the area around them to become dented with the intense air pressure, but Aika stayed strong.

"See, Kiryuu-san? Before training, Koneko-chan's punch would've winded you and knocked you down. While you aren't on Koneko-chan's level, because she's been training for years, you have grown in power and speed as well. Since you're a Rook, durability is also a plus for you, which Koneko-chan tells me that you've improved in leaps and bounds."

Aika adopted a bright smile, and gave her thumbs up.

"Naturally, I did my best against that damn loli there."

Koneko stepped forward while cracking her knuckles.

Aika pulled away with a sad face, so Koneko gained a calm smile, and held onto Akira's hand tightly. Gasper looked jealous, and came closer to Akira, hugging the young boy around his waste tightly, and wouldn't let him go.

His eyes then went towards Rias who gave a bright smile.

"Rias-san, you've improved very well. Your demonic power is growing larger and larger. Kuroka-san has helped you focus your power and she said that you've improved a good deal during your time with her. Even now wasting less energy than you did before, Kuroka-san is a good master of controlling the output which is why I had her train you. You had the power, but it was unrefined, and wasted, now you don't waste as much power while keeping it efficient."

Rias showed a smile on her face.

"Of course, I did my best, and though training with Kuroka was terrifying, I can't deny that it was a good adventure for someone like me."

Akira looked towards Akeno who smiled.

"I don't even have to tell you Akeno-san, you accepted half of yourself, and I am glad that I could help you feel good again about that side of yourself."

Akeno's face tinged pink.

"For Aki-kun, I'd do anything, even this. It seems large, but with Aki-kun...it is small, and I can accept that power."

Akira smiled in appreciation, which in turn made Akeno smile happily.

Then he looked between all of them.

"For now, rest up because tomorrow, you're going to need all the strength that you've got to face Riser. While you've grown in strength, Riser isn't a pushover, and his peerage might seem weak, but they can wear you down so be careful on how you fight tomorrow."

The peerage of Rias' nods their heads, and ready themselves for the fight ahead.

* * *

The day had arrived, and Akira along with his peerage returned back to their home to get ready for the match ahead. Since they would be watching it, they didn't have to go until later on anyway, though Akira wished to give some encouragement to Akeno before they go.

However, when they stepped through the door, sitting on their couch, was Cao Cao himself.

"Damn it!"

Akira grabbed Jin which turned into a sword, and Vali flew at Cao Cao with her hand outstretched. Akira, within a second, had a blade to Cao Cao's throat, while Vali had her hand pointed at his skull, showing her demonic energy, the others prepared to have a fight as well.

But Cao Cao chuckled.

"Did you think I'd come here and let myself be in a compromising position?"

Cao Cao stood up, and his body phased through the sword, like it wasn't there…

"He's a hologram, I felt something fishy about this bastard since I first laid eyes on him nyaaa."

Kuroka added, looking towards the enemy.

"Yes, that's right Nekomata girl."

Akira, and Vali stood together, and in protection of the peerage.

"So, what do you want? If it is Le Fay-san then we can't give her to you, sorry about that."

Akira apologized with no sincerity at all in his voice.

Cao Cao chuckled light heartedly.

"Honestly, I expected an answer like that. However, there's something that you don't understand, and that is to do with my power to make things go my way."

"And what does that mean?"

Vali demanded from Cao Cao who waved his hand.

"Do you care about Sona Sitri?"

The entire group stiffened.

"S-Sona-san…? What have you done to her?!"

Akira snapped at Cao Cao who tittered.

"I haven't done anything yet. Not to her, or her peerage."

"Her entire peerage..."

Ravel muttered, Kuroka and Koneko both sensed the town the best that they could while Akira continued.

"Why do you want Sona-san and her group? If you want a fight, then you fight me right now and stop being a coward."

"Such a manly type of character, aren't you? Trying to protect the women."

"Answer me! Why do you want Sona-san and her group?!"

Cao Cao showed a dark smile.

"I don't have an interest in Sona Sitri or her group."

"Then what do you want with her?"

Vali demanded this time, showing a strong gaze to show that she was serious.

"I only want her..." Cao Cao's finger rose, and pointed towards Le Fay who gasped. "...Le Fay. You stole something that belonged to the Hero's Faction."

"Why do you even want it? You have the True Longinus, the ultimate spear to kill Devils. What is the Holy King Sword to that?"

Akira questioned further, Cao Cao tossed a glance towards him before smirking.

"I don't want it. But there's someone on my team that can wield it, and that's a woman called Jeanne. You see, she wields holy swords already, and to have not only Gram with Siegfried, but Caliburn with Jeanne wielding it. With my True Longinus, and the Holy King Sword, and the Demon Sword Gram along with Annihilation Maker, and finally Dimension Lost, there would be little that would oppose us."

Cao Cao replied swiftly, Le Fay's eyes going lower.

Because of this situation, Sona and her group had been captured.

She only wanted to do good, but now that someone had been hurt and captured…

She didn't feel good at all.

She felt sick, and hated that this had happened.

"Then, what do you want? A trade?"

"You catch on quick. Le Fay and the Holy King Sword Caliburn for Sona Sitri and her group. That's a fair trade, isn't it?"

"Why do you want Le Fay-san? Isn't the sword enough?"

Ravel quizzed Cao Cao who lightly tittered.

"She knows much about our secrets, it would be better if she came with us. Don't worry, killing humans isn't my style, I'll take care of her, and make her see what is going on and why she shouldn't of betrayed us."

Akira didn't like that at all.

Le Fay, with guilt erupting inside of her, tried to step forward, but Kuroka and Koneko stopped her.

"Kuroka-sama...Koneko-sama..."

Le Fay seemed to be in disbelief but the Neko girls wouldn't let her pass.

"You're not going with them nyaaa."

"...She's right, don't even try and sacrifice yourself."

Le Fay felt touched that they would say that, and could see that each member of the group felt the same way as well.

"So, you want to trade Le Fay-san and the Holy King Sword, for Sona-san and her group as well…?"

"Yes, within an hour. I want you, Le Fay there with the sword to come to a location that I have left within your kitchen written down. Come alone, not with your peerage either. If you even alert the Underworld of this, then I'll kill Sona Sitri and her group. If you come with your peerage, then I'll kill Sona Sitri and her group. To me, they are nothing but Devils. Remember that, any hint that the Underworld is going to be there or your peerage, then I wont hesitate to kill them. Any deceit and my magician will know, don't underestimate his talents. So, be there within an hour. See you soon Le Fay."

Cao Cao's hologram then began disappearing, and went all together.

Once he was gone, Koneko went towards the kitchen, found the paper, and brought it back to Akira, and the others.

"This location is in a desolate area. There's no one around."

Ravel overlooked the location that was given, and then folded her arms.

"Yes, this is the abandoned town that's on the other side of Japan. I guess that it makes sense to make it that far away since it probably is a location they control, and we can't call upon Kuoh for assistance either. Knowing them, they would probably cut off our teleportation techniques for us to escape once making the trade so we would have to overcome that."

Akira inclined his head.

"You're right, that's why we have to-"

"I'll go, Akira-sama."

Le Fay said with teary eyes.

Akira and the others turned to her, seeing that she was on the verge of crying.

"Le Fay-san..."

Le Fay's eyes began to shed tears, while Akira moved closer.

"I-I'm sorry...it's all my fault...i-if I didn't do this...t-then Sona-sama and the others...w-wouldn't be in danger...w-we can't do this...if you go...then they'll kill you Akira-sama...and I can't let them kill you...I caused this problem...I'll sort it out, a-and get your friends back..."

"But Le Fay-san is our friend as well!"

Asia argued, Le Fay continued to cry as she confessed.

"I had the most fun with everyone here. Everyday was amazing...I made new friends, and I got to know someone who inspired me...everything about Akira-sama that's told to the world...is true. I thought that you couldn't live up to such expectations...but you're a nice man Akira-sama...so I wont let anyone be hurt because of me..."

Akira could see her heartfelt confession and how she felt sorry for what happened.

Akira moved closer to the young woman, and bent down to her level.

With tears coming out of her eyes, she looked at the man before her, who drew her in close, and hugged her close.

"A-Akira-sama, please s-stop being so k-kind..."

"Shhh now, Le Fay-san. Don't be silly, we aren't going to send you off to your death. It happened, now we just have to fix it. That's all there is too it."

"It can't be that simple though..."

Akira petted her head, while the other members of the group looked on with sympathy.

"It wont, and I wont say it will be easy. They have three Longinus' along with five Demon Swords, but we aren't pushovers. They think they have us outgunned and outsmarted. We aren't going to fall to their blade this day. We will have plans. Actually, Ravel-san seems to already have a plan, right Ravel-san?"

Ravel pushed her fingers together, and nodded her head.

"Aki-sama of course you know me...yes, I have a plan. It would be risky, but we have to make sure to pull it off with a good execution. Since we can't call for backup or Sona-sama dies and so does her peerage. We will have to do our best. Aki-sama, about telling the Underworld about this...I don't think we could, could we?"

Akira nodded.

"Right. If we attempt to bring Sirzechs-sama who's currently residing in Kuoh, and then there's a surprise attack here while we go towards this location, then a good number of people could be hurt, also if the Khaos Brigade get a sniff of someone as powerful as Sirzechs-sama or Diehauser-nii while having Sona-san in their clutches, then they'll mercilessly kill her and we can't have that...yeah, we have to deal with this ourselves. Even if it is a trap, we have to prepare for everything that we could come across, so I'm counting on you Ravel-san, you're smarter than they are, I have a lot of trust in you and with me, we'll overcome their traps."

Ravel nodded strongly.

"Yes of course, I'll not let you down!"

Akira nodded in thanks.

"Also, it's time to break out our secret weapon." His eyes went towards Koneko and Kuroka. "Figure out which one of you uses it."

Kuroka and Koneko look between one another and briefly discussed it, before Koneko stepped forward.

"They'll not expect myself to have it if they have knowledge on what we have in our possession, I'll wield it."

"Then you break it out Koneko-chan. Gasper-chan you go with her to unseal it. Azazel-san's device will be there to help you wield it temporarily."

"Right."

"Y-Yes Senpai!"

Koneko and Gasper walked off together, while Akira looked towards Vali.

"Vali-chan, you and I are going to be dealing with the strongest enemies. Which one do you want?"

"I'll take that Cao Cao. You take whoever."

"Then I've got the perfect opponents in mind. Sword wielders are always fun to fight." Akira looked towards Kuroka who smiled. "Kuroka-san, your abilities are going to come in handy, if I'm thinking what Ravel-san is thinking right now."

Ravel inclined her head.

"We don't have long so Kuroka-sama, please come with me and we'll set this up so we can pull it off with great execution."

"Ara, sure I don't mind~"

Kuroka and Ravel walked off together, while Akira turned to Asia.

"Asia-san, our comrades could be hurt during this battle, I'll need you on your game with the healing."

"Y-Yes! Leave it to me Akira-san! I shall do my best!"

Akira looked thankful, and then faced Le Fay.

"Le Fay-san, don't worry about whatever happens now. We'll prepare for the worst, and do our best."

"Akira-sama...I'm sorry about everything...maybe if I didn't come here..."

"Then we wouldn't of become friends, right?" Le Fay's cheeks turned slightly red. "You know, I said you could join my group. I don't just say that lightly you know? I take who I put into my family to heart. You, can become apart of this family. Asia-san said that you thought I wasn't truthful right?"

"...I didn't think it was real...I wouldn't let myself believe it was real...to have somewhere to call home...I didn't want to be a burden...I couldn't believe it was true..."

Akira placed his hand on the top of her head, in turn causing her cheeks to burn red.

"Well, believe it. Because whether you like it or not, we're family now, and no family gets left behind. This Khaos Brigade think we're a bunch of battle maniacs with no brains because of how we act. Truly, they don't understand how intelligent Ravel-san is. It's one of the main reasons Ravel-san is on my group, she's the brains behind the operation. While I'm no slouch, I know she's tactically brilliant, and with our input, we aren't going to lose so easily to these people, and we'll get Sona-san and her group back, and take care of these people. My Tou-chan once said to me that Hero's aren't Hero's for fame or fortune, they are Hero's because they can do good in this world. So, lets do some good in this world, okay?"

Le Fay dried her eyes, and brushed under said eyes.

"Y-Yes, I understand Akira-sama! Use me how you need too!"

"Then, there's something for me that you can do..."

Akira took Le Fay to the side, and spoke to her quietly.

* * *

When the time came, Le Fay (holding a sword) and Akira along with Jin on his head teleported alone to the location. Looking around it was a barren wasteland, with few buildings around. The town looked deserted, and neither Akira or Le Fay could sense anything at all.

Before them, a good distance away, was Cao Cao, with the Sitri group. He also had Jeanne, Georg, Heracles, Leonardo, and Siegfried stood behind them. Siegfried took out a sword and ran it close to Sona's body while smirking at Akira who narrowed his eyes.

"Akira-san, I'm so sorry about this..."

Sona apologized, but Akira waved his hand.

"Don't worry Sona-san, I'm sorry that this happened in the first place."

Sona looked down at the ground.

She seemed sad about what had transpired.

"We came as you said, and alone."

Akira spoke up, Le Fay looking down at the ground.

"Georg, is it them?"

Georg ran his magic across the area, before nodding.

"Yes, it's them, their aura is the same. Also, I've sealed your escape routes so don't try and teleport away."

"Is anyone else here?"

Georg did a wide scan while Akira huffed.

Cao Cao showed a smirk as Georg cocked his head.

"No one's here besides those two, they were honourable enough to not come with anyone other than themselves. I suppose that even Devils have some honour in them."

Akira and Le Fay shared a look before Akira spoke up.

"Cao Cao, let them go, right now. We held up our end of the bargain. If you're as honourable as you think you are, then you will release them right now."

"Sure, I don't mind. Now that I've got Le Fay and the sword, I don't need these Devils anymore. Walk Sona, and group. And Le Fay, walk over here. Try any business, and I can have your Devil friends killed instantly."

Le Fay and Akira shared a look once more.

"Go ahead Le Fay-san. I'm sorry about this."

Le Fay shook her head, clutching the sword tightly.

"No, I'm sorry for placing you in this danger. Forgive me Akira-sama."

Le Fay began walking forward.

Sona and her group walked towards them.

Slowly, they walked together in tandem.

Akira watched them, while his hand went behind his back, but no one really paid attention since they were looking towards Le Fay and Sona's group.

Coming closer and closer, Le Fay and Sona shared a look.

"Sona-sama, please take care of Akira-sama and the others."

Sona briefly saw something...different about the look Le Fay gave her, but then something clicked.

"...Yes, I understand."

She remained calm as they passed one another, Le Fay getting closer to the Hero's Faction, while Sona and the others got closer and closer.

Then when Sona and the others made it to Akira, he pulled them closer, while Le Fay was grabbed by Cao Cao.

"Good girl...now, Siegfried, take care of them."

Siegfried smirked and raised his sword.

"Wait a second, this wasn't part of the deal!"

Le Fay cried.

But Cao Cao showed an uncaring attitude.

"Sorry don't make deals with Devils. Siegfried."

Siegfried smirked dangerously, and swung the sword down.

An aura went out from Gram, and obliterated his path…

Gerog saw something happen, so he sent his mist outwards towards the group.

But as it made it to Akira and the ground...Sona's group disappeared, and appearing, was Akira's group, with Vali in her armour, who deflected the wave of energy from Gram with her own demonic power added on, but saw that Sona had been teleported towards them through Georg's mist Longinus, and he held her with his hand near her throat.

"But how!? I sealed all your transportation's!"

Georg yelled, as Cao Cao yelled "Tie her up!" so magically, he bound Sona's body and teleported her with his mist, to a location nearby, the edge of town. Akira and Le Fay looked towards her, and knew that they would have to save her somehow.

"Well, I made them Worthless."

Said Le Fay, to the shock of the others.

Cao Cao's horrified eyes went towards Le Fay who smirked up at him dangerously.

"What did you-"

STAB!

"Sorry, Cao Cao. You're not the only one who can play games."

Sticking out of Cao Cao's stomach, was a sword from Le Fay's arm and at the same time, Le Fay narrowly avoided the spear which went by her face with impressive speeds, and with the impressive strength Le Fay displayed, he went skidding across the floor, completely stunned by what had happened, and could feel his hot blood coming out of him.

"Damn you!"

Jeanne came in with a slashing technique, but Le Fay dodged to the side, and leaped over her body, getting behind her, and then swung her leg around, embedding her leg into Jeanne's torso, and flung her across the distance of the battlefield, smashing her body into a nearby building and came out the other side panting.

"W-Wait, how did Le Fay do that?!"

Georg demanded, as Siegfried came in with his sword.

Le Fay twirled around and with insane speeds, parried the slash from Siegfried with her arm blade, an intense air pressure erupted around them, blowing a good chunk of the ground area, and Le Fay and Siegfried's eyes met one another's.

"Seems like we meet again, Sieg-kun. Sorry, am I not what you were expecting?"

Le Fay said with a grin and they pushed one another back.

Le Fay skidded on the ground, as she snapped her fingers.

Her body began to glow, and change.

The form of Le Fay melted away, and was replaced with Akira in Balance Breaker.

"I sensed your aura! There's no way you could have done this! I specifically made sure that you didn't have any transforming spells, and your auras were checked...I don't understand, even as you came here, I've placed magic around here that would dispel illusions..."

The fake Akira clicked his fingers, and transformed into Le Fay, while the sword the fake Le Fay revealed to be Akira held, turned out to be Kuroka who was being held in Akira's arms, and Jin hopped down, revealing herself to be Koneko, and the Koneko with the group, turned into Jin who went to Akira's side, and stood there defiantly.

"Sorry Georg-san, but Le Fay-san is quite smart, and figured you'd do this since she's spent a good time with you and knows how you all think, so observant, isn't she? So, we made a specific transportation spell that I added my Worthless power onto so you couldn't seal it since she had studied your sealing techniques which I was made aware of so your sealing couldn't work, figuring you'd end up doing that, and hid it with a magical spell that Le Fay-san here was supplying." Akira began as he jumped towards his group, and put Kuroka down. "Kuroka-san also tricked your senses, it seems like she's very good at mimicking peoples auras, while concealing her own with her Senjutsu, and she made us with her own illusions, through Youjutsu, the power of the Youkai's, not magicians spells. Didn't think about that, did you? You accounted for magical illusions but these are a little different. Le Fay-san knows much about you, and that helped us with our strategy."

Georg's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Damn it, to think that they planned this far ahead..."

"We did, your fatal mistake. Finally, Koneko-chan here hid the spell we had made with the teleportation that we used with Sona-san and group with her own Senjutsu, call it a transfer between people. Other words, we switched Sona-san's group for my own and I was Le Fay-san, Le Fay-san was me, Jin-kun was Koneko-chan and Koneko-chan was Jin-kun while Kuroka-san transformed into the sword. So talented, aren't they? My cute Nekomata's."

"What happened to the honourable Yaegaki Akira Belial group?"

Cao Cao demanded, Akira scoffed.

"Says the man that tried to kill my friends as soon as you got what you want. If you're going to talk about honour, then you're supposed to be descended from Hero's, and you're acting like a bunch of Villains because you don't like the fact that Devils, and Fallen Angels and other beings exist while not even realizing that humans are what most factions rely on nowadays. Le Fay-san told me that you all wanted to prove the power of humans. Yet, I myself am a half human with a Longinus. So, where do I fall in your category? Am I evil? Am I good? I walk a fine line, don't I? Your logic isn't really impeccable you know?"

Cao Cao, with a hand on his stomach, growled as Jeanne poured what appeared to be Phoenix Tears over the wounds, Ravel's eyes widening.

"W-Wait, those tears are-"

"Belonging to the Phenex clan. We got ours on the black market. Handy, aren't they?"

Cao Cao answered, his wounds having been healed, though because of the attack the wound was tender.

Ravel didn't exactly like that, but Akira spoke up with a mirth smirk.

"Hmph, makes sense that you'd deal with the black market. Well it doesn't matter. You wanted Le Fay-san right? As if we'd ever give up her to you idiots. But if it is a fight you're looking for then we're more than ready to face you down."

Cao Cao's eyes blazed angrily.

He hated what he had done.

How Akira had actually came up with countermeasures against his plans.

He didn't think that they would be able to accomplish this.

He thought that he had thought of this scenario, but they managed to trick them.

"I see, so that's how it was. Underestimating you because your team is known to be full of power houses. I hadn't realized you'd come up with a plan like that. That was my error. Next time, I'll consider your intelligence as well and plan accordingly."

"Thank my cute Pawn Ravel-san for this, she's very intelligent, never underestimate her." Ravel smiled at the praise. "Also, don't you think that having a child here is a little..."

Cao Cao's hand went towards Leonardo's head, petting slowly.

"It's fine, he can keep up with adults."

"Even then, he's a kid, he shouldn't be used to fight people like us. And even if it is his decision, you shouldn't send him out to the front lines."

Cao Cao folded his arms.

"It seems that you are the heroic type of character, even showing concern for your enemies. Don't underestimate this child."

"I didn't, I just don't want children to fight in fights like this."

Cao Cao chuckled light heartedly.

"I understand now. Don't worry about Leonardo, he wont lose to any of you."

Akira didn't like it.

The boy looked to be quite young, and if he had to fight a kid then he would feel complex.

Akira twirled his blade in his hand as Cao Cao tightened his hands on his spear.

"I see...then I wont hold back on you Cao Cao, and your group. You targeted Sona-san and her group, and you harassed Le Fay-san for a sword she wishes to do good with, and now you have Sona-san in your grasp. You might've been able to beat Sona-san and her group, but with us, you're going to have one hell of a fight on your hands. Lets see who's determination is stronger Cao Cao."

Vali, Akira, Koneko, Kuroka and Ravel showed bloodthirsty smiles while Le Fay, Gasper and Asia couldn't smile like that.

Cao Cao and the others looked on with narrowed eyes.

A capture of Sona and her group was supposed to end up with them getting Le Fay…

But now they were going to be fighting a seriously pissed off Akira, and his group, and for the first time in a long while, Cao Cao...felt nervous.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the training ended! Akira went to meet Rossweisse, and Odin again and had a small but insightful interaction with them. Try as she might, Sona couldn't defeat Cao Cao, however she revealed that Akira has been teaching Sona how to defend herself more, and captured the peerage as well, and then once finding out about it, Akira, Ravel and the group came up with a plan, showing that they aren't just about power, rescued Sona and the rest, who now are going to be facing down the Hero's Factions. But, Koneko has gone to get something...what that is, we'll have to wait and see, but it has been mentioned in the story before so yeah~ And we'll see the fruits of their training and their new techniques as well during this new battle! Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	22. The fight for their lives part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it's gonna be quite the few battles! Yeah, Koneko's gonna be involved, and so is Le Fay. That sounds quite fun~ That sounds cool, I've thought about a fic with either Rias' little brother, or Millicas' older brother (so Sirzechs kid) and yeah, they would be cool choices, Xenovia is on my favourites list.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker; It surely is yeah~**

 **LoamyCoffee; It's gonna be quite good~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you very much! She did yeah, she held her own as long as she could. She is yeah, poor Rossweisse, she'll be with Akira in the future so she wont have to deal with Odin and his antics. They did yeah, Akira, and his group are effective teachers. She is yeah, after Akira talked her around to it, and convinced her that she would be accepted. Thanks! Glad that you liked it! And yeah, that was a shocking moment for a second huh~?**

 **Skull Flame; It is yeah, lets see how they do! It surely is yeah, she tried her best, and while not winning, she held her own better than most could do. Yeah, they're going to pull their efforts together now~ And she does yeah, we'll see it in this chapter.**

 **xhope14x; Raynare surely wished to have such things huh~? It's going to be quite the battle, and you never know, she might appear~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Rossweisse will join...I wont spoil it~ They did yeah, though they lost, they went out fighting. A little fun in the morning is always nice. Yup, he made sure that they are all ready for their fight. They didn't see the need, their comments on it were enough. He has yeah, and they'll be training together when the Gremory group catches up to their levels of strength. Yeah, I guess~ It would be funny. Yeah, they showed that they aren't all just muscle heads and can come up with viable strategies. It's going to be quite the ride~ They might just do~ Yeah, that would be pretty cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; She did yeah, it shows that she's a bit stronger than she is in canon thanks to Akira helping her out with training. They have yeah, they've gained good levels of strength. Don't underestimate the Belial group since it seems that they destroy things with power, they can come up with good plans when the need arises. It's gonna be quite the fight~**

 **Lightwave; They are yeah, it's gonna be quite the battle. It will yeah, he does care for Sona a lot, and is willing to do anything to get her back. Maybe it would~**

 **Guest 1; That would be quite interesting, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Godspeed; I might be up for it, I haven't delved too much into Black Clover yet to say yes or no to that, so far I'm enjoying it so I might do a story in the future, and that seems pretty cool to me.**

 **Guest 2; That sounds like an intriguing idea to me, I have been thinking about doing an Avatar story, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Neonlight01; They have yeah, they're gonna show a few things here. He did yeah, though they didn't go down without a fight. He did yeah, with the help of his peerage. Yeah, it will happen in the future~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The fight for their lives part one!**

Akeno, while waiting for the game to start, thought that Akira would have come by now.

Since the meeting time was over an hour ago, Akeno was getting worried.

Even now, as she saw the others preparing, with Rias drinking tea, Ise and Aika were arguing like always, and Yuuto was polishing off his shiny black blade that he was carrying on his hip, along with Raynare looking serious...she was worried for Akira, and wondered what he was doing at that moment in time.

Though she knew that she had to focus on the game for Rias, and the others…

She had to think about Akira as well, and wished that whatever was happening, she would have to deal with this.

Akeno sat by herself, and looked out of the window.

Akira never broke a promise…

Unless something had happened.

She was worried about Akira, and hoped that whatever it was that he was doing right now, he wasn't in true danger. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him, and if he didn't show up, then something was going on but she didn't know what that was.

"Akeno, is everything okay?"

Rias asked kindly and showed concern for her friend as she seemed to be out of it, Akeno turned to her with a faux smile.

"Fufu, of course. I had just wondered why Aki-kun hasn't shown up yet."

Rias glanced around the room, and then back to Akeno.

"Now that you mention it...maybe he's just running a bit late. I wouldn't worry about it Akeno."

Akira being late was rare, and she always knew there was a reason…

Since she didn't know the reason, she couldn't help but worry about this.

"Yes, I guess you're right Rias. I'm just worrying about something unnecessarily."

Though she said that, she couldn't get it out of her head that Akira was out there somewhere, and whatever was keeping him away, troubled her more than she thought that it would, and she couldn't deny that there was something going on inside of her right now.

"Don't worry Akeno, you're not the only one concerned. Yuuto is concerned as well."

Rias gave Yuuto a smile, who smiled awkwardly back.

"Buchou? Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, I was just saying that you're concerned for your crush, right?"

"C-Crush?"

Yuuto wondered, Rias nodded with a fat smile on her face.

"Raynare was telling me, you're in love with Akira-san, aren't you?"

"Pft!" He did a spit take while blushing hard, Raynare grinned mischievously. "W-What!?"

"Yes he is! I can second that!"

Aika cheered loudly.

Rias went over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Yuuto. I know it is confusing, but it is fine. We will sort this out."

"S-Sort it out how?"

"I don't know yet, I don't think Akira-sans into the male romance considering all those girls around him, so it might be tough. Heh, maybe you could use magic to become a girl or something?" She brought Yuuto's head to her shoulder, and stroked his head. "I don't know why you didn't come to me with this problem Yuuto, there's nothing to be worried about. I still love you very much, in fact, I want to help you Yuuto gain your love, anyway that we can."

Yuuto wore a troubled face while Rias gave a genuinely caring smile, believing Raynare about Yuuto's 'feelings' though it was up in the air if he actually did.

Akeno despite feeling worried, let out a chortle.

"Ara ara, it seems that Yuuto-kun is going to become Yuuto-chan~"

Yuuto placed a hand to his forehead with a sigh, while Ise looked on with an unsure face.

Then Grayfia appeared in the room, and bowed her head.

"It's ten minutes before the game is set to begin."

Akeno pulled forward.

"Grayfia, have you seen Aki-kun lately? He was supposed to come here but he hasn't shown up yet..."

Grayfia placed a finger to her chin.

"No, I don't believe that Akira-sama and his group have arrived yet. But I wouldn't worry, they wouldn't miss this."

Akeno murmured "I guess." but she wasn't convinced at all.

Since she was worried, she barely registered what Grayfia was saying, which worried Rias since they would be going into a Rating Game soon. If she didn't focus, then the game could be flipped, and Riser could be the one who would end up being targeted.

* * *

With Akira, and the others, they had a stare down.

No one dared move a muscle when it came to these people.

It was tense, the entire battle field could feel the intense feelings coming from everyone around.

Akira could feel it building in the back of his throat, and so did the others. Kuroka and Ravel promoted on the permission of Akira, and attained the powers of the Queen. Akira held his Jin blade tightly while both he, and Vali, had entered Balance Breaker mode.

He looked towards Sona in the distance, and promised within himself that he would save her, no matter what. He wouldn't allow Cao Cao to harm her. He already felt like he failed Sona once, by this happening. He wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Cao Cao sweated, and thought about what the fight was going to entail.

While he was a tactician himself, he was dealing with someone who was arguably better at swordsmanship than Siegfried, and could give him a run for his money, and that wasn't counting the other members of his peerage as well.

Cao Cao raised his spear, and aimed it at the group.

"Now, which one is my opponent?"

Vali stepped forward, and showed her daring smirk.

"That would be me."

Vali's confidence was on high, and so was Cao Cao's as well.

"Hmmmm, you'll do. I had wanted to fight the leader since I am the leader of my group, but you shall do as well."

Cao Cao smirked out, and zipped forward. But Vali delayed his movements with several powerful blasts of demonic power, shooting them out like trains heading for him. Cao Cao skidded left, avoiding the majority of the attacks, which completely broke apart the ground and destroyed a good chunk of the area, Cao Cao saw one going for his body so he swatted it away with his Longinus, and charged for Vali.

Vali took to the sky as Akira yelled "Vali-chan, here!" and threw a black blade towards her, which she caught and equipped to her side.

Cao Cao smirked "Interesting." before using magic to fly himself, and chased down Vali.

With Cao Cao gone, Ravel looked between the remaining enemies as Akira gave each of the members around a black blade each, even Asia since he knew this could be highly dangerous.

"This is good for one use only, you all understand, yes?"

The group nodded, as they put the swords in places where they could carry them easily, and still fight effectively.

"Aki-sama, we have to play to our strengths."

"Yes, you're right. I'll deal with the sword users, that Siegfried and Jeanne, I've got them both. We should split up, so we aren't easy targets for the others to use against us, or they try and take us hostage or something like that."

Ravel nodded.

"You're right, we can't let them have the advantage so splitting up makes sense. Then Kuroka-sama, please deal with the magician with Le Fay-sama's help."

Kuroka snickered, and Le Fay stood with her as well.

"Sure, I don't mind nyaa."

Kuroka showed a bloodthirsty smile on her face, something that surprisingly unnerved Georg.

Le Fay however was worried about this fight, she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Y-Yes, please be careful. Akira-sama..."

"Le Fay-san, don't worry about it...we'll deal with this."

Le Fay nodded, as Ravel did also, then turned towards the small boy on the enemies side who tilted his head in wonder.

"Gasper-sama, and I shall deal with that person with the Longinus with Asia-sama supporting us here. That leaves..."

"The big man. I shall face him."

Koneko stepped forward and tightened her hands.

"Koneko-chan, you going to be okay on your own?"

Akira asked with worry, but Koneko placed a hand over her chest, and spoke candidly.

"...They've threatened my friends, and loved ones, I wont allow him to walk away so easily."

Hearing that, the man smirked, and snickered.

"So, I deal with the small cat, do I? Well, I could do worse."

The man gained an aura around him, as Koneko concentrated.

The aura around Koneko grew larger and larger, and it became known that she was using Touki. It covered her entire body, and it showed that from behind her, a new tail appeared, showing her to have two tails now, and that she was showing an explosive level of power.

"Nekomata level 2, you've pushed me to use this form. Now I shall defeat you."

She charged forward as did Heracles, and met in the middle, where their fists collided with one another's, creating an immense shockwave. The air alone was enough to blow over Asia, but Akira caught her body, and held her close, as Koneko's and Heracles' fists pushed against one another's.

Heracles was strong, very strong.

But for the Nekomata who was a Rook, and using Touki, while she wasn't Sairaorg level of strength, she pushed back the man's fist, immensely surprising him and the others as well, and concentrated her Senjutsu into her fist, allowing it to erupt at point blank range, not only lowering his aura, but also breaking through his defences, and blew him backwards harshly, through a few buildings, and Koneko gave chase.

"Never piss off Shirone nyaaa." Kuroka stepped forward with Le Fay. "You Pencil."

Georg looked around, before pointing at himself.

Kuroka nodded wickedly.

"What do you want?"

Georg scowled as he asked.

Kuroka showed a dirty smile on her face, and a face that was willing to take anyone down, including that of Georg.

"Well, we're about to kick your ass so don't expect me to go easy on you nyaaa~"

Kuroka used the Knight's speed to dash forward. While she wasn't Akira, or Vali, she was quite fast, and used Touki around her to increase her speed to expert levels. Georg was surprised by the intense speed that she used and shot off a bunch of elemental spells towards where he thought she was.

But when it hit her…

It went through her body.

It was an illusion, and destroyed his expectations of Kuroka.

"Sorry you little freak!"

Kuroka appeared before him, and slammed her palm into her stomach, unleashing her Senjutsu at close range, and blew him backwards. Though he activated some defence magic at the last second, he wasn't completely unscathed either, receiving some minor wounds on his body, but used magic to fly a good distance, where Kuroka and Le Fay chased him down.

Then it was Akira who stepped forward.

"And that leaves us. Good luck Ravel-san, Gasper-chan, Asia-san. Leave these two swordsman to me."

They all nodded, so Akira dashed forward and shot like a bullet. Siegfried smirked, and swung a sword downwards, releasing a drill like aura of wind towards the location Akira was, but he disappeared, and reappeared beside him.

Siegfried growled, swinging a sword downwards, and from the ground pillars of ice erupted upwards.

"Worthless!"

Akira yelled, and turned the ice into nothingness, with a sword protruding out of his foot, and then brought Jin up, deflecting the blade that Jeanne sent towards him, and pushed her back while releasing his demonic aura, catching Jeanne in it, and blasted her away from the battleground for Ravel and the others.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jeanne let out a sharp cry from being caught up in the aura of Akira's.

"Hmph, to face the man who fought Vasco Strada, and survived. This is a treat for me."

"Well, I hope I can oblige."

Akira palmed Siegfried's face, and with his intense strength, Siegfried was blown away from the area, leaving Ravel, Gasper, and Asia with the young small boy.

His eyes scanned each of the people that were there, and tilted his head.

"Devils...will be punished."

Ravel, Gasper, and Asia all narrowed their eyes, as shadows began to erupt from the ground and were taking form of monsters…

* * *

Within the Rating Game, it had begun, and they had talked strategies. Rias had Aika, and Yuuto set traps around her base, she had Akeno use her powers to make more traps to hide those traps, and finally, she unlocked Ise's potential, and his power grew more thanks to what she did.

As she did that though, she couldn't help but see that Akeno seemed to be out of it more. Though she still was acting like a good Queen so Rias let it go for the moment, and couldn't deny that she was slightly worried since they hadn't received word about Akira, he wouldn't of been this late so that was rather surprising.

Now that the game had begun, Ise, and Aika were sent off together towards the gym. Rias had predicted Riser would send three Pawn's, and a Rook to the gym so she sent Ise, and Aika there, two people that could fight without a lot of space being around them at all.

Aika and Ise looked at one another when they entered the gym together. They hid behind a curtain, Aika saw that the three Pawns were Ile, Nel, and Mira, and the Rook was Xuelan as well. Her eyes glanced between all of them, and then she smirked, and stood up.

"W-What are you doing?"

Ise asked Aika, but she waved her hand.

"They know we're here. It doesn't matter about these things. We don't need to hide at all."

Aika stepped forward, and walked towards them.

Ise also did the same thing, and looked at the girl enemies, and gained a perverted look to his face.

"So, you show yourselves, Gremory group?"

Xuelan showed a cocky face, and Aika tightened her fist.

"Yes, that's right. My name is Kiryuu Aika, and I shall be your exterminator today. Ise, take the Pawn's, I've got the Rook bitch."

Aika went forward without even worrying about Ise, and shot for Xuelan. Xuelan noted the different speeds that Aika was showing compared to what she had expected. Within a few seconds, she appeared before Xuelan, and grabbed her arm.

Her Sacred Gear's aura travelled to Xuelan's arm, and then detonated.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Xuelan cried out, wounds apppearing where the explosion happened. Her arm had been turned bloody and her flesh was scortched. She panted with a cry, her heart increased in speed with the beats it had, and turned to Aika, seeing that she had slipped through Xuelan's defences, and tightened her fist, her aura appearing around her fist.

"Have this you bitch!"

Aika punched Xuelan in the stomach, setting off an explosion. Xuelan cried with the punch she received, and was flung away from the area. Her body went across the gym, ending up with her body getting stuck in the wall, blood coming from the area that she punched.

Xuelan panted with disgust for Aika, and stepped out of the wall, setting her hands on fire with her demonic power. She aimed her fists at Aika, who smirked.

"You think you can beat me! You're mistaken!"

Xuelan flung her body forward, and came at Aika from different directions.

But thanks to the training Koneko gave her, she dodged the fists with minimal efforts, and countered with her own fists, aiming them at the young woman who dodged as well, but missed the attacks with mere inches between them.

Meanwhile, Ile and Nel brought out their chainsaws, and turned them towards Ise. Ise heard the revving of the chainsaws, and his eyes turned worryingly towards them, to see the green haired girls eyes dangerously on their forms. And he also saw Mira's staff spinning in her hand as well, and that worried her.

But Ise raised his arm, and equipped the Boosted Gear.

[Boost!]

"I went through hellish training, so I shall beat you right now!"

Ise yelled out, remembering what happened with Vali.

Ile and Nel dragged their chainsaws across the ground and it made sparks appear.

""Lets chop off his balls!""

The twins said, causing Ise to cry as they charged…

But he noticed something.

Like he couldn't see Mira ten days ago…

Now it looked like that the twins were moving slower, or his reactions had gotten faster.

Whatever it was, he could see them moving, and his body was reacting to it.

Since training with Vali, who is an incredibly fast being, he could see the enemies before him.

"Have this!"

"Die!"

The girls swung their chainsaws at the young man, but he dodged them with ease, using his Boosted Gear to block one of the chainsaws, and tightened his other fist, punching Ile in the face, and forced her body backwards, skidding across the ground.

"Wait, what happened to you not reacting to me?!"

Mira yelled out, while Ile let out a small cry.

Ise however looked over himself, seeing that he actually managed to knock her down with some effort. It wasn't the easiest, but his strength had increased, his power was better even with a single boost. Compared to Dohnaseek, this was a good fight.

Mira then charged for Ise, as did the twins. Coming from left and right, the twins tried to chop Ise in half, but his body naturally reacted, and he jumped up into the air, his feet kicking backwards when he saw Mira coming at him with her staff, hitting her body in the centre, and blew her body away, amazed at how much he had improved, forcing her down to the ground, and she let out a small cry.

"How is he dodging us!?"

"There's no way!"

Ile and Nel came at Ise again and again, swinging around his chainsaw like a madwomen, but Ise dodged them all. Thanks to his training with Vali, he could see them all, and his body was able to dodge all of the attacks immediately.

[Boost!]

He gained another power boost, and he could feel his power increasing all the more. Ile and Nel looked dangerously towards him, as Mira came swinging towards his body with her staff, but he saw it coming, and tightened his fist.

"I don't think so!"

While not as strong as Aika due to her Rook power, his fist pierced through her wooden weapon, and slammed against her body, forcing her body skidding across the ground, coming to a halt near the Pawn girls, she spat out bile from the impact.

"Hey! She's our friend bitch!"

"We'll get you!"

The chainsaw girls came towards Ise once more, who narrowly avoided the slash from Nel, and got behind her, elbowing her in the back, at the same time he brought his fist forward, and punched Ile in the stomach, and forced them both down to the ground.

He chuckled light heartedly, and looked between the women.

As he did however, he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the side of him, and saw that Aika had brought down her fist against Xuelan's body. She didn't seem like she had worn herself down that much, and because of the power of her Sacred Gear, she tore Xuelan's dress with her explosion and her body erupted with blood.

"D-Damn Kiryuu, you're savage."

Aika gained a smirk, and brought Xuelan up by her leg.

"Time to finish this!"

She threw Xuelan into the air, while her aura gathered by her fist.

She then aimed her fist upwards, and her demonic power showed between her fingers, added with her Sacred Gear's power.

"Sorry but you're done!"

Aika shot off her demonic power, with her Sacred Gear added. The aura and demonic power came into contact with Xuelan who tried firing downwards with flames, but to no avail, and the power overcame the young woman's body and exploded.

Xuelan's cry was overcome by the sound of the explosion, and she closed her eyes, as her body lit up with light.

[One of Riser-sama's Rook's, retired.]

Aika clicked her fingers, and looked to Ise.

"That's how its done."

Ise scowled, and saw that the three girls remaining were getting ready. Flames went across their chainsaws, and Mira's staff.

[Explosion!]

Ise, upon hearing that from his Sacred Gear which he activated, he gained a smirk, placed his hands on his hips, and shows a dirty expression on his face.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Click!

At the same time Ise clicked his fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl's clothes gets blown away. Not just the top layers, but all of their clothing, revealing their bodies to him, while Aika looked on with horror.

"You sick bastard!"

Ise slipped to the floor, while Aika scowled, but the young girls who were stripped cried out "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" and fell down to the floor, covering their bodies the best that they could do.

"Hey! I spent all my talent into this! I trained with that crazy Vali for this! And look at my potential shining!"

Aika shook her head angrily.

"I hate you so much."

"You wouldn't if I used it on a guy like Kiba or Yaegaki!"

Aika...paused.

She thought about it, and then developed a small pervy smile on her face, while the twins cried out angrily.

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman! Akira-sama would never do this pervert!"

"Yeah you beast! You sex fiend! Akira-sama is a gentleman and you're sick in the head!"

Ise let out a laugh, while Aika gave a deep sigh.

"They're right you know?" Ise scowled at the sight of the young woman, then she ran towards her enemies. "If they're down then I'll finish them off right now!"

Aika rushed towards the loli twins, and summoned her power. Her Sacred Gear mixed with her demonic power perfectly, and she aimed her hands towards the enemies.

"W-Wait!"

"This wasn't in the plans!"

The twin cried, but Aika didn't care, and shot off her demonic power at close range. The twins tried to dodge, but they were caught up in the demonic power, which exploded around their bodies. Their cries were overshadowed by the eruption of Aika's power, and then Grayfia made the announcement while their bodies disappeared in lights.

[Two of Riser-sama's Pawn's, retired.]

With that, Aika turned to Mira who's eyes began to water.

Ise looked at her, and sighed.

"Geez, do we have to destroy her? She looks scared."

"She might be scared, but if we don't take her out now, she could be a problem later on."

Aika approached Mira, who despite being naked, summoned her staff, and lunged for Aika.

Using her superior fighting ability, Aika slid by the staff that Mira thrusted at her, and landed a punch in her abdomen.

"Oyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She then set off an explosion once making contact, causing her body to sail through the air. Ise watched as Aika summoned her demonic power, and aimed it towards the in air Mira, shooting it off in a large burst, and that overcame Mira's form, before exploding.

[One of Riser-sama's Pawn's, retired.]

With the voice of Grayfia being in their ears, they all looked very relieved to say the least.

[Well done Ise, Aika, you've done well. Now that you've done it, we can continue on with the plan. Aika, Ise, please proceed to the sports field.]

"Right!"

Ise said with vigour, and ran away with Aika.

Running out of the gym, they saw the sports field in sight, so they began running. As they did, Akeno looked on from the sky, since that was her job.

Akeno panted, and thought about Akira once more, and wondered what he was doing right now.

But as she did, she saw that Yubelluna was flying towards Aika and Ise, her eyes widening.

"No! Move!"

Akeno tried to send out her lightning blast, but Yubelluna shot out her power first, shooting out her flames which resembled a bomb. Aika heard Akeno shout, so she turned and saw the bomb coming down towards them.

"Move perv!"

Aika pushed Ise out of the way, and placed her defences on high, surrounding herself with demonic power. But the power hit down and exploded around her body, catching her up in the explosion, Ise let out a cry.

"Kiryuu!"

Ise felt the wind from the explosion on his skin, but he didn't care, and rushed forward.

The power caused a crater to appear around her body, and there were wounds on her body. But she was still conscious. She looked ready to have a fight though, she stood up on shaky legs, and glanced at Ise.

"Kiryuu! Are you alright!?"

Kiryuu, despite bleeding a little bit, wiped her brow, and nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Ise wasn't convinced, Yubelluna flew down towards the young woman. From the shadows, stepping out of said shadows, was the Bishop named Mihae came out wielding a large blade that was two handed. Akeno could see that between them, they would have worry about fighting these two alone, but she needed to do that for the group.

"You managed to survive. Though you're bleeding quite heavily it seems. Well done, you have done very well. But can you survive another blast?"

Yubelluna raised her staff towards Aika, who scowled.

Then Akeno flew towards her, and stepped between Aika, Ise, and Yubelluna.

"Ara ara, then you'll both be my opponent."

"Akeno-san!"

Ise yelled, but Akeno waved her hand.

"Leave this part to me Ise-kun, I have this. You need to continue on with the plan."

Akeno beseech to the others. Ise wasn't sure, but Aika laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I wont survive much longer, so I'll stay behind. I'll be useful one last time. You go and be useful. Remember, don't give up, even if Riser comes for you himself. Akeno-san is also a good part of the plan that Buchou has. So we have to do it. You need to survive to the end, I don't since you have a damn Longinus so put it to good use."

Ise wasn't sure, but she saw that convictions of both Akeno and Aika.

He needed to go and do something for Rias, he needed to carry on the fight for Rias, and make sure that they are going to be safe. He also needed to go and meet up with the others.

So, he didn't have a choice.

"Alright, good luck to you both!"

Ise turned heels and ran away from the area.

Yubelluna pointed her staff at Ise's fleeting form, but Akeno placed her fingers out, shooting out a normal bolt of lightning, forcing Yubelluna to raise a barrier to block the bolt of lightning, and pushed her backwards.

Aika stepped forward to the Bishop, who raised her hand upwards.

"You're going to fight me, even if you're bleeding like that?"

Aika chuckled, and held a hand to her wounds.

"That's fine with me. I'll fight you myself! Even if I am retired!"

Mihae chortled while Yubelluna got ready to fight Akeno. All four of them coated their bodies with their intense wild auras. Though Akeno couldn't use her Holy Lightning, she kept thinking about the dangers that he was in. If he hadn't come by now...then she knew he was in danger, and that scared her more than anything else.

* * *

With Vali and Cao Cao, they landed a good way from the others, and Cao Cao immediately stabbed towards Vali with a holy wave coming out of the tip of his spear, Vali cupped her hands together, summoning her demonic power, and shot it forward towards the enemies power, colliding in a brilliant flash of energy.

An explosion occurred, and the pair were forced to jump backwards, where Cao Cao unleashed a violent wave of holy power, shooting it directly for Vali's body.

"If you're going to be using light against me. Then I will defeat your power with my own."

Vali extended her wings, which became larger and larger, a blue light extending outwards from her Divine Dividing wings, and her Sacred Gear activated.

[Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Using her famed ability from her own Longinus, without touching it, she consumed the power of the light energy projection, and caused it to lose power and the power transferred to Vali. Though it didn't affect stamina, she always was up in power thanks to this and from the power that she received from Cao Cao's light, the excess leaked out of her wings, and she could feel how powerful she was right now.

"Thanks for the power."

Vali chuckled, and shot off a sphere of her power.

The power was very powerful. Cao Cao could see the strength of the power, and knew that she wouldn't be weak, but he hadn't imagined that she would be that quite powerful, and if he got hit, he knew that he could be injured immensely.

"Try that Cao Cao."

From the weakened energy of the light, her demonic power broke through and went towards Cao Cao.

Cao Cao gave a titter before dodging to the side with impressive speeds, the sphere of demonic power went behind him, and obliterated several structures behind him, showing how much power that she actually had inside of her, and she seemed to be alright.

"You armour types are easy to read. You give off impressive aura, and focus it in places you're about to attack from. That's how I am able to see you coming. Though I have to admit that using your Longinus without touching my power is quite amazing. The rumours of you being the Strongest Hakuryuukou in history weren't unfounded."

Vali huffed, and got into a fighting positions.

"Perhaps I am like that, I don't think much about it. I just like fighting strong opponents, and fortunately for you, you aren't that bad. But you're still going to have a limit, because while your Longinus is strong, I can sense unrefined capabilities within you."

Cao Cao looked across the battlefield, and saw in far off distances that several battles were occurring, which he didn't seem to shy away from either. He didn't seem to be all that bothered which surprised Vali that he didn't show much concern for the comrades he had.

"Well, it seems that you effectively have split us up. Are you underestimating us mere humans?"

"You're overestimating you humans and your powers. Don't underestimate my group."

Cao Cao released a chortle.

"I see, that's how it is. Do you care for them?" Vali didn't answer. "What if one of them died? Would something magical happen with you? I wouldn't mind seeing you release some more hidden power, only for me to crush you."

Vali scoffed at the mere idea of what Cao Cao was suggesting.

"I don't know, I'd never have to experience that."

Cao Cao cocked his head.

"Why's that?"

Cao Cao seemed genuinely interested in why she was saying something like that.

Without missing a beat, Vali didn't even pause to say anything.

"Because, my group aren't a bunch of chumps, who die so easily. Even the weaker members of this group can hold their own and defeat your group. You humans might have your Sacred Gear's, and your powers. But if you're underestimating us as people, then you're mistaken about our powers. We have something that you couldn't possibly possess right now."

Cao Cao gained a deranged smirk on his face.

"Is that so? Then maybe this is a contest between humans and Devils. I wonder which is going to win?"

"The latter."

Vali answered calmly, while Cao Cao seemed rather intrigued.

"I understand, then lets prove that theory wrong!"

Cao Cao lunged for Vali who did the same. Vali came close with a sharp punch on Cao Cao, but Cao Cao blocked with the spear by crossing it over his body, and then released the aura of the spear, creating a devastating thing for Vali to touch so she pulled back, while Cao Cao swung his spear expertly for Vali.

Vali pulled away by backflipping, but she felt the spear scratch her armour, which was intense due to the nature of the spear, and how holy the power was, but she fixed the armour immediately, and unleashed a volley of demonic power up close to Cao Cao's body.

Cao Cao didn't miss a beat, and sliced the power in half, only for Vali to close the distance, and thrust a fist of Dragon aura right for Cao Cao's face. Cao Cao growled, parrying the fist away from Cao Cao's body and stabbed the ground, unleashing a torrent of energy, which spread out around Vali and himself, so Vali took to the air, while pillars of light energy came out of the ground and rose up towards her body.

Vali dodged them with expertise, and got above the energy, seeing Cao Cao down below giving off a deranged smirk.

"You aren't bad Vali Lucifer, your speed and power are both top notch. For my frail human body, I would be worried if you managed to attack me. But, as you are you wont be able to beat me so easily."

Vali tightened her hands, and spread them out. Her Devil powers came out, and spread around her largely creating an existence that many would be worried about. Even Cao Cao could feel sweat beading down his neck from the intense power that Vali was showing at that moment.

"You're right. This is a good opponent for me. The True Longinus. I asked Aki for this fight since I knew you'd be the strongest. He seemed to want to fight you, but he chose to keep his own thoughts back and allow me to face you. I am lucky in that regard to face you."

"Are you weaker than Akira-kun?"

Vali gave a dark stare towards Cao Cao.

"Hmph, lets say that we're about equal."

Vali replied, before unleashing her demonic energies downwards which took up many city blocks.

Cao Cao wouldn't be able to run around it, it was wide and the mass was good. Cao Cao understood that as well, and raised his spear upwards towards the demonic power.

"Didn't you just say that this is the True Longinus? Did you forget that fact already?"

Cao Cao's spear gave out an amazing holy aura, and the intense torrent of light erupts forward, sending the devastating power into the sky towards Vali's demonic power, but Vali gained a smirk on her lips.

"Did you forget that you aren't the only one who wields a Longinus?"

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes, as Vali used her power [Half Dimension!] on her own power, shrinking it down and cut it in half, gliding right past the aura that Cao Cao sent to the sky in the first place, shocking Cao Cao.

"Ku! This is-"

"Nothing!"

Vali got close, using that as a distraction and placed her palm towards Cao Cao.

Cao Cao's eyes widened, as Vali released her intense demonic power.

Cao Cao's body moved on its own and rushed backwards. But his body was caught with the power, and dug into his body. He winced and used his spear to deflect the rest of the blast, but he had wounds appear on his body.

"As I said, frail human body. That was a neat trick. I hadn't expected that from the power hungry Vali Lucifer so it caught me completely off guard. I've studied you before, in preparation for a fight with you, but this is quite out of the realms of my expectations."

Cao Cao seemed to be genuinely impressed.

He looked to be rather impressed by what was going on.

"Yeah well, Aki made me use my head more in these kind of situations. If I have to, I'll even overcome that spear of yours with my power. Though I acknowledge that you're stronger than I had anticipated. For a human, you're very fast, I thought that I would have caught you by now with my power."

Cao Cao breathes out slowly, looking towards his wounds.

He took out a bottle of Tears, and healed his wounds, while making a sour face.

"I hate wasting these on injuries such as these. I should have known that without Balance Breaker, the Hakuryuukou would be difficult to fight. Alright, if that's what you want Vali, I don't mind activating it for you." An aura surrounded Vali while she looked intrigued. "Balance Break."

As soon as Cao Cao said that, seven orbs appeared around his body.

They looked exactly the same, so Vali didn't know what kind of power the orbs actually had. She hadn't even an inkling on what they could actually do to her, so she knew that she would have to be careful, no matter what else would happen.

"Now Vali, shall the weak human give you a death befitting the Hakuryuukou?"

Vali scrunched up her eyebrows, before showing a determined look.

"About time you used it. Whatever those orbs do, I will obliterate you."

Vali's determination was turned up high, and she seemed like she wouldn't give up to anyone or anything.

Cao Cao however chuckled, and thrusted one of the orbs towards Vali.

Vali went to move when Cao Cao scrunched his hand up.

"Burst!"

From that, the bubble burst, and washed over Vali who stood there. She went to use her power...but proved to be unable to do so.

"What have you done?"

"It's one of my treasures. It seals the ability of women for a short time."

Vali chuckled.

"I see, thanks for explaining that. I understand. I didn't think I'd need it, but here we are." Vali grasped the sword at her side. "Worthless!"

As soon as she did that, the sword activated, and the ability Cao Cao put on Vali, was taken away.

"B-But I sealed your powers!"

"Yes, but this sword isn't my power. All I had to do was call out Worthless while knowing of your ability, Aki sealed his power in the sword with the help of Le Fay, and Kuroka. Quite ingenious, isn't it?"

Cao Cao clicked his tongue.

"I thought you were all a bunch of battle maniacs, but it seems that you all hold some intelligence, I'll have to account for that next time."

"There wont be a next time!"

Vali shot for Cao Cao who did the same thing, and a battle between them began once more.

* * *

As that was happening, Koneko and Heracles were going up against one another. His aura around his body was a Sacred Gear that Koneko had gone up against before. It was fitting for her to be fighting this opponent.

Their fists clashed with one another's, Koneko used her Senjutsu to offset the power of the hulking Heracles, while Heracles used his immense strength with his Sacred Gear to cause some damage to Koneko's body, but nothing significant.

Blow for blow, Koneko and Heracles were coming up against one another.

Heracles' hands cupped together, and aimed for Koneko's body.

She saw the aura of his Sacred Gear surrounding his form, and he showed a wicked smile on his face.

"Sorry little cat, but I have to beat you now."

Heracles dropped his fists downwards, and Koneko like a fast kitten, shot backwards and avoided the punch. The punch however, slammed against the ground and created a large explosion in front of Koneko's body, and the shock wave went outwards towards Koneko's body.

Koneko tightened her resolve, and formed a shield of Senjutsu before her. Using spheres, and surrounding her front, the shield of Senjutsu took the impact of the explosion, which impressed Heracles that she did something like that.

She used demonic power to defend against the rest of the attack, swinging her arms outwards, and broke through the dust cloud that was forming around her, revealing Heracles' smirk on his face.

"That wasn't bad at all, well done little cat. Though I feel unsatisfied fighting a mere Rook of the Belial group."

He said with a condescending voice, something that Koneko gritted her teeth about.

"...Thank you very much. But, if you're looking down on me then you will be making many mistakes. I am the Rook of Yaegaki Akira Belial, and I cannot lose to you. Even if you're stronger, my King is counting on me to face you down."

Koneko tightened her fist, and showed her willingness to fight. She didn't back down.

But Heracles still didn't believe that she would be a good fight, and looked rather bored honestly, which irritated Koneko more than she thought that she would.

"So, how strong are you little girl? I had wanted to fight your King and see where his power level is."

Heracles said, and swung his fists at Koneko.

The young neko jumped backwards, avoiding the fists that collided with the ground and caused an explosion. Koneko continued going back, only for Heracles to appear beside Koneko with his fist going right for her body.

But, she summoned her Senjutsu in her palms, and shot it out like a barrage of dense bullets.

"D-Damn!"

Heracles crossed his arms, and blocked the shots of Senjutsu Koneko released. All the while, Koneko gathered her Touki in her hand and leaped forward. The intense energy from her Touki came into contact with Heracles' body, his crossed arms, and blew his body into a large building, smashing him through it, and collapsed said building, Koneko panted from using her Touki on such a level.

But to her surprise, Heracles came back up and had minor injuries. He hadn't been injured in a major way. He had small blood marks across his arms and they looked a little scuffed up, but apart from that, he seemed to be fine, and his smirk went right for Koneko who scowled back.

"You said you wanted to fight my King, yes?"

Heracles chuckled.

"Of course, that's what I want. Why?"

"Because, if you can't beat me, then you can't beat my King. He would be too powerful for you."

She exclaimed with a rigid look on her face.

Heracles' face scowled as a response.

"Are you questioning my power little girl?"

Koneko tilted her head.

"I'm saying that someone that can't beat me can't beat my King. Aki-senpai is stronger than I am, and I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go after my King. We're here to rescue Sona-senpai, and we wont leave without her."

Koneko said with a strong face.

She didn't show a willingness to back down either.

She held herself in the most calm way possible, and she showed that she wouldn't be backing down no matter what.

Heracles wasn't thrilled about this.

Seeing Koneko like she was, and how she was saying such things like he couldn't fight against Akira since he couldn't beat Koneko was a wound on his pride, and he wasn't pleased with Koneko at all…

In fact, he was rather angry.

"That's it!"

Heracles dashed forward faster than she thought he'd go, and received an explosion kick right to the face.

Koneko winced.

The pain was intense.

It felt like she had been hit by many different trucks.

His speed had increased.

She presumed it was because of how angry he was, which caused him to become faster, and put all his power into the attack.

Though she was protected to a degree thanks to her Touki, she still got kicked hard, and blood dripped down her face, as she collided with a nearby building, toppling said building with her body being connected to it, and appeared out of a window on the other side, digging her body into the ground and she spat out some blood.

Heracles gave off a dirty smile towards the enemy before him.

"See that girl? Weak, and I shall beat your King just as easily."

Koneko raised a hand to her bleeding face.

She could feel that probably was the strongest he could've put into his kick.

Even then, it was terrifying.

To receive a kick like that, she was very surprised.

Blood came down her face, but she wiped it away swiftly.

That's when his body began to glow an orange colour.

"If that's what it is then I will finish you off right now. Balance Break!"

Koneko gasped.

She didn't think he'd reveal his Balance Breaker so early.

But like that, she saw that on his arms, missiles grew, and they seemed to be leaking off a dangerous amount of aura.

"Detonation Mighty Comet. That's the name of my Balance Breaker, and it is the power that shall defeat you, then I'm going for your King."

Heracles aimed a missile at Koneko who placed a hand on her chest.

She breathed in slowly, in and out.

She didn't want to resort to this so quickly.

As the missile was fired off from Heracles, Koneko placed her hand outwards, and something began forming around her first.

Wisps of purple flames began to come from her hand, and it combined with her Touki.

Heracles' eyes broadened in absolute shock.

"W-Wait, that's the..."

"Incinerate Anthem. I'm just borrowing it nya."

Koneko replied, opening her shirt just enough to reveal the lantern that held the purple flames, Heracles couldn't believe it.

"B-But, that's not possible! It couldn't of chosen you, could it!?"

Koneko shook her head.

"No, it hasn't chosen me. I am using it thanks to this lantern. To draw out the power to use. Though we don't like using it like this, in times of crisis such as these, we have decided that since you have three Longinus', we would also have three. Now eat this."

With flames gathered around her hand, and Touki as well mixed into the power, she thrusted her hand outwards. From her hand, her purple flames, and Touki shot out of her body, and devastated the battlefield before her. It scorched the ground and burned through the sky like an Angel of mercy.

Heracles watched as the flames and Touki smashed against his missile, and completely obliterated it.

He was left sat there, with shock over his face.

Seeing Koneko wielding a Longinus no less...it was terrifying to say the least.

But the flames and Touki continued going for Heracles.

Heracles tried to dodge the attack, but Koneko dashed forward, and appeared before him.

"Get lost!"

Heracles pointed his other missile towards Koneko who used her Touki to increase her speed. He fired it with precision, and it locked onto Koneko's body. She didn't have time to charge her power, but she saw crossed her arms across her body, and summoned her Touki, and flames around her body to stop the impact of the attack.

The attack landed against Koneko's body. The explosion caused wounds to appear across Koneko's body. Even with the Longinus and Touki surrounding her, she managed to block the impact of the power to a good degree, but some blood came out of her body.

Even then, Koneko looked harshly towards him.

Heracles' eyes widened with anger.

"You dare do this to me!"

Heracles rushed towards her body with intense speed, shooting off missiles.

Koneko knew that he was stronger than she was.

But, she had something that could change the tied of the battle, and that was the Longinus.

She needed to do something, anything.

So, she clasped her fingers together, summoning the flames, and shot them like a flamethrower, shooting down the missiles. While she did, she flew at him at a good speed, getting to him in seconds.

Heracles yelled "Die!", and tried to fire off a missile, only for Koneko to kick his arm to the side, and the missile shot off, destroying a building completely, Heracles' eyes narrowing dangerously, and had to wonder something.

"Why didn't my missile go for you then?!"

Koneko showed her foot, and showed that it was laced with her Senjutsu, her own aura.

"Placed it on the tip of the missile while I kicked you. Now, have this."

Koneko tightened her fist, and gathered Touki and flames around her hand.

It span violently, Heracles tried to pull away, but Koneko grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"I wont let you go."

Her Touki and flame infused power came together, and punched Heracles right in his face. Burns appeared across his face as he let out a cry of anguish, and the flames spread across his body. His cries were drowned with the fact that Koneko was concentrating on her opponent before her, and burned him across his entire body.

At the same time, Heracles managed to use a point blank missile against her body, but as the explosion caught her up in it, she activated the sword Akira gave her, which she called "Worthless!" and the power dispelled the remaining explosive power, saving her from sure death.

Her body erupted with wounds from the explosion, but she managed to hold on as the flames continued spreading further and further across his body and became more intense.

"Gwaaaah!"

His body was flung into the ground as her fist pushed against his body, bouncing off the pavement and slammed into a nearby structure.

Koneko's body flung through the air, as her blood came down to the ground in patches. While spinning, Koneko extended her wings, and steadied herself in the air.

Koneko panted deeply, watching Heracles' body twitching on the ground. Though he was in intense pain and blood came from his body, Heracles was still barely conscious. His eyes were fixated on Koneko, who flew down to the ground.

She looked at Heracles, who tried to move, but the burns on his body restricted his movements.

"You damn cat..."

"Sorry...but, I can't lose to you."

Koneko walked over, and fell down to the ground. Because she was bloody, and had been attacked a few times, she was wounded badly.

But Heracles couldn't move, and because of that, Koneko was glad, she had managed to stop her opponent somehow.

She cupped the Longinus around her neck, and then activated a teleportation circle.

"Ravel-san, I can feel it rejecting me already...your turn."

She used her power to transport the Longinus to Ravel, and then panted on the ground, glad that she won her fight.

* * *

With Kuroka, Le Fay and Georg, their battle ensued immediately. Between two magic users, and one Nekomata who was very good at using different types of magic, along with her Senjutsu abilities, Georg was going to be in for a hard fight.

"It seems that I shall be beginning this fight."

Georg had placed his hand outwards, and a magical circle was formed.

From the circle, a large fireball had formed, Le Fay placing her own hand outwards, and formed ice with a magic circle.

"Le Fay, you can't beat me in terms of magic. You might be skilled, but you aren't that skilled to fight me yet."

"Maybe that's the case, but I'm not alone, and you are. Please don't underestimate my abilities as a magician. I can't lose here."

Georg shook his head.

"If only you'd given up the Holy King Sword."

"Then she would've given it to stupid monsters, wouldn't she nyaaa?"

Kuroka baited Georg to answer her.

Georg gave a dark glare towards her.

"She doesn't need that sword, we could do true good with that blade."

"By slaying others you mean?" Le Fay spoke up with a cry. "You were going to hurt others! I can't allow that to happen! All life is precious!"

"It's either the supernatural, or the humans. Devils, Fallen Angels, all are disgusting."

"That's what you think, but I've been spending my time with the best kind of Devils in my life."

Georg shook his head.

"Then you've fallen for the Devils spells. I shall correct that error right now."

Georg unleashed several balls of fire from his magic circle, while Le Fay unleashed her ice.

"Seems like she froze your fires huh~?"

The ice clashed with the flames, and froze them into large spheres, which Kuroka snickered at, and twirled her fingers, and used her space manipulation technique, turning the spheres around, and then slammed her power against them, sending them back at Georg.

"Is that so? Not bad for a stupid cat."

Georg scowled, and placed several barriers around his body, but Kuroka summoned her Senjutsu into spheres, and launched them upwards, above the barriers, and then slammed her hands downwards, sending them harshly at Georg.

At the same time as the ice balls slammed against the barriers, and blocked the shots, Georg manipulated his mist above his head, and blocked the shots of Kuroka's attacks, Kuroka scowled at such a thing.

"It seems that with his Longinus, he is able to block any of our attacks."

"He'll have a limit Kuroka-sama. We should try and find that limit..."

Le Fay thought that would be an amazing thing to do.

But Kuroka shook her head.

"But if we do, we will waste power, and we don't have time to waste. The others are going to need our assistance in this fight. So I'm going to go and punch him in the face. I'm no Shirone but we can do this together. Ready Loli Le Fay?"

Le Fay blinked at the name.

But, nodded her head strongly.

"Y-Yes, let us do this!"

Le Fay spread her arms out, and Kuroka was surrounded by a magical aura. As that happened, Kuroka's body gathered Senjutsu around her, and she formed a layer of Touki around her form as well, which allowed her to use her powers even more.

"Enhancement magic, as well as Touki, this could be difficult."

Georg mused aloud, while sending out a barrage of elemental attacks.

Kuroka, to Georg's surprise, moved faster than he thought, and zipped across the battlefield. She didn't even need to raise a barrier, due to how fast she was. She now was even rivalling the speeds of the normal Vali and Akira who were two of the fastest Devils.

"D-Damn it!"

When Kuroka got near him, he raised a wall of mist, but Kuroka activated a teleportation technique, appearing behind him, and raised her hand upwards, Senjutsu gathered around her palm along with her Touki.

"I'll destroy your aura, along with your body!"

Georg panicked, raised several barriers while the mist wrapped around him.

"S-Shit! This one's stronger than we predicted Cao Cao!"

Georg realized this fact when seeing Kuroka's Senjutsu breaking down the aura of the barriers, and using her Touki, she smashed through the barriers. It was a perfect combination of attacks, and finally, with Le Fay empowering her with magic, Kuroka's power had grown more and more power, which Georg was a little worried about.

"Sorry, that's what we're like nyaa. Very unpredictable."

Kuroka's strong form broke through the barriers despite Georg trying to raise more of them but it was to no avail, and she sent Senjutsu outwards, but the mist teleported Georg away without even being able to touch him.

The mist appeared beside Le Fay who gasped, as a fireball came outwards. It was different to a normal fireball, it was an ancient magic, and powerful.

"I can't let you beat me Georg-sama!"

She raised a barrier in self defence, the flames spreading out across the barrier and broke it, but Le Fay took the sword she had at her hip, stabbing the flames and said "Worthless!" causing the flames to disappear, Georg being surprised by such a thing.

"But...that was stronger than you could've stopped!"

"Good thing Akira-sama and the rest of us work together so well huh~? We made it Worthless."

Le Fay sang out, and continued powering Kuroka.

Kuroka jumped towards Georg, and unleashed a barrage of Senjutsu spheres.

"Hehe, you're messing with two sexy women! So don't mess with us!"

The dense aura rained down onto Georg like hail, Georg growled, and manipulated his mist above him, stopping the shots of Senjutsu Kuroka shot out towards her, Georg panting at having to move so fast.

While Kuroka did that, Le Fay placed her hand on the ground, and ice grew across said ground, beginning to freeze Georg's feet down to the ground.

"Damn it!"

Georg scowled, and used fire magic to melt the ice, allowing Kuroka to get closer to Georg's body. Georg placed his hand outwards, and shot off lightning at close range, only for Kuroka to use her power to take down his power, destroying it and then got close.

"Have this!"

Kuroka punched forward, Georg panted, and raised several barriers to stop the attacks, but Kuroka once more activates a light around her.

Georg predicted she'd try and teleport away, and surely enough, another Kuroka appeared behind him, so he activated many offensive skills towards that location….but the magic goes right through Kuroka as if she wasn't there at all.

"N-No, I was sure she was there...an illusion? Then she is..."

Predicting that she would be before him, he turned to see Kuroka hadn't left, Le Fay had used a magic to hide her presence for a brief second, so Georg would turn, and in turn, Kuroka combined her aura with an illusion, and caused Georg to become confused.

But that gave Kuroka a good chance, and punched Georg in the stomach.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Along with unleashing her power into his stomach, Georg spat out a large amount of blood. His body went flying, skidding across the ground and came to a halt with a windowless building, cracking the buildings structure with his body, and was left bleeding from his mouth.

He panted, and looked down at the ground, seeing his blood spreading out.

Though he had used his defensive techniques, he still received such an attack.

Kuroka also panted as well, feeling the effects of using her powers on this level. But she wouldn't give up, and neither would Le Fay either.

"Kuroka-sama, are you okay?"

Le Fay asked with a kind voice.

Kuroka wiped her brow.

"It's kinda hard to keep this up for so long while trying to stop his techniques from hitting me. But don't worry, the others aren't going down so neither will I."

Kuroka stated with a strong face.

Georg stood up while bleeding, and scowled.

"You girls kind of piss me off."

"Why don't you go into Balance Breaker then?"

Kuroka dared him.

Gerog rolled his eyes.

"I might do, I haven't decided if you are worthy enough for it."

"What an arrogant little bastard you are. Seriously, you are horrible for saying something like that."

Kuroka showed her teeth, and Le Fay narrowed her eyes.

Georg then clicked his fingers.

"Fine, you want me to go serious? Alright then...Balance Break."

Georg's mist spread out around his form, while Kuroka and Le Fay scowled.

* * *

With Ravel, Gasper, and Asia, the three of them stared down the child who stood there with no emotion, along with many different monsters. But Ravel saw that each of them are having light dance by their mouths.

"These are going to be anti Devil blasts."

Ravel surmised to Gasper, who drank some of Akira's blood to control her powers.

The young boy didn't say anything, and wagged his finger in front of him, which in turn made the monsters shoot out beams of light towards Ravel and the others, but Ravel flicked her hand towards Gasper.

"Gasper-sama, turn into bats, and freeze each of the blasts!"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeees!"

Gasper turned into a flock of bats, and flew around the area. Spreading around a good chunk of the area, Gasper's eyes glowed red, and each of the bats froze the light bursts that were going towards the others, and they were suspended in the air.

Ravel exposed her large flaming wings, and placed her hand outwards.

"Those seem strong."

The young boy tilted his head, as Ravel unleashed her flames.

"Maybe they are. Children shouldn't really be fighting like this, you know?"

"I don't mind. I wont lose to you."

Leonardo said it while having an emotionless face, which Ravel thought was sad, and wondered why he didn't seem to express emotions.

Because of the strength Ravel had, while not as strong as Riser, the fire mixed with the light, and cancelled one another out, while Gasper returned to her human form, and placed her hands on the ground.

From the shadows on the ground, large fists enhanced with the Rook's power and grabbed each of the monsters, lifting them high into the air, and crushed each of the monsters with her Rook strength added to the darkness, turning them into nothingness, Ravel saw her chance, and placed her hand outwards.

"Burn boy!"

Though she felt unsure about doing this since he was a child, but he had a Longinus and was a huge threat to them if left unchecked, she shot out her flames at a great speed.

But, as soon as the flames neared the boy, said boy lifted his hand upwards, and a beast made of ice came out, became a shield, and blocked the flames of the young girl, and Ravel was surprised when she saw that the ice began growing across her flames.

"Though he's young, he's able to use his Longinus to a good level. But his body is weak. I can see, he isn't fighting in tandem with the monsters, and has to defend himself. If we're able to knock out the opponent, then we could win this fight."

Ravel spoke to Gasper, and Asia, the latter looking worried about what was happening.

But then Asia saw something while Ravel intensified her flames, Gasper shooting her eyes to the ice monster to freeze it in time, allowing Ravel to increase her powers to a good margin, and broke through the ice monster, but from the side, a burst of light went for Ravel.

"Ravel-san!"

Asia placed her hand outwards, and a magic shield appeared before Ravel, blocking the shot of light power coming for her body.

Ravel gasped, and turned to Asia, who in turn smiled.

"Please leave defence to me, I can handle this."

Asia said with a smile.

She wanted to be useful, even if it meant fighting off a child as well.

"Alright then, I shall leave it to you."

"Yes!"

Ravel nodded, and turned her attention to the child who created warrior beasts that had large fists, and seemed to be made for power. Ravel knew she wouldn't be able to take fist fighters, so she brought Gasper closer to her.

"Gasper-sama, I will have to ask you to take the power types. Infuse your darkness into your fists, and we shall fight while I cover you from behind. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, I understand! If it is for Aki-senpai then I shall do it!"

Gasper did as Ravel said, and darkness began to flood her hands. It surrounded her hands like gauntlets, and then she rushed forward. Responding to her, the beasts lunged forward for Gasper, but Ravel whipped her hand outwards, and unleashed a wave of flames.

The flame wave was intense, and it held enough power to push back the beasts, knocking them off balance, allowing Gasper to tap into the Rook power that she had, and then punched outwards, using her incredible strength to smash through the beasts, and break through them, destroying a good number of them.

However, one came at Gasper while having lights shooting out of their mouths, and came close to Gasper, but she pulled the sword out, swinging it in front of her while yelling "Worthless!" and turned the lights into nothing, allowing Ravel to shoot a devastating flame to Leonardo, who used his monsters to form a wall, though Ravel managed to take them down but he was protected.

"That light, it seems to be that of a Middle Class Angel, from the power I'm sensing. While it isn't a major deal right now if we're continuously hit by those, then we're going to be in trouble to say the least. But the human boy seems to be quite weak physically so if we could attack him then, we might be able to pull off a victory."

Ravel and Gasper turned towards Leonardo who looked on angrily.

Asia however wouldn't back down either, and showed a willingness to fight.

Then as they fought, before Ravel's body, a teleportation circle appeared, and showed the Longinus Incinerate Anthem.

"Koneko-san, then she managed to win...okay then, my turn!" Ravel grabbed the lantern, and placed it around her neck. "For a short time at least, lets use this before it begins rejecting me..."

Ravel pointed her hand forward, and her flames came out, and then purple flames surrounded the flames of Ravel's own, turning them into hotter flames than anyone could imagine. Leonardo looked on with surprise, as Gasper looked towards Ravel who gave off a small smile on her lips.

"W-We don't have long before the Longinus rejects us Ravel-san since it hasn't chosen us!"

"Yes I know. Since we can only use it briefly, we will have to take down our opponent swiftly."

Ravel pointed her fingers forward, and unleashed a wide range torrent of flames, purple and her own, combined together, became a violent whirlwind, capturing all of the beasts that Leonardo had captured, and incinerated them down to dust, while Gasper thrusted her hand outwards, using her darkness to add onto her strength, her darkness hand stretched to Leonardo, who tried making a beast from below, but Ravel incinerated it with her flames combined.

"N-No!"

Leonardo cried, as he received a punch to his body from Gasper, blowing him off his feet, and slammed against the ground. His body twitched around in pain, while the three looked sad that they had to strike a child, but in this instance, it was either that, or they would be taken out by said child with that Longinius of theirs.

Leonardo panted with blood coming from his mouth, but he didn't give up, and stood on shaky feet.

"W-We wont lose!"

Leonardo gave a cry and summoned more monsters, while Ravel and Gasper shared a look, before Asia moved closer.

"Don't worry about his wounds, I will heal him when this is done."

Ravel and Gasper turned to Asia who looked resolute on that, then they nodded.

"Right, then we will win."

Ravel and Gasper advanced while Asia provided support.

* * *

With Akira, Jeanne and Siegfried, Akira managed to drag them away from the others. Getting a good distance away from the others, he cast a glance at Sona, and saw that she was fine. Even though she was tied up, she wasn't in pain which he was glad for.

"If your eyes are on that Onee-san then you wont be able to block me~"

Jeanne came swinging at Akira's back, but he tensed, and blades erupted out of his back, forcing Jeanne to pull backwards.

"Sorry but my eyes are always on the battle girl."

She raised a shield of swords, but the blades pierced through the sword shields and went for Jeanne's body.

"Seriously Jeanne."

Siegfried came up with Gram, and swung down.

The immense power that the sword held broke through the swords going for Jeanne, causing Akira to turn around and swing his blade for Siegfried, the young man brought out another sword, and swung it for his body, clashing blades with one another, the aura around managed to destroy the entire area that was around them, Jeanne let out a cry and jumped backwards.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I did awesome work you know?"

Jeanne complained while Siegfried got beside her.

"I'd prefer to fight this guy alone."

Siegfried seemed to make it a point to Jeanne.

But Jeanne didn't look pleased with that at all.

"Well Cao Cao said that we should work together, and beat this guy before he could team up with Vali-chan back there."

"Because you know Vali-chan and I are very powerful together, is that right?"

Akira mused aloud, catching the attention of Jeanne and Siegfried.

Siegfried gave a smirk.

"Maybe that's what it is. But you know, just because you have a Longinus, you aren't all powerful. I have five Demon Swords, and a sword of light for Devils. And you have one Longinus. Are you confident that you can beat me?"

"I'm confident that I can fight you. Beat you is another thing, wont know until I've tried."

Siegfried showed a deranged smirk on his face.

"Fine then. If we're going serious, Balance Break."

Akira watched as four arms came out of Siegfried's back, silver and they looked Dragon like which each pulled out a sword. Akira saw that he was now holding six swords all together. Four in the Dragon hands, and two in his normal human ones, and he could feel the pressure coming off them immensely.

He knew from Le Fay that he had the Sacred Gear Twice Critical. So this was the Balance Breaker of that, and he could feel that Siegfried's power had increased by times four, so he wasn't weak right now.

"Ooh, if we're showing off, then I'll go into it too! Balance Break!"

Jeanne showed a lewd smile on her lips, and placed her blade outwards.

Akira watched curiously as a Dragon made up of holy swords formed. It was tall, and its sharp claws and teeth looked dangerous. He also saw that Jeanne was able to create holy swords.

"My Balance Breaker, is called Chaos Edge Asura Ravage."

"And mines Stake Victim Dragon! Isn't he adorbs!?"

Siegfried and Jeanne explained to Akira who chuckled as a response.

Akira looked between the Dragon, the girl with the sword, and finally Siegfried, with his Demon Swords, and his light blade. He knew going into this it would be a challenge, and honestly, he was thrilled with the challenge. He just wished that it came at better circumstances.

"Wonderful so it is a Balance Breaker free for all then." Akira threw his sword up in the air, and it transformed back into Jin. "Jin-kun, slay the Dragon."

"Woof!"

Jin replied with pep, and showed a toothy smile. Jeanne gave Jin a weird look.

"Wow, your dog is super scary."

"You don't know the half of it."

Akira replied, as Jin growled and charged for the Dragon. The Dragon howled, swiping at Jin with its claws, but Jin slid through the shadows, avoiding the attack, and then the next second, large swords erupted out of the shadows, piercing across the Dragon's body, and it let out a howl.

"H-Hey! Naughty dog, don't stab my Dragon!" Jeanne cried out, as the Dragon flew into the air, and Akira saw that the wounds from the slashed had been repaired. "That's what you thought I'd say, didn't you? Truth is, my Dragon-chan can handle many things."

"Great then you can handle my dog."

Jin growled, and had a fight with the Dragon. Jeanne looked surprised as Jin used a combination of Worthless, along with the power of demonic energy to shoot down several attacks of the Dragon, and then slid through shadows to dodge all of the other attacks that the Dragon sent out towards him, completely dominating the Dragon.

Jeanne cried a little at how despite her trying to keep up with the dog, Jin was very powerful.

Siegfried chuckled.

"That's what I would expect from a Longinus. Now, can your Longinus power compete with my Demon Swords?"

Siegfried baited so Akira took a battle position, summoning a blade from the shadows. Siegfried smirked, and then came swinging at Akira. First, he sent a very powerful whirlwind towards Akira, while pillars of ice erupted out of the ground, which combined to create an icy tornado that could devastate the battlefield.

"Flashy."

Akira rather than take it, slid through the shadows while Jeanne tried to slash at him, but she couldn't get through before he was able to escape. Then Siegfried turned around to see something rising up from the shadow behind him, and chuckled.

"So, you're going to predictable route then. I should have expected that from the no brained Devil-kun that acts rash."

Siegfried used his sword that could create craters, and swung it down onto the part he thought Akira was coming out of.

A shock wave erupted outwards, but Siegfried was surprised to see that it wasn't Akira.

In fact, it was a few swords coming out, which he destroyed.

"As if I would be that predictable!"

Akira came from the left, and swung his strong sword with a hearty smile.

Siegfried growled, clashing his Gram with Akira's sword. Because of the intense power, Akira used his Worthless power on the blade he had to take away the power. But still, the sword was sturdy, and managed to cut through Akira's own blade, forcing Akira to jump back, where Jeanne stabbed downwards, and sent off a wave of holy swords.

"Hehe, is this going to be awesome~?"

Jeanne sang out, as Siegfried came at Akira with both the light blade, and Gram as well. Akira twitched his eyebrows, and raised his arm, his hand spreading outwards, which in turn caused the shadows around him to grow as well.

Then, the swords of black came outwards, and sprung like flowers around them. Jeanne's sea of swords were destroyed immediately, and the sword came out towards Jeanne's body. She crossed her sword over her body, only for the sword to break through and went for her body.

"Iyaaaa! You can't do that!"

Jeanne cried out, and jumped backwards. But one of the blades managed to slice her leg, causing her to cry out in pain.

At the same time, Siegfried brought down his sword of destruction, and sliced through the blades going for his body. Gram also raised upwards, and didn't even have to charge its aura before it was shot outwards towards Akira's body. Akira also noticed that the whirlwind sword came towards Akira, mixing together with Gram, and created a very sharp, and powerful destructive wave that would come for him.

Akira went to move out of the way, when he felt ice growing up his legs.

"My sword that can create ice. Isn't this quite good Akira-kun?"

Siegfried showed a darker smile than normal, and the whirlwind of power came for Akira's body.

Growling, Akira produced swords across his body, breaking through the ice, and then rose blades from the sword of the shadows, and created a wall, which had Worthless added onto the swords, which in turn tanked the shot of the power Siegfried used against Akira, but he could feel that it was a tax on his power, it was very powerful, Akira couldn't deny that.

Without giving him a chance to rest, Siegfried came from behind Akira, and stabbed towards Akira with the sword of sharpness in an attempt to get through Akira's arm. The young man whizzed around, and turned his hand onto Siegfried.

"Worthless!"

Akira activated the ability, managing to stop the attack from hurting him, but he also saw that his armour had been penetrated from the blade. Siegfried was quite powerful it seemed, but Akira didn't allow this chance to go to waste, so from his armour, many different blades came out with different shapes, but they were all black and thick, and came at Siegfried like they were going to devastate the battlefield.

"C-Crap!"

Siegfried let out a small cry, and pulled backwards. But the speed was unreal. Siegfried didn't think they'd be so fast, and he couldn't get away from them all in time, so he sacrificed a Dragon arm, using it to divert the blades path, but the Dragon arm holding the sword that was light, was dropped to the ground, Jeanne looked on with a shocked expression.

"Not only that dog, but even the owner is very strong. He even got through the swords of Demon...he is very strong. That's why Cao Cao was very cautious over his ability to fight different opponents at the same time, so strong."

Jeanne watched as Siegfried pulled backwards, and showed an angered smile.

"The rumours on you aren't unfounded. You aren't just a power idiot after all."

Akira showed a smirk, seeing the stab on his armour, and in turn, could feel that a small trickle of blood was coming down his body. It had been a while since someone had managed to do something like that so he was pleased with Siegfried.

"That's right, I'm no power idiot. But, I have to commend you that you did very well in getting through my armour and affecting my body directly. You are a good swordsman."

Siegfried smirked at the praise.

"Somehow, being praised by Yaegaki Masaomi-san's son actually makes me feel conflicted..."

"Well, feel more complicated now then!"

Akira thrusted his hand downwards, and from the shadows, thick black blades erupted outwards, and tried to hook their bodies. Siegfried came at the blades with his own and though they had Worthless added onto them, Siegfried overcame them, and went slashing at Akira.

Jeanne though couldn't take them down and had to dodge them expertly, and then went at Akira.

Akira accepted the challenge, and brought out many different swords across his body. Each thick and black, and looked sturdy. He bent his body in such a way that his black blades blocked the shots of Siegfried, and his Demon Swords, and Jeanne's holy sword as well. Adding Worthless to all of them and thinking about which sword had which ability to counter was hard.

Akira had to admit that making more than a few things Worthless at the same time was very difficult.

Akira saw that however, because of using Gram, the effects on Siegfried worsen.

It was evident on his face that he used Gram sparingly.

Because of the Dragon slayer aspect of the blade, it would transmit to him and would render him unusable if he didn't use it sparingly. But that also put a hamper on his abilities as a whole, and how he was fighting Akira as well.

It meant that he wouldn't be able to fight Akira so hard, and would lose his life if he didn't fight strongly.

Jeanne knew that Akira also was in a league about her when it came to using blades, and if she was caught by him alone, then she wouldn't be able to win. But, because of Siegfried being with her, she thought that they had a chance.

Though honestly, they didn't want to fight together, and only did it because they didn't have a choice to do anything other than that.

Akira pushed the pair away, and Siegfried came at Akira with a combo of sharpness and destruction type blades. Akira chuckled and used his black blades to parry his attacks, only for Jeanne to come between them, and made holy swords that came up from Akira's feet, but the young man unleashed a sword of black which destroyed Jeanne's sword with a sweeping motion, and went for Jeanne's body, who used her swords to create a wall, but the thick aura around Akira's blades sliced right through her sword wall, so she was forced to jump out of the way, then Akira placed his hand upwards.

"Disappear!"

Akira unleashed a very violent demonic power.

The power was very strong.

It was that of an Ultimate Class Devil, and she knew that if she was caught up in it, then she would be destroyed.

She panicked, and saw that Jin was tearing apart her Dragon. It wasn't even a match, it was a one sided slaughter. She panicked even more, so she used her enhanced speed to get out of the way, but Akira from the demonic energy, sent out many blades from the shadows that the demonic power cast, and shot them like bullets towards Jeanne at close range.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jeanne cried when the swords slashed her body, but Siegfried unleashed Gram's dangerous aura, which was stronger than Akira thought it would be considering his conditioning, destroyed the blades going for Jeanne, who landed on the ground, and saw blood coming out of her body.

"You alright Jeanne?"

"Sounds like you care."

Jeanne murmured, Siegfried showed an uncaring face.

"I suppose that you're right about that. I don't much."

Akira shook his head.

He found it sad that he couldn't care about his comrade.

Siegfried turned to Akira, and gave a dirty smile.

"I suppose that this is the time that we humans are supposed to give up?"

"Why? I'm having the time of my life right now."

Akira exclaimed, showing a wicked smile on his face.

"I suppose that for someone like me, I am also having a good time as well. Fighting someone of your calibre, I couldn't begin to imagine what this would feel like, and now that I have come face to face with you, the rumours hold up. Even with all of my blades, I've barely managed to hurt your body, while my body feels sore from the waves of power you're releasing. If I had been any slower, I would have died by now. Is this the human limit?"

"Humans to me have no limits Siegfried. The only limits you have is what you limit yourself too."

Siegfried chuckled while Akira looked annoyed with his laughing already.

"Though I know that even if I came at you with everything I had, I wouldn't walk away with my life. You are that scary of an opponent. Cao Cao might be able to handle you, but I currently can't do that on my own. That's why Jeanne is with me. But, I hate that you are able to use your skills to fight us both off like this."

"Well, that's what happens when you have too-"

* * *

"Aki! Behind you!"

Akira felt a pulse come from his heart.

He barely had any second to think when he felt something penetrate his body.

From his stomach, he felt the holy power...it was immense.

He looked down as shock waves went through his body, looking down and saw that it was Cao Cao's Longinus, True Longinus, which had pierced his body and was causing his body to shiver from the intense pain that he could feel.

"Worthless!"

Akira called, and turned the holy power into nothingness, while Cao Cao snickered.

"You're faster than I am Akira-kun, that's why I had Siegfried and Jeanne weaken your body down. Then I came into finish you off. This is a true tacticians move, and you fell for our move. Thankfully, you didn't know about my Balance Breaker, if you did, then I wouldn't of been able to stun Vali long enough to sneak up on you."

Siegfried slashed at Akira's body with Gram. The demonic aura, with the power equal to Durandal yet not needing the charge time, came at Akira with a hearty swing, and went for Akira's body harshly.

"Woof!"

Jin however appeared from the shadows, and took the full force of the attack, which dropped Jin to the ground, heavy wounds on him. Akira at first wondered how that happened. But then he saw an orb in front of Siegfried, and he could feel Cao Cao's aura coming from it.

He guessed that it was his Balance Breaker, and Jin's body had been sliced from behind. He was wounded, from behind by using Cao Cao's seemingly teleporting orb that he had, to attack from behind, therefore Jin couldn't predict where to use Worthless, and got slashed as a result, which devastated Akira to his very core.

Akira's eyes widening when seeing that his body began bleeding.

Jin was bleeding…

Cao Cao began to chuckle, seeing the despairing look that was on his face.

"Though you didn't do anything wrong, you are a beast. Both you and Vali are beasts. I nearly died many times when Vali came at me, she is relentless. It was only thanks to her not knowing my Balance Breaker's power that she hasn't killed me yet-"

"JIN!"

Akira pushed the spear out of his body while repairing his armour despite the hole being there, using ice demonic power to freeze the wound closed for the moment, and turned to Cao Cao.

"Wait Akira-kun-"

"SCREW YOU!"

Faster than Cao Cao could react, Akira punched him in the face with more force than he had expected, his human body smashed through the entire town, and came at the opposite end of the town, a few miles away, and was bleeding intensely from the punch, Akira didn't hold back, and broke his nose, and his jaw, and his eyes were crying tears of blood.

Cao Cao shakily took out Phoenix Tears, and healed his wounds.

But he couldn't help but fear the man known as Akira.

His speed, his power…

It was petrifying.

And his eyes right now displayed his anger.

He went towards Jin on the ground who was whimpering from the pain he felt.

Akira cradled Jin while tears came to his eyes.

"You good boy, you saved my life...good boy. Don't worry now, leave the rest to me."

Jin whimpered in Akira's arms, as Vali flew down beside him.

Akira looked around the area.

He saw that Koneko was heavily wounded and so was Heracles. Koneko managed to beat Heracles it seemed.

Ravel was getting tired, Gasper had some wounds that Asia was healing. The young boy Leonardo panted as well from overusing his Longinus so much, it seemed that Ravel and Gasper and Asia managed to give it a good work out, and wore it down.

Le Fay and Kuroka were wounded, and so was Georg, he was bleeding quite terrible but so were they.

He looked towards Vali, and while she had some wounds on her body, she seemed to be alright to keep going for the fight.

Sona looked on with sorrow, seeing how everyone was in trouble.

He saw Cao Cao standing up with a dirty yet fearing smile on his face.

Siegfried and Jeanne also looked tired, but they looked like they were going to fight .

He then looked to the Dragon...but, Jin had taken it down which he was relieved at.

"Vali-chan, take Jin-kun to Asia-san."

He spoke solemnly, and Vali could sense the voice he used, was quite down and angry.

She took Jin and flew to Asia.

Then his eyes went towards Le Fay.

"Le Fay-san, give me the sword."

"Akira-sama, we don't know if you're a wielder though! If you touch it before we find out, it could reject you and kill you with its brilliant aura!"

Le Fay was worried, but Akira saw the devastation that his peerage had been through and he was extra pissed off by what was happening.

"It's about time to find out. Sorry if I'm not the person you thought would wield it...but, these people have pushed me beyond what I would consider normal. I've only ever felt this anger twice in my life...these people hurt my precious people, the people I love, kidnapped and hurt Sona-san and her group...they aren't getting away with this."

Le Fay could sense the seriousness in his voice.

So she nodded, and made a magic circle before Akira, revealing the Holy King Sword which leaked a lot of aura from the blade.

Jeanne's eyes lit up.

"All mine!"

She dashed towards it.

But Akira stopped her by raising his fist up to the side of his chest, her face colliding with the fist, and with a final burst of energy from Akira, the young girl was flung away with his aura, smashing against the ground harshly, taking her out of the battle.

Cao Cao's brow sweated while Siegfried could feel his heartbeat increased immensely.

Akira could feel his heart beat going faster and faster.

His hand reached out towards the blade, and sweat danced on his face.

If he touched this, and he wasn't worthy...then he could die.

But, right now he needed the sword.

He had to have it.

Jin was down, Koneko was down, Kuroka and Le Fay were wounded, Gasper and Ravel were tired, and Asia seemed to be tired. Vali was the only one who could fight, and he didn't know if the pair of them could take them down since Akira could feel, despite ridding himself with the holy aura, the aura had damaged his body when he was penetrated. And Sona was still in danger. Plus, he didn't know if they had any plans up their sleeves in case they were going to lose, he presumed that was the kind of man Cao Cao was.

He had to do something.

Even if it would mean sacrificing himself, he would have to survive until he could save those people he loved more than anything.

His fingers came closer and closer, and the swords aura intensified around its blade, and handle as well.

But Akira didn't stop moving his hand to the blade.

"Caliburn...though I am half Devil, I need your power right now to protect my friends. Even if you take my body...please give me the power to beat these bastards down for harming my precious loved ones..."

Akira spoke quietly to himself, and his fingers continued going on.

Cao Cao didn't know if he should try and stop it, or be in awe that he was actually trying to grab it despite not even knowing if he could use it or not. He guessed that's why he hadn't tried to use it before, since they couldn't know if he was a Holy Sword wielder or not.

Akira breathed in sharply…

And then he grabbed it.

He winced, waiting for something to happen…

But it didn't.

He blinked his eyes, looking at the sword.

It was humming.

Akira could definitely feel the intense power that came from the sword, and he was...glad.

He was happy to feel the power of the blade, and it accepted him.

"Ooh crap..."

Cao Cao cursed, as Akira turned to face Siegfried.

"Siegfried. Your Demon blade, or my Holy blade. Which is stronger?"

Siegfried's face fell into despair, and his eyes raged.

"You piece of shit! How dare you receive that blade!? It is for the Khaos Brigade!"

"Well, it's for me now. It's chosen to stay with me. Your Gram or my Caliburn. Which burns brighter!?"

Akira and Siegfried lunged for one another.

They moved at hyper speed.

Akira, was faster than Siegfried due to his training and Balance Breaker.

Siegfried came at Akira with flashy sword techniques, while Akira charged the blade up in his hand. The aura of Caliburn was very powerful, he could feel it being able to crumble the entire city with a swing, and it was a wild beast, Akira wasn't sure if he could continue with the output of the blade, but he didn't give in.

SLASH!

With a single slash...the fight came to an end.

Standing opposite one another with their backs to one another, Siegfried, and Akira remained stationary for a few moments, without making a move…

But then Siegfried spat out "Gwaaaah!" blood, and dropped down to the ground.

His Dragon arms had been sliced cleanly off, and his body received a large gash wound along with one of his eyes being destroyed by Akira's slash.

In front of Akira, was a good portion of the city that had been destroyed.

Akira also received a sharp cut to his body but thanks to his armour, he didn't suffer any life threatening wounds.

Akira looked at the sword in his hand and knew that this blade would be tricky to deal with.

He looked towards Sona and sunk through a shadow, to get to her.

Appearing beside her, he cut off the magical ropes binding her body, and released her. She fell against his armour, and panted.

"Akira-san, you really saved me. Even though you were all placed in such dangerous situations, because of my inability to fight off this enemy."

Akira chuckled lightly.

"Of course, you're my fiancée after all. I'll always come to save you. And don't worry about that now, it worked out, we're going to be okay. I wont allow Cao Cao to do this anymore. Little bastard is going to be punished for this."

Sona's cheeks turned slightly red at his admission.

"Akira-san..."

"Now hold on, I'll have Asia-san treat your wounds."

Sona shook her head.

"That's not necessary, get the others healed first."

Akira chuckled light heartedly, and then bowed his head.

"Alright then."

Sona held onto his body tightly.

He then flashed towards Koneko, and lifted up her body.

"Koneko-chan, you did very well."

Koneko, despite bleeding, gave a smile up towards him.

"Senpai..."

"Well done Koneko-chan, leave it to me now."

He rushed towards Asia and placed her down towards her. Asia immediately bent down and began healing her as she finished healing Jin who barked up at Akira, who was immensely relieved about this happening.

Leonardo let out a panicked cry.

"No!"

Leonardo attempted to summon a creature, but Ravel burned it down with her flames of Phenex and Longinus, Gasper used her shadows to hold Leonardo down, while Vali zipped behind him, and because of Ravel and the others taking out his stamina before, he received a hard blow to the back of his neck from Vali, knocking the young boy out.

Cao Cao's hands tightened.

"This just got complicated. I hadn't predicted that this would happen, if Vali and Akira-kun came seriously at me now, I wont be able to survive...Georg, summon our last resort."

"Last resort…?"

Akira wondered, as Georg clapped his hands together.

A magic circle appeared below his feet, Le Fay and Kuroka retreated and got towards the others, while Cao Cao released a small breath.

Le Fay examined the magic circle, and then gasped.

"No way...it can't be!"

"Le Fay-san?"

Akira asked, as Georg used his Longinus to gather the beaten Heracles, Jeanne, Siegfried and Leonardo, Akira saw this as a chance, so he swung his sword outwards towards Cao Cao, Cao Cao's parrying spear, and pushed him backwards with a large gash appearing on Cao Cao's arm.

"T-That Dragon circle Akira-sama...t-that's...t-that's…"

"What is it?"

Ravel asked this time, while Akira clashed with Cao Cao several times, pushing the human backwards, and left a deep cut on his leg, and conversely, Cao Cao managed to pierce Akira's armour just enough to pierce his body but it didn't cause many major wounds.

"I-It's Ophis-sama..."

"Ophis?"

Vali demanded, while keeping the peerage safe on the behest of Akira.

"Yes...the Dragon God, Ophis-sama."

At Le Fay's reply, most felt ill while Asia finished healing Koneko, and went onto heal some others.

Cao Cao growled, he couldn't get past Akira, who was able to match him skill for skill. No matter what he did, they were equally skilled and couldn't get past the other.

Then, from Georg's circle, a small girl with long black hair appeared.

Her eyes went over Akira and his group, who were all shell shocked.

"Cao Cao. Why, have you summoned me?"

The little girl demanded.

Cao Cao turned to Ophis.

"Ophis, they are the ones who are allying with Great Red to stop you from gaining entrance back into the Dimensional Gap and keeping it for yourself. They want to destroy you."

"What…?"

Akira seemed confused, and so did the others, but Ophis didn't look happy.

"I, see." Her shady eyes went towards Akira, and the others, while raising her small hand. "My name is Ophis, and I am not pleased. For, teaming up with, Great Red to try, and destroy me, you shall be, executed."

Akira and his group looked stunned.

Ophis' terrifying eyes were on their forms.

They felt chills running through their bodies.

To fight Ophis...

[Oh shit.]

Besides Asia, everyone else cursed at seeing Ophis' dark eyes on their form. Even the usual battle maniacs in Vali and Akira couldn't deny that this would be a very tough battle now, considering they had just wasted a bunch of stamina…

Now they would have to fight a Dragon God.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the Rating Game between Rias and Riser has begun, showing new strengths from both Aika and Ise, showing how strong they have grown, and how easily Ise managed to bypass his opponents, and Aika finished them off leaving Akeno with more stamina than in canon. Though Akeno is worried about Akira, and hasn't unleashed her Holy Lightning yet, Akira's gonna have to come back and help her out with that so Rias is going to have a chance in the Rating Game. We'll see more of that in the coming chapter.**

 **While that was going on, the intense battle happened for Sona's freedom! Everyone had quite the hard battle, from Vali and Cao Cao clashing and matching one another in power and speed, to Koneko wielding a Longinus, the one they received during the last arc, Ravel and Gasper holding their own against a Longinus with Asia's help then Ravel receiving the Longinus, combining her flames with the Longinus for an explosive power, and even Kuroka and Le Fay combining their skills to hold off Georg quite well, and give him a few good hits, and finally, Akira fought off Siegfried and Jeanne on his own and in the end, after Cao Cao had tricked them and stabbed Akira, along with wounding Jin and seeing his peerage members in danger, Akira lost it, and took the Holy King Sword Caliburn even without knowledge if he could wield it or not, and took down Siegfried, and fought off Cao Cao briefly (they will have a proper one on one all out match in the future) but now that Cao Cao knows he can't beat the current Vali and Akira together, they summoned the loli Dragon herself, Ophis! Convincing her that Akira and group are the enemies, and as she said, she's not pleased! What's going to happen next? Since she's so powerful, can they hold off Ophis? Can they escape? Can they convince her they're not the enemy?**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	23. The fight for their lives part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; He is quite the liar huh~? Ophis...well, she's Ophis so it's gonna be an interesting reaction, and you never know, she might be. Yeah, I could see Ophis having a role like that. Yeah, I've been thinking about doing a fic about that before, I'd probably just have them as you said, someone who makes comments about what's going on and only intervenes when he wants to. That would be a cool team. Yeah, he would do since that's how it works in DXD~**

 **weslyschraepen; He could still do that with Caliburn, Jin's blade, and a black blade in his teeth. She probably would do that~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they've got off to a good start, and will continue showing a good side to them! It seems to be yeah~ They pooled together, and managed to win one fight, only for Ophis to appear, a last boss sort of enemy that Akira's group wouldn't be able to beat, but they'll have a good chance with how they're going to fight. It has yeah, and I bet they are~**

 **xhope14x; Thanks very much! Yeah, Ophis is kinda like that, it wouldn't of been a one time thing either, Cao Cao would've been saying this to her for a while, he convinced many people to follow him even die for him, so I think he could convince the naive Ophis that Akira and the group are working against her since by this point, all she really knows about him is that he's got a Longinus, with the Hakuryuukou with him, and has opposed the members of her Khaos Brigade so Cao Cao convincing her makes sense to me.**

 **Silver crow; I thought so~ Thanks very much! She really does care about Akira huh. They are worried about him, and Vali, especially if they're together. It was a little bit huh. Vali and Akira are about the same in power, and speed, while having things that set them apart in fights. She did yeah, she summoned the power for a brief time and managed to take down Heracles. And yeah, Le Fay and Kuroka have quite the ability to work together huh~? They have good teamwork, even Asia managed to protect Ravel with some of her training showing. Akira is more skilled in using a sword, though because of the nature of Siegfried's powerful swords, and Jeanne coming in it was difficult. Ooh yeah, as soon as they did that, Akira wasn't having it anymore, and showed his anger. He did yeah, Akira wasn't having it from Cao Cao. Yup, he's now the official owner of the Holy Sword. Ophis is very powerful, and right now, no they couldn't win, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to try every tactic that they can. It's gonna be fun~ Yeah, it's a great idea~ Sounds good~ Yeah, I don't see why not. They sound like awesome ideas to me! Yeah, he could learn that. Those sound like cool ideas!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **kyuzo3567; Okay, thanks for letting me know.**

 **Skull Flame; It was huh~? It was yeah, and don't worry about it. He did yeah, the Hero Faction weren't thrilled about seeing that~ Yup, Ophis is naive, and right now, pissed off with Akira and the others thanks to the lies of the Hero Faction. It has yeah, it's gonna be quite the battle.**

 **Guest; Yeah, I could see that happening. Yeah, she could join the harem~ And Ophis could be like that for them, someone who makes comments while not really getting involved, it would be fun~**

 **AlphaOmega; He's busy right now, but he's gonna do his best. Yeah, they managed to hold back quite good huh~? And yeah, Vali has come a long way, and can see that it is okay sometimes to rely on others. Yup, they used their powers quite well~**

 **Lightwave; He doesn't have full control over it, he can use it sure since he's used to wielding swords and can unleash its aura, but he can't use the full power of it right now, like the spacial abilities it has. It wasn't just what he said, Cao Cao's been saying it for ages, he's quite manipulative as shown in canon and Ophis is naive, even in canon she is, and didn't realize what Cao Cao intended to do to her during that part of the LN's, so someone she's never met, she doesn't know Akira at all, with Cao Cao, someone who's on her 'side' so to speak, saying that he's the enemy, she'd believe that. It's going to be difficult.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, they've done quite well so far~ We'll have to wait and see~ That's Ise for you, and he wasn't wrong, Aika would've loved to have seen that. Yup, they pulled together the best that they could, and managed to edge out a victory after a hard battle between them all. Ophis is quite old, but it's been shown in canon that she's naive, Cao Cao's convinced people to die for his cause as shown in canon, so someone she's never met and has no knowledge of, appearing to be attacking the Khaos Brigade, while having three Longnus' on their side, she'd believe that kind of lie.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The fight for their lives part two!**

Rias and Raynare were making good time towards Riser's base of operations.

They had avoided major fights until now, and that was good for them. But as they got closer to the school building, Rias saw that there was a few guests in front of her, and it was three Pawns dressed as maids.

Each of them looked dangerous, and ready to pounce on Rias, and Raynare. Rias knew that she was more powerful, but if she attacked them and wasted power, then she might not be able to take down Riser. That's what she was woried about, but Raynare could feel that as well.

"Buchou, these maids are the last line of defence. Since the others are over there, we have to show that we aren't weaklings either."

Rias aimed her hand towards them.

"Right. Time to cut me a switch bitch."

Rias said with a determined face, but Raynare placed her hand outwards, and stopped her.

"Don't waste your power here."

"Raynare..."

Rias didn't quite understand why she was doing that all of a sudden, it didn't make sense to her.

"We both know that it is going to be Ise, and you that have to be in top form to fight. Though we have to have my power weaken the damn bastard. I can take these bunch of cows, and when I do, I will be able to destroy them all with enough power to give Riser some wounds."

Rias didn't like it, but she knew she was right, and consented, stepping backwards.

Raynare then stepped forward with a sword of light in her hands.

"I'll be your opponent three maid Pawn's, and I wont be able to hold back if you come at me seriously."

The maids held hands to their faces.

"Haha, the Fallen Angel is going to fight us?"

"That's rich, are we supposed to be worried about you?"

One of the maids said, but Raynare extended her wings, and flew at hyper speed. While she wasn't as fast as Yuuto, the maids were taken off guard, and couldn't react to her at first, which allowed Raynare to slice one of the maids down with her light.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It burns!"

She cried out, smoke coming from the wound that Raynare had made on her enemy. The other two maids were surprised, and aimed their hands towards her.

"Have this!"

"Die bitch!"

Together, they unleashed a hailstorm of flames towards Raynare, but with her improved speed, she danced around the flames, and flew up high. She could feel that these enemies were weaker than she was, and that made all the difference.

"Damn, training with Akira-sama has made me faster."

Raynare said, while dodging all of the attacks from the two Pawns, the third Pawn was on the ground and panting heavily. But she still held her hand up, and added her own demonic power into the mix, shooting up at Raynare.

Raynare sailed through the sky through the attacks that the Pawn's sent off towards her, and made her sword of light slice through the ones that would come close to her. Rias was proud that Raynare had improved in leaps and bounds since the beginning of the battle.

Then when she saw her chance, she aimed a spear downwards, and threw it at one of the enemies.

"No!"

She tried to raise a barrier, but the barrier was pierced by her spear of light, and took through her body. The Pawn widened her eyes at the feeling of being stabbed, and then looked towards Raynare, as lights danced around her body.

[Riser-sama's one Pawn, retired.]

Seeing that happen, both of the remaining Pawn's were left in a state of shock. To see that they had Raynare beat one of their own, it was unthinkable, and they weren't thrilled with the idea either, and turned their anger on Raynare.

"We wont forgive you!"

"Yeah, you're going down!"

The two Pawns placed their hands upwards, and summoned spears of their demonic power, launching them at Raynare at fast speeds. Raynare didn't expect such an attack on her form, but she flew like a bird, and dodged the attacks while throwing her own spears downwards towards them.

They pulled backwards, avoiding the spears, only for Raynare to use her impressive speed and flew down like a bomb towards them. The girls raised their hands, but before they could gather demonic power, Raynare sliced the pair of them down, and dropped them to the ground all together.

The light from Raynare was dangerous, and they couldn't survive with it for long, so their bodies lit up with lights, and they began disappearing all together.

[Riser-sama's two Pawns', retired.]

With the announcement, Rias looked relieved.

"Well done Raynare. You did well."

Raynare released a small breath.

"Thank you Buchou. We should hurry to the fight ahead."

Rias nodded her head, and together, they went to face Riser. They walked into the school building, and walked to the top of the building. Accessing the roof, Riser stood there, while looking at Rias, and Raynare together.

"Nice, it seems that you've come out. Though it is foolish that you're here now."

Rias breathed out, as she and Raynare walked out together.

"Maybe it is, but my peerage are trying to just as hard as I am, I simply can't let my fight go down now, can I?"

Rias said while holding her POD in her hands. Raynare walked forward, as Riser smirked.

"Alright then, this is going to be a challenge-"

Before he could finish, Raynare threw her spear of light towards his face.

He dodged the spear, but it cut his cheek, and he felt a burning sensation on his skin from the cut that he received and placed a hand to his cheek.

"You damn bitch! A spear of light!"

Rias gave a smirk.

"So, it is true that the light will burn the Phenex and their wounds wont heal so quickly either. I'm glad, it seems that I have made the right decision now. You might be more powerful than I am Riser, but I can't hold back now, and I am going to show you my power!"

Rias summoned her POD power, and Raynare summoned her spear of light, showing that she wouldn't be backing down for anything or anyone either.

* * *

Ise kept running towards the location he knew he would have to be in next. The sports field. He was worried about the others, of course he was. But he didn't have time to be worried about such things as he was going to be confronting the people at the sport field.

Yuuto then appeared in front of Ise, and pulled his arm towards them, and wouldn't stop showing his calm smile either.

"Ise-kun, we should proceed to the sports field. Buchou and Raynare-san are going to be confronting Riser directly. Since Raynare-san has the power of light on her side, she should be able to wound Riser enough."

"Do you think they'll be able to win?"

Yuuto thought about it for a few moments, before shaking his head.

"Not on their own no. Riser is still powerful, and probably knows about Raynare-san. The keys here are you, and Akeno-san. That's why you have to survive until the end, and help me defeat these people here."

"About Akeno-san, she doesn't seem herself..."

Ise confessed, but Yuuto already understood.

"She probably is worried about Akira-kun. I must confess to be the same since he wouldn't be late. But we have to continue on. According to Buchou, the ones that would be here are the Rook, and the Knight, and perhaps a Pawn or two."

"Right then we should-"

"Are you going to be hiding over there for long? I've become tired of holding you both off like this, so I would like to beat you both right now with a challenge."

A voice called out towards them, and they turned to see that it was Karlamine who had appeared, one of Riser's Knight's. The other who appeared with her was Isabela, Ni, and Li, along with Sirius the other Knight.

Yuuto then stood up, and walked closer.

"H-Hey handsome dude! Don't just go over to them!"

"We have to do something Ise-kun, and as a Knight, she called me out so I will have to match her determination."

Yuuto walked closer, Ise sighed, but did the same thing.

Then they stood before the women that were near them, and showed confident smiles.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

They introduced themselves, Karlamine seemed to be rather pleased upon hearing that.

"I'm glad that you are people that come out with things like this. If it is a fight then-"

"Screw this!"

Sirius the Knight lunged for Yuuto immediately, so he summoned a sword, blocking her slicing technique, and pushed her backwards, Ise was surprised that Sirius would do something of that nature.

"Sirius, why are you attacking?! That is my opponent!"

"Riser-sama said that we should get rid of these two quickly since they could become problems later down the road, so lets do this together right now. Or, are you going to be going against his wishes?"

Sirius demanded, while coming at Yuuto again, but he parried her large sword which created a whirlwind around his form. Though it did, Yuuto swung his blade outwards, and it created a fire around him, the whirlwind caught on fire, pushing Sirius back with the intense flames that he was using.

"D-Damn handsome..."

Ise couldn't deny that he was surprised to see Yuuto do that so quickly and effectively.

Yuuto cut through the wall of flames and came at Sirus, but before he could reach her body, Karlamine got in the way, and blocked the sword with her own, allowing Sirius to grab her own sword, and swing it for Yuuto's neck, but Yuuto parried Karalmine, and then dodged the attack from Sirius by using his incredible God speed.

"Damn you bastard! Get back here!"

Sirius yelled, and chased Yuuto, Karlamine looked displeased, but she also gave chase with the enemy that was before them.

Ise then turned to see that Isabela was looking towards him with the twin cat girls, all three of them getting into a fighting position.

"So, I am your opponent then?"

Ise got worried as he said it.

He didn't want to fight three of them. Even though he fought off Ile, Nel, and Mira before, these three seemed stronger, especially Isabela. She wasn't the type that would hold back all of a sudden, that was worrying.

"Yes, that's right, I and these two are going to be your opponent. I am sorry about this, it seems that my Master sees you as viable threats. I would prefer to take you down by myself but this is going to be how it ends."

Isabela didn't give Ise any chances, and lunged at him with her fist. While she was fast, he could still see her thanks to the training with Vali, and he dodged her fist which hit the ground, then the cat twins came at him swiping their hands at him like claws.

Ise broadened his eyes, and sent his fist outwards while [Boost!] happened, increasing his power. The cat girls however, hopped onto his back, and pushed forward, allowing Isabela to come at him with her fist, punching him right in the face, and with her Rook strength, sent him right down to the ground and his face ate dirt thanks to that.

"Nya!"

"Nya! Nya!"

The cat girls grinned out, and swung their tails around as Isabela hovered above Ise's body, aiming her fist down towards him.

He shifted so he would be on his back, remembering his training with Vali, allowing him to spin his body and kick Isabela's body backwards, the twin Pawn's gasped, seeing Isabela's body pushed back, and showed their fists.

"Lets get him!"

One girl said, and both came at Ise as he stood up. Ni punched towards him swiftly, but he blocked with his Boosted Gear, only for Li to spin and send a kick towards his face, so he ducked the kick and then Isabela came in and came at him with a flurry of punches and kicks all at once.

Ise couldn't attack, and placed his arms in front of his body, and blocked her shots. Though her fists connected, he was only pushed back slightly, which surprised Isabela, who gained a slightly happy face.

"It seems that I have been taking you lightly in this fight. Your stamina is pretty good, as are your defences. But I'll have to take it up a gear as well, and I wont hold back against you either."

Isabela came at Ise once more with a strong punch, but he managed to dodge the attack, only for Ni and Li to come at him with a strong punch. Using the training he had with Vali, he leaped over their bodies, and kicked downwards, their faces ate mud at the same time, only for Isabela to come at him with a kick to his abdomen, and blew him backwards.

[Boost!]

But he gained more power, and got to his feet once more.

Then he looked towards Yuuto who was blocking the shots of different swords coming from Karlamine and Sirius. It was hard, they were good swordsman, but he wasn't backing down either way, and managed to fight the pair of them at the same time, while dancing around the battlefield immensely.

Karlamine's sword became that of flames, and she slashed towards Yuuto who chuckled lightly.

"It seems that I will have to become more serious than ever."

Yuuto discarded his normal sword, and made a new sword in his hand. He clashed with Karlamine's sword, all the while pushing back Sirius with his other blade in his hand, though he could see that there was a noticeable crack in the sword, showcasing her strength.

From the sword he used against Karlamine, ice began to appear, and grow across the blade, and transmitted to Karlamine's blade, freezing it, then with a swing of his blade, sliced through the sword of Karlamine, who was left with a hilt, all the while Sirius gripped her blade tightly, and swung hard for Yuuto.

The tornado that appeared was devastating, and was laced with demonic power.

"What?! Do you have multiple Sacred Gear's!?"

Karlamine demanded, as Yuuto could see that his normal sword wouldn't be able to deal with it.

So he took his black blade off his hip, and held it up.

"Slice."

As soon as he said it quietly, the whirlwind was sliced away with the black blade.

Sirius and Karlamine were shocked by what they saw.

Yuuto then swung out both blades, one from Akira, and his own Sacred Gear.

"Flame Delete."

"An ice sword, and a black blade! That's..."

Karlamine looked at the black blade that he held in his hand and found it suspicious.

"I received a gift from my friend while your King declined a gift from Akira-kun, it seems to be quite strong huh? Sorry but I can't lose so easily."

Yuuto said it with a strong face, while Karlamine and Sirius looked on towards him. He was a strong Knight, though they were sure if they fought together, they might be able to get through and defeat him.

But between him and Ise, these were proving to be quite difficult opponents.

* * *

Akira, and the others looked on at the fight at hand, and were worried about what was going to happen next. Fighting off against Ophis, the Dragon God, Akira was sure that if they tried, then they wouldn't be able to survive for long.

Even if they went all out, he wasn't so sure about this fight. And he could see that Ophis wasn't happy looking right now. Cao Cao himself looked towards Akira, and gave off a dirty smirk which in turn made Akira narrow his eyes.

"Well, have fun Akira-kun. If it was myself, I don't know how my chances would be against someone who's on the top ten list...no, someone who ranks very high on that list. I wonder where you all would come into this anyway?"

"You wont fight me yourself, so you send a Dragon God after us? Isn't that overkill?"

"No, it's just enough kill actually. Good luck Akira-kun."

"Thanks, because I don't plan on dying today. I will be facing you in the future Cao Cao, and kicking your ass."

"Then goodbye."

Cao Cao teleported away with Georg, leaving the pissed off Ophis to face them down. Akira gripped his hand on the blade he held tightly, his holy sword, and the Jin blade as well.

Akira looked towards Ravel as Ophis raised her hand into the sky.

"Ravel-san, you got a plan?"

Ravel looked towards Akira, and placed her hands together.

"Not one that ends with us winning this fight, or surviving honestly."

She chuckled awkwardly, Akira's eyes going to Sona.

"You Sona-san?"

"...Not one that you would like."

Sona admitted, Akira sighed and walked forward towards Ophis.

Ophis' eyes went towards Akira, and she didn't look very pleased right now.

"H-Hey, Ophis-san, what's going on?"

"I, am not pleased."

She replied, as energy gathered around her small hand.

They all could feel the power of Ophis and it wasn't exactly thrilling to deal with it.

"W-Well, why don't we talk about it? Come on, lets get our feelings out on the table. So tell me, why don't you feel happy right now?"

Akira asked as he slowly moved closer.

Ophis stared him down with her cold emotionless eyes.

"What the heck is he doing?"

Sona questioned, Kuroka sighed, and folded her arms.

"Realistically, we can't defeat Ophis right now. Even we aren't that powerful. Right now, we're seeing the bargain with the Dragon God happening."

Sona watched, and hoped that it would work.

Bur she, and the others weren't sure. Even Vali had a nervous sweat running down her brow. While she did want to fight Ophis, she didn't know if she currently was strong enough to even try and face her down.

Ophis' head raised upwards, and then she showed her cold face.

"You, are joining Great Red to, oppose me. Cao Cao, told me, about you, months ago. I, will not allow, Great Red, to form an alliance with you, who holds, currently three Longinus', from what I sense. I, shall destroy you."

Everyone felt cold right now.

Their stomachs felt like they were churning.

And for Cao Cao to tell her months ago, it questioned how long Cao Cao had been planning to attack Akira, and his group.

"N-No, we aren't doing that Ophis-san, we wouldn't make an alliance with Great Red against you."

"Lying, is a sin." Ophis replied, Le Fay placed a hand to her mouth and felt ill. "Cao Cao, told me, you would lie, to save your life."

"Cao Cao is a liar! He is using you against us! Can't you see that?!"

"Cao Cao, wishes to, help me, with my goals. I, want to return home. I, wont allow you to stop that."

"And I want you to return home, so please don't attack us, and we can chat about it. Talking is so much better than-" Ophis swung her hand at Akira, and released a monstrous level of power. Akira used his incredible speed to move out of the way, which obliterated the ground near the others, who were caught up with the winds. "Hey! I hadn't finished yet Ophis-san!"

"Finished talking with you."

Akira clicked his tongue, and turned to the others.

"Vali-chan! You have my permission! Go into Juggernaut Drive and unleash the power of the Heavenly Dragon!"

"Right!" Vali tightened her hands, and began the chant to enter Juggernaut Drive. "I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream". I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy. And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise..."

While she did and began going through a new change, Akira turned towards Ophis.

"Try this! Cross Slash!"

Charging up demonic and holy power from his black and white blade respectably, shot that power towards Ophis' body with extreme power. The others watched on and knew that even an Ultimate Class Devil would be crushed under that intense power…

But Ophis merely stood there, and slammed her hand against it. She charged up her power, while holding the cross slash of holy and demonic energies in her hand, not even injuring her hand, and then unleashed her destructive energies, crushing the power that Akira sent off, and sent the power towards Akira who gasped.

"Worthless!"

He knew the power she used, so he tried to render it Worthless.

But he couldn't render all of it Worthless, and his body received a major blast from Ophis, his body slamming down into the ground, and his armour broke in many places.

"Akira-san!"

Asia cried, as the others looked at Akira, covered in wounds from Ophis' immense power.

She wasn't a joke.

She was a calamity, and she was pissed off.

She then began running towards Akira with tears in her eyes.

As she ran she fell to the ground, but still, while crying, she ran towards him once more, and couldn't stop moving.

The others watched Ophis who looked surprised.

"You, survived my power? That, was unexpected."

Akira, with blood coming out of his body, began repairing his armour, but Asia got towards Akira, and placed her hands on his body, and began healing his wounds, while Ravel with tears in her eyes, pointed at Ophis.

"You just damaged our King who tried to speak calmly to you! We aren't going to die so easily!"

"Yeah! You attacked my Aki-chan! We can't forgive that!"

Kuroka growled, Koneko tightening her hand.

"We wont be pleased with you now."

Gasper, even though she was afraid, showed a willingness to fight.

"Y-Yes! We wont stand for this!"

Sona, having witnessed this, inclined her head as well.

"Exactly, we can't hold our powers back now!"

Le Fay nodded, and created a magical circle around Vali, increasing her power with enhancement magic.

"Vali-sama, I will give you more power! The rest of us can't fight on this level but we will do everything we can to help you out!"

Vali's eyes narrowed angrily, and seeing Akira covered in wounds like that, caused her to begin shedding angry tears.

"You attack my Aki like that!? I shall fight you right now!"

Unleashing all of her power, she entered Juggernaut Drive, and charged right for Ophis, in the hulking new armour that she wore. The power had been fully released. She zipped through the sky faster than light, no one could even see her. The power she released had desolated the area around them.

[Partner, Ophis is currently too strong for us to handle.]

Albion warned, but Vali didn't care.

"I know that, but she harmed my Aki, she wont get away with it!"

Ophis looked towards the incoming Vali, and raised her finger to her chin.

"It seems, the Heavenly Dragon, loves the Black Dog. Most, interesting."

Vali growled, and sent off an arrangement of aura from her Dragon powers, and sent it to Ophis. Ophis could feel the intent of power behind it, and powered by Le Fay as well, it was a slight surprise, but she didn't make an attempt to move, and summoned her Dragon power, shooting it off at Vali's.

An immensely scary wave of power erupted in the air, and pushed against one another. Ophis held another surprised face.

"You're...pushing against my power...how can you do that when I am many times stronger than the Heavenly Dragon? How, can this be?"

While Ophis wasn't truly struggling much, she was surprised that Vali could even manage to use her power like that.

While Vali held back Ophis' power, she used her power of Divine Dividing, and began zapping the energy of Ophis' power, adding it onto herself, and supped the power, weakening Ophis' power so much that the power eventually broke through, and the energy headed right for Ophis' body.

Ophis however just stood there, and took the blast.

But it managed to push her body backwards briefly, before she broke through it with her incredible power.

Vali however didn't give up, and she showed her strength with her power, and charged again and again for Ophis, not holding back for even a second.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the game, Akeno and Yubelluna faced off against one another in a fiery battle of demonic powers.

Akeno thought about using her Holy Lightning a few times, but when she thought about doing it, she kept thinking about Akira, and each time she did, she knew something was wrong, yet she didn't know what that was right now. All she knew was that he was in danger, and that they would have to be facing off against enemies.

"So, you're not going to be able to beat me?"

Yubelluna demanded, shooting off her power like a bomb, but Akeno raised a defensive circle, and blocked the shot, destroying her circle, and sent off a fiery blast from her staff, only for Akeno to cancel it out with sending out her own demonic power in the form of a spear of ice, destroying her fire, matching one another with their powers.

"Ara ara, are you worried about my performance? Shouldn't you be worried about your own?"

Akeno said with a serene smile on her face, and pointed her finger to the sky. It sparkled with her power, and unleashed a bolt of her lightning that came down against Yubelluna, but Yubelluna matched the attack with her own power, cancelling one another out once more, they kept matching one another each and every time they attacked one another, and with no end in sight, the fight seemed to be evenly matched.

Aika at the same time faced down the Bishop of the group, and she lunged forward with her fist coated in her aura. The Bishop herself seemed to be calm, and she placed her hand outwards, forming a spear of pure ice, and shot it towards Aika.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down!"

Aika said while dodging, but because of the wounds she suffered before, she had her reactions dulled, and the ice sliced her leg, causing her to wince at the feeling. But she didn't stop running forward, and thrusted her fist outwards, shooting off her aura with her demonic power enhancing it.

"Is that the case?"

The Bishop said with a calm smile on her face, and used her barriers to block the shot. Though the barrier broke from the incredible power that Aika sent off towards her, and then spears of ice raised in the sky, shooting off towards Aika from the sky like rain falling down to the ground.

Aika gasped, and dodged several spears of ice at the same time, which pierced the ground again and again. She however then felt the ice stabbing into her shoulder, causing her to let out a little cry, which drew the attention of Akeno.

"Kiryuu!"

Akeno went to sent her lightning towards the ice raining dowm, but Yubelluna wouldn't allow her, creating a wall of flames with her magic.

"Did you forget your fight is with me?!"

Yubelluna didn't hold back, and launched a powerful explosive magic towards Akeno.

Akeno gasped, placing her hands outwards, and tanked the shot of Yubelluna, but it was more powerful than expected, and forced her to back down from the incredible power that she released, Akeno's barrier breaking and pushed her backwards.

She winced, as Yubelluna came at her relentlessly with her magical powers, shooting off with a devastating wave of her magical energies, Akeno was forced to use her magic to defend against the incredible power Yubelluna was showcasing at that moment in time.

While she was, Aika continued dodging the attacks of the Bishop, and saw Mihae's eyes on her form, cold and not holding back for even a second, she had great control over her ice demonic power, and seemed to be alright with this.

"I wont hold back!"

Aika, having enough of the attacks, released her aura in all directions, which came into contact with the spears of ice, and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke around her form, blinding Mihae from what was going on.

"W-What!?"

Mihae fired into the smoke cloud with flames. But the flames merely passed through the fire like it was nothing at all.

Aika wasn't there…

But if she wasn't then…

Above her, Aika came downwards like an arrow, her aura in her fist.

"Have this bitch!"

At the same time that she managed to punch the Bishop in the stomach, and set off an explosion, the Bishop pierced Aika through the stomach with her ice attack, causing her to cough up blood.

The Bishop went flying into the building, and was knocked out cold.

At the same time, Aika fell down to the ground, and her body was being covered in the retirement light. She was being retired, and though she was, she seemed to be alright with it, and didn't seem to be sad about it at all.

[Rias-sama's one Rook, and Riser-sama's one Bishop, retired.]

With the announcement, Akeno looked at Yubelluna who gave off a devilish evil smile.

"Take."

Akeno scowled as she said that, and summoned her demonic power all around her form. She wasn't going to give up. But she knew she was holding back. But she couldn't help though with the worry that she had for Akira right now.

* * *

Rias and Raynare went up against Riser himself, having heard the retirement sound for Aika, Riser gave off a cocky smile despite being covered in some cuts from Raynare's light and they weren't healing at all, but he was having the upper hand at the moment.

"Seems like one Rook is gone, a Knight is about to follow."

Riser smirked out, and showed a willingness to fight the enemy. He then aimed his hand towards Raynare, and sent out a massive wave of flames that eclipsed the roof by many times. The flames from a Phenex were hotter than anything that they had come across, Raynare looked towards Rias who raised a barrier.

The flames slammed against the barrier, and pushed Rias back.

"D-Damn, he might be a douche but he's powerful."

Rias gritted her teeth, Raynare knew what she would have to do, so she flew upwards, above the barrier, and her hands sparkled in the air with her lights. Then, she aimed her hands towards Riser, and spears formed in the sky. Thick ones, thicker than she had produced beforehand, and they turned on Riser.

"Have that! Raining Light!"

Using a sort of new technique, she allowed the arrows to go down like fast raindrops, all heading for Riser's body. He snarled, looking up at the lights, and knew that he could be in trouble if he tried to use his healing factor to take them, so he stopped the flames towards Rias, and turned his hand upwards, sending off a volley of flames that burned the area around his body.

"Don't think that you can take me!"

The flames destroyed the spears one by one, as they grew larger. Raynare narrowed her eyes, and tried to fly out of the way, but Riser extended his flaming wings, and shot upwards towards her, catching up to her pretty quickly, and his fist coated in flames.

"No!"

Raynare summoned a sword of light, and swung it for Riser. Her speed was good, but Riser was a little bit faster, pulling his head backwards, the sword narrowly cutting his cheek which sent shivers down his body, but his fist slammed against Raynare's body, and exploded with flames, washing over Raynare's form.

"Riser no!"

Rias cried, seeing Raynare's body being scorched by his flames. She tried to use her POD, but Raynare's body fell down to the ground heavily, bouncing off the roof, and then she let out a pain cry, seeing blood coming from her body.

Rias went towards her at a fast speed, and leaned down towards her.

"H-Hey Raynare, are you alright?"

She asked with a worried face.

Raynare gave her a small smile before she got up on shaky knees...though Riser then came down with his fist, punching her in the back, forcing her body down through the roof, smashing the roof with his flames added on.

"You bastard!"

Rias snarled, and shot off her POD towards Riser's body, who merely allowed his regeneration to take care of it.

"Sorry Rias, but you're still a virgin in the games. You might be able to use these tricks to win against others. But against me, you've come up against an unmovable wall that-"

STAB!

A spear of light went through Riser's leg, and pierced his chest.

His eyes widened with shock, and he felt the burning sensation of the light in his body.

He let out a cry, and pulled out the spear of light, seeing Raynare's body was lighting up, and then she disappeared. Before she did, she said to Rias "Win!" Rias nodded her head slowly, and wished inside of her heart that she would do something of that nature.

[Rias-sama's one Knight, retired.]

At Grayfia's announcement, Riser went to say something, only for Rias to use her POD against him, blasting him in the place where Raynare had injured him, resulting in his body bleeding and not regenerating in the places that she had pierced, his leg, and his chest, and he cried out.

"Why?!"

"Light sucks for all Devils, even you Riser Phenex. Even though she's gone, she left me with a gift, and that's how I am going to end you Riser!"

Rias prepared herself, while Riser did the same. Even though he was bleeding, he was still stronger than Rias was, she knew that, but she wouldn't hold back, and show how powerful she could be, even if she had to go all out.

* * *

Back with the others, Vali came at Ophis with her magnificent power. She used her Dragon aura, and her demonic power as much as she could, firing it off it beautiful bursts. Ophis however countered with her powers again and again, destroying each of Vali's attacks before they could land against her.

Even with her powers being the full power of the White Dragon right now, Ophis was still stronger.

"You, can't win, against me."

Ophis said defiantly with a dark expression on her face.

But, Vali didn't care.

"I realize that."

"Then, why try?"

She asked curiously, blocking a punch from Vali.

She didn't get it.

Ophis knew she was immensely more powerful than Vali.

So, why was Vali trying? It didn't make sense to her.

Vali however allowed a strong expression to appear on her face.

"Because, you harmed my Aki, and I simply can't forgive that."

She replied strongly, and wouldn't go down without a fight.

Ophis gave her a wondrous look, wondering a few things.

As Vali held off Ophis with her powers, Asia healed Akira's body as quick as she could, Ravel tightening her hand. Seeing that Vali wasn't a match for Ophis, and they didn't have many options, they had to do something, and she thought of one thing that they could do right now.

"Aki-sama, we can't fight this monster. We can't even stand a chance. But, we do have one hope of survival until we have time to escape."

"What is it Ravel-san?"

Sona nodded at Ravel who did the same.

"If we can at least knock her back, then we can teleport out of here. The best chance we have is to make sure that she's stunned for more than five seconds. It might seem long, but that makes a different between us and them."

"How are we going to do that?"

Akira asked, Ravel took off the lantern that she had, and draped it over Akira's chest.

"We have to fight strong Aki-sama."

She said with a caring smile.

Koneko nodded.

"...Aki-senpai fights with all of us behind him."

As she said it, Kuroka and Koneko placed their hands on Akira's body and began giving him more stamina.

"Yeah, we aren't a match for that monster, but we can at least give you your stamina back Aki-chan nyaaa."

"Koneko-chan...Kuroka-san..."

Ravel placed a hand over her heart.

"This isn't going to be easy Aki-sama, this person ranks as a top ten being...someone that we can't hope to face alone. But, if we pool our powers together...maybe, just maybe we can find an opening, and take her down long enough for us to escape."

Sona looked towards Vali, seeing Ophis casually ripping through Vali's armour with her power, but still Vali didn't back down and continued assaulting Ophis the best that she could do right now, even as her body bled from Ophis' attack, she was doing her best against Ophis.

"She's right, we all have to pull together, and do something. That's why, Le Fay-san shall be using her magic to increase your capabilities. I'll be teleporting you away with what remains of my magic, short range teleportation that is, and then Ravel-san, Kuroka-san and Koneko-san will be using their powers with Gasper-san, increasing her power via Senjutsu to channel their powers into her so she can use her power to freeze Ophis in time. Maybe it would only be a second, but a second is better than nothing. And hopefully, we will have a chance to stop Ophis momentarily."

Akira looked between all members of his peerage, Le Fay along with Sona, and saw their determination.

Even if they wouldn't be able to fight and win…

They wouldn't give up.

They weren't going to back down because they wanted to survive this fight.

Akira nodded his head, and stood up once Asia had finished healing him.

He then saw Vali crashing down to the ground, her armour dispelling from her body, and she panted with wounds across her body. He blinked away some sadness that he had, and put his helmet down, turning his eyes towards Ophis.

"Asia-san, heal Vali-chan. Kuroka-san, Koneko-chan, restore Vali-chan's stamina just enough so she could use her Sacred Gear a little, it could mean the difference between life and death. If we can do that, then we can catch Ophis off guard, and manage to deliver a surprise attack."

[Yes!]

Asia, Kuroka and Koneko did as they were asked, Akira then spread his wings, and flew upwards towards Ophis.

"Ready little buddy?"

Akira asked Jin who barked up towards him, showing that he was willing to fight.

The others watched as Akira and Ophis came face to face. Her soft delicate features and his armour met one another.

"Ophis-san, I need to tell you that we might be enemies, but that's because you're attacking us. We aren't allied with Great Red, nor are we looking out to take your home away from you. Honestly, all we want to do right now is go home, and rest. But if we have to fight, then I hope you're ready because you're targeting my peerage members, I wont allow you to continue harming my peerage members Ophis-san."

Ophis tilted her head.

"You, will die. Why, fight?"

Akira looked down towards his peerage with Le Fay and Sona, then smiled to himself.

"Because I'm not going to allow my loved ones to die. Even if I end up perishing before your power, I will not allow myself to be defeated so easily. So prepare yourself Ophis-san, I shall show you my power right now!"

Akira unleashed his aura, which swept across Ophis, then the shadows below Ophis came upwards, and swords sprang outwards, piercing around Ophis' body, Ophis looked down to see that purple holy flames were coating the swords, and were attempting to incinerate Ophis' body.

The others watched as Ophis snapped her fingers, destroying the swords, and turned to Akira...who wasn't there.

"Disappeared?"

Ophis wondered, only to feel Akira behind her.

So she turned, Akira however was unleashing holy and demonic waves from his swords at the same time. Since Jin took care of the demonic power, he didn't have to waste his own power, and the slashes themselves were stronger than Akira could do on his own.

Vali suspected that Akira right now could annihilate a nation with his power right now with how much he was releasing. He himself was already at least Ultimate Class power, now with Le Fay and the others empowering him, he easily reached Satan levels, if not even beyond that level of power at that moment in time, accompanied by his immense speed, she wondered if he could manage to overwhelm Ophis for even a second.

"Have this Ophis-san!"

Akira yelled, Ophis however tanked the power that she released her powers at the energy that she released, only for Akira to call "Worthless!" and using his own power, Ophis' power while not disappearing completely, was broken down just enough for Akira's overwhelming power to cut through it, and head for Ophis' body.

"I, am surprised. That, was unexpected."

Ophis thrusted her small fist out, and destroyed the energy attack that Akira released, only for Akira to appear behind her, with his swords lighting up with purple flames, holy and demonic power gathering at the edge of the blades, coating them in incredible power, and slashed towards Ophis' body.

Ophis turned towards the attacks, and caught the blades in her hands...or so she thought.

At the last second, as her hands were going to touch the blades, she felt her body being frozen in time.

For half a second, Gasper, empowered by Koneko, Kuroka and Ravel, all managed to freeze Ophis, allowing Akira time to do a double slice against Ophis' small body, and unleash his incredible power into her stomach, and force her body to be blown away by Akira's power, the others looked on with incredulous eyes.

"Yes! That's it Aki-sama!"

Ravel cheered, as did the others. Even Vali looked pleased…

But, that didn't last for long.

In true Dragon God fashion, it didn't stop her for long.

She pulled herself out of the hole that Akira created around her body with her at the centre, and shot off many different types of Dragon energy arrows towards Akira at intense speeds, Akira took to his wings, and used his own incredible speed to fly out of the way of the fast incoming arrows going for his body.

"I, am...unsure right now."

Ophis confessed, seeing Akira dodge her attacks the best he could.

When there was one that he couldn't, Sona used the teleportation technique to get him out of the way, and then he continued dodging the attacks.

"Ophis-san! What are you unsure of?!"

Akira demanded, and used his swords to slice through one of her arrows, using his Worthless power to make it partially disappear, and give him the power to power through the rest of the attack, leaving Akira safe, and sound.

"I, don't understand, why you fight. You, said you fight, to protect your friends. Yet, Cao Cao said, you are evil, and will try and, stand in my way, to get my home back."

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and then dashed Ophis.

He brought up his swords, and slashed downwards towards Ophis, who used her intense energy to block the slices that Akira was giving, but he didn't get pushed back, and still showed that he wasn't going to back down.

"We aren't evil Ophis-san! We don't want to fight you! We only want to go home and get healed! We came here because Cao Cao is evil! He kidnapped our friend, and we had to save her from him and his devious ways!"

Ophis tilted her head, and placed her hand towards Akira.

Sona knew he wouldn't dodge it in time, so thanks to a combined time freeze, and teleport, Akira was saved from Ophis' power, and came to behind Ophis, and with holy flames surrounding his holy sword, he unleashed his devastating power, and forced it against Ophis' body as strongly as he could.

But even that didn't seem to impair Ophis either.

She shrugged off the attack, and span around to see Akira slashing at her from several different locations. Ophis used her hand to bat away the attacks before they could touch her body, and because she was distracted with what she had heard, it allowed Akira to keep up with Ophis' immense power, at least a little bit.

"Cao Cao, deceived me?"

"Yes, that's right! Why would he send you here if he was already here!? He was here to attack me, and my friends, we didn't even know about you coming here!"

Ophis thrusted her hand upwards, and her power erupted outwards.

Akira went to move, but Ophis grabbed his arm, and held it tightly.

He winced at the sight, but he protruded blades across his body, slashing her hand but she didn't let go at all.

"I will finish this now."

Ophis said as her power shined.

He tried pulling away from her, but she was stronger than he thought she would be.

In the end, he received a strong attack to his body.

The power was stronger than before, Akira was sure that this power could kill any normal Devil. Even Devils like the Satans probably would be finished with this power.

Even if he used his Worthless power, and his armour defended him to a degree, his durability was great, and managed to help him survive. Though, because of the amazing power that Ophis had given off.

He erupted with blood from her attack, the others gasped. His armour had been torn to shreds, and his body was bleeding from several places.

His body came down slowly to the ground, and his eyes looked lifeless.

Even with their powers, he had received an attack that probably would've killed a Maou.

He was fighting to stay conscious….

* * *

Back with Yuuto, and Ise, the pair continued their fights against their respective enemies while having heard of the retirement of Raynare, and with Aika gone as well, it was down to four of them. Yuuto taking on the two sword wielders, and Ise taking on the Rook Isabela, and the twin cat Pawn's, Ni and Li as well.

They were formidable opponents, and neither were gaining the power to go forward either.

However, while they were fighting, Ise received one more [Boost!] which allowed him to do what he would need to do.

His eyes went towards Yuuto who fought off the Knight's expertly.

"Kiba! It's ready!"

Yuuto turned towards Ise, and nodded his head.

"I understand, then lets do this! Sword Birth!"

Ise watched as Yuuto stabbed the ground, and unleashed his Sacred Gear. Ise watched as the ground glowed, which he thrusted his fist downwards towards the glowing ground, and then his Sacred Gear glowed brightly.

"Now it's time to use the second ability I gained while training with that monster Vali! Boosted Gear Gift!"

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area. All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords.

While training with Vali, the Boosted Gear went through a change, and unlocked this ability by trying to overcome Vali. Ise remembered the words Vali said as soon as she began training him "Boosted Gear, has a second function." and while it took Ise a little while to figure out what that was, he finally found his answer, and he even made contact with Ddraig about it, thanks to Vali (reluctantly) teaching him how to do it, and this was the result of his training.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Riser's servants blurt out their anguish. Their bodies are penetrated by the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground. Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

[Riser-sama's two Knights, and two Pawns, retired.]

With that announcement, Ise, and Yuuto let out relieved breaths.

They had won their battles, and they couldn't be more relieved.

But they still had a job to do, and that was to fight down Riser, and help Akeno.

"Ise-kun, I shall go and help Akeno-san out. Please go and help out Rias-buchou, since she's alone right now. Without Akeno-san, I don't know how we're going to win this."

"Yeah! Hey, where's that damn handsome dude anyway?! Don't you run in the same circles?!"

Yuuto gave Ise a confused expression.

"I...I don't know where he is currently."

"Well, he better make an appearance soon for Akeno-san's sake!"

"Yes...I suppose you're right. Then good luck Ise-kun-"

Before he could finish, a bomb of magic fell down onto Yuuto, blowing away Ise.

The ground vibrated with the power of Yubelluna who then was slammed down into the ground with Akeno's magical power, Ise looking confused by what was going on. He saw that Yuuto was on the ground, and had wounds on his body, while Yubelluna had the same thing.

"Yuuto-kun, I'm sorry, she got away from me for a moment with a distraction..."

Yuuto, despite being covered in wounds, took the black blade on his hip, and tossed it to Akeno who gasped while catching it.

"...Akeno-san, do your best, and help Buchou win with that sword..."

Akeno cupped the sword in her hands, while Yuuto was taken away by the retirement light.

[Rias-sama's one Knight, retired.]

With such a hard announcement, Ise clutched his hand hard, as Yubelluna took out a bottle.

"Wait, those are..."

"Yes, tears of the Phoenix. We're allowed two pair game, and I have them with me."

She poured the liquid over her wounds while Akeno tried blasting her down, though the shield that Yubelluna raised blocked the attack just long enough to stop the attack breaking her barrier, and with that, her wounds were healed.

"Damn it! You took out Kiba as well?! I'll-"

"Go Ise-kun. I've got this."

Akeno said with cold eyes.

Ise could see that she wasn't messing around this time either.

She was being dead serious.

He clutched his hands together and then said "I'll leave it to you!" and ran off, leaving Akeno with the healed Yubelluna. Though she had stamina to spare, with her wounds healed, Yubelluna had just grown as a hard threat.

Ise rushed towards Riser and Rias.

As he got there, Ise promoted straight to Queen, and went up the stairs, to the roof.

Then when he got there, he saw Rias panting, and saw Riser was also letting off a small pant as well, which made him feel relieved that Rias was still hanging on.

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!"

Ise yelled out as loudly as he could, catching the others attention.

Riser scowled at the sight of Ise, while Rias looked relieved.

"Ise, you're here. Are you okay?"

Rias asked while brushing her forehead of the tiredness that she felt.

"Yes Buchou! Thanks to Vali's training, my body feels good, and I am ready to fight for you!"

Rias placed a hand over her heart, turning to Riser who scowled right back towards the pair.

* * *

Back with the others, they watched as his near lifeless body fell down to the ground. He was exhausted. They understood that. Even they were exhausted. But this was Ophis...if they stopped, then they would die. And they couldn't die…

They had to do something against Ophis, and get away.

But, what that thing was, they didn't know what it was at all.

"Damn...Aki-sama...don't die Aki-sama!"

Ravel placed her hands together, as did the others.

"Come on Aki-chan! You've got this nyaaaa!"

Kuroka cried, Koneko thrusting her hand upwards.

"You're our King, we believe in you!"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Please do it Aki-senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Gasper cried out, Le Fay tightened her hands.

"Come on Akira-sama, you can do this! You're a Hero!"

"Akira-san! You're my Hero! Please do your best!"

Asia cried with determination.

"Yes...Akira-kun, you're my fiancée, and I wont accept weakness from you!"

Sona motivated as best as she could, seemingly beginning to accept that Akira was her fiancée, and if it was Akira...then, after seeing how far he was willing to go for his peerage and for his loved ones...she knew he was a good man after all.

Vali, hearing the determination of the others, raised her fist into the air.

"I will not have a weak King Aki! Come on, I love you!"

[We love you!]

Akira felt a pulse from his heart.

Despite being in tremendous pain, his eyes went towards the others, and saw that they were crying for him.

He made them cry.

He chuckled despite the pain, and knew that this would be rather pitiful to see such a thing.

He didn't want to make them cry.

He didn't want to let them down either.

His Devil wings came out, and he repaired the armour around his body.

He flew upright, and turned his attention to the others.

They began smiling and cried relieved tears when seeing that he wasn't dead.

He gave them all smiles despite panting hard.

"T-Thank you everyone...I wont let you down."

Akira turned towards Ophis who turned back towards him.

"But...your body is damaged. Anymore, and you will die."

Ophis expressed her thoughts to Akira, but he showed an uncaring attitude.

"What of it? I have people counting on me, I wont perish so easily."

Akira responded with a strong face, equally matching his strong heart.

He then got into a battle position with his swords in a cross across his body.

Ophis could see that he was exhausted.

That he had used quite a bit of energy fighting her.

Yet, he wasn't giving up.

He then raised his blades and began charging the energies of the blades together, his Longinus and the Holy King Sword Caliburn. He was putting his all into it, knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue fighting for much longer, it would be too hard, so he had to make a final gambit against Ophis in hopes that he could stun her for long enough for them to escape, that's all they could do now.

"If he manages to hurt her, then we could escape...damn, if there was something that...wait, I can..."

Vali murmured, Koneko clutched her hands at her chest.

"Senpai..."

Asia looked towards Akira, and saw that right now, he was suffering from a lot of pain, yet he was still fighting for them. Even against an enemy that was considered broken by many peoples standards, he was still doing it for them all.

"Akira-san, I believe in you. Akira-san is a Hero, he will save us from the Dragon God...I am sure of it."

Asia decided it quickly.

As he charged up his power with Ophis looking on curiously, Akira felt something touch his Jin blade, so he looked to see his Mother's face smiling towards him.

Then he felt another hand on his holy sword, so he turned to see his Father's face smiling towards him.

"Kaa-chan...Tou-chan..."

[Do your best my baby, we love you so much.]

[Even against overwhelming odds, don't give in.]

Akira shed a few years of happiness.

He didn't know if this was real, or a dream right now.

He didn't know if he was just seeing this because that's what he wanted...

But he didn't care as his parents were there, cheering him on.

"Right...I wont give up Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!"

With determination in his heart, his parents disappeared as he finished charging up his powers.

With a final swing, he shot off the strongest waves of holy and demonic at the same time that he could, which caused the area to vibrate by how powerful they are. Even the flames of holy were added onto the attacks, creating an attack that would overwhelm many Devils, and even make some weaker God's nervous with the level of power he was releasing.

Ophis placed her hand forward, and went to blast her own power, when she felt a Dragon aura come from beside her, blasting her with an intense burst.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Vali shifted to Balance Breaker briefly to take as much power from Ophis as she could, surprising her.

"My power, is slowly going down...but, I am still twice the level of the Heavenly Dragon's combined, so my power can still win."

Ophis deduced, but then swords came out of her shadows while she was distracted by Vali, and snaked around her hands, and forced them downwards, just as her power was released, destroying the ground around her, while Akira's attack landed head on against Ophis' body, and an eruption of power overcame Ophis' body.

"Yeah! That's it Akira-san!"

Sona cheered loudly, feeling as if Akira had managed to hold her back at least a little.

"Le Fay-sama! Lets set up the circle now!"

Ravel cried, and together, they set up the transportation circle.

Akira dashed towards them, seeing that this was their chance…

But before he could get close, he felt something grab his foot...and saw that it was Ophis.

Ophis' clothes had been torn in different places, and she blinked, looking over herself.

For a few moments...she had been stopped.

Though she wasn't significantly injured or even bleeding, she could see that she had some injuries across her body that were healing slowly.

"I...was stunned, and injured. That, hasn't happened in a while. Black Dog and his...friends, managed to, stun me and damage my body. I, am surprised."

Akira, tried to get out of her grasp, but she had a strong grip.

He struggled with her, but then…

She just let go.

Akira didn't understand it, but she...seemed to be slightly different than before. She seemed to be a little more, calm about something.

"Your name, Black Dog?"

Akira blinked.

She, just asked for his name?

"My name, is Yaegaki Akira Belial, Ophis-san."

Ophis furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at the others.

"They...They are your friends."

She pointed at the others curiously.

Akira glanced at them, then turned towards Ophis once more.

"They are my loved ones, Ophis-san."

At his words, Ophis' eyebrows twitched.

"Friends...loved ones. What, is it like, to love someone, Yaegaki Akira Belial?"

At the question, Akira was baffled on how to reply.

"You've never loved anyone before Ophis-san?"

"No...I do not, believe so. I, live in solitude, my Dimensional Gap, was taken over, by Great Red. Great Red, stole my silence, from me. I, wished to return there. But, Great Red, and I, are powerful beings, and my power, and Great Red, cancel the other out. I, searched for strong allies, to help me in my fight against, Great Red."

"You want to go home, is that what you want?"

Ophis nodded a single time.

"Yes."

"I...I can understand that."

Ophis tilted her head.

"You, lost your home, to Great Red?"

Akira chuckled, and wondered how much her hatred for Great Red expanded.

"Haha, no, I didn't. I've never met Great Red nor do I plan to anytime soon. I lost my home to monsters, who took my family away. I wanted to go home too." His eyes went towards Vali, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Gasper, Le Fay, and then Sona. "But, I made a new home once realizing that my life wasn't the same as before. Why, can't you make a new home for yourself? A better home."

"Better...than the Dimensional Gap?"

Ophis didn't think that would be possible.

Better than the Dimensional Gap...it seemed impossible.

"Yeah...you could do that. You want silence, yes?"

"Yes."

Akira spoke softly, Ophis couldn't help but show a slightly taken back expression.

Usually, she was emotionless, but…

Something about how Akira was looking at her…

He didn't hate her.

She didn't get emotions, but when she saw enemies in the past, they treated her with hate…

But Akira wasn't looking at her with hate.

He looked at her normally.

Even kindly.

"Tell me, something, Yaegaki Akira Belial."

"What?"

Akira replied, wondering what she was going to say.

Then, while Ophis cocked her head.

"Friends...is it good, to have them?"

Akira couldn't believe that he was having such a conversation with a Dragon God.

But, if it was going to save them, he didn't mind it this time.

"Yeah, it's great having friends. True friends, always have your back, and are there for you no matter what. The best of friends are the people you've been through the most crap with. That's why, my peerage and I are super close, because we go through all of this crap together."

Ophis looked between the people that looked defeated.

Her eyes went towards Vali, and then towards Akira.

"That Dragon girl, did a lot for you. Did you, tame the Heavenly Dragon?"

"It's because we're in love, and she didn't want me to be hurt, that's why."

"Love...empowered the Heavenly Dragon, and the Black Dog, fights for his loved ones...conclusion, you cannot be with Great Red."

Akira and the others breathed out sharply.

"Ophis-san...you believe us now?"

Ophis overlooked his group and Akira once more, before nodding.

"If, not with Great Red, you are not, my enemy." Akira and the others breathed out quickly. "I, have determined, someone that, would fight for their, loved ones, wouldn't, be with Great Red. Great Red, and Yaegaki Akira Belial, are not allies. Cao Cao, lied to me. Why, did Cao Cao lie to me?"

Akira knew why, he just didn't know how he was going to put it to her.

He thought about it for a few moments, before nodding and answered calmly.

"Because he didn't want to get rid of us himself. That's why Ophis-san. I don't know what that guys goals are, but he's able to manipulate many things, I wouldn't trust him if I was you. Then again, it isn't like he could hurt you anyway."

Ophis tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Yaegaki-"

"Just call me Akira, Ophis-san."

Akira said with a soft smile on his face.

Ophis tilted her head, then nodded.

"Then, Akira, you didn't lie to me. Cao Cao lied to me. Cao Cao, wanted me to, get rid of you, because he was, scared of you. He, told me, for months, Akira, wanted me gone, because he wanted, Great Red to, succeed over me. Yet, Akira, doesn't feel evil to me. That, is my conclusion. I, also believe Akira is a nice young man."

Akira was surprised she said something like that.

"T-Thanks Ophis-san. You're not so bad yourself."

Ophis turned her head, and placed her hand outwards.

"I, will leave you alive."

They all fell to the ground, relieved that she was doing that.

"Thank you Ophis-san."

Ophis turned towards Akira, and saw him smiling towards her.

She tilted her head once more.

"One more, question Akira."

"Yes, Ophis-san?"

Akira wondered, he was glad that she wasn't going to be attacking them now.

"If, love, made you stronger. Would, love make me stronger?"

"Hehe, I don't know how to answer that. I don't think it is love itself that empowers you, it is more like the desire to keep your loved ones safe that allows you to push yourself far beyond normal limits."

"I, understand."

Ophis bows her head, and went to leave when Akira said something surprising to her.

"We could be friends, Ophis-san."

Ophis stopped, and the others looked shell shocked.

"Friends...we could be friends?"

It seemed like crazy.

The others couldn't quite believe that he just offered the Dragon God friendship.

Someone that had tried to kill them not two minutes ago.

But, Akira extended his hand in friendship.

"Yeah...you don't have friends, right? I think that's sad. If you want, you could be friends with me, and my group."

"...Friends. Do, you want my power?"

Akira thought that it was rather sad that she thought that, and wondered who had used her for her powers before. Protective feelings for Ophis began to surface with Akira. Even though she was strong, he could see that she was very innocent in the way she thought. Even the concept of lying seemed to be something she didn't think she'd have to deal with.

"No, I don't want anything from you Ophis-san. Other than your friendship."

Ophis looked at his extended hand.

She looked at her own hand.

Then she placed her hand and his together briefly.

"My friendship...Akira being my friend. I, harmed my friend. Akira is my friend. I am, believe the word is, sorry."

"It's okay, Ophis-san. You don't have to apologize, Cao Cao was deceiving you, I can't hold you accountable for that. Though, next time, please don't blast me, because it hurts~ Like, I nearly died many times today~"

He waved off her worries and joked with her, Ophis bowed her head.

"I understand...I made a friend. Akira, is my friend. I, need to, punish Cao Cao."

"Can I recommend making him watch the Nyan Cat for ten hours straight nyaaa? That thing drives anyone crazy."

Kuroka offered to Ophis while the others gave her a dry look.

Ophis tilted her head.

"This, Nyan Cat, is scary?"

"For ten hours it is."

She snickered, Ophis swayed side to side.

"Then, Cao Cao, shall suffer, this Nyan Cat, along with a slap."

Akira didn't even want to imagine what a slap from Ophis would be like...though he could imagine her power since he went up against her.

Ophis' eyes then went towards Akira once more.

"Akira, I shall, see my friend, again, very soon. I, want to, study, Akira closer, since, he managed to damage me, yet his power, is less than mine. This, is intriguing. Akira, is intriguing."

Ophis turned and teleported away.

Before she did, Akira thought he saw the hints of a smile on her face, and wondered if this encounter would change her.

As she did, Akira spat out blood, and collapsed to the ground.

[HOLY CRAP!]

Everyone yelled out, with fear evident in their voices.

"Asia-sama! Healing!"

Ravel cried, Asia nodded so fast, and rushed towards him, while Vali cocked her head.

"Did he really just befriend a Dragon God?"

Kuroka chuckled awkwardly.

"That's our King for you. Making friends with Dragon Gods. It seems to be insane but that's our lives, we're all insane, one way or another."

She chortled out, and then Akira stood up on shaky legs, dropping his Balance Breaker.

"We need to get to the Rating Game everyone!"

Akira announced and together, they disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Rating Game, the battles were going hard Rias was fighting off Riser with Ise helping her out, who kept launching attacks at Rias, but she used her demonic power to break it down, and finally, Ise was trying to punch Riser as his power grew larger and larger, but it didn't seem to matter to Riser who casually blasted Ise away.

To his credit, he still wasn't backing down.

As that happened, Akeno was still facing down the Queen.

Because of her healed wounds, the Queen of Riser was having a slight upperhand against Akeno. Akeno and Yubelluna matched one another shot for shot, and it seemed a clear winner wasn't going to be decided soon.

While they were fighting, Grayfia kept her eyes on the two matches happening, and saw that it was going rather well.

But then it changed when Akira and his group teleported into the room. Their clothes stained with blood, or dirt, depending who it was, their eyes looked near lifeless.

Grayfia looked towards Akira, and cocked her head.

"What happened to you?"

"Later...mic, now."

Akira strode forward, his knees wobbling.

He slumped onto the console before him, and grabbed the mic.

He inhaled deeply, seeing Akeno was taking some blasts from the Queen.

"Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

He yelled through the microphone, catching the attention of Akeno, and the others in the match.

Hope came to Akeno's eyes, looking into the sky, and wondered if Akira was looking back at her right now.

"Aki-kun...y-you've come..."

She whispered to herself, believing that she had lost hope…

But now that she hadn't...she was so relieved.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to be late Akeno-san, I'll tell you later why...lets just not go into that right now, Dragon God, Longinus'...it's been a long day."

"Did you just say Dragon God?"

Grayfia muttered, Akira and the others gave her a stone look basically saying "Not now." making her silence herself.

"The point is Akeno-san! I'm definitely watching now! Use it! I'll definitely watch you use it Akeno-san! Don't allow that Queen girl to beat you! I know you can do this! Release that power of your beautiful blood, and shine in this Rating Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!"

Akeno felt a pulse from her heart, while Yubelluna seemed confused.

She didn't quite understand what he was speaking about.

But then it became clear when Akeno placed lightning and light together in her hands, and what crackled in her fingertips was Holy Lightning. The sparkling lightning looked completely beautiful, and shined brightly.

"What's that exactly?"

Yubelluna sounded nervous, and pulled backwards slightly.

She aimed her wand towards Akeno, but Akeno shot off her Holy Lightning in a stream, which enclosed around Yubelluna, and surrounded her with her power. Akeno's Holy Lightning tingled on her skin, and she could feel sick from the power that was emerging from Akeno herself.

"Y-You can't do this!"

Yubelluna released her magic at close range, but because her stamina already was weakened, the Holy Lightning cut through the bomb and the explosion surrounded Yubelluna herself, making smoke appear around her.

"Sorry Yubelluna, but I have been holding myself back. I didn't think that I would ever unleash this again...but, I will have to do for my King, and for Aki-kun...with Aki-kun watching, there's nothing that I can't do!"

The lightning cage around Yubelluna shrunk, and zapped Yubelluna from all sides. The Holy Lightning ran through her entire body, shocking her at her core. The Holy Lightning felt like her body was going to burn from the inside out.

If she had stamina, then maybe she could've fought.

But, now that she was depleted, wounds appeared on her body, across her body, and blood came from her body. Yubelluna let out cries from her soul from the power that was running through her entire system.

Then, she formed lightning in her hand once more, the Holy Lightning, aiming it at Yubelluna who was already frazzled from the cage of lightning.

"This is going to end it! Eat this!"

Akeno unleashed her Holy Lightning at Yubelluna.

She tried to raise her barriers, but Akeno's Holy Lightning pierced through the barriers, and wrapped around her body. Yubelluna suffered from an intense amount of shock therapy from Akeno, and her body then erupted with lights.

[Riser-sama's one Queen, retired.]

With the announcement, Akeno smiled.

" _I'm sorry for holding back everyone...I wont now._ "

Akeno decided within herself, and flew off towards Ise, and Rias.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Ise, and Rias were taking on Riser. Riser himself overwhelmed Ise, and Rias with his powers, but the wounds that Raynare inflicted hadn't healed, and he wasn't sure if he could continue on.

Then when hearing about the Queen retirement, Riser's eyes flew into fury.

"Nooooooooooooo! It can't be! Yubelluna was defeated by your Queen?! How is that possible?! And what nonsense was that damn half breed talking about anyway?!"

Riser didn't understand.

He couldn't process it so easily.

Rias wondered how Riser was going to react to this, and if Akeno had the strength to actually use her power to help beat Riser. While she was glad that Yubelluna was out of the fight, with Riser still around, it was going to be a hard battle to say the least.

Ise however heard another [Boost!] come from his gauntlet, and his power increased. Though he had been fighting for a while now, he still wouldn't stop, and lunged for Riser while Rias backed him up with her powers.

"Don't worry about her, you should be worrying about me!"

Ise cupped his fingers together, and the power of demonic came to his body. When Ise tried to fire it, Riser swatted his hand away, and the power left Ise's fingers, shooting off towards the school field, and with a powerful explosion, Riser was rather surprised.

"Well, it seems that swine's can grow in power. You might be a little more powerful, but don't think you can suddenly do anything to me!"

Riser's flames surrounded his hand, and he thrusted his hand right for Ise.

Rather than take it, Ise raised his Boosted Gear, and blocked the shot from touching his body. But Riser's intensity and flames were more than Ise could handle, and his body was blasted backwards, smashing against the roof, skidding along with burns appearing on his upper arm.

Rias scowled at the sight of Ise being in such a situation, and went towards him.

"Ise, are you alright?"

She bent down towards him, but he didn't stop, and looked towards Riser with a smirk.

"D-Don't worry Buchou, I wont be beaten by his crappy flames!"

Ise got up, and rushed him once more, Rias winced when Riser raised his fist and sent it towards Ise.

Ise however remembered the training from Vali, and ducked the shot, giving Riser a surprise.

"No, you dodged it!?"

"Vali's faster asshole!"

Ise yelled, punching Riser right in the face, and because of being promoted to Queen, his strength had increased to a good degree, his body bending backwards with the fist, as Rias charged up her demonic power, surrounding her hands dangerously.

"Ise! Go backwards!"

Ise nodded, pulling backwards, though Riser swiped out with flames coming out, knocking Ise onto his butt, while Rias unleashed her intense POD shot right for Riser's body, who parried the attack with his own flames.

"I told you Rias, you can't win against me! This is for the household! Your Pawn is going to weaken and then you'll be on your own once more! That's all you'll be! I will destroy you!"

Riser's growl caused Ise to become angry.

"Don't think we'll just be beaten by easy cheap words like yours! Everyone tried their hardest today! And we wont let that go to waste! I wont lose to you!"

Ise charged forward once more.

Despite knowing his stamina was going to go down, he didn't care.

He wasn't going to lose for Riser.

Even if he bled…

Even if he perished.

For Rias, he was going to win.

Rias looked towards Ise as he ran towards Riser, still showing his resolve, which in turn made her smile.

* * *

Akira and the others watched on, Asia turning to Akira who in turn watched calmly.

"Akira-san, do they have a chance to win?"

"Depending on how they make their next move, then I'd say yes they do."

Asia tilted her head.

"How Akira-san?"

"They have to work together. Ise-san, Akeno-san and Rias-san all have the power to end this. If they work together, then Riser will be overwhelmed. Individually, they are weaker. However, with their combined powers, they could have the chance to finish this guy off. It will take effort...but they can do this."

Ravel nodded her head.

"Though it might not seem like it, the light power from Raynare-sama that we were told about from Grayfia-sama has had a bad effect on Riser-nii-sama and will hinder him, along with regenerating from their attacks. We prepared them the best that we could, so if they whittle away at his demonic power then they have a good chance. But Onii-sama is a powerful opponent for them, I am unsure if they could win, but I wouldn't count them out yet."

At Ravel's words, they continued watching the fight at hand.

* * *

Riser gave a hard glare.

"Even if you wore the power of the Sekiryuutei, you'd still be too green to defeat me. The only person that is your age that could kill me is Yaegaki Akira Belial and Sairaorg Bael. Those two are monsters, you are no monster Sekiryuutei. You can't win against me right now, you will die with my powers."

Ise snarled, and cupped his hands together. His power was beginning to form a Dragon Shot, his strongest attack. He wouldn't even hold back, he knew Riser was slowly weakening, so did Rias. They knew how it worked, and they had to just wait until either Akeno came, or they had a chance to wound his injuries even more.

"You're right! I learned during training that the damn handsome bastard is a monster! His entire group are monsters! But, we Gremory group will catch up to that!"

Riser placed his hand outwards, and created a mass of flames that could even devour Ise as a whole, and showed a devilish smirk on his face.

"Thinking that you can take me just because I'm wounded! Did you forget that I'm a Devil with more experience and power than you!?"

Riser went to send off his mass of flames, when Rias came in from the side, and shot off her POD in a streaming shot, overcoming Riser's hand, and the flames disappeared briefly, allowing Ise to get close to Riser.

"Did you forget he's not alone Riser?"

"Shit-"

"Dragon Shot!"

Concentrating his power into his hand, he thrusted it forward, and his power shot off a devastating red beam of energy. Riser scowled at the sight, and moved out of the way, but the beam became bigger, and caught his leg, and arm.

"Ngh..."

While his arm wasn't really injured since it grew back, the wound on his leg was caught in and the power seeped into his body and made it shake with the intensity that he held in his power, allowing Rias to get closer, and shot off a devastating wave of her POD.

[Boost!]

Once more, Ise received some more power after ten seconds went by.

"Have this Riser!"

"Don't get cocky Rias!"

Riser's body erupted with flames, the whirlwind of flames came forth. Ise and Rias was blown away with the intense power of Riser. Even with his demonic power depleting away, he still had a lot of power inside of him, and because of the intensity of the flames, it burned Rias and Ise's skin.

But Riser wasn't finished, and lunged for Ise.

"Shit!"

When he tried to pull away, Riser grabbed Ise by the shirt, and lifted his body upwards.

"Though you did quite well, I am getting pissed off with you. I can't allow you to defeat me so easily, so why don't you just die already!?"

Riser, with flames coating his fist, slammed it against Ise's body, causing him to cough up blood.

"Ise!"

Rias cried, running forward, but Riser dropped Ise's shirt, kicking him in the left hand side, and his body smashed through the building, Rias let out a cry at such a sight, Ise's body broke through the back wall at the bottom of the building and skidded onto the grass, while Rias tried to move closer, but Riser wouldn't allow her to go.

"Rias, you're putting off the inevitable. You can't win against me. My peerage might be gone, but I am still here, and I am stronger than you are. If you want to continue, your Pawn is going to suffer. Look at him, he's trying to stand, despite having burns over his body. He's a brainless idiot. It is better if he stops now-"

"S-Shut up..."

Ise tried to move his legs…

But he fell down onto his face.

* * *

Akira and the others looked on towards him, seeing Ise trying to get up, but he was having a hard time.

"Maybe he's ran out of stamina now."

Ravel mused aloud, Sona folding her arms, having just finished making sure her peerage were okay.

"Yes, it would make sense. From what I've seen, he's used his Boosted Gear a good amount today, for someone that became a Devil a month ago, he's done extraordinary for the fight against a Devil like Riser. Rias couldn't ask for more than this."

Vali huffed.

"If he has lost all his stamina, then my rival isn't going to be able to face me anytime soon. Since we fought off the Dragon God, if he can't crush this Phenex with stamina, then I don't know how I am going to feel about this."

Akira casually glanced at Vali who wore an unsure face.

"Vali-chan, don't worry about him. He isn't giving up yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because I didn't give up for my loved ones. Neither will he. It is one of the very few things we share. While we are far from one another in terms of personality and behaviours, I know that we do everything that we can for our loved ones, so we should watch him and see what he does."

The group watched on, and waited for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Ise with heavy panting, got to his feet, while the sound [Boost!] came out once more.

Riser looked impressed. Even with his burns, and other things, he still was facing down Riser.

He was quite impressed to say the least.

"Well, Rias doesn't have such a bad Pawn, but my power is too much for you right now."

"Riser, shut up, don't look down on me."

Rias angrily stated, clenching her teeth.

"If this was a year later...maybe even six months, but with this, I will have to-"

"Don't Riser Phenex! I've had enough of you!"

Rias grabbed Riser by the throat, and slammed his body downwards.

"Shit Rias!"

His body fell through the roof, and smashed all the way down to the bottom floor.

Rias glared down at him.

* * *

Akira and the others were stunned by what had just happened.

"D-Damn Rias..."

Sona murmured, Kuroka smirked.

"I taught her that, to kick his dumb ass."

Sona gave her a worried look.

"Wow, don't piss off Rias-sama it seems."

Koneko looked on awkwardly, Ravel nodded in agreement.

"Yes...Rias-sama showed us a different side to her then."

Akira glanced at the girls, before petting their heads gently.

* * *

Rias went to join Ise after taking down Riser briefly.

The young man panted, as did Rias.

But Riser didn't stop, and sent off an incredible destructive flame, obliterating the building all together. Rias however saw that Riser was panting from the power he used. He was becoming tired, and that's what she liked to see.

"This is nothing to me Rias! I will finish you off right now! Do you understand that?!"

Riser had enough, and created a mass of flames in his hands. His power was being put into this, Rias and Ise knew that if that hit them, then they would be retired, it would take them out, yet they couldn't dodge it.

However, upon going to release it, Holy Lightning rained down onto Riser's body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Riser cried out, feeling the holy power running through him, along with the shocking power of the lightning itself. His body began to smoke with the power that Akeno released. It wasn't an ordinary blast, it was a power that Akeno had powered up so it gave him a lot of damage.

"Akeno! You shining star!"

Rias was relieved, especially after seeing Riser fall on bended knee.

He was bleeding.

Akeno's power was immense.

If he took another, he was sure that he would retire, it was that powerful.

Though how Akeno was panting, it was sure that she wouldn't be able to release another of that magnitude again.

"Ara ara, sorry that I am late. I was recharging my power, so I could deliver a painful blast towards Riser himself while catching him by surprise."

Akeno flew down to Rias and Ise.

They looked towards Riser who wasn't thrilled.

He was bleeding, and wasn't happy at all.

His hand tightened, and he stood on shaky legs.

"You pieces of trash, don't you understand that this marriage is needed for the Underworld?!"

"No Riser, I wont allow the Underworld to suffer for this, because I will marry someone one day, but that person isn't going to be you. Now, why don't we finish this off?"

"Just what I was thinking!"

Riser suddenly revealed his flames, and shot them for Rias.

Rias was too slow to put up a barrier, but Ise stepped in front of the attack, and took the shot for her, burning his flesh, but he still held his stance before her, while saying "I'll protect Buchou!" while Rias cried for Ise doing something like that.

But, she wouldn't allow it to go to waste.

"Akeno!"

"Yes Buchou!"

Akeno raised her hand, and shot off Holy Lightning towards Riser, who had the knowledge to dodge the attack, only for Rias to shoot off many blasts of her POD attacks, aiming for the wounds that Raynare had made before, along with Akeno now.

Riser snarled, and shot off his flames again and again, taking down Rias' POD shot which made her click her tongue.

"We need to finish him off somehow."

"Buchou, I have an idea." Rias nodded for her to continue. "If I can charge up my Holy Lightning, and Ise-kun can use his Transfer power to me. Then we could use our powers to defeat him. But we would need a minute or so to get to that level. Which means..."

"It means that I will have to distract him, I understand."

Rias stepped forward, Ise however moved as well.

"Buchou, I will..."

"We can't risk it Ise, I will fight in your behest. To handle Riser for a minute, I can do that."

Rias moved forward as Akeno placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Here, a gift Rias."

Akeno slipped something behind Rias, Rias widening her eyes briefly, before nodding, and moved forward while Ise received a [Boost!] in his abilities, Rias stepped forward, and surrounded her body with power.

"Riser, I will beat you!"

"Then come on Rias! Show me the power of the Gremory!"

As he said, Rias did just that.

For a minute, she was assaulted with flames and punches, though she used her powers to take down the flames, and the punches with barriers. Though each time she blocked, she could feel her stamina leaving her, and she wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

Ise gritted his teeth, and watched the woman that he loved being attacked by Riser, and he couldn't do a thing...no, she wouldn't let him.

During that time, Ise received more and more power, while Akeno charged up her powers.

Riser noticed about half way through and snarled.

"No! I wont let you!"

When Riser tried to go for Akeno and Ise, Rias stepped in the way and took a punch to the stomach, causing her to cough up bile, but she used her POD at close range, and shot off parts of Riser's head, and pushed him away.

Akira and his group watched the fight, and couldn't deny that she was doing very well.

But then after a minute, Rias dropped to her knees, where Riser swatted her away with his hand.

"I commend you Rias, but even with their powers...I will defeat them before your eyes!"

Rias panted, fearful for her peerage.

But then Akeno looked towards Ise.

"Ise-kun! Now!"

"Y-Yes! Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

Ise's power became Akeno's power, and she felt the boost of her abilities. It was fantastic, she felt a lot stronger than before, and her Holy Lightning spread out in front of her. It was intense.

* * *

Akira looked over it, and whistled.

"Yup, that would do it."

Ravel breathed out slowly.

"Though he's my Onii-sama and I am worried, I also understand that this is to make sure that he learns that he can't rely on his regeneration all of the time like he can do anything, and doesn't need to train at all."

"He's about to learn that."

Vali's comment made the others nod, and watched on.

* * *

Akeno shot off the intense blast with a flick of her hand.

Riser panicked.

He was scared.

If he took that, he knew it would be the end for him or very close to it.

So, that's why he gathered Phenex flames in his hands, aiming it at the Holy Lightning.

"This wont be the end! If I can't defeat you with this, I shall take down that lightning!"

Riser's flames went to go out towards Akeno's Holy Lightning when Rias lunged forward with a black sword in her hand, slicing into the flames and yelled "NO!" and cut off Riser's arm, the flames disappeared while Riser's eyes widened in fear.

"Sorry Riser!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His screams were overshadowed by the intense Holy Lightning that came over Riser's form. The Holy Lightning ran through his system, he was shaking with fear. His eyes met Ise's own who looked harshly back at him, and then he saw the visage of a Dragon behind Ise, and became a little more frightened of what was going on.

Smoke rises from Riser's body, and he falls down to his knees. Life slowly left his eyes. The power of Akeno and Ise combined, along with Rias cancelling out his flames. If he had been able to shoot off his flames, then he would've been able to fight it back.

But taking it like this…

He was done.

Riser fell down to the floor as the lightning stopped.

More and more smoke came from his body as Ise walked over on shaky legs.

He was done for with stamina among other things.

But, he saw that Riser was still conscious, so his fist tightened.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But I saw something before that shouldn't of happened. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

A single fist ended it.

Ise's fist smashed Riser's face into the ground, and with all of the pain that he felt before, Riser finally fell unconscious, he had lost.

Riser's body began lighting up, and he was transported away.

[Riser-sama has been defeated. Victory goes to Rias-sama.]

Grayfia announced, Ise smiled and fell down to the ground, as Rias came over, and hugged onto him.

"Ise, you went above and beyond for me. You crazy man, you did so much for me. You put yourself through so much pain for me. Why did you go through so much for me?"

"Because I will keep saving Buchou, so she doesn't cry. I'd give anything. My arms, my eyes, my legs, my being. As long as Buchou keeps smiling, I will always come and do everything I can to save you Rias Gremory-sama!"

Rias was caught by surprise.

But then she understood something, cupping Ise's face, and brought her lips onto his own.

Ise's mind was blown in that second with Rias kissing him like that.

* * *

While they were kissing, Akeno felt a hand on her shoulder, surprising her.

Her eyes turned towards the hand, and saw that it was Akira, but he was covered in blood, and wounds which had yet to be healed.

"A-Aki-kun, what happened…?"

"It doesn't matter. What does is...you did it Akeno-san. You are the reason they won."

"Aki-kun..."

She looked bashful, but Akira cupped her face, and came closer.

"It is, you accepted yourself, and used your power. I'm sorry I was late."

Akeno shook her head, hugging onto his upper body.

"You came...Aki-kun, you came for me..."

"I always would."

Akeno looked into his eyes, and began crying tears of happiness.

"Yes, you really would. But Aki-kun, wont you get in trouble with giving us your sword?"

Akira shook his head.

"No. Before the Rating Game, a few days ago, I contacted the Phenex, and discussed this very thing. They were fine with it, as long as I myself wouldn't be fighting in the game, or Jin here. I also offered a sword to their side, but Riser smugly said "I don't need the power of a half breed." so I was left with little choice on that end. If he accepted it, it could've gone another way, but since he didn't, he decided his own fate. Besides, it is only a sword, I crafted it with good power, but it isn't a blade like Jin-kun's sword form, Riser's weakened form contributed to his loss."

Akeno giggled, holding him in her arms.

"Ara, Aki-kun truly did care enough to go so far for us."

"Of course, Akeno-san."

"Thank you Aki-kun. Also, Aki-kun?"

"Yes?"

Akeno overlaid her lips onto Akira, as she said "I want to be with Aki-kun forever." and held a romantic kiss between the two of them, holding one another close.

Now with Riser out of the way, they hoped that things would be getting back to normal now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cao Cao and his group were off licking their wounds at the defeat they received from Akira and the group. Siegfried and Heracles were getting treated for their injuries, as was Georg, and Jeanne. Leonardo had yet to wake up, and Cao Cao himself was seething with rage at what happened.

How they managed to lose.

Even though they thought they had the upper hand…

They still lost.

Cao Cao hated it.

He actually lost to a half Devil…

Then Ophis walked into the room.

He hoped that he would have some joy.

"So, did you take care of those who opposed you Ophis?"

"No."

Cao Cao's hopes were dashed at that moment.

"W-What did you say!?"

"I, said that I, didn't take out, my friend."

"F-Friend...y-you've become friends with that Devil?!"

"Yes."

Ophis replied with a single word.

Cao Cao breathed in sharply, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"B-But, why did you do this…?"

"Because, Akira, became my friend. He, protected his friends, and nearly, died. He, isn't associated with, Great Red. You, lied to me for months, to face, your own battles. If, you can't fight your own battles, then you will, not have a place, in the Khaos Brigade."

Cao Cao panicked.

Right now, he needed the Khaos Brigades influence, if he didn't have it then he knew trouble was coming.

"Y-You have to understand, while I was trying to fulfil your goals, they got in the way of mine, and they are monsters. So I thought that-"

"You, lied to me, for months to, try and kill, your enemy, who is, my friend. I, am not pleased."

Cao Cao felt like dying at that moment.

He contemplated what he was going to do now.

"Cao Cao, for lying to me, I will force you, to watch, ten hours of, Nyan Cat."

"T-The Nyan Cat...that annoying cat thing on the internet?"

"Yes, I found out, about it. Ten hours, no excuses. This, is punishment. While, you are, useful, you also, lied to me. I, wont tolerate, liars. And those, who harm my friend, Akira. Don't, attack my friend, Akira again. If you do, and I find, out about it. I will, not be happy."

Cao Cao felt sick right now.

Ophis, and Akira...were friends.

He hadn't anticipated that Akira would make friends with Ophis.

In fact, he didn't expect that they would survive for that long, it was sickening.

He thought that Akira would've been killed by Ophis quickly...

Ophis then took his hand.

"Cao Cao, shall come, with me. Then, I shall, visit my new friend, Akira. He, likes me, for my friendship. Tell me, where Akira lives, I want to, see my new friend, right away. If you, lie to me again, I wont be pleased."

Cao Cao inhaled and exhaled so fast he thought that he was gong to have a heart attack.

This was unreal.

Ophis, and Akira…

They were friends.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the conclusion of the arc! Akira and his group, while not measuring up to the power of Ophis, did their best to fight against the Dragon God, and managed to stall her, and not die from an attack that Ophis thought might kill Akira. And in the end, after all that happened, Ophis saw through Akira's and the others actions that they aren't evil like Cao Cao had tried to deceive her with for months, and are now friends! Ophis' first friend! And finally, Rias managed to win her Rating Game, it was very difficult, everyone put their all into it with Yuuto and Aika doing their best against the enemies, and thanks to a combination of Raynare's light, Ise's determination and power, along with Akeno's power and Rias doing her best, they managed to defeat Riser! While that happened, Ophis began punishing Cao Cao with the nyan cat!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou, Ophis.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	24. Confessions of the Dragons!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; You'd be right there, Ophis is gonna be there when they get home. Ophis will be coming in and out of situations, she wont necessarily be helping out, but she'll be there, making some comments. And that would be quite funny. I could see Ophis doing something like that. That could be cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **LoamyCoffee; It surely did yeah!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely did yeah, they pulled out all of the stops to face down Ophis, and while the reality was that they couldn't take Ophis, they did their best, and managed to push her back. Eventually, they managed to become friends~ Hehe they did their best and fought as hard as they could. She did yeah, Akira managed to help her unleash her true power. They did yeah, and Riser managed to be defeated. Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **xhope14x; Yeah, she eventually saw the truth about what was happening, and I can understand that. Well, going off canon is always interesting to me, leads to unexpected outcomes. Well, if they found out, they probably would be more fearful to know that he has someone as powerful as Ophis right beside him.**

 **kyuzo3567; Did she? She called him Black Dog before asking for his name, I checked a few times and couldn't find anything.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, she could do something like that. That would be a cute moment for Ophis.**

 **Guest 2; I haven't watched enough of Konosuba to say yeah or no right now.**

 **Curse of Whimsy; She could even bargain with the God's it seems~ And yeah she was~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! I'm glad you did! Hehe, Akeno was the MVP of that fight along with Ise. They did yeah, they thought Ophis would take care of Akira and his group, but they managed to fight back as hard as they could, and get through to Ophis and show that they aren't bad guys. That's because Akira's not got that yet, why we'll see in the future. He managed to survive against her power, even if it nearly killed him, he did his best with his peerage and Sona behind him. It was yeah, he needed to make sure Akeno knew he'd be there for her. Yeah, his face would've been priceless. They probably would begin feeling fearful, and that would be funny, Kuroka probably would say something like that. Yeah, it sounds good to me. Those ideas sound great to me! That could be cool, I like those ideas!**

 **Al. Oeder; It surely does yeah.**

 **Guest 3; I don't see why not, it could be fun~**

 **AlphaOmega; He did yeah, Ophis is a literal God, so all things considered, they did pretty well. Everyone pitched in the best they could and managed to survive! They did yeah, they had to push their limits to the utmost. Eventually, he managed to convince her yeah. And yeah, since everyone else asks for her power, that's what she presumed would be happening. I bet it does yeah. Yup, with a lot of hard work and effort, they managed to win their fights!**

 **Lightwave; Thanks, glad that you liked it! They did yeah, they went above and beyond! She wasn't, it was the sword that Yuuto received from Akira, he gave it to Akeno who gave it to Rias. That's Riser for you, he wouldn't take help from Akira. He did yeah, they managed to stop Ophis for the moment, and yeah, Cao Cao's in trouble.**

 **Arkraith; I'm glad you're enjoying my stories so far!**

 **Guest 4; I could see her doing that~**

 **Neonlight01; It was a harsh battle, even Vali and Akira going all out, and Ophis still shrugged off their powers, but thankfully they managed to convince her that they aren't her enemies, after seeing the conviction and lengths Akira, and his peerage were willing to go, along with Ophis noticing that Akira didn't have malice for Ophis despite her causing the fight.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, that would be a new spin on the DXD verse. It could be interesting to do it. They'd be cool members. She could do. It might've been done before, I don't know though. Yeah I don't see why not, he'd have to have some human blood in him to have a Sacred Gear.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, there is a lemon in this chapter, so if that's not your thing, I've marked where it is and where it ends so you can skip it, and if it is your thing, enjoy! With nothing else to say, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Confessions of the Dragons!**

Since the Rating Game finished, Akira and the others returned home, he now had been healed of his injuries, and felt exhausted. They gave the Underworld a brief understanding of what happened, and Akira, along with Sona would be going tomorrow to give a full report.

Since Akira and the others were still tired of the fight that they had during that day, they couldn't do anything other than relax in their home. Akeno wasn't with them because she was busy with Rias and finishing off discussions about the Rating Game with the other Devils, and since they weren't needed for that, they had to go home and get some rest.

However, when they walked through the door, sitting on the sofa was someone that they weren't expecting…

It was Ophis.

"Ooh shit nyaaaa!"

Kuroka screamed, hiding behind Akira as did Le Fay, Gasper and Asia.

Vali got into a battle stance, as did Koneko and Ravel.

But Akira waved his hand and walked closer to the Dragon God, not showing a hint of fear, but curiosity.

"Ophis-san, what are you doing here?"

Akira seemed to be calm, while Gasper cried "Aren't you concerned that she's in the house all of a sudden!? She knows where we live Aki-senpai!" but Akira petted her head gently, causing Gasper to become a little more calm.

Ophis' neck bent towards Akira.

"My, friend. I, have returned."

Akira didn't know how he was supposed to happen this right now.

"We only saw one another a few hours ago though."

Akira muttered, Ophis tilted her head curiously.

"I, understand. But, I wanted to, come here. Because, Akira, is my friend. And, I wanted, silence. Cao Cao, was screaming, and it was, making me feel, complex, about Cao Cao, as a human being."

Akira chuckled and wondered what kind of torture Ophis had given him.

"R-Right, I see. And how did you find me exactly?"

"Cao Cao told me, after I said, that I would, slap him repeatedly, with the power, of a Dragon God, if he didn't tell me, where my friend, lived."

Akira heard Vali mutter "Savage." while Kuroka mentally agreed, but was quite happy to imagine Cao Cao getting slapped by Ophis.

"I see...then you aren't going to, cause trouble, are you, Ophis-san? You have to be good if you're going to be staying here."

"S-Staying here Aki-sama?!"

Ravel cried, so Akira said "Kitchen meeting!" and pulled his peerage into the kitchen.

Then he went back towards Ophis, and brought out some cookies and milk.

"Here you go Ophis-san, some cookies, and milk. Have you tried them before?" Ophis shook her head once. "Then, this will be a good first experience. Try these, and we'll be right back. Remember, be a good Dragon God."

"Yes, I will."

Akira looked relieved and went back into the kitchen.

He could see the wary looks of Ravel, Koneko, Gasper, Le Fay and Kuroka. Asia and Vali only seemed to be alright with it.

"Look, I know that you're all worried about Dragon God in there, and you all have a right to be worried about her."

"Damn right, she tried to murder us not three hours ago nyaaa."

Koneko nodded at Kuroka's words.

"...She's right, she's quite dangerous nya."

Akira could understand why they felt worry about her being around.

"Realistically speaking, I know you're right. I know you're worried...but, she seems misunderstood in what has happened until now. I mean, think about it. She attacked us because she thought we were working with her enemy Great Red, and when realizing that we weren't, she stopped trying to kill us. She's...I don't know, I get a naive feeling from her. And if Cao Cao and others are using her for her power, as she said to me if I was asking for friendship for her power, wouldn't it be a good chance to keep a very strong Dragon away from them? Or, maybe gain the location of the enemies through her? I know it sounds weird because she's immensely more powerful than us, but I get protective feelings over her."

The others weren't too sure besides Vali who just seemed calm and collected.

Asia however made an input into the conversation.

"Akira-sans right everyone. I mean, if Akira-san didn't care about Kuroka-san, then she and Koneko-san might be separated right now, yes?" Koneko and Kuroka looked at one another, then bowed their heads. "If Akira-san didn't take in Le Fay-san, then she might be being abused by the Khaos Brigade, yes?" Le Fay nodded slowly. "Gasper-san also might've been perished if Akira-san didn't come and help her, yes?" Gasper nodded with a whine. "Then, if Akira-san thinks that this person is a good person then I think we should support Akira-san and help him with Ophis-san."

The others grumbled, Jin barked up at the others.

"Hehe, you think so too, don't you Jin-kun? Do you want Ophis-san to be our friend?"

"Woof! Woof!"

Akira chuckled happily, as did Asia.

Vali huffed.

"Well, if she's staying around, she might be able to help us grow stronger. A Dragon God as an opponent, sounds good to me."

Akira chuckled lightly, petting Vali's head.

"My cute Queen, I thought you'd say something like that." Akira looked towards the living room, seeing Ophis sat calmly eating her food. "See? She just looks like an innocent girl right now, eating some food...but, we should probably keep this between us for now. If the Underworld got wind of her, especially the likes of that idiot Zekram..."

"Then he'd do something drastic...yes, I think we should keep them out of this for now. We can't cause an international war...we best make sure that she has a way to come in and out of Kuoh if we can trust her Aki-sama."

"Yeah. If someone from the Underworld goes a little crazy and tries to do something drastic, then it would cause problems on an international level. So lets keep Ophis-san here for now, and out of the way of the others."

The others nodded, Akira went back into the living room with the others.

He sat down beside Ophis, where Gasper, and Koneko hopped onto his lap, Ophis took notice of that, looking Akira up and down.

"Akira, my friend, why, are they sat on you?"

"O-Oh, they are wanting to be closer to me, that's all."

Akira explained, Ophis nodding slowly, and then decided something.

"I, shall do that also."

Akira watched as the young girl got off the couch, and pushed Gasper, and Koneko to the side, sitting down on Akira's crotch, causing him to moan lightly at the softness of her butt gently grinding against Akira's crotch.

Koneko didn't look happy.

She wasn't thrilled about this.

This...was a loli she couldn't control.

There was no way that she would be able to take on Ophis as head loli...she felt sad now.

But like that, they spent a good time together with Ophis, even if most were afraid of being near the Dragon God.

* * *

Later that night, Akira led Ophis to a spare bedroom where she could stay. He didn't know how long she was going to stay (thankfully, she managed to slip into Kuoh without the barriers being alerted to her presence) but he was going to make sure that she was looked after.

"So, Ophis-san. Can I ask why you came here in the first place?"

Ophis raised her finger, and pointed it at Akira.

"Akira, interests me."

"I-I do?"

Akira was surprised that he did.

But Ophis continued calmly.

"Yes. Akira, fought against me, even though, he is considerably weaker." Akira sweat dropped while she boasted in a cute manner. "Yet, I, have seen the Heavenly Dragon, Vali Lucifer, became angry, when I hurt her beloved. I, was confused. But, I intend to find out. Does, Akira wish to dominate this world?"

"No, I don't want to do anything like that Ophis-san."

"If, Akira had the power of a Dragon God, would you team up, with me to, destroy Great Red?"

Akira scratched his cheek slowly.

"Heeeeeh, I don't know how to answer something that complex, I don't feel good about destroying someone else unless it is a last resort and even then I would feel complicated. But what I do know is that it is getting late. Do, Dragon God's sleep?"

"I, can sleep."

Akira chuckled nervously.

"So, I've got a bedroom for you-"

"Unacceptable."

"O-Oh?"

Ophis took Akira's hand, holding it gently.

"I stay with Akira."

"Are you sure? It might be noisy in my bedroom with the other girls there."

"I, do not mind. It is, interesting."

Akira tilted his head at that answer, but led Ophis to his room all the same.

When he got there, he saw Vali, Kuroka, Akeno (who had been filled in about this and agreed to not even tell Rias), Gasper, Koneko, Ravel and Asia, all stripped down to their panties, wearing no bras, in bed, waiting for Akira. Le Fay was in her own bedroom.

But when they saw Ophis, besides Vali and Asia, they all began sweating nervously.

"Y-Yeah, Ophis-san is staying in here, on her own request."

The girls merely nodded, Ophis looked down at her dress, then towards Akira.

"Akira, they are nearly nude."

"Y-Yes, we sleep nude in here mostly. But you don't have too..." Ophis casually took off her dress, revealing her nude body, she wasn't even wearing panties. "Ooh my God!" He blushed lightly, looking away to keep her modesty. "O-Ophis-san! D-Don't you wear a bra or panties or anything!?"

"No."

She responded emotionlessly, not understand why Akira was getting worked up.

Koneko sweat dropped, and quickly went into her own room.

She then came back, and gave panties to Ophis.

"Wear these. Aki-senpai is quite modest."

"Modest? Am, I not modest?"

Koneko was troubled, and didn't know how to respond.

Akira however petted Ophis' head while briefly glancing at her.

"Ophis-san, please wear the panties."

Ophis merely nodded, putting on the panties.

"They are on."

Akira glanced, seeing that she was. But she still had her small breasts showing.

"G-Great, and your boobs...d-don't you want to cover your boobs too?"

"No. Everyone else, shows theirs, I will show mine."

"Right...t-then lets go to bed. Ophis-san, where do you want to sleep?"

"There."

She pointed to the side of the bed.

The floor.

Akira wasn't so sure that she should be sleeping on the floor.

"You sure? It probably wouldn't be that..." Ophis glanced at him, Akira chuckled lightly. "S-Sure, that's fine." His hand petted her head gently, Ophis looked towards him, and then went to the side of the bed. "Good night Ophis-san, if you're uncomfortable then feel free to come onto the bed, or go to another bed, or whatever you want."

"Yes, I understand."

Ophis went to lie down, but Akira grabbed a few pillows, and a blanket, placing them under her head, and over her body.

Ophis' eyes went towards Akira, and while she looked emotionless, Akira thought he saw gratitude in her eyes.

Jin went towards Ophis and stared at her, and she stared back at him.

"The Black Dog, what is your name?"

"Woof!"

"Jin, it is a good name."

Besides Akira, everyone was surprised that Ophis could understand what Jin was saying.

"Wait, you understand him?"

Kuroka questioned Ophis who nodded a single time as Jin barked at her.

"Yes, I do. Jin, also said, that he wants to, sleep next to me, to keep me warm. Jin, is a good dog."

Akira chuckled happily, Jin got beside Ophis and snuggled up to her. Akira watched as Ophis lightly petted his head, enjoying Jin's company.

" _That's my boy, always able to make friends so easily. Good boy._ "

Akira mused in his thoughts, before he went to sleep with the others.

* * *

The next day, Akira had already gone to the Underworld, and Rias came over with a few members of her peerage.

"Ooh yeah! I'm not marrying Riser! So, I'm gonna move in with Ise!"

Rias cried out, as she ran around Akira's living room.

Vali watched her with slightly annoyed eyes, seeing that her peerage members Aika, and Raynare had joined her. Ravel sat calmly on a nearby table, and was writing up a few replies to clients that they had to neglect due to what they had been doing, when Rias bumped into her.

"Ooh, sorry Ravel, got a little excited."

Ravel shook her head.

"No, please don't be so worried about anything. I'm happy for you. Though Onii-sama has become depressed now."

As she said it, Kuroka walked into the room, eating a piece of chocolate cake, and Ophis came with her, her eyes scanning the area, before she walked out of the room, Rias and the others gave Ophis a curious look as she left.

"I'll say, he's gone back home to the Underworld, dejected about the wedding, and is sobbing his heart out nyaaaa."

"Who the hell was that?"

Rias questioned, but Kuroka chuckled happily.

"None of your business~"

Rias rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm here actually has to do with your magician friend Le Fay-san. Is she around?"

Ravel blinked, wondering why Rias wanted to see Le Fay all of a sudden.

"Le Fay-sama? She's currently with Asia-sama and they're doing make up games with one another while waiting for Aki-sama to come back from the Underworld. But why do you need her assistance anyway?"

Rias placed a hand over her heart.

"You see, it has come to my attention that Yuuto is in love with Akira-san." Kuroka's ears perked while Aika and Raynare gave devilish smiles. "You see, since I gained my happiness, and have begun finding romance with Ise-"

"Really? With Ise?"

Kuroka murmured with disbelief.

Rias gave a sharp stare.

"Yes, actually, I have. A problem with that Kuroka?"

Kuroka gave a fat smile, shaking her head swiftly.

"Nope."

Rias wasn't so sure, seeing the expression on Kuroka's face.

"Anyway. Yes, now that I have found happiness with Ise, I want Yuuto to be just as happy with his love, and I know that Akira-san doesn't like guys so..."

"You...want to turn him into a girl?"

Ravel guessed, unsure of where Rias was going with this.

Aika however slammed forward and showed off her bright smile.

"It is amazing though! It is true love! Why should gender stop true love huh!?"

"You know, as soon as Kiba becomes a girl, it wouldn't be your weird male on male thing anymore, it would be a heterosexual relationship."

Vali cut into the conversation over the others voices, Aika turned towards her, and smirked.

"Exactly, I know that, and I don't care. I want them to be in love, they're so perfect for one another."

"I think she just ignored what I said."

Vali spoke to Ravel who sighed lightly.

"She's in her own world at this point Vali-sama."

Vali rolled her eyes, and didn't want anymore of this.

Aika however screamed "LE FAY!" which startled Koneko who by this point, had been relaxing on the couch nearby. She lifted her head, and looked on with annoyed eyes, as Gasper came into the room, looking worried.

"W-Why is there yelling!? Are we under attack?!"

She cried as Jin rubbed against her leg. She bent down and hugged onto Jin tightly.

"No, we're not under attack, there's just an idiot in the house. Count that as three idiots actually trying to interfere in others love lives."

Vali mumbled out, Koneko let out a sigh.

"I should of guessed."

Raynare, Aika and Rias gave them dry looks, while Asia and Le Fay came into the room with Ophis following.

"D-Did I hear my name being called?"

Le Fay wondered, Rias puffed out her chest.

"Yes, we called your name. We need your magical expertise on a certain subject."

"Yes?"

Le Fay wondered, Asia went towards the kitchen.

"So, is it possible to perform a ritual to turn a guy into a girl?"

Raynare asked, Asia came back with a bowl of dog food, placing it beside Jin who began eating away, Asia petted the young dogs head gently with a cute smile on her face.

Ophis then tugged onto Asia's shirt.

"Y-Yes Phis-san?"

She asked kindly, using the nickname that the others thought was obvious, but Ophis said that's what she wanted to be called after explaining the situation to her.

"Where, is Akira?"

"Remember, Akira-san said that he had to go to the Underworld this morning."

"Yes...when is Akira coming back?"

"He shouldn't be long. Please be patient. Would you like some chocolate?"

"Yes."

Asia dutifully went into the kitchen, while Rias and the others who didn't know Ophis kept wondering who the hell Ophis was.

"Anyway, Le Fay. What's the answer? Can you do it or not?"

Le Fay's face fell downwards when she thought about what Raynare was asking, while Asia came back and gave Ophis the chocolate.

"W-Why? Y-You aren't going to do that to Akira-sama are you?! B-Because I am not sexually attracted to girls! E-Even though it is Akira-sama-"

"No, not to Akira-san, to Yuuto."

Rias said swiftly.

Le Fay blinked while Akeno came into the room, having heard what was being said.

"Ara ara, are you trying to start a romance without Aki-kun's knowledge Rias?"

"I'm only trying to make Yuuto happy. I've always had wonders about that boy, and it seems that my thoughts have been confirmed. Aren't you also wanting for Yuuto to be happy Akeno?"

"On Yuuto-kun's terms yeah, not because you're wanting to push someone to someone else."

Akeno said with a smile on her face.

"K-Kiba-san is in love with Akira-san!?"

Asia blushed out, Aika nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't it lovely? You think that Akira-kun would want to make Kiba-kun happy by Kiba-chan being a reality right?"

"Yes...I think it is beautiful, someone is in love, and since they can't with their gender, they are willing to change to be with that person, that's just so lovely..."

Vali didn't know how it was lovely.

"How do you all not know that these 'feelings' that you believe he has is admiration for a fellow swordsman?"

Vali asked Rias, who gave her a stare.

"I know my Knight."

"If you say so."

Vali rolled her eyes, and Ophis walked over, saying "Sharing is caring, as Akira, told me, have a bite of, my chocolate, for hardships with, red head." so Vali took a bite of chocolate while thinking about Akira having Ophis show her good sides.

Rias then turned towards Le Fay.

"So, is it possible?"

"Well, yes, it is possible but..."

"Think Le Fay, this is also for your fan club. Just imagine, someone is crossing barriers just to be with your precious Akira-sama."

Ravel shook her head in disappointment at Rias but Rias didn't seem to care.

Le Fay however cupped her hands together.

"Y-Yes! I understand! This would be such a good story, it shows how much Akira-sama is accepting and loving to have the new girl who was a former boy be with Akira-sama, and they would get married, and then they would have children together since Kiba-sama would now be a girl instead of a guy! I love it myself!"

Ravel continued shaking her head as did Vali, Kuroka however giggled.

"Ooh Maou-sama, please let me be here when this happens~"

Kuroka snickered out, while Vali said "You're all nuts besides Ravel, Jin, Koneko, Phis and Akeno." making Jin bark happily, Ravel giggle lightly and so did Akeno and Koneko though she only did it slightly and barely noticeable, Ophis looked towards Vali who nodded at her, in turn, Ophis nodded at Vali, a certain understanding between them.

* * *

After the drama with the Rating Game out of the way, Akira had to go and explain about the incident with the Khaos Brigade, along with Sona in the Underworld. He spoke to not only the four Maou's, but also the Old Devils as well, though Akira didn't really want to share too many details with the Old Devils listening in, especially since it concerned a certain sword that Akira knew the Underworld wouldn't want him to currently wield.

"Damn Akira, you came up against the Dragon God Ophis?"

Diehauser showed concern.

Even as powerful as Diehauser is, he was sure that not even he would be able to fight against the Dragon God. But Akira not only fought it with his group, but also survived to tell the tale about how they managed to survive the fight and come out of it, relatively unscathed, though there were injuries that had been suffered during that time.

"Yes, after fighting off the True Longinus user, among two other high tier Longinus users, and five Demon Swords, including that of Gram."

Akira spoke softly, Diehauser ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow, I had no idea. Why didn't you come and say anything?"

"Because if we did, then they would've killed Sona-san. We had to think quickly, and make a plan where we would be able to keep Sona-san and her group safe. Considering what was happening during all of this, I was worried about things happening to Kuoh while we were away, but in the end, we managed to fight and defeat them before they ran off."

Akira's words transmitted to the others in the area.

Zekram wasn't pleased as expected.

To think that Akira, and his group fought off three Longinus' along with the five Demon Swords. It was crazy to think about, he didn't even know how strong Akira was going to grow, and the same could be said for his peerage.

He felt unsure about the future, and wished that he had more of a chance to have had Akira taken out during the early portions of his life. Though he was sure that he could still be used to make the Devils stronger with his powers, even if it came through his children rather than Akira himself.

Sona nodded and continued.

"It was my error in the first place. Since I got captured by the True Longinus user named Cao Cao. He came to try and..." Akira glanced at her, Sona fixed her glasses and continued. "...He came to try and take the Longinus' of both Akira-san and Vali-san. Fortunately, Akira-san's quick thinking along with his peerage, managed to not only save my peerage, but also myself. I remained unharmed during that battle. Even when fighting against the Dragon God named Ophis, he acted candidly during that entire fight, risking himself for myself, and his group. Even when Ophis was overpowering Akira-san, he fought his hardest, and managed to convince the Dragon God to leave us alone. Though we're Devils, I would have to say that it was a miracle that she decided to see sense and leave us alone. But if she didn't, then we would most likely...no, we would be dead right now. It is thanks to Akira-san being able to negotiate with her, and get through to her to make her see what was going on and why it was wrong about what was going on."

Akira nodded along with what Sona said.

The Old Devils spoke quietly, while Serafall's eyes moistened.

"Onee-sama, are you okay?"

Sona caught the sight of Serafall showing teary eyes, Serafall banged her hands on the desk, surprising the others in the room, and rushed her sister. Sona sighed deeply, as Serafall's arms went around her frame.

"Sona-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! E-Even though you were captured, I wasn't there! But Aki-chan came and saved you with his life on the line! I wasn't sure about it before, but he's a dependable man indeed! I will have to give my blessing for you Sona-chan! If you want to marry Aki-chan, then I'm good with it! We'll have to marry Aki-chan together!"

"S-So you weren't good with it before?"

"Nope."

"But you are now?"

"Yup."

"And now you want to marry Akira-san because I am?"

"Yup, we'll have threesomes~"

Sona sighed deeply, and looked towards Akira.

She lightly blushed when he smiled towards her, turning her head to the side which Serafall caught with her eyes briefly. In her head, she thought " _Sona-chan's falling for Aki-chan it seems. Though he is quite the dependable man, and he's quite cute too~_ " as she watched her younger sister acting slightly shy with Akira around her.

"So, yes, that's all I, and Sona-san, has to report on the matter at hand. We don't know where the Khaos Brigade is, but if they're working with the Dragon God Ophis-san, then that means we're going to be in for the fight of our lives."

As Akira said it, Sirzechs placed his fingers together, nodding slowly.

"Yes, you could be right about that. We will have to begin making plans to put a stop to this and understand more about this group. If they have three Longinus' on their side, along with five Demon Swords, and even the Dragon God Ophis...I am very pleased that you all managed to hold your own. More so, Akira-kun. You did fantastic to accomplish all of this. To be able to protect Sona-san and her group, even able to fight off these forces, and on top of that, help my Imouto out with her problems. I really am considering recommending you become an Ultimate Class Devil."

Akira and Sona both were surprised.

Neither expected that to be said at all.

But Serafall winked at Akira who smiled sheepishly.

"Totally, you protected my Sona-chan with your life. To me, there's nothing greater than that, so you have my thanks as well. And my blessing totally~ If you want it, we would be happy you becoming an Ultimate Class Devil~"

"T-Thank you Serafall-san, and Sirzechs-sama. It is an honour to just be considered-"

"Before that, I did see that you were favouring the Gremory group through all of that trouble with the Gremory Phenex wedding which wont be happening now." Zekram said it with an evil expression on his face. "So, was the Belial taking sides?"

Akira knew that Zekram would try anything to get one up on him and try and degrade him somehow.

But, that wasn't how Akira was going to allow it to turn out.

"Actually, I offered my services to both the Phenex, and the Gremory groups, only the Gremory group accepted, and the Phenex declined. You can check with the Phenex clan members Lord, and Lady Phenex, Riser-san declined my offer for help, so I can't force my help onto them."

Sona nodded and was glad that Akira had an answer for him.

Zekram was left speechless, which made Diehauser happy to see.

"I-I see...then...well...g-good, that's good. I'm glad that the Belial took both sides during the conflict...yes, well done..."

Zekram didn't know what to say as a response.

He was babbling and he knew he was.

But he genuinely wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this.

It seemed that Akira was becoming smarter, and was able to handle anything that Zekram was throwing at him, and that made Zekram feel worried for the future, and what kind of influence that Akira was going to become.

Sirzechs gave a sly smile that no one else but Akira saw.

"Then, if that's all, you two may be dismissed."

Sona and Akira bowed their heads, and walked away together.

* * *

Later on, Akira, and Diehauser met within the Belial territory, sitting down together within the dining area of the Belial mansion, and had some tea together which a servant nearby poured for them, Akira thanking them kindly.

Sona went to visit the Sitri household since she didn't get to do it so often.

"Haha always the same polite young man huh."

Diehauser laughed out, Akira chortled as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Manners don't cost anything after all."

Akira smiled happily, Diehauser went to speak when he noticed that there was a certain black dog that happened to not be there.

"I just realized, where is Jin?"

"I left him in the human world with the others just in case something was going to happen."

Akira responded with a kind smile, sipping on some tea.

"Aah I see, makes sense. Also, want to tell me what you're hiding?"

Akira looked stunned.

Diehauser figured that Akira, and Sona had been hiding something during the meeting.

He just didn't expected Diehauser to figure it out so quickly.

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

"I know you Akira, I know that you are hiding something. Something that you couldn't say in front of Zekram perhaps?"

Akira chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, I couldn't hide anything from you it seems...yeah, there was a reason why Sona-san wasn't speaking the truth. It is about the Holy King Sword I told you about before."

"Right..."

Diehauser began understanding what Akira was speaking about.

Though what he heard next wasn't what he was expecting.

"Yeah...I can wield it."

Diehauser widened his eyes briefly, before nodding a single time.

"I understand why you didn't say anything. Since you're already put under fire for the Longinus you have, if you come out and say that you can wield this sword as well, then Zekram would consider you more of a threat, and might become a little more hostile."

"Exactly, and I don't need to deal with that man right now. Been through a hard time lately, can't be bothered with him."

Diehauser chuckled.

He could understand why Akira wouldn't want to be bothered by Zekram. He was quite the troublesome person to say the least.

"So, do you have that sword in your possession right now?"

Akira shook his head to Diehauser's astonishment.

"Le Fay-san has it. I don't know if she's going to be searching for someone else, or what. I said I'd do anything to help her find the right person. Either way, I need to speak to Le Fay-san before I can say anything else."

Diehauser could understand that.

That's how Akira was after all.

He wouldn't just accept something like that so easily, and would have to make sure that the other was going to be alright with it.

"I see...well, if you do decide to keep the sword, then we'll have to tell the Underworld eventually. Because they will find out somehow, so it would be better coming from us. But don't worry, we will deal with that when we have to deal with it. For now, I am very proud of what you accomplished during that night. You did a lot of things, and though Zekram was trying to downplay it, not many others could've pulled off those kind of feats on such a short notice."

"Thank you Diehauser-nii."

"Enough of that for now. Talking about what I just heard, Ultimate Class? You're going to be promoted to Ultimate Class?"

"Well, they're thinking about it Diehauser-nii."

Akira blushed with some embarrassment, seeing that Diehauser was giving him a prideful smile.

"Nonsense, my Akira will surely gain Ultimate Class in time. It is the least you deserve after everything you've done for the Underworld. But more than that, I'm sure Cleria would be proud of all you've achieved. Not the Ultimate Class Devil possible promotion, but the fact that you've been able to protect so many people. I'm sure you'll do more and more in the future."

"I hope so Diehauser-nii."

Akira and Diehauser sat together for a little while, and continued to speak to one another about recent events, and what had happened among other things. It felt nice to just relax into the norm of many situations once more.

* * *

When Akira returned home, he came across a curious sight.

Sitting in the living room, was a long blonde haired girl that he hadn't seen before. She was pretty, Akira couldn't deny that. And she was quite developed in the chest area, he guessed that this girl was slightly behind Vali but not by much.

He looked around and couldn't see anyone else in the room, so he walked over to the girl.

"Hello there, who are you?"

Akira questioned with a polite smile.

He did find it slightly suspicious that he didn't know who this was, but he got a familiar aura coming off her.

When hearing his voice, the young girl jumped, and looked towards Akira, and her face became a little red.

Akira gave her a curious look, and sat down beside her. Peering at her face, Akira scanned the young woman and then nodded to himself, and folded his arms, a playful smile appearing on his face.

Rias, and the others peered around the door, and watched what was going on.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry...m-my name is Yuu..." Rias from the door gave her a look, so the young blonde dusted herself off and blushed a little more, Akira thought that she looked a little cute. "Yuu...mi...Yumi, that's my name."

"Yumi-san huh. So, what are you doing here?"

Akira curiously asked, Rias smiled bright, and murmured "This is going great." to Raynare and Aika who grinned wildly.

"W-Well...I-I erm..." Akira cocked his head, placing a hand on her head, causing her to blush even more. "T-That's, your hand is unexpectedly soft..."

"Is it? Hehe, I hadn't realized. So, Yumi-san, where is everyone?"

"They're…" Raynare scowled at her, so Yumi shook her head. "T-They left me here so I could speak quietly to you!"

"Speak to me? Why do you want to speak to me?"

"W-Well, this is...this is, erm...y-you are...e-erm, Akira-kun, the thing is...s-since y-you've been g-going through a lot lately...Buchou..." Rias glared hard. "I-I mean, I thought that maybe I should come and c-cheer you up..."

Akira leaned back, still looking into her eyes.

"You did huh?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry!" Yumi suddenly pushed Akira down onto the couch, and got on his body. He looked up to see Yumi hugging onto him tightly her breasts pushing deep into his body. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't…I needed to do this myself, since Akira-kun goes through hardships, and I couldn't do anything while as a...but, now that I'm like this then...maybe I could do something to make Akira-kun's life a little more happier too..."

Akira blinked, looking up and down the young woman's body, seeing how she was positioned on his body and how her breasts felt against his chest.

Rias wiggled fingers with Aika and Raynare happily.

"Ooh yeah, see that love blossoming?"

Rias smiled out, Raynare nodding with a big smile.

"So lovely."

"I know right? So awesome~"

"Ooh yeah, just wait until the bomb is dropped nyaaaa~"

Kuroka meowed, seeing Yumi's flushing face, and Akira's calm and collected face.

Asia, who stood nearby, placed her hands together with a cute smile on her face.

"Awww, I think it is so nice, they are in love."

Ravel sweat dropped at that, but Asia seemed to be happy enough so she didn't say anything, while Le Fay was quickly taking notes about this, saying things like "So accepting." and "I love Akira-sama x Yumi-sama, perfect match." among other things which weirded Ravel out, and couldn't believe that Yuuto actually went through this.

Vali, Koneko, and Akeno didn't get involved in this, while Gasper seemed to be getting involved and looked excited.

Yumi then leaned down towards Akira, who peered back up at her.

"Akira-kun...do you...like me like this?"

"What do you mean?"

He played lightly.

"I mean...like this, is it...good? Do I look good?"

"If you're asking me if I think you look cute then I think you do Yumi-san."

Yumi's face turned upwards in happiness.

"I'm glad Akira-kun!" Yumi said with a peppy face. "N-Now, Akira-kun, w-what should we do…? Is there, anything that you, want to do?"

"How about you tell me why you're doing this Yumi-san? Or should I say Yuuto-san?"

"Eh…?"

Yumi looked perplexed, Rias and the others faces fell.

His eyes darted to the doorway and saw the others there. Besides Ravel and a few others, as he saw them seemed to be against such things, the others held sheepish smiles on their faces.

Akira sat up, with Yumi falling against his lap, and fell against him.

"S-So you knew huh?"

Rias chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, I knew Rias-san." Rias held her head down. "I might play the fool at times, but I could see through this trick quite quickly. The only thing was, I didn't know why this was happening, so does anyone want to fill me in?"

Rias placed a hand over her mouth, so did Raynare and Aika, since they seemed frightened.

Asia however stepped forward with her innocent face.

"Akira-san, I think that everyone wants to make you happy, so Kiba-san decided to make you happy like this."

Akira blinked a single time, while Yumi shook her head with embarrassment.

"I, see."

"I-I did it because I wanted to make Akira-kun happy! I'm sorry for this Akira-kun!"

Yumi went to get up, but Akira placed a hand on her head, making Yumi's face turn slightly red.

"Well, you did cheer me up Yumi-san, it was quite a fun time we had together."

Yumi gasped lightly, while Rias raised her hands.

"Yes! Knew it! See Le Fay?! So accepting!"

"Y-Yes, this is quite grand! Akira-sama, so accepting!"

Akira gave them bemused looks.

"Accepting of what exactly? Because Yumi-san is before me?" The trio of Rias, Raynare, and Aika nodded. But then his face turned into a scowl. "You three, stop trying to play with Yumi-san here! You know how Yumi-san is with honouring the Knight code and making you happy Rias-san! Next time you do anything to Yumi-san that she doesn't like, I'll become involved, understood?!"

[SORRY!]

Rias, Aika, and Raynare cried, and shot out of the door, while Ravel gave a small laugh.

"Ooh Maou-sama, that was funny~ Serves them right~"

Kuroka giggled as well.

"Ooh that was fun~ I knew Aki-chan would tell them what's what nyaaa~"

Akira chuckled happily, turning to Yumi who still sat on his lap.

"So, how's it being a girl?"

"Not so bad...I don't mind being like this if it makes you happy Akira-kun, since you've been there for me until now, and you've looked out for me so much, I wanted to repay that kindness so when Buchou said that doing this would make you happy, I jumped at the chance….I'm glad that I can make you happy..."

She confessed in the voice of a maiden, causing Akira to smile lightly.

"Yeah, I'm quite happy~ Thank you Yumi-san~"

As he said it, Yumi couldn't help but have red cheeks, and a smile on her face.

Ophis then came into the room.

She saw Akira, and immediately walked to his side. Ophis took his hand, casually holding onto it.

"Akira, these people, performed magic, before on that female who also, seems happy, to be close to you."

"Aah, I know Ophis-san." Akira then looked to the fleeting forms of Rias, and the others, then towards Yumi once more. "Le Fay-san, hows that spell to transform genders? Still able to do it?"

Le Fay wasn't really surprised that he knew it was her that did it.

"Y-Yes, why?"

Akira looked at Rias, and the others, clicking his fingers, and the doors shut before they could get out.

Rias, Raynare, and Aika turned with fear towards Akira who gave a wide grin towards them.

"Since they like making Yumi-san here feel uncomfortable, especially Kiryuu-san and Raynare-san, I think it is time for them to be punished. Rias-san seems to genuinely want to help Yumi-san so I'll let it slide this time, but those two..."

Kuroka rubbed her hands together.

"Those girls are men baby, men~"

Aika and Raynare turned their fearful eyes to Akira, who smirked towards them.

* * *

"Ooh God! Look at me! I'm a dude!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aika and Raynare, had been through a shift.

They had turned from girls, into men. Aika looked at her male body and began shedding tears, while Raynare said "Ise's never going to like me now." while making her feel sad about many different things.

"They're, men born, from women."

Ophis said while sitting on Akira's lap.

Akira chuckled lightly, while Aika and Raynare continued to cry together.

"Well, this will teach you to leave Yumi-san alone."

Aika placed his hands together, and leaned on the ground.

"I-I am really a man after all, I have things down there, and...I wanna be a girl again..."

Raynare just sobbed "Ise." and thought about how Ise wouldn't want to date the male Raynare.

Kuroka couldn't stop laughing at the sight of the two before her.

"Good punishment Aki-chan, well done, I have taught you well nyaaa."

Akira winked at Kuroka while seeing Yumi's face curled upwards.

"Akira-kun, thank you. I'm sorry, I really did just want to make you happy, after everything you've done for me in my life."

Akira turned to Yumi, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it Yumi-san. I don't care who you are, as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."

Yumi placed a hand to her face, and adopted a small blush on her cheeks.

Rias glanced at Yumi, and then towards Akira who was watching Kuroka play with the two men who were former girls, and laughed about it, while Ophis casually placed with Akira's hand, seemingly fascinated with many different things.

Akira's head then bent towards Raynare and Aika.

"Now, how long does this spell last Le Fay-san?"

"Oh, it is permanent."

Raynare's, and Aika's face turned downwards into fear.

""WHAT!? I'M GOING TO BE STUCK AS A GUY!? SERIOUSLY?!""

Le Fay tossed her hands up.

"Yes, that's right. Unless you do the spell again to swap genders, you're stuck like that. And it takes an experienced magician with the right ingredients to pull it off. So realistically, it would have to be me who decides when you change back."

"Aaaaaand, we don't wanna turn you back yet nyaaa. So, enjoy being men, maybe you'll hang out with Ise, and form the new Supernatural Perverted Trio nyahahahahaha!"

Kuroka added while laughing maniacally.

Raynare and Aika's eyes fell to darkness while Akira began chuckling with Asia and Ophis looked on curiously.

""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

The girls turned boys screamed loudly, while Akira chuckled "That will teach you~" in a sing song voice, while the others continued laughing, a sort of catharsis to how their perverted acts caused trouble for others.

* * *

Later on, Akira decided to go and meet Le Fay on her own to discuss something important about what she was going to do next. But when Akira and her were alone, Le Fay's face turned downwards, and she began to look upset, confusing Akira.

"Le Fay-san, what's wrong?"

"A-Akira-sama, ab-about what happened w-with Yumi-sama and everything else...I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything, I just wanted Kiba-sama to be happy, and for Akira-sama to be the one who gives that happiness..."

Akira chortled to Le Fay's shock, petting her head gently.

"Don't worry about such things Le Fay-san, I understand. You all got carried away. You tried to help out and that's all that matters. Raynare-san and Kiryuu-san did it for their own intentions, but I can see you, and Rias-san did it to bring happiness to others." Le Fay looked relieved, Akira sat down on the nearby bed. "Sit down for a second Le Fay-san, I want to talk to you about something."

Le Fay grew a question mark on her forehead.

"What is it?"

Le Fay sat down beside Akira.

His eyes turned towards her in a slightly serious manner.

"Le Fay-san, with the Khaos Brigade now out of commission for a bit, I was wondering what you were going to do now."

Le Fay hadn't even thought about it.

She was caught up in having so much fun that it didn't occur to her that she could actually have to go now.

"O-Oh yes, with the Khaos Brigade unable to chase me for the moment...I don't know Akira-sama. I have thought about something but...I don't know." Her eyes went towards Akira who gave her a kind smile back. "Akira-sama...if I...if I wanted to...if I wanted to...s-stay...w-would that be...wrong?"

Akira was confused why he would consider it wrong to hear such a thing from Le Fay.

"Wrong? Why would it be wrong?"

Curiously, he questioned Le Fay about it.

Le Fay's face turned downwards slightly.

"I just...after all of this happened, I caused this problem to come to your home. If I didn't then Sona-sama wouldn't of been captured, and others might have been safe from being hurt. Akira-sama, while I would always want to stay with you...I think I caused too much trouble so maybe it would be better if I left you and the others..."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't leave."

Le Fay heard some shocking words.

"A-Akira-sama..."

Le Fay was in a case of denial, so Akira corrected and calmed her thoughts down on the matter.

"I mean, I've got to know you Le Fay-san, I consider you my friend. I want you to stay, I know Asia-san wants you to stay and the others wish for you to stay as well. Unless, you want to go and find a truly worthy person to wield Caliburn, then I could understand-"

"But, Akira-sama. The sword has already accepted you. You are the wielder of Caliburn. I wouldn't want anyone else to wield it than Akira-sama, because I know Akira-sama is going to do true good in this world."

Akira was happy that she thought of him like that.

Le Fay was always a kind young girl, and to hear that she thought he would be worthy of a sword that's been with her family for generations. Then he would be glad about it. Though he had to make sure that she was sure about this, so she didn't jump into anything, that was the last thing that he wanted her to do.

"Le Fay-san...are you sure? I mean, I'm half Devil and..."

Le Fay wrapped her arms around Akira's waist, and held onto him tightly. Akira's hand lightly petted the young girls head, stroking her blonde hair gently. Le Fay couldn't help but blush at the feeling of Akira's fingers touching her hair.

"If it is Akira-sama, then I would be happy...because, I get to stay with Akira-sama forever now...to stay beside Akira-sama is the best...u-unless you don't want me around! I-I know that I can be annoying a little bit sometimes Akira-sama! B-But, I would do my best to be a good magician girl, and then I would calm down so I could be beside you always-"

"No, don't calm down. You're wacky, I like wacky. You're cute Le Fay-san, when you go into fangirl mode, I have to admit that. I always smile when you're going hyper, I wouldn't want you to change for me or this peerage. We're all a bunch of nut cases, have you seen us? But, we're all together because we're that nuts, but more importantly we have all been through a lot of crap together, so we're very close."

Le Fay gained a small embarrassed blush.

"Akira-sama..."

"So, you're intending to stay beside me forever, right?"

Akira questioned Le Fay who gave a shy nod.

"I-If it is Akira-sama then..."

"How about you become apart of my family then, Le Fay-san?"

Akira said a surprising thing to her, as he held up a Bishop Evil Piece.

Le Fay's eyes examined the glowing piece before her, and was entranced by it.

"Akira-sama...y-you'd want me?"

"I wouldn't just suggest it to anyone. Le Fay-san, you've already integrated into my family. All of the peerage already love you. But, it is your choice, I wouldn't force it upon yo-"

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Le Fay hopped onto Akira's lap, and hugged onto his body tightly. "T-TO STAY WITH AKIRA-SAMA FOREVER AS HIS BISHOP WOULD BE THE ULTIMATE REWARD! IF I COULD THEN I WILL ACCEPT IT AKIRA-SAMA!"

"W-Well, I should've expected something like that."

Akira chuckled out, Le Fay continuing to hug him tightly.

Le Fay composed herself after a few minutes, peering up into Akira's eyes while he looked down at her with his signature nice smile that Le Fay was captivated by.

"Akira-sama...if you'd accept me, then I would love to be Akira-sama's peerage member...to be with Akira-sama always...I want to be with Akira-sama and his group...they are my new family now. I feel more accepted here than I have in a long time, maybe if ever."

"Then I'm glad Le Fay-san. I'll give you a few days to think about it but if you still decide to become my Bishop...then welcome to the family Le Fay-san."

Le Fay's face lit up, and she began shedding tears.

Not because she was sad.

But because she was happy.

Being apart of a family.

Being in Akira's family…

That's what she truly wanted.

She wanted to be with Akira, and be in his group.

Now she had that chance, and she wouldn't give it up for the world.

And during all of this, Le Fay had realized that she truly did have feelings for Akira, since he went through so much for her, placed himself in danger for her, and fought hard to keep her with them. She had realized that she was now going to be with him forever, and ever.

"Akira-sama, I am going to be the best Bishop that you could ask for." Le Fay leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek, surprising the young man. "And I am going to be with Akira-sama always, no matter what."

Akira gave her a gentle smile, petting the back of her head, where she fell against his shoulder, hugging onto him tightly.

* * *

At the end of the night, Akira returned to his bedroom, and half expected the others to be in there, waiting for Akira to come to bed.

But when he arrived there, he was surprised to see who was there sat on his bed, in nothing but a pair of panties, and a tight fitting bra.

With luscious silver hair and icy eyes on his form, Akira was captivated by the beauty that was before him.

"Vali-chan, where are the others?"

That was the first thing that came to his mind…

No.

Rather, it was because he couldn't ask what he was really thinking. The intimate setting between them was beautiful, he could feel his heart beat increasing by the second, and his body felt heat growing more inside of him ready to burst out.

"Forget them, I've got something to talk to you about."

Sensing her serious tone, Akira moved closer, and closer.

His body lifted, sitting down onto the bed that they shared. Vali pulled closer to Akira's body, and her arms willingly draped around his body. Her smooth fingers ran up and down his chest, an intense yet pleasurable feeling ran through his system.

"Vali-chan, what's going on?"

Vali's lips pressed against his jaw, captivating Akira enough to turn his head, and then Vali gently pressed her lips against Akira's own for a brief moment, but pulled away, leaving Akira to want more in what was going on.

"Aki, I've been thinking lately...that night with the Khaos Brigade, and Ophis, when I saw you nearly die, it was devastating to me." At her confession, Akira was stunned, but she continued while running her hand downwards, stroking his stomach with her cool fingers. "And there's something else that I didn't like either."

"Vali-chan..."

"Your marriage to Sona Sitri, I'm not happy about it."

Akira's lips curled upwards, pushing his face closer to Vali's face.

"Vali-chan, it isn't like it is my choice. While I really like Sona-san, and maybe she could become my wife, the Underworld chose that for me since I was a kid..."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I am angry about it. Your first wife is going to be someone you hadn't chosen to be your wife." Vali face fitted nicely into Akira's shoulder, and her tongue casually licked his neck, he shivered with excitement at her soft tongue. "That's why, I've had enough of waiting around."

"Vali-chan, are you..."

Akira couldn't finish his sentence.

He was too caught in the moment.

His heart now was going crazy in his chest.

He could feel emotions bubbling up inside of him.

"One day, I want to marry you Aki." Akira's eyes became slightly teary at her confession. "Before I met you, I never thought I'd want anyone to be my partner. But, I saw your determination time and time again. You give me everything I could hope for. I've had amazing fights, my power grows in your presence, and you gave me something else...something I hadn't expected."

"What's that Vali-chan?"

Vali grabbed his hand and held it in her own. Her fingers breezily went up and down his hand, and calmly sent him into a euphoric state.

"You gave me a home." At her confession, Akira pulled Vali closer, hugging the young woman into his chest. "It might seem weird to someone like me, but I have a home. I might complain about them, but the others in the group feel like my family, repeat this to them though and I will kick your ass." Akira chuckled, and shed a single tear, his happiness overloading his system. "That's why, I want you to become my husband."

"Vali-chan, are you really asking me to..."

His voice failed him.

Vali however took the back of his head, and pulled his head closer than ever. Their lips dangled over one another's own, threatening to kiss each other. But they didn't, peering into the other's eyes with nothing but love filling them up.

"Well, you should ask me about it, but I'm saying, if you did, I'd want to marry you."

"Vali-chan..." His arms draped around her shoulders, cupping his hands behind her neck, and pushed in for a kiss. Vali however, teased him by pulling away. "You're cruel Vali-chan."

"I suppose I am. But, I have another reason that we're alone."

"Oh?"

Vali smirked, and quickly, faster than Akira realized, she pushed him down onto the bed. Her body got on top of his own, her large breasts pushing against his body. Her silver hair wafted in his nose, and made him feel many sensations.

"I want you, right now Aki. Take my virginity, right now."

Her aggressive words caught Akira by surprise. She usually was quite aggressive when it came to these things, but he didn't expect she'd just come out with it like that.

"Vali-chan, you want to have s-sex?"

He had contemplated it before.

But to go forward with it, would change the dynamic of their relationship.

Though strangely, he was quite happy with that.

"That's right. I love you, Aki, and I want you to make love to me right now. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to be filled up by you and feel an orgasm coming from you. Before anyone else, as your Queen, I want to be the one who takes the King's virginity."

"I understand. I will take responsibility for your feelings Vali-chan. To lose my virginity to you would be amazing Vali-chan, we've been together since the beginning, you were the first person I met after my parents died. We protected one another, and then we were separated from one another, and during that time, I promised myself that if I found you that I'd never let you go ever again, because I'm completely in love with you Vali-chan."

Vali's face fell from a smirk, into a genuine smile.

She didn't show it to others.

But to Akira, he saw her rare vulnerable side that she wouldn't show to anyone else.

"Then, take me Aki."

Akira's face fell into a soft smile, and pressed his lips against her own…

* * *

 **Lemon!**

Their lips came together again and again in a fiery passionate kiss. Vali didn't waste time in her ministrations, and took care of Akira's mouth with her own. Her tongue went into Akira's mouth for a power of dominance.

Her tongue came into contact with Akira's own, and wrapped around his tongue. Responding to Vali's intense kiss, his hand went towards her breast, and cupped it with his fingers gently brushing the side of her large left breast.

Vali looked down and saw his hand shyly moving across her breast. It felt cute to her how shy he was touching her breast, so her hand pushed against his own hand, and forced it deeper into her chest, and she moaned into his mouth as his hand groped her large breast.

Her kiss briefly stopped, saying "Don't hold back Aki." and then slid her tongue into his mouth once more, acting more powerful than before. Her tongue didn't hold back either, she flicked his tongue with her own tongue in a hungry passionate feeling that even Akira could feel the heat between the pair of them.

"Vali-chan." He said hungrily through kisses. "I want your bra off."

Vali smirked into their kiss, consenting with her eyes, so Akira's hand slid across her back. His fingers felt like heat on her cold skin, setting flames off inside of her body. She felt the heat pooling inside of her body, and she didn't care, she loved the feeling and if his heat burned her then she would love the pleasurable feeling that she was currently feeling right now.

His crawling fingers continued going to her back, until he found the hooks to her bra. Without even looking since he had done this often for Vali and the others, his fingers released the hooks, allowing her breasts to be freed from their prisons by her bra, Vali took in a relieved breath while continuing her make out session with Akira.

His fingers reached towards her shoulder, brushing her bra strap to the side, down her arm, and showcased the right side of her magnificent breasts. Vali's fingers touched Akira's face, soothingly sliding down his jaw, and his chin.

Repeating the process on the other side, Vali's breasts were fully on display for Akira. He could see the hardness of her pink nipples, the pinkness of her nipples, the elasticity of her bountiful breasts, and while she wasn't as big as Kuroka or Akeno, Vali didn't lose in terms of softness.

Vali didn't seem embarrassed, but all the more hungry as her kisses became more and more determined. His mouth was taken over by Vali who used Akira's tongue as her personal plaything, and wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

He didn't care, he wanted Vali to do as she liked as she probably wanted to be the dominate one, though that didn't mean he wouldn't have his moments either, which he showed at that moment, by flipping their positions, so Vali laid down on her back, and Akira hovered above her with their hips interlocked, his cheeks red, but he wasn't embarrassed, he was horny, which Vali took notice of, breaking their kiss briefly.

"Aki, I can feel your dick poking my thigh."

Akira looked slightly shy by her admission.

"I'm sorry Vali-chan, it's because of you."

Vali chuckled dirtily, gently licking his face, and sliding her tongue down his neck. He shivered from delight at her delicate technique. It felt soothing, and happiness filling all in one little lick of her spectacular tongue.

"Then I'm alright with that. Now come back to kissing me..."

When she commanded him, he disobeyed and instead assaulted her neck with his lips. Vali let out a soft moan, cupping his head to her neck where he began laying gentle sweet kisses against her silky white neck, and then his tongue came into play, only sending Vali's body into overdrive with the heat and the sensations of his tongue and lips all in one.

"Do you like that Vali-chan?"

He surprisingly teased the young girl, continuing to kiss her neck and lick it with second intervals for air.

Vali, couldn't answer, her breathing became more laboured by the second with erratic feelings of lust entering her body. Akira loved it, he saw the expression on her face and that was more of an answer than her words could give him right now.

Then he began tracing down her neck. His tongue slid down like water, Vali couldn't suppress her moans and she let them be known to the world around her. Akira felt great about igniting such sounds to come out of her mouth at that moment.

His tongue left her neck soon afterwards, and went down her body. Vali watched with baited breath as he kissed, and licked down her body. Going across her collar bone, which he lightly bit, her body jerked up with such feelings.

"Aah Aki...y-your tongue...your mouth...s-suck...suck on my breasts..."

She breathed out heavily, barely able to express her words from the intense pleasure ripping through her system.

"So demanding Vali-chan."

He cooed, Vali however smirked down at the young man with a devilish glee in her eyes.

"You are a bad boy Aki, be a good boy and suck on my breasts. I can't contain it, the feelings between us is filling me up, I want your mouth around my breast, and suck on it wildly."

At her words, Akira couldn't deny that she was aroused right now.

She was beautiful in Akira's eyes, and he didn't want to deny her body pleasurable intentions.

Akira with heat entering his body continuously, and his lips kissed down her body. His lips came between her large breasts, and his tongue ravaged between her bosom, licking towards her left breast, she shivered with excitement, and his tongue came towards her nipple, flicking over her left breast.

Vali's body tensed, but his tongue continued going over her nipple, licking left to right, and then his mouth parted. She felt his breath brushing against her cooled skin, and his hungry mouth overlapped Vali's breast, his tongue spreading itself across her large breast, taking it into his mouth.

Since her breast was quite large, he couldn't fit it all into his mouth, he sucked onto the area that he could fit in, his other hand daringly went to her other breast, and casually groped it, Vali moaned "Aki!" at the sudden eruption of pleasure going right through her body.

But he didn't stop, and his tongue toyed with her nipple, and his hand groped her other breast. Vali clutched her hands onto the bedsheets, tightening so hard her knuckles turned white, her body was aching for more and more.

Her legs fidgeted, and could feel her vagina was moistening from the love that she was receiving from Akira right now.

"Aki, it's so good, I can't help but feel so good..."

Her raspy voice was surrounded with groans of her sweet voice being dipped into gratification.

Akira smirked from her breast, and bit into her nipple in a surprise twist.

"Aaaaah~!" She moaned loudly, her hips bucking upwards, but Akira's gentle hand that wasn't placing with her breast, pushed down her hips, giving Akira a sight of her panties becoming moist with her love juices. "A-Aki, biting on my breast like that. I'll have to punish your dick for that."

Vali pushed upwards, Akira's mouth still around her breast. She didn't stop, and her body fell against his own, now he was laying on his back, though that's what Vali wanted, the young boy below her, squirming for pleasure from her.

Vali smirked, pulling her breast away from his mouth, and replaced it with her lips. While she did, her finger ran demonic power across his shirt, destroying the shirt, and revealed his chest to her. His chiseled body that had years put into it, the muscles that she loved, and how toned he was, yet still looked very attractive to her.

"I'm going to play with your dick Aki. Lay back, and allow me to make you feel good."

Her delicious seductive enticing words melted Akira's brain.

He just laid back as this time, Vali's mouth went down his body. Unlike his slow kisses, her tongue licked a single time, right down his chest and arrived at his navel. Vali's tongue licked the area around his navel, his body reacting to the pleasure by twitching around, Vali smirked at the sight of Akira's body begging for mercy from her.

"Tell me Aki, do you want me to suck your dick?"

Her voice demanded with a cute expression on her face.

Akira couldn't help but feel intense happiness coming from his body at her provocative words.

"Y-Yes..."

He didn't even argue, that's what he wanted at that moment in time.

Vali was very pleased, and played with his navel a little more, all apart of her teasing. He was sure she had taken a lesson from Akeno as right now, this felt cruel how she wasn't going lower, though for Vali, to see his cutely frustrated face made it worth it for her.

For half a minute, she continued licking around his navel, until she finally went down his body.

Her icy tongue felt amazing on his skin.

Her tongue licked the way down to his pants.

"These are in the way."

She hungrily ripped off his pants.

She didn't even care, she was lusty and wanted him so much. His underwear went off with her ripping off his pants, and his penis sprang to life in her face, seeing the length of it, she was surprised.

The size was bigger than she thought it would be. The girth was fantastic. Her eyes danced over the large member before her face, because she was so entranced, her face nuzzled against his dick, Akira's mouth opened and a small moan came out with the sound of pleasure filling the room.

"V-Vali-chan, that's..."

Akira hadn't known such pleasure before, and she hadn't begun. When she did, Akira wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. Though Vali seemed to be quite determined, and her lips pressed against the tip of his dick, sending a shiver of excitement through him.

"Don't worry Aki, I'll take care of this dick of yours, and make you cum many times. You better have the stamina."

Akira gave in, and laid back, allowing Vali to do as she wished, and that's what she did.

Toying with him, she ran her finger up his hardened member. Going down, and taking in the feeling of his warm flesh. His erection twitched with each little movement that she had given to it. Her finger was causing pleasure within Akira, who let out soft moans.

Then she kissed the top of the member once more, and slid her tongue downwards. In one big lick, her tongue moistened his dick, her saliva coating a single side of it. Her tongue reached the base of his dick, and she kept going downwards, until reaching his scrotum.

She smirked to herself, taking the left side of his scrotum into her mouth, and sucked onto it, Akira bit his bottom lip at the feeling of ecstasy that was filling him right now. Vali's tongue licked around his scrotum, and sucked on his ball in her mouth, using her other hand to knead the other ball that Akira.

"Vali-chan, that's so good..."

Vali continued playing with his balls, and reached around to his hardened member. Her hand stroked his shaft, going up and down in small ministrations, making sure that she was taking care of his dick causing his body to twitch around.

Vali's tongue felt surreal, Akira could feel his head swimming with new emotional assaults.

Vali then lifted her hand from his balls, and went towards his penis. Akira watched with anticipation with the young girl edging closer with her mouth, and lightly kissed the tip of his dick. Akira groaned, and Vali didn't waste time, taking Akira fully into her mouth, and sucked down to the base of his penis, and she could feel his cock sitting in her mouth, and she nearly gagged at the size of his penis, due to the length.

But she saw how Akira's cheeks were going red, so she bobbed her head up and down his member, going slowly at first. Her mouth slid up his dick, Akira bit his lower lip, wanting more, only for Vali to give it him, and slide back down his member, taking more of it into her mouth.

Soon, she got into a better rhythm.

Going up and down, as far as she could, she made lewd sucking noises, turning Akira on all the more. Bobbing her head on his penis, she also slid her tongue onto his member, making sure to not use her teeth to injure one of her favourite things.

While she sucked on his dick, Akira felt Vali's hands on his butt, squeezing as hard as she could, and somehow, that made it all the more affective, making his cock wriggle in her mouth, feeling absolutely more pleasure than ever before.

"V-Vali-chan, you're so good, it feels fantastic..."

Vali smirked at the praise, and went faster on his dick.

Her movements were faster, and Akira could feel her mouth pulling at his dick, practically trying to force the semen out of his member. Vali's fingers then groped Akira's balls, while her other hand teasingly rubbed his butt, and it felt so good, that Akira wanted more, so his hips thrusted upwards into her mouth, in time with Vali's mouth moving up and down his dick.

Akira could feel it coming.

The pleasurable sensation rang throughout his dick and his balls.

Going faster and faster, Akira's head was left in lust, and then, with a final thrust into her mouth, Akira released himself into her mouth, shooting spurts of his semen deep down her throat, with his dick resting in the back of her throat.

Vali made gargling noises, and pulled her head off his dick, where a final shot of semen went onto her face, sliding down her cheek and dripped off her chin.

Akira panted "Sorry Vali-chan, I couldn't help it." but Vali snickered.

"Don't worry about it my love. Your seed is delicious."

Vali drunk Akira's sperm like it was milkshake, causing Akira to blush even more.

Something about Vali drinking his sperm caused his member to become hard once more, which Vali loved immensely.

"Good boy, you're not out of stamina yet. I want you to fuck me Aki."

Akira continued being surprised at the words she was using.

"V-Vali-chan...how forward of you."

Vali continued to smirk, and once finishing with his sperm, she ripped off her panties, dragging Akira up from the bed. Akira's hands cupped Vali's butt, and they moved backwards, until her body was pinned against the wall, her legs dangling by his shoulders, allowing Akira easy access to her maidenhood, which Akira noted to be dripping.

"Maybe I am Aki, you made me like this, I'm craving your dick Aki, all I can think about is you being inside of me, I want you to fill me up with your cum Aki."

"Vali-chan, if I did, then you could..."

"I don't care, I'd happily go through that with you. Now, grab your dick, and put it in me."

Vali didn't hold back. He could see that she was horny, so he didn't hold back either, and grabbed his member. He positioned his dick towards her pussy while Vali wrapped her arms around his neck, so he didn't have to hold her up.

Her moistened maidenhood looked inviting for Akira, which allowed him to rub his dick across her slit. Vali suppressed a moan, but Akira leaned closer, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips, and pulled closer towards her.

"I want to hear all of your sounds Vali-chan, I want to hear how I'm making you feel good."

Upon hearing that, Vali felt more lusty, attacking Akira's mouth with her own once more, as he began entering her pussy.

He went slow at first, since was their first time. He didn't need to rush it. Vali didn't seem to care either way, though she had to admit that she wished he would go faster into her body so she could feel his thickness.

His dick continued sliding into her, pushing past her natural walls, and making her body heat up with intense feelings. While kissing Akira's mouth with her own, their tongues came together, and wrapped around one another in their love.

Then, finally, Akira pushed passed the final barrier within her, and with that, he took her virginity, causing her to moan into his mouth with a beautiful sound that Akira didn't want muffled so he pulled away, allowing her moans to surround them in their room of love.

"Aaah! T-This is your dick...it's so far in me...Aki, fuck me hard. Don't worry, I wont break, you take me right now Aki."

With her consent, Akira moved his hips back and forth inside of Vali's womanhood. His fingers dug into her flesh from her butt, holding her up, while Vali's hips bucked each time Akira thrusted into her vagina.

"Vali-chan's pussy is so tight."

Akira complimented, feeling her walls squeezing him with each thrust into her. It felt good, he felt good from her vagina. Her walls were soaking with her juices, which in turn only made it easier to go and out of her.

His thrusts went faster into her, and the wall behind them began shaking with the powerful thrusts he gave her. But Vali took it easily, and attacked his mouth once more. With his free hand, he cupped one of her breasts, and began rotating it clockwise, squeezing her nipple with his fingers, pinching it which made Vali's moans escalate more and more.

She could feel it already, a mesmerizing orgasm was flooding her system. But she held on, and pushed forward. Akira's body fell backwards, and landed on the bed, Vali's pussy and Akira's dick still continued.

"I want to be in control my Aki."

"Alright then my sweet Vali-chan, you do as you like."

Akira grinned, allowing Vali to ride his dick while he laid back. She bounced up and down on his member, while she cupped her own breasts, and played with them for Akira's viewing pleasure. Akira's eyes met Vali's, and though they were doing a lewd act, they both understood that they loved one another deeply.

"Do you like this Aki? Your dick feels amazing."

She said, Akira feeling her walls squeezing his dick more like she was milking him.

"Yes Vali-chan, it feels good. But, I want to be deeper in you."

He allowed his fingers to slide across her butt, and slam her body downwards, allowing his dick to go deeper into her. Vali moaned "Aaaah!" at the sudden feeling of his cock deeper inside of her, which in turn made Akira feel good at making her make those noises.

Then she bounced harder and harder on his member, which shook the bed with how intense their body movements were. But neither Akira or Vali cared, and enjoyed one another's bodies so much that even the pair of them lost their senses of reason and desire, and continued their lustful sex.

Akira flipped Vali back onto the bed, where she grabbed the headboard, allowing Akira to pound into her maidenhood. Akira's thrusts went deep, hard, and fast. His training had helped him build stamina, and Vali certainly appreciated it.

Akira thrusted hard down into her, and because of the pressure and power behind their thrusts, the bed gave way and broke, but neither stopped, and continued having sex with one another, their lips meeting together once more, and had their bliss turned on high.

"Aaah, Aki, it feels so good. Your dick is pulsating inside of me..."

Vali was breathless as he continued pounding against her. Since they both were so tough, that they could handle the strength of the love that they shared between them.

Akira panted, and flipped Vali around, so she was on her knees, her round butt pointed towards Akira, who's fingers gently went over the flesh before him, before gripping her butt at both sides, and his penis became even harder as he went inside and out of her, picking up the pace.

Flesh slapped against flesh as the remains of the bed rocked back and forth.

Their moans continuously filled the room.

They forgot to even rein it in and allowed their bodies to speak for them.

Vali's body moved towards the wall, and her breasts pushed against it, Akira took her leg, and placed it over his shoulder, allowing even more access to the maidenhood that he had grown to love all the more.

Vali and Akira timed their movements together to cause a loving experience between the two of them.

Then Akira began feeling the familiar feeling he felt just before, he could even feel Vali tightening around him.

"V-Vali-chan, I'm gonna..."

"It's alright, cum inside of me. I want to feel your hot sperm entering me."

With the go ahead, Akira thrusted deeper and deeper into her, Vali released her wails of ecstasy, gritting her teeth as she felt euphoria coming over her, and Akira felt it as well, slamming into Vali's body who felt the pleasure ricocheting through her entire system.

Then with a final push inside of Vali, the pair of them reached the pinnacle of their orgasms.

Quivering with their orgasms, Vali and Akira slunk to the floor, allowing their juices to mix together. Vali felt the warmth of his sperm deep inside of her, the pair panting together. He pulled his dick out of her womanhood, which dripped with excess white pearly seed, Vali looked at it with a satisfying smile on her lips.

Vali bent her neck towards Akira, who smiled back towards her.

"You aren't done, are you?"

"Hehe, I'm ready for more Vali-chan."

Vali smirked, pinning Akira to the ground, and once more, began making love which lasted all night long...

 **Lemon end!**

* * *

The next morning, Akira and Vali finally took a break from their passion, and laid in the collapsed bed with a single sheet over the pair. Vali's head laid against Akira's chest, her hands on his stomach and thigh, his arm wrapped around her frame, and held her close.

"Damn Vali-chan, this room has been demolished...we broke the bed."

He looked around, seeing that during their passionate love making, they had been rather rough around the room, and had broken a few things.

Vali though gave a smirk.

"Good, shows how much passionate you are with me."

Akira lightly kissed the top of her head, and stroked her hair, running his fingers through her silver hair, taking in every strand for herself.

"Last night...this morning, it was all amazing Vali-chan. I'm so happy that we finally did that together. I haven't really thought about it before...but, now that we have done it...I am left speechless." Akira looked into Vali's eyes, as he cupped her hands with his own. "Vali-chan, last night, what you said...are you really sad that Sona-san is going to be my wife?"

"I wouldn't say sad, I'm a little angry about it."

"How come you never said anything?"

His question was one that Vali hadn't expected that she would answer.

"...I didn't know what to say. I'm not that of an emotional person, and if I said anything, it probably would've made things worse, so I just kept my thoughts back. But when seeing you fighting Ophis, and how far you were willing to go for us, then I knew I had to say something...because I don't want you to die without being my damn husband."

Akira's teary eyes came back once more, which made Vali roll her eyes, but she held a smile on her face.

"Vali-chan, you're so cute, you know that?" Akira leaned towards her, catching her lips with his own, laying his head against the crook of her neck. "Vali-chan, you know what my dream is?" Vali tilted her head. "It's a dream of mine to have a big family, that's why Vali-chan, I'd want you to be my wife, so would you Vali-chan? Will you marry me?"

"Are you asking me?"

Akira gave a playful smile.

"Maybe. What you said...I feel the same, I don't wanna die without you being my wife. Sounds dramatic but...I've always wanted to get married, and if that's to Vali-chan as well...then it would be amazing."

"I see... If you want to marry me...then I would be happy."

"Yes! Vali-chan being my wife would be the best!"

Akira, and Vali embraced one another tightly.

Right now it didn't matter what was going to happen.

Even after everything that had happened…

They were in love.

* * *

"Irina, are you ready to leave?"

A young blue haired woman came into Irina's room. The blue haired woman had a green fringe for fashion it seemed. Her body type was that of Irina now, seemingly having similar measurements, and they wore very tight black uniforms that clung to their bodies, showcasing their bodies.

Irina wiped her eyes, Xenovia looked towards her in concern.

"What is it Irina? Why are you crying?"

Irina sat down onto the bed, and brushed under her eyes.

"...We'll be going back to Kuoh, the place that I haven't seen in many years."

"Yes. Is it called nostalgia? Because, you are going to be going towards the place you love?"

"Yes...but, I'm sad at the same time. Because, the last time I was there, I was waiting for Aki-chan to come back...but, Aki-chan isn't there anymore, Aki-chan disappeared, and now someone called Rias Gremory lives there...I've been researching for a long time, and Rias Gremory's family took over the area around the same time that Aki-chan disappeared."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes.

"I see. Are you worried that she killed your friend? Though I don't agree that you had a half Devil friend in the first place."

"But Aki-chan was Aki-chan and he worshiped God with me. Now, Rias Gremory controls the area, and then she took my friend away from me! I loved Aki-chan! I don't care if it was wrong...but, Aki-chan didn't do anything wrong...and I've been worrying for so long about Aki-chan...and when hearing about the half Devil Yaegaki Akira Belial, I knew they were the same man...they were both half Devils...I know the Belial used to control the area, before Gremory...so, Aki-chan, if it is Aki-chan, is being oppressed by Rias Gremory, because he's a half Devil...but he is someone that even Eminence Vasco Strada has acknowledged as a kind Devil...so why does Rias Gremory control the area…? Did she kill his family...? Is that why Aki-chan had to leave...?"

Xenovia folded her arms.

"Well, I can't answer that, but I have to admit that I feel a tingling sensation when the thought of meeting Yaegaki Akira Belial enter my mind. I have heard great things about him, and if he is your friend, then that means he worships God as well. What a strange world we live in, a Devil worshiping God."

"Xenovia, we have to make sure that Rias Gremory isn't forcing Aki-chan to be her slave, okay?! And find out if she is the one responsible for killing Aki-chan's family!"

Xenovia nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Since we're going to Kuoh anyway, we should check out these rumours. It does seem like a massive coincidence that she moved in when your friend disappeared. It is her, and her family, she is oppressing your friend because he rightly believes in God. Though I am torn about a Devil liking and praying to God in the first place, it is a better alternative to slavery. I have heard things about Rias Gremory before, not good things."

"Me too...then, lets retrieve Excalibur, and also, gain Aki-chan the freedom that he deserves, and if Aki-chan is gone, get justice for the only man I ever loved! It isn't fair at all! Don't worry Aki-chan, I will avenge you!"

Irina thrusted her fist to the sky, and shed tears at the thought of Akira being gone, or being in the clutches of Rias Gremory.

It couldn't happen.

Irina couldn't stand the thought of it happening like that.

Xenovia nodded her head, looking at a picture of Rias they had, and ran a sword through it.

The girls were very determined at that moment and wanted to free, or avenge Akira, and they were gunning for Rias.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this was the wrap up for the last chapter, and Ophis showed up immediately! Though most of the peerage are worried, with some convincing from Akira and Asia, they managed to help them be alright with Ophis, though Koneko's found a loli she can't control, and Ophis is quite intrigued with Akira, along with copying the other girls without really understanding what they're doing. Akira's being considered for a promotion to Ultimate Class! After everything he's done for the Underworld, it is quite the honour!**

 **Raynare and Aika are at it again with Yuuto, or Yumi in this case, though Akira and the others got them back besides Rias since he knew she genuinely wanted to make Yuuto/Yumi happy. Akira invited Le Fay to join his peerage! And of course she's very excited, so come next chapter, she's going to be in the peerage, and** **those been asking for it for a while now, and I thought this would be the perfect place, a lemon happened! Between Akira and Vali, and how, wild they were with the room! Even a proposal happened between the two of them! As for the next lemon, between Akira and any female in the harem, or even two or more females and Akira, feel free to suggest!**

 **Next time, we'll be moving onto volume three of the LN's as seen with the Irina and Xenovia cameo at the end of the chapter! It seems that they aren't going to be too pleased with Rias, due to believing a number of things, not understanding the full situation since what happened to Akira's family was a cover up and only a few select people know the truth, also this means that Akira and Irina are going to be meeting again so that's going to be quite the meeting!**

 **So, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou, Ophis.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	25. The Excalibur arc commence!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks, glad you liked it! Ophis is quite the fun character to write for, and she's going to have some fun interactions. Yeah, Le Fay's apart of the group now! Ooh yeah, Irina and Xenovia are going to jump right into this arc.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks for the votes!**

 **weslyschraepen; Yeah, it's going to be quite interesting when we get there.**

 **Crenin; Maybe, and no, Arthur's not in the story. Yeah, they'd be cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **Arkraith; Currently no, but maybe in the future. It's a mixture of modified canon and original.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much, and she might very well be~ They wont be forever. She surely doesn't, she jumps right into the thick of things. Thanks very much, glad you liked it! Ooh yeah, they have quite a lot of stamina, that training is going to come into good use. Thanks for the votes! Well, we'll have to wait and see when we get there, it's going to be rather interesting to say the least~**

 **xhope14x; Yup, they are quite weird yet fun friends. Glad that you liked it, and yeah, Irina's a fav of mine, she's quite underused in canon so she'll be getting more shine here.**

 **Guest 1; Ooh yeah, that would really be quite the middle finger to Diodora if they did sleep together before that portion of the story. Aika probably would call him something like that, that would be quite funny!**

 **Skull Flame; They surely did yeah, and yeah, it seems weird, but Ophis quite likes spending time with Akira. It is quite the punishment huh~? She does yeah, a loli she can't control, she's going to be worried. Ooh yeah, she can be quite intense when she wants to be. She has a few thoughts which we'll be seeing more here~**

 **Guest 2; I haven't really watched that series in quite a long time, but that sounds good to me, if I ever did a fic like that, I'd probably pair them together.**

 **Silver crow; I'm glad that you did! Ophis is quite fun, and yeah, Akira's not really frightened of her, cautious yeah, but not frightened, knowing that she would be alright. I guess she could yeah~ Maybe in the future that could happen. Yeah, I'm glad you liked it, give them a taste of their own medicine. That's Zekram for you, and now Akira has the strongest Holy Sword, he's growing quite strong. She'd be fun. It wont be right away, but he'll earn it his own way. Yeah, when he gets it, he'll have a party about it. I'm glad you liked their scenes! Yup, she's apart of the peerage now! And I'm happy you liked the lemon! Well, it wont be this chapter, next chapter they will meet. What place though? Akira doesn't run the town, Rias does. Even though Akira's stronger, he's never been given the title of running the town due to his status.  
It's going to be quite the reunion~ They wont find that out just yet. Yeah maybe they could. Maybe they could. I wouldn't know where to fit her in in this story. He doesn't right now no, he'll gain something in the future, but right now he doesn't. Yeah, that sounds great to me! They'd be good friends. Right now, I'm not doing a High School of the Dead fic, maybe in the future, those ideas look quite cool to do! Cool, thanks for the votes! And yeah, it wont be a super long wait for it. I've never read much of the books for Percy Jackson honestly. **

**Guest 3; Yeah, she could do that~ That would be quite fun~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah maybe, though if that did happen, I think Akira would be more inclined to do that considering his part in the killing of his parents.**

 **AlphaOmega; He has yeah, all of his hard work is paying off. He hasn't got it yet, but with all of the work he does, he's being considered for it. That's Zekram for you. Yup, the Maou's can see that Akira's a good person~ She does yeah, and it is quite understandable since they were almost murdered by Ophis not long ago. Well, you never know to that, it might be~**

 **Lightwave; He did yeah, he cares a lot about Akira. Yeah maybe you will. Yeah, with everything he's done, including stalling a Dragon God, he's accomplished a lot, and his achievements are being seen for what they are. Yeah, it's going to be quite the reaction.**

 **Neonlight01; Indeed, they all had quite a hard time, and Ophis showing up, frightening everyone else besides Akira, Vali, Asia and Vali. Yeah, quite the terrifying thought. It doesn't no, it shows that Akira's getting more and more powerful which makes people like Zekram nervous. Yup, seems like Yumi wanted to make Akira happy! Ooh yeah, they can be quite wild when it comes to bedroom activities. Ophis could keep up considering she's a Dragon God, the others would struggle, though Akira would be happy with whatever they're comfortable with.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, maybe he could do that, sounds fun to me! A scene like that could happen in the future.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, I guess she could!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Excalibur arc commence!**

"Fufufu, I have my Aki-kun all to myself~"

Akeno said with a naughty smile on her face, as she bent down towards him. Her large bare naked chest pushed against Akira's chest, and caught his lips with her own lips, and their tongues naturally wrapped around one another's.

It was early in the morning and the others were currently busy getting ready for the day.

But for Akeno, she simply wouldn't allow him to go so easily, and ended up kissing him deeply. She knew what had happened with Vali, how Akira, and her had sex, and she was quite happy about it since now, she could go with Akira, and be with him in a sexual manner.

His hand slid down her naked body, and cupped her butt, pulling her closer, to Akeno's surprise.

"Fueee, Aki-kun, you've become more of a bad boy."

Akira gave a smile, laying a kiss on her cheek.

"Perhaps I have Akeno-san. Is it weird?"

Akeno shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck, falling against the crook of his neck.

"No, I like Aki-kun being bad. Because, it means that Aki-kun is going to be naughty with me." Akeno looked towards the left, into his eyes, and gained a smile."Aki-kun, you're going to be naughty with me, right? Because, I want to be naughty with Aki-kun."

Akira chuckled against her lips, as he kissed her gently.

"If you want me to Akeno-san. We'll have to find a romantic time to do such things. Though, if we do end up being intimate, then it means we're going to be together forever, is that alright with you Akeno-san?"

Akeno laid her lips upon Akira's own, nodding with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Of course, Aki-kun is the only man I ever want to be with. I'm going to be his mistress after all fufufufu~"

"Mistress…?"

Akira murmured, Akeno gained a teasing smile, and took his hand. He gently felt Akeno place his hand on her breast, and he felt her body falling against his own even more than ever before, climbing on top of him, and their bodies felt connected.

"That's right, with the legal wife position being taken away, I have to become serious so we can begin affairs behind their backs. Fufufu, just imagining them finding us here, with our hot, sweaty bodies colliding again and again Aki-kun, to feel your thick hotness entering me, and taking control over my body, and making me all yours~"

Her words dripped out like honey, and it sounded quite appealing to Akira's ears.

Akira adopted a soft smile, and continued kissing her deeply.

* * *

Finally, he had done it.

Akira turned Le Fay into his Bishop, and she stood before all of the others, with a proud Akira stood behind her, petting said head gently.

Ophis casually stood beside Akira, and clutched onto his hand, not letting go. She looked between Akira, and the group. She couldn't read the atmosphere quite well, but she sensed that there was something going on.

Vali, and the others casually glanced at her, seeing how Le Fay was smiling, beaming out like she was in the new groove.

In fact, she was in a new groove.

She had gained something that she wanted for so long.

Now that she finally got it, she wouldn't let it go for anything.

"So, you turned her into your Bishop then Aki-chan nyaaa?"

Kuroka questioned the young male who inclined his head.

"That's right, she's a new member of our family. My cute Bishop."

The others seemed to be relatively happy about that. Even people such as Vali seemed alright with having Le Fay in the group, and she showed a calm face, though Vali couldn't deny that her eyes kept going to his hips, desiring to be near his member at that moment in time.

"I'm so happy!" Asia cheered, and cupped Le Fay's hands who jumped up and down with Asia. "I'm happy you're staying with us Le Fay-san! You're even the same Bishop class as myself! Welcome to the family!"

Le Fay felt amazing at that moment, to know that she was being accepted.

The others also accepted her easily, and wouldn't turn her away.

This was her dream after all.

"Hehehe, thank you very much Asia-sama, this has always been a dream of mine. It doesn't seem real, but here I am, within Akira-sama's household, and now his peerage member. A member of Akira-sama's family, his Bishop at that. This is a dream, and I don't want to wake up ever again."

"Well believe it Le Fay-san because you're my Bishop now."

Akira beamed out, Le Fay clapped her hands together once more.

"Yes, that's right! I shall serve Akira-sama as much as I can!"

Akira petted her head once more.

"Yes, I'm counting on you Le Fay-san, I'm sure you'll be one of my two best Bishop's." Le Fay nodded strongly. "Now, Ravel-san. Since everything seems quiet, which is rare for us, I guess we should get caught up with some requests that we've had to put on hold for a while."

"Right." Ravel pulled out her laptop and logged on. "Okay, we've got a bit of a backlog on requests since we've been dealing with a lot. We have a lot of extermination cases."

"Send them my way." Vali commanded, Akira gave her a stare so Vali huffed. "I'll take Koneko with me."

Koneko lifted her head, sharing a look with Vali who nodded, so Koneko did as well.

"Okay then, we've got some juicy ones Vali-sama and Koneko-san. Since you both like such things...ooh! Aki-sama, we have to go and discuss about our television show that we have in the Underworld in a few days...well, in production anyway."

Akira clicked his fingers.

"Aah yes, you're right about that. Now with Le Fay-san joining our peerage, we have another cast member~"

Le Fay giggled as Akira rubbed her head gently.

"Akira-sama, that's..." Before she could continue, they all began hearing a rattling noise. "What's that?"

Akira, and the others looked around, Gasper went towards the left of the house, and went through the kitchen to a secret area.

"S-Senpai, it's coming from here."

Akira and the others came into the kitchen, and went towards an area that was locked away.

"We keep the Longinus in there though..."

Kuroka murmured, Akira and Ravel unsealed the barriers, to reveal the Longinus Incinerate Anthem acting up, the flames were thrashing around wildly, it was looking as if they wanted to escape. Though the barriers held the flames back from actually getting free, since Azazel and some others helped them be designed like that, but it was intriguing to see the flames actually do something like this.

"The flames are going mad."

Koneko commented, seeing what was happening before them.

Gasper hid behind Akira, staring at the Longinus going crazy.

"Aki-senpai, a-are we safe!?"

Akira turned around, and smiled towards his Vampire Rook.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright."

Gasper looked relieved that they weren't going to be killed.

Vali tilted her head.

"Yes...it seems that the Longinus is reacting to something. But, what is it?"

No one had an answer, besides a certain black haired loli that looked at the flames with her stony eyes.

"Incinerate Anthem hasn't acted like this before Aki-sama. What could it mean?"

At Ravel's question, Akira went to answer when Ophis raised her finger, pointing at the flames.

"They, seek a new owner."

"A new owner..."

Ravel thought about the idea of the Longinus going towards a new owner.

Jin barked at the Longinus from the top of Akira's head.

"It seems that even Jin-san is a little worried."

Asia spoke with a cocked head, petting Jin as he leapt into her arms.

Akira noticed that Ophis seemed to be completely calm.

"Have you seen this before Ophis-san?"

Ophis inclined her head at Akira's question.

"Yes, years ago, I saw, the flames, going, crazy, when they, found someone, they had desired. Though, they weren't, as crazy, as they are now. They, have found someone, with a pure light, to go towards."

"A pure light...makes sense since it is a Longinus that's made up of Holy Flames. But, who could they be going for?" Akira looked around the peerage and could only think of Asia. "Maybe Asia-san? She's got the purest light in this town."

Asia smiled at the praise Akira gave her.

But Ophis shook her head a single time.

"No. Not, her."

Ophis spoke with rejection.

"Then if not her, then who?"

"I, do not know, Akira, my friend. But, these flames, are just, beginning. They, will increase, in intensity, as the true owner, of this Longinus, comes to light. They, will want to find, the being they, are meant to be with."

Akira hummed at that.

Ravel placed a hand on her hip.

"If that's true Aki-sama, then maybe we should consult with Azazel-sama with some more barriers to make sure that these flames don't get out and go to someone that might be crazy. Even if this so called pure light is the one that the flames are seeking, we have to make sure that someone like an emeny gets them. The flames might be being tricked."

Akira folded his arms at Ravel's counterpoint.

"Yes, I think you're right. Since our battle with the Khaos Brigade, they would know that the Longinus hadn't chosen anyone, they could be trying to use magic to trick the Longinus so they could get their hands on it. So Ravel-san, please contact Azazel-san right away, and even Odin-sama as well. We might as well draw upon the Norse for assistance, we've got a few favours saved up."

"Right away Aki-sama."

Ravel bowed her head, and walked away to contact those groups.

As she did, Kuroka hummed.

"If it is truly seeking the right person though Aki-chan, that means someone is going to be coming to Kuoh."

Akira rubbed his chin.

"You're right...we'll have to be careful going forward. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Sona-san and the Khaos Brigade. We'll have to be on guard..."

"Yeah, totally on it nyaaa~"

Kuroka wiggled her finger around excitedly, while Ophis looked between the group as a whole.

"Akira, is this, called being, cautious?"

"That's right, we can't have any bad things happening this time Ophis-san."

Akira explained the best that he could without having to worry Ophis.

"It, wont. I, shall make sure, my friend, isn't harmed."

Akira chuckled lightly, petting her head.

"That's very kind, but if I asked you to fight all my battles for me, then it would be wrong. I don't want to use you like that Ophis-san."

Akira explained gently, Ophis then pointed towards Asia.

"I, shall keep, her safe."

"Ophis-san..."

Asia looked on with gratitude in her eyes.

"W-Well, if you really want to Ophis-san, but it is your choice after all. If you don't want to, then that's fine as well."

Ophis slowly nodded her head, Vali walked closer, and took Akira's hand, her other hand gently rubbed against his butt.

"Aki, me, you, bedroom, now."

"Vali-chan, right now?"

The young woman gave a smirk towards him.

"Now."

Akira chuckled happily, and was led away by Vali happily.

Kuroka frowned "Damn, and I was going to seduce Aki-chan now, Vali-chan that vixen." upon seeing the fleeting form of Vali and Akira together.

Ophis watched on, and went to follow since she seemed to be wanting to be beside him, but Asia stopped her.

"Asia Argento, why are you, stopping me?"

"Because...e-erm, Vali-san and Akira-san are...they are going to be...erm..."

Asia didn't know how to say it without being embarrassed.

Gasper already was super embarrassed about it, she couldn't deny that, and held her hands to her face.

Though secretly, she actually thought about being with Akira in that way, and her cheeks would flush each time she thought about it.

"Expressing love."

Koneko cut into the conversation, biting into a nearby lolly that she had taken.

Ophis tilted her head curiously.

"Expressing, love?"

"Yes...they are doing, ecchi things, together, like, I will be doing, with Senpai, soon enough."

Koneko's words caused Ophis to think deeply for a few moments, before confirming something inside of herself.

"I, see. Then, I shall, express love too."

Koneko frowned Gasper jumped up with a cry.

"I've known Aki-senpai longer! I want to be with Aki-senpai too! I want Aki-senpai to have sex with me tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

At her exclamations, Koneko was bewildered, Asia's cheeks burned red, Ophis looked on normally and Kuroka gained a lewd face.

"Fufufu, that's a cute thing to say Gasper-chan. I knew you were a bad girl sometimes. But to think that you want Aki-chan to have sex with you nyaaa? That's quite the cute thing to talk about to say the least~"

Kuroka teased the Vampire, but said Vampire adopted a sad look to her face.

"I-I'm not bad! B-But, I love Aki-senpai! I wanna be with Aki-senpai! A-And if that means s-sex then I'm okay with that! Senpai and I could make love to one another! I want to make love to Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Gasper couldn't believe she yelled it out.

Though she couldn't hold back.

She wanted Akira to know the extent of her feelings as well.

Koneko, wasn't happy about that though.

"...Such a Vampire, always wanting my things."

Koneko said with a joyless expression on her face.

* * *

As that was happening, two familiar faces arrived in Kuoh.

Overlooking said town, the two girls looked like they were on a mission.

More than just the mission that they were assigned by the Church.

It was Irina and Xenovia.

They arrived, and walked through the town together. Irina felt nostalgic, seeing everything that was going on, seeing the people she hadn't seen in a while, though there were new faces as well, Xenovia however folded her arms.

"Where is this Devil Rias Gremory? I will find her, and make her speak the truth about what has been happening. She cannot get away with this."

Irina cupped her hands together, looking around at the different areas.

She then looked down at her chest…

No, what she was wearing.

She wore the same half heart stone that she had made years ago, and the other she left for Akira.

She clutched it tightly, looking determined, more so than ever before.

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. But we have to make sure that she's doing something before we do anything else. This might be a misunderstanding, lets keep it a friendly chat to begin with. I don't want to cause problems, I just want to know if she killed Aki-chan's family. If not her, then it has to be someone else."

Xenovia inclined her neck, going around a corner.

"We should look for her first, and make contact. Also, we have to find the Excalibur's, and with the reports of our Exorcists being killed in areas leading to this town, we should be able to find them and find the enemy that is doing this."

Irina nodded strongly.

She was more determined than ever before.

She felt like she was in the lions den.

But this was for her Akira, and she was going to do her best to make sure that he was, alive, and safe, since she cared so much about him.

"Lets do this Xenovia, lets keep Aki-chan safe, and understand if it was Rias Gremory who took Aki-chan's family away."

Xenovia looked on with determination as well.

The pair were ready for the attack of the Devils, no matter what.

* * *

After Akira, and Vali sent a few hours together, in a romantic manner, Akira looked to the side of him, seeing a satisfied Vali, and seeing the room, having been trashed once more.

"Vali-chan, we broke the bed again, and the room."

He chuckled out, Vali gave a bemused smirk.

"Yes, it seems that every time we do these things, we become quite passionate. We need to get a stronger bed, maybe one made of magic."

Akira showed a smile that Vali found quite adorable, then he drew her closer with his fingers lightly brushing her skin.

"Vali-chan, do you feel good right now? I feel more relaxed now."

Vali nodded, gently rubbing her stomach.

"I feel good Aki. Damn, I can see the appeal to this...incidently, I'm hungry now."

"Me too...I'll go and get us some food Vali-chan."

Akira stood up, and slipped on some clothes to Vali's disappointment.

Akira went down the stairs when he heard voices. He was curious, he could hear peoples voices being raised, and he wondered what was going on.

"I-It can't be true! You can't be on Onii-chan's peerage!"

"It is true though, Akira-sama has accepted me, and now I am going to be his Bishop."

"B-But still, this isn't right! I am his pact partner!"

"I am his Bishop."

"Waaaah! You always try and get ahead of me number one!"

"Well, that's alright with someone like me, since I want to serve Akira-sama always!"

Akira recognized the voices, so he followed them into the dining room.

Sitting at the table was Le Fay, Kunou, Asia, Koneko, Gasper, Ophis, Ile, Nel, Ni, Li, Sona, and many different girls that Akira hadn't even met before. Kunou and Le Fay were the ones who were arguing, while the others talked calmly with one another.

Akira held back, since he saw written on a whiteboard nearby "Akira-sama's fan club!" and knew that these girls, might do something if he casually walked into the area.

"Anyway, ignoring Kunou-sama for the moment-"

"Don't ignore Kunou!"

"-lets talk about how Akira-sama was able to fight, and hold his own against our very own Dragon God Ophis-sama."

Le Fay finished off, Kunou was seething currently.

The girls began to clap while Ophis raised her head.

"I, find Akira, interesting. He, is my friend."

The girls placed their hands over their hearts while Sona fiddled with her thumbs.

"I have to admit, that it was pretty manly to see something like that happen."

Asia twiddled with her fingers.

"I can't believe that I get to be here and speak about my favourite person ever...it is lovely, the atmosphere is exactly what I had hoped for. So calm and tranquil."

Koneko nodded.

"I'm glad I joined."

"Me toooooooooooooo!"

Gasper cried out, Sona folded her arms calmly.

Le Fay nodded happily.

"Yes, it was fantastic, and I am glad everyone has decided to join and see the amazing feelings that is Akira-sama."

"Le Fay-san is so dedicated to her cause, even now as she is apart of Akira-san's peerage, you still wish to do your best for this club."

Le Fay gained a small blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes, because this has been a passion of mine."

"And I'm happy that I can be apart of it!"

Gasper cried out with a happy expression on her face.

Le Fay smiled at the others.

"Anyway, I've got something to show everyone~" Le Fay snapped her fingers, and showed some pictures that appeared on the whiteboard of Akira fighting, Akira was impressed she managed to get such images. "Witnessing for myself, he truly went above and beyond for his group, even myself so that is why Akira-sama has fulfilled my dream about him wielding the Holy King Sword, Caliburn. It was amazing. But we need to keep it secret right now, so no spreading it around please~!"

Le Fay smiled brightly, and Kunou gushed.

"Aki-nii-chan is going to be coming to Kyoto soon!"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would he be doing that?"

Asia curiously asked.

"Kaa-chan said that he would be coming to Kyoto soon! She wants him to do something!"

Le Fay took interest.

"And what would that be?"

"Kunou doesn't know! Kaa-chan hasn't said anything!"

Akira was quite interested to say the least.

He wondered what was going to happen in the future.

Though as he was wondering, Kunou noticed that at the door, Akira was stood there.

"Onii-chan! Kunou's here! Please tell Kunou that Le Fay isn't your Bishop!"

Kunou cried, leaping into Akira's arms.

He caught her and gently petted the back of her head.

"Ooh Kunou-san please don't be so worried about anything. It is true that she is my peerage member now, but that doesn't mean you still aren't important to me. You're my cute pact partner, you know?"

Kunou's face lifted upwards.

"Kunou's glad!"

As she said it, the girls in the room saw Akira, and some of the more hyperactive members of Akira's fan club became excited.

[AKIRA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

The girls charged Akira, and tackled him down to the ground. Even Ophis managed to do the same, and hugged onto Akira's body tightly. Asia, Gasper, and Koneko even rushed Akira, and hugged onto his body. The only one who didn't was Sona which he was greatful for, but Sona looked slightly jealous of the others clinging to Akira.

"G-Girls, this is unexpected..."

Le Fay (who had also joined in on the hug) rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry Akira-sama, I forgot to mention about the fan club coming here. It is fine, yes?"

Akira waved his hand.

"Of course, it is fine."

"Then I'm glad!"

Akira chuckled, petting the girls heads who began asking questions upon questions to Akira who didn't know how he was going to respond to all of these. But, he found it entertaining and was glad that Le Fay was integrating into the group even more than before, and even involved Asia and some others.

* * *

The next day, Akira went to go and visit Azazel by himself. It took some convincing from Akira for Ophis to stay behind at the house, since she wanted to come with him. Akira didn't know how anyone would take it if the Dragon God herself would to show up.

"Aah Akira-kun, been a while. How did the whole magician thing you told me about go anyway?"

Akira chuckled, sitting down before Azazel.

Since Akira was in the Grigori right now, he always felt weird when going there. Since he knew that the Fallen Angels and Devils were technically enemies, he never really felt that he was someone that was going to be killed so easily.

"Well, long story short, she's my Bishop now."

Azazel chuckled light heartedly.

"My, you move quickly, don't you?" Akira gave him a dry look. "Anyway, you've been saying that the Longinus Incinerate Anthem has been acting out lately?"

Akira nodded, explaining the best that he could without mentioning Ophis.

"Yeah. We've been noticing that it seems to be getting excited, and tried breaking through the barriers. With your knowledge on Sacred Gear's, I thought about contacting you to see if there was anything we can do to quell the flames before they break through the barriers."

"Hmmmm, if it is acting up like that then it means that it is trying to go towards an owner that it has made a connection with. If that's the case, then you're going to have to be careful or it might go even more wild."

"That's what we're afraid of. If it goes towards the right person then that's fine, we always knew it would go to someone some day. But with the incident with the Khaos Brigade, and thinking about how far they'd go, they might be trying to steal the Longinus away from us to use for their own evil deeds."

Azazel laced his fingers together.

"I understand your thoughts right now. Yes, it could be dangerous, and we can't have the so-called Khaos Brigade coming to try and do things that aren't good at all. Alright, I have a few techniques that can quell the flames, I'll give you the knowledge, and your Pawn, and Rook should be able to help out as well, by using it through your new magician."

Akira breathed out thankfully.

"Thanks Azazel-san, this is appreciated."

"I see...also, about this Khaos Brigade, they sound very dangerous. Can you confrm that the Dragon God Ophis is the leader?"

Akira was afraid that Azazel would ask that.

But he didn't need to lie about that single question.

"She is."

"She, huh. So she's chosen to be a girl this time. And you fought her? According to the reports that I have received."

Akira inclined his head.

"She toyed with me more than anything. Very powerful, nearly died when facing her. But thankfully, she had a change of heart, and didn't want to kill me in the end, so I'm glad about that honestly. Aren't you glad about it?"

"But of course!"

Akira cracked his neck to the side.

Azazel however noticed something different about Akira.

"Hmmmm, has something happened to you lately? You seem...I don't know, you have an air about you, something has changed, hasn't it?"

Akira cocked his head.

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

Akira stuttered, which indicated that Azazel was on the right tracks.

"I know something is different, but I can't tell what it is..."

Azazel inspected Akira closely, who just looked back with a slightly weirded expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about Azazel-san, I'm the same as normal."

Azazel looked over Akira's form for a few moments, before clicking his fingers together.

"You've become a man haven't you?"

"W-What?! That's!"

Akira was left speechless, but Azazel could see it written on Akira's blushing cheeks.

"So my half breed bred himself! Haha! So, who was the lucky girl? Kuroka? Koneko? Akeno?" Akira didn't reveal, and kept his head down. "Vali?" Akira blushed lightly, Azazel seeing the truth now. "So, it was Vali after all. I should've seen that coming. So she finally made you a man. I am pleased Akira-kun, well done!"

"I really feel complicated that you're saying this to me."

Azazel shook his head.

"Nonsense, it doesn't matter about that, but you've become a man! I am so pleased! Next you'll know, you'll be having kids! If so, can I be the God Father to one of your children? I would consider it an honour!"

Akira's cheeks turned even redder with embarrassment.

"T-That's...that doesn't matter! This isn't to do with sex!"

"So you admit!"

"Okay yes! I have! Can we move on now!?"

Akira cupped his mouth as Azazel's face lifted up happily.

"Awww, I'm so happy you admitted it. So, how was it for the first time?"

Akira blushed and remembered what happened between the two of them, how wild they were with one another, and how they did it daily now, which made him all the more embarrassed to be talking about such things.

"...Fine."

Akira murmured, Azazel could see that even though Akira had had sex, he was also still the same Akira who would get slightly embarrassed about such things.

"That's all you've got to say?"

"...It was one of the best experiences of my life...could we just drop this subject now please?"

Akira admitted, knowing that Azazel wouldn't drop it.

Azazel grinned wildly.

"That's better. Now, why don't we talk about the Excalibur's going missing."

Akira's face turned downwards.

"Going missing? Someone's been stealing them?"

Akira looked slightly worried.

He knew that the swords had some good abilities, and if they came to light, then it would be highly dangerous.

"Yes, that's right, I have heard about it, and it seems someone is gathering the Excalibur's. For what purpose, I cannot say. But since you have a tendency to get into trouble with these kinds of situations...well, it might not end well."

Akira folded his arms.

"I understand, the Excalibur's falling into the wrong hands would be disastrous, I guess that I'll be on the look out to make sure that the Excalibur's are procured. Though since it is Excalibur, I presume it is the Church that is going to become involved...yes, if it is the Church, I wonder if I'll meet Vasco Strada again?"

Akira amused himself.

Even now, if it was Strada that he met once more, then he would want to test his abilities to fight against such a Devil.

"Hmph, I think you're one of the only people in the world that would want to go and meet such a man."

Akira adopted a light smile.

"What can I say? He was the strongest sword user I've ever had the pleasure to cross swords with, and a kind old man despite nearly splattering my guts over the entire world." Azazel sweat dropped at that. "Since being a child, I've grown in power, and I want to see how far I've come against him. It would be one of the greatest joys!"

Akira exclaimed happily, Azazel couldn't deny that Akira looked rather happy right now.

"Aah well. Speaking of challenging, I haven't found anything about Kokabiel."

"What about those Fallen Angels? Mittelt and Kalawarner. Are they not saying anything?"

Azazel held his head down.

"Honestly, they are keeping quiet. I think that I've lost them for good now, they don't want anything to do with me. It is a sad time. Though I do know that Kokabiel wont stay quiet for long. How about Loki? Any problems with him?"

"I don't know yet, I'm going to be going to Odin-sama after this, and he's keeping his eye on him so he can't move easily ."

Azazel had to release a chortle.

"Right, you do have quite the busy life, don't you?"

"You know me Azazel-san, I have quite the busy life. Though, I am sorry about your Fallen Angels, I wish I could do more about that."

Azazel waved his hand.

"It's fine, you've done more than enough for me currently. But if you want to really do anything for me, then you could explain to me about your first-"

"Goodbye."

Akira casually stood up, and walked away.

Azazel folded his arms.

"No fun."

He stuck out his tongue, but Akira had already gone at that time.

* * *

After meeting with Azazel, Akira went towards the Norse God's, and explained the same thing that was to do with the current situation. Odin himself laced his fingers together, showcasing a slightly weird smile on his face.

"That's quite interesting. After hearing your plight, we do have some barriers to make sure that it wont be able to escape. Rossweisse, you'll be able to use your powers to assist Akira-kun here in his task on keeping the Longinus out of enemies hands, if that is what this is about."

Rossweisse bowed her head.

"Yes of course."

"Good, good. Also, while you're here Akira-kun, I have to admit that it has been quite a stressful time lately to do with many things."

Akira cocked his head.

"Oh? Is something going on?"

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, but there has been a few more attacks on the Norse than I would like lately. With the fact that we have suspicions about Loki, among getting through the barriers that are hiding us, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Loki himself doing this."

Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, it probably would be him doing something like that. If you've got problems with creatures, I'd happily lend you assistance if I could."

Odin put on a relieved face.

"I can always count on my Black Dog, and his band of merry women." Odin chuckled, then leaned forward, noticing something about Akira. "So, want to tell me what's different about you Akira-kun?" Akira gushed lightly, shaking his head. "Oh, do I have to guess? Hohohoho, I don't mind having a guess about it."

Akira placed a hand over his heart, wondering if he truly was that easy to read, and how others could see that he was with Vali in a sexual manner. First Azazel, now Odin. He wondered if he had it written on his forehead.

"N-No, there's no need to guess about it!"

Odin stroked his long beard while humming, Rossweisse seemed to be confused.

"I don't understand Odin-sama. What are you seeing that I'm not?" Rossweisse's eyes went over Akira's body. "I don't see anything different about Akira-kun."

"Well, you might see nothing Rossweisse, but to the trained eye of myself, I can tell that Akira-kun here has matured a little bit, and has known the touch of a woman." Akira's face turned slightly red as Rossweisse placed a hand to her mouth. "So, who's the lucky girl Akira-kun? Want to tell me?"

"W-Why is my love life the thoughts of you and Azazel-san anyway?"

"Because we're interested in your future, that's why."

Rossweisse looked towards Akira, and blushed when thinking about Akira being with another girl...then she thought about Akira being with her. The thought of Akira being against her, holding her close, and kissing her…

Steam came out of her ears, and she blushed brightly.

"T-That's...Akira-kun, have you...b-been intimate with a woman!?"

"...Yes."

Odin leaned forward, jabbing a finger towards Rossweisse.

"Rossweisse, you don't have a boyfriend, yet Akira-kun here has had sexual relations with a girl. It seems that you're going lower and lower in the terms of being a Valkyrie without a boyfriend and being a virgin forever."

Rossweisse's life flashed before her eyes.

Not having a boyfriend…

She didn't have one.

Now Akira had been with a woman, he wasn't a virgin anymore…

Rossweisse fell down to the floor, and placed a hand over her mouth.

"A-Akira-kun's been with a woman, and I haven't even found a boyfriend...someone who is the same age as me, is being intimate with a woman...while I yet haven't found a man to be with...I'm always going to be alone!"

Rossweisse burst into tears, and hugged her upper body.

Akira cringed, and went towards her.

"Rossweisse-san, it is alright. You don't have to cry about it. We all just go at different times in our lives, don't you see?"

Rossweisse continued to cry.

"I'm damaged goods, I can't even do anything other than watch. Watch as people get lovers, and be with others loves, and have intercourse, when all I want is a man to love me too! Waaaaaaaah! Akira-kun! Why can't I be loved too?!"

Akira pulled Rossweisse into a hug, and she sobbed against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rossweisse-san, I didn't think that this would affect you so much."

Rossweisse continued to sob, Odin stroked his beard.

"My idea of you two being together isn't such a pipe dream now, is it?"

Rossweisse looked towards Odin with soggy eyes.

"But, Odin-sama, it can't happen like that, can it? Simply saying such things."

"But it could Rossweisse. Give my thoughts a chance, you would be happy."

Akira looked clueless since he didn't know what they were talking about.

"S-So, ignoring that for the moment, Odin-sama. About Loki, is there anything that can be done? Have we found anything new about him or his goals?"

Odin turned from playful to serious within seconds.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing that we can do about this currently. Until he makes a move, we can't show a bad hand, and can only keep a very close eye on him. If only we could set a trap for Loki to reveal his hand, then we would be able to push through this."

"Setting a trap, we would need some good bait for him to take. But how could we achieve that bait exactly?"

Odin placed a finger to his chin.

"That's a good question, I currently don't know what we could do to lure him into said trap. We can't suddenly just announce something that would catch his attention. It would have to be something that would be natural...until that is achieved, we can't get to him."

Akira could understand the frustrations that he was having right now.

Even he felt the same way.

"Either way, if you think of anything Odin-sama, then I would be happy to lend you my assistance."

Odin nodded in thanks.

"Good, I'm glad about that."

Akira gave him a smile.

Though he knew that the future was going to be difficult due to who he was going to be facing. After facing off against Ophis, he knew that he still had a long way to go before he could catch up to the others on top tier, and facing down Gods like Loki, it might be tough but Akira had determination to bring down Loki once and for all.

* * *

When Akira returned back home, he saw that his group minus Vali and Koneko who had already gone out to perform some tasks for the peerage, were in Le Fay's new room, so he went to go and check, seeing that they were helping Le Fay out with sorting out different clothing into her room among other things.

"My, it seems that you're going crazy."

Akira commented, Le Fay adopted a small smile.

"Akira-sama, I'm happy you've returned. Everyone's just helping me with my clothes."

Akira nodded slowly, walking inside of the bedroom, checking out the relatively large bed, sitting down on it.

"Good, I'm glad. Also, while I was away Le Fay-san, I managed to get you into the school Kuoh, so starting tomorrow, you'll be a first year along with Koneko-chan and Ravel-san and Gasper-chan as well so you wont be alone."

Le Fay placed her hands by her mouth and adopted a bright smile.

"Akira-sama, thank you very much! I'm really going to school with Akira-sama, and everyone else! This has been a dream of mine!"

Akira petted her hyperactive head, while Ophis went towards Asia, and casually gave her a drink.

"Ooh, thank you very much Ophis-san."

Asia accepted the drink and drunk it slowly, Akira gave a soft smile, seeing how Ophis seemed to have settled into the life of the Yaegaki Belial household.

Kuroka walked towards the closet with a box of clothing.

"Le Fay-chan, I'll put these in the closet."

"Thank you..." Le Fay looked at the closet, and gasped. "Wait! No don't!"

When she yelled it out, Kuroka opened the closet, and showed her secret shame.

Dropping out of the closet, was a life sized replica of Akira, that had many details correct.

Le Fay's face turned ashamed, Asia tilted her head.

"Le Fay-san, what's that?"

Le Fay didn't answer, she hid her face in her hands to hide her shame.

Ravel walked over, and casually picked it up.

"Le Fay-sama, this is Aki-sama. Why is there an Aki-sama in your closet?"

"No..."

Le Fay cried out, Akira gave her a curious look.

"W-Wow, that's Aki-senpai as a doll! It is so life like, and even Aki-senpai's body seems to be quite detailed too!"

Gasper raised her thoughts about the doll, Akira could see that Le Fay was feeling more shame than ever before.

Ophis walked closer, and picked up the life sized Akira, and cocked her head.

"Akira, has turned into a doll." Ophis looked towards Akira himself, who waved. "But, Akira is over there. How, is that possible?"

"It's just a doll of me Ophis-san. That isn't the real me."

Ophis swayed her head side to side, while Kuroka leaned towards Le Fay, and poked her cheek.

"So, what is it? A sex doll?"

"Pft!" Le Fay did a spit take while Akira palmed his face. "N-No! I wouldn't do such things! T-That is just Akira-sama doll!"

"Aki-chan doll?"

Kuroka repeated, Le Fay nodded, still showing her shame.

"Y-Yes...I'm sorry, but I had Akira-sama doll with me for a long time because I practiced speaking to Akira-sama with Akira-sama doll many times before, and now that Akira-sama is my King and all...but, I couldn't just get rid of Akira-sama doll. I forgot to move him before you all saw my shame...I'm sorry for being weird, with Akira-sama doll..."

"I, want Akira doll."

Ophis brought up her thoughts.

Akira cocked his head.

"Why Ophis-san?"

"Akira doll, is nice. I, like Akira doll. When, I am, not here, I can, have Akira doll, with me."

Le Fay's bottom lip trembled, and just said "Take it." which Ophis did right away, taking said doll with her, and held it close to her body.

Akira could see that Le Fay seemed sad, so he brought her close, and placed her on his lap, which he knew that she liked, and petted her head, her cheeks flushing brightly, Akira however smiled down towards her.

"Don't worry Le Fay-san, you don't need a doll me anymore, I'm right here."

"Y-Yes Akira-sama! I-I'm sorry for being weird, but I thought that it would be good!"

Le Fay hugged Akira tightly, while Akeno came into the room.

Flapping her eyelids briefly, she looked at Akira doll, and gushed.

"Ara ara, it seems that someone was tired of waiting for Aki-kun and made a sex doll."

"It wasn't a sex doll!"

Le Fay cried, while Ophis sat down Akira doll, and took a chocolate bar.

"Akira doll, eat your food."

Ophis forced the chocolate into the dolls mouth, and used her power to disintegrate it, appearing as if he was eating it.

Kuroka gave Ophis a curious look.

"Well, that's one way to make sure that Akira doll is fed."

Kuroka chuckled awkwardly, while the others watched Ophis play with the Akira doll happily.

* * *

Going back to school the next day, Le Fay stood shyly in her school uniform while they made it to school, with the others looking towards the shy looking Le Fay.

Akira thought she looked cute in her school uniform, even seeing how she was fiddling with her skirt.

Koneko bent her neck towards Le Fay.

"...Is something wrong?"

"No, I just...erm, I feel a little embarrassed is all."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

Vali demanded, Le Fay giggled awkwardly.

"W-Well, being like this in front of Akira-sama, I feel embarrassed."

Akira bent down towards her, and gave her a calm smile.

"Don't worry about such things Le Fay-san. You look cute."

Le Fay smiled sheepishly, as they walked into the school together. Koneko and Gasper held onto Akira's hands tightly, Vali kept her hand on his butt, while Kuroka, Ravel, and Asia all held onto Akira's arms tightly, Le Fay ended up doing the same thing, wanting to be apart of the others.

"...Don't worry about Le Fay-san, I will take care of her Aki-senpai."

Koneko said while shooting a glare at Ravel who did the same thing.

"Oh don't concern yourself Koneko-san, I shall do it, and then Aki-sama will reward me."

"...He'll be with me first Ravel-san, don't try and butt into these things."

Koneko's words got heated, Ravel's gaze became heated too.

"Well, I think that I can make Aki-sama happy with my body if that's what Aki-sama wishes!"

Ravel finished off with a red face.

"But, I am Aki-senpai's Head Loli, I wont give that up to anyone."

"I'm not even a Loli!"

Ravel argued, Koneko shot her a glare.

"Borderline Loli with bigger boobs."

"Yes, that's right, boobs to pleasure Aki-sama with!"

The two argued while the others gave them curious looks, Ravel stuck out her tongue towards Koneko while Koneko gave the 'come and get me sign' which Ravel almost fell for, but with Akira there, she didn't do anything in the end.

Akira looked between them, seeing that they were glaring at one another, so he kissed both of Ravel's, and Koneko's heads, making them blush lightly.

"I'll be counting on both of you."

"M-Me too Senpai!"

Gasper added, so Akira kissed the top of her head too.

"Yes, you too Gasper-chan."

Gasper smiled happily, and they continued walking.

* * *

While walking, Akira caught the sight of Sona, so he split off from the others, and walked closer to her.

"Sona-san, hey."

Sona paused, looking towards Akira, and could feel some heat coming to her cheeks.

But then she shook her head, and regained her calm composure.

"Ah, Akira-kun. What's going on? Has something happened?"

"Not really, I was just wondering about something."

Sona tilted her head.

"And what is that?"

"You see, we want to start up a club in the future, and we would need a club room and all, since you're the Kaichou of the school, you're the person to talk to when it comes to things of this nature, right?"

Sona inclined her neck.

"I suppose you're right. What kind of club are you forming?"

"Well, actually-"

"Today is the day I defeat you!"

"-we haven't decided yet."

Akira side stepped the charging Saji, who fell onto his face.

Sona shook her head.

"Saji, he saved your life not long ago, and you still carry on this childish manner. Could you not attack my fiancée?"

"Kaichouuuuuuuuuu! Please don't call him your fiancée! It is wrong to hear!"

"He is my fiancée Saji, please accept that."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Saji burst into tears, but Sona rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Akira-kun, if you want to come and discuss this with me further after you figure out which club you wish to be in."

"Thanks Sona-san!"

"Also, while that is happening, I need your assistance."

Akira tilted his head.

"With what Sona-san?"

"It's to do with the Ball Tournament that's coming up. A club has dropped out, and we need it to be filled. Though you aren't a club, I would like if you and your peerage fill that spot. Usually, I wouldn't ask, but there's going to be a glaring hole that can't be filled normally."

Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sure, if it is important Sona-san, then I will do my best for you."

Sona bowed her head.

"Thank you Akira-san, you're a school saver." Akira chuckled, walking off with Sona. "Speaking of saver..." Sona suddenly developed a surprisingly shy expression that Sona didn't usually wear. "I...I wanted to know if we could..."

"Sona-san?"

Sona's eyes fluttered lightly, and she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yes...could you also accompany me sometime out...we could go out somewhere...maybe we could go out to dinner or...maybe we could go to the movies, I've heard people our age go to the movies..."

"Sona-san, are you asking me out on a date?"

Sona could feel her heart palpitating from Akira's words.

But, she wordlessly nodded, her voice failing her.

"Yeah, we could go on a date Sona-san! Let me know when you want to go out!"

"I-I see, then I will inform you when I'm free, and when you're free, we could meet up then."

Akira found Sona cute when she acted in such a manner where she came off as a professional, yet she was displaying her real emotions.

* * *

A small time later, Ophis walked onto the school grounds, searching for Akira.

Though Akira had said that she should stay at the house, she didn't want to and followed Akira to school. Clutching her hands together, her emotionless eyes went over the school before walking inside of the structure.

Getting inside of the structure, she looked around calmly.

"Akira, where are you?"

She spoke aloud, looking down different corridors.

She then looked to the stairs, and calmly went towards them.

But before she could get to the stairs, Rias appeared near the stairs.

"Oh my, it is the little girl that was at Akira-san's house." Rias spoke towards Ophis who ignored her. Rias' eyebrows twitched and pulled closer. "Hey, I am speaking here." Ophis continued ignoring her, making Rias feel anger. "Oi! Don't ignore me! What are you doing here?!"

Ophis stopped.

Rias didn't know why, but she suddenly felt her blood run cold.

Something about Ophis was terrifying.

Her cold emotionless eyes went towards Rias.

"Red head." Rias scowled. "I, am looking for, my friend, Akira. He, has grey hair, with eyes, that remind me, of a protective fighter. His body, is slender, with some muscles on it. He has a penis, this big." Rias' mouth became agape when Ophis gestured how big it was, and Rias couldn't help but feel surprised by the length, at how large Ophis thought it was. "Take me to Akira."

Rias' eyes flashed and imagined Akira naked briefly.

She furiously blushed, then shook her head side to side.

"T-That's! Y-You're and that's!"

Rias was lost for words, so Ophis said "You can't help me." and walked up the stairs to the bafflement of Rias.

Ophis traversed the stairs and made it to the second floor, and walked down the corridor.

As she did, Yumi who hadn't changed back yet since it seemed she wanted to stay like that, happened to be coming back from doing something for the class, and recognized Ophis from Akira's house.

"Oh my, you're that girl from Akira-kun's house."

Ophis looked at Yumi, then tilted her head.

"Blonde sister with swords." Yumi cocked her head. "I, am looking for Akira. He, has grey hair, with eyes, that remind me, of a protective fighter. His body, is slender, with some muscles on it. He has a penis, this big." Yumi's mouth became agape when Ophis gestured how big it was, and Yumi, like Rias before, couldn't help but feel surprised by the length, at how large Ophis thought it was. "Take me to Akira."

Yumi's bottom lip trembled, looking down at herself and back to Ophis.

Ophis tilted her head.

"Akira-kun is...w-well, that's...is his...erm, male part, really that big?"

"Yes."

Ophis responded to the blushing Yumi.

"I-I see, but Akira-kun's in class right now so..."

Ophis said "You can't help me." and walked away.

Yumi was left baffled by what was happening.

Ophis continued trekking down the corridor, and turned a corner.

She peered into classrooms, but each time she did, she couldn't see Akira's form.

However, as she walked, she came across Ise who gave the loli girl a curious look.

Ophis overlooked him, and could feel the Dragon aura coming from him.

"Ddraig, I am currently looking for Akira."

Ise backed down, and looked at her with bewilderment.

"W-What did you call me?! How do you know about Ddraig!? I-I mean, who are you?! What's going on?!"

Ise could hear a whimpering coming from his Dragon Sacred Gear that wasn't visible right now, though the back of his hand glowed a little bit.

"I, am looking for Akira Ddraig, or Sekiryuutei, whichever you prefer. He, has grey hair, with eyes, that remind me, of a protective fighter. His body, is slender, with some muscles on it. He has a penis, this big." Like Yumi and Rias beforehand, Ise's mouth became agape when Ophis gestured how big it was, and Ise couldn't help but feel jealous by how big she said his size was. "Take me to Akira."

Ise was baffled.

He didn't know what to say.

But, he couldn't hold back either with his voice.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Is it really that big!?"

"Yes, I have seen it, before, when Akira, goes to bed, I saw it, through his underwear. Now, take me, to Akira."

Ise's bottom lip trembled, and kept thinking about what Ophis was showing him.

"Y-You describe someone like that to people?!"

"Kuroka said, it would, get an honest reaction if I, talk about aspects of Akira's body, to others, I agree. Now, take me to Akira."

She ordered, but Ise's mind was still on what Ophis said.

Ophis determined "You can't help me." and walked off, leaving Ise baffled and frightened of what he had just found out.

Ophis continued walking, until she felt a pulse coming from a classroom.

She opened the door, and scanned the classroom.

She was met with the shocked faces of Akira, Asia, Kuroka, and Vali who looked at her, Jin seemed to be fine with Ophis' presence, and barked lightly. Aika and Raynare didn't really know who she was, so they didn't really pay much attention to her.

She then found Akira, and walked closer towards him.

"Akira, I have come."

Akira chuckled awkwardly, as Ophis made it to his desk, hopping onto his lap.

"Y-Yes, you certainly have come Phis-san. W-Why did you come?"

"I, wanted to, be with Akira. Being alone, was surprisingly different to how, I usually like it. While, silence is, what I prefer, I have, grown accustomed, to being with you, so I, want to be here with you, Akira."

Akira chuckled awkwardly, petting her head.

"Alright then Phis-san, you can stay here with me."

Ophis nodded her head.

"Yes, I can stay, with Akira."

Akira nodded slowly.

He petted her head, which caused Ophis to look up at him with endless curiosity, Akira's head dipped down and turned towards Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san, if you would."

"Nyahaha, of course I can take away their memories~"

Kuroka smirked out, and went around the classroom, erasing peoples memories, while Akira made sure that Ophis could stay in the class with his own magic, to hypnotize the other students into believing that she was fine there, the same with Jin when he first started.

* * *

Later on during the day, class having just finished, Vali glanced at Ise as he, and Raynare looked towards Aika who was still a man, Raynare had been changed back into a woman after apologizing for messing with Yumi, but Aika refused, so even Rias thought it would be good punishment for her.

"Hey there~ What's your name?"

A woman said to the male Aika who adopted teary eyes.

"I don't want a woman, please don't come onto me!"

The woman looked troubled while Akira snickered.

"It could end if you apologize for bullying Yumi-san."

Aika's eyes shot for Akira with distress.

"I was helping love flourish!"

"You were exploiting her feelings of trying to make me happy for your own ends. Raynare-san has apologized so she's back to being a girl."

"But she's still Yumi! Why haven't you changed her back yet?!"

"She said she wanted to stay Yumi-san for a little while to figure things out, so I respected that."

"Well, I don't want to be like this! I have a penis!" Akira, Asia and Kuroka snickered while Vali had a bemused face while Ophis cocked her head curiously. "It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny."

Kuroka meowed out, Ophis' finger went towards Aika.

"You're naughty."

"No! I'm good!"

"Bad man."

Aika showed a sad face.

Asia gave a gentle smile like the virgin Mary.

"Kiryuu-san, it would be better to apologize for being mean to Yumi-san."

"But Asia, I was trying to find love between them two!"

"No you weren't you liar." Kuroka said, looking towards a group of girls. "Look, I think they might like you nyaaa~"

Aika folded his arms, and glanced at some women who giggled at the sight of the male Aika, who in turn adopted teary eyes.

"Women are coming onto me! I don't even like women!"

Some girls heard that, and gasped.

"Ooh my, we've got a guy who's into guys here!"

"Maybe he could be with Akira-sama!"

"I'd say Yuuto-sama, but he's mysteriously disappeared!"

"Even then, we have Akira-sama, and this new guy who likes guys!"

"Amazing! Best couple!"

Akira gave bemused looks towards the girls, and then to Aika who scowled at Akira.

"They're shipping us! Doesn't that bother you?!"

"You ship me with men all the time, this isn't new to me. I've learned to let it go."

Akira's reply made Aika burst into tears, Kuroka began to snicker at the sight.

"Haha, seems like you're going through the ringer." Kuroka leans against the male Aika. "Well, I'll say that you're more attractive than the average guy around here, though you aren't Aki-chan level."

Aika looked away from the others, while Vali leaned forward.

"You, Sekiryuutei."

Ise froze at being called that by Vali.

Ise looked towards Vali who gave a smirk.

"Y-Yeah? What?"

"I heard, Rias Gremory will only sleep with men that are at least as strong as Aki."

"S-Seriously?! But he's super strong!"

"That's right. If you want to be with her like that, then I suggest training harder."

"I-I see, so if I train, then I could sleep with Buchoooooooooooooooooou!"

Vali folded her arms, Akira glanced at Ise, seeing that he was running out of the door, while yelling "I'll become strong for you Buchou to play with your boobs!" causing Akira's eyes to go towards the smirking Vali.

"Vali-chan, I never heard that from Rias-san."

"Well, I've learned recently that love, or in his case, lust, can be a good motivator. I'm still not satisfied my rival is weak, so I want him to be stronger, and if this makes him stronger, then I'm good with that. It certainly motivates me to work more with the others if it means you and I can have sex with one another."

Akira's cheeks turned slightly red, while Vali stared at him with desire.

* * *

That night, after school, with the sun setting in the sky, Rias, Ise, Yumi and Raynare (who had been changed back to being a girl) went home together. Though Yumi didn't live with Ise, and Raynare kind of did, Rias definitely did, Aika and Akeno had already gone to their respective homes together.

As usual, Ise was leering at Rias, and Raynare, though neither seemed to mind.

"Ise, are you looking for a bath time with me tonight?"

Rias teased, Raynare scowled.

"Well, if he is, then he can join me in the bath. I'll be wearing nothing anyway."

Ise's perverted face turned towards Raynare who nodded at him.

Rias wasn't pleased.

"You Raynare, I cannot have you keep doing that."

"But, I have to. Ise is cute."

"Well, he's cute to me too, so don't even start that."

While that was going on, Yumi was thinking about something else all together.

Honestly, she was thinking about Akira right now, and wondered what he was doing.

She couldn't stop thinking about Akira, and what happened a little while ago.

But that came to an end when two people appeared before Rias, and the others.

Immediately, Yumi's eyes narrowed considerably.

Rias however held a calm expression, despite all of them feeling a holy aura coming off the two girls. The twos holy aura was something that even Rias felt like she would be killed if she was touched by the aura of holy power.

"So, it seems that you have come out, Rias Gremory? We finally found you."

Rias raised her hand, Yumi's hands began shaking angrily.

"And you would be?"

Xenovia stepped forward, and jabbed a finger at Rias.

"I would be the one to ask the questions around here, you murderer."

Rias placed a hand to her chest, while Yumi was quaking with rage.

This was it.

The holy power…

The swords that they had, while Xenovia held hers in a cloth, Irina had hers around her wrist in a bracelet like object, due to it being Excalibur Mimic.

"Xenovia, we don't actually know if she's a murderer yet..."

Xenovia waved her hand at Irina.

"But Irina, she could be, and if she is, then I will call her a murderer. For a Devil, it is guilty until proven innocent, alright Irina?"

Irina wasn't so sure.

While she wanted to know what had happened, she didn't want to fight the Devils unless she had to.

"Anyway, murderer, want to confess to your crimes?"

"Me? A murderer? I am not a murderer. Go and cut me a switch."

Rias ordered Xenovia to the confusion of Raynare.

"What the hell does that even mean anyway? What is a switch? Is it something you flip to turn on a light? And if it is, why would she need to go and cut that anyway? Could you tell me what this is about Buchou?"

Rias shook her head "Don't start Raynare, go and cut me a switch." causing Raynare to be unsure of what was happening, she still didn't even know what a switch was.

Xenovia scowled.

"I will not cut you a switch. Perhaps you could explain why you murdered the half breed child Akira's family before I cut you in half."

Rias looked confused, and so did the others.

But Rias was also worried about being sliced in half, that was the last thing that she wanted.

"W-What are you talking abo-"

"Don't lie!" Irina cried out, placing her hands together. "Y-You have been doing bad things! Aki-chan was a good boy, and then you came, and Aki-chan left around the same time! Did you murder Aki-chan's family?! Please tell me because I'm worried about Aki-chan! I have been for years now! Tell me!"

Rias looked troubled.

They had an idea in their head, and she wondered how much she knew about it.

"A-Aki-chan? You mean...Yaegaki!?"

Ise screamed out, Irina cupped her hands together, and began shedding tears.

"You're a monster Rias Gremory, if you took away my chance of happiness. Aki-chan and I were supposed to...we were supposed to be together, and then your family came, and Aki-chan disappeared, and if Yaegaki Akira Belial is the same person, then I know his parents were murdered! Even if the knowledge on who killed his parents isn't known to the public, I find it suspicious that you came around the same time that Aki-chan disappeared! Please tell me, did you kill his family, and tried to kill Aki-chan!?"

Rias placed a hand on her forehead while she looked horrified that she was called a monster.

"I'm not a monster, alright? Maybe I should go and get Akira-san to deal with this."

Rias relieved her worries out for Irina.

Irina began shedding more tears.

She was worried for Akira's well being, and hearing that Rias was going to get Akira, it sounded like she had control over him, and she didn't like it at all.

"This town belongs to Aki-chan since his Okaa-chan was the previous ruler of the town Rias Gremory! You usurped his rightful place after killing his parents because you didn't like it, that's the reason, isn't it Rias Gremory? Even if Aki-chan was a half Devil and half human, he was someone I love, and I have to defend Aki-chan from you!"

Rias scowled right at Irina who looked back angrily at the same time.

Xenovia took off her swords cloth, Yumi's eyes widening with fear, and anger.

"That sword..."

Yumi could hardly believe it.

Seeing such a blade before her now...it was almost too good to be true.

She could feel his rage growing more and more.

"This is the sword you will be last seeing. For harming Irina so much, I have no choice but to become involved, and protect her. Though I myself have to admit that I find it strange that she's in love with the half breed boy myself, since he's a Devil, and a human, but Irina is important to me and while we're here, we will give you some punishment."

Rias placed her hand outwards.

"Wait."

"I do not want to know about your weight thank you."

"Oi! That's rude! I wasn't talking about my weight! I was saying that you should wait!"

Ise took this chance to examine Rias while she ran her hands up and down her body.

But Xenovia moved forward.

"So, why do you intend to control Akira then?"

"I don't you weirdo! Don't you understand, I couldn't even if I tried! He's a lot stronger than me! I would die if I tried to control him! Can't you see that?! Please see that! And stop this nonsense right now!"

Rias ordered, but Xenovia wasn't pleased with that answer.

Irina looked between the Devils, and tilted her head.

"Xenovia, they don't seem to be that bad. I thought that Rias Gremory was a monster. She just seems to be an angry girl with issues about cutting switches, she doesn't seem to be the diabolical mastermind that we heard about." Rias tightened her fists. "Maybe we should go and try to find Aki-chan before anything bad happens?"

Xenovia bit her bottom lip, glancing at Rias with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Don't look at me with disappointment."

Rias demanded, but it fell on deaf ears by Xenovia.

"If that's the case, then I suppose. We were only here to find-"

"Is that Excalibur in your hands there?"

Yumi demanded, Ise, Raynare and Rias were surprised by the normally mild mannered girl speaking with such a voice. It was quite worrying. Yumi's voice was full of conviction and ill intent for the woman with blue hair.

Xenovia wasn't thrilled with the voice Yumi used either, and she pushed her body forward.

"Actually, that's not your business. I don't recognize you or your King as the leader of this town and I only will converse with the leader of this town, the boy named Akira. Now, if you'll excuse us, we will be searching for the rightful rulers of this town."

"No, I can't let you go if that's Excalibur." Yumi angrily stated. "You are, not leaving my sight, especially with a blade like that."

Xenovia tilted her head, Rias felt like this was heading in a dark direction.

"Yumi, perhaps now isn't..."

"Sorry." Xenovia spoke above Rias who felt sick right now. "But, I can't suddenly just leave and allow you to do as you like. Stay with your King, and I will be searching for the half Devil that believes in God. Hmmm, how strange, I can't make up my mind if he's a heretical Devil, or a revolutionary Devil for believing and worshiping God. What do you think Rias Gremory?"

She didn't like what was happening at that moment in time.

She felt threatened by Xenovia.

"I can't help you if you're going to be against us. So, even if you try and find Akira, he wont take kindly to threats either, so why don't we all calm down and sort this out to the best of our ability..."

Yumi stepped forward, and held a sword he made out in front of him.

"As I said, you can't be allowed to escape."

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Heh, if you can't even seem to care about my existence, then the Church's arrogance is as high as always."

Xenovia's face turned downwards, she didn't like that at all.

"I don't like that tone being taken with me. I have come here to meet with Akira of the Belial clan who is also a worshiper of God, if you're trying to attack me, then I acknowledge that I will have to defend myself."

"Yumi! We aren't starting trouble! So stop this right now!"

Rias snapped at Yumi, while Ise, and Raynare shared a look between them.

Yumi however held a hard glare before the blue haired Exorcist.

"I am sorry Buchou, but I can't allow them to merely walk away. It is Excalibur, the single thing that destroyed my life. I simply can't forgive that sword, and what it has entailed for my life until now. With others having grander dreams than me, for a pitiful person like me to simply allow it to go, cannot happen."

"Yumi! You do this and it might cause problems! Stop it right now! Do you think that Akira-san would want you to do this?!"

"No, he probably wouldn't, but I can't allow this to slip through my fingers."

"Please think rationally Yumi!"

Rias cried, but Yumi didn't care, and went towards Xenovia, who did the same, using their swords in a heavy clash of power…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the confrontation happens between Irina, Xenovia, and Rias' group! Due to a few misunderstanding's among other things. But, before that, Odin and Azazel are quite, perspective about Akira's new found status in life, when it comes to women, and the girls are going to be stepping up their advances now! Incinerate Anthem is reacting to, something, and as Ophis believes, it is trying to find a new host. Speaking of host, Le Fay's holding club meeting's at Akira's house, and Kunou seems to think that Akira's coming to Kyoto, but what for, we'll find out quite soon!**

 **So yeah, a lot of people been asking about the Yumi thing, and surprised me with the amount of support they'd have if Akira x Yumi became a thing. Originally, it was just for fun to have some jokes, but if you all want that to happen, let me know about it, I could make a story out of it.**

 **Thank you for the suggestions on the next person to be with Akira! I really appreciate it!**

 **Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading! Also, check out my profile page for new story ideas, and give a vote if you wish. Though don't worry, this story and Villains Hero's still gonna continue when I start one of those stories, depending which wins.**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou, Ophis.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	26. Akira and Irina!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, cat fight indeed!**

 **hellspam; It's going to be quite the reunion!**

 **xhope14x; Well, this is a bit different since this isn't about Excalibur on the Exorcists part, this is about what they believe to be true. And no, you're not misreading things.**

 **Arkraith; Thanks very much! Yeah, I always like trying to make up some fresh ideas~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Things are getting intense now! Nope, they really can't~ He doesn't no, he'll do anything to give Rossweisse a tease. That's Saji for you~ We'll have to wait and see, that's going to begin resolving itself soon enough~ Akira's gonna be showing he's quite the peacekeeper!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks, and thanks for the votes! No, it wouldn't be a harem story, just single pairing. A cute little moment between the two of them~ Yup, Le Fay's in the peerage, along with Incinerate Anthem starting to act up, that shall be addressed at a later date. Not last chapter, but this chapter they do! Le Fay's still doing her club, and yeah, it seems that something is going on with Yasaka! That's the two perverts for you~ Ophis is quite good yeah~ They'll be going on a date in the future~ That's Ophis for you, and yeah, Aika might do. It seems that he wont huh. Well, that's how they feel. He'll be using his diplomatic skills. Cool! I suppose it could. Maybe there could be. Yeah, don't see why not. That would be fun. Yeah, that could be a fun moment.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, they would be, since being Ophis' child, they'd be one of the strongest people in DXD, and they'd only become involve if they found someone they wanted to fight, like a powerful Evil God or someone as strong as a Heavenly Dragon or even stronger. They wouldn't bother with people like Kokabiel unless Kokabiel did something to anger Ophis offspring. Ooh yeah, it would be like that. Yeah, higher ups would know his existence, others might have an idea, and some would just be oblivious. I could see that happening. That would be a cool group. That's a good idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AlphaOmega; She does yeah, that's Ophis for you~ She did yeah, she's come a good long way. Cool, thanks for the votes.**

 **Skull Flame; He did quite well with them yeah~ She does yeah, and that's Ophis for you. We'll have to wait and see what Incinerate Anthem is doing. Yup, quite the change! Apparently so. They surely are being quite difficult. She does yeah, Ophis is quite wild. They are yeah, Aika just needs to apologize, but she, or rather he, wont. She probably wouldn't like Irina doing that no. He does yeah~ That's Saji for you, and yeah, maybe a little bit~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, she could, and thanks!**

 **Guest 3; It is yeah, she'd be cool, and I don't see why not. That would be pretty cool! And yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **Guest 4; She'd have a respect for him, but due to his half breed status, Xenovia wouldn't know what to think about him. And yeah, that would be good~**

 **Guest 5; Probably not as the main protagonist of the Persona 3 story, but I could have a character that's Mitsuru's younger brother appear in Persona 3 story, as a secondary character, before taking on the role of the main protagonist in a Persona 4 story I'd write after it. Yeah, that would be quite funny~ Yeah perhaps!**

 **Guest 6; Probably though I wouldn't know what kind of name that would be.**

 **Lightwave; That's Akeno for you, and yeah, Vali wouldn't care. In her own way, Vali did yeah, and the others are quite excited to have her around. It surely is, we'll have to wait and see who that's going to be going to. For the moment, it's going to work, but it is a Longinus so it can't be contained forever. Odin and Azazel, quite perceptive people. Well, they'd probably have good feelings about him coming back rather than keep distance away from him. Maybe yeah. Mitsuru is cool.**

 **Neonlight01; I'm glad you like their moments! She wouldn't be that bothered knowing that she took his virginity. Yeah, Ophis has integrated herself into the group rather well, and yeah, she's giving the group advise based on what she knows. Well, Xenovia would be conflicted on Akira himself, since he's a half breed of a Devil and human, a human from the Church no less. Cool thanks for the vote, and one day yeah I will.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Akira and Irina!**

When Akira returned home for that evening, Ravel came up towards him while seeing Kuroka laze around on a couch with Akeno sitting down beside her, giggling perversely to one another when glancing at Akira himself, Asia was happily sat with Ophis, Gasper was on her computer, Vali kept giving him small looks which he returned with soft smiles, an understanding between the two of them.

"Aki-sama, we have a call from Yasaka-sama, it seems quite urgent as she's called a few times."

Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm surprised, she's calling us? What for Ravel-san? Do you know?"

Ravel shook her head.

"No, I don't know anything about it. We haven't an appointment with her as far as I am aware, and we haven't got anything pressing to do from Yasaka-sama so I am as in the dark as you are Aki-sama."

"Aah I see...then I will go and see what's going on with Ravel-san. Could you handle the requests for me Ravel-san?"

Ravel nodded, pulling out her computer.

"Leave it to me."

"Thank you Ravel-san, I can always count on you."

Akira petted her head, and Jin hopped off his own, going towards Ophis who sat on the nearby couch. Ophis acknowledged Jin's presence, and then petted her lap, so the dog jumped up, and curled up on her lap, Ophis' small hand gently stroked his head.

Before he went up the stairs however, he heard the rattling from the flames of holy coming from the area past the kitchen. Le Fay who had walked in with Koneko, looked towards the flames and cocked her head.

"Akira-sama, it seems that the flames are becoming even more wild than before."

"Yeah...it must mean that whoever is supposed to be attached to them must be getting close. But, thanks to Azazel-san and Odin-sama, we can keep the flames contained. We just have to make sure that the flames don't go to someone that is evil."

That was a worried Akira had.

If someone tried to take the flames and they were evil, or had bad intentions, then gaining such a power would be quite worrying.

"...I'm sure Senpai would be able to make sure that we are safe once more."

Hearing Koneko's confidence in him always made him smile.

"Thanks Koneko-chan. We will have to do our best, huh."

"...Yes, we will."

Akira gently rubbed her head, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red.

Akira went up the stairs, while Kuroka looked through the mail that had come along.

She noticed something happy for her had come.

"Ooh my, it has come."

"What's come?"

Akeno asked, Kuroka giving off a small smile.

"It's something that will make me frisky nyaaa~"

"Even more than usual?"

Akeno asked with a sly smile, the young girl nodding her head mischievously.

* * *

Akira flew up the stairs, and switched on the hologram set up before sitting down, and saw Yasaka was waiting patiently as a hologram.

Akira himself could see that Yasaka had a serious face, something that she rarely showed honestly.

Though since she was serious, Akira would listen to anything that she needed to talk about at that moment in time.

"Is something going on Yasaka-san? Ravel-san said that it was urgent."

Yasaka nodded her head a single time.

"Yes. You see, there's going to be something that I am going to be doing in a the not too distant future. I'm going to be going to a...meeting you could say. A peaceful meeting about sharing information and such with a different faction, and you see, I have been thinking about how to prepare for such an event, and I couldn't help but think of you."

"Of me Yasaka-san?"

Yasaka bobbed her head up and down.

"The owner of a Longinus, and the King of the girl with Divine Dividing. We've been having trouble lately, you remember how we first met with the Grim Reaper's attacking us during even a peaceful event within the Familiar Forest."

"I remember when that happened, and how nearly someone got killed as a result. Are you worried about them coming back to try and harm you or your daughter, or something else entirely?"

Yasaka furrowed her eyebrows.

She seemed quite serious.

"Yes."

Her naked honestly was quite surprising.

But she didn't hold back her thoughts either which Akira appreciated a lot.

"I see, then please ask the burning question you have been wanting to ask since the beginning of this meeting."

Akira could see that she was wanting to do so, so he cut through the small talk and got to the real meat of the conversation.

"I would like it if you and your Hakuryuukou become my guards during this peaceful meeting. Sorry to ask abruptly, but there are few people that I could think would be better than you both to come and be my guards."

Akira could understand that.

She wanted someone who she could trust, and react to Grim Reaper's speed within seconds.

Someone that she knew would be impartial and wouldn't cause a problem.

"Right..."

"As I said, I'm sorry for asking so suddenly, but this is important to the future of the Youkai of Kyoto, and as its leader, it is going to be a messy time if the Grim Reaper's do show up. I'm also concerned about my daughter who will be going with me. I have to have people watching Kyoto while I make this brief trip, so in case something were to happen there in my absence, my strongest people could handle it. But that also caused me a dilemma because I also would need someone to come and help keep the meeting as a safe area."

Akira could understand.

He nodded a single time.

"Alright, leave it with me and I'll speak to my peerage about it and get back to you about what we can arrange. If what Azazel-san says is true about the Excalibur's going missing, I might need to have a few people stay in Kuoh and keep the residents safe."

Yasaka bowed her head.

"Of course. Just you thinking about it is enough for me. Beyond that would be a pleasure for you to come and be my and Kunou's guards."

Akira offered a smile.

"You can count on me, I'll be there at that meeting somehow, I just need to sort a few things out before I am able to come to Kyoto."

Relief came over Yasaka, who wiped her brow.

"Thank you Akira-kun, you are a kind young man after all. So dependable."

Akira chuckled lightly.

"It's nothing really. Thank you for asking. This is going to help the connections between Devils and Youkai from Kyoto all the more. And if I can be that bridge to peace, then I am quite excited to say the least. My parents wished for me to be the bridge between humans and Devils, and if I can't do that, then I can help other factions grow into peaceful ones."

Yasaka could hear the genuine happiness in his voice, and she was glad at the same time.

But then as they talked, Kuroka came busting through the door.

"Aki-chan, we've got a problem!"

"W-What is it?"

Akira quickly asked, Kuroka calmed herself, then nodded.

"Just sensed a clash of powers in town, and I can feel Holy Swords in the presence from their auras nyaaa."

"Holy Swords...Excalibur maybe? Or could it Durandal?"

"I don't know, I've never felt them before nyaa. But it seems very strong, so we should go and see what's going on, right nyaaa?"

"Yes." Akira turned to Yasaka. "Sorry to cut the meeting short Yasaka-san. Just know that my answer is yes."

Yasaka bowed her head.

"Thank you, and good luck with your problem."

Akira nodded, and left with Kuroka and the others.

Going out the door, he said to Ophis "We'll be right back!" knowing that if she went, something dangerous might happen so they decided to leave her there.

But when they left, she saw the purple flames were acting up more and more, seeing how wild they were going inside of the barriers that the others had made, and tilted her head curiously at said flames.

* * *

Back at the fight at hand, Yumi and Xenovia clashed blades instantly. But Xenovia didn't even seem phased by it at all, and pushed the young woman backwards, causing him to stumble back, but Xenovia gave him a hard stare down.

"Are you trying to defend switch cutting King there?"

"Don't call me that again you Harley Quinn!"

Xenovia gave Rias a curious look as did Raynare, and Ise. But Rias remained adamant and held her fist up to Xenovia, and Irina who was defending Xenovia, did the same thing, shaking their fists at one another angrily.

"Ignoring that, Irina. Get that Harley Quinn over there."

She said while looking at Rias.

Rias pointed at herself, Xenovia nodded.

Rias breathed in slowly.

"I've been kind to you until now, but not anymore. I wont have this injustice from someone who has blue hair."

"Blue is better than red."

Xenovia countered, pushing Yumi's blade back with her own, and then aimed it downwards.

"No it isn't! Stop this nonsense right now!"

Rias snapped, Yumi growled, and thrusted her sword at Xenovia, but she stabbed the ground, and released its power, Excalibur Destruction, the power to release a strong burst of power, which fractured the ground around her, and created holy waves that went for Yumi who used her speed to move out of the way, but the wave went right towards Rias.

Rias pulled back, and went to dodge, when Ise pulled Rias out of the way, Raynare growled.

"Oi Kiba! Rias-buchou nearly got hit then!"

"I am currently busy fighting off the Exorcist! Take care of Buchou!"

"Geez, what is wrong with you?! Seriously, stop this crap! I know that they are a little weird, but if you attack then it could cause problems for Buchou!"

Raynare's words didn't connect to Yumi who swung her sword for Xenovia, but she merely cocked her hand, and thrusted her sword outwards, slicing right through Yumi's own sword, breaking it down like it was nothing.

"Excalibur, so it has this kind of power..."

Yumi murmured under her breath, while Rias took a step forward, her POD dancing in her hands.

"This has gone on far too long! I can't stand it anymore!"

She thrusted her hand forward, and shot off a blast of her energy at Xenovia to defend Yumi, but Xenovia swung her sword outwards, releasing her destructive power, clashing with Rias' power, and caused an explosion.

As it happened, Yumi saw a chance, and came at Xenovia with a sword of ice, and fire at the same time. She swung them outwards, and downwards, trying to catch Xenovia off guard, but Xenovia saw it coming, and avoided the slashes, and then used her Excalibur Destruction sword to slice right through the swords, and the pressure of the blade forced Yumi right down to the ground with overwhelming power.

"Irina! Take care of that Harley Quinn!"

"That's my name for you and your friend the Joker!"

Rias snapped, but neither cared which infuriated Rias even more than ever before.

Irina looked unsure, she didn't want to fight she just wanted the truth.

"But Xenovia-"

"Do it!"

Xenovia parried swords that Yumi made, and took them down with her blade.

Irina looked towards Rias and then rushed forward, taking out her own sword. Rias' eyes shot for Irina who came closer with her blade in hand.

"Please just tell me what you did to Aki-chan! I don't want to hurt you!"

Irina pleaded, but Rias scowled.

"I told you, I haven't done anything! And I don't want to hurt you either but if you attack me, I will defend myself!"

"You explain why his family is gone, and why yours moved in pretty quickly!? Didn't you take him and his family out because you wanted this place for yourself!? But Aki-chan escaped, and awakened his Longinus, right! That's why you Devils kept Aki-chan around so you could abuse his power with your own so he could fight on your behalf! Admit it Rias Gremory!"

Rias was baffled.

She didn't know what she was supposed to say.

She felt cold inside.

She felt like she was going to die about this kind of thing.

"I-I didn't do anything! I didn't do what you're saying-"

"Stop lying!" Irina cried, tears raining off her face. "Y-You took Aki-chan's family away from him! My love! We loved one another, and Aki-chan and I were going to be wed one day, then you killed his family! You took Aki-chan's family away and then you stole this town which belongs to Aki-chan since it was his families in the first place!"

Raynare, seeing Xenovia glaring, decided to go and help Yumi out in the fight, but Irina stepped in front of her, and sliced through the light spear that Raynare launched at Xenovia, and then got into a stance.

"Geez, I was trying to stop the fighting!"

"But, I can't allow you to harm my partner, so if you're going to attack her, then I will defend her."

Raynare rolled her eyes while Rias looked on strongly.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

Rias slapped her head as flew off towards Xenovia to try and stop the fight, so Irina got in the way, and parried the attack, sparks going off from their blades, allowing Irina to slide by her body, and grip the back of Raynare's shirt, but Raynare sliced the back of her shirt, forcing Irina to jump backwards, and saw Raynare summoning spears of light around her form.

"Oi! I don't want to fight!"

"Well, I will to stop this fight right now!"

Raynare span her spears around and then launched them at Irina in a bullet barrage, but Irina used her good skills to slice through the spears, Rias stepped forward, so Irina turned towards her, and took out a bottle of holy water, and yelled "The power of Christ compels you!" believing that Rias was going to attack her, splashing the water at Rias' face, causing her to cry out.

"Aaaaaaaaah! It burns!"

"Ooh shit Buchou! Don't worry about it, I'll stop her right now!"

Raynare seeing that, summoned her light sword, and swung it for Irina who parried with her own blade, pushing her backwards, but Irina didn't give up, and took out the bible, and began reading it to the others.

"Sorry about this but this is how it is!"

Irina yelled, and continued reading the bible at them, causing them to have headaches.

"Aah! Stop it right now!"

Raynare yelled, Ise clutched his hands over his ears.

"Could you stop this crap already!?"

Ise charged for Irina, but she revealed a cross, and held it out to Ise. Ise scowled, and could feel worry coming from it, while Irina threw some holy water at him, so he dodged it, but that gave Irina the time to slip past him, and charge for Rias.

"You want to rumble with me, then lets do it! I will never lose to you!"

Rias shot off a blast of POD, but Irina danced to the side, avoiding the blast, while Xenovia destroyed another sword of Yumi's, and kicked her in the torso, pushing her backwards, only making her more angry and determined.

Rias didn't look pleased, and sent off a few more blasts at close range, but Irina used her skills to avoid the attacks with a grace that Raynare was surprisingly jealous of, but then Irina saw her chance, and took out a cross, launching it at Rias, who yelled "Leave me alone!" and allowed her power to shine, destroying the cross, but Irina leaped over the power, and got close, with her sword, Rias screamed "OOH SHIT!" and tried to avoid it, but Irina leaped over her head once more, and got behind her, grabbing her wrists, and allowed her sword to become a rope, wrapping around Rias who cried out when the holy power touched her skin.

"Now stop attacking me and tell me what happened to Aki-chan's family. I don't want to hurt you."

Rias' bottom lip trembled, and she could feel sick from the power that was on her body.

"Ooh shit! Get off me please! It burns! Make it stop please you weirdo?!"

Irina scowled at being called a weirdo.

"Buchou!"

Ise tried to go forward, but when seeing Rias was breathing hard, and Irina held some holy water out, he couldn't do anything, and Raynare felt angry about this at the same time, Rias looked back at Irina who was still crying.

"Ise! It's alright! Don't worry about me!"

"But Buchou! She's got you bound!"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that fact Ise."

Rias cried, nodding her head so fast that Ise thought that her neck would break.

Then her neck went towards Irina who continued to cry.

"Alright, alright. Please calm down, you're upset, we can deal with it-"

"I'll deal with it when you say the truth about you taking Aki-chan's family away!"

"I didn't do it! I'm in your holy rope, why would I lie about it!? Just please listen to me, I haven't done anything wrong, I am not a bad person!"

Rias snapped at Irina but Irina held her close.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course, I haven't done anything!"

Rias pleaded while Irina contemplated what was being said.

However, she didn't even think about anything else as she saw Yumi's face eating dirt with Xenovia once more breaking through her swords.

"Trying to fight me so directly. My Excalibur Destruction can destroy anything, including that of your sword itself."

Yumi got off the ground, and slowly moved upwards with her sword.

She panted, and made another sword in her hand. But this one focused more on destruction. It was larger than before, Xenovia shook her head in disappointment.

"This sword wont do you justice. You aren't someone who holds a lot of physical power, so a sword like that is going to be hard to swing around against me. Good effort, but I will have to take it down right now."

"You can try! I will end you and that damn evil sword!"

Yumi charged for Xenovia, but like the blue haired girl said, her movements were dulled.

* * *

As Xenovia went to swing her sword at Yumi, and vice versa, a flash happened between them, and a voice yelled "Worthless!" and immediately, the holy aura around Xenovia's blade, disappeared all together, and a hand caught the blade, another hand catching Yumi's and held her backwards as well, at the same time a being flashed behind Irina, grabbing her body and held her upwards with a single hand.

The person who stopped Xenovia and Yumi was that of Akira, and Vali had moved Irina, Rias who was bound, cried as Kuroka and Le Fay helped her out of the binds, Asia went over to her, and began healing her wounds.

"Thank you Asia, you're a shining star."

Asia smiled towards Rias, and continued healing her body, while Akira looked between all of them, his other peerage members looking between the two groups with wonder in their eyes.

"Now, does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Please move out of the way Akira-kun! This is my fight!"

Yumi yelled, but Akira gave him a stare.

"No. Now go over to the others."

"No-"

"I said now!"

His voice was full of authority and power.

Yumi was taken back by how his powerful commanding voice, and bowed her head, walking towards Rias, and the others.

Akira pushed Xenovia's blade away and she backed down when seeing Akira's face.

Irina was then dropped by Vali who walked over to Akira, though he was busy keeping the people calm.

He looked between them all, before giving a small breath.

"Okay, lets all relax now. We can't fight so casually out in the open for one, normal people could get caught up in it." His eyes went towards the Exorcists. "Okay, you two, if you want to come to this town and cause fights, then I wont allow that."

"Aki-chan...you're Aki-chan, right?"

Irina spoke up, Akira turned his eyes to the side.

He looked towards Rias and the others and then back to the Exorcists.

"Okay, Rias-san, you and your group go back home, okay? I'll deal with the Exorcists here, and see what's happening."

"You sure?"

Rias said, shooting a glare at Xenovia who did the same thing.

"Yes, you've been hurt, so go and get some rest. Asia-san, could you go with them to finish healing them? And Kuroka-san, and Vali-chan, could you go and make sure that they don't get surprised attacked?"

"Yes of course!"

"Sure nyaaa~"

"Whatever."

Asia said with pep, Kuroka was fine with it, while Vali rolled her eyes though she went along with it, and walked off with Rias, Ise, and Raynare, and as they walked away, Akira noticed that Xenovia was giving Asia a darkened glare.

"Why are you glaring at my Bishop exactly?"

Akira demanded from Xenovia, who gave a passive look.

"No reason."

He didn't believe her.

Yumi didn't leave the area though.

Her eyes glared darkly towards Xenovia and Irina and didn't back down.

Her hands trembled with her anger.

Akira could feel it, and walked closer towards her.

"Go home."

Akira said with a soft voice.

Yumi shook her head, and looked at the Excalibur's with rage.

"You expect me to go home after seeing those cursed swords right before me?"

"Yes, I expect you to believe in me and go home right now. I'll be with you shortly, but trust me right now, and go home."

Yumi's hands tightened angrily.

But she saw that Akira seemed serious.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to get past Akira, so she turned around and walked away.

His eyes went towards Koneko who wordlessly nodded, and followed after Yumi to make sure she didn't do anything she would regret. He then looked towards Jin who barked up at Akira, and then went with Koneko to make sure that they would be okay.

His eyes then went back towards Xenovia and Irina, with Gasper, and Ravel remaining behind to speak to them directly.

"Aki-sama, this area has become a little damaged, I recommend that we fix it right away before any normal humans come and see, and don't spread any terror about what is currently happening."

"I agree. Could you handle that Ravel-san? I've got this."

"Right away."

Ravel went onto the phone while using her to keep normal humans away, Gasper went to go and help her as well.

* * *

That left Akira alone with the two Exorcist women.

He looked between the two of them, and could see that Xenovia was trembling with excitement, while Irina seemed to be more subdued which was surprising since he presumed that she would be the more bubbly person.

"So, Exorcists, you have come to this town and attacked the Devils. You do realize that she is the Princess of Gremory and it could cause strife if you attack her. And if you had killed her, it would have caused a war between the Church and the Devils once more. Since we're at a standstill right now, one thing could tip that balance, is that what you were hoping to achieve?"

Xenovia folded her arms, moving closer.

"The famous Yaegaki Akira Belial. I have to admit, I am quite surprised. Your speed is incredible, the legends are true about that after all. If it is permitted, I wouldn't mind facing you with our blades clashing with one another, and showing our strengths."

"Not until you tell me what's going on here. And why you are in this town in the first place?"

"We are here because our theory is about the recent deaths that are leading to this town."

"Recent deaths leading here. How can you be so sure?"

Akira asked Xenovia while Irina looked on from the side.

"Because we have been tracking down a man by the name of Kokabiel, who is currently trying to gain the swords Excalibur. And the deaths are coming here. I can only conclude that that man is going to be here and is causing trouble, so Irina and I have been sent to stop him, once confirming that he is in fact in this town, which seems likely from our information that we've received, but we need to investigate. That's when I would want a meeting with the leader of this town."

Akira gained a slightly confused face.

He thought that it was common knowledge that Rias was the one that basically owned the town herself.

"You just attacked her. Rias-san leads this town-"

"But why doesn't Aki-chan!?" Irina yelled out her question. "I mean...Aki-chan's family had this city before Rias Gremory did, and she wouldn't give me a right answer. She kept saying that she didn't, but from what I have heard, it doesn't make sense to me..."

"It is true that my family did once run this town, but I don't run this town due to my half breed status. However, even as a half breed, that doesn't mean that I don't have authority, so if you go and look for a fight with her, then I'll have to become involved."

Akira said with his voice showcasing how strong he could be at that moment.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at the young man before her.

She thought about what to do for a minute while Akira didn't move, he was an unmovable wall.

Irina herself wondered why it seemed like Akira was trying hard not to look at her.

She had confirmed by now that he was the same Akira that she met years ago, yet it seemed like he was keeping distance for whatever reason that he had.

"I see...then, we will contact you in a few days, once confirming a few things. I do not acknowledge that Rias Gremory is the leader of this town. Clearly, you are above her in power, and I had heard that you prayed to God from Irina. If that is the case, then that means I would rather speak to you than her."

"If that's what your wish is then I can't stop it. But you wouldn't mind if I kept taps on you while in this town, right? Purely to make sure that nothing bad happens to both of our sides."

"I would be worried if you didn't, as we will be doing the same to you, Devil human hybrid."

Akira almost felt like she was saying it with a superiority complex about herself.

Though he reined in his thoughts for the moment.

"Then Irina, we should-"

"Xenovia, I wanna speak to Aki-chan on my own, okay?"

Xenovia wasn't exactly thrilled with that idea, considering a number of things and he was a Devil, he wasn't exactly someone that she was thrilled about seeing.

"Are you sure? He could be dangerous."

Xenovia spoke with worry for her friend.

But Irina knew what she was doing.

"Please? For me?"

Irina asked while showing her cute smiles.

Xenovia bowed her head.

"I'll be close by. Come when you're finished."

Irina nodded, Xenovia gave Akira small look, before leaving.

Once she was gone, it was just the pair of them together.

It was an awkward silence between the two of them.

They didn't know what to say.

They both clearly knew who the other was.

But neither knew what to say to each other.

But then Irina spoke up.

"I waited, everyday for Aki-chan to return."

Akira was caught off guard with that.

Though he suspected, he wasn't sure on how she would feel about seeing him now.

"I know, I found the buried letter."

Irina looked relieved that he did find it after all.

She thought that it might have been a fleeting thought.

Irina placed a hand over her heart.

"So you did find it, I was worried you never would. I haven't been back to this town since we were children...back then, I remember meeting Aki-chan, and now seeing Aki-chan like this, you've grown too much Aki-chan, you're way taller now."

"That happens after many years apart. But, you've grown to be very beautiful Iri-chan."

To hear Akira call her 'Iri-chan' once more, it was one of the things she had wanted since he disappeared.

"Aki-chan...what happened? After we last saw one another, you disappeared, I looked everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you. None of our hideouts, nowhere. What happened Aki-chan? Was it because of Rias Gremory? Because she moved in around the same time that you disappeared. You told me that if anyone ever found out about you, then people would hurt your family and she came around the same time so it has to be her...right?"

That's how Irina saw it.

But Akira shot down that idea quickly.

"It wasn't Rias-sans fault."

"But, if not her then..."

Irina seemed to be unsure of what to think.

Then Akira dropped a surprising bombshell.

"It was Exorcists fault. They killed my parents, and came to finish me off."

Akira clenched his fist tightly, remembering that night over and over.

How they came in and slaughtered his Mother and Father.

How they screamed, and told him to run away.

It all came flooding back, and it took everything he had to not break in front of her.

"N-No...Exorcists wouldn't do this. They wouldn't..."

She just couldn't accept it.

Exorcists were supposed to protect good people.

Yet they killed Akira's parents.

It seemed insane.

It didn't seem real.

But Akira continued with a heavy heart.

"I saw what I saw, they killed my parents, and came for me. I managed to get away thankfully thanks to my Kaa-chan, and my Tou-chan's sacrifice."

Irina placed a hand over her mouth, looking horrified.

"Exorcists...killed your parents…? They really were killed..?"

"Yes, I saw them all. They had been tracking me after that, they kept trying to kill me while I was on the run. It was only thanks to women named Rossweisse-san and Gondul-san that I am currently alive, since they saved my life, and after that, I lived with my Uncle Diehauser-nii, and he's considered my guardian right now though I am quite old enough to look out for myself now."

Irina couldn't believe it.

She thought that for years, it was the Devils had killed Akira's parents, and possibly him.

But to hear it was her own people.

The Exorcists.

She could tell that he wasn't lying.

There were many indicators for her to see that it wasn't the Devils, but the humans that had taken out Akira's family.

"I see….so Exorcists really did these things..."

"Yes, that's right, Exorcists killed my family. But, I don't blame all Exorcists for it, just the ones who did it. It would be pretty stupid of me to say that all Exorcists are evil when they aren't, the same for Devils and Fallen Angels and so and so forth, there's badness in any place you look, but there's also goodness, you just have to learn how to tell the difference between the two of them. The ones who killed my parents, they are the ones I hate more than anything. But, I don't consider you or that blue haired woman my enemies. Though in the future-" He lightly tapped Irina's head who stuck out her tongue. "-don't go around attacking Devils and other beings without knowing the facts of what was happening."

"It was Xenovia that did it, not me! She was going wild, she can be a bad girl when she wants to be you know Aki-chan? Then that Fallen Angel girl went to attack Xenovia so I stopped her, then Rias-san tried something so I thought if I captured her, they wouldn't attack me. I only wanted the truth."

Akira gained a light smile.

"I see, if that's how it is then I can forgive it for now. But don't cause trouble while in this town, okay?"

Irina winked at Akira who smiled lightly.

"But of course~ We aren't here to cause trouble, we're here to make sure that the bad people are stopped."

Akira looked relieved.

Irina however fiddled with her fingers, and looked down at the ground.

"Did you...wonder about me Aki-chan?"

"I did, and I looked for you."

"I looked for you too Aki-chan! But since I didn't know your full name, I only pieced together things and eventually came to the conclusion that you and the famed Yaegaki Akira Belial had to be the same person."

"Yeah...I searched for a long time, but since you're an Exorcist, my research could only take me so far. But as the years went on, I thought you'd probably forget about me, and just think I was dead-"

"But I wanted to be with Aki-chan!"

Irina cried out, surprising Akira quite a bit.

But it brought goodness to his soul.

"Though I'm a half Devil, and half human, I thought you'd despise me. After learning what that meant. I remembered you wanted to become an Exorcist, so we'd be on opposite sides anyway."

"Aki-chan...it doesn't matter to me about things like that. You are the person who protected me for so long, you gave me the courage to do many different things..." Her eyes went across Akira's lips, and then brushed her own. "...Aki-chan, I imagined being with you all of the time. I love being an Exorcist, but there was always a part of me always wondering what happened to that little boy who I cherished..."

Irina confessed, continuing to surprise him.

"I cherished you too Iri-chan, I always have done."

To hear that brought happiness to Irina's soul.

Her very being felt lighter, and brighter.

"...I never told my parents about you, I never told anyone, apart from Xenovia. I know she's quite rude, but she is a good person deep down. She doesn't agree with me having feelings for a Devil...even I'm surprised. I shouldn't, it's against what God would want...but, wouldn't God want us to be happy?"

"I wouldn't know, God doesn't look in my direction. But, I do know that he wasn't happy about my parents being together."

Irina hugged herself, holding back her worries.

"Aki-chan, I'm so sorry about your parents being killed, even if they were from the Church and Underworld, they shouldn't of died for being in love."

Akira adopted a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Irina and Akira stared into one another's eyes, and pulled closer...

But then she heard Xenovia calling for her.

"Irina, come on, we have to find somewhere to stay before sundown."

Irina fluttered her eyebrows, glancing at the distant Xenovia, who waved her over.

She then looked back towards Akira.

"Aki-chan, I have to go now. I promise that we wont cause trouble."

Akira inhaled slowly, nodding his head.

"Yes, I understand, I hope that we can get along while you're here."

Irina bowed her head, and went to leave, when Akira reached into his shirt, and showed a necklace that she had made years ago, the same one that she left in the box that she buried for Akira to find one day.

Her eyes turned to water, she began shedding tears at the sight of the necklace, and reached into her own outfit, to reveal her own necklace that she made, placing them together to complete the necklace itself.

"Aki-chan..."

"I'm glad you still kept yours Iri-chan. I always wear mine."

"Me too."

Irina replied with a soft, crackling with her tears voice.

Akira kept composure the best that he could.

Irina turned to leave, and began walking.

Akira watched her going, knowing that it probably was for the best…

But then she turned around, rushing right at him, and hugged onto him tightly.

He was caught up in the moment, and held onto her tightly, while she openly sobbed against his chest.

He understood why she was crying, so he continued to embrace her, and stroked the back of her head.

"Aki-chan...why do our worlds have to be so far apart?"

"Because I'm from Hell and you're from Heaven. Can't get any farther than that."

Irina giggled with tears streaming down her face at the joke.

But it was bitter sweet, the reality between them now.

They were from different worlds, their higher ups were always glaring at one another, so being close to one another again almost seemed impossible, and to both of them, that was more devastating than anything else that had happened.

Irina then split from Akira, and gave him a kind and sad look mixed into one.

Akira could understand why she felt the way that she did, and he felt the same thing.

But neither could say anything right now.

They had to keep their feelings back or they might explode, and do something regretful.

* * *

After the meeting with the Exorcists, Akira went towards the place that Yumi was at, since he knew he would have to smooth that over so she wouldn't go and try and find anything that would lead her to the Exorcists, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

He saw Jin and Koneko together, watching Yumi closely so she didn't do anything.

Akira then waved his hand to Koneko who nodded and got up.

"I'll leave her to you Senpai."

"Thanks Koneko-chan, Jin-kun. You both did well, leave it to me now."

Koneko bowed her head, and left with Jin.

He walked closer to Yumi, sitting down beside her.

She couldn't even meet his eyes.

Her anger was taking over her, her frustration on unable to go towards the Excalibur and destroy them. Being regretful that she couldn't even use her swords to break through Xenovia's. It was anger inducing and all the more, she felt the anger rising within her.

He could see her rage, her anger at the situation at hand.

He could understand why she felt the way she did.

What happened to her, was something that Akira didn't want to happen to others.

Akira budged closer, laying his hand over her own, causing her to look towards him. Her eyes became moist, so he wordlessly brought her close to his body, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder, and he sat there, while she sobbed into his shoulder.

His hand ran through her hair, and caressed it gently.

"I know you're angry Yumi-san, I know you're scared, and upset by it being here, and you're angry with me for stopping you from fighting the Exorcists."

"Akira-kun...why did you stop me? Those swords, and the people in charge of it...they took away peoples dreams, their lives, all so they could find someone to wield the damn swords, the swords that...those damn swords..."

Akira could feel her inner turmoil, and could feel the anger that she was looking towards the swords, and the people.

But Akira couldn't allow that to happen.

"I know what they did to you, but you can't attack those girls because they didn't do anything to you, they probably don't even know what experiments had happened for those swords to be wielded artificially in the first place. I know they wield Excalibur, but Irina Shidou and Xenovia aren't your enemies. They didn't do anything to you...other than act rash, but it seems that they are quite hyperactive but as I said, they aren't your enemies right now. If they act aggressively towards us then they would be, beyond what they did before that is, but we have to think of the Factions too. Trust me, I know sometimes acting within confines is hard, especially with what my own life has been like, but this is what we have to do, we have to make sure we don't upset the balance."

Yumi understood.

She truly did.

Even if she felt anger for what was happening, she could understand what was happening.

"I-I know that Akira-kun...I know why you did what you did...but when I saw that sword...blind rage took over me, I only saw red, and I had to do something, anything to destroy them for my fallen comrades. Because of that sword, a lot of people died to experiments that shouldn't of happened and now they get to be used..."

Akira stroked the back of her head, peering deeply into her eyes. Yumi's wavering eyes found strength coming from Kenji's own.

"I know Yumi-san, I know. They're here in this town, and you want to destroy them. But that's not going to be the way. I want you to get your own kind of justice, but I don't want innocent people to suffer for it. Those two girls, aren't your enemy. That sword, and the person responsible for hurting you, are the reason why you feel like you do. You can't attack them again, okay?"

"Akira-kun..."

Her arms snaked around his body as he petted her head gently.

His eyes went into her own, and she gained a slightly red face.

"Yumi-san, you're going to be staying with me for a while, okay? I'm going to keep my eyes on you."

"...Your eyes on me Akira-kun?"

Akira chuckled.

"That's right. Sorry, but I'm gonna kidnap you~"

Yumi's cheeks flushed red, and clutched him even tighter.

"If it is Akira-kun, I don't mind..."

"Good girl, now you come with me and we'll go back home. Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to make sure you gain your own kind of catharsis, just listen to me and allow me to make some decisions now. You trust me, right Yumi-san?"

"Yes...if it is Akira-kun then I trust you."

Akira petted her head.

"Good girl. Come on, lets go together."

Yumi nodded, and stood up with Akira. The pair then left to go home together, Akira felt worry for Yumi and hoped that she didn't try and do something that she would regret, it would be the last thing that he would want to happen.

* * *

After getting home, and contacting the others, Akira looked towards his peerage, having Yumi go and relax for a while to unwind herself after getting so worked up about Excalibur beforehand, he sat down with Koneko and Gasper hopping onto his lap, Ophis did the same and sat down quietly on his lap.

Akira looked between all of them, before he began the meeting.

"So, it seems that we have a few things going on recently, with the Excalibur's in town and Yasaka-san has requested us to go towards the Youkai in fear of an attack on them during a peace meeting that they are having with another faction."

As Akira said it, Ravel looked between the entire group.

"We seem to be getting busy again. But what about those girls? What are we going to be doing about them?"

Akira placed a finger by his chin and hummed.

"I'm currently having Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan keep track of their movements. They might have Excalibur, but for Vali-chan and I, we should be able to handle them, though they have a good talent inside of them. Either way, right now it seems that we will have to split our efforts and handle this situation."

Ravel nodded.

"I concur." Reporting on the situation, Ravel continued. "Aki-sama, with the new Exorcist's in town, did they give any information on what they're doing here?"

"The other day, Azazel-san was speaking about the Excalibur's going missing." Retorted Akira calmly, waving a hand through his grey hair. "If that's true, then I would only have to assume that they were looking for Excalibur. I believe that they mentioned something about Kokabiel, wouldn't surprise me that he's involved."

Vali folded her arms.

"Tell me where you want me."

"V-Vali-chan, right now you naughty girl, though if you want then we could always go to bed together after this..."

Akira's cheeks resembled rubies at that moment, while Vali herself gained a healthy flush on her cheeks.

"Hmph, I didn't mean that way Aki." Vali folded her arms, hiding her lewd expression. "I meant, dealing with the Excalibur, or the incident with Kyoto. Tell me how you want me, and we'll go from there. Though later on, I know how I want you."

Vali's alluring voice pulled him in alone, and he felt heat pooling inside of him.

But for the moment, he had to keep a calm composure.

"I don't know the full details yet." Akira sighed out sadly. "However, what I do know is that I have a good idea on what we could be doing. I'll probably be going to Kyoto myself, if I myself become involved with the Exorcist's, then knowing good old Zekram, he'd turn this around on me somehow, so we can avoid that by me officially being in Kyoto with Yasaka-san. But Yasaka-san seems determined about a bad thing happening in Kyoto on this mission with the Grim Reaper's, so we should concentrate efforts on both areas."

Ravel looked between all of the peerage members, and then towards Akira himself.

"It seems we're going to have to speak to these Exorcist's before anything else. We can't disrupt peace, and if we do that, then Maou-sama knows what will happen. We need to find out the truth about what's currently happening with the Church before making any decisions. When is this meeting with the Youkai and other faction Aki-sama?"

"I don't know the precise date, but it's going to be rather soon. And you're right, we should make contact with the Exorcists soon and see their side to this story before we do anything rash. I already suspect that Rias-san and Sona-san wouldn't like the idea of involving ourselves with the Church. But we're not them so we'll have to think about the pros and cons before going ahead with anything."

Ravel was glad that Akira was seeing it like that, and that they could begin moving forward and thinking as a strong team.

Ophis pondered what they were speaking about, before shrugging and walking off.

"But what about our resident Excalibur hater nyaaa?"

Kuroka asked, looking towards the stairs with a pained expression on her face.

Akira also held a similar expression on her face, and he wasn't sure how he was going to help her right now with the limited things he could do as a Devil, a King, and as a High Class Devil that also happened to be a hybrid with a human of the Church, someone that Zekram would jump over if Akira became truly involved in this.

"That's a good question. Whether we like it or not, short of tying her down, we wont be able to stop Yumi-san from going for the Excalibur's, she will try one way or another, especially if I have to go away for a little while, it will happen."

"Then we will have to make sure that she doesn't do anything then nyaa?"

Kuroka wondered aloud, Akira nodded slowly.

"Yes, that's right. We have to make sure that she doesn't get herself killed or anything else like that. But enough of the depressing things for the moment, we still have a few things that we need to do at school! For one, Sona-san wishes for us to compete in the sports thing that's at school in a few days!"

Le Fay looked quite happy, clapping her hands together.

"Akira-sama, we get to play sports games with the others?"

"Yup, that's what Sona-san asked. One of the clubs had to drop out because they had managed to get injured people, and the others didn't feel like it, so we have to fill in for that role. Sona-san promised that if we did, we'd get a clubroom all our own and it would be rather big as well."

Kuroka adopted a smirk.

"Can I be the one who distracts people with my womanly wiles?"

"If you want Kuroka-san."

Kuroka smiled brightly, Koneko tightened her hand.

"We will destroy the opponents, they can't beat us."

Koneko's convictions seemed to be rather strong and were ready to face down any enemies.

"Yeah we will. We can't lose Aki, especially to Gremory and her gang."

Vali folded her arms while looking serious.

Akira chuckled.

"Of course, whether it is a battle in the Rating Game, or a baseball match, we will dominate all of the enemies on the battle field, they can't surpass us when it comes to super powers like that. Even if it happens to be Rias-san, she is still the enemy."

Akira spoke with a bright smile, Vali nodded with a confident look.

"Good, that's what I want to hear from my King."

"Yes, that's right Aki-sama! We will destroy all of our enemies!"

Ravel cheered, and got into the mood of talking about training for the games ahead. Akira felt worry for Yumi and the Exorcist's in town, but they shouldn't be in any danger for the moment, though Akira was concerned about Kokabiel, and what he was currently doing, and if he had slid into the town somehow, then he would have to search for him, and alert the others.

* * *

A little while later, when the others had gone to do their own thing, Akira saw that Asia seemed to be a little down about something as she sat on the couch alone so he went towards her, and took her to the side, sitting down beside her with a kind smile.

"Asia-san, is something wrong?"

"A-Akira-san! N-No, of course not!"

She denied, but Akira could see it clearly.

"There is, what's wrong Asia-san? You can tell me anything."

Asia's face tilted downwards, and looked towards Akira with a worried look.

"I'm...when seeing the Exorcists Akira-san, when they looked at me briefly, I felt a little nervous...I didn't want to worry you, maybe it is nothing but..."

Akira pulled Asia closer to his body, causing her to blush lightly.

"It's alright, I wont let them hurt you, okay? I'll keep you safe."

"Akira-san...am I being too much of a worrier? I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."

"Hehe, it's good to be cautious, but we're going to be alright. Remember with the Khaos Brigade?" Asia nodded swiftly, hugging Akira tighter than before. "We were at odds there, but we came out on top, we'll keep on our toes, and make sure that nothing bad happens. And the Exorcists...was it weird, seeing your former life once more? Since you used to be with the Church."

Asia fluttered her eyelashes, Akira could see that Asia was thinking about something deeply.

"But, I still am happy that Akira-san is my King."

"Asia-san..."

"I'm glad that I chose to be with Akira-san, I never regretted my decision. I love being with the peerage every single day, and being with Akira-san is a joy in my life that I never had before. You always are beside me, supporting me, and loving me. That's more than I ever received at the Church Akira-san."

Hearing her heartfelt confession, Akira leaned closer, and pecked her on the cheek with his lips.

Asia's face burst into redness, shyly poking her fingers together.

"A-Akira-san..."

"Don't worry Asia-san, I'll keep you safe from anyone." His fingers brushed her skin, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red. "I promise. Besides, after this, we can do many fun things together. We even are going to be participating in the Ball Tournament, that's going to be fun!"

Asia's face lifted up into a smile that made Akira smile in turn.

"Ooh yes! We are going to be playing games! Though, I don't know how good I'll be Akira-san..."

Akira petted her head, Asia fell against Akira, holding onto him tightly.

"Well, it doesn't matter about being good or not Asia-san, it just means playing in the game. Everyone's gonna be having turns, and even if you aren't that good, it is only meant to be some fun~"

"Fun...yes, being fun with Akira-san, and the others. Akira-san, I'm glad that we're a happy family, and being together like we are. I'm always happy with you and the others, I can't wait for us to play in the games Akira-san!"

Asia couldn't help but share her feelings with the others.

* * *

Later on during that evening, Koneko walked through the living room, preparing to go to bed, when she smelt something delicious. She didn't know what it was, but she felt good about what it was, it was filling her body with goodness.

She walked towards the nice smelling cup, and saw that it was a drink. It looked hot and ready to be drunk.

"That smells good...looks like hot chocolate...I'm sure I can have a sip."

She picked up the cup, and placed it to her small lips. Taking a small sip, almost rendered her unconscious with the pleasurable sensations running through her body, almost knocking her off her feet, her cheeks resembled a rose and her body quivered at the feeling.

Because of the drink she had, she practically felt like her natural instincts were kicking in. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was feeling good with even just a little touch of anyone, even her hands felt like she was going to be feeling an orgasm.

"Nyaaa..."

Koneko meowed, revealing her tail, and her cat ears, falling to her knees, and could feel her body quivering. Her head felt fuzzy, her mind was going into a blissful state, and Koneko could barely think of anything else.

Besides one thing.

"Senpai..."

She breathed out with barely an audio voice.

She couldn't breathe properly.

Heat was taking over her form.

She felt her legs quivering despite being on her knees.

Her body quaked with the sensations she felt, and she needed Akira right now.

And thankful to her, Akira came into the room, only having his underwear on.

"Koneko-chan, I was getting worried when you didn't..." Akira saw Koneko on the ground, his eyes widening with worry. "Koneko-chan!" He rushed over towards her, holding the blushing girl in his arms. "Koneko-chan, are you okay? Speak to me!"

Koneko's cloudy eyes ran over his form.

Her lips parted, and she moved upwards, pressing them against his cheek, surprising Akira.

"Koneko-chan, you're acting quite cute."

"Nyaaa, I want Senpai..."

She let out between hard deep breaths.

Her tail twitched, wrapping around Akira's form. Her small body pushed against Akira's, where she began taking off her shirt, tossing it to the side, along with her bra, revealing her small breasts, with hardened nipples.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Senpai...I don't get it, but I want...Senpai right now...my body feels so good...I feel as if my body is heating up...Senpai, please be with me too...I don't know if I could take waiting anymore Senpai, please take me..."

Akira's cheeks flushed, the sight of the cute Koneko before him, asking him such a thing while looking innocent. He clearly knew something was different, she was acting a little weirdly, and he felt something was off.

But Koneko was lost in her own thoughts at the moment, pushing Akira down onto the floor, and climbed on top of his body. Her small breasts pushed against Akira's form, her eyes hazily went towards his face, and her lips parted, going towards his own lips.

"Wait Koneko-chan..."

"No Senpai...please, me too. I feel so good Senpai..."

"But, why do you feel so good?"

His question was met with a confused face.

"Because of Senpai."

"But, beyond that, is there another reason?"

Koneko seemed confused.

Her eyes went towards the cup she had, she gushed, and thought about it briefly. But her body naturally called for Akira's own so she forwent from telling him, and instead, kissed his cheek, her sweet small lips felt good on his skin.

"Koneko-chan, I know something is different..."

"Senpai had sex with Vali-senpai."

Koneko suddenly brought up, to his surprise.

"Y-Yeah, that's right..."

"Then...me too Senpai. My body is small...but, Senpai could feel good with my small body too. I could do many things with Senpai. Please Senpai, please have sex with me too...because I really want to be with Senpai too..."

Akira heard the nakedness of her words, how full of passion and desire they were to be accepted and loved.

Though he knew something was different, Akira could feel that those words were what Koneko honestly felt.

His hand placed itself on top of her head, and petted her head gently, giving her a calm and cute smile.

"Koneko-chan, I know you're feeling a little weird right now, but I assure you that you're going to be alright. One day, when we're both ready, we could do such things. Right now though, I think that there's something wrong with you."

"Senpai...would you, do things with me too…? Even if I'm like this..."

Akira chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek, making Koneko feel complex yet beautiful emotions.

"Yes, since you're my adorable Koneko-chan. Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

Koneko looked down her body, and how small she was, her small breasts, and her body.

Then she looked towards Akira, and lowered her eyes in a saddened yet adorable manner.

"Because...Senpai has many beautiful women around...with bigger boobs, and bodies than me...maybe Senpai wouldn't want to...be with someone as small as me..."

Akira placed his hand on Koneko's shoulders, and drew her close. Koneko's body twitched with excitement, and new discoveries, the feeling of his manly hands on her body was heating up her small body to new realms of goodness.

"Koneko-chan is so cute, I'd happily be with Koneko-chan. Even if you are small, I still like Koneko-chan anyway that she is. If you've got small boobs or big ones, that doesn't matter to me. As long as you're happy Koneko-chan."

"Senpai..."

Koneko curled up against Akira, who hugged her against his body.

Even if Koneko was taken over by some weird drink, Akira was glad that he could help Koneko and make her feel better.

But then as they were cuddling, Kuroka came into the room.

"Hey, have you seen my drink..." Kuroka noticed Koneko's flushed face, slapping herself in the head. "Shirone, that was meant for me and Aki-chan nyaa!"

"What was?"

Akira asked, petting Koneko's head who laid her lips against his neck again and again, making him feel good.

"Well, I got some pleasure enhancers for us nyaaa. I wanted to try it out before suggesting it to you Aki-chan for when we have sex with one another. But, it seems that Shirone took it before I could do anything nyaaa. That kinda sucks nyaa."

"S-So, you got something to make our love be even more than it is now?"

"Yup nyaaa. Supposed to make it even more pleasurable. But what happened?"

"Koneko-chan went into a sultry cute mode and wanted to do things."

Akira responded calmly, Koneko looked up at Akira, who smiled down towards her.

Kuroka folded her arms.

"Potent stuff then. It wasn't supposed to do that."

"Next time, don't get these kind of things Kuroka-san. We wont need anything to make the experience great."

Kuroka adopted a teasing smile, and moved closer. She casually dropped her robe to the ground, revealing her naked body to the world. Akira's eyes fluttered, Koneko meowed when she felt Akira's 'thing' standing at attention.

She pulled closer, her tails swishing behind her, getting onto his lap, while her lips parted, and pressed them against Akira's own. Koneko looked on with jealousy while Kuroka began kissing Akira deeply, using her tongue to play with his own.

* * *

Sometime later Akira went out by himself towards the Exorcists location, since Kuroka said that it seemed like they were fighting, so he went to go and check it out, but when he got there, he was surprised to see that they were merely sparing with one another.

He stayed back, and looked towards them and could hear them speak due to him being part Devil.

"Irina, tell me how it was seeing your friend again."

Irina dodged a slash from Xenovia, and then came at her with a large swing, but she couldn't get through Xenovia's tight defence.

"Honestly, it's brought more confusion and sadness than anything else."

Xenovia cocked her head, avoiding Irina's attack, and sent off her own, Irina leaping into the air and avoided it.

"Why's that?"

Irina paused, and held a hand to her face.

"Well, Aki-chan said that it was Exorcists that killed his family. But I never heard of them killing innocent Devils before. Sure, we aren't seeing eye to eye with Devils, but why would they kill a Devil that was running this town? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Perhaps he was lying?"

Akira wondered why Xenovia seemed to be against him and yet for him at the same time. She wanted to speak to Akira above Rias, yet it seemed like she still looked down on him, so it was confusing for him.

"But why would Aki-chan lie about that? Aki-chan wouldn't need to lie about it, it doesn't exactly strengthen my worries about Devils or humans or anything. But it might explain why Aki-chan had to run away."

"That Akira is a child of Yaegaki Masaomi yes?"

Irina furrowed her eyebrows, and thought for a few moments.

"According to rumours, I think that's right, though there are others that have been rumoured to be his Otou-san and Aki-chan's never told me about it but they share the same last name, why?"

"Then if that's the case, then a man from the Church and a woman from the Underworld, it would be frowned upon. More than frowned upon, it would be seen as a betrayal to the faith if this man fell in love with a Devil woman."

"But not enough to deserve death, surely!"

Irina argued, they had stopped their fight for the time being.

"Well...that's not up to us to decide Irina."

"Maybe not, but I feel torn about it. If it is true, then Aki-chan had to see his own parents...that must've been so hard, I can't imagine Papa going through that and I having to watch it. Aki-chan had to watch it, and to think that people like us, killed his parents...how come it was never spoken about in the Church? I've never heard of the case where we, killed a human and Devil lover together."

"Maybe it was kept under wraps. As I said, it isn't our place to decide what's right and what's wrong."

"Would you have done it Xenovia? If you had that choice?"

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows, and thought about it.

Akira watched and listened closely.

"...I can't say yes or no unless knowing the circumstances. But, if there was a child involved at the time, probably not. But we don't know if they committed crimes beyond just being together. But going based on being together, and without knowing anything else...then I can't say that I would do that."

Irina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Me too. I just can't seem to understand why it would be wrong-"

"Because it was a circumstance that shouldn't of happened."

Xenovia and Irina jumped at the voice of Akira's.

Xenovia's eyes turned towards Akira, and Irina did as well.

Irina's face turned upwards, while Xenovia gave him a curious stare.

"You are quite the master of hiding. I didn't sense your presence at all."

"Have been able to hide myself since I was a child."

Akira explained gently, Xenovia folding her arms.

"Tell me something, because we thought that it was the Devils that had killed your parents, and you, or at least forced you to leave. Yet, you said that the Exorcists are to be blamed. Do you consider Irina and I your enemies because of that incident?"

Akira to Xenovia's surprise shook her head.

"No, because I can see that there's differences between people. I don't paint everyone with the same brush if that makes sense?"

"A little bit yes. Tell me, why did they kill your parents?"

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be having this dilemma right now about who I should see as my enemy and ask myself why that happened to my parents. The only reason I can think of is because Tou-chan was from the Church and Kaa-chan was from the Underworld, but to me that doesn't deserve death so I believe something else was going on that I don't know about. I was kind of hoping that you could give me some answers to that night."

Xenovia and Irina looked between one another, before shaking their heads.

"Sorry Aki-chan, but we wouldn't know about it. I only knew something had happened because you disappeared. And I had heard that your parents, the famous Yaegaki Akira Belial's had been killed when you were young. I put two and two together, and I assumed that it was the Devils, since I've heard that the Devils tend to treat half breeds as something that's bad. But if that's not the case then I don't know who it could be."

"It could be anyone, that's why I'm always looking for eye witnesses, and people that match the descriptions of the people I saw. But as a Devil, and on the opposite sides, it isn't like I can see every single Exorcists, I've had leads in the past, but those people are either dead, or I can't find them. I could only find you after researching and because I knew your name, I didn't even know the Exorcists, and records of the Exorcists of that time being in Kuoh, have been destroyed, so that isn't a help either. I want to find them to ask them why they killed my parents. What it was about me and my parents they hated so much that they saw it to end their lives, and nearly my own."

Xenovia heard the sadness in his voice.

Even she, who wasn't sure about Devils in the first place, couldn't imagine what it must have been like to see your parents die before your eyes, and not even know why that happened, why someone would kill your parents and come after you.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, it is quite the tale to hear that from the half breeds mouth, I have to admit that I am surprised that you are quite human despite being half Devil. What is it like praying to God as a half breed anyway? Knowing that God wont ever look at you because you've got Devil genes in you."

Akira's eyes lowered in a single flap of his eyelids, and thought about what Xenovia said, while Irina gave Xenovia a stern look.

"Don't say such things so rudely Xenovia."

"What? I was asking a question."

"The way you ask the questions is quite rude Xenovia. I mean, geez."

Xenovia folded her arms, while Akira pulled closer.

"God wont ever look at me no." Akira's words caught the attention of Xenovia and Irina. "However, it doesn't make me believe that he wouldn't help others that do follow him. I might never be in his radar, and while I don't always show it, I choose to believe that God is trying to better mankind. No one is perfect, I know that, not even God, and you can argue with me all you want, but that's what I feel about God. He's probably a really great man trying to help the world. While I don't always agree with decisions that God makes, especially when it comes to the likes of my Bishop, and people chasing me down, I understand that he wants to make the world better so in that case, I do believe in God, and hope he does do his best."

Xenovia was actually taken back by his words.

Irina adopted a smile, and gave her thumbs up towards Akira.

"That's my Aki-chan, still the same as always!"

Akira smiled lightly, while Xenovia glanced at the dog on top of Akira's head.

"I heard the famous Akira had a sword that could slice through anything."

"Yes, that's right. That's my Jin-kun. Why did you want to know anyway?"

Xenovia unsheathed her blade, showing Excalibur to Akira who didn't even flinch.

"Then how about a duel between us? I heard you fought against Eminence Vasco Strada, and I myself would like to see the power of yourself. Can we duel with our powers clashing with one another?"

Xenovia asked, rather than demand.

Irina was surprised.

Perhaps because she respected Akira as a fellow swordsman, that's why she thought he would be the best choice to fight against.

"You want to duel against me?" Xenovia nodded. "Fine, I don't mind having a duel against you, if this doesn't get back to the Church or the Devils side."

"But of course, this will be kept between us."

Xenovia agreed, Akira chuckled.

"I hope you're prepared then. Jin-kun, sword form." Jin barked, and leaped upwards, changing into a sword, and landed in Akira's hand. "Then do as you like, I don't mind if you make the first move."

Xenovia smirked, and rushed towards Akira while yelling "That's fine with me!" and swung her sword hard for Akira's body, but the young man casually blocked with his black blade, the sound of clashing metal reverberated around the area, along with Xenovia unleashing the Destruction power of Excalibur which tried to cleave into Akira's body, but he put strength into his swing, forcing back Xenovia, and cut the destructive power down into nothingness, without using Worthless.

Xenovia was bewildered by his ability to see her sword swing, and realized something.

But she didn't stop, and stabbed the ground with her sword, unleashing her destructive power, sending the wave right for Akira who blinked in surprise, and then disappeared from the sights of Irina and Xenovia, who both gasped.

"W-What happened?!"

Irina looked around, but she couldn't see Akira.

Xenovia looked around but she couldn't see him that well. She could see a blur moving around, and could catch his presence, but his speed was truly fast, and she hadn't seen a fast Devil like this in a long time, or maybe if ever honestly.

But then she heard a footstep to the left, and turned to slice…

But all she saw was an afterimage of Akira.

Only to feel a hand touch her shoulder from the other side.

She jumped, and turned to see Akira there with his sword towards her neck.

"Still want to fight?"

"I haven't begun yet!"

Xenovia came down with her sword, and released her power, creating a crater around her body, Akira jumped away, only for Xenovia to release the destructive power towards Akira in short strong bursts of energy, Akira gave a light smile, and sliced down the holy power again and again, splitting it down the middle.

"You are quite strong Xenovia-san."

Akira praised, landing on the ground as Xenovia came at him, swinging her sword, but Akira disappeared from sight, Xenovia let out a growl, and turned to see Akira to her right, swinging downwards with his blade.

It took all of Xenovia's speed to block the sword from Akira, which forced Xenovia to bended knee, the pressure of Akira's swing alone caused the air around his sword to divide, it was that sharp and fast, Xenovia looked on with everlasting surprise.

"W-Whoa Aki-chan, that's so good, you're so fast, and strong. You've really changed since we were kids."

Irina was impressed with Akira's displays, while Akira himself gave a soft smile.

"I had to become strong to defend myself. People have been chasing after me, even my own kind don't like me for the most part, so I had to grow in power, and become as strong as I could, and in the end, I believe while I'm strong, there's still a lot of people out there stronger than the current me."

Xenovia adopted a light smile on her face, pushing back against Akira.

"I can see the rumours aren't unfounded. I can feel the pressure with each swing. Yet, I also realize that you aren't going your full strength and speed."

Irina gasped.

"But, he's so fast!"

"Yes, but I suspect that he could go even faster than he is now. If rumours are true, then he has speed that the human eye couldn't follow. And right now, I can barely follow it, but I can still follow it, so why don't you go your true speed Akira? Why don't you go into Balance Breaker?"

Xenovia baited him, so Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"You sure you want it?"

"Yes, show me your power."

Akira released a chortle.

"You asked for it. Balance Break."

Akira released his Sacred Gear, and it became an armour around his form. The thick black aura surrounded him didn't feel evil, it felt calm and nourishing. Even the sword form of Jin had changed, and looked stronger than before, releasing his own kind of presence from the blade, his own aura, which blended so well with Akira's that made Irina, and Xenovia look at it with awe and the strength behind it was fantastic.

"Wow, the rumours were true, the brilliant black armour of the Black Dog radiates a warmth and yet sends you to despair if you're evil. I can feel how warm the power is from here. Aki-chan, your power is flowing so wonderfully."

Irina couldn't help but see it for what it was.

Magnificent.

She knew that right now, Irina couldn't take on Akira, and she doubted that Xenovia could either.

Even if she used her secret weapon.

Before Balance Breaker, Xenovia was struggling.

Now in Balance Breaker, she couldn't see a moment where Xenovia would be able to win in the fight.

"I see, so this is the Black Dog that Eminence Strada fought. Certainly, this power has to be Ultimate Class already, if not a little more than that. I understand now, as I am, I need to train more to become this strong."

"So, still want to challenge me Xenovia-san?"

Despite her worry for the fight ahead, Xenovia nodded her head.

"Yes, come at me!"

"Okay then!"

Akira, in a burst of speed, shot forward like a bullet, Xenovia pulled backwards, then he disappeared all together.

Unlike before, she couldn't even have a hint of what speed he was going.

It was so fast that she was blind-sided.

Akira then appeared beside Xenovia, and stuck out his hand, pushing Xenovia back so hard that Xenovia's body flew through the air, and the air pressure around the single push broke through a good portion of the area, turning it into rubble.

Xenovia span around and landed on the ground, and charged up her sword, swinging it for Akira, who appeared right before her, Akira blocked with his sword, and a shock wave of power erupted around them in a strong burst, Irina cried at the power being released.

"I was attempting to attack you at a distance, but it was all I could do to block with slash with my own power. Even charging up power isn't going to be my friend, is it?"

"Hmmm?"

Akira gave a light smile Xenovia let out a breath, and pulled backwards.

Akira watched her like a hawk, seeing Xenovia sheath her blade.

"There's no point me trying to defeat you right now. You are currently stronger than I am. If I continued, I wouldn't be able to win. Though it pains me to admit that a Devil is more adept in sword play than myself, at least I know that you're from an Exorcist's side too, so that makes it a little better. Those moves, are clearly Exorcist movements."

"I learned all I know from my Tou-chan, and have been practicing for years. That's all it is."

Xenovia rotated her shoulder.

"Though I honestly am torn about you. I can't be sure if seeing you face to face has relieved my worries, or I have become more worried. A Devil and a human that has the powers of both the Underworld, and Heaven, and even seeing you wield a sword with such proficiency. You could be a very great ally, or a very scary opponent."

If nothing else, Akira couldn't deny that she was honest with herself.

Irina then folded her arms.

"Xenovia, have you got enough information now?"

Xenovia nodded her head, glancing towards Akira.

"We will be in touch soon enough."

Xenovia began walking off, Irina giggled gently.

"I guess we'll be going then Aki-chan. See you soon!"

Irina winked, and walked off with Xenovia.

Though Xenovia didn't say it, she could see that he was a respectable swordsman, and someone that she would like to fight against once more. If they weren't on opposite sides, then she could have seen them being good friends.

Akira watched them go, and while he wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, he trusted Irina, but Xenovia, there was something about her, that he wasn't sure about.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, thanks to everyone who voted on the poll I had! I'll be closing the poll early next week, so if you want to vote, and haven't yet, then please do! It's quite close with only mere points separating the leader of the poll right now.**

 **So Yasaka's got a mission for Akira, and a few members of his peerage! Irina and Xenovia, under the assumption of Rias being the ones who killed Akira's peerage confront Rias herself, and Yumi with hating Excalibur and clashed, but with a timely save of Akira and the others, they broke the fight apart. Xenovia's still on the fence with Akira, since he's a half Devil, and half human, but at the very least, she's impressed with his skills. Kuroka attempted to get a little fun in with Akira...until Koneko drunk it instead, and voiced some of her feelings to Akira.**

 **Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou, Ophis.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


	27. Ball Tournaments and meetings!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **Crenin; Yeah, I don't see why not, and Naruko could be a thing. I'll be doing all the stories on the poll eventually anyway.**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! That's Kuroka for you, bringing those kind of things into the house. There's gonna be a cute moment between Akira, and Asia in this chapter too. That would be quite funny, I like the sound of that. I don't see why not, that sounds good to me~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Skull Flame; They did yeah! Yeah, they don't look alike~ She does yeah, and yeah, they introduce cool concepts in some later novels. For now yeah~**

 **Arkraith; I certainly do, there will be more lemons in the future~ And thanks very much!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Just like Xenovia to do things like that~ Yeah I suppose a little bit it was like that~ Yeah, his balance breaker, they create seven or so rings or orbs depending where you read it.**

 **xhope14x; That's Xenovia in this part of the story, she was quite rude and mean to people, but she gets better, and she will in this story too. And I don't know yet, depends on a few things.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, they're going to bust out eventually, and find the rightful owners. She doesn't know, Xenovia doesn't know if she should hate him or what since he's a child that in her eyes shouldn't exist, yet someone who believes in God, it is conflicting for her. And yeah, even after all these years, Irina and Akira still care and love one another. Yup, we're going to see some cool moments with that! Yeah, she was ready and willing to jump Akira before Kuroka came in. Right now it is yeah since Akira's got a Longinus and has had more battle experience than Xenovia due to how he's lived his life.**

 **Guest 1; That would be pretty cool. And yeah, that would be a good way to have Aigis paired with someone. Beam swords are quite cool too~**

 **Guest 2; Thanks very much! And yeah, I might do~**

 **Guest 3; Thanks! And yeah, thanks for the vote! In the future perhaps yeah~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! I didn't want it to be a harem, just a single pairing for that type of story I wanted to tell with that franchise. Maybe in another fic, the one I had in mind would just be Ophis child but with some differences between the two. He will yeah, we'll see some cool fights with that happening~ And yeah that would be cool~ They're about to have a quite intense meeting in this chapter too~ They had quite the cute thing between them huh~? He does have faith, he knows that God wont ever look at him, and he's made peace with that, but he believes that God will do others justice though he can understand the flaws with some people affected like Asia. Yeah, he managed to calm down Yumi and get her to listen to him. In the future we will~ Well, there is more to it than just their relationship, I wont spoil it for those who don't want to be spoiled, and haven't read the later LN's, but there is another reason to their deaths, so Akira's right but he doesn't know what that reason is. Yeah, it's going to be fun! I don't see why not. Well, one of them couldn't since she'd be his aunt in that fic. I suppose they could be, and I don't know.**

 **Zombiep1zza123; No problem!**

 **Guest 4; That sounds good to me, would be good character development!**

 **Kamen Rider W; It could be either of them or someone else~ I can't spoil it~**

 **Guest 5; Oh yeah, I have an idea when that is going to happen~**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, I don't see why not, it would be pretty cool. That would be good! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **AlphaOmega; They did yeah, they came back together~ She does yeah, but at the same time she isn't so sure about him. She isn't no, but she's got Akira by her side. Glad that you liked it!**

 **Lightwave; We'll have to wait and see, it could be someone else entirely. She does go back every now and again, she just stays with Akira's group the most so they wouldn't really have to wonder where she went, at least not yet. They have yeah, and yeah, after all these years, they still care deeply about one another. She did yeah, she didn't see why he would lie about it since even if he did, it wouldn't gain him anything. Right now, Akira's on a different level due to the life he's lead, and the power he's received and Xenovia's more into destruction while Akira's more into precision. And yeah, she realized that she couldn't win so she decided to give up.**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I don't see why not, sounds great to me!**

 **Guest 8; Yeah maybe, he'd be like Ophis mostly so he'd probably give honest opinions on people no matter who they were.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, Koneko got a little wild there huh~? Ooh yeah, it might've been a different story if he drunk it. Glad that you liked it. Yeah right now, Akira's above her in speed and can handle her power. She wanted to see him at full power, she already knew that she couldn't win but she wanted to see what his full strength was. Well, they can't officially, Akira's a High Class Devil, he can't technically get involved, but when has technical ever stopped Akira?**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ball Tournaments and meetings!**

After the drama of the previous day, Akira, and the peerage were doing something that they didn't usually get to do normally since they usually were so busy with tasks from the Underworld, or getting involved with the enemies like the Khaos Brigade, and other things, and that was just have some fun.

Though they had a number of things to worry about, they had to have some fun sometimes. And this was one of those times, and they wouldn't hold back either.

They would have fun while they could.

On a sports field, the group had gathered, and were playing baseball with one another, in preparation for the game that they would have, Vali had the bat in her hands, and Kuroka was the pitcher, and threw the ball right at Vali who smirked, and tightened her hands, Ophis sat with Jin and Akira Doll beside her, Jin curled up against her lap, and Ophis stroked his head with her small hand.

"Jin, this is, called a ball game, yes?"

"Woof!"

"Ah, I see. A Baseball Game, it seems, interesting."

Kuroka glanced towards Ophis and wondered how she could understand Jin so well. It seemed that she had developed a good relationship with Jin and Jin liked spending time with Ophis as well, so she couldn't deny that at least Jin could get to know the Dragon God quite well.

But then she turned to Vali.

"Hey batter batter! Hey batter batter! Swing!"

"Just throw the ball."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue at Vali who showed a dark glare.

"Fine, try it!"

Kuroka threw her ball right towards Vali like a rocket, continuing to stick out her tongue defiantly.

Vali showed a resolute look within her eyes, gripping the bat tightly, harder than she was before.

"Have this."

Like a bullet, she hit the ball so hard that the ball turned into a flaming attack, making Kuroka scream "HOLY SHIT!" jumping out of the way, and hit the ground harshly, as the ball went past her, and went for Koneko.

Koneko gave a dark stare, and raised her baseball glove, grabbing said ball, and stopped it from moving forward, but her body began moving backwards, the ground below her feet being pushed back by a good degree.

But, she managed to stop the ball, which turned to ashes in Koneko's hands from the intense heat released.

"Well done Vali-chan! Though against normal humans, we can't go all out!"

Akira cheered, while Ophis sat on the side, and fed Akira Doll with a spoon.

"There, Akira Doll, I know you're hungry, you're greedy sometimes."

Akira glanced towards Ophis, who seemed to be happy enough with being with Akira Doll. Though he did find it weird. Vali on the other hand cocked her head for a few moments.

"Fine, though if it is Rias' group, especially that damn Sekiryuutei, I'm aiming for his head, and that Aika, I'm aiming for her head, and that Raynare, I'm aiming for her head, and that weirdo Rias, I'm definitely aiming for her head."

"You are just aiming for everyone's head then?"

"Yes, besides Akeno."

Akira chuckled light hearted while Gasper was the next person to be batting.

Kuroka chuckled, and aimed the ball for her.

"Ready Dracula?"

"D-Don't call me Dracula pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Gasper shivered from being called Dracula as she found it surprisingly scary to be called that considering the legends around Dracula, while Akira rolled his eyes at the words of Kuroka.

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, you've got this!"

Gasper's worrying eyes went towards Akira, and saw his smile, so he showed a smile on his own face, and gave her best smile.

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeees! Senpai! I shall do my best!"

Akira smiled lightly, while Ravel took some notes.

"Seems like we aren't going to be losing to any team any time soon Aki-sama. With our team work in full swing, we can do it." Gasper swung her back, and hit the ball, Asia saw it coming and attempted to catch it, but the ball went through her legs, and landed behind her. "Well, it seems that some members might need some physical training."

"I wouldn't worry about Asia-san, she's got her own strengths. Even if she doesn't have the ability to use her power like this, it is all good." Asia looked towards Akira, who gave her a smile. "Keep going Asia-san, I believe in you!"

"Y-Yes Akira-san, I shall do my best!"

Asia continued doing her best, while Le Fay was next up to bat.

"S-Since this is supposed to be for Akira-sama, I shall do my best!"

Le Fay swung her bat when Kuroka threw the ball, but she missed it, and Kuroka snickered.

"Come on Le Fay-chan, we have to do it harder than that~"

Kuroka said it with a peppy smile, while Ravel continued taking notes.

"Aki-sama, do we really have time to relax and do ball games like this? Considering that we have important meetings to do soon?"

"I asked myself this before, but after thinking hard, I came to the decision that if we have time to play games, like this, then we can all unwind, and get ready for the trials that will be ahead. Speaking of trials, I've been looking up those Exorcists, and it seems that Xenovia-san is an up and coming on, and Iri-chan is someone that is the same as Xenovia-san and both wield holy swords as we saw, and Kokabiel, we haven't been able to find him yet. I don't know if he is in this town, but if he is, then that means that he's being hid with powerful magic's, one would assume because of a certain God."

"Loki then is it?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be."

"If that's the case, then would we be in danger of the God Loki himself?"

Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"I currently don't know, but if it is Loki then we will have to be prepared for the coming events, and then there's the deal with Yasaka-san, we have to go there pretty soon. Though I'm not sure that right now, Loki can't move normally, so I'm sure he wouldn't try and come here, Odin-sama has keen eyes on him, and he wouldn't dare making a move."

Ravel nodded with an "I see." before continuing.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you Aki-sama. If we're suspecting that he's hiding with Loki's magic, then it can't be Loki himself since Odin-sama would know, now that he's got his eyes intently on him. He isn't ready to make a move, right?"

"I don't think so, but I'll speak with Odin-sama all the same." Ravel nodded elegantly. "But before that, we have to find out the stance on what these Exorcists are willing and not willing to do and if they would attack the Devils again like they did yesterday."

Ravel nodded her head slowly.

"I see, then if that's the case, it would be best if we can confirm Loki's location before anything else. And then there's Yumi-san, I'm still worried about what she might do if she sees Excalibur again, and if I'm not there, and the Exorcist's do turn around and cut them down, then we would have a dead Devil, and a cause for another potential war."

"What does Rias-sama and Sona-sama say about this?"

Ravel asked, watching Asia go up, and attempt to hit the ball, but couldn't do it in the end. Akira cheered for her, allowing her to become happy.

"Rias-san and Sona-san are on the same feeling of me and deciding to keep our distance for the moment. Though unlike us, I'm not sure they would become involved, because of the upsetting of the balance that they might have, so I guess if we do do anything then it would have to be in secret."

Ravel could understand that, nodding her head swiftly.

Then they continued playing the game for the match that was coming up. Though it didn't seem to matter to most, Akira was dead sure that he was going to make sure that his peerage would have some good times in the future.

* * *

Later that evening, Asia and Ophis were walking back from the shop. Akira was worried about allowing them to go on their own, but Ophis gave her word that she would make sure that nothing bad would happen to Asia, so he allowed it since he had to get a few things ready when it came to the meeting that Yasaka was going to have, and the other things in the school, along with the Excalibur's among other things.

"Phis-san, are you enjoying your ice cream?"

Asia asked kindly, using her nickname since they were out in the open.

Ophis licked her ice cream, before nodding her head.

"Yes, it is enjoyable. I, like it."

Asia showed a big smile.

"I'm glad Phis-san!"

Ophis nodded, and continued walking together.

But then Ophis stopped and looked behind them.

Asia stopped, and gave a worried glance towards Ophis.

"I-Is something wrong Phis-san?"

"There is, someone behind us."

Asia turned her head, and saw that it was Xenovia who was behind her.

Asia looked towards Ophis who moved forward, and got between them.

"A-Ah, you're erm..."

"I thought that I saw you, before. I happened to be passing here, and was looking for Akira himself, to tell him that we have arranged a time for us to converse, and it shall be soon, in three days, at 3.45, right after the school day has finished. We will be at the gates of the school. Since you're here, I'll tell you since we have to leave quickly."

"M-May I ask why it is so long?"

Asia thought that Akira might need that information since it was strange they were waiting for so long.

"Irina and I have to briefly investigate a place that's outside Kuoh, but we'll be back soon enough Witch."

Asia's eyes widened when she was called that.

It brought back times when she was called that when she healed the Devil she did to get excommunicated from the Church.

"W-Witch…?"

Asia couldn't believe someone would say that.

But Xenovia inspected Asia's face, and moved closer.

"I thought I saw your face beforehand, and I have confirmed that you are the fabled Witch. Though I understand, it must be an attractive offer to go to a Devil that worshipped God, I can see why you chose to go to him. Though I am still sure that you're a Witch. I can still feel the belief coming off of you, and to see you, the Holy Maiden fall to becoming a Devil, it must be rough. If you are so way inclined, then I could purify you so you could stand before God once more."

Asia's eyes went downwards, while Ophis looked between Xenovia and Asia.

"Asia Argento, is she bullying you?"

"W-Well..."

Asia didn't know how to answer it.

She didn't want to cause trouble to anyone.

Xenovia tilted her head, and then her hand went slowly to her sword…

But stopped when Ophis' eyes went towards her, and pointed at her with a hard expression on her face.

"Do not, attack Asia Argento. She is, Akira's friend, and Bishop. Since, Akira is my friend, and Asia is my friend, I wont, allow you to harm my friend."

"Phis-san..."

Asia looked towards Ophis with a teary yet happy smile.

Gratitude was also within her eyes, something that Ophis was surprised to see. But she was...understanding of it all the same, and seemed happy enough, at least for Ophis anyway who had trouble showcasing emotions.

Ophis then looked towards Xenovia, who pulled backwards.

"I wasn't going to do anything, I was just saying a few things. Now, inform your King of my choice, and I will see you in a few days."

Xenovia turned around and walked away, while Asia looked downwards sadly.

Ophis turned back towards Asia, and moved closer to her body.

"Asia Argento, why did she call you, a Witch?"

"E-Erm...s-she doesn't...she doesn't like me that much..."

Asia admitted sadly.

She wished that it wasn't the case, but she could understand why Xenovia said what she said, even if it was hurtful.

"Should I, tell Akira about this? Akira, wont be happy, about you being bullied."

"N-No!" Asia said almost immediately. "I-I mean, Akira-san has so much to do in his life, so I can't bother him with my own thoughts right now. Please don't tell Akira-san okay Phis-san? Lets keep it between us, okay?"

Ophis tilted her head, but then she nodded her head.

"Yes, let us, not stress out, Akira anymore. He, seems to be, always busy. Many people, are always, wanting Akira to do things."

"Yes, that's right. We don't need to worry Akira-san more."

Asia and Ophis turned around and walked away together.

* * *

When Asia and Ophis got home, she saw that Yumi looked dissatisfied as she sat on the couch, with Akeno watching her close by. Akira was currently with Ravel, speaking deeply about what was going to happen with Yasaka, even Vali was getting involved and acting like a true Queen.

Le Fay and Kuroka were checking up on the Incinerate Anthem, and could see that the flames were going even more wild than before, Koneko and Gasper had gone out, and were checking on the town together with Koneko's Senjutsu, and Gasper flying around the area in her bat form. Jin had gone with them to make sure that they weren't ambushed and attacked at the same time.

"Aki-chan, these flames are getting more wild. Though the barriers shouldn't break anytime soon."

Kuroka informed, Akira looked up, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I see, then I suppose that when the time comes, we are going to have to allow the flames to go if they become too uncontrollable, and follow them to see where they go. But they'll hold for now, right Kuroka-san? Le Fay-san?"

Le Fay placed her hands outwards, and activated a barrier technique, before giving a nod.

"Yes Akira-sama, this should hold for a good while yet. Kuroka-san and I are collaborating with one another to make sure that the barrier doesn't weaken so much and can contain it for a longer period of time."

Akira gave a nod of his head, Asia walked closer to Akira.

"Akira-san, Xenovia-san contacted me when Phis-san and I were walking back."

Akira's eyes went towards Asia with an alarmed expression on his face.

"A-Are you alright Asia-san? Did she hurt you?"

Asia shook her head, while Yumi looked quite unhappy.

"I'm fine Akira-san. Xenovia-san however said that she was going to be coming back in three days from now, since they have something to investigate outside of Kuoh, and would be meeting with us after the school day at around 3.45 in the afternoon. Xenovia-san said that they were going to be leaving Kuoh to investigate something, before they came back to discuss with you."

Akira inclined his head.

"I see, so in three days, we will be meeting with the two girls, that's just before we have to go to Yasaka-san and what's happening over there, and then we have the Ball Tournament right before that...Xenovia-san should have come to me and told me directly..."

"Akira-kun, I want to be there when you meet them again."

"Promise me that you will not attack them." Yumi didn't say anything. "Yumi-san, promise me, you wont attack them. I can't have peace talks break down because of your anger. I know why you're angry, you have a real reason to feel it, but as a High Class Devil, it is my job to also maintain peace the best that I can, so promise me that you aren't going to attack them, and you may come."

Yumi's hand tightened, Gasper and Koneko came through the door, seeing Yumi's anger growing more and more.

"Akira-kun, I promise...but I'm going to my room now."

Akira and the others watched as Yumi walked out of the room.

Asia and Le Fay could see that she was angry, but they didn't know the full story why that was. The others had knowledge on it, but for those two who were relatively new to the group, Le Fay's eyes went towards Akira, and cocked her head.

"Akira-sama, I don't understand why she is so angry about the Holy Swords. That's what it is, isn't it?"

"Me too Akira-san, I don't understand either."

Asia added her thoughts, Akira cracked his neck, and looked towards the two girls.

"Right, you don't know about it...well, I suppose that it is only fair to tell you both about it after all. Okay, then I suppose I should start at the beginning." Le Fay and Asia sat down with the others casually listening in. "You see, years ago, there was an experiment at the Church or at least a part of the Church, to have people wield Excalibur, the Holy Sword, artificially."

"Artificially Akira-sama?"

Akira nodded, continuing the conversation.

"Because it is rare to be born with the ability to wield a Holy Sword. I myself am surprised that I could, I didn't think I'd have the right aspects. But for the Church, it is even less, there's not many people that can wield the sword normally."

"...This is the first time I've heard of this Akira-san."

Asia admitted Akira folded his arms.

"It was a secret project. The experiments done to the children during that time, is a darkness of the Church. I'm not fully sure how much people like Xenovia-san or Iri-chan, actually know about the experiments. But I've heard from Yumi-san, about what they did to her, and the other members of the people that were there, it was quite heinous what happened to them."

"S-So, if Kiba-sama had this conditioning, can she also wield Holy Swords?"

Akira shook his head at Le Fay.

"No, she can't wield the swords. She couldn't adapt to the blade at all. And in the end, because of that, she, and the others that couldn't adapt, were killed off. Or how they would say 'disposed' of."

"...It can't be, it's unacceptable for followers of the Church to do such things..."

"I know it seems hard to believe Asia-san, but the world is made up of different people, and the Church is no exception. Remember our friend Freed? He is also supposed to be a member of the Church, yet he was completely crazed, and killed for his own love of murdering. This is the same case. The person who did this, wasn't much of a human at all in my eyes. It feels like the same people that killed my parents, and tried to kill me. Though don't think that the Church is bad, because of bad eggs like those kinds of people. There are genuine people that want to change the world, and want to make things better. Like Vasco Strada-san, he is a person that can see the good in anyone. He saw me as a half breed, yet he also saw me as a warrior, and as a good person. It was sad that we were on opposite sides."

Akira looked solemn about that.

Le Fay and Asia continued to listen as Akira stretched his arm.

"You see, Yumi-san can't control her emotions around the Holy Swords. It was something that effectively had controlled her life for so long, she simply couldn't let it go, makes sense considering what happened to her. But I don't want her to make a mistake where she either kills someone like Xenovia-san or Iri-chan, or they in turn kill her. It would upset the balance of the world, the factions that are currently glaring at one another could begin a new war, and right now, Yumi-san can't see that due to being lost in her rage. And with the current Yasaka-san business, I am worried about what she might do in my absence. But yes, that's what it is in a nutshell. There's some details I left out, but that's what you need to know about the Excalibur's, and why Yumi-san is hell bent on trying to destroy them."

Asia and Le Fay could understand now.

Why Yumi was the way she was with the swords at hand.

Akira then adopted a smile.

"Don't worry girls, we'll sort this out somehow. And as they said, we have a meeting coming up right after the Ball Tournament, we have lots to prepare. Leave the complicated stuff to me, and you girls just do your best!"

""Yes!""

Le Fay and Asia replied strongly.

But Asia thought about what Xenovia had said to her, and how she was called a Witch.

It bothered her but she wouldn't allow her worries to trouble the others.

She couldn't allow the others to know, since as Akira said, she didn't want anything to be unbalanced.

Though Akira was perspective, and could see something was bothering Asia, and he was sure that it had to do what they just talked about, whether that be the Holy Sword project, or to do with the people that he mentioned, or the person that had seen her before.

* * *

The day of the Ball Tournament arrived, and Akira along with his group wore gym clothing. Akira wore shorts, while the girls seemingly wore skirts, instead of the usual shorts, and they all had the Belial symbol on their backs from the shirts Akira had made for them all.

Even Ophis had shown up and while she wasn't participating in the games, she still wore the same outfits as the others, and had the same Belial symbol on her back too, which made Akira quite happy to see.

Akira looked between his peerage as they stood on a field together, and raised his hand into the sky, the others looking towards him strongly.

"Today, we will come out victorious! We, the Belial clan peerage cannot lose to anyone! Not even Rias-san is going to beat us!"

[Yeah!]

His peerage announced with a strong voice.

They were all pumped about this.

Though Akira noticed once more that Asia seemed to be a little distant, so he walked over to her.

"Asia-san, is something wrong?"

"N-No Akira-san! I'm ready for today!"

Akira wasn't so sure, but he could see that she didn't want to speak about it right now so he dropped the subject while leaving himself open for her to speak to him if she so desired such a thing to do.

"Aki-sama, our first match is the Baseball match."

"Right, then we'll bloom, and devastate the battlefield!"

Akira responded to Ravel who nodded strongly.

"Yes, let us destroy our opponents."

Ravel said with a smile on her face, and then they got to work.

* * *

For the first baseball match, their fight was against the Student Council, and only supernatural beings were witnessing this, and up to bat was Vali, with Saji as the pitcher. Akira watched from the sidelines with Sona and Ophis sat on his lap as this was a game for his peerage members, seeing Saji scowling at him, so Vali in turn decided something.

"You Pawn."

"What?"

Saji responded to Vali who smirked at him.

"As a Dragon type user, it seems that fate has brought us here. I suppose it is time for the Dragon to destroy you."

"W-Wait, what?"

Saji froze when Vali's transfixing gaze fell upon him.

"You heard me, you've been doing things with my King and trying to make his hard life more difficult, I will have to destroy you."

Saji felt like he was dying at that moment.

Seeing Vali's serious eyes were enough to freeze anything he was worrying about.

While fearful, he threw the ball towards Vali who choked up on the handle of the bat she had.

HIT!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

The ball slammed against Saji's stomach, and he went flying across the field, while Vali calmly walked around the bases.

"He's like a fireball."

Ophis commented while looking up at Akira who smiled down towards her.

The others grimaced, Sona turned to Akira who she sat beside, and gave him an incredulous look.

"Seems like Vali-chan isn't pleased with your Pawn lately Sona-san."

"I can understand that quite well."

Sona folded her arms, as Vali finished with her round, with Koneko stepping up to the bat this time.

Saji looked towards Koneko after recovering from the 'attack' Vali gave him, and saw her serious eyes on his form.

"...What's wrong?"

He fearfully spoke up.

Koneko held harsh eyes on the young man.

"...You are like that pervert Hyoudou Issei, I wont tolerate any perverseness from you either."

Fear filled Saji's form, he didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Ooh come on! If you don't like Hyoudou, then you'll surely get him later, right?!"

"I'll destroy him later. You now."

Saji shed many tears, and threw the ball.

But as he did, he ran away as fast as he could.

"Saji! What are you doing?!"

Sona yelled from her side, but Saji cried "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" and continued running.

But Koneko shot him down with her eyes, and swung her bat so hard that Akira saw friction building up, and hit the ball at Saji like a fireball, who screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and the ball smacked him in the back of the head, forcing his face to ear dirt.

With a confident and happy face on, Koneko continued walking around the area.

"W-Well, Koneko-chan also needed to release stress."

Akira chortled awkwardly, seeing Koneko looking happy.

After that, Saji refused to pitch the ball, so it was Tsubaki who stepped up, but she was pitching against Asia.

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, and then brought out a book, and a microphone, Ravel from the players side nodded happily.

""I've never stopped thinking about you. I can't stop my feelings for you flooding over Onee-sama." Akira said while showing an innocent expression of a boy in love, wriggling his lower body for intentions of a heated situation, yet still held the respectable face of a Prince."

Tsubaki's face drained of colour when Akira read that out, while Sona glanced towards him with confusion.

"No..."

Tsubaki looked devastated as Akira continued.

""You really are a naughty boy, announcing your desires in front of the class like that." Growling hungrily of passion filled love, Tsubaki traced her fingers across his jaw, the younger boy begging for her body, yet she withheld her love, desperate to see him plead to her for more affection."

"N-Noooooooooooo! W-Wait, Akira-sama that's! You weren't supposed to know of that book! It was only sold to select groups!"

Tsubaki suddenly looked very shy, and embarrassed, while Sona looked at the books cover, seeing it as 'Prince tamed by Onee-sama, a tale of forbidden lust' which she didn't even know about until Akira began reading it.

Akira chuckled, and continued.

"As they made their way around the corner of their school building, Tsubaki couldn't hold in her desires anymore, she forced Akira into a closet, and pinned him to the wall, shutting the door with her foot, running her hand up his shirt, she unhooked the buttons on his shirt, revealing his sizzling body to her, Tsubaki smacked her lips together with great zeal. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Tsubaki hungry desire couldn't be contained, and her lips overlapped with Akira's own, passionately slipping in her tongue, and dominated his mouth with her own instantly, he was filled with lust for the beautiful Onee-sama that had graced him with her love, his moaning only fueling her pleasure."

Tsubaki's face turned beat red at the sensual way Akira was reading the book, while Sona's cheeks flashed slightly red.

"A-Akira-san, what a way to read it..."

Sona wouldn't admit it, but she found his husky voice quite enthralling.

Ravel while blushing murmured "Good thing I bought that book from that club." as Tsubaki half heartedly threw the ball to Asia, since she was lost in what was happening.

Asia, who wasn't the most athletic, managed to hit the ball, and began running around, Akira giving a thumbs up to Ravel who did the same.

"Yes, I did it Akira-san!"

Akira chuckled happily for Asia.

"Well done Asia-san! You're doing great!"

Tsubaki collapsed to the floor while murmuring "What a powerful tactic." and turned her eyes to Akira who waved at her, making her blush even more.

"S-So, that book came from Tsubaki huh."

Sona muttered, Akira nodded.

"Apparently, Ravel-san came across it not long ago, and we thought we'd use it in this case. I'm quite flattered she chose me as her 'Prince'."

"Y-Yes, I suppose that's quite flattering. Though I didn't know Tsubaki held such thoughts, I thought Akeno might have written that."

"Akeno-san apparently gave her tips about the book, a collaboration between the two. There's another one with me and Akeno-san as the central characters, but that's a lot more...dirty."

Sona could understand that, and didn't want to read it as a result.

In the end, Akira's peerage won by an outstanding margin, since Saji and some of the others refused to play against Akira's peerage in the end.

* * *

After that, it was the tennis match, and that was going to be between Kuroka and Gasper, with Rias and Raynare. Akira thought that this would be a good match up, and the others weren't sure about it, but Akira was confident. Ise was cheering "Come on Buchou!" as loud as he could, while Yumi seemed to be distant about what was currently going on.

"Aki-sama, are you sure this is okay?"

He heard Ravel's worries, Akira petted her head causing her cheeks to flush.

"Yes, don't worry, I have a plan to make sure we succeed."

Ravel and the others turned to Akira curiously.

"What plan?"

Sona asked this time, Akira chuckled and glanced to Vali who nodded "You'll see." and then Rias pointed her tennis racket at Kuroka and Gasper who looked troubled by what was going to happen after this.

"So, team Pawn and Rook is it? I'm fine with that. It seems that Akira-san might have had a thought drop when considering this match. We wont lose to you, we will crush you, and you wont have a choice but to like it."

"Eeeep! Buchou is scary!"

Gasper cried, but Akira cheered from the side.

"Gasper-chan! You've got this! I believe in you!"

Gasper's eyes went towards Akira, and saw his courage, so in turn, she also gained some courage.

"Y-Yes Senpai!"

Gasper got in the zone while Akira smiled towards Kuroka who smirked right back.

Rias then lifted the ball, signifying the start of the match.

Then she tossed it into the air, and went to hit it at full speed, when she saw Vali's intense cold eyes on her form, causing her to shiver, and that threw her off her game, only allowing her to hit the ball normally, and it went towards Gasper's side, Ravel and the others amazed that a single glare from Vali stopped Rias from concentrating.

"I've got thisssssssssssssssssssss!"

Gasper launched forward, and hit the ball hard for Raynare.

Raynare smirked.

"Time to show what I can do!"

Raynare put her force into it, but then she saw Kuroka doing a small dance around the area. Her eyes turned confused when seeing that and saw Kuroka sliding her hands up and down her body erotically, but because Kuroka was distracting, the ball sailed past Raynare, and hit the ground.

"Raynare!"

Rias complained, Raynare glanced towards Kuroka who was doing a slightly provocative dance.

"S-Sorry Buchou, her movements are hypnotic."

"Get your head in the game sweetie!"

Rias yelled at Raynare who nodded.

Then Kuroka served the ball with saying "Lets do our best!" and hit the ball towards Rias, who fought down her worries, and hit the ball back towards Kuroka, but Gasper got in the way and hit the ball right at Raynare.

Raynare smirked once more.

"This time surely I will win this!"

Raynare raised her racket...but then she saw Kuroka taking out a balloon, and drew a face on it, Raynare's face, and then, Kuroka began kissing it, causing Raynare's eyes to pop out of her head, seeing how lewdly Kuroka was 'making out' with the ball.

"Yeah come on Raynare, give me a kiss."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Raynare yelled, distracted by Kuroka.

But in doing that, Raynare missed the ball by being distracted by Kuroka, and team Gasper, and Kuroka got another point, Rias was fuming at this point, and threw her racket at the ground while saying "Shit!" making Ravel snicker.

In the end, Gasper, and Kuroka managed to win, leaving behind a devastated Rias, and Raynare.

* * *

Finally, it was the dodgeball match that they had been waiting for.

Rias' group vs Akira's group.

Rias stood on one side, and Akira's group on the other.

With only supernatural beings watching, they were able to use their powers.

Rias looked over Akira's peerage, and felt cold inside of her body.

She felt like she was going to die at that moment.

"Ooh come on! Please!"

Rias cried out, but Akira showed no mercy.

"Everyone, lets win!"

[Yeah!]

They cheered, and since Rias had the balls, since they said it would be unfair if Akira's group had them first, Akira allowed them to have the balls, so Ise, Aika, Raynare, Akeno, Yumi, and Rias all stared down their enemies.

"Fine lets do this! Destroy them everyone!"

Rias commanded, so they did just that.

Rias aimed for Akira, and moved side to side, then launched the ball right for Akira's body, but he used his superior reflexes to grab the ball, Rias screamed and ran away, but stayed on the field, as Aika came into the field.

"Don't worry Buchou, I have this!"

Aika threw the ball right for Akira, who blocked with his own ball, and then aimed his ball towards Aika who cried out and ran away, Akira tilting his head curiously, seeing Aika hiding right where Rias was.

"You can't hide forever."

Aika and Rias adopted teary eyes.

"Aika! Go and do something!"

"No!" Aika said in a loud voice. "Please don't make me!"

"Aika, do it for me sweetie!"

"But I can't!"

Rias growled, and pushed Aika towards Akira, who chuckled, and threw his ball at super speed, hitting Aika in the chest, forcing Aika down to the ground who let out a cry but Rias saw a chance, and grabbed the ball.

"Thanks Aika! You were a sacrifice!"

Rias saw her chance, so she added POD to her ball, and threw it at Akira.

Akira smiled and yelled "Worthless!" which caused the aura around the ball to disappear as soon as his hand caught it.

"Come on! You can't do this!"

"You use your clan power, I'll use mine."

"Damn it!"

Rias cried, and ran away once more, hiding behind a nearby pillar, and while she technically was on the field, Akira wanted to get her without having to break the pillar.

While that happened, Akeno confronted Vali.

Vali just stared at her, as Akeno held the ball tightly in her hands.

"Are we going to do this or are you just going to give up?"

Vali gave an ultimatum, Akeno weighed up her opinions before casually tossing the ball to Vali, and walked off the field.

"Akeno! Stop giving up each time you come across Vali!"

Rias snapped, but Akeno just waved elegantly.

"Fufufu, sorry Rias, but this wasn't going to end in our favour."

Rias sighed loudly, Akeno sat down calmly.

Then Ise confronted Asia who let out a gasp.

"S-Sorry about this but you're the only one I could get normally!"

Ise went to aim his ball…

When he saw from the side, something curious.

It was Kuroka, who was twerking and facing towards his side of the area.

His face dipped to lewdness, while seeing Kuroka continuing to twerk.

"Ooh yeah! Twerking is fun~ Ravel, join in~"

"Y-Yeah, sure~"

Ravel went towards Kuroka, and like her, began to twerk, Ise's eyes fell towards them both, and his lewd face grew more and more, so the pair looked towards Ise, and Kuroka winked while Ravel looked shy, causing him to forget what he was doing, and he dropped the ball.

Only realizing after a few seconds late, he looked towards the ball that rolled to the side of Akira's group, and who grabbed it, was Koneko, who held it tightly in her hands, and looked towards Ise, who's face dropped considerably while Kuroka snickered "As if we'd do anything with you Ise-chan, our bodies are for Aki-chan nyaaa~" and that made Ise feel sad, but Koneko was scaring him more.

"I have been waiting for this day."

Ise felt fear running through his system.

The fact that she was waiting for this…

Scared her very much.

"W-Wait! Koneko-chan! Calm down! You don't have to do anything to me! Please calm down and don't attack me or anything!"

Koneko stepped forward aggressively, making Ise fall backwards when he tried to jump away.

Koneko smirked "This is going to be fun." and did several movements, each time Ise cowered away.

"Please don't!"

"I must insist you stop."

"No! I can't!"

"You're perverted, you need to stop."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Ise yelled, Koneko slammed her ball against Ise's face who fell down to the ground with a pained face, and knocked him out, Koneko wincing "I didn't think that would take him down." but shrugged her shoulders at the sight.

Raynare saw her chance, and threw her ball at Koneko, but Gasper jumped up, and snatched the ball out of the air, and launched it towards Raynare, but Raynare dodged the ball with her incredible speeds.

"She's fast."

Kuroka commented, as Raynare lifted a ball, and threw it at Ravel, who ducked the ball, Kuroka rushed it, and grabbed it while still in the air, and threw it towards Raynare who huffed, and used her speed to move out of the way.

"We have to do something to slow her down."

Koneko added, Ravel furrowed her eyebrows.

She had a plan.

"Yes, I shall do this right now!" Ravel's finger extended to Le Fay who smiled. "Le Fay-sama, cast the spell again on Raynare-sama!"

"Wait, what?! I'm going to become a man again?!"

Raynare screamed, something she didn't want to do.

Le Fay gave a bright smile, and walked forward with her hand extended before her.

Raynare panicked, which allowed Ravel to throw the ball she had, hitting Raynare in the head.

"Good work Ravel-chan nyaaa!"

Kuroka and Ravel did a double high five in the air while announcing "Ooh yeah!" at the same time.

That left Yumi and Rias on the battlefield.

However, Yumi seemed to be distracted about the Holy Swords once more.

"Yumi! Please don't let me down!"

Rias cried out, Yumi's eyes fluttering, and looked towards Akira who smiled towards her.

"Yumi-san, are you going to show me your good sides too~?"

"A-Akira-kun that's…"

While Yumi wasn't sure, Akira threw the ball towards her, who launched herself to the side, avoiding the ball, then she rushed towards it, and launched it towards Akira at hyper speed, Akira chuckled, and stuck out his hand.

"Vali-chan!"

Vali, who held the ball from Akeno, grabbed said ball Vali through to him, and held it in his hand, blocking the ball from Yumi, and launched his ball towards the ground, confusing Yumi. But then it bounced off the ground, and hit Yumi in the chest, and knocked her down.

"Seems like I lost..."

Yumi pouted, Akira gave her a thumbs up.

"Good effort!"

Akira smiled out, which in turn made Yumi smile softly.

But then Rias looked around and saw her peerage was defeated.

"Ooh come on please, let me have a chance..."

Rias pleaded but Akira's peerage all stared her down.

That made Rias feel even more worse than before.

She didn't like this and wished that it was over.

Akira turned towards Asia who smiled.

"Go on Asia-san, your turn. You can win our match for us."

"Y-Yes!"

Rias inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then moved from behind the pillar, knowing she had been defeated now.

Her eyes looked between the group before her, and then resigned to her defeat.

She opened her arms wide, and began shedding tears for the new dawn.

"I die, not for the world, but for my peerage, and their beautiful sacrifices!"

Ravel, Koneko and Kuroka all shared a look before rolling their eyes at the sight.

Then Asia threw the ball towards Rias who sobbed when getting bonked on the head.

Akira held Asia's hand upwards.

"We win!"

[Yay!]

Besides Vali, the peerage cheered that out, while she looked happy.

Rias looked at the peerage before her, and just sighed deeply.

"Damn it..."

Rias dropped to the floor in defeat, and didn't know how she was going to recover from this anymore.

With that, Akira and his group managed to beat Rias and her team in the battle of dodge ball. Rias wasn't happy about it, but Akira was quite thrilled about it, and he could see that his peerage were happy about it as well, and if they were, then that was something that made him happy, knowing that he could finally do it.

* * *

Once the tournament was done, Akira saw that Yumi was looking a little distracted, and he knew why that was.

He wouldn't allow her to do something that could cause problems with the Exorcists.

He walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to shoot her eyes towards Akira who gave her a soft smile.

"Are you still thinking about the Holy Swords?"

"...If I said that I was, would you be annoyed with me?"

Akira chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course not. It's only normal. But as I said, I'll help you. It might not seem like it, but I'm making plans to make sure that you can have some kind of justice Yumi-san."

"I see...Akira-kun, I'm sorry for being difficult in these times. When I see those swords, I lose all reasoning and want to destroy them, but I know that I don't have the power to stop the swords myself."

"Yes, but you're not alone Yumi-san. Remember that."

Yumi's face turned slightly red while Akira gave her a calm expression on his face.

"Akira-kun, thank you for not hating me after I have acted irrationally. I was worried about that..."

"Don't worry about such things, I don't hate you Yumi-san, I'm glad that you're still here, that's all that matters. Just trust in me, don't go off on your own as it can only lead to either death, or a world of isolation. Trust me, I know what it feels like to hate something so much. But if you let it consume you, then you will never be able to move forward, and it can even end up being your biggest detriment."

Yumi placed a hand over her breast, staring into Akira's eyes, who stared back calmly and kindly.

His presence always made her feel better.

He could provide an insight that others wouldn't be able to do.

He could talk to her kindly, and wouldn't be angry at her thoughts, understanding why she felt the way that she felt.

"Akira-kun, after this, I need to tell you something, okay?"

"Erm, sure you can tell me anything."

Yumi tilted her head with her smile growing.

"Then I'll tell you then."

Akira didn't know what she was talking about.

But it seemed like she was happy about whatever it was inside of her heart.

For that, Akira was glad to say the least.

* * *

The day of the meeting, Akira and his peerage gathered, and Rias also came along with Ise, and Raynare. Aika and Akeno were currently with Yumi so she didn't end up doing anything that could be called drastic, sitting at the back of the room of the Occult Research Club. Akira sat with Gasper, and Koneko on his lap, Jin on his head, Ravel and Vali sat at the left and right of him, Asia and Le Fay sat at the back together with Kuroka casually leaning towards them.

Akira thought best that Ophis wasn't there just in case, so he convinced her to stay at the house, and had Akira doll to watch over along with Incinerate Anthem, giving something Ophis to do, which she was quite respective to the idea.

But when seeing Rias sat in the room, Xenovia and Irina didn't look all that thrilled about it.

Rias stared back at them, and tightened her hand when seeing Xenovia run a hand through her blue locks.

"So, you have returned."

Rias scowled at Xenovia.

"This is my clubroom and my town. If you want to speak about it, then you can converse with me too."

Irina and Xenovia just stared at her.

Rias felt frustration building inside of her.

But she didn't stop either.

She tightened her hand as Xenovia faced towards Akira, though Akira saw that Xenovia looked towards Asia quite harshly for a moment, and felt animosity in the air, and he wasn't happy about that.

"The reason why we have been a little late with this meeting after our initial arrival, we have been attempting to confirm about several possible leads about why the Exorcists that we have sent have been getting killed, and who had killed them, was confirmed to be Kokabiel." Akira and the others didn't flinch, though Raynare looked noticeably worried about that. "And as I am sure you're aware, the Excalibur's from different sections of the Church have been getting stolen."

"I-I'm sorry, but how can Excalibur be stolen from different places? Isn't it just one sword?"

Xenovia looked towards Rias despite Ise saying that.

"Did you not lecture your servant Rias Gremory?"

"I'll do what I want with my servants." Rias answered back, Xenovia shook her head in disappointment. "Don't shake your head at me in disappointment."

Xenovia just stared at Rias who glared harshly back.

Kuroka snorted, causing Rias to glance towards her.

"What are you laughing at exactly?"

"Nothing nyaaa. Just carry on with your business nyaaa."

Rias shook her head with annoyance for Kuroka, but Kuroka could care less about what Rias was saying.

Akira coughed into his hand.

"Anyway, to explain briefly Ise-kun. The Excalibur was originally one sword. But it was split into seven after it was broken. Each Excalibur has a different ability. Like Xenovia-sans has the destruction power where it can unleash a good amount of power, and Iri-chan's here has the power to shape itself into any kind of shape, whether that be a sword, or a shield, or a bracelet for easy travel, that's their powers."

Ise nodded, while Xenovia looked towards Rias.

"Does she have to be here?"

"What have you got against me?"

Rias demanded, folding her arms angrily.

Xenovia shook her head.

"I don't have anything against you, I just find it wrong that you stole what belongs to the Belial clan is all. Though I still am not accepting of the Devil himself, to be born from the Church means that he has to have decency in him, and you...well…you are..." Rias scowl intensified, and her fist balled up. "In any case, I shall continue conversing with the Devil known as Akira."

Rias didn't look thrilled with that.

But Akira waved his hand.

"So if Kokabiel is behind this, can I assume that more of your comrades are coming to support you?"

To his surprise, Xenovia and Irina shook their heads a single time.

"No."

"We can't spare anyone at the moment with the recent deaths, so we had to come here on our own Aki-chan."

"Then you wont be able to beat the current Kokabiel on your own power."

Vali put it bluntly, and while Akira wouldn't go that route, he agreed to what she was saying.

"Do you see us as weak?"

Xenovia demanded, Vali's eyebrows knitted together.

"I see Kokabiel as stronger than the pair of you currently. That's how it is. They should of sent Vasco Strada to defeat Kokabiel, why didn't they do that?"

Xenovia went to say something when Akira placed his hand outwards.

"What my Queen means is, it seems that it is a little reckless to send you both to an enemy like Kokabiel, who fought in the war before. He isn't a weak opponent, if you both go against him, then there's a high percentage you might not make it out alive. That's not me saying you're weak, because you're not. But Kokabiel is on a different level right now. And she is right, what about Strada-san?

Xenovia and Irina took what he said to heart.

"Eminence Strada is currently tracking down a strong group of Stray Devils Aki-chan, so he couldn't be spared. All of the other high ranking members of the Church are currently dealing with different conflicts, so we have been left to deal with this. But that means the Church sees our skills, and acknowledges that we can do this."

Irina answered as Akira looked towards her.

"I still don't believe you can do this alone. It's too dangerous, and Kokabiel could be working with the someone else. What if he gained a powerful boost to his powers from his friend that could be helping him?"

"Someone's working with Kokabiel?"

Xenovia spoke swiftly, Akira folded his arms.

"We currently don't know, but we've dealt with Kokabiel before, and he managed to escape with magic that he shouldn't be able to pull off at the time since he was weakened. All I'm saying is, have you both thought this through?"

Akira wasn't being mean to be mean, he genuinely was worried about them, and didn't want them to die.

Irina and Xenovia thought about what he said and about if Kokabiel did have the power that they hadn't expected. Even if they were going to be fighting him, if he was even stronger, then they weren't sure if they could win against this enemy.

But while Xenovia thought about it, she shot another glare for Asia who flinched.

Akira caught the flinch and glanced at Xenovia.

"Is there something you want to talk about regarding my Bishop?"

"No."

Xenovia answered a single word, Akira wasn't sure why but he knew something was going on but decided to drop it for now.

"So, what do you want from us exactly? Since you came here to meet us, there must be something that you'd want."

Ravel brought up, so Xenovia nodded.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

Rias demanded from Xenovia, but Xenovia didn't reply.

That antagonized Rias even more than she thought possible.

"Just answer the question...you know whatever. Do what you want."

Rias let it go for the moment, though from her eyes, she was displaying her anger for everything happening.

"As I was saying, Akira." Rias grit her teeth, Ise could see that she was growing in her anger. "If you do form an alliance with Kokabiel, then we would have no choice but to eliminate you all."

Kuroka giggled.

"Yeah, try it, we've got at least four people in here stronger than you both nyaaa. And didn't Aki-chan kick your ass the other day?"

Kuroka's words made Xenovia twitch her eyebrows, and couldn't deny that it was true that Akira beat her.

Akira on the other hand exhaled slowly.

"I can tell you right now that the Fallen Angels and the Devils have no such alliance with one another, and Kokabiel himself isn't with the Grigori anymore, he fled, so he wouldn't be getting support from them either."

Xenovia breathed through her nose.

"To hear that from the ruler of this town is good enough for me." Rias went to object when Akeno stopped her. "Though as you are a child of the Church and Devils, if we formed an alliance with you temporarily then it could upset the balance of the Three Factions. So we wont ask for cooperation, just don't get in the way."

"I see...well, which Excalibur's have been stolen right now?"

Akira asked this question, Irina placed a finger to her chin before nodding.

"Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, and Excalibur Transparency are the ones that have disappeared. The last remaining one is Excalibur Blessing."

"And you have Excalibur Destruction, and Excalibur Mimic with you two. Then that means you're missing one Excalibur. Excalibur Ruler, isn't that right Iri-chan?"

Irina inclined her head.

"Yes, that's been missing since ancient times, no one knows where it currently is."

Le Fay heard what she said, and then bowed her head without saying anything.

"Okay then, makes sense. So they could only potentially get six of the seven. The last one is supposed to be the most powerful so it is good that they haven't found it."

Akira said with a joyless smile on his face, seeing Xenovia's eyes going towards Asia.

Asia coiled away, Akira didn't like seeing Asia looking worried.

She knew that Xenovia had said something to her, and now he was a little annoyed by Xenovia.

"Then I guess we should go and find Kokabiel Xenovia."

Irina stretched her arms, Xenovia placed a finger to her chin.

"Yes, then we will be taking our leave."

"I've prepared tea and cookies."

Rias' voice carried to Xenovia and Irina, but neither wanted any, waving their hands at Rias.

"No thank you, I do not want your tea or cookies Rias Gremory."

"Fine."

Xenovia and Irina nodded, and moved towards the door.

However, Yumi stepped forward, so Akeno stopped her.

"No."

"Akeno-san, why are you stopping me?"

"Remember, we have to believe in Aki-kun, we can't just do something reckless, okay?"

Yumi didn't like it, but she looked towards Akira who looked right back, nodding.

She had to trust in Akira at this moment in time, so she stepped down.

Irina and Xenovia continued leaving the room, but when she passed by Asia, Xenovia said "Witch." and Akira caught that, stopping her.

"Excuse me, what did you just say Xenovia-san?"

Xenovia paused in her movements, glancing towards Akira.

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm half Devil, not half deaf. You called my Bishop a Witch, didn't you?" Asia's eyes went downwards, Akira caught that action, and came to a conclusion. "Not the first time you've called her that, is it?"

"Akira-san, no that's..."

When Asia tried to deny it, Akira gave her a soft glance.

"Asia-san, you're a terrible liar." Akira cut her off, Asia's eyes lowering. "I could see from the instant you came back a few nights ago that something happened. Now I know." His eyes shot for Xenovia who flinched. "Have you been making aggressive movements to my Bishop Xenovia-san?"

Xenovia's eyes locked onto Akira's own.

While Xenovia felt nervous, Akira looked calm as a cucumber.

But Ravel could see his hand tightened, and his anger was growing.

Even she was feeling anger for what Xenovia had said and how she made Asia feel.

"I was merely saying my thoughts."

"Do you want to say something to her in my presence to Asia-san?" Akira offered Xenovia who looked between him, Vali, Kuroka, Gasper, Koneko, Le Fay and Ravel, and all of them looked annoyed. "Did you want to harm my Bishop?"

Akira demanded from Xenovia.

As he said it, Asia's eyes kept going lower, she felt sad that this was happening.

"I saw the Holy Maiden, and I knew that if you were around, it could cause problems, so I came to her to tell her my thoughts about her status. While she picked a somewhat decent Devil, I still can't believe that she fell to being a Devil, and even believes in God."

"Asia-san, you still believe in God?"

Irina asked this time, Asia nodded her head.

"Yes, I believe in God, I didn't stop just because I became Akira-san's Bishop. It was my choice to become Akira-san's Bishop. But I never forgot about my faith to God, I decided to be with Akira-san forever."

Irina fluttered her eyes, and wondered if she could have that same courage.

Xenovia on the other shook her head.

"To be with a half Devil, to become his Bishop by choice. For shame."

Asia's hands nervously clenched together, her worrying eyes fluttered, and her body shook from the intense eyes that Xenovia was giving her.

But Akira moved closer to Asia, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Asia flinched, believing it was Xenovia at first.

Though when she saw it was Akira, and he was giving off a kind and gentle smile, she fell towards him, he embraced her in his arms, petting the back of her head, while his eyes soothingly went into her own eyes, Jin nuzzled against her face for comfort and support which she appreciated.

"Asia-san, how come you didn't say anything? If she threatened you, you could have told me. What did she say to you Asia-san?" Asia looked unsure, so Akira stroked her face kindly. "It's okay Asia-san, she can't hurt you with me around, she tries and I'll stop her. Tell me what she said to you."

Asia, seeing the courage that she was gaining from Akira, began explaining.

"Akira-san, she...she said that I was a Witch, and that she'd purify me if I asked...I...I was worried...I didn't want to...I didn't want to break the balance of...the Three Factions...I didn't want to be a burden to Akira-san..."

Akira pulled her even closer, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder. His fingers went through her long blonde hair, his eyes going towards Xenovia harshly, who flinched as a result of his gaze on her form.

"Ooh Asia-san, don't worry about that. If someone threatens you, I want to know about it, I wont have my peerage members living in worry or fear. I lived like that for a long time, and I wont allow my peerage to live like that." His eyes shot for Xenovia while he held Asia. "Threatening my peerage member, threatening someone who used to belong to the Church in fact."

"Yes, used to be in the Church. Now she's just a Devil, fallen from God's grace."

Akira's eyes narrowed at Xenovia.

"God abandoned this girl a long time before she met me."

"Yes, she chose to do what she did that day."

"Like you're choosing to attack my Bishop." Akira said with a pleasant tone, but with hints of anger, Xenovia felt unnerved by the tone he used. "You know nothing of what Asia-san has been through, you only know of what you have heard from the Church. You don't know of the suffering Asia-san went through. Exiled by the very people that coveted her for so long, left to fend for herself in a world she had no idea about, and had to rely on the kindness of strangers, strangers who nearly abused and hurt her. And you coming here and telling her that she's wrong for becoming a Devil? Even threatening her because she chose to become a Devil? After the God she believed in all her life, told her she wasn't good enough to be in his religion, just because she healed a Devil, someone that she didn't even know was a Devil until it was too late. And even if she knew, I am willing to wager she'd still would have healed that Devil, because that's the kind, beautiful soul that Asia-san truly is. She'd even heal her enemy if she saw them suffering, and you're saying she's wrong for doing something so beautiful and kind?"

"Though I see her as a Devil, I give her credit for picking a Devil that has holy backgrounds. But still, it is surprising that the Holy Maiden would fall so low."

Akira let out a sigh.

"I kinda liked you too, but to hear this... I get why you would say that, but you don't know Asia-san. If you did, then you wouldn't say something like that because she is a good girl, she's pure of heart. She's my precious Bishop, and you scared her, I will not tolerate that from anyone, and I wont let any harm come to her."

Xenovia was immensely surprised.

Hearing his passionate words, how he was explaining them.

It wasn't someone that was going on a tangent, it was someone who was explaining his point of view.

While he was angry, he wasn't losing his composure, something that Rias admired quite a bit.

Xenovia didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Vali stood up, and walked towards Xenovia.

Xenovia looked towards her, and could feel the anger rolling off of Vali.

Not just Akira, it seemed that even Vali was pissed off with how Xenovia threatened Asia.

"Get out before I become angry."

Vali growled, the intense voice of Vali almost caused Xenovia to squirm.

"Hehe bye bye nyaaa"

"Goodbye Xenovia-sama."

"...See you later."

"G-Goodbye!"

"Yes, goodbye Xenovia-san."

"Woof!"

Xenovia looked between them all, seeing the angry eyes of Kuroka, Le Fay, Koneko, Gasper, Ravel and Jin from Akira's peerage members, and how despite their words, it really was saying that they were fully supporting their King and if anything happened to Asia, then they would become involved.

Then she saw the angry eyes of Vali and Akira. And she knew that she had messed up now.

Xenovia bowed her head, and walked out of the room while Rias said "Bye Xenovia." making her stop briefly, looking towards Rias, and scowled, who did it right back at the young blue haired woman, and then she left the room.

Irina looked between them all, then towards Akira who gave her a look back.

"Aki-chan, what Xenovia said is...she's someone that can't control her words, and just says what's coming to her head. I know she was rude, and she shouldn't of said those things. So on behalf of Xenovia, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Iri-chan, but she doesn't understand the circumstances behind Asia-san's excommunication. I know how Xenovia-san is, she sees anything that isn't with the Church as enemies, and anyone who's been excommunicated as the enemy, even if she doesn't know the full story behind it. I worry for you both going against Kokabiel, I'm not sure you two understand how this situation could turn around on you. Even if you die, are you still willing to do this?"

"Of course, because we have to do this Aki-chan. It might seem extreme, but that's what our life is, and we have to obtain Excalibur no matter what."

"I hope you know what you're doing Iri-chan, I really do. I don't want to see you die for Holy Swords, they aren't worth your life."

Irina looked troubled.

Of course she didn't want to die.

But, she also had these things to do for the Church.

Though Akira's words did make sense to her, and she was worried about what was going to happen.

Irina then bowed her head, and walked away from the area, leaving Akira and the others behind.

Akira inhaled and looked towards the others, while still having Asia in his arms.

"Guess that's that then huh~? All done with that meeting, lets all go home~"

Akira showed a happy face, Asia admired Akira about that.

Rather than worry his peerage members, he was doing something that was protecting his peerage members hearts, and making sure that they didn't get worried about him.

* * *

When returning home, Akira casually strolled into his bedroom, and he saw that Asia was sat on the bed, her fingers fiddling together.

Seeing the nervousness in her transfixing eyes on the ground, her body language that suggested she was worried about something, Akira knew he'd have to make sure that his Bishop was okay again, so she didn't suffer.

Akira walked towards her, when seeing her face, which seemed to be in unsure feelings.

He sat down beside her, laying his hand over her own.

"I'm so sorry Asia-san, you shouldn't of been threatened by Xenovia-san. To put you in a position that made you feel terrible, she never should of done things like that to you."

Akira's voice displayed kindness, and wisdom that was beyond his years.

Asia felt touched, how even now, he was trying to make her happy.

"No...Akira-san, I'm sorry for not saying anything."

Akira wrapped an arm around her body, and pulled the young woman closer. His hand gently brushed against her face, sliding across her delicate cheek, Asia's face flushed, and his eyes were captivating to Akira.

"Don't worry about it, you can't do anything about others behavior's. She doesn't understand what is happening with you, and what happened to you in the past. She shouldn't of tried to harm you like that. And she doesn't know what she's talking about, you aren't a Witch Asia-san."

"Akira-san..."

Asia's green eyes melted into Akira's own eyes, her body fell against his own, so Akira pulled the young woman onto his lap, the young girl looked into his eyes with fluttery eyelashes, her body warming up from the power that Akira was giving her.

"If anyone ever threatens you again and I'm not around, tell me okay Asia-san? You don't have to be worried, I wouldn't endanger the world by my own anger, I'd find another way to deal with it, but I wont tolerate anyone making my peerage members feel scared, or worried, or anything like that."

Asia displayed a graceful face.

Beautiful.

It looked enchanting to see such a thing on her face.

"Akira-san, about Xenovia-san...do you not like her now?"

"I don't hate Xenovia-san, I hate what she said to you, and how she made you feel. She's not evil, misguided maybe. She's been raised to be a Church warrior, and seeing you as a Devil, and happy, someone formally from the Church, must of been shocking for her, but it doesn't condone her words at all. I'm sure she'll see the consequences to her words one day, and maybe even apologize. I'd take her over Freed or Siegfried any day, I can see she's got a good heart unlike those two, she's just used to thinking a certain way."

"I wish we could all be friends. I don't hate Xenovia-san either, I'm sad that she can't see that I love being with Akira-san, and I hope she gets to feel like I do one day."

Akira chuckled, petting Asia's head gently.

"I'm sure you'll be friends one day. If it is you Asia-san, then you can do it. You changed my thoughts about being with a human from the Church, so I'm sure that you can change Xenovia-san's way of thinking too."

Asia's beaming smile brought warmth to Akira's heart.

"Akira-san...even though Xenovia-san said what she said, I never regretted joining your peerage. Because, this is my home, I feel loved, and cherished here. Everyone is so kind, and they all care about me too."

"We do Asia-san, we all care and love you. You're our adorable healer, we always want you to stay with us. Don't worry about this mess, we'll take care of it, I'll make sure that you will be safe, all of us in this group will make sure that you're safe."

Asia's teary eyes went into Akira's own, and she began shedding tears.

But they weren't sad.

They were happy tears that even Akira couldn't describe.

His fingers coolly brushed against her skin, stroked her cheek, and slid down her face, dripping off her chin. Asia fell into the warmth of his hand on her cool skin, and she moved closer to the young boy with her lips parting.

"Asia-san, don't worry, I'll always keep you safe."

Asia smiled like a Princess and continued pulling closer to Akira's mouth.

"Akira-san, when you protected me from Xenovia-san, I was so moved. No one had ever spoke on my behalf so beautifully before. Every word made me fall in love with you all the more Akira-san. I am very happy that I chose to be with you Akira-san, and with the other members of the peerage. Akira-san, is it okay to stay with you forever?"

"Of course Asia-san, you can stay with us forever and ever."

"I'm so happy Akira-san! Also, Akira-san..."

Akira chuckled, brushing her face with his fingers once more, but this time, Asia took his hand and placed it on her breast. Her cheeks flushed red, while Asia looked seriously into his eyes, showing how much love that she had for Akira.

"Asia-san..."

"I truly do love Akira-san after all...Akira-san, is it okay if I kiss Akira-san too?"

Asia wanted to kiss.

She didn't even seem embarrassed about it either.

All he could see in her eyes was wanting to be kissed, and accepted, and loved.

It was fantastic to see such a thing.

"I-If you want to Asia-san."

Akira's gentle voice allowed Asia to feel calm and soothed.

Her lips then pushed against Akira's own so Akira placed his hand on the side of her head, running his fingers through her long blonde hair, their eyes staring into the others. Asia's cute blush only made the experience all the more special for the both of them.

Their first kiss was fantastic.

Asia never thought she could feel so good before in her life.

But here she was, feeling loved, and being loved in return for expressing her love.

Never having this chance in the Church, she was happy with Akira.

She was at peace with Akira.

And she loved Akira.

Asia's hands rubbed across Akira's chest, while Akira's hand slowly pressed against her breast with her consent.

As they kissed one another, Asia and Akira's eyes fell into the other.

Being sucked into one another, and neither wanted to leave either.

It was amazing.

It was a new experience they both enjoyed.

Then it ended with Asia panting, Akira continuously giving Asia his smile that made the world seem okay.

"Akira-san, we can really stay together, forever?"

Akira chuckled, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, we can stay together forever Asia-san, we will always be together."

Asia's eyes went towards Akira's once more, worry on her face.

"Akira-san...what about Xenovia-san and Irina-san...? If they go for the Holy Swords...c-can we do anything at all...? I don't want them to die..."

Akira had to love Asia for that.

Even when Xenovia said what she said, Asia still worried for her.

"Officially, I can't become involved...but, who ever says that officially I have too?" Asia's face curled upwards as did Akira's. "I wont let Iri-chan or Xenovia-san die. And I will also get Yumi-san her catharsis too. I was hoping that they would have backup come but it seems that the Church can't spare it, and alone, I don't think they'd be able to take down Kokabiel, so Ravel-san, Vali-chan and I have been talking, and we've come up with some good ideas on what we have to do now. I'll be counting on you too okay?"

"Yes! I will do my best Akira-san!"

Asia fell against Akira's chest, while he soothingly stroked her back.

For now though, he was going to be there for Asia like a good King, and lover would be.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, thank you for everyone who voted on the poll, the results are up on my page so check it out to see who won! But don't worry about those other stories you voted for that didn't win, I'll do them at some point, but right now the winner has been decided!**

 **So yeah, that was quite the ride huh! Akira and the peerage having a little training, to Xenovia doing a quite Xenovia thing (at least in this part of the story as she was quite cold during her introduction novel but don't worry, she will get a redeeming part later on for what she did this chapter to Asia) and called Asia a Witch and made a threat to her, though when Akira found out, he wasn't going to stand for it, and verbally destroyed her, along with his peerage vs Rias' peerage in a game of dodge ball, and using their, other than fighting talents to win! And before that, Akira and the others used some, interesting tactics to defeat Sona's peerage in a game of baseball.**

 **Thanks for reading, until next time!**

 **Akira Peerage**

 **Queen; Vali.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Gasper.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Irina, Xenovia.**

 **Pawns; Rossweisse (three pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Kuroka (three pieces)**

 **Rias Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Aika, Bikou.**

 **Bishops; Walburga, Valerie (mutation).**

 **Knights; Yuuto, Raynare.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces)**

 **Akira; Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper (fem), Asia, Vali (fem), Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, Le Fay, Sona, Kunou, Ophis.**

 **Issei; Rias, Aika, Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, Elmenhilde.**


End file.
